Remnants
by Didi
Summary: AU. UC. Roswell redone. What if the Royal Four met under different circumstance? Chapter 77: Tess becomes concerned, Max and Kyle receives invitations and Michael makes a decision.
1. The Beginning

Remnants  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I write this, I feel slightly ridiculous. Barring any unforeseen complications, no one is ever going to mistaken me for owning any part of the Roswell series. But here it is anyways.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I've made it no secret that I did not enjoy the way the people at Roswell did the second and third season. I'm always been a huge fan of unconventional pairings. And I kept thinking that the stories could have been so much more interesting, at least to me, if certain things had been different. So I decided to do my own version of what happened.   
  
Timeline: Let's take it back to the beginning, way back into the beginning and take out everything you ever knew and believed about Roswell except the characters. In my version, Liz never gets shot in the first episode. In fact, there is no first episode. And there is no Nasado around, at least not yet, to raise Tess. Instead, we have her found by another. And here's where our story begins.  
  
Warning: This will be an alternate universe story with lots of unconventional pairings. If you are a huge fan of the usual Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Alex/ Isabel and Kyle/Tess stories, this may not be for you. But if you allowed yourself to be open minded about things, I will make every attempt to make this entertaining. Or at least help you waste ten minutes of your life reading really crappy materials by me.   
  
Summary: Alternate Universe. A tragedy moves a family from Los Angeles, California to Roswell, New Mexico. There, all the secrets of the past resurface and the future becomes an uncertain place.  
  
Note: For this chapter only, please pay attention to the dates that are given. They do have some significance though not much. And hey, if I can take the time and effort to put them there, please have the consideration to take the time to at least notice them. Thank you and enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Mexico - July 1988  
  
The business trip had gone particularly well this afternoon and Philip Harding was looking forward to returning to Los Angeles. He supposed that the return drive through a balmy desert could have waited until morning but he really felt refreshed by the exhilaration of success. Perhaps he would stop at the Motel 6 or something once he cross over to Arizona but at the moment he was too revved up to sleep.   
  
Philip loved the desert, there was something almost surreal about it during the hour when the sun would rise or fall behind the horizon that seemed to spread on into forever. If his job had allowed it, he would have no doubt moved into nice little adobe house somewhere in nature's hot lands. But as life would have it, he's stuck in the city were millions push their air polluting vehicles through the crowded street everyday just to earn a living. He supposed it could be worse; he could be stuck in a tropical climate where everything and everyone sweats at the drop of the temperature.   
  
The air was cool and the silence of the night was lulling. Perhaps had there been a cricket or two, Philip wouldn't have been so careless.   
  
She stepped out of nowhere, face illuminated by the high beams from the car on the stretch of endless road. Even as Philip hit the breaks and felt the sudden deceleration of the car throwing him forward, he took in the clear blue eyes and blonde curls of the little cherub. The old cliché 'deer in the headlights' popped into Philip's mind a second before he felt the impact of the car hitting the small body at maybe 5 mph.  
  
The sedan jerked to a stop. Sickening horror paled Philip's face as he stared out onto the road where the little body, devoid of clothes, laid crumpled on the ground six feet from the front bumper, still illuminated by the headlights. Golden curls hide the angel face from view.   
  
Scrambling from the car, he rushed to the fallen body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that that car had no damage at all, amazingly. Strange that he would think about at a time like this... but there it is.  
  
The stillness of the body sent a shiver of fear through his chilled body. "Little girl?"  
  
Rushing back to the car, he pull the blazer he had discarded earlier and came back to drape it over the small form. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone on the long stretch of road. The child couldn't be more than three or four years old, what was she doing out in the desert alone? And naked as a jaybird too.  
  
But now was not the time to contemplate such questions. "Little girl?" he moved around the body, checking for any signs of blood and relieved to find none. "Honey, can you hear me?" There was no response.   
  
Bracing himself, he brushed silky strands of blonde hair away from the smooth apple-cheeked face and felt a breath of warm air against his fingers.   
  
Collapsing by the body in relief, he almost smiled. "Thank god for some small miracles."   
  
Knowing that it was unlikely that there would be a payphone around, and he was not about to leave the child in the middle of the desert, he could only relay on the bits and pieces of first aid training he received in Boy Scouts and three summers as a life guard at the local park pool. "Well, no broken bone. Some cuts and what looks like the beginning of a nasty bruise... You are one very lucky little girl." He smoothed back the hair on her face and picked up the small body.  
  
Looking around again, he had to wonder where this little angel came from. Visions of harbingers dropping from the sky cause the world was coming to an end danced in his head for a second before he dismissed it with a shake of his head and silently calling himself an idiot.   
  
Tucking the child into the back seat and buckling her in securely, he drove to the nearest hospital and hoped for the best.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Mexico - September 1988  
  
"There are still no signs of guardians or caretakers for the child. I've had dozens of parents with missing children coming in but there appears to be no one looking for her." Office Reyes looked up from her notes and frowned at the one-way mirrored window. The Angel Child, as the rest of the police department had been calling her, was sitting in the ugly interrogation room swinging her short chubby legs and sipping from the juice box someone had found for her since bringing her in from the hospital. "It's like she appeared out of no where."  
  
"But that's not possible!" Philip ran his hand through his blond hair and frowned at the child. The hospital had confirmed his relieved belief that there had been little damage to the child from the accident. Most of the cuts were already healed over, and the bruises were reducing daily. She still reminded him of a cherub as she sat there, one arm curled around the white teddy bear he had brought her and the large unsightly bruise covering a good portion of the her face. "No one would just throw away a child, especially a child that looks like that!"  
  
Reyes smiled, her eyes soft with agreement. The Angel Child looked like she could have easily been a model for some Gruber commercial, minus the blacken eye. "I understand your frustration and your cooperation in trying to locate the child's parents but we have pushed this as fair as we can. Our resources are limited and we cannot keep that child here indefinitely."  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked turning to the officer.   
  
"Social Services have been called. They're taking her to a foster home in a few days."  
  
"You're joking, right?" The disbelief written clearly on his face. "You have any idea what those places are like? What could happen to her if she get put in one of those places?"  
  
"I'm sorry but..."  
  
"You can't just dump her in the system like that."  
  
"We don't have any choice on the matter."  
  
He shook his head and watched as the little girl stared at the glass, as if she could see him through the partition. The big blue eyes were soft with confusion and bright with intelligence. The Cupid's bow mouth was curled just at the end, leaving her with a permanent smile on her sweet little face. His heart tightened in his chest. "And there's no other way?"  
  
Watching the young man staring at the child, Reyes felt herself melt. You have to love a man that loves children. If only she wasn't already married and mother of three.... "Well..."  
  
"What?" Philip turned and looked hopefully at the woman. "What is it?"  
  
"You could ask Social Services if you can keep her. After all, you did bring her in."  
  
"After I ran her over with my car," he replied dryly.  
  
"I think your actions since have more than pronounce you to be a responsible man. You didn't abandon the child when you could have easily done so. You've driven out here once a week to check on her. Paid for her medical bills. Bought her toys and clothes. I can't see any reason why they won't let you keep her for a while."  
  
"I'm a single man. Don't they usually want married couples?"  
  
"If you were adopting her, yes. But you're just going to keep an eye on her until we find out what to do with her. We don't know if she has parents out there looking for her. Plus you'd be doing Social Service a great favor by taking here. They're over burdened as is."  
  
Considering it, really considering it, Philip nodded his head slowly as the little girl put the juice box down and stared at the bear. It was as if she's never seen one before. Every little girl should have a teddy bear, its... unnatural not to have one. "I live in L.A. Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"Social Services can transfer the case over there," sensing victory. She has Barbara Luna of the DCFS on speed dial.   
  
Stepping closer to the glass, he smiled as the little angel pressed her nose against the teddy bear's button one. "How fast can you make this happen?"  
  
"I'm on the horn now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - November 1988  
  
The doorbell rang a third time as Philip tripped over the tricycle and two tiny bathroom slippers. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
Out of breath and bruised on the knee, he yanked the door open just as a tiny wail of dismay erupted from the other room. Without looking at the visitor, he held up on finger. "Just a second," and took off toward the sound of the crying, tripping once more on the tricycle and slippers. "Oh baby, don't cry! It'll clean up."   
  
Amy DeLuca stepped gingerly into the apartment that had until recently been a bachelor's dream pad. The state of the art media system and sports equipment had been pushed to one sidewall to make room for children's toys and playpen materials that now were scattered liberally throughout the room. Glancing about, she found baby food jars next to Tabasco sauce and half empty takeout cartons. A pair of pink fuzzy slippers had been stuffed into a pair of much larger blue ones by the door.   
  
Glancing into the room with a hanging clown on the doorknob, Amy was greeted with the sight of Philip Harding trying valiantly to pull the blue blouse from the little girl's body while trying to keep the child in his lap. After figuring out that the last button on the back needed to be undone to remove the soiled garment, he finally freed the child. "See, now it's not sticky anymore." The little girl beamed up at him. "Now let's see about getting this one on you."  
  
"Might help if you wash her up first," Amy suggested gently at the sweet scene before her.   
  
Man and child turn as one to stare at her with identical wide eyes looks. She could have laughed is she didn't think it was inappropriate. "Hi," the man greeted as he slowly stood with the little angel clinging to his neck, hiding her face in his neck. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Didn't think you did," she offered her hand in the relaxed matter that's gotten her in more places than anyone ever imagined she would. "Amy DeLuca, Social Services."  
  
"Oh!" he looked quickly around the room and nearly winced at the sight of a spilled cup of juice, dirty clothes littered on the ground, hair clips decorating the tiny ruffled bed by the side and the extraordinary about of toys everywhere. "I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Of course you didn't," she said lightly as she began to mop up the mess on the little play table. "How else would I do a little spot checking if I had told you ahead of time?" She looked up and smiled at the little girl. "Hi here..." she paused. "The file they sent me didn't have her name filled in. What is it?"  
  
"Oh that," he tucked the golden hair back as the child began to squirm to get down. "She didn't have one. Didn't speak, didn't know her name, no identifications of any kind. The police department called her Angel Child."  
  
She nodded her head, already knowing this part of the story since she had read it in the extensive report sent to her. "So what do you call her?"  
  
"Tess," he replied, taking the six cookies she had grabbed with her hands and handing her back one. "Short for Teresa, my mother's name." He smiled as Tess broke open the cookie and licked the frosting with delight.   
  
"That's sweet," Amy replied as she jotted it down on her notes. "Teresa... Harding?" he nodded. "But you call her Tess."  
  
"Yes," he answered nervously as she made more notes to herself. "I know that the apartment is a little small and she doesn't have a lot of room to play. But I'm looking into getting a bigger place soon and..."  
  
"The apartment looks fine," Amy replied, smiling as Tess offered her a cookie. "It looks clearer than mine does anyways. Thank you, sweetie."  
  
He picked up toys as discreetly as he could, "I've been meaning to clean up but my schedule has just been...."  
  
"That's very pretty," Amy cooed as Tess showed her the blouse that Philip has yet to put on her. "Would you like me to put that one you?"  
  
"Oh my god, I totally..."  
  
"Mr. Harding," Amy looked up and smiled gently. "Relax. I'm not here to take Tess away from you. I'm just here to make sure she's getting adequate care." She took a moist towel by the side, obvious there for later when the child was done with her snack, and began to wipe the remainder of the spill juice from the girl's body. "And from what I can see, you obviously have been going out of your way to create a place for Tess here."   
  
He sighed silently and sat down by the little girl in a chair not big enough for more than half his rear. "Thank you."  
  
"You obvious adore her. And she loves you," Amy laughed as Tess reached out and fed half her cookie to Philip. "Heck, you're better with her than I'm with my own four year old."  
  
"You've got a kid?" wiping Tess's mouth with a napkin.   
  
"Maria."  
  
Philip picked up Tess and sat her in his lap and hoped that the tiny play chair didn't collapse on him. "I didn't realize how much I would enjoy this until she came along."  
  
"You are one lucky man." She reached over and ruffled Tess's blonde curls. "And she is one lucky little girl."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - January 1989  
  
"How was your holiday?" Amy asked as she stepped through the threshold of the Harding's condo. Boxes, wrapping papers and various toys lined the floor. "That good?"  
  
Philip laughed and began to pick up some of the wrappings. "We spent Christmas and New Years with my parents in North Carolina. The rest of the family wanted to meet Tessie. I, of course, packed everything but the Christmas presents I had gotten for Tess, which meant I spent the first three days East scrambling around looking for replacement gifts there. Good thing I had shipped the rest of the presents first. Got back yesterday and let Tess have a field day with her gifts here."  
  
"You're spoiling her," Amy warned lightly as she watched the sweet-faced little girl come down the stairs on her own dragging a large bunny by the ear. "Hi there, Tess. How are you?"   
  
As with all strangers, Teresa Harding merely wiggled her fingers shyly at them and ducked her head.  
  
"Come here, Baby." Philip opened his arms and caught the child as Tess launched herself into his arms. "I know that I spoil her even if I try not to but..." He smiled at the little thing in his arms. "Can you imagine someone just throwing her away like they did?" He blinked for a second and turned to look at her. "You're not here to tell me someone finally stepped forward and..."  
  
"No, no, relax," Amy shook her head and sat on wrapping paper and bows. "I'm here just to do a routine check on her; see that she's still striving."  
  
"I think she is," he smiled at the child in his arms. "At least I hope she is. Doesn't talk much but I think it is just cause she's still a little scared."  
  
"And you're doing an admirable job of keeping her calm and happy," Amy got up slowly. "If all the parents in the world can take to their children as you've taken to this little girl, I'd be out of a job. Not that I would complain about it either."  
  
"I can't imagine anyone not loving a child." Philip set Tess down with a kiss on her hair before she took off after a pretty silver ribbon by the Christmas tree. "We're just going to wash up and have lunch. Why don't you stay and have some with us. See how Tess is doing?"  
  
She raised a brow. Most people were too nervous with a Social Worker around, having to hide certain things about themselves, to ever invite one to dine with them. It was refreshing to meet someone that felt different. But then, this one was different. "Sure, I'd love to."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - April 1989  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Philip asked as he watched Amy closed the door on the waving babysitter. They had planned this night for so long that he had almost forgotten about it. "I mean, what if one of them get sick or something."  
  
"The sitter has the number to the restaurant," Amy reassured him as she tucked her arm in his. It was endearing to see him fuss over his daughter as well as her own. "The girls are going to be fine. You're acting like you've never left her alone with a sitter before."  
  
"I haven't." He admitted, glancing over his shoulder at the lightened widow.  
  
She looked at him. "You haven't?"  
  
"Of the three months we've been dating, have we ever left the girls with a sitter before?" He asked.  
  
"No," she conceded thoughtfully. Usually she would bring Maria over with pizza for a movie and dinner date. The girls had fun playing together as much as she had fun playing with Philip. "Wait, before that..."  
  
"My social life wasn't too hot when you have to bring a baby with you on dinner dates," Philip admitted quietly. Lord knows that he tried that several times. And no matter what people say about maternal instinct, there was no such thing when it comes to other people's babies. And as prettily behaved as Tess was, his dates always seemed to find something wrong with the child.   
  
"Phil, she's four years old. She's hardly what one calls a baby." Amy laughed. "You're telling me that you never left her home with someone else?"  
  
"Not in the evenings. Of course there is a day sitter but I thought... I thought Tessie would feel more at home if I was at home when I can."  
  
Shaking her head, Amy reached over and pulled his cheek toward her. Planting a kiss on his clean-shaven jaw, she patted him gently on the face. "You're really too sweet, you know that?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - July 1989  
  
"Happy Birthday, Tessie," Philip announce as he set the pink frosting cake before his happy little girl.   
  
Golden curls bounced as she clapped her hands with excitement, her apple cheeks bright with color. Turning up to looking adoringly at him, Tess's big blue eyes reflected her happiness. "Cake! Cake! I want cake."  
  
"Yes, cake," Amy said as she laughed and helped Maria into the highchair. "Ria honey, let mommy get that for you."  
  
"Me too! Me too, Mommy." Maria agreed with Tess enthusiastically as her mother tucked a napkin into her shirtfront.   
  
The two giggling girls then proceeded to consume a large slice each.   
  
"Hey," Amy snagged Philip as he entered the kitchen for juice. "I've got a birthday present for you."  
  
He raised one brow. "A present for me? But it's Tess's birthday."  
  
"And you don't think that Barbie corvette is a good enough present?"  
  
"No, no..." he laughed and hugged her. "She's loves it. But I think she likes having you and Maria over more."  
  
"Well, we're glad cause we certainly have lots of fun when we come here." She kissed his cheek and pulled the folded envelope from her back pocket. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull this off so I didn't say anything about it before. But... Happy Birthday, Dad."  
  
The smile left his face as he looked at the envelope in her hand. His head seemed to have stopped and he held his breath. "Is it..."  
  
"Open it."  
  
His hand shook as he slipped the paper out and read the content slowly, then read it over again, and then again. "They're going to let me adopt her," afraid that this was some wonderfully horrible dream.   
  
Amy watched with amusement as the look of awe made him appear slightly stupefied. "That's what the nice judge said. With my recommendations of course."  
  
He felt the air in his lungs burst with joy. "They're going to let me have her, forever?"  
  
"Yep, as long as you live."  
  
"Amy," he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Why thank me? You did all the work. You took her in, you clothed her, you bathed her, you cared for her, you loved her. You did that all on your own."  
  
He hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - December 1990  
  
"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
"I know that part of the ceremony," Philip laughed as he leaned in and kissed Amy full on the mouth as their girls laughed and threw more flower petals in delight.   
  
The justice of the peace beamed happily to see the two families unit. "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Philip and Amy Harding."  
  
"Oh I definitely like the sound of that," Amy said as she swept up Maria into her arms. "What do you say, Ria?"  
  
"Sisters?" Maria reached out and linked pinkie with Tess who had been picked up by her father. The little pink flower girl dress cascaded around her mother's white lace dress. Her mother explained the meaning of the word to her very thoroughly before today. This means that she can have sleepovers with Tess all the time now!  
  
Grinning back, Tess unhooked her finger long enough to kiss her new mother who had bought her to the pretty blue gown she was wearing. Her father had explained that Amy and Maria will be living with them now. No more having to say good-bye in the evenings. And she was going to get to call Amy, mommy, like all the other little girls in her class. Throwing one arm around her father's neck and one around Amy's, Tess brought them all closer. "Family."  
  
"You tell them, girl!" Amy agreed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - February 1992  
  
"Amy, I'm just not sure if this is a good idea."  
  
"Why don't?"  
  
"Because technically I'm not Maria's father!"  
  
"You are more that little girl's father than that good for nothing excuse of a father she had is!" She grabbed Philip's arm as he turned from her. "You listen to me. Maria loves you. Maria adores you. You treat her with the kind of love and understanding that you give to your own daughter. You give her guidance and space to grow into the happy child that she is. You are her father! And I want her to carry your name."  
  
"Have you asked Maria what she wants?"  
  
"Of course I've asked," Amy replied gently, seeing the conflict in his eyes. "She's in her room now practicing to write her new name. She wants to make the loop on the G at the end of Harding the same way Tessie does."   
  
Philip held his breath; feeling like his heart was going to burst into a million pieces. He wanted this, wanted it in his wildest dreams but never dare to give voice to that hope. "You sure about this?"  
  
"100% sure. I've spoke to the in-house attorney, he says that adoption is not hard given that her father abandoned Maria and me. But to be safe, we'll publish the announcement and give it 90 days."  
  
He nodded his head, turning toward the stairs where the girls were playing. "And then she's mine?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "She's always been yours."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - August 1994  
  
Tess bit her lip and ran her hand over the broken pieces willing them to melt together once more. The release of energy was almost comfortable now, unlike the beginning when everything was new and frightening.  
  
"You've almost got it, Tessie," Maria murmured encouragingly as the vase she had purposely broken came together slowly but surely before her eyes.   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Tess pulled back the energy stream and studied the vase with a critical eye. "Does it look smaller to you?"  
  
"No," Maria replied happily. Tess was getting better at this every time they practice. "It looks perfect, exactly the way it was before we broke it."  
  
"You mean before you broke it," she grinned at her sister. "How long did you think you were going to make me believe that you accidentally broke that vase again?"  
  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Maria said haughtily with a toss of her magnificently thick blonde hair. "If Mom would just stop putting it in the front hall ways then I wouldn't keep..." she was cut off as Tess leaned over and kissed her on the cheek  
  
"Thank you for forcing me to practice," squeezing her hand in gratitude. "I know that I need to get a hold of this thing but..." She shook her head slowly. "I'm so afraid of it."  
  
"I know," Maria leaned over and hugged her. How many nights did she stay up with Tess as the younger girl prayed that all the weirdness would stop? How many times did she had to reassure her that she was not a freak of nature? "Maybe if Mom and Dad knew..."  
  
"No!" Tess glanced fearfully at the locked door to her bedroom. "I... I can't."  
  
Maria nodded her head. She knew of Tess's fears and understood them, especially after watching the X-File Files. "Okay, okay, we do this your way for now."  
  
"Thank you, Ria, for keeping this our secret."  
  
"What are sisters for?"  
  
"You mean besides breaking vases?"  
  
Maria's eyes went wide as she picked up nearby throw pillow. "Why you little..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - April 4, 1996  
  
"Amy, it'll just be for a couple of days," Philip explained as he dropped another pair of socks into the luggage bag. The last minute trip was wreaking havoc in the family. Maria recital was in a week and he did not want to miss it. "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"But why now? I thought the partners said that you won't have to make any more of these stupid..."  
  
"I know, I know," he leaned across the bed and kissed her full on the mouth. "But something's come up in the New Mexico office and I have to take care of it."  
  
"I don't like this," Amy said, rubbing her arms.   
  
"And I don't like you going into those neighborhoods where the kids walk to school carrying knifes and guns. But you don't ever seem to listen to me."  
  
"This is different, Philip."  
  
"Relax, honey. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Daddy?" Tess called from the doorway, her big blue eyes filled with concern.   
  
"Hey honey," he beckoned her with his hand. "Did you want me to bring you something from New Mexico."  
  
Tess walked to her father and buried her face against his shoulder. She felt an unreasonable fear at her father going away. "Don't go, Daddy. Don't go."  
  
Philip looked up at Amy startled. Amy in turn felt bad that her youngest was picking up on her own anxiety over her husband's brief leave. "Tessie, sweetie, everything is going to be fine." She touched the blonde curls that swirled around those smooth cheeks. "Your father will be home in no time."  
  
Philip paused in his packing and sat down with his daughter. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
Tess shook her head slowly, the slow panic beginning to rise. "I don't know. I just don't feel safe anymore."  
  
"Has something happened that I should know about?" Philip asked slowly with a measured tone. The newspapers were filled with stories of abuse and drugs, no way in hell he was ever going to allow anything to touch his family.   
  
"No," Tess chuckled softly. "Maria would skin anyone that so much as looks at me wrong."  
  
"Well, that's what big sisters are for!" Maria pronounced as she bounced into the room, blonde locks flying in every which direction. "You going to go pass Roswell, Dad?"  
  
"Hey," Amy admonished. "Shoes off the bed."  
  
"Of course, don't I always?" he said ruffling his daughter's hair. "You want another one of those alien figurines, don't you?"  
  
Maria grinned gamely at him. "Orange or red this time, okay?"  
  
Philip shook his head and continued packing. "All right, honey. A figurine it is." He turned to his youngest. "What about you, Tess? What would you like me to bring home for you?"  
  
Teresa Elizabeth Harding looked through her father for a moment. "I want you to bring yourself home safe. That's all I ever want." She reached over and hugged her father once more, feeling the fearful tears gather in her eyes. "Don't want to be alone again."  
  
Amy closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time in the seven years that Tess would sometimes spout this fear. It was almost as if she was remembering the time Philip found her alone in the desert. Yet when asked, she remembers nothing before coming to Los Angeles with her father.   
  
Maria reached over and hugged her sister tight of a moment. "Tessie, you are never alone. After all, how are you ever going to get rid of me?"  
  
Laughing, Tess let go of her father and grabbed the nearest pillow.   
  
Defending herself with the other pillow, Maria yelled, "Pillow Fight!" and plummet the room into chaos and feathers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Mexico - April 8, 1996  
  
Snapping the brief case shut, Philip grabbed his jacket and tossed back the last of the cold coffee in his mug. If he were smart, he'd get a hotel room and sleep for the night before attempting to drive back to Los Angeles. But then, no one ever said he was the brightest bulb in the room.  
  
Setting the volume of the stereo in the car up high, he dropped in one of Maria's favorite rock bands and let the roar of the musicians keep accompany him down the long stretch of highway.   
  
He loved this road with its endless winds into the desert as the sun set before him. Every time he was one this road, he was reminded of when he first saw Tess. The Angel Child that changed his life. He was no longer sure how he ever got along without her and Amy and Maria. They were a family, his family.  
  
The sun had just made its way behind the horizon when Philip saw him.   
  
The man was dressed in black, head to foot, and appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Brakes screeched as Philip sent out a silently prayer that he did not hit this person the same he hit Tess so many years ago. Luck was on his side as he slid within a foot of the stranger.  
  
Getting out of the car, "Hey buddy, you all right?" Philip came to an abrupt halt as steely blue eyes turned to stare at him. A chill made its way through his body. "You all right?"  
  
The stranger came closer, his eyes never leaving Philip's face. "I am the protector of the royal four. Where is the queen?"  
  
"What?" Bewildered, Philip wondered if this man might have escaped from an institution.   
  
"The Queen of Antar. Where is she?" the man asked again, his voice completely devoid of all emotions.   
  
"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about buddy but I can go get help if that's what you need." Backing slowly, Philip prayed that those gruesome murders had had read about in the news later was not committed by this man. "In fact, I can go and..." the next word never came as bony fingers like steel jaws close around his throat, cutting off air.   
  
"I do not have patience or time for this. Where is the queen?" Those eyes the color of the heavenly skies was colder than the polar icecaps.   
  
Philip shook his head and clawed desperately at the hand that were holding him aloft as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. "I don't...."  
  
"Yes, many of you have said that." The stranger watched the man's face turn crimson then a darker shade before he released him to the ground. "Nothing but useless humans." Then stepped around the body toward the desert once more.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - April 8, 1996  
  
Tess gasped, eyes going wide. Her heart felt as if it had stopped beating all together in her chest. But the painful squeeze was nothing compared to the sudden dread in her heart. She opened her mouth to call out to her sister, to her mother but only a scream of terror made its way through.   
  
"Tessie!" Maria yelled as she came running from her room, all the blood having frozen in her veins. "MOM!"  
  
Amy made a dash from the kitchen to the upstairs' bedroom in record time. "Tess! Maria!"  
  
"Mom, hurry!" Maria clutched her sister's curled form desperately as Tess burst into tears. Her brave little sister never cried, never! The tears from those baby blues frightened her worse than the suddenness of the outcry. "Tess? Tess? Can you hear me? It's Ria. Please, please... Tess, talk to me. Tess? Tessie?"  
  
"Tess?" Amy's arms tried to take the smaller form into her but Tess would not let go of Maria. "Oh baby, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Mommy!" Tess cried, her blue eyes wide with terror and sorrow. "Daddy!" And she collapsed into tears once more.  
  
Amy looked at Maria over the top of Tess's head, her eyes reflection her concern and confusion.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - April 9, 1996 - 1:00 AM  
  
The echo of the doorbell had not yet faded when Amy jerked the front door open.  
  
If the uniforms were surprised that the woman and her two daughters were up so late on a school night, neither one showed it. "Mrs. Harding?"  
  
Amy felt the bottom of her stomach drop. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
  
Swallowed the pain in her throat, Amy forced herself to be brave and turned to look at her girls. Their eyes reflected their pain. "I know."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles - June 1999  
  
"Mom?" Maria called as she and Tess both dropped their lightened backpacks on the ground. Last day of school, all their books are turned back in. It was good to be alive again. "We're home."  
  
"In here," Amy called from the dinning room as she started at the balance in her checkbook.   
  
"Mom?" Tess asked as she and Maria walked in to catch the concern in their mother's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"The insurance money ran out," Amy replied, honest to a fault. She never believed in lying to the girls about anything, not since Philip's death. They shared everything, good or bad. "We knew it would but..."  
  
"Summer just started," Maria said quietly. "We can get summer jobs and help with..."  
  
"Honey," Amy looked up and sighed. She hated the fact that she was at rope's ends now. Her salary here just wasn't enough to support three, even as frugal as they've been; the mortgage was killing them. And the endless number of private investigators they've hired to find out what really happened to Philip that night ate up the money faster than she thought possible. "We have to sale the house."  
  
Tess nodded, practical as always. "All right." She took everything that was thrown at her and swallowed it down without a whimper. In fact, she hasn't shed a tear of laughter, fear, frustration or grief since her father's funeral.   
  
A sense of dread settled in her stomach. "Mom?" Maria asked sitting at the table. "Is it that bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Maria and Tess traded looks; there was a hesitation in their mother's eyes. The sisters reached instinctively for each other's hand. If they had been sisters of the same blood, they couldn't have been closer. "What else?"  
  
The thought of uprooting the girls broke her heart. "They've offered me a position elsewhere. Higher pay with benefits."   
  
"Supervisory?" Tess asked, knowing the answer already. They've been waiting for this for some time now. But it had been their hope that it would be closer to home.  
  
"Yes," Amy made a face. "In my old hometown."  
  
"In Roswell?" Maria's eyes went big with surprise.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was silence as each took a moment to think and remember. They've each struggled in their own way since Philip Harding's murder. The fact that after three years the case was still not solved, did not sit well with any of them. Amy threw herself into her work, trying to forget the pain of having loss someone so beautifully good. Tess created a wall around herself and withdrew from everything and everyone else but her sister and mother. Maria pushed forward in life, as she always did, and tried her best to help everyone else along. They leaned on one another for support, for guidance, for love.   
  
But they can't live on love alone. And it was time for decisions.   
  
"Mom?" Tess began softly, her blue eyes reflecting her love for the woman that raised her. "Let's go to Roswell."  
  
Maria felt her sister's acceptance of the situation that was facing them. Practical Tess can accept anything as long as she was not alone. With her sister facing her own fear, how can Maria do any less? She could feel her dreams of a singing career slip away slowly. But looking at her sister and mother, she couldn't say that she regretted it. "Let's go to Roswell."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A rather long and rough beginning to a story but I'm happy with it. I promise, not all of the story will be so solemn. This is just to set up the premise to the rest of the story. Soon, some very familiar faces will make appearances. Stay tuned! 


	2. Settling In

Remnants  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizes, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Author's Note: My version of Roswell. The booing in the back can click to another story, thank you for the courtesy.   
  
Timeline: Let's take it back to the beginning, way back into the beginning and take out everything you ever knew and believed about Roswell except the characters. In my version, Liz never gets shot in the first episode. In fact, there is no first episode. Go back and read the first chapter.  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: Alternate Universe. A tragedy moves a family from Los Angeles, California to Roswell, New Mexico. There, all the secrets of the past resurface and the future becomes an uncertain place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2 - Settling In  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New Mexico - August 1999  
  
"Nervous?" Maria asked quietly as they made a slow but steady tread toward the high school not six blocks from their new home. The little white house with its back porch and second story balcony was small but cozy.   
  
"Terrified," Tess replied, clutching her sister's hand even tighter. Beginning a new school, in a new town, with no friend... not her idea of fun. "Maria, what if nobody likes me?"  
  
"Everyone will love you," Maria replied confidently "They always do," which was perfectly true. She had long since established the fact that Tess's innocent sweetness attracted attention and kindness from every kind of person there was. And anyone that didn't treat Tessie like she was supposed to be treated was going to have to answer to Maria. "Relax."  
  
"Think they'll still have cheerleaders tryouts?" Tess asked in an effort to get her mind off the fact that they only had two more blocks to go before a new nightmare began.   
  
"You want to go out for it?" Maria asked, as she absentmindedly watched a few guys drive by in a sweet little corvette. The hollowing and the whistling was nothing unusual when her and Tess walked down a street together. Even shy Tess has long since gotten use to it and simply became oblivious to the embarrassing attention.   
  
"It would a good way to..." she blinked for a second. "Wait, we need to get after-school jobs, don't we?"  
  
Maria didn't say anything. She didn't have to.   
  
"Well, there goes that idea." Tess nodded her head, almost glad that she had the decision taken out of her hands. "Why don't we start looking after school today? I heard Mom say that there are lots of little shops down Main Street."  
  
"Sounds good," Maria squeezed Tess's hand as they round a corner and watched the increase number of teenagers converge toward the large beige stucco building. Taking a deep breath, she forced a cheerful smile on her face. "Here we go."  
  
"Oh man."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here we are," Mrs. Wilson pronounced in her nasally tone as she presented the slips of paper in front each girl. "Maria Louisa Harding and Teresa Elizabeth Harding." She smiled, reveal a roll of lipstick stained teeth. "Sisters?"  
  
"No," Maria replied lightly. "We just happen to have the same last name, same mom and same dad."   
  
Mrs. Wilson blinked at her for a moment, confusion obvious on her elongated face.   
  
Tess smiled shyly at the woman with a big mole on the tilt of her chin and took her class schedule hoping that she didn't break out laughing at the stupefied look on the woman's face. "Thank you," then grabbed her sister by the elbow and out the door. "Maria!"  
  
"What?" offering her sister a wide eye innocent look.   
  
"You're terrible," Tess laughed as she looked down at her list. "Yuck, I have French first period."  
  
Maria made a face. "Trade you, I have algebra."   
  
"No way," Tess groaned and glanced down at the rest of the schedule. "Okay, so I've got French, gym, American Lit, lunch, biology, pottery and computer tech."  
  
"Pottery?" in disbelief.  
  
"I can't draw to save my life, and jewelry making just seems kind..."  
  
"Lame compare to what you've been doing lately?" Maria suggested under her breath while fingering the bead and copper wire necklace Tess created just that morning. The two had actually been exploring the possibilities of starting a little business on Ebay for extra cash. They passed by a broad-shouldered guy that gave the sisters an appreciative once over. "Okay, so I've got algebra, English 3/4, dance, lunch, biology, music and Spanish."  
  
"Who do you have for bio?"  
  
"Mrs. Carr. You?"  
  
"Wood." She made a face. "Not one class together."  
  
Maria sighed and glanced at her watch. "We have just enough time to check out our lockers before first period."  
  
"Hum...316."  
  
"584, looks like the school is determine to keep us apart," glancing at a nearby locker. "I'm this way."  
  
"I'm that way," pointing toward the complete opposite direction. Tess sighed and braced her shoulders. "Okay, I can do this."  
  
"Of course you can," Maria agreed with a quick hug for the obviously terrified girl. "I'll see you at lunch? In the front courtyard?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied and reluctantly let go of her sister's hand. "Lunch."  
  
With a quick wave, Maria took off into the thong of people that crowded the hallway.   
  
Swallowing hard, Tess ducked her head and made her way toward her locker, hoping not to get trampled on. That was one of the greatest disadvantages of being as petite as she was, no one ever sees you until they've either almost or have stepped on you. One of these days she will have to seriously consider wearing neon signs. Finally arriving at her locker, she breathed a sigh of relief before attempting to apply the combination. After several unsuccessful attempts, she was ready to throw her hands up and scream.  
  
"Here," a strong tan hand pulled her delicate nimble fingers away from the lock before effectively pounding one solid fist against the lock mechanism. The gray locker door slid open without a fuss.  
  
Tess stared at the empty locker, stained and dusty, in amazement. "And I thought only Zack from 'Save by the Bell' can do that." She grinned, suddenly amused by it all. "Thank you," she dimpled up, way up, at her primitive locksmith.   
  
A pair of dark eyes, too serious on a face so youthful, stared down at her. Slightly longer than fashionable light brown hair brushed against the collar of the worn jacket as he slammed his locker shut without taking his eyes from her angelic face. For a moment, he just stared, making her almost squirm under the observation. "You're welcome," he said gruffly before turning and walking away, as if suddenly wanting distance between them.  
  
Staring after him for a moment, Tess bit her lip in confusion. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her, as if he recognized her for a moment. The disquieting idea brought a chill down her spine.   
  
Shaking the thought from her mind, she dropped her bagged lunch in her locker and closed it delicately before turning to head for first period. The day had barely begun and already she's had a weird encounter. What else is this school going to bring?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This seat taken?" Maria asked cheerfully.  
  
"N...no," the soft eyed boy stammered as Maria took a seat by him.  
  
As much as she tried to put on a brave face, inside, Maria was just as scared about entering a new school year in a new school as Tess ever could be. But where as her sister's sweet as sugar shyness could probably endear her to everyone she meets, Maria relied on her natural charm to gain attention. Which is why she chose the quietest person in her math class to sit next to. If nothing else, she was always good at drawing people out.  
  
"Hi," she stuck out her hand in a formal fashion. "I'm Maria, new to this alien crazed town."  
  
A quick laugh escape the boy's lips, making him appear almost charmingly sweet under the mop of dark hair. "Alex Whitman, class computer whiz."  
  
"Modest I see," she teased with a smile.  
  
He shook his head, knocking locks of hair into his eyes. "Just truthful."  
  
"A good quality in any man," she pronounced with authority.  
  
Alex blushed a painful red. "Where are you from?"  
  
"L.A."  
  
He smiled. "Welcome to Roswell, Maria of L.A. Hope you enjoy it here."  
  
"I'm sure that I..."  
  
"Hey Alex!" a dark brunette called out a she made her way toward them, her rod straight hair swinging as she skirted the desks and usual rowdy teens in the class. She gave Maria a quick glance. "Hi."  
  
Deciding that the girl was obviously friendly, Maria smiled. "Hi."  
  
Alex made the introductions. "Liz, this is Maria, newly dislocated from the sunny City of Angels. Maria, this is Liz Parker. Liz and I have known each other since we were both in diapers." He flashed Liz a fond smile, which the girl returned with equal adoration.  
  
Glancing from one to the other, Maria nodded knowingly to herself but did not ask the question that burned in her mind.   
  
Liz took a seat in front of Alex and across from Maria. "You have first or second lunch?"  
  
"Which one is which?" She asked quietly. Her old school housed a total of six hundred students. They all had lunch together.   
  
"Do you have lunch before or after fourth period?" Alex asked as he pulled out a neat blue notebook and a freshly sharpened pencil. His father was a great believer in always being prepared.   
  
"Before."  
  
"You have first lunch then," he smiled and glanced up as the blue haired teacher walked in loaded down with books. "Let's eat together?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed with a quick glance at the suddenly sober Liz. "You?"  
  
Liz nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, sounds good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tess stared at the mess that was supposed to be her lunch. Apparently, her mother forgot again and placed the soft tuna on white under the big red apple. This meant that she was going to have to be very careful when eating or end up looking like a complete slob. Well, at least she remembered to put the small carton of juice at the very bottom.   
  
Closing her locker, she turned just in time to run into the shoulders of a passing student. "Sorry," she murmured, feeling embarrassingly gawky.   
  
The guy turned, about to tell off whoever it was that got in his way, but one look at that face and he did a one-eighty. "Baby, you can run into me any day."  
  
Startled, Tess backed up forgetting that she was too close to the lockers to give herself any room to maneuver. It wasn't the first time in her life she's been corner by a hormonally driven male, and she has long since learned just how to handle it. A little mind tweak and they would never know she was here. It seemed unfair but she thought it was better than using some of those self-defense techniques that Maria insisted that she learned. Those usually left the boys bloodied, humiliated and enraged, as Maria's past experience have taught them all.   
  
Before she could react, a large hand clamped around the jerk's shoulder and yanked hard enough to throw the guy back. "Back off, muscles for brains."  
  
"Hey..." the look of outrage on the guy's face made Tess cringe. She could only hope she could stop blood shed before there was any. But the guy's anger dissipated so fast that Tess had to blink. "Hey man, didn't know you had prior claims. Sorry about that." He brought his hands up and backed off quickly, obviously not willing to incite what was likely to be an ugly consequence.  
  
For a moment, she wondered if she just dropped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Turning her head slowly hoping she wasn't shaking bad enough to make her lose her concentration, Tess was greeted by a pair of eyes that were just too serious on that youthful face. She wondered for a split second why that was.   
  
"You all right?"   
  
She nodded her head shyly. It was the same guy that helped her with her locker that morning. "Yes, thank you for the timely rescue."  
  
He raised one sculptured brow at her, the corner of his lips lifting just a smidge in amusement. It was deadly handsome when he smiled, which appeared not to be a favorite pastime of his. "'Timely rescue'?"  
  
Shrugged her shoulders, her lips curled slowly up in a grin. "I just came out of American Lit."  
  
He nodded his head in complete acceptance of the explanation as he pulled his locker easily open and dropped three books into it. "Don't walk alone in the halls if you don't want the jocks bothering you."  
  
She bit her lower lip and clutched her binder closer. He seemed friendly enough even if that muscle bound jerk seemed afraid of him, though she could certainly understand that feeling. Her rescuer was not wide or big but there was something about him, a like of power that seemed to radiate around him. "Thank you for the advice. I'll keep that in mind for the future."  
  
"Do that," he slammed the locker shut and turned.  
  
Swallowing her fears, she made herself remember Maria's outgoing charms. She was going to have to make an effort to make friends if she was to keep from walking alone in the halls all the time. "I'm Tess... Teresa."  
  
The tips of his full lips curled once more at her stumbling correction of her name. He turned those dark, dark eyes at her again and studied her for a long intense moment as if studying her face for something. "These halls are fill with vultures Tess...Teresa, watch your back," then left her standing there stunned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tessie!" Maria waved as she spotted the blonde angel that stepped into the sunlight.   
  
Blushing furiously, Tess made her way to her sister as the rest of the courtyard turned to look at the newcomer after that enthusiastic greeting. Setting down her food, she saw that her sociable sister already made friends. No surprise there. Ducking her head shyly, she took a seat by her sister. "Hi."  
  
"Where have you been?" Maria asked as she gave her sister a quick one-armed hug. "I was ready to send out the dogs in search for you."  
  
"Sorry," she tucked a curl behind her ear. "I had a little run in with a rather overly friendly muscle head."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Maria's face shifted from affectionate sister to dangerous mother tiger in 2.5 seconds. "Who?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tess waved it away quickly afraid of the scene Maria may cause. Her sister had once dumped a carton of milk and stomped on the toes of a boy who had tried to steal a kiss in the hallway. "Someone else was nice enough to help me out back there. So, who are your friends?"  
  
A small pout appeared for a moment before Maria pushed the concern away. Tess did not appear to be overly distressed, so she'll let it go for now. "This is Alex and Liz, we're in first and sixth period together. Guys, my sister Tess."  
  
"Hi Tess," Alex greeted with a smile on his face that was pure kindness.   
  
"Hey," Liz said with a quick wave. "Do you need to get lunch or something? Better hurry or they'll run out, much to everyone's surprise."  
  
"Yeah," Alex made a face as he spooned some sloppy joes up. "Can you believe they feed the youth of the nation with this stuff?"  
  
Tess smiled in reaction. "No thank you, Mom packed lunch for us this morning." She glanced at Maria, who was pulling her brown paper bag from her overly loaded backpack. "Mom put the fruit on top again."  
  
"Oh no," Maria groaned as she pulled the smashed sandwich for the bag. "I keep having to remind her..."  
  
"She was in a hurry," Tess explained quickly to forestall what was likely to be a tirade of words about their mother's inability to remember small things but never lets them forget about every mistake they've made. She smiled at the others. "It's her first day at her new job and I think she was kind of nervous. Mom likes to keep busy when she's nervous."  
  
"Totally understandable," Liz said with grin. "My dad cleans the entire kitchen when he's stressed out or worried about..."  
  
"Oh my god," Maria dropped the juice box on the table and grabbed Tess's arm excitedly. "Who's the hottie at ten o'clock?"  
  
Since her sister's boy-craze was nothing new to her, Tess merely extracted her arm from Maria's grip and tried to see around Alex. "How would I know? I'm new here too, remember?"  
  
Alex turned and followed Maria's gaze for a moment, oddly disappointed. "Oh him, you don't want to go near that guy," then turned back to his unappetizing lunch.   
  
Liz turned as well before turning back and frowning with concern. "Alex is right, you don't want to know him at all. That's Michael Guerin and he's trouble."  
  
That did nothing to deter Maria. "Ohh... a bad boy."  
  
Shaking his head, Alex's eyes turned dark with concern. "Seriously Maria, Michael is not someone you want to be associated with. He's in the lead to be voted as 'most likely to turn criminal' in the yearbook. Once, he put Clarence Ketting in traction during a fight after school. And this was after he got suspended for knocking David Ambridge's front teeth out during PE."   
  
"I'm sure he's not so bad," Tess mumbled studying the guy as he walked through the courtyard like he owned it. As with before, she could almost see the aura of power around him. The crowded teens parted ways to allow him through without a word. It was like watching the parting of the Red Sea. It was quite impressive.  
  
"You met him?" Liz and Maria asked at the same moment.  
  
Tess blushed shyly at the sudden attention from a stranger. "He helped me get my locker open this morning and scare away that guy in the hall. He was very nice about it too. He didn't need to stop to help me."  
  
"Michael Guerin? Taking time to help us little people?" Alex's eyes went wide in mock astonishment. "Paint me shocked!" Embarrassed, Tess played with her apple for a moment. "Oh Tess, I'm sorry. I was making fun of you or anything," he smiled at her with puppy dog eyes. "It's just that Michael is not known for his kindness."   
  
"But he was nice," Tess murmured softly.   
  
"I'm sure he is," Maria said reassuringly, patting her sister's hand for which she got a glare for that placating tone. "So, who's his tall, dark and brooding friend?"  
  
Tess's head jerked up to look. A tall guy had joined Michael with eyes like dark topaz and a face that, like his friend, was too serious for someone so young. Where Michael was sturdy with his solid shoulders, his friend was solid in the solemn expression he seemed to carry permanently. But the two shared the same commanding presence that separated them from the rest of the student population. "No idea, but he's cute."  
  
Liz turned back for a moment. "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah," Tess nodded cautiously. There was something in Liz's eyes that didn't seem quite right. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Alex grinned. "That's Liz's sometime boyfriend, Max Evans, Michael's best friend. Also known more popularly among Roswell High as the 'Dark Prince.' Note the way he carry the weight of the world on his shoulders?"  
  
"Alex!" Liz swatted him lightly.  
  
Maria glanced at Tess, watching her sister continue to study the new arrival with a little too much interest before turning back to watch the handsome twosome. Unfortunately, like all good dreams, it was interrupted by a new addition to the cute equation. "Who's the blonde?"  
  
Liz and Alex stopped teasing one another long enough to look over. "Oh that's Isabel Evans, Max's sister." The corners of Alex's lips lifted lightly.  
  
"What?" Tess asked curiously.  
  
Leaning in conspiringly, Alex whispered, "You know how I said that Max is known as the Dark Prince? Well, Isabel is known as the 'Ice Princess.' No guy allow within hundred yards of her unless she gives him the okay."  
  
"Wow," Maria said impressed by this. "And I thought only Madonna could pull that goddess on a pedestal act." She traded mischievous grins with her sister. "And whose the guy with the muscles?"  
  
Alex didn't even bother turning. "That's probably Kyle Valenti, Isabel's boyfriend, and all around golden boy. He is the captain of the football team, not to mention the sheriff's son, and not to be mess with."  
  
Nodding knowingly, Maria rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, this makes up the royal foursome of Roswell High."  
  
"Ding, ding, ding!" Alex touched his tongue with his forefinger. "The grand prize goes to the little lady with the sharp mind. Tell her what's she's won Pat!"  
  
With a sigh, Maria continued to finish her lunch. "There's a set in every school."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tess stared at the front cover of her biology book and was oddly amused by the exotic tree frog with the biggest red eyes she could ever imagine staring back at her. The class has not even begun and already she knew she was not going to like this class due to the simple reason that her textbook was at least two inches thick. She was not looking forward to lugging all these books home and back.   
  
"Hi there beautiful," a tall guy with blonde spiked hair greeted as he slid into the seat next to her. He was built like a bulldog and looked it too.  
  
Naturally shy with strangers and uncomfortable around people that were so...forward, Tess instinctively shrunk back. "Hi."  
  
He grinned, revealing a roll of white teeth that was probably bleached once a year to keep that freshness look. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting all by yourself in the corner?"   
  
"Avoiding meat heads," came a dry reply from behind the wide shoulders of the blonde guy. "Find another seat, Anderson," Michael advised in a not so subtle tone as he slammed his book onto the desk with a bang and stared pointedly at the bulldog. Anderson scrambled out of the seat and moved across the room without another word. Dropping into the vacated seat, Michael indicated to his friend Max to take a seat in front of him. He turned baleful eyes toward Tess. "What did I say about being alone?"  
  
Tess shrunk back even more in her seat, feeling guilty for no good reason.  
  
"Leave the girl be," Max said with a dignified quiet tone. "She's obviously new around here. Who did you expect her to hang around with?"  
  
"She was with Alex and Liz earlier," Michael pointed out. The two turned to look at her.  
  
Eyes wide, Tess didn't even realized that she had been observed. "Maria met them during first period." She thought about it for a moment. "Maria is my sister."  
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
She chewed on her lip for a moment in silence. "Thank you for another well-timed save. I don't know why they keep..."  
  
"You look in the mirror lately, Princess?" Michael asked, obviously amused.  
  
Max smirked gently, his eyes twinkling for the first time. "Max Evans. And I guessing Michael didn't bother introducing himself."  
  
"Oh, I know who you are," Tess chirped eagerly then realized how that may have sounded. "Um... that is, Liz told me who you were."  
  
Michael and Max glanced at one another and then turned as the teacher walked in. "Good afternoon class, welcome to the wonderful world of biology!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Michael muttered under his breath as Max signed resignedly to a long period.  
  
Tess watched both with quiet amusement. They may be the tough guys of the school but they're really just like any other teenager around. Except... She couldn't quite shake the feeling that they've met somewhere before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria picked up the application and sighed. It was the third in a long series of job applications that she's picked up this afternoon. After realizing that were a number of shops all along the downtown area of Roswell, Tess and Maria decided to split up and cover as much grounds as they could. They needed a job and needed a decent playing one fast.   
  
Although her mother didn't say it, she knew that it had been hard in Los Angeles. The high price of living there ate up so much of her salary that she's had to do without a lot in the recent years. But they all sacrificed to pay for the investigators that have yet to discover the manic that tore their lives apart the night it took Philip Harding's life.   
  
Feeling weepy just thinking of her father, Maria took a deep breath before pushing the door to the little diner open.   
  
"Hey, Maria," Liz greeted with a friendly smile as she place two sodas on the counter. "Here you go, cherry coke and sprite."   
  
"You work here?" Maria asked sliding into a chair at the counter.   
  
"Year round," she replied as she pulled two platters of hamburger and fries from the serving window.  
  
"Do you know if you guys are in need of another set of hands," as the bell rang once more with salad and a side dish of fries. "I'm looking for an after school job and so far, everyone on this street wants experience."  
  
"I know we're looking for another waitress," Liz replied with an exasperated groan. "We've been needing another for weeks now." She picked up the order and brought it around the counter to a booth before returning to Maria. "Leave your name and number and I'll put it to the boss."  
  
"Great," Maria said jotting down her name, number and address on a napkin. "I could really use the job as soon as..."  
  
"LIZ!" the cook called as the window was beginning to fill up with platters of food.  
  
"You know what?" Liz replied stuffing the napkin into her apron pocket. "Want to start now on a temporary basis? The other girl, Jessie just quit on us and I could really use some help right now. If you do good, I don't think any one would care that you don't have any experience."  
  
"Sure," glad for the opportunity. She was not going to put her mother in a lurch. "Pass me an apron."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tess always wondered why the pictures of aliens always had the little green men that were three feet tall, big lidless eyes and mouth without lips. For some strange and unexplained reason, she always felt that it was an unreasonable description of what an alien should look like, if one were to ever actually meet one.   
  
She wondered around the Roswell's resident Alien Exhibit with some interest. And while she knew that she was suppose to be looking for a job, she couldn't help but wonder in after two and a half hours of searching the main street for someone, anyone, that might be interested in hiring an inexperienced teenager to help in their store. She was more than willing to work hard and take minimum wage.   
  
So far, she's gotten nowhere.  
  
Stopping in the Alien shop to cool off a bit, she began to examine the messy showroom.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Twirling around, Tess jumped to see a little man in this late twenties peer at her curiously with blue eyes that sat a little too side on his head. The wild mess of dark blonde curls gave him a distracted absentminded look that was rather endearing. "I'm sorry I..."  
  
He reached over and picked up her hand that clutched the stack of employment applications she's gathered that afternoon. "Oh, I see...well...." He looked up at her and smiled gently. "I'm Brody Davis, I just bought 'The Encounter' not three weeks ago. So, how fast can you type?"  
  
"Wh..." she blinked as he took her by the elbow and led her toward the back. "50, maybe 55, words per minute, depending on what I'm typing. Why would you..."  
  
"Well, that's certainly faster than anything I can do. Any prior experience?"  
  
"Experi... um... no." She was thoroughly bemused now as she looked around and tried not to bump into any of the dozens of odd object about the permission.   
  
"Well, that's perfectly all right. We've all got to start somewhere, right?" he asked with a friendly grin as he pulled her toward the door in the back.  
  
She glanced about wildly finally realizing that she was alone with a stranger that was leading her toward the back of large secluded place. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure..."   
  
"You are here for the assistant position, aren't you?" he asked, suddenly seeing the confusion in her face.  
  
Tess blinked. "Assistant?"  
  
"Yeah, the ad I put in the papers?" he asked with head tilted toward the side. "It's just filing and moving some stuff around. All the major categorizing materials will have to be done later of course. I have another assistant but he only works Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. But I need more than one of you here to do this, especially working part-time as you are doing."  
  
Understanding was slow to dawn on her but when it finally did, her face lit up light the northern lights. "You're offering me a job?"  
  
"Well yes. You seem like a honest, bright, hard working girl that can be of great benefit here," he smiled at her, obviously charmed by her bright enthusiasm. "I can only start you off at eight dollars an hour but that'll increase once the revenues starts to pour in from my research and I can.... Oh." He was cut off by the hug from the petite little charmer.   
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed with laugher. "You won't regret it, I promise."  
  
He laughed and led her toward the filing cabinet and filing bucket overfilling with papers. "Now, can you start right away?" gesturing to the mess that was his client files.   
  
With the bright light at the end of the tunnel looming so beautifully, she nodded quickly. "Just show me the way."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC...  
  
I know that it's still a little slow, but I'm working on it, really!   
  
Comments anyone? 


	3. Considerations

Remnants  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizes, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Author's Note: My version of Roswell. The booing in the back can click to another story, thank you for the courtesy.   
  
Timeline: Let's take it back to the beginning, way back into the beginning and take out everything you ever knew and believed about Roswell except the characters. In my version, Liz never gets shot in the first episode. In fact, there is no first episode. Go back and read the first chapter.  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: Alternate Universe. Max becomes uneasy. Isabel learns of the new fascination in the lives of her men. And Maria decides that having a social life would be a good thing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3 - Considerations  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where is she?" Amy asked again to no one in particular as she paced the length of the small living. Her fear mounted at the same rate as her temper. "What were the two of you doing all afternoon that would have you split up and..."  
  
"We were looking for after-school jobs, Mom." Maria explained yet again as she chewed her nails down to the edge. Though she wouldn't admit it, especially not in front of her obviously agitated mother, she was scared to the bones. They were too close to where their father had been murdered for her to feel comfortable with Tess being ten minutes late for dinner.   
  
"For goodness sakes girl," Amy muttered with exasperation. "We are fine. I make enough to..." She glanced side ways at the pair of blue porcelain dogs that her mother-in-law had given her. They would probably shatter very satisfyingly.   
  
"Mom, please. We're not children any more and we see more than you want us to. Don't you think we know when we're strapped for cash?"  
  
"We've been doing fine since we left Los Angeles. My new job will bring in more money and..."  
  
"We don't want you to have to worry about us," Maria explained, almost happy to have something else to think about other than all the possibilities of what could be keeping Tess from coming home. "Besides, an afternoon job would keep us off the streets and out of trouble, remember?"  
  
"Don't give me that logic!"  
  
"Why not?" clearly befuddled. "You taught it to us."  
  
"That's why!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Tess shifted her bag and continued to run down the street. It was fifteen minutes pass six now and she just knew she was going to get hell from her mother the minute she stepped through the door.   
  
The filing at Brody's was a lot more interesting than she had expected, given the mundane task. She had been so caught up in reading some of the findings from Brody's research that she had completely lost track of time until Brody came in and asked if she would like some dinner since he was going to go get some.   
  
Now she was navigating through barely familiar streets trying to get home in time to minimize that damage. The day could not possibly get any worse.  
  
The screeching tires had her stopping abruptly with a gasp, her heart seemingly taken residence in her throat.  
  
"TESS!" Max Evans's face appeared shockingly pale behind the windshield. "Are you all right?"  
  
She glanced at his jeep, at least six feet from her on the sidewalk. "Max, you didn't even come close to hitting me."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I meant... He glanced back down the street where she had been coming from. "Why were you running so fast? Was someone after you?"  
  
"What?" she glanced over her shoulder at the empty street. "No, of course not. But I am however late for dinner. My mother is going to have a cow."  
  
Max blinked at her for a moment. Something passed over his features before his lips twitched with suppressed amusement.   
  
"This isn't funny," she said somewhat agitated. "You don't know what my mother is like."  
  
That only served to bring forth a full force laugh from Max. "Sorry, I thought you were in some terrible danger when I saw you running hell bent down the street," after seeing that Tess was becoming upset. "Get in, I'll take you home." She hesitated just long enough for him to sigh with exasperation. "Get in. I don't need to jump a girl to get some around here."  
  
She raised one coolly arched brow at that. "I'm not even going to touch that kind of arrogance. And I was told never to get into a car with a stranger."  
  
He looked at her seriously. "You really think I'm going to hurt you?"  
  
Deep down, she knew that he was harmless. She was completely safe with him. But her mind was warring here with her teachings. "I don't know..."  
  
"You want to get home in time or what?" he asked, already turning the engine.   
  
Her mother's wrath won over common sense. "Okay but Mom cannot know that you brought me home. She'd have a bigger cow if she thought I took a ride from someone I didn't know."  
  
"Cautious type?" he asked as she slid into the passenger seat.   
  
"She's a social worker."  
  
"Definitely the cautious type." Slanting her a look, he smiled. "Which way?"  
  
She pointed toward her street and wondered for a moment why this felt surprisingly comfortable. She wasn't usually so trusting of strangers. But she felt relaxed with him; as if they had known each other their whole lives yet only met today. Weird!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max watched Tess as she rushed up the path toward her house. As she place her right hand on the front door knob, she suddenly turned around. Flashing him a smile and a quick wave of the hand, she disappeared into the cheery little house with its tulip yellow trim and rose bushes in the front.   
  
He didn't know why, couldn't even begin to explain it if asked, but he felt a sudden gut wrenching fear when he saw the blonde beauty racing down the street, as if all the hounds of hell were after her. His first instinct had been to get her the hell out of there.  
  
Lunch today had been a revelation. Max hadn't needed Michael to point out the new girls in school for him to have notice the twin blonde heads sitting with Liz. It was no surprise to any that knew him that he instinctively searched out Liz when during lunch. What had been surprise, but only to him, was his eyes did not stay on Liz Parker. Try as he did, he could not help but stray to watch the bouncing blonde curls on the shorter girl that glistened in the sunlight.   
  
Sighing, Max started the car once more. "Maybe Michael is right? Maybe this is just typical teenage reaction to a pretty girl," he muttered to himself. Michael hadn't been the only one to notice his pointed interest during lunch, Isabel had commented on it as well, making him squirm uncomfortably all through lunch.   
  
To be completely honest, he didn't know what was it about the new girl that fascinated him except that.... She looked awfully familiar even knowing that they've never met. It was the smile, that charmingly disarming smile that got him the most. There was something, something so achingly haunting about it.   
  
Jerking to a stop in front of his house, Max climbed out of the car, pensive.   
  
"MAX?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Mom." Max answered as he closed the front door and pocketed his keys.   
  
"Honey, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Will you get Isabel and Michael from the family room?" his mother shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Michael's here?" Max asked by the doorway.  
  
"Yes honey, Issy invited him for dinner."  
  
Max said nothing to that. "And Kyle?"  
  
She looked over at him. "What about Kyle? I didn't even know he was here."  
  
"So he's not here then," Max concluded slowly. Looks like his sister's romance with the captain of the football team was cooling. Good, he wasn't all that sure the relationship was a healthy one to begin with. "I'll go get Isabel and Michael."  
  
"Thanks, honey."  
  
"Maxwell!" Michael greeted with a tilt of his chin. "What took you?"  
  
Max dropped himself into a seat cross from his friend, lounging on the coach, and his sister, busy putting together a collage of magazine pictures on a large construction paper. "I stopped by the Crashdown after the library."  
  
Isabel raised her honey color eyes at him. "To see Liz Parker?" The tone in which she asked was the very same one he used when asking about anything to do with Kyle Valenti. Just curious enough not to be offensive but definitely less that pleased with having to even ask the question.   
  
Knowing where the conversation would lead, he refused to take the bait. "One of the new girls is working there now."  
  
Michael looked up, intrigued. "Tess?"  
  
"Tess?" Isabel asked, turning about to look at her long time friend. She has never seen Michael show interest in any girl for reason other than then obvious teenage one, and usually those girls are referred to by some characteristics. She distinctly remember one being referred to as 'the chick with the ass like J. Lo's.' Sometimes it amazes her shallow guys are, even the ones that she loved. "You've met them?"  
  
"One of them." Michael met the accusation in her voice with a dismissive wave. "She's got her locker stuck his morning and found some trouble with the jocks in class."  
  
"Trouble maker?" she asked just a little sweetly.   
  
"Hardly," Max shook his head and glanced at the door. His parents were moving quietly about the kitchen. "She's sweet, kind of naïve though. Nothing that spells trouble about her. And no, she's not the one working at Crashdown, the sister is. Um.. Maria."  
  
"What's the sister like?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sharp," was the first word that came to mind. "A little abrasive at times, chewed out a customer for something, but generally a good person."   
  
"What's with the sudden interest in new girls?" Isabel asked, her hand sliding gently over the arranged papers. The light glow forced the molecules of the papers to bond and hold. No glue necessary. "Lizzie Parker losing that virgin charm of hers?"  
  
Max glanced at the doorway once more. "Careful, Issy."  
  
"Relax," she replied, patting the paper gently to test the hold. "Mom and Dad generally make plenty of noise when they move about."  
  
"I meant about Liz."   
  
She slanted her brother a look then rolled her eyes. "What do you see in that girl anyways? She's got such a holier than thou attitude that it makes me sick."  
  
"What do you see in Kyle?"  
  
"Besides the fact that he's cute, a great football player, got some nice abs and..."  
  
"Too much information, Isabel!" Michael said covering his ears with his hand. "I don't want to know about your sex life, thank you very much." He 'really' didn't want to know about it.  
  
"You're just jealous cause everyone likes, wants, or wants to be like Kyle," Isabel concluded with a superior smile as she finished her collage for French class. She was going to have to... "Hey wait. The new girl you mentioned, Tess right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Blonde curls, blue eyes, looks like one of those little china dolls? Wears pink lip-gloss like she's only twelve or something?"  
  
Max's eyes narrowed.   
  
Isabel smiled and got up to cleaned up her artwork. "She's in my first period French class. Speaks it almost like she's fluent. Conjugation needs a little work though." Dropping the collage on top of her French textbook and pulled her calculus book out. First day of school and the teacher was already announcing a quiz.   
  
"So what do you think of her?" Max asked quietly, watching his sister's eyes. While Isabel never actively lies to him, there were moments when Max felt that she was hardly telling him the whole of things.   
  
"My, my, Lizzie Parker really is losing her touch isn't she?" she grinned and turned to tease her brother. The dead serious look she was greeted with stopped her cold. All fun and games were dropped. Glancing at the doorway, she listened as her parents talked quietly in the kitchen about the drop in the stock market. "Max, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, frustrated as hell and disliking not knowing why he felt compelled to ask about the new girl. Those clear blue eyes just seem to tug at his mind; like there was something there those eyes could dig out if they look hard enough. "Just tell me what you make of her."  
  
Isabel looked at Michael, puzzled by the strange mood she sensed Max was in. Michael merely shrugged his shoulders and kept an eye on the door. "Well... like you said. She appears a little naïve, very self conscious, shy... but overall, she appears like a sweet little girl playing with the sharks." Tilting her head, her honey color eyes studied the most important person in the world to her. "What's going on Max? Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"Problems, Maxwell?" Michael set aside the math homework worksheet that Isabel promised to help him out with. The wrinkled between his best friend's brows usually spelled trouble, like when Peter Dewalt caught Isabel using her powers one afternoon while peeking into her window. It took a three consecutive nights of dream-walking to convince Peter that he imaged the whole thing. "Cause if there is, I'm going to feel like a fool right now." He had thought that Tess was just a harmless girl with pretty eyes.   
  
"There isn't a problem," he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "At least not the kind that you're thinking of."  
  
"What other kind are there?" Isabel wanted to know, setting aside her books.   
  
"KIDS! DINNER!"   
  
The trio turned to the kitchen where Mr. Evans shouted the announcement. "Coming, Dad!" Isabel replied back with a frown for Max that warned him that this was far from over.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You want to tell me what's put that completely unattractive look on your face?" Maria asked as she hopped onto the frilly pink bed set that her mother had insisted on buying for Tess. And while Tess had been too soft hearted to tell Amy Harding that she hasn't liked pink ruffled anything since the age of ten, Maria had made her thoughts quite vocal. As a result, as oppose to the bed, the rest of the room was in a restful blue and white motif.   
  
"Nothing," Tess muttered as she finished her French homework with a quick wave of her hand over the collage. She was going to need more magazines if Madam Brandt was going to keep giving her homework like this through out the year.   
  
"Don't give me that," Maria replied with a shake of her head. "You going to sit there and tell me that nothing happened today? Bull shit. You wouldn't be late for dinner if that was the case. Nearly gave me and Mom a heart attack."  
  
"I told you, I got caught up in a job," putting her things away, she turned in her chair to look at her sister. "Plus..."  
  
"Ha! I knew it. What else?"  
  
"I ran in Max Evans on my way home."  
  
Scrunching up her face, Maria's eyes went wide when she placed the name. "The Prince of Darkness?" Shaking her head, "Bad idea, Sis. He's taken property and you know how I feel about going after someone else's man."  
  
"I'm not making a play for him, if that's what you're concerned about," Tess rolled her eyes skyward. "I haven't completely lost my mind yet. I said that I ran into him on my way home, he gave me a lift back so that I wouldn't have to run all the way here. Would have cost me another ten or twenty minutes to navigate these streets."  
  
"You took a ride from someone you hardy know?" she asked, her face obviously reflecting her shock. Between the two of them, Maria had been the one labeled reckless. Everyone was sure that if either one of the Harding sisters were to ever get in trouble, it would be Maria. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"No... I least I don't think so." Tess shook her head, trying to dislodge the sense of unease. "Maria, it was so weird. It's like a part of me already knows him... trusts him. I mean we haven't spoke more than a dozen words to one another and when he asked me whether I think he'd hurt me, the first thing that came to me was no."  
  
Maria watched her sister with curious eyes. The frustration and confusion was obvious on the younger girl's face. "What are you saying? Past lives and reincarnation?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying," Tess replied with a sigh. Her neck and back ached from hours standing over a filing cabinet. "I just... there something about him."  
  
"Besides that he's tall, dark and hunky?" Maria asked, trying to lighten the mood. Tess has never shown any interest in guys before. Sure there were little schoolgirl crushes, or she would comment on a guy being cute or not, but she's always been too shy to approach the subjects. The few dates that she's gone on had always been double dates with Maria, who took the lead and always protected Tess. This new fascination with Max Evans was just as disturbing to Maria as it was to Tess. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Do?" she laughed softly and a little pathetically. "What do I always do when I like a guy? And especially a guy that's got a girl? I watch from afar and try to forget about him. Nothing else to it."  
  
As much as Maria liked Liz Parker, she was Tess's sister first and foremost. "If you like him, go for him. So what if he's Liz's boy-toy. You heard Alex, they're 'sometimes' an item, which means that she doesn't have the market cornered on that one. If you're interested, maybe you and I can make a date with him and his dangerous buddy and make it a double."  
  
"Maria!" Tess laughed and threw a small decorative pillow at her sister dismissing the idea of going after Max Evans completely. "Speaking of guys, you've been showing an awful lot of interest in Michael."  
  
"Oh so it's Michael now..." her suggestive tone earning her another pillow thrown at her head.   
  
"He's a nice guy," Tess insisted with laugh. "He's helped me out more than once and seemed to have made it clear to the rest of the jock filled world that it's not open season on the new girl."  
  
"Well then," Maria nodded with satisfaction. "I'll have to make a note to personally thank the guy, won't I?"  
  
"Careful, Sis. You may be playing with fire with that one."   
  
Maria raised a brow at her. "I haven't met a guy that I cannot handle."  
  
"Well this could be the one," Tess warned.  
  
"I thought you liked him," Maria asked with a puzzled frown then a look of shock. "Wait! You like him. Oh god Tess, why didn't you say so? I wouldn't ever think of stepping on your toes."  
  
"But you'd have me step on Liz Parker's toes," ignoring her sister's suspicions.   
  
"That's different, you're family." She gave a firm nod of her head. "But say no more, Michael Gurin is all yours."  
  
"Oh for god sakes, Maria." Rolling her eyes, Tess turned back to look at her biology review book. "I can hardly say that he's mine or anyone else's. I get a feeling that he's his own man and no one in their right minds would even think about telling him what to do. Besides, I'm not interested." Or at least she wasn't as interested in Michael as she was in his friend. But there was something about Michael... something that she couldn't quite name that made her feel decisively nervous, other than his size and reputation. It was all so confusing.   
  
"Pretend all you like," Maria said getting up from her perch on Tess's bed. "But I can see interest when I see it in another girl's eyes. And you're interested. So, I'm going to do Spanish and watch TV. I'll talk to you about strategy later."  
  
"Strategy? What strategy?" Tess asked, turning around in a hurry as Maria turn the corner out of her room. "MARIA!!!"  
  
"How to get your man!" came the answer with a grin as Maria's blonde head popped around the corner. "Michael Gurin won't know what hit him," then disappeared again with an evil cackle.   
  
Tess stared at the empty doorway and blinked several times before dropping her head into her open palms. "Michael is so doomed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC.... 


	4. A Little too familiar

Remnants  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizes, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Timeline: Let's take it back to the beginning, way back into the beginning and take out everything you ever knew and believed about Roswell except the characters. In my version, Liz never gets shot in the first episode. In fact, there is no first episode. Go back and read the last couple of chapters to catch up.  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: Alternate Universe. Rebel Alert! Things a little too familiar for peace. Next up on the list of events: HOMECOMING!!!  
  
Author's Note: For those of you that asked: none of the couples in this story has been set in stone. Granted I'm very fond of unconventional couplings but I haven't decided on all of them yet. Anything goes in this story and the pairings will change as the story progresses. Don't expect the expected but don't dismiss them out of hand. This story will twist and turn as I see fit. Comments are always welcome.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 - A Little Too Familiar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That is just so incredibly gross," Maria made a face as she cleaned the grease from the grill. "I don't think I'm ever going to look at a hamburger the same way again."  
  
"I haven't touched one in like six months now," Liz replied, her face scrunched into a pained look as she helped to scrap the grill clean. "You taking off at the usual time tonight?"  
  
"No, I'm free this evening. My mom is working late with her group, some kind of meeting of the regional departments. I promised that I would feed Tess here, if you don't mind, after she gets off her job." She held her breath as she sprayed Easy-Off and prayed that it didn't give her cancer.   
  
"Totally fine with me," turning her face away from the chemical. "Oh that just reeks."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." She waited a moment before picking up the scrubber, making sure her hands were properly covered with the yellow rubber gloves first. "We so need another way of cleaning this crap off."  
  
"I keep telling my dad that but he just won't listen," picking up her own scrubber. "Where is Tess anyways?"  
  
"She took an extra shift at her work since Mom isn't going to be around. Personally, I think she's either got a crush on her new boss or she's getting way too into that stuff she's been working on."  
  
"Really?" Liz asked, only half listening to her as she chocked on the chemical smell from the grill. "Where does she work at?"  
  
"That weird alien exhibit place," Maria gave the top one last good scrub before tossing her scrubber into the sink with great satisfaction. "There, I think we can rinse off now."  
  
"The Exhibit?" suddenly coming into attention.  
  
"Yeah," curious now. "Why?"  
  
Liz stared at her for a moment, something readable crossing over her face. Shaking her head, she forced a smile. "Nothing."  
  
"No, wait a minute," grabbing her arms, careful to avoid touching actual skin with her chemical covered rubber gloves. "We're friends for what... three weeks now? I know when something is up. Why did you just suddenly go all what-the-heck on me?"  
  
For a moment, it looked like she wasn't going to answer. Then shrugging, "That's where Max works."  
  
That surprised Maria. "Excuse moi?"  
  
"Max Evans works part-time there after school. Tess must be the new assistant he hasn't met yet cause Brody's been putting them on different shifts so he's always got someone there to help him." She shrugged again. "I didn't realize."  
  
"Neither did I," Maria muttered darkly. Tess hasn't talked about Max Evans since that night she came home late. In fact, Tess hasn't spoken a word about the guy at all. Nor has her sister said anything about Michael, whom she was sure Tess was interested in. There was a distinct impression that Tess would be much happier if both guys were out of her life. The state of uncertainty and fear that she sensed from her sister recently made Maria mad as hell.   
  
Something had to be done about this. And it was going to be up to Maria to save her little sister whether Tess liked it or not.   
  
"Hey Ladies!" Alex called out as he took a seat on one of the tall stools along the counter. "How about a little service here?" he asked with a grin and split his ever friendly face.   
  
"Unless you want to eat Easy-Off, you better help yourself, Alex," Liz replied with a smile, her gloved hands coming off to show him what they were doing. "Just don't forget to log it in. My dad has been really on my back about giving free food to friends."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got cash," Alex replied as he picked up a cut and filled it with Orange Crush. "How are you doing, Maria?"  
  
"Yuck!" came the reply.  
  
Alex laughed and grabbed a straw from the dispenser. He sipped his soda silently for a moment, working up his nerves as he watched the girls grumble over the cleaning of the stove. "Hey, how come you always leave the door unlock when you're suppose to be closed for an hour," he asked just for something to say since he still hadn't found the courage to asked what he really came for. There was more grumbling from the girls. "I finished the homework for chapter 3 in algebra, you want?"  
  
Liz and Maria's head both popped through the opening between kitchen grill and serving area. Eyes side with disbelief, "YES!!!"  
  
Jumping at their overly enthusiastic reply, "I guess someone's having trouble in class."  
  
Shaking her head at him, Liz pointed to him with a sponge. "Dinner's on me if you hand those equations over and explain them step by step."  
  
Maria nodded her head. "I don't have food to offer you but I'll give you just about anything else you want." She was literally failing math 'again' and they were barely a few weeks into the school year.   
  
The opening was there and he decided to go for the goal. Other than utter humiliation, what else could possibly go wrong? "You can offer to be my date for the Homecoming Dance?" He prayed that he didn't sound nearly as hopeful has he thought he did.   
  
Eyes wide, Maria turned just in time to see shutters close over Liz's eyes. She hadn't been wrong; the brunette hides too much behind those soft chocolate eyes. One thing she's managed to inherit from her social worker mom, it was the abilities to assess character in seconds. They've become friends over both schoolwork and after school job, and Maria had no desire to step on Liz's toes. But then again, Liz was publicly known to be Max Evan's girl.   
  
And then there was Alex, sitting here across the counter, looking sweetly hopeful. How can a girl say no that those puppy dog eyes? Especially when he was offering to make sure she gets out of high school.  
  
Smiling at him, she wondered what was going on with Liz and why she choice to hide that fact that she was more than fond of the sweet self-proclaimed computer geek. Trusting her nose up in the air, she asked in her most genuine British accented tone, "All right then, may I have the most humblest of favors and request your escort to the upcoming festivities to be held by our prestigious school?"  
  
That certainly got a reaction.  
  
Alex stared wide-eyed while Liz reluctantly cracked a smile.  
  
"What?" gave them both a sweet smile.   
  
Alex stood and pretended to sweep off a hat as he bowed at the waist. "My dear lady, it would be my extreme and honest pleasure to accompany you to the dance."  
  
"Why sir," switching to the Southern belle. "How wonderful! I've always relied on the kindness of strangers."   
  
Even Liz laughed at that as Alex doubled over. Maria smiled, thankful that things were still easy between them. "So, Liz, I take it that Max Evans is taking you?"  
  
The girl sobered up so quick that Maria blinked. Shuffling around uncomfortably, "Well, we really haven't talked about it yet."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes out of Liz's line of sight. "The Prince of Darkness not up going to school events?"  
  
"Alex," Liz admonished gently, her eyes gentle though. "Max is just Max. He can't help it if he's not interest in trivial things like school dances. And if doesn't want to go, he doesn't have. I don't expect him to change his ways just because I want to..." she trailed off, embarrassed of having said too much.   
  
Maria's eyes cut over to Alex, who much have read her thoughts cause he nodded his head ever slightly at her. "Hey Liz, if Max isn't going to enjoy his teenage years, don't let it stop you. Come with us, we can go in a group."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically at her.   
  
Liz's eyes shifted from one to the other, both of them bobbing their heads almost violently. "Well, I don't know...."  
  
"What's there not to know?" Alex asked, reaching over the counter to fill his drink again. He thought he would be disappointed in not being able to be alone with the bubbly, beautiful, boisterous Maria. But the thought of spending the evening with the two ladies honestly wasn't too unsatisfactory. "Come on, Lizzie, you know you want to!"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Come on, Liz," Maria cojoled sweetly. "If Max decided to get his head out of his ass, you can still bring him. Say yes. Please?" putting her hands together the best she could with the big rubber gloves on. "Pretty, pretty please?"  
  
"With a cherry on top," Alex added with his bit puppy eyes.   
  
Unable to resist, Liz finally gave him. "But only if I cannot find a date before the day of the event."  
  
"Fear not," Maria said with a smile. "Everything will work out, I just know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There will be blue lights string up against this side with strobes from this end," he made a gesture to the ceiling. "I thought of using green lights but that's just a little contrived now that I think about it. What do you think?"  
  
Tess tilted her head, blue eyes critical on the display for a moment. "You're right about the green, it's over done. The blue will look nice against the white canvas but I think you'd get a more dramatic effect if you use red strobes here. That way you get that urgency feel to it."   
  
Brody turned to look at the display and ran a quick hand over his already disarrayed hair. Nodding, "I think you're right on that Tess. I'll go order some red strobes now."  
  
"Um, Brody?" Tess asked, her eyes twinkling with delight that he had liked her idea. "Do you want me working on the lights or on the files today?"  
  
"Files," he said without a definite assurance that was seldom seen. Brody was brilliant in most manners but so scatterbrain when it comes to other things. "I need those done ASAP. The display can wait until we've got the new NASA information inputted into the computer." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm so glad that you were available today. It'll go much faster with the two of you working on it."   
  
That startled Tess. "The two of us?"  
  
"Yes," his pale blue eyes look at her, obviously pleased with himself. "The two of you have been working here a while and you haven't even met. I thought it would be nice for the two of you to at least know the other is working here. Say hi on the street. And work productively to helping me finish this most recent project."   
  
Tess blinked. She had always enjoyed her solitude while at work. It was the one place where her mind was occupied enough that she no longer found the thoughts of Max Evans or Michael Guerin disturbing. The haunting familiarity that assaulted her whenever they were near was making her uneasy. Terrified of the known reasons, she chose to avoid them at all cost. She's taken to going to biology class late so as to take a seat as far away from the pair as possible.   
  
Unfornately, Isabel had been more difficult to avoid. With the two of them competing for the top spot in French class, they were thrown together more often than not. But there was something very... comforting about Isabel Evans. Almost like... almost like being with Maria.   
  
Shaking herself out of her own stupor, she grinned at her own silliness. Another person in the room will help keep her mind at the task, not hinder her. Besides which, it'd give her something else to think about. "So, who is..."  
  
"Brody?" a voice from the outer room called.  
  
Tess froze. It was a voice she recognized. A voice that haunted her. The last voice she wanted to be hearing today or any other day.   
  
"Max, in here!" Brody called back, oblivious of the turmoil going through his young assistant. "I want you to meet someone."  
  
For a light-speed moment, Tess hoped that she was wrong; that the voice did not belong to the guy that she's been carefully avoiding for two weeks now. But even has her mind processed the thought, she knew it was impossible on her part. She'd recognize that voice if it had been hoarse and drowned in water. Why, she still had no idea.   
  
Max stepped into the dimly lit room and stared at Tess for a moment, making her turn pink from head to toe. His eyes swept over her cheery blue summer dress, the braids done loosely around her ears and the serviceable tennis shoes on her feet. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," Brody's eyes lit up. His grinned at the two of them. "You've already met! Good, good; then introductions aren't necessary. Max, why don't you show Tess the ABACUS program while I go get myself some nice red bulbs."  
  
"Red bulbs?" Max asked, distractedly as he continued to watch the fidgeting Tess. She looked decisively uncomfortable and more than just a little startled by his appearance. Apparently, she hadn't been told about the other assistant either. It didn't particularly surprise Max; Brody was simply that way.   
  
"For the strobes," pointing toward the display that currently did not house any lights, much less strobes, as if it made perfect sense. "Tess had this brilliant idea and I wanted to carry it out before I forget," he grinned at the two of them, like a child at the candy store. "Be back in a bit," then was gone before either one could say a word.   
  
Max, whose eyes have yet to leave Tess, raised a brow in inquiry. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since that first day in school, then the evening when he had ran into her. She's been keeping her distance, a move that he wasn't all together sure he liked. "Hi."  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice addressing her. Swallowing nervously, she nodded her head and forced herself to smile at him. "Hi."   
  
Not sure if he disliked or delighted in his effect on her, Max moved toward the back room where the computer was. "I didn't know you worked here too."  
  
"Um huh," she replied, following him. Her first inclination was to run, escape this strange sensation that she always gets when she saw him, but she remembered why she was here in the first place. Though comfortable, Tess knew that her mother was making do without a lot so that Tess and Maria could have some small luxuries. That was going to change.   
  
Max snagged a chair as they passed the work area by the door and brought it over to the shrivel chair in front of the four large computer screens. Straddling the hardback chair, he motion for Tess to sit. When she hesitated, he raised his brow at her again. "What's the matter? Afraid?"  
  
That got her hackles up. "Of what?" she asked pointedly and plunked herself down.   
  
Resisting the urge to smile, he pointed to the controls and the screen and began an elaborate explanation of what they've been doing and how to handle the multiple programs and controls that Brody, the computer nutcase, uses for his research on the unknown out in space. She was quick minded, asking all the good questions and picking up all the small details that need to be watched. Impressed, Matt studied her as she ran through a program on her own, making small comments that guided her.   
  
The eerie lights of the room did nothing to distract from her eternal-like beautiful. The soft golden curls that had come loose from the braids created a gentle halo around her head. Blue eyes were focused on the task as hand as tiny fingers tapped away at the keyboard. Her hand narrow, competent and the nails were blunt cut for serviceability. Strange that he would imagine her to have pretty painted nails that she would take special care of.   
  
"That's very good."   
  
"That wouldn't have been insulting if you hadn't been so surprised," Tess replied dryly as she brushed a lock of curl away for her eyes and continued to ran her fingers long the page of solid numbers. Her eyes were going to blurred by evening.   
  
"I meant it," Max replied as he watch her tuck the stray lock away for the umpteenth time since they began working. It was driving him nuts, watching that curl find its way back along her cheek, distracting her as the end tickled her lips. Unable to stand it anymore, he reached over and brushed back the errant lock with his forefinger.  
  
Tess jerked as if she had been electrocuted. "What are you doing?"  
  
Max frowned. "Relax, I'm not going to jump you. You're hair was in the way."   
  
"Oh," tucking the lock of hair behind her ear once more. Embarrassed to have overreacted, she wondered what was the matter with herself. "Thanks."   
  
He watched her work for another minute before turning to the other console. He knew that he was making her nervous but couldn't seem to bring himself to not do so. There was something about her... something he needed to know. But now was not the time to contemplate the problems. "How about if you input the stuff from the first six projects and I'll do the next six?"   
  
Glad that they were on familiar grounds, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
Max nodded and began working. There was no sounds except for the steady tapping of the keyboard for the next hour and a half, both engrossed in the information Brody had somehow managed to dig out from NASA. Astronomy and science was a subject they were both strong in and it didn't take long before the data began to make sense in some bizarre way.   
  
"Max?" Tess called out at one point.  
  
The sound of his name of her lips tugged every so gently at his heart. "Yeah?"  
  
"Genesis Two, April of 1996, what was the red shift on..." rustling of paper told him that she was looking for information. "Alpha class 352."   
  
Max's hand brushed aside several sheets of numbers. "Um... 1.64."  
  
"Hum..." came the reply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was the same for '56."   
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Tess shook her head. "Nothing. Just thought that was an interest coincidence."   
  
He was not seeing the correlation. "You're going to have to tell me a little more than that. I don't get it."  
  
She turned to him, those brilliant blue eyes held a sadness. "Private joke."   
  
Unhappiness did not become her. "What to share?"  
  
She couldn't explain it, didn't know why she even said anything. "My dad was born 1956 and died 1996. The stars were in the same places they were the day he was born and the day he passed on. Just thought it was an odd little coincidence that's all."   
  
"I'm sorry," which just seemed so lame compared to the infinite grief she no doubt had to deal with. A quick calculation in his head had him feeling infinitely sadder. Tess's father had been young, too young to pass on easily. "How did he... What was the cause?"   
  
"A monster," she replied, staring blankly at the screen in front of her.   
  
"A what?" not sure if he heard correctly.  
  
"A monster," she repeated, not really hearing him anymore. "A monster that they never caught." Unexpected tears appeared in her eyes. She was surprised as she saw them fall to her folded hands in her lap; even more so when Max's hand closed ever so gently over hers. She didn't feel the jolt of unease she had thought would be there. Instead, there was gentle warmth, a familiar sense of safety that she hadn't had in almost three years now. Turning her head, she saw compassion, sympathy in those dark topaz eyes. "I miss him."  
  
"You should," he replied, feeling no need to do anything but let her understand that what she felt was perfectly fine. "You must have loved him an awful lot."  
  
She smiled, remembering that her father once told her that she was his little angel from the heavens. "He loved me more." It was good to remember him, something she's hardly ever allowed herself these days. Wiping away a tear, she gave a weak laugh. "Sorry, it's not like me to get all emotional."  
  
Pulling back his hand, Max could almost feel the distance between grow as she pulled herself together. Oddly enough, he didn't like it. Liz, remember Liz, he told himself feverishly. You have a girl, no need to go looking at someone you aren't even sure you can trust. The moment the words form in his mind, he knew it was a lie. The tugging of his mind whenever he looked at Tess told him that there was no doubt in his mind he could trust her. The reason for that... now there is the biggest mystery of the century. He simply could not shake the nagging sensation that they've met before... in the past.   
  
"Shall we get back to this?" Tess asked, oddly comforted by the fact that she had shown him a vulnerable side and he hadn't done anymore more than hold her hand. It eased the trepidations of that feeling of familiarity that also assaulted her.   
  
"Yeah," he agreed readily, trying to pull his mind away from all the dark corner of his mind. "So, are you going to the Homecoming Dance?"  
  
Level ten alarms went off. "Homecoming?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, that little event that is like the highlight of the beginning of every school year?"  
  
"Hum..." she hadn't really thought about it. No, correction, she had thought about it. But after some hard thoughts and brooding evenings, she decided the event would be skipped and would probably be better served if she were to ask Brody if she could work an extra shift here. She could use the extra money. "I... I'm not going," then silently cursed under her breath as she inputted wrong data.   
  
Max turned in his chair to stare at her. "Why?"  
  
Pride had her lifting her chin. "Because I don't want to. Besides, what would be the point? I haven't been here long enough to develop any school spirit for the game and ... and..." she sighed. "And no one's asked me."  
  
"Do you want to go?" he asked, eyes on her usually expressive face.   
  
She didn't dare turn to him; didn't want him to see her heart jump like a jackrabbit. Remember the pennies Mom had to count for gas bills. Remember the pennies. "Brody could probably use the extra help and I... and I need the extra money." She nodded her head, convinced herself that it was the best thing to do, and turned her attention to the number... the numbers never gave her trouble.   
  
Ignoring the fact that she didn't answer him at all, Max turned back to the computers obviously allowing the subject to close. "All right then."  
  
"Are you going?" she couldn't resist asking.   
  
"Maybe," he replied.   
  
"I bet Liz would really enjoy it," then wanted to slap herself for saying it out loud. That was not only suggestive but... oh man, could she get any more pathetic. Maybe there was some sort of sadomasochistic tendencies in her. Cause honestly she didn't want to, or care to, know whether he was going to take Liz Parker to the first school dance or not... Okay, so she was curious, that wasn't a crime in any state that she knew of.   
  
Silence greeted that little comment and again, Max turned in his chair to look at her. One brow rose, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Knowing she was treading on dangerous grounds if the dark look in his eyes was a gage for anything, "Um...Someone mentioned that you and Liz are seeing one another."   
  
"Who?" how anyone could make one syllable words sound so threatening was beyond her comprehension?   
  
"Just someone that mentioned it in the passing," Alex was too nice of a person to sic Max on. Besides, he was kind to her during lunch, always sharing his jell-o cups. Little extra snacks like that is something she cannot afford at the moment.   
  
"Who?" he asked again, sharper then intended. He didn't like people talking about him, for whatever the reason. Making to come out of his chair, he was stopped by the sight of her backing her chair away from him, hands out as if to ward him off.  
  
"I don't know!" Her big blue eyes wide with fear.  
  
Something in the pit of Max's stomach twisted at the side of her unfound anxiety. Her brows twisted with concern. "I'm not going hurt you, Tess."  
  
She hadn't been afraid of that. The ridiculous thought of him believing that almost made her smile. No, it had been the thought of him touching her that had her in a panic. Whatever comfort she had derived from him earlier was gone. Back firmly in place was the awkward sense of familiarity that she did not have the time or inclination to deal with. "I know that."  
  
"Do you?" he asked, quietly, eyes following her shift uncomfortably.   
  
"Of course," she replied, lifting her chin, not wanting him to think of her as weak. "Now, if you don't mind," scooting her chair back into place. "I think we have work to do. Brody isn't paying us to sit here and chit-chat."  
  
One corner of Max's mouth lifted. She flashed from frightened child and independent woman so sporadically that it both amused and irritated him. One thing for certain though, the strange and vague feeling of recognition he got, wasn't all one sided. Not if her nervous tendencies were any indication.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Making Plans

Remnants  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizes, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Author's Note: My version of Roswell. The booing in the back can click to another story, thank you for the courtesy.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: Michael is asked a favor. Maria and Tess work out some stuff out. Liz gets a wish. And Isabel runs into some trouble.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5 - Making Plans  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You want me to do what?" Michael's brows rose high on his forehead.   
  
"Take her to Homecoming," Max repeated calmly as he undid the laces of his Converse. It was getting late and he wanted dinner. Then he needed time to do the math homework he knows will take him half the night. All the while, he will force myself to stop thinking about the blonde girl that was upsetting his sense of peace. Plus making him do something unlike him... Like ask Michael for a favor.   
  
"And I want to do that because..." Michael shook his head, trying to clear something in his mind that was bothering him. "I don't do Homecoming."   
  
"Well you will do this one," Max informed him with a telling look. "And you'll find out why she's been avoiding us."  
  
"She hasn't been avoiding me," Michael pointed with just a hint of glee in his tone. The topic of the absent Tess has been one that irritated the hell out of Max for days now. "Never seems to shy away when we meet at the lockers. It's only when you're around that..."  
  
"What are you saying?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm just saying that you must have done something that's got her jittery around you," Michael chewed on the end of his pen and glanced down at the English essay that he's been attempting to write. "Why do we have to read Dickens again?"  
  
"Cause our teachers says so," Isabel answered with a grin as she dropped her book bag on the couch and sat down on the carpet across from Michael. "Mom says that dinner is in 10 minutes and wants to know if you're staying to eat, Michael. I told her yes."  
  
"You shouldn't have," Michael replied uncomfortably as he glanced at the doorway. "I've been to dinner here three nights in a roll now."   
  
"We don't mind," Isabel replied easily, shoving the twinge of guilt she felt for taking the decision out of his hands. But knowing Michael, his pride would have prevented him from asking for dinner here. And she knew perfectly well that Hank, Michael's no good dad, wasn't about to feed him properly. Just look at how his clothes hangs on him now. "Besides, you can distract Mom from asking too many question about my love life."   
  
"Why is she asking about that?" Max asking hoping to dissuade Michael from refusing to stay for dinner and to change the subject so as not to discuss his little favor in front of Isabel. He could well imagine what his sister would think of this little project.   
  
"Kyle hasn't been around as much lately," Isabel replied pulling her French book out. They were watching some French film called 'Queen Margo' tomorrow and she had vocabularies that needed to be done before then. Michael made a muttering noise under his breath that Isabel chose to ignore. "With Homecoming so close, the coach has them practicing extra long hours. It would be so embarrassing if they lost."   
  
"Oh is that why?" Michael asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you finally wised up."  
  
She didn't deem it necessary to answer that. "I have to do homework, you two going to be quiet and do something or you just going to jabber on all night until dinner?"  
  
"Michael," motioning with his hand to follow him as Isabel appeared to want the family room to herself. When they were out of her earshot, he leaned over. "Well?"  
  
"Why are you doing this, Max?" Michael inquired seriously as he followed his friend into the spacious bedroom. "What happen to we should stick together and keep a low profile? What happened to not attracting any attention to ourselves? Why risk that over a girl? And not even a girl you're asking out since you're making me do it?"  
  
"So you'll do it?" Max asked, sitting down at his computer and turning it on. The map of the stars automatically appeared. It gave him comfort to see the photo of space, with its infinite possibilities. Possibilities that may be answers to what's haunted him most of his life.   
  
"First, you tell me why?"  
  
Max gave him a disgruntled look. "Cause she wants to go."  
  
"She told you that?" raising one brow and wearing the most disbelieving look on his face. "Kind of odd that she'd be avoiding you for the last couple of weeks then reveal something that personal." He tilted his head and stared at Max for a moment. "She asked you out?"  
  
"No," he snapped, not sure why he was getting irritated since he got his wish. Michael was going to ask Tess out... on a date. The thought gave him chills. "And she didn't mention is in so many words."  
  
Didn't surprise him one bit. "Well, what did she say?"  
  
"Nothing, all right?" irritation becoming impatience. "She's new around here and hasn't exactly made many friends. You've done too good of a job keeping the other guys away. So she's left with nothing on the first big school event of the year. I felt bad for her."  
  
"So you offered me as a date," Michael concluded, knowing very well that Max was not a happy camper here but has yet to figure out why. "How considerate of you."  
  
"I didn't do anything that stupid. I didn't tell her about you."  
  
"So why didn't you ask her out?"  
  
Max could feel himself blushing no apparent reason. There was absolutely no reason why he should be embarrassed about... Michael was like a brother to him and he wouldn't... Turning to stare at the updated star chart for the evening, he mumbled, "She knows about Liz."   
  
The silence was only made worse by the explosive laughter that followed it. Michael rolled on the carpeted floor, where he had taken a seat, and held his side until the absolute absurdity of the situation had passed. "You're telling me," trying to catch his breath, "That your lukewarm relationship with little Lizzie Parker is the reason you're not asking out Tess, the blonde angel that dropped out of the sky?"  
  
"My relationship with Liz is not..." the retort was cut off abruptly as something else hit Max. Shaking his head, "What did you just call Tess?"  
  
Michael blinked. It had come out of his mouth without his knowing it. "Nothing."  
  
"Not, it wasn't nothing," Max pointed out with amusement and suspicion. "You called her an angel from the sky? When did you start waxing poetics?"  
  
Deciding that it was best not to divulge too far into this, for he really had not good answer for anything, he shrugged. "You can't tell me that she doesn't remind of one of those paintings of angels we see in history class."   
  
Granting him the point, "But still, it's totally not like you to..."  
  
"And don't change the subject," Michael interrupted with a wicked grin. "You were really considering it, weren't you? Asking Tess out?"  
  
"No," Max said with as much firmness and conviction as he could convince himself. "Liz and I are good together."  
  
"You're boring together. You two are so alike that you bring out the worse trait in one another," Michael replied bluntly. He did not, however, mention that those traits included the saintly moralizing lectures that he was heartily sick of for most parts. "Look whatever the reason you're not pursuing this..."  
  
"Are you going to ask her or not?" Max exploded.  
  
"I said I would, didn't I?" Michael replied calmly as he glanced at the opening bedroom door. Isabel's head popped in. "What's up Issy?"  
  
"What are you two shouting about?" her gold eyes dark with concern. "I can hear you guys pretty clearly. Oh, and Mom says dinner is ready."  
  
"Good," Max replied, ignoring Michael's speculative look and Isabel's questions. "I'm starved."   
  
Isabel watched her brother and Michael for a moment before turning to head into the kitchen. She hadn't lied when she said that the shouting could be heard. Having her ear pressed against the door helped quite a bit in making out all the words. She didn't like that Tess was beginning to be a constant factor, not only in Max's mind, for he's made more than one mention of her over the past week, an occurrence that was very unlike her discreet brother, but now Michael planned on asking the blonde out.   
  
It was time to find out more about Tess Harding.... Before Michael and Max get too deeply sucked in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He asked you out?" Tess squealed with delight as she hopped on Maria's canopied bed, a gift from their late father when Maria became his. "That's so exciting!"  
  
"I cannot wait," Maria said over her shoulder as she flung clothes out of the small closet. "And I can't find anything to wear!"  
  
"It's like two weeks away, Maria," Tess said with a laugh as she ducked to avoid being hit in the face by the brightly patterned dresses brought for L.A. "You'll have plenty of time to pick something."   
  
"I don't have anything," Maria wailed. "I haven't bought anything in nearly a year."  
  
That silenced Tess. It was true. With money tight around the home, Tess and Maria had foregone buying anything they deemed unnecessary, including new clothes, for over a year now. Instead, they swapped and altered each other's garments and hoped that their mother wouldn't notice. Amy Harding, with all her talk about tight economy and budgeting, never begrudged her daughters things they needed and did not notice that Maria's Lee's had gone from torn and frayed jeans to worn-thin shorts to a patched mini skirt that Tess still wore with blouses that had been changed to look different every few months. Tess got plenty of creative practice with her powers recently.   
  
Glancing down at the water, gas and electric bills she had managed to snag without her mother seeing, Tess sighed. "I got my first pay check today. It isn't much but it's something. We can use some of it for the bills; oh don't let me forget to stagnantly slip them into mom's folders so she'd think she paid them already. Whatever is left, we can buy something nice for you."   
  
Marioa turned to stare at her sister. "That's your pay check."  
  
Tess was studying the bills, doing mental calculations quickly. "Hum... these will runs us about a hundred dollars. I want to save some for the phone bill when it comes in, those long distance calls to LA is going to be murderous but it shouldn't take more than another hundred dollars. That will leave us with just over eighty dollars for a new outfit." She frowned. "Maybe I should ask Brody if I can come in on the weekends, I can probably give him more hours that way and that would up the paychecks. Then we..."  
  
"Tess!" going over and shaking her sister out of her calculating mode. "Stop it." Maria's face held her disbelief. "Will you listen to yourself? You're going to use money you've earned to pay bills and your sister's clothes. What kind of life is that?"  
  
Knowing the kind of reaction she was going to get if she told Maria that her family was the most important thing in the world and that she thought it was perfectly natural to give up her pay check for the family, Tess chose to be wise and merely grinned. "That does kind of sound silly, don't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Pretending to consider it for a moment, he added, "I guess I could always use another candle or two, the scented ones or maybe one of those that have buried charms in them, you know how I love those."   
  
"Frivolous things!" Maria exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Thank god," hugging Tess tight. "I thought I lost you there for a moment." She pulled back and looked at her sister. "Not, getting back to this, I've got a job too, you know. I'll get paid next week and we'll work out something for the bills without Mom knowing. I can just hear the tantrum she'll give when she does figure out why the bills have stopped coming. As for my clothes," she picked up a geometric patterned green dress that had always sat well on her and looked at Tess knowingly, "How about something red and flowery?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
"But..."  
  
"New stuff can wait until we're more comfortable."  
  
"Well..." Taking the dress, she glanced at the open doorway.   
  
"Relax, Mom is in the kitchen on the phone with Mr. Calvin Winklefield from Arizona," Maria rolled her eyes. The region director has a serious crush on Mrs. Harding that Maria found amusingly annoying. "He'll keep her on the phone for hours."  
  
Nodding, Tess eyed the materials in her lap. Her focus tightened and her hand glided over the dress, shifting molecular and changing the structure of bonds from the atomic level. From hem to the short-capped sleeves, she made sure every part of the dress had been touched, altered and reform into something that the storeowners would never recognize again.   
  
"It still amazes me every time I see that," Maria sighed as she took the offered altered gown. "It's beautiful," admiring the spiral rose design in shades of red and pink. "Can you take two inches off the hem and add it to the neckline as a ruffle? Mom has seen this one too often not to recognize it if we don't change it more dramatically. Besides that fact that I've got legs that I want to show off."  
  
"Sure," Tess answered, rolling her hand over the end of the hem, taking and re-hemming the materials as she goes. The ruffles were easy to do after she got the hang of it after several tries. This was a practice she's employed several times of the past year.   
  
As Maria watched her sister, she propped her chin on her hand. "So what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Me?" tying off the edge of the ruffle so that the lines don't show. She added a touch of lighter color to emphasize the collar, framing the face that would wear the dress. "I'm not going to the dance." Looking around she searched for the scrap box that she had Maria had started to look for a stray piece of ribbon for the high waistline.   
  
"You are so," Maria countered.  
  
"Alex asked you, remember?" Tess said shaking out the skirt once the new waistline had been added and running a quick hand over the fabric to remove the wrinkles. "I'm not going to be the third wheel on the spoke."   
  
"The what?" Maria asked shaking her head. "Never mind, you're so going. Besides, we invited Liz along in case the Prince of Darkness decides that he wasn't going to grace his fellow Roswellians with his presence at the dance. We're doing the group thing."  
  
"The group thing?" Tess frowned at her. "Did Alex have any say to this?"  
  
"Of course," Maria rolled her eyes. "I hope I'm not silly enough to make the decision on my own without consulting my escort. How rude of me!"  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"Come on, Tessie. It would be fine."  
  
As much as Tess would have liked to go, she's already told Max that she wasn't going due to the fact that she didn't have a date. She was going to look like the fool and a liar if she showed up. "No, I don't think so." And proceeded to tell Maria about her conversation with Max.   
  
"So what?" Maria exclaimed slightly indignant over the fact that Max Evans has somehow interfered in her plans of showing Tess that they can fit right into Roswell High without a hitch by socializing. But how was she supposed to do that if Tess wasn't going to go to a dance. "He does not get to rule your life, simply cause he seems to rule Liz's. Why don't you ask Michael to take you?"  
  
The burst of laugher was so abrupt that Maria was startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ria. You were serious," the gurgle of laughter refused to be contained. "I just cannot see Michael Guarin going to a high school dance. It just seem... unlike him." Shaking her head, she got up to leave. She still has translations and vocabulary to do for French. "I'll ask Brody for an extra shift that day and make some more money. Thanks for the offer though."   
  
"But Tessie..."  
  
Rolling over Maria's protests, Tess held fast. "I want you to have a good time and to take a wonderful picture for the scrap book. We'll label it 'first step into creating a home in alien zone.' Next to that, we'll put a picture of you with those antenna things on your head." Then escaped the room before her sister had a chance to argue some more or throw anything at her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ringing phone distracted Liz as she opened her textbook. She hated physics with a passion. All the chemistry classes were full this year by the time she got to register for class, so the only science option for her this year was physics. She supposed she should be glad that it wasn't physiology.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
She dropped her pen and clutched the phone with both hands. "Hi Max. What's going on?"  
  
Chewing on his lip, Max paused a moment and ignored Isabel's inquiring look as she passed his open doorway. A quick flash of light from his hand and the door shut itself on his sister's indignant face. "Nothing much, I just called to... to..." He didn't know how to get around to it. "Sorry I didn't see you after work today. My mom wanted to talk about going to Boston for Thanksgiving to see the grandparents."   
  
"Sounds nice," relaxing her death grip on the phone and ignoring the twinge of disappointment. "My parents always wants to do the same thing every year, eat and sleep."  
  
"I don't know," Max suggested with a smile, it was always easy to talk to Liz with her easy smile and carefree heart. "Not having to make endless small talk with distant relatives seems like a pretty nice way to spend a long weekend."   
  
"That's because you don't have to put with the boring holiday shift at the diner," she countered as she picked up her pen again. Doodling had become a habit whenever she conversed with Max on the phone. Little hearts and stars usually end up surrounding the words 'Dr. Maxwell and Elizabeth Evans' by the end of the conversations; for she was sure Max would become a doctor someday.   
  
"How are things at the diner? New waitress working all right?" It was as good a way to move around the subjects as he could think. Maria, from the various times he's had to observe her, was more than just abrupt at times, she was down right dangerous when railed. "Did she pour any more soda on customers?"  
  
Liz laughed, disrupting a curvy lettering that had begun to take place across her fresh sheet of notebook paper. "Jared had it coming. If he hadn't pinched her like that, she won't have lost her temper. Flirting is one thing, getting touchy feely is another."   
  
"Has he been back since?" making a note to himself to talk to Michael about that. Whatever protective instincts he had where Tess was concerned, was extended toward the sister as well. It won't do to have Maria fired and left without a job, making it doubly hard on Tess. It wasn't an instinct that he ignored... nor questioned.   
  
"No, and he's been giving Maria a wide space at school too."  
  
"Good, if you have any trouble with the jocks..."  
  
"I know where to call. Thanks, Max." Knowing that Michael and Max kept a lot of the more unruly teens from bothering Liz in the past. The diner was a favorite hang out spot for the teens and Liz could be facing a lot of problems. But her connection Max, the dark prince of Roswell High, and his connection to Michael, the town bad boy, had kept the Crashdown clear of any prinks, problems and troubles usually associated with the younger set. For that, Liz's father was willing to put up with the gentle innuendos that were being whispered about his daughter's relationship to Max Evans.   
  
"Not a problem, you know you can turn to me if you need help," he assured her.   
  
"It's nice to know that you're thinking about me," Liz replied quietly.   
  
Max paused with a frown. His relationship with Liz Parker was... complicated. It was true that most everyone knew that she was exclusively seeing him and that he doesn't go out with anyone else, but there has never been any spoken understanding between the two of them that they were... well, dating. There were nights at the movies, usually spontaneous and careless; some random walks in the park that were filled with unimportant subjects of discussions. There were quiet talks at the diner after rush hours and phone calls in the evenings. There was the occasional kiss that left him wanting more and unable to pinpoint what was missing. But as for being boyfriend-girlfriend, neither one had ever come close to discussing the subject. Until now, they had both content with the non-committed relationship.   
  
"Max, you still here?" Liz asked, anxiously, wondering if her last comment had been too much.   
  
"Yeah, sorry," he muttered back as his hand picked up the pen on his desk. "Listen, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What...Um... Do you have plans for Homecoming?" he asked, deciding that the best course of action was the one that Michael always took: straight, blunt and sometimes awkward.   
  
She nearly dropped the phone. "Um.... No, no... not really.... Well...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eh.... Alex and Maria were talking about going to the dance... together. And they suggest that I go along... like on a group thing." She slapped her palm against her forehead, feeling decisively stupid, clumsy and... oh why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut!   
  
"A group thing," he repeated, wondering what god he had pleased today. He smiled, "That sounds nice. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
Liz's mind went completely and utterly blank.  
  
"Liz?" wondering at the silence.  
  
"Tag along? As in join us?" it was unlike Max to enter her group of friends... given that they were so different than his own. Where as Liz and Alex were primarily invisible until Max's appearance in her life, Max's small group of cronies was always perceptible. The mixing of the two was.... laughable. But if Max wants to.... "I would like that."  
  
"Great," he said without the enthusiasms that he felt. "Game then dance?"  
  
"Yeah," she was almost giving herself whiplash with the nodding of the head. "We plan to meet at the diner at five-thirty to have then go to the game at six-thirty," she paused. "Is that all right with you?"  
  
"I usually work until six," making a note in his day-planner. "How about I meet you there at six, having dinner, then go to game with you all."  
  
"Perfect," she replied hoping she didn't sound as breathlessly excited as she thought she did.   
  
"Great," noted it in gold on this calendar. "Isabel and Michael will probably join us, Kyle's in practice before the game."  
  
"Sounds like fun," she was almost grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Good, we'll see you then."  
  
"Okay," wondering if her voice just went up an octave.   
  
"Good night, Liz."  
  
"Nite, Max." then sat the phone down slowly and carefully before doing the happy dance around her bedroom floor. Homecoming was going to be a night to remember.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was near two in the morning by the time Isabel decided it was relatively safe to go wondering. She took a deep breath and relaxed in her bed. She stared at the dozens of little glow in the dark stars she had stuck on the ceiling when she was a child. They gave her comfort. They also helped her to relax and focus her mind. Wiggling into position, a dip in the mattress that had come from years of usage, she got comfortable.   
  
Another deep breath... then another... then another... then her mind wondered off.   
  
Comparable to astro-projection, dream-walking takes Isabel to places no one could ever dream of going. Her mind sought out first Michael's, as it always seems to does for no apparent reason, then Max's; both guys were awake and alert. And both of them immediately pushed her out as were their usual reaction when she decides to take a quick peek at them.   
  
Next she reached for Liz Parker's. It was a clear scene: music, soft lights and a table for two. Isabel rolled her eyes at the obvious scenario; she's seen it more than once now. And it was always the same, Liz and Max dancing on their wedding night. Shaking her head, she headed off toward her next intended target.  
  
Kyle was awake, as usual at even so late in the night. He was studying; obviously his extra practices in the afternoon have cut into his study time. A part of Isabel felt angered over Kyle's devotion to football. His neglect of her lately, while understandable, has put a strain in their relationship. Only today he had informed her that he would not be able to see her at all other than those few precious stolen moments during lunch and between classes before the big game.   
  
With a sigh, she turned away from her boyfriend and headed off vaguely in the direction of where she knew the Hardings resided.   
  
The garden scene she came upon was unexpected. Amy Harding, with her hair longer than Isabel has seen her wear in town, was tending soil lovingly behind a house with a view that obviously did not belong in New Mexico. A tall thin man with laughing eyes came onto the porch and yelled something cheerfully. The dream was silent. Isabel could almost feel the tenderness of a memory being relived in sleep. Two small blonde little girls came running out of the house, each proudly displaying their new bathing suits to their mother. Their mouths were wide with laugher, and each danced around like pixies with the delight of innocence. Again Isabel was assaulted with the ache of the memory from dreamer.   
  
Turning away, Isabel wondered what happened to the father to have forced the Hardings to Roswell where their lives were obviously far different from what it was before. It was with that distraction that she stepped into... a rock concert?  
  
Maria Harding dressed, sang and worked the part of the diva to perfection. Isabel choked on her laughter as she watched the crowd carry the flaming haired singer over a sea of reaching hands. Amusement couldn't even begin to describe her reaction. She was always surprised by people's fantasies, they were so very... telling.   
  
Stepping out of the ear-splitting dream, she reached for the last conscious in the house.  
  
It was akin to running headlong into a brick wall. The sudden and laborious stop to Isabel's dream walking left her dizzy for a moment. Stepping out of Maria's mind, she had been prepared to enter Tess's without any trouble. The impenetrable barrier erected around the girl's mind had been a shock. She reached out with her projected body and touched the eerily cold wall.   
  
Isabel had never seen anything like it.  
  
She pushed gently against it, ignoring the shiver that ran down her back when she touched the barrier. Nothing. She pushed against it harder. Still nothing. Taking a deep breath, she focused her power and touched the wall. The glowing heat in her hand touched the icy surface of the blockade.   
  
The wall shimmered for a moment before Isabel's hand passed through it slowly. It was like dipping one's hand into syrup. The feeling of triumph last only a split second before the wall solidified around her hand, raising panic and scattering her concentration.   
  
She pulled, yanked, try to explode around the wall but nothing worked. The panic and bubbles of fear raised to the surface so fast she didn't even have time to...  
  
"ISABEL!"  
  
Jerking awake, Isabel felt the cold sweat on her back before she registering her mother's concerned face staring at her. Her mother looked as pale as she must be.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter?"  
  
Shaking her head, Isabel swallowed the dryness in her throat. "I'm okay. I'm okay," more to convince herself than her frightened mother.  
  
"No you're not, Honey," touching her daughter's sweat soaked face with the back of her hand. Isabel felt icy to the touch. "My god, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Isabel said with a weak laugh, attempting to laugh it off so her mother would stop asking. There was no way she could explain it anyways. "Just a bad dream."  
  
"What was it?" came the inevitable question. "What did you dream about that would have you..."  
  
"That I was stuck in a well and I couldn't get out and..." she gave another forced laugh that was boarding hysteria, "I think it maybe I need to take to Kyle soon about our relationship," which sounded as plausible an explanation as she could come up with on the spur of the moment. "This whole I-don't-have-time-for-you crap from him makes me feel like I'm trapped in this relationship."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled, brushing back a damp lock of blonde hair. "Honey, you remember need to consider dropping that psychology class."   
  
Isabel gave another laugh that was a little calmer this time though her heart felt like it was going a hundred and three a minute.   
  
"Well, if you're all right..."  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," offering her a smile of reassurance. "It's so like a guy to disturb my much needed beauty sleep."  
  
"All right Honey, I can take a hint. But if you need me..."  
  
"All I have to do is holler."  
  
Nodding, she closed the door behind her still wearing a concerned look as Isabel waved her hand goodbye. She waited until she was sure her mother was back in the master bedroom before letting out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "What the hell is going on?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC...  
  
So tell me, what do you guys really think. 


	6. Territories

Remnants  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizations, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Author's Note: My version of Roswell. The booing in the back can click to another story, thank you for the courtesy.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: A date is made. Isabel plays games. Alex enlightens Tess. And Max and Maria issued some warnings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6 - Territories  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tess almost jumps out of her skin as a big hand closed over her shoulder.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" Michael asked shifts to lean his shoulder against the lockers and looks at her pale face. He was looking exceptionally cheery in a tan color tee shirt and blue jeans. Tess had over the past few weeks learned to gage Michael's mood by the shade of clothes he wore. For example, two days ago when he wore a midnight blue shirt, black jeans and a jacket too worn to be called black but was probably at one point that particular color, he was sharp, abrupt and ended the day with a fight with Peter Stiller, the football team's self-proclaimed one-man defensive player. Peter went home with a black eye and a bloody nose. Michael went home with a bruised knuckle and a dark look that sent the rest of the Roswell's teen population scurrying.   
  
"Nothing," calming her racing heart. "I just... you startled me." She smiled weakly at him. Michael seemed to take in delight in jumping up behind her. He's done it several times now despite her numerous requests no to. "Don't you know not to sneak up on someone unless you mean to give them mini heart attacks?"  
  
"No, not really," Michael replied with a quick scowl for the passing people that were lingering too long beside them. He would like privacy when he was about to make a complete ass of himself. The space around them cleared up quickly. "You look nice today."  
  
Definitely startled now, she frowned at him. The pale yellow mini tee and denim skirt was hardly the height of fashion, especially after she spotted Isabel wearing what could only be designer wear earlier. Hanging around her, she would assume that the rest of the female population would have a high bar to measure up to in Michael's eyes. Narrowing her eyes, "What do you want?"  
  
He suppressed the urge to grin. Despite the acknowledged fact that Teresa Harding was a shy little thing, she still managed to surprise and amuse him with her occasional spurts of feistiness. "Now what makes you think I want something?"  
  
"Cause guys don't use useless flattery unless they have something on their mind," she replied easily. If asked, she couldn't be able to explain it. While others lived in fear of a dark look from Michael, she felt strangely at ease with him with only moments of anxiety when he decided to play the school bad boy. "So the logical conclusion is that you want something."  
  
He liked her. Really liked her. Where as she may jump like a mouse whenever someone approached her, she seemed not the last bit intimidated by him. Her sweet easy smile, her cheerful greetings in the morning, her complete lack of tolerance for the futile things in life, made her a breath of fresh air in his. "I need a date to the Homecoming dance," getting right to the point would be the least insulting thing he could do since he bungled the initial greeting.  
  
Blue eyes went wide, "Homecoming?" then narrowed dangerously. "Did my sister talk to you?"  
  
"Your sister?" came the surprised question. "No. Why would she?"  
  
Embarrassed now, she blushed. "No reason." And went on stuffing the book she had taken home last evening for homework into the locker.  
  
Suspicious but not overly stupid by asking her about it, Michael waited a beat before asking, "Well?"  
  
"Homecoming, huh?" she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "You don't look like the school-spirit kind of guy."   
  
He frowned at her, a ferocious look that had some of the other students around them scrambling for cover but didn't seem to faze Tess in the least. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
The little Cupid's bow mouth curled and Michael wasn't sure if she was being coy or smirking at him. "Well, I just thought it is kind of strange that someone that doesn't exactly enjoy school, cause let's face it you've never hid that little fact from the rest of the population, would make an effort to join the rest of the student body in a celebration of..."  
  
"Do you ever shut up and answer a simple question?" he asked, stepping forward and purposely crowding her.   
  
She backed into the locker and looked up, way up to her annoyance, at his smirking face. He was enjoying her discomfort, damn him. Pushing him lightly on the chest with her palm, "Back off, Michael. You don't scare me."   
  
"Really?" surprised and amused.  
  
She made a nervous gesture with her hand. "Well, only a little and not the way the rest of the population is. For example, I know you won't hurt me." She looked defiantly up at him, daring him to call her a liar. "You don't hurt girls. You don't pick on people that don't deserve it. You don't start fights; you finish them. And you definitely aren't as scary as you want people to think you are."   
  
Michael leaned in, forcing her to scrunch against her locker, until there was a mere two inches between his mouth and her cheek. In a whisper that was almost ominous, "I'm a lot more dangerous than you can possibly imagine, Tess."   
  
Instead of squealing in fear or cringing with fright, she turned her face so that she was looking directly into his tawny eyes, she replied, "So am I."   
  
"Ack hum..." came the bark of interruption.  
  
Neither Michael nor Tess moved apart as they were suppose to, instead they turned their heads to look at the teacher that had interrupted the little scene. The tall, thin, witchy woman with her stern nose and thin mouth stood there with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Don't either one of you have classes to go to?" The obvious disapproval was heavy in her tone.  
  
Tess nodded her head, tugged at the strap of her backpack and tried to get around Michael, who was busy glaring at the teacher. Before Tess could make an escape, Michael grabbed her hand. "I'll walk you," more to the annoying nark than to blonde pixie trying to get away. Grabbing his backpack from the floor, he pretty much marched down the hall with Tess in tow. "You didn't answer me yet."  
  
Suppressing the urge to giggle, Tess nodded her headfirst then realized how foolish that was. "Michael, you're squeezing my hand too tight." The grip loosened almost immediately. "And yes, I would love to go Homecoming with you. Though you'll have to explain it to Max." Michael turned sharply to look at her and she immediately ran smack into him. "Oaf..." It was like walking into a brick wall.   
  
"Why did you bring up Max?" his tone sharp and dangerously dark.  
  
She stared at him wondering what brought this about face. "He's your best friend and I told him that I wasn't going to the dance. I don't want him to think that I lied to him."   
  
Michael raised one brow inquiringly. "Is his good opinion really that important to you?"   
  
Blushing spring apple red, "Of course not but I don't exactly like to think that there are people out there that thinks that I'm dishonest and ..."  
  
"Okay, okay," stopping her before she launched into another babbling explanation, as she was like to do. "I got it, I got it. You want to stay a saint in people's eyes."   
  
"That's not true," she protested hotly.  
  
"Don't worry," he assured him as he opened the door to her French class for her. "Max won't think any less of you cause you decided to change your mind about the dance, it is your prerogative. You are, after all, only human." With a mocking smile, he left her.  
  
Tess stared after him for a moment before muttering under her breath, "That's what you think."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so we're going to have dinner than change right?" Maria asked as she pulled out an overly ripe pear and yogurt from her bag. Her mother's choice of food for her growing teens need some major revamping. "I told my mom that we weren't going to come home for dinner. You don't mind if I feed Tess at the diner again, right? I mean, I can get employee's discounts right?"  
  
Liz smiled at her bubbly friend. The financial situation in the Harding house, though never explicitly talked about, was quite clear. "That's not even a problem. Dad thinks that Tess is sweet, the bonus being that the guys hanging around the diner tends to stay longer and eat more when she's around, cute girl to flirt with and look at. By the way, my parents are letting us have the place all to ourselves afterwards if we feel like hanging for a while."  
  
"Too cool," Maria laughed as she pulled the foil cap off the yogurt. "Now if I can only talk Tessie into going with us."   
  
"She said no?" Alex asked as he dropped into the seat next to Liz instinctively.   
  
"Yeah," Maria muttered darkly. "Wanted to take an extra shift at the Exhibit. Of all the thing she wants to do instead of going to the dance..."  
  
"Well," Alex said with much sympathy and a whole lot of evil grinning, "We'll just have to convince her that there is more to life than the life out there." Spinning a finger in mid air as Maria laughed. "Oh, and speaking of the little evil child..."  
  
Tess smiled as she sat down. "Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"The little green men from Mars," Alex replied good naturedly as he handed over this cafeteria jell-o he always shares with her after seeing her eye it wistfully in that first week. "Plus the hottest dance this fall: Homecoming."   
  
Liz smiled and opened her own lunch bag, which her mother had paper-bagged in a hurry. She pulled out enough food for three and cheerfully shared it with the Harding girls without thought. "Rumor has it that it's going to be a close one for Homecoming King this year."  
  
"No way," Alex pooh-poohed the idea with a wave. "It'll be Kyle."  
  
"Not necessarily, especially since the dance committee wants to save him for Winter Wonderland King," Liz argued as Tess shyly took the red jell-o cup and offered her fuzzy soft peach, which Alex took readily since he adored the fruit in any shape or form.   
  
"No way," Alex said as he wiped peach juice from his chin. "Isabel Evans is going to be Homecoming Queen or I'll clean the basketball court with my tongue," he announced with surety.  
  
"Really?" came the melodic voice from behind Alex's left shoulder that had the whole group turning to face the blinding the sun. A tall shapely silhouette was all that was seen, but there was no mistaken the identity of the speaker. "It might be worth it to lose just to see if you would."   
  
"Hi Isabel!" Tess greeted, being the only one among the group was that remotely acquainted with the popular Ice Princess. The uncomfortable silence that descended on the group had her biting her lip. "We were just discussing..."  
  
"I know what you were discussing," Isabel interrupted as she turned about and jumped on the table. Crossing her perfect, jean clad legs, she gave Alex a quick once over without thought before she turned to her French class rival. "I hope you don't mind that I join you for a minute. Kyle is having a pow-woo with his muscle buddies and I really don't want to sit around and listen to them talk shop."   
  
"Not at all," glancing at her lunch mates who were all strangely silent. Liz looked a little awed, as if she was in the presence of royalty... or maybe future in-law. Alex appears have to have lost all ability to speak, think or even breathe. Even the ever outspoken Maria was staring at the blonde model-to-be with sheer fascination. "We were just having lunch."  
  
"You have a partner for the French essay yet?" Isabel asked, just to make conversation. She had spent most of last night and her morning classes contemplating on a suitable way to enter Tess's world... into her mind. And joining her inner circle seemed like the best choice of plan. After all, what was the saying again: keep your friends close but your enemies closer.   
  
"No," shaking her blonde curls.   
  
"Want to partner up?" Isabel asked, her eyes shifting to Alex, who was still staring at her unblinking. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Err... No," he answered just a little too quickly then promptly turned a dull red. Glancing at Maria, he quickly ducked his head and continued on his lunch, determine not to look at Isabel Evans again... but a quick peek won't hurt, right?  
  
"You want to be partner's with me?" Tess asked, her brows wrinkling with question. Isabel hadn't made any effort to display her annoyance over the fact that someone else was challenging her position as top student.   
  
"Sure," answering easily. "The rest of the class is like ten light years behind us. And I don't want to be the one to prop up my partner on this. You and I are pretty well matched in that department. I think we can write a killer essay on the French Revolution... in French."   
  
Since it was true, and Tess really had been dreading working up enough nerve to ask someone to partner with her, she nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds great."  
  
"Perfect, we'll meet after school sometime. Or better yet, why don't you come home with Max after work today, have dinner with my family and we'll work on the essay and get to know each other better." Isabel smiled at her.  
  
It was the smile that shook Maria loose. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Maria began, nudging her sister gently in the ribs with her elbow to keep her quiet. "But Tess and I promised my mom that we would help out with her... her project tonight. Besides, she doesn't like us going to stranger's houses without her approval first." Since it was an outright lie, Maria didn't dare to look away from Isabel's sharp gaze. The Ice Princess might look Tess's all-telling face and know it.   
  
"Oh well," shrugging her shoulder as she jumped off the table to watch Kyle march away from his football buddies. "Maybe next time then. She reached across Alex, intentionally brushing up against him and smiled, to reach for the pen next to Tess's books. Scribbling down her telephone number on a stray napkin, she pushed it toward Tess. "Call me, we'll set up a time to meet... with your sister's approval, of course," glancing at Maria with the same icy smile she reserved for the guys she didn't want to encourage. She knew the game well.   
  
"Sure," Tess replied, tucking the napkin into her book so she didn't lose it.   
  
"Oh by the way," Isabel said as she was took a step away. "Congratulations."  
  
The others blinked at her. Tess frowned with confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Michael," clarifying as she watched three sets of eyes swung toward Tess. "He's taking you to the Homecoming Dance, isn't he? A rare thing, really. He usually doesn't go to school dances. Usually doesn't date girls with IQ's bigger than their bust sizes either. You are definitely a new thing in his life." She gave Tess a wicked smile. "Lucky you." Then sashayed away to join her boyfriend.   
  
The other three sat there staring at Tess as she wished the earth would just open up and swallow her whole.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've got to talk," Michael announced as he grabbed Max's arm before they entered the class.   
  
Glancing at his friend, Max frowned and stepped away from the doorway. The others students gave them curious glances but were quick to go away when Michael glared at them. "What's up?"  
  
"Isabel talked to Tessa, got to her during lunch before we got there," Michael announced with a frown. "I got it from Frankie. No one heard what was said but the sister got bend out of shape and Tess wasn't looking too comfortable afterwards."  
  
Max frowned. "Why would Isabel interfere? And why do you call her Tessa?"  
  
"Cause I think Teresa is too formal and Tess is just to.... I don't know; I just like Tessa better. And I don't know why Isabel does anything most of the time, but she was asking questions last night about the Harding sisters." Michael crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his thoughts on Isabel's wily behavior. "It was almost like..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like she was digging."  
  
"Think she paid a visit to Tess?"  
  
"She was walking last night," Michael pointed out.  
  
Max sighed. He had warned his sister more than once now not to allow the information she gathered through 'recreational' behavior to interfere with her 'reality.' "I'll talk to her tonight about her visits. You ask Tess out yet?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"And?"  
  
Michael cocked his head and gave Max that 'what do you think' look before smiling evilly. "No girl can resist me."  
  
Rolling his eyes in exasperation at Michael's indomitable arrogance, he straightened as a blonde head bobbed within the crowded headed their way, ignoring the slight tug of eagerness to see her face. Biology was not the reason he came to class early everyday. "Heads up."  
  
Michael glanced over his shoulders just as Tess came into full view. Her paced faltered as she spotted the two guys by the doorway and her face revealed her uncertainty. Her eyes slide from one to the other then back again as she slowed to almost a snail's crawl hoping that they would go in before she got to the door. "Oh shit, Iss did a number on the poor kid."   
  
"Better make sure you still have a date for Homecoming." Maybe it was small of him, but Max didn't feel the least bit sorry that Tess's opinion of Michael had been altered by whatever it was Issy said. He waited, patiently as Tess was left with no choice but to step up to the door... and right into their path. He offered her a smile, "Good afternoon."  
  
Tucking that same stray lock that seemed forever in the way, she ducked her head, "Hi."  
  
"We're going to be late for class if we don't get in," Michael announced, pushing the door open for all three. "Ladies first."  
  
She hesitated for a moment before reluctantly stepping in, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen. Twenty-seven pairs of eyes turned immediately toward them as all three stepped through the door. Tess would have groaned if she didn't think it would only make the situation worse.   
  
Alex, bless his heart, had thought to do her a kindness by not mentioning the fact that there were a dozen rumors going around Roswell High involving sweet little Teresa Harding... and they all centered around the fact that Michael Guerin had pretty much publicly announced that she was off limits... and anyone that didn't like it can take it up with Guerin personally. For such a shy unassuming guy, Alex Whitman had been a fountain of information on the going-on's of the school.   
  
Though extremely flattered, Tess wasn't the least bit happy over the fact that someone had, in a manner, put an ownership stamp on her. To top it all off, the whole school with the exception of herself and Maria knows about it. Sheesh, the stupid things boys do behind a girl's back.   
  
Michael's hand cupped her elbow and steered her toward the back corner of the room, sending several fellow classmates out of the desired seats. If Tess hadn't been annoyed with him, she might have found it amusing that the rest of the school lives in fear of Michael. Max merely followed behind without a word.   
  
"That was rather presumptuous of you," she whispered as she dropped into a seat he indicated for her, not the least bit inclined to attract even more attention by kicking up a fuss in front of the less than subtly fascinated class. There was nothing like a scene to wet the appetite of their gossiping peers.   
  
"We wanted to talk to you," Michael said as he dropped into the seat next to her and nodded to Max. "You want to go first?"  
  
Max shook his head. His problem with this whole situation had to be taken up with the source: Isabel.   
  
Shrugging, Michael shifted his chair and desk noisily closer to Tess, to the embarrassment of the girl as the whole class turned to watch.   
  
Deciding that she couldn't possibly avoid being more noticeable if she were to get up on the desk and do the can-can, she dropped her head into her folded arms on her desk. "Do you do that on purpose or can't you help it?"   
  
"Do what?" Michael asked, ignoring that obvious frown of displeasure from Max. If he didn't know better, he would swear that Max was almost... displeased with his association with Tess, something Max himself encouraged in the first place.   
  
"Scare and intrigue everyone all at the same time," she complained with a pout, turning her head to rest her cheek on her arm. "Plus you draw attention like no one I know."   
  
"It's a gift," he offered with a grin that made Tess wince. "What?"  
  
The scores of tit-bit facts and fictions from Alex was definitely marching their way through Tess's head, including the numerous amorous conquests that Alex could rattle off the top of his head with Liz's assistance. Most of those were of the blonde, blue eyed and cheerleading kinds. "Nothing," turning away only to find herself looking into the all too seeing eyes of Max Evans.   
  
"No, no, no," reaching out to get her attention. "That wasn't a 'nothing' kind of look. What did Isabel say to you?"  
  
"Isabel? What does Isabel had to do with anything?" her brows wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Michael's eyes slide to Max, who held his gaze steadily for a moment. Silent question conveyed, answered and understood. "I guess nothing. Just heard that she came to talk to you, that's all. Isabel tends to be pretty protective."   
  
She smirked, "'She's' protective of 'you'?" Her eyes slide to Max for a moment with amusement. Max muffled his laughter with a quick hand.   
  
"Hey!" Michael protested hotly then had to smile despite himself at the sheer mischievous fun in her baby-blues.   
  
Shaking her head, "I hate to disappointment you but Isabel was asking me about a French assignment, Michael, not to talk about your oh-so manly self." Her brows popped up, "Though her 'protectiveness' would explain why she wanted me over tonight... 'to get to know me better' I believe was what she said." She grinned cheekily. Maria had not been as amused by Isabel. Her sister had been quite vocal of what she thought of the 'Ice Princess,' much to Alex, Liz and Tess's embarrassment.   
  
That cost both guys their amusement.   
  
Tess was about to ask what was up when the annoyingly cheery biology teacher came in carrying large jar of something that looked distressingly slimy and green. "Good afternoon class. Look what I brought for today!"  
  
Someone muttered "Shoot me now" loud enough to send the rest of the class into snickering laughter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael Guerin?"  
  
The voice was unmistakably feminine. Unfortunately for Michael, it was also loud and most distinctly annoyed. It was also very familiar.  
  
Turning, he gave a quick once over and stopped to allow her to catch up. "Yeah?"  
  
Panting for breath and cursing his overly long legs, "I'm Maria Harding."  
  
"I know who you are," he replied dryly, wishing to be on his way. It was almost three and he was needed at the garage.   
  
"I'm Tess's sister."  
  
"I know that too," holding onto his patience. "What do you want?"  
  
"I..." slightly thrown off by the look of sheer boredom on the guy's face. Had she ever thought him cute? Well... okay, so even annoying he had the look that could probably make most girls swoon. But the Harding women were made of sterner stuff. Plus there was little Tessie to think about right now. "I want to know what you're up to."   
  
"Excuse me?" glancing impatiently at his watch. Five minutes and he's going to be rude and just leave her standing there. He could not be late for the shop, Hank would have a fit and that was to be avoided at all costs.   
  
"I want to know what you're doing asking my sister out?" she demanded in a tone that no one ever uses with Michael.   
  
"I thought to have a good time," he answered giving more than one impression and none of them good.   
  
Maria suppressed the urge to stomp hard on his scuffed sneakered feet. "My sister is not one of your air-headed conquests that you can just..."  
  
"I know."  
  
That had Maria sputtering for a moment. "What?"  
  
"I said I know."  
  
"You do?" confused now.  
  
"Yeah," he glanced at his watch again. "Can I go now?"  
  
She blinked at him for a moment. "If you knew she isn't just some simple minded girl that's going to give you whatever it is you..."  
  
"Look this is a very nice conversation we're having right now but I've got things to do and places to go. Can we speed this up and get to the point here?"   
  
"Yeah," glad that she could get her say. "Tess's pretty smart and a pretty good judge of character, though in your case I have my doubts. And I generally don't interfere in what she does. But I'm her only sister and it's my job to watch out for her. And to that end, I would just like to say that even though I know that you're big and bad and dangerous and everyone within a ten mile radius of Roswell thinks that you're all that and a bag of chips, if you hurt Tess, I'm going to break every bone in your body and use your nuts as golf balls. We clear?"   
  
Brows raised high on Michael's forehead and unholy amusement lit his face. "Yeah, we're crystal clear."   
  
"Good," then turned about on her heels and started to march away.  
  
"But you should know that I always get what I want in the end."   
  
She turned about and was about to verbally blast him when she realized that he was gone... just simply gone. The streets were empty on either side and the doors were all closed along Main Street. Feeling much put out and just a little frightened by how he did that vanishing act... and the fact that Alex mentioned that Michael generally always gets what he wants, didn't help at all.   
  
She was going to have to keep closer eye on thing than she first expected.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
Snapping her book shut, Isabel turned to watch as her brother leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms with a stern look that reminded her of their father when he was annoyed. Dropping the novel on her nightstand, she sat up straight. "I don't know what you're..."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Isabel," Max said darkly, his eyes glancing down the hallway. His parents always spent a good hour together after dinner doing nothing but talking about their day. Said it help them to stay connected. "What were you doing approaching Tess today?"  
  
One razor fine sculptured brow rose. "I was looking for a French partner that was on par with myself, if you must know. But I don't see how that would be..."  
  
"You invited her over," he pointed out sharply. He knew his sister well, better than Isabel would believe. "You never invite anyone over with the exception of Kyle, who is too oblivious to see anything past his own nose anyways. So don't give me any of that schoolwork junk, Issy. What were you planning on doing? What did you see in Tess's head when you took your little run around the block last night?"   
  
She bristled with indignation but held on tight to her temper. Getting up, she pulled Max into her room and shut the door as quickly as she could manage. Turning around, she gave Max a full dose of her frustration. "I was trying to protect my friends. I was trying to protect my family. I was trying to do what you keep warning us to do, to be careful." Her fingers raked through her model-perfect hair. "You and Michael, you let that pretty sweet face blind you to everything else about her. Cannot you see that there's something really out of sorts with her? That she isn't all that she says she is?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" eyes darkened to molten gold.  
  
"I don't know what I'm talking about, that's why I'm being cautious. All the two of you see is that angelic face and you're doing everything short of marrying her to protect her. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's playing you? That she's trying to get close to find out your secrets?"  
  
"Isabel," his face a mask of deathly calm. "What did you see last night?"  
  
She stared out her bedroom window, shivering at just the memory of what could have happened if her mother hadn't woken her. "Nothing."  
  
"Issy..."  
  
"I saw absolutely nothing," she repeated turning to allow him to see the fear in her eyes. "Max, I couldn't get in. I couldn't get out. It was like I was trapped in the world between reality and dreams."  
  
Concern filled him, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Physically, I'm fine. But wouldn't go near the girl in the dream realm if you paid me to."  
  
Max's heart contracted at the sight of her deadly fear. It chilled him to the bone to see his sister like this, because of... No, something wasn't right about this. He may be naïve about a lot of stuff, but he's long since learned to trust his instincts. Something, something deep down inside, told him that Tess Harding was no threat to him and his. "Did she hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Did she know you were there?"  
  
Again, it was a negative.   
  
Frustration mounted. Isabel was his sister, and he trusted her with his soul. But she didn't trust... no, that's not the right word for it. She was afraid of Tess... afraid of something he could not understand. "Stay away from her, Issy. Let me and Michael handle it."  
  
Her eyes turned to him, reading some unknown message there and not all together sure she was reading it right. "You and Michael already suspected, didn't you? You knew she was different."  
  
Different, yes. That was as good a word as any. He and Michael both felt... a connection to Tess, something neither one can or want to explain. There was something familiar... too familiar about that girl. A mystery there to be solved. "Yeah, we knew."  
  
Isabel nodded her head slowly, turning to look out the window again at the star-lit sky. "That's why Michael is trying to get close?" her eyes reflected her hopefulness.  
  
If it will keep his sister away... "Yeah."  
  
Her arms closed around her brother, holding on tightly for a moment. "I knew you'd protect us, Max. I just knew it."  
  
"Then why did you go about this one your own?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Cause men tends to get stupid when it comes to a charming girl," she said with a tentative smile. Her eyes reflected her own vast experience in that arena.   
  
"And you think I would allow a pretty face to endanger our lives? To compromise our relative anonymity?" The increasingly incredulous tone on his usually unflappable demeanor made it that much more dangerous. "Is that what you thought?"  
  
She didn't know how to reply to that. Any answer she gave was going to damn her. "Max..."  
  
"Just stay way from her Isabel, I mean it. I'll handle Tess Harding." He ordered sternly as he walked to the door. "Unless you feel that her 'pretty face' is going to make an ass of me."  
  
She never got a chance to reply as the door slammed shut behind him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC...  
  
Some feedback is appreciated though not required. I'm going to continue to write this story without or without readers... though knowing that someone is enjoying it always helps to crank out more of it. 


	7. Disjointed

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizes, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Author's Note: My version of Roswell. The booing in the back can click to another story, thank you for the courtesy. Oh and this is one of those transitional chapters that have to come around every once in a while.  
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: Maria has a theory. Michael gets the car. Isabel is disappointed. Tess visits Make-Out point. Michael is asked another favor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - Disjointed   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But I want to wear jeans!"  
  
"Jeans, on a date? Come on, Tessie!"  
  
"Ria, it's not a date. You said that I shouldn't think of it as a date. In fact you said not to go out with him at all. Now you want me to dress up for him?" she tossed her cropped top on the bed and scoured her closet for something to matched the newly pressed jeans that sat neatly folded on her chair. The silver studs she had managed to find cheaply looked surprisingly good along the pocket outline. But for her top...there was literally nothing in her closet.  
  
"I know what I said," irritated that her sister was tossing things she said back at her, at habit Tess had picked up from Maria in fact. "Just because it's a non-date, doesn't mean that you shouldn't dress to impress. I mean, there will be other guys at the game, not to mention the dance, that will sure to notice."  
  
"But I like to be comfortable when I go out, you know that," she pulled out a pale pink top with slit sleeves and a cowl neckline. "This is still pretty nice."  
  
Throwing up her hands, Maria gave up trying to force the pretty slinky dress she had found in her own closet on her sister. "All right, I give up. I never could win when you're being practical and stubborn as a mule."  
  
"Good," then held up the top for her sister to see. "What do you think? With the jeans? Causal but still pretty?"  
  
Eyeing it critically, "I think you should wear blue. Something to bring out those pretty eyes of yours." She sighed. "I wish I had blue eyes like yours."   
  
Rolling those sapphire orbs that Maria coveted so much Tess bounced onto the bed. "I wish I had your height. I wish I had your voice. I wish I had your take-no-prisoner attitude. I wish I had your perfect nails, your posture, your full lips, your sultry looks, your...."  
  
"Okay, okay," hugging her one handedly and laughed. "I get the point."   
  
"Really?" plucking at the cut sleeves with an expert hand. "Cause I seem to have to remind you every few months." She eyed her sister seriously, "What's going on, Ria?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" her brows raised.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Okay, something."  
  
"What kind of something?"  
  
"Alex and Liz something."  
  
Tess grinned suddenly. For the past week and a half, since Alex asked Maria to the dance, Maria hasn't stopped talking about the fact that she sense discord between the two friends, despite feeling decisively put out over the fact that she wasn't the true object of another's affection. "You still think they're secretly in love with one another and just don't know it yet?"  
  
"Absolutely," Maria replied with firm conviction. "Even you've seen the way Liz is whenever Alex talks to me about what he'd like to do after the dance. It's like seeing the creation of a green eyed monster happening right in front of your eyes."   
  
Nodding in agreement, Tess ran her hand along the top on her lap, pale pink turning into a royal blue. "She does get kind of quiet and squirmy when we talk about the dance."  
  
"If that's not jealousy..."  
  
"What are you girls doing?" Amy Harding asked as she poked her head into Tess's room without warning.  
  
Tess's gasp was masked by Maria suddenly jumping off the bed and in front of the shirt that was still shifting in color. No matter how much they loved their mother, she would never understand what Tess can do and how special she was. "Hey Mom. What happened to 'you girls need your privacy that's why we need to get a house with three rooms' instead of something we can afford more comfortably." She folded her arms and regarded her mother with smug amusement while silently praying that Tess would hurry the hell up.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," holding up her hands. "But I've been calling you girls for the last fifteen minutes and no one has been answering me. By the way, dinner is served."   
  
"Tell me it's more than just tofu meatless-loaf and grass," Maria groaned. Amy's recent hit of conscious on health foods was absolutely killing their appetites-not to mention their waistlines.   
  
"Can we at least have some normal salad dressing for the salad instead of just lemon juice?" Tess asked, tucking the newly colored top under her comforter. No need to tempt fate. "I've lost like five pounds in the last month alone and I cannot afford to lose any more. My clothes don't fit anymore."   
  
"Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I ordered pizza cause I burnt the tofu loaf," she grinned as she took off down the stairs.   
  
Maria and Tess exchanged surprise glances before, "PIZZA!" taking off after Mom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mending and cleaning clothes wasn't one of his favorite activities to do with his powers but Michael learned long ago to rely on only himself when it comes to the small things in life. Though he could never admit it to anyone that was brave enough to ask, mainly Max and Isabel, he took some pride in his presentation. And while he didn't consider a date with Tess a monumental event, he did want to at least attempt to look nice for her.   
  
"What are you doing, boy?" Hank's bellow came through the thin walls of the trailer they shared with the three vicious dogs that Michael has been tempted to kill more than once now. Duke had torn another hole in his drafty sheets again this morning.   
  
Taking a deep breath to hold on to his temper, "Cleaning."  
  
"Well get out here and clean this mess in the kitchen. It's like a pig sty in here," came the reply followed by a loud belch.   
  
"And whose fault is that," Michael muttered under his breath as he put his mended clothes away and opened the often fixed door to his closet-of-a-room and walked to the filthy kitchen. He didn't even sigh at the mess that was left behind by Hank during the day while he had been school. He didn't even mention the fact that he had cleaned up and picked up everything only that morning before he went to school.   
  
"What the hell is for dinner?" Hank yelled from his near permanent seat in front of the battered television in their tiny living/dining room.   
  
"I brought home some stuff from the diner after school," Michael calmly as he kept an eye on Hank while the soft glow of energy slide over the dirty dishes with an expert hand. Better than a dishwasher and faster too. "I'll nuke it for you."  
  
"Do that. And toss me another beer," he ordered without turning his head from the flickering screen.   
  
Putting the take-out box into the small ancient microwave, Michael went back to putting dishes away in neat order. He's learned to be careful over the years but knew that Hank ignored or simply didn't see anything he didn't understand. Plus from the pile of empty cans by the sagging arm chair, the guy was three sheets to the wind and probably won't even notice if the spilled Cheetos on the ground jumped up and danced.   
  
The counter was cleaned quickly and the towels tossed into the broken wicker basket by the door, a memento from when his 'mom' had still been around. It been nearly six years since Mona Guerin finally had enough and walked out the door, never to look back... and on one of his more hopeful moments, Michael still dreamt that she would be back for him.   
  
"I bought some extra stuff for tomorrow's dinner. I won't be back until late," Michael informed Hank as he sat the opened box and beer on the TV tray by the armchair.   
  
"Why?" Hank grunted as he reached for the beer, ignoring the steaming burger that Michael had brought home after receiving several unpleasant looks from Maria Harding.  
  
"Homecoming game and dance tomorrow," Michael explained, rubbing his hand over the flat of his stomach. He was hungry and would have dearly loved to have that second burger in the frig but he knew that Hank would be in foul mood if he had nothing for tomorrow and Michael needed the truck. "I was wondering if I could borrow the car and..."  
  
"You got a girl?" Hank asked suddenly, turning his beady beetle back eyes toward Michael.  
  
With no desire to talk about it with Hank, he nevertheless answered. "Yeah."  
  
"Pretty girl?" Hank asked with a smirk, taking a hand full of fries.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Smart girl?"  
  
From everything he's heard, Tess was on the fast track into the honor group. Why that should matter to Hank was beyond him. "Yeah."   
  
Hank laughed, nearly choking on his food. "Then what the hell would she want with you?"  
  
It was the same old story and Michael has since grown use to it. "Can I have the car?"  
  
"Yeah, all right," he gave in ungraciously. "But better watch yourself, boy. Don't you be bringing some brat back here, I won't put up with a crying nuisance."   
  
Michael only nodded his head and walked back to his room muttering, "I won't ever allow a kid of mine to come within ten feet of you. Not in a million years."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle said once again for like the umpteenth time since he picked up the phone. "Look, I know that you wanted to meet before the dance but..."  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"But the guys and I have to..."  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
He sighed, tucking the phone between his shower and cheek. "I'm sorry, Isabel."  
  
She was silent for a moment. "You're always sorry Kyle, but it never changes the situation." She ran her hand through her hair. She gave a soft laugh, "Seems like I'm always playing second fiddle to something or other in your life."  
  
"That's not true, Isabel," though he knew that it was. If it wasn't football, it was homework, if not homework, it was basketball, and if not basketball, it's cross-county. The list never ends. "I... You know how important it is to me that I get a good scholarship for college. My dad isn't going to be able to afford to send me to a good one without some kind of financial help. We're not all rich..."  
  
"I'm not rich, Kyle," she snapped back, tired of having her father's successful law practice thrown in her face again and again for no apparent reason.   
  
"And I'm no super-student the way you are," he pointed out with another sigh. "I can't go to college on my brains alone and you know that."  
  
The frustration was in both their tones now but it did no good. "Kyle..."  
  
"They'll be scouts, Isabel. I cannot ignore that fact that this could be my chance."   
  
"I know that," she replies softly.  
  
He could hear her disappointment and felt the guilt tug at his heart. The past couple of weeks had been hard on their relationship. He cared about Isabel, really truly cared about her. She wasn't the ice princess everyone thinks she is, not once you got to know her well. The kindness was there, along with the warmth and genuine caring heart that she allowed only a few people to get close enough to see. But like all women, she needed attention, something he had been unable to give her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"Yeah," she replied, shaking her head slowly. "Listen Kyle, I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed now okay?"  
  
Nodding his head slowly and feeling like a worm, Kyle sighed looked up as the front door slam shut. "I'm really sorry about this Isabel."   
  
"I know you are. Good night, Kyle."  
  
"Night," he said and hung up the phone when he heard the click of disconnection. Rubbing his face with his hand, Kyle go up and walked into the living room in time to see his father lock away his gun. "Hey Dad."  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Jim Valenti asked as he took off his hat and dropped into a seat. "Man, what a day?"  
  
"I head about the nice little pile up on Route 34." Kyle went into the kitchen and pulled out the tray he had prepared earlier to heat up for his father. "Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Two people got broken bones and lots of cuts and bruises was passed around," Valenti answered with a smile. "The biggest part of it was the pregnant woman in the back of one car. She was pinned in and we had to call for the Jaws of Life to get her out. Her water broke twenty minutes into rescue efforts."  
  
Kyle laughed as he brought the heated tray and juice to his tired father. "Did the medic deliver the baby?"  
  
"Hell no, I could only wish they had," Jim grinned. "Mrs. Morrison had a beautiful baby girl in the back of her crushed MPV with yours truly assisting."  
  
"Way to go, Dad!" Kyle slapped his father on the back and dropped into the seat next to him. "Hey Dad, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What kind of question?" scooping up lumpy mashed potatoes. He made a face but ate it anyways. Either one of the Valenti men could claim to be good cooks, decent cooks yes, but nothing spectacular.  
  
"About women."  
  
Jim looked up at the ceiling. "I'm the wrong man to ask that question, son."   
  
Since it was a painfully old joke that Jim Valenti hadn't had a date in forever, "Just let me ask you one thing."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Not in this house," Kyle replied.  
  
Jim whacked him lightly on the arm. "Ask your question."  
  
"What do you do for a girl when you know that you did wrong?"  
  
Valenti thought about it, really considered it for a moment. "Flowers. Candy. Beg."  
  
Kyle stared at his father for a moment. "That's your sage advice?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Groaning, "I'm better off asking Max or Michael then."  
  
"You and Isabel having trouble?"  
  
"No... Yes... kind of."  
  
"Not spending enough time with her?" he asked mildly.   
  
Kyle nodded with resignation. "Yes."  
  
Jim nodded his head slowly then shook it with regret. "Your mother and I had the same problem."  
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"Obviously not the right thing considering she walked out on us when you were only five months old," he pointed out with much regret. "Like I said, wrong man for the women advice."  
  
Kyle groaned and sat there silently while his father finished his dinner.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tess played with the edge of her sleeve for a while before blurting out, "I'm sorry about the way Maria treated you. It wasn't fair of her and I'm not sure exactly why she doesn't like you but she's usually a much friendlier person and..."  
  
"Don't worry, Tessa." Michael interrupted quietly as he kept an eye on the road. "I'm not offended by your sister's dislike of me. I've gotten use to your sister's abrasive nature."   
  
"Oh," she could think of nothing else to say. Maria had been abrupt, short tempered and abominably rude to Michael throughout dinner and then at the rowdy Homecoming game. Michael, in typically fashion, alternatively ignored Maria and made simple suggestive replies that sent the overly protective sister bristling with indignation. "Why do you call me that?"  
  
"What?" he asked, taking the turn one-handedly.  
  
"Why do you call me Tessa?" She responded holding her breath while they took the turn at forty-five miles per hour. "You do realize that that was one of the points Maria was trying to make. She thinks it's disrespectful of you not to call me by my given name."  
  
"Are you upset that I call you Tessa?" he asked mildly.   
  
She considered it for a moment. To be completely honest, she hadn't thought much of it until Maria mentioned it. "No, I don't think I am." She shrugged. She had gotten so use to hearing it from Michael that she didn't even notice it any more. "But it bothers Maria so could you... I mean, maybe you can make an effort not to call me that in front of her?"  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked devilishly.   
  
She looked at him in the dim light of the car. "Cause I'm asking you to."   
  
There was a silence as he turned to look at her, her blue eyes unnaturally bright in the on coming headlights. He finally sighed and responded with, "I guess it wouldn't kill me to try to play nice with your sister."   
  
"That's all I can ask," Tess replied cheerfully before turning to look out the window... just in time to see a street sign fly by. "Um... Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?" shifting gears with ease.   
  
"You just missed the turn off to the school," she pointed out stuttering.   
  
"I know." The evil grin he gave her should have frightened her but it didn't. She raised one inquiring brow. "We're not going to the dance yet."  
  
"Really?" she asked slowly, her eyes on his usually rough profile. "And where, may I ask, are we going first?"  
  
"Every been to Pine Peak?"  
  
She suppressed a grin with difficulty. "You mean 'Make Out Point'?"   
  
The soft chuckle was surprisingly charming. "Yeah."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Want to see it?"  
  
She glanced at the passing cars that were becoming more sporadic as they drove. "Do I get a choice?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Tess turned to her head to look at him. She hadn't been expecting that answer. It was so very strange; he was like a whole other person when she was alone with him. He was kinder, warmer, much more gentle when there was no one around, or if it were just him, her and Max. But with others, he was dangerous, so unapproachable. It was like seeing two people with the same face.   
  
Hesitantly, and hoping she wasn't making a monumental mistake, "Yeah, I'd like to see it."  
  
"Good," with a quick nod and his foot of the accelerator.   
  
It took less time to arrive at their destination than for Tess to prepare herself before he had turned the engine off and they were sitting in the dark. The crickets chirped cheerfully in the surrounding bushes as they overlook the small town of Roswell. By now, the dance would have been in full swing and the victory tonight would be celebrated in style.   
  
The silence that fell in the car should have been uncomfortable but somehow it didn't. It was strange that it was never uncomfortable between the two of them. Micahel couldn't even begin to comprehend it. Even with girls that he wanted, for the obvious teenage reasons, there were always moment of embarrassment and uneasiness. But with Tess, it wasn't like that. It was almost like... being in the presence of someone you knew well. Someone who you can trust with your heart and soul.   
  
After a moment, Michael shifted to look at her just as Tess turned to study him. "Come here," opening his arms and reaching for her.   
  
She didn't question it as she allowed him to pull her into his lap, gentling caressing the small of her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth and strength of him around her. There was something very comforting about it, almost familiar.   
  
It felt safe.   
  
All they did was sat there in silence, neither one really inclined to do anything more than enjoy the quiet company of the other. But Michael remembered his conversation with Isabel and Max, the disquieting feeling the two of them had that there was something more to this slip of a girl than meets the eyes. He hadn't told them that he was going to bring Tess up here, but it seemed as good of a time as any to both get to know Tess better and to get to 'know' Tess better.   
  
Drawing back, he waited until Tess lifted her head to close his mouth of hers. Her eyes went wide for a second before they closed. It was a simple and straight kiss, meant to be enjoyed by both sides.   
  
But when Michael finally drew back, he was wearing an entirely bemused look; not unlike the one Tess was wearing as well. "That was..." Not sure how to phrase it.  
  
"Interesting?" Tess attempted in confusion. Her baby blue eyes reflected Michael's hesitation.   
  
Michael nodded his head slowly, the weirdness of it befuddling his poor mind. "I felt..." Again, lost as to how to express... He did not want to hurt her feelings; cause having a crying girl in his hands right now would be a very bad thing. "It felt like.... I felt...."  
  
Tess wasn't having as difficult of a time; of course, she wasn't quite as concern with Michael's feelings as she was about trying to sort out the strangeness of it. "Nothing."   
  
He licked his lips and tasted the word for a moment. "Yeah, that's about the right word for it."   
  
The uncertain look on the ultra-cool Michael almost sent Tess into the giggles but she managed to choke most of it down. "Has this ever happened to you before?"  
  
"To my knowledge: no." He tilted his head and looked at her amused face. "You?"  
  
"Never," shaking her head and let out a stream of giggles that she thought she had under control then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I mean, usually I manage to feel something; be it lust, delight, disgust or repulsion. But I don't think I've ever kissed a guy and felt like... like..." she bit her lip and concentrated on the nothing emotion again. "Like I'm kissing my big brother or something like that."   
  
"First of all," he pointed out, "I'm not your brother. Secondly, if you kiss you brother open mouthed, I'd be pretty weird out. And third..." he thought about it. "Okay, there is no third. It's just those two."   
  
She let for of her laughter and hugged him for a second in affectionate friendship. "So you're not like totally mad that you didn't feel anything?"  
  
Considering it, he shook his head. "No, I have to say that I'm not. It's not like this has ever happened to me before but I'm not as completely weirded out by it as I thought I would be." He tightened his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her again. "Nope, still nothing." He sighed and leaned back, watching her watch him with amusement. "What?"  
  
"You want to feel something, don't you?" she hazarded a guess indulgently.   
  
He slanted her an impatient look. "You don't find it weird that two perfectly attractive people don't feel the least bit of desirability to one another that a simple kiss cannot even produce the most minor of sparks?"   
  
She shook her head easily. "As my mother says, 'que sera, sera.' What will be will be. We just weren't meant to be."  
  
He ran a quick hand through his curly hair. "But you're look exactly like the kind of girls I usually...." He felt himself blush at his own stupid slip of the tongue and could only be glad that the truck was so dark. "That's to say that I.. um... Well, I... er..."  
  
Tess was having a ball here. "Yes? Go on? Finish the sentence."   
  
Michael scold at her then sighed. "Oh hell, it even feels like I'm talking to my sister."   
  
Laughing with delight, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay, so we've established that in another life time, we were probably related in some way cause we have this kind of..." She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Connection? Is that a good word for it?"  
  
Staring at her, Michael was tempted for a moment to tell her... to tell her everything. He allowed the urge to pass; Max and Isabel would have his head if he were to reveal anything to anyone, even sweet little Tess. But she was right about one thing; he did feel a connection to her. What that connection was is another question. "Yeah, that's a good word for it. I thought I was the only one that felt it."  
  
"Is that why you asked me out? Is that why you're so nice to me? Cause you felt a connection?"  
  
"Why else?" he asked, hoping she never finds out about Max. "I'm not known to be benevolent to everyone."   
  
Her jaw dropped. "'Benevolent?' So you do pay attention in class."   
  
"Brat," he muttered then kissed her again. The wholly compassionate and sympathetic look he got from her when he pulled away had him throwing up his hands. "All right, I give up. There is just nothing there."  
  
Tess grinned at him. "I still like you. You're a really nice guy."  
  
"Don't, you're killing me here," Michael sighed and allowed her to sit there quietly, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable over this situation, which in itself should have been strange. "So now what?"  
  
"What do you mean?" resting her head on his shoulder again.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" linking his fingers together around her waist. To the world, they looked like to sweethearts in discussion.   
  
"We go from potential boyfriend-girlfriend to simply being friends," she pronounced with a smile, her arms around his neck in quiet affection.   
  
It was nice, this comfortable trust between them.   
  
"Okay," Michael said quietly. "I think I can do that."  
  
Tess smiled and kissed his cheek again. She trusted him, didn't understand why but she did. Then the idea hit her. It was outrageous to think that he would say yes but... She felt safe with him. She needed that if she was going to pull this off. Nodding her head with resolve, "And in that spirit," she pulled back to look at him. "Want to do me a great big favor?"  
  
He eyed her uncertainly. "What?"  
  
"There's this road, that connects Roswell, New Mexico to California. Know it?"  
  
Everyone in two knows the big roads. "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"There's a spot there I wanted to see since we hit town," she's been waiting to see it for some time now. "Can you take me?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Unless you want to go to the dance instead? I know that's why you asked me out tonight."  
  
Thinking of the crowd, the gossiping student bodies, the speculative looks from their classmates and the interrogation from Max, Michael shook is head. "Not really." He lifted her back into her seat. "Let's go."  
  
Tess pulled her seatbelt on and smiled at him. "Thanks Michael." Then turned to stare straight ahead. She was finally going to see it, finally going to see where her father had lost his life. Maybe she could see finally find out why he had died that night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
(Believe it or not, this story is just getting started. Feedback would be nice.) 


	8. Endless Night

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or their characterizes, just the situations that I decide to put them in.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: The alarm is sounded. Michael and Tess are watched then get into each other's way.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 - Endless Night   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria looked good and she knew it... as did everyone else in the room that had the advantage to catching a glimpse of her. Every pair of male eyes was filled with great appreciation and she reveled in the idea that she was wanted. The added bonus was that many jealous and envious looks were being directed at her happy partner, who found this all too amusing.   
  
Alex leaned forward and shouted over the loud music as close to Maria's ears as he dared, "You do realize that by Monday, every guy in this school will either want to be me or want to beat up on me." He grinned as he thought about that. "I think most would choose the second option."   
  
Laughing, she threw her arms about his neck and continued to move with the music. From across the room, she caught Liz looking non-too-happy at the close proximity of the two dancers. *Good,* she smiled to herself smugly. *Maybe this will give the girl a major wake up call.*  
  
"What are you thinking?" Alex asked, his eyes trying to follow Maria's but there was simply too many people in the way for him to focus properly. Plus there was the distraction of having a deliciously beautiful girl in his arms.   
  
"I'm thinking that Max Evans doesn't dance much," Maria shouted back as a passing guy try to cut in but was promptly halted by Maria's skillful maneuvering of her partner, giving the guy her back. She decides who gets to dance with her and who doesn't, and right now she was more than happy with her choice of partners.   
  
"I guess he doesn't," Alex answered with a frown as he located his friend across the room, pretty much standing here with no much to do while the Evans siblings held court.   
  
"Shall we rescue her?" Maria asked all too innocently.  
  
Distracted by the unhappiness on Liz's face, Alex failed to see the amusement in his date's eyes as she asked the question. "Let's do it."  
  
Hoping on one foot and careful to not get stepped on by the numerous feet that were jumping to the rhythm of the Deejay's tunes, Maria was all but dragged across the room toward where the Dark Princess and the newly crowned Homecoming Queen was surrounded by a horde of brown-nosing admirers and friends. "Hey ya, Liz."  
  
"Hi," Liz's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree as she turned from a boring conversation with a sophomore whose name she couldn't remember on all the wonderful qualities Isabel Evans possessed. "What's up?"  
  
"The dancing, my dear," Maria shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping Max Evans would stop frowning at something someone said and pay some attention to his date. As much as she would love for Liz to realize that she was in love with their dear Alex, she didn't like to see her getting ignored by the brooding Dark Prince either. "Why are you just standing here when the rhythm is happening out here?"  
  
Max turned when he finally recognized the shrilly voice that was interrupting every other word Jason was trying to say to him. And it was just the voice he was going to look for. Pinning her with eyes that reflected the flashing strobes, "Maria, have you seen Tess or Michael?"  
  
"What?" She shouted at the top of her lungs as a hundred students suddenly erupted in shouts and screams over someone or other taking center stage on the dance floor. She turned to look just as Max grabbed her arm to retain her attention. The urgency in his grip stopped the sharp retort on the tip of her tongue.   
  
"Michael and your sister! Have you seen either one of them since the game?" Max asked again, pulling Maria closer so that he didn't have to strain his voice.  
  
Startled, Maria stared at him for a second or two before, "THEY'RE NOT HERE?!?"  
  
Max flinched at the sheer volume of her voice at such a close proximity. "There's no need for you to attempt to burst my eardrums. If they were here, would I be asking you whether you've seen them or not?"  
  
"Where the hell are they?" her head shriveling around to taken in the dimly lit dance room and the three hundred odd teens packed to the brim.   
  
"I'm not sure," Max's brows knitted together as his eyes caught Isabel's. She gave a gentle shake of her head. His sister already knew the situation and was in the process of quietly grilling the student body of any information they may have on the missing twosome. He didn't like the situation, didn't like it one bit.   
  
"If that over grown ape thinks he can..."  
  
"Maria, calm down," Alex grabbed her fist as she shook it under Max's wary nose. The last thing they needed was to draw attention with Maria attacking Max. "I'm sure they're just late or something. Let's not jump to any unnecessary conclusions. Tess seems like a pretty level headed girl."  
  
"You better believe she is," Maria's huffed with concern. But as much as she trusted Tess's good judgment, she didn't have as much faith in Michael Guerin's unsavory character. And her sister was much too trusting of the rogue to put her mind at ease. "But just in case she isn't as sensible as I would like to believe," she rolled her eyes, *Especially when it comes to that long haired ape,* she was going to have to warned her sister more sternly from now on. "Let's see if we can locate them... quickly, please."  
  
Alex sighed and looked around them. "Well, if anyone knows where they are, or why they're not here, it'd be the Gruesome Twosome."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"Matilda and Nadine Flandory, a.k.a. The Gruesome Twosome. They write the gossip column of the school news paper." Isabel sighed as she came near, waving away the troops that followed her. The sparkling crown on her head nearly blinded Alex as he stared open mouthed at the blonde beauty. "And they happen to pretty much know everything that's happening in the town." She looked less than pleased with that; which was understandable considering the recent gossip of her troubles with Kyle making it's way around school thanks to the two. She looked around, "Jesse? Could you see if you can find out from Matilda and Nadine where Michael Guerin is?"  
  
The poor sap's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "S...S...Sure." And was off.   
  
Max rolled his eyes. *Where the hell are you, Michael? And what the hell are you doing with Tess?* He wasn't sure which peeved him off more, that fact that Michael hadn't kept his word about not making trouble tonight, or the fact that he was with Tess. The horrible imagine of Michael and Tess groping in the back of his truck made its way into his mind. He winced and wished his mind hadn't gone there.   
  
"Where the hell are they?" Maria screeched.   
  
"Maria, calm down," Liz said soothingly as she held her friend's agitated hand.  
  
"And for god sakes, will you keep your voice down?" Isabel asked, her pretty eyes scanning the room. "Do you want to the rest of the school to know that Michael and Tess disappeared together? Think of what that will do to her reputation?"  
  
If it were possible, Maria was even more outraged. "I'm thinking of what 'he' will do with 'her.' Screw the reputation."  
  
Alex shook his head seriously at her. "Bad choice of words there, Maria."  
  
"She's not going to think that way if you ruin it for her," Isabel replied coolly as she run her fingers through her hair. The crown was making a mess of the perfect curls she had taken all of... three seconds, to do this afternoon. "Let's wait before we do anything."  
  
Maria took a deep breath and tried to remember all those patience exercises that her mother had made her and Tess taken, something about taming the temper. *Ten, just count to ten.* It so wasn't working. "If he touches her, I'm going to kill him."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smashmouth was shouting at the top of their lungs through the half broken radio transmission that was breaking in and out of reception. They were moving well beyond the occupied areas of Roswell.   
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what we're doing out here? Or for that matter, are you going to tell me where we're going? Cause of you plan on having me drive all the way back to Los Angeles..."  
  
"We're not going to L.A., Michael." Tess chuckled as she opened her window and let the hot balmy desert air in. Smashmouth gave away to singing about being a virgin; strangely enough the familiar song was rather comforting. The impending sense of doom seemed to have settled in her insides as they drove closer to their unknown destination. "Just for a quick drive around the..."  
  
"Most people, on the night of the big school dance, don't go driving around town with the bad-boy of the school," Michael interjected. He glanced at her and studied the slightly troubled profile. "And by the way, how do you plan on getting out of the shit load of trouble that I'm going to be in when we do head back into town?"  
  
That certainly caught her attention. "What trouble?"  
  
"The one that you're sister is going to kick up when she realizes that you are alone with me out in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Oh please," she waved the concern away. "It's not like I've never been to a school dance before. Those things are so packed with people that nobody will even miss us. Besides which, Maria trusts me."  
  
"Well she doesn't trust me, that's for sure." Michael continued to drive, wondering why he wasn't questioning her sudden need to go see a stretch of highway in the middle of the night; definitely an alien phenomenon in his life to do things on a whim. "And I'd just like to point out that you are wrong when you say that no one will miss us. I am a hundred percent sure that Max and Isabel is going to notice when I don't show up like I said I would."  
  
"After our detour to Pine Peak?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to let him forget their little side trip any time soon. "I didn't say that they wouldn't question why I was late getting there."  
  
Tess slanted him glance as the dreadful tightening in her guts continued to grow in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore it as they continued down the road. "Did they know what we were going there?"  
  
"Contrary to what everyone else around the school thinks, I don't report to Max. He's not my keeper, brother, father or king. I don't need to tell him every little detail of my life." He frowned then conceded, "Just seems like it."   
  
She giggled and squeezed his arm. "He's your best friend. Why won't you want to tell him everything?"  
  
Michael thought of Hank and the increase frequency of drinking binges. Not everything needs to be shared. "Okay, do you even know where we're going?"  
  
"I'll know when we get there," she answered rubbing one hand over her stomach as the queasy sense of fear built.   
  
"How?"  
  
"I just will."  
  
He glanced at her quickly but turned back to the windy road with a frown. While he didn't particularly liked the way she said it, he couldn't help but again wonder why he wasn't questioning it. Sure, Isabel has been known to say cryptic things like that in the past that he's never questioned, but that was Isabel and her 'gifts.' This was Tess, angelic Tess that was saying it now. Why... How would she..."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
His foot hit the brakes before his mind registered the screamed command. He had all but a moment to acknowledge the fact that his heart was trying its best to leave by his throat before Tess was stumbling out of the truck. Scrambling out after her, he was about to ask what was wrong when she dropped to the ground; her face masked by the masses of curls that fell forward to hide her face. For a moment, there was complete silence; it felt as if even the night was holding its breath here. "Tessa?"  
  
"It happened here," she whispered. Her hand ran long the ground, fingers shifting dirt and sand. The reverence, in which she was scooping up dirt from the ground, sent a shocking chill up his spine. "He was right here."   
  
"Who was? What happened here, Tessa? Tess?" He approached her slowly, his eyes searching the surrounding area for any sign of reorganization as to what she was... The shadowed cliff in the distance, illuminated only by the shrouded moon, was too familiar for his comfort. "Tess..." dropping to his knees beside her. He didn't like this.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, her hand still clutching the dirt from the ground, small rocks digging into her soft skin. Her spindly arms tightened as she allowed the rush of images and emotions to roll through her. She saw him, her father; his eyes wide with shock, mouth moving but no words sounded. The dark man, the one without a face, replied something unheard. The choking pain, the moment of panic, the apology of love and then... nothing. "Oh god, he killed him."  
  
An icy chill rushed up Michael's spine as his eyes continued to stare at the familiar peaks in the distance. "Who killed who here?" Out of nowhere, a sense of impending doom surrounded him.   
  
"He killed my father," she whispered against his collar, her dry eyes staring out into the darkness, away from the circle of brightness light up by the car's high beams. She was seeing something and nothing at the same time. "He was out there, waiting for..." She wasn't sure what he was waiting for, wasn't sure she wanted to know. "He was just waiting."  
  
He didn't question it, didn't need to. Everything instinct in his body said to run. "Tess, Tess... Listen to me. We can't stay here," he looked around again. There was nothing but the stillness of the night. Yet... he felt it. Not a sound was heard. It was quiet, way too quiet. "Come on," lifting her up to her feet. "Let's go."  
  
Half carrying, half dragging, he put Tess in the car and scurried around the hood to get into the driver's side. He couldn't get the engine to turn over fast enough as he made a giant U-turn and kicked up dirt in his hurry to leave the area.   
  
Her face was stark white when she turned to look at him. "Was I going crazy Michael, or was someone watching us?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment, turning back to look at the road, trying to dispel the fear that gnawed at his guts. His lungs were forcing oxygen in and out as fast as they were able to. "I... I don't know, Tess. I just don't know."   
  
"But you do know," she insisted. She reached out to him and noticed that she was still clutching dirt. She opened her palm and watched the shifting sand for a moment. Swallowing the sickening feeling of fear, she pocketed the earth. "You know."  
  
Michael glanced at her as his foot press down harder on the accelerator. The truck shot forward as he made a desperate attempt at some sane and rational reason why... *I really wish she won't look at me with those great big searching eyes of hers.* He didn't want to see that helplessness in her eyes and the need for him to believe.   
  
He shook his head. What he needed right now was Max and Isabel. They were always the smart and calm ones of the group. He needed to tell them that... That what? That Tess's Dad was killed where they were found all those years ago? That they thought someone out there tonight was watching them? That something was happening that he couldn't even begin to explain. The chill that had invaded his body before returned. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Tess sighed, her eyes searching the night. "That's what I'd like to know."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched the taillight flashed and disappeared over the small hill then reappeared again from time to time as the truck sped away. The cloud of dirt that trailed them seemed to hover and signal their presence to the sky and land that witness their sudden appearance.  
  
The Champion has the Queen now.   
  
An interesting development. He would have assumed that the King would seek and find his mate first.   
  
But no matter. She was safe as long as the Champion is with her. No need to fear for her safety or hunt for her now. It may take a while to find her and the Champion again but that is no longer important.   
  
Now... for the King and his precious sister.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, please. Just calm down," Maria begged trying to suppress her own fears from erupting in a tirade. What she wouldn't give to be the one to be losing it right now? But right now, as it was in many situations when it didn't involved 'adult' responsibilities. Amy and Maria were neck to neck on the scream fests. With the exception of Tess, the Harding women were very good about venting their emotions.   
  
"Calm down?" Amy's brows wrinkled together as she continued the pace the length of the living room with her daughter, Alex, Liz, and the three kids that seemed to have simply followed them home watching her every move. "You want me to calm down when your sister is out there," gesturing to the darkened street outside the window, "By herself where god knows what could happen to her?"  
  
"Ma'am, she's not alone," Isabel interrupted hesitantly. She's always taken for granted that patience and serenity came with age, the way her mother was. But apparently, that was not the case here. "Michael is with her."  
  
"That's another thing," Amy shouted at Maria, completely ignoring the tall blonde girl on the loveseat. "Who is this Michael character and what is he going with your sister?"  
  
Pretty much use to her mother's overly exaggerated point making, Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's her date and do you really want an answer to that last question?"  
  
Amy considered it for a second. "No. Don't answer it." She remembered her wild teenage years only a little too vividly considering she was now staring at the miracle of one of her more stupid mistakes. "Who is this Michael kid?" Alex and Liz exchanged quick looks then avoided Mrs. Harding's eyes as subtly as they could. But Amy Harding wasn't the best social worker on this side of the county line for no reason. "Oh god, I'm not going to like this, am I?"  
  
"Now Mom," Maria began in her most reasonable voice.   
  
"Michael wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Tess," Max interjected with conviction, his steady eyes on the agitated woman in front of him. "You have my word on it."   
  
The calm aura around the golden-eyed boy was strangely reassuring. Amy couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about the way he said it that made her believe. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"  
  
He smiled at her, that soft sympathetic smile that went a long ways to calming Amy's frazzled nerves. "Maxwell Evans, Madam. My sister, Isabel and her boyfriend, Kyle Valenti."  
  
"Valenti?" distracted suddenly. She smiled softly at some distant memory, "I knew a Valenti back in high school." Then quickly dismissed the thoughts from her mind as she glanced at the clock again. "Well Mr. Evans, any idea where your friend might have taken my baby girl?"   
  
Alex leaned over and whispered to Maria, "Probably to Make-Out Point."   
  
Unfortunately, Amy Harding has hearing like a dog. "WHAT?!?"  
  
Maria looked horrified. "Mom, calm down..." then threw Alex a look while the guy silently apologized for his stupid tongue.   
  
"Let's call the police," Amy said grabbing the phone and forgetting all her wonderful training as a class-A social worker.   
  
"You can't," wrestling the phone away form her mother. Maria dropped the phone back on the hook and planted her fists on her hip. "She has to be missing 48 hours before we can call the cops, remember?"  
  
That seemed to have deflated her. Amy dropped into a chair and covered her face with shaky hands. "Oh god, Philip will never forgive me if anything happens to our Little Tessie."   
  
Crumbling, Maria put her arms around her mother. "She's going to be fine. I just know it."  
  
Liz and Alex made sympathetic noises while Kyle frowned and picked up the phone. "Hello, Henson? Is my dad around? I need to speak with him for a moment."  
  
Max leaned over to Isabel, "Can you reach Michael?"  
  
Frowning, for a moment, she was confused. Then, like a brilliant light, "Are you kidding me?" Startled, Isabel glanced at the huddled group around Amy Harding. "I don't know. I've never really tired to contact anyone while I'm awake. It's... difficult."  
  
He nodded, eyes on Kyle who was having a quiet but urgent conversation with his father and on Maria Harding who was shooting puzzle glances at Kyle. "This isn't like Michael to up and disappear without a word and I have to admit that I'm getting worried."   
  
Isabel's eyes narrowed speculatively as Max's eyes made another trip around the room, lingering on family photos. It hadn't been lost to her in the two days since they've spoke about the whole Tess-thing that her brother was still much too interested in the girl for her liking. "Is it Michael you're worried about or the girl he's with?"   
  
He turned steady eyes back to her. Not a blink of a reaction. "Does it matter at this point?"   
  
With Michael also missing and not a peep from either one, "I guess not."  
  
Kyle hung up the phone. "My dad's on his way."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tess groaned.  
  
"If you're going to puke, can you do over...."  
  
"I'm not going to puke," Tess replied a little too sharply and then groaned again.   
  
"Then why are you making all those noises?"   
  
"I'm practicing."  
  
"Practicing for what?"  
  
"For when my mother chews my head off for getting home late." She leaned over his shoulder. "Are you done yet?"   
  
Michael stopped and turned to give her a look of complete annoyance. The jack in his hand went still as she turned to look at him. The growl was half threatening and half annoyed, "You know, this would go a whole lot faster if you don't keep asking me that every twenty seconds. And it doesn't help to have you hovering over my shoulders."   
  
Tess grinned sheepishly at him. Her anxiety over the flat tired was compounded by the fact that she was half an hour late to get home now. And the fact that Michael was having trouble with less then sufficient tools wasn't helping any. If the guy would only move away for a few moments she could easily fix the problem. But she couldn't very well do that with him watching. And he insisted that he be the one to fix the flat. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
*Turning away so I can fix this flat without the conventional crap would be nice,* Michael thought with a grin. But the last thing he needed right now was a hysterical girl on his hands when she realizes that he wasn't of this world. "No, just sit down and let a man do his job?"  
  
She gave rolled her eyes. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"  
  
"Talk to me, tell me about yourself," Michael said, hoping that will be enough to distract her and give him some space to fix this tire without having to drag out the busted tired in the back. One day, Hank is going to find himself stranded somewhere without a spare.   
  
Tess sat down by him, much to his dismay, as he attempted not to wretch his finger off while trying to turn a nut. She was more a little glad that he decided not to broach the subject of their little 'encounter' with the watchful eyes in the darkness. Smiling with forced cheer, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What was your father like? You seem to adore him." The unknown Mr. Harding was probably wonderful considering how good Tess, and even Maria, was. Probably one of those guys up for Dad of the Year awards. "What was your family life like?" Hell, any family would be wonderful compared to his own dysfunctional family.   
  
"Dad was a business man," Tess said, playing with the nuts that Michael had managed to dislocate. "He loved rock, swing and Mozart. Really didn't like Beethoven, and don't ask me why. His favorite color was blue and he had a darling little corvette that he swore was not his middle-life crisis solution."  
  
Michael laughed and then cursed as he stubbed toe on the flattened wheel rim.   
  
"Mom sold the car when Dad died, couldn't stand to look at the thing. Maria and I were heart broken over it."   
  
"You wanted the car?"  
  
"Not really," she whirled a curl around her finger, impressed by the fact that she wasn't falling apart talking about her father. There was just something about Michael, about his matter-of-fact attitude, which allowed her to be like that. He didn't offer sympathy, didn't offer buck-yourself-up advises, didn't say stupid useless things like 'it'll get better with time' crap. All he did was... talk. "But you know how personal effects carries your scent, well the car smelled like his cologne and I missed that. Mom went through this period of mourning where she couldn't stand to see anything that belonged to him without breaking into tears."   
  
"So she trashed everything?" Hank had done the same thing after Sylvia left. Of course, he also took a lot of the 'emotional display of loss' out on chasing a helpless kid around the house with a baseball bat. Michael could only be thankful that Hank was usually too drunk during those moments to do more than stumble around the room and over furniture.   
  
"Donated it actually, everything Maria and I didn't get a chance to hide in storage that is."   
  
"Were you scared?" he wondered and twisted off another bolt. He'll have to repair the rotted spare while it was still in the truck and hoped that his growing powers don't light up the night too much. He maybe just get away with it if Tess was less than observant, like the usual array of girls he took out. But somehow, he didn't think he'd have that kind of luck.  
  
"Of what?" she asked, her clear eyes confused.  
  
It was obvious she had no idea. "Nothing." The last nut refused to move. "You must have a real ideal childhood."  
  
"Dad loved me, a lot," she smiled remembering that first Christmas and her father's absentmindedness during the hectic trip out East. She remembered her first bike, her first computer, and her first set of Barbie playhouse toys. But most of all, she remembered bedtime stories, absentminded hugs and smiles to dry tears of pain away. "I don't know what would have happened to me if he hadn't found me."   
  
Michael's head turned sharply at her, the stubborn bolt forgotten for the moment. "Found you?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled at him, oblivious of the tension as she remembered her beloved father. "He said that I was his little angel that dropped from the sky. But honestly, he was my savior. God knows what kind of monster might have found me if he hadn't been there that night?"   
  
He was stunned by this little piece of information. "You're adopted?"  
  
"Yeah," nodding her head, curls bouncing. "Me and Maria, both. Well..." she grinned suddenly. "Dad adopted me and then he met Mom. Mom already had Maria by then, and I mean had, as in given birth to. Then when Mom and Dad married, he adopted Maria as his own. I'm not sure if Mom when through the formalities of adopting me in the legal sense but it didn't really matter. And that's how we became one big happy family."   
  
"You were adopted." His mind wouldn't quite wrap around the idea.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?" she smiled at him but faltered at the stunned disbelief in on his face. "What's the matter?"  
  
Michael said the first thing that came to his mind. "Who would throw you away?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. It was a question she's asked too many times in her own mind. "Not everyone wants children, Michael."  
  
He shook his head. "But you're...you're..." he shook his head again, amazed at the world, and went to work at the nut again, wishing he could just blast the damn thing with his powers. "Your dad's right. You're like an angel. I can't imagine anyone not wanting you around."   
  
He didn't see the blush, he didn't see the wistful smile, he didn't see the gratitude in her eyes, but he did feel the flutter of lips against his cheek. "Thank you Michael."   
  
The distinct feeling of warmth and tenderness was foreign to him, so he shook it off in his mind but kept it close to his heart. "Hey, would you go into the truck and see if you can find a wrench under the passenger seat? I'm going to use it for... for... for something." There was no need for it but she didn't need to know that.  
  
"Sure," then hopped on her feet, sensing his discomfort over her instinctive show of affection. It was sad to her that he obviously didn't get much physical display of love in his life to be startled by something as simple as a kiss on the cheek.   
  
The minute she was around the bumper of the car, Michael hand slide to where the inch long nail had punctured the tire. Heat infused his palm and he reworked the molecules until the rubber was like new again. Pumping air into the tire took a little more effort and a lot more maneuvering as he fed air through the tiny opening as quickly as he could safely do so.   
  
"Michael?" came the muffled call. "Are you sure there's a wrench in here?"  
  
"Yes, keep looking." Once the tire was inflated, he scrambled to the back of the car and dragged out the spare. As he suspected, it was as rotten and deflated as the last time he saw it after backing the car over down fencing. Picking it up, he dropped it back carefully so to rock the car but not push it off the jack.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" her voice still muffled as she reached further under the car seat and attempted to find the wanted tool.   
  
"Getting the spare and putting the bad one in," he called back to her, hoping she won't peek out from under the seat just yet. Going back to the now repaired tire, he used his hands to force the nuts back on the bolts, evenly tightened the bolts into place. He kept the power on low, careful to keep an eye on Tess.   
  
Tired of search, Tess glanced up to make sure Michael couldn't see her and crouched low again. The light erupted at the center of her palm, effectively lighting the limited area under the passenger seat. Soda cans, cigarette butts, gum wrappers and a pair of frilly pink women's undergarment. She didn't want to know about the underwear. No wrench. "Michael, it's not here!" she closed her hand over the light and stood up just as Michael popped up from the other side of the car.   
  
"Don't need it anymore," he announced, lowering the car with the jack. "We're set to go."  
  
"You sure?" delighted.  
  
"Yeah," yanking the jack from underneath the truck and tossing it into the back. If he moved fast enough, she may not come from around the car to see that very familiar tire. "Get in the car."  
  
"I'm already in," she called back as he ran back to the driver's seat. "Let's go before my mom calls out the state troopers."  
  
"If you were my kid and you so near where your dad died, or worse yet, alone here with me, I'd be calling the cops right now."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
I had meant to give this chapter more substance, but it was getting too long. 


	9. Misunderstanding

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Roswell? That choking sound you hear is me dying of laughter.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's the scoop. I don't live in Roswell. I don't live near Roswell. I've never visited Roswell in my life. In short, I don't know much about the two of Roswell. Any references to roads, highways, landmarks and other such things are purely of my imagination and maybe things gleamed while watching the show. Any similarities to actual events places and such are totally accidental. Thanks for understanding. On another note, I'm not sure if I ever heard Valenti's wife being mentioned on the show. I don't remember if they ever gave her name or why she's not around. But my explanation stands for now. If you have any information, feel free to share with me. Thank. Enjoy the chapter.   
  
Summary: Valenti meets an old friend. Tess takes a stand. Max and Isabel are updated. And a promise is made.  
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 - Misunderstanding  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was four days out of a year that JimValenti hated above all others: July 4th, July 8th, August 18th, and whatever day Homecoming happens to land on in Roswell High. Those were the only four days that he was guaranteed to be pulling double overtime, arresting someone for something stupid and dealing with the teenage high jinx that were inevitable.   
  
To say he was not in a good mood when he arrived at 1366 Morning Glory Lane at eleven thirty on a Friday evening after pulling a long and exhaustive shift that included having to throw six teenage boys who thought it was hysterical to toilet paper Coach DeSilva's front yard into the can for the night, was putting it rather mildly. He was not up to dealing with an overreacting mother hen doesn't know where her chick was. But... his son had called and so here he was.  
  
The whimsical chime on the doorbell almost put a smile on his face when it was yanked open with enough force that he was surprised that the door didn't come off it's hinge. "Young lady, you better have a damn good... Oh!"  
  
Ever run into a brick wall? That's what it felt like for Jim Valenti as he stared rather idiotically at the woman that had just taken nearly taken a bite out of him. "Amy DeLuca, as I live and breathe." She looked almost exactly as she did nearly two decades ago.   
  
"Jimmy?" she blinked, all the heated words she was about to blast at her daughter died in her throat. Her tirade of thoughts melted and poured out of ears as she stared blankly at the man before her. Flashback of hot summer nights and watching the football team sweat in the afternoon sun came to mind.   
  
It was like a scene out of a bad sappy movie. All that lacked was the swelling violins in the background to complete the nauseating scene.  
  
Maria and Kyle both looked a little sickened by it.   
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hum?" Amy turned and blinked at her daughter.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and exchanged the first understanding look with the school's top jock. "Tess?" she reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes!" Amy turned and the panic was back in her eyes. "I want to report my daughter....Wait, you're the sheriff?"   
  
Valenti was having some trouble putting all the pieces together as he looked at his less than pleased son. "The last time I checked. Kyle called and said that..."  
  
"You have a son!" Amy exclaimed, as if it just hit her. "How's Darlene?"  
  
He blinked; surprised that she remembered his former wife's name. "Left me fourteen years ago for an easier life."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Amy almost winced then cocked her head in sympathy. "Darlene was never the brightest bulb."  
  
"It happens and it's ancient history now." He motioned with his hat, "Can I come in?"  
  
The question startled her as she realized that she had kept him standing on the front steps. "Yes, yes," ushering him in as she turned to look at Kyle, noting the family resemblance of broad shoulders, serious eyes and a mouth that had been set in its ways. But that face and that coloring, it was pure Darlene Gilchrist. "I want to report my daughter missing."  
  
Pausing in his search for his notebook, he looked up startled. "Your daughter?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded seriously now that she had something more than imaginary things to focus on. "My youngest, Teresa Elizabeth Harding. She's five-two, blonde, has blue eyes and..." she grabbed a photo from the a sideboard. "That's her, at last year's Sadie's."   
  
He smiled down at the sweet girl in the picture. "Beautiful girl."  
  
"Very," she replied take took the picture from him. She remembered taking the picture just as Tess was leaving the front door. "Looks just like her father," which was true with those big blue eyes and blonde hair. If she hadn't done the adoption papers herself, she would have sworn Tess was Phillip's biological child.   
  
Valenti looked around, noting the mixture of curious an anxious faces. "Where's Mister.... Er..." She won't be DeLuca anymore. "Your husband?"  
  
"It's Harding now," setting the picture down. "And he's been in the ground three years since April."   
  
It was his turn to wince now. "My condolences."  
  
"As you say, it's history. Now about my daughter..."  
  
He nodded, understanding her need to move on to something productive rather then dwell on the pains of the past. "When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"This morning at breakfast before I left for work," she answered briskly and motioned to Maria. "But Maria saw her afterwards."  
  
The sheriff glanced at Maria. "And you are?"  
  
"Her sister," Maria responded with some hostility to her tone. She didn't like the friendly nature between her mother and the town cop. "Last time I saw Tess was after the Homecoming game. She was leaving for the dance."  
  
"But not with you?"   
  
"No, she had a date."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Maria saw Max frown and Isabel drop her head into her hands with a wince before she answered. "Michael Guerin."   
  
Valenti's head came up from his notes sharply. "Guerin?"  
  
Amy frowned at his reaction to the name. "Yes, why?"  
  
"You let your daughter go out with the Guerin boy?" the outrage was clear in the sheriff's face.  
  
Questioning Amy Harding's parenting skills was the one sure way to get on her bad side. Fortunately for Jim Valenti, Amy loved her daughter more than she loved her pride. "What's wrong with the Guerin boy?"  
  
"The kid is a juvenile delinquent." He shook his head and headed back toward the front door to his car.   
  
"Michael is not a juvenile delinquent," Isabel leapt to her feet in defense of her friend. "It's that no good father of his that's..." She stopped when Max held up a hand to silence her.   
  
Shaking his head, he motioned for her to sit again. Taking a step forward, in the oh so calm tone of his, "Sheriff, Michael was suppose to take Tess to the dance. Either of them showed up by ten o'clock. By eleven, we knew something was wrong. For the record, Michael Guerin, no matter what you think of him, has never hurt a girl in his life. And he was not going to begin to do so now. Something has happen to them, and it's not Michael's doing."   
  
The calmness of Max's conviction had an impact. Sheriff Valenti nodded his head slowly and looked at Amy's face. "I'll put an APB on the two. I need a description of what the two were last wearing and what..." he was interrupted as the front door opened.  
  
"Stop being such a baby!" Michael said as he led the way in, distracted by whatever it was Tess was doing. "And can you stop pulling at your shirt like that. It's likely to..." Being slammed up against the wall was a definite way to disrupting one's train of thoughts.  
  
Tess screamed as Michael's hand was jerked out of hers and she felt herself being swept into the house.   
  
"Where did you take the girl?" Valenti asked with his arm against Guerin's throat.   
  
"Oh honey, are you all right?" Amy asked as she crushed her daughter to her and then pulled way to check for any injuries. "What happened? Where were you? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? Do you need a doctor? Do you need a lawyer?"   
  
Laughing, Tess hugged her panicked Mom then pulled back. "Mom, relax I'm perfectly..." her eyes finally took in Michael still pinned to the wall looking rather calm at the moment for someone in his position. "Hey!"  
  
"It's okay, honey," Amy said tugging at her arm when Tess made to go toward Michael. "Everything's okay now."  
  
"No it's not," she jerked herself out of her mother's grip. "What are you doing to, Michael? Let go of him." She tugged ineffectively at the sheriff's arm while Michael simply stood here waiting for the drama to end. "Max, make him let go of Michael."  
  
Surprised that she turned to him, and already on his way to help his friend, Max took a reasonable tone and restrained himself from grabbing the sheriff's rigid arm. He did not want to be accused of attacking a police officer. "Sheriff Valenti, I don't think that..."   
  
"Unless you want to end up in jail with your friend Max Evans, I suggest that you say out of this," the sheriff replied in the same reasonable tone.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Forget it Max, your dad would have a cow if you end up in jail. Not worth it, man."  
  
"Jail?" Tess asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Nobody is going to jail. Nobody did anything wrong."  
  
Valenti glanced at the tiny little thing by his side, who was still tugging at his arm, and frowned. "Kid, where I come from, what Michael did tonight is call kidnapping."   
  
"Kidnapped?" her eyes popping wide as she looked at Michael, who rolled his eyes. "Kidnapped?" she turned and looked at her mother, who was watching this with an uncertain look on her face. "Who kidnapped who? I'm the one that dragged Michael out to..." she blinked. "Nevermind."  
  
"Out to where?" Amy asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'll explain later, Mom," Tess said firmly as she glared at the Sheriff. "Could you please let go of Michael? He didn't go anything wrong. Michael's been a perfect gentleman."  
  
Michael frowned and gave her a look of complete disbelief. "Tessa, even I don't believe that."   
  
"Shut up Michael," she snapped. And to everyone's surprise, he did just that. Turning to the sheriff, who was more than a little impressed at the moment, Tess crossed her arms and pinned him with lovely eyes that really shouldn't be wearing such a hardened expression. "Look Sheriff, nobody did anything wrong or illegal here. But I will be screaming bloody murder and pressing charges for violation of civil rights, not to mention assault, if you don't let go of Michael right NOW!"  
  
Definitely impressed now and wise enough to know that there were some unbending forces in the world that was best not to come up again. And at the moment, little Teresa Harding looked as movable as the Himalayan mountains. Slowly easing the pressure off Michael Guerin's throat, he paused a moment to make sure the boy wasn't going to pull something fast. Jim Valenti had barely taken a step back when a streak of blue and gold was between him and the juvenile.  
  
No one was more startled than Michael when Tess shoved herself between the two men and wrapped herself around bad-boy's middle. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Torn between rolling his eyes and the warm fuzzy feeling of being cared for, Michael held her ackwardly for a moment before gently extracting her arms from around him. "I'm fine, don't nag." He could feel himself blush as he looked to find everyone else in the room staring. "Look it's getting late, I better get home."  
  
"I'll walk you out," she chirped with a quick warning look over her shoulders, daring anyone to protest. No one did.   
  
They were almost to the truck when Michael finally spoke up. "You do know that everyone is probably watching from the window to make sure I don't try to suck your tongue out of something."  
  
"I know," she dimpled up at him. "Why do you think I insisted on coming out here with you? To prove a point." Her smile fainted as she watched his wary look over her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I've gotten more banged up playing ball in P.E. Will you relax?"   
  
"What's with the guy with the gun anyways? Why was he so peeved at you?"  
  
"Long story."   
  
"Want to share?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Not tonight," he stopped as he pulled the driver's side open. "Look, about tonight..."  
  
She nodded. "We should talk about what happened."  
  
"Any idea?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She put her hand on his arm to stop him from entering the car. "I'm working tomorrow. Maybe we can meet up during lunch and talk?"  
  
He considered it. "I work through the regular lunch hour."  
  
"Oh," disappointed.   
  
"But I guess no one will mind if you come over to the garage for lunch."  
  
She smiled brightly at him. "I'll bring food."  
  
"Good," he nodded and got into the car, slammed the door shut before rolling the window down. "Get inside before Valenti come storming out here to try to arrest my ass again."  
  
"Is that his name?" Tess asked, peeking at the house again, noting the eyes staring at them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
  
Michael grinned. "You sure did in there." It was still a strange feeling to know that someone, other than Max and Isabel that is, stood up for him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it. Turning the key. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?" turning toward her.  
  
Tess leaned into the window and brushed her lips against his cheek before grinning at him. "Despite everything that happened tonight, I'm glad you asked me out. It's nice to know that I have a friend."  
  
He looked at her, really looked at her and noted the sad almost loneliness there. He understood that feeling well. "Good night, Tessa."  
  
"Night, Michael," then made her way back to the front door. She turned and waved before Michael took off, heaving a sigh of relief as well as wistful sweetness. A part of her knew that this was an unusual kind of friendship they have formed. But she didn't care. Michael Guerin was a better man that anyone understood and she knew that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max put his foot down on the breaks and came to a skidding halt three feet from Michael's knees. Isabel had to throw out her arms out to stop herself from flying into the dash broad but she didn't dare to say a word. The murderous look on her brother's face was dark enough to make even her nervous.   
  
Slamming out of he car, Max took a moment to calm himself before he marched up to his best friend and asked through clinched teeth, "What the hell happened tonight?"  
  
Leaning against the hood of his car, Michael continued to stare up at the night sky for a moment longer before turning to Max. There was almost a sense of peace in Michel that Max has never seen before. "Ever met someone that was completely out of this world? And I don't mean out of this world the way you and I are, but someone so different from the every day that you're not quite sure how you're suppose to react to them?"  
  
Isabel stared at him in disbelief. Michael waxing poetics? Now that was a seriously frightening thought. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Shrugging his shoulder, Michael pushed away from the car. "Nothing. Forget it. I'm having a really weird night."  
  
"Apparently," Max muttered and settle back onto the heels of his feet. "Talk to us."  
  
"We were being watched," Michael said without preamble. "Me and Tess, tonight."  
  
Whatever it was Max was expecting, and there was a slew of possibilities, none of them good, that wasn't even something that had been considered. The shock of it kept him silent for a moment as his mind when through all that could have gone wrong. "Explain."  
  
Unmindful of the dirt and blinding headlights that either Max nor Michael felt compelled to turn off, after all jump starting a car wasn't much of a problem for them, Michael sat down and rested his elbows on his knees. "We were on Magee Road, by cliffs, and..."  
  
"What were you doing out on Magee Road? Why in the world would you take a stranger out there?" Isabel demanded. Her fear for Michael was barely masked by her outrage that Michael would be so careless as to expose their secret to some... to... to an outsider.   
  
"If you'd be a little patient I'd tell you." Michael frowned and drew little swirls in the sand. "It certainly wasn't my idea to go there in the first place. If I had know that's where we were headed, I'd never have..." He stopped himself, knowing that he was about to voice lies.   
  
"It was Tess's idea to go out there?" Max's eyes narrowed sharply. He couldn't help but remember Isabel's warning. No matter what his heart believed, Tess was still an unknown and Isabel was his sister. He had to trust his sister first.   
  
"Relax," Michael continued to draw spirals in the sand until he had four circles in a square pattern. "It isn't anything like whatever it is your thinking. She... Out on the highway, her father... Three years ago..." He didn't even know if he could repeat what Tess told him on the car, right before the tire gave out. After all, it wasn't his story to tell.  
  
"Her father died there, didn't he?" Max asked softly, the pieces falling into the explanation of why Michael had been out on the road. "He was killed on Magee Road."  
  
Michael's head snapped up. "You know about her dad?"  
  
"Only that he was killed by someone they never caught," Max replied, sensing Isabel's eyes on him. "She mentioned it once."  
  
Isabel eyed him cautiously. "I'm sure she did."  
  
Ignoring the disapproval in his sister's tone, Max turned back to Michael. "So she wanted you to take her to see where her dad was killed tonight? For what purpose, to see if she can solve the mystery of her father's death on her own?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the long and short of it," he nodded, distracted by Isabel's reaction for a moment. He knew that while Isabel had a grudging respect from Tessa's academic skills, she never made it a secret to that she didn't trust the petite blonde as far as she could throw her. It didn't help that Tessa was the only person in the world whose mind that Isabel has not been able to penetrate. It annoyed and frightened her.   
  
Isabel bit her tongue to keep from saying what she thought of the whole sordid tale. It chafed her to no end that Michael had taken Teresa Harding to 'their' place. That was the whole point; it was there secret place, their sanctuary, and their connection to whatever it was the three of them had come from. It was holy, it was special, and it was something only the three of them shared. Now...  
  
"What happened?" Max asked, his eyes intent on Michael's.   
  
"I'm not totally sure." Running his fingers through his hair. "She was... upset and then it like... We didn't see anything or anyone, but we knew. He, whoever he is, was out there, watching us. And I wasn't the only that felt him. Tessa did too." He shook his head and drew an X connecting the four spirals together. "It scared her something bad."   
  
"Did you check out what it was?"   
  
"Hell no," Michael gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm reckless but I'm not stupid. Plus I had Tessa to think about; I wasn't about to expose her to danger like that."   
  
"What do you care what happens to her?" Isabel asked heartlessly. She didn't like that fact that Michael was obviously developing an attachment. She didn't like it at all.  
  
Max's gave her a silencing look and then turned back to the issue at hand, ignoring the rapid pounding of his heart. "Extra care the next time you're out. No one goes out of town without the other three...I mean two. Michael, find out what Tess knows and get back to us. Isabel..." He frowned as he watched his sister. "Can you take another stab at getting in her head?"  
  
The resentment was there almost immediately but was quickly wiped away by the concern in Michael and Max's eyes. This wasn't about Tess, this was about their safety. "I can try my best but I'm not guaranteeing anything."  
  
"Your best is all we're asking for, Issy." Michael gave her an encouraging lopsided smile that she couldn't resist returning.   
  
"Fine, it's agreed then," Max announced and shoved himself away from the bumper of the car. "Let's meet again when we have something to report."  
  
Michael got up and offered his hand to Isabel, who took it. "By the way Issy, congratulations," pointing his chin to the tiara still in her hair. "Kyle win?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Cool," he shrugged. He walked them to their car before stopping Max for a moment, "Listen, about Tess."  
  
"What?" hand on the open door frame.   
  
"She's no danger to us," Michael said with conviction, his eyes sliding to Isabel, making her understand what he was saying. "She's not here to hurt us. The kid is just... She's hurting for her dad, even after all this time. And I don't think she knows anything about the guy watching me. And if we can help it, I don't want to drag her into it either."  
  
Max nodded his head, secretly agreeing with him but needing to say, "Find out what she knows first then we'll decide what to do next."   
  
Michael nodded, understanding their need for caution. Lifting his eyes, he held Isabel's gaze. "She's a good kid. I like her."  
  
Isabel's stomach tightened. "I'll give her the benefit of doubt then. But Michael..."  
  
"I'll be careful," seeing the concern in her eyes.   
  
"Night, Micahel," Max said as he got into the car. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Don't bother," Michael said as Max turned the engine. "I'll call you. Tess and I are having lunch together at the garage. We're going to talk about what happened tonight then."  
  
"Good," Max nodded his head. "I'll see what I can get out of her during work tomorrow morning."  
  
Isabel nodded her head, ignoring the irritation she felt when Michael told them of his lunch date. "I'll hit tomorrow night once you guys are through with her. Maybe I can confirm or debunk what she tells you."  
  
"Good plan," Michael lifted his hand to them. "I'll see you both tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
Isabel sighed. "Tomorrow night."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What you do you mean goo-goo eyed?" Tess asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and prepared to scrub her face clean. "This is Mom we're talking about here. Mom does not get goo-goo eyed over anything... well, except babies maybe and sometimes puppies. By the way, did you ever get around to asking Mom about getting a cat?"  
  
"Will you forget the kitty for a moment? I'm telling you, Mom got all girly-girly on us when she saw that sheriff. There was definitely some story there." Maria sat on the edge of the bathtub and crossed her legs in front of her.   
  
"Are you sure?" Tess asked, pouring the face wash into her hand. "I mean, between Mom lecturing me about responsibilities and teen pregnancy statistics, I wasn't really paying attention to how she was reacting to the bully cop."   
  
"That's another thing," Maria said, her eyes narrowing as she watched her sister in the mirror. "What the hell happened tonight? And what were guys doing?"  
  
"Like I told Mom, we got a flat and then it took some time to change the flat cause we didn't have the right tools and..."  
  
"Don't give me that, Tessie. It doesn't take three hours to change a flat tire on your way to the dance. Now tell me the truth."  
  
Tess wiped her face clean and glanced at the open door to make sure her mother wasn't lurking around the hallway. "Michael took me up to Make Out Point first."  
  
"HA! So Alex was right."  
  
Rolling her eyes, "Honestly Maria, I would have been surprised if he hadn't at least tried. The guy does have a certain reputation to keep up and I would have been a little insulted and disappointed if he hadn't."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Anyways, nothing significant happened. Michael and I realized that we couldn't create so much as a spark between the two of us and we are simply better off as friends. He's really a sweet guy you know."  
  
For a moment, Maria looked like she was about to be bowled over. "I'm sorry. My hearing must be going bad cause I could have sworn you just said that you and Michael Guerin, the same Michael Guerin that was in a fight last week with the big liner backer name Larry Crowforte and sent the poor guy to the hospital with a broken nose, came to a n understanding that you are better off as friends. And that you think that Michael Guerin, the one that was reported to have scared the living daylights out of several honor students with just a dark look, is sweet. Am I hearing this right?"  
  
Giving her sister a reproachful look, Tess grabbed the light Strawberry Shortcake robe from the hook behind the door and headed to her room. "No need for sarcasm, Ria. I know what I said. And yes, Michael is a very nice guy. Once we decided that he and I should be friends, he didn't try a thing."  
  
Maria decided that her sister has officially lost her mind. But going beyond that, "Okay, that could possibly account for about an hours time. And I am still reserving judgment on this one, but that's neither here or nor there right now. What happened after you and Guerin had this amazing epiphany?"  
  
Tess sat Indian style on her bed and regarded her sister soberly. "I asked him to take me to where Dad had been killed."  
  
That was not what Maria had been prepared to hear. For a good minute, Maria merely sat stood in the middle of the room and stared at her sister with disbelief. "Are you nuts? Mom would have a cow if she knew you did something that stupid!"  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"No," she snapped sharply. "You are not, under any circumstance to do something that reckless again. What were you thinking going out there by yourself?"   
  
She knew she was going to get protest from her mother but she hadn't expected this fierceness from Maria. "I wasn't by myself. I had Michael with me and he wouldn't have let anything happen to me. I know it."  
  
"Well I don't," coming close to her sister could see the seriousness of her intent. "I don't care if you have an entire legion of National Guards with you, you are not going to go out there again."  
  
"Ria..."  
  
"No Tessie, and I want your promise on that." The near panic in Maria's voice was near palpable. "Losing Dad, it nearly killed Mom and me... and I know you suffered too. We can't... I don't want to lose you too. I'm willing to sacrifice finding Dad's killer if it means that I get to have you around for a long time to come. Don't ever go looking for whoever... whatever it was that killed Daddy. Promise me; promise me that you won't ever go out there again."   
  
If it were anyone else but Maria, who loved her and kept her secrets, if it wasn't for the sheer terror in her big eyes, if Tess didn't know oh so well how much they've all suffered from their father's death, she might have said no. But she didn't, she couldn't. This was Maria. "I promise."  
  
Because she was too scared to say thing more, because she knew that Tess never lie to her, Maria hugged her sister and wished, not for the first time, that they've never come to this town.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm not all together sure about where this story is going to go now. It's weird; this isn't how I envisioned the plotline when I began. 


	10. Circling

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Roswell? That choking sound you hear is me dying of laughter.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Rating: R for Restricted materials. Please adhere to the rules regarding ratings. I do not want outraged parents sending me threatening letter about corrupting the innocence of youth and all that stuff.   
  
Author's Note: Pay attention to the ratings. I'm about to heat things up a little.   
  
Summary: Maria has a dream. Jim gets a visit. Maria and Isabel both make a mistake. And Max experiences discomfort.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 - Circling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Staring at herself in the mirror, Maria sighed and ran a quick hand through her hair. No doubt about it, she was having the worse hair day of her life. If the frizzy hair didn't scared the customers away, her frazzled nerves from a sleepless night would.   
  
"Girls!" Amy Harding's voice carried up the stairs. "I'm going to see Mrs. Morrison about the home-base job now. You need anything while I'm out?"  
  
"No Mom, I'm good." Tess sounded disgustingly cheerful this morning. But then again, her sister was always a morning person. Something about the light and sun...  
  
"Maria?" came the inquiring tone.   
  
"Could you pick up like a gallon of hair gel?" she yelled back as she attempted to tame the hay on told of her head.   
  
"What?" confusion obvious.  
  
"Ignore her, Mom," Tess called back as she appeared in the doorways of the bathroom the girls shared. "Ria just work up on the wrong side of the bed today. Plus something built a nest in her hair."  
  
"Keep it up, Ms. I-never-have-a-bad-hair-day," very much a threatening sight with the wide edge brush clutched in her fist. "Don't just stand here snickering, do something!"  
  
Shaking her head, Tess leaned out the door again. "Have a good day Mom! Good luck."  
  
"Love you girls!" then the door slammed shut.  
  
Waiting a beat until they could hear the engine turn on the ancient car their mother refused to get rid off, Tess came in and pushed Maria onto the turned down toilet seat. "What happened, Maria? You look like you stayed up all night again? Another nail polish crisis?"  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night," Maria complained as her sister ran a warm hand over her hair, arranging the limp locks into smooth waves over her shoulder. "Started out pretty cool. Dinner, dancing, wine and candles," she smiled remembering it. "And the guy... oh, what a body!"  
  
"Hey, stop drooling on me."  
  
"Anyways, then it got interrupted by..." she shook her head. "You're going to think this sounds silly."  
  
"Keep going," Tess said as she finished off the ends, carefully removing any split ends that might have been there. "Since I don't dream much, it's nice to hear other people's dreams."  
  
Maria frowned, momentarily distracted. It was no secret from her that Tess rarely dreamt, nightmares aplenty but not dreams. "Then Isabel Evans is there."  
  
Blue eyes widened under raised brows.  
  
"No, it's not a lesbian dream. Get your mind out of that little arena please. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here."  
  
Sensing Maria's frustration, Tess nodded her head calmly as she poked through the basket of make-up by the sink. A light touch of pink would be nice and easy to apply if Maria would only let her do it with her powers. But Maria was a huge believer in conventional make-up and her 'what fun would that be' motto. "Go on."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, "It wasn't like she was doing much. At least I'm pretty sure she wasn't doing much. I just remember her being here." Her eyes clouded for a moment as she tried to remember the restless night. "I think she asked me some questions."  
  
Tess paused with her hand on the mascara wand. "Questions? What kind of questions?"  
  
The concentration was making her head hurt so early in the morning, especially without any coffee. "I don't remember. It was kind of... I don't know. It was kind of intense." Yup, her head definitely hurt now. Way too much thinking way too early. "I need an aspirin."  
  
Eyeing her sister, creeping over her, Tess reached out and touched Maria's forehead, easing the throbbing ache there. The warmth swept over Maria and she left out a sigh of relief. Soft brown eyes watched carefully as blue eyes glazed over and another wave of something soothingly familiar rolled over Maria's mind. But the frown that suddenly marred Tess's forehead brought concern to Maria's eyes.   
  
Light flooded her vision for a moment, then the ballroom. She was in yellow, gold more likely; he was dressed in black, faceless with a body like a Greek God. The music was soft, something ridiculously passionate and sentimental. A thousand balloons filled the room in shades of white and gold. Overall, it was an ideal scene for romance... Except for the tall blonde in the corner watching her every move. Seeing it from afar now, Maria shudders to see the intensity in which Isabel Evans was studying her.   
  
Tess jumped out before she saw enough. She didn't need to hear the question asked, didn't need to see what happened next to know that her sister hadn't been dreaming last night. "She was there."  
  
"Told you she was there. The question now is what would Fraud say to that little piece of information. Who dreams about another girl talking when she's got..." Maria glanced at her watch as she applies lipstick. "Oh shit, we're going to both be late for work if we don't haul ass."  
  
"Maria..." not budging from her position against the wall. Her eyes were staring at her sister from the reflection of the mirror.   
  
"We've got twenty minutes to..."  
  
"Maria listen to me," Tess said without raising her voice.   
  
The way she said it, so softly fearful, caught Maria's attention faster than anything else could. Turning, she was more than a little unsettled to see all the color had drained from Tess's porcelain pale face. "What is it?"  
  
Blue eyes darkened to indigo stared back. "She was there Maria; not some figment of your overly developed imagination. Isabel Evans was there, in your head."   
  
For a full minute, Maria truly convinced herself that Tess was pulling her leg. But the perfectly serious, I-think-we-may-have-a-problem look on her sister's face convinced her otherwise. The weeks following Tess having taken Maria into her confidence, Maria had spent many hours studying up anything and everything related to what Tess can do. "You think it was an astro projection?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the hesitation in Tess's face was more than an indication of how truly frightened she was. "But... Why? Why hit you? Why ask you questions?"  
  
"Did you hear what she asked? Cause I don't exactly remember..."  
  
"No, I couldn't hear, not exactly sure if I could even if I want to. Remember, I was in your head, not hers. I can only read what's there in your mind." Running her fingers through her hair, Tess mussed the perfectly contained curls, disturbing the placement of the little gold barrette that blended into her hair. "I don't like this Maria, I really don't like this."  
  
Forcing down her own fears of someone messing with her head, Maria reached out and fixed Tess's hair as quickly as she could. *Forget about work, if we've got to run, we're so out of here.* Licking her suddenly dry lips, she busied herself with cleaning up the sink. "What are you thinking? She FBI? CIA? NSA?"  
  
Tess frowned at her. "Stop watching The X-Files."  
  
"I'm serious here, Tess. I do not want you being carted off to some big white room in the middle of nowhere and experimented on."  
  
"Thanks for the wonderfully horrific prediction, Maria. If I wasn't scared before, I am now."  
  
"Tess," grabbing her sister's arm. "Listen to me. Don't take any risks here."  
  
"I don't plan on it," Tess frowned and smoothed her hair down. "What I am going to do is go to work and get a better handle on this whole financial situation we are in. Do you think we can pool enough money together to get a cell phone soon? I think it would probably be a good idea to have some sort of..."  
  
"Say no more," Maria held up her hands. "I'll have one in your hands by tonight."  
  
Slanting her sister a disbelieving look, Tess headed downstairs. "I was thinking more along the lines of you and Mom needing one. I can protect myself, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, if we're..."  
  
"And god knows what they'll do to you to get to me," she pointed out logically to her.   
  
Pouting, "Then I'm sure between the two of us, we can scrap up enough to get three cell phones. I would feel a lot better if you have a way to contact me and Mom at anytime." She picked up an apple and opened the front door, knowing that the apple was all she was going to get time to eat. "And I think you may want to stay away from Mr. Max Evans in case there is something..."  
  
"Hell no," Tess aid with conviction as she put the banana in her purse. She'll have it later. "I'm going to see if I can get into Mr. Evan's head. Maybe he can tell me something about what's going on."  
  
"Think you can pry it out of him?" Maria asked, slowing down so that the shorter legged sister.   
  
Tess tossed her lock of her hair back and gave her a superior look. "I'm not without my feminine wiles."  
  
Maria gave her a doubtful look. "Yeah, but do you know how to use them."   
  
That gave Tess pause.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Jim Valenti's bit back a sharp curse at the damn typewriter that refused to cooperate with him before turning to greet his visitor. The scold left his face faster than a blink of the eye. "Amy."   
  
"Hi," she gave him a quick wave. "I wanted to stop by ad personally thank you for stopping by last night. I'm sorry if my daughter offended you in...."  
  
"Stop," holding up a hand. "She didn't do anything wrong. I got a little carried away and..." he shook his head. "Michael Guerin isn't exactly my favorite subject from long ago and I'm afraid I let my judgment color the situation last night."  
  
She smiled, glad that she wasn't going to have to beg for forgiveness and feeling slightly gratified that he was man enough to admit a wrong. "Still, Tess isn't usually so... forceful in getting her opinions out in the open like that."  
  
"She was protecting someone," though he personally thought it was not worth the effort, "She's allowed to lose her temper and her cool when she's playing mother-hen." He smiled at the girl he knew in high school. "Bet you would be exactly the same way."  
  
Amy's grin was ruthful as she took a seat across from him. "Probably. She's got to learn it from somewhere right?"  
  
"Like mother like daughter?"  
  
"Maria keeps telling me that when I get mad at her for some harebrained idea or other," she shook her head and wondered not for the first time how she came to be blessed with such beautiful gifts from god. "Then reminds me of all the stupid things that I had done as a teen. Oh, why do I tell her anything?"  
  
"Sounds like you have an ideal relationship with your daughters," Jim replied with some envy. "Kyle and I barely see each other these days much less talk. Between the increasing curriculum he's been adding to his pile and my crazy work schedule, we're more like two roommates living in the same house than father and son."  
  
"Being a single parent isn't easy," Amy reminded him kindly.   
  
"No it isn't, but you seem to be doing it rather well."  
  
"I've had a lot of help from two very mature and responsible young ladies," remembering the paid bills she had 'accidentally' found inside Maria's desk drawer... under a stack of old essays and her diary. Annoyed but touched by their love Amy chose not to call out the little liars. She'll have to put a stop to that soon... real soon. Once the credit card balances were paid back and as soon as her checkbook had a little more padding, she'll sit both of them and have a nice long talk with them. Then take them both out to a nice long deserved fancy dinner... with lost of chocolate at the end of it. They've both more than earned it.  
  
"Strange how kids grow up so fast," Jim said with a quick amused shake of his head. "Seems like only yesterday Kyle was having trouble picking up a football with two hands. Now he's the star quarterback of the team."  
  
The pride in his eyes couldn't have been more evident. Now here was the family that would never need her services. "Handsome boy you've got there. Real kind too."  
  
"He's like that," leaning back in his chair. "You've got yourself a pair of nice looking girls yourself. Takes after their mother, I'd say."  
  
She didn't think it was possible for her to blush, but she did. "Most of the excellent childrearing was Phillip's part. He was a very good father to them both. Give him values, love, attention... he was there when I couldn't be."  
  
A stab of envy for the man was quickly suppressed by the obvious pain in Amy's eyes when she spoke such loving words. "He was one lucky guy, having three angels there to watch over him."  
  
"More like he was watching over us, probably still is," she smiled at him. "Anyways, I've got an appointment I've got to get to and I just wanted to stop by and say..." she made a helpless gesture and laughed. "Thanks again."  
  
"Any time," he got up as she did, walking her slowly to the door of the office. "And if you need me..." he almost winced at how that might have sounded, especially when her head snapped up so quickly in surprise. "I mean, if you ever need my services..." that didn't sound any better either. He threw up his hand when words failed him. "You know what I mean."  
  
She laughed and plucked the card he had in hand out of his numb fingers. "I'll call."  
  
He nodded and ignored the speculative looks from his nosy deputies. The last thing he needed was gossip about his private life. Not that there was anything to gossip about. "It's good to see you again, Amy."  
  
She tiled her head and flashed a smile that was the pure DeLuca charm he remembered from high school, "The pleasure was most definitely mine." Then sailed out the door like a breath of sunshine after a stormy night. The day was definitely looking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did your mom give Tess hell?" Alex wanted to know the minute the breakfast crowd thinned to a trickle.   
  
Wiping off the crumbs of someone's meal, Maria slanted him an amused look before continuing her clean up. "She didn't exactly give her hell."  
  
"But she did talk her ear off at a blasting level, right?" hazarding a guess. Mrs. Harding didn't appear to be the kind of parent that were soft spoken and gentle when it comes to their baby chicks.   
  
"What is it with you and this whole need to see Tess punished?"  
  
"Cause I can never get away with anything." He complained with an adorable pout. "Even coming home late from the library I get yelled out for scaring my mom. My parents are way too over protective, just like to see if there are any more fanatics out there."  
  
Laughing, Maria set her towel down and glanced around the near empty restaurant. "Let's just say that Mom is most dangerous when she's calmly talking to you about the evils of men. Especially teenager with hormone levels that were like a hundreds times more unstable than normal."   
  
"No!" delighted with that little mental picture. Alex shook his and took another sip of the Orange soda in front of him. Half of him wished to have been to see the drama unfold. But he had too much self preservation instincts to stick around for the fireworks he had been sure was about to go off if Mrs. Harding's face was any indication. "So what did Tess do?"  
  
It was hard not to keep the evil grin from her face. "She just nodded, murmured some agreements, yawned then went to bed. For a moment there, I thought my mom was about to explode."  
  
"She didn't!" that shock was clear on his face.  
  
"Who didn't do what?" Liz asked as she came toward after sending the last customer from the early shift off. She looked from one to the other, ignoring the stab of jealousy. While she truly enjoyed Maria's light cheery company, she couldn't help feeling slightly left out especially when Alex has always been exclusively hers. It was always difficult sharing.   
  
"Tess walked away from her mom during a lecture of epic proportions," Alex informed her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Wish I would have thought of that the last time my Dad decided to yell his head off at me about the dishes."  
  
Liz blinked at the wealth of information in a short sentence. "Did your mom have a cow?"  
  
"No," still surprised by her mother's reaction to Tess's show of defiance. "It was the weirdest thing. Mom just stood looking like she was about to go through the roof. Then the next thing I know, she starts laughing her head off. Like Tess just did what she had expected or something. Not that Tess gets in trouble very often. It was like she knew Tess was going to walk away."  
  
Alex and Liz traded quick looks. Both of them knew that the Harding sisters adored one another, and while they were fast becoming buddies with Maria, Tess's slightly reserved manners kept them at bay. But they were in agreement that no matter how strange Tess was sometimes, especially when she launched into sporadic lectures of the astronomy news, she was a sweet girl. Polite to fault and always considerate of others. For her to just walk away from her mother... that's a new one.   
  
"Did your mom expect it?"   
  
"Probably," Maria shrugged her shoulders and grinned unabashedly. "Dad use to do that too. Drove Mom nuts when he just got up and walked away from an argument. That's probably where Tess gets it from."   
  
"If I ever did that to my dad, he's have my head on a platter," Alex laughed then abruptly stopped when the door to the restaurant jingled merrily in announcement of customers. "Company."  
  
Maria turned her head and almost fell of the stools she'd been leaning against. Isabel Evans and Kyle Valenti were strolling toward them. There was palpable tension between them that was almost painful to watch. Both were giving the best impression of okay-ness. The no-hand-holding, the avoiding-eye, the three-feet-between-their-bodies, the dull-eyes... all signs of a soon to be breakup. Maria almost smiled if she wasn't so wary of the blonde ice queen. The way those honey eyes was watching Maria made her want to hide.   
  
"Hey," Kyle said nodding his head quietly. "Can we get two specials with the works?" and headed toward the very private booth in the corner.   
  
Isabel offered a weak smile, "No onions on mine, please."   
  
Liz smiled affably and nodded her head. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Tomato juice for me," Isabel replied over her shoulder then looked expectedly at Kyle. When he didn't meet her eyes, she rolled those pretty topaz color orbs, "And Coke for Kyle."   
  
"From my mind to your lips, Isabel," Kyle murmured almost too softly to be heard but was nevertheless loud enough for Liz to catch.   
  
And as luck would have it, they unhappy couple chose a seat in Maria's section. The reluctant waitress almost groaned when she saw that, making Alex laugh. "Shut up."  
  
"You should see the look on your face," Alex chuckled as he took another sip of soda, then end up choking when Maria slapped him upside the end.   
  
Satisfied that she got in the last word in this little exchange, she took the cups of drinks from Liz, who offered a sympathetic smile and headed toward the back booth. Slipping the tomato juice in front of Isabel, who thanked her with a thin smile, Maria was startled to see her reach for the Tabasco sauce. Kyle, who had just taken a sip of his Coke, didn't seem the least bit bothered by the strange action.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Isabel asked, as her hand continued to shake the hot sauce into her drink. She didn't particularly like tomato juice but it was the only drink that Tabasco didn't show up so obviously in.   
  
Kyle smirked. "Pretty gross, huh?"  
  
Maria was about to reply yes, glad for the easy opening out. But what came out of her mouth was what was on her mind instead, "I thought Tess was the only one that did that," and she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.   
  
Isabel's eyes came up sharply and her hand paused in midair over the cup. For a moment, there was in intensity that had Maria fearing for her life. Then the unexpected happened, the Tabasco sauce bottle in Isabel's hand exploded in a spray of hot sauce and glass.   
  
"Whoa!" Kyle grabbed napkins and pressed them to Isabel's bloody hand.   
  
Alex was over in a flash, pulling Maria away. "What happened?" touching her arms and hands, checking for wounds that his eyes may have missed in all the red sauce. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Maria replied shakily as she looked up at Isabel's deadly still eyes. "I'm all right, Alex."  
  
"LIZ!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "FIRST AID!"  
  
"Relax a little, let me see." Kyle was prying Isabel's hand open to inspect the deep cut across her palm. "That's going to hurt. We better go to the hospital and get that looked at."  
  
"It's okay," Isabel replied quietly, her eyes still on Maria. "I'll be fine," pressing a clean napkin to the wound.   
  
"What happened?" Liz asked as she came running with a big white box with a red cross over the top. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the mess and the blood. Nothing like this ever happened before.   
  
"The bottle broke in Isabel's hand, must have been over heated or something," Kyle informed her as he took the box. Those summers at the community pool was coming in handy now. Pulling out antiseptics and gauze, he tried to take Isabel's hand again. "Come, don't be a baby about this."  
  
Isabel reluctantly let Kyle dab the wound with some alcohol and antiseptic, forcing herself not to wince as the burning sting had her eyes watering. Her mind turned over her stupidity. How could she allow herself to lose control like that? But Maria's words had hit a deep core, likening Isabel to her enigma of a sister.   
  
Had it not been for the amusing but useless conversation with Maria, last night would have been a complete waste of her beauty sleep. Tess's mind had again been incased within a silvery sphere that Isabel knew better than try to force this time around. Instead, she had taken her time to steady the impregnable structure before turning to the sister. If anything knew the secrets of the little blonde, it would be the sister. But even in sleep, Maria had been as protective of Tess as in reality, not allowing anything but the tiniest of clues out. Hell... her little slip today was more enlightening than the hour-long interrogation last evening.   
  
But her own slip... that was so stupid of her. Maybe this little pain was punishment until she can get to Max for some healing powers. She never could understand why he was the only one among them that can do that.   
  
Maria allowed Alex to help her into a seat and eyed Isabel with caution. She didn't like what she saw. The one and only time she's ever seen something like that happening was just after her father died, when Tess had lost control in a fit of rage over the injustice of life. But that was an extreme moment and that was Tess... Isabel Evans...   
  
No, it wasn't possible. She refused to believe that there were others out there... others like Tess. But then again, Tess has always suspected that she wasn't alone. She had always insisted that there had to be others, that she was no body special.   
  
And given what just happened, Maria was beginning to believe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Just keeps working, keep your eyes on the screen, ignore him.* Tess kept repeating these words silently to herself. But thinking and doing were two completely opposite things in this case. She couldn't help but feel Max's eyes on her back as she continued to input dozens of sheets of information that NASA had refused to transmit digitally due to hackers.   
  
It didn't help that the guy was wearing a tee shirt that hugged his slender but firm body oh so deliciously. It's not fair that she would have to endure this kind of discomfort when he didn't seem the least bothered by her presence... well, except for the fact that he kept looking over.   
  
Contrary to what she had told Maria, she hadn't been as prepare to wheedle out any information from Max, especially not when she's assault with all sorts of weak-knee feeling every time he so much as glanced at her. Way too distracted by the guy to do any investigating.   
  
"Tess, do you have the pictures from Hubble?" Max asked, his nose buried in several inches of data.   
  
"Which ones?" she asked, her hands moving instinctively to the stack of pictures by her workstation. She had been dutifully impressed by the amount of Hubble time Brody had managed to get over the last ten years. Those, along with the ones from Keck Observatory, had been more than enough to convince Tess that she's landed her dream job.   
  
"Nineteen..." he flipped over several sheets. "Nineteen eighty three."  
  
Dragging the large black binder, where each picture had been carefully slid into thick clear protective sleeves, she flipped to the correct page. Pushing herself over in the swivel chair, she offered the binder. "The ones from Keck are in a different binder. You going to scan them in for links?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm going have to since we don't have any of this stuff digitally," he made a disgruntle noise then took the heavy binder from her, brushing his fingers against hers.   
  
The jolt of electricity between them did not go unnoticed by either one, nor did either one commented on it. Instead, Tess scrambled back to her station as quickly as she could while Max took a deep breath and ignored the pounding of his heart.   
  
He reminded himself that something was up with the girl; even Michael said so, even if he did believe she was harmless. But she wasn't harmless, at least not to Max. She was dangerous. Dangerously distracting. And he didn't need that kind of distraction.   
  
Plus there is also the little fact that she was obviously attached to Michael. That they were having lunch together today didn't sit as well with him as he had let Michael to believe. He didn't like it, would have done just about anything to stop it from happening... but he had their safety to think about. If Tess can expose them to...   
  
No, she wasn't going to expose them to anyone. She wasn't going to be a problem. She isn't a problem. She can't be a problem. He wouldn't know what to do if she was.   
  
Michael will find out if she is or not. Michael will charm all the information our of her, anyways he c... Closing his eyes, Max took a deep breath and forced the murderously picture of his head.   
  
"Max?"  
  
He opened his eyes to see the look of concern on her face. The crisp apple green blouse she wore today was light and fluttery, giving her an almost fairylike appearance with her sunny curls and luminous pale skin. All she needed were butterfly wings and pixie dust to complete the picture.   
  
His entire lower body clenched in reaction.   
  
"Are you all right?" a small frown forming over her brows.   
  
"I'm fine," turning away, embarrassed over his lack of control and disgusted with himself. "What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter to eleven," she replied cheerfully. "It's almost lunch time."  
  
"Going to see Michael?" then could have smacked himself for asking. What the hell was wrong with him? *You're lusting after your best pal's girl, you idiot!* He could already hear Michael's teasing tone as he points out the obvious physical reaction he was having to Tess nearness.   
  
Tess's fingers paused over the keyboard. She hesitated for a moment as she turned over her words first, "We're having lunch at the garage together." She wondered how much of last night Michael had already told Max. She wasn't sure which bothered her more, Michael telling Max about their time together, or Max knowing of her time with Michael. "Why?"   
  
"No reason," keeping his tone casual. *Don't look at her. Just don't look at her and you'll be fine.*  
  
"You sure?" scooting her chair over, her concern overriding her wariness of his effect on her nerves. "You look kind of like..." she frowned, not sure how to describe the unpleasant look on his face. "Green around the gills would be the best word for it."  
  
Her hand touched his forehead before he knew what was happening. Jerking away from her touch as he felt all the blood rush pass his ears, he failed to hear her gasp of surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
She stared at him. "Max, you're like burning up."   
  
He felt it too; if his face weren't cherry red, he'd be awfully surprised. His mind was having a difficult time concentrating. Of course, concentration was hard when he didn't have much blood circulating though the brain. "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not," she insisted, concern written clearly on her face. "You need to be home, in bed."  
  
The thought of a nice, warm, welcoming bed put other thoughts in his head that he dared not mention. "I'm fine Tess. Stop trying to mother me."  
  
An indignant noise escaped before she could properly come up with an answer to that. "Well, fine! If you want to be a jerk when someone is just concern about you, then be that way." Snatching up her purse, she stalked to the door just as Brody came in, brows raised at the sight of the usually placid Tess in high temper.   
  
"Is something the matter?" Brody asked in the slightly befuddled accented voice of his.   
  
"Max," she said pointing at the guy in question, "Is sick and is being very stubborn about it. I'm going to lunch; see that he goes home. I'll see you later." Then marched out without another word.   
  
Brody stood there for a moment, allowing her rushed words to register in his head. He turned to Max, who shook his head and said, "She's nuts."  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Max?" Brody asked, concern as well. He didn't just see the pair as his assistants; he considered them friends now. "If you're not feeling well..."  
  
"I'm fine, Brody, really," Max shook his head and sighed, leaning back in the chair and resting his head on the chair back. His body still felt as tight as a screw in a... oh, that was a bad analogy. "Nothing a nice cold shower wouldn't fix." He turned to greet Brody's knowing grin with a growl. "Don't even say it."   
  
"Does she know that you..."  
  
"No and she's going to remain oblivious to it," the warning was there, man to man.  
  
Brody nodded his head but couldn't keep the ridiculously delighted look off his face. "She won't hear it from me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... 


	11. Intervention

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Haaa.... Haaa.... Haaa.... Oh, you were serious about this? Sorry, my bad. Okay, ah-hem, I do not own Roswell or any of the associated characters, situations and such. This story is written purely for entertainment purposely. (And once you've read how bad it is, it will definitely give you a laugh or two.) Please do not sue me, I only have two stuffed frogs and a couple of Care Bears that I just adore and do not plan on giving up. You can have the lint in my pocket though. Thank you.  
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some violence and issues of sensitive nature. Viewer's discretion is advised.   
  
Rating: R for restriction. Read the above warning for why.   
  
Author's Note: This chapter is all about Michael. (Sigh) If you can't tell yet, he is one of my favorite characters. I enjoyed first season's play on his character and his family life so I decided that I was going to keep it  
  
Summary: Michael and Tess talk. Hank meets Tess. Amy steps in.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 - Intervention   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping over an old and torn tire, Tess plastered a smile on her face as she spotted a nicely firm butt incased in dirty jeans poking out of the bonnet of a sweet little European car. The sight of the middle age woman in way too much make-up flirting up a storm with the irritated Michael only served to lightened Tess's mood even more. Smiling delightfully, she decided that she's been on the receiving end of uneasy feelings long enough today. Now it was someone else's turn.   
  
Dropping the bag of food she had brought along behind an old truck, Tess took her jacket off and played with her hair for a moment. She glanced around before fixing her makeup with a quick wave over her face. Feeling ready, she walked toward the pair, hips swaying gently, and eyes sultry with fun. When she made an effort, Tess had what Maria described as the Marilyn Monroe bedroom look.   
  
The older woman's face fell as she spotted the pretty blonde walking their way, those blue eyes obviously appreciative of the assets she herself had been admiring. Young, fresh, beautiful... it was apparent what she was.  
  
Flashing the obviously waiting customer a wickedly fun look which was not returned, Tess slid her hand over the curve of Michael's upper thigh, causing the would-be mechanic to start and hit his head against the lifted hood.   
  
Cursing loudly and fluently in Spanish, which surprised the hell out of Tess, Michael turned ready to verbally blast the irritating Mrs. Steineke and was completely ill prepared for the brilliantly twinkling blue eyes that looked up at him. For a moment, he was too stunned to say a word. Then, "Tessa!"  
  
Giggling, she turned so that she faced him alone and angled at sly look over her shoulders. "Surprised to see me, darling?"   
  
Michael, no dummy no matter what his father... Hank says, caught on quickly. Wiping his greasy hands hastily on his equally greasy jeans, he grabbed Tess around the neck and pulled her into a hot, tongue-sweeping kiss that raised the temper of more than one observer. Too bad neither one felt more than momentary distraction from it.   
  
Pulling back slowly, her hand lingering on the band of his jeans, tracing a line along the tilt of his hip suggestively, Tess grinned up at him full of fun and amusement. She knew how the play the game even if she didn't have any emotions, other than pure mischief, behind it. "Now that's what I call a proper hello."   
  
The wicked chuckles from the very appreciative crowd, minus one very disgruntled middle age woman hoping for a little extramarital fun, could be clearly heard as Michael tugged Tess away from Mrs. Steineke. "Excuse us for a moment," then pulled Tess into the shaded garage and away from the roving eyes of his fellow mechanics. "Hey, thanks for the save."  
  
"I thought you'd be," she dimpled up at him. "And I can see why the girls all think you're all that and a bag of chips." She pointed out into the sunny spot by the phone. "I brought lunch but had to leave it for the entrance I put on."  
  
"Thanks," he looked over at the now impatient Mrs. Steineke, "I'll be done in another minute. Why don't you set up on the bed of the green truck? I'll be there in a moment."   
  
"Sounds like a plan," then practically skipped out of the covering, flashing Mrs. Steineke a smile that was pure sweet innocence.   
  
Taking a deep breath, and feeling a lot safer with Tess as his cover, Michael went back to work on the emissions valve. With any luck, it was just a clog valve and not a crack pipe, which would take too long to fix. "It'll just be another minute, Mrs. Steineke."  
  
The high price perm bobbed for a moment. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's something," Michael answered ambiguously but gave plenty of impressions.   
  
"Cute girl," she replied reluctantly.  
  
"Yes she is," Michael removed the defective part and inspected it carefully. As he thought for the back logged sound when she drove in, it was a clog valve. Two minutes and he'll be ready to take a break until the next customer comes. It's been a slow day for a weekend. "This will only take a minute to clean out and be refitted."  
  
"Take your time," she said. She may not get an affair out of this but she could still enjoy the nice view the kid was offering as he leaned over the engine to replace the part.   
  
Dropping the hood, he wiped his hands clean before writing out the bill, taking the offered check and unsolicited card with her personal number on it, and watch Mrs. Steineke with her hundred dollar high heeled shoes drive off in a BMW that was ignored mechanically until it makes noise. Michael always judged people by how they treat their cars, that that woman was bad new.   
  
Stepping around several gutted cars and the garage building, all the while ignoring the comments from the guys that were rude and embarrassing if Tess ever heard them only to find out later that she did, he was surprised at the nice little picnic that Tess had created. Spreading a big yellow blanket that Michael seemed to vaguely recognize on the truck bed, she laid out fried chicken, coleslaw, and some dainty fruits in a clear plastic bowel and orange juice in cups. Gesturing for him to join her, she tucked her legs under her and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Robinson gone?"   
  
Confusion clouded his eyes for a moment as he joined her on the blanket. "Mrs. Who?"  
  
"Robinson," she giggled. "From 'The Graduate?' With Dustin Hoffman?" When that failed to help enlighten him, she shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
"How did you do this?" taking the offered chicken leg.  
  
"The blanket was hung over there so I borrowed it. I called the little ma and pa restaurant on Durango Drive and asked them to help out. They were so nice, thought it was sweet that I wanted to do a picnic with my 'boyfriend.' I didn't correct them of the impression." She reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic sandwich bag. "Look, they even put in heart shaped cookies."   
  
He grinned at her obvious delight over the pink sprinkle covered cookies but lost his humor when he glanced over his shoulder and spotted the little crowd around the edge of the building. The guys were being nosy and chances are Hank will know Tess was here before the end of the day. "Listen, I don't have a whole lot of time..."  
  
"I know, me too." She scooped coleslaw onto his plate and helped herself. "I've got to get back and input all the stuff from 1989. There was just so much done that year. And with Max being sick and all..."  
  
Michael's head turned back sharply. "Max is sick?" That was definitely news considering he'd only seen him first thing this morning and Max was healthiest person he knew. He, Max and Isabel have had to fake illnesses in the past cause people found it strange that they never got sick.   
  
"Yeah, but denied it." She shook her head and pulled out thick little squares of napkins, spreading one across her lap.   
  
"He denied it?" concern still etched on his face.   
  
"Yeah, but his face was all flushed and he felt hot to the touch."  
  
Michael tilted his head; eyes watching Tess for a moment trying to imagine what could of happened. "What was he doing?"  
  
"Inputting data, like I was. He wanted some pictures from Hubble, the satellite telescope. I handed it to him and then he was all flushed and squirming around in his seat." She shrugged. "Is he always so stubborn about things like that?"  
  
"He's stubborn," Michael murmured softly. "But not about things like this," then glanced over just in time to see the light catch in her hair. She leaned over and brushed off some dirt from the edge of the blanket, pulling the stretchy material of her top across her chest. Knowing Max's rather unusual reaction to Tess, Michael finally put together the puzzle with a grin. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I'm sure he's fine." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Nothing a long shower wouldn't cure in a hurry."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nothing," deciding it was better to keep her ignorant of this.   
  
Passing him a cup of juice, she pulled a small bottle of Tabasco sauce from her purse. Glancing warningly at him, "Don't laugh or gag or even react." Then poured a good amount into her orange juice.   
  
Michael merely raised a brow before taking the bottle from her before she could slip it back into her purse like some guilty drug. As she watched surprised, he poured some into his own cup and dropped the near empty mini bottle into her purse. "I'm glad you brought it since I'm all out." Tess looked at him disbelieving him until he took a large bracing gulp of it. "You going to feed me any of that?"  
  
She shook her head at him laughingly and offered her the container with the chicken in it. They ate quietly for a moment, enjoying the warm sun and ease company for a moment. She passed him little packets of hot pepper and was much amused when he poured two of them onto his chicken leg and offered, "I like spicy stuff."  
  
"Are we going to talk about last night or what?" he asked, wiping his hands on the napkins and frowned at the little wet-naps she placed on his knees. "I work at a garage, dirty, greasy hands are the least of my concerns."   
  
"Sure, we can talk about last night." She lifted her head and looked at him straight. "What the hell was it?"  
  
"What?" not sure where she was beginning at.  
  
"That person... thing... out there, watching us." She shuddered. "It was creepy."  
  
"Skin crawling," he watched her careful, noting that her eyes weren't lying about her fears. "I guess wasn't exactly the best place to meet up with the unknown."  
  
"Where is?" she asked, frowning seriously. "Michael, did you know what it was?"  
  
He had theories, lots of them that didn't bode well for himself and Max and Isabel. But there was no need to offer these to her. "No idea."  
  
She watched his eyes, noting that they didn't blink. Liars are notoriously difficult to spot if they were good at what they did. But she didn't believe Michael to be a bad person, and she highly doubted that he could lie straight face without a blink. Unless he's gotten use to doing so.   
  
Like she's been.   
  
"Michael," she began to pack up the picnic. She found it easier to talk when her hands were busy. "I would really appreciate it if we don't mention this to my sister. She's kind of a little cautious and over protective when it comes to me. For some reason, she doesn't really like you very much and..."  
  
"She's got reason to," he interrupted.  
  
"No she doesn't," shaking here head as she closed the containers. "She doesn't even know you."  
  
"My reputation precedes me."   
  
"While I'm sure you desire much of it and I think you take delight in knowing that half the school lives in fear of you," she grinned at him knowingly, "Every story has two sides and I doubt you've bothered to tell your side of it so let's not even go there."  
  
Michael laughed, delighted with her.   
  
"Look, I don't want Maria to have another reason to not like you."  
  
"Does that mean you like me?" he asked suggestively.  
  
"Once a flirt," she brushed off a few crumbs on his lap and lifted her eyes to him. "We're friends."  
  
"We can do friends," he nodded his head, offering his hand as he stood. "And yeah, I want to keep this quiet too. No need to get me into any more trouble with the Sheriff."  
  
"Call me if he give you a hard time, okay?" she said quietly. "And... I know that it's probably nothing but let's be cautious. No one has a reason to be watching us," at least no one has a reason to be watching him. Her, on the other hand...  
  
Michael nodded his head in agreement, glancing at his watch. "Yeah, cautions." He didn't worry too much about her; she's got nothing to hide. But him? That's another story. "I'll walk you out."  
  
"Well what do we have here?" the loud slurred voice was like a bucket of ice water.   
  
If Michael were a weaker creature, he'd grabbed Tess's hand and run. But because he wasn't, and more than a little rebellious by nature, he turned to confront Hank hoping his father wasn't drunk. No such luck. "Just taking a little lunch break."  
  
"Who's the little blonde?" Hank leered.   
  
He didn't want to introduce them, didn't want Hank to sully Tess in any way. But Tess was polite by nature and raised to always respect elders. Sunny smile and out stretched hand, "Hi, I'm Tess."  
  
"Tess," taking the little pale hand, engulfing it into his big one. "Ain't you the one Michael took to that school thing?" and tugged her forward until she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a useless piece of..."  
  
"That's enough, Hank," tugging Tess back and placing himself bodily between the two of them. "She's just leaving." Hoping, praying, that his drunken father would just keep his mouth shut.   
  
"Finally wised up did she?" Hank slurred and then turned to stumble back to the garage for more beer. "Knew she would."   
  
Michael watched him for a moment, making sure he was really gone before letting out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Turning around, he wasn't sure what to expect.   
  
Tess stood there white faced and stunned speechless. "Michael, was that..."  
  
"My dad," he finished with a sigh. "You really should go now. He's going to be a bad mood for the rest the afternoon now. I'd rather you didn't mention this to anyone." The concern in her eyes made him cringe. "It's okay, I'm sure to it." Then the sympathy he didn't want entered. "Don't."  
  
"But Michael..."  
  
"Tess, I'm fine." He helped her pick up the blanket, folded it neatly and walked her around the building, keeping a cautious eye on things. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"But he..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he pushed her to go. "I'll talk to you at school."  
  
She looked as if she wanted to say something more but held her tongue. Nodding her head, she walked slowly away, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. When she finally left his light of sight, she jogged lightly to the nearest phone booth. Glancing at her watch, she dialed home. After three rings, much to her disappointment, the answer machine picked up. "Mom, it's Tess. I need to talk to you about something. Could you call me at work? I'll explain when I hear from you. Love you. Talk to you soon. Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy shook her head but tried again to reason with her daughter as she drove. "Tess, I know that you think you're onto something here but..."  
  
"He was drunk Mom," Tess stated again firmly. "Who drinks to a stupor at one in the afternoon?" She had had more than enough time earlier after leaving the garage to consider brief but enlightening encounter.   
  
"Tess..." Not sure how to go about this. "It could have been cold medicine or..."  
  
"No it wasn't. I know alcohol when I smell it."   
  
For a usually passive girl, Tess could be quite firm when she wanted to be. Coming come at a near dead run, she had immediately demanded that her mother got into the car and help her rescue Michael. Maria, thinking it all a great joke, had burst into laugher before receiving a growl from her sister that silenced her quickly.   
  
"You're serious?" Maria had asked, her hands paused over placing plates on the table.   
  
"Mom," ignoring the incredulous look from her sister, "We have to go now. I've got this really bad feeling and it's been there all afternoon. I know he's in trouble, I just know it," tugging at her mother's arm as Amy hastily put the pot down in fear of scalding her daughter with hot soup.   
  
There had been a fifteen-minute argument where Amy Harding watched her usually docile daughter turned into a rampant tigress. Words that Amy hadn't even known Tess were aware of came pouring out of that perfect Cupid's bow mouth. The woman in her had been amused to know that her child was growing up outside the box but the mother in her had been... amused as well. It was so unlike dainty little Tess that she couldn't help but laugh at a rather inopportune moment of Tess's conclusion of what was happening in the Guerin home. That had sent Tess's into a cold fury like nothing either women had seen before. Nothing would calm her until the car keys were fetched and Maria's promise to call the police if they aren't back in an hour with Michael.   
  
"Tess," her mother began again as she frowned at a rather familiar part of town that she didn't like very much. "I know that you're trying to help and all but please don't be disappointed if it turned out to be nothing at all. I don't want you to think that..."  
  
"I'm not going to, Mom." Tess's eyes scanned the area, watching for the trailer park sign. "This is about Michael, not me."   
  
"As long as we're being sensible about this," Amy added, making the turn into the trailer park and coming upon a horrible scene that made her promise never to doubt Tess ever again when it comes the girl's intuitive nature.  
  
The car's headlights helped to illuminate area where Michael had just come put of the door of his home with his father close behind. Trash bags in both hands, the teen had obviously been trying valiantly to ignore whatever his father was shouting at him. Dumping the trash into the community bins, he turned just as the older man's fist swung up, making contact with Michael's handsome face. The blow had enough force behind it to lift the tall teenager off the ground and send him crashing into the trash bins behind him.   
  
"MICHAEL!" Tess screamed and scrambled out the door before Amy could even stop the car properly.   
  
"TESS!" Amy made an unsuccessfully grab for her daughter's arm before having to apply herself to stopping the damn car that was currently still rolling forward.   
  
Without thought, Tess launched herself at Hank Guerin, grabbing the man's overly muscular arms, attempting to draw him back from hitting Michael's again with those ham like fists. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" when Hank's next blow caught Michael in the shoulder while he was attempting to get up. Her little fist, the one hand that wasn't currently curled around his forearm, was making very little headway in getting his attention until she remember something about pressure puts and landed one good blow to the side of Hank's neck.   
  
Hollering in pain, "You little brat," and backhanded Tess so hard that she saw stars for a moment before landed rather roughly on her rear end in the dirt. She blinked several times to clear her vision, having never been struck before.   
  
Michael plowed into Hank's right side just as another blow was about to descend onto Tess's still stunned head even as they heard Amy screeched outrage. Two male bodies slammed to the ground, kicking, punching, biting, and in general, trying to deliver as much pain as humanly possible. Hank may be wider, stronger and meaner, but Michael was younger, more agile and determined that the older man got nowhere near Tess again.   
  
Amy crashed to her knees by her daughter's side and tried to ask if she was all right. But Tess's vision had cleared by then and the wrestling bodies riveted her eyes three feet from her outstretched legs. Screaming bloody murder, she got to her feet intent on helping Michael, who had just taken a vicious elbow to the ribs, but Amy held her back all the while wondering where all the nosy neighbors were that no one was coming out to help. Then she remembered what neighborhood she was in.   
  
Running to the side of the house, Amy grabbed the long forgotten wooden flag pole by the side of the trailer door and turned to deliver some real hurt onto the man that had dared to lay a hand on her daughter. No one but no one touched her girls.   
  
But Michael had the situation under control... once he recovered his breath again after the fist to the stomach. When Tess distracted Hank long enough with a solid kick in the kidney from her standing position over the two men-though Michael just about had a heart attack when he saw how close she had gotten to them and how they could have accidentally rolled her into the fray-he pulled back his fist and delivered a blow that had more juice in it than what met the naked eye. But the flash of power was minimal, there and gone before anyone was wise to it.   
  
He rolled way from his would-be father as Hank lost consciousness from the knockout punch and got to his feet quickly. Both women were staring in shock at the prone figure laying spread eagle in the dirt. There was going to be hell to pay when Hank woke up but that was something Michael will have to deal with... alone... later. Right now, there were more important things to take care of.   
  
Grabbing Amy and Tess by the arms, he dragged them away from the scene of the fight toward their little sunshine yellow Honda. Shoving Mrs. Harding toward the driver's side, he all but carried Tess to the passenger side. Yanking the door open, Michael attempted to shove the little blonde into the car but was momentarily distracted by the redness that covered half her face in the shape of a man's fist. His stomach churned at the sight of such violence on someone that didn't deserve it.   
  
"Go, get out of here before he wakes," pushing her a little more gently into the car.  
  
  
  
Tess grabbed the doorframe and shook her head. "Not without you."  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Tess," he said, prying her fingers from the door.  
  
"But it does concern me," Amy's voice was shaking but firm. She's seen much in her career as a social worker but never has her children been involved in any of it. "Get in the car, Michael. You're coming with us."  
  
Shaking her head, Michael again tried to get Tess in the car. "Look, I appreciate the concern and all but you two shouldn't be here. This isn't your problem, I can handle it on my own."   
  
"You shouldn't have to," Amy said with anger now that she's had a moment to reflect. "No child should have to deal with any of it." She came around the car and opened to the door to the back seat and pulled Michael by the arm. "Get in."  
  
"I can't," being bigger and stronger, he had no problems resisting Amy's attempt at shoving him into the car. "For better or worse, he's my dad."  
  
"For better or worse, I'm with the DCFS and I cannot ignore the fact that your father just hit you without warning," Amy put her back into trying to push against the near solid rock that was Michael Guerin's body. "Plus there is the little fact that he just knocked my daughter silly."   
  
Michael grabbed the door to keep from falling over. "Look, I..."  
  
Amy stopped and panted her exhaustion at having not being able to get the stubborn boy into the car. "We're not leaving here without you. I won't do it."  
  
"You've got your daughter to think about," he shot back without any resentment.   
  
"Tess understands," Amy said with conviction.  
  
Tess's hand touched Michael's arm from over the doorframe, being his attention to her. Her pretty porcelain doll face was already beginning to swell up. By morning, Michael had no doubt that it was going to be black and blue. Her mournful eyes stared at him. "Please Michael."   
  
Looking over Amy's shoulder at Hank, still sprawled on the ground, he didn't know why he was hesitating. The man was vicious, like a bully out for the fun, but he was also the only family Michael's ever had in life. Without Hank, he wasn't sure what he would do. Plus without a family here, DCFS could send him away from Roswell, away from Max and Isabel.   
  
The small dainty hand on his arm tightened and he looked down into a pair of eyes that promised something. "Mom wouldn't let them take you away from here. You'll have Roswell... and me, if nothing else."   
  
He didn't know why but he believed her. He wanted to believe her, to believe in something better than the constant fear in his life. He wanted to leave.   
  
"Come home with us," Amy added quietly, sensing that Tess was getting through where she wasn't.   
  
He looked up at her, dark eyes touched with a hint of fear, like a cornered animal at the last chance of survival. "You won't make me leave Roswell?"  
  
She nodded, seeing his hand close unconsciously over the smaller one on his arm. "You won't leave Roswell," reached out pull Tess around the backseat door and pushed her gently toward Michael. She wasn't above using her child to save the young man she could see having a genuinely good heart. "You have my word on it."  
  
Looking over at Hank once more, Michael nodded slowly. "Let's get out of here then."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
(Okay, I'm going to do one of those educational after the show things now, so bear with me.)   
  
DCFS stands for Department of Child and Family Services, a.k.a. Social Services. Thousands of children are abused everyday by parents, guardians, foster parents and other adult who care not that these children are helpless. If you know someone that is in a situation where they are being physically, mentally or emotional abuse, please contact your local Department of Child and Family Services, located on the web or by dialing 411. Thanks. 


	12. Temporary

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Roswell? That choking sound you hear is me dying of laughter.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Author's Note: I hadn't realize where this chapter was going when I started it. I kind of just wanted to wrap up the last chapter only it just kept going. Consider this part two of Michael's story with lost of the Harding women in it.   
  
Summary: Social Services step in. Tess makes a discovery. Michael gets unsettled.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 - Temporary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria's face reflected first shock, concern then outrage in under three seconds flat as Tess walked in the door followed closely by Michael. Her first reaction was to yell at Michael and asked him what he had done to his sister but she reframe from it when it saw the torn sleeve of his tee shirt and the bruises on his face. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Long story," Tess said weakly headed for the frig for ice. Her face felt like it was on fire and stung so badly that she wanted to do something reckless, like heal it. But with both Michael and her mom there, she was going to have to suffer through it like a normal teen. "Let's just say that I was right."  
  
"Who did this to you?" Maria asked, as her reached under the kitchen sink for the first aid kit that was kept there due to Amy Harding's less than perfect culinary skills.   
  
"Who do you think?" Amy barked out as she stocked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone as she passed it. The silent car ride had given her enough time to work up a full steam of temper. "Help your sister clean up a little and get the Polaroid. I'm going to need pictures of both of them," then disappeared into the living room.   
  
"No, no, no," Michael grabbed Tess's hand before she could apply the ice cube to her face. "You don't want to do that," grabbed a towel and dropping several more ice cubes into it before wrapping it up. Pressing the loaded towel gently to her face, he tried not to allow the hiss of pain get to him. "Just keep it there. It'll help with the swelling but nothing is going to ease the bruising I'm afraid."  
  
"I'm not concerned with a little bruising on my face," she replied and frowned at the dried blood on his arm. "Your arm..."  
  
He glanced at the cut sustained in the first fall into the trash. Someone's open lid of a can had dug deep into his bicep. While it had hurt like hell during those initial moments, he had all but forgotten about it when he saw Tess go down. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."  
  
"The little nothing is going to get infected if we don't clean it properly," Maria announced, as she sat down at the breakfast counter and motioned for them both. "Come on, let's get that taken care of."  
  
Michael raised a brow at her, and then winced in pain not realizing that there had been a cut there. "We're going to play nice now?"  
  
"Not much of a choice," Maria said, dabbing antiseptic on the cut and waiting for his howl of pain as the alcohol burned the germs away. No such sound came as Michael was too distracted by the tear on Tess's blouse. The tender care in which the bad boy of Roswell High was tending to the scratch on her sister's shoulder softened Maria told him. No one that can be gentle like that, especially when faced with Tess's brave tears, could be all bad. "Turn your arm."  
  
Michael allowed Maria to bandaged his arm with along rolls of gauze, making the cut look worse than it actually was, without a protest. After she was done, he continued to clean dirt and speck of rocks from wide scratch on Tess's shoulder where she had landed.   
  
"Michael."  
  
He turned just in time to have the camera bulb flash in his eyes. "What the hell..."  
  
"I need pictures," Maria explained as she pulled the first one out and set it on the counter to dry. "Turn toward me."  
  
"Get that thing out of..."  
  
"Michael," Tess said quietly, "We have to do this."  
  
Sighing with resignation at the reasonable tone in Tess's voice, he turned and sullenly allowed Maria to take several photos of the cuts, bruises and scraps that covered his body now. He even allowed himself to be talked into removing his shirt, ignoring the gasps of shock at the scores of bruises he was sure had already begun to develop over his ribs and stomach.   
  
After the pictures were taken, he had endure another ten minutes of watching Tess take a turn in front of the camera while Maria made loud and dire promises of retribution. That was of course on top of the yelling from the living room where Amy was currently venting her spleen at whomever the poor sap on the other end of the phone lines was. While he couldn't make out all of the words, he was pretty sure it was descriptive and could possibly make him blush at some of the adjectives being used.   
  
"Let's finish getting you cleaned up," Maria said as she put down the camera.  
  
"I can do it myself," Michael responded as he picked up a mirror laying about for no apparently reason. But then, three women in a house probably would have lots of girly things lying about.   
  
"You're probably use to doing a lot of things by yourself now, aren't you?" Tess asked, one hand holding ice to her face while the other was pouring orange juice into cups. She handed him a cup then the Tabasco sauce without asking. "You hungry?"   
  
Pouring the hot sauce into the cup without thought, he shook his head at her and placed butterfly bandages onto the cut above his eyebrow in a nice roll. It took four to cover the length. Normally he won't have bothered, a visit with Max would take care of the problem, plus any scarring that may occur, but he didn't have that option at the moment. "Don't you people drink soda?"   
  
"Oh my god," Maria stared at the cup with the red liquid swirling in the orange. "You do that too?"  
  
"Do what?" Michael asked confusion clouded his eyes.  
  
"Never mind," Maria said with a shake of her head. "I guess this means I'm bunking with you tonight, Tess."  
  
"I'll bunk with you," Tess replied as she grabbed the bottle and poured Tabasco into her juice. "Michael can have my room."  
  
Touched that the two of them were so ready to give up the comforts of their own rooms, "How about no body bunks with anyone and I'll sleep..."  
  
"You're not going to be sleeping with Tess if that's what you're thinking," Maria warned darkly. Kindly she may think of him now but she still doesn't trust the guy with her sister.   
  
Michael almost grinned, but grinning would have hurt his face. "I don't know what you were thinking but I was going to suggest the couch."   
  
Tess chuckled then groaned when the action made her face hurt.   
  
Amy came into the room and took a quick survey of the two, all bruised and bandaged. "How are you feeling baby?"  
  
Pulling the iced towel away from her face, she tried not to frown when her mother winced in exaggerated pain. "I'm okay. Nothing broken."  
  
Mad enough to shoot someone, Amy, nevertheless, reined in her temper. "How about you Michael? You doing okay? Need to go to the hospital?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing serious."  
  
She sat down on a stool near him and examined his face. While youthful in appearance, it was the eyes that gave him away. Those were eyes of an old soul, one that's seen too much of life already. Amy mentally slapped herself for not seeing this last evening when he had been area. The fact the boy hadn't even been alarmed at being manhandled should have set off all sorts of warning bells in her head. "Does this kind of think happen often?"  
  
"What thing?" he asked.  
  
"Don't play with me right now, Michael. I've got three social workers and two law enforcement officers on their way here. I've got buffer you and Tess so can you at least pretend to care that I'm doing this for your own good." When he eyed her warily, "Look, if you're not going to think about yourself, at least think of Tess." His eyes immediately went to Tess's bruised face. Amy guessed correctly in her assessment of Michael Guerin's characters. He's a defender, a champion; he protects others by nature. "Think about what she's going to have to go through. I'm going to be questioned as to why I allowed this to happen to my child. And they're going to ask Tess a whole lot of question if someone else doesn't fill in the gaps first. I don't want to put her though that kind of trauma, do you?"  
  
The sigh of defeat from his lips almost made Amy jump up and do the victory dance. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Does this happen often?"  
  
"Only when he drinks." He fidgeted and looked at his lap, uncomfortable with the scrutiny.   
  
"And how often is that? Once a week?" Silence. "Twice a week?" Again, silence. "Every day?" He looked up at her with unreadable eyes and she nodded her head with a sigh. "Every day." It never ceases to amaze her how strong children were. "Have you ever told anyone about this? Teachers? Other family members?"  
  
"I don't have any other family."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"She left years ago. Finally had enough of Hank."  
  
Amy silently cursed at the missing Mrs. Guerin for putting the child in a situation like that. "What about friends?"  
  
Michael fingers played with the end of a napkin for a moment.   
  
"Did you tell your friends?"  
  
"No," came the answer without any eye contact.   
  
Being an old pro at this, "Did they know what was happening?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
She didn't feel that she was betraying him. "Max and Isabel might have known. They're like his closest friends. But Michael tends to be a loner, he probably won't share if he wanted to."   
  
Michael looked up defiantly. "People that get involved can get hurt. I know what Hank is like. Look what he did to Tess tonight. You really think I'm going to put Max and Isabel in that kind of a situation?"   
  
Amy nodded her head, it all jived with what she was already beginning to know about Michael. "So you protected them by not saying anything. Commendable if stupid."   
  
"I try," he answered dryly.   
  
"There's no records," Amy said quietly. "So looks like you've been flying under the radar for some time now. How is that? From what I saw tonight, you dad doesn't pull punches. He must have broken a bone or two at some point. And the hospital would have reported it to us. How did you manage to hide for so long?"  
  
"Just lucky I guess," he answered, unable to meet his eyes. He could hardly tell her that a visit to Max in the morning before school generally took care of things. He also didn't care to mention that Max and Isabel had on more than one occasion tried to convince him to report Hank.   
  
Eyeing him suspiciously, "Right, luck." She shook her head and was about to ask another question when the doorbell rang. "Don't move from this spot. Maria, feed them."  
  
Maria saluted her mother. "Yes, sir!"   
  
"Smartass," Amy muttered then went to get the door.   
  
Maria and Tess traded grins before they began to lie out food. Having not eaten since lunch, Michael was a must appreciative guest. Ten minutes later, there was another doorbell, which was answered promptly. Though curious, none of them peeked into the hushed discuss that was taking place. Instead, Tess kept piling food on Michael while Maria kept piling food on Tess. The three ate in silence and cleaned up before swinging door between kitchen and living room opened.   
  
Sheriff Valenti look one look at Michael, turned to Tess, then looked at Amy who nodded her head knowingly before retreating into the living room again. Three strangers walked in and introduced themselves gently. "I'm David Astra, this is Michelle van Vleet and Laura Gulima. Can we ask the two of you a couple of quick questions?"  
  
"No," Michael said firmly. "Leave Tessa out of this."  
  
For a moment the three were uncertain as to whom he was referring to until they saw Tess roll her pretty blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Guerin," Laura Gulima replied quietly in a voice that was meant to sooth. "But your father raised his fist at her. We have to ask her a few questions."  
  
"She doesn't remember much," Michael responded with more force, putting himself physically between the adults and Tess.   
  
"Michael," she touched his arm, grateful for his protection but a little mortified that he thought she'd need it. "I can handle this."  
  
David smiled at the brave little thing with half her face in a bruise and motioned her into the other room. Michael had to be restrained by an anxious Maria, who didn't look too happy with the situation either but understood the necessity of it.   
  
"She wouldn't appreciate you treating her like some fragile flower. Tessie is stronger than most people would believe."  
  
"Doesn't meant I don't still want to protect her," Michael murmured back, eyes till riveted on the door for any sign of being needed.   
  
Maria turned to look at Michael, perhaps seeing him for the first time. "You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
Eyes that were almost the color of coals regarded her for a moment, "Have you ever met someone, someone truly special and know that there isn't anyone else in the world like them?"  
  
"Tess is definitely... one of a kind," she admitted with a grin.   
  
"I don't know why," he blinked, missing the wholly mischievously amused look on Maria's face. "But I feel like I know her, even before I met her. Like some cosmic power out had made this connection and I don't feel that very often."  
  
"When did you feel it before," curious as hell.  
  
"When I met Max and Isabel, I knew. There was always something missing and when I met them, it was like the world righted itself and things began to make sense again. It was the same with Tess, something clicked into place and things were better for it." Michael shook his head, not at all sure what he was saying. "I don't know who to explain it any better. I'm not saying that I'm in love with her or anything like but, far from it, but I care."   
  
"That's important," Maria replied, at ease with him for the first time. "Caring about someone is the sure step to a life long friendship."  
  
"I don't have many of those, friends," he admitted tiredly. It's been a long day; his shoulders hurt, his arm hurt, his face hurt... heck, his whole body hurts. "Lots of people that say they're my friends but very few friends."  
  
Maria sympathized. "Price of fame."   
  
"I don't want to be famous," he said quietly, growing anxiety when nothing could be heard from the other side. "I just want to be left alone."  
  
"With your face and hot temper, not likely." Maria settled into the chair and gripped the counter edge to keep from drumming her fingers nervously on the surface, a habit Tess has often remarked upon.   
  
"What's taking them?" Michael asked to the doorway.   
  
"I'm sure they'll be..."  
  
Just then, Tess stumbled through the door, brushing tears away with the back of her hand. Launching herself into Maria's waiting arms, she stayed there while Mr. Astra asked Michael to join them in the other room. The poor helpless young man was torn between the distressed Tess and his earlier agreement to do what was asked of him. Since Tess currently taking solace from her sister, he could do nothing but follow Mr. Astra to the other room.  
  
Tess waited half a heartbeat after the door swung closed before lifting her head. "Is he gone?" bright eyes wide with question.  
  
Maria shoved her sister away. "You little sneak. You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I had to be convincing," Tess protested and wiped her eyes again, and winced when her hand brushed against her swollen cheek. "Oh man, I want to do something about this." But she knew that the bruise more than anything was going to convince these people that Michael was in danger.   
  
"Don't," Maria warned, glancing at the door. "You'll need to keep that for a while. Reduce it a little a night."  
  
"I'm going to have to," she sighed and drink some juice. "God, I'm tired."  
  
Maria watched her sister with concern. "What really happened tonight, Tess? What the hell did that guy do to you?"  
  
"He backhanded me when I tired to stop him from hitting Michael again." The memory was enough to make her stomach queasy. She knew violence existed, but she's never personally experienced it first hand. Well, not counting having her father killed on a dark and deserted highway. "Michael was already on the ground and the guy was reaching back to hit him again. What kind of cowardly sorry excuse for a human being would do something like that?"  
  
"That kind that abuses their own kids," Maria interjected with a frown.  
  
"And what kind of stupid idiots gives kids to guys like that?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Michael is adopted, did you know that?" Tess asked.  
  
"He is?" surprise on her face.   
  
"He is," Tess nodded her head slowly. "One of the social workers let it slip in there. Twelve years ago," her eyes reflected something unreadable. "Just like me." She didn't point that that it might be the reason she felt such a connection to Michael, not that she needed to justify her friendship with him. But it was something to consider.   
  
"So Hank Guerin is Michael's adopted father?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like it."  
  
"Good," Maria retorted with satisfaction. "Now we know why they're so different."  
  
Tess's eyes went wide. "Was that a nice thing you just said about Michael?"  
  
"Don't let it go to your head. I still think he's not good enough for you."  
  
"Is anyone?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Maria considered this for a moment. "No."  
  
Tess laughed, brushing a curl away and resisted the itching urge to brush her power against her face. "At least you're honest about it." She rolled her shoulder and sighed, eyes closed, face turned to the ceiling. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Then its time for you to get some sleep," Amy pronounced as he entered the kitchen in front of Michael, who looked at Tess with concern. "Michael says he doesn't mind the couch, and I don't mind saying that I'd feel better if he was downstairs." She turned to him. "No offense, Michael."  
  
"None taken," he replied, offering her a crooked half smile that made Amy realize why the boy was so darn popular. "If you'll give me some bedding..."  
  
"I'll get it, Mom."  
  
"You'll go upstairs and take a bath," Amy said sternly to her daughter. "And if you ever scare me like that again, I'll strangle you and throw your body into the river," she hugged and kissed her daughter, allowing herself to be reassured that her baby was all right. "Use my bathroom. Michael, you can use the girls' bathroom to get cleaned up. I'll take care of the couch for you."  
  
Michael made a noise of protest but was quickly silenced by a killing look from Mrs. Harding. Meekly but hiding a grin, he followed Tess upstairs. "I like your mom."  
  
Blonde hair bobbing, "We like her too." She paused at the top of the stairs to grabbed towels from a closet. "Did they tell you what happens now?"  
  
"Temporarily, your mom offered to keep me here until they can find someone in Roswell to take me in."  
  
"And your fa... and Hank?"  
  
Eyes dark and face stony, "The Sheriff said that Hank is going to get what he deserves."   
  
Tess nodded, knowing those words well. "Good."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crash in the living room had Tess, Maria and Amy scrambling out of bed and hauling ass down the stairs at three in the morning. While being the shortest of the three and with her bedroom furtherest from the stairwell, Tess still managed to be four steps ahead of the others. Leaping the last three steps, "MICHAEL!"  
  
"What?" came the groggy answer just because before a bedraggled head appeared between the couch and coffee table.   
  
Tess came to a halt too fast for Maria not to plow into her but Amy was saved from running into Maria due to her sleepiness not allowing her to move too fast. Tess's eyes, brilliant for so early in the morning, was scanning the room for signed of intrusion. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah," rubbing the side of his head with his palm. His arm was numb from having to sleep on his side for so long.   
  
"What was the crash?" Maria asked, rubbing her eyes open. Her natural instinct had been to run toward the strange noise. Tomorrow morning she's going to call herself 'the stupid blonde in horror films that runs out the door to check when there's a killer on the loose,' but right now she was too tired to think straight.   
  
"I fell off the couch," too tired to be embarrassed.  
  
"You fell off the couch?" Tess's lips twitched with amusement.   
  
Amy groaned and headed back up the stairs without a word. She's got a ton of paper work to deal with tomorrow morning, not to mention needing to find a place for Michael. Sleep was the most important thing she needed right now. As long as everything was fine, she didn't care what happened. "Night kids."  
  
Michael waved at her and collapsed on the too short couch again. "Go to bed, you two," he muttered when he sensed the two of them still standing here staring at him.   
  
"You all right?"  
  
"I fell off the couch," he repeated and opened one eye to look at them. "It's nothing."   
  
Tess fidgeted. "We thought..."  
  
"You thought," Maria pointed out and yawned. "I just reacted."  
  
"With good reason to," Tess replied dryly. "I thought that..."  
  
"I know what you thought," Michael said a little milder, waved her away. "Go back to bed, Tessa. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay then," she said, reaching over the tugged the blanket from under his legs and draped it over him. "Sleep tight Michael," then kissed his forehead before she left.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at her sister's back before turning to the sleepyhead that was watching Tess with eyes at half-mast. "Don't make too much noise or you'll have her running down here again," she said mildly before heading to bed.   
  
Michael laid there awake a long time after the girls had gone to bed. Being woken up so rudely by a fall wasn't so much a shock as to discovery that all three residents had rushed down to see to his safety. He hadn't counted on that. Wasn't sure if he even liked it. Tess he might have expected, but Maria and Mrs. Harding? It left an uncomfortable feel in the pit of his stomach.   
  
Turning to his side, he glanced at the blanket draped over him. It was a soft powder blue blanket that had little white daisies and years of love attached to it. He could well imagine it was something the girls like to play with as children. The house, while small, was homey and welcoming with warmth that he wasn't use to.   
  
None of them seemed the least bit concern with the fact that they had let a virtual stranger sleep in the same house with them. The kind of trust was unnerving. God knows what kind of sick perverted person would take advantage of their generous nature. He shuddered to think what kind of trouble could visit upon these good souls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC....  
  
Okay, what do you guys really think? 


	13. Unexpected

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Rowell and it's associated character are not own by this author. Please do not sue cause blah blah blah... you know that rest.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Twilight Zone-esque. Unconventional Coupling. You are warned, so no flames about that stuff.   
  
Summary: Isabel, Max and Michael come to an understanding. Valenti grants a favor. Michael gets a new home.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 - Unexpected  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't!" Michael swatted Max's hand away.   
  
Surprised didn't even begin to describe Max's reaction when he saw Michael in their usual meeting place in the morning. The bruised that had just begun to form on his face last evening was now a solid purple mass across the left side of Michael's face, where he had landed in yesterday's scuffle. Every muscle on Michael's body ached and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Max wanted to heal it but Michael was steadfast in his refusal. Then came the explanation.   
  
If Michael didn't know better, he'd be diving for cover. Anyone that thought Michael was the more dangerous of two has never seen Max like this before. With visible effort, Max held himself in check long enough to ask, "Is she all right?"  
  
Michael shrugged his shoulder and rubbed a spot on his elbow where he had banged against the china cabinet that morning. The Harding home was not designed with a tall teenage, all arms and legs, in mind. "Besides the fact that it looks like someone painted her face black and blue with purple all around? Yeah, she's in relatively good shape. Made breakfast for me this morning."  
  
Max didn't say anything as he calm himself with the knowledge that she couldn't have been hurt too bad if she was up at the crack of dawn, which is when Michael was usually up, to make breakfast for their houseguest. The added fact that she had went to all the trouble to make breakfast for Michael didn't set too well with him either, though why he couldn't really tell.   
  
"Are you all right, Michael?" Isabel asked, her face as mask of blankness. Cold anger told Hank Guerin and hot jealousy toward the fact that Tess managed to do something that she's been trying for years to get Michael to do were bound tightly by self control. She was not going to lose her temper two days in a roll.   
  
"I'm all right." He glanced at his reflection on the window of Max's jeep with a ruthful grin. "Bruised but kicking."  
  
Forcing herself to give credit where credit was due, "I'm glad Tess was there to rescue you."   
  
"Me too," Michael admitted reluctantly. Last nights event had been a surprise in more ways than one. "Hank was shitting kittens last night. Don't know what happened but..."   
  
"This might help," Max pulled a scrap of newspaper from his back pocket and unfolded it slowly. "I saw this last night and tried to call you but no one picked up. Guess I know why now."   
  
Taking the paper, Michael frowned at hit for a moment. It was a publishing in a Los Angeles newspaper. That Max was reading Los Angeles newspapers weren't all together surprising, the guy will read anything he can get his hands on, it was the fact that it would concern Michael. But a closer examination of the cutout answered that particular question. "Summons for Petition for the Dissolution of Marriage. Ramona Sayer Guerin and Hank David Guerin." The address typed on the bottom of the published summons was an old address used several years before his mother finally made a break for freedom. "So Mona finally got around to divorcing the bastard."   
  
"You all right?" Isabel asked, having already heard the news from Max last night.  
  
"Can you stop asking me that?" Michael replied quietly as he studied the summons closer. The small part of him, locked up so deep that he only saw it in his sleep, that dreamed of his mother's return for him shriveled up and died. None of this showed up on his face. "Sheesh, took her long enough."   
  
Max studied his friend carefully, reading him correctly but choosing to let him grieve alone. "Hank must have seen this, probably set him off." His hand itched to remove the ugly marks on Michael's face. It hurt, more than he could say, to see his best friend hurting. "At least let me take care of those ribs."  
  
Michael shook his head at the offer. "I can handle it if Tessa can. And I honestly doubt Hank reads anything but the comic section in the Sunday papers so I don't believe for a moment that that's the reason."  
  
"Someone else may have told him."  
  
"True." He folded the paper and tucked it into his back pocket. "Whatever it was, Hank was in one nasty mood last night when Tessa came over. I think her being there only made it worse. He's generally a lot more careful in front of other people."   
  
"You think he'll come after Tess?" Max asked, a frown settling on his face. He didn't like the idea of her being in danger; it left a wretched feeling across his chest.   
  
"Not if he knows what's good for him," Michael promised darkly before his eyes cleared up with amusement. "I honestly thought Mrs. Harding was going to gut him if I hadn't gotten her out of there."  
  
"Mother tigress she definitely is."  
  
"All men beware." He and Max traded quick amused looks, which had Isabel rolling her eyes with exasperation.   
  
Isabel couldn't resist reaching over to brush her fingers lightly against the line of butterfly bandages across his brow. She may not be able to heal like Max does but she can still give comfort where it was needed. "Let me fix that for you," adjusting the bandages into a neat line. "Who put these on for you?"  
  
"I did," he replied, ignoring the warmth of her hand against his skin. It soothed him like nothing else in the world would. But Michael was quick to shake off that particular feeling and concentrate on the problems at hand. "Look, whatever you guys may think, Tessa's got nothing to do with what happened on Magee Road. Hell, she's probably more terrified to go out there now than she was before cause... Issy, could you leave that alone?"  
  
Hands dropping to her side, Isabel sighed. "Look, we got that you trust her. But I'm telling you, there's something different about her. I cannot get in and trust me when I say that I've tried."  
  
"So she's immune to your powers," Michael shook his head and sighed. "That doesn't mean anything. Spend some time with her, Issy. You'll see what I'm talking about. She's no threat to us, I promise."   
  
Knowing he wasn't going to let it go, and still holding on to her doubts, Isabel nodded her head slowly. "All right. If you want me to trust her..."  
  
"I'm not asking you to feel something that you don't. Just give her the benefit of the doubt, that's all I'm asking."  
  
Isabel turned to Max for support but her brother was watching her with steady eyes that were waiting for her answer. Knowing she was outnumbered on this one, "Fine, I'll give her the benefit of doubt. But if she steps one toe out of line..." she let the warning hang.  
  
"She won't; she wouldn't know how," Michael said getting up. "I better get going."  
  
"What's your hurry?" Isabel asked startled as she and Max followed suit.  
  
"Tessa is expecting me back at the house. I hold her I'd only be going for a short jog."  
  
Max looked almost amused by this if he wasn't feeling just a tad jealous of the attention Michael was receiving from a blonde that's haunted his dreams more than once now. "She's been keeping you on a tight leash?"  
  
"It's the mother!" Michael said with a mixture of exasperation and disbelief. "You know, I honestly think she'll call the sheriff's office if I don't get back in a reasonable time for a jog. She actually tucked a napkin on me this morning for breakfast."   
  
Despite herself, Isabel laughed. It was rather endearing to see him pretend not to enjoy the mothering that he's lacked for so long. "Get going. Keep us informed, okay?"  
  
"Always," he accepted the hug from her freely, savoring the warmth. Then knocking knuckles with Max, "Don't worry. It'll work out."  
  
Max nodded his head slowly while Isabel looked less than convinced.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"David, you can't!" Amy raged loud enough for the deputies outside the sheriff's office to wince. "You just can't. I won't let you."  
  
"Amy, be reasonable here," David tried again calmly.  
  
"No!" she said with more force. "I promised that boy that I would not allow him to be forced into leaving Roswell. This is his home; his friends are here. I won't let you displace him so violently. I promised him and my daughter that I wouldn't let him get sent away."  
  
"You shouldn't have made a promise you weren't going to be able to keep," David said reasonably. "There just aren't anyone in Roswell that's willing to take in a seventeen year old known trouble maker."  
  
Forcing herself to take control of her temper, "And did anyone bothered to ask or even wonder why that kid was always in trouble? Did anyone bothered to make sure that there wasn't some alternative reason he was so angry all the time? You know, getting beaten up every night by someone twice your size could put a real damper on one's spirits during the day."   
  
The sheriff, the case local region caseworker and the school counselor all winced visibly under the understated accusation. They were all a little guilty of not having caught this before but like all humans, they did not like having their shortcomings pointed out so blatantly.   
  
"Look Amy," Sheriff Valenti began slowly, not wishing for that wrath to descend upon him. "We know that we didn't do our jobs quite as thoroughly as we should have..."  
  
"As you should have?" she asked, incredulously. "I have no idea how long Hank Guerin's been using his son as a punching bag but I can you this much, from the way he walked and the way he covered, it's been some time now. I won't be surprised if it started when his mom left."  
  
David held up a hand. "If we can get back to the point at hand? Where are you going to place the boy? The only place that's willing to take him is the juvenile facility in New Mexico City."  
  
"No," she shook her head again. "I'm not sending him away from Roswell. It could be detrimental."  
  
"And what would you propose? He's not old enough to petition for emancipation," flipping through his charts quickly. "He's got another six months for that."  
  
"Then I'll put him up for the next six months," Amy proposed, praying that his girls would understand... correction, that Maria would understand. Tess, she was sure, would not make a murmur of objection. She never did. "The girls can double up in a bedroom and we can put him in the second one."  
  
"Amy, be practical here," Keith Gutierrez said quietly. A small mousy man, he wasn't use to being pulled to the Sheriff's office on a Sunday morning to be taken to task by a social worker. "You've got two daughters to consider."  
  
"They'll be more than happy to..."  
  
"You don't believe that," Valenti replied impatiently. A part of him was feeling uncomfortably guilty for not having caught onto this sooner. And then to see Tess Harding, that sweet little firecracker, with her face bruised and swollen... no one should have to deal with that much less a kid. "There's no one here?"  
  
"No one," David stated with a sigh. And he's called just about everyone too.   
  
Silently asking Kyle for forgiveness, "Will I do? I don't have a large place but it's big enough to house another for at least six more months."  
  
Eyes practically danced with delight, "Jim, you mean it?"  
  
Nodding his head slowly, "Yeah. It's the least I can do for not..."  
  
"Being a foster parent isn't easy, Sheriff," David replied dubiously. "Plus, you don't have the most agreeable relationship with the boy to begin with."  
  
"We'll work something out," Jim assured him quietly. "Mrs. Harding is correct. Moving Michael out of this familiar environment isn't a smart idea. He could rebel even worse if he's forced to deal with a whole new place all at once."   
  
David and Keith exchange quick glances before nodding their heads. "If you're sure..."  
  
"Yeah," hoping he wasn't going to regret it. "I'm sure." Now all he had to do was tell Kyle that he was going to be living with his worse enemy for the next six months. *Oh, this is going to be loads of fun!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Any more visitors in your dreams?" Tess asked quietly as she picked restlessly at her knitting. The scarf she had been working on looked long enough for a giant now. But since she's yet to master how to tie off a scarf properly, it'll simply have to keep going, she refused to cheat.   
  
"No," Maria replied as she poked herself again with a needle from her cross-stitching project. It was going to be an angel for her mother but so far, she's only managed to finish a bell on the skirt. "And I'm not sure I would know it even if there was one."  
  
Tess hesitated before putting the knitting down. "Want me to take a looks?"  
  
Concentrating on her needle, "Maybe later, okay?" uncomfortably.  
  
Looking knowing at her sister, Tess nodded her head grimly. "Sure. When you're ready."  
  
That brought a sigh from Maria's lips. "I didn't mean it like that Tessie. It's not you, it's me. The thought of someone going through my head... and then have you go hunting in there for it... it bothers me."  
  
"Invasion of privacy of the worse kind," Tess murmured with an understanding smile. "Don't worry, I'm not offended."  
  
"Good, cause you know that I trust you with my life and I would never..."  
  
"Relax Maria," Tess aid, offering her sister a smile. "I know what you mean. I won't want someone messing with my head and dreams either."  
  
"Where do you thing Mom took off in a hurry to?" Maria said, sucking on her finger after stabbing herself yet again. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for this stuff. "And honestly, if she keeps throwing the phone around like that, we're going to need a new one soon. And she tells us to be gentle with the expensive hardware."  
  
"Speaking of phones?" frowning as she lost count of the stitching. Purl one, knit two, purl one, knit two... "Did you look into getting a cell?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll do it tomorrow afternoon, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," she murmured back just as the door from the kitchen wrung open. Both girls looked at up at the same time, "Hi Michael. Have a good run?"  
  
He nodded, wondering what why they were both doing just sitting there. "What are you..."  
  
"Go upstairs and shower," Maria commanded, pointing her needle to the stairs and wrinkling her nose even though she was too far away to possibly get even a sniff of him. "And stay downwind of me until you do."   
  
*And just when I start to think she was all right,* rolling his eyes, Michael went upstairs to shower while Tess gave her sister a frown.   
  
"I thought you were going to be nice?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Besides, you know how guys smell when they sweat."  
  
Tess closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Henson!" Donald McGerff called as he came back from feeding the prisons their lunch. Roswell was a small and quiet down, with its occasional alien crazies, but it still boosted a full functioning jail. "You've got to see this."  
  
Jerald Henson, newly appointed deputy, straightened his silver bandage before getting up with his new hat. His mother had been so very proud of her little boy making deputy only after three years. "What's up Don?"  
  
"Come here," waving the newbie over to the jail where a very sourly and angry Hank Guerin was currently sobering up with a pot of coffee, courtesy for the Sunday Church Reformists, and a large towel. "Hey Hank!"  
  
Blood shot eyes lifted to look at the two uniforms. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.   
  
"Turn your face, let's see that shiner," McGerff asked in what he thought was a reasonably nice tone.  
  
Hank flipped him the bird and picked up his coffee, turning his back to the pair. But in doing so, he gave the two a quick but clear view of his jaw line. A clear silvery imprint of a fist shown dully in the gray cell.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Henson asked, his eyes wide with disbelief as Guerin continued to ignore the two gawking lawmen. "Don, did you..."  
  
"Of course I did" McGerff said as he stared at Hank's stubborn back. "Hey, Hank! Where did you get that?"  
  
Hank belched and refused to satisfy the nosy Sheriff's curiosity, seething inside. The boy was going to get it for this.  
  
Hanson shook his head, it was the damnest thing. "Think we should tell the Sheriff?"  
  
"We better," McGerff replied, remembering something about silver prints in one of the old case files that Sheriff once had him pull. "But we better wait until tomorrow. He's got a rough time today."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry?" Michael stuck his fingers into his ears and attempted to clear them out. "I must have heard you wrong cause for a moment there I thought you said that Sheriff Valenti will be new foster parent."  
  
Kyle and Jim Valenti both wore identical frowns as they glared at Michael, each for their own reasons.   
  
Amy cleared her throat and tried to sound cheery as she explained again. "Michael, Roswell isn't a big town and there aren't that many foster homes here."  
  
Michael closed his eyes slowly, understanding falling quietly around him. "And none of them want me."  
  
"No, no, no," Amy said quickly, distressed that he wasn't even having any kind of reaction to this. The boy has long since resigned to the fact that no one wanted him around. "It's not you."  
  
"Right," Michael replied condescendingly and wished he had never allowed himself to be talked into this. "Couldn't I just..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn't think of a place he could stay that would allow him to stay near Max and Isabel. "I would think that I'm old enough to become independent of..."  
  
"You're not seventeen yet," Amy explained agonizingly.   
  
"We don't know that!" he snapped. "We don't know exactly how old I am, do we?"  
  
Tess winced. "Mom, couldn't we just keep Michael here? In the house?"  
  
"I can't honey," Amy replied softly, wishing she didn't have to say no. "The state isn't going to let me. It's a conflict and..."  
  
"But Mom, he..."  
  
Jim Valenti stepped in. His face wore the expression of a man at the end of his patience. "It'll only be for six month, Michael. Once you're seventeen, you can petition for emancipation. But until then, I think we can tolerate each other for six month, can't we? This is probably the only way we were able to come with to keep you in Roswell."  
  
"Mom," Tess's eyes were wide as Maria too turned to their mother. "You said that Michael wouldn't be sent away."  
  
Amy looked pained.  
  
"And he won't," Jim said quietly, asking Kyle for support. But Kyle was looking at Tess, more specifically at the bruise that covered half the girl's pretty face. "He's coming to stay with us, right Kyle?"   
  
Everyone was looking at Kyle expectedly.  
  
Kyle's eyes never Tess's face as he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. Michael is going to stay with us for now. No way in hell he's going home." He turned a faction and met the eyes of the sister. Strangely enough, he felt his cheeks warm at her approving nod.   
  
Maria offered Kyle Valenti a smile and then turned with a raised brow to the next problem to tackle. "Michael?"  
  
It was the hopeful look in the eyes of the three women in the room that did him in. "Oh all right. But you guys have better believe that there is going to be serious talk about this tomorrow. Brace yourselves."  
  
The three women tossed back their hair in a wholly unison movement that had the three men stunned then replied together, "We can handle it. We're Harding girls."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.... Okay, I'm done with the whole family thing. Let's get back to aliens. 


	14. The Shooting

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Rowell and it's associated character are not own by this author. Please do not sue cause blah blah blah... you know that rest.   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first. Makes sense to read a story from the beginning, right?  
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. For those of you just for some bizarre reason just tuned in to this chapter, this is where everything is familiar but not quite the same. There will be, under no circumstance, any conventional couples. I just don't know how to do them and frankly, I rather thought they were dead bores.   
  
Author's Note: Taking you back to the alien storyline and the Royal Four. Hope you're enjoying this.   
  
Summary: Tess gets an invitation. Michael sets up a meeting. And a life altering event. (Yeah, like the title of the chapter didn't just give it all away!)   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 - The Shooting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very grumpy Tess dumped her books in her locker and resisted the temptation to slam the door of it shut just to see if the gawking crowd around her would jump. *Now I know how Michael feels.* It's been the same for nearly days now, not one person she's passed so far has failed to turn and give her a closer study. She had been warned, warned by that smug and irritating Michael on that first day, but had so listened.... Nooooo..... *That's what I get for trying to save his ass!*   
  
More than a week now and the gossipmonger still were nipping at her heels.   
  
"Aren't we just a cheery gal today," Michael murmured close enough to her ear without warning to have her giving a shriek of surprise. "And jumpy too."  
  
She whirled around, and in one of her rare show of temper, punched him in the stomach.   
  
"Ow..." though there really wasn't much power behind that weak fist. "Okay you know what, that hurt."  
  
"Good!" she snapped back with a huff and turned to continue her search for her French notebook.   
  
A little surprised and a lot concerned, Michael leaned against the locker to look at her face. "What's wrong, Tessa? What happened?"  
  
Because she felt bad for taking out her annoyance with him, she offered a small twist of her lips and shook her head, refusing to make eye contact. "Nothing."  
  
"You're a liar and a particularly lousy one too," he observed mildly, offering a curious observer a feral smile. That student wasn't stupid enough to stick around. "So why don't you be yourself and tell me what happened? The Mom Squad giving you a rough time?"  
  
"Mom Squad?"  
  
"Social Services."   
  
Despite herself, her lips twitched. "No, social services aren't giving me a hard time. By the way, you are expected at the preliminary hearing on your fa... on Mr. Guerin."  
  
"Not going," he stated simply.  
  
"You have to go," she replied calmly. Her mother had already warned her that Michael probably wasn't going to be too thrilled with the idea and had almost hinted that Sheriff Valenti would bodily force Michael to go if he didn't comply willingly. "I can't do this without you."  
  
The firmer resolution not to have anything more to do with Hank died on his lips. It was emotional blackmail, pure and simple, and he couldn't even call her on it to her face. Not when she's looking at him with half her face still showing signs of the bruise she's been carrying around for must too long now and eyes bright with brave unshed tears. *Why do they always have to cry?!?* But none of the frustration showed as he scowled darkly at her and replied sourly, "Fine. I'll go to the damn hearing."  
  
Tess adverted her eyes so he couldn't see the glee. "Thank you."  
  
"What the hell for?" he sighed and felt like punching someone. P.E, was only three periods away.   
  
"How are things going at the Valentis'?" she asked pleasantly, shutting the door to her locker and resignedly ignore then blatant looks of curiosity that were thrown her way.   
  
"Oh peachy," failing to disclose the icy silence that morning before he hightailed it away from the house. Kyle was not a happy camper and Michael couldn't say that he blamed him.   
  
"You're behaving, right?" she asked hesitantly. When he threw a passing student a look of sheer menace for staring too long, she tugged on his sleeve. "You 'are' behaving yourself in the sheriff's home, right?"  
  
"I'm trying," he replied sweetly with all the innocence of a baby tiger in the hen house.   
  
Rolling her eyes in exasperation and praying for patience, "You're impossible."  
  
"I'm irresistible."  
  
"With the exception of me," she retorted with delight.  
  
"True," he conceded, not the least bit sorry. He has developed such an easy relationship with her that he was glad that they weren't dating. Well, not in reality anyways no matter what the rest of the student body thinks. Taking a deep breath, he got to the point of why he sought her out this morning. Not that he needed a reason since they were friends... even if he couldn't help flirting with her. "I'm meeting Max at the Crashdown this afternoon. Want to come? You can do my biology while we're there."  
  
"I can do your biology?" she stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She'd heard rumors that Michael's bimbos would do his homework for him, which would definitely explain why such a smart guy was getting such appalling grades, but she had always assumed that they were rumors.   
  
"Oops!" he grinned unabashedly at her. "I mean, you can help me with my biology homework while we are there."   
  
Considering it carefully, she wanted to find out more about the Evans, since Maria mentioned that happened at the Crashdown the other day and the reoccurring visits Maria's been having, but she always didn't like the upheaval of emotions she gets when she's near the brother. It was a toss up which concern weighed more, but in the end, her sister's peace of mind outweigh her own concerns. "All right. Say three?"  
  
"Cool," he smiled at her as they came to the junction where they had to part. "I'll see you after school then."   
  
She watched him go, easy to spot over the heads of the milling students. Something about that exchange didn't seem to fit. She just wasn't sure what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mission accomplished," Michael muttered as he took his seat behind Max in English, their first period.   
  
"She's coming?" still facing forward.  
  
"Yeah," Michael made one more attempt. "Don't let Isabel bait her, okay?"  
  
"Isn't that the whole point of this meeting?" though he had already silently resolved to make sure her sister didn't go into attack mode.   
  
Isabel Evans was dangerous when in protective mode. The recent aggravations in not getting anything useful out of the sister only made her that much more determined. Sooner or later Isabel was going to slip up and he could only imagine the consequences of it. No, they've got to stop it fast. Make Isabel see that Tess was not a threat to them... or their secrets.   
  
Sighing with resignation, "Not to me. I want Isabel to see that she's no threat to us." Michael scowled at a student that had screwed up enough nerves to sit next to the Dark Prince, who completely ignored him. "What are you looking at?" The poor sap got out of his seat so fast he toppled the chair, making horrible noises.   
  
Use to the commotions that was associated with Michael, Max merely ignored the things that were unimportant to him. "You're really attached, aren't you?" not sounding the least bit happy about it.  
  
"She's sweet kid." Grinning behind Max's back, more than aware of why his friend wasn't thrilled and couldn't resist in teasing. "Why? You interested?"  
  
"Of course not," Max replied back just a little too quickly and a little forcefully. The little voice in the back of his minds was already chanting sing-songy, *Liar, liar, pants on fire...* He wished he could shut it up.   
  
Michael's lips twitched with amusement. "Me thinks he protests too much."  
  
Max rolled his eyes and toyed with his book. "When you quote Shakespeare at me, I'm concern for your sanity."  
  
"But how can that be?" with mock hurt. "Especially when it's true."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If Michael and Max are there, Isabel is sure to show up sooner or later," Tess reasoned carefully to her sister later, before they joined Liz and Alex for lunch. "I can get a quick peek at her then." Her stomached turned just thinking about trying to get into Isabel Evan's head.   
  
"Why didn't you do it in French?" Maria asked, shutting her locker and tossing a saucy smile a passing jock that returned it with great appreciation. Maria hasn't had an uninterrupted dream in four days now. Isabel Evans was now a regular visitor to Chez Maria's Head.   
  
"No way," Tess was peeking into her brown paper bag, trying once again to ignore the speculative looks shooting her way. *Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them...* Ignoring the looks were one thing, ignoring the whispering was another thing. "Especially not when the teacher is watching us like a hawk. Besides, paying attention in class is very important to..."  
  
"Okay, okay," Maria replied with a sigh. "So you'll take crack at her when she's at Crashdown. Hum... that may be a better idea, get her when she's relaxed in her environment. Then what? What are you going to do if it turns out that she's," she glanced around quickly at the near deserted hallway. "She's like you."   
  
Biting her lip, "I have no idea. I haven't really thought that far." But the idea that she wasn't the only freak of nature in the world.... It was rather comforting.   
  
"Well get thinking, girl," Maria said as they neared the chattering duo in their usual spot. Alex and Liz appeared to be having a rather animated discussion on basketball tryouts in Spring. *Why can't they see what's right in front of their noses? They're like perfect together!* With a sigh of regret, *Why can't I find someone?* Then turned back to the problem at hand. "Cause I cannot spend another night with her in my head."  
  
"I'll think of something, I'll think of something." Tess muttered under her breath as she sat down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max played with the ketchup bottle for a moment, waited until Liz's back was turned before dumping the entire content of the Tabasco sauce he has holding under the table onto the fries. He hated the sugary tomato sauce with a vengeance. Hate it even more when other people insist on giving it to him. And even though she already knew he didn't like it, Liz still dumped it in front him when she brought his order to him.   
  
Michael grinned with amusement as he took a fry and savored the hot sauce on his tongue. The Valentis were the blandest taste buds in the world, or it could be because they couldn't cook. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked conversationally as he watched a dingy man in a hooded sweatshirt walk in.   
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked quietly as he chewed on crunchy fries.   
  
"You two seem..." he glanced at the busy Liz before turning back. The waitress was walking around in a distinctly unhappy mood. It wasn't blatant but there were little signs of it if anyone cared to look. "Chilly with one another."  
  
Dark eyes lifted to watched the brunette for a moment, following her across the old fashion little diner. "We had a slight disagreement over scheduling."   
  
Brows raised. "Scheduling?"  
  
"I work when she's off and she works when I'm off. Neither of us are willing to change our schedule to put in a little togetherness time," Max replied dryly, ignoring the dark looks Maria Harding was shooting at him. Obviously Liz has already shared her view of the situation with someone. His relationship with Liz has recently become more of a chore then an escape.   
  
"So why don't you? I'm sure Brody will let you." He didn't point out that it wouldn't be the first time the easygoing boss gave Max plenty of leeway though he was tempted to. His eyes caught the dingy man with the sweatshirt sitting down across the room from them in the diner. He glanced at the cloudless skies with its soft breezes outside the window. *What kind of nutcase wears the sweatshirt in this weather?*  
  
"Cause that means Tess will have to switch me."  
  
*Oh, so that's it.* Keeping the grin off his face. "And?" forging casualness.  
  
"And I overheard her asking Brody for her specific schedule cause she wanted to spend Friday evenings and Sundays with her Mom."   
  
"Oh," his face felt the strain of not moving a muscle. "Have you talked to Tessa about it?"  
  
"Why?" he sighed and continued to eat, wondering where his sister was. *Probably with Kyle again.* "I'm not going to ask her to give up what little time she has with her working widowed mother just so I can make Liz happy."   
  
Wondering if his friend knew just how telling that was, Michael really couldn't help asking, "So you're going to put Tessa's needs over your girlfriend's happiness?" Knowing where this was leading, Max said nothing but scowled darkly. Michael grinned in reply just as Tess breezed in. "Well, speaking of the angel with the halo and wings..."  
  
Pushing her windblown hair out of her eyes, Tess let out a breath of relief. Being cornered in the hallway after school, even with Michael's unspoken protect, was not fun. Mark Hammel was going to find a 10 minutes gap in his memory since she was too tired to make up anything plausible. But at the moment, she didn't care. She'll have pangs of guilt later but for now, she didn't give a damn. She had other things to be concerned with, like this sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach.   
  
Staggering over to the counter, she gave her sister a pathetic puppy dog look. "I feel ill."  
  
Maria smiled indulgently and poured water for her sister. "Alex, would you be so kind as to make sure Tess doesn't puke on the customers? That could really affect my tips. And Tess, please be good enough to run to the john if you have to upchuck here. I'll get you some club soda for your stomach in a minute."   
  
"She's really sympathetic, isn't she?" Alex asked, his eyes full of mirth as he helped a grimacing Tess into a chair. She looked unusually pale, even for her. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded and sighed. "I just had a bad day."  
  
"Don't worry," Alex said patting her lightly on the shoulder and holding her water cup to her lips. "There, there, dear. Uncle Alex will make it all better."  
  
Swatting him light with the back of her hand with a laugh, she obediently took a swallow. Just the friendly company was already beginning to relax when she turned and caught Max watching her. Cheeks flushed at having been caught in such childish behavior, Tess whipped around quickly and felt her cheeks grown even hotter at such obvious acts of avoidance. "Oh, just let the earth open up and swallow me now," she muttered under her breath. *Why does he always do that to me?*  
  
Alex, observant as he always is, chuckled and gave her more water. "Don't worry," he whispered close to her ear. "Your secret is safe with me."   
  
"Hey you two," Liz greeted as she set down several orders of burgers with the works. "You need anything?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine," Tess answered with a nod to her sister, who was taking an order from obviously a pair of tourists, the matching alien form hands were a sure indication of a visit to the souvenir shop. "Maria is going to get me club soda later."  
  
"Not feeling good?" she asked as she pulled ketchup bottles from under the counter and set them on both the tray and the countertop. "Could you do me a favor, Alex, and slide a couple of these over across the counter? I keep forgetting to set these out. And if you could fill the sugar containers too...."   
  
"Sure," Alex said taking several bottles with a smile and moving down the counter. "Don't worry about it."   
  
"Thanks, Alex. Dinner is on me. Sit tight, Tess," Liz said, picking up her tray. "We'll find something to make you all better. If you need to lay down, go upstairs and use my room."  
  
"Thanks," Tess replied gratefully as she watched Liz leave, eyes lingering for a moment on an eccentric man with a raised hood. Dismissing the strangeness of such heavy clothes on such a warm day, she turned back just as Maria was returning from her rounds.  
  
"What happened to get your stomach all twisted up, little sis?" Maria asked, pulling a canned soda from behind the counter and cup. "Another rescue mission?"  
  
"I wish," she retorted, taking a grateful slip of the carbonated drink. "I don't know, I just get this funny feeling, like I'm going to be faint or something."  
  
"Well don't do it here. It's bad for business and I need this job," Maria joked as she watched Liz approach a particularly grungy man and was glad that she didn't work that section. The hooded figure didn't look too friendly. "So, you ready?"  
  
Tess shrugged her shoulders. "As I'll ever be. But honestly, I think I'm going to throw up."   
  
"Don't be nervous. You've ever been nervous before."   
  
She shrugged again and determinedly looked away when she caught herself looking over her shoulders at Max and Michael.   
  
Maria rolled her eyes and lifted her ordering pad from her apron. She could tell table 11 was getting ready to ask for their check with a quick glance over her shoulder. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the Dark Prince and his Black Knight has been here, does it?"  
  
The description was so perfect that Tess couldn't help but smile. "I thought you liked Michael now."  
  
"I tolerate him cause you like him," Maria corrected with a smile as she tore off the order from table 11, ready to do quick calculations on the register. She was about to say something more when she glanced over at Liz and lost her buoyant mood. "Oh my god."  
  
Tess turned just in time to see the neat little silver pistol being pulled from the front pocket of the hooded sweatshirt and being directed at Liz's retreating figure. For a moment, time stopped around them, there was only fear and that gun.   
  
Then someone in the back of the diner scream which was quickly followed by more screams and yelling as chairs and tables were heard scraping along the floor or being overturned as customers ducked for cover all around them. Tess, Maria and Liz froze where they were, not daring to so much as breathe.   
  
"Give me all the cash in there," waving the gun toward the cash register in a nervous fashion that was a sure indication that the man was a heavy drug user. A movement out of the corner of his eyes had him turning the gun. "Don't be playing heroes boys."  
  
Michael and Max check their movement; both had been attempting to get out of their seats to maximum their mobility should an opening present itself to them. They were the only ones that didn't have a trace of fear on their faces; both having too much to lose if everything went south in a hurry. Michael's eyes were steady on the gunman while Max was alternatively watching a terrified Liz and the horrified Tess.   
  
If the desperate junkie-turned-robber wasn't so high his last stash of weed, he might have realized that there was nothing but a stern determination in Michael's eyes as he straightened ever so slowly so as not to panic the already nervous thief. The unstable robber also might have seen the subtle nod Max gave Michael giving the signal that he was ready to knock everyone in the room on his mark.   
  
Unfortunately for everyone involved, the unsteadiest person that had the gunman's attention was Maria, whose trembling and numbness was making gripping the order pad still in her hands difficult. Just as Michael was about to make his move, Maria dropped her pad with a loud plop.  
  
Spooked, the junkie turned his gun to Maria.  
  
Fear froze Maria's feet.  
  
Tess's saw the movement in slow motion and had a flash of her father's coffin being lowered into an open grave. "NO!" rushing forward when it was obvious that her sister was too scared to move. "MARIA!"  
  
"TESS!" but Max's warning went unheard.   
  
Michael hurled himself across the room but already knew it wasn't going to do any good. He was going to be too late.   
  
The movies lied about guns. They don't make little popping noises when they go off. No. Real gun gives off a great bit bang like a sonic boom when it goes off-especially if in a room that had great acoustics. The roar of the gun going off in such small confines echoed for a good minute as bodies hit the ground and screams erupted afresh.   
  
Michael didn't feel his body screamed in pain as he and the gunman crashed to the ground, struggling for a moment. The gun went off a second time, renewing the screaming from the cowering customers all bargaining with God for their lives. Hand on the wrist with the gun, Michael slamming it against floor with as much force as he dared without breaking his own knuckles. The gun finally clattered to the ground on the third try as the man try to shove Michael off with his other hand against Michael's windpipe. Unfortunately for the junkie, the Dark Knight had just caught sight of a screaming Maria trying to lower her sister onto her back. The fist came down on the gunman's jaw with more force than he used on Hank. Bones crunched under the blow. Michael rolled off just in time to see Max pulled Maria away from Tess.   
  
"TESSIE!" Maria's lungs burned as she tried to force air into her lungs and scream her sister's name at the same time. She had felt Tess's small body slam into her a split second before the gun went off. For a blinking eye's time, she thought they had both made it clear of the bullet. But when Tess didn't move... The wet warmth on her hand sent a chilly shudder through her body before she lifted her hand to see the blood, blood not her own. "TESS!"  
  
"Tess, Tess? Speak to me?" Rolling her sister onto her back, she was horrified to see the spreading stain across her sister's crisp white shirt. Tess was staring straight up at the ceiling, unblinking and unflinching as Maria pressed her hand against what looked to be where all the blood was emerging from in an effort to ebb the flow. "Oh God. Oh God, Tess."   
  
Max crashed to his knee and grabbed Maria's wrist with his left hand while his hand replaced hers on the wound. "Maria, get a hold of yourself!" he ordered sharply letting go of her wrist to give her a quick sharp shake on the shoulder. She was near hysteria. "Get to a phone, call 9-1-1."   
  
The command was given in a tone that would allow no protest. Giving her sister another terrified look, she scrambling on hands and knees toward the phone, hands shaking so bad and slippery with blood that it took her three attempts to take hold of the receiver.   
  
Liz and Alex's face appeared next to Max's as he pulled her shirt away and examined Tess's pale and strangely serene face. Looking at the two badly frightened friends, "Go to the kitchen, get hot water and bandages." When they just stared back at him helplessly, he snapped, "NOW!" The two jumped up and nearly got caught in the doorway as they both tried to get through at the same time.   
  
The pool of blood already gathering under Tess's body told Max that the bullet went clean through. She was losing too much blood too quickly. Her body was going into shock.   
  
"Max?" Michael scrambled over and came down on his knees across from him over Tess's body. She was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Tessa? Tess?"  
  
A strange smile fluttered over her white lips for a moment. "Oh, now you say my name right," she joked weakly, her eyes coming to focus at last on him. She lifted her head to look at the bleeding hole, as her face became an ashen gray. Her eyes followed the hand that was pressed against her wound. "Max, tell my mom I'm sorry." She couldn't risk endangering Mom and Maria by trying to heal herself. Besides, she wasn't even sure she could do something this... massive. *There's so much blood.*  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped, his heart pounding so forcefully that he was afraid it would simply jump out of his mouth. A familiar sense of agonizing loss filled him to the point of choking him. Fear and panic clamored to be released in some form but he stomped it down ruthlessly. He was desperate... so desperate to.... It hit him hard. *No, I can't. I cannot let it be known.* But he looked at her face, those trusting blue eyes that were asking something of him. *She's dying. She'll die if... I... I have to let her... She's...* His mind rebelled for a moment. His decision has been made. "Michael, keep the others away!"  
  
Michael's eyes came up sharply. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Just do it!" he ordered sharply, vaguely hearing Maria screaming into the receiving end of the phone. "I don't have time to argue with you, Michael. She could die."  
  
With a nod, Michael got up and shoved the gathering onlookers that were gathering up nerve to get closer back. "Back up, back up. Give her room for god sakes!" He wasn't even gentle as he grabbed one man's arm and nearly ripped it from its socket.   
  
Max watched Tess, her eyes studying his face as if trying to memorize it. His left hand smooth back a lock of hair over her forehead and came to rest there. He calmed himself with the scent of her perfume, something soft and reassuring. The familiarity of it gave him strength. "Trust me."  
  
"I do," came the soft reply as a small hand covered his own over the wound.   
  
He felt his body lurched forward as he forced energy through his hand, pouring it on to cover her body; reading, understating, reforming, healing. Her body arched under his hand and she jerked, her eyes going wider as they stare into his.  
  
A flash of lavender: a sky of green, a sea of red, laughter like tiny bells, murmurs of vows in a language neither one understood. A flash of buttercup yellow: headlights blinding, pink slippers with bunny ears, a man with big blue eyes and a generous smile, warmth of security like no other. A flash of blood red: rain pouring, open wound of a grave surrounded by wet grass, sound of sobs that wretched the heart, helpless fear so intense...  
  
Max gasped as he pulled away, his hand still cover in blood but no longer feeling the life essence flowing between his fingers. He panted for breath as he slowly removed his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Only when she finally blinked did he managed to look away... right at the wound, or at least where the wound should have been. The smooth patch of skin surrounded by congealing blood looked untouched.   
  
Tess's eyes were also looking at the wound though there wasn't one there to be seen. Her hand went to her skin, exploring the area carefully with trembling fingers until Max pulled her hand away. She looked at him. For the first time since she's seen him, he truly looked frightened.   
  
The ramifications of what he had just done slammed through his mind.   
  
Michael's head suddenly appeared over Max's shoulder, his eyes wide at the sight of her... at the sight of her nonexistent wound. Panic and relief warred in his eyes. Relief own out until the distance sound of police cars could be heard. "Shit!" he got out before grabbing Max's arm. "We got to get out of here!" and headed for the door.   
  
Max swallowed hard, his eyes still on Tess's. She didn't say a word as she slowly began to sit up, eyes gazing so deep into his that he was afraid she could see to his very soul. Why he wasn't the least bit afraid he wasn't completely sure.   
  
"MAX!" Michael's urgent call jarred Max awake.   
  
Reaching onto the counter, he snapped a glass ketchup bottle in half without any effort and had strange sensation of having gotten revenge on the awful condiment. Dumping ketchup, bottle and shards of glass onto Tess, he paused long enough to whisper, "Don't tell anyone," before rushing out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... (Obviously)  
  
Hee-hee. Okay, honestly now, how many of you are actually enjoying this? I know it's a little weird and twisted version of the Roswell you all know and love but are you at least enjoying it for it's novelty? 


	15. Dealing with Matters

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell? (rolls eyes dramatically) Get real!  
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now.   
  
Recap: Tess and Maria Harding moves to Roswell with their mother Amy after their father is murdered outside of Roswell. Tess finds an understanding friend in Michael Guerin and an uncomfortably familiar attraction to Max Evans. When Tess finds out that Michael's father was a drunken child abuser, she pushes her mother, the social worker, to help Michael. Michael then finds himself a resident in the home of the town Sheriff, who knew Amy Harding back in high school and felt responsible for not spotting troubling in the Guerin home sooner. Meanwhile, Maria befriends Liz Parker and Alex Whitman, who gently help her integrate into Roswell society. Maria thinks that Liz and Alex would make a lovely couple. Isabel Evans and Kyle Valenti, Roswell High's American Sweethearts, are currently experiencing problems in their perfect relationship. Just as things become 'normal' for the teens, a shooting in the diner occurs to change all their lives. Now on with the story! (I hate these things but was convinced to do this anyways.)   
  
Author's Note: If you haven't read this story from the beginning, do me a favor: at least go back and read the last chapter, it would really help put this story into context. Thanks.   
  
Acknowledgement: Definitely writing this story for the three people that are still reading this. Thanks you guys! And thanks for the reviews; I appreciated the feedback.   
  
Summary: Isabel is filled in then does some filling in of her own. Maria and Amy deal with the aftermath. The trio decides what to do next. And the Sheriff's Department makes another unusual find.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 - Dealing With Matters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tired screeched to a sudden halt and Isabel scrambled out of her mother's cherry red station wagon that she literally had to beg to borrow. The abrupt call from Michael had caused her heart to skip several beats as she tried to pretend nothing was wrong first to Kyle, who was trying to listen from next to her during the call, and then her mother who wanted to know why she needed the car so badly. A small mind tweak caused her an infinite amount of guilt for she's never used her powers on her mother before. But desperate times...  
  
"Meet us on Magee Road," Michael has into the cell phone Max carried for emergencies only. "Now, Isabel."  
  
"Is something..." she had begun to ask, glancing sideways at Kyle, who was driving carefully while trying to look at her.   
  
"Don't ask questions, Issy, just get here." Then the line went dead.  
  
With a terrible lame excuse that she was sure Kyle neither believed nor cared, she had been dropped off at home where she immediately asked her mother for the car. All the way out to Magee Road, to their secret place, she'd been asking herself what could have happened to put that deathly silent tone in Michael's voice.   
  
"What happened?" she asked as she marched to where Michael was leaning against the hood of Max's jeep while Max was on the ground with his legs pulled up and his arms resting on his knees while his head took shelter in his arms.   
  
Michael turned to regard her with a guarded look before turning to Max, who has yet to raise his head to look at his sister.  
  
"Max?" Isabel asked as she crouched down. The dejected pose of his body didn't bode well. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lifting his head, Max ignored the sharp intake of breath at Isabel's first clear sight of his him. He could only imagine what his sister was seeing. Most of his shirt and jeans were cover in drying blood, blood that he's already washed from his hands the best he could. But it was his face, the tortured pain he felt, that must have convinced her that the end was coming.  
  
"What happened Max?" When Max simply looked at her, she turned to Michael whose steady gaze didn't waver. "Michael? What's wrong?"  
  
Michael wanted to close his eyes, wanted the last two hours of his life back before everything went wrong. He had hoped, didn't even realize that he harbored such wish, that with the calm of the last week, everything would be all right. But now the rage of injustice, at the world, threatened to choke him. "Everything."  
  
She turned back to Max, whose sorrowful eyes asked for her forgiveness. "Isabel," his voice was hoarse without such regret. "I did something... something big."   
  
It was like all the air was sucked out of her lungs, fear infused ever nerve ending in her body and she felt cold from within. But no matter what was said, no one ever called Isabel Evans a coward. Bracing herself, she licked her suddenly dry lips and offered her hand to her brother. "Tell me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Twice in two weeks!"  
  
"Ten days."  
  
"Whatever!" Amy exploded, her hands shaking as she set her keys on the neat roll of key holders on the wall. She was surprise that she had managed to drive them home from the hospital without causing a major traffic accident. "Are you trying to put me into an early grave?" then caught the cringe from Maria. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her frantic heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Tessie. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"It's okay," Tess said quietly, her tired body moving from sheer will. "I'm okay Mom. Really."  
  
"I wish you'd let the doctors draw some blood," Amy said, fussing with the blue hospital gown that her youngest daughter wore over her stained shirt and jeans. She winced as she caught sight of the side spray of read across the white shirt. "Are you sure you're all right, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," Tess reassured her for the billionth time. "It was just lots of ketchup and some glass. Little cuts that'll go away soon," or at least that's what she had managed to convince the EMTs and doctors at the emergency room. And the last thing she wanted to do was allow them to draw blood. God knows what they would fine running through is circulation system. "I'm okay. Maria, on the other hand, looks like she's about to faint."  
  
"That's not funny," Maria said without her usual peppiness. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Her doe eyes wore an expression of one being haunted by a repeating memory.   
  
"You and me both," Tess said, trying to keep her tone light. But she could see that while she managed to fool everyone else, her sister knew the truth. She had come very close to dying in those precious moments after the first shot was fired. "I'm feeling especially sticky at the moment. Can I go upstairs and get cleaned up?"  
  
"You should," Amy said with a shake of her head. "Why don't the you two both go upstairs and shower, bathe, do whatever you want to relax for a little bit. I'll get dinner and we can just spend the rest of the evening in front of the TV with a sappy video. How does that sound?"  
  
"Like heaven," Tess said, leaning up to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Order, don't cook. You'll only end up starting a fire or something."  
  
"I'm an idiot in the kitchen sometimes but I'm not stupid," she laughed lightly and looked at her trembling hands. "No way in hell I'm putting knives in these right now."  
  
Tess gave her mother a lopsided before taking her almost catatonic sister's hand into hers and headed upstairs.  
  
Amy waited a full minute after she was sure that they girls were upstairs and out of hearing range before she collapsed onto the stool by the breakfast counter and swallowed the sob that had threatened since she arrived at the hospital and saw Tess laying here, cover in red. For those few moments before Maria came running up to her, throwing herself into Amy's arms babbling reassurances, and before Tess had turned her head to look at her, she thought her heart would stop at mid beat.   
  
Pressing both hands tightly to her lips, she allowed herself an unguarded moment to cry with relief. Her fingers curled into a fist against her mouth, almost feeling the warm hand that had been held out to her when her daughter realized just how frightened she had been. Hot tears spilled over her hands and her stomach clinched in an effort to hold back the brawling sobs that she wanted to let out. *Please God, I have two things worth living for in this life. Don't take them away from me. Please don't take them away from me.*  
  
Tess sighed with relief to be out from under her mother's scrutiny. The amount of ketchup she had managed to spill on herself after Max's abrupt exit had been enough to cover the smell of coppery blood. The shards of glass she had purposely allowed to cut her skin would hopefully explain the blood should any discover them on the sheets in the hospital. Despite her protest, the EMTs had insisted that she go to the hospital.   
  
"You want a bath or a shower?" Tess asked as she and Mara was about to part for their separate bedrooms.   
  
"Shower," came Maria's subdued answer.   
  
"Okay," she shrugged, a little puzzled since her sister enjoyed baths. "I'll use Mom's bathtub than, okay?"  
  
"All right," she replied woodenly before going into her room to gather clothes.   
  
Shaking her head, Tess went to collect a pair of pajamas to relax in. It was going to take some time before her sister was all right again, not that she blamed her. And while normally she would insist on their speaking of it now, she had a little too much to think about at the moment.   
  
In the hectic of police, ambulance attendants, witnesses and a screaming ex-robber whose jaw had been knocked of its hinges, she and Maria didn't have a chance to talk. Sure Maria had been there to hold her hand the entire time, but they could hardly speak of her miraculous recovering with so many people milling around. Tess assumed that her sister assumed that she had healed herself. It won't be the first time she's done such things but in the past, it's always been little thing, cuts and bruises. This was.... different.   
  
And she needed to tell Maria.   
  
As soon as she's had a nice long, hot bath.   
  
Maria gathered a soft camisole and shorts, clean underwear and a light robe automatically. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She didn't see the bathroom door as she opened it; she saw Tess's face as it hurled toward her while she froze in terror. She didn't feel the hot water as she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature; she felt the warm sticky blood that covered her as Tess's body lay on top of her own after the deafening shot. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Maria shuddered to see the red on her turquoise uniform. She hadn't even gotten rid of the silly silver antennas on her head.   
  
It was seeing those stupid silver balls bouncing cheerfully overhead that snapped her. Ripping it off viciously, she threw it across the room before stepping into the shower, clothes and all. The heat of the water mingled with hot tears as she choked on the first sob, then the second before the floodgates opened.   
  
Crouching in the shower, she allowed herself to cry where she hadn't been able to before. Tess had almost died. Her sister almost died cause she had been too scared to duck for cover. She had been too scared to keep hold of that stupid ordering pad. She had been too scared to do anything but stand there like a statue. And cause she was such a coward, her sister almost died.   
  
She cried her fears, her shame, her terror, and her guilt. And somewhere, she vaguely heard her name being called.   
  
Tess had gone back to her room for slippers when the shower came on in the bathroom she usually shared with Maria. She heard something bounce off the wall and turned to investigate, when nothing strange could be found, she headed back toward her mother's bathroom for that long hot bath she so desired. But the sounds of heart wrench sobs stopped her.   
  
Rushing to the bathroom door, Tess pressed her ear against the wood. "Maria?" No response. "Maria, are you all right?" Still no response. She knocked on the door. "Ria, can you hear me?" she tried the knob, locked. "Ria, what's wrong?" she knocked harder and tried the door again. "Maria, open the door," she called but still there was nothing but sobbing to be heard from within.   
  
Glancing over her shoulder and listening carefully for any footsteps that may announce her mother's approach, she planted her hand on the lock and pushed enough power through to open the door. Ducking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, it took a minute for the rising steam to have her coughing. Shoving the shower curtains aside, she twisted the water off.   
  
"Maria?" she got on her knees and held her sister's curled up body for a minute, absorbing some of the heat from her. Panicked had her gripping her sister a little too hard. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"You... He... he shot you." Slopping wet and shivering from the chill within, Maria simply held on for a moment. "You almost died. You almost... If you had....I... I couldn't have... Oh God, I won't know what to do without you!"   
  
"I'm okay, Maria," Tess said almost giddy with relief. For a moment, she had thought that... well, that something was terribly wrong. "Still alive and kicking, and sure the hell planning on doing so." And wondering what the hell was going on. First Isabel and now Max... it only lacked Michael to complete this strange circle... hum... or square.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No one got hurt?" Isabel asked, her eyes going to Max and Michael, who were both watching her with eyes so intense she wanted to wince.   
  
"It was a miracle really considering how many people were in the way of those bullets that were fired," Kyle replied said sandwiching the phone between his head and shoulder while preparing a sandwich. It was sure his father was going to be pulling overtime with this case and not home for dinner. And god knows where Michael wondered off to. "Except for the usual scraps and bruises, no one was hurt."  
  
Licking her lips, she decided that she needed to risk it instead of taking a little turn around Kyle's head later this evening. Holding her breath, "I head rumor that someone was shot."  
  
Kyle chuckled. "Oh that. Maria Harding freaked out cause the first bullet punctured a ketchup bottle and spilled it all over her sister. Apparently Tess Harding looked like she had been shot but it was just little cuts from glass and lots of tomato sauce."   
  
"Ketchup and glass, huh?" giving Max a significant look as her brother sighed with relief. "Wow, that's really lucky."  
  
"Yeah, another two inches and she might have really bite the dust," he scrounged around in the refrigerator and groaned when he pulled out an empty bottle of mayo. Having Michael living in the house was like living with a swarm of locus; no food was safe from him. With a half protesting sigh, he tossed the empty container away. His father had said that Michael lived in a home where food wasn't in abundance. "Good thing you needed to go home or we might have been caught in that."  
  
"Yeah, good thing," Isabel replied pitifully as Michael and Max moved off to discuss thing. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Making dinner, waiting for Dad and Michael to come home." He cut the turkey neatly into even slices. "Did you know that Michael spent like thirty bucks on hot sauce the other day? His taste buds are as warped as yours is."   
  
Isabel choked on her laughter. "You're making dinner for Michael?" glancing over just in time to see Michael frown. She grinned unabashedly at him. "How sweet of you, Kyle! I just know that Michael would appreciate it a lot." The guy in question rolled his eyes at her and turned back to his discussion with Max.  
  
"So she didn't talk, what next?" Michael asked crossing his arms.  
  
"We got to find out what she intends to do with the newly acquired information," Max sighed, pressing a hand to his still jumping stomach. While he did fear that his life here was at an end, she ever once questioned the... rightness of healing Tess. *I couldn't wait her die. I couldn't just leave her again,* then frowned. *Again? What the hell am I talking about?*  
  
"Max?" Michael tilted his head to look at the trouble face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Definitely disturbed by his own thoughts but unable to voice them, "Nothing," and shook his head to clear the webs on confusion there. "If Tess hasn't said anything, we're going to assume that she isn't going to say anything. So we've got find how well she can keep a secret."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Michael glanced at Isabel again, who hasn't gotten off the phone with Kyle yet. "Having Issy visit her head is out."  
  
"She's getting frustrated with the failures," Max said, glancing at his sister as well. She had move off to the side, taking quietly into the phone with a frown. "We're going to have to do this the old fashion way."  
  
Michael grinned. "You want to be good cop or bad cop?"  
  
Max scowled at him. "You want to reduce her to tears or just hysteria?"   
  
"She'll keep her mouth shut," Michael assured him.   
  
"We've got to be sure," he replied, concerned as to what he would do if she couldn't. "And in the meantime, we have to do clean up."   
  
Understanding passed between them. "The diner."  
  
"The cops are going to be all over the place, but probably not tonight with all the witnesses to deal with. They may be heck town to the big boys but even our local sheriffs are going to know blood when they see it all over the floor. Tess's little cuts aren't going to explain that away."  
  
"Meet after dark?" Michael asked, all seriousness now.   
  
"Can you get away?"  
  
"Valenti hasn't set curfew yet."  
  
"Then we'll have to risk it," Max glanced over at Isabel again as her voice raised.  
  
"Kyle, don't be unreasonable!" she snapped sharply. "I'm not asking you to give up football. And in case you haven't noticed, it interferes more with our 'getting together' than my clubs do, so let's not even go there." The reply went unheard. "Okay, if you're going to be an infant about this... I'm going to hang up now, Kyle. Call me when you've decided to grow up." She punched the call-off button with more force then intended then exploded with, "JERK!"  
  
Tongue in cheek and feeling guiltily delighted, "Everything okay, Issy?"  
  
Death by glare would have been the way Michael would have died had she not been too angry to focus her energy. "Why is that I always have to make the changes, I always have to make the sacrifices, I always have to be the one to accommodate his schedules?"   
  
Her brother made the mistake of suggesting, "Maybe it's time to turn this one loose."  
  
"Oh, you'd like that won't you?" she snapped back, coming decisively anger by the minute. "You've never liked Kyle. You've never liked anyone I've ever dated. Forget the fact that they're ten times better than some of the bimbos that Michael goes out with. But god forbid you should every say anything disparaging to him about his choice of dates."   
  
"Michael didn't 'accidentally' show her boyfriend her powers by making CDs play without a player," Max replied coldly.  
  
"This is going to get ugly," Michael muttered under his breath to no one.   
  
Isabel's eyes were practically shooting death rays now. "For a guy that just showed the world that he can bring back the dead and dying, you've got a lot of nerve to be accusing me of being careless. At least when I make a mistake, it can get cleaned up. There is go going back from the 'Tess Harding Mistake.' I can't just screw with her head and make her forget!" The rising hysteria in her voice only served to calm Max's.   
  
"It wasn't a mistake."  
  
"Then what would you call it?"  
  
"Saving a life," he answered simply.  
  
That almost deflated Isabel. "Just because she isn't talking now doesn't mean that..."  
  
"She won't talk," Max and Michael replied at the same time.  
  
Exasperated by their constant defense of her, "We don't know that!"  
  
Max opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He wasn't sure if he should be telling the others about what he saw in when he healed Tess. Whether the images were from his mind, which he was sure the first half of it was, or from hers, the second half was no doubt hers, he couldn't completely explain. And a little selfish part of him didn't want to share. He's never done anything so... extreme or something that gave him so much euphoria - to see those blue eyes look back at him, not with the glaze of death but with the sense of wonder.   
  
"We'll simply have to find out," Max sighed. "Michael, go home... go back to the Valenti's. Keep your ears to the ground. And get the hell out of there if you hear anything that might sound like... like they found out."   
  
Michael got up, dusted himself off. "I'll do that." He glanced at the two cars. "Anyone want to give me a lift?"  
  
"You do it," Isabel said tiredly. Her emotions have been tugged in too many directions today for her to think straight anymore. "Kyle will freak if I show up with Michael."   
  
Giving her a funny look, "Now why would he do that?"  
  
Max almost cracked a smile, if he hadn't been too preoccupied with his own thoughts. "Won't be the first time he's freaked out over Michael," he said absentmindedly as he searched his pocket for keys. While he was at it, he removed the last of the evidence of his afternoon activities so that his mother wouldn't find out.   
  
"Really now? And how did that come about?" though he's already guess, judging by the grin on his face.   
  
Isabel swatted him on the arm. "Oh, shut up!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to go get some ice cream okay?" Amy announced as she loaded the dishwasher, ordering the girls to sit in the living room and relax if it killed them. "What favors would you girls like?"  
  
Maria and Tess traded quick glances. It's been like this all evening after the girls descended from their cry fest/bath. Amy Harding couldn't seem to rid herself of the extra energy that the afternoon's scare had built up. She's been bustling around do this and that, burning their meal and almost destroying their VHS player.   
  
"Strawberry," Maria called back.  
  
"Vanilla," Tess interjected then thought again. "But strawberries are good too."  
  
Amy shook her head as she grabbed keys from the wall. "If my little girl wants vanilla ice cream, than that's what she's going to get. One pint of vanilla, one pint of strawberry and one chocolate mint. Darling, I have to stop by the office and pick up some files for tomorrow's court appearance. You going to be okay on your own for a little while?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Maria got up to change the channel on the ancient television they had dragged out from LA. It had been the one their father had bought in his college days and simply couldn't let go. Tess and Maria screamed the house down until their mother agreed to allow them to keep this and forgot the much larger one they sold to finance their move to Roswell. "We're sixteen, Mom. Have our driver's license and everything. I think we can handle being on our own for a couple of hours."  
  
"Not by what I've seen recently," Amy retorted, forcing back a smile.  
  
Tess sighed in her own defense. "I didn't ask to get beaten up and spattered with condiments."  
  
"Of course not, sweetie," Amy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "All right then, I'll be back later. Behave yourself. And if I don't see you before you go to bed: goodnight, sleep tight, stomp on the bed bugs if they bite."   
  
"Nite Mom," they chorused.   
  
The door slammed, the car started, and the screeching of tired on the cement finally declared that Amy was gone. Tess sighed and looked at her sister. "I need your help."  
  
Maria looked up surprised. It was usually Maria that came to Tess for things. "What's up?"  
  
"I need to get into the diner again - tonight."  
  
For a brief moment, she thought her sister was joking. But those blue eyes were too serious. "Why?"  
  
"I've got to do clean up," Tess said, getting up slowly to stretch her legs. The yarn from her knitted tangled around her feet for a moment before leasing her from its prison. "I've got to get rid of some of that blood in the diner. There was way too much of it for minor cuts and if they ever tested it..." she looked at Maria with significance.   
  
Swallowing hard, Maria nodded her head slowly. They, curious little buggers that they are, had taken a sample of Tess's blood once and held it under the microscope. Compared to the drop from Maria, Tess's were so complex that it was truly alien to them. They had unfortunately allowed a fellow student to see the sample and Tess had to do some quick modifications to the poor guy's memory to avert disaster. "Oh man..."  
  
"Think Liz will be able to be convinced to let us in?" she asked, pulling her keys from her purse. "I'm not willing to use any mind modifications unless I have to. I'm kind of..." she's not sure why she isn't ready to tell Maria yet but she wasn't. "I'm not sure how reliable my powers are right now after..."  
  
Nodding her head, Maria got up as well. She was nothing if not a supportive sister. "I'll distract her somehow. Leave that to me. What are we going to do about the blood?"  
  
"I can take care of that," she assured her as they headed for the door, pulling on tennis shoes as they go. "I just don't want to touch anything human and vulnerable right now. What if I end up wiping out half their memories or something?"  
  
"You're right," wondering how well her sister really was feeling right now if she's that concerned. "Wait," running back to the kitchen table. "We better write mom a note or she'll freak out if she finds us gone when she gets back."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Scrambling quickly, "How's this? 'Mom, Tess and I went for a walk. We needed to work off some nervous energy. Don't worry, we've got flashlights, mace and I'm hearing heels. Be back soon. Maria.' Think that'll do it?"  
  
"It's perfect," Tess replied pulling the door open. "Let's go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" Sheriff Valenti asked briskly as he pulled out a notepad and studied his notes taken earlier at the diner.   
  
"Nope," the young doctor replied with a sigh. "And even if he had, there's not much you can get out of him. We've wired his jaw shut."  
  
Jim looked up sharply from his notes on one witness who calmed a six feet sumo wrestler tackled the gunman to the ground before disappearing into thin air. Whatever it was that tried to protect the people in the diner got out in a hurry-that was the only consistent story among the dozen that he got from the witnesses. "What? Why the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Dr. Wynn raised a brow. "Cause someone shattered his jaw."  
  
That only reaction from the Sheriff was a blink of the eyes. For a moment, Jim thought he heard wrong. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you?" the amused doctor asked with a half hidden grin as he led the way to the guarded room. "The guy had his jaw cracked into several pieces. We had to open his face up to pull out some fragments before we could set the jaw. I don't know how anyone can do it unless it's Babe Ruth hitting him with a solid steel bat."   
  
For a moment, the Sheriff was completely dumbfounded as they entered the room. Monitors beeped, instruments stacked up one against another, and the half hidden face was propped up on the bed emitting pathetically groaning sounds. David Judaken was no longer the pretty face junkie he had been six hours ago. As he drew closer, Jim could see the wires and metal used to reconstruct the man's jaw. "Wow, that's bad."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," the doc assured him as he came around the bed and turned on the light overhead. "We found him high on cocaine and methamphetamine. The toxicity levels in his blood should have been lethal. But it would explain why he didn't realize it when someone broke the two fingers on his right hand." Lifting the case on the hand. "Fracture on the ring finger and a clean break on the middle second knuckle."   
  
Shaking his head, the sheriff sighed and looked at his face again. The edge of the bandages covering the jaw was just loose enough to allow him a peak at the hardware around then chin. Something silvery glistened at him. "Hey, can we see under this?"  
  
"Don't you believe me when I say that we wired him?" the doctor asked even as he got out scissors to cut away some bandages. It was time to change the dressing anyways. Plus he couldn't help but want to show off the excellent reconstruction he'd done. "We use surgical steel for the bone plating and... hey, what's this?" as he peeled back a layer of bandage.  
  
Jim got closer, shoving his head almost under the light to look. Intermingled with the wires, screws and stitching, a silvery film seemed to have developed over the man's jaw. "Is that yours?"  
  
"No," the doctor murmured as he reached for gauze on the dressing tray next to him. Wiping gently, he was surprised to see that nothing came off. It was as if someone had painted the man's jaw silver. "Never seen anything like it."  
  
Face dark, the sheriff let out a breath heavily through his nose and snapped his notepad shut. "I have."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC....  
  
Taking off for the July 4th holiday weekend. Will not be back for a while. Next update will be a little later then usual. Thanks for understanding. 


	16. New Knowledge

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the two chapters before this to make some sense of this next part.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. I know I gave the warning earlier cause of content but I'm doing it again for language this time. Be good and pay attention to these little warning.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now.   
  
Summary: The diner gets a little too crowded. Valenti looks into some unsolved mysteries. A connection is made.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16 - New Knowledge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz felt her jaw tightened and her heart race at a thousand as she descended the stairs slowly, the new skillet her father had brought tightly gripped in her hands. When her parents, who had been out of town on business, heard about the shooting, their immediate reaction was to race home. But once Liz assured them that everything was under control and they were better off staying in Arizona, they had calmed down enough to compromise to stay for one more night. Now Liz was regretting her rash stubbornness to prove herself brave and independent.   
  
She had been preparing herself for bed with the noise downstairs alerted her to an intruder. *Of all the fucking dumb luck! First a robbery/shooting and now this...* She was going to talk her father into an alarm system if she has to scream her face blue. And anyone that thought that just because she had a bad day that she was easy picking has another thing coming.  
  
"Oww..." came from downstairs.  
  
A clumsy thief obviously... wait, that sounded way too young. *Some punk kid probably thinking about checking out the crime scene. How stupid!* Gripping the handle of the skillet a little more tightly, *Just in case I'm wrong,* she took another step down the stairs and lifted it over her head.   
  
"Look out!"   
  
"AHHHH!!!" Maria jumped back just as the heavy pan came down where her head been.   
  
Liz screamed as well as she went toppling down the last few steps carried by the momentum of her down swing.   
  
Tess closed her hand where the tiny ball of light had just began to form in her palm as the shadowed figure crashed to the floor by Maria's legs. Long dark hair and pale blue pajamas identified her quickly. "Liz?"  
  
"Tess?" turning her head and rubbing her arm where she had landed on the skillet. "Maria? What are you guys doing here?"   
  
Before Tess could answer, Maria reached over and hauled her friend to her feet. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing with this?" yanking the skillet out of Liz's hands.  
  
"I was trying to protect myself," Liz explained, feeling rather foolish but not sure why. "What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night and scaring me half to death?"  
  
"We're trying to put a little resolution to today's events," Maria replied with a sigh. *So much for quietly entering and getting out.* They've encountered nothing but obstacles since leaving the house. First a patrol car stopped them and asked what they were doing, Maria managed to talk around that cute cop. Then it seems as if every neighborhood dog was out tonight howling at the full moon. Even Tess's lock picking skills hadn't helped to make the evening any smoother.   
  
"I keep seeing the place," Tess added quietly, going with Maria's story. "I cannot quite put it behind me until I've worked it through in my head."   
  
Displaying more understanding that she felt, Liz nodded his head sympathetically. "Unfortunately, the police taped off the area."   
  
Maria and Tess both looked forward the darken diner with the electric yellow police tape across the entryway. Maria bit her lip and asked, "Do they have security cameras or something in there to monitor the scene of the crime?"   
  
Frowning, Liz looked into the familiar room. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Smiling, Maria linked her arm through Liz's. "Then what the police don't know won't hurt them, would it? Oh come on Liz," when the brunette opened her mouth to protest even as Tess moved slowly toward the taped off area. "It's not like Tess is tampering with any evidence. She's the victim here, isn't she?"   
  
"Yes, but..." she looked over her shoulders just as Tess ducked under the police tape. "I'm not sure if..."  
  
"Relax, Liz," Maria assured her with a soft smile that was usually resolved to placid guys that's just been dumped and didn't even know it. "Everything will be fine. The last thing Tess would be doing is helping the idiot that shot up the place."  
  
Tess almost grinned as she half listened to Maria's rambling that was sure to hold and confuse Liz's attention long enough for her to do her thing. Her sister would make an absolutely fabulous attorney someday. No one can talk circles around people that way Maria can. And certainly no one can charm without a blink the way her sister can.   
  
It was strange that two tentative steps from the lit back room and it was like she had stepped into a whole other world. The dimness wasn't what made the empty room chilly in the warm night; it was the pulse of violence that still vibrated in the atmosphere. The walls all seem to be screaming stories that if you listen close enough, they'd tell you.   
  
Taking a deep breath to calm overworked imagination and to give her eyes time to adjust to the darkness, Tess was ill prepared for the wide calloused hand that closed over her nose and mouth in flash movement that she had no time to react to. Nor was she ready for the long arm that banded around her upper torso, pinning her arms to her side, effectively immobilizing her. A moment, Tess had a flash of something familiarly frightful before logic and anger took control.   
  
*I'm so sick of playing the victim here.* With her oxygen cut off, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she lost consciousness. *No way in hell I'm going to let someone win twice in one day. Not in this lifetime!* Fists opened slowly, ready to do some real damage to whoever was holding her captive when a second figure appeared before her though a shadow fell over his face.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
Startled, she closed her hand as the guy behind her leaned over her shoulder to look at her face. "Tessa?" Then let go slowly, hoping she wasn't going to scream her head off.   
  
The second guy moved into the light. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
She blinked. "Max?" turning her head. "Michael?" Hand at her heart, "You guys scared me to death." Unable to resist, she reached out and punched both of them in the arm, neither of them even flinched.   
  
"What are you doing here, Tess?" Max asked again, his face completely unreadable.  
  
She eyed him warily wondering the exact same thing until Michael asked if she was all right. From the too-nonchalant look on his face, he was probably worried that he had grabbed her too roughly. The bruise on her face has lightened considerably but was still here nevertheless.   
  
Nodding, she tilted her head to the side to look toward where she had fallen earlier in the day. The dark stain across the floor was sure evidence that it was not simply ketchup. The realization that all that came from her made her stomach queasy. "The blood. There was too much of it. The story I gave the police doesn't jive if..."  
  
"You came to clean up," Max concluded as he watched her with eyes that were too intense to meet for long. He stepped closer, reading her hesitant face. "You were trying to protect me."  
  
Allowing him to believe that would be easy, "Partly," knowing that she couldn't...shouldn't lie to him. "And partly for myself. See I..."  
  
Michael nodded his head and stopped her. He didn't have to see Max's face to know what he was thinking. Tess being there only made thing complicated if it weren't already before. "She'd be committing perjury if they find out." He pulled Max gently back, forcing some physical distance between the two. "Thanks for the thought Tessa, but we can look after ourselves here. Come on, let's get this over with."  
  
Max didn't move for a moment, eyes still on her face. She squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. He nodded as if coming to a decision before taking hold of her arm, "You might as well see all of it."  
  
She didn't resist as they move toward the scene of the crime, ignoring the small voice in the back of her mind urging her to them everything so that there was no secrets left. But a part of her couldn't, especially when she hasn't even shared everything with Maria yet.   
  
Then someone else occurred to her. *We? Michael said we, not Max or him but as a unit.* It was strange and... "Hey Michael, what are you doing here anyways?"   
  
"Could you keep your voice down?" Michael responded with sweetly as he moved a pen light around. Max had insisted that they keep their exposure down. So instead of his powers, he was using a stupid AAA battery and a light bulb to see. "We don't want to wake up the Virgin Mary upstairs."  
  
"Michael," Max warned darkly.   
  
If the situation weren't so tense, she would have grinned at him. Lowering her voice, "Don't worry, Maria is keeping her occupied. We told her I needed closure."   
  
"Your sister is here too?" Michael groaned as he knelt near the bloody area. "Why don't we just invite the whole town while you're at it? It's getting way to crowded in here."  
  
"Max?" she asked quietly even as Michael leaned lower to the dried stain. She had assumed that Max would be doing the clean up since... the rest of the thought was lost as she watched Michael's hand sweep over the floor. The glow of light from his hand was all too familiar. "Oh my god." The dark red stain of blood was gone.   
  
"Surprise!" he muttered as he wiped away more behind around the counter. Michael nodded in satisfaction before turning to grin at her, "Better than Mr. Clean." But the grin faltered and fell as he stared over her shoulder.   
  
Max and Tess turned to see Liz Parker stare in wide-eyed disbelief. All the color of her face had drained away to leave a stark whiteness that was almost sick to look at. Her dark chocolate eyes shifted before the clean floor to Michael to Max then finally to Tess. "Alex was right. You were shot today, weren't you? It wasn't some simple misunderstanding. You were..." Her eyes went to Max, who was watching her calmly with unreadable eyes. "You... you were there. And then you were gone. And with everything being so crazy, I just thought that..." she swallowed and glanced at Tess again. "He saved you, didn't he?" She looked at Michael, who stood slowly. "It wasn't Michael, it couldn't have been Michael, cause he was busy with... It was Max, wasn't it?"   
  
Tess looked at Max, waiting for him to tell her what to do when Max suddenly asked, "Liz, where's Maria?" his sharp eyes scanning behind Liz.   
  
Lips trembling, "What the hell are you people?"  
  
Max reached out to her but Liz stepped away from him. "Liz, listen to me..."  
  
"Liz," Tess grabbed Liz's arm. "Where's my sister?"  
  
Focusing on the one person in the room she knew wasn't dangerous; Liz nodded her head toward the locked front door. "We saw a patrol car stop across the street from upstairs. Maria went to stop him from coming in so I can warn you to..." she looked at the floor where all the blood had been a split second before Michael stopped into her line of view. "He's coming."  
  
Max's hand reached over and grabbed a bottle from the countertop and tossed it at Michael. The bottle shattered in Michael's hand, spilling the content of it across the floor, covering the cleaned up area once more. Michael waved his hand over the ketchup, baking it dry in an instant.   
  
Tess's head snapped toward the door, her eyes reflecting her fear. "Make more noise to attract attention why don't you?" she hissed, grabbing Liz's hand and yanking her toward the backroom. "Let's get out of here."  
  
The four teens ducked under the police tape were halfway up the stairs to the living area when they heard the front door of the diner open with Maria still chattering away loudly. "I assure you that there's no one in there. For god sakes, there was a shooting there this morning, who'd be silly enough to break in?"  
  
"Thank you, Maria," Michael muttered as he pushed Tess and Liz up the stairs.  
  
Max grabbed Liz's arms the minute Tess shut the door to the bedroom. "Listen to Liz," she looked at him as if he were a stranger. "You cannot tell anyone what you saw. You have no idea what's at stake here."   
  
Tess reached out and removed Max's hand when she saw how badly frightened Liz was. "Liz," but her eyes remained on Max's, "Look at me, Liz." She waited until the focus was on her. She couldn't touch Liz's mind, not until she was sure her own powers hadn't been affected by the healing. *Oh but it would be so much easier if I could.* Nothing like this has ever happened before, she had no idea what the consequences are. "I'm alive. If it hadn't been for them..." she let the thought hang. "Look at me, I won't be standing here if not for them."  
  
The idea took a moment to penetrate but understanding dawn in Liz's intelligent eye. She glanced over at Max, then at Michael.   
  
"Liz," bring her attention back. "If anyone finds out, if this is leaked, you have any idea what people would do? It's like a miracle but full of so much..." Tess's face clouded. "People fear what they don't understand. I don't even understand and I'm living it. I... We need you to keep this secret."   
  
Silence fell as Tess held her breath, searching Liz's face for any sign of... of something. She'd have to risk it if Liz couldn't keep silent. Just when she decided that it was time to make a move, the sound of steps on the stairs distracted them.   
  
Tess's eyes when to Michael's, whose ear was pressed against the door. "Too heavy to be Maria's," he pronounced looking over at Max.  
  
Max's hand reached out and grabbed Tess's arm, pulling her toward him. He stared at her for a moment before thrusting her toward Michael and grabbing Liz's hand and tugged her toward the bed. "You take the balcony, we'll run interference here." He hissed to Michael even as the teen thrust Tess through the open window onto the lit balcony where Liz enjoys her evenings. Turning to Liz, "Can you keep our secret?" the urgency was in his tone now even though he appeared calm.  
  
She didn't get a chance to reply as the door to her bedroom opened and a gun came into view. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she felt herself being shielded by Max's quick response.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maria shoved the armed deputy aside and held out her hand. "Easy now!"  
  
Max's eyes were on the gun even as he registered the bandage on the uniform. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Put that thing away!" Maria snapped at the obviously surprised police officer and glanced around the room as discreetly as she could. "I told you my friend lives up here."  
  
The deputy, taking in the two teens on the bed, slowly lowered his weapon and holstered it. "I'm just doing my duty, ma'am."   
  
Maria frowned at him. "What do I look like? Your maiden aunt? Call me ma'am again and you're really going to be in danger!"   
  
The wet behind the ear cop blushed. Forget the fact that he was attracted to the slightly abrasive teen, forget the fact that this was his first night out on his own doing patrol, and forget the fact that he just mistaken two grouping teens for a couple of intruders, he was embarrassed at being upbraided by someone his sister's age with good reason too. "Sorry. Didn't mean to insult you, Miss." Then turning to the two on the bed. "What are you two doing?"  
  
Max merely stared at him as Liz blushed at what could obviously be going through the man's mind.  
  
If Maria was surprised to see Max there, she didn't show it. And because she's never one to beat around the bush and because she still has no idea where her sister was, Maria replied sarcastically, "I think it's pretty obvious what they're doing."   
  
The other three in the room blushed. The young cop cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah well... um...." He turned to stared at her stern, needing to regain some authority here. "You still haven't told me what you were doing walking around in the middle of the night near a crime scene."  
  
Maria raised her brows at him and crossed her arms across her chest. Her mother was a social worker that dealt with cops all the time. The cop attitude was something Amy dealt with a daily basis. And she was most definitely her mother's daughter. "What? It's a crime to take a walk on a public sidewalk now?"   
  
"No, of course not, I..." The cop stammered.   
  
Tess chose that moment to poke her head through the window, "Maria?"  
  
The reaction of the cop was a bad one.  
  
Eyes wide, Tess froze where she was.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT GUN AT MY SISTER!" Maria exploded.   
  
The deputy put the weapon away so fast everyone was surprised that it didn't go off by accident.   
  
Tess gave a silent sigh of relief. Climbing back into the room, "You know, that's the second time today someone has pointed a gun at me. If this keeps up, I'm going to think that the town of Roswell doesn't like me very much." For such a statement, it was uttered in a completely calm voice. "Now, would someone like to explain to me what's going on?"   
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Liz added, scooting off the bed, ignoring Max's stern look. "First I almost get robbed. Then almost shoot. I spent nearly five hours between the hospital and police and have to close the diner for two days. Now a police officer breaks into my home and points a gun at me." She gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm just not having a very good day, am I?"   
  
"Problems?" Michael asked as he climbed through the window.   
  
"Don't even think about touching that gun," Maria warned then turned just in time to see the deputy's hand slip away from the weapon. "Sheesh, is your solution to everything a gun?"  
  
The guy actually nodded. "That's what we were taught at the academy."   
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "And I thought the LAPD was bad."  
  
"Maria? What are you doing here?" Michael asked, hearing enough of the story to go along with it. "Don't tell me you came looking for Tessa? I told you I'd take care of her."  
  
Tess looked at Michael for a moment, thanking him with her eyes. Turning back, she pretended to be offended. "Maria, I told you I could take care of myself. I don't need anyone to protect me."  
  
"This coming from the girl that nearly got shot today," Maria replied with a roll of her eyes. "And though I do know that Michael can protect of you, who's going to protect him from Mom when she finds out that you were out with the town bad boy?" She slanted Michael a thank you and pointed to her watch. "We better get going before she calls the cops on..." She looked at the deputy. "My mom didn't send you did she?"  
  
"No," shaking his head in confusion.   
  
"Good, than we may still get through this night unscathed," reaching over and took her sister's hand. "You can play with Michael at another time. We need to get home before calls her good friend the sheriff and put an APB out on us. Night you all." She stopped at the door. "Hey, officer? You coming or are you just going to stand here all night pointing a gun at my innocent friends?"   
  
That seemed to have shaken the deputy loose from whatever he was having after Maria oh-so-casually let drop that fact that her mother was friends with the deputy's stern boss, "Allow me to escort you ladies home. You might get there faster that way."  
  
"Cool. See you tomorrow Liz." Maria wave goodbye and led the way downstairs with an amused.  
  
Silence descended on the three that were left in the room until Michael commented, "She certainly does that well, doesn't she?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here are the files you wanted, Chief." Deputy Henson received a nod of acknowledgement from the Sheriff before setting down the stack of old unsolved cases in he had been asked to dig up from storage. Some of them dated nearly forty years back while others dated less then three years old. But all of them had been stamped with an alien head in the top right hand corner.   
  
"Thank you, Henson. Why don't you go home now? It must be late."   
  
"Not a problem, Chief." The young deputy looked at the report that the Sheriff was typing out slowly on the ancient typewriter that the Sheriff refuses to give up. "If you like me to do the paper work for the diner shooting..."  
  
"No," Jim Valenti shook his head a sighed, pushing back from the clicking machine that he knew needed replacing. "Go home Danny. I know you've got yourself a new girl and one thing about women, they don't like to be kept waiting around for dinner."  
  
The young man smiled, wholesome and honest to the bone. "Thanks, Chief."  
  
"Not a problem. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Nite."  
  
Valenti watched the deputy skipped through the office door then puttered around for a few more moments before heading out. He waited another heartbeat before turning his chair and taking hold of the stack of files the eager to please deputy had left on his desk.   
  
When he joined the sheriff's department some twenty years back, he'd vowed not to ever make the same mistakes his father did, throwing his life and career away for a case of nothingness. It wasn't until into his third year that he finally understood his father's obsession of 'The Silver Handprint' cases.   
  
Fifteen unsolved murder cases spanning nearly fifty years. None of the victims had anything in common except that they all died of mysterious circumstances that were never determined and they all took their last breath within a mile of Roswell. And the final thread, never released to the public, was that all fifteen were found with a silver handprint on their skin that appeared and disappeared within hours of their death. The big cheeses refused to make any formal inquiries, fearing that serial killers would damage the good name of the sleepy town of Roswell with it's expanding alien-craze franchise. And the authorities were not dumb enough to go against politicians... all except Sheriff Donald Valenti, who lost his badge, reputation and wife all in the name of justice for those murdered victims.   
  
Glancing at the neat aging labels on each file, Jim pulled out Case No. 236598, Kevin Edward O'Leary; Jim Valenti's first murder case. The kid had been all of fifteen, freckled faced and barely a whisper of peach fuzz beginning on his chin; he had grown up in the town of Roswell and everyone knew his folks. Found a quarter mile outside of the town, covered in blood and dirt, bike crushed to a nearly unrecognizable mush of metal, he had initially been ruled as a hit-and-run by the first officer at the scene. But the lack of tired treads, the body's perfect condition at the time of death, quickly redefined the case as murder.   
  
The Sheriff's Department had been quick to move the body into the morgue, quick to take pictures, rope off the scene of the crime, try to find witnesses and all came up empty. Every good officer knew that if you didn't have anything substantial within the first couple of critical hours, you were not likely to find anything. It wasn't until late evening, when Jim knew he should be headed home to his new wife, when he finally went to the morgue to take a good look at the body.   
  
The kid looked as if he hadn't been touched. Not a bruise, cut or mark was on the body. Except for the silvery handprint on his left upper arm. Vague memories of his father's arguments with his mother, shortly before the two divorced, filtered through his mind. "The Silver Handprint Cases," a joke among the department, viewed in the same manner as the Twilight Zone show.   
  
He had taken two pictures when, to his utter amazement, the print slowly evaporated right before his eyes as if it had never been there in the first place. When he had shown the photos to his chief, the older man looked sternly at Jim and warned him of foolish pursuits and tossed the photos in the trash, where Jim later retrieved them. Fourteen weeks later, the case was closed under heavy pressure from the mayor and governor of the state and filed under unsolved.   
  
Six more cases have appeared since that first, coupled with the eight that his father had dug his way though. None of them were ever solved, no clues besides the print linked these cases, and only because someone had been there at the right moment to see them. Lord only knows how many other cases had been similar but fell through the cracks.   
  
Valenti had kept quiet about these cases, knowing that to kick up a fuss would only cost him more than he could afford to lose, especially after Darlene left him with their toddler son. But he has always kept an eye out for more like them.   
  
That silver handprint was the key to it all. And now, twenty years after his first case, he has seen it twice within two weeks, and all live vic... no, he couldn't call them victims. Both had been men that probably deserved to die but didn't. What changed? Why did the killer suddenly switch his MO? Why leave the good ones dead and the bad ones alive? What were they searching for? And why are they here in his town?  
  
"So many damn question and not a clue in sight," dropping the first file, he solved the cases aside but pause when something caught his eyes.  
  
One of the more recent cases had been sitting on the top and the label looked oddly familiar. Pulling it closer, he almost swore. "Phillip James Harding. Of all the damn fucking luck!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
Oh come on, you knew this was coming when the first chapter hit you! 


	17. Suspicions

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now.   
  
Summary: Michael and Valenti talk. Maria is shown a clue. Liz reaches the breaking point. Isabel takes a walk and is observed.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is for CrazyCheeseGirl. Thanks for enjoying the story.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 - Suspicions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind slammed the door shut before Jim had a chance to grab hold of the knob properly. He winced silently at the loud bang that disturbed the silence.   
  
"Who's there?" came the tense and alert question.  
  
So much for wishing it his entrance had gone unheard. "It's just me, Michael. What are you still doing up?"   
  
A light clicked on to shed light on a rumpled but clear eyed Michael Guerin, currently taking residence on the sofa though Jim had offered his room to the boy. "I was asleep; but then I heard someone slam the door."  
  
Valenti almost smiled at the dryness of Michael's tone. But it bothered him more than he could say to know that even the sound of the door could put the boy on alert like that. Michael had better defensive reactions than most of Jim's deputies... and it came not from training but from necessity of survival.   
  
"What's going on out here?" Kyle asked from the open doorway of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes slowly with his knuckles. "Dad? Are you just getting in now?"  
  
Nodding his head and settling his hat on the dining room table, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake everyone up so late."  
  
"What were you doing in the office so late? Is everything okay?" Kyle asked, going to the kitchen to make food for his father, as he had done so many nights before. It was an unconscious act and he didn't even notice Michael watching with a strange wistful fascination. "You want something to drink?"  
  
"Don't worry about me," the sheriff answered, upholstering his gun and unlocking the small safe he kept his firearms in. Before it had been a precaution to prevent Kyle from playing with guns, now it's just a habit. And with Michael in the house... "I was finishing up on some paperwork for current cases. And anything you've got is fine."  
  
"Anything on the shooting at the diner today? Oh, and I don't have much," Kyle replied sleepily as he made sandwich by memory and frowned at the empty ice tea pitcher in the frig. "I'll do groceries tomorrow."  
  
"I'll do the groceries," Michael volunteered quietly, watching the Sheriff shed his authority even as he shed his uniform. "I'm going to look for an after school job tomorrow anyways. Might as well get something useful done while I'm at it."  
  
"You sure?" Jim asked, a little surprised and glad that Michael was becoming more comfortable.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
"Okay then," Kyle shrugged his shoulder. "Grocery money is in the cookie jar. Don't buy oranges; we never eat them, they just end up going bad. And if you get jelly, get grape and not strawberry." He placed the sandwich on a plate and set it on the table. "I'm going back to sleep. I've got practice after school tomorrow and an essay to finish by Thursday. Night everyone."  
  
"Goodnight, son."  
  
"Night, Kyle." Michael murmured without being heard as he got up and walked to the frig while Valenti sat down letting out a tired sigh. With his back to the sheriff and his body blocking the way, Michael refilled the raspberry ice tea pitcher halfway and brought out the container. "You want some?"  
  
Jim glanced at the pitcher, a little confused. "What is it?"  
  
"Raspberry ice tea, Tessa brought it for me yesterday," Michael lied as he poured two tall glasses.  
  
Nodding his thanks, he waited while Michael took a seat next to him. "What do you know about the Harding's youngest? I heard you were dating."  
  
"Me and Tessa?" He smiled, remembering the indignant protest she gave when he dragged her out onto the balcony. She was not prepared to let Liz and Max handle things on their own. "We're not dating, we're just friends. And she's good person, better than most."  
  
"She got shot at today," he said quietly, watching his reaction. Michael fit one of the descriptions a witness had given for the man that stopped the shooter and contained the crowd. Tall, thin, dark, light haired teen. Of course, that also described a dozen teens in Roswell high, but none of them were good enough friends with Teresa Harding to risk their lives for her. Michael owed Tess something, and after a week of living with him, Jim would bet his badge and gun that Michael Guerin was the kind of guy that always repaid his debts.   
  
Dark eyes stared at the drink in front of him. If not for Hank's habits, Michael may have turned to alcohol for comfort; but he had sworn after the first beating that he was never going to end up like his father... like Hank. "I heard."   
  
The mask that came over Michael's face raised all kinds of alarm bells in Jim's head. He was hiding something. Valenti couldn't help but remember the silver handprints that were found on the shooter... and on Hank Guerin. If Michael had been at the diner, he's be the only link between the two incidents. No, that's not true. Michael and Tess Harding were the only links- if Michael had been there. And Jim could not see little tiny Teresa Harding as a harden killer.... Nor could he see Michael. Plus the two kids were born after the first of the Silver Handprint cases. But cops have their own intuitions that they have to go by. And Michael was hiding something. "You heard anything else?"   
  
It had been agreed earlier that he would stick as close to the truth as possible. "Only that she was all right. I saw her earlier this evening, at Liz Parker's."   
  
"You saw her tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," not volunteering anymore.   
  
"Why were you at Elizabeth Parker's?"  
  
"Max is dating Liz Parker."  
  
"You were with Max all day?"  
  
"Afternoon," he clarified neutrally. "We were in school today."  
  
The Sheriff's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't quite right here. The boy was answering the questions too easily-like he rehearsed it. "But you were with Max all afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah. All afternoon." Michael finished his drink and got up to rinse out the glass. "I've got school tomorrow, you need anything before I head to bed?"  
  
"No," shaking his head slowly. "Good night Michael."  
  
"Night, Sheriff."  
  
"You can call me Jim, you know."  
  
Michael smiled, "No, I can't."  
  
Something about the way Michael looked at that moment bothered Jim more than any of the mysteries surrounding the boy and the silver handprints. "Michael, if you need to talk about anything..."  
  
Surprised and then amused, "Thanks but let's keep in mind that I'm here only on a temporary basis. It's be better for everyone if we kept that in mind at all time."  
  
"I don't have to be your father, warden or guardian to listen, Michael."  
  
For a moment, Michael paused to consider the idea but was quick to dismiss it. "You wouldn't understand." No one could understand what it was like to be different. No one.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Jim couldn't help but answer even as he felt the distance between them grow. The boy was full of anger and uncertainty, like a fledging learning to fly on its own for the first time. A little guidance would go a long way into helping Michael get back on the right track, away from the borderline criminal acts that he's been displaying so far in school.  
  
Thinking of the kind of reaction the sheriff might have to Michael showing him even a fraction of what he can do, he had to shake his head. "No, I think you'd be surprised. Good night, Sheriff."   
  
Resigned to wait for when the boy can open up on his own, Jim nodded his head. "Good night, Michael."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No. I don't feel anything at all."  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Tess sighed and lowered her shirt, careful to make sure no sign of the silvery handprint showed under the short tee shirt she had on today. She had hoped that it would disappear overnight, but no luck so far. She went so far as to try to remove it with her power; no luck with that either.   
  
Maria stared at the spot where the handprint was and shook her head. "So Max brought you back to life and Michael... What did Michael do last night?"  
  
Tess paced her room slowly. "Remember how when we don't want to load the dishwasher cause it took too much energy and water, I'd do that little trick that dissipated all the left over particles on the dishes? Basically, that's what Michael did last night with the blood, then covered everything with dried ketchup."   
  
Swallowing that little idea, "So Michael and Max are like you?"  
  
"It would appear to be the case but I can't be completely sure until I can ask them."  
  
"And how would you ask them? 'Hey guys, can you heal people with a touch, make things out of thin air and have this constant and uncommon urge to always drink hot sauce all the time?' That'll go over real well." She didn't like to think about it. Didn't want to acknowledge the fact that there were people out there like Tess. It wasn't that she wasn't happy that Tess was finding out more about herself; it's just... until now, Tess had been exclusively hers. Maria was just selfish enough not to want to share.   
  
Tess sighed, her mind stumbling over what to do next. "I'm scared, Ria. I don't know if they're really like me or not." She dared not hope, for hoping meant the risk of disappointment. "I mean, I can't bring someone back from the dead. What if they're not like me but like me in a way that's bad? What if we're different species? And their species eats mine to survive or something?"  
  
"What if you stop watching The Twilight Zone; maybe that'll help you screw that head of yours on straight again. And exactly how many opportunities have you to try to revive someone from the dead? How do you know that you can't do it too? And FYI, you weren't dead yet!"  
  
Shaking her head, "I don't know enough about them to tell them, right? I shouldn't tell them anything yet, right? I mean, for all I know..."  
  
"Are you afraid of them? Of what they might do?"  
  
"They're not the government with its conspiracies and stuff, Maria. They have just as much to fear from the Men In Black as I do."  
  
"You really need to stop watching TV, Tessie. It's making you paranoid." Though she hated to admit it because it could only stir up more fears, Maria knew that Tess was right in that respect. There was no doubt in their minds what others would do if they knew of Tess and her powers.   
  
"And to answer your earlier question," Tess laughed herself and turned to look at her sister. Logical mind and a gut instinct warred with one another. "No. I'm not afraid of them."   
  
Maria nodded; she had already sense that. Tess has never been comfortable with strangers, even their friends at their old school commented on the fact that Tess held herself at arm's length to everyone. But with Michael, Tess had no hesitation, not fear. And Max... Well, that boy was another story that she wasn't all together sure Tess herself could explain.   
  
"GIRLS!" Amy hollered from downstairs. "BREAKFAST! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOUR DON'T HAUL ASS!"  
  
The two traded wide eye looks. They had simply forgotten. "School!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Max?"  
  
Golden eyes turned to pin the brunette to the wall and tried to ignore the flinch from her. "Good morning Liz."  
  
She looked around, noting the many stares of the student body that had all, no doubt, heard about the shooting yesterday. She licked her lips and tried to stay calm. A restless night of tossing and turning didn't help her nerves at all. "Can we talk? Somewhere private?"   
  
He nodded, taking her elbow and guiding her toward the eraser room. "Let's talk in here."  
  
Liz tried to hold back the need to back away from him. This was Max. Her Max. The same guy that asked her to the school dances, the same guy that bought her soda pop, the same guy that kissed her under the moonlight, the same guy that held her hand and walked with her along the streets after a Saturday night movie, the same guy that brought Tess back from the dead. She jumped as the door closed, locking the two in.  
  
Max watched her face in the dim light. He could see the apprehension here, the fear at being alone with him. A part of him knew that this day would come, when she would see what he truly was and could not accept it. She was human, with all the human frailties, including prejudice against what they cannot understand.   
  
Licking her lips, "About last night..."  
  
"I told you everything I can, Liz." Max replied quietly. And he had told her too much, much to the displeasure of Michael, who continuously argued with him throughout the explanation. *If Liz cannot keep our secret, than Isabel will have to do something about it.* But he had been so certain, so very certain that Liz can be trusted. They've known each other for so long... so intimately... she simply had to. *Cause god knows I've got enough to deal with now that Tess knew too much, that I simply cannot sit in doubt over what my girlfriend is going to do.*   
  
"I know," Liz sighed and closed her eyes. It was easier if she didn't look at that face, so human. "I just... I'm having such a hard time just dealing with..." She couldn't stop seeing the glow of power in the palm of his hands, or that of Michael's. "I'm just so confused."  
  
"We're not here to hurt you, Liz. We just want to be left alone."  
  
"I know, you explain that."  
  
"What are you afraid of, Liz?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "I'm just not sure of anything anymore."  
  
Nodding his head slowly, "You want me to stay away for a while, don't you?"  
  
Fear and shame had her bowing her head. He trusted her. She understood that. He trusted her with this ultimate secret and she wasn't dealing with it well. "I just need some time to think."   
  
"I understand," he whispered, wanting to reach out to reassure her but not knowing how she would react to his touch now. "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"  
  
Liz nodded her head slowly, feeling the tears gather in her eyes. He may sound impassive but she had been around him long enough to hear the hurt in his tone. "I won't say anything."   
  
"Thank you," then opened the door to let in the light and sound of cheerful teens living their lives ignorant of the complications of the world.   
  
A heavyhearted Liz left the eraser room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
Max slide into his seat and ignored the whispering voices of the student body that were busy discussing yesterday's shooting. He could well imagine the hassle Tess was getting for her part in the exciting event. "Eraser room."  
  
The grin from Michael's face was chopped away by Max's sobering expression. The pieces fell in place quickly. "Liz?"  
  
"Isabel's going to be busy for a couple of nights," Max muttered with regret. He honestly thought Liz could hold it together... for him.   
  
"You tell her last night?"  
  
"Yeah, she was pretty pissed off."  
  
"Yeah, I expected that." Michael shook his head and caught a few people talking about Maria's 'overreaction' to her sister getting splattered with ketchup. *If the idiots only knew.* "Want me to talk to Issy?"  
  
"If you could. I think it would be best if I stay clear of her for a while, at least until she calms down."  
  
"You have admit, she's got a right to be upset. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots and make assumptions. And it's her life being endangered as well now."   
  
"I know," Max sighed, feeling much regret over his impulsive decision to tell Liz the truth. But without Isabel there to do some quick fast mind work over, they didn't have too much choice to keep Liz screaming her head off. She had been surprising quick on her feet when she needed to be but afterwards... "Tell her to start the clean up tonight."  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Oh and Liz asked me to stay away."  
  
For once, Michael didn't have any snide remark to come back with. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tess!"  
  
"What? I've got biology in three minutes."  
  
"Listen to me, Little Sister, cause we've got bigger problems than you failing frog dissection."  
  
"What is it?" concern instantly filling her eyes.   
  
"Liz Parker."  
  
"No."   
  
"Yes." Maria's head bobbed urgently. "She's freaking out."   
  
"When you say freaking out, you mean..."  
  
"I mean freaking out," Maria glanced around, noting the lack of students. "Why do you think she pulled me away during lunch? Everything about last night, including your miraculous recovery, it could all come out."  
  
"Liz won't do that that us. She won't do that to Max."  
  
"New flash, Max and Liz are over."  
  
Shock didn't even begin to describe it. "What?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Liz needs 'time.' And I don't think she's going to get over the 'my boyfriend is an alien' thing anytime soon."  
  
Tess felt... she wasn't sure what she was feeling over that tid bit of news. "What kind of trouble are we looking at?"  
  
"We need to calm her pronto."  
  
"I was afraid of this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arranging her nightgown around her ankles, Isabel lay down slowly so as not to disturb the arrangement of herself on the bed. It was a rather odd and childish ritual, but she always imagined herself as Sleeping Beauty when she did her dream walking. It was strange that she would still do so after all these years.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as her mind wondered off.   
  
Inevitably, Max was the first one she jumped into. Isabel wasn't sure if she was amused or horrified at what her brother was dreaming. He stood in a room of pale lavender light slowly circling the petite beauty that bore an uncanny resemblance to Teresa Harding. She wore a dress of virgin white, long and flowing about her like some kind of protector of the innocent. Her vivid blue eyes watching Max watching her, filled with mirth and joy, so very accepting and understanding that Isabel felt her heart contract at the invisible line connecting the two. Max wore black, as complete and uncompromising as Tess's white. His tawny golden eyes were fixed upon Tess's as he walked slowly in a circle around her, taking claim with his very gaze.   
  
It took a moment, but as always, Max sensed his sister's presence. For a moment, he looked outraged at the intrusion. Then, the room and Tess disappeared. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Isabel's eyes stayed at the spot where the other blonde had been only moments before. Tess Harding had gotten her claws into her brother too deeply for her liking. "Be careful, Max. We don't know nearly enough about her."  
  
A smart man knew a concession when he heard it. "I know enough. But I will be careful." He turned, his black clothes shifted to at light blue as he turned to face away from Isabel, not allowing her to see his face. "Are you off to see Liz?"  
  
"Yes, and maybe take another quick peek at Maria Harding again. I may not be able to see Tess's dreams but her sister's may be enlightening."  
  
"It hasn't been in the past."  
  
"I generally don't push in the past."  
  
"And you're going to do so now?"  
  
"If I have to," she answered, not willing to corner herself.  
  
But Max understood. The stakes were higher now. They couldn't afford to lose. "Do what you have to."  
  
She nodded then turned to leave. Her next jump was to Michael, as it always is. He sat on the cliffs. The same cliff they've visited more than once since their childhood. They were comfortable here, safe here, forever together. It was only here that Isabel ever sees him at compete peace. He stared at the starlit sky. "Off to save our ass, Issy?"  
  
It wasn't a surprise that he knew she was there. "Only because you asked so nicely." She sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just getting away," he replied.  
  
"Are we here in your head or are you actually here?"  
  
"Valenti would have a cow if I stayed out two nights in a roll. Kyle, the blabber mouth, accidentally told his father that I didn't get home until near midnight last night."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Michael stared at a shooting star. "Better get going if you're going to get things done tonight and still get some sleep."  
  
Reluctant to go but knowing that she had to, Isabel got up. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
She stared at him, remembering that it had been Tess that got him out of his miserable home. "No, you don't." Then jumped.   
  
Little Lizzie Parker's dreams were always so bland. But not tonight. Tonight, it was like watching an episode of Star Trek, or Star Wars, or maybe even something from Mystery Theatres 2000. Isabel wasn't all together sure. But one thing is for sure, Elizabeth Parker would be certifiable if she were to blurt anything about this dream out.   
  
More amused than concern, Isabel slowly walked around the player of this marry play. Liz coward in the corner, Princess Leia like, and thirty times weaker. Maria Harding appeared to be part evil stepsister, part knight in shining armor as she spared in words against something with horns that resembled Michael. Licking blue flames sprouted from the Michael-like creature's tentacles. Max seemed to have taken on the role of the evil stepmother/Darth Vader character... it was all so confusing.  
  
Shutting her eyes, Isabel didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They feared that Liz Parker was going to give them away? Looks more like they should be afraid that Liz Parker is going to be taken away. With a sigh, Isabel squared her shoulders and prepare to do some major damage control. She needed to straighten out the virgin princess, as Michael called her, and make sure she doesn't lose to in front of someone that can be of trouble to them.  
  
"Liz!" taking hold of the cowering figure and pulling the girl to her feet. "Stop being a ninny!"  
  
Off to the side of the scene, while Isabel was distracted by her urgent need to get Liz to understand the nature of what she had seen, Tess retreated silently.   
  
TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teaser Line from next chapter: "You going to talk to me or am I going to have to torture it out of you?" 


	18. Surveillance

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now.   
  
Summary: Max and Tess connects. Liz needs a friend. Kyle gets in invitation. The Sheriff gets some evidence.   
  
Author's Note: I know that this story is going kind of slow. But I am trying to pull together a plot. Sorry if it sucks.  
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18 - Surveillance   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've been avoiding me," Max said softly, not wanting to startle her but not wanting to give her any prior warning of his presence either, she was likely to bolt politely if he did. It didn't work; her spine stiffened considerably at the sound of his voice.  
  
Nimble fingers paused over the keyboard she had been working diligently at. And though he could not see her face, it was safe to assume that Tess had a wince on her face. The answer came rather weakly, "I haven't."  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence, Tess." He replied impatiently. "I know when someone is keeping their distance." It was difficult not to notice when she pivoted and ran for other directions whenever he was in sight. More than one member of his cronies have made a comment about her less than subtle attempts at avoidance. She's even taken to getting seats in the middle of biology to avoid him. "We need to talk."  
  
"I'm working," she replied, her eyes sliding to the stack of papers to her left.  
  
Placing a hand on the data-filled pages, Max glanced up at the door. "Brody!"  
  
"Yeah?" came the muffled reply. Brody was currently enthusiastically throwing himself into the new virtual reality program he had just spent a fortune on, against Max and Tess's advice. "Did you need something, Max?" came the slightly accented voice again.  
  
"Tess, for fifteen minute. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course," Brody answered cheerfully before Tess could so much as open her mouth to protest on Max's high handedness. "Take all the time you need."  
  
"Thank you, Brody," Max called back and looked pointedly at Tess. She glared back at him, which almost made him want to smile, appearing to have no intention of following him anywhere. Since he was exasperated with trying to track her down for three days now, Max wasn't even the least bit discrete about the subject. Reaching out, he shut the door with a flash of power from the palm of his hand.   
  
Tess gasped, eyes saucer wide. "Are you nuts? What if Brody had seen?"  
  
"He's in the back room with a helmet over his head. The only thing he's going to see is the new Apollo XI program we put in yesterday." Straddling the seat next to hers, he tried not to allow her slight flinch to effect him. "Why have you been avoiding phone calls?"  
  
"Phone calls?" playing innocent.  
  
"Michael and I have both been calling you for three days now. You can't tell us that we've been missing you every single time."  
  
"Strange coincidences have been known to happen," she said lightly, resisting the urge to back her chair up. She wasn't afraid... just really nervous. She still had no clue as to who or what he was and Isabel's invasion of her sister's dreams certainly didn't help. "Look Max..."  
  
"We need to talk." He stated plainly.   
  
She sighed, a soft resigned sound that pricked his conscience. "I agree. I've been waiting for... hoping that the... the thing to go away first."   
  
Max frowned. "What thing?"  
  
"The handprint."  
  
"What handprint?"  
  
It was apparent that he had no idea what she was talking about. Glancing at the door, "Did you lock it?"  
  
He raised at brow at her. "Of course."  
  
Nodding her head slowly, she shifted to face him. "Don't freak," she warned then tentatively lifted the ruffled edge dark red georgette blouse she was wearing enough to reveal the silvery handprint that still graced the lower region of her abdomen.   
  
Mesmerized and horrified, he reached out and matched his hand across the imprint. *A perfect fit!* Almost afraid, he traced it slowly with the light touch of his fingertips. She shivered at the touch. "Does it hurt you?"  
  
Swallowing to wet her suddenly dry throat, she shook her head, uncertain of the look in his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know this would happen," he whispered, his hand and eyes still on the imprint across her belly. *Like a brand,* he couldn't help but think. The luminous imprint seem to make her peaches and cream skin glow. "I've never done anything like it before."  
  
"Trust me, this is all new to me too," attempted some lightheartedness at the face of his obvious upset. "Max, it's okay."   
  
"It's not okay," he replied tightly. "This is not okay." He snatched his hand away, as if touching her would burn him. She was quick to drop the edge of her shirt as he continued to stare at the imprint. Seeing it seemed to upset him more. Getting up, Max paced the length of the room. "I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't even think of the consequences. Michael was right; my impulsive moves have been one bad decision after another. What was I thinking? I could have killed you."  
  
Uncharacteristically, Tess began to laugh. It never occurred to her that Max would have doubts of his own abilities. "I was already dying, remember?" snatching his hand as he paced pass her, she brought his palm to her chest, just above her breast. "Feel that?" pressing his hand against her heart. "Can you feel the rhythm? You did this, Max. You saved me." She smiled at him, her eyes reflecting her gratefulness. She might be uncertain of his identity, but she didn't doubt his genuineness. "Please don't think for a moment that some silly tattoo on my skin is going to make me forget that you saved my life, probably against you better judgment and definitely at the risk of your personal safety. I won't forget that."   
  
He stared at her, feeling the beating of her heart under his palm. Those big blue eyes shone with something unnamed emotion. "It was worth it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sheriff?"  
  
"Yeah, Hansen?"  
  
"I put together the report you wanted."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And the surveillance tape from the Bank just came in."  
  
"Did anyone view it yet?"  
  
"No, sir. We kept it locked up like you wanted. Thank god we got to it before they could recycle the tapes again."  
  
"Yeah, one more day and they would have erased everything from the day of the shooting. Put it in the evidence lock up. I'll view it later."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And Deputy?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Thank you sir."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You going to talk to me or am I going to have to torture it out of you?"  
  
Blinking, "What?" Liz asked as she turned her head and stared blankly at a pair of dark brow eyes that went from humorous to concern in a split second.   
  
Alex shook his head, wondering what the hell was going on. "Liz, talk to me okay? You've been all in cloud thirty-eight since the shooting. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all wigged out over it too but..." he frowned, his smooth dark brows flexing together in an endearingly distressing manner. "You're getting all weird on me. Even Maria on PMS isn't as strange now a days."  
  
"Did I just get insulted?" Maria asked from her seat in front in front of the two as they were suppose to be studying algebra.   
  
Grinning, Alex leaned forward to brush his lips against her cheek in an affectionate manner. "Maria, if you have to ask, I'm losing my touch."   
  
Maria did the mature thing, she didn't answer him... she stuck her tongue out at him instead.   
  
Alex merely smiled in reply before turning back the Liz, who watched the interplay with some envy. Guilt and sympathy washed Alex's expressive face. He knew that the break up between Liz and Max had been difficult and sudden. Who broke it off with who was anyone's guess since neither party was willing to discuss it. It was probably the best kept secret in school, even the gruesome twosome had no idea what actually happened, which only made it that more fascinating. Quiet Lizzie Parker had been thrust into the limelight now. Even her dating the Dark Prince hadn't been that big of news.   
  
"You all right?"  
  
Liz offered him a weak smile. Her restless nights have made her less than receptive to attention. It didn't help that the rest of the school were speculating over the recent events of her life, including the shooting. "I'm fine, Alex. I'm just not sleeping well."  
  
"Warm milk still helps?" he asked, ignoring the raised brow from Maria at his remember something that insignificant from their childhood days. "Have you talk to anyone about the shooting?"  
  
Liz shook her head, not willing to go into why she hadn't spoken to anyone. The school counselor had checked up on her several times now since the shooting, asking if she needed a friendly ear to chew off. She knew that she should but there was no way she could talk to anyone without needing to talk about what happened following it. And about Max... and Michael... and Tess. And the repeated strange dreams that she couldn't quite remember.   
  
"Liz, I know that it's none of my business but..."  
  
"You're a friend. Of course you care," Liz replied with a smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand gently. It felt good to be able to trust someone and know it. "Thank you."  
  
"Seriously though," his soft liquid eyes holding her gaze. The dark circles around Liz's eyes troubled him. He's never known her to be so out of sort and distracted from the processes of life. "If you need someone to talk to..."  
  
"I'll call you," she replied softly as the teacher walked by.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dinner, tomorrow night, my house," Maria announced slapping the note written hastily on a napkin onto of the open book.  
  
Kyle looked up from the napkin that was currently blocking the page of trigonometry problems that he's got to completely by tomorrow. Math was definitely not his strong suit. "I'm sorry. You are?"  
  
"Maria Harding," sticking out her hand in a forthright manner. "I think we met the night my mother try to have Michael Guerin arrested for kidnapping."  
  
"Oh," Kyle looked at the hand held out to him for a moment before taking it. Her hand was sooth and the grip surprisingly strong for such a delicate looking girl. "You said something about dinner?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, trying to suppress the smile of amusement at his slightly befuddled look. "Tomorrow night, seven-thirty, my house."  
  
Kyle glanced around the sparsely populated diner, whose business has suffered some since the shooting, before turning to Maria once more. "Um... I'm flattered and all but I have a girlfriend that would probably kill me if I were to ..."  
  
The burst of laughter from the cheerfully straightforward waitress cut off whatever it was Kyle was about to express in terms of his girlfriend. Maria had to hang on to the edge of the table to keep from falling over as her amusement of the situation was only intensified by the utter shock on the captain of the football team's face. "Oh... oh my god... my poor stomach." Wiping tears from her eyes and ignoring the look from Liz Parker, who was staring at her as if she's completely lost her mind, it took another moment for Maria to reply coherently.   
  
"You all right?" Kyle asked cautiously. "Need water?"  
  
Taking a bracing gulp of air, she shook her head. "Why is it that men have these egos that just never cease to amaze me? I'm not inviting you to dinner, Kyle."  
  
Confusion slanted cross Kyle's face. "I could have sworn that you just..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "My mother is inviting you and your father and your current roommate to dinner tomorrow night. None of my doing, I can assure you."  
  
"Oh," he replied, oddly disappointed then confused at to why he could be. Shaking off that thought, he frowned. "Our respective parent seemed to have taken a shine to one another."  
  
Maria nodded. "Though if you ask my mom, she'll say and I quote: 'we're just old friend.' Like I'm a three year old that doesn't know what goes on in the bedroom."  
  
Kyle made a face that as akin to swallowing live bugs. "Thank you for that horrifying mental image. That's exactly what every healthy teenage boy needs to be thinking about, old people having sex."  
  
For a moment, Maria looked outrage... then she whacked him in the arm. "My mother is not old!"  
  
"Ow... I meant compared to us!" rubbing his arm. "Jesus H. Christ, woman! Are you always this volatile?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." She came the sassy answer. "And wear something decently nice. My mother is going through a bit of trouble to make dinner for us so you better be good. And not one remark about the fact that she can't cook to save her soul."  
  
"My father's the same way," Kyle commented and nodded his head. "Not a peep from me, I was raised better than that. Michael is the one you're going to have to worry about."   
  
"What about me?" Michael asked as he came up behind the two.   
  
Maria jumped and nearly collided with Kyle as she tried to back away from Michael as quickly as she could. Her whole face reflected her fear for a moment before she could hide it.   
  
Michael nearly smirked if not for the thought that ran through is head. *Well, that answers the question whether Tessa would share everything with her sister or not. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time some jumped in my presence.* Nodding his head in a barely civil greeting to Kyle, he turned his attention on the nervous blonde. "What's up?"  
  
Eyeing the two curiously, "Mrs. Harding invited us to dinner."  
  
A frown settled on Michael's face as Maria tried to slide further away from him without seeming to. "Why is she inviting me to dinner?"  
  
Kyle shrugged his shoulders, reaching out to causally stop Maria from sliding any further away, which would put her at the next table. "She's inviting the whole family."  
  
Michael's eyed head Kyle's for a moment. "I'm not your family."  
  
There was something uncomfortably sad about the way Michael said it. "You are for now. And as far as anyone else is concerned at the moment."   
  
A flicker of something passed over Michael's gaze. "I'm not going."  
  
"You are coming," Maria replied, her voice growing stronger as she considered things a little more. Tess trusted him - there had to be a reason for that. "I will not have my sister disappointed. She's so excited with the idea of a dinner party that she pressed the napkins."  
  
Both guys looked at her. "She did what?"  
  
"Pressed the napkins. You know, iron them so you can make shapes out of them?" Maria explained as if to a couple of slow boys.   
  
The captain of the football team wore an expression that was almost comical. "People do that?"  
  
"Yes," Maria said forcefully then turned to Michael with her fist on her lips. "And Tess has been busy making very cute swans for dinner tomorrow. So unless you want to be the one to say no to her, I suggest you show up tomorrow on time and ready for dinner."   
  
Michael considered it... really, really considered it. "All right, but I need a ride."  
  
"From where?" Kyle asked, a little surprised by his agreement.  
  
"Mr. Murphy's. He just gave me a job on motorcycle detailing. I start tomorrow so I'm going to need a ride if you want me there before eight."  
  
Maria nodded, working through the idea in her head first; it was high time she found out how much danger her sister is in - if it didn't kill her first. "I'll pick you up. My shift doesn't end until seven anyways. We can get there around seven-fifteen and still clean up in time to sit down for dinner at seven-thirty, okay?"  
  
Shrugging his board shoulders, "Sure, whatever."  
  
Kyle nodded his head slowly, eyes shifting between the two for a moment, wondering why he wasn't as happy with the idea as he should.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you happen to know how to fold napkins into swans?"  
  
"Swans?"  
  
"Yeah, like they do in the restaurants."  
  
"I don't think so. Never felt the real urge to learn such a useless skill."  
  
"Think you learn it by tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told a little white lie today."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Locking the door and pulling the blinds, Valenti slipped the survelliance tape from the casing and popped it into the VHS player. Checking the file on his desk, he began to fast forward the tape to the time of the incident. After a few minutes of whirling, he played the tape at normal speed. The grainy and silent tape from the First Union Bank across the street from the Crashdown wasn't the best thing in the world but it might give him of the identity of the person that took down the shooter.   
  
Two minutes later, the shooter walked down the street toward the ATM, pausing for a moment directly in front of the camera before jogging across the street, pulling up the hood of this sweatshirt as he did so. Jim held his breath as the man walked into the diner. *This is it.*  
  
For several most minutes there was nothing.   
  
Checking the timer again, Jim slowed down the tape to half speed just as two figures crashed through the door of the diner, one tugging desperately at the arm of the other. The second figure was looking back into the diner, as if reluctant to leave. But after a moment of hesitation and obvious shouting from the first figure, turned and ran away. Both were tall, young and dark haired. And both raced across the street toward the parked car that was just hidden from view.  
  
Jim leaned forward and rewound the tape slowly, pausing at the footage of the two youth coming through the door of the Crashdown. Blurry and small, the picture wouldn't have been recognizable if not for the fact that Valenti new both young men by sight. And even knowing that he was having a difficult time believing his own eyes.  
  
"Michael and Max. What the hell were you boys doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TCB.....  
  
Teaser Line from the next chapter: "Where were you the day of the shooting, Michael?" 


	19. Too Many Questions

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: This is a rather rough draft of this chapter. Last week was a rather hectic week so I haven't really edited this yet. But there is it anyways.   
  
Summary: Valenti confronts Michael. Evidence show up. Max and Tess get a little closer. A cat gets in the way.   
  
Author's Note: Luminol is a chemical used by the forensic to find blood. The chemical in Luminol bonds with hemoglobin in the blood and glows in the dark. Watch 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigations' if you want an example of how it works. And no, I'm not an expert in the area so I may be wrong about all this.  
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19 - Too Many Questions   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
Michael's hand paused on the front door and he turned to see Sheriff Valenti leaning against the dinning room table, coffee mug in one hand. "Yeah," lifting the books in his left hand. "School."  
  
"Isn't Kyle driving in with you?" Jim asked casually.  
  
"I prefer to walk," he replied, not adding that it was the only time today he was going to be able to talk to Max and Isabel privately. The siblings were already waiting in their car a block away.   
  
Setting down the mug, "How about I give you a ride to school?"  
  
Amusement flashed in Michael's eyes. "Yeah, that's all I need now, to show up at school in a squad car. Tessa would have a fit."   
  
"And her opinion matters that much to you?"  
  
Michael nodded his head slowly, wondering at the idea himself. "She's a good kid. No judgment in her."   
  
"And that's important to you, isn't it? Not to be judged?"  
  
Standing there, Michael tried to decipher what it is that Valenti was getting at. There were questions in the sheriff's eyes that Michael wasn't all together sure he wanted to explore. A kind of urgency that if weren't so curious would be frightening. "Is this going somewhere?"  
  
Because playing games wasn't to be trait that they shared, and because he needed answers to questions that has been burning in his mind all night, Jim came right out and asked, "Where were you the day of the shooting, Michael?"  
  
Left hand tightened on the books while the right hand remained on the door of the house, careful not to appear tense but failing ever so miserably. "I was with Max."  
  
"Where with Max?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting to Kyle's bedroom door, which remained closed. The last thing he needed now was Kyle to walk in on this impromptu interrogation.   
  
"Just hanging around."  
  
"Where, Michael?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"I think you're lying. I think you remember perfectly well where you were that day."   
  
Turning, dark eyes met pale blue ones and held for a moment. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Jim crossed his arms together, disappointment obvious on his face. "Because it's not every day that you and your best friend take down a gunman then bolt."  
  
*Shit!* For a split second, Michael had the urge to run, simply take off and never come back. But where to? Where could he run? Besides which, even if he had no real ties in Roswell, Max does. And Valenti obviously knew that Max had been there as well. "Who pointed the finger?" thinking of Maria's reaction yesterday but was quick to dismiss the thought. Maria, no matter how abrasive she was, wouldn't even think of causing trouble for her sister. *So who did? Liz?*   
  
"No one. Surveillance camera across the street." Pulling out a chair, he sat down in it and continued to stare at Michael as the youth slowly closed the front door with himself still behind it. "Want to tell me why you decided that it would be better to not mention the fact that you and Max are material witnesses on this case?"  
  
"I'd think it's a pretty open and shut case," Michael replied calmly as he sat down his books. "You have at least half a dozen other witnesses." It was better to just play it cool and give nothing away. A camera across the street wouldn't be able to tell the sheriff much, only that they had been there. And as long as Tess keeps her mouth shut... Tess, Liz and Maria keep their mouths shut about... Oh, whom was he kidding? Three teenage girls keeping silent? That's like asking an elephant to fly.   
  
"That doesn't matter, Michael. The point is you were there and you failed to disclose that. In fact, you ran from the scene of a crime. Some might say that it displays a show of guilt," his eyes sharp on Michael's face, ready to catch anything that was revealed.  
  
Michael gave a snort of laughter. "I didn't do anything wrong so I've got nothing to be guilty of."  
  
"Then why did you run?" Valenti asked sharply.  
  
"Didn't want to get in trouble," came the instant reply.  
  
"You didn't do anything, remember? Why would you think you were going to get in trouble?"  
  
"I'm always getting into trouble, or haven't you notice that?" he answered rather bitterly. "Whether I deserved it or not."  
  
That gave the sheriff pause. He couldn't quite shake his own sense of guilt over his treatment of the boy in the past. "If I call in witnesses, are they going to say any different?"  
  
"That I did nothing? No."  
  
"Are they going to point to you and say that you stopped the shooter?"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Or are they going to point to Max?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Why did Max run?"  
  
"Cause I asked him to."  
  
"Because he's your friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Loyalty he can certainly understand. Valenti sat there for a moment, not sure what to do next. While a nagging doubt still linger in his mind, he was 99.9% sure that Michael and Max were innocent of any wrongdoing. They may have fled the scene of a crime, but they did not do anything wrong to begin with. And he would bet his badge that Teresa Harding would back that story up without a blink of an eye... after she tore his head off for accusing her friends in the first place.... Much like her mother. *Speaking of Amy Harding...* Clearing his throat, "Are you going to be at the dinner tonight?"  
  
"I've been summoned, yes." The relief almost visible on his face as he sensed Valenti was dropping the earlier subject. He had to tell Max what was going on. "Are we done? I need to get going."  
  
Nodding his head, he waited a split second before asked, "What really happened at the diner that day?"  
  
"You know everything you need to know," Michael replied, his eye held a kind of defiance that told Jim more than he already suspected. Michael Guerin was hiding something, something big. "See ya."  
  
Jim watched the door closed and heard the light steps down the cemented pathway before it faded off into the distance. Unease settled around his shoulders, making him cringe with regret. He probably could have handled that better than he did, putting Michael's back to the wall like that. But at least when confronted, Michael didn't straight out lie to his face. *That's certainly something.* A movement behind him made him tense up.   
  
"What was all that about?" Kyle asked, his tone dark and full of concern.   
  
"How much of it did you hear?"  
  
"Too much and not enough."  
  
Jim turned to face his son. "Join the club."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So he saw you leave, that doesn't prove anything," Isabel replied with a yawn. Those midnight sessions with Liz were seriously cutting into her R.E.M. cycles. "Let's not panic unless we have to."  
  
Max nodded his head in agreement. "Keep your ears to the ground, Michael. Don't bolt unless you have to and come to me when you do." He frown, finger playing with the ring of keys in his hand. A tiny plastic pale pink alien looked ridiculously out of place among the heavy shiny keys. "I'll talk to Tess today, make sure she's still going to back our story."  
  
Michael nodded his head, accepting the plan as he always does though his nervous stomach told him to do otherwise. "What about Liz?"  
  
The both turned to Isabel. "She's seeing what could happen if she talks."  
  
"You threatening her?"  
  
"No," Isabel replied with a frown for Michael. "I'm showing what could happen to Max if she talked."   
  
"Playing on her guilt, Issy?"  
  
"Something like that," not the least bit ashamed of it. "Look, she saw too much. Nothing I do will make her forget, my powers don't work like that. All I can do is insure that she doesn't talk about it to anyone."  
  
Max nodded his head, ignoring the nagging guilt in the back of his mind at his sister's manipulations. "She and I have talked a few times since we broke up. She's less wary but still scared."  
  
"Did you expect anything less?" Michael asked dryly. "Not every day a girl finds out that her boyfriend can bring people back from the dead."  
  
"I couldn't," Max replied quietly, a hauntingly familiar feeling squeezing his heart.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked, distractedly.  
  
"I didn't bring Tess back from the dead. She wasn't dead yet." Max couldn't shake the image from his head. He already knew that if she had been died, no amount of power that's in his possession would have brought her back to him.   
  
"Can we not do this right now?" Michael asked with a nervous sigh as he glanced out the window of the jeep. He could just imagine the Sheriff putting a tail on him. "Isabel, I think you may need to do a little spying on the Sheriff."  
  
"I rather not."  
  
"Issy..."  
  
"Didn't say I wouldn't do it though."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't get caught," Max warned.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I mean it, Issy," turning to face his sister. "You've been taking a whole lot of risks with Liz. Time to back off of her. Don't pay her any more visits. She may figure out something is up if you do."  
  
Considering it, she nodded her head in agreement. "I'll be careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting his hat on the desk, "Henson! Come here a sec."  
  
The youthful face appeared around the doorway. "Yes, Sheriff."  
  
"Did we get photos of the crime scene before and after the paramedics had been there?"  
  
"Crime scene, sir?"  
  
"Crashdown shooting."  
  
Henson nodded his head. "No, we got there after the paramedics did. I took some pictures while they were taking the girl to the hospital though."  
  
"Did you get any afterwards?"  
  
"No," he shook his head.   
  
"Who did the evidence clean up?"  
  
"Joe Roberts and Danny Urich."  
  
"Get them on the phone for me."  
  
"Is there a problem sir?"  
  
"No," Jim shook his head, not quite willing to share yet. There were too many holes in this puzzle, some of which has already disappeared from the jaw of their shooter. "Just got this gut feeling."  
  
Henson nodded his head again. "I'll call the forensic boys."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and get me Ms. Harding's medical chart while you're at it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tess."  
  
Blonde curls bounced for a moment as she turned her head. Since their talk two days ago, she's become a lot more at ease with him. Smiling, "What's up, Max?"  
  
"I need to talk to you a sec."   
  
Blue eyes narrowed slightly, noting the line that appeared over Max's face. *Something is definitely up here.* Shutting her locker, "Sure."  
  
"Let's go to the eraser room," he replied, glancing to the curious faces that turned his way. He could only imagine what they were thinking. In everyone's eyes, Tess was Michael's exclusive property, anyone even looking her way was asking for a beating to epic proportions. Living under the Sheriff's roof has only made Michael more dangerous in the eyes of the study body. Now here he was, Michael's best friend, about to closet himself with Michael's girl. *Around the school in 80 seconds.*   
  
She hesitated for a moment before dismissing the thought. "What's up?" she asked, as they moved along the sea of curious faces.   
  
"We may have a bit of a problem on the rise," he replied keeping close enough to whisper but far enough away not to scare her. "Valenti is asking questions."  
  
A jolt of alarm went through her. She kept her face forward by moved closer to him. "About the shooting?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, glanced around before reaching for the door. "In."  
  
A blush graced her face before she stepped into the room and allowed Max to shut it behind them. If she turned around, she would probably see too many faces that she'll never be able to meet again without turning tomato red. *Concentrate on the problem at hand, Tess. Don't be a complete idiot.* Taking a deep breath, she turned and nearly collided with Max's collar bone-he was standing that close. Taking a step back so she does not get cross-eyed, "What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"Valenti's got a videotape of me and Michael leaving the diner."  
  
"A videotape? Liz has a surveillance camera in the diner?"  
  
"No, it's across the street at the bank ATM."   
  
"One of those black and white silent things?"  
  
"I'm assuming, yes."  
  
"What does it show?"  
  
"I have no clue," he answered, frustrated with all of this. "Neither of us has seen it. Valenti hit Michael with it this morning on his way out the door. We have no idea what's on that tape."  
  
"Calm down, Max. Getting mad isn't going to help anything at all. Let's think this through logically. It can't be anything important or..."  
  
"It would at least show Michael and me leaving after the shooting."  
  
"That doesn't tell anyone anything," she insisted carefully. "You are just two scared teens that ran from a scene of a crime. No one will believe otherwise."   
  
"You forget that Michael's got a reputation."  
  
She shook her head and began to pace the tiny area around the Max's body. "A reputation for being a badass doesn't do anything as far as..."  
  
"Valenti knows that Michael took the shooter down." Max replied quietly, fascinated by spark in her eyes as she turned over the problem in her head. "If they bring in witnesses, and there were plenty in the diner that day, they will point him out."  
  
Nodding her head, she sighed. "But that's not the problem, is it? Michael did a good thing there."  
  
"No, it's what happened afterwards that we're afraid people may find out about."   
  
"Right," turning to him. Meeting him in the eye, she gave him a firm nod. "I jumped toward my sister when the gun went off. The bullet hit nearby ketchup bottles, spilling glass and ketchup on me. Some of the glass cut me and that's why my sister thought I had been shot."  
  
Max raised an amused brow. "That's your story?"  
  
"And I'm sticking to it," one brow rose defiantly.   
  
He nodded. "And your sister?"  
  
She saw where this was going. "Maria won't give us away."  
  
"Us?" he questioned, taking a step closer, crowding her personal space, and making them both well aware of the close proximity.   
  
With her tongue suddenly going starch dry, she backed up as far as she could, putting her right up against the shelves and nodded her head. "That's right, us. I'm in this too you know."  
  
"I know," leaning in a little closer. "But you're not the one in danger here."  
  
She looked at him, all traces of apprehension gone. "Aren't I?"  
  
He watched her face, those blue orbs searching his for some answer he didn't even know the question to. He wanted to ask her what she was so afraid of; cause it was obvious that there was something out there that she was afraid of. Something he wasn't sure she could name. "What are you hiding, Tess?"  
  
The question threw her. "Hiding?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, his mind ticking away at the mysterious that seem to surround her. "I know you're hiding something. I just haven't figured out what it is yet."  
  
"We all hide some things from the world. Why should I be any different?"  
  
"But you're not hiding the normal scope of things; are you, Tess? It's something more. You know my secret, why don't you tell me yours?" The familiar sense of knowing has not gone away with time, as he had hoped; rather, it had only intensified with every glance, every smile, every touch. *Speaking of touches...* He reached out and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin.   
  
Closing her eyes, she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the intimacy of the touch before her eyes popped open. "What are you doing, Max?"   
  
He dropped his hand and withdrew himself. The gesture had been one that he couldn't resist. It had been familiar, instinctive even, as if he'd done it a hundred times before; it as a rather disconcerting feeling. Taking a step back, he tried not to allow the uncertainty in her eyes pain him - but it did. "The bell is going to..." The bell cut him off. "We better get going."  
  
Nodding her head, Tess experienced a jab of regret as she reached for the door. "Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not going to betray you. You have to believe that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Confusion clouded her face. "Then why did you..."  
  
"I just wanted to hear you say it."   
  
"So you can tell Michael and Isabel that I said it?"  
  
He nodded, a smile gracing his face. "You're catching on fast."  
  
"Is it important that they know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cause they're family," she stated quietly.   
  
Max could see it in her eyes. She understood. "Yeah, that's exactly it." And wondered why he wasn't the least bit surprise by that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And these are the pictures that you took the day after?"  
  
"In the morning, sir." Joe Roberts has been a crime scene investigator for ten years and knew his job well. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Valenti slide the photos over then pulled out the photos from the previous shots and lined them side-by-side. "Tell me there isn't a difference."  
  
Danny Urich, Joe's partner, leaned over and studied the photos carefully. "Hum..." Then the two exchanged glances. "We were told that the area was sealed off after all the victims had been carted off to the hospital."  
  
"It was," Jim confirmed.  
  
Joe nodded his head. "Then I'd say that someone tampered with the scene before we got there." He fingered traced the patterns on the ground. "These aren't the same."  
  
"I can see that," Valenti replied dryly. "A jury can see that."  
  
"We need to know what happened." Danny pulled his cell out. "I'm going to get Judge Bendix to issue another search warrant so we can take another look at the place."  
  
"Hold off on that," Jim advised quietly as he gathered the photographs. "I don't want ot alarm anyone unnecessarily."  
  
"If this guy had a partner..."  
  
"No," Jim said as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Classic junkie that needed a hit fast. He was there only to score some cash. No evidence or indication that he had a second there to back him up. As for the evidence, we may not even need it. I've got enough witnesses to fill the jury box that can ID the guy in a heartbeat."  
  
"But we still haven't found the person that took down the shooter in the first place, have we?" Roberts asked with a frown.   
  
"No," thinking of Michael's non-confession that morning. "Nothing yet."  
  
Danny shook his head slowly. "Most of the witnesses are out of state tourists. None of them know that locals and for all we know, the hero of this could have been a tourist himself. We could be searching for a needle in a haystack."  
  
"We're not prosecuting the gunman's attacker so this may be a useless exercise anyways."  
  
Joe nodded his head. "So what do you want to do about the scene?"  
  
Jim thought about for a moment. "Let me call Edward, he owns the place. Maybe I talk him into letting me see the place again without the hassles of a warrant."  
  
"Inadmissible evidence." Danny warned.  
  
"If I find anything, we'll get the judge on the line for a warrant."  
  
The two techs agreed with a nod. "I tell the crime lab that we need a can of Luminol. If these first scene-of-the-crime photos are correct, that's not ketchup we're looking at. That's definitely blood. Which means that someone messed with our crime scene."  
  
"Yeah," Danny concurred with a scowl at the photos in front of him. "But why?"  
  
Jim frowned. "That's a good question."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"What?" yanking books out of her locker. "By the way, there's a bet going around that Michael is going to tear Max's head off by afternoon."  
  
"I honestly don't give a damn what the gossip hounds are saying about me right now," Tess replied with irritation. That's all she's been hearing all day. "I have to tell them."  
  
"Tell them what? The bet?" Maria asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I think they would have already heard of it by...."  
  
"No. About me."  
  
That wiped all traced of fun from Maria's doeful eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Cause we may be headed for some explaining soon. And I need them to know that they're not alone." Tess shook her head and leaned her shoulder against the cold metal of the lockers. "And it's only fair that they know. And yes, that includes Isabel."  
  
Slamming her locker shut, Maria turned and make sure no one was listening before asking, "What brought this on? What happened between you and Max in the eraser room this morning?"  
  
Tess sighed. "Nothing much. Just got me thinking that's all."  
  
"Well that's a habit we're going to have to break you of soon," Maria replied smartly and took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Nodding her head, "I'll walk you to class. Let's talk about it on the way."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for letting us do this, Ed."  
  
Edward Parker nodded his head nervously. "Jim, you know that I trust you. Just do what you have to."  
  
"Still, we appreciated it. Go ahead and head on up." Jim instructed as he turned to face the closed diner with all its blinds drawn. He had twenty minutes to do this and get to Amy Harding's home for dinner. "Okay, let's do it gentlemen."  
  
Joe Robert and Danny Urich spread out the photos they had brought with them. Each took a position.   
  
Joe stood next to the counter. "I'll be Tess Harding."  
  
Danny nodded his head. "I'll be witnesses and objects."  
  
Jim looked across the room. "I'll be the shooter then." He took his position and began to raise his hand. "If the shot was from the right hand at ninety, night-five degree, the bullet would have traveled this way passing the third seat."   
  
Danny can over and ran a hand along the edge of the metal seat until he came to a grind off seat on the seatback where the bullet must have grazed it. "Okay, assuming that the seat was in this position, the bullet should have had a slight angle misalignment." He used his finger as the projectile angler. "Like this."   
  
"The witnesses put Tess Harding here," Jim commented as he circled the area with the palm of his hand. "She was diving in that direction."  
  
"Okay," Joe murmured quietly as he angled his body. "How tall is she again?"  
  
"Five two."   
  
"Okay, so I'm here. I'm moving in this direction just at the shot was fired." Leaning his body in.   
  
"And the bullet was dug out of the wall behind the counter," Danny said looking up at the hole that still graced the wall. "Which means that shot had to have been in the path that Tess Harding was diving toward."   
  
Reaching over, Jim pulled out a can of Luminol. "If Tess Harding ducked out of the way like she said and only glass had nicked her, then the blood spots would have been on the ground, right?" the question was posed to the silent walls. "Logically after the ketchup had hit the ground first."   
  
Joe nodded his head as he lowered himself to the ground. "Which means that there wouldn't be any blood on the counters or the ground, since the blood would have mixed with the ketchup or landed on top of the condiments."  
  
"Right," Danny concurred with a nod.  
  
"Hit the light, boys. Let's find out."   
  
The lights were dimmed and the boys gathered around as Jim held the can away from his face and startled to spray. The floor and counter was lit up immediately with iridescent lights as the chemical mixed with the hemoglobin in blood. As Jim continued to spray the area, Joe and Danny were having a difficult time covering their surprise.   
  
"What the hell?" In the ten years Joe Roberts has been a forensic specialist, this case has been the strangest he's come across yet.   
  
Danny swallowed his disbelieve. "There's enough blood here to kill someone."  
  
Jim watched the pattern. "Stay objective guys. I need answers."  
  
Taking the can from the sheriff, Joe sprayed the counter area. "There's spatters on the counter. The bullet must have gone through her."  
  
Danny nodded his head. "She must have been hit, and dropped to the ground."  
  
"On top of the sister," Joe added as he hit an area that looked like it could have been an object in the way of the flow of blood. "So she was laid onto the ground, probably on her back."  
  
"Exit wounds bleed a lot," Danny pointed. "That would explain the puddle at on the ground and these photos."  
  
"Is this a hand print?" Jim asked as he glanced down at the glow from the chemicals.  
  
Danny and Joe looked at the spot next to the wide puddle. "Inconclusive but if I had to guess..."  
  
"Give me a guess."  
  
"It's a handprint." Danny nodded his head, turning his hand to match the direction the print may have been on the linoleum. "See this, looks like someone may have spread the blood out, probably knelt into it to help her."  
  
"So she was laying here," Joe said, gesturing with his hand, indicating the length of space. "And someone came around this way and kneeled by her, probably to ebb the bleed."   
  
Jim nodded his head, seeing it in his mind's eyes. "And then took their hand off to lever themselves up to a standing position."  
  
"That's logical," Joe said studying the pattern carefully. "And it's probably a guy."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"These prints, if they're prints, are too big for a girl's hand. Even the bearded lady won't have hands this wide. It'd have be a man."   
  
*Or a growing teenager.* Valenti sighed. "Of course it would have to be."  
  
Danny shook his head. "I read the report from the hospital. Teresa Harding was bought in with nothing but a couple of nicks on her arm. How is that possible?"  
  
"Yet another good question."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get in."  
  
Michael frowned at her before folding his long legs in the passenger seat. The little orange Volkswagon Beetle was small, too small for Michael's rapidly growing teenager's body, but serviceable, even if it did sounded like it had a slight rattle to the fan belt. Maybe if he behaved himself, she may let him look under the hood and fix that annoyingly distressing noise. "You're late."  
  
"You're lucky that I'm here at all," she scowled darkly. "And just so you know, the only reason that I've even bothering is because..."  
  
"You love your sister and you don't want to see her disappointed," he finished for her with thick sarcasm, "I got it."   
  
"That and to warn you," keeping her eye on the road.  
  
"Warn me?" he asked, more amused then surprised. "On?"  
  
"Don't hurt her," Maria said forcefully. "I don't care what you can do with your...your... powers. You hurt my sister, you drag her into anything that's going to put her life in danger; I will personally tear off your balls and nail them to a tree. We understand each other?"  
  
Nodding his head, respectful of Maria's loyalty and love for family, "I got it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And just for future edification: I wouldn't ever put Tessa in danger, and definitely not intentionally. I'd protect her with my life; it's my oath."  
  
Confusion had Maria turning her head to look at him in the dim light. "Your what?"  
  
Startled at that little piece of unconscious confession from his own lips, Michael almost didn't see the gray cat that streaked into the middle of the road. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Turning back just in time to see the cat shriek and puff up in alarm, Maria jerked the wheel of the car. Something big, something hard and something going very fast came into view two seconds before the crunching of metal was heard. Then silence and darkness was all either of them felt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
Teaser line: "Seventeen year old male. Head trauma, massive blood loss. Lost consciousness about ten minutes en route." 


	20. Four Aliens

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now. Also, this is definitely Tess/Max centric... though I'm awfully fond of Michael too.  
  
Summary: Alex learns a secret. Tess reveals herself as Max race to save Maria. Valenti has a lot more questions. FBI learns for some interesting things.   
  
Author's Note: Every time I turn around, this story changes on me. You ever get that feeling?  
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 - Four Aliens  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cannot help you if you don't talk to me," Alex murmured softly as he watched Liz pace the length of the balcony. Every movement shouted agitation. The afternoon phone call had been urgent and near desperate; Alex had broken about six traffic laws getting here. And now he was just cooling his heels. "Just talk to me. You know you can trust me or you won't have called me."  
  
"You're my friend, you know that, right?" Liz asked suddenly, her dark eyes almost manic in panic.   
  
Startled, "Yes."  
  
Reaching over, she grabbed his hands with her, squeezing to the point of painful. "And anything I say to you I trust you to keep to yourself, no matter what it is and how bazaar it may sound, right?"   
  
Eyes round like saucers, "Liz, you're scaring me. What's going on?"   
  
She swallowed and willed herself to keep her eyes on the only person she knows that she could trust with her life. "A lot of things have been going on that... I can't even begin to explain everything." She gave a pathetic laugh and ran a shaking hand through her hair. "I don't even know where to begin."   
  
Because they've known each other for longer than either one of them are willing to admit to, Alex felt no reservation as the pulled her into his embrace. Mentally slapping himself for an impure thought or two as her body fell against his-he was merely human, and a teenager to boot-he stroked her back gently. "Just start from the beginning and don't stop. It's going to be okay."   
  
She held on tight, warmed by his soft voice and gentle touch, "Do you remember the day of the shooting."  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
"Everything happened so fast," she shuddered, remembering being confronted with a loaded gun. A moment like that only comes around once in a lifetime, and she'd rather forget it ever happened. Of course, that was nothing in comparison to everything that happened afterwards. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Tess on the ground."  
  
"Me too," he laughed softly, pulling back to look at her face. "But she's okay. It was just ketchup," he nodded his head encouragingly but saw something in Liz's eyes that didn't not bode well. The smile on his lips slipped slowly, "Wasn't it?"   
  
She said nothing for a moment.  
  
Alex's face was drained of all color. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had questioned it too. "Wasn't it, Liz?"  
  
Despite everything that was running through his head, Elizabeth's denial still came as a shock as he watched her head slowly shake from side to side.   
  
Swallowing hard, "What was it then?"  
  
"It was blood," she replied weakly, feeling the sickening sensation in the pit of her stomach. "She had been shoot."  
  
Everything went cold from the inside as Alex stared at her. He could see the conviction in her eyes, the truth in them. "The hospital... they said that she.... The ketchup bottles and ..." His mind rebelled violently against the ideas but he couldn't deny the fear in Liz's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
She was scared, really, really scared. Knowing it silently in her mind was one thing, saying things out loud seem to make them that much more real in her world. Calling herself ten times the fool for having brought this into her best friend's world, she couldn't bring herself to stop. "Do you remember who was with Tess when she was on the ground?"  
  
The past week and everything that happened suddenly crystallized in Alex's mind. The strange distance between Tess and Liz, Maria's constant effort at cheery chattering and the break up that had been the talk of the school. "Max."  
  
Liz nodded her head soberly. "And that's only the beginning."   
  
He was almost afraid to find out. "Tell me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seventeen year old male. Head trauma, massive blood loss. Lost consciousness about ten minutes en route."  
  
"Sixteen year old female, driver. Severe head bleeder, broken arm and leg. Looks like she lost consciousness on impact."  
  
"ID?" the resident nurse asked as she ran along side the EMTs.   
  
"The girl is Maria Harding. Driver's license in her purse, found on the floorboard of the passenger side. She seemed to have swerved to avoid something in the road and ran headlong into an oncoming truck. The guy is Michael Guerin, ID in his pocket. He was the passenger, less damage than the girl. Both were wearing seatbelts."   
  
"Thank god for some small miracles," Dr. Jordan growled as he pried open Maria's eyelids and shone a light in. "Pupils responsive. Get her into Trauma Two." Pushing the gurney along. "Someone contact the parents of both teens. Deb, get the boy!"  
  
"Stop yelling, Travis." Debra Kent shown a light in the boy's eyes. "Purple dialated and reactive. Laceration in the hairline. Trauma One. Do we have any broken bones?"  
  
The nurses scrambled around to get equipment that was needed as Deb checked the boy's limbs. "You're one lucky kid," she muttered. "Looks like nothing major was broken." She glanced up just as one nurse was finished scribbling onto a pad. "Let's draw blood and cross type him just in case."  
  
Mary Whestley nearly got the scare of her life when she approached the unconscious boy and suddenly found herself in a death grip.   
  
Half wild, disorientated, it took Michael a moment to realize what he was doing. Staring at the half a dozen stunned and horrified faces, he was slow to let go of the nurse he had pretty much taken hostage. When the nurse scrambled out of his reach, he looked around the room slowly for an authority figure. "Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Dr. Kent replied slowly, carefully.   
  
"Maria, the girl I was with," he repeated calmly. The last thing he needed was for them to think that he was a psych. ward escapee.   
  
"Next door," the doctor replied.   
  
His head snapped toward the door. "Oh man," he rushed to the window, staring as one of the doctors in the room put a tube down her throat. Her blood covered face, the torn clothes, the slings and medical instruments were beeped and hummed around her. "Is she all right?"  
  
Recognizing his panic for what it is, Dr. Kent approached the young man. "She's got some broke bones and a pretty bad concussion when they brought her in. But we're doing all we can to..."  
  
"Has anyone called her mom and sister?" he asked, shifting his position so he could see what they were doing, ignoring the throbbing across his head. Reaching up, he rubbed the painful spot and winced. Glancing down at his hand, he didn't recognize the substance for a moment. "Am I bleeding?" touching the spot again.  
  
"If you're not, you're doing a very good impression of it."  
  
He nodded his head slowly. "Could I use a phone or something? I need to call..." he paused, not sure how he could possibly explain to anyone that he needed to call his best friend instead of his fath... no, Hank wasn't the person he needed to call now. He almost winced again when he realized that he's also got to call the Sheriff to let him know what happened.... Wait, the dinner. "Oh man."  
  
"Your parents are being notified now and..."  
  
"The sheriff."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sheriff Valenti is currently my guardian. You'll have to contact him."  
  
Dr. Kent nodded her head and jolted it down on a piece of paper before handing it to a nervous nurse that was simply waiting for something to erupt. "I'll make sure the sheriff is notified immediately."  
  
"Do you mind if I do it?" he asked, wincing as one of the doctor's next door got a face full of blood that squirted from Maria's badly mangled broken arm. "Are you sure she's going to be all right?"   
  
"We're doing all we can."  
  
Michael didn't bothered listening as he picked up the side phone. Pressing #9, as he could were in he usually one of the school phones, he dialed Max's cell phone first. The phone rung three times before it was picked up. "Don't talk. I got into a car accident with Maria Harding, I'm at the hospital. Come get me." Then hung up before anyone could even realize what happened. Then picking up the phone again, "Hey, this is Michael. The Sheriff around?"  
  
Tess shrugged into her white jean jacket. "We just got a call from the hospital. He's getting the car right now." She paused from her struggle with her clothing, "Are you all right?"   
  
He touched the bleeding wound on his head and tried to shrug off the doctor's attempt to clean the wound with some simple antiseptics. "Some bumps and bruises but I'm fine. How is your mother handling this?"  
  
"She's falling apart," slipping her shoes on without the aid of her hands. "Are you sure you're all right? You're not being a macho idiot, are you?"   
  
"No," he lied and then stifled a wince; every nerve ending on his forehead seemed to have been set on fire. He pushed the doctor's hand away and whispered quickly, "I've called Max."  
  
The gasp from the other end made Michael wish he hadn't said anything. He could only imagine what might have gone through... "Is it that made?"  
  
"Don't worry about..."  
  
"TESS!!!" Amy Harding's shriek could be heard loudly enough for even Dr. Kent, busy trying to get her patient to put down the phone and allow her to properly treat the cut that what could be a concussion, to hear clearly.   
  
"Get going, Tessa," Michael advised quickly. "I'll see you soon." Hanging up, he managed to duck before Dr. Kent could put a rather large and unsightly bandage on the wound. "Will you stop?"  
  
"I need to make sure you don't drop dead on me here, kid," Debra replied exasperated. She was pretty sure that with a stubborn streak like none that she's seen in a while, the kid was going to be just fine. His friend on the other hand... "Look, let Mary put the bandage on you and take come blood for analysis and I'll go see about getting you some information about your friend's condition."   
  
Eyes that slipped to the other room again for a moment, "I'll take the bandage but let's leave the blood out of this. I'm not interesting in losing any more for any reason. Besides, it's just a cut."  
  
"We need to make sure that's just it and there's no internal injuries as well," Dr. Kent replied already heading for the adorning door. "Let the nurses put the bandage on, draw some blood and take a couple of MRI's."   
  
"M.R. what?"   
  
"Some X-rays."  
  
"Forget it," trying not to wince as Nurse Mary stuck the gauze on with more force than necessary as he tried to squirm out of her precautious hold on him. "Just put the bandage on and leave me alone."   
  
"Mr. Guerin..."  
  
"I'll be fine," he repeated, glancing at the partition that separated the two trauma rooms. "Just worry about her."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Federal Bureau of Investigations, Phoenix office."  
  
"George Roberts, please."  
  
Joe Roberts put his feet up on the coffee table and sighed. Cradling the phone between shoulder and neck, he loosened his tie and reached the room for his remote control as he waited for his brother to pick up the phone.  
  
"Roberts here."  
  
"Hey ya, big bro. Got your message when I got home. What's up?" digging between the cushions of the seat.   
  
George smiled and leaned back into his chair at the sound of his brother's voice. "What are you up to Joey? And how come you weren't home when I called earlier."  
  
"I got a case like you won't believe," Joe laughed and gave up on the remote. It will turn up sooner or later, it always did. "But that's not why you called me so what's going on?"  
  
"Karen would like to know if you'll be flying in for Christmas this year? We are making sleeping arrangements around the house."  
  
"Already?" chuckling at his sister-in-law's constant worrying mode. "It's not even Thanksgiving yet."  
  
"You know, Karen."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And yeah, I'll be flying in. And I'm bringing the biggest train set you've yet to see with me for your boys. Man, you should have seen this..."  
  
"Oh no, Joe. I'm still hurting from tripping over the last set you bought them. And why do they all have to big so massively long and difficult to put together. Couldn't you be like a normal uncle and buy them bikes or something?"  
  
"How boring would that be?" Joe laughed and opened his refrigerator door. "So how's the bureau been treating you? Not good seeing as it's nearly eight and you're still in the office."   
  
"Overtime for a wrapped up case. All the damn paper work."  
  
Joe laughed again. "It could be worse."  
  
"How is your work going?"  
  
"Getting more interesting by the moment."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me tell you about this new case that just became active again..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trying to be inconspicuous at a hospital was a lot easier than he had expected. Trying to find out where his best friend was located was another matter. And being unable to ask anyone for assistance didn't help the matter. Fortunately for Max, Michael took the problem out of his hands.   
  
"Maxwell," Michael called as he approached the gangly youth. "What took you?"  
  
Noting the bandage and bruises, Max nearly winced for his best friend. "I got here as soon as I could. What happened?"   
  
"Car accident," he replied pulling Max toward a more secured location where they won't be overheard. "Maria panicked when a cat darted into the road." He didn't want to mention the conversation they had been having, or his inadvertent choice of words during the said conversation, when it happened. He has yet to allow himself to analyze the meaning go it all. "A truck hit us when we swerved."  
  
Topaz eyes darted toward the trauma rooms. "Was Tess in the car?"   
  
Not missing the obvious concern in his pal's eyes, nor the sudden leap of connections, "No. She wasn't. It was Maria and me; and Maria is not doing so..." he was distracted by the suddenly flurry of activity in the entrance way. "Oh god."   
  
Turning, Max watched with some sympathy and relief as Tess followed her mother into the hospital, hand clutched in the older woman's for reassurance. But the look in their eyes, the panicked and fearful look haunted him. "How is she doing?" he asked distractedly as Kyle Valenti reached over and took Tess's shoulder, forcibly restraining her as the Sheriff held Amy Valenti back from the doors to the trauma room.   
  
"Not so good," Michael replied, wanting to do something more then stand there. "Last time I checked, they were putting a tube down her throat and re-inflating a collapsed lung."  
  
"Can I get in there without anyone seeing?" Max asked as Amy and Tess suddenly burst into tears at whatever the doctors were telling them. "Oh shit."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's the report on the Solomon case."  
  
"Thank you, Agent Roberts," glancing up to expect the disgruntle look of a man that had to do overtime, as many of the agents that had turned in their report already had been more than happy to inform him, but got quite the opposite. "You look cheery."  
  
"Feeling better," George Roberts replied with a grin.  
  
"Really?" blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"  
  
Shrugging his broad shoulders, "My take is: a solved case with lots of paper work beats a headache of a mystery case any day."   
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh, I just got a call from my brother. He's a CSI in Roswell, New Mexico. Just got a case like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Really?" more than a little interested now. "Roswell, New Mexico. The alien town?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. And have they got some strange cases there."  
  
"I don't doubt. Tell me about them."  
  
George looked up surprised. His superior wasn't always so friendly. "You sure you want to hear some silly stories from a hick town, sir?"  
  
"Why of course," the agent in charge replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders again. "I just thought you'd have better things to do, Agent Pierce."   
  
"Not at all," Donald Pierce replied smoothly, indicating the chair before him. "I'd love to hear a tale or two. It would break the monotony of our jobs."  
  
Understand that, George grinned and took a seat. "Well, my brother Joe just told me about the case he's working on now. It started out as a robbery in a little diner..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No," Amy shouted at the gentle looking man that was having a difficult time holding onto his detached face. "My daughter is going to be fine."  
  
Tess's fingernails dug into her palm. "What are her chances?"  
  
Dr. Jordan turned his head and was almost taken aback by the near ferocious look on the angelic face of the sister. Never one to believe in softening the blow, which only makes the crash hard later on, "I'm giving her fifty-fifty. Most patients that slip into coma are..."  
  
"She'll make it," came the curt and firm reply as the wiped tears from her eyes, hating the fact that she's lost control like that. "Maria is strong and she's young. She's going to make it."   
  
The doctor nodded his head as the mother gave into another burst of fresh tears of sorrow. "We're all hoping for the best, miss."  
  
"Can I see her?" knowing that every minute counted now. She had to get to Maria, she just had to. *Please God, let me be strong enough. Let me have enough power to save her.*  
  
"In five minutes," the doctor replied with regret. "We're getting her ready to be moved to the intensive care."   
  
"I want to see her now," Tess insisted. She didn't care if the whole world saw her use her powers. She was not going to let her sister die.   
  
Amy Harding turned, puzzled by her youngest's strange determination. *But then again, we all deal with grief in different ways.* "Honey, we have to let the doctor's do their job."  
  
"I..." she opened her mouth to protest but stopped. Across the hall, she saw the answer to her prayers. "All right."  
  
The doctor nodded, "I'll have someone take you to the ICU waiting room and come get you when you can see your daughter."  
  
"Thank you," Amy managed to say as she grabbing Jim Valenti's hand. When the doctor walked away, she felt herself collapse on the inside. "Oh god, my baby."   
  
"It's going to be okay, Amy," Jim replied quietly before turning to Kyle. "Get some coffee for her, will you?"  
  
Kyle nodded his head, hesitated as he watched Tess for a moment. "You going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she replied firmly, swallowing the fear in the throat. "Go get the coffee. And thanks."   
  
Nodding his head once more, Kyle reached out and squeezed her hand in sympathy for a moment before taking off for the sought after coffee.   
  
"Can you take care of Mom for a moment?" Tess asked as she kept a close eye on the Sheriff. "There's something I've got to do."  
  
Jim Valenti watched the steadiness in the girl's eyes, not sure what to make of it. His mind still clicked along the fact that this was the save girl that had been shot less than a week ago in the diner. Yet... she couldn't be healthier than an Olympic athlete at the height of their season by the looks of her. "Of course."  
  
"Thanks," she replied before reaching out to her mother, hugging her thought for a moment. "Mom, I'm going to be right back, okay?"  
  
"Where are you going?" clutching her daughter's hand tightly, fearful for losing her too.   
  
"I'm going to do something for Maria," she replied firmly. "I'll be right back, I promise." Kissing her mother's cheek, she moved away, rounding the corner with a subtle hint to Michael and Max, who she was sure had been watching her.   
  
Two minutes later, Michael and Max nearly barreled into Tess as they rounded the corner looking over their shoulders. Dismissing their concerns as they helped her regain her balance, she grabbed Max's arm. "I need a favor."  
  
Already anticipating it, "I can't get in without someone seeing."  
  
"I need you to do this for me, Max." She begged.   
  
The words tore out his heart. "Tess, listen to me," Max said, grabbing her shoulders so that she was looking him straight in the eyes. It pained him to do this. "Even if I were willing to walk in there and heal her with everyone watching, the hospital isn't going to let me anywhere near her."  
  
"Listen to him, Tessa," Michael added, his eye full of regret.   
  
"Don't worry about the human factors," she said urgently. "I can get you pass them. My concern is if you're willing to do it."  
  
Max and Michael traded puzzled quick glances. "You get me in, I'll do it."   
  
Her eyes went bright for a second before she went up on her tiptoes, braced her hand on his shoulders and brushed her lips against his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
Stunned, Max could only nod. That small intimate contact seemed to have knocked his brain out of place.   
  
"Michael," Tess turned to him. "I need you to get disable the electronic surveillance. Can you do that?"  
  
"The what?" Michael asked, a little bemused. She shifted her hand upward towards the security cameras. Two pairs of eyes followed. Calculating quickly, "Not without permanent damage to them."   
  
Shaking her head, "I don't care about that."  
  
"Then it's not going to be a problem," he replied.   
  
"Good," leading the way.   
  
"What's her condition?" Max asked, instinctively taking hold of her hand.   
  
"She just slipped into a coma," she replied, thankful for the warmth of his touch to reassure her. "They're giving her a fifty-fifty chance of survival."   
  
"Tess, I've got to warn you that..."  
  
"Just do you're best, that's all I'm asking."   
  
"I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I haven't done anything yet."  
  
"Thank you for even trying."   
  
"You asked," he replied softly.  
  
"You could have said no."  
  
There was a pause. "No, I couldn't."  
  
Michael's brows rose high on his forehead. That was a confession of love if he ever heard one.   
  
Stopping just outside the trauma room door, where they could see Maria's feet through the glass, Michael scanned the area. "Three camera can hit this place. Plus if they have one inside..."  
  
"Do they?" Tess asked anxiously as she took several deep breaths. She needed all of her concentration for this. There were so many people around.   
  
"Yeah," he squinted a little. "Left corner. Max..."  
  
"I'll take care of it," came the tense and curt reply. He took a deep breath and gently squeezed the hand in his for confidence. "Tess? How do you plan on getting me in there without being seen?"   
  
She kept her eyes on the various members of the healing art. There were at least six in the room doing a number of things and several more outside the trauma room doors. She'll have to get rid of the ones outside first and pray that there weren't too much traffic in this area for a good five minutes.   
  
"Tess?" Michael asked again when she didn't respond. "How are you going to get Max in?"  
  
A sudden urge to go to the bathroom or get a snack ought to do it for the people outside. "By making him invisible," she answered absentmindedly. There were eight people in the hall, more than she's ever tried before.  
  
The boys traded quick looks of surprise followed quickly by amusement. Despite the severity of the situation, Michael couldn't help but crack a smile. "You going to wave a magic wand first or something?"  
  
"Something like that," she murmured. "I've got to clear the hallways first. Stay back," she ordered as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
Michael frowned, a little uncertain as to what she was about. "What are you..." but Max stopped him with one raised finger.   
  
Hands braced against the wall, Tess squeeze her eyes shut and expended her mind. Images of waterfalls, leaky faucets, dripping garden hoses, jiggling gelatins, hot sweets, cold desserts and urgent needs to be somewhere else suddenly flooded the minds of those in the near vicinity. In less then two minutes, the hallway was emptied.   
  
Collapsing against the wall, Tess took several shaky breaths. If there had been just one more person, she wasn't sure she could have hold all the images in place long enough to trigger the correct senses in the mind. She pressed her fingers into the wall until her nails were white from the lack of blood to suppress the urge to hurl. When she was sure she won't disgrace herself, she turned to look at the boys.  
  
To say that they were shocked would have been the understatement of the year. She swallowed the uneasy feeling in her throat, "I'll explain later. We need to save Maria first," then moved to be closer to the doors of the trauma room.   
  
Michael's brows were furrowed in anger. "Oh you will most definitely explain," he muttered through clinched teeth as he followed the silently tense Max. "No doubt about that."   
  
"Michael, cameras," Max ordered curtly as he moved underneath one.  
  
With no one around, Michael wasn't even subtle about disabling the surveillance equipments. None of them will ever function again. Perhaps in their next life they'll come back as less annoying devices... like toasters.   
  
Tess nodded pressed her back against the wall next to the door. Peaking around end of the glass window in the swinging door, "Ready?"  
  
Max nodded his head slowly, his eyes watching her with a keen intensity that probably would have scared Tess had she not been more concerned with other matters. "Just tell me when."  
  
Michael grabbed both their arms. "Don't make it too obvious; someone is going to notice if Maria suddenly woke up in the prime of health. And keep your touch where she can cover it up." He indicated Tess's belly where the silver print was.   
  
Nodding his head, Max acknowledged the concerns.   
  
"Don't touch anything else but Maria," she warned earnestly. "They can still feel and hear even if they can't see you."   
  
His eyes were a dark golden shade that spoke of something. "I got it."  
  
Something in her shivered with some unnamed emotion in response. Averting her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Closing her eyes, she gathered the minds of the six people in the room and tied them with her thoughts. "Go," she whispered quietly.   
  
Slipping into the room, Max made sure the swinging doors could not be detected by the security camera's angle before reaching out to disable the device. Unplugging the damn thing seemed the easiest solution. Skirting around the busy medical professional, he looked down on the pale and drawn face of Maria Harding. *Like a broken doll.*   
  
Reaching out, he placed his hand just over her heart, letting it hover there for a moment. Gathering his thoughts and making sure no one was close enough that they might accidentally bump into him, he let himself go.   
  
Michael held his breath as he watched the glow of light over Maria's prone form. He could clearly see Max in the room, performing yet another miracle, but those around him appear to be completely oblivious to the teenager's presence. Turning his head, Michael watched the blonde beauty for a second, still stunned by what she was doing.   
  
Body pressed tightly against the wall, Tess had her hands fisted at her side, all awareness focused within. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut as if not to allow even a stray thought to escape her. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead gave evidence of her pushing herself to the limits. She looked about an inch away from upchucking her dinner on Michael's shoes. Not a very inspiring thought.  
  
Turning back to the door, he watched with the fascination that he thought he had outgrown as Max's hand slowly traveled the length of Maria's body, hovering an inch over the girl. The pained look on his best friend's face was indication enough that he too was pushing the edge of his powers.   
  
"Come on, Maxwell," Michael murmured softly under his breath so as not to disturb Tess. "Get a move on it."  
  
One nurse moved an inch too close, bumping Max with the tilt of her hip. Startled, he nearly up ended a tray of medical supplies nearby as he stumbled back away. The nurse seemed to have dismissed it after a moment to puzzlement as her attention was arrested by the monitor over Maria's head. Or more importantly, by the open eyes of the girl in the bed.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" There was a furry of commotion as the nurses and doctors rushed to the bedside.   
  
Maria looked around, obviously startled and confused about events around her and unable to voice her fears with a tube still down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the retreating back of someone.  
  
Max let out a breath he hadn't realize he had been holding and rushed over to Michael and Tess just as the girl let her illusion go. She braced herself with her hands on her knees and took several breaths to calm her thundering heart.   
  
The brilliance of her smile was worth every throbbing ache Max was feeling right then. "You did it!" and launched herself at him. "You saved her."  
  
"Not so loud," Michael warned as Max wrapped his arms around the petite little thing that clung to him. "We better clear this place."  
  
Nodding, Max startled to pull Tess with her but she stopped him.  
  
"I have to stay," she whispered, her eyes shining with tears but sparkling with joy. "I need to see Maria, make sure she's got the plan in the back of her head."  
  
"Tell her not to let them see her heart," Max warned, oddly disappointed that she wasn't going to be leaving with them. "I think an imprint might..."  
  
"I will," she pressed her lips against his cheek and gave him another hug around his waist. "Thank you, Max."  
  
The feel of her against him... it was oddly comforting and right. "I..." he's eyes caught the sight of the sheriff before the others did. "Shit."  
  
"He won't see you," Tess said quietly as her eyes went half-mast. "But he will see Michael."  
  
Michael's eyes turned sharply on her. "Why?"  
  
"Cause he's your guardian and too many people know you were in the car," she answered vaguely as her concentration was elsewhere. "Max, if you're going to leave, do it now."  
  
"We need to talk," Max warned even as he reluctantly released her hand and stepped away. "Soon."  
  
"I know."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Teaser line from the next chapter: "Agent Pierce, what can I do for you?" 


	21. More Than Their Share of Problems

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now. Also, this is definitely Tess/Max centric... though I'm awfully fond of Michael too.  
  
Summary: Maria makes a 'miraculous' recovery. Isabel gets a nasty surprise then come to an understanding with Kyle. And Alex gets protective.   
  
Author's Note: These chapters get longer and longer as I write them. You bore with them yet?   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21 - More Than Their Share of Problems  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jim?"  
  
Jerking awake, the good sheriff of Roswell nearly stumbled out of the seat he had been dozing in. "What? What happened? Is she all right?" his eyes going to the glass window that separated them from the ICU room where Maria Harding's fragile, broken body had been transported.   
  
"Relax, relax," Amy said soothingly, pushing him back into his seat when he half rose in concern. "She's fine. Sleeping soundly and recovering at a miraculous rate that has the doctor's completely baffled... not that I'm not completely and utterly grateful for it and all." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The imagines in her mind had mind for a rough night.   
  
Nodding his head with the understanding that only another parent could feel, Jim got up and stretched the sore muscles across his back. "That's good," moving toward the glass partition.   
  
Clearing her throat, Amy shuffled her feet uncomfortably for a moment. "Thanks for staying last night. I know that I was kind of a mess and this wasn't what you had bargained for when I invited you to dinner. But... um... thanks."  
  
Jim smiled; it was a smile of amusement that made his stern face quite charming. "Amy, I stayed cause I wanted to. Look, nobody should have to go through what you've been dealing with for the past couple of weeks. Between the shooting and this accident, I'm surprised you haven't cracked up. Most women would."  
  
"I don't get to have the luxury for breaking down these days," she smiled at her girls in the room. Tess was asleep by her sister's bedside, one hand securely in Maria's. It gave her comfort to know that they had each other if nothing else. "I've got more important things to be concerned about."  
  
"They're good girls," Jim replied quietly. Better than good; Teresa Harding had took charge last night when her mother could not. Just as Maria Harding had been the one to take command when her sister... "You are a very lucky woman."  
  
"I know that." A soft chuckle followed that statement. "And I know that we've dodged a couple of bullets recently, figuratively and literally. Hopefully life will settle down now," she smiled and looked up as the doctor approached. "Oh, I better go thank the doctors. Excuse me."  
  
The Sheriff nodded his head and let her leave his side, feeling an aching sorrow for the woman that's seen a little too much. His blue eye turned back the young ladies in the room; angelic faces softened even more by slumber. One thing was for sure, the Harding girls were damn lucky... too lucky in fact. It made all the cop instincts in Jim's body stand up on alert.   
  
*Michael had been there,* he recalled firmly. *He was in the accident too. Then another miracle pops up. One minute Maria Harding looks to be at Death's door and the next, she's going to pull through without any repercussions. A little too lucky indeed.*   
  
Pulling his cell phone out, "Hanson, it's the sheriff. I'm hospital right now.... I'm fine; don't worry. I need you to do something for me. Last night, there was a car accident on Main Street.... Yeah, yeah, the big rig and the bug. There were two teens in the car... Michael and one of the Harding girls... I don't think Amy Harding would appreciate that comment, Deputy, and neither do I. I doubt any parent wants to know that their teens have suicidal tendencies. And in this case, I don't think it applies at all. A lot of bad luck and nothing more." He sighed, *At least I hope there's nothing more.* Looking up to make sure there was not one around, he turned toward the ICU room again. "Listen, I need you to pull the all security tapes for the hospital near trauma rooms one and two. I want to review them this afternoon if possible.... Call Judge Travis if you have to, the old coot owes me a favor.... Yeah, but ask the hospital first. Tell them that I need it to complete the accident report.... Good. I'll see you later."  
  
There was something going on here and he means to find out what it is and what it has to do with the murders. And more importantly, what does all this has to do with a couple of kids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Agent Pierce, what can I do for you?"  
  
Donald Pierce's icy blue eyes held a mixture of envy and contempt for his superior. "Director Kushia, I was hoping you've had time to review my proposal."   
  
Brows raised in surprise. "I only received it last evening, agent. Is there a particular reason there is such an urgency associated with this particular assignment?"  
  
Sitting down, Pierce regarded the man with steady eyes that revealed absolutely nothing in its cold depth. "The eggs in lab sixteen has been there for nearly forty years with no a clue as to what it could be. If you've read my report, you will no doubt know that there has been some recent events at the discovery site that..."  
  
"I've read the report," Director Kellerman replied with a sigh as he took off the annoying reading glasses he was now forced to wear on a daily basis. "What you're giving me are merely rumors and nothing more than..."  
  
"The local police have evidence of a cover up that may be linked..."  
  
"Or it could be merely a mix up by the local forensics team. I cannot authorize a project based upon a smattering of ideas from people that I know nothing about."  
  
"But sir, the eggs are..."  
  
"They haven't been touched or disturbed for a decade now. Get me more to go on, a few more days isn't going to hurt any."   
  
Clinching his teeth in frustration, Agent Pierce got up carefully. "Yes sir. Do I have permission to conduct a preliminary research?"   
  
Because it was obviously extremely important to the young agent, Kellerman nodded his head. "Go ahead. But keep it small until you can bring me something useful."   
  
"Understood," nodding his head slowly, knowing that he could get around that little edict without much trouble. "Thank you, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
A fist came out from under the covers and nearly smashed the alarm clock that had been turned off an hour earlier. The fist rested there for a moment before retreating back under the cocoon of the covers.   
  
Isabel groaned and tugged ineffectively at the blanket that was currently hiding her brother from the cold light of day. "Maxwell Phillip Evans. Mom is about to have cow if you don't get up and get your ass out the door. We have school in like ten minutes and you're not even dressed yet." When there was still no movement from under the blanket, she turned and slammed the door shut. "GET UP!" then forced the blanket out from under Max, tossing the teen to the ground.   
  
For a moment, Max simply laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Funny how he had forgotten that there was glow in the dark stickers of the solar systems up there.   
  
Standing over him, fists on her hips, "What is the manner with you?" every line on her face a testament to her anger.   
  
Dully, "Michael was in a car accident last night."   
  
"What?" all signs of her upset vanished. "Is he all right? Where is he?"  
  
Sitting up slowly to rub his eyes, "I would think still at the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?" her eyes wide with disbelief. "Max, if they..."  
  
"Stop," he ordered. "He wasn't hurt bad; bruise mostly." He stretched aching muscles on his body and got up slowly. "It was Maria Harding that got the blunt of it."   
  
"Is she..."  
  
"No," he replied and searched for his jeans.   
  
For a moment, Isabel simply stood here and watched her brother get dressed with all the energy of an eight-six year old man. In her annoyance earlier, she had missed the signs of fatigue that all but shouted his discomfort. Between the dark circles, the blurred and blood-shot eyes, and the drawn face, it was evidence enough that Max had a rotten night that was more than likely to spill into the harsh day. "You okay?"  
  
"Not particularly," he replied without any sign of emotions. "But I'll live."  
  
She could see that, and something else. "Did you save her?" He was almost exactly this way the morning after he had saved Tess Harding.  
  
Strong hands paused in the process of pulling a tee shirt over his head. "Yes."  
  
While she already guessed the answer to the next question, she wanted to hear it from him. "Why?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked return, knowing that she was going to get the answer she didn't want to hear anyways and wondered why he was stalling. *Maybe because you still don't know how to tell her.*   
  
Topaz eyes in the same as his own darkened to amber gold for a moment. "She asked you to, didn't she? That's why you did it."  
  
"She who?" feeling rather silly since they were obviously on the same wavelength.   
  
"Maxwell," she warned.  
  
"You sound just like Michael when you do that," he complained slipping socks on. "Come on, we'll be late if don't get a move on," getting to school was one sure why to avoid having to answer a whole lot of question that he didn't have all the answers to yet.   
  
"Max..."  
  
"Not now, Isabel," he replied tiredly. "We'll talk tonight." *After I get some answers from Tess.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle leapt back just in time to keep from taking a fist in the stomach. Staring for a moment while Michael blinked up at him somewhat confused, "Do you always wake up taking a swing at someone?"   
  
Rubbing his knuckles into his eyes in some ineffective attempt to rid himself of the drugging slumber. The doctors had insisted that he only sleep an hour at a time in case he had a concussion they weren't detecting and so Kyle had been volunteered to make sure that Michael followed orders. "Only when someone makes that mistake of standing too close." He glanced around the near empty waiting in the ICU. "Is she up?"  
  
"Not the last time I checked, which would be" glancing at his watch, "Two minutes ago. I thought you'd like to get up and ready for school."  
  
"Not going today," he informed him, moving slowly so he didn't disgrace himself by crying out in pain. Chairs were definitely not the greatest form of sleeping apparatus. Of course, it could have been infinitely worse. *Like having them stick a needle in my veins and pump out some alien blood.* He almost grimaced at the thought.   
  
"Dad said that we should go since there's nothing more we can do here," Kyle replied though he too secretly did not feel like going to school today. All there was there were more homework, questions, speculations, practice and fights with Isabel. He sighed. As of late, there seemed to be nothing but fights with Isabel.   
  
"Well you can tell your dad that I'm not going," Michael replied a little sorely and then gave into the urge to groan. Every muscle in this body ached now.   
  
"You're going," Valenti ordered sternly as he approached the boys, who had both insisted on staying the night with them at the hospital. He eyed Michael keenly and reframe from commenting on the fact that the teen looked more like a juvenile delinquent everyday. *He needs a hair cut.* He run a hand through his own hair. *Hell, I need a hair cut.* "There's nothing more to be done here except wait for Maria to wake up and tell her version of what happened. So go to school and pretend everything is normal."  
  
"Sheriff..." Michael started to argue.   
  
"Michael?" Tess called uncertainly as she slowly closed the door to Maria's room. "Are you still here?"   
  
Teresa Harding looked liked she had better days. Her usually perky perfect curls were limp and mussed from her night vigil. Her blue eyes were blurred from exhaustion. The blouse and skirt she had carefully chosen for last evening's dinner party were wrinkled and crooked. All the color that should have decorated her face weren't there. And over all, she looked like something the cat dragged in after a very long night on the town.   
  
"How are you doing?" Michael asked, a small frown forming over his brows as he watched her rub her stomach. "Hungry?"  
  
She shrugged. "Kind of." She glanced over her shoulders at where her mother was still speaking with the doctors. "Hey, Sheriff Valenti?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She smiled at him, a sweet angelic smile that had Jim rethinking her involvement in the shooting incident yet again. "Thanks for sitting with my mom last night. I really appreciate it. She doesn't really have too many people she can lean on and let herself be taken care of. I'm glad you were there."  
  
Jim nodded his head, seeing the gratitude in her eyes. "It was my pleasure."  
  
"Can I ask for a favor?" she inquired suddenly.  
  
That brought up all the defenses in Jim. "What is it?" he asked warily.   
  
Distracted by her own exhaustion, she didn't notice the strange behavior on the sheriff; but Michael certainly did. "Mom is going to want to stay with Maria today. I was hoping maybe you could give me a ride home. I need to shower and change. Maybe I can still make it to second period."   
  
Relieved and amused, "Maybe you should think about staying home and getting sleep. You were up most of the night too."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I need to go to school."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes at her noble intentions. "Tess, don't be stupid. You're not going to last another hour much less one period in school."  
  
She glared at him. "I need to go to school, Michael." Her chin raised both defiantly and earnestly. How she managed that was beyond anyone's comprehension. "I've got things to do... and *people* to talk to." Her emphasis on people was lost only to Kyle, who yawned and glanced at his watch.  
  
Practical, Kyle nodded his head. "How about this? Since Michael and I should shower and change before we head to school, though why we bother since no one would know the difference on us anyways, why don't we drop you off and your house then come back later to take you to school?"  
  
Tess nodded her head then looked to the Sheriff. "Is that all right with you, sir?"  
  
Since he couldn't find anything wrong with the plan and there was too much he had to do, Jim nodded his head and turned to Michael. "Go to school."  
  
"All right, all right," Michael mumbled with forced reluctance. Now that he knew Tess would be there and he was finally going to get some answers, he was almost eager to go. There was simply too much he needed to know.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyle? Kyle? Are you even listening to me Kyle?"   
  
Eyes snapping open, Kyle flushed a deep purple at having dozed off in the middle of a conversation. The irritation on Isabel's face was a preview of the scathing remarks he was about to receive for his thoughtless act. "I'm sorry, what did you..."  
  
"I'm so glad that I can bore you to tears, Kyle. It's what every girl lives to do, to see how long it takes for them to talk their boyfriends asleep when they're trying tell them about the most important decision of their teenage lives." Turning around, she snapped close the binder in front of her with the various college applications and catalogues she had been so eager to show Kyle.   
  
Exhausted after the evening before, the last thing he wanted to do was get into a shouting match with Isabel in the middle of third period. He had only managed to shower and change before Michael demanded that they leave to get Tess immediately. If Kyle hadn't been so exceptionally tired, he might have found that behavior to be strange. They had arrived at Tess's house to find her lightly dozing on the front steps, showered, changed and with two hot cups of incredible java ready for them. She even had the forethought to bring little muffins for the car ride to school. How she managed to cook when she couldn't even keep her eyes open was beyond him.   
  
"Isabel, I don't want to fight, please." He rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry that I dozed off on you. I had a rough night."  
  
"Doing what?" she asked sharply.   
  
  
  
"I was at the hospital with Michael."  
  
She paused, her fine brows coming together with concern. "Is he all right?"   
  
"Bruised and scrapped, he was very lucky." Glancing over, he motioned to Jeremy Bentley, "Take another seat will you. I'm trying to have private conversation here." Jeremy, who played defensive running back, made a face but complied with a quick shake of his head to the rest of the team that thought to sit with their captain to discuss the coming game that weekend. The sight of the rest of the team had Kyle remembering something from two days before. Something he's been trying to work up the nerves to accomplish for some time now. "Isabel, we need to talk."  
  
"Jeeze," she rolled her eyes. "And here I thought that's what I was trying to do until you decided to go to sleep on me."  
  
"Cut the Ice Princess routine, Isabel. I'm not in the mood for it." He ran a hand through his hair, destroying the semi neatness of it. There would have been a million places he wanted to do this and trigonometry class was not one of them. "Maybe we should talk about this after school."  
  
She didn't need the look on his face to tell her what was coming. Anticipation of this conversation has been building up for weeks now, between the fights, disagreement, distance and never having any time to just sit down and talk about thing... then of course, there were those dreams. "I think that's not going to be necessary."  
  
He looked at her, at those golden eyes that seemed to apologize with understanding, and got it. "I'm sorry," and meant it. She was one of the few things in his life that he truly did not want to let go of. But it was time. They both understood that.  
  
"Me too." She reached over and gently brushed her hand against his. "Can you feel it, Kyle?"  
  
"The change in the air?" he asked, understanding her better than he thought possible. And they did understand one another, to the extent that men and women can understand each other. "Something is shifting around us."  
  
She smiled, knowing what he meant but not able to tell him just how much was changing. The foundation of her world seemed to be crumbling underneath her feet with every passing day. "You think it's because we're growing up? Becoming adults now?"  
  
"Maybe," Kyle replied, covering her hand with his. "Maybe it's the transition period that we have to go through as we search for the right path to life." He shrugged when she looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, I picked up book on Eastern philosophies while I was in the library the other day. Anyways, I know that we've both been moving in difference directions lately."   
  
She nodded her head. "So this is it?"  
  
"I think so. But we can still be friends, right?"  
  
She smiled, the kind of smile that she only reserved for those in her life that she allows close enough to know that real Isabel Evans, not the one she shows to the rest of the world. "Of course. I'd be pretty angry with you if I didn't get to still have that."  
  
Kyle laughed; glad that she was somewhat still the same Isabel he had a mad crush on as a lowly freshman in the same class with the most beautiful angel he's ever had the privilege to see. "Do I get my letterman's jacket back?"  
  
"No."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pierce regarded the agent in front him with a critical eye of an ambitious trained operative and not as a man. "You know your assignment?"  
  
"Yes sir," came the crisp, no nonsense answer.  
  
"You have a trusting face, Agent. Get close, and get the evidence." He could almost tell the career advancement, not to mention a couple of decade's worth of mysteries solved.   
  
"I understand sir."  
  
The loyalties of the agent were never in doubt. "We're counting on you to bring us enough to launch a full scale investigation. All we have now are pieces of the whole. I'd hate to think that my faith in your abilities will be wasted if you don't provide me with the necessary keys."  
  
"I don't disappoint, sir."  
  
"I don't expect you to, Agent Topolski."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max caught up with Liz Parker just as she left English class and was on her way to lunch. Touching her gently on the elbow, he felt more than a little resigned when she jumped. "You've been avoiding me." He seemed to him that that was a particular sentence that he's been saying a lot lately.  
  
"Max," she replied a little breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you," he replied quietly. According to Isabel, Liz's memories were going to remain in tact, for better or for worse. There was very little anyone can do about it. But then again, that was before he knew that Tess had a 'special' gift she hadn't shared with them yet. "Can we talk?"  
  
Toying with the straps of her backpack, she hesitated for a moment as the passing students watched the recently separated pair in the hall. Fascination was written on every face. "Max, I'm suppose to be meeting Alex for lunch and..."  
  
"It'll only taken five minutes," Max replied quietly.   
  
Uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with him, "I..."  
  
"Liz," Alex called from down the hallways as he jogged over. "There you are," he glanced at Max and nodded politely. "Max."   
  
Surprised by the frosty tone from the usually friendly guy, Max studied him for a moment. Something has definitely changed in him; whether it was indignation for his friend or something else, Max couldn't be completely sure. "Hello Alex."  
  
Alex took Liz's elbow in a way that had Max raising a questioning brow. "Excuse us will you? Liz and I have to discuss some things for the upcoming Spanish quiz."   
  
"Of course," stepping aside to move out of their way. He watched them go for a moment, a nasty suspicion forming in the back of his mind. "Shit."   
  
Liz's hand reached up and clutched the one resting on her forearm. "You shouldn't have tried to provoke him."  
  
"He's not Michael, Liz," Alex answered shakily. It was strange. He had been so calmly self-assured when he saw Max and Liz in the halls together. A sudden panic over her safety had overtaken him and he simply found himself running into the line of fire. But now that it was over... Could knees really turn into jelly? "He won't have hurt me," *At least I hoped he won't hurt me.* But he wasn't so sure now.   
  
"Best not do that again," Liz suggested under her breath as they head into the sunlight cantina where all the students were gathered for lunch. "I can't be sure what he'll do if he found out I told you everything."  
  
Alex nodded his head and wondered where his common sense had flown to. "There's Tess."  
  
"I hope she's all right, she looks terrible," Liz said as she approached faster.   
  
"Wonder what happened to Maria today?"  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All of them?" the sheriff asked, his eyes obviously conveying his disbelief.   
  
"Every single one. The hospital thinks that it may have been some kind of electrical surge or something. They all had some kind of meltdown from within. The circuits were fried beyond repair."  
  
"What about inside the trauma room?"  
  
"Someone accidentally unplugged the one inside. They probably needed an extra plug for a machine or something and just used the one for the camera and forgot to re-plug it."  
  
Jim grunted. "How convenient." The news was extremely irritating. "Find the tape that has the last moments of the trauma room camera before it went off line. I want to see that one."  
  
"I'll get on it."  
  
"Thank, Deputy. I'll call if I need anything else."  
  
"See you later, Sheriff."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isabel, what are you doing here?" Max asked as he sat down next to her at their usual table, as far away from the crowd as possible. Their territory had been marked long ago by Michael's explosive temper.   
  
"Eating lunch, like I usually do," came the smart answer followed by a tight smile.   
  
"I thought you were going to talk to Kyle about college plans today." He opened his lunch bag and wondered why his mother insisted on feeding him tuna fish sandwiches every day of his life. He pulled a Tabasco bottle from his backpack and ignored the looks he was getting. "Where's Michael?"  
  
"Not a clue," she replied breezily. "Kyle and I broke up."  
  
"What?" his neck snapping around to look at her. "When?"  
  
"Third period. It was cool. We'll stay friends."  
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"It's been coming for some time now," she informed him with a smile. "Can't say that I was surprised." She made a face as she took her first bite. "Yew... " she opened the sandwich and stuck out her tongue. "She put mayo on it." Grabbing the hot sauce, she doused it liberally.   
  
He nodded his head and watched her for any sign of distress before coming to the conclusion that it had been a something that had been coming along. Not that he wasn't thrilled with the little event. But if she's complaining about her sandwich, it mustn't have been too bad. "I need you to do something tonight."  
  
"What now?" annoyance creeping in.  
  
"Pay Alex Whitman a visit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think Liz might have talked."   
  
Exasperation, not to mention a good dose of anger, flash across Isabel's beautiful face and she almost gave into the urge to throw something across the school yard, like the science building or something. "Oh great. Just perfect. Why don't we just announce it at the next school game or better yet, use the principal's PA system. Cause at this rate, the rest of the school should know by Christmas!"   
  
"What are you yelling about now?" Michael asked as he dropped into his seat and pulled open the half frozen burrito. "Cover me," he asked of Isabel, who shifted in her seat while Michael heated up his unappetizing lunch.   
  
"Max here thinks that Little Miss Muffet might spilled her guts to Little Boy Blue about what she knows," Isabel hissed through her teeth. Firecrackers were exploding in her eyes.   
  
"You're kidding, right? Max? You're kidding, right?" Michael asked, his growling empty stomach forgotten for a moment. "Oh hell..." then took a huge bit of the disgusting cafeteria lunch.   
  
"Isabel, take a walk in Alex's head and see if he can kept a lid on things." The exhaustion in Max's told allowed no further discussion. "Let's find out how much he knows first."  
  
Isabel shook her head and gave him glare. "Max, I'm warning you. If either one of them talks, Michael gets free rein over what to do."  
  
"Like Michael would do anything more than try to scare the daylights out of them?" Max asked mildly.   
  
Michael held up his hands in T sign. "Back to your corners guys. We don't have time for this right now. Where's Tess?"   
  
Isabel wanted to scream in frustration. "The whole freaking thing started with Tess Harding. The last thing I want to talk is that asinine blonde."   
  
"Shut up, Isabel." Max ordered sharply. His sister's malicious comments about Tess were getting to him slowly and surely. The last thing he needs, with all the difficulties in his life right now, is another round of playing home guard with his sister. "She's sitting with Liz and Alex. Michael, would you go get her please?" He looked up just as Michael was getting up to comply, "Scratch that. Here she comes."   
  
She was wringing her hands together as she approached the three unsmiling faces at the table. For a single heartbeat, Tess was tempted to turn around and run back to the safe company of Liz and Alex, and their concern for Maria's health. But the look in Max's eyes compelled her to move forward. He deserved some answers, and some truths from her. Especially after everything he's done for her.   
  
Time to face the music.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.... 


	22. Between Head and Heart

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now. Also, this is definitely Tess/Max centric… though I'm awfully fond of Michael too.  
  
Summary: Maria gets an uncomfortable interview. Tough questions are asked and answered. Isabel becomes worried.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22 – Between Head and Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here it is, chief," Henson called as he made his way down the hall, ignoring the reprimanding looks he was getting from the nursing staff that did not appreciate the young deputy shouting in the ICU.  
  
"Keep it down, Deputy," Sheriff Valenti warned as he took the boxed video from him. "Did you have to go to be judge for a warrant?"  
  
"No," Henson replied, shaking his head. "The hospital has been more than cooperative with their stuff." He eagerly looked over his shoulders and leaned close. "What are we looking for, Sheriff? Maybe I can help."  
  
"Just getting all the facts straight, that's all," Jim replied quietly as he slipped the tape into his briefcase that contained all the other 'usual' stuff he's been maintaining. "Has Roberts or Urich checked in with anything yet?" The analysis of samples taken from the diner should tell him something… anything that may shed some light as to what the hell is going on. "Get in touch with me when the crime scene people report back in."  
  
"Not a problem," Henson gave a causal solute and talked off.   
  
Glancing at his brief case by his feet, he wondered how much the video would actually be useful. But since opening back up these cold cases, he's only gotten more questions than answers out of anything. With a sigh, he picked up the case and stepped into the ICU room.  
  
Pepsi was the only color that came close to describing the color of Maria Harding's eyes, which were still misty and blurred. "Hey, how are you feeling?"   
  
She snorted softly, "Like I was hit by a truck."   
  
Jim smiled as he sat down by the haggard looking Amy. "Well, you were. And you were very lucky that you got off so easily."  
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," Maria muttered softly with a rather disconcerted look on her face that had Jim studying her a little too closely. Realizing that she may have just done something stupid, she cleared her throat and pasted a smile on her face. "So, what can I do for you Sheriff?"   
  
He smiled at the teenager who was struggled with the straw in her cup and waving her mother's helping hand away. "Amy, I need to talk to Maria for a bit about last night. Why don't you go get some coffee and something to eat as well? You look worse than Maria does now."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Amy replied dryly as she tried against to help Maria with the cut awkwardly held due to the arms on her right arm that extended the hand out and the cast on her left wrist which made holding a cup difficult. "Maria, why don't you let me…"  
  
"Why don't you let me try this on my own for a little bit?" Maria suggested hopefully and brightly. "I'm not a six year old anymore; I'll get it sooner or later."  
  
"Stubborn," Amy grumbled as she got up. "Just like your father."  
  
Maria raised a sutured brow then winced. "Ow…"  
  
Amy nodded her head in satisfaction. "That'll teach you to sass your mother," then leaned over had kissed the pained area. "I'll be back in five minutes. I love you, Baby." She pointed a figure at Valenti. "Don't over-tire her or you'll answer to me; we clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Jim replied with a nod then watched Amy leave before turning back to the now wary girl in the bed. He wondered briefly what it was about being a teenager that makes them automatically rebel against authority figures. "Good afternoon."  
  
"Is this going to be an interrogation?" Maria asked immediately and without care as she sipped from the cup. False bravado has always been her strong point.   
  
"Why would it be?" he asked carefully as he sat down. "Unless you did something wrong or have something to hide."  
  
She smiled at him tightly. "My life is an open book. It's especially that way when your mom works for the State. You should know that. Ask away, Sheriff."  
  
Flipping open his notepad, "I got most of what happened just before your car crashed from Michael and the truck driver. Their stories collaborate with one another." He was sure that he got most of the truth out of that one.   
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Michael?"   
  
"No, the truck driver," she clarified.  
  
"Nothing more than a bit shocked. He was the in the fourteen wheeler, remember?"   
  
"Oh good," she sighed with relief. "Would be terrible if I got anyone else hurt."  
  
He looked at her curiously. "You're not going to ask about Michael?"  
  
She waved it away then winced. Three of her fingers on her right hand had been sprained by not broken, but it still hurt like she's managed to crush them between the volumes of encyclopedias. "Michael's fine or I'd know about it."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"My mom," she replied with a grin. "She's usually very fond of those she saves."   
  
"Is she, now?" he grinned. It just exactly the way he would have envisioned Amy. "Does she save a lot of kids?"  
  
Maria smiled. "She tries."  
  
"I bet she does," he nodded and decided that it was time to get back to business and stop indulging on his own personal ideas. "Maria, I want to talk to you about what happened after the accident yesterday." He wasn't even the least surprised now when the shuttered came down over her glaze. The amount of secrets kept by teenagers never ceases to amaze him. "Can you tell me what you remember after seeing the truck?"  
  
"Not much," came the ready answer. "I woke up here with my mother going hysterical on me. But that's pretty much expected considering my car was crushed into the size of a soda can."   
  
  
  
"The doctors told me that you woke up in the trauma room just after they had determined that you had slipped into a coma. There was only short period of time that you were under. Do you remember anything from that time?"  
  
Her eyes flickered for a moment. In her mind's eyes, she saw Max retreating, his face pale and anxious as he left the room before darkness descended on her again. "No. Nothing."  
  
Jim was silent for a minute. Being a parent for over sixteen years, he knew all the signs. *You're lying to me girl. The question is, why?* He watch her eyes flicker slightly toward the right, as if expecting some rescue from an interruption. "Have you seen anyone besides your mother this morning, Maria?"  
  
Her eyes shifted back to him, brows coming down in confusion. "No. Why?"  
  
*Why? I want to know if someone got to you first, that's why. It's obvious that you're hiding something.* He shook his head slowly, making a mental not to ask to see the visitor's list. "No reason. Just wanted to know if you've spoken to anyone else about this accident before me. I wouldn't want your story to be compromised."  
  
Level ten alarm bells went off in her head. Letting the cat out on Max could lead to too many questions about the shooting, which could in turn lead to too many questions about Tess. "Nothing to tell," she struggled to sit up more. "I got distracted by a cat on the road and ran into the opposite lane where I was hit by a monster truck and ended in a hospital with lots of tubes and needles." Maria smiled at him; her best 'I'm so innocent, you can't help but believe me' smile. "Pretty straight forward if you ask me."   
  
"Maybe," Jim replied. *You're trying too hard, little lady. Which only makes me more curious as to what you have to hide.* "Tell me something, Maria. Has your family always been this lucky in their brushes with deaths?"   
  
  
  
"No," she shot back, irritation making her sharp. "My dad wasn't so lucky when he ran into some crazy person out here."   
  
It was moments like this that Jim wanted to kick himself. *Good job, Jim. You really stuck your foot in it didn't you?* Apologies seemed so weak at this point. If he hadn't alienated the girl before, he's certainly done it now. "Yes… Well…"  
  
"Are we done?" Maria asked and let out a huge yawn. "Cause I'm getting a little tired and I want to get some sleep before my mom chews my head off about needing rest and all that good stuff." She wiggled into a more comfortable position in bed.   
  
He nodded, judging correctly that he wasn't going to get any more answers from her today, got up and readies himself to leave. "You're very lucky, Maria. The doctors say that they've never seen anyone heal so quickly."  
  
Maria stared at him for a moment, "Good genes."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the practiced speeches in her head, all the explanations, all the jokes she thought about tell them as she stayed up all night holding Maria's limp hand, fell to the waste side as Tess stood here facing the three stony faces like a prisoner walking to the firing squad. And the only thing that came out of her straight A student's brilliant mind was… "Hi."   
  
Michael raised a brow, both amused and sorry for her.   
  
Max frowned at the exhaustion from her eyes. "Isabel," not taking his eyes from the girl before him. "Could you give us a minute or two?"  
  
Shock flashed in her eyes for a second before it was masked by haughty indifference. But the sharp reply she was would normally deliver was curbed by the numbness in Michael's eyes. Obvious, this was something Max and him needed to do… by themselves. For the first time, she felt like an outsider among her family. And she placed the blame solely on where it belonged, Teresa Harding's head. "Fine," then got up to leave.  
  
Michael reached out at the last second to hold her hand. Rough callous fingers gentle against fine soft skin. Looking up at her, willing her to understand, "I'll tell you later Issy, I promise."  
  
Staring at his appealing eyes, Isabel was touched with the overwhelming need to comfort whatever pain he seemed to be facing without words. Her eyes turned to Tess Harding again, who stared back with guileless baby-blue eyes, and wondered what this girl could have done to make her invincible Michael so vulnerable. Reluctantly, she nodded and left.  
  
Tess stood there for a moment, fidgeting nervously. This was going to be much more difficult than she had first suspected. Not that she was naïve enough to believe that it would be anything but difficult.   
  
There was a long moment of silence before Michael impatient nature got the better of him. "Pull up a seat and start talking, Angel-Face, cause I have a lot of questions I want answers to."   
  
She nervously sat, holding her backpack in front her like a shield. Her eyes shifted fretfully between the two guys that regarded her intently. She couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if she tried. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Max offered her his soda from the vending machines, his heart hurting for her discomfort and his head determined to find out what the hell was going on behind those baby blues. "Start from the beginning and don't stop until you've said it all." His face was an unreadable mask of blankness, unwilling to show her weakness.   
  
She glanced about the crowded quad and the dozen of curious faces turned their way. "Don't you think this isn't exactly the best place for this conversation?" she asked, pulling on the strap of her worn out backpack. She was terrible at poker because she could never keep her hands still. "Maybe we should do this after school, somewhere a little more private."  
  
Without blinking an eye, "I need answers, Tess. I've got to be able to tell my sister something." Frustration burned his insides as thoughts and half formed theories churned relentlessly in his mind. All kinds of uncertainties warred in his conscious. He had let her in, had let his fascination with her let her get too close. Hell, he allowed her to see his secrets and put the others in jeopardy. "I need to know we're safe."  
  
"You're safe from me," Tess replied with a deep breath. "I won't spill your secrets if you don't spill mine." There, she's said it.  
  
"And what secrets are those?" Max asked softly, leaning closer to her. "What are you hiding from me besides that little talent you've kept to yourself all this time?"   
  
"Don't you know?" Tess asked, leaning forward. Her defenses were up now; it wasn't as if she was the only one that kept secrets. They weren't particularly forthright with their side of the story either. "Haven't you and Michael and Isabel been investigating me long enough to find something out by now?"  
  
Michael's hand reached out and grabbed her arm, bruising the tender skin with his unconscious strength. "Don't play games with us, Tess. We trusted you." At least, he did. He trusted her… completely. Seeing her powers last night, the potentials of what she could be, it was like a punch in the guts.   
  
"And I haven't betrayed you," she reminded him with a snap, offended that he could even consider that. Looking at the long fingers wrapped around her forearm, she wondered for a moment how she could allow herself to be so careless as to let them in so close. *The only one you can count on is Maria and Mom. They are family. You can only trust family.* She repeated it in her head again and swallow the small lump in her throat at from the knowledge that she's lost something she hadn't even realized that she hoped for. Her eyes came up to meet his. "Could you let go? You're giving people reasons to talk and plus you're hurting me."  
  
"Michael, let her go." Max ordered through clinched teeth. The anger he felt couldn't be unleashed, not without causing a catastrophic scene. What he was angry at… that was a question even he couldn't answer at the moment. "What do you mean investigate?"  
  
"Isabel?" she reminded them, taking a deep breath to regain her control. "I don't appreciate her nightly visits." Because she's been living in fear, Tess's usually reserve manners cracked. "And tell Isabel to stop messing with my sister's head. I catch her in another one of Maria's dreams; she's not going need you to explain what I am to her."   
  
"And what exactly are you?" Michael asked softly, his eyes slanting over to a pair of nosy students that had scooted too close for his liking. "You want something?" he growled at them, hands fisting on his thighs to make a point. The pair moved off quickly.  
  
Tess waited a heartbeat and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know," came the honest answer. "I just know that I'm different… not like Maria or anyone else around except…" her hands lifted for a moment then fell to her lap again. Her uncertainly hung in the air like a screen against any attack from them. "Maybe you?"  
  
The two boys traded quick glances, either one willing to say anything. The silence hung between them for a moment before Max said, "Let's meet up later, at the Crashdown. We can go my house and…"  
  
"I can't," Tess said hastily, the reluctance and relief intermingling in her voice. "I have to see Maria after school," her fingers played with the soda can in front of her. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her about last night."  
  
"She'll keep silent?" Michael asked sharply, remembering that the sheriff has been nosing around pretty close.   
  
"She loves me," she replied in the way of an anwer. "I'll meet you at your house," she informed them with a nod. "Better prepare Isabel before I get there. I'll only do this once."  
  
Michael stopped her as she was about to leave. He hesitated as she looked at him. Even knowing that she had secrets, even knowing that she could be a threat, he couldn't help himself, "Be careful."  
  
A tiny hint of a smile lifted the corners of her lips, but it never reached her eyes. "I'm always careful; I don't have a choice." She glanced briefly at the stoic faced Max before leaving, letting out the breath she hadn't realize she had been holding for so long. *He doesn't believe me. He hates me.* And for some reason, that hurt.   
  
Michael watched her go, seeing the slump on her shoulder and resisting the urge to call her back and apologize. "What do you think, Maxwell?"  
  
Topaz eyes continued to watch the golden head for a moment, regret heavy on his heart. "I think she's scared." He had seen it in her eyes when she lashed out at him for Isabel's visits. But she had been so hopeful when she told them that she could be like them. Max couldn't even begin to imagine having to live with the secret alone for all these years. Michael and Isabel had always been there, always known and understood. "I think she's lonely. Us dropping into her life, showing her what we can do, was completely unexpected for her."   
  
"Not exactly what we were expecting either," Michael replied gruffly. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Max, I honestly don't want to think that she's a threat. You?"  
  
"No," Max answered with some reluctance. His heart was doubting what his mind was saying, or the other way around. "I don't think she's a threat to us. But Isabel might be one to her."  
  
Michael conceded the point with a lopsided smile. "Issy has always been protective."  
  
"She's going to be even more so now." Max dreaded the confrontation that's likely to escalate into a full out fight before this was through.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think is being said?" Alex asked quietly as they continued to watch the trio out of the corner of his eyes. "And are you even buying that whole line about biology project?"  
  
"You think Tess lied to us?" Liz asked even as she already knew the answer to that.  
  
"If they're talking about biology 'anything,' I'll eat my… What the hell?" Alex's brows burrowed as he watched Michael reach out and grabbed Tess's arm. "What is he doing?"  
  
"Alex don't!" Liz warned him quickly as she watched with great trepidation. "Look, she's handling it." Michael let go slowly. "Rushing in there could only cause more problems right now."  
  
"I'm not liking this at all, Liz," Alex said quietly. And his anger toward the 'aliens' only grew in sync with his fears. "This can potentially become a really bad situation. Maybe we should leave town or something?"   
  
"I think you need to stop watching too many movies," Liz replied lightly despite the flip-flops her stomach was doing at the moment. "Plus we don't know what they're talking about."   
  
"No one is that intense and not be talking about something as life altering as… oh, I don't know, not being from around here?"   
  
"Alex, you want the others to hear? Keep your voice down," Liz hissed and looked up just as Tess got up to leave. "Look," tugging on his sleeve, "Looks like the crisis is over."  
  
"Or so we think," Alex added darkly. He turned to watch as Tess paused to speak briefly with a redheaded girl that had too many freckles on her face. Something about the way she moved, combined with what he could see of Tess's face as she tucked a curl behind her ear clued him in. "She looks upset?"  
  
"Can you blame her?" Liz asked, the line between her brows appearing again. "She looks more than upset, she looks devastated."   
  
"What the hell did they do to her?" Alex asked as he got up and began to clean up the area. The protective side in him was rearing its ugly head. He had few friends and he'd like to keep the ones he had.   
  
"I don't know," Liz answered unnecessarily as she got up too. Her state of nervousness has only grown in the last few days as all kind of awful thought ran through her consciousness.   
  
The two rushed to catch up to their distracted friend, weaving between students and horrible cafeteria lunches. They managed to catch up to her as Tess entered the science building. Unfortunately the diligent janitor had just polished the floor the night before. Alex managed to avoid a collision with a jock just in time to knock Tess off her feet and into the nearest locker. Liz wasn't so lucky; she skidded into one of his buddies.   
  
"Hey watch it!" came the angry reply.   
  
Liz could have groan at the sight of the big bulldog that was always referred to as "The Wall" among the jocks. She couldn't have picked the worse person than Jeffrey Bergman to run into. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going?" Jeff said, his voice carrying over all the others in the hallways. His vocal cords were like every other part of him, massive and rough. Liz bet that even his whispers were louder than her shouts. "You blind or something?"  
  
"It was a simple accident," Tess explained as Alex helped her up. "There's no need to be raising your voice at her like that."  
  
Beady beetle eyes glared dangerously at her. "Was I talking you, Blondie?" his voice rising a notch. He turned and came right up to Tess. A weaker person would have cowered at being towered over by over two hundred pounds of muscle and bad attitude. But Tess merely looked up at him, her face devoid of expression. That only made Jeff Bergman even anger. "Why don't you mind your own business, Girlie?"  
  
One of Bergman's buddies was obviously a lot wiser. "Hey, Bergman, I don't know this is such a good idea."   
  
"What?" looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Her?" jerking a finger at Tess with contempt. "What's she going to do?" he asked with laughed then turned back to get right back into her face. "What you are going do, huh, Blondie? You going to cute me to death?"  
  
"Step away her… Now," came the quiet authoritative voice that demanded to be obeyed.   
  
Liz moved out of the way, as did every other student between Jeff and the spoken voice. Max strolled toward the gathered group like a king among his people. Half a head taller than most and built like a swimmer with his wide shoulders and narrow hips, he didn't match up physically to the bulky jocks but there was a command about him that spoke volumes. Michael and Isabel flanked him, neither one expressing anything more than determination. It was obviously which side of the line they were standing on.   
  
A full minute of eerie silence descended on the usually chaotic hallways as Bergman's friend, unsure of what to do, was slowly deciding that it was wiser to stay on Michael Guerin's good side. Which, as it turns out, was a wise decision given Michael's next words. "Did you just raise your voice at Tessa?" his tone was mild but his fisted hands at his sides were not.   
  
Tess suspected that the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had nothing to do with the hurried lunch she had managed to grab before her little meeting with Max and Michael.   
  
Bergman was slow and dumb but he wasn't stupid. Turning back to look at the silent Tess, he finally put two and two together and figured out that he was finally meeting the blonde that the rest of the school had been buzzing about for weeks. *This is the girl that's coming between the Dark Prince and the Black Knight.* It was then that he realize just how much shit he's just stepped into. Pissing off Michael Guerin was one thing but the kind of social damage Max and Isabel Evans can do to him…  
  
"I asked you a question, Bergman," Michael said softly. "Did you raise your voice at Tessa?"  
  
"What's going on?" Kyle asked as he moved to intervene. There was too much tension in the air for there not to be major trouble.   
  
Isabel tilted her head and regarded her ex with a quiet respect and understanding that the jocks were his territory. "Mr. Bergman was yelling at Ms. Harding about something. Michael was inquiring as to the nature of the dispute that would have Mr. Bergman getting into Ms. Harding's face."  
  
Kyle turned his head to regard "The Wall" with a stern glare. His father raised a gentleman. "Were you yelling at her?" A quick nod produced a frown. "Why?"  
  
Tess decided that she had enough of this. "Look, this is all just a simple misunderstanding that is being blown way out of proportion. Let be adult about this; calm down and just move along."  
  
No one moved.   
  
No one dared.  
  
Surprisingly, Michael was the first to nod his head in agreement-much to Tess's relief-but then spoiled the whole effect by issuing an obvious invitation. "Why don't you and me discuss this after school?"   
  
"Michael…" Max warned darkly. The last thing they needed was more attention attracted.   
  
"No one is meeting anyone anywhere," Tess announced with her lips set in a stubborn line. If she had to twist their little heads around to accomplish it, then so be it. "Michael," she looked at him with a glare. "I will not have you getting into fights because of me. And don't you dare insult my intelligence by say that that's not what you were intending," she advised. Turning to Jeff Bergman, she warned him with a wiggling finger in his face. "Don't you cause trouble for him by actually being stupid enough to meet him." Her hands on her hips, she turned to look at both idiots. "I hear one more word about any fight, the principal will hear from me. Scratch that; the sheriff will." She dared anyone to say a word otherwise with her eyes before picking up her backpack and headed for class, head held high.   
  
Max cracked a smile. "You heard the lady," nudging Michael in his side. "No fights."  
  
Kyle was having much trouble keeping his laughter contained. "Close your mouth Bergman, you're letting in the flies," he turned his head and watched Tess's bouncing curls for a moment, "For such a little thing, she sure does pack a wallop."  
  
Michael sighed and gave a grudging smile. "You don't know the half of it."   
  
Isabel watched the exchange silently, more disturbed then ever. Whatever was going on most assuredly involved Teresa Harding in a major way. And for whatever the reason, Max was becoming all too attached to the little blonde; to a point where he's no longer bothered by the extra attention his reputation was bringing him and Michael. Sometime was going on, something happened last night she still haven't been told. Time to find out the answers… from the source.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As the assignment been arranged?"  
  
"Mrs. Springer will be taking a nice long vacation courtesy of Uncle Sam."  
  
"Good, put Agent Topolski into place and let's get a move on this before all the evidence disappears."   
  
"When would you…"  
  
"Yesterday would have been nice. But I'll settle for by Monday."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued…. 


	23. A New Member

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples. If that's what you're looking for, turn away now. Also, this is definitely Tess/Max centric... though I'm awfully fond of Michael too.  
  
Summary: Maria warns Tess. Isabel learns a few interesting facts. Tess talks some more. Max and Michael get a shock.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23 - A New Member  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Maria asked the minute Tess's head popped through the door, two minutes after three in the afternoon. She had only been waiting ever so impatiently for the last five hours for her sister to finally show up.   
  
"In school, where did you think?" Tess answered with a sigh as she dropped a plastic bag of things at the foot of the bed. The quick run to the market had taken longer than expected. Plus she had to make sure that no one was meeting for any kind of brawl after school. And she had a sneaking suspicion that she was being followed. "Mom said that they're keeping you here for another day for observations."  
  
"They just want to poke at me some more," Maria complained and began to pull out magazines and snacks from the bag. "Thank God for you. I thought I was about to expire from complete boredom. Every book and magazine here is like three month back dated. Do you know that they don't even have cable around here?"  
  
"We don't have cable at home," Tess reminded her as she opened her backpack up.   
  
"Yeah, but that's at home. I'd expect this place to be a little more updated than our house," Maria replied and frowned at the stack of paper Tess was currently setting on the moving tray by the bed. "What's that?"  
  
Tess smiled ever-so-sweetly at her. "Your homework for today."  
  
Maria groaned and made a face. "Thanks a lot," but looked through the stack anyways. The amount of boredom she had to endure for the day makes even homework look entertaining. "If one more person pokes me with a needle again, I'm going to scream bloody murder."  
  
"Your 'miracle' recovery has them curious, huh?" Tess asked softly, her eyes going to the ajar closed door and the empty observation window. "Has anyone..."  
  
"Did you expect anything less?" Maria whispered softly, her eyes on the window. "Eight doctors, fourteen medical students, I can't even count the number of nurses that's been in here and our dear town sheriff too."   
  
"Sheriff Valenti's been asking questions?"  
  
"Yeah, but mostly about what happened after the accident," she replied darkly. "I think he may know something."   
  
"What could he possibly know?"  
  
"You tell me," she said firmly. "I don't remember much but I do remember Max Evans when I woke up the first time. He was in there, in the emergency room. There were like ten people in here at the time and no one seemed to have noticed him sneaking out." She eyed her sister carefully. "Don't you find that just a little strange?" she asked pointedly.   
  
"No," Tess replied with meaning. "Not even a little."  
  
Maria closed her eyes and groaned. "Don't tell me!"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"How bad was I?" she sighed.  
  
"On your way to have a nice father-daughter reunion," Tess replied with a sniffle. "Which was totally not fair. He was my daddy first."  
  
Laughing as she was intended to, Maria reached blindingly for her sister. The small soft hand wrapped itself around her long fingered ones and squeezed reassuringly. "Did I scare you bad?"  
  
"I've got gray hairs to prove it."  
  
"Well, one good turn deserves another," Maria answered, still holding Tess's hand. "Boy you must have been batting those pretty blues real hard last night. Cause I can't think of another way you could have managed to get Max Evans to agree to that little stunt."  
  
"On my knees and begging," she replied lightly and with a great deal of relief. "But he gave in awful quick. Michael was also..."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"No, Attila the Hun. Of course, Michael."  
  
"He's doing good, couple of bruises that's impressing quite of few girls in school." She smiled remembering the overheard conversation that she had to roll her eyes at in class.   
  
"Figures," Maria muttered and took a deep breath. "And Max?"  
  
Tess frowned. "Has a lot of questions that I've got to answer. He's waiting for me at his house." Though the likelihood that he's been following her around wasn't out of the realm of possibilities either. "Brody gave us the day off and I think Max plans on using it to grill me good."  
  
Agreeing with a nod, "Bet he's not happy puppy."  
  
"No," she replied sadly.   
  
"You going to be all right?" Maria asked, the concern written on her face.   
  
"Yeah." Tess nodded her head and played with the plastic cut by on the rolling tray for a moment. "Max won't hurt me if that's what you're worried about. Not physically anyways. And I've asked him to as Isabel to back off."  
  
"Let's hope she listens," Maria said grumpily. "I'm getting pretty sick of her walking all over my dreams."   
  
"Can you blame her?" Tess asked, agreeing with Maria but understanding the protective nature of Isabel. "Wouldn't you be doing the same thing if you were in her shoes and I was the one that was in trouble?"  
  
Maria cursed under her breath and said no more on the subject. "And what did you mean 'not physically?' Was he yelling at you today?"  
  
"In the middle of the school courtyard? I don't think so," Tess replied calmly. "Max is a lot more discreet that way. Though I can't say the same for Michael."  
  
"What did that lug head do now?"  
  
"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," Tess answered easily. "Listen, I've got to get going before one of them comes looking for me. I wanted to stop by, drop off some stuff and get your on board with the game plan."  
  
Maria frowned. "And what plan would that be?"  
  
"I plan on telling Max and Michael the truth, Isabel too if she's there." Tess took a deep breath and let out her fears slowly. "I don't know what's going on happen after that. Max and Michael, they were so angry today. And..." she glanced at the still empty window and doorway. For a moment, she thought she saw something move. Shaking her head at her own paranoia, "I don't think they trust me."  
  
"Good," Maria replied sharply. "Cause I certainly don't trust them."   
  
"Maria..."  
  
"Don't," she warned. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for what Max did for you and for me. But he's still an unknown element in our lives. And Michael Guerin, he may be all nice to you but I still can't completely trust him as far as I can spit at him. And we're not even going to mention the Ice Princess."  
  
"Who broke up with our esteemed Sheriff's son today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but they both seem cool about it so I'm guessing it was a mutual thing."  
  
"Hum..."  
  
Tess stared at Maria, alarmed by the look in her sister's eyes. "What is rattling around that brain of yours?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "Nothing much. Just wondering how well the dear captain of the football team knows his ex."  
  
The probability of Tess trying to stop Maria from finding out was slim at best and non-existence in reality. So when you can't win them, "Just be careful."  
  
"Of course," Maria replied breezily before turning unusually serious. "And you... run if it looks like the Alien Trio is about to do something we'll both regret in the morning."   
  
"They're not going to hurt me."  
  
"Can you beat them if they try?"  
  
For a moment, she thought about lying just to keep the concern from Maria. But she's made it a point to never lie to her sister... at least not about the big things. "No."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Don't worry," Tess reassured with a hug. "Nothing is going to happen. Max has too much honor and dignity for that. And Michael... he likes me too much to hurt me, even if he doesn't completely trust me anymore."  
  
Maria latched herself to her sister for a moment. "And Isabel?"  
  
Tess considered it for a moment. "Isabel I might be able to take if I have to."  
  
Eyeing her sister and wondering if she was serious, Maria frowned. "Then you best prepare yourself. I wish I can come with you."  
  
"No, I rather you be here safe than with me there where they can use you against me."  
  
"I thought you said there was nothing to worry about?"   
  
"I did," she smiled. "But you can never be too cautious," she glanced at the empty window again. "Hum..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just keep thinking that I'm going to see someone there."  
  
"Don't be paranoid," Maria replied with mock sternness. "Only one of us gets to do that here on a daily basis and it's not your turn today though tomorrow don't look so good either."   
  
Tess laughed. "I'll come back to see you later."  
  
"And report?"  
  
"Yes, and report."   
  
"Stay safe."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel made it around the corner and out of sight just as Tess Harding removed herself from the ICU unit. Holding her breath and wishing for luck, she was relieved when she heard the footsteps headed in the opposition direction. Taking a tentative peek around the corner, Isabel was startled to see Jim Valenti headed her way.   
  
Flattening herself against the wall, she almost screamed with frustration as the Sheriff stopped just outside of Maria Harding's room. *What is it going to take to get a few seconds alone with that girl?*   
  
"Henson, it's the sheriff. Did you get the tape? No, I don't want it brought down here. Mark it up as evidence and have someone duplicate it. I want the copy on my desk when I get back. No, I'll be another hour. I'm going to inspect the car first. If the CSI boys call, get them on the phone with me. I want to know the minute the test results return. No one sees it before I do, understand? Good. I've be back to the office soon. Hold down the fort."  
  
Peeking around again, she was arrested by the fact that the sheriff appeared to be just standing here watching the room. The frown on his face, while not unusual, was deeply troubled.   
  
"Jim!" Amy Harding called as she hurried down the hall. "You're back."  
  
"Hi, Amy," the Sheriff greeted, giving Isabel his back.  
  
"Hard at work?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Where your daughter is concern, yeah."  
  
"Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would have..."  
  
"Think nothing of it Amy. I'm just glad I was here to help."  
  
There was a long silence before Amy Harding asked, "What's wrong? You have the same look on your face as Phillip did when something was bothering him."  
  
"Maria seems like a very... strong girl. Loyal too, right?"  
  
"Of course," glancing at the window. "She and Tess have been inseparable since they first met."  
  
"And how long ago was that?"  
  
"Oh, they must have been four maybe five years old. It was just after Phillip had brought Tess back from Roswell."  
  
"Tess was adopted from Roswell?" Jim asked, his interest peaked.   
  
"We're not sure where Tess is from actually. Phillip kind of ran into her on his way back from a conference, literally."  
  
"What do you mean literally?"  
  
"He hit her with his car."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Honest to god," Amy said with more amusement than concern. "Magee Road, ten miles out, near the overhanging cliffs. She just popped out of nowhere and you know how unlit that stretch of road is. He didn't even see her until two seconds before he hit her."  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"He took her to the hospital, filed a report. No one ever came around to claim her. He didn't want her lost in the system so he asked to be her foster parent. We pushed the paper work through pretty quickly and a year and a half later, she was his."   
  
"That's..."  
  
"Pretty amazing, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. A pretty amazing coincidence."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You weren't around during that time, Amy."   
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Tess won't be the first kid found out there, alone and never claimed."  
  
"Ooookkkaaayyy..... Explain."  
  
"You know Maxwell and Isabel Evans?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Twins, seventeen. Found on Magee Road, six miles out of Roswell, twelve years ago. The Evans found them, naked, holding hands, just wondering down the stretch of highway."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. Michael Guerin, the kid you rescued?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Twelve years ago, he was found four miles out of Roswell, behind a farmhouse, quarter mile off Magee road. He was wrestling with a dog for food, naked as a jaybird." He looked into the ICU unit and frowned. "I was a cadet then. I didn't hear about Tess. But three kids found, alone and naked, caused quite a stir. Sheriff Beckum, you remember him, thought it might be some kind of child prostitution ring."  
  
"Any evidence?"  
  
"No. Not a shred. The kids were adopted, led semi happy lives, the cases went cold."   
  
"But now with Tess..."  
  
"Maybe I should look into it again."  
  
"Or maybe..." Amy sighed. "Look, I'm all for truth and justice and the American way. But leave this one, Jim. No good will come of it. Why dig up old history and maybe some painful pasts unless you have to?"  
  
"True." He looked into Maria's room again. "I wonder..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't notice that Michael seems awful close to Tess?"  
  
"Maybe they're dating."  
  
"No," Jim shook his head. "I've seen the way kids are when they're dating. I'll bet a month's worth of salary that they're not dating. Michael is more protective toward Tess that anything. It's like he's her champion of some sort." He frowned, not sure where his thoughts were wondering to and what it had to do with anything. "I wonder if they somehow remember each other from back when... Maybe they had been together before they 'escape?' Is that even a scenario that I want to explore?"  
  
"You're thinking too hard, Jim." Amy advised him. "Look, you didn't get much sleep last night, partly my fault. Why don't I buy you really bad hospital coffee?"  
  
He laughed. "Can't be worse than the station coffee," moving off with her, but not before he took one last look at Maria Harding's room. "You think Tess will do anything for Maria?"  
  
"They're sisters," Amy answered, amusement colored her reply. "Of course she would."  
  
"And visa versa?"  
  
"Yes," without the least bit of doubt.  
  
They were too far away for Isabel to hear the Sheriff's next question but her head was already churning with enough problems now not to add to anymore.   
  
Her hands shook as she took a tentative step toward her original destination then thought better of it. Her control was not here and she wasn't ready to see anyone at the moment. Anyone that saw her then, saw a very frightened young woman.   
  
Her world just went from slightly shaky to without a foundation to stand on. She needed Max. She needed Michael. She needed.... Someone to talk to. *Max and Michael,* she thought suddenly. *They're at the house with Tess.*  
  
That thought turned her toward the parking garage. *I have to tell them. God, for all we know, she could be family.*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max hung up the phone. "Her cell is off."  
  
"You told her to meet us here, right?" Michael asked, concerned but not overly so as he lounged family room with a tube of popcorn in his arm. His faith in Isabel's loyalty to their little group has never wavered. "I'm sure she'll show."  
  
"Issy was pretty angry this afternoon," Max explained with a sigh. He was kind of tired of dealing with his sister's moods. *Especially since I can't figure out my own half the time.* His mind still refused to allow himself to think of what the heart was so desperately trying to tell him. "I'm not sure how angry she is but I can say that she's not going to be any happier to know about Tess."  
  
"Well, we were expecting that, right?" Michael asked causally with a half smile. If he was truthful, he was kind of eager to see a little showdown between the two pretty blondes. The two were opposites but so very alike in ways he couldn't even began to explain. Heck, they could have been best friends if circumstances had allowed it. But Michael was realistic and knowledgeable enough to know that Isabel's temper could be a very dangerous thing. "Want me to hold her down?"  
  
"If you'd like," Max replied. His head hurt from the exertion yesterday and he was still having a lot of difficulties processing everything. *For example,: Tess being one of us.* What he actually wanted at the moment was his bed and maybe some hot chocolate chip cookies his mother makes from scratch.   
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Head feels like it's spinning on a tilted axis," he admitted reluctantly. Sitting down, he rubbed his face with his hands vigorously. "This day just doesn't seem to want to end."  
  
"You don't want to know what's rattling around in Tessa's head?" Michael asked quietly, watching his tired friend with some concern. "Cause I can take her away for a while and get some answers."  
  
"No," Max snapped a little too quickly.  
  
Surprised, and a little offended, "Why? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Guilty because it was along the lines of what he was thinking but not for the reason Michael thought, "Of course I trust you, Michael. You're my friend, and probably my brother in another life. I'd trust you with my life."  
  
Michael opened his mouth to ask Max to explain his earlier reaction but caught himself as he watched Max tug fretfully at his clothes. It was a tale tell move that he recognized. And because he was catching on, he couldn't help but tease a little. "Just not to be alone with Tessa."   
  
"That's not true," but somewhere in the back of his head two little Maxes costumed in angel and devil suits were dancing up and down chanting, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Pushing away that disturbing image, he sighed. "I just think that two perspectives are better than one."  
  
"Fine," Michael said easily, enjoying the frustration he could see on Max's face. "I'll bring Isabel along while you sleep."  
  
Max grinded his teeth together. "I thought you were going to sit on Isabel to keep her from doing anything to Tess."  
  
"Oh yeah," snapping of his fingers and fighting the urge to cackle like a manic idiot. "Forgot about that for a moment. I guess it'll have to be me and Tessa... alone then. You can deal with Isabel then take your nap."  
  
Max growled something unintelligible that sounded oddly like a curse or two.   
  
Cause laughing in Max's face was likely to get him a punch in the face; Michael managed to only smugly grin. "Admit Maxwell, you've got the hots for her. You'd rather see me dead than alone with her."  
  
Admitting nothing, "I just know too well what you do with girls in the backseat of a car."  
  
"No car," Michael pointed out. "Of course, there are other very private places to..."  
  
"Will you drop it already?" Max warned.   
  
Chuckling, "Boy, you're just getting all hot and bothered over..." the doorbell interrupted what was likely to be a comment to push Max over the edge. "And here's Tessa!"  
  
"Stop calling her that" he said as he got up to get the door. Catching himself involuntarily tugging his shirt straight, he sighed and hoped that Michael didn't see that. The burst of laugher from the family room said that he did. There were times when Max wanted to strangle his best friend; now was one of them. Taking a moment to compose himself and to drop the look of sheer murder from his face, he opened the door.   
  
She had changed; the tee shirt and jeans for school had been replaced with a pale pink winter dress that warded off the nipping chill the evenings brought but still managed to appear airily charming. Her face was slightly flushed from her bike ride over; the said bike was a high-handled girly contraption that was leaned against Max's jeep. Her pony-tailed hair had been let down into softer curls around her cheeks. She had even taken the time to apply a touch of shiny gloss to her lips.   
  
If Max didn't know better, he would have sworn she was trying to charm him.   
  
Which of course was impossible to do.  
  
Especially because she's already bewitched him.   
  
"Hi," she said breathlessly, nervous as hell and not sure why he was just standing here staring at her so. "Can I come in?"  
  
Not sure if his voice was could be trusted, he merely stepped back and opened the door wider, giving her entrance in silence. A light whiff of something sweet and unidentifiable passed as she did and Max has to force his hands to stay on the frame of the door rather than reach out as were their inclination.   
  
"In here, Tessa," Michael called from his location, giving Tess a trace to follow as he continued to talk. "Isabel isn't back yet and we haven't had a chance to talk to her."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" Tess asked as she slowly entered the room, suddenly unsure of why she had allowed herself to be trapped in an empty house with the only two guys she knew of that could easily overpower her.   
  
"Let me get that," Max said, opening his hand toward her and gesturing to her backpack.  
  
Staring at the hand, palm up and open, Tess felt an overwhelming sense of ridiculousness. She had spent a considerable amount of time convincing Maria that the two were harmless and yet she had been standing there in fear. With a shake of her and an ironic smile on her face, she handed him the small backpack she had left the house with in order to convince the rest of the world that she was there to study. "Your parents?"  
  
"Work," Max replied, surprised at the weight of the backpack. "What's in here?"   
  
"My biology book and lab notebook," she replied, sitting on the armchair, opposite of the lounging Michael, who was chewing on a tube of popcorn. "I didn't know if your parents were around and thought it would be better if they thought I was here on a project or something."  
  
Michael nodded his head in approval, already guessing that Tess was as cautious about her secrets as they had been all their lives... parents included - and not just because his was the bitter stepkid of the litter. "Mrs. Evans usually doesn't return until after six o'clock. Mr. Evans after seven."  
  
"So," looking around her at the dozen family photos, some even with Michael, that were scattered about the room. "We're pretty much on our own for a while, huh?"  
  
"Does that bother you?" Max asked as he turned to retrieve sodas from behind the mini bar. She was sitting rod straight on the edge of the armchair, hands stacked in her lap and knees squeezed tightly together. "We don't bite, you know."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Michael grinned sardonically.   
  
"That's so reassuring, Michael," Tess said dryly as she sighed and sat back in the chair, feeling her shoulders ach from all the tension she's been carrying. "So let's talk. Where do we begin?"  
  
Max sat down on the coffee table, blocking Michael from Tess's view for a moment. "What can you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" a smile frown appearing between her brows.   
  
"What can you do, Tess?" Michael said, leaning toward one side to see her. "Max heals. Isabel dream walks. Me, we're not all together sure yet but I can blow things up pretty nicely. What do you do?"   
  
Watching her face, "What do you call what you did in the hospital?"  
  
Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Maria calls it a 'mind-warp.' I kind of bend reality for a few minutes in people's heads, make them see what I want them to see, alter their thoughts sometimes. Warp their perceptions. I've never tried so many people at a time like last night though."  
  
"You seem like you were straining," Michael observed.  
  
"I was." She admitted nervously and took a sip of her drink. "I've never attempted to induce suggestions on so many people before. I'm actually a little surprised that it worked so quickly. And in the room... It was longer than I've ever held a warp." She swallowed hard. "I don't know what I would have done if...if..."  
  
"You didn't," Max said quietly, his eyes watching her ever-expressive face. He would know if a lie showed up. "You did what you had to and you did it well."  
  
She gave a weak laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Michael asked, watching the two with some curiosity. The soft look of reassurance and understanding he saw between them were rather fun to watch but he still wanted answers to the questions that burned his mind. "We showed you weeks ago what we're all about. We trusted you."  
  
She bit her lip. "I... I didn't know how to bring it up."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Michael," Max warned darkly.   
  
Lifting her hand, she let it fall to her lap again when she didn't know what to do with it. "Michael, this isn't exactly a subject that I go around talking about. How do you even begin to bring it up in a conversation? 'Hey guys, nice weather we're having. Oh by the way, I can make you think I'm Cindy Crawford if I want to by twisting your mind inside out on a whim. So how did you do on the biology mid-terms?' Yeah, great way to make me lots of friends."   
  
The temptation to laugh was too great for Michael, so he gave into it. When he finally got control of himself, he leaned across the table, nudging Max aside, cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Keep that spirit up, Tessa. It's one of your more endearing graces."  
  
She stared at him, stunned. "Are you angry or not? Cause this flipping back and forth is really confusing the heck out of me."   
  
He chuckled, sat back and ignored the dark look he was receiving from his best friend. "I'm not mad, Tessa. I'm a little hurt that you thought you couldn't trust me but I'm not mad." He grinned at her. "If I were mad, you'd know it."  
  
Groaning, "Thanks for the warning, Michael. You're all heart."  
  
"Are you two done?" Max asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Michael replied unnecessarily. "You?"  
  
Max nodded his head. "Tess, I've got to explain everything to Isabel. Then maybe we should all get together and..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe talk about what happened? I don't know about you but we've been curious as to know... how."   
  
Tess nodded, feeling much relieved as he gave her a weak half smile, silently extending her the bridge to enter his cozy little realm. The dangerous sparks of fear in her heart died as she watched the two exchanged quick and confirming nods that signaled the end of this meeting and their mutual agreement welcome her into their inner circle. They were going to keep her secrets. They were going to protect her. And it gave her funny fuzzy feels inside to know that.   
  
Draining the last of her soda from her cup, a polite thing to do after many lessons from her mother, she got up to leave. The only thing that still nagged at her was, "Will Isabel kick up a fess? She doesn't like me very much."   
  
"She doesn't know you," Max said, walking her to the door, motioning for Michael to stay where he was at. He wanted a moment alone with Tess... just because. He slapped himself mentally for that inner lie. *Don't kid yourself. You want a moment because Michael got to touch her, kiss her, and she jumps whenever I so much as look at her.* Pausing with his hand on the handle, "You going to be okay?"  
  
She smiled softly and let out a breath of relief. "Now that I know the FBI isn't going to be knocking down my door tomorrow morning, I think so." She reached out and touched his arm, her eyes reflection her emotions. "If I haven't thanked you before, I'd like to do so now; for everything you've done for my family. I'll never forget that. I can promise you that if there is anything, anything at all, that I can ever do for you..."  
  
He stopped her, one finger against her lips. "Don't," he whispered, not sure why he didn't want to hear of her gratitude. "You would have done the same."  
  
Nodding her head in hopes that she may live up to his believes, she smiled and took the backpack he had left by the door. "How are you doing?"   
  
"Sore," he admitted sheepishly. "I feel like I'd been playing B-ball with Michael for three hours. Or got ran over by the whole football team on cleats. Take your pick."   
  
Soft laughter wafted over him. "Couldn't you..."  
  
"No," he shrugged. "The healer cannot heal himself."   
  
"Really?" surprised. "Hum... our powers must work different then."  
  
"Michael, Isabel and I all have slightly different powers," Max informed her quietly, ignoring the raised brows from Michael, who was peeking in on them with great amusement. "There are similarities but..."  
  
"Slight variations," she concluded with a quick nod. "I understand," and lifted her hand.   
  
The tips of her fingers gave a light butterfly's kiss to his brows. Max closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to wash over him. Something warm and tender touched his soul and eased the tension from his back, soothing the muscles that had been tightened in the night. Like a refreshing drink of water, he felt renewed as she let her hand fall to her side again.   
  
He took a bracing breath. "That was amazing?" his eyes wide with excitement.   
  
She smiled, delighted to bring him even a fraction of that joy. "Hasn't Michael or Isabel ever..."  
  
"They can't," he explained again. "We've tried but..."  
  
"We're all a little different," she nodded again. "I got it."  
  
"Thanks for..."  
  
"Max," she laughed softly. "You..." she stopped herself, feeling somewhat foolish. "Just consider that a thimble full of the lake of thanks that I owe you." Bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, she went onto her tiptoe to press a kiss on his lips. Then blushing furiously, she left without another word.   
  
Stunned, Max stood there, listening as Tess gathered her bike and paddled off swiftly. He touched his lips with his index finger, still feeling the light pressure there where she had been. A smile bloomed slowly on his face, completely at wonder and foolishly goofy.   
  
"Oh man, you really got it bad," Michael laughed as he leaned his long frame against the archway to the family room. "Never seen anyone fall that hard, that fast."   
  
Turning around, Max glared at him for a moment. "Shut up Michael." Then turned to picked up his jacket. "I better to see if I can find..." the front door slammed open unexpectedly and rebounded on Max's face before he could finish the thought.  
  
"Oh shit!" Michael forced himself not to laugh as he lopped down the hall and tried to help the doubled over Max into the kitchen for ice. "You okay, bubby?"   
  
The bleeding nose made the words coming from his mouth unintelligible.   
  
Isabel stood where she was, in the open doorway, staring in horror. "MAX!!!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Issy," Michael replied for his downed friend. "Nice aim."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Max," grabbing ice and placing them into a towel. "God, I wish we can heal."  
  
"Be nice to have another healer around, won't you say Issy?" Michael asked with a mocking grin for Max, who glared as he accepted the iced towel from her trembling hands. That brought a frown to Michael's face. At closer inspection, the beautiful blonde looked more than just startled; she looked down right frightened. "Isabel, what happened? Why are you so agitated?"  
  
She looked the two, both studying her with intensely protective eyes. "I just learned something so... unbelievable that I.... Oh god."  
  
"Take a deep breath," Max commanded and set the ice side only to have to pick it up again as blood dripped on from bruised nose. "Tell me what...  
  
"I was at the hospital," Isabel blurted out with a deep breath. "And the sheriff was there with Mrs. Harding. He was asking questions about Tess."  
  
That brought both boys up sharply. "What kind of questions?"  
  
She looked at the two most important people in her life and prepared herself to change their lives. "Did you know that Tess was adopted?"  
  
Both guys nodded their head, waiting for the part that would leave the most icily calm of them in a state of trembling uncertainty.  
  
"Did you know that she was adopted out of Roswell?"  
  
The exchanged quick startled glances.  
  
Isabel licked her lips. "Did you know she was found naked and wondering in the desert?" the dawning information paled their faces. "On Magee Road, near the cliffs?"  
  
Michael sat down hard on the kitchen table, his legs longer able to support him. Max slowly lowered the towel from his face, staring at the dark crimson stain that he would have to rid himself of before his parents saw it. Both were numb to the core and unable to think. "No, no we didn't know that part."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... 


	24. Face Off

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: Alternative Universe. No conventional couples here as you should have realized by now.  
  
Summary: Tess and Isabel face off. Max heads toward the wrong conclusion.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24 – Face Off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The jeep skidded the last two feet of the driveway, barely coming to a stop two inches from the rear tire of Tess's bike. Big blue eyes stared at the bumper that had just nearly made a pancake of her before rising to see the three exiting teens. "What the h…" her eyes went bigger, if it was possible. "Max! What happened to your face?"  
  
  
  
Michael gurgle a choked laugher. "He was born with it."  
  
"Knock it off," Isabel snapped impatiently as she rounded the hood of the car. Her face was a stony cold. "Your mom home?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. She should be still at the hospital. Why?" She glanced at their faces, Max and Isabel both stoically serious while Michael's was a mix of concern and amusement. Something heavy and dreadful dropped to the pit of her stomach. "What happened?"  
  
"We need to talk," Michael announced when no one else seemed to be willing to say a word. "Can we use your house?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she hurried to the door with her keys. "Come on in." She dropped her backpack into the front hall closet. She glanced around the living room, carefully. "Mom? You here?"   
  
"I thought you said that she wasn't," Michael hissed while looking around, just waiting for Social Services to pop out from behind a corner.   
  
"I still want to check," she replied quickly as she rushed from room to room then up the stairs. Two seconds later, she was down the stairs again. "Okay, looks like we're clear." She rushed to Max, who had dumped himself on the living room sofa with a sigh. "Max? What happened to you?"  
  
He looked at her over a hand that was touching the sore nose that was currently the size of a golf ball. "Something ran into me."   
  
Peering at him, she pulled his hand away. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts."   
  
He winced as she probed it gently with the pads of her fingers. "It feels like it's on fire," he whispered, rather enjoying the tender ministrations.   
  
"Hold still," she commanded softly. Opening her palm, she allowed a wave of warmth to center in her hand slowly and wafted out. A gentle breeze of something light and beautiful reached in and drew upon the essence of power. As quickly as it came, the light touch was gone. "Better?"  
  
Looking as freshly handsome as the day he hit puberty, Max nodded and gently touched his nose. No twinge, no pain, no problems. He almost smiled, it was the first time he's had the luxury of being healed. "It's going to be nice having you around." But reframe from offering any more when Isabel nudged him with her elbow.   
  
Seeing the obvious disturbance, "What's going on?"   
  
Isabel stood up and began to pace the floor agitatedly. Every step seemed to increase the frustration and upset she was obviously feeling. "Why didn't you tell us that you were from Roswell?"   
  
Confusion was written as clear as day on Tess's face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you're from Roswell?" Isabel repeated louder and with a snap that spelled danger. Fear had given away to anger, anger gave away to frustration, and frustration had given away to every other emotion she couldn't even begin to name. All she knew what the she was sick and tired of always being three steps behind everyone else in this merry little game.   
  
Jerking back from the bricks of antagonism that was being hurled at her, Tess shook her head quickly, first at her, and then at Michael then at Max, who was watching her with the same kind of tight scrutiny as earlier, as if he could see into her very soul to the truth. "I'm not. I'm from Los Angeles, California. Want to see my driver's license?"  
  
"No," Isabel barked sharply. "Don't play games with us."   
  
"Who's playing games?" Tess shouted back with equal force. She couldn't seem to have a decent conversation with Isabel these days with it turning into a shouting match where she was always on the receiving end of. And frankly, she was getting tired of always getting the brunt of whatever it was that was eating away at the 'Ice Princess.' Time for this to end. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
The retort from Isabel was forestalled by Michael, who stepped up and bravely put himself between the two hissing women. One thing Hank ever taught him was never come between two angry females, it was asking for blood to be shed, namely his. "Hey, hey, one bloody nose a day is more than enough for this crowd."  
  
"This coming from a guy that basically asked for a fight in the middle of the hallway today," Isabel replied dryly.   
  
"Won't have happened if someone had taught that ape-in-man's-clothes some manners," Michael answered smoothly, gently pushing Isabel back while Max reached out and tugged on Tess's hand, drawing her away- toward him on the coach.   
  
Guiding Isabel toward the front door, and away from doing any damage, "Issy, you really have to calm down and stop jumping down Tessa's throat at every turn. She's not out to hurt us."  
  
"Then why doesn't she tell us the truth?" Isabel asked hotly, beyond irritated by Michael's constant devotion to the younger girl. It chafed to know that Michael trusted the tedious blonde from out of nowhere more than he trusted her. Twelve years of friendship seemed to be slipping from between her fingers. "Why are we constantly trying to second guess what is what?"  
  
Michael sighed and ran a quick hand through his hair. Glancing over his shoulder to see Max talking quietly to Tess, he wondered what it was going to take to have a little peace around here. "Isabel," he frowned, knowing that she wasn't going to like hearing what he had to say. "I don't think she's lying to us."   
  
"Michael…"  
  
"No, Issy," turning back to make her read him. He's never lied to Isabel, and he sure the hell wasn't going to start now, even to share her pain. And pained she will be when she realized that he wasn't going to stand by her on this one. "I don't think she's lying to us." He glanced over his shoulders again. "Max would know if she is."   
  
Isabel's face turned stony and she stared at the pair on the sofa for a moment, fear turning her body cold. "What the hell does he see in her?"  
  
Facing her again, Michael gave her a half smile that was both happy and wistful. "Something beautiful, something wonderful, something worth fighting for."   
  
Max watched as Michael carefully maneuvered Isabel across the room. His hand tightened around Tess's when he sensed her trying to draw away. "Don't give Issy an excuse."  
  
"I'm not the one that started this," she pouted and tried to withdraw her hand again. "You can let go now."   
  
He continued to watch Michael and Isabel. "In a minute," he said just before he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "She looks upset."  
  
"No kidding," Tess replied, eyes on Max's thumb as it made small circles across her hand. It was a soothingly intimate gesture, and quite disturbingly familiar. She could almost see a sea of red before them as they sat on a buff, hands and body joined together. *Whoa… where did that come from?* Shaking her, she tried to dislodge the image.   
  
Turning back to her, he watched her blinked several times. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shrugged and blinked again. "Nothing. Head left the planet for a moment."  
  
He smiled. "Where to?"  
  
"Probably one of the rings of Io," she replied with a defeated sigh. "I knew she was going to take this hard. Women generally don't take any kind of perceived deception kindly. Must be an inbreed trait."   
  
"She'll come around," Max assumed her softly. "She's just in shock right now."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Because lying to her would be a very bad move on his part, especially given her admission of unwillingness to forgive a betrayal, real or otherwise, Max sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I'm taking it one thing at a time."  
  
The silence between stretched out for a moment, not uncomfortable but less than accepting. "Why did you come here, Max? There has to be more reasons than asking me where I came from, especially since you already knew where."  
  
"Are you from Roswell?" Max couldn't help but ask again.   
  
The hurt wasn't obvious but for the sudden forceful withdrawal of her hand from its resting place within his. "I told you I'm not."  
  
He turned to look at her, apology in his eyes. "Did you know that you were?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tess stared at him. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"He's talking about the fact that your dad adopted you right out of this tiny dot on the map," Michael replied as he dragged Isabel back to join the conversation in a civilized manner. He gave the reluctant blonde behind him a warning look before dumping her into a seat by him before turning back the other pair. "Isabel accidentally overheard a conversation between Sheriff Valenti and your dear old mom."   
  
"Accidentally?" Tess asked sharply. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where were you doing in the hospital? What have you done to Maria?"  
  
Isabel's lips tightened. "What makes you think that I was anywhere near your precious sister?"  
  
"Deductive reasoning," Tess countered fiercely. "If you've hurt…"  
  
"She didn't touch either of them," Max assumed her, his hand reaching out to her pull back from jumping up. The agitation raised her color. "She was merely concerned."  
  
Tess took a deep breath and counted to ten, trying to remember that Isabel was merely doing exactly what she would have had the positions been reversed. But the fear and anger wouldn't go away. Maria was in the hospital, and no matter how healed she was, she didn't need the trauma of having to deal with Isabel Evans. "Stay the hell away from my family."  
  
"I could say that same thing," Isabel retorted icily.   
  
"Gladly," came the reply.   
  
Max's hand unconsciously closed painfully tight around Tess's forearm. He hadn't even realized the anxiety associated with that idea spoken out loud until the panic came upon those words. "You don't mean that."   
  
"If it'll keep her out of Maria's head, so be it," she said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. It was no empty promise.   
  
Michael's hand tightened around Isabel's arm. "She means it."  
  
Isabel said nothing. She was watching Max.  
  
Sincerity in her eyes, Tess slowly pried his fingers from around her arm. He was watching her with a quiet intensity that both feared and excited her. She waited, for an answer, for an understanding, for something to let her know what was in his thoughts concerning her.   
  
Max's lungs felt as if it would explode with the strain. *She'd just walk out of my life, do everything possible to keep her word.* Not seeing her, not talk to her, never know why he always felt this overwhelming compulsion to reach out and touch her face… it was asking too much of even him. "Isabel, stay out of Maria's head from now on."   
  
The shock Isabel felt was like a punch in the guts. For a moment, she didn't know how to respond to the obvious command. She stared at Max for a moment, silently asking him if he was serious but only felt the conviction of his words even more intensely. A sickening feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. *I'm not hearing this. I'm just not hearing this.* Years of love and devotion, protection and loyalty, it all seemed to be crumbling away from her. Her own brother was siding against her. The pain was almost too much to bear.   
  
Michael's heart contracted at the sight of her pain. Arms around her, he pulled Isabel slowly toward him, eyes searching Max's for a moment. The almost unperceivable nod from his friend had Michael getting up slowly, taking Isabel with him. He needed to help Isabel understand. Anything Max said now would only make the situation worse.   
  
"No," Tess said, getting up to stop Michael. She nudged him aside, and looked at Isabel, feeling the chill all the way down her spine. "Isabel, I'm not your enemy. I just want to protect my own. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
The violent silence her appeal was met almost made Tess back off.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Isabel. You can't just wish, scare or will me away. I'm here; I'm staying. We both have to get use to that."   
  
Teeth clinched tightly together so as not to do something she was likely to regret. "I don't want you here. We don't need you."  
  
"Maybe," came the short reply. "But that's not a decision you and I can make alone. Like it or not, I'm different from everyone else, just the same as you. You will never realize how lucky you are." Tess said quietly, her eyes going to the two men that watch them with great caution. "You had Michael. You had Max. They were there to watch out for you, to help you when stuff began to happen around you that you couldn't even begin to explain. They understood what you were going through. They could hold you when you do something as stupid as hit something on the shoulder and end up breaking their collarbone. You have no idea what it's like to be scared and have no one to turn to; no one that can understand."   
  
Resentful tawny eyes shielded away for a moment, recognizing the truth in those words. The throat closing pity stole some of the choking anger that threatened to make her into a screaming bitter shrew. "Why are you here?"  
  
Tess gave a pathetic laugh. "Cause my dad was killed and my mother was struggling in L.A. to keep our family together and put a roof over our heads. Roswell offer her a job, security and home where she doesn't have to beggar herself to put food on the table every night." She frowned with frustration. "I didn't come here to disturb your life. Hell, I won't have even known you if…" she shrugged, no need to finish the sentence.   
  
Max stood up slowly, careful not make any sudden movements. He didn't want to upset the balance of tension in the air now. "Isabel…" he appealed to his sister, willing her to understand. "I need her." He could feel Tess's eyes snap toward him and wondered why he would say something like that. "We need her."   
  
Michael nodded his agreement but didn't bother getting up. Instead, he leaned back and crossed his legs on the coffee table, which was quickly knocked off by Tess muttering something about her mother's house rules. "Listen to him Issy. He's right."   
  
Tess could see the internal struggle within Isabel. *I'd hate to be in her position.* And because she could understand, Tess was inclined to do what she swore she would never do. Taking a deep breath, "Let's compromise. You stay out of my sister's head and I'll give you a peek into mine."   
  
"What?" All three head turned toward her.   
  
"What?" Tess asked shrugging her shoulders as she took a seat next to Michael. "You don't think I know you've been trying to get into my head for days now?" She took a deep breath. "Two minutes," she warned Isabel with a sigh. "I'm not fond of people running around in there."  
  
"Has anyone ever?" Isabel asked as she nudged Michael out of the way and sat down next to the petite blonde. "Two minutes," she acknowledged with a nod, knowing when to compromise when there was no other way out, before closing her eyes.   
  
The living room disappeared along with the concern faces of the two most important people in her life. Stepping into the dream world, Isabel took a moment to orientate herself in Max's conscious mind before reaching for Tess's. As always, she was met with a sphere of silver that glimmered as she stood before it. But this time, a figure stepped nimbly reflective surface, rippling the sphere like water. Tess reached out her hand in invitation. Hesitating for a moment, knowing that Michael and Max were in the waking world to protect her, she reached out and allow Tess to guild her slowly through the liquid surface.   
  
A field of yellow daisies, two tiny blonde girls running about chased by a tall handsome man in his late thirties. The happiness was evidenced by their laughing face and obvious love in their eyes. Isabel turned to watch the scene for a moment before something flashed before her and she looked to Tess questioningly. Tess nodded her head and turned back.   
  
Two young girls, maybe ten, scrambling on the floor picking up a broke plate to that looked to be a part of the fine china on the counter. A young Maria was crying hard, fear making her movements awkward and gangly. She was panicking as she held all the pieces in her hand and looked at her sister in helplessness. Young Tess's eyes were wide with uncertainly as she looked toward the kitchen door. Biting her lip, she ran her hand over the pieces, slowly reforming them to their original state. Some of the pieces didn't connect correctly for a moment, much to her dismay. She brought her other hand up and reformed the pieces once more. Maria made an urgent noise and looked over her shoulders at the kitchen door once more. Obviously, someone was coming. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Tess tried again. The pieces came together finally and the two girls were quick to place the newly reformed plate onto of the stack on the countertop just as a young Amy Harding came through the door. She smiled at the two girls with their hands behind their back and said something to them before taking the stack of plates and headed back through the door again.   
  
The scene flashed again. Cornered in an empty hallway, Tess cowered as three boys advanced upon her. Big, mean and cruel, it was about what kind of boys these were. Tess shook her head at them and clutched her backpack more firmly in front of her, not willing to give it up. One of the boys said something, causing the other two to laugh uproariously. Tess glanced back and forth for a moment then behind them. Squeezing her eyes shut, the three boys were suddenly silent and still, as if frozen in place. Horror erupted across young Tess's face as she slowly straightened up and approached the three slowly, her hand outstretched in front of her, uncertain of what's happened. Bottom lip quivering in fear, she shot down the hall.   
  
The scene wavered away and showed Isabel another scene; this one of a funeral. A crowd fathered around an open grave as two teenagers knelt by their mother, who were sprinkling red rose petals onto the coffin. All three wore grief on their faces, unable to acknowledge the condolences offered to them by the gathered friends.   
  
Another scene flashed, Maria pulling the stolen utilities bills from under her textbooks showing them to an equally concerned Tess as the two did quick calculations on a scratch paper. It was obvious by their expression that they were more than a little perturbed by the mounting bills. Scrambling over thrown tops and skirts that had been the result of a frantic search earlier that morning, Maria plucked her jewelry box from her dresser and brought it back as Tess pulled out a handful of bills from her pocket. The two were obviously pooling their resources.   
  
Something fluttered and the next scene was one that was familiar to Isabel. The school lunch yard; crowded and bustling with activities. First day of school. Tess, Maria, Liz Parker and Alex Whitman sat at the table. Maria's bubbling delight with life seemed to only contagious as the sisters confer. Just then, Tess turned her head and her eyes went across the courtyard. For a split moment, they were locked with the golden eyes of a young man: Max. Then as if something struck them both, they jerked their gaze away. A tiny gasp was emitted by the Tess next to Isabel and she was yanked from the memory.   
  
A flash of gold, Michael and Tess were on Magee Road staring into the darkness for a moment unable to penetrate the thick blackness of night. In the next moment, Michael was dragging Tess to the car, fear coloring his face. Something sinister loomed just beyond their sight.   
  
Everything went icy cold.   
  
Gasping, Isabel pulled out so fast that her body felt paralyzed and for a moment she was afraid that she had gotten lost on her way back. Stumbling back from a equally gasping Tess, she could have landed on the floor had Michael not been quick on his feet to catch her. "What the hell was that?"   
  
Rubbing her arms together, Tess stared at her. "I was about to ask you the same thing."   
  
"Well that wasn't me."  
  
"It wasn't me either," Tess advised her with growing concern.  
  
"Tess?" Max asked as he knelt by her, his eyes reflecting the uncertainty of what had just happened. One minute bother girls had been deathly silent, the next they were both jerked back into reality with the face that had to be extremely painful. "Tell me what happened?"  
  
Frowning, "I'm not sure."  
  
Isabel nodded her concurrence but held her reserves. "It was like being hit with something dark; not quite… not quite…"  
  
"What?" Michael demanded.  
  
"You're going to think I've completely lost it," Isabel muttered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Besides, I can't be completely certain that…"  
  
"Since I'm never quite certain of anything," Michael began exasperated, "Why don't you just tell me."  
  
"It didn't feel human," Isabel admitted.   
  
Tess looked up. "Magee Road, Michael. It was on Magee Road."   
  
Michael nodded his head and looked to Max, the only person he's had a detailed conversation of what happened on that night. The two had even made a quick trip out the cliffs. Nothing had been found. "Maybe we should discuss this some other time."   
  
Max nodded his head in agreement and stood up. "Get some sleep, Tess. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Are you leaving?" Tess asked, but only to him.  
  
The dark frown that was quick to grace Isabel's face only spurred Michael into action. Taking her hand, he dragged the taller young woman out of the room before another eruption started. He's had more than his share of blistering words exchanged between two people he realized that would be part of his life forever. "Don't," he warned as he pulled her out the front door to wait for Max. "Just don't."   
  
"She can still be…"  
  
"Isabel," he sighed resignedly. "Why are you fighting this?"  
  
She said nothing, didn't know what to say. She wasn't about to admit that she was jealous and that she didn't like sharing Max and Michael with anyone else… and certainly not with the one person she wasn't sure Max and Michael wouldn't choice over her. *But we're a family. 'We' are a family.*   
  
"Are you all right?" Max asked as he took the seat his sister had vacated. His eyes searched her face for any sign of distress. "Did Isabel do something…"  
  
"No," she shook her head and smiled weakly. "With all her powers, Isabel has none against me. I think she is just genuinely concerned over your well being."  
  
"She's always been a little protective," Max admitted.   
  
"A starving mother lioness had nothing on her." She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recall something but it won't come. "Max, I know that there are still things about me and you and the others that we have yet to realize. But for future references, I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I just…"  
  
"Don't," he interrupted, saddened that she was stilled so very hurt by his perceived lack of trust. "I didn't really think that… I wanted to…" he took her hands from her lap and held them for a moment in his. "I believed you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "At the diner, when I healed you. I saw something that was… wasn't completely of this world. It was like from a movie, or a dream, or…" Shaking his head, "When I first saw you, it was like seeing you again. Like it wasn't the first time we've met before. It felt almost familiar but new; I recognized you but didn't know you. Does that make any sense?"   
  
Tess nodded her head, blonde curls falling gently against her cheek. "And here I thought I was going out of my mind. Maybe… maybe whatever we are recognized one another in some unseen level."  
  
"Maybe," he shook his head and sigh. He's love to explore this indepth with her, just to answer some of his own questions and maybe to satisfy this… insatiable need to just sit here and look at her beautiful face. But other things needed to be seen to, plus she must be exhausted from yesterday. "I better get going. Michael won't be able to hold Isabel for much longer."  
  
"Poor Michael," Tess chuckled softly as she stood with him. "He always seemed to be rescuing me from one thing for another."  
  
"He likes you," Max said grudgingly.  
  
She laughed affectionately, remembering fondly of Michael's frustration over not being able to feel anything more than a brotherly affection toward her. She's always wanted a big brother; looks like she finally got one. "I like him too."   
  
He paused, hand on the door. Turning quizzically to look at her, "Do you?"  
  
"Of course," surprised that he would even ask. "I love Michael."  
  
All traces of emotions fled from Max's face. "Do you now?"   
  
"Of course," she said, unable to understand what has caused the sudden change in mood. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" he replied just a little bitter. "Does Michael know how you feel?"  
  
"I hope so," Tess replied with a frown. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied sharply. "I'll see you around," then stepped out, pulling the door close firmly behind him. He waited a moment to hear the lock slide into place before heading for the car, his temper rising with every step he took. It was so typically Michael to steals hearts and letting them dangle in the winds. "Let's go."   
  
"What happened?" Michael asked as Max approached. He was taken aback the darkness in his friend's eyes. "Max, what did Tess say?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied shortly and started the car. "Let just get out of here."   
  
Isabel and Michael exchanged quick glanced, *What the hell just happened?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued…. 


	25. Conflicted

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted. Oh definitely needs to be restricted.   
  
Warning: This is a "what if…" kind of story. I'm going to twist and turn Roswell into something both familiar but unrecognizable. No conventional couples here as you should have realized by now.  
  
Author's Note: Kind of a transition chapter as I try to think of some way to liven this dead story up. Oh by the way, this is a long one. By the way, anyone know Agent Topolski's first name was? I couldn't remember so I just put Julia.   
  
  
  
Summary: Tess is confused. Max is reacting badly. Alex gets a nudge. Maria is not happy. And Liz meets the new teacher.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25 - Conflicted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lay down."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"No."   
  
"Maria, you're being such a guy about this. Now sit down!"  
  
"Did you just call me pigheaded?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," sitting as ordered. "Just wanted to be sure," as she watched her sister fuss about the room fluffing pillows, spreading blankets, pouring juices and refreshing the drooping flowers that Alex had thoughtfully brought to her at the hospital. "Tess? Could 'you' sit down? You're moving like someone was going to jump out from behind the curtain and stun you."  
  
"I am not," Tess replied a little more sharply than intended.  
  
Maria raised a brow. "And now you sound just like mom. What's going on, Tessie? And don't even think about trying to put me off. I've just spent the last three days doing nothing but sit on my ass while stupid doctors poke the hell out of me, so I've got plenty of energy in reserve to get whatever it is that is bothering you out of you." She patted the seat next to her, "Now start talking."  
  
Tried beyond her own endurance, Tess threw herself next to her sister on the couch and stared moodily at the ceiling for a moment. "The secret is out."   
  
"What se… oh," stunned even though she had known perfectly well that Tess was going to tell them. "Oh my god." But a part of her had wished, hoped, prayed that her sister won't be naïve enough to actually go through with it. *What's that proverb they said? Three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead.* This wasn't exactly the welcome home party she had expected. *Stupid doctors.* The curious physicians had kept her more than just over night, a total of four days were wasted in the hospital while they run numerous tests to explain the unexplainable. And now, it looks like Maria was too late to advert disaster. "What happened?"  
  
"I took Isabel Evans on a short tour through my head," Tess admitted dully. She just wasn't up the glorious details of that little stunt. "I think I freaked her out."   
  
Maria stared wide-eyed as Tess continued to stare up at the ceiling as if they were not talking about anything more momentous than the lousy weather outside. "What in the name of Satan's toes did you do that for?"  
  
*A good question,* one that Tess has been asking herself over and over again in the last twenty-four hours following her confrontation with trio. "I'm not sure. Things were kind of uncertain and I didn't want to cause anymore trouble than what I feel was already in the mix so it seemed like a good idea at the time to…"  
  
"Enough, enough," Maria said holding up her hand in a bid to shop her sister's endless explanation of things she's done cause she was too soft hearted to do otherwise… like that stupid disaster of a date with Wilson Wilken freshman year. "Did she do something to you?"  
  
"No," making a face as she turned to mournfully look at her sister. "Like I said, I kind of freaked her out and I think that freaked Max and Michael out."   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Max avoided me in school all day and Michael was kind of spacey in that macho kind of way that he does. Isabel won't even look at me and Liz is really scared of all of them."  
  
Maria was thrown for a moment at the inclusion of Liz Parker in this mix. "What's going on with Liz?"  
  
"You know how Max had to tell Liz about him cause of her walking in on…"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I know about that already."  
  
"And you know how you said that she's kind of freaking out with Isabel running through her dreams and…."  
  
"Tess!" grabbing her sister by the shoulder to gather some of the scattered focus. "I've been in the hospital for about three days, not three years. Stop repeating every little thing and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm using the repetition of events as a way to stall for time."  
  
"It's not working and it's irritating the hell out of me. Now get to the point."  
  
"Liz is going to break. Isabel messed with her head too much and confused and cared her even more than necessary. And I've got a really bad feeling that as her best friend, Alex, has been told of what happened."  
  
"Oh shit," seemed like the most appropriate expression at the moment.   
  
"No kidding," Tess blew at her bangs. "The only reason I can think that Alex hasn't told anyone yet is because he's too mad to think clearly right now."   
  
"Won't sure me" Maria muttered softly. "He and Liz..." she crossed her fingers to demonstrate what she thought their relationship was. But that didn't diminish her concerns. "Can you fix it?" Maria asked in a low whisper, her fear showing through in that manner.   
  
Tess shook her head slowly. "No, it's too late for that. Had I know sooner…"  
  
Maria nodded, her hands playing with the edge of her shirt nervously. *This is bad. This is so incredibly bad.* She mentally slapped herself. Panicking was so not going to help at the moment. Clear, logical thinking and action was what is going to win out. "Okay, so we're just going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
"Like…" Tess prompted. She was completely out of ideas at the moment, too tired and emotionally drained to think clearly. She was still too twisted up with dreams that came last night about places she didn't know about, with a man she wasn't sure even liked her very much.   
  
"Like me talking to him and seeing what he knows." She turned to her sister sharply. First and foremost: protect Tess. "Does he know about you?"  
  
"Doubtful. Everything he knows, he got it from Liz. And Liz knows nothing about me."   
  
The defeated look on Tess's face didn't sit well with Maria. "It's going to be okay, you know. I'm going to protect you." Reaching out, she hugged her sister. "Just like always."  
  
Grateful for the support she could always count on; Tess hugged her back with a sigh. "I don't know how I can ever get through this without you." She leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.   
  
"Hey," Maria said with a smile, stroking the soft hair. "Right back at you, babe."   
  
"I've got to tell Max. If Alex is going to cause trouble, it'll be trouble for him and not for me. I can't let him walk into it blind. I've got to warn him."  
  
The heavy reluctance was so unlike her sister when it came to helping other people. Something was wrong. "You okay on that front?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the frustration and fear tearing up her eyes as she pulled back. "One minute I think that maybe he's… well, maybe he likes me… in that 'we're alike' fashion." She threw up her arms. "Then the next minute he can't wait to get as far enough away from me as humanly possible." Her fingers made a mess of her curls. "He goes all hot and cold so quickly that it scares the hell out of me. I never know what he's going to do next."   
  
"Did he hurt you?" Maria tilted her head, all her protective instincts on alert.   
  
"No, of course not," she bit her lip. "Not physically anyways."  
  
"But he hurt your feelings, didn't he?" she wanted to go over there right now and slap the bastard across the face. But she knew her sister well. Something wasn't quite right about the situation, not by the way Tess's glaze kept shifting. "What's going on with you and Max?"  
  
"Me and Max? There is no me and Max." Tess sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling, wondering why her hormones were so out of whack that she was now crying over some stupid guy. Maybe it was PMS. *Face it girly, he's not just 'some' guy. No 'some' guy has ever evoked such turmoil in my life. And damn it, I'd really miss him if he went away.* She could be truthful to herself if no one else. "Nothing's going on between us."  
  
"But you want it to?" Maria speculated.  
  
Tess considered that idea for a moment. "I'm not sure," especially since she didn't like this upside down, inside out feeling that she gets around him.   
  
Maria nudged her sister with her elbow. "He's awfully cute." It would be nice to see her sister happy with a nice guy… though she wasn't so sure if Maxwell Evans could be considered that. The guy was … different. That was about as kind of a word as she could give him.   
  
"So is Michael," came the reply just for something to say.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he is in that Danny Zuko kind of way. But you don't react to Michael the way you seem to with Max. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you react to a guy that way you do Max. And this includes Tristan with his amazing Aquafresh smile, and you were like mad in love with that guy. As for Michael… don't get me wrong I'm sure he'd make an excellent boyfriend to the right girl, which girl in her right mind would want someone that picks fights for a living is another question," she held up her hand when Tess made a move to defend the guy, "But… he obviously has some sense of honor and seems to think he's your protector."  
  
Amused by the disgruntlement Maria said it, "You mean like my big brother?" Tess asked inquisitively, liking the idea very much. Maybe a little too much. She was use that it should frighten her that someone that she hadn't even known about, much less met, three months ago could so easily become a part of her life; but it didn't bother her in the least. There was a familiarity that was soothing when everything else was in upheaval.   
  
"Yeah, that's hitting the nail on the head."   
  
"He seems like one too," Tess said with a fond smile. "He treats me like I'm his little sister sometimes. It's really cute." She played wistfully with the edge of her sleeve. "If I ask him to be my pseudo-brother, think he'll say yes?"   
  
Maria pouted mockingly. "A sister isn't enough for you?" she was pragmatic enough to know that having one more person looking out for Tess was safer in the long run, especially if he displayed even a fraction of what she was beginning to suspect he can do.   
  
"Of course it is, especially when I have the best sister in the world," batting her long lashes sweetly.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"But don't you ever imagine what it would be like to have an older brother? Someone to protect us? Someone to shield us? Someone who mom can worry about and yell at more than she does us?"  
  
"Hum… I knew there had to be an up point somewhere there."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we going to talk about whatever bug crawled up your ass or what?" Michael said after two hours of tense silence followed up several looks that had him rethinking about this plan to wrangle a dinner invitation. It's been nearly a week since their little confrontation with Tess and Max's mood hasn't improved by much. Why Max's day had been so thoroughly spoiled after a, what Michael considered, successful session with Isabel was still a mystery since Max won't talk about it. *And they call me temperamental.*   
  
"What hell is your problem, Michael?" Max snapped irritably as he finished another equation from what seemed like an endless assignment from his physics class. He didn't want to talk about anything with Michael at the moment. Anything he said now could possibly make an ass of him.   
  
  
  
"What is 'my' problem?" Michael rolled his eyes. "You've not spoken more than three decent words to me, your best friend. Isabel is getting snapped at left and right, and she won't come to you about it because she's afraid you're going to chew her head off if she says the wrong word. You won't even look at Tessa, who, by the way in case you care, is secretly crying herself to sleep every night by the way you've been treating her. Besides those, Kyle can't cook anything more complicated than ham sandwiches and scramble eggs. God forbid if he could trust me enough allow me to make a meal or two for a change."   
  
Max latched onto the only thing in that tirade that he truly cared about. "Tess has been crying?"   
  
Triumphant, "I thought that'd get your attention." Tossing his pen onto the notebook in front of him. "What the hell is going between you and Tessa?"  
  
"Nothing," Max said forcefully and turned back to his studies though he was dying to more about Tess. He's spent the last week trying to forget the fact she had said the "L" word in regards to another man… Michael.   
  
"You're making her cry, Maxwell. I don't think that's nothing."   
  
The busy pen stopped midway between a scratch and his whole face tightened. He could see her face, those big blue eyes filled with undeniable pain. The white dress she wore was stained with spots of tears as she turned away from him and rush down the hall toward the... *Wait, I've never seen her in white before.* He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. These strange flashes of images were both comforting familiar and hauntingly disturbing. "Is she all right?"   
  
"Define the term," Michael muttered darkly. He didn't like seeing the hurt in her eyes whenever she catches sight of Max. It hurt to see her hurt. "Look, whatever it is that you've got going through that big brain of your, talk to her about it. This isn't doing either of you any good."   
  
Max looked away. "When did you see her last?"  
  
"Who? Tessa?"  
  
"Isn't that who we're talking about?"  
  
"No need to get nasty about it," Max's short temper has gotten to the point that Michael no longer reacted to it. "Two days ago. She came over with a pan of lasagna for me. Heard the Valentis were starving me."   
  
"She made you lasagna?"  
  
There was something in the tone that cautioned Michael. "She made it for me, Kyle and the sheriff. Her mom said something about us living like cavemen." If he didn't know better, and he should, he'd sworn that was jealousy in Max's eyes. For some reason, it tickled him to know that Max was jealous. His warped sense of humor reared its ugly head. "Bet she looks pretty hot in an apron. She probably has one of those pink and white ruffle ones with a big bow on the back over her neat little butt."   
  
The glass of juice Max had in his hand cracked and shattered, spilling juice and crystal shards over his hand.   
  
Michael chuckled just as Isabel walked in.   
  
Stopping just inside the den, she raised a brow in mild curiosity. She stared as Max cursed and shook off the glass to suck on the cut between his thumb and forefinger. Michael merely shook his head and handed his friend a napkin helpfully with a look of pure innocence. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?"   
  
"Max was just showing his true colors." The grin was completely unappreciated by the man in question, as his dark dagger looks could attest to. This only served to amuse Michael even more as he picked up all the minute pieces of glass with a sweep of his hand acting like a vacuum and disposal system.   
  
"What were you talking about?" she asked, brushing droplets of juice from her mother's overly starched sofa cover before sitting down. Max didn't say a word and all Michael had to do was grin for Isabel to know that answer to that silly question. "Oh. Tess. Should have known."   
  
Max's eyes were sharp. "Why?"  
  
That question brought a roll of the eyes. "Cause only that blonde could get that kind of reaction out of you."   
  
"What does that suppose to…"  
  
"Max," she said exasperated, trading knowing looks with Michael. "I think it's become perfectly clear in the last week the real reason behind your break up with the virgin princess. Teresa Harding has buried herself so deep into your thick skull that even you haven't recognized it."  
  
Closing his eyes because he didn't want to hear what he was pretty sure what was coming at him next, "Go ahead. Enlighten me."  
  
"You are infatuated with her because she's different."  
  
"Not different from me."  
  
"True, but she's different from every other girl you know."  
  
"You mean every girl I know."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"You're a sister. You don't count as a girl."  
  
Isabel's face wrinkled up as Michael laughed at that logic. "Fine."  
  
"And I'm not infatuated."  
  
"Riiiigght," she rolled her eyes again, "Which is why you've been playing the part of the green-eyed monster for the last week and driving everyone up the wall."  
  
"Green-eyed…" he scowled. "I'm not jealous."  
  
"Sure you are. You're jealous of Michael because Michael has a 'relationship' with little Tess Harding," the words turned her stomach though she refused to admit it to anyone but that tiny little voice in the back of her head that totally understood exactly what her beloved brother was going through. "Face it Max, you've totally been playing the bitter rejected suitor."   
  
If Max could literally explode, he probably would have. Thank goodness for the doorbell that rang just as Max was opening his mouth. Isabel and Michael, both having just realized that they may have just pull the tail on the tiger they have no control of, scrambled out of their seat to get to the door, leaving Max there to smolder in his own displeasure.   
  
Maria Harding stood there wide eyed and shocked as Michael and Isabel jostled each other opening the door. "Whoa, where's the fire?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" were the first words out of Isabel's mouth as she tried to retain some decorum while Michael fought his own laughter. A tiny voice in the back of her mind noted that Michael's been happier lately, even faced with Max's sour disposition, then she's ever seen him.   
  
"I want to talk to Mr. Evans," her eyes indicated that this was not going to be a pleasant social call.   
  
Michael's brows rose high on his forehead over that. "Is this about Tess?"  
  
"Partly."  
  
Isabel's sisterly instincts came into play. Her brother is all turned around already without another factor being added to the mix. "Max isn't interested in anything you have to say."  
  
"It's also about Alex Whitman."   
  
That got both their attention in a hurry. Isabel back up and allowed entrance, shutting the door behind Maria and leading the way to the family room.   
  
Max looked up as they entered, already sensing the disturbance in the air. His heart fell a little when he spotted the wrong blonde coming toward him. "What happened?"  
  
Sizing him up quickly and recognizing the look in his eyes, Maria waved him down and dropped her purse on the coffee table. "Relax, Tess is fine. She's still at work and won't be off for another hour."  
  
"I know that," he replied a little too quickly, having memorized Tess's schedule by now, and wishing he could have bit his tongue. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to talk," Maria sat cross legged with the table between them. "About Alex."  
  
Max sighed, motion for the other two to sit. "What about him?"  
  
"You know that he knows, right?"  
  
"Of course. It was evitable after Liz found out."  
  
Maria made a face. "Tess and I agreed that I'd handle the situation." They also agreed that Tess would handle Liz, carefully. But Max and the others didn't need to know about that yet.   
  
"You and Tess agreed?" Isabel asked, her eyes narrowed.   
  
Nodding her head slowly, not the least bit fazed by the icy tone in Isabel's voice. "Yes. Me and Tess. Don't worry; I'm not doing this for you. Tess is my sister; I love her; I'll protect her in anyway that I can." She raised a challenging brow. "And that means protecting the three of you. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is expose you."   
  
"Cause that would put Tessa in danger as well," Michael mused with a smile. He understood loyalty better than anyone else. "Got it."   
  
Maria nodded her head. "Liz is a wreck thanks to Isabel's little mind games. Suggestion: leave the poor girl alone for a while. She's not going to talk, not yet anyways. Keep pushing her, she may just loose it." She looked pointedly at Isabel, who reluctantly saw their side of it and nodded in agreement. "As for Alex… he's more calm about it."  
  
"Calm?" Max asked quietly. The last week had been filled with tense little moments in the hallway between him, Liz and Alex. The anger and hatred was like a constant dagger at Alex held at Max's throat, ready to draw blood. "That's not the word I would use. He's going to…"  
  
"You're not me," Maria interrupted firmly. "I can do things without any special powers."  
  
"What happened?" Isabel asked, recognizing that Maria was here simply to inform.  
  
"Alex and I talked."   
  
~flashback~  
  
"He's not the bad guy here."  
  
"He's not normal."  
  
"Neither am I!"  
  
Alex made a face. "Let me rephrase that. He's not human. *They're* not human."  
  
Maria raised a brow at him. "Neither is Charles Manson."   
  
"Why are you defending him?" Alex shouted and then glanced at his bedroom door. His parents were still downstairs.   
  
She met his anger with absolute and resolved calm. "Because he saved my sister's life… not to mention my own."   
  
Alex jerked back. "What?"  
  
"Didn't Liz explain that part to you?" Maria asked, her tone not changing one bit. She learned long along that nothing got through to a person than a calm, steady logical voice. A trick she learned from her father and Tess, who seem to do it with such ease even if their insides were jiggling like gelatin.   
  
"Well, Liz did mention…"  
  
"What? That Max saved Tessie's life? That my sister was bleeding to death from bullet wounds when Max saved her at great personal danger? That when I was in my car accident, Michael probably protected me from becoming pancake? That they risked exposure to heal me in the middle of a busy hospital? That if someone had accidentally seen, they'd be hauled off to some little white room somewhere and used as lab rats?"   
  
The drawn face paled.   
  
"Hum…" Maria reached over and patted Alex's head gently. "Reality is slowly sinking in, huh?"   
  
Alex swallowed the slightly sour and sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You mean they might do that alien autopsy thing that was showing on Fox?"  
  
Maria made a face. "That's if they're dead. This could be a possibility if they come after Max and the others. I mean, can you see Michael going quietly anywhere he doesn't want to?" She let the words sink in deeper, allowing the images and horrors form in the guy's mind without any help from her. She was a firm believer in allow one's imagination run away with a person every once in a while, especially if it worked to her advantage. "And let's not forget what can happen to me and my sister?"  
  
Velvety soothing brown eyes snapped toward her in alarm. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Shrugging her dainty shoulders, "You can't see the FBI or CIA or NSA or whatever acronyms our government has allowing me and Tessie to free, do you? I mean, we were both practically pulled from the jaws of death. Given, literally, a second chance in life. And look at us, not a scar or bruise in sight," and she's checked every day since waking up in ICU. "They'll want us under a microscope, poke and examined until our hairs turn gray and thin. We might as well be as alien as Michael, Max and Isabel!"   
  
"Oh god."  
  
She grabbed his hand, forcing his attention back onto her face. "Please, Alex. I'm begging you. Don't let them hurt us."  
  
~flashback~  
  
Michael frowned. "Laying it on a little thick, don't you think?"  
  
Maria grimaced, her sense of guilt working overtime. She wasn't proud of the number she did on Alex but, "If I had to bat my lashes, wear a corset and dance the can-can to keep his trap shut, that's what's going to happen."   
  
Wincing, Michael shook his head and tried not allow his imagination to run away. "Sorry I asked."  
  
Max waved them both silent. "Do you think it worked? Is Alex going to keep quiet about what he knows?"  
  
Eyes watching his carefully, "What are you going to do if he can't keep it to himself?"  
  
Not even a blink. "I don't know yet."  
  
That wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Well, at least you're honest," she muttered. Her eyes traveled to Isabel, whose shielded look chilled her to the bone. *She won't let Alex talk even if she has to scramble his brain in the process.* Her eyes went to Michael, who didn't reveal anything other than this trademark smirk that only told her what she already knew. He was on their side.   
  
"I'm trying to protect everyone involved," Max replied calmly though he was anything but. "That includes your sister."  
  
Maria nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Speaking of Tessie…"  
  
"What?" Extremely tired of everyone dogging him on his relationship, or lack of, with Teresa Harding. Why everyone was suddenly so interested… well, that's not true.   
  
"Why are you avoiding my sister?" she asked mildly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with the occurrence. I don't want you near her any more than your sister wants mine near you." She gave Isabel a smile that was so sweet that Michael's teeth ached. Isabel returned it with a scowl that should have been attractive…had it been on anyone but her. That only annoyed Maria. "But my sister doesn't like knowing someone is mad at her. So she ends up upsetting herself thinking that someone is upset with her."   
  
"Is she very upset?" Max could have slapped himself for asking. *I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know…. I'm such a liar.*   
  
"Yes," was the only answer she was giving.  
  
Max sighed, a little frustrated, a little guilty and a lot confused. He had been perfectly happy before, no complication, lovely girlfriend, good grades, great reputation, easy job, lots of friends… acquaintances, loving parents… a great life. Now… *Well, what was it that Shakespeare said? 'To make heave of hell?' or something like that. What the heck, like I have anything more to lose?* He got up.  
  
"Hey," Maria jerked back as Max stood. The grime face determination would be a good thing or a bad thing; she didn't know him well enough to know. "Where are you going?" when he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
He didn't bother turning. "To see Tess."  
  
The door slammed shut behind him, no one else moved. The car turned and left before Maria, "Is that wise?"  
  
Michael shrugged, calming Isabel with a quick hand on the shoulder. "Who knows? Who cares as long as it gets his head out of his ass."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello there."  
  
Liz took a cautious step in. "I'm Liz Parker. I'm your new teacher's assistant." She had decided that giving up fifth period would be a good idea, especially if it meant not seeing Max."   
  
"I'm the new sub for Mrs. Springer. I just started this week."  
  
"I know. I can't believe Mrs. Springer won a fully paid cruise. That's like unreal."  
  
"I know," the twinkling laugh was soft, almost sensual. "By the way, I'm Julia Topolski."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Topolski."  
  
"Likewise, Liz Parker. I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continue…. 


	26. New Players

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted.   
  
Author's Note: I don't suppose anyone knows if Roswell will ever come around to be on DVD or not. I can't remember the series too well. And writing the story has become somewhat a task when I've got to go and find out information all the time. Rather watch the series over again to refresh my memories.   
  
Summary: Kyle stumbles onto something he shouldn't. Valenti experiences a slight problem. Liz has a little conversation with the new teacher.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26 – New Players  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brody!" Tess called as she struggled to get her book into her backpack. The daffodil yellow backpack was becoming so worn that even repairs wasn't doing any good anymore. She'll have to pour in a little money to get another one soon. *Damn it, I was so hoping to buy nice presents this year for Mom and Maria.* Shaking her head, "Brody!" she called again.  
  
There was a crash and several non-comprehensive curses from the back. And since this was a normal occurrence, Tess paid little attention to it.   
  
"BRODY!!!" she hollered after several more moments of silence.   
  
"Yes? Did you call?" Brody asked as he stumbled and trailed wires, cables and other tangle-able objections around him. He resembled a science experiment gone awry yet there was something very endearing about the way he was looking wide eyed at her inquisitively… then promptly tripped over more cables attached to his simulator suit. "Darn that machine."  
  
"Simulator?" she asked, picking up several pens she knew wasn't hers.   
  
"VR," came the cheerful reply. "I think I've been able to recreate the last time those blasted aliens took me."  
  
Tess held her tongue on what she thought of these theories of Brody's to explain the unaccounted times that the man claims. Personally, she thought they were blackouts that Brody was unwilling to admit to. But she did she know. "So how would you know if the VR is recreating things accurately if you can't remember what happened? Who's going to verify it?"   
  
Brody nodded his head, delighted that she understood. "Oh don't you worry. I'll know it when I see it. It's like having a fuzzy memory of something. When it all comes together, it will be as clear as day. Positive."   
  
Nodding her head, "Okay, as long as you're sure. I've gotta go early today. Test tomorrow. Try not to blow anything up while I'm away."  
  
"Will do," he replied with a happy grin as he looked around the office. "Hey, you got the Galileo charts done."  
  
"The pictures are logged by the star maps, western hemisphere to the east. Suggestion?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I like scan and input the pictures into one big project-able sky view." She picked up a few of the pictures still on the worktable that she hadn't been able to identify. Max would know which ones they are. The guy was even better at star reorganization that she was, if that came be believed. "Can you imagine it? Three hundred and sixty degree angle view of the stars from the Galileo project? Think of all the advertisements we could do on it? We could maybe even work out something with the school board about having the schools take field trips here to learn about astronomy."   
  
"But this is an alien exhibits," he replied staring at her owlishly.   
  
"Yes but we do a lot of stuff about stars and astronomy and…" she was still getting that blank look. "Tell me something, Brody. We don't usually get many people around here, only the tourists and some whack jobs every now and then. How is this business financed?"   
  
He looked startled by her concerns. "Tess, don't worry. You'll get paid at the end of the week? Are things difficult at home right now?"  
  
Sometimes talking to Brody was like falling into the rabbit hole. "No, everything is fine. And I'm not worried about the paycheck, Brody. I know you won't stiff me. I'm just worried about how this place will continue to exist."   
  
"Oh that," he laughed and waved her concerns away. "I make plenty on the computer market to offset this place. Plus I like it here."  
  
"You're a…"  
  
"Computer whiz is what they like to call guys like me," he shrugged and made a face. "Hated being called that."  
  
Tess nodded to herself. "No calling Brody computer anything. Got it."   
  
He laughed, an innocent child like sound that was a joy to behold. "You're such an adorable child. There should be more like you around."  
  
"Thank you," she replied cheerfully. "I think there should be more eccentric guys like you around too. Want anything done before I have to leave?"  
  
"No, go, enjoy your studies."  
  
"That's supposed to be a friendly send-off? Enjoy my studies?"  
  
"I always enjoyed my studies," he informed her rather bewildered by her teasing.   
  
Giggling because he was one of the few wonderful things she was enjoying in this strange little town. "Yes, but you are hardly what they call an average person. Bet you even liked school when you were my age."  
  
"Don't make me sound so ancient," he said with a smile. "And yes, I did enjoy school. Only time I was allowed out of the confines of my home. My mother was a rather overly protective parent. She didn't like her have her little chicks wonder off too far from her when no necessary."  
  
"Hum… sounds just like my mother," Tess mused. "I'll see you in two days."  
  
"Aren't you coming tomorrow?"  
  
"No, it's Max's shift tomorrow."  
  
Brody frowned thoughtfully. "You and Max haven't been crossing paths much lately, have you?"  
  
Tess paused. "No. Not much. I see him occasionally in school and that's about it."  
  
"Hum…" he scratched his head, wondering what's going on between his two assistants. It was obviously that Max held an attraction for Tess; heck the boy asks about her every time he comes in here. Where Tess stands was another matter; but then again she seems to be a rather private person. Brody have never seen two people work so well together yet be so… well; he was a romantic at heart. "I was hoping that if Max agrees, you and him can work on this projection thing you are talking about. Sounds like a lovely idea."   
  
"Really?" Delighted that he liked her idea and trying to quash the sudden leap of her heart at the thought of see Max more. *Friends. We are friends… kind of.* Latching on to the business end of the conversation, "You really like the idea?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked cheerfully, enjoying the absolute brilliance of her eyes as she jumped for joy. She really was such a pretty thing.  
  
"Can we afford it?"  
  
"Sure," waving the finances away in his own mind. "I just rented the database you and Max completed last week on the solar flares to a major research office. Plenty of money coming in."  
  
Tess stared. "Oh, so that's how this place is run."  
  
"Yes," he answered with a frown. "Didn't I tell you that?"  
  
She stared at him and reframed from answering. "Well, if you can get Max to agree, just call me tomorrow and I can be here. I could use the extra money."  
  
"Sounds like a plan then."  
  
"See you tomorrow… maybe," then skipped out feeling considerably cheered. Shielding her eyes from the blinding sun, Tess paused to enjoy the warmth of the outdoors.   
  
Hot wind in her face, she began a slow tread toward home. She hoped that Maria would bring back something from the diner instead of having her cook, which isn't a problem since it was so quick, but she didn't really have the energy to do so today. Her body may be healed but her spirits still need some time to reconsider its place in life. The amount of tension and pressure in the last week was enough to drive her up the wall. And that's just the part concerning the possibilities of Liz and Alex blabbing their mouth off. Added to that was Isabel's icy looks, Michael's pitying ones and Max's complete avoidance of her. It was just enough to send a normal person over the edge. *Of course, no one can call me normal.*  
  
Absentmindedly, she rubbed her side. The silvery handprint, after two weeks, was finally beginning to fade. The fingers were now gone from the imprint but the palm was still recognizable as what it is. She had been living fearfully over the fact that she wasn't going to be able to hide it forever. She considered the option of getting a permanent tattoo over it to cover up the evidence of her 'miracle.' Maria had been fortunate that Max's healing hadn't made direct contact with her skin, which was the only explanation either one of them can come up with to explain why she had the marking and Maria didn't.   
  
The car rolled up slowly so as not to startle her and followed alongside for a good two minutes before the driver finally gave up being politely subtle. "Hey Tess!"   
  
She froze in the middle of the sidewalk and turned slowly. She was just beginning to learn not to make sudden moves until she had to. She blinked at the black two-door that had pulled up alongside of her. "Kyle?"   
  
"Hey Tess," he waved through the window. "Want a ride?"  
  
A doubtful look bloomed on her face.   
  
Kyle made a face. "Oh come on. I'm not a stranger… well, not completely anyways. You know me, you know my name, hell, you know where I live and you know who I am. I'm not going to molest you. So get in the car!"  
  
"For someone who is insisting on doing me a favor, you're really crabby about it, you know that?" Tess asked as she got into the car, tossing her heavy backpack in first.   
  
"What have you got in this thing?" Kyle asked as he shifted the backpack to the floorboard to give her room to sit. "Feels like a ton of bricks."   
  
"Just some light reading," she answered breezily, not wanting to mention that among those light readings were several books on astro-projection and every article she could dig up on the 1947 'alien' crash in Roswell.   
  
"Light is hardly the appropriate word," Kyle commented as he shifted gears.   
  
"Off my back on the weight of my stuff, Mom and Maria make enough comments about it," she warned with a wiggling finger before leaning back. "So, why don't you tell me what you want and we can cut through the awkward moments that are more than likely to be coming up as you attempt to sound casual while trying to question me."   
  
Chuckling, Kyle glanced over briefly while driving one handedly and shook his head. "You don't exactly beat around the bush, do you?"  
  
"A trait that Maria has taught me and one that I employ occasionally when the mood suits me," she replied. "Now talk."  
  
"I need help with my French essay. Seeing as you are one of the best in the school, I came to you. I'd go to Isabel but with the recent break up and all…" he made a light shrug. "You know how it is."   
  
She looked at him. "And what makes you think I will agree to this?"  
  
"Because you have a generous heart and I'll feed you?"  
  
Wondering if food has become a universal bargaining tool, "What will you feed me?"  
  
Giving her his brightest dimpled smile because she didn't say no, "Pizza and soda is all I can afford. I'll spring for extra cheese if you insist."  
  
Contemplating what motivation this could stem from, she decided the direct route would be the most effective. "Why?"   
  
"Why would I spring for cheese? Or why would I want help on French?"  
  
"The second one."  
  
"Cause I need to keep my grade point average up."  
  
"I've seen your grades, they're not bad."  
  
"Their not great either," he replied resignedly. "And the only reason my grades are even reasonably good is because I work damn hard at them. This stuff does not come easy to me. I am not the brainiac that Isabel or Max or you are. Hell, Michael may not show it but I've seen what he can do, he could be a straight A student if he wanted to be."  
  
"He is," Tess replied nonchalantly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said he is. Michael, he's a straight A student believe it or not."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah," nodding her head. "I've seen his name on the honor list."  
  
"He's on the honor list? We have an honor's list?" Kyle asked in disbelief. "Where is this list at?"  
  
"In the Dean's office if you happen to stop by. Or all the honor students get mailed a copy. It came out last week."  
  
Sighing, "Great, just what I needed to know." He rolled his eyes and sighed, determined not to allow his spirits to get dragged down with that piece of news. "Look, I could make the C average to play ball. But I don't want to play ball for the rest of my life, not that I think even for a moment that I could. I need the grades and the ball to get scholarships so I can go to college and make something more of myself. And to do that, I need you."   
  
Definitely able to respect that, Tess nodded her head. "I guess it's probably in my best interest to help you seeing as my mother and your father seemed to be… becoming friend."  
  
"Nice PC way of saying it."  
  
"I'm not about to label it anything else at the moment."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"So you want to come over tonight?"  
  
"No, I've got six chapters to review in American Lit. Essay test tomorrow. But if you like to come over after dinner, I'll review your French for you."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Seven thirty?"  
  
"I'll be there…uh… here," as he stopped the car in front of her house. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Not a prob," she replied getting out of the car. "Oh, and bring soda."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Jim Valenti studied the report once more. "And we're sure this is human blood?"  
  
"Blood yes, human…" Here was a doubt in his tone. Joe Roberts has yet to comfort himself with any of the hard facts in this case. "That blood, we have it thoroughly analyzed. There bonding of the…. The chromosomes… It's like nothing I've ever seen before."   
  
"Okay, there was no complete idea anywhere in there so you're going to have to expand on the answers." Jim frowned and sighed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Joe licked his lip, not enjoying going into this at all. He was a man of science. He didn't exactly like things that are not completely explainable. "I don't know what's going on, completely anyways. We ran the DNA tests, all of them that we can get our hands on. We… the closest the lab could get is… its like the DNA pulled from the diner was engineered."  
  
Valenti closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Engineered? What do you mean engineered? No body engineers DNA."  
  
"I know that," Joe answered with less than complete comfort. "But the complexity of the work up on the blood… it's unnatural. Out of this world even."   
  
Jim couldn't get his jaw closed fast enough. Taking a deep breath, he wish to hell the CSI hadn't just those particular words. "Can we get some lab prints on this? I want everything you can get your hands on and then go search for more." He needed hard proof. He needed something more than theories and ideas to by on. This time, he'd have everything. Then he needed to know how Teresa Harding, Michael Guerin and Maxwell Evans is connected to all this. And what he intended to do about it.  
  
"Sheriff, there's something else." Uncomfortable was a mild word to describe how Joe was feeling at the moment.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think may have made a mistake."  
  
"Mistake?" that wasn't good. He didn't want to hear about mistakes.  
  
"Not a technical one, sir," seeing that it isn't wanted the sheriff wanted to hear.   
  
"Then what?" he asked impatiently.   
  
"I mentioned this case to someone."  
  
Jim stared. "You openly talked about an active case?"  
  
"Not to just anyone, sir."  
  
"Joe, you and I have known each other for a long time. Whatever it is just spit it out!"  
  
"Remember my brother?"  
  
"With the FBI?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You told an FBI agent what was happening here?"  
  
"It was just mentioned in the casual passing. We were comparing bizarre cases." And the more he had thought about it, the more he wanted to kick himself for doing so. One does not talk about active cases… ever. It was like asking for a media leak.   
  
This was not good. The last thing Valenti wanted was the federals looking into something happening in *his* town. There were enough people's reputation that were damaged by these *little* incidents that he didn't want a repeat of history. "Did your brother talk to anyone?"  
  
"I doubt it, sir," Joe prayed that that was true. "He keeps pretty much to himself. And his job requires that he be discreet about cases. He won't just go babbling it."  
  
"Let's hope not," Jim replied sharply.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for staying after, Liz. I appreciate it."  
  
"Not at all Ms. Toplski," Liz replied cheerfully as she finished with the papers. "Believe it or not, business has been good at the diner. My dad hired on two more waitresses. Keeps us from burning out and living outside that place."  
  
"Business still doing well after the shooting?"  
  
Liz's head jerked over. "How did you know about the shooting?" the teacher hadn't arrived until must later.   
  
"How could I not?" Toplski answered easily. "It was in all the newspaper and some of the students still talk about it. Not exactly a most exciting town, this one, people can't help but talk about the most excited things that happen." Her training was good. She knew how to keep things at bay.   
  
"I suppose," Liz shrugged with understanding. "I think the shooting actually helped business, if you can believe it. There is a lot of curious folks that just wants to see what the scene of the crime looks like, found our food to their liking and just kept coming back."  
  
"That's good, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Dad says that I'm going to get that laptop I've always wanted if this keeps up."   
  
"Congrats," showing a roll of perfect sparkling white teeth. "Every girl's dream next to true love and winning the lottery."  
  
Liz laughed her stands relaxed and easy as she stacked the completed papers in front of her. "I'll settle for the laptop and lottery. Love can wait."  
  
"Why?" Toplski asked with mild concern infused into her soothing voice. The little personal information she's collected over the past week had been less than useful until now. According to the gossip columns and facility grape vines, until recently Liz Parker had been the girlfriend of Michael Guerin's best friend. Surely the girl must have seen or heard something about Mr. Guerin through her association with the friend. "Wait, wait! Let me guess. You were burned."  
  
Shaking her head slowly, "Not exactly. I actually did the breaking up."  
  
"Oh?" that had not been clear in the gossips. "Cheater?"  
  
"No, Max is nothing if not loyal to a fault," Liz murmured softly, remembering that though she chose not to association with his crowd, Max had always been good about including her in things and understanding when she didn't choose to join him and the others, just as he had been respectful of the distance she's needed in the past week. "He is probably once of the best guys I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," and had probably completely spoiled her for anyone to come. Max had been the perfect boyfriend… except for the part of being alien and all.   
  
Tilting her head in curiosity, "So why did you break up with him if he was so wonderful?"   
  
She's been asking herself that over and over again on nights when she was lonely. And then she remembered what he had done, what he can do, what she saw Michael do. Shrugging her shoulders wistfully, "There are things about him that he can't… won't share with me. And I … I can't do the half thing. I'm either in his life or I'm not and… It just got too complicated for me."   
  
She assisted the new information with interest. "Rebel without a cause?"  
  
Forcing a smile on a face, Liz grabbed her book bag. "Rebel he is not. Max has ways walked the straight and narrow," and how she had to wonder if that's because he didn't want to draw more attention than his natural ability seem to. "Now Michael Guerin on the other hand…"  
  
"Hum…" here was the heart of what she was after. "The school bad boy from what I hear."  
  
"Yep," she shuddered to think what kind of trouble Michael really can do if he set his mind to it. The possibilities were endless. "That's Michael. I don't know how Max puts up with him sometimes," of course it may have something to do with loyalties.   
  
"He gets into quite a bit of trouble, doesn't he?" Toplski had already snuck a few peeks at Michael Guerin's school file. Other than being an inch thicker than everyone else's filled with demerits and school suspensions due to violence and a bad temper, nothing more could be gleamed from it. "I wonder why that is?"  
  
"Lousy childhood?" Liz suggested with a sigh. "Michael's dad could have been up for the 'Worst Father of the Year' award for the last seventeen years running." She couldn't quite get the picture of what happened to Tess out of her head when she thought of Michael. It was all just too confusing by half. "Anyways, I've got to. I'm supposed to cover the dinner shift today."  
  
"All right," trying not to sound disappointed that she didn't get anything more on Michael Guerin. "Good night, Liz. And thanks again."  
  
"Not a problem," and skipped away happy to know that she's got a new friend in the new teacher.   
  
Julia Toplski waited a few moments, listening to the fading footsteps in the hallway. Getting up, she closed the door to her classroom and retrieved the cell phone from her personal bag in the locked drawer at her desk. Speed dial one got her to the task force. "It's Toplski. I need everything you can get me on Michael Guerin's father." She hesitated for a second, feeling a nagging sense of unease at this particular situation. "Look into social services, there might have been abuse involved. Get back me quickly."   
  
Hanging up the phone she looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set and the street just outside her window was washed with a warm orange glow. The flag in the distance parked city hall, the power house of this little town. Authority resided there.   
  
She was a patriot. She worked ten years in the government to repay her country for everything it's given her. She supported all governmental agencies for what they were, a branch of the government that protected its own…. Except social services. She hated social service. She hated it for the simple fact that he represented something in this country she despised. An American raising their hands against a fellow American, a child, an innocent, a helpless being that needed *her* to protect them.   
  
Over the course of the week, she's seen Michael Guerin on campus. A tall, lanky boy in his late teen, arrogant, smart with just enough danger in his eyes to make the others wary of him. Had this been in any other circumstance than what it is, he would have been exactly the kind of candidate that the FBI, CIA or NSA been eager to recruit. But he was a potential danger to her and the rest of the people she protected.   
  
And now this new information about a bad father….  
  
She didn't want Michael Guerin to be a victim. She didn't want him to be a helpless child. She needed him to be the enemy.   
  
It's better that way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You really suck at this, don't you?" Tess laughed as she marked yet another strange grammatical mistake she's found. So far, the first page of the French essay that Kyle had brought over looked like it had been generously dipped in red ink. "How ever did you get thought first quarter?"  
  
"I had Isabel," Kyle admitted, not the least bit offended by her critique. He was use to it, Isabel use to make fun of his lack of secondary language skills too. "She use to tell me to go to Spanish, like that would be any easier."  
  
"They're basically the same, but you don't have a lot of the silent pronunciations you have in French. The Spanish were a lot more literal than the French."  
  
"Now they tell me," he muttered as he dipped another chip into the salsa that Tess had provided him. "This is good, who made it?"  
  
"I did," she replied, pen going to paper again.   
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"Work," Tess answer, chewing on her pen as she considered the sentence again. "They're transporting a kid over county lines tonight."  
  
"Hum… so that's what Dad meant."  
  
"Police escort?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, nothing new there," shrugging her shoulders. She frowned and made another correction.   
  
"Where's Maria?"  
  
"Alex Whitman's. They're doing Spanish together."  
  
"Hum…" he ate more salsa. There was nothing like studying to get the appetite going. And there was nothing that keeps the appetite going like freshly made food by someone that knew more than preparations of them than he ever could learn. "This is good."  
  
"I'm glad you approve," she muttered dryly. "I won't want you bored while I'm doing all the work here."  
  
He chuckled, taking sip from the tomato juice on the table, she had apologetically explained that there was nothing else in the house. He had a feeling from the looks of things that she often was lacking in things that Kyle took for granted. "Sorry about the soda," he made a mental note to bring some over at the earliest time… and then choked.  
  
She looked over as he sputtered and coughed, making a real mess. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kyle didn't answer, he couldn't. His entire body felt as if it had been set on fire and then someone had come along to add oil to it instead of trying to douse it with water. He gasped for what little air he could get without feeling the fire that was consuming his nasal passages.  
  
"Oh my god," she yanked the glass out of his hand. "You grabbed the wrong cup, you idiot!" She had dumped nearly half a bottle of hot sauce into her juice, needing something strong to keep herself alert and awake.   
  
Rushing to the sink, she poured a glass of water and came running back with it. "Here, here, here," tilting his head back so she could get some water down his obviously tortured throat.   
  
He got about half a mouthful down before everything came sputtering out again. Pushing the glass away, Kyle coughed and spit out more water before he calmed down enough to try again. "Okay," he managed to gasp out as he took the glass from. Two small sips helped the burning sensation somewhat. He took two more sips.   
  
Tess watched carefully, making sure he wasn't going to keel over at any point. After the color receded from his face to a simple tomato red rather than the ten bell fire engine red color he had been, she couldn't quite keep the smile from her face as she wiped drops of tomato juice from the essay she had been reading.   
  
"I'm glad that this is amusing you," Kyle whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Sorry," she chuckled. "I couldn't help it."  
  
He shook his head and drank more water. The burning had been turned down to a full simmer now that the initial bon fire was out. "What did you put in there?"  
  
"You don't want to know," she replied cheerfully, reaching across him to get more paper towels. He had created quite a mess not only on himself, but also on the kitchen table they were working on. As she leaned over and stretched across to reach the little wicker basket filled with little squares of napkins that Maria had been stealing from the diner, the fitted tee she was wearing lifted slightly.   
  
Kyle's eyes, closed until that point, zeroed in on the patch of discoloring. "What the hell?"  
  
"What?" she asked, turning her head. Her eyes followed his to the fading mark on her side. Retreating quickly, she pulled the shirt down over the silvery patch.   
  
Eyes still on where the marking had been Kyle frowned. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
"That… that thing on you side," he asked, hand reaching out to see again.  
  
She slapped his hand sharply. "Don't get fresh."  
  
Kyle's eyes came up to meet hers. "Tess, what was that?"  
  
Her mind churned quickly. "It's… it's…."  
  
"Was that a tattoo?" he suggested suspiciously.   
  
"Kind of," she replied in a mutter. Her mind was still coming up with something that might be plausible. "We…"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Um…" she swallowed, her head spinning with ideas… none of them good. "Maria and me. We… we've been… experimenting. Yeah. We've been experimenting with… different kinds of body paint. We're… going to do a… a…. open an online shop. Body paint was one of the kinds of things that we wanted to… to sell."  
  
"Really?" doubt heavily tainting his voice.   
  
"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "We've been making jewelry and stuff. Really girly stuff, you know. Body paint and makeup seems like the logical next step to take." She was proud of the fact that made semi sense in her head.  
  
"Right," nodding his head slowly, his eyes careful on her. He didn't believe a damn word she said. "You and Maria are going to start a business."  
  
"Yeah," bobbing her head again. "In case you haven't notice, we're not too well off right now. Seems like a very good idea." She made a gesture with her hand. "A little extra money would certainly do this home a little good, don't you think?"  
  
"Ah um," he kept looking at her. It certainly made sense, but why didn't it jive right. "Body paint," he repeated, his eyes going to the spot again.   
  
"Yeah," she said breathily. "Body paint."  
  
"What did you paint on?"  
  
"We're not sure," she replied taking a huge breath. "Maria isn't the best artist and we're still playing with the paint."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's not coming off."  
  
"The paint?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The paint won't come off."  
  
"It's come off… slightly."  
  
"Is it supposed to come off?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And it's not."  
  
"No."  
  
Kyle shook his head. The girl was nervous as hell for no reason he could possibly think of if her story was true. "So you've got a blob of… silver paint on your body that resembles nothing because you and your sister had been… experimenting."  
  
Tess winced. "Why does it sound so terrible when you say it?"   
  
"I don't know," he replied seriously. "You tell me."  
  
"You're awfully nosy."  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Can you be curious about something else, then?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause…. Cause… Because I don't want to jinx the idea of opening the shop. Like I said, Maria and I are working on it."  
  
"Right," he said slowly. He may not be the smartest guy in the world but he knew when he was being lied to. And Teresa Harding was lying through her teeth at him. Now the question is: why?   
  
To be continued….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this one took so long. I was having other issues. 


	27. Understanding

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted.   
  
Author's Note: A thousand apologies for the long delay on the update. An illness and the holidays have all but kept me from the computer. I'll try to be better about the update.   
  
Angel: I do plan on finishing this story. I'm not sure when and how but I will finish it. I really dislike reading a story never gets done so I'm not going to do that to the people that are patient enough to stick with me and this story. Rest assured, I haven't abandoned this story yet. Thanks for writing me.   
  
Summary: Alex get hit between the eyes by Maria. Max makes a decision in regards to Tess. And Agent Toplski makes a brief and useless report.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27 – Understandings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you answer me in anything other than monotones?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she dumped herself into the seat cross from the obviously preoccupied teen. "Okay, Mr. Broody and Distracted, what's up?"   
  
Alex's eyes came up and stared blankly at her for a good minute before life came back into them. "Maria, I've been thinking…"  
  
  
  
"Could have fooled me," she couldn't help but chirp as she pulled freshly sharpened pencils from her book bag. When all she got from that sassy comment was a blank stare, she paused her unloading of necessary materials and collected herself. There was nothing like a non-response to an insult to make a teen sit up and take notice. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"What you said about Max and the others… and what could happen to them…" he looked decisively uncomfortable and agitated. His already pale face seemed more fragile and delicate as he nervously planned with his guitar pick. "You didn't really mean that, right? You were just jerking my chain, right?"   
  
The sad, helpless look in his eyes almost made Maria cringe. She's never met a guy quite like Alex Whitman. There was such a goodness and vulnerability about him that she was tempted to play the knight in shining armor or whatever for him. The fragility that one can see made him so special. His pleading eyes made the half truths harder to leave her lips.   
  
Knowing that it was for the best, "No, Alex. I wasn't. You've seen enough movies and read enough news to know that there isn't always black and white when it comes to our government. It does what it does to keep this country thriving, even if it meant sacrificing some innocent lives."   
  
His lips turned pale and he studied his hands for a moment, picking at his broken nails. He made a mental note to himself to get some help about his broken nails and cracking fingers from long hours on the guitar. He was feeling tired and achy from long sleepless nights and too many hours thinking and imagining things he really didn't want to be considering. It was so much easier when things were black and white. Now there was gray, silver, pink, gold and every other color along the spectrum.   
  
Reaching over, he took an M&M out of a bowl that his dad had given him, something about energy levels and needing a place to keep it so not to arouse his mom's suspicion. "How's Tess?"  
  
"What do you mean?" watching his face flutter with several emotions.   
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's scared," Maria answered honestly. It was perfectly true; Tess was more than just frightened these days. Her secret is out and at any moment, it can all blow up on her. 'Three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead.'  
  
"I won't hurt her," he assured her. "I'd never hurt her."  
  
Maria tilted her head. "I know. You care about her, she's a friend."   
  
Alex nodded, more sure in that than he was in anything else. "Maria, I…" he frowned, feeling all the conflicted emotions that have been rattling in his head for so long. "I wish I hadn't found out. It was so much easier when…."  
  
"I know," Maria patted him gently on the hand. "I know."  
  
"How do you live with it?" he asked suddenly. "How do you keep your cool when you know something this big?"  
  
She stared at him, confused. "Because I have to. When push comes to shove, Tess is my sister. I will fight tooth and nail before I let anyone hurt her."  
  
"Even against me?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, Alex. Even against you. Even against my mother. Even against god himself if he chooses to come and mess with my family. It will be a cold day in hell before I let anyone tear my family apart again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max paced in front of the white door calling himself all sorts of names before settling on the one that works: just plain stupid. If he was a braver man, he would have punched he doorbell half an hour ago, before he had driven around the block too man times and gotten several unusual looks from housewives out watering their lawns and wondering what no good he was up to. But he wasn't brave, especially not about matters such as this.   
  
He had ever intension of talking to Tess when he left the house. He had ever intentions to clear the air with her. There was no need for them to act like strangers. They needed to get pass this strange politeness they seem to have fallen into. But now that he was actually here… Why did life have to be so complicated? It wasn't bad enough that he was "different," and has to watch everything he did and said. Now added to this mess was a girl that seemed to have the abilities to make him lose all sense of reason.   
  
Of course that was not surprising given what her powers are. What was it that she said it was, 'mind-warp.' Yeah, that was a great name for it. Whatever powers she had certainly have warped his mind and all semblance of reality for him. Why else would he be acting the bear with his best friend? It made no sense at all. Michael was like a brother to him; no one but Isabella could be closer. Max has always wanted happiness for Michael, a good home and a stable environment, not to mention a nice girl that will straighten some of Michael's bad habits out. And isn't that what he found? A nice girl that… The thought revolted him without him fully understanding why.   
  
Was it jealousy?   
  
Was he jealous of Michael?   
  
Was Michael and Isabel right?   
  
But how?   
  
Why should he be jealous of the fact that the girl that he was half way in love with…. Oh shit!!! Max sat down hard on the front step outside Tess's door. *How the hell did that happen?* and it has happened. Max was honest enough with himself to admit that what he felt could probably be categorized as love in many ways. Whether or not it was love… that's a question he wasn't sure he could answer. But he knew what he felt wasn't exactly normal.   
  
Everything about the Tess fascinated him. Her big blue eyes, coy smile, her generous twinkling laughter, her loyalty, her affectionate nature, her… radiance of being. There was some unnamed essence about her that connected with him in ways that he couldn't even begin to describe. Just being in her presence put him at peace. It made him happy just to see her. And his heart soared each time she smiled at him. Sappy, yes. But still true.   
  
So how can he begrudge Michael of that same incredible feeling?   
  
And isn't Tess's happiness the important thing here? If she wants Michael, if Michael makes her happy and complete, how can he deny her?   
  
Someone wise man once said that love is not pure love if one is willing to be selfless. And he wanted to be selfless, to be okay with the fact that she was happy without him. And though it kills him, he'd rather her be happy with Michael than miserable without. With that thought in mind, Max crushed his own heart's desires down and steeled himself for the impossible task of wishing Michael joy and happiness with the woman they both adored. And Max had no doubt in his mind and heart that Michael adored Tess.   
  
The front door opened just as Max was making his say toward his car. "Max?"  
  
  
  
That was not a voice he had expected to hear. "Kyle?"  
  
Awkward would have been putting the sudden silence in the air mildly. Max was more that just a little startled to see his sister's ex-boyfriend immerging from the Harding home. And Kyle was less than comfortable when faced with his ex-girlfriend's usually protective brother, a guy that's always made his disapproval of his relationship with Isabel obvious. Either of them knew what to say much less do in this kind of situation. Fortunately, they weren't alone.   
  
"Max?" big blue eyes peeked around the edge of the door. Concern was written clearly across her pretty face. Her eyes made a quick sweep of the area around them, noting that he was alone. Instead of reassuring her, it only seemed to make her wearier. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"  
  
Flickering a nearly unperceivable glance at their audience, Max shook his head. "I came to… to ask you about an assignment."  
  
Kyle's brows rose slowly, speculation making his eyes narrow. He may not be the best student in the world, especially when it came to this foreign language stuff, but he was a good at social settings. And he knew a deliberate lie when he saw one. "Do you always show up unexpectedly to ask about homework?"  
  
Tawny eyes slanted over without blinking. "When need be." Max didn't hide his approval of Kyle. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Smiling smugly, "Homework."  
  
Max reframe from commenting and step aside to let Kyle pass without another word. Kyle nodded slowly but turned back just as he came abreast Max. "Tess?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked expectedly.  
  
Glancing at the silent statue by the door, "Call me," he said before taking off.  
  
Tess nodded her head and watched as Kyle climbed into his little car and drove off with enough noise to wake the dead. "He's going to need a new muffler," she murmured to herself as she watched a small poof of smoke erupt from Kyle's tailpipe. "And smog check."  
  
  
  
"Forget Kyle's car," Max said, moving up toward her. "We have more important things to discuss." Instinctively, she took a step back. He sighed, not sure if he was exasperated with her or himself. "I don't bite."  
  
"I know that," she replied though her eyes said otherwise. Stepping me, she allowed him entrance before shutting the door. Mom would be out late and she had no way to knowing how long Maria would be at Alex's. "Did something happen?"   
  
"No," he answered waiting for her to shut the front door and lead the way into the small but comfortable home. Somehow, wasn't the least bit surprised that it smelled slightly like her, an unidentifiable floral scent that calmed the soul. "How are you doing?"  
  
A questioning brow rose, "I'm okay." Her confusion didn't leave as Max began to pace the living room like a caged animal. "What's going Max? What's wrong?"  
  
"I…" he stopped himself and frowned, not sure what to say and how to say it. "I wanted to see how you were doing and … and… and apologize for that lack of communication you've been getting from me lately." There, he's said it. Kind of. But at least he apologized.   
  
Not at all sure where this all came from, "I see," she made a face and shook her head. It was best not to look too hard into this. It would likely give her a headache. There was just no getting around the fact that men were strange creatures. "How Isabel?"  
  
That startled him. "What about her?"  
  
  
  
Tess looked around the living room, feeling awkward and uncomfortable even in her heaven. "I got a feeling that I more than freaked her out the other day with the whole trip-through-my-head kind of thing."  
  
Nodding, "She's… trying to adjust."  
  
"That's a good word for it," she sighed and sat down. "How's Michael doing?"  
  
That soured his mood but he was determined not to allow something as simple as jealous get in the way of… of this friendship he was more than determine to build with her. If nothing else, she was one of them. And Max knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was, and therefore must be protected as he had protected Michael and Isabel. "He's doing okay. The Sheriff's backed off of him a little."  
  
"What do you mean backed off?" concern made her eyes almost indigo in color. "Was he badgering Michael?"  
  
"No," Max said firmly, wanting to quash any urges Tess may have to go looking for a little retribution with the Sheriff. "It's just… he was asking some questions about the shooting."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He knew that we were there."  
  
She nodded slowly and swallowed the uneasy feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach. Having Alex's indecisions and fears was already giving her insomnia; now there was the Sheriff to contend with. "I see."  
  
Max didn't like the wrinkle between her brows. "There's nothing there to find, Tess. Relax."  
  
"We don't know that," she pointed out then her eyes narrowed. "Unless Isabel has been doing some dream-walking?"  
  
Shaking his head, he wondered how he could have made her so suspicious of him like this. She was never this suspicious before, also so open hearted and free with her trust and … Max shook his head and tried to shake the feeling that hadn't been thinking of the same girl that stood before him. He hadn't known her long enough to have known her that deeply, but yet he felt it.   
  
"Max, you all right?" she asked, her hand coming forward to feel his forehead. "You look pale. Come here," pulling on his arm gently toward the sofa. "I'll get you some water."   
  
His hand was like quicksilver, snatching her wrist before she could get away. She was so startled that she couldn't even react for a moment. Max took that opportunity to pull her down next to him. "I'm fine. Just sit down and talk to me for a moment."  
  
She stared down at his hand, which so easily encircled her thin, fragile wrist. It was somewhere in her consciousness that while he had been alarmingly fast, he had been ever so gentle to not bruise her in his actions. The start had been due to the unexpected movement on his part but she hadn't been truly frightened by him. And if she was honest with herself, she could truly say that while he has disturbed her peace and made her doubt herself, but he's never frightened her the way… other things did. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Me," he replied softly, looking at the hand he still held. She had beautiful hands; tiny, soft with long lacy fingers painted a pale corral color at the tips to accent the delicacy of them. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Wrong?" not sure where this was going or coming from. "What do you mean?"  
  
He gave a mirthless chuckle. "I do some of the idiotic things in the world and I don't even know why half the time. I tell Michael and Isabel not to get into trouble, not to use their powers in public, not to let people know; and what do I do? I used it in front of a restaurant full of strangers and now four complete strangers know." His lips gave a quick jerk at the corners. "Nice example I set, don't you think?"  
  
Reaching over, she turned his face toward him. "I'm not going to complain and I'm not going to reassure you either. You saved me, I'm grateful. But you did expose yourself and the people you love because of it."   
  
His eyes searched hers. "So you're saying that I did wrong?" his voice held the question but his eyes held the disbelief.   
  
The smile she gave him reflected her amusement. "Do you really expect me to answer that?" She bumped her shoulder gently against his. "I won't be sitting here having this silly conversation with you if you hadn't done the 'wrong.'"   
  
Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Max had a moment of wild thought about telling her how he thinks he feels. But how would she react to such a declaration? And can he really risk alienating her even more that he's already done? "Maria tells me that you and she are working on Alex."  
  
Glad to be on a neutral topic, she didn't even question how or when Maria may have spoken to him. "He's terribly frightened, Max. It was all about anger before, you and Liz's break up really upset him. Now he's just plan scared of you… us. He's got no idea what's happening and he's afraid that he if doesn't make the right move, he could end up at the bottom of a lake somewhere turned into a face."  
  
He raised a brow at her.  
  
"It was his dreams, not mine," she answered.  
  
"What are the chances that he's not going to talk?"  
  
"Pretty good," getting up and headed for the kitchen, beckoning him as she went. She still had to clean up from the study session with Kyle. Pizza box may have been thrown out, but the glasses and plates needed cleaning. "Maria made headway with him by pointing out some serious fall outs if someone with a badge and gun were to find out about us." The plates were cleaned and stacked on the counter with a wave of the hand. "For the moment, he's got nothing to go on but words. I don't think it's going to be an issue."  
  
"And the long term?" he asked, watching with fascination as she cleaned with an efficiently that rivaled Isabel's at her most creative. "Can we count on him to stay quiet forever?"  
  
"I don't know that yet," she replied honestly, putting the glasses back in the cupboards. "It's too soon to tell."  
  
Max nodded in acceptance, not that he had much choice anyways. "And Liz?"  
  
"She's another issue all together," Tess shook her head. "Isabel had a field day with Liz's head and it's not gotten better yet. I'm not saying that it's worse since your sister pulled out but it's not exactly better either. Liz's own natural dreams aren't exactly the stuff of roses and daisies."   
  
That was not what he had been hoping to hear. "Will she break?"  
  
"That's the good news," Tess answered, leaning back on the counter now that her mundane chores are done. "She's too scared to break. She may go insane but she won't say anything of consequence."   
  
"And we can be sure because…"  
  
"You're going to have to just trust me on this one," she said with a smile of reassurance. "Call it gut feeling, call woman's intuition, call it ESP, call it whatever it is that you want but I just know that…"  
  
"I believe you."  
  
She blinked as he continued to stare at her with those tawny eyes. Blushing because she could see that he meant it, "Thank you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, his eyes searching her face for something unidentifiable. "You haven't exactly given me much choice in the matter." He reached out and touched her cheek, his cool fingers brushing against silky smooth skin. It felt so good to touch her, to be close to her.   
  
"Max?" her words whispered, not wanting to break this fragile connection that was sending her heart into overtime.   
  
His eyes searched hers for a moment, asking an unknown question and seeking an unanswerable response. "Do you have any idea who kind of hell you've turned my life into?"  
  
Her heart sank. "I'm sorry?"  
  
His hand dropped away and took a breath, trying to rebuild the wall that he had been attempting to keep his heart behind. He had to remind himself that she belonged to Michael; she had declared herself already. "I should go."  
  
Mentally stomping on the flare of disappointment that threatened to make a fool of her, she nodded and moved way from him. "I'll show you to the door."  
  
They made their way there silently, each too absorbed in their own heartache to note the reaction of the other. Stopping at the door, Max turned around and look at her down turned face for a moment, wondering how he was suppose to be okay with seeing her with Michael all the time. But then again, what choice did he have. He couldn't lose either one of them. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," attempting to smile and only partially succeeding. "I'll keep you updated on the progress with Alex."  
  
"Please," he said reaching for the door.  
  
"Max?"  
  
He turned, for a moment unable to hide the hurt he was feeling. "Yes?"  
  
She flinched, unsure what she saw in his gaze before the binds came down again. "Are we still friends?" came the tentative question.  
  
*Friends?* he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth. But what could he say? "Yeah Tess, we're friends."  
  
She smiled at him, wide, relieved and beautiful. "I'm glad."  
  
He offered her a half smile before leaving. *I'm not.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Report."  
  
"There's nothing to report yet, sir."  
  
"You've been there a week, Agent Topolski. Why haven't there been movements?"  
  
"There have been no movements for me to follow, sir."   
  
There was a long pause. "Anything more on the Harding girl?"  
  
"No sir, she appears to be on her way to a long and healthy life."   
  
"What do you see there?"  
  
"Nothing sir," came the curt answer. "She appears to be just another all-American kid."  
  
"So did the Uni-Bomber, Agent."  
  
"Yes, sir. I did…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"Spit it out, Agent, however useless you think it may be."  
  
"I got the psych profile on Michael Guerin yesterday, sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The usual case of child abuse. His 'father' is being held at the county facilities. It might be beneficiary to talk to the man."  
  
"Then why are you still on the phone with me agent?"  
  
"Sir, it would be prudent to send another. Having my name and face show up on record could prove to be troublesome if I am to keep my cover."  
  
Another pause. "And this Guerin kid, was he the one at the shooting?"  
  
"According to our esteem sheriff's records; yes."  
  
"And does the hick-town man know that we've been through his personal files yet?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm careful."  
  
"Good. I don't want to tip our hands quite yet. I'll interview Mr. Guerin myself. Call in when you have something more useful to report."   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
To be continued….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, this chapter was kind of a non-chapter and took way too long. But it's been a really long two months and I promise to try harder next time. 


	28. Enemies and Friends

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay.  
  
Summary: Valenti makes a tactical error. Topolski tries to get meet Michael. Kyle and Maria make a connection. Evidence goes missing.  
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That is a seriously intense look if ever I saw one."  
  
Startled by the teasing voice, Jim Valenti's head snapped up and his chair toppled over… with him still in it. He was man enough not to yelp with pain as his posterior hit the floor at an angle that was going to guarantee him a bruise no one but him will see. "Amy!"  
  
  
  
Her hazel dark eyes twinkling with laugher, she pushed the door wider and stepped in. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
"Come in, come in," scrambling to his feet and hoping to god that he's face hasn't turned the color of ripe tomato. For some reason, Amy DeLu… Amy Harding is the first woman in years to reduce him to a babbling idiot at times. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I thought I'd drop these off personally," handing him a manila envelope with an apologetic smile. "It's a subpoena to appear at Hank Guerin's hearing."  
  
Jim nodded his head gravely and set the envelope down on his table. He won't be the first time he's been to the courts, but it would be the first time its hit so close to home for him. "Does Michael and your kid know about the hearing yet?"  
  
"Tess knows that it's coming," Amy said sitting without an invitation and pulling out a bottle of water from her canvas bag. "I've kept no secrets from her about how the case has been building so far. Besides which, if I didn't volunteer the information, I'm certain she'd nag it out of me," she smile in reaction. It amused her to no end to see Tess playing the part of protector to the feared Michael Guerin. "I think she's decided to adopt Michael into the family."  
  
A brow rose in question. "You sure that's it?"  
  
"Yes," she said exasperated. "And don't ever allow Tess hear you say that. Ever been taken to carpet by your own kid? It's quite a disconcerting feeling to be reprimanded like that. But that's what my Tessie did, completely went off on me about assumptions and ideas and how she and Michael are a lot more mature than that… blah, blah, blah," rolling her eyes.  
  
"A regular little firecracker, huh?" remembering his own encounter with the docile looking young lady. He's taken some time to staying the DNA sample that was brought back from the lab, and confirmed it with the technicians that there was no mistake made after a second sample was ran. And… it was female.   
  
"Only when it matter to her," Amy interjected with a laugh. "She's mother tiger when she cares. The rest of the time, she's easier than Mother Theresa at the school charity fair."   
  
"You said that Tess was adopted from New Mexico, correct?"  
  
The smile left Amy's face in an instant. "Jim, tell me you're not pursuing that old case with the child prostitute thing."   
  
Valenti was quiet for a moment. He had looked back into the files for that old case, read up on the information and circumstances as to when Maxwell and Isabelle Evans were found, how Michael Guerin was picked up, even dug out from the archives the report on Philip Harding's accident on the highway with the little girl. There was nothing remarkable on any of the reports; well… as unremarkable as naked children wondering in the desert could be that is. But there hadn't been anything plainly unexplainable about them either.   
  
"Jim," Amy's eyes darkened to a gold brown as she leaned forward with her faced etched with concern. "Please don't do this. No good will come of it, I'm sure."  
  
"Call me curious, Amy," he replied with a sigh. "But I'm just having a hard time swallowing the events around those kids, that's all."  
  
"Like what?" she asked softly, her maternal instincts raising up a notch. Her job as a social worker aside, Tess was her daughter, she protected her own without hesitation. That child has had one too many traumas in her life already and she was ready to stand between Tess and anything that comes at her, even Jim Valenti.  
  
"Here me out first, Amy," the sheriff said recognizing the look in her eyes. They were fairly sparking with challenge now. She used to get that same look in High School during debates and protests. No one fought harder or longer than Amy De Luca when it came to what she believes in. "I'm no the side of the good here."  
  
"Not from where I'm standing at the moment, Jim," she murmured softly but nodded her head anyways. If there was something she knew about Jim Valenti, it was that he was fair.   
  
"I can place four children in an area, twelve years ago, under similar circumstances but with no reference point as to why. This case dropped off the map over ten years ago because no one cared. Now, twelve years later, the same four kids are back in Roswell and all these unusual occurrences are happening around them… you don't find that just a little suspicious?"  
  
"Not even a little," she lied with a straight face.  
  
Jim frowned. "Yeah, I believe you," he said dryly, his face reflecting his displeasure.  
  
"She's my daughter," Amy said in no uncertain terms. "I won't let you hurt her for *any* reason, especially not to satisfy your insatiable curiosity; and digging up the past if going to hurt her." She stood up with a jerk and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at the hearing, Jim."  
  
"Amy, wait," he came around the desk and grabbed her hand just as she reached the door.  
  
"Will the sheriff kindly remove his hand?" Amy asked, her eyes holding a glint that was quite frightening to behold.   
  
"Don't be like this, Amy," Jim said carefully removing his hand from her arm. He recalled an incident in high school where Amy De Lucas had sent someone to the nurse's station for not listening when she spoke.   
  
"Like what? A mother?" she demanded angrily. "Don't expect me to be happy that you're out for the 'truth,' Jim. I don't operate that way when it comes to family."  
  
"So you'd rather be ignorant?"  
  
"Yes, if that means that Tess doesn't have to relive what might have been the most damaging time of her life." Her eyes were shooting daggers now. Obviously, she had given this a lot more thought that she let on. "Did you know that she doesn't remember a damn thing from before her coming to live with Philip? There is no memory in her head of what happened out there that night. None. Not even what her name had been before she became Teresa Harding. Just a complete blank slate." She got into Valenti's face. "What kind of horrible things do you think happened to produce that kind of repression of memories, Jim?" she dared him with her eyes. "Now imagine if it had been Kyle."   
  
And she left him with that thought, slamming the door of his office so hard Jim had been a little surprised that none of the windows broke.   
  
Standing there for several more stunned silence, he finally made his way back to his desk, pulling the files he had dug up to him. With a sigh, he opened his drawer and dropped the case files in. "You sure know how to put your foot in it," he muttered and wondered how much 'I'm sorry I was an idiot' roses are going to cost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael, right?" the seductively smooth voice asked as a pair of long legs leaned against the table just inches from Michael's elbow. Glancing over, Michael's eyes caught a peek of lacy stockings that was hidden just below a skirt that was an inch short of professional.   
  
For a young hormonal teen, he didn't exactly react the way she had expected him to. Instead of looking up and drooling, as she has experienced one too many times now, he merely turned his head back to the essay he had been attempting to complete and asked, "Who wants to know?"   
  
"I'm Ms. Topolski, the new biology teacher," she replied smoothly, not showing that his non-reaction was ruffling her feathers just a little. Maybe they were correct and Michael Guerin wasn't a normal teen after all. "I've got a proposition for you."  
  
A smirk appeared on Michael's as he finally looked up into perfectly blended blue-green eyes. If he was the least bit impressed by her more than average beauty, his face didn't show it. "What kind of a proposition?"   
  
Her perfectly painted lips curved just slightly, both amused and intrigued. "Mr. Kaplan from Chemistry says that you're good with fixing things around his classroom."  
  
Dark brows raised a notch. "I did it s a favor for a friend. She needed to complete a project," and Isabel was terrible with mechanical stuff. How she managed to create a disaster with a simple Bunsen burner was something he has yet to figure out. But then again, Isabel was strangely unique in that manner.   
  
"So I hear," she crossed her legs and looked at him inquiringly. "I've got a burner on a counter that isn't working and kids coming in for after school tutorials. Care to have a go at it?"  
  
Michael frowned. He had come into the classroom before the rest of the students arrived to a) avoid whatever it is that Max is displeased with him about and b) to complete the assignment that will take him most of tonight if he doesn't get a head start on it. Ms. Topolski's approach had been *unexpected.* Teachers were not known to come to him for anything… unless it was to bring him in for something he did… or didn't do. "What's in it for me?"   
  
Her perfectly painted corral lips curled upwards. "Ten extra points on your next project."  
  
Because he wasn't doing as well as he had hoped on the dissection, "Sold."  
  
"Good," slipping off the desk with one smooth motion. "Come by right after school. We'll work on it together before the rest of the students come."   
  
Pausing for a moment, Michael wondered briefly on the fact that she said 'together.' It would only take maybe three seconds for him. But then again, teachers were strange that way. He didn't give it anymore thought as he continued to make his way to through the essay on Tennessee Williams's usage of imagery and symbolism in "Streetcar Name Desire."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Got a minute?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about our parents."  
  
Maria's book snapped shut and she finally looked up irritably at the stoically serious face of Kyle Valenti. "I've got fifteen minutes before biology class and a test that is likely to send me back into the eighth grade and you want to talk about our parents?"  
  
"You don't find it just more that a little disturbing that they're acting like teenagers?" Kyle asked, his face twisting into something that was less than attractive. Just the thought of his father doing things that he himself be been known to… it was the stuff of nightmares and life-long therapy.   
  
"Not really," Maria said, gathering her stuff to go to class. She had purposely sat away from the others to get some quiet time to study. And now here comes the king of jocks blocking her sun and disturbing her peace.  
  
"So you're okay with this?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"What does it matter what I think?" Maria asked hotly. "It's not like there's anything that we can do about it. Mom and the Sheriff are grown consenting adults that do not have any obligations to anyone else. And yes, I'm okay with it. I haven't seen Mom being any to lean on anyone since my dad died. It's actually good to see someone I love able to laugh and smile once in a while. Or is that a foreign concept in your universe?"   
  
"Whoa… Did I come at a bad time?" Kyle asked softly.  
  
"No," she snapped back and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Why she couldn't take to books the way Tess does was really annoying at times. "Are we done?" she asked with sigh and an annoyed look that send her deep set chocolate eyes flashing.   
  
Kyle bit back the retort he was about to give. The girl looked a little less together than that last time he saw her, which was saying something considering their last close encounter had been while she was in the hospital. There was a tired air about Maria Harding that was not comfortable to see. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Shoving a hand through her hair, she refused to let go the last tangible hold on her irrational temper. And irrational it was. She knew that much even as she felt herself slipping another notch on the scale of irritation. The sleeplessness nights worrying over whether Tess and the others will be safe has taken a toll on her control. And still she couldn't say for certain that Alex and Liz aren't going to blab to the first personal that flashes a badge at them. Which in this case, might just be the man that her mother is thinking about getting involved with. Life couldn't not get more complicated that that. "I'm fine."  
  
"You look like you could use a couple of days of sleep?"  
  
"I probably could," she made her way to class, hoping that obviously dim-witted Kyle will take a hint and take a hike.   
  
Eyes darkened as Kyle studied the fragile beauty in front of him. He's spent several weeks now, avoiding her; there had never been too many reasons to get to know her better simply before he didn't want his father to think that he was 'getting along' with his 'girlfriend's' kids. But now as he looked at her, he could see that the past few weeks have taken a toll on her physically. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"What are you? My mother?" she rolled her eyes and hurried into the shades. It was bearable in LA even on the hottest of days. But here in Roswell, once the heat climbs to ninety, you're in sauna city.   
  
"Look," pulling her to a stop just inside that hall. "I'm simply trying to be nice here but you're not exactly making it too easy."   
  
"Hey, I'm not the one that came looking for you."  
  
"True but now that I've found you, I can hardly ignore the fact that you look like hell," Kyle pointed out as he dogged her steps.   
  
"Aren't there like some cheerleaders or something you'd much rather be bothering at the moment?" she asked as calmly as possible. Her temper was slipping and she rather not lost it in public. It was so embarrassing that way. She hardly needs a reputation as a shrew as she had at their last school. But to be fair, she had done it for the benefit of her sister; who told those bitches to pick on Tess anyways?   
  
"I'd rather be bothering you," Kyle informed her cheerfully as she quickened her steps. "I'm bigger than you, you know."  
  
"What does that mean?" she demanded, coming to such an abrupt stop that Kyle ran right into her back, sending them both tumbling. Kyle managed to catch himself with one hand against the wall and grabbed Maria with the other, just barely avoiding crashing to the ground. After a few unbalanced moments, they straightened themselves out.   
  
"Yeah, that wasn't awkward," Kyle commented as he pretended to brush himself off and took a deep breath. Women were impossible to understand. "What I meant by my being bigger is that I've got longer legs and therefore could keep up with whatever pace you decide to set."  
  
"You're a pain in the ass, you know that Valenti?" Maria muttered and leaned against a locker.   
  
"Yeah, I know. What's your point?"  
  
Shaking her head, "What do you want?"  
  
He looked at her pale and wane face and couldn't really answer that. He had sought her to talk about the growing closeness between their respective parents but that problem seem to pale in comparison to her obviously failing health. "Did you go back for your follow-up yet?"  
  
"No," and held up a hand to stop whatever it was that he had opened his mouth to say. "It's today," wondering how Kyle Valenti could have possibly known about her doctor's insistent follow-up appointment. She had checked out of the hospital against the doctor's advice, but she knew that her family's financial situation could never withstand an extended stay in the hospital to satisfy the doctors' insatiable fascination with her miraculous recovery.   
  
"Who's taking you?" Kyle asked as he reached into his backpack with one hand and pulled out a bottle of water.  
  
"I'm going on my own," she thanked him for the water with a nod. "Mom's got a county supervisor meeting and Tess has to work, she's pushing Brody to complete the Hubbell telescope pictorial exhibition. She's a real science buff."   
  
Kyle made a face. "Sounds like Max."  
  
Maria choked on the water.  
  
Patting her helpfully on the back, Kyle glanced at his watch for a moment. "When is your appointment?"  
  
"After school. Why?"  
  
"What time?" he clarified.  
  
"Three. Why?" she asked again with a weary look at him. He had the look of a guy that was caught between two major decisions. "It's got nothing to do with you," she pointed out, liking the look on his face less and less. She had the distinct feeling that he was planning playing knight in…  
  
"I'll go with you," he said deciding to forgo the afternoon meeting with the guys. There wasn't anything that was going to be said about next week's game that he didn't already know about. The coach was always conscience of the fact that Kyle ran the games on the field; there have always been private strategy sessions with the coach when Kyle needed them. "You shouldn't go alone."   
  
"I'm fine doing it alone," she replied, touched that he offered. "But thanks for the offer."   
  
"I didn't offer," he told her. "I'm telling you that I'm going with you. No one should be going to a doctor's appointment alone, even for something as small as a cold."  
  
Maria's fine brows raised a notch at his adamancy. "You do realize that I'm not some six-year-old that needs her hand held while she crosses the street, right? And that I've been going to doctor's appointments and orthodontist appointments and other various appointments on my own since I turned fourteen, right?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, opening the door to her biology class for her, the room already half filled with frantically studying student that knew something awful was about to happen with in the next hour, like the end of their science careers. "Look, I want to be there, is that so bad?"  
  
"And I'm saying that it's not necessary," she replied dropping her books onto her desk and ignoring the sideway glances she could see out of the corner of her eyes. Nosy student body. "You don't need to come."  
  
"And if I want to come?"  
  
"You'd be wasting your time."   
  
"I don't think so. Besides, I want to talk to you some more about our earlier topic."  
  
"Nothing more to say on that either."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Studying him with eyes that were wise for their age, "You're not going to leave this alone, are you? You're pretty much going to follow me to the doctor's no matter what I say, aren't you?"   
  
Kyle nodded his head slowly as he considered the question. "Yeah. That's the jest of it."   
  
"And this whole ridiculous conversation was a complete waste of my time, time that I could more productively spend studying so I don't flunk out, right?"  
  
"Yes," he replied amiably.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get out."  
  
"So is that is yes on me accompanying you this afternoon?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then?" pointing to the door.  
  
Kyle grinned charmingly and inclined his head. "I'll see you after school."  
  
Maria shook her head and sighed. Men were such strange creatures.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean it's missing?"  
  
"Sir… I… I just don't know what happened," the young deputy was sweating bullets now. "It was properly logged and categorized by date, time and case. According to the records, the tape hasn't been touched since it was brought in sir, by you."  
  
Valenti took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Losing his temper wasn't going to solve the current dilemma. "I know what 'I' did with it but where is the tape now."  
  
"I don't know sir," the deputy admitted.  
  
If he wasn't such a patient man, Jim would have leapt across the table and strangled the twenty-two year old standing across from him. "There are a total of six deputies in this department and myself. That means that seven people had access to evidence lock up. Since I want the damn tape and you cannot find the damn tape, there are five more people in this station that may know where that 'damn' tape is," his pale blue eyes bore holes into the young man. "Get started on your investigation, Deputy."  
  
Eyes wide with anxiety, "You want me to question…"  
  
"Yes." He barked and pointed to the door.  
  
The deputy couldn't get out of the room fast enough.  
  
Jim threw himself into his seat with a sigh and swiveled his chair toward the window. He had wanted to see the surveillance tape from the ER the night Maria Harding had been bought in. The circumstances around that incident was nothing usual or even curious, it was what happened afterwards that sent chills up Jim's spine.   
  
Nobody survives a crash like that the way Maria Harding did. The girl had crashed several times while they attempted to stabilize her in the ER and had slipped into a self-induced coma. For all intent and purposes, she was a vegetable at the time. And yet, ten minutes later, the ER is thrown into chaos as Maria made a miraculous recovery. She was out of the hospital within four days, a feat unheard of.   
  
Made even more remarkable was the fact that this was following her sister's 'near' death experience, dodging a bullet.   
  
Steepling his fingers, Jim's brows furrowed with thought. No one can dodge a bullet, not even Superman. And by all the evidence he's managed to gather, Teresa Harding didn't either. But that still didn't explain the blood… that usual blood with its multi dimensional chromosomes. Nor does it explain how the robber ended up with a shattered jaw and a silver print across what use to be his chin.   
  
There were too many questions and too many of them are linked to both Teresa Harding and Michael Guerin. And while he can link Michael and Tess to the recent events with the silver prints what about Maxwell and Isabelle Evans? Where do those two fit in?   
  
And where exactly on that scale did Maria Harding fit in? Jim would eat his badge with hot sauce if the sister didn't know something about this. She was there… both times as well… Except with Hank Guerin. But….  
  
Rubbing his head, the sheriff sighed and opened his bottom drawer again, pulling out the old unsolved murder cases featuring the same silver handprint MO. All those people… They were all linked and now they were linked to a couple of children.   
  
He's missing something. He has to be missing something vitally important to make all this make sense. So what the hell is it? And why does he have a made feeling that he isn't going to like answer to any of this questions?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued…. 


	29. Headway

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted.   
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm having major writer's block where the Roswell series is concerned. I'm desperately trying to move this forward. Sorry if this chapter sucks big time.   
  
Summary: Isabel becomes impatient. Alex cautions Tess. Michael confronts Max then gets some news from Valenti. Two sides collide. Isabel makes a connection. And someone is watching.   
  
*Thoughts* "Spoken"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Isabel?" Tess dropped her French book on the table and sat back into her seat. She had taken Maria on a little walk through Alex and Liz's head last evening, inviting them both separately to talk a calming stroll in the park. It had been productive if frustratingly slow in reassuring the pair.   
  
"I honestly just don't have time for niceties anymore, Tess," the statuesque blonde said as she grabbed the seat next to Tess's. "Arrange a meeting for us with your two meddling friends."  
  
"They're not meddling," Tess replied tiredly. This was becoming old, the sniping with Isabel very morning, usually only a couple of biting remarks, over Alex and Liz. "And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because the longer we go on, the more likely they're going to talk," Isabel informed her with certainly. She didn't take psychology last year for the hell of it. "We need to know if they're going to keep their mouths shut about us or not."  
  
"Not that there is anything you can do about it if they decide not to," Tess shot back with a frown. She didn't like the look in Isabel's golden eyes. There was almost a firry impatience in them. It didn't bode well for Alex or Liz. "What are you planning on?"  
  
"Nothing drastic if that's what you're worried about," she rolled her eyes and sat back into her, warning one guy away with a simple arrogant lift of her brow.   
  
She really hated the fact that she had to come to Tess Harding for help. The rest of the high school population has only just abandon the recent rumor that Max and Michael were on the outs over the petite blonde, the last thing she needed now was for the rest of the school to start buzzing over her private conversation. "If Liz and Alex can't hold it together, then Michael, Max and I have to make plans to leave Roswell." Just the though of it made her throat tighten. Roswell was her home. It burns her to think that she may have to leave it. And all for what?   
  
"What about me?" the question was out of Tess's mouth before she even realized where her thoughts had gone. She made a quick move to cover. "I'm in as much danger as you are if Alex and Liz talk. You don't think the Feds and NASA can put two and two together to get four?"  
  
"I don't particularly care what you do as long as you leave Max and Michael out of it," she informed the smaller girl. But in her heart, Isabel knew that wasn't true. She'd see the way Tess looked at the three of them, notice the sadness, the slight loneliness there. It must have been hell for her growing up alone, even within the loving confines of a family, to not have anyone to share her secret powers with, to have no one that understood. "You going to arrange a meeting or am I going to have to do it myself?"  
  
Swallowing an uneasiness that made her feel lightheaded, she nodded. "I'll arrange it. Five-thirty at the Crashdown."  
  
"Fine," then got up and flounced away.   
  
Tess stared after her. "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex paused at the doorway leading out to the quad washed by the bright midday sun. It was relatively warm and he was enjoying it. The note in his locker had said to meet before lunch crowd hit the quad. Which equated to about five minutes while everyone rushed to the cafeteria or their lockers, not exactly enough time for a stimulating conversation.   
  
"Hey," Tess waved and smiled as Alex approached. She looked like a fairy with the golden sunlight creating a halo of brightness around her blonde locks. "Thanks for meeting me."  
  
"When a lady calls, I have no choice but to answer." He sat his backpack down and straddle the bench. "So what's up? What's the emergency?"  
  
Tess caught her lower lip between her teeth and glanced around the quad for a moment, noting the increasing stream of students exiting the building. "Alex, I know that you and Maria have been talking lately about… about what happened to me and to her in the last few weeks."  
  
Alex's face darkened. "Yeah. And?"  
  
"Michael and Max and…"  
  
"What?" alarmed that they may have done something to threaten Tess. "Did they do something to you?"  
  
"Besides save me?" she asked innocently because she wanted to, needed to, keep that thought firmly and primarily in Alex's mind. She couldn't allow his thinking to wonder too far from the good.  
  
By the look in Alex's eyes, he didn't appreciate it being reminded of it. The thought of aliens and mysterious powers frightened the hell out of him but he couldn't admit it, not even to himself. "What did they want?"  
  
"To meet," she stated quietly, watching as the crowd suddenly thinned to allow Michael and Max through. Michael was saying something animatedly to Max, who was paying attention but his eyes were across the way, meeting Tess's. It's been like this for days now, every so often, he would catch her eyes and not let go, as if he was reading into her soul. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Tess?" Alex's eyes followed hers, noting the dark brooding look from Max that was obviously the reason for the girl's sudden reaction. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he turned her to face him, putting her back to the reigning prince of darkness. "You all right?" concern written clearly in his eyes. "What did he just do to you?"  
  
She wondered about that for a moment before she realized that her silence was only making things worse. "Nothing. He didn't do anything to me."   
  
"Liar."  
  
"Am not," she replied hotly and purposely shifted to look across the courtyard at them once more. Max's eyes held hers once more but she gave him a definitive nod of her head. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to look at Alex. "See? Nothing."  
  
"Tess…" more amused than impressed.   
  
Deciding that this could be a long conversation that she didn't really want to get into, especially since her own emotions were so complicated, "They want to meet, Alex. And they've asked me to arrange it since you and Liz won't go within ten feet of them."  
  
That managed to kill all teasing urges from his mind. It was like watching a curtain come down across the stage, a darkness descended upon his features, so unlike Alex that it was slightly unsettling to see. Alex withdrew within. "Why?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?   
  
"Of course," he replied stiffly. All he could see in his mind's eyes was Liz's teary eyes and frightened faced. "I don't exactly relish in the idea of willingly put myself in the same room with ET's good looking cousins. God only knows what they can do to us."  
  
"And God only knows what will happen to them if someone accidentally let it slip what happened here in town," Tess grabbed his arms. She'd had more than a glimpse of his thoughts on the subject. If nothing else, she understood that he wasn't heartless… not about this. "Alex, I have to agree with them. If someone find out about them, it is not going to be a nice bright happy future for them. Haven't you ever seen the X-Files?"   
  
Alex made a face. He had seen the damn show and he did understand what could… might happen. It's just… Damn it, he didn't want to see him as the victims here. They were the 'other' and they were to be feared and… "Tess, I know that you're a good person trying to do what you think is right and all but I don't…"  
  
"Please, Alex?"  
  
Because she was looking a little desperate, he was having a hard time getting the 'no' out of his mouth. He tried, really tried for several minutes. "When? Where?"  
  
"Crashdown, five-thirty."  
  
"Liz?"   
  
"Her too," her apologetic eyes went to the side of the building. "Maria is breaking it to her now."   
  
Alex followed her glaze, watching the two pretty girl with their head bowed together talking. Even from the distance, he could see that Liz was not happy with what was being said. He could truly understand the feeling. He was not stupid enough to say that he wasn't scared shitless over this. But you can only avoid the inevitable for so long and he was actually a little surprised that this hadn't taken place sooner though he suspected that Maria and Tess has something to do with that. "You going to be there?"  
  
She gave him a half smile of irony. "Like I have a choice?"  
  
He supposed it was a rather silly question. "Tess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on with you and Max?" Because he, like the rest of the school, had been keeping his ear to the ground about that little triangle that's likely to erupt like Pompeii and do about the equal amount of damage.   
  
Startled, "Nothing, why?"  
  
Alex's soulful old-aged eyes slanted between the two for a moment. He wasn't blind, a little slow at time but not blind. "You two seem to have this whole 'zing' thing going when you look at each other." And what that could be doing to Michael Guerin was going to be interesting to find out.   
  
Blushing furiously, Tess gave him a light punch in the arm. "We do not."  
  
"Yeah, you do," he said solemnly. She was pretty when she colored. He just wish the subject of that particular reaction wasn't who it was. "Be careful Tess. He's dangerous."   
  
A little perturbed by the seriousness in which the conversation had turned once more, "He's not."  
  
"Yes, he is. All men are dangerous to women, alien or otherwise."  
  
A teasing grin appeared. "You including yourself in that assessment?"  
  
Alex's eyes twinkled with amusement because it was in his nature. "But of course," but he sobered up quickly. "But seriously, Tess. Max is not someone you want to get involved in. Especially right now when he obviously doesn't trust us."  
  
She reframed from saying anything in response to that. "If you were in his place, Alex, would you be comforted by the thought that someone would that has no obvious affection for you have secrets about you that can turn your world upside down and inside out? Would you trust them?"  
  
The frown that graced his face only added to that ageless wisdom she sensed in him. "I don't like logic right now."  
  
"Me either but it's there. Deal with it."  
  
That's what he liked about her, blunt and to the point. "What do you think they're going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," looking across the way once more where they were being observed by Michael and Max. There was not a hint of expressed by either one. "I just don't know."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think is being said?" Michael asked when it became obvious that Max was no longer interested in his assessment of Ms. Toploski's interest in him lately. Dawson's Creek this was not and he was definitely no Pacey Winters… not that he watched that lame show on WB. No… really.  
  
"I'm not sure," Max said with a frown. To say that he had not been happy when Isabel informed him of what she had done was to put it mildly. But the seething rage would simply have to burn quietly while he dealt with the problem. If nothing else, Isabel was right. This has gone on for too long. The uncertainty was beginning to tear at everyone's nerves. Sooner or later, someone was going to trip. "Alex is going to be the one we have to watch out for."   
  
Michael's brow rose as he watched his friend. "Really?"  
  
"Liz is too fragile to be a threat, especially after the number Isabel did to her," It was a matter that he and his sister had discussed on several occasions now with no real resolve, but that was neither here or there now. "But Alex is different. He's too collected and angry over this. He could cause a whole lot of problems if not pulled into our circle."   
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"You know that Isabel asked Tess to set a meeting for this afternoon?"  
  
"I think it was more along the lines of an order than a request," Michael said dryly. Isabel's adversity toward Tessa still hasn't been resolved though she was less harsh when speaking of the girl now that Max has cooled his interest somewhat. Then again, Max has also pulled back from everyone in general.   
  
A look of displeasure crossed Max's eyes. "She'll have to learn to deal with Tess sooner or later. I can't have a battle between them. Not now, not ever."   
  
Michael's brow rose at that. Max had been acting coolly polite for several days now, enough to annoy Isabel to no end. Michael had been quietly amused at first until it began to be a problem. It was like he had put up this wall behind which he was hiding all the emotions that must be slowly eating away at him. It was only when he caught the subtle glances at Tessa that Michael realized what was going on. "She looks good."   
  
"What?" glancing at him.  
  
"I said she looks good," indicated Tess with his chin. He almost chuckled at Max's narrowing of the eyes. He was so easy to read no matter how hard he tries to hide his feelings. "Real fairytale princess like." And she did too, the pale blue top draped femininely over her shoulders.   
  
"Doesn't she always?" Max asked mildly, irritated that Michael noticed, and irritated that he noticed that Michael noticed. Dispute his own resolve to see her happy, even if not with him, he had been unable to fully embraced the idea and have been acting on it.   
  
A smirk might get him a smack. "Something you want to say to me about Tessa, Maxwell?"  
  
He slanted his friend a look that said 'back off.'   
  
"You know, for such a smart guy, you're so brick dumb sometimes," Michael sighed and said nothing more.   
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You do realize that the whole school is saying that you and I are pretty much dueling to the bitter end over her, right?" By the blank look in Max's eyes, "Um… I take that as a no." He thought that rather amusing. Of course, Max has never been interested in what goes on around him that didn't really concern him.   
  
"What the hell do you mean the school is…"  
  
"Max, you are an idiot." He rolled his eyes then glared at a couple of nosy students that had gotten too close. It was like watching pigeons scrambling out of the way of a big black cat. "The whole school knows that you're interested in Tessa, you tell them every time you look at her."   
  
Max looked away, not willing to confront this. "I don't know what you're…"  
  
"Grow up, Max," Michael said without heat. "If you like her, you like her. No shame in liking a pretty girl."  
  
"Not that simple," Max replied.   
  
"It is that simple," not quite believing he was giving relationship advice to Max Evans, teen heartthrob. It was about as surreal as him giving Isabel makeup advice. "You like her, she likes you, got for it."  
  
Eyes that forced on something else, "She doesn't."  
  
"Doesn't what?" puzzled by this.  
  
"Doesn't like me," Max clarified. "Not like that." There, he's said it. He waited for the weight to lift like the psychologists say that it would, confession being good for the soul and all that junk, but no such luck. Staying it out loud only seem to make the reality more depressing. "She wants you."  
  
Instead of being sympathetically, kind and brotherly, as should have been expected, Michael Guerin, school bad boy, laughed out loud. He laughed until his side hurt and his cheeks ached, until the entire schoolyard turned and stared.   
  
Max just growled at him. "Will you stop that!" It annoyed him that his problems was of such amusement to his friend. "This isn't funny."  
  
"Yeah it is," Michael nodded his head and wiped his eyes. Taking several deep breaths, he attempted to calm himself. He wondered briefly if Tess would have has much enjoyment of this as he did, given their non-existent attraction to one another. "You have no idea the kind of length Tessa and I went to just trying to *feel* anything other than… what do you call it…sibling affection toward one another."   
  
Topaz eyes narrowed dangerously, "What length?"  
  
The immediately vicinity was cleared within five seconds but it didn't faze Michael at all. "Nothing that would offend you," was the only answer Max received and was said with a smile that was wholly untrustworthy. Michael was enjoying this little game of cat and… cat. "Look, Tessa and I have a relationship that doesn't go beyond that fact that she's got a pretty face and a good heart and I rather not see her disillusioned any more than she's already been by life. She kind of saved my ass from Hank and I always repay my debts."   
  
Uncertain as to what he was hearing, "Are you saying that you're not interested in Tess?"  
  
Michael had a moment where he wondered if his best friend had suddenly gone stupid, "No romantic interested in any case. And she's got none in me." He clapped his hand on the slightly stunned Max's shoulder. "Open field man. Wide open field."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael?"  
  
Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Michael turned slowly to the patrol car that had slowed to the stop by him. Instinct warred for a moment with logic before Michael gave into logic and he sighed. "Afternoon, Sheriff."  
  
"Get in," waving him over. "I'll give you a lift to the shop."  
  
"I'm not going to the shop," pausing to look down the street. Several students were watching now. A cop car and Michael Guerin, this will be all over town in ten minutes. Forget the fact that Michael was currently living with a cop. "I'm meeting some friends at the Crashdown," and possibly deciding his fate.   
  
"I'll take you over there," reaching over to open the door from within. "I wanted to speak with you for a moment after your father's… about Hank's upcoming hearing."  
  
It would have been considerably rude and tacky of him to simply ignore the open invitation, and he would probably never hear the end of it from Tessa and Maria, Michael got into the squad car. There was an awkward silence as He sifted uncomfortably in the front seat and tried not to bump his knee against the rifle propped between the front seats. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Making a turn one handed, "Amy, Mrs. Harding, said that you've been reluctant about testifying against Hank."  
  
He stared out the window. "We've talked some."  
  
"She says that you've been ignoring her."   
  
"I can't ignore her, she's too annoyingly insistent to be ignored," besides the fact that he found Mrs. Harding to be a genuinely good person that obviously cares. And there was the hour long blustering lecture he got from Tessa and Maria when he 'accidentally' hung up on their mother. His ears were still stinging from that.   
  
"She's only trying to help, you know."  
  
"I know," because Amy Harding couldn't have made it more obvious if she tried. If his own foster mother had been half the woman that Amy Harding is, Michael was sure that his life would have been a whole lot different.   
  
"He's recovering nicely, by the way. In case you were interested in knowing."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Hank."  
  
"Recovering from what?"  
  
"That nice love tap you gave him that night he beat up Teresa Harding." The bruises showed up after the silver print disappeared from his face.   
  
Michael didn't make a sound, didn't even shift his gaze from the passing streets as the car moved along at a speed that man a snail's race look exciting. Even without turning, he could sense that the sheriff was looking for something… something that was important and dangerous. The pressure was there, he could feel in the information that was being given. The little 'love tap' had been filled with something that was outer worldly and Michael remembered it well. He had been desperate to protect Tessa from Hank and his caution thrown to the winds. Now, like Max's little lapse in judgment, it was coming back to bite him hard. "He deserved a lot more than to be knocked on his ass."  
  
"I don't disagree," and he's got plenty of pictures to prove it. He still winced every time he saw the next-day bruise on Tess Harding's face, not to mention remembering the amount of outrage Amy Harding displayed in his office. Of course, there were also the pictures of the silvery substance that graced Hank's face for several days afterwards. "Watch out for him, he's not exactly happy with you right now."  
  
There was no doubt of that but why would he need to if the guys in… "Is he out on bail?"  
  
It killed him to tell the kid. "Yeah."  
  
"Who bailed him… No, let me guess: Dick."  
  
"He still has friends."  
  
"Yeah," Michael didn't voice his opinion of Hank's best friend. The guy's name said it all. "Is he back at the shop?"  
  
"Yes," he should know, he just came from there issuing a warning the he had a sinking feeling about. The look in Hank's less than collected eyes spelled trouble with a capital T. Keeping an eye on Michael in the coming days would be a good idea. "Amy has him facing some serious charges inclining battery, assault, child endangerment…"  
  
"I'm not a kid."  
  
"You're a minor in the eyes of the law, hence your temporary stay with me." Jim frowned as he caught sight of the Crashdown. "Don't wonder too far in the next couple of days. The hearing will take care of Hank; you just stay out of his way until it happens."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Michael informed him as he opened the door with more force than necessary, "Been doing it for a long time," and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I don't doubt that Michael," Jim murmured to empty space as he watched the angry lines of the boy's shoulders. "But you shouldn't have had to."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[I tired to write a confrontation but failed pretty badly. Just make it up in your mind, okay?]  
  
"You have no idea!" Michael said through clinched teeth. "And don't think even for a moment that just because you kept your beak shut for a couple of weeks that you can 'understand' what it's like for us."   
  
"Where's Tess?" Liz asked, her hands clutched so tightly together that she was afraid that they were going turn blue. She'd only agreed to this meeting before Tess had been so convincingly logical. You'd think she was talking about herself the way she went on and on about fears and uncertainties, experiments and confinements. But where is she?  
  
"She's probably running late from the Exhibit setup," Max said dully, watching Maria trying desperately to put a stop to the sudden and heated argument between Michael and Alex. "We're getting ready for the Galileo exhibit."   
  
"Look, we're not talking okay?" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs, his fears firmly masked behind outrage at the spew of angry words from Michael. He was anything but a coward, no matter what Michael said. And he definitely wasn't doing this for some sick reason that had anything to do with power or control. "What the hell more do you want from us?"  
  
"How about a little assurance?" Isabel asked quietly, her arms folded she watched the pay of emotions across Alex Whitman's youthful face. "Your word isn't going to mean much if you 'accidentally' let it slip. Nor would it do us any good when they decide to dissect us just to see if we bleed."   
  
Only the trio of foreigner's didn't flinch at that little mental image. Maria took a deep breath and wished her sister was here. "Okay, let's just calm down and think rationally here. A little trust would be nice in this matter."   
  
"What assurances would we possibly give them that would satisfy?" Alex asked with a sigh. "A letter of assurance written in our blood."  
  
"You've got enough to write it?" Michael snared.  
  
"You're so not helping," Maria warned with a wiggling finger.   
  
Isabel shook her head and had to agree with Alex. No about of vocal assurance is going to put her at ease. She couldn't think of one way in the world at this point that could possibly make her ease up on this horrible feeling that something bad was going to… An icy chill knifed up her back, making her shiver.  
  
Max's eyes narrowed as he caught his sister's movement. "Isabel?"  
  
Shaking her head, she waved off the concern in his voice. "Trust is easy to give and take but we don't exactly have an abundance of it to…." She shivered again as another shot of coldness along her spine, this time mixed with a hint of fear. It was quickly followed by another wave, this one stronger and left her gasping.  
  
"Isabel?" Max called again as he watched her eyes suddenly go glassy.   
  
"Issy?" Michael came to her side, his dark eyes fixed up on her face. "What happened?"  
  
Opening her mouth, she tried to speak but was blind sided by the image of a darken street, a twirl of pictures that were familiar but not. Petrifying fear congealed her muscles and Isabel gave a small gasp of disbelief.   
  
"What's happening?" Maria asked as Liz rushed to the kitchen to get water.  
  
"Is she having hot flashes?" Alex asked quietly as he was suddenly hit with a discomforting feeling that something out of all their control was happening and they were just as fearful as he was.   
  
"Issy?" Michael asked again, taking hold of her face in his hands. Perspiration dotted her pale face. "What's happening to you?"  
  
She shivered again, blinked and felt the sensation draw slowly. She didn't understand all that she saw, all the she felt but of what she was sure of. Swallowing, she looked around for a moment, her eyes finally meeting Maria's. "Tess is in trouble."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, Tess walked reluctantly toward the Crashdown. Since she was the one that set up this meeting of the two sides, she knew that it won't be fair not to be there. She had a terrible image of a fire breathing Isabel barbequing Alex and Liz on the spit. But even that thought didn't spur her feet on any faster.   
  
It was going to be like a train wreck any which way she tried to play it.   
  
Shifting her backpack once more on her shoulder, she felt a slight prickling of awareness.   
  
All the fine hair along the nape of her neck stood up on ends. Turning her head, she looked down the half empty street washed with the orange light of the fading sun. There were three men on one corner, talking quietly among themselves as they smoked. Two kids on skateboards hurried down the street knowing that they were going to get their asses grounded if they didn't make it home for dinner on time again. Two couples strolled down the block, too absorbed in themselves to notice anyone else around them. A gray pit bull peed against the yellow hydrant.   
  
Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Nothing to be concerned about.  
  
Except Tess suddenly felt an icy chill down her spine. It was as if someone had ran an ice cube down her slowly down her back, making her tremble. Her insides screamed silently for her to do something.   
  
Turning around, she scanned the streets around her, seeing nothing but knowing that something was out there. Beads of cold sweat rolled down her face as her blue eyes went wide and she turned about and about, desperate to find the source of this irrational fright over something as intangible as a feeling. Yet…  
  
Clutching the straps of her backpack tighter, she gave the street once last glance before shooting down the sidewalk at a run. Her feet slapped the concrete making noises that echoed slightly down the street. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to escape.   
  
But escape from what? To where?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be Continue….. 


	30. Loyalties

Remnants  
  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?   
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.   
  
Ratings: R for restricted.   
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm having major writer's block where the Roswell series is concerned. I'm desperately trying to move this forward. Sorry if this chapter sucks big time.   
  
Summary: Tess makes an entrance. Topolski has reservations. The watcher is watched. And Alex offers reassurances and an olive branch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean she's in trouble?" Maria demanded; her eyes hot on Isabel's face as she forced herself not to shoot off half cocked. The taller blonde shook her head, her eyes closing in exhaustion. "Look at me!" she grabbed hold of Isabel's shoulders and shook her. "Tell me what's happening to my sister?"  
  
"Easy, Maria," Alex urged gently, pulling Maria back as Michael forced the two girls apart. A cold sweat formed between his shoulder blades. *Holy shit. Something bad is going on.* He had a terrible feeling. "Give her a second."  
  
"Here!" Liz's pale hand thrust through the thong of bodies and managed to splash water on everyone but Isabel. She flinched as a result but none of the other even noticed. Everything went from bad to horrible in two seconds, how the hell did that happen?   
  
"Isabel," Max's voice was gentle but urgent. "Tell me what's happening? What do you see?"  
  
Her eyes still closed, her body braced for whatever will come, Isabel slowly shook her head. "She's scared, running. I… I can't see her anymore." She opened herself up tentatively, seeking that terrifying connection once more. There had been a glimpse, a mere glimpse, but it had been more than enough. "Something… someone is after her."   
  
"Who?" Michael asked pushing Maria back when the other girl would have demanded more. He could see the panic in the girl's brown eyes. If she wasn't scared before, she was now. "Tell me who, Issy?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered, her lips compressed tightly. "I just don't…." she opened herself up a little more, seeking the thought patterns in the waking world. It almost feel familiar but… it's not possible. Tess Harding isn't Max or Michael, she shouldn't recognize her mind so quickly, so easily. Yet, she couldn't deny doing exactly that. "Her walls are up again."  
  
"If you can make contact once, you can do it again," Max said firmly.  
  
"I can't!" Eyes snapped open. The pressure she felt was worse than the spine tingling fear from Tess. "She was terrified before, her defenses were down. It's not anymore, she's fighting the probe."  
  
"But that's good, right?" Alex asked without thought. He didn't have any idea what was being side and why but he had a feeling, a gut feeling that wasn't going to be ignored. Plus when it came to this kind o sci-fi stuff, he picked it up faster than anyone. "She was scared, disorientated and a little lost. Isabel 'got in' because of it. Now she's got her shields up, it means she's in control again, right?"  
  
"Makes sense," Michael supplied with a nod, his arm tightening around Isabel. She was shaking something awful but was obviously slowly pulling herself together. "Tess is a whole lot tougher than she looks."  
  
"She's smart," Maria murmured, swallowing the rock that's still in her throat. She was calming down, she needed to calm down. She was no good to anyone, and she knew it, if she were to freak out, though it was her first inclination to do so. "She knows what to do."   
  
"But she's out there," Max murmured as he turned to stare at the door, willing Tess to come through it. "Alone."  
  
"She knows where we are," Isabel said quickly, taking a deep breath and slowly pulling out of Michael's embrace, thankful for his support as he's always been. "She knows how to get in contact if she's got to."  
  
"Not if she's scared," Liz said quietly, her eyes averted. "If she's scared, she might not be thinking straight."  
  
"She's scared," Isabel nodded her head, her eyes glued at Max. She wasn't blinded to his feelings where Tess was concern, as troublesome at that may be. But first and foremost, Max as her brother, her blood, and it killed her to see him suffering. And suffering he was. "But she wasn't panicking."   
  
"I'm going to look for her," Maria said getting other feet. But she hadn't taken more than three steps when Michael grabbed her arm. "Let go!"  
  
"Hey!" Alex pulled a stupid and grabbed Michael's arm.  
  
"Alex!" Liz stood stalk still, not knowing what to do if this erupts into violence.   
  
"Stop it!" Max yelled, freezing everyone in their tracks. His voice held the tones of a man that was to be obeyed. "This isn't helping," glaring at them all, ignoring the sense of urgency in his guts. He need to be cool and in control if he wants to help. "We don't know where Tess is, we don't even have a clue as to where to start looking, and so hurrying off somewhere isn't going to help." He waited a heartbeat, watching Maria's eyes, until he was sure he was heard. "Alex, you and Liz need to calm down. We're not going to hurt anyone. We just want to be left in peace. You need to not jump down Michael's throat every chance you get," he said that last part for Michael as well. Michael has been provoking Alex since they walked through the door. "Right now the only thing that is important right now is Tess. Can we *all* agree upon that?"   
  
The chorus of 'yes's' would have been comical if not for the fact that they were all scared to death for various reasons and Max didn't look like he would accept any other response from any of them, Michael and Isabel included. His face appeared to be carved from stone and about as yielding as that substance. "Issy, I need you to…" he stopped. Something tugged at him gently, softly… intimately.   
  
"Maxwell?" Michael asked his eyes on his friend then on the door at which Max's eyes had gone to. "What is it?"  
  
He didn't know why he knew, didn't want to question it, but he knew. "She's coming."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catching the neon sign of the Crashdown halfway down the block, Tess glanced over her shoulder once more, her feet still carrying her forward as she did so. A shadow in one corner, just off the alleyway between two buildings shifted. Icy fear made its way through her system again as she slammed into the fiberglass door barely registering the sting of twisting her wrist in her hurry.   
  
Strong arms caught her as she crashed to the floor, saving her knees from an abuse that she wasn't sure it could take. Her heart skipped several beats as her fingers dug greedily into muscles, clinging for dear life. Gasping for breath, she didn't question burying her face into a solid chest, inhaling a reassuringly comfortable scent that told her she was going to be all right.   
  
"Michael!" Max barked without thought, his face ashen as he tightened his arms around the trembling girl.   
  
Already on his way, "I'm on it," and disappeared through the door.   
  
"Isabel, the back door."  
  
Isabel didn't question the decisiveness of her brother's order. She was on her feet and racing through the kitchen before her mind could even process what was happening. Pure instinct took control.   
  
"Tess?" Maria tried to get close to her sister but Max pushed her away.  
  
Clutching Tess tightly to him, Max felt his chest contract painfully. The look on her face, wild and fearful, as she came through the door will haunt him for some time to come. "Tess?" he whispered against her hair. "What happened?" She shook her head quickly still burrowed in his arm. "Who did this?" Again, she shook her head.   
  
"Tessie?" Maria knelt by them, her hand reaching out to her frightened sister. She's never seen Tess so… weak.   
  
"Maxwell!" Michael came through the door noisily. His dark eyes scanned the room in one quick sweep automatically as he came to kneel next to his friend. "No one there." He didn't add that the inner chill that ran through him forced him to retreat into the diner once more. He was smart enough and wise enough to know that whatever was out there wasn't something he wanted to face alone.   
  
"Max?" Isabel came through the back. "I felt something, I'm not sure what it was, but they left pretty quickly. I can't pinpoint anything accurately." Her face reflected her troubles as she touched upon something she wasn't sure she wanted to touch again. "Max…" she waited until he looked up at her. "It's bad."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sigh escaped before he even realized it was there to begin with. This was not good. A callous hand with rough fingers reached into the Italian suit pocket and pulled the black cell phone. Dialing with a practice finger, he waited.   
  
The phone clicked, announcing the activation of a scrambler before the brisk voice answered. "Topolski."  
  
"It's Perkins."  
  
"What do you want?" came the annoyed replied. Topolski hated teaching. She didn't like school and being on the other side of the desk didn't make her enjoy it any more. She had about sixty papers to grade tonight and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. One of the reasons she went into FBI was to get away from junk like this.   
  
There was a moment of silence. "I've been spotted."  
  
That brought the busy pen that had been covering a neatly doubled-spaced typed page with red marking to a screeching halt. For a moment, she thought she heard wrong or that maybe Perkins had been joking, though she had her doubts of the stoically reliable agent having any sense of humor. "Excuse me?"  
  
To say he was embarrassed didn't even begin to cover it. "I think one of the kids spotted me."  
  
A long pause where silent strings of curses were thought of from both ends of the phone was held just long enough that it was a bad sign for anyone listening in. "Which one?" she demanded her fingers tightening around the phone. She was actually a little surprised that the plastic hadn't crack yet.   
  
"Teresa Harding."  
  
She took a deep breath… then another one. Neither of it helped to calm her pounding heart. The only good news was that it hadn't been Michael Guerin. "You want to tell me how a wet-behind-the-ears, slip of a girl managed to spot a Quantico trained Federal Agent with thirteen… fourteen years of experience in surveillance?"   
  
There was a long silence. "I don't know."  
  
"What the hell happened?" she snapped, throwing her pen across the room.   
  
"I'm not all together sure."   
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
The hesitation was not a good sign. "One minute she was walking along the street just fine; next thing I know she's looking over her shoulders and bolting." A frustrated hand made its way through short military style hair. His days in the marines may be over but some habits were hard to break. "It was like someone gave her a silent signal or something, warning her that she was being watched."  
  
Topolski gave into the overwhelming urge to do a little damage and threw her pen across the room. She really wished it was a crystal vase or something with a little more weight behind it. The amount of set back this could cause was countless. If those children were cautious before, they will be doubly so now. "I don't care what it takes, you fix this."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Don't 'yes, ma'am' me, Perkins. You want to be the one to tell Pierce that you screwed up this assignment? Cause I certainly am not going to."   
  
Another long pause. "I'll fix it."  
  
"Do that," and slammed the phone down.   
  
This was not what she needed at the moment. None of this was what she wanted from her life. Reaching around, she pulled the key from the rubber wrist band hanging from her arm and unlocked her top drawer. The thin file had no labels, no markings; no clear identifiable way to classify the content. It was the way she preferred when undercover. Opening it, she took a moment to study the first picture in the file. She could well imagine that the bruises on Michael Guerin's face weren't the first one he's taken from his old man; it was only the first ones that's ever been captured by a camera and not attributed to the 'boys will be boys' mentality. He looked young. Too young.  
  
There were a series of other photos that depicted the various places where an elbow or a fist may have connected to the supple body of youth. Her stomach turned at the thought of just how many times this has happened. She had to tool her mind against softening toward the picture; the picture of an abused teen that probably has never seen a happy day in his life.   
  
The next series of picture were that of Teresa Harding, the blonde beauty that was about to cause trouble for her. She still couldn't believe this girl had somehow managed to detect her shadow. Looking at that model perfect face… There was something terribly wrong with the picture as she gazed at the photo of the black eye. The bruises didn't belong. It shouldn't be there.   
  
The report on the case from DCFS was pretty comprehensive, detailing the events that lead up to the removal of Michael Guerin from the custody of Henry David Guerin. Interviews with the less than helpful neighbors had extracted a wealth of information that included the reasons to why the mother had disappear from the scenes so many years ago. This was a headache that Julia Topolski didn't want to deal with.   
  
It was so simple in the beginning.   
  
Now there was a human factor to consider. A factor that she didn't want to examine too closely.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes the color of the first ray of light watched the darkly dressed federal agent on the phone. He stood just beyond the shadows, hidden from the view of the outside world. It's a practice he's long had and certainly doesn't intend to change.   
  
He waited, watching the emotions fluttered across the usually calm face. Even after decades on this primitive planet, he still didn't understand the need for these Humans to express every little thought on their features. It was quite a useless exercise and a great deal of wasted energy. But he really shouldn't complain at the moment for it gave him much information.   
  
It did not sit well with him to know that others are watching the Royal Four. After all, he's spent more than a decade and half searching to complete the square of power only to have them find one another on their own. Quite an interesting turn of events. Apparently, destiny was a stronger pull than he would believe in.   
  
He watched with patience as the agent hung up the phone. The way the agent was gripping the little plastic device projected his un-vented emotions. It should be easy to get some answers from the man.   
  
But not here.   
  
Not where everyone from this little sand dung can see. It needed to be away, away from detection, away from the royal ones. The last thing that was needed now was more attention on the Royal Four.   
  
He'll simply have to do this quietly. With no witnesses and no way to link it back to Zan and the others. For now, the four royal ones will have their little piece of paradise. The time will come when they have to face the future. But for now, he will quietly take care of the little problem of the snooping federal agent.   
  
With that thought in mind, he moved out of the shadow and into the light.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not," Maria reminded her sister as she headed her head against her shoulder. "And don't' you tell me that you're fine when everyone in this damn room can see that you're not. Stop lying to me and to yourself."  
  
Tess gave Maria a look that was a mix of embarrassment and relief. As usual, Maria never allowed her to do the stupid things. Her trembling hands cupped the mug of hot cocoa that Liz had made for her just before she ushered her up to her bedroom. "Did I really look that bad?"  
  
"Girl, you about gave me a heart attack," Alex interjected as she sat down by her and took her hand, removing the cup that looked as if it would drop out of her grip any moment. He hugged her because he needed to. He didn't think he's ever been that frightened before, not even that day with that gunman. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know," Tess answered honestly, her eyes going to the balcony where Isabel, Max and Michael were currently holding a conference. By the agitated expression on Isabel's face, she was as frightened by this as Tess was but doing a much better job of hiding it. "I wish they won't do that."  
  
Maria looked over; Michael was trying to get between the two battling siblings. "Yeah, me too. It's not like they're the only ones that are affected by this." She rubbed her arms over the Goosebumps that covered her arms though the night was warm and comfortable.   
  
"I really wish they would just talk to me," Tess murmured and took the cup once more. It was the first time in years that she's lost control of herself in this manner. And she was freely admitting to herself that she would feel better if Max was back in the room.   
  
"Let them handle it, Tess," Alex advised, his eyes going to the window. He hadn't missed the way Max stood forward and took matters in hand when the uproar descended upon them earlier. It was glad that someone did because he sure the hell. And he trusted that they will handle the situation and not just before their hide was on the line. He wasn't blind to he way Max reached out immediately to protect Tess from… whatever it was she had been running from.   
  
"I can't," Tess whispered as she looked at the windows once more. "This affects me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know, not six months ago, you were telling me to stay put and not run," Michael muttered darkly and paced the length of the balcony once more.   
  
"That was then, this is now." Isabel stated that irrefutable logic and cross her arms in defiance… and to stop herself from shaking like a leaf.   
  
To say that she's been shaken to the core, well… that was a lie. Something inside of her core had been badly shaken as well. When she had been stuck to Tess's mind, on that first night of wondering, she had been frightened by the new elements that she had not previous encountered. But Tess's mind had been clean; no darkness lurked in the shadows waiting to consume her. This mind that she had touched tonight… cold and unyielding… she had been repulsed by it. It had been tainted with something ugly and painful.   
  
"We can't just up and leave," Max told her in no unspecific terms. He was still processing the fear that came with knowing that something out there had been stalking them… stalking Tess. It boiled his blood to know that she had been terrorized in that manner.   
  
"Yeah," Michael nodded his agreement and pinned Isabel with a look that was half concern and half annoyance. "Even if we could, Tess would never be willing to leave Maria behind."   
  
"I don't recall inviting them along," Isabel pointed out with a shudder.   
  
"Well we're not leaving her behind," Max replied with a sharp look for his sister. "When are you going to let go of your anger toward her and accept the fact that she's one of us now."  
  
"She is not one of us!" Isabel informed him loud enough to express her emotions but not so much to attract unwanted attention.   
  
"Why won't you accept her?" Max asked angrily. He honestly didn't understand his sister's attitude anymore. How could she be throwing a fit like this at a time like this? Wasn't there enough to deal with without her prejudice thrown in? "What has she ever done to you but try to be nice?"  
  
She couldn't even believe he was asking her this. "She brought danger to our world. Before Tess Harding came along, we *never* had this much problems. Now we have a questioning Sheriff, nosy teachers, two high-risk use of our powers and god only know how many people saw what they shouldn't have seen! She is a danger to us."  
  
Nothing in this world or beyond would ever convince of him of that. "She's not."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Isabel…"  
  
"Stop it!" Michael got between them and separated the two before Max could say something that he couldn't take back. "This isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
"And what do you suggest?" Isabel snapped angrily. It was so like the two to band together against her. "We go back in there, play nice and pretend nothing happened? Or maybe we can all go home, go to sleep and pretend that Alex and Liz didn't threaten to tell the whole wide world about us."  
  
"Now you're just being dramatic," Michael complained. "Alex and Liz didn't say anything of the sort and you know it. Let it go."  
  
"Let it go?" Isabel's voice hit an all time high. "How can you expect me to 'let it go?' We are constantly in fear for our lives. God knows if we can trust anyone anymore.   
  
And I'm just supposed to sit back and pretend I'm okay with it? I don't think so Michael."   
  
"And what would you have me do?" Michael asked quietly, calmly in the face of Isabel's fury. She was always so incredibly animated, so unlike her usual cool collected self, when she was angry. It brought out all the passion in her that was usually kept under lock and key, so seldom seen that it was easy to forget she had any to begin with. "Shall I 'take care' of Alex and Liz for you?"  
  
"Don't be absurd."  
  
"But that's what you seem to be suggesting, Issy," Michael pointed logically. He loved to play devil's advocate for her. It gave him pleasure to see her process her thoughts in that manner. "We can't leave, not even remotely possible, especially for you two. I've got not family, I can up and disappear and no one would bother to really look. But you really want Mr. and Mrs. Evans to be combing the streets for their kids? Cause you and I both know that they will, even if you and Max decide to leave a nice little good-bye note, which is what you would do, right? I mean, I know you well enough to know that much."   
  
She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the opening of the window leading to the balcony. She glanced away as Alex climbed out.  
  
"Hey," Alex said uncertainly.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked with a nod.   
  
"Maria is freaking in there," jerking a thumb over his shoulder. HE didn't want to be out there, really didn't. But he knew that he had to, for his own peace of mind. "Listen," facing Max's expressionless face. Perhaps it was because he was so deathly calm that it made it easier to face him. "Thanks for taking charge earlier," he offered a slight smile. "I know that you were really trying to protect Tess and…" he glanced over his shoulder, watching as Liz returned from the kitchen and sat down the girl on the bed. His eyes softened at the three huddled together. "You're going to fix this, right?" he asked Max. "You're going to protect her, right?"  
  
More perspective than most people gave him credit for, Michael raised a brow. "Liz or Tess?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Alex asked, facing the Black Knight. Until that moment, he's never really allowed himself to 'see' Michael Guerin; it's always been too frightening to do so. But to do so now as the taller boy stood there staring through the window, "You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
Michael nodded without thought. He didn't question the instinctive nature to protect; he's done it all his life for Max and Isabel. They were family. And you protect your family. "She's one of us," without meaning to.  
  
Max's eyes flickered for a moment. "We'll protect her," he said without blinking an eyes as Alex assessed them carefully the turned to watch Isabel, waiting for her response.   
  
She didn't react; didn't so much as blink.   
  
Alex didn't push, knowing that it couldn't be easy for her to accept that her tight circle just expended a little to include them. "Then you have my word and honor that I will take your secret to the grave."  
  
The trio turned as one and looked at him. He returned their stare calmly and without fear. There was a solidness there that hadn't been before, that seem to stem from his need to protect his friends… Liz, Maria and Tess. He understood loyalties and he was now giving it to them in exchange for theirs to the girls.   
  
If Michael was the Black Knight, they have just meant the White.   
  
Max nodded, offering his hand. "I believe you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be Continue…. 


	31. New Problems and Understandings

**Remnants**

By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell?  
  
Timeline: Roswell redone, my way. Take it back to the beginning and turn just about everything upside down and inside out. For background... read the preceding chapters first, or at least read the three chapters before this to make some sense of this next part. And this chapter will take place after the shooting.  
  
Ratings: R for restricted.  
  
Summary: Topolski set a plan into motion. Michael confronts Max and Max makes a move. Tess and Liz discuss Max. And Kyle stumbles across something he shouldn't.  
  
"Spoken" Thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"This is unacceptable," Julia Topolski hissed through clinched molars that were ready to crack under the tremendous pressure she was currently exerting to keep herself from reaching for her gun and shooting the frustrated agent in front of her. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"From the sheriff's office," Agent DeHugh responded with a sigh. "And I still cannot reach Agent Perkins."  
  
Topolski flipped through the photographed documents in front of her. Most of the materials she's never seen before. But it wasn't the most urgent problem she had right now. "When was the last time he checked in?"  
  
"According to his phone logs, you were the last person he called."  
  
Blue eyes lifted for a moment, "And?"  
  
Resisting the urge to squirm under that intense gaze, "And no one has seen nor heard from him since. It's been three days now. The Bureau is becoming concerned." He didn't add that they are looking at Topolski as the possible connection to the disappearance of a veteran agent. It's no secret back in DC that field agent Topolski appears to be less then forthcoming with her findings so far.  
  
Her face expressionless, "Has Agent Pierce been informed of the situation with Perkins?"  
  
DeHugh hesitated for a split second. "Yes."  
  
That pause was enough to tell Topolski that she was in trouble. As her mother says, a good defense is a strong offense. "If we have a field agent missing for three days, we have to assume that he has been compromised. Get a task team together and retrace his last steps leading up to his sudden disappearance. I want the safe house combed."  
  
"A task team?" DeHugh's eyes went wide. Not only were task teams unusual for such a small case... then again, pulling a pro agent off bigger cases for something like this is also unusual. "Shall I inform Agent Pierce of your request?"  
  
"No," calm and collected. "I'll do it myself."

* * *

The buzzing of the lunch time crowd faded slightly as Max concentrated on his lunch. His mother had insisted on making a brownbag lunch no matter how much Isabel had protested. Himself, he didn't really mind. Those kicks of motherly need to provide for her children made for a nice change in his routines. Besides, there is only so much cafeteria food one can consume without fearing for one's health.  
  
"Are you listening to me at all, Max?" Isabel demanded with a huff. "Or are you day dreaming about the little princess again?"  
  
Michael spit out milk then wiped his chin. Frowning, "I thought you were going to try to be nice to Tessa."  
  
She raised a brow. "I don't call her that to her face."  
  
"And that's being nice, Issy?"  
  
She made a noise of agreement than ran a hand through her hair. She may have promised to lay off Tess, but it didn't mean she could trust any of them anymore than she did before; though she would admit that Alex Whitman had surprised her a great deal by his actions the other night. She hadn't expected him to be so... so... Knight in Armor kind of guy.  
  
"Anyone seen Tess lately?" Max asked, directing the question more at Michael.  
  
"We see her every day," Isabel pointed out dryly and sipped juice. This was the first time her brother's spoken of the girl since that night. And while she appreciated the discretion, it bothered her that he had completely withdrew into himself lately. "And have you guys found out anything more about what was following her to Crashdown?"  
  
"Don't you mean who?" Michael asked, lowering his voice when the crowd got a little too close for his liking. Two gossipmongers got a little too close for his liking. "Hey! What are you staring at?"  
  
"Michael," Max admonished softly but firmly. "Don't attract attention."  
  
"Like we don't do it on a regular basis already?" Michael rolled his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
Isabel frowned; her eyes darkened with concern and ignored Michael sass. "No, I mean 'what,' because whatever it was out there was definitely not human."  
  
"You want to say that any louder?" Michael scolded.  
  
"Guys," Max warned with a stern frown. The other two quieted and glanced around them, checking as they usually do for ears that heard too much and eyes that saw what they weren't suppose to. "Anyone talk to Tess yet?"  
  
"Not since we dispersed the other day," Isabel announced cheerfully. For her part, she was actually beginning to like this new found uneasy truce with Alex and his company of merry women. So far, the other four have kept their distance, keeping to themselves and keeping their mouths shut.  
  
"Michael?" Max asked, his eyes straying to the blonde curls that was distinctive in the crowd. But if he were honest with himself, he'd be able to pick her out in a sea of blondes.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Michael shook his head. "No, Tessa has been keeping it close to home lately," he didn't mention that Tess had even foregone the dinner that Amy Harding had planned for the Valentis and him, giving the ridiculous excuse of a headache to get out of it. "If you want to know how she's doing, go over there and ask her," he suggested.  
  
Tempted as he was, "I don't want her to feel pressured," then wished he had kept his mouth shut. The speculative look in Michael's eyes didn't bode too well. "Don't get any ideas. I just don't want her bolting."  
  
"What ideas would those be, Maxwell?" Michael asked, kicking Isabel under the table when she looked to interrupt. No, it was time someone cleared Max's head of this issue before he drove them all insane with his teenage angst. "Look, if you want the girl, go after her. There's no one standing in your way."  
  
Max didn't choose to answer that.  
  
"Unless you know something we don't," Isabel stated/asked with a curious rising of the brow. Nothing from the Gruesome Twosome have reached her ears lately and those two knew all the in's and out's of the school, no matter how trivial and boring. But a new guy in Tess's life would mean that Max would stop obsessing over the girl, which has becoming an increasingly annoying habit he's managed to develop. On the other hand, she didn't particularly want to see him mope around with a stung heart either.  
  
"There isn't anyone and he's knows it," Michael stated annoyed with how stubborn he was.  
  
"Not necessary true," Max muttered understand his breath.  
  
"Who?" Isabel asked, more so over the concern that they may have another problem to deal with.  
  
Again, silence was the only answer given.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes, already deducing where this was going. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry over this ridiculous situation. After the painfully embarrassing position of finding out that he had no sexual attraction to one of the prettiest girls he's never had a pleasure of looking at, he now to explain it to his best friend so the that lob would stop torturing himself, and hence torturing everyone else around him. "Look Max," in all seriousness that got the wanted attention of his dense pal. "I'm going to say this one more time and one more time only: Tess and I are friends; nothing more, nothing less. I care about her a great deal, but the thought of going to bed with her makes me want to hurl. Are we getting the picture yet?"  
  
"In vivid details," Isabel complained thought she wasn't particularly unhappy with that knowledge.  
  
Max was silent as his loved ones watched him for a moment. His mind whirled like a windmill caught in the October wind falls from the north. Ten thousand reason as to why he wasn't going to 'go there' made its way through his mind, one of which was the hostilities his sister displayed openly toward Tess and another being that Tess obviously has feelings for Michael... what those feeling are mattered a great deal. After all, just because Michael thought them as friends didn't mean that...  
  
He sighed with frustration. It was getting him no where running these circles that have no beginning and no end in sight. It left him aching and quaking, wanting and hurting. In short, it was making him behalf like a complete and utter ass.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Tess," Max announced without preamble then simply got up and left them.  
  
Michael watched him for a moment. "You know, I think he's worse now than he was with Liz Parker, and that's saying a lot." He didn't really mind seeing Max so hung up on Tessa. She was a nice kid and a definite improvement over the insipid Parker girl.  
  
Isabel groaned.  
  
Max ignored the fact that half the school was probably watching him at the moment. He didn't quite understand why the others were so fascinated with him, he would have been much happier in life had he simply squeaked by without making so much as a ripple. But as fate would have it, he couldn't hide if he's life depended upon it. Which in some degrees, it does.  
  
"Tess." He watched her shoulders stiffen at the sound of his voice and inwardly winced.  
  
She had known he was there before his voice gave evidence to his presence. Heck, the whole freaking school had alerted her to the fact that he was approaching. But even without the eyes that lifted and the buzzing of excited voices, Tess knew... she simply knew.  
  
Blue eyes lifted for a moment to catch Liz Parker's. The brunette didn't react; she merely stared back blankly for the briefest of moments before nodding. The sudden and complete understanding between them almost made Tess smiled. No matter what had happened between Max and Liz, and no matter what is going to happen with Max and her, Liz was behind her 110%. This was good because Tess had the rather unpleasant suspicion that whatever happens next could be either cloud-nine good or level seven descent into hell bad.  
  
Bracing herself, she turned.  
  
And as always, Max's sheer will power and command of his elements hits her like a bolt out of the blue. She took a moment to simply watch the way the sun played off his dark hair and fair skin, the way his shoulders were held back, like that of a soldier, and the way his eyes searched hers for... for what? There were times that Tess felt so completely and absolutely frustrated with the fact that there always seem to be something missing, something in the back of her mind telling her something she couldn't quite make out. And it scared her to no end that this unsettling feeling of recognition every time she looked at Max, or Michael, or even Isabel, was growing stronger each passing day. What the hell was happening to her?  
  
The unknown was a frightful place to be.  
  
"Hi Max," she managed to get out without sounding too breathless. Great, smooth; real smooth. All you need now is to trip over your own feet and spill juice down your blouse to complete the picture of total klutz.  
  
Golden eyes with clickers of a darker color narrowed for a second before he moved in one fluid motion to straddle the bench she was sitting on. She jumped in reaction and shifted a quarter of an inch the other way. He didn't allow it to get to him. Lowering his voice, "How are you doing? Everything quiet?"  
  
Throat dry and a little tight, she stared at him, searching for whatever it was that he was saying. "What are you..."  
  
He leaned a little closer, ignoring the rising buzz of the gossiping student body. Don't these people have anything better to do? He was just close enough to smell the sugar and strawberries in her hair. "Any more unwanted visitors?"  
  
Tess leaned back, forcing herself not to blush like some shy little girl. He wanted to know about the threat... that's all. "No, not since that night." For which she will be grateful for. The last thing she needed now, on top of these growing uncertainties was some other unknown threat out there watching.  
  
"But you'd tell me if there were, right?" he asked.  
  
There was a strange urgency in his voice that startled her. Needing to sooth his anxiety, she reached out placed her hand on his. "Of course I would. I know that this isn't just about me," she replied earnestly.  
  
He closed his eyes for am moment, compelling himself to be rational and calm. The girl could probably drive a saint out of patience. How could she think that he was simply asking because he... of course, she would. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you. I want you safe, Tess." Without looking down, he closed his other hand over hers, sandwiching it between his own. He leaned a little closer, purposely crowding her so she would have nowhere to turn except toward him. "Do you understand?"  
  
Tess stared into his eyes, reading the genuine fear in them. There was a near franticness in them that she didn't understand. She was just someone that shared their secret, she wasn't Isabel or Michael; she wasn't part of that circle. So why would he... The same reason you'd be scared if he was the one being followed, you idiot. But her subconscious wasn't doing a great job convincing her of that.  
  
Alex reached across and grabbed Max's arm. "Back off, people are watching."  
  
Max's eyes shifted targets and Alex was quick to let go. But the resolve in his eyes held. Good, someone else was watching our for her. Nodding, he leaned back, giving Tess room to breath again. "You're not at the Exhibit today, right?"  
  
She nodded slowly, letting out the breath she had been holding in, her eyes going to the avidly watching fellow students. Great, just perfect. I'm going to be the talk of the school again. Damn it.  
  
"We need to talk, keep me company while I work?" though was form as a question, it came out more as a command.  
  
Normally, Tess's feminist teachings would have reared its ugly here no matter how apprehensive she was about things; today was a little different. "Okay."  
  
"I'll meet you at your locker at 2:45?" getting up.  
  
"Yeah," nodding again.  
  
"Great," he glanced at Alex and exchanged a quick nod of agreement with the other boy. There was an understanding there not defined but exists nevertheless. "See ya."  
  
Liz watched him go, her eyes following the berth of Max's shoulders as he returned to his position at the other end of the area, upon the raised section of the quad. A king upon his throne. It wasn't so much his attitude, it was more of his personal being. There was a kind of solidness about him, an authority that one doesn't question, that made him stand out among his peers. He was quietly dignified and brilliant, he never had to raise his voice to get attention, never had to fight to gain respect, it was just simply there for him; an extended part of his being.  
  
"Second thought, Liz?" Tess asked quietly, watching her friend carefully. She wasn't going to step on Liz's toes; it wasn't the way she operated. "Because if you are..."  
  
"No," Liz shook her head slowly, firmly. "Not the ones you think."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Alex looked between the two, studying each uncommonly serious face carefully and shook his head. The last he needed right now was to have to hear Liz talk about Max, it was already making him lose his appetite. "Okay, this feels like girl talk."  
  
Tess grinned at him and gave him a light shove. "That's because it is." She traded amused looks with Liz. They could always count on Alex to make them feel better. "Maria's in the library. She's not coming today, something about an English paper that needs fixing. Go keep her company or something?"  
  
"Am I being kicked out?" he asked in mock offense even as he gathered his books.  
  
"Yes," Liz answered with a giggle. "But we still love you."  
  
Grinning like a happy puppy, "Well, as long as you put it that way..." grabbing his backpack and his unappetizing lunch. "I'll see you later Liz," then gave Tess a stern look. "Don't let Max bully you into anything."  
  
"He's not going to," came the automatic response without thought. Defending Max has become a habit for her... and defending Michael and Isabel as well.  
  
"That's not the way I see it."  
  
"You're being paranoid, Alex."  
  
"No," he said seriously, holding her gaze. "I'm being cautious. There's huge difference there." He conveyed his concern with the tiny worry line between his brows.  
  
"I'll be careful," she replied to assuage his fears.  
  
"That's all I'm asking," he replied with a quick smile that said that he knew she was indulging him. "I'll see you later."  
  
The girls waved and watched Alex dodge a couple of jocks tossing pig skin around. As usual, they failed to notice anyone but themselves around. Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder, unconcern with nearly being flattened by guys with manners of two year olds and weighted a hundred pounds more. It was yet another part of his life.  
  
"So," Tess started as she turned back to the problem at hand.  
  
"So," Liz sighed and made a resigned face. She knew this conversation was coming even though she had hoped it won't. No one in their right mind could miss the exchanged looks between Max and Tess, the kind of complete sync that she never had with Max. She had thought it was enough not to bring it up or be any different with Tess, but obvious it wasn't going to be. "I'm not having second thoughts about breaking up with Max if that's what you're worried about."  
  
It had been what was on Tess's mind, especially after seeing the pensive look on Liz's face after Max had left, not so much as saying a word to her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Definitely," Liz reassured her with a smile and a soft laugh. "I could honestly say that even if I hadn't seen what Max and Michael did," she took a deep breath and tried to calm the raising tide of anxiety at just the mere thought of what they could do. "Even if I hadn't seen how different Max was with my own eyes, I could already feel it."  
  
"What do you mean," shifting in her seat to get comfortable.  
  
"I mean," she made a face and concentrated, trying to remember everything at once. "It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Try anyways," shifting again to put her back to a couple of nosy people.  
  
"Well," poking her apple with her plastic fork. "It's like when we're together, he's constantly looking, watching for something; it's like he's asking me something without the question, for answers that I don't have. I'm never quite sure what he's looking for but I always get the feeling that he's not satisfied with what he found. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
If anyone understood the searching looks, it was Tess. "Yeah, I know. It's like he's asking you with his eyes for an answer to make sense of everything. But because he doesn't actually ask the damn question, you don't know what to tell him even if you do have the answers."  
  
"Exactly," Liz said with much relief. "And he's always just a little too intense, like he's got this huge secret that... Oh... well, I guess he does have this huge secret that he's got to protect from everyone else, doesn't he?"  
  
Tess giggled, "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
Liz sighed and grinned. "Oh well.... I can tell you this much, with as much 'energy' as he puts out there, we would have burned up before too long. We're not a very good match. He needs someone a little more like him."

* * *

"Let's go, Boneheads!" the Coach yelled as the twenty-six players of the Varsity Football team departed the buses in full practice gear. "I'm not here for my own health guys, let's MOVE!"  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Jake Walisky asked with a grunt as he's cleats hit uneven ground. He was going to need new spikes if they keep doing these runs in the side hill areas. Well, to be in complete honesty, he's been in need of new spikes this whole season, his were worn almost bare now.  
  
"To build up endurance," Art Tillipman replied from memory with a groan. "I hate these things."  
  
"It's like 150 degrees out," Cory Anderson complained as he adjusted the chest guard and waited for the rest of the team to get off the bus. "And we're wearing like 80 lbs. here."  
  
"Quit bitching," Kyle Valenti warned in a hiss as he pulled his helmet on. The coach insists on everyone be in full gear, which meant cleats and helmets were worn. "You want to do extra lapse like last time, ladies?"  
  
The rest of the team let out a collective groan. The last time someone had complained a little too loudly, Coach DeSolta had ordered two extra lapse around the hill on top of the ten they had to do. It had been blister city for a week.  
  
"Okay, you know the drill. Let's GO!" and blew the whistle shrillingly.  
  
It took a minute for the rest of the team to recover from having their eardrums shattered before they could begin the long trek across the hilled area, kicking up an extraordinary amount of dust and dirt as they went. As usual, they started fast and began to taper off as they went, with the quarterback and forwards moving ahead of the defensive players. It was two lapse in and ten minutes later when the first fall inevitably happened.  
  
David Trianna skirted around a boulder too quickly and slide on an obscured buried rock. The metal spikes of the cleats scrapped along the smooth surface of the stone and did nothing to stop the forward fall as David took out Patrick Reed and Kevin Heller with him. And as they are on an incline, the three started to roll down the side of the hill.  
  
"Look out!" Kyle yelled two seconds before he leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being swept into the fray.  
  
"Snow ball!" as the three boys took Greg Martin and Sean Bergen down as well.  
  
"Shit!" Kyle rubbed his elbow and sat up, looking down the path where the rest of team was now tangled in a human pile. "Every single damn time," he muttered, glancing down himself to assess the damage. He moved his legs to make sure nothing was too badly bruised or broken. His shoulder felt a little sore from here he had landed but it wasn't bad. And his helmet had protected his head when he landed.  
  
Reaching out, he was about to hoist himself up when his eyes caught something. It was black, curved and appeared rubber. It was... it was a shoe. A big black shoe partially blocked by a boulder; and from the looks of it, an expensive shoe too. Kyle frowned as he continued to stare at that shoe. Something was odd about the way the shoe was laying there, slightly tilted and perfected formed. It was as if the shoe was still...  
  
His breath sudden caught his throat. Kyle stood slowly, tuning out the curses and growls of his fellow football players down the hill as they loudly disentangled themselves. Moving slowly, cautious and with a great deal of dread, he made a wide circle around the shoe and boulder, hoping that he was... No, he wasn't wrong; there was definitely a foot still connected to that shoe.  
  
And that foot was connected to a leg, which was connected to hips, which was cover in expensive slacks, which matched the blazer, which hid everything but the collar of the crisp white linen shirt, from where a head was protruding from. The look on the man's face, half twisted and forever captured in that moment before death, was enough to give Kyle nightmares for months to come.  
  
"SOMEONE GET THE COACH!"  
  
"WHY?" David asked, dusting himself off as he jogged lightly to where Kyle was. "It was just a... holy shit!" he jumped back, fear paling his already pale face. "Is that a..."  
  
"Get the coach," Kyle repeated, his eyes never leaving the body. "And then get me a phone to call my dad. This is so not good." 

To be continue....


	32. Nightmares

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell? ****

**Timeline:** Okay, I'm not even sure if anyone needs this section anymore.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Summary: **Max and Tess learn of something. Jim has his toes stepped on. Michael gets notice of a trip. Isabel sees a disturbing dream and gets an even more disturbing visit.

**Key:** "Spoken" _Thoughts._

**Chapter 32**

"Oh, hey there," Brody glanced at his watch and frowned before tapping it gently with his index finger. "I thought it was Tuesday. The date meter on the watch must be off again."

"It _is_ Tuesday," Tess informed him with a smile at the absentminded employer tapped the watch again as she sat her backpack down on the able.

"Oh," again the look of confusion crossed over his slightly pale features, "I thought Tuesdays were Max's days."

"They are," Max informed him from just behind.

Giving a screech that surprised by Tess and Max, Brody's feet left the floor for a moment. "Where did you come from?"

Max gave him a curious look and held up his hands reveal two soda cans. "The kitchen."

"Oh," blinked at them blankly before turning to Tess once more. "If this is Max's day, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but… did I ask you to come in for some overtime? Not that I'm rescinding the request or anything like that because you're always welcome to come in and do overtime, there's always more work here than is healthy. But I don't always remember if I ask or not and…"

"Brody," reaching out, Tess took his hands. She adored the man; he was totally from another planet. "You didn't ask me to come. I'm just here to keep Max company while he works. We… we have a project for school that we needed to discuss."

"Oh," a happy smile settling on his face as everything was cleared up. He gave Max a quick sly glance before clearing his throat and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Well, if you're not too busy…"

"What do you need?" she asked gladly as she accepted the soda from Max.

"Well, Hubbell is going to be capturing some star alignments in the next few days. The most spectacular thing you'll ever get to see," Brody hopped around excitedly as he went to the computers and pulled up the star formation stimulators on the screen. "PX0983 will align with PG0876 and VI0432 then…" his fingers flew across the keyboard at such a rapid succession that Max was surprised that they hadn't caught on fire. "VI0432 will align with PX1002 and PG0437, forming a kind of V shape in the sky." He glanced at them gleefully. "Isn't this exciting?"

Staring at the screen, with it stimulated upcoming event, Max was transfixed by the alignments that Brody has highlighted. It did form a V in the sky, in a perfect formation of stars that was unlikely to occur again in his life time. Trouble was there was something vaguely familiar about it. And he was just beginning to learn that these feeling may _not_ be a good sign. "When did you say this was going to happen?"

"Four days from now," Brody announced cheerfully.

"And where do I come in?" Tess asked distractedly as she too was transfixed on the image before her. There was something terribly familiar about this particular formation, though for the life of her she couldn't say how or why. _Maybe I've taken one too many astronomy seminars._

"I need the Orion pictures done before then," the mad genius replied with an apologetic look. "It's kind of important that I have the scanner images off the hard database before…"

"We'll get it done," Max replied with a nod. He wanted the new images nearly as badly as Brody seem to be. "Tess?"

"Four days?" she asked with a tiny frown. She was already calculating the massive amount of overtime that's going to take. Then again, she could always use the extra money. Her computer was in serious need of a new hard-drive that she honestly couldn't afford at the moment.

Brody nodded his head, bobbing it up and down with such enthusiasm that he was likely to give himself whiplash.

Taking a deep breath, and praying that she wasn't going to get a lecture from her mother, Tess nodded. "Okay, I guess we are pulling overtime. But you get to pay for dinner," leveling Brody with an impish smile to over the nagging concern she was having over this rare astrological occurrence.

"Deal! This is going to be so exciting," Brody clapped his hands like a happy child and bounced out of the room.

Max and Tess stood there another moment longer, just staring at the screen. Neither one voice their thoughts for a moment, fearful that saying it out loud may curse… whatever this is. Leaning over, Max looked at the girl, whose eyes reflect his own disturbed equilibrium, "You feel it, don't you?

If she denied it, it would have been a lie. And Tess didn't want to lie… not to him, not anymore. Besides, no good has come of them so far. "Something doesn't feel…" she stopped herself. It wasn't that it didn't feel right… it was just… "I'm not sure what it feels like, actually."

Nodding his agreement, unable to put into words the slight disturbance in his universe as well, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

"Here," thrusting the cut into the shaking hands. "Careful," when the contents of the cup were spit out in a spray of black. "It's hot."

"Thanks for the warning after the fact, Dad," Kyle complained with a pained look as he wiped his chin with the palm of his hand. He wanted to bury his hand into his pocket, just so no one would see how badly they were currently quaking from his little run-in with a… body, a _dead_ body. He couldn't get the look on the man's face out of his mind. It was simply too horrible to describe.

"You okay, son?" Valenti asked quietly as he watched the haunted look in those brown eyes, so like his mother's that sometimes it was painful to look.

"Please define 'okay' because I'm…"

"Stop talking," Jim said abruptly as he pushed himself away from his desk just as the door to his office opened to admit two men too official looking for his liking. They might as well have "FED" stamped across their forehead. Putting Kyle behind him, he cross his arms defensively and greeted the down with a polite for firm, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Agents DeHugh and Reese, FBI."

Jim didn't offer his hand in greeting… and neither did they. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he repeated.

DeHugh glanced briefly at Reese for a moment. "We understand that a body has been found some fifteen miles form here, in the hills." He paused to get the affirmation from the sheriff. "We'd like to view the body."

"Why?" Jim asked, making a slight motion behind him to keep Kyle quiet. He will keep his son out of Federal investigations if he can. He didn't trust the feds… and with good reason.

Reese's pulled out a photo from inside his blaze. "We have an agent missing, David Perkins. He last made contact with headquarters three days ago. From the description we picked up on your frequency on your case, we believe it's him." He handed the picture over with hesitation.

Valenti glanced down at the photo of the man, probably taken for his official files, and then glance up once more. "It's him."

"Can you make a positive ID?"

Turning around, the sheriff picked up one of the files on his desk and pulled from it a Polaroid. He handed it to the agents. "It's him," he repeated dryly.

Only DeHugh reacted; mildly but at least he reacted. Reese didn't make a sound but tucked the Polaroid away and thanked the Sheriff with a nod before leaving without a word. "You've been great help, Sheriff," Reese said before following Reese out the door.

Jim moved to the window, leaning toward it for a moment and heard the door to the Sheriff's office open and closed. When he saw Kyle making to get up, he waved him down so not to make any more noise.

DeHugh took a deep breath. "We'll need to tell Agent Topolski."

"Tell Pierce first," Reese warned.

"Shouldn't we warn Topolski first? Pierce is going to want answers that Topolski isn't going to be able to give."

"Really?"

"You doubt her?"

"She's not exactly been forthcoming with this investigation."

"Yeah but…"

"Follow protocol, DeHugh. We don't need to fuck this one up; Pierce would have our heads if we do. And get me Topolski's file. I want to know what happened to Perkins 24 hours before he disappeared. No one takes down a trained and armed agent without making some noise. Let's find out what it is."

"And the locals?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't they in charge of this case?" DeHugh asked rather stupidly.

"Perkins was our agent; this is a federal matter now."

Jim eased himself away from the window and glanced at his worried son. He just knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. "Kyle, I think you need to tell me everything you know."

Michael stared down at the yellow sheet of paper in his hand and almost groaned out loud. "Do I have to?"

"It's not the end of the world."

"Feels like it," he grumbled and folded the sheet in half.

"Michael…"

"I'll be there, I'll be there," half hoping that she wasn't going to try and mother him.

Amy frowned and shook her head. A more exemplary behavior of a rebellious teenager she's yet to find. "It'll be a quick meeting with the prosecutors then an interview with social services. We'll have you in and out hopefully before lunch."

"Yeah right," he made a face knowing that he'd be lucky to make it home by dinner time. "What about my request for emancipation?"

She had hoped he'd forget about that. "I'll talk to my supervisors about…"

"You said that I'd get it."

"You will, Michael," she said reassuringly.

"I'm not going into some stupid home for boys," Michael said firmly. "I'm seventeen and I can damn well take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," Amy replied with much sympathy. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that the boy has been taking care of himself for some time now. "But you're still so young and you shouldn't have to worry about…"

"Give me a break," he rolled his eyes and stood up, towering over her by nearly a head.

"Sheriff Valenti said that he'd be more than happy to let you stay with him until…"

"No," he turned his back on her quickly. While the sheriff has been kind and even… fatherly, toward him, Michael needed to leave that environment fast. The sheriff sees too much, suspects too much and asks too many questions. It would simply be safer if he left. "I want to be on my own."

Because she could see that he was clearly not going to let this go, "All right. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

It was almost midnight. Isabel loved midnights. There was something magical about that particular hour. The Wicca called it the witching hour, where the barriers between the planes are thinned and anything could happen. At midnight, she walked in dreams and explored the universe as only she can. Tonight was no different. Tonight, she dream walked.

Max shooed her out of his dreams the minute he felt her touch. She only got a glimpse of the buffs where they visited so often for reasons none of them could vocalize or even cognize. But it was enough to tell her that he wanted to be alone, he always thought better there.

Michael didn't even bother being nice. He probably shoved Isabel out the minute she found her way into his mind. She recognized the diner; she recognized the people; she might not have been there but she recognized the event. It was where it all began, their little game with the humans. It was the day of the shooting, the day the trio found that they weren't alone.

Liz was still having nightmares, only this time, Isabel wasn't responsible for any them. And one substantial difference now is it wasn't the aliens that were the threat, it was something else…someone else, to be more specific. No one they know, just a shadowed figure that was there; always there. Isabel couldn't help but feel chilled just simply seeing it. And unable to resist, she reached out and calmed the nightmare before moving on.

Alex's dreams weren't so difficult to watch, or decipher. It was always the same these days, him against the world with Tess, Maria and Liz behind him, under his protection. It was kind of sweet really to think that his slight man-child was taking on the burden of the protector's mantle. Isabel would have never envisioned it, but it also could be because she's never bothered to really get to know this guy. He always seemed to unobtrusive, standing on the sidelines, watching the world around him. Who would have guessed that under that unassuming façade was a man of steel convictions.

Knowing better than to hop into Maria or Mrs. Harding dreams – Tess has warned her several times now not to disturb her family and that there would be hell to pay if she did; Isabel had no doubt that Tess meant every word – Isabel jumped into Kyle's dream and was immediately startled by the sheer terror she was hit with as she stepped into Kyle's universe. _Red_. Blood red and with a kind of horror that made her skin crawl. It was a nightmare of the worse kind, the ones where you know it's a nightmare but cannot escape it. He was screaming… the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. And everywhere she turned, a face of grotesque horror filled her sight.

"What happened?" she couldn't help but ask to the cowering Kyle who could neither see nor hear beyond his own fears.

"The boy found something he shouldn't have," a voice answered unexpected.

Whirling around, Isabel was confronted by a shadow. A shadow that made her insides quiver – not just with surprise, but with a kind of bale raising fear that she has never known. "Who are you?"

"I think you know, your highness," the shadow answered emotionlessly. "I think you've known all along."

Shaking her head slowly, not sure why, Isabel took a step back though there was no where to go, "What are you talking about? Who are you? What are you doing here? What have you done to him?"

There were no eyes but he, not sure why she thought it was a he, glanced at the whimpering boy. "He saw too much; interfered with something he should not have." One hand reached out toward Kyle.

"NO!" she yelled spring forward, using her body as a shield. "Leave him alone."

He stopped, eyeless face turned toward her, hand still outstretched. "You _care _about this human?" the disbelief coloring his tone.

Stunned by the words, she could do anything more than nod her head.

"Hum…" something in his tone made Isabel shiver. "Perhaps you have lived among the earthlings too long," he mused with a glance at Kyle again. "Much too long," and turned away.

Isabel wake with a start, her heart pounding in her throat and her body covered in sweat. _What the hell!_ Giving herself a moment, she took note of the fact that she was shivering from head to toe. Since it was decisively warm in the room, she could only deduce that her lake of body control had to the petrifying fear that still consumed her. Unwilling, or maybe unable, to call out for help, she ran her hand through her damp hair and got up slowly, taking time to stand on her shaky knees. _Max, I've got to talk to Max._

Slowly, she made her way toward the door that connected the bathroom that two of them shared. But as she crossed the room, something from the window caught her eye. It wasn't as much as what she saw but what she felt. Unable shake the compulsion, she made her way toward the window and brought aside the curtains hung there lovingly by her mother several years ago.

There, in her backyard, was the man in her dream… or more specially, in her nightmare… in Kyle's nightmare. A shadowed figured that stared back at her with an eyeless face devoid of any indication of human emotions. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring back at the figure that was half hidden by the moonless night.

Then a darkness brushed against her mind. _You've been with the human's too long, your highness. You've grown weak._

And Isabel screamed.

To be continued….


	33. More Than Just Hints

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell? ****

**Timeline:** Okay, I'm not even sure if anyone needs this section anymore.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Summary: **Isabel keeps a deadly secret. Kyle gets an unexpected visitor. Maria discovers something unsettling. Valenti gets another piece of a puzzle. Michael has a vision. Alex bets protective. And a disturbing dream begins.

**Author's Note:**Okay, so I'm never seen the episodes "285 South" and "Riverdog." I'm writing with the ideas and references made on them from other fan fictions and episodes that I actually did get to see. I don't know what he Geo Dome looks like or how Michael got in touch with Riverdog. Just go with me for the next couple of chapters, okay? Thanks.

**Key:** "Spoken" _Thoughts._

**Chapter 33**

"You look like hell."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying…"

"I said, shut up."

Michael raised his hands and backed off. "Look Isabel, I'm not here to fight with you. Last night…"

"I can't talk right now."

"Isabel…"

Isabel ran her hand through her hair, frowning at the fact that she had somehow forgotten to run a comb through the thick mass. "I gotta go." Slamming her locker shut, she stalked away from Michael before he starts with the questions. The last thing she needed now was more questions. She's had one too many already running through her mind this morning… before Max started in on her.

_"Are we going to talk now?"_

_ "No," she replied grabbing juice from the refrigerator. _

_ "You didn't have a nightmare last night like you told mom, did you?" Max asked in the quiet somberness that she has come to associate with his thinking process. He's eyes reflected his concern, as well as his fears. "What happened, Isabel?"_

_ "Nothing," which was exactly what she saw a split second after she had looked away from the window. The man, the man in her nightmares, the one that spoke to her in such a way as to make her fear from her mortal soul, had been there and gone without of much a disturbing the winds. "Look , I had a nightmare, end of story."_

_ "You don't scream like someone just rip out your heart over some little nightmare, Issy," Max pointed in a harsh whisper, glancing at the door to assure himself that their parents weren't around. "If this has to do with what chased Tess that night…"_

_ "It doesn't," lying through her teeth._

_ "Are you certain?"_

_ She wanted to say no, wanted to unburden herself to him. But god, how do you prove a feeling of such darkness without sinking into it and believing in evil. "We're going to be late for school if don't get going."_

_ "Forget school," Max replied angrily, knowing that she was lying to his face. "What's going on, Issy? What aren't you telling me?"_

_ "Nothing," she insisted and grabbed her backpack with more force than necessary. Thank god she had reinforced the stitching of the canvas bag. "Look, with everything that's been going on, I haven't slept too great. And I did a few too many jumps last night and ran into one that was a little scarier than what I was prepared for. Moment of weakness; nothing more."_

_ The tiny winkle of a frown between Max's brows told her what she already knew, he didn't believe her. Not for one lying moment. She was only saved from further interrogation by the arrival of her concerned mother. _

Pushing against the door of the girl's restroom, she had to wait until the first bell range before the place emptied out, giving her a change to clean up her appearance. The last thing she needed right now was any more questions as to why she looked like something that cat dragged in after a night out.

"Why?" she asked her haggard reflection. "Why did he call address me as 'your highness,' as if I was some kind of royalty," the question burned in her mind. But the way he said it; it gave her the distinct feeling that he didn't hold the title with any respect. And worse, there wasn't any fondness in the way he watched her last night. There was icy force behind those few chosen words.

The second bell rang, warning all students to get to class immediately and also served to startle Isabel from her reverie. Sweeping her hand over her tired face and messy hair, she brought everything back to perfection, studied the sure figure in the mirror and turned to the door.

She needed to know what's going on before she shared it with the others. Why did that man both hate her and… obeyed her? Certainly he stopped when she screamed at him, held off on hurting Kyle when she didn't want him to, abet reluctantly, but he did. Why? Why would a man/monster obey her when he looks at her with such contempt? Yes, contempt, that was a good word for the way he regarded her last night, both on the dream plane and in reality.

What the hell is going on?

The frig was empty… again. Michael was like a walking trash compactor, not matter how much you shove in, it only allowed for even more. Looks like he was going to have to get shopping for more food, a thought he wasn't too thrill with, or he could simply starve, nothing idea that was too agreeable to him. In fact, everything that has to do with leaving the house was disagreeable to him today.

The door bell rang as Kyle shut the door to the refrigerator. Kyle wasn't a coward, he knew that. But right now, what he wouldn't give to have someone else open that door. He jumped when the bell rang again.

Having been warned dutifully by his father, Kyle cursed Michael for taking off even after he had asked him to stay… kind of. Okay, so he didn't exactly make it obvious that he would have preferred Michael stayed at home rather than go see Max but it should have been obvious when Kyle asked Michael what he wanted for dinner. If that isn't a…

The bell rang again.

Calling himself an idiot, he pulled the door open…_fast_, and came to a staggering halt to stare. "What are you doing here?"

Maria rolled her eyes skyward. "Hello to you too, Kyle," handing him a large glass pot as she passed him and waltzed through the door. "From Tess."

Having something hot and heavy thrust against his chest took a moment for Kyle to manage. The sweet smell of cooked meat and vegetables whiffed from the foil covered pot. "Umm…. What is it?"

"Shepard pie," Maria answered as she looked around the Valenti home. It was surprisingly clean for three guys living together. She would have expected there to be stray socks, dirty tee-shirts and a full kitchen sink; but none of that was evident.

"Oh… you're kidding me," setting the heavy pot down on the dinning room table to lift the cover. "Oh, you're _not_ kidding me," staring that the creamy mashed potatoes in awe. Letting out a groan of great appreciation, he gave Maria a smile, "Tell that sister of yours that she is welcome in my house any day she likes."

"She wanted to make sure you and Michael ate right," Maria answered, amused to see him gushing all over the meat pie. It spoke to the feminine in her to see him appreciate good cooking. "She was worried that you and your dad were starving Michael, he cleans out our frig every chance he gets."

"What?" he said indignantly. "He…" then let out a growl of frustration while Maria laughed. "He's a bottomless pit."

"Aren't all guys that way?" she asked sweetly.

"Not all of them," he replied, grabbing a spoon from the kitchen and hesitated for a moment. "You want some?"

"No thank you," she shook her head. Tess had made the pie of them and pot roast for the house forgetting that her mother wasn't home tonight. She had only planned to stop by and dropped off the Shepard pie with Kyle before heading to Liz for a few moments to talk about next week's schedules. She wanted to be home well before sundown; it didn't matter that Tess was more capable of taking care of herself than Maria was, she was the big sister and therefore she had to see to the safety of the home. And on the off chance that whatever it has that had been after Tess a few days ago come back, Maria was sure as hell going to be there to give the guy a piece of her mind. "So, I heard through the grapevine that you ran into something nasty yesterday."

Choking on sweet peas and diced carrot, it took another minute of coughing before Kyle could gathered enough air to wheeze out, "Who told you?"

Brows raised, "For such a large school, it's pretty small when it comes to the gossip hounds."

Cursing the gossiping hordes of student, "It was nothing," and pray that she would leave it be.

But Maria was nothing if not stubborn. "Is that why you didn't come to school today?"

"My dad thought it better if I didn't…"

"I heard the FBI wanted to talk to you," she interrupted to inform him.

Stunned since he was _sure_ his father would have kept it completely under wraps. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to know that the FBI was moving into Roswell. "Where did you hear that?"

Shrugging, "Around," and offered him a grin to soften the blow. "It's not common knowledge if that's what you're worried about."

"I should hope not." Setting down this fork, Kyle stood and began to pace the room. He had spent most of the day locked in a room with three agents recounting every moment from breakfast to when he came home with his father last yesterday to meet a worried Michael at the door. Michael had actually yelled at them for not calling ahead of time and telling him what was going on. "Where did you hear it from?"

Frowning, Maria looked closely at the boy's pale face. "My mother."

"Who told your…"

"Your father."

There was a long pause. "Did you know that she was taking Michael to…"

"Hank Guerin's preliminary hearing tomorrow morning. Yeah, they're staying at the safe house tonight."

Kyle swallowed an unsettling feeling. "Why would your mom tell you…"

"She didn't. I overheard her on the phone with your dad. He was concerned about allowing her and Michael to go on their own tonight."

"Sounds like him," Kyle muttered and sat down then got back up again to pace.

"What happened, Kyle?" Maria asked quietly. "Did the FBI really…"

"It was one of their agents," he told her in a rush.

That was nothing like she expected to hear. "What?"

"The dead guy, it was one of their undercover agents. Disappeared three days ago right here in Roswell." Saying it out loud to someone else seemed to alleviate some of the pressure he felt. Letting out a sigh, he sat down in front of the pie again and felt the pangs of hunger once more.

"What was the FBI doing in Roswell in the first place?" Maria murmured quietly, her mind churning with questions. She could think of several reasons the FBI might be in Roswell, four specific ones in fact: Tess, Max, Michael and Isabel. "Did they say?"

"Hell no," Kyle said bitterly. "All they did was asked me the same questions over and over again. 'Did I see anyone unusual around?' 'Was there anything on the body that was strange?' 'What was I doing up there?' 'Who was with me?' You know, stuff you see being asked on TV. They weren't _inclined_ to provide any answers even if I had been smart enough to ask any."

It took a few moments for Maria to become less focused on her concerns to see the fear in Kyle's eyes. "Are you all right?" sitting down in the chair next to his, the only other one at the table. She might have found it curious that there were only two chairs at the dining room but at the moment, she had other things to be concern about such trivia.

Because he was scared and alone, "Not really."

Nodding because in many ways, she did understand what he was going through though she couldn't possibly tell him the truth as to why. "It sucks, doesn't it? Being in the middle of something, knowing that it was important yet not really understanding it and there isn't anyone that's willing to slow down enough to explain it to you but they expect you to drop everything in your own life to deal with only half the information given."

Kyle laughed, it was weak and dry. "Yeah, that about sums it up," setting his fork down slowly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, reaching to hold his hand.

"Why?" appreciating that she was offering him a friendly ear to listen to his woes. "You didn't do anything."

Rolling her eyes, "I meant, I'm sorry you had to deal with the suits and find that… that…"

"Dead body?" he offered.

She gave him a dismal chuckle. "Yeah."

"Thanks," picking up the fork once more. "And thanks for the pie."

"Tess made it," in less time it would take for her to even open up the cook book to figure out what the hell a Shepard pie was. It actually gave her some pleasure to see him enjoying it so much.

"Thanks for bringing it over," he amended.

"No prob.," she sighed and glanced around the near silent house. "Where's your dad?"

"Office."

"_Tonight_?" a little stunned by that fact. Did Kyle not just spend the day answering questions from the _FBI_?

"Yeah," but with a look that said that he felt the same way she did.

She glanced at her watch, a little Mickey Mouse watch that had been a gift from her father, and then at the silent house again. "Tess is working late on a project at the UFO Center. Mind if I hang here for a while?"

He looked at her as if she was nuts. _Did she really think he was going to fall for as pathetically weak a ruse as that?_ But then she lifted her chin, daring him to call her a liar to her face and Kyle felt a slight tugging at his heart. She was offering her support because she knew… understood that he needed it without making him say it, and at the same time allow him to keep some of his pride. "Yeah, you can stay. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Right, like spending an evening with me is _so_ hard on your ego." She got up and picked up the phone. "I need to call Liz and talk about something," she glanced over her shoulders at him. "That's what I was going to do when I went home so…"

He nodded and motioned her to continue with what she was doing, waiting until her back was turned to him again to smile. _Thank you, Maria._

Turning the Polaroid over in his hand, Jim idly stared at it until the man's face was imprinted into his memories. It was a face difficult to forget under the best of circumstances-this not being one of them.

With a sigh that was from deep down, he tossed the Polaroid onto the table and pulled his ring of keys from his pocket. Unlocking his top drawer, he pulled out the stack of files inside carefully stacked and ordered in reverse chronological order. Opening the first one, the one he had only created and compelled that morning, Jim unclipped the six pictures paperclip to the folder.

The pictures were of the dead FBI agent, the same one from the Polariod. But these pictures had been taken five minutes after Jim had arrived at the scene of the crime and had Deputy Henson usher the frightened football team away, reminding the deputy to escort his son to the station. Jim had been careful to bring his camera to document the crime scene the best he could before the crime lab boys arrived. He had been careful to document everything by photo before searching the man for an ID.

In opening the dead man's shirt, Jim had found it: a silver handprint over the man's heart. He had gasped and nearly lost his balance when he spotted the taletell M.O. He was quick to take several pictures of the evidence before closing the man's shirt and taking the Polariods for ID purposes. He never found a wallet, no ID, nothing to identify the man. John Doe had been tagged and the crime scene taped off.

Then the FBI had showed up.

Sheriff Valenti didn't really know why he hadn't revealed the pictures to the FBI, seeing as they had just lost there own and would probably appreciate any help in solving the crime. But something about the way the cold staring agents had acted had made Jim reluctant to share the same air with them much less a potentially huge career making piece of evidence. Besides, it's not as if the FBI had paid any attention when his father had showed them the evidence of a serial crime way back when.

And there was the little frustrating fact that the prints had already disappeared by the time the coroner's office had showed up to take the body. That had been extremely frustrating.

Studying the picture, Jim pulled several more pictures out from other files, comparing them carefully. The ones from the late fifties and sixties, even the two in the seventies had the same print. The four that Jim had collected also had the same prints, including the one of Philip Harding. But the ones from the live cases, Hank Guerin and Larry Stewart, the kid for the diner shooting, were too distorted to tell. There had been silver on their bodies but… And Michael wasn't even around yesterday; he had been at Micky Murphy's working all afternoon; Jim had already checked. Tess Harding was also nowhere nearby; she had been at the UFO Center with Maxwell Evans and that crackpot Brody, both of them had vouched for her presence there until well into evening.

"So…" rubbing his chin slowly. "Out killer is in town. But why? And what the hell is the FBI doing in _my_ town?"

"I'm just saying that…"

"Liz," Alex said patiently. "Please, can we just…"

"Alex, I cannot just forget that…"

"I'm not asking you to," sighing and wishing Liz would allow him off the phone. The last half and hour had been about as useful as banging his head against a brick wall. "Look, it's not a matter of keeping a secret."

"I feels that way."

"I know that," a little sharper now. "But Liz, you have to see that telling someone, anyone isn't going to be of any good. It won't be a favor to anyone in particular, you and me included."

"What does that mean?" finally allowing Alex's thought to interrupt her fears.

"It means exactly what I mean," wincing because that sentence didn't make any sense whatsoever, even to him. "Liz, Max and the others, they are trying to protect themselves, protect each other. And Tess and Maria are protecting them because Max saved their lives. And we're protecting them because we're protecting Tess and Maria. That's what friends do for each other, we protect each other. And no matter what Max and Michael say, I'm positive that they won't hesitate to kill us both if not for the fact that _Tess_ and _Maria_ won't let them because we're their friends."

"Alex…"

"Liz," he shard sharply. "We're going to take Max's secret to the grave with us, you understand."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because Max saved Tess. And Max saved Maria. And I'm positive that when the times comes, Max will save us if we needed it. Because in some twisted way, we are now all connected and there is no escaping that fact."

Clutching the phone with aching hands, Liz nodded silently to no one. "Alex, it's just htat I'm scared all the time."

"Don't be," Alex replied softly, hating that he had frightened her. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us if we just keep quiet and let all this slip away, as if nothing significant happened. If we don't make it big deal of it, no one else will."

"What if someone finds out?"

"No one will," Alex murmured. "It's just us, our three alien friends, Tess and Maria. No one else will ever find out about it."

There was a long pause. "Did you a man was killed in the hills yesterday?"

"I heard."

"No one has identified him yet but someone… one of the customers that came through today said that there has been men in suits around."

"Men in suits?"

"Official looking people."

"I'm sure an investigation is happening."

"They think it's federal."

Alex dropped the pen he had been playing with. "FBI?"

Liz made a face. She had had the same thoughts. "Maybe."

"What is the FBI doing butting their noses into a local homicide?" Alex asked not really looking for an answer. "Liz, did you…"

"I didn't talk to anyone," she assured him. "I won't know what to say."

"Because Liz," Alex warned carefully. "I don't think we should talk about these things anymore. We're just going pretend nothing happened and get on with life."

"With a murder investigation going on?"

"Especially because. I don't want to arouse any suspicion of any kind. Just watch what you say."

"You're serious."

"We cannot afford not to be," Alex murmured. "Let's talk to Maria and Tess about it tomorrow. We better make sure they know about people being around. They can't slip up either. Max and Michael and Isabel's lives may depend on it."

Liz frowned into the phone. "When did you become their champions?"

Considering the question carefully for a moment, "When I realized that they're just people… like you and me."

Gasping air, Michael woke with a jerk.

He didn't know what it was but it had been in his mind, clear as a picture from the internet or if he had been really running toward it, away from something… someone. A perfectly symmetrical dome of silver blue, reflective angles perfectly aligned so that each surface was of the exact same dimension. Everything about it was… foreign yet familiar. And he knew without a doubt in his mind that it was important, more important than anything else in his life. It was - he wrecked his mind for the right word - a key; yes, a key to his past. A key to what he was and what the hell was he doing here.

Getting out of the narrow twin size bed, it took him a moment to re-orient himself. He was _not_ in Roswell. He was _not_ being chased. He was _not_ in trouble. He was _not_ going crazy.

The soft snoring from a nearby bed reminded Michael that he wasn't alone in here. A good dozen boys were currently staying at the temporary shelter home, many of them younger than Michael and bearing the marks of their reasons for being here. He gave him a moment's pause to look across the room, at some of the faces that he knew would someday grow up to be like those they despised the most. An ugly cycle that people say came be broke if someone would just care, but often times are not.

Michael considered himself lucky, he knew it. He had Max and Isabel, his own personal rocks at times when the currents of his ugly life had threatened to drown him. And though they never said it for fear of embarrassing him or themselves, he _knew_ that they loved him, accepted him and respected him. Some of these boys didn't even have that.

Staying quiet, he made his way downstairs and got some milk. He was hungry, dinner had been pretty dismal but he wouldn't complain. It didn't take a financial genius to see that Mrs. Harding wasn't rolling in the money and that she was struggling with supporting two teenagers. Tess and Maria never said it but he understood that they had under gone a severe financial reversal following the death of their father. Mrs. Harding had been kind to him, buying him food and accompanying him to the hearing tomorrow; he already figured out that she wasn't really needed.

Staring out the window, he wondered for a moment what it would have been like to have grown up in a loving home. He's never bemoaned his own misfortunes, having been taken in the Guerins and then left to fend for himself. He understood that life wasn't fair, it was the luck of the draw and you deal with the lot you get. But what his life had been like if Hank didn't drink, if Mona had stayed, if Mona had protected him, if Hank had loved him as he should have as a father.

"Water under the bridge," he muttered, draining the glass.

His mind turned back to his dream… vision. It hadn't been a mere dream, he knew what those were like and none of his was ever very good. It had been a vision, a clue; a hint.

He had to find that dome. No matter what it takes.

The wind blew gently against her face, sending her curls tumbling about her face. It felt cool, in contrast to the noon sun that beat down upon her face. Brushing back an irate lock that teased her lips, Tess's blue eyes scanned across the desert with some trepidation. Miles of sandy dunes as far as the eyes could see, not a road, a car, even a hint of civilization; just wide open space of earth. And she was alone in it.

It should have frightened her, this vast lonely place, but it didn't. She didn't feel alone. She wasn't scared. She wasn't even nervous. Because she could feel it… feel _him_.

_He_ was the unnamed comfort that kept her safe, even in this unknown. She trusted him, knew that he would protect her, care for her, love her. And all she had to do was wait. She didn't question the reality of this fact, her place in her life, it just simply was.

Looking down, she found stone carvings at her feet, raised like polished statues of brick red, intricately placed to reveal something just beyond her reach of understanding. Yet she recognized it, it reverberated through her thoughts as if seeing through a smoky window at a book, knowing there was words but unable to read them. A curved line here, an angular circle there, a swirl and half swirl here and connecting lines that she knew had meaning. It was all there, telling her a story that she simply had to hear.

Reaching down, she touched the smooth stone, feeling the vibrating tension in them. It was straining against an unknown force, trying to convey its message to her. It was cool to the touch but red hot to her senses. A flicker of frustration built within.

It wasn't the shifting of the winds, or even a whisper of sound that alerted her; it was that her inner being felt the soft touch of his presence. Without surprise she looked up; and there he was, just standing there at the edge of the horizon, expressionless and silent. He was wearing black, head to toe; it made him stand out against the bright backdrop of the sun-kissed sandy dunes.

She recognized him and he in turn recognized her. And like a skip in film, he was suddenly next to her, staring down at her. And his eyes, so mesmerizing bright, like burnt gold with the powers of a predator behind it, bored into her soul.

_"Do you remember?"_

The question wasn't voiced. It was simply… **there**.

With a gasp, Tess awoke and bolted straight up in her bed. Her skin felt clammy and every hair on her body had stood up in attention. Pressing her hand against her pounding heart, Tess asked her silent room, "What the hell was that?"

And halfway across town, in a darkened room, in a similar pose, Maxwell Evan asked the same question.

To be continued….


	34. Tensions and Missions

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Every time I have to write this, I have this insane urge to laugh like a maniac. Who in their right minds would ever think that I would, or even could, own Roswell? ****

**Timeline:** Okay, I'm not even sure if anyone needs this section anymore.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Summary: **Topolski makes an enemy. Kyle gets a little lesson. Maria meets with someone she shouldn't. Tess plays referee. Jim pays the price of snooping. And Michael and Alex have a little talk.

**Author's Note:**Okay, so I'm never seen the episodes "285 South" and "Riverdog." I'm writing with the ideas and references made on them from other fan fictions and episodes that I actually did get to see. I don't know what he Geo Dome looks like or how Michael got in touch with Riverdog. Just go with me for the next couple of chapters, okay? Thanks.

**Key:** "Spoken" _Thoughts._

**

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

**

The door was slightly ajar and there was shaft of light in the doorway.

Reaching down, Topolski lifted the hem of her pencil slim skirt as she looked around her. Reaching for the snub-nose gun strapped to the inside of her thigh, she patted herself on the back for the precaution. She may not be able to walk with her legs closed but at least she wasn't weaponless… especially in a town where nothing is exactly as it seems.

She went in, toes first and gun following.

"Come in, Agent Topolski. I've been expecting you."

Cursing silently under her breath, she lowered her unregistered weapon and hoped that her superior didn't recognize it. "Agent Pierce."

"You haven't been reporting in, Topolski," he stated emotionlessly as he played with the papers on her desk. "I expected more after all these weeks in this little town."

"There have been little activities to report, sir," she slipped the weapon into her purse and dropped the stack of graded papers. "Has Agent Perkins contacted with base yet?"

"No, and I don't expect him to." Something dark flashed in those pale blue eyes. He watched Tolopski with predator's eyes. "He's dead."

Blinking, "Have you confirmed this?"

"The coroner in Washington is doing the autopsy as we speak."

"You sent the body back to DC?"

Pierce's brows rose. It was standard protocol to investigate the death of an agent on an active case. "You seem extraordinary interested in where a fallen agent's body has been sent for analysis, Agent Topolski? Any reason why?"

A hundred reasons ran though her head but none of them showed on her face. "I had the distinct impression that you wanted this case to be kept quiet form the local law enforcement, hence my undercover assignment. To extradite a body under Federal authority would require you to…"

"So you knew the locals had found Perkins's body then?" his cold calculating eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why didn't you inform us?"

Taken aback, "I didn't know of it until," but caught herself. Every word out of her mouth was going to be a lie now. And she couldn't afford anymore mistakes… especially when it would appear that her own skin was on the line now. "I heard it on the police scanner that there had been a body found. I didn't know it was Perkins's until you said it."

There was a long silent as Pierced weighed the agent's words. "You haven't been reporting in as you should have been, Agent Topolski. And you've been utilizing resources to find out information in a social services file. Why?"

"Michael Guerin's name came up in the investigation. He was at the café during the shooting, it's been confirmed by…"

"That was not in the initial report."

"It was a supplemental report the sheriff has in his private files, sir."

"Private files?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've seen these files?"

Her eyes shifted a moment. "I've had a chance to take a look or two, sir."

"No copies?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why not?"

There was no way to explain it without giving her doubts away. "Not enough time, sir." Which was perfectly true. The two times she's managed to break into the Sheriff's office to look at his private collection of cases kept in the locked desk had been hurried and under extreme time constraints. She had almost been caught that second time by one of the deputies.

"Make the time, agent. And I want whatever else hard evidence you can find that links the… Why were you looking into DCFS files?"

_Because Sheriff Valenti had been terribly interested in the boy,_ she thought to herself but kept that piece of information private. She wasn't sure what was going on with the Sheriff but she did know that there was more than what meets the eye. And there were those stacks of unsolved cases Valenti was keeping along with the Crashdown case. She hadn't had a chance to investigate those yet but se knew that she had to. "Guerin was in another incident earlier this year involving his adopted father. There's a current investigation and hearing associated with it."

"I don't give a damn about some child abuse case."

She nodded, not informing her superior of what she had seen in Sheriff Valenti's private files on that subject. There were too many pieces not adding up and the last thing she need now was to make another mistake. "Just doing all background searches, sir."

"This Guerin kid," Pierce said quietly, "Do you think he's the one?"

Her eyes shifted for a moment. "Not sure yet sir."

"Is there another?"

"Sir?"

"Has another name come up yet?"

She thought about the other name in the supplemental files: Max Evans. But nothing strange or unusual so far has come in association with the Evans boy, just his link to Michael Guerin. Of course, there was Teresa Harding as well. But nothing she's seen nor heard so far has made her suspicious of the girl. She wanted more information first. "No, sir, not yet."

"Keep digging," he ordered, standing from behind the desk. He picked up the small stack of files on the desk. "And I'll be taking these with me," he's eyes dared her to say anything as she stared at the files she's carefully collected in the weeks she's spent in Roswell. Not all her notes were in them but… a great deal of them were. "I'll expect a report from you soon, Agent."

"Yes sir," she said and stepped out of the way.

"And I'd be careful with the agents around me from now on; we won't want to lose anymore of America's finest now, would we?"

She didn't say anything to that; didn't have to. She's been warned and that's all she was going to get.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked through a mouthful of muffins. They were blueberry muffins that were freshly made. "Where did these come from?"

"Nothing," Michael mumbled in response to the first question, frowning at the screen in front of them with frustration. He didn't even know where to begin. "Tessa dropped them off earlier this morning. Maria has to go talk to a teacher at school about making up classes," as a way to explain the second question posed.

Shrugging, Kyle popped the last delicious morsel into his mouth. "Well, could you do your 'nothing' somewhere else? I need the computer."

Turning to look at him, Michael sighed and moved away from the computer. Since he had no starting point, he really had no reason to hog the computer the way he's doing. Besides which, he still had that damn English essay on The Monkey Wrench Gang to complete.

"What were you looking for anyways?" Kyle asked as he sat down and looked at the search engines that Michael had been using.

"Just…" he couldn't even describe. "Something I saw during class once."

"What?" his fingers on the keyboard as he attempted to remember his password to his email while carrying on the conversation.

"This silvery dome thing that looks like a futuristic house someone from the 1950's built as a science experiment. Only it's not some model, it's real and it's huge."

"You mean a Geo Dome?" Kyle asked mildly curious as he frowned at the half dozen emails from various members of the football team trying to get out of a strategy session the coach had ordered for this afternoon. "Or was it a Bio Dome? No, it would have to be a Geo Dome cause Bio Domes house green life in suspended…"

"A geo-what?"

"Geo Dome," Kyle repeated as he told his fellow player in no uncertain term that they were to show up and be ready to memorize their plays, the last thing they needed now was another loss after the last two away games. It looked terrible on their records.

For a moment, Michael stared at the back of Kyle's head, wondering if the guy knew what the hell he was talking about. But Kyle didn't appear to be the least bit interested in pulling his leg, hell he didn't look interested in anything but furiously typing up whatever it was he was typing up. Grabbing a blank sheet, he glanced at Kyle, the windows, the door and the Sheriff's bedroom door for a moment before his hand swept over the surface with a quick hand. The dome from his dreams appeared across the page, perfectly replicate in black and white. "This thing is a Geo Dome?" showing Kyle the picture.

Glancing at it, "Yeah, that's a Geo Dome alright. There's only two in the world," he answered absentmindedly as he went on the Yahoo search engine. He had other things he wanted to find out about.

"Two?" surprised.

"Yeah, it was one of those Jeopardy questions." He turned to grin at Michael. "Bet you couldn't guess where they are."

Tilting his head, Michael considered it for a moment. "If it's a science thing…"

"It's a _Geo_ Dome, Michael, of course it's a science thing," rolling his eyes as he searched the long list of search results. Kyle frowned, this was going to take longer than he first thought.

"Then I would guess that the U.S. has one and… the Russians have one."

Kyle stared at him for a moment in stunned disbelief. "Why did you guess that?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders, "Because Japan may be technologically advanced but they lack the space to construct one. Looking at it, it would take a great deal of space to do it. China tries to keep up with the science race but they lack the funds to stay ahead of the game. England and France have been happy to sit on the sidelines for the last sixty or seventy years since the first Great War and use their connections with the U.S. and Russia to keep informed but never felt a need to compete. Why bother when your allies will provide you with what you need? U.S. has always been a forerunner and the Russians are generally only about a step or two behind if they aren't leading the game. So, if only two countries have it, they'd be the two."

Blinking several times, Kyle muttered something under his breath. "Yeah, okay."

"So where's the one in the U.S.?"

"Texas," Kyle answered matter-of-fact-ly. The conversation about Michael's intelligence with Tess a few weeks ago came to mind and he wondered what Michael's SAT scores look like.

"_TEXAS_?" a rush of excitement suddenly hitting him.

"Yeah," his eyes turned to stare. "Marathon, Texas."

"So close," Michael muttered.

"I suppose," Kyle commented slowly a little wary, watching Michael for a moment. "Why are you so interested?"

Michael looked up from his thoughts, "Why are you looking up procedures on Federal investigations?"

Kyle's head snapped to the page he had pulled up on the web. "Just thought that I would…"

"Issy says you found a dead guy in the hills," Michael informed him more to distract than to question.

"Yeah, well…" scratching his head slightly. "Turns out he was FBI."

_That_ distracted Michael from distracting Kyle. "What? What did you just say?"

Kyle's hand hesitated on the keyboard. "The guy I found, turns out he was a Federal agent that had been missing for three days. The Men In Black questioned me for a while about… you know… stuff I saw when I found him."

"What did you tell him?" His heart pounded. What the hell was the FBI doing in Roswell? And who killed the guy?

"Nothing much," curious now, all the color had drained form Michael's face leaving him looking sickly. "You know, you look exactly like Maria did when I told _her_."

"Why would you tell Maria Harding about this?" exasperated.

"Because she was here and she kind of, sort of, asked," Kyle sputtered, flabbergasted that Michael was even asking and beginning to feel some trepidation.

Making a gesture of negligence, "And you just told her that you found a dead FBI agent in our backyard."

"No point in hiding it," Kyle muttered defensively.

"Does your dad know that you told Maria?" Michael wanted to know.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable know, especially since his father had specifically told him not to talk about it, "Well… not really. But Dad told Mrs. Harding so…"

"Mrs. Harding is a social worker employed by the state. Her obligation is to welfare of the people around her."

"But _she_ told Maria about the body."

"Did she tell Maria it was FBI?" Michael demanded.

"Well…" he winced, remembering Maria's reaction. "No."

"Then why in the world would you tell someone who you may or may not be able to trust to keep their mouth shut?" he asked, not to be mean but to make a point.

"I…"

"Kyle," shaking his head, "I'm sure Maria won't tell anyone; and I'm sure Mrs. Harding wouldn't either; and I _know_ I won't. But you've got to be a lot more careful about what you say to people. It's not a friendly place out there and _everyone_ is out to get you." He didn't mentioned that he did not want Kyle advertising what he does either.

"I got it," Kyle replied quietly, soberly.

"Do you?" Michael demanded just to drive the point home a little more. "Cause I can tell you, I'm don't want the rest of the town talking about the fact that I let my father… excuse me, I let Hank Guerin beat up Tessa right in front of me. That isn't going to sit well with me, we get each other."

"I wouldn't gossip about Tess," Kyle protested.

"You won't gossip about yourself either but you just told me that you found an dead FBI agent without meaning to, didn't you?"

"Yeah," getting the point about his wondering thoughts.

"Then I can't be sure you won't 'accidentally' talk about what happened with Hank and Tessa."

"It won't happen." Kyle replied firmly, silently vowing to watch himself from now on. "I swear."

* * *

"You are so going to owe me for this one," Maria said with a shake of her head. "Cause let me tell you…"

"Thank you, Maria," Liz said with a bright smile. "I knew I could count on you to help me."

"Riiiight," rolling her eyes with a sigh. "But why frogs?"

"Because they ban baby pigs," Liz replied as she grabbed the dissection instructions from her locker. "With any luck, we'll only be here an hour."

"And why did I volunteer to be your partner for this?" she asked, as she read over the instructions once more. Just the thought of cutting into flesh is making her stomach roll. She should have taken chemistry first.

"Cause you missed the dissection as well."

"Oh yeah," Maria made a face as they hurried toward the biology lab. "Getting smashed by a big-rig and ending up in the hospital really cut into my slicing and dicing of amphibian body parts."

Liz turned and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Um… Maria…"

"Um?" wondering how they would ever be able to skin the thing without gagging.

"I wanted to say that… um…."

"Spit it out, Liz," Maria urged. "We've got a hot date with a cold frog prince here."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Stopping so quickly, Liz ran into Maria before either one had a real chance to react. Feeling sentimental and just a tad guilty over her own deceptions, Maria hugged the smaller girl tightly. "Thank you, Liz. I'm glad I'm okay too."

Liz returned the hug with enthusiasm. "And I'm glad I'm not the only one in this conspiracy that's totally human."

"What? Alex got some secret he's hiding too?" Maria teased, slightly discomforted by the fact that Liz was looking at her with such trust and she… well, she wasn't being totally honest with this sweet trusting person that she called friend.

"No," laughing as she was intended to, "It's just that, I like feeling like _someone_ is on my side. Alex is great and all but he's so… protective of the three of them… Max, Michael and Isabel, I mean. 'We have to keep their secret, we have to keep their secret,' that's all I hear from him now. I think because he feels that he owes them for saving you and Tess. And I'm totally grateful for that too," she assumed Maria quickly. "And Tess… she doesn't seem to disconnect, if you know what I mean. She's so in-tuned to them. Max is totally into her, not that I can blame him, and Michael treats her like she's his long-lost sister or something; woe to anyone that so much as looks at Tess wrong. Did you know he threatened to break Shawn Woolmer's nose if he ever thinks about looking at Tess again with anything but the eyes of a gentleman?"

"He did?" Maria grinned, unholy amusement lighting her eyes. She may not like the guy too much but she has come to accept that he loves Tessie as only she herself can. "Well, I guess I'll have to stop calling him a meathead if he's keeping the bad elements away from my little sis."

Liz smiled. "I wish I had a sister."

"Never too late," Maria pronounced with a laugh as she swung one arm around Liz's shoulder and ushered her into the biology lab.

"Good afternoon ladies, don't you look cheery."

Maria brought herself up short.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Topolski," Liz greeted with a smile. "This is my friend, Maria. We're partnering for the dissection project."

"Maria," Ms. Topolski said with a smile that was much practiced to perfection. "Maria Harding, I believe," her finger on the list in front of her. "Any relation to Tess Harding?"

"Sister," Maria replied slightly hesitant. There was something about the way Ms. Topolski was watching her that made her slightly nervous.

"Smart young lady your sister," the youthful teacher commented.

"I think so," Maria replied cheerfully.

"Honor society, I believe."

"She said something about it," feeling a little edgy. The woman was talking about Tessie just a little too much. Plus Maria hadn't forgotten Kyle's discovery of FBI in the vicinity. "Tess has always been the mart one."

"Really?" she asked with a smile that was meant to ease. "I'll be taking over as the honor society's advisor starting next week. I just got your sister's application today."

That eased some of the tension in Maria. Of course, if she was reviewing Tess's application than she would know a bit about Tess. "I wish I had her brains sometimes, would certainly help me grades."

Toposki smiled, "You're doing well. Shall we get started?"

"Let's," Liz interjected with a sigh of relief. "I want this over with."

Bringing over the try with the large bullfrog, Topolski perched herself on the lab table next to the girls as they began to prepare for their dissection. "So Liz, how goes the boyfriend situation?"

* * *

"You look like something the cat dragged in."

Tess wrinkled her nose but her eyes didn't stray from the computer. "Thanks, Brody, you really know how to flatter a girl and keep your employees happy," and then muttered a few gutter French as the picture in front of her shifted. "Max, the FL-256 is at it again."

With a sigh, Max pushed from his station and slid his swivel chair over with a frown. He studied the flashing screen and punched in some commands. "The short-keys are messed up. We'll reconfigure it when we're done here. I don't have the time or patience right now."

"Fine," flipped the pages of the log book. "Let's just finish this."

"Do we need a program upgrade?" Brody asked, watching her competent hands move. "Because you know I want to keep this place running at the top notch systems that it should be. Can't have the computers fail on us if we want to keep…"

"We've got an incompatible systems links, Brody," Max informed him with a frown. "FL-256 just won't hold the codes of FK-265. They're not synching up like they should be."

"Any tech help?"

"I tried," Tess explained turning her chair, pausing for a moment. "But they're own people are having trouble with the latest upgrade. The modules have been re-hauled with insufficient capacitors and so they've got crashing systems all over the place. They can't even help themselves, much less us. We, at least, had the forethought to reinforce the mainframe to hold the increase juice."

"Else we'd be in deep shit," Brody finished with a happy grin as wide as his face. "Thank you Max for your brilliant precautions."

"You're welcome," Max replied lightly. "Can I have a rise?"

Tess groaned and went back to her assignment.

"But honestly, Tess," Brody went on, patting the girl gently on the shoulder. "You look horrible. Am I working you too late that you're staying up all night to complete your homework?" He said it with enough concern to get Tess's attention.

"No," reaching up, she took his hand and held it. "I'm fine, really. I've just been having some trouble sleeping in the last two days."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nothing a great big mallet to the head won't help."

"What happened?" Brody asked, ignoring the fact that Max was doing a terrible job in hiding his interest. He almost grinned at that; subtle Maxwell was not, at least not where Tess was concerned.

"Weird dreams," she admitted with a laugh.

Max almost gave himself whiplash. "Weird dreams?"

Brody became hesitant as the two exchange looks that were just a little too intense and a little too intimate for his comfort. "Should I excuse myself?"

Tess laughed; she couldn't help herself, nor could Max. "Brody," she reached out and hugged him. "It's nothing like that," well into her imagination of what might be going through the poor guy's head.

Embarrassed because it reflected more of his thoughts than hers, "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied in the haughtiest of tones.

"Riiight," Max shook his head and grinned evilly.

"I'm going to go work on my VR program," he said in a hurry and scurried from the room, the back of his neck the color of an overripe tomato.

Giggling, Tess shook her head and went back to her work.

"What kind of weird dreams are you having Tess?" Max asked quietly, watching the gold curls bob gently a she studied the page before her. His quiet eyes narrowed as he watched her body tense. "Is _he_ back?"

She didn't have to ask who. "No, I haven't felt anything for days now."

He nodded firmly, "But you'll tell us if…"

"I'd tell you if he did," she assured him before turning to look at him, her eyes soft with gratitude for his concern. "I'm okay, Max. Really."

"Just weird dreams?"

The blush couldn't quite be hidden. "Yeah, you know just normal weird dreams," not mentioning that she hardly ever dreamed… and that there was nothing normal about these dreams.

Something about the way she tilted her head to hide her face, about the way her fingers played with the edge of the pages of her book and the way she was biting her lip nervously, "Want to talk about it?" hoping that she would. He hadn't discussed his own nocturnal problems with Michael or Isabel yet: not comfortable enough with what he saw to share it. But if Tess was plagued with those same haunting dreams…

Tempted to unburden herself she paused to consider it. It wasn't the dreams themselves that really bothered her; it was… it was how she felt about them. They were growing increasingly intimate in nature and it left her uncomfortably aware of herself and of another when she woke. "You know just silly dreams."

"Like what?" he pressed a little, ignoring the stack of paperwork that still needed to be completed.

Blushing despite her resolve not to, "There's nothing."

"Tess, if they are making you nervous, you should…" Max turned his head and stopped. "Did you hear something?"

Because she did, Tess was on her feet slowly, her eyes watching the door carefully. "Sounds like the office cabinet." Eyes searching out his, "Brody's in the VR room."

His focus sharpened as he moved toward the only entrance and exit from the room. Reaching out, Max tugged gently on Tess's arm, pulling her behind him as they approached the door, his body shielding hers in case anything came toward them. "I'll go in first; you get Brody out of here."

"Max," her fingers dug into his arm.

"Go," he ordered.

"But…"

"Tess," he looked her straight in the eye, "I need you get out and take Brody with you. I can't get distracted."

There was a moment of déjà vu. She could almost see him turn to her, his glowing eyes full of urgency, repeating similar words to her. Only it wasn't an empty room they stood in, it was a hall; a hall full of smoke and debris and more memories. Tess shook her head slowly with a frown and touched her temple. _That was way too weird._ Taking a deep breath and she concentrated at the situation of the now but resolve to visit that strangeness at a later time. "Be careful."

"I will," he replied and placed his hand on the door knob. "Straight to the left, I'll handle whoever it is in the office."

"Should I call 9-1-1?" she asked placing her hand on his to stop him.

"Give me five minutes."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "I'll be waiting outside by the phone booth."

"I'll be there when I can," he replied in a reassuring manner. He could see the concern in her deep blue eyes. It warmed him and firmed his resolve. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"On three," his hand slowly turning the knob. "One, two…" he glanced down at her anxious face, fixed upon the door. Something tugged painfully at his heart. "Three," and yanked the door open…. Just in time to run smack into Michael.

"Whoa…" holding out his hands to keep from being ran over. "What's your hurry guys?"

"Michael!" Tess gasped, her head already around the edge of the door. The hallways were clear. "Did you see anyone?"

Max frowned, his mind already jumping to all the right conclusions. "What were you going in Brody's office?"

"Looking for something," he answered honestly and pulled Tess back into the room. "You okay?" shutting the door behind him. "You look kind of sick."

She glared up at him. "That's because someone just tried to scare the living daylights out of me."

The lopsided grin appeared as he dropped himself into one of the abandoned chairs. "So, what are you kids doing?"

"Working," Max responded short temperedly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Like I say, looking for something." He gave them his most winning smile. _Like the exact location of a certain structure._

Tess rolled her eyes. "And that something is?"

"Did you know about a geo dome that is in Texas?"

"Yes," they both answered simultaneously.

Annoyed now, Michael made a face. "I'm always the last to know anything."

"That's not true," Tess said quickly. "From what I hear from Alex…"

"How is our little friend," Michael asked sweetly.

"You leave Alex alone, Michael Guerin," she said sternly, her finger wiggling under his nose. "He's a good guy and I won't have you harassing him just because he _knows_."

"He only knows half," Max corrected with a subtle glance at her. Tess looked like the outraged mother hen at the moment; it was endearingly amusing. "He doesn't know about you yet."

"Something I really should correct."

"Hold off on that," Michael said swiveling his chair around and around. "Let's keep that little secret to ourselves a little while longer if you don't mind."

"I do mind," Tess frowned and looked off with some discomfort. There has been more than one conversation on this, with Max, with Michael, with Maria; the only person she hadn't talk to about it was Isabel, and she already knew her reaction to it. "Alex has been really good to us and this isn't right, me keeping this from him. If he's going to be part of this, he should know the whole thing."

"Maybe," Max conceded with a frown. "But right now, the less he knows the less he has to keep quiet about and be careful about. Why burden him with more just as he is adjusting to this new reality?"

Michael tried hard to suppress his grin. "Can't argue with that logic."

Biting her lip," Well…"

"Trust me," Max said quietly, his eyes holding hers steady.

Tess sighed and nodded her head. "But only until Summer. I'm going to tell them, Alex _and_ Liz, no matter what."

"All right."

"Good," nodding her head before slowly. She didn't exactly know why he had given in but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Turning to Michael, "Okay, what is this about the Bio Dome?"

Michael leaned against the table and pronounced, "It would be a real good idea for us to check it out, like today."

Max eyed his friendly warily. "Why?"

If he hadn't been annoyed at being questioned, Michael would have appreciated Max's more cautious side. "Because I think we can learn a hell lot from something inside of it."

"Learn about what?" Tess asked curiously, not sure why the dynamic between the two suddenly changed. There was a crackle of tension in the air now. "What's going on?"

"Max…" Michael's brows wrinkled together in what felt like a fight ahead.

"Michael, now is not the time to be hurrying off on some wild goose chase."

Indignant with Max's assessment, Michael straightening from the table, "Who said that it was…"

"We've exposed ourselves too much already," came the next logical reason.

"And whose fault is that?"

Tess winced. "Mine."

Feeling like he's just kick a bunny rabbit, Michael bit down on his anger. "Tessa…"

"No," she said quietly in that smoky smooth voice of hers. "You're right. It was my fault that you were all exposed and…"

"Tess," Max grabbed her chin in a manner that was so unlike him as to startle her to attention. "It is not your fault. I made the choice and I don't regret it. Don't you ever, _ever,_ think that you've put us in danger. We clear?"

She tried to nod her head and only did so when he let go.

"Michael," Max had lost all patience now. The lack of sleep combined by unending concerns for their safety, his non-communicative state with his sister, Liz's skittish reactions to him and now the news about the FBI, it had all taken a toll. "We can't leave town. _You_ cannot leave town. Have you forgotten who you're _living_ with at the moment? You don't think _he'd_ find it a little suspicious if you just up and disappear all of a sudden? And let's not forget the fact that there may be people watching us, people that we'd rather not get their hands on us."

Hurt that Max would think he'd do anything to put their safety at risk, Michael's temper flared, "You know at the rate you want to do things, we'll never get any answers."

"And what answers are you looking for exactly?"

"Us!" pointing between them. "We're not _normal_ Max, in case you haven't notice. We don't belong. We don't just get to carve out quiet little lives for ourselves here. That's not the way it works. It won't work, not for us?"

"And what is wrong with that?" Max demanded. "What is wrong with wanting a nice, quiet, comfortable life?"

"_You_ have the nice, quiet comfortable life, Max. Not all of us were that lucky!"

Disbelief widened Max's topaz eyes. "_Lucky_? You think it's lucky that I have to lie to my parents every day of my life?"

"It's a hell lot better than anything I've gotten," Michael countered. "I want to know who I am, Max. I _need_ to know." He more than needed to know. He _had_ to know.

Max's eyes flashed. "Oh so you'd put us all in jeopardy to find out something that may or may not make our lives better, is that it? You'd endanger everything we have here in Roswell for some pipedream?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Tess pushed her way between the two battling males. They were becoming almost vicious in their verbal spar. "What is _wrong_ with you two?" she demanded, her head swiveling between the two before she look to the door, listening carefully for approaching feet. "This isn't the place or the time for a shouting match."

For a moment, they were united in their fuming anger at having their argument interrupted. But paying no heed to the daggers thrown at her, Tess gave each guy a shove to put more distance between them. "You," poking her finger between Michael's ribs, "You don't come in here spoiling for a fight like that. Max is right, you can't leave town right now, especially not right now. Valenti has been watching you like a hawk for weeks now, and with Hank Guerin's prelim trial over and the criminal trial set to begin, the Sheriff is going to be watching you even more. And yes, I know about the FBI. We can't risk it." She turned and glared at Max. "And you," holding her finger up at him. "Don't dismiss Michael's concerns just because they're not yours. I know you want to protect us but we do need answers… I would like answers to what the hell am I? Cause Michael is right, we are _not_ normal. We don't get to lead normal lives. Haven't we proven that already? 'The truth shall set you free.' You should know that by now."

The two were silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts, neither appearing to willing to concede their positions.

Helpless, Tess gave a sigh of frustration and closed her eyes for a moment, her own fatigue making her weary and cranky. "You know what? Fine! You two can hose the place down with testosterone and beat each other's brains out. Act like Neanderthals, I don't care. I'm going home," yanking the door open. "BRODY! I'VE GOT A HEADACHE. I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW!"

"Okay, take care!" came the slightly muffled shouted response. "Get more sleep, Tess. You look terrible."

"I WILL," then glared at the boys over her shoulders before flouncing out.

There was a long silence.

"Well, she showed us."

* * *

He reviewed the tape once more and set down the remote. He must have seen the video from the bank a hundred times now, memorizing each tiny details and every grainy frame. Always the same pictures; all is quiet when two tall, gangly teens rushed out of the café, faces blurred as they yanked open car doors and peeled rubber in their haste. Two seconds pass before two more ten were at the open doorway, looking out into the now empty streets.

In and of itself, the tape meant nothing. It should mean nothing.

"But there are too many questions as to what actually happened," Jim muttered as he rewound the tape once more. Like what the hell happened to Tess Harding in here? And who in the world could shatter a man's jaw with their bare hands?" And bare hands were used, Jim would bet his badge on it. Nowhere in the account by witnesses was a weapon other than the shooter's gun ever mentioned. Even in absolute chaos, at least some of the stories would have mentioned a chair, or a bat, or even a damn toaster.

The door to his office slammed open just as Valenti was about the hit play, ushering in a barely controlled Amy Harding and hurried Deputy Hanson. Amy slammed her purse on the chair across the table with enough force to give Jim a start. Setting the remote down slowly, the sheriff rose slowly to his feet and waved the agitated deputy out as he came around the desk. "Amy."

Reaching behind her, she slammed the door shut. "You son of a bitch."

He blinked, not sure how to react to that. "I think it that I've done something wrong." It was always a wise move to be extremely cautious when confronted with an angry woman that looked ready to go for one's throat. In retrospect, he should have stayed behind his desk.

Teeth clinched in barely contained anger, "I told you to leave it alone."

Still in the dark, "Leave what alone?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she fisted her hands to keep from waving them about like a mad woman. His steady gaze of confusion only served to raise her temper another notch. "You really think I wouldn't find out about you accessing Tess's adoption files or Phillip's murder investigation files?"

And the light blinks on. "Listen Amy…"

"No, you listen," the palms of her hands slamming onto the desk with a resounding crack. A real spitfire she had been in school but now it was akin to staring medusa in the face; not a muscle moved, too afraid to otherwise. "My daughters and I have gone through hell and back in the last three years. We are finally straightening up our lives. Tess is making friends for the first time. Maria has pulled her grades up. They are getting involved with people; _people_! I'm finally making enough to put food, decent food, on the table for those girls. They are no longer scrambling to patch their three-year-old clothes and pretending that they don't need new ones." Her heart broke a little over that. "For the first time in a long time, I don't have to worry about utilities bills, insurance bills, credit card bills, taxes and all sorts of other things that we have to worry about as parents to insure the welfare of their children."

Jim could see it in her eyes, all the long hours, the sleepless nights, the helpless worries; they were all there in her tired eyes. She's done everything in her power to keep in her little family together. She's been swimming with her neck just above the water, always threatened to be overwhelmed. She was finally wading in chest deep water, with some solid ground under her slippery feet. It killed him to be doing this to her.

"Amy, I'm not a threat to you and your family."

"Oh course I know that," she snapped angrily. "If I even suspect you were, I'd kick your butt from here to next Tuesday."

Now would be the worse time to smile.

"Why are you looking into Phillip's death?" she demanded.

It was like stepping on lava rocks; any moment now, he could fall to his death. "It's part of an ongoing investigation."

"Excuse me?" She was somewhere between shock and outrage.

"There are things happening here…"

"My husband has been dead, _dead_, for three years now. How is he involved in anything?"

"Amy…"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you digging up all these… these painful memories for us?"

"Of course not," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he could explain it to her, he would. But who would believe him? "Listen…"

"No, you listen. I don't know what kind of sick games you're playing, but I don't want to be any part of it. I will not have those girls put through any more hurt; they don't deserve it. Stay the hell away from us," she yelled, grabbing her bag from where she had hurled it when she came in.

"Amy…" hurrying around the table.

"You know what," she stopped so abruptly at the door that Jim had a moment of doubt that he could stop in time not to crash into her. "I honestly thought this was a good place for me to help my daughters heal; this was once my home, I had a lot of good memories here. But I guess what they say it true, you can't go home again. And people aren't always the way they were." Her eyes were full of regret, tinged enough with hurt to stab Jim in the heart. Without another word, she left.

* * *

"Question for you."

"I'm not sure I want to hear it."

"It's a good one."

"Okaayyyy….."

"Where are you going?"

Alex gave him a look that questioned his sanity. "That's a good one?"

"Seems as good as any," came the just a little too cheery reply.

"I'm going to Dexter. There's a man there holding an air guitar for me."

"You play the guitar?" Michael asked with a dubious look.

He shrugged his shoulders and recapped his gas tank. "We all need our hobbies."

Nodding in concessions, Michael hesitated for a moment as he watched Alex replaced the pump handle and waited for the receipt. "You and Liz talking?"

"We talk all the time," Alex answered mildly, ignoring the snickering looks he was getting from a couple of pointing members of Roswell High. He had no doubt that they were inclined to believe Michael was harassing him… which he was in a way. And it annoyed him. "Is there a point to this?"

"How is she doing?" he wanted to know.

"Liz?"

"No, Marilyn Monroe," rolling his eyes. "Of course Liz."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Didn't think you cared."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he didn't but Michael thought better of it. "She was pretty freaked."

"Won't you be?" came the dry reply as his keys dangled from his hands and he pointed looked at his watch. "Look, I've only a couple of two hours…"

"I'll go with," Michael pronounced cheerfully, tugging open the passenger door of Alex's little Dodge Neon. "You and I can talk while we're on the road."

For a moment, Alex was completely flabbergasted. And if he weren't so stunned, he may have found the expressions on the formerly snickering teens across the gas station to be more than just a little amusing. As it was, he still dumbfounded as he got behind the wheels and glanced at the lounging Michael, who appeared to be perfectly content to sit with one arm out the window and the over resting carelessly against his upturned knee. For all intent and purpose, he looked like a teen waiting for his friend to hurry up and get going.

"So…" Alex said as he pulled out of the gas station, ignoring the openly staring group and resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at them. Michael wasn't so nice, he gave them a scowl and the finger, which effectively ended the staring contest the group looked to be engaged in. "Liz…"

"She's going to crack, isn't she?"

"No," Alex said firmly. "She's stronger than she looks."

Remembering the night at the café, when they were on the verge of coming suspects, "Yeah, but you can't see it looking at her though."

"She won't let you down," Alex said with conviction because he believed it. "You have my word on it."

Michael glanced sideways at the mild-manner boy. "You know, I never took you for the protective type."

"Why? Cause I'm all skin and bones?"

"No," shaking his head. "Because you seem smarter than that."

Alex gave him a quizzical look. "What does that mean?"

"Those that protect, those that serve, they give their lives to the cause."

"Huh?"

"Essentially, their lives no longer belong to them. They're first job is to protect and their second is to survive. That's the case for most people; their first instinct is to survive. Those that protect, they look to their charge first, give their all and then some more. Usually, they don't end up too well at the end." Death and dismemberment came to mind.

Slanting him a look that was part disbelief, part admiration, Alex asked, "How do you know all that?"

Wrinkling this nose, Michael searched his memories from where the idea came from but hit a brick wall. "I probably read it somewhere some time ago."

"You read?"

He didn't appreciate that. "Just because I prefer to bash people's heads in doesn't mean that I can't appreciate Aristotle, Sun-Tzu and Shakespeare."

There was a pause as Alex disgested it and acknowledged it. "So who was that second guy you just named?"

"Sun-Tzu? It was an Eastern philosopher that wrote _The Art of War_."

"I thought that was Machiavelli."

"Sun-Tzu did it first and he did it better."

"He did?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Sun-Tzu wrote _The Art of War_ around 500 B.C. He was a master at warfare and more over, he was a great man. He understood human thinking better than anyone I've come across so far… all those psychology crap that Fraud and Jung and Erikson were spouting in the early 20th century can't even come close."

"You've read Fraud and Jung?" finding it somewhat surreal that he was driving to Dexter and having a conversation with the big bad Michael Guerin about classic literature. It never occurred to him that Guerin was so interested in things beyond… well, to be painfully honest, Alex couldn't really say if he ever gave Michael's interest any thought. The Black Knight was simply that, a figure in the school to talk about and speculate, never to fully understand or get to know.

"Of course, I've read _Interpretation of Dreams, The Ego and The Id, Man and His Symbols_, _The Undiscovered Self_; heck, I've even read Freud's _Dora_, about his daughter. And if you think that's interesting, you aught to read _Jane Eyre _after reading some of Freud's theories; puts a whole new spin on Victoria novels." Michael watched the passing sign on the road, noting that the Texas boarder was just under three hundred miles away… in the right direction. "I thought Erikson was kind of dull though, his ideas of childhood were…"

_To be Continue…_


	35. Plans and Deceptions

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **I don't really have to keep doing this do I? Who's going to believe Roswell belongs to me? Serious!****

**Timeline:** Okay, I'm not even sure if anyone needs this section anymore. We're no where in Kansas anymore Dorothy, go read the other chapters.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Warning:** Totally not read through because well…. I didn't want to look at it and I am currently lacking a beta. I'll update it when I get a chance soon.

**Summary: **Michael and Alex come to a strange understanding. Isabel feels something uncertain. Maria and Max talk. Topolski finds out too much. Valenti gets some troubling news.

**Author's Note:**Okay, so I'm never seen the episodes "285 South" and "Riverdog." I'm writing with the ideas and references made on them from other fan fictions and episodes that I actually did get to see. I don't know what the Geo Dome looks like or how Michael got in touch with Riverdog. Just go with me for the next couple of chapters, okay? Thanks.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Chapter 35 – Plans and Deceptions**

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"You missed the exit to Dexter."

"I know."

A long silence ensued as Alex digested his frank statement. "You weren't ever going to go to Dexter at all, were you?"

An even longer silence followed. "No, I wasn't." There seemed no point in lying.

That answer resulted in another stretch of silence. "Is this a carjacking?" Alex wasn't sure if he was serious or not but seemed like a question that needed asking.

There was some consideration before the answer was forthcoming. "Depends."

"On?"

"Your point of view."

Alex took a moment to think about it. "Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" he asked not because he particular wanted to know or cared but it seemed like the appropriate question given that fact that he appeared to have just been kidnapped. Little information like destination would be helpful if he needed to scrawl a desperate not on the bathroom wall or something… _"Oh hell, you've been watching too many movies."_

Michael stared straight ahead at the long and narrow highway that stretched as far as the eye could see, painted by the golden red of the setting sun. He considered it, really considered it before answering. "Marathon, Texas."

Alex supposed nothing could possibly surprise him at this point. "And what's in Marathon, Texas?"

"I don't know," came the honest to god answer.

There was yet another long silence as Alex concentrated his thoughts as to the next step that must be taken. "You do realize that…"

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, Alex. I don't need a lecture from you. I'll be getting one soon enough from Max and Isabel," who he hope would be able and wiling to fix this should Alex decide that jail is a necessary punishment for what Michael has now done.

It really shouldn't have but it did, the fact that Michael wasn't lying to him helped to comfort Alex quite a bit. In the past two hours, he's learned quite a bit of Michael. A lot more than he ever considered he would be doing when he agreed to keep their secret in exchange for everyone's safety. There was a lot more that lies underneath the barely controlled surface of Michael Guerin, town bad boy and high school bully. No, that's not true, Michael could be described as a lot of things but bully he was not. He never picked on someone others thought as weak. Alex almost grinned, _"He only picked on the big guys, the ones that pick on the little people."_

"Shut!"

"What?" confused as to what caused the sudden explosion.

"Cops," Michael leaned his head over slightly and watched the whirling red lights on the cruiser behind him. "Shut!" He could never do _anything_ without the cops getting on his tail. It was like a curse!

Reaching over, Alex grabbed Michael's arm and squeezed as hard as he could as if pure physical contact would deter Michael. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Like?" glancing at the rear view mirror again.

"Like running for it," came the hissed reply. "Just pull over and let's handle this."

"Really?" glancing briefly at Alex.

"Yes, really," nodding his head. He didn't know it, but there was something in Alex's eyes that calmed Michael's fears. Then Alex added, "You really think I want to face Tess if I got you arrested?"

For some reason, it made him feel extraordinary better. It also amuse him to no end that little tiny Tess, with her big blue eyes and sweet smile, seemed to have brought all the guys around her to their knees. And Alex didn't even know half of the whole story. Maybe Tess was right; maybe it was time to tell Alex. "I'm pulling over."

"Let me do the talking," Alex said as they rolled to a stop and heard the doors of the cruiser behind them open and shut. "Just say calm and don't do anything rash."

"Like?" Michael asked just out of sheer curiosity.

"I don't know," Alex replied with sheer exasperation. "Make them forget what they had for breakfast, blow up their car, fake an emergency in the next county… the possibilities are endless with you!"

If the situation wasn't so tense, Michael would have laughed. "For future references, I can't play with your head; not one of my powers."

"Well, that's good to know," he managed to hissed back before rolling down the window and offering the patrol officer a wide friendly smile. "Good evening, officer. What's the problem?"

The two cops with their half pulled down sunglasses assessed the boys with stern looks. "Where are you boys headed?"

Michael frowned. "How is that any of your…"

Alex felt an instant panic before his elbow sank into Michael's side. "We're going to our grandmother's house in Marathon, officers. She took a fall last week and today she called and asked if we could come and take her to the market before the weekends. She's out of milk for her cats."

If it were any other time, Michael would have put his face in his hands and groaned. Or thrown his head back and laughed. It was a bad milk commercial.

"Were we going too fast, officer?" Alex asked with just enough sincerity and helpfulness to be convincing. "We didn't mean to. But we wanted to make sure that grams get to the store and back before it gets too dark. She isn't too fond of the…"

"We were fine, son," he officer closest to him replied hastily before the thin one could launch into another story. "We pulled you over 'cause one of your taillights was darkened."

"It is?" stunned, Alex twisted in his seat as if doing so could give him a view of the taillights. "Oh man…" he couldn't afford to take his car in and get a new air guitar. Which mean that guitar will have to wait… again.

"Just get it fixed tomorrow and you should be fine," the other officer said with a frown for Michael. "You okay there, son? You look a little tense."

For a moment, Alex was afraid Michael would do something stupid.

"I'm fine officer. I've got biology midterms tomorrow and it's going to be a long drive," Michael answered with a grim smile.

The first officer chuckled. "Didn't volunteered for this, eh?"

Michael shrugged.

"I'm going to give you a note," the officer said as he pulled out a sheet from his notepad, "In case someone one pulls you over tonight. But get that taillight fix by tomorrow, okay?"

"Absolutely," Alex said emphatically as he took the note from the office, which included badge number and telephone number of his station. "Thanks, officer."

"Drive safe now," the second officer said, patting Michael on the shoulder. "I'm sure your grandmother appreciates your sacrifice."

"Not when she sees my report card," Michael replied dryly.

The two officers laughed, walking back to their car.

Alex let out a long deep breath when the patrol car pulled away, leaving them at the side of the road. "Oh god…" patting his chest lightly to slow his erratic heart rate. "That was way too close."

"Too close to what?" Michael turned the keys in the ignition and sat back to look at Alex. "And milk for cats? Man, you have got to cut back on the television."

"It was the only thing I could come up with in that second, okay? Cut me some slack," Alex grumbled, irritated that he was not being thanked for his quick thinking.

"For what?" Michael said getting out of the car. "They pulled us over for a busted taillight."

"With your mouth, you could have ended up… where are you going?" Alex called out. When Michael didn't answer, he gave a much put upon sigh and threw open the passenger door. "Michael, what are you up to?"

"Making sure the taillights aren't going to be a problem anymore," was the answer said in a tone like any idiot should have known that already. "Pop the trunk will you?"

"What?"

"Pop the trunk."

"Why?" even as he did it.

"Because you have a broken taillight," rolling his eyes as he pulled the hood over the light off and pulled the bulb out. As he suspected, it was burnt. "When was the last time you had your car maintained?"

"I don't know," Alex replied watching as Michael examined the bulb with a critical eye. Glancing around the open highway, Michael closed his hand over the bulb and something brilliant flashed within his palm. Frowning, "What did you do?"

Grinning, Michael replaced the bulb. "Saved you two-fifty for a new bulb and about fifty bucks on labor," and placed the cap on the light. Closing the trunk, he made his way to the driver's side. "Let's go! Grandma and her cats await."

Alex stared at his taillights, both alight in red. "That's pretty handy, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Michael muttered as Alex pulled his seat belt on. "So, how come…"

"Marathon, Texas?" he interrupted. "What could possibly be in Marathon that you want to see so badly?"

There was something in the way he said it. "Got you curious, eh?"

"Yeah," nodding his head in agreement. "Curious as hell."

"Let's go then."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Dropping her purse on the bed, Isabel began to pace her room, her along blonde ponytail swung softly side to side as she make rounds in the small space allowed her. Something wasn't right in her universe and that something wasn't even the usual something that's occupied her mind for several days now. This was new, this was unusual and this was making a nervous wreck out of her.

"Honey?" Diane Evans stopped in the doorway, her soft face drawn into a frown as she watched this lovely woman before her move about in an agitated state. In the years that have followed that faithful night, when the stars were out and she had prayed for a child of her own, Diane hadn't stop thanking god nightly for her good fortunes and for this enviable child to call her own. "What's wrong?"

Turning around, Isabel cursed herself for not closing the door. Her mother's concerns ate at her, as did the guilt of constantly hiding the truth from the people that loved her, sheltered her and would protect her to the bitter end. "French project isn't going so good and my partner isn't doing her part."

Diane gave a sympathetic smile and leaned against the doorframe. "How is Tess?"

"Busy," was the answer given accompanied by a roll of the eyes. "She's _always_ busy." She didn't add that Tess was always busy with her brother at the UFO Center.

"Well honey, didn't you say she's got a job?"

"Yeah," came the reluctant agreement. It wasn't the first time Isabel had taken for granted that her parents had comfortable livings and that she never had to worry about money. Money has always been the least of her concerns. "I guess things are tight at her house again."

"All those medical bills can't be easy on a social worker's salary," Diane pointed out logically and with a mental note to get to know Amy Harding. She's met Tess Harding several times now, liking the soft gentle way about the girl.

"I know Mom," feeling low as she considered what Tess and Maria must go through everyday and wish she hadn't brought up the subject of Tess Harding. She particularly want to understand Tess Harding… but she did. She felt something, almost a connection that couldn't really be understood. _"Like we'd been friends before… in another life time."_

"Then cut her some leeway, honey," Diane murmured, already seeing Isabel soften. "And talk to her if you think she's not keeping up with her part of the project. Maybe the two of your can work on it during the weekend, have her over, and do a girl's night or a pajama party."

"Mom," Isabel laughed. "We're not ten years old."

"Then do a sleep over," she amended with a grin. It amazes her at times how her children have grown. They weren't the same helpless six year olds found wondering the streets. "No one is ever too old for a sleep over."

Because her mother looked so sincere, Isabel nodded. "Okay, I'll put the question to her and see what happens, okay?"

Diane laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, come down when you're ready."

"Max home yet?"

"No."

"Should have guessed," she rolled her eyes again. "He practically lives at the Center now."

"He takes what he does serious," Diane reminded her with fondness. Her son was fast becoming an expert on astronomy. "Come to dinner when you're ready," and left.

Isabel held her smile until her mother disappeared around the doorframe. The feeling that something was wrong hadn't gone away. If anything, it only intensified. It was like a string tugging at her, increasing in pressure with every passing moment. She wasn't worried about Max though, he had Tess with him and… Isabel swallowed that thought. It bothered her to know that she was no longer quite bothered by that thought. And if Max wasn't the source…

"Michael."

She hadn't even realized that she's said it out loud until the word had left her lips. Something was wrong… no, not exactly wrong, just very off. What the hell was going on?

Reaching for the phone, she dialed a familiar number, feeling slightly awkward but unwilling to or unable to stop herself. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Kyle?"

"Isabel," the recognition must have sent a shockwave of surprise through him. It was the first time she's called since their breakup. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she paused, wondering how he was going to construe this. "Um… Kyle, is Michael around."

Silence descended for a moment. "No, he hasn't come home yet."

"Oh."

"Why?" there was no accusation, no recrimination, and no reaction whatsoever.

"I…" she bit her lip. "I'm looking for Max. Mom wants him home for dinner and his cell is off. I was hoping he was with Michael."

There was another silence. "I haven't seen either of them since school."

"Oh," she made a face, wondering how to gracefully extract herself from this conversation now.

"I'll let you know when I do see them though," he offered quietly.

"Thank you," feeling grateful and relieved.

"Night, Isabel."

"Good night," and hung up the phone.

Tapping her finger against the plastic of the phone, she pondered her next move for a moment. "Where are you, Michael? And what the hell are you up to?

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"What did you do to her?"

Max whirled around, his hand fisted at his side. Seeing the blonde in the doorway, he relaxed and turned back to this computer console. He did not want to deal with her right now. "Nothing."

"Right," unconvinced, "Try again buster," Maria shook her head at him. "My sister doesn't usually storm into the house like someone had ripped up her favorite book and used it as firewood. Heck, until we came to Roswell, I didn't even know she had a temper. So, I ask you again, what did you do to her? And don't insult me again by saying 'nothing.'"

Having an inkling of the kind of stubborn will Maria Harding could dish out, Max give in. "We had an argument."

"About?"

There was a long pause as he considered the amount of information to give. "Me and Michael."

"_You_ and Michael?"

"Yes."

Whatever it was Maria had come to hear, this wasn't quite yet. For a moment, she looked like a confused cat that wasn't sure which direction the milk was at a fork. "**_You_** and Michael?"

Blinking, "What is the problem, Maria?"

"Well…" her mind going to a bad place. "I just thought that it was Tess that…"

"Michael and I got into a fight about something he wanted to do, Tess wasn't too happy with either of us and started to yell at us about… stuff. Then she stomped out."

"Oh."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," her response came a little too quickly.

Max paused for a moment, wanting to know but not wanting to push. "Is she very upset?"

Maria raised an irritated brow at him. "You really think I'd be here if she wasn't so upset that she's not even talking to _me_? Her sister, her best friend, her confidant?" she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of boys. "Of course she's upset, you moron. You and Michael were fighting! For some bizarre reason, she _likes_ you guys, thinks you can do no wrong. Lord only knows why!" Planting her fists on the tilt of her hip, she glared at him. "But for some reason you can't seem to think she's worthy enough of your attention."

"That's not true!" he snapped. "She's important."

"Really?" she challenged.

"I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Maybe not purposely…"

"Not even then," he pronounced.

"Then why is she always coming home upset after meeting with you," she demanded, coming nose to nose with him. If the thought of his being able to drop her without lifting a finger ever crossed her mind, it couldn't quite penetrate the sisterly outrage she was currently experiencing. "Why is it that until she met you, she's hasn't shed a tear since our dad was killed? **What the hell are you doing to her?**"

Max flinched at the explosion.

Taking a deep breath, Maria let it out slow breath to calm herself. Her temper has only gotten worse with the lack of sleep and the fact that the hospital hasn't stopped calling about wanting to do more testes… testes that they're being billed for. "Why can't you just be _nice_ to her?"

"Nice?" he repeated the word, as if foreign to him. "I don't know how to be 'nice' to Tess."

That confused her. "What does that mean?"

Shaking his head, "I'm not sure."

"Now you're just talking in riddles."

"I'm not," Max informed her. "Maria, this is new to me too. Until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't even know there's a fourth person out there that's as screwed up in their genetic makeup as me and Michael and Issy are." He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "This is new. I haven't a clue what I'm supposed to be doing here. I don't know what part she plays in all this crap that seems to be happening all at once. What part she's supposed to be playing _my_ life!"

He closed his eyes, seeing Tess the way she had been in his dream the night before. Her blonde hair in soft curls around her face, a golden halo; her blue eyes looking at him as if he was the most miraculous thing on earth, humbling him; and wearing that white satin gown… She was an angel; his own personal angel sent to sooth his troubled soul. Her presence in his life… It was sweet torture; a kind of state that he wished never to escape. She's sweet. She's new. She's different. She's perfect. "She's everything," not realizing he had said the last words out loud.

Maria's brows rose high on her forehead but for once she didn't say anything. The painful look on Max's face was either the sweetest or the most trouble thing she's ever seen. _"The poor guy is in love."_

"Look," Max said opening his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset her. What Michael and I are going through…"

"You don't have to explain it to me," Maria said quietly. "I don't need to know. I don't even particularly care. But Tess is another story. She cares; she cares too much." And even if Maria didn't understand, she respected it. "The two of you are important to her… I'm not sure why yet but you are," even if her sister won't admit it. "Can't you at least try, _just try_, not to be such _guys_ in front of her? Let her have a little peace."

A smile graced Max's usually serious face, making him appear extraordinarily handsome. And for the first time, Maria understood the fascination with the boy. "You must love her a great deal to even 'ask.'" He had a feeling that Maria Harding didn't ask for much in this life.

"That goes without saying. I'd do just about anything for my sister."

"Just as I'm sure she'd do just about anything for you."

"Even give up a secret," Maria pointed out.

Nodding his head, understanding her point perfectly, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Michael and I care. We care about Tess… and her feeling. And… and we'll make an effort not to allow our conflicts to upset her."

"Very diplomatic."

"I promise," he added.

She believed him. And she knew why. It was in the way his eyes softened he when said her name. "Thank you."

Max shook his head. "No. Thank you." He didn't know what he was thanking her for but he knew it was right.

Getting up, "Well, I think it's time that I…"

"MAX!" Isabel rounded the doorway and had to catch herself in the frame.

"Isabel," he stood, his body tensing with concern. "What happened?"

"Michael," her words trembled as they stumbled out. She gave to a halt when she sat Maria hesitated a moment before acknowledging that she didn't need to hide anything. "I think something's happening with Michael. I can feel it."

Max's eyes went t Maria, who closed her with resignation. She sighed and nodded her head. "I'll call Tess."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's right in front of me, black and white."

"Send me a copy… hard copy. Don't leave an electronic trail."

"But…"

"I'll owe you, Winters."

James Winters shook his head, his finger scrolling through the data in front of him. "How about you let me buy you dinner and a movie when you get back DC and we'll call it even?"

Julia smiled into the phone, her eyes already twinkling with amusement. "Now how does that allow me to pay you back?"

"I'm sure I can think of something, Topolski" he teased and looked at the article in front of him. "Man, this guy sure was a crackpot though. And the county gave him a badge."

"You sure he's our current sheriff's father?"

"Not doubt about it," Winters printed out the archive newspaper and grabbed it while it was still hot. "There's even an article here about when his kid took over the job and how some people speculated that he's going to do the same ghost hunting his dad did on the job."

"Any evidence of that?" Topolski made a note of it, wondering if it had anything to do with those secret files in the sheriff's drawers.

"Not so far. Your sheriff is squeaky clean as far as I can tell."

"Everyone has secrets, Winters. Even you and me."

"Well, if this guy's got secrets, he's hidden them well. I can't find anything."

"Keep digging, I'm sure there's something there."

"Why?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

Winters shook his head again. "And I never argue with that. I'll get this out to you tomorrow and do some more research on this end."

"Thanks."

"See you later, beautiful."

"You know that's bordering sexual harassment."

"It's only harassment if you're bothered by it."

"Nothing bothers me, Winters."

"Exactly. Night."

"Good-night," and hung up the phone carefully, removing the trace scrambler from the receiver.

Staring at her blinking computer screen, Topolski frowned. She hadn't been completely honest with Winters. Something was bothering her. Besides Donald Pierce's obsession with the Roswell community and whatever dark secrets it may be hiding, there was the little problem of Michael Guerin.

Opening a computer file from her desktop, she allowed her eyes to wonder through the rough transcript of Hank Guerin's prelim hearing and the testimonies from too many people that saw too many signs but never reported it. Topolski had already seen the videotape of the testimonies; a special request from the FBI that had not been ignored. She had already seen the compelling testimony from Michael Guerin and would be lying if she said she hadn't been touched by it. He had been quietly dignified, no accusatory tone, no anger, no resentment, no recrimination; just a plain simple account of facts and answers. No tears, no cries, no playing the heartstrings to the extreme. The one and only moment Michael Guerin has shown any sign of hatred toward the man that had virtually kept him as a slave was the recounting of the night Tess Harding and her mother had appeared. There had been disgust in Michael's voice when he described Hank Guerin striking Tess Harding. There had been an unspoken question as Michael stared at his adoptive father, _"How could you have hit her?"_

And it was that question that gave Julia Topolski pause.

Michael Guerin was putting Hank Guerin away to protect Teresa Harding, not to protect himself.

How to do you accuse someone of being alien when they show such humanity?

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

"Wait, wait, wait Kyle," Jim shook his head and sighed. "Slow down and try again."

"Okay Dad, pay attention," Kyle said slowly as if instructing a slow child. "Michael is missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"He's not home."

"Did you check…"

"Dad, listen to me. I've checked everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. Not even Isabel knows where he is." Kyle didn't add that he hadn't been concern until Isabel's phone call. "I called the UFO center and spoke with Brody, Issy showed up there and dragged Max out in a hurry, gave no explanation." He sighed and frowned at the darkening window.

"That doesn't mean…"

"Dad," Kyle admonished. "Give me a little credit will you? I've been with these people before. Max is like the calmest person I know, I can name on one hand the things that can get to this guy. And one of those things would be Michael." He frowned, rubbing his stomach where the churning had begun. "I think Michael might be in trouble or something."

Valenti was silent. He glanced down at the picture in front of him, on the desk, the ones of the dead FBI agent. There was also the problem of Hank Guerin, who Jim just learned made bail this morning. Something is going on in his town, and it was beginning to get uglier and uglier. And with the FBI here… "Stay put, I'll look into it."

"Dad," Kyle said quietly, his mind's eye also seeing the face of the dead agent. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Hanging up the phone, Jim's hand held the receiver a moment longer. Something didn't seem right here. In the past few weeks, he's learned one very important thing. Anything that involved Michael Guerin was more than likely connected to either the Evans or the Hardings. If Max and Isabel Evans were already involved then perhaps… But he couldn't take that chance, especially with Hank Guerin on the loose.

With a regretful sigh, he began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

There a long pause. "What do you want?"

He almost winced at the chilly tone. "Are your girls home?"

"What?" obviously surprised by the question

"Are your girls home?" he repeated slowly.

"No, they're spending the night at Liz Parker's. There's apparently a biology project that they're trying to make up since Maria's hospital stay."

"I see," and he did. But it didn't make him feel relieved. "Thanks."

"Wait, what is this about?"

For a moment, Jim considered telling her. "Nothing, Kyle was concerned."

"Why?" obviously not persuaded.

Jim searched quickly for a solution. "Because… because he considered them friends and with he was concern…after the dead agent and everything."

"Oh," that did it. "How is Kyle holding up?"

"He's doing okay."

"Good," there was another. "Tell him that if he ever needs to talk… I'm a trained counselor."

"I'll let him know. Thanks, Amy."

"Well… he's a good kid."

"Thank you."

"Yeah… well, good night."

"Nite, Amy."

He waited for the click before he hung up from his end and dialed another number.

"Crashdown," came the greeting.

"Ed, it's Jim Valenti."

"Hey, Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

"Kyle's been a little nervous 'cause of what happened a couple of days ago," deciding that this was as good a story to stick to as any. "And he's got me checking on all his friends for him. Is Liz around?"

"No, Liz is spending the night with the Harding girls. They've got some project due soon."

Jim felt his blood freeze in his veins. "So Liz is at Maria Harding's house? She told you that."

"Yes, just before so left tonight."

"I see."

"Is something wrong, Jim?"

"No, no," shaking his head keeping his voice calm even as his heart jumped several beats. "Just making sure our kids are okay."

"Thanks for your diligence, Jim, but my Liz always lets me know what's going on in her life. Don't worry."

"Nite, Ed."

"Good night."

Setting the receiver down slowly, Jim took a deep breath. "Where are you kids?"

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

To be continued…


	36. Compromised

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Roswell does not belong to me or anything associated with me. Honestly, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights to the show at the moment. (I do know there are some weird juvenile novels under the same name and character ideas though.) Don't sue, I'm not making a profit off of this; hell, I'm not making any money period. I'll take the story off if it offends anyone.****

**Timeline:** Okay, I'm not even sure if anyone needs this section anymore. We're no where near Kansas anymore Dorothy, probably somewhere over Normandy now, go read the other chapters.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Summary: **Topolski makes a connection. The gang makes a road trip. Michael gets a little visit and it ends rather unexpectedly. Maria discovers a problem.

**Author's Note:**I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. I've been a little swamped with events in my life. Okay, for the two of people that might actually still be reading this, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 36 - Compromised**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Topolski gripped her phone a little tighter.

"Yes, I'm watching the man get into his car now."

"Okay, hold your position and keep watching the house," she got up and grabbed her keys.

"You don't want me to follow the sheriff?"

"No," the last thing she wanted was another agent going missing under her watch. "Stay where you are and watch for Michael Guerin."

"You think the Guerin kid will come back?" there was doubt in the field agent's tone.

For a moment, Topolski considered something sarcastic. "I want all the bases covered, I'm not going to have this case fouled up because you don't like doing surveillance." Okay, she didn't keep her temper checked. They didn't call her a bitch without a good reason. "Now hold your position."

"Yes, ma'am," was the proper response but the agent didn't bother hiding his unhappiness with the assignment.

Hanging up, Topolski grabbed the remote control and shut off the scene from the trauma room she had been watching… over and over and over again. None of it helped, it was always the same thing. Busy doctors moving around, Maria Harding shoved into the room as people scramble to get oxygen masks, blood bag, IV's and other assorted instruments of torture into place. The girl flat-lined at a point which forced more nurses and doctors to scramble for yet more instructions of life and death. There was a long as Maria Harding's struggle to pump blood through her tortured system and another when the doctors talk gravely amongst themselves.

Then the video goes blank. Simply winked out of existence, like someone had turned the off switch… or unplugged it.

Standing, she grabbed her keys and made her way to the door.

Having read the reports, having studied the tape, she was not inclined to agree with the hospital that one of the nurses simply unplugging the security camera for an extra outlet. It didn't appear that way at all. It was as if someone had purposely shut off the camera so that there would be no evidence of what happened in that trauma room just before Maria Harding's miracle recovery.

Something happened in that trauma room.

Something unnatural.

And so far, she couldn't find one person in that whole hospital that knew where Michael Guerin was during that moment in time.

-&-&-&-&-&-

"I don't understand why…"

"Shh…" Maria shook her head slowly and gripped Liz's hand tighter. "You're here 'cause I think Alex might need you." She didn't add that she wasn't all together sure Alex was even involved but he hadn't picked up his phone and --

Liz nodded her head slowly, her eyes focused on Maria's as she leaned closer, behind Tess's back. "Do you think Michael will hurt him?"

Maria shook her head slowly. She may not like Michael Guerin but she's seen the way he treated others. "No, he's a good guy here."

"Then why…"

"I don't know."

"But…"

"Liz," she squeezed Liz's hand. "I really don't know."

Staring at her friend, Liz frowned slowly. There was something about the way Maria kept glancing toward the front seats where Max and Isabel were talking a muffled tone with Tess at the edge of the backseat leaning forward in her seat between Liz and Maria to listen that made Liz very uneasy. "You keeping something from me, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maria," Liz warned carefully, her anger making her fear recede. "You drag me out here, in the middle of the night with a story about--"

"Not a story," Maria said firmly, she glanced at Tess when her eyes turned to look at her. Fingers tightening on Liz's, she shook her head at her sister. "Liz and I need to know what's going on, Tessie."

"If I knew," Tess answered softly, turning her head again to look at Liz so she could see the truth in her eyes. She didn't need to convince Maria. "I'd tell you. But all we really know now is that Michael and Alex are missing and Isabel thinks she may know where they're going."

"Isabel _thinks_ she know?" Liz's eyes darted to the blonde in the front seat, head leaning against the window as if sleeping. "Are you sure?"

"No," Tess answered honestly.

Maria groaned. "You can't lie to make me feel better?"

Tess thought about it. "No."

Liz smiled for the first time since she got into the jeep. For some reason, it made her feel better that Tess wasn't lying to her - and that Maria was just as lost in all this as she was. "Okay, but the minute you know--"

"I'll yell it," Tess made a cross over her heart.

Liz grinned back and tightened her hand in Maria's. _"At least I'm not alone in this."_

Maria gave her sister a nod, feeling better herself.

Turning her head back, Tess took a moment to regain some of her composure. She was scared, more than just scared in fact. Anything could have happened to Michael… and Alex. Leaning forward until she was close to Max's ear, "Do you really think Isabel can locate Michael through the dreamscape?"

"I honestly don't know," Max replied, distracted by the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. The warmth of her breath sent an unwanted shiver down his spine. "We've never tried this while someone might be awake."

"Max, if we don't know where he is, where are you driving to?" her head tilted to look at Isabel's relaxed face as she attempted to find Michael. "Isabel only said that--"

"Marathon," Max replied, turning his head to watch Tess watch his sister. In the glow of the fading sun, he could almost superimpose the way she looked in his dreams to the way she looked now: her face aglow with a kind of loveliness the defied description. Simply beautiful.

"Marathon?" turning back, startled to hind him staring at her. For a moment, she was lost in a memory, a memory of a dream where he looked at her in the exact same manner, with an intensity that should frighten her but didn't. "Max?"

Forcing his eyes back on the road, "Remember the fight we had this afternoon? He wanted to go to Marathon, Texas to see that… that…"

"Geo-Dome," she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, that would make sense." She was silent for a moment. "Why did we have to bring Liz?" she wanted to know. "Not that there's anything wrong with brining Liz, cause that's not why I ask. I'm just not all too sure what--"

"I can't afford to have her talking if something goes wrong tonight." He hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh and… cold. But the reality was he _couldn't_ trust Liz not to come apart without someone around to cover her. And the last thing they needed right now, with the FBI nosing around was a loose cannon.

Not knowing why, Tess reached out and squeezed Max's tense shoulder. "We'll find Michael and Alex."

"I'm not worried about Alex," Max replied softly so only she could hear. "They won't hurt Alex."

"You don't know that," Tess reminded him quietly, her brows knitted together with concern.

Max shook his head at her. "Let me rephrase that. If they've got Michael and Alex together, Michael will not allow anything to happen to Alex."

"You know that for sure?" though she already did.

"Yeah."

Tess was silent for a moment, her mind wondering to places she didn't really want to be visiting. Her soft hand tightened on Max's shoulder as she watched the darkened roads. Too many TV specials and Sci-Fi movies gave her pretty good idea what might happen to Michael. "Let's find them fast, okay?"

He felt her fear, saw it in his mind's eyes and pray to whatever being was above watching them that he didn't let her down. Why he didn't want to let her down had nothing to do with his own fears for the brother of his heart if not of his blood. Reaching over, he slid his hand over hers, giving her what little assurance he could. "Yeah, let's do that."

-&-&-&-&-&-

As he drove down the nearly blackened lane, Alex saw out of the corner of his eyes Michael's face twisting painfully in sleep. He didn't know what kind of nightmares plagued the usually stoic teen but he could well imagine it was nothing Alex cared to experience. All the problems Michael must endure while trying to hide the fact that he was… well, different.

_"Well it's no wonder he's got a reputation,"_ Alex thought feeling sympathy for the guy where as a month ago he would have rolled his eyes and made some kind of sly comment. _"I'd have to just to keep from going out of your head remembering to be careful all the time."_

Reaching behind, Alex pulled the beach towel that lined his backseat – a habit he picked up from too many times scrubbing the chair after his guitar strings left scuff marks – and draped it lightly over Michael's legs. There was silence in the car. Alex was rather surprised that Michael hadn't awakened at the light touch.

-&-&-&-&-&-

_"You have any idea how stupid this is?"_

_"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Michael sighed and leaned against the warm stone baked by the sun. It often surprised him now much he could sense, smell and feel in the dream world. Funny, all the science books always say that you can't taste and smell in dreams but… well, this isn't really a dream. Not really. _

_"Do you have any idea where you are right now?" Isabel demanded, her face contorted in anger as she gazed out across the right ridges of the New Mexican desert. She wasn't angry, not really. She was scared… too scared to really voice. Lord she was tired of being scared all the time. _

_"Somewhere between __New Mexico__ and __Texas__ Michael asked, studying her classically beautiful profile. "Where are you?"_

_Isabel stared across the desert and breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't realized that she needed. He was safe, Michael was safe. No impending danger... not yet anyways. She couldn't really say that same when Max finally catches up to him. "We're coming to kick your ass."_

_Michael grinned. "Max dragged you out to…"_

_"Me, Tess, Maria **and** Liz," Isabel informed him with displeasure. _

_"Oh, he didn't," Michael groaned. _

_"Oh he did," she assured him, almost amused but the dread on Michael's face. No, it wasn't just dread, it was fear. "What's the matter?" not believing that Michael could possibly be **that** afraid of Max._

_Dropping his head into his hands, Michael slid down to sit on his romp with a groan from deep down. "You have any idea what Maria and Tess is going to do to me?" _

_Isabel laughed, it was the first good laugh she's had in too long. This felt good; it felt very good. Just as it felt right being at the cliffs with Michael. She felt better just being here, where everything had begun; almost at peace. It's been too long. _

_"Issy?" Michael gave her hand a tug, bringing her down next to him until she was resting her head against his shoulder. She looked so beautiful standing here, in the sunlight with her golden halo of hair about her shoulders. "Are you all right?"_

_Her initial gut-reaction was a firm "yes," a defensive "yes," a lying "yes." But this was Michael, her ally, her friend, her champion… forever. Plus it would do her no good. "I'm so tired."_

_"You're scared," he corrected, feeling it in his bones. It was the one thing that Max also griped about, Michael's ability to share Isabel's emotions in the dream realm when Max had barely enough control to shove Issy out at will. "You're so wound up with fear that you're exhausting yourself." _

_She didn't respond. Lying to Michael here would be a waste of time. "Come home, Michael."_

_"I can't," was the reluctant reply. He hated disappointing her. _

_Turning to face him, she studied his face in the light. He had a pretty face, one that was both beautiful and strong. It was a face she knew well, a face she's seen all her life, the first she saw when she awoke. It was a face she trust, not so much because it was familiar but that it was attached to a feeling to safety in her universe. Fingering his jaw line lightly, she asked him why with her eyes._

_He couldn't answer her, didn't know how to answer her. The cool fingers under his chin were making him think of nothing but her light touch, both of curiosity and of interest. It felt good, the touch, the connection. It gave him a feeling of home… a feeling he's never been blessed with. _

_Cautiously, he leaned into her touch._

_Isabel slid her hand open, her palm cradling his face. _

_He watched her eyes, those golden eyes that usually sparkled with amusement at the world. Now they were like molten gold, a sensual color that seemed to suck the very soul out of Michael, making even breathing hard to remember. _

_She leaned a little closer, his breath upon her lips; it sent a shiver down her spine._

_He watched her watching him and felt something within him._

_Their lips met, merely a brush of a butterfly's wing, and the universe exploded around them._

-&-&-&-&-&-

Michael jerked awake, his breath caught in his throat.

"Whoa," Alex's hand instinctively reached out and kept Michael's body back, against the strain of the seatbelt. "Easy there."

Swallowing with difficulty, his mouth having gone as dry as the Mohave Desert, Michael took a moment to grasp at the reality around him. He could see the car he was in. He could feel the roar of the engine beneath him. He could smell the greasy fries he and Alex had shared for dinner. But he could almost taste the scent that was uniquely Isabel on his lips.

Because he wasn't saying anything, Alex couldn't stop himself from asking. "What happened?"

Waiting another moment, until he was sure his voice wasn't going to crack, "A dream."

"It looks more like a nightmare," Alex commented with concern.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Michael whispered, not too sure of it himself. "It was…" he didn't know what it was exactly. "It was different."

-&-&-&-&-&-

Muffling her gasp with her hand, Isabel jerked awake from her dreams.

"Isabel," Tess's hand instinctively reached out to give comfort. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Fumbling for the hand that was offered, Isabel pressed back the cry of panic as she tried to calm her thundering heart. She could still feel the pressure of soft lips, warm breath against her cheek, the taste of cinnamon and raspberry ice tea Snapple. And above all that, she could smell _him_; it was a scent that was solely his. _"No, no. Michael isn't like that. I can't have Michael be like that."_

"Issy?" Max turned his head, his eyes searching for answers in his sister's face.

_"What is happening to me?"_ Isabel wanted to scream.

"Pull over," Maria ordered, seeing that scene before her. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong and no one was saying it. "Pull over Max."

Torn between his sister's needs and the needs of the whole, he hesitated.

Tess gave him the opening he needed. "There's a gas station over there. We should fill up."

Max nodded, thankful for her.

-&-&-&-&-&-

Jim considered turning on his siren and lights. It would certainly make the trip a little more interesting but it would also be construed as an abuse of his position. Right now, he wasn't the sheriff of Roswell looking for a couple of missing children. He was Jim Valenti, foster father, out to drag his charge's sorry butt back home.

A short conversation with Kyle turned out to be much more informative than expected. Between Michael's curious behaviors that morning, three of his deputies seeing Michael and Alex get into a car together heading East and Max Evan's car being spotting just out of town, Jim had a good idea where Michael was headed, an he wasn't happy about it either.

And it certainly didn't help that he caught a glimpse of Hank Guerin on his way out of town. If nothing else, jail time only made Hank even more sourly and angry than he had been while sitting in lock up before Amy Harding convinced Michael to let her file charges separate from the attack on Tess Harding. He couldn't quite get over Michael's insistence that Tess press charges against his father but that he shouldn't be removed from Hank Guerin's care. That kind both amazed and exasperated Jim.

But when he gets his hands on Michael for pulling such a stunt… He was in for it. No TV, no movie, curfew at ten, no phone privileges… the list can go on and on. Granted, Hank probably usually didn't notice when Michael takes off or disappears for a day or two, "But damn it, he's living under my roof and he will obey by my rules. The least he could have done was dropped off a note."

Irritated with teenagers in general, Jim failed to see the tinted sedan that pulled up behind him.

-&-&-&-&-&-

"I'll get you some ice," Liz murmured softly, watching Isabel's pale face with concern. Until that moment, Liz hadn't even considered what the powers that made Max and the others different were doing to them. Seeing Isabel's wane face, watching Max's tense eyes, seeing Tess and Maria fret, it was obvious that Liz hadn't been seeing the whole picture… not really. She remembered Max the morning after the shooting at the diner, he had been pale and weak, like he had spent the night tossing and turning… which at the time was what she thought. But in retrospect, she could see that it was probably something else, _"Like bringing back the dead."_

"Do you need anything?" Maria asked her voice soft as watched Liz hurried to the convenience store. "A soda? Cookies? Ice cream?"

Isabel gave a sigh and smiled, grateful for the female companionship for the first time. She's never had close friends, couldn't ever allow anyone that close. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

"What happened, Isabel?" Tess whispered; her eyes were on the rear view mirror where Max was watching. She could feel him ask the question she wanted the answers to. "Did you reach Michael?"

Isabel swallowed, her eyes darting away from the others. "Yeah, I reached him."

"And?" Maria prompted with a rolling gesture.

"He and Alex are speeding toward Marathon," Isabel confirmed with a grim smile. "Max isn't going to be too happy about this."

"Forget Max," Maria retorted angrily. "_I'm_ going to strangle him when we catch up to them… him and Alex. Of all the lame brain…" she went on for a few more moments of ugly mutterings of curses upon the two teens' heads while Tess and Isabel watched her with interest.

It startled Isabel, though she won't admit it, to hear Maria run through the tirade of angry remarks on the defective brains of Michael _and_ Alex. "What makes you think Alex had a choice in the matter?"

Maria dismissed it carelessly. "Michael is stupid but he's not _that_ stupid. Besides, he's not the type to play with people's life like that. That's his old man's game, not Michael's."

Tess's lips pressed together so she couldn't wear the grin she just knew was threatening to break out over her face. They say action spoke louder than words, but in Maria's case… Whether she knew it or not, Maria just showed which side of the fence she's on.

Isabel nodded her head slowly. "We need to get to them fast. Alex and Michael are guys, and guys can do some pretty _stupid_ things."

"Like this?" Marai rolled her eyes. "Oh lord, how are going to clean this up?"

"Alex seems to be cooperating so far," Isabel observed, glad for something else to concentrate on. She didn't need to think about what happened on the dream planes, no need at all. "If he could keep his mouth shut and we can pass off Michael's little trip as…"

Shaking her head, Tess made a grim face. "The Sheriff will pick any story Michael gives him apart," she pointed tensely. "If we're going to do this, we'll have to make the story air tight. No holes or we're screwed."

"I'm going to have to take a couple of visits to his head, aren't I?"

"Michael?"

"No," Isabel answered a little too quickly.

"What's the matter with you?" Tess asked, her eyes searching Isabel's. "Did you and Michael get into a fight or something?"

"Something," Isabel muttered, wishing to hell that Tess wasn't so observant.

"Holy shit!" Maria's jaw dropped.

"What?" The pointed figure directed their attention toward the other side of the gas station, to the silver corvette that had just pulled in. The blonde woman behind the wheels looked only a little too familiar.

"Ms. Topolski," Tess whispered two seconds before she watched the honor club advisor exit her car. "What the hell is she doing here?" But the answer came in the most horrible form. The pale suit Topokski wore shifting just enough to reveal a tan color holster clipped to her back, hidden for most part by her jacket. "Oh my god."

"Was that what I think I saw?" Isabel's eyes went wide, all other thoughts disappearing behind the swift kick of fear.

"Max," Maria hissed sharply through the window, "Turn your head."

Max's eyes questioned her for a moment, but her tone convinced him that it was wiser to do as she said. He shifted his body so he was facing the highway.

"Tess," Maria grabbed her sister's arm. "Make sure she doesn't see."

Nodding, Tess closed her eyes and went to work as Maria waited half a second and scrambled out of the car. "Max, get in the car; Tess is running interference for us. I'm getting Liz." She didn't wait to see if Max complied before she was racing toward the convenience store. They didn't need this kind of trouble.

Beneath the fear was anger; Topolski was a teacher; someone Maria had talked to and trusted. She felt betrayed. _"Freaking liar!"_ Those all-so-casual questions of Tess and the 'horrible' shooting… Disgust choked at her. Lord only knows how much Liz has accidentally told the woman. It burned her to realize that Topolski had used them; used them to betray Tess. _"Bitch!"_ But now wasn't the time to deal with the anger; they're safety came first.

And Maria had no doubt they're safety was an issue.

To be continued….


	37. Scramble for Cover

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Roswell does not belong to me or anything associated with me. Honestly, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights to the show at the moment. (I do know there are some weird juvenile novels under the same name and character ideas though.) Don't sue, I'm not making a profit off of this; hell, I'm not making any money period. I'll take the story off if it offends anyone.****

**Timeline:** Okay, I'm not even sure if anyone needs this section anymore. We're no where near Kansas anymore Dorothy, probably somewhere over Normandy now, go read the other chapters.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Author's Note:**When I started this story, it came as a concept and maybe a little retaliation for all the "I Hate Tess" stories I keep finding. I was never satisfied by the way the writers decided to deal with the Tess character after introducing her and I really just didn't like the Liz Parker character (She was way too sanctimonious for my taste! And I honestly didn't see any chemistry between the actors to get me interested.) So I decided to do a "What if" kind of story. Little did I know that it was going to turn into a full-blown universal in and of itself with no end in sight! (groan) What am I going to do?

**2nd Author's Note**: My apologies for the long delay in updating. I've been trying to clean up some plotlines so that this may actually have an ending at the end of it. But that doesn't seem to be working out as well as I had hoped. I had thought to be rid of the Topolski character by the end of this chapter, but as you will see, that didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to. Anyways… sorry for the wait but I do attempt to make up for it with a longer chapter. And I apologize for all the errors in the chapter. I haven't found a beta for this story yet.

**Story Summary**: (Someone convinced me to do this.) By now if you've been following the story, you know it's an AU. Here's a short version of what's happened so far. Tess and Maria Harding moved to California with their mother, Amy, following the death of their father. Tess connects with Michael Guerin and helps to get him out of his abusive home. (More to come on that subplot will be coming.) Maria befriends Liz Parker and Alex Whitman, eventually finding work at the Crashdown. An animosity develops between Isabel and Tess when Max and Michael began to show a little too much interest in Tess. The shooting in the Crashdown happens; Tess is wounded and Max heals her. In the process, Max sees things he didn't understand and Tess finds out of the Trio. Sheriff Valenti begins his investigation on the shooting and finds too much clues that links to Michael. A slip of the tongue clues the FBI in on the aliens and a new player watches from the shadows. Anyways, on with the story; for more details… read the story.

**Chapter Summary: **Tess pushes her limits. The sheriff runs into Topolski, with bad results. Isabel makes contact again… but with the wrong people. The girls line up their stories and bond. The gang met up and makes an escape.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 37 – Scramble for Cover**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Her fingernails dug into the seatback; her knuckles turned white with pressure with each passing feet; perspiration glistened just above her furrowed brows. Her nerves were buckling. Tess was desperately trying not to scream under the strain.

"Tess?" Max's voice was as tense as his grip on the wheels as his jeep picked up speed and the meter showed them moving pass the 85 mark. "How are you doing?"

"Shh…" Tess bit her lip as her mind firmly gripped another. She lost control while they were still within sight of the gas station and Topolski were to see them… She couldn't afford to think of the consequences right now. She couldn't.

"Don't distract her!" Maria hissed with a fearful glance over her shoulders. Ten difference emotions warred within her but she gave none of them reign. Her eyes darted back and forth along the road, watching for any signs of headlights that might be approaching. She kept a firm watch on the fading lights of the gas station in the distance. "I don't think we're being followed."

"What's going on?" Liz asked, her confusion obvious on her face. She hadn't even had a chance to look around when Maria had rushed into the little convenience store and hustled her out. She hadn't even realized she was still carrying the bottle of Snapple for Isabel until after she had been shoved in next to an unnaturally calm Tess while Maria urged Max to peel rubber. Liz was surprised no irate store clerk chased after them.

Ignoring Liz, "We have to be sure." Isabel's eyes were wide as she watched Tess's face. She knew the kind of pain one endures when one pushes their powers too far out. She's experimented once too often. "Wish we had a chance to stop her, a little rattle in her car might deter her."

"Who?" Liz's eyes watched them then looked behind them as Maria was doing. There was simply darkness there. "Maria, what's happening? Why are we…"

Maria waved the question away quickly, her eyes searching the roads. She can explain things to Liz later.

Licking her dry lips, feeling the fear from the other rolled over her, she watched Tess's strained face. "Tess?"

"Don't touch her!" Maria's hand reached out and snatched at Liz's before her friend could distract Tess.

"No time for that," Max murmured answering Isabel's wishes, silently thinking the same thing. Michael was the only one of them that could really do anything physically at long distance. (An incident with an exploding football comes to mind.) And right now, he could really use his best friend. "Isabel, better tell Michael what's happening."

Isabel's heard swung toward her brother, startled. "Now?"

Max's didn't have time to question the strange reaction to such a simple request as Tess's head suddenly dropped forward and her hands shaking visibly under the exertion even as her knuckles turn white. Her teeth clinched tight, she ground out, "I… can't… hold… on… any… more!"

"Maria?"

"Nothing!" she answered at a shout.

"Let go Tess," Max ordered sharply one hand already reaching back to catch her falling head as she collapsed forward. The inside of the car lit up brightly as he forced energy through is palm, encasing Tess in the warmth of his healing powers.

Against his will, Max saw a flash of sea-form green: a laughing child with a doll in her arm running across a field of fresh cut grass into the arms of a loving man. A flash of sunflower yellow: his own face across a courtyard of people, simply staring back at her, conveying a message neither one was willing to acknowledge. A flash of valentine pink: sun-kissed planes throwing halos of light around her blonde locks, hair he touches with reverence as he touched his lips to hers.

With a gasp, Max's body jerked as he cut the connection.

"Max!" Isabel launched herself across the seat and grabbed the wheels. The car veered to one side then the other.

"Tessie!" Maria's hands grasped her sister's shoulders, easing her back. Staring at her sister's pale face, Maria felt a lump of fear rise as her eyes filled with tears. _"She looked so small, so helpless, so… lifeless." _She caressed her sister's bloodless cheek with a gentle hand. "Tess? Tessie, wake up. Please wake up." Her voice broke into a soft whisper. "Please."

Liz stared at the two for a moment, her eyes stinging with tears. She didn't understand what just happened; she didn't know if she wanted to understanding or even know what had just transpired before her eyes but she knew pain when she saw it. And Maria was in pain. "Is she…"

"NO!" Maria hunched her body over her sisters protectively.

Max gripped the wheels to regain control even as he hears pleads from Maria behind him. Easing his foot down on the brakes, he pulled to the side and stopped. "Liz, get behind the wheel, head toward Marathon." He jerked the car door open. "Issy, you navigate and get in contact with Michael. He and Alex have to be warned about _her_."

Neither of the girls questioned the orders; they were too afraid to. Liz scrambled over seat and exchange positions with Max.

As the car roared down the highway once more, Max carefully extracted Tess from Maria's protective arms and shifted the prone figure into his lap. Cradling her in his embrace, he stared in half wonder at her face. She was Sleeping Beauty.

"Max?" Maria was afraid to speak above a whisper, afraid of what might happen if she did. No logic, just fear. She's never seen Tess faint from exhaustion before; of course, she's never seen her sister pushed to the limits of her abilities either. "Is she going to be all right?"

He smoothes a hand over her forehead, brushing away damp locks and carefully probe her system. "I've fixed whatever damages there might be. She's just exhausted." And she wasn't the only one. His heart pounded furiously in his chest as he pressed his lips against her hair, inhaling her scent with a sense of relief. He never wanted to be that frightened again. "You're going to be okay," he whispered softly into her ears as he rocked her gently, tightening his embrace. "You'll be okay, I promise."

-&-&-&-&-&-

Topolski handed the money to the leering cashier that looked not old enough to drink and gave him a cold stare. Blessed with her mother's Nordic looks, she was well aware of the kind of reaction she could be expected subjected to; but it didn't mean she had to play nice. Pocketing the change, she was about to leave the little convenience store when a black and white pulled up.

She nearly cursed as a familiar face appeared just behind the gas pump. "Valenti." Lips compressed, she shook her head. How was it possible that the man ended up behind her?

Without thinking, she headed toward the back of the store, as if going to the ladies' room. When the clerk's face was turned, she ducked into the door marked 'Employees Only.' Making her way through the shelves of product and the narrow path toward the red exit sign, she had a moment of trepidation on what she was doing.

When she signed on with the Bureau, it was to defend her country, to keep it safe from monsters like her stepfather… men that got away with murder. Sure, she's seen her fair share of the action, pouring over documents that led to serial killers, psychopaths and immoralist posers that led astray more than one brilliant mind of America. But when she had been assigned to this case…

It had been so simple in the beginning. Reconnaissance work; get as much information on Michael Guerin as possible and pass it to her superiors; possible threat to the US. But the more she dug up the more commonalities she found with Michael Guerin; abandoned, alone, abused and angry, she understood all too well what it was like to live day in and day out struggling to keep one's self from loosing all control and lashing out at everything in sight. It was then the assignment got personal.

Her personal connections had her breaking into a sheriff's office, stealing files, stealing evidence from lock ups and disobeying orders. For the first time, she was screwing up her own track records to gleam more about this enigmatic boy that was so like herself and yet…

But Topolski cannot ignore that fact that there were just too many coincidences of too many strange and unexplainable events connected to Michael Guerin. She had a job to do and damn it, she was going to do it. The Bureau had no place for personal emotions.

Adverting her face, she slid back into her car, her hand digging through her glove compartment for a moment, searching. She kept one eye on the rear view mirror, keeping the sheriff in her sights. Kicking off her heels, she waited for her opportunity. When the sheriff moved into the stare, she moved quickly to the squad car and slipped the tracking device under the exhaust pipe and got back into the car before anyone was the wiser.

Letting out a breath, Topolski waited with abated breath as the sheriff came back out, shaking his head slowly with concern. She frowned, not sure what to make of that.

-&-&-&-&-&-

_She glanced quietly up at the night sky and leapt… right into a forest of greens. Startled, she froze. Whatever she might have been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. Nothing about Michael was ever green, fresh or peaceful. Looking around, she searched for him. _

_"Over the river and through the woods, to grandmother's house we go!"_

_Isabel winced. Off pitch and at the top of his lung, apparently Alex Whitman can't sing to save his soul. Looking over the edge of a boulder in her way, she was hard pressed not to laugh out loud. _

_Coming down the road, skipping along at a merry pace was Alex in a little red cape followed by a grumbling Michael in a little blue cap. Why they were in a twisted version of _Little Red Riding Hood_ was beyond anything Isabel's unlimited imagination could possibly explain. And she also figured that this wasn't Michael's dreams she's jumped into._

_"Michael, Michael, full of cackle. Where do the…"_

_"Cackle?" Dream-Michael asked, his expression so like his real self that Isabel had to wonder what the two had talked about during their drive to Marathon. "What is this?"_

_"Oh come on, Mike," Dream-Alex whined._

_Dream-Michael sighed mightily and rolled his eyes with exasperation. "When are we going to get to grandmother's house? Cause if we keep her waiting any longer, the cats are going to eat her."_

_Isabel made a face. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what that was in reference to. _

_"Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been? I've been to…"_

_"Alex," Dream-Michael glared dangerously. "Do you have to sing?"_

_"Yes!!!!!" Dream-Alex sang as he danced away._

_"Oh for the love of…" Dream-Michael shook his head and followed grimly. _

_Isabel crossed her arms and grinned, highly amused by this little peep into Alex's head. Apparently, the two boys must have spent a great deal of time getting to know each other for Alex to be able to dream so accurately about Michael's little personal quirks. She was actually a little curious to see what else there was to the…._

_"Ahhhh…" Alex came racing back toward Michael, tossing the wicker basket he had been swinging about on the ground as he did so. "Michael!"_

_"What are you… shit!" Michael's hand came up, morphing to a large Sci-Fi looking gun from something right out of Terminator 2. Isabel raised her brow at the ridiculousness of this. As Alex passed him, Michael fired. _

_The wolf lurched into the air from the blast in a rather cartoon-ish impression of having been shot before flying into the air and over the tree tops. It was a Wily Coyote cartoon. _

_"My hero!" Dream-Alex gushed mockingly._

_"Shut up," giving the other boy a shove and moved off down the path. _

_Isabel shook her head and stepped out from behind the boulder to stare at the disappearing backs of the two. "Well that was informative."_

_"It certainly was."_

_Whirling, Isabel felt her heart jump into her throat. "Who's there?"_

_A dark shadow appeared by a large tree, no part of the sunny bright scene touched him. "It would appear your highness, that you are not the only one affected by the humans."_

_Taking a step back, Isabel felt herself come up against a solidness. "Who are you?"_

_The shadow shifted, but not enough to reveal itself to her. "Someone charged with a duty."_

_She hid her shaking hands behind her. Without a doubt, she knew that she was no match against this… this thing. "What do you want?"_

_"He's not going to find anything."_

_"What?"_

_"The Companion protects."_

_Isabel's brows dropped. "What are you talking about?"_

_"He has become too involved in the human's lives; lost sight of his duties."_

_"What are you talking about?!?"_

_"You have been in the company of the humans much too long."_

_Shaking her head, "What are you going to do?"_

_"Perhaps it is time..."_

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

Jerking awake, Isabel gripped the car door handle. With a grimace, she glanced down to see the crack on the plastic under her grip. Repaired it quickly not caring that Liz was staring, Isabel took several moments to calm her racing heart.

"Did you get in touch with Michael?" Maria asked in a whisper so not to disturb the sleeping Max and Tess curled together in the opposite corner of the backseat. __

Shaking her head, "No, looks like Michael is driving now and Alex is taking a nap." She didn't want to go into details of the other things she saw. "How is Tess?"

"Resting, sleeping," Maria answered finally tearing her eyes away. "Max too."

"They must be exhausted," Isabel murmured with concern as she watched her brother for a moment. _"They look good together; her fair beauty in contrast to his dark good looks; kind of like a fairy tale prince and princess…or maybe king and queen."_ Frowning at the thought, she rubbed her temple. "Let them rest."

"You'll hear no arguments from me," Maria replied with a sigh and rolled her shoulders back. "How are you doing Liz?"

Licking her dry lips, Liz forced herself not to squirm as Isabel's golden eyes came back to her. She had caught a glimpse of that glow from Isabel's hand when she repaired the car door. It made her stomach flip to think of the kind of power that lies behind that pretty face. "We're ten miles out of Marathon."

"Good," Isabel nodded her head and stared out the window. "You think our parents are going to find out."

"Probably," Maria replied with a lackluster shrug. "I know my mom will."

"Why?" Liz couldn't have but ask.

"'Cause mom's got a curiosity streak six miles long and the sheriff's been sniffing around…" Maria could have slapped herself. "Oh damn it."

"Yeah," Isabel made a grim face and looked in front. "Any idea what we're going to tell the Sheriff when we get back?"

"Oh I have a few ideas but I doubt Michael will like them much." Maria shook her head and leaned back in her seat. When she took off with Max and Tess to look for the missing Michael Guerin, it had been in the back of her mind that something might have happened to him and that Tess could be in trouble as well. Well… that didn't appear to be the case now. "Okay ladies, let's get our stories straight before anything else happens."

Liz bit her lip. "Well, if Alex will cooperate…"

"Yeah?" Isabel glanced sideways. "Go on."

"I know that Alex was planning on doing to Dexter today to get a guitar." Her brows furrowed as she continued. "We can say that Alex got lost and… got a flat."

"Why wouldn't he call a tow company?" Maria asked playing devil's advocate.

"The big green," Liz replied easily and rubbed her fingers together. "We're poor high school students remember?"

Nodding her head, Isabel caught on. "Of course. Michael worked at Hank's garage for years. He'd be able to change a tire or put on a patch quickly."

"Or if not," Liz cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "He would know where to get a tire cheaply."

Something about it nagged at her. "But no one would believe that Alex and Michael are close enough that he could all him for help."

"But he would call _me_," Liz pointed out. "And seeing as I know nothing about cars, I'd call Maria for help."

Maria nodded, dutifully impressed. "And of course, I'd turned the problem over to Tess who'd get Max and Michael."

"And here we'd be," Isabel nodded slowly. It made sense, flowed nicely and very logically. "Okay, what about the stories we've concocted for the parentals?"

Maria shrugged. "I'll tell Mom that Tess and I thought she won't approve of us driving out to Bumblefuck-nowhere in the middle of the night with no adult supervision, so we made up a story so she wouldn't worry about us." She gave a shrug. "Most likely, if Tess deliveries it, Mom will believe."

Liz looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Halo and wings?"

Laughing, Maria nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Isabel was inclined to agree. It was hard to imagine Tess Harding with her sweet choir-girl persona to lie bold-faced to anyone. Yet, that's what she's been doing all her life. "What about you Liz?"

Considering it for a moment, she nodded and turned on her signal lights to allow a car to pass. "I'll give my dad the same story, play up the friendship angle a bit and cross my fingers." She was a little surprised that Isabel had asked. "What did you tell your parents?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Isabel turned in her seat to face the two other girls. "Mom and Dad left for New York for some function Dad's company's going to be hosting. They were going to send someone else but decided to send Dad at the last minute. I waved them off to the airport before heading to the Exhibition to get Max. They won't be back until Sunday."

"Handy." Maria couldn't help but comment.

"It wasn't my doing."

"I didn't say it was." Maria said with a grin. "Well that's one less set of parents to worry about. So what do we tell the good Sheriff?"

"Same story we're telling your mom," Liz interjected, glancing at the sign at the side of the road. Marathon is seven more miles. "Especially if they end up comparing stories afterwards, no variations can be allowed. Only we're not going to do into that whole not wanting the parent-figure to worry part." When nether girls responded, Liz elaborated. "Okay, it's like this. Let's assume that Michael is his usual bad-ass self and …"

Isabel scowled at her. "Michael is not…."

"I'm not saying he is," Liz interjected quickly, impatience creeping into her tone. She was trying to help; it would be nice if they let her. "Let me finish. Michael has a reputation, there's no denying that, he's spent years perfecting it. Let's play it to our advantage. He's a loner, more likely to buck the system than not; I don't see him reporting his activities to anyone much less the sheriff, his reluctant foster parent."

"She's right." Maria nodded to herself as the plan fell into place. "Michael's got the classic profile of an abused child. He's angry, moody, asserts his dominance outside the home, rebellious by nature; he's not going to even think about so much as sticking a post-it on the wall to tell the sheriff what's going on; after all, what would be the point? No one has ever bothered to care enough to ask before." Maybe she should think about a career in the FBI, it was quite interesting and rather exciting. Plus she could be the insider for Tess.

Turning over the idea in her head, Isabel reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I can see that working." She smiled, glad that they had something put together to fix this. She liked her life in Roswell it wasn't something she wanted to leave behind though Max, Michael and herself had talked about the need to run one day. With a sigh, she allowed herself a moment of such grim thoughts. "Thanks Liz."

Liz jumped slightly in her seat. "What for?"

"For keeping your head when I couldn't," Isabel replied with a smile.

Liz smiled back. It was the first time Isabel's truly acknowledged her and it was the first time she's felt _really_ relaxed since… since this whole thing started. "You're welcome."

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Okay, what now genius?"

"Hey, I'm new at this too you know. Breaking and entering is not exactly something they each you in detention," Michael muttered as they skimmed the perimeter of the building. It was massive from miles away, up close it was even more so. The sense of forbidden has only increased with every step closer to… to what? He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, wishing not for the first time that he'd brought at least Tess or Isabel with him. _"Max was right, I'm too rash at times."_

"Hey, you all right?" Alex watched Michael with concern. The alien had grown increasingly agitated over the past hour. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," he whispered, more to himself then to Alex. "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Alex replied softly seeing something he connected with in Michael's eyes. "We can turn back right now if this isn't want you want."

For a moment, Michael was speechless. Until Tess had come along, the only ones that have offered him anything remotely resembling concern was Max and Isabel… and Michael knew they were stuck with one another because of their similarities and shared secret. Then Tess with her sweet smile and careless affection offered him not only a haven but an escape. Now Alex, not knowing anything more than what could be, was offering his support in whatever decision Michael wishes to make. It was humbling.

"Michael?"

For the first time since the nightmare of the cover-up began, Michael offered Alex a genuine smile. "I'm alright. Thanks."

"Michael…"

"I need to do this, Alex; for my own peace of mind."

With more calm than he really had thought he possessed, Alex nodded and pointed to the back door. "Looks like a security camera over there and there. The door is going to take some work, then we have to worry about the alarms in this place. I don't see them leaving a Geo-Dome unprotected. Then again, I don't see a whole lot of people wanting to break into one either."

"I can't explain why," Michael murmured quietly as they crept closer, his eyes watching the steady movement of the electronic surveillance ware. "I just know that there is something in there that is connected to us, me and Isabel and Max and…"

"And what?"

Michael hesitated. _"No, it's Tess's story to tell and I won't betray her."_ Taking a breath, he concentrated on the cameras itself. The short spark and the blinking red lights of the cameras went dead. "Cameras are down."

Eyes wide with surprise, "Is this how you guys got pass the hospital…"

"How else?" he moved to the door with stealthy move that would make James Bond envious.

"How did you get pass all those people though?" Alex asked in a harsh whisper, finally getting some answers to questions he's been longing to ask but never had the nerve to do so. "I mean, I know that Isabel can do that thing with the dreams and stuff but don't tell me that she tracked down…"

"Shh…" Michael gave him a stern look, hoping to silence Alex of questions he simply couldn't answer. "A little less talk and a little help would be nice."

Giving him a sheepish smile, Alex nodded his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Know anything about these things?" pointing to the number pad next to the door lighted in pale green. "I don't suppose you know how to disarm one."

Alex shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. "Couldn't you just… you know, zap it or something?"

"And chance there being an alarm on the other side of this circuit? I don't think so."

"You know have to know who the wiring go to…"

"Make sure I shut down the whole thing and not just pieces of it," Michael nodded and looked at the keypad again. "Yeah. It's pretty scientific if you consider it; not a lot of hocus-pocus once you get pass the part where my body can produce enough wattage to fry a circuit board."

"Does it hurt?"

Michael glanced at Alex after that earnest question. "Not that way you're thinking."

Alex blinked. "Huh?"

Almost tempted to laugh, Michael concentrated on the door instead of the keypad. "There's no pain associated with this… this thing we do. It's not a physical kind of thing. But we get pretty worn down if we push too hard. Max couldn't produce a spark the day after the shooting at the café. Isabel is usually cranky after…" he decided it was best not to speak or even think about Isabel at the moment. That was yet another issue he'd have to deal with later. _"What's with al those damn dreams?"_

"How about you? How does it usually affect you?"

That gave Michael pause. To date, he's never pushed himself to his limit to see what kind of effects his powers could cause him physically. Until now, his powers have not been exactly utilized in anything more taxing than fun and games; and he didn't count the thing with Hank or punk at the diner, that was a minor necessity. "I don't know. Never tried anything much."

"So you don't know your limit?"

The door was steel slide into place by machinery controlled by a setting. If one can get to the setting… Michael placed his hand on the door, feeling the pulse of power beneath his palm. The humming of the control was just barely perceivable under his fingertips. "I think I've found our way in."

"Really?" leaning in closer.

"Get back," he ordered and braced both hands on the door, letting a fine burst of electricity run through the system, distrupting the sequences of controls that held the door in place. Without the combination, the bolt held there released on its own and the heavy steel door slide open a crack.

"Whoa…" Alex stared with amusement.

"Yeah," Michael grinned and pulled the door open the rest of the way. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

"Wait." Alex grabbed Michael's arm as he was about to take a step in. "There might be more surveillance cameras."

Michael was just about to nod when a crack of branch behind them made them jump in alarm and turned to face that unknown. Michael's hand reached out and released a bolt of energy that was quite frightening to behold.

Max reacted instinctively, never to know how he knew what to do but he did. As Michael turned, Max saw the natural reaction of his hotheaded friend and was quick to push Tess back behind him with one hand and shielded himself with the other. A fine eerie green shield erected itself between Max and Michael, holding steady even as the fierce energy strike dissipated against it.

Maria's eyes went to Max as her jaw hit the ground. "How'd you do that?" That was beyond anything she's ever seen Tess even attempt.

Michael's mouth also dropped, but for a different reason. "Oh god."

Max closed his hand slowly, releasing the web of ionized energy that had surrounded him for those precious few moments when he needed the protection. The golden eyes that came up to meet Michael's were accusatory and dangerously. "Michael…"

"Max," Michael's face was near ashen gray now. The thought of what could have happened, what might have happened… the bale came up in his throat too fast to avoid embarrassing himself. He only managed to turn his head in time not to make a mess on his best friend's shoes.

Tess and Isabel reacted instinctively, rushing forward to offer help. Max only had enough time to grab one; Tess was closer. Isabel got pass him before Max even had time to reach out for her. "Issy!"

Isabel pressed her cool hand against the back of Michael's neck, feeling the heat from his body. Reached around and felt his forehead with concern as she watched his body wrecked with dry heaves. "Michael? Michael, are you alright?"

Pushing himself away, Michael leaned against the fall for a moment, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. _"What the hell was I thinking?"_ The look on Isabel and Tess's face was one that was likely to haunt him forever; it was somewhere before horror and betrayal, fear and disbelief.

Tess turned her face up and stared in question. "Max?" But Max was watching Michael intently. "He didn't mean it, he didn't mean to."

"But he did it," Max replied softly, his frown deepening on his face. _"And so did I,"_ he couldn't help but think. He's never done anything like… like that before. And he sure as well was sure that Michael's never attempted something like an attack either. It was as if… as if… _"As if for a moment, we were something else reacting to another time and another place." _

"Max," Tess tugged gently on his sleeve until he turned to look at her once more. His face was pale under the rush light by the door and his eyes were dark with unreadable concerns. It would appear that Michael wasn't he only one thrown by their own actions. "He's scared; he didn't mean it; he needs us." Max nodded slightly, his lips set in a firm line. She leaned in and gave him a hug that was pure reassurance. "You did good; you did real good."

Max closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, absorbing the trust there.

Liz reached over and tugged gently at Alex's arm, her eyes searching his face for answers. She'd kept her fears to herself, praying silently for Alex's safety all the while trying to understanding what she didn't understand and can't seem to get all the answers to. But seeing him and heaving a sigh of relief that he didn't appeared hurt, she was struck with the fact that he's been doing something without her. He had been integrated into _their_ little group.

Alex felt a need to reach out to Michael. The shock on the poor guys face was enough to tell him that Michael had been running on pure instinct and hadn't meant to do… _"Well, he didn't mean to try to kill his best friend." _No wonder he looked so horrified.

Maria stepped back a little watched the scene for a moment. The door was open, the cameras were knocked out, Liz and Alex were spectators to this little event, Michael and Max were at a standstill in whatever war they are waging with one another and Isabel and Tess were obviously taking sides now. But they didn't have time for this crap; god only knows how close Topolski was behind them. "Guys, whatever we're planning on doing, we've got to do it fast. In case you guys forgot, we've got a tail closing in fast."

Inhaling deeply, Max held the breath for a moment before letting it out slowly and evenly to calm his frantically pounding heart.

"Max?" Tess's face asked for the next step.

Nodding, Max made the decision fast. "Michael, did you find what you came for?"

For a moment, Michael simply stared back.

"I don't have time to argue with you right now," Max said in a quietly control tone. "If you want to do this, we've got to move fast."

Alex decided that someone else had to be logical here while Michael collected his scattered wits. "No, we just barely got the door opened. We've only dealt with the outside problems"

"Alarms?" Maria asked, obviously they've got to work together on this and not wait for anyone to work out whatever inner turmoil are involved.

"None we can find." Alex moved to the door again, pulling the heavy door open wider. "There may be cameras on the inside though. We can't be sure."

"I'll check," Liz said moving pass Alex. "With my dark hair, it would make it more difficult for the cameras to catch me." She took a breath, thanked whatever power had made her decided to wear solid black tonight, and leaned slightly in.

"Check for blinking red lights," Alex whispered edging closer to her. He held his breath as she disappeared into the darkness.

"I don't see anything," Liz whispered back as she allowed Alex to pull her back.

"My turn," Tess said with a firm squeeze on Max's arm. Walking pass Alex and Liz, she gave them a helpless smile. "Don't freak out on me, okay?"

Maria's heart jumped to her throat when she realized what her sister was about to do. "Tess…"

"Tessa," Michael reached out and grabbed her arm. Her guileless blue eyes turned to him. He had been against her revealing to Alex and Liz the extent of what she could do but now… "Be careful."

The smile from her was warm and full of understanding for his unspoken acknowledgement. Whatever happened on this trust, whatever the outcome, it had the effect of sealing Michael's trust in those around him. Taking a breath, Tess stepped up to the doorway her eyes on the darkness before her, hiding whatever was in there. Her hand came up and she prepared herself.

"Wait," Isabel touched Tess's shoulder with care. "Let me," she said quietly, pulling her gently back. "If Topolski shows up, we may need you again."

Alex's eyes went wide. "Topoloski? _Ms. _Topolski?"

"Do what?" Liz asked immediately, she never did get a straight answer on what happened at the gas station and in the car.

Tess hesitated a second.

"She's right," Max joined in as he took Tess's hand. Pushing his concerns to the back of his mind, he concentrated on what was needed now. "Good luck, Issy."

Straightening her shoulders, Isabel brought her hand up and illuminated the room with a glow from her palm. She stepped in. The bare walls and bare floor didn't tell her much about the place. "All clear," she called over her shoulder.

The rest of the group scrambled into the room with Alex taking the rear and pulling the door almost completely shut behind him. Michael added his own powers to shed light to the place. With a deep breath, he studied the doors and corridors with a frown. "This way."

"How do you know?" Maria asked.

Michael looked over his shoulder at her. "I just do."

Maria was about to ask what that had meant when Tess touched her elbow and quieted her with a quick shake of her head and the mouthed, "Later." Reluctant to allow answers like that go, Maria made a mental note to hound the guy… later.

"Isabel," Max whispered quickly. "Take Tess and take the rear."

Issy didn't question it, just motioned for Tess to follow her and stepped around the others.

Michael led them through a maze of corridors, rooms full of equipment, under catwalks and grilled over-hangings. With every unerring turn, the tension trepidation increased two folds. Michael didn't know how he knew where to go; only that he knew that at the end of where his senses were leading them was the answers to his unending questions of who the hell he was.

"Guys," Tess's breathy voice was harsh in the stillness. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alex whispered back.

"I thought I heard," Tess shook her head. "I think I'm becoming paranoid."

"Or maybe you actually heard something," Isabel interjected with concern. Looking behind her, she dimmed the glow on her hand. "Michael, step on it."

They rushed down the corridor in an almost unfocused manner until Michael came to such an abrupt stop that Max ran right into him. Maria pin wheeled her arms but Liz's plodding into her back sent her into Max's. Alex tripped on Liz's shoes and Isabel and Tess were too busy looking over their shoulders to realize too late that they had stopped. The human pile took a moment to sort out but Michael was on his feet and going through the door marked private before Alex and Liz could even stand.

"Michael, wait," Max's warning came too late as Michael's impulsive nature took him through the heavy metal doors without any thought of security or alarms.

The howling of bells and horns startled them all.

"Damn it!" Max wanted to strangle Michael, just wrap his hands around the guy's throat and simply _squeeze_. "Isabel, get everyone else out. I'll get Michael."

"No," Tess shook her head at him. "We stay together."

"Tess…"

She shook her head more insistently at him. "I can't protect you if I'm not with you and I can't be in two places at once."

"She's right," Issy said with a confirming look to Tess. "We stick together."

"I'll get Michael," Alex said pushing pass Max. They didn't really have time for Max to stand there and debate it any longer. "You guys check the area of guards."

Rushing in, Alex literally ran into the exiting Michael who had one hand in his pocket and one hand holding several slabs of metal pieces bound together. He glanced briefly at it curiously.

"You alright?" Michael asked, his hand leaving his pocket and holding Alex steady for a moment. "What happened?"

"Hello?" he whirled his fingers in the air. "Alarm, anyone?"

Rolling his eyes, "Let's get out of here," Michael said without giving into the need to reply to Alex's sassing.

"Someone's coming," Max said as he pushed Michael and Alex toward where they came from. "Tess," he took her shoulders and glanced down the corridors. "Can you cover our tracks?"

She didn't answer him. Reaching up, she took his wrist and her eyes closed as she slowly back away from the door, pulling him with her. As he followed her, Max glanced over his shoulders and watched as two gray uniformed guards rushed into the corridor and disappeared into the room Michael had forced his way into.

"They're in the room," he whispered close to her.

Opening her eyes, she nodded and turned to rush down the hall after the others. Something flashed before her, a gray corridor of eerie shadows from another place and another time. "Max?" she groped blindly behind her, too afraid to summon forth a light.

"I'm right here," he said reassuringly as their fingers linked.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, not sure why she was suddenly overcome with the irrational fear.

Max reacted naturally to her fear and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Max? Tessie?" Maria's discombobulated voice cut through the darkness. "You guys there?"

"Right here," Tess hissed back as they hurried to where the little group was huddled together, watching the metal grids above them with concern. "What's wrong?" she mouthed to her sister as she felt Max close in behind her, offering his support and reassurance.

Maria said nothing for a moment, just simply pointed upwards.

Nothing was seen there. Then a pair of worn black loafers appeared, paused to survey his surroundings then continued on.

"Valenti," Michael breathed into Alex's ear, who immediately passed it onto Liz, who passed it to Isabel, then to Maria, to Tess and finally to Max.

Time seemed to be slipping away like grains of sand in a person's hand. "Go," Max whispered urgently and the rest of them couldn't agree more.

They were about fifty feet away when Michael stopped again. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Isabel asked, her eyes wide with fear.

It killed Michael to see her like this. Reaching for her hand which were cold and calmly, he looked over the others' heads to Max's eyes. "I thought I heard something."

"What?"

"Like something hard hitting flesh."

Max's brows came down with concern.

Alex shook his head at them. "We don't have time for this right now. We need to _go_."

Michael nodded his head, understanding their limitations and pulled the rest of the group out in silence. As Max exited the building, Michael shoved he door shut behind them and pressed his hand against the electronic key pad.

"Michael, no!" But it was too late. The metal hissed and sparked under Michael's palm then simply died without another whimper.

"Great," Max stared at the ruined keypad with resignation. "Let's add vandalism to our list of crimes while we're at it."

"No time for this," Alex urged with agitation. "We need to leave. Liz, why don't you come with Michael and me? The rest of you, we'll see you in Roswell." He didn't wait for a response, simply tugged at the arms of the other two and took off at a run.

With no other choice, the others follow suit.

-&-&-&-&-&-

Julia Topolski pawed her way through the desk, carefully not to disturb too many things in the room. The guards had been a little too easy to handle, making her shake her head in exasperation at people's irrational fear of a badge. The trouble had been the sheriff… the poor man.

Glancing over her shoulders, Topolski stared at the prone figure on the ground, wondering what she was going to do with him… if anything at all.

To be continued…


	38. Little Surprises

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Roswell does not belong to me or anything associated with me. Honestly, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights to the show at the moment. (I do know there are some weird juvenile novels under the same name and character ideas though.) Don't sue, I'm not making a profit off of this; hell, I'm not making any money period. I'll take the story off if it offends anyone.

**Timeline:** We want to know where we are? Well… so would I. This is an AU, live with it.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Chapter Summary: **Dreams are had. Tess deals with family issues. Valenti gets an offer. Alex lends a hand.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note:**I've been happily watching the new show, "Lost," where the lovely and talented Emilie de Ravin has been playing the disgustingly pretty, cheerful, sweet, wonderful and _pregnant_ Claire. (Honestly, how does anyone survive a plane crash and still look so angelically gorgeous?) If you haven't watched it, please do; it's a fantastic show all around. And if you're interested, her character gets showcased in a coming episode titled, "Raised By Another." It's supposed to be televised first week of December. Check your local listings for date, time and station.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 38 – Little Surprises**

------------------------------------------------------------------

_She lifted her face and felt the warmth of the sun. It felt marvelous. Lowering her chin, she saw the darkened clay figures on the ground, several rolls of symbols whose meaning was familiar but just beyond her conscious understanding. She moved among them, seeking answers to questions unasked; yet she knew they were important. Brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face, she wondered briefly at the black dress she wore, like none she's seen before yet as with everything else seemed just a little too familiar._

_The scene before her skipped and he was there; standing there just beyond the field of alien words silently watching her. The heat in his eyes shamed the blazing sun and she felt herself drowning in their unfathomable depth. He's never looked at her with such… such tenderness and possessiveness that made her burn. Then he held his hand out… reaching for her, urging her to him. He said not a word. He didn't need to._

_Another skip and she was beside him, her hand in his, her eyes in his. It didn't feel strange, not even a little, when he reached up with his free hand and touched her face. The rough finger burned patterns into her smooth skin. She turned her face into his touch and reveled at the care he took. She's never felt so safe, so protected, so loved._

_Lifting her face, she touched her lips against his and he pressed himself against her. It was gentle, soothing… natural. Like a weary traveler that sought comfort and belonging, she felt as if she's come home at last. _

_And as the sun rose above them, warming the earth with its rays of light, they made love on the bluffs that overlooked the land, each branding the other with their touch, their scent, their love. It was perfect dance of the souls; and neither one have ever known anything more beautiful._

She woke gasping, her heart pounding, her mouth dry. She's never known a more vivid dream. The darkened window announced the early morning time and she groaned. Throwing herself back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling with a sigh. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Across town, pulling the sweat soaked tee-shirt from his back, he pulled himself up and paced the length of the room. It was the third dream such as this in three nights and they were progressively more intimate… and more real in his mind, as if a lost memory pulling to the surface. But he's never known as such, never made love to her or even kissed… well, brushing caresses with the lips didn't count. And now all he could think about is holding her close, feeling her hands against his skin as they had been in the dream and… A cold shower was definitely in order now. Rubbing his face with frustration, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

-&-&-&-&-&-

Tess twisted the phone cord around her finger in agitation and turned to Maria with a pleading look. Her sister's responded with a firm shake of her head, her hands held up with her fingers creating a crucifix to ward off the evil and quickly backing out of the room. Tess leaned her head back and suppressed the urge to groan.

"And Tessie," Grandma Claire droned one, "I really do wish you would come and stay with us for at least the holiday. Maybe if you were to stay some time with us and see how beautiful Boston is when the snow is out and the…"

It was the same story every year for the past three years.

"Gamma," Tess sighed and dropped her head in defeat. "You know that we cannot afford for the three of us to fly to Boston for the holidays."

"Oh but honey, I was thinking that perhaps _you_ would like to…"

"I'm not spending the holidays away from Mom and Maria," Tess replied firmly. This was yet another contention that she's never been able to rectify with her grandmother. Why her grandmother could never seem to accept her mother and sister into the family was quite beyond her comprehension. And unlike other members of the family, none of whom she bothered to communicate with, her grandmother wasn't even discreet about her disapproval.

But arguing with her grandmother was never a task Tess found fruitful; the woman was even more stubborn that Maria. "I sent you a scarf that I made myself. Did you get it, Gamma?"

"Oh yes, darling, I got it in the mail yesterday. It is lovely, beyond lovely in fact; I'm the envy of my friends. Your father always said that you were such a talented little angel."

"Thank you, Gamma."

"Now darling, are you sure you won't rather send the holidays with me and your grandfather; your cousin Emma and Dylan and Geoffrey and Richard are coming this year. I can send you a plane ticket and…"

"No, Gamma," Tess sighed and wished, not for the first time, that her father was still around. "I'm perfectly happy here."

"But you can have so much more opportunities here and we are…"

"Gamma, please," Tess begged with a frown as she rubbed her forehead. This was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday, especially after spending three hours at two in the morning calming her mother down with a lie. "Let's not do this again."

There a long pause and then a sigh. "I knew I should have taken you with us after the funeral," Claire murmured with resignation. "You were such a little thing and…"

"Gamma, I was thirteen," Tess pointed out with a little irritation now. "I wouldn't have gone with you even if you had asked me."

There was another sigh. "You always were your father's daughter; loyal to the point of foolishness. Alright darling, have it your way."

"Thank you."

"But we will see you this summer won't we? It seems like forever since we've seen you."

Tess hesitated It's been exactly three summers now that she's not gone back East as were tradition while her father was still around. But money had been tight and plane tickets in the summer were too great a luxury for the little household to swallow. But it has been a long time and no matter what, she did love her grandparents. "We'll see, Gamma."

"Good," there was more determination then disappointment in Claire Harding's voice. "Have a good Christmas then, my darling. And look for my package in the mail."

"I will. I love you," Tess said before hanging up the phone with some relief and great deal of sadness.

"Is the old battle ax still trying to steal you away from us?" Maria asked from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and her face conveying her thoughts only too well.

Tess didn't know how to respond without lying outright.

"Forget it Tessie," Maria replied with a shake of her head reading the correct answer in her sister's face. "To her, you will always been god's given angel, as is the truth, and me and Mom will always been the harlots that stole Dad's chances of nabbing some loaded snobby debutante back east." She's heard the whispered comment enough times to understand it to be the truth in their mind.

"Stop that," Tess snapped, her patience worn thin by the biannual conversation with her grandmother.

Maria nodded her head soberly, knowing she was putting Tess in an impossible position. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am," Tess forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry Gamma is so… so…" no _nice_ words came to mind.

"Bitchy?" was the volunteered not-so-nice word.

Caught between horror and amusement, "Maria…"

"Alright, alright, she's your grandmother and you love her." Maria held her hands up.

"She's your grandmother too."

"No according to her," Maria rolled of her eyes to hide the fact that despite all these years, it still hurt that Claire Harding couldn't accept her.

Tess shook her head. "If she's too blind to see the wonderful person you are then it's _her_ lost. And I don't need her to remind me how lucky and blessed _I _am."

Maria smiled at her sister's loyalty and decided that 'tis not the season to be all gloomy. With a deep breath, she rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Ready to get cracking on that stuff?" pointing to the table of materials for their next big project.

Nodding her head, Tess squared her shoulders and put her grandmother's prejudices behind her. "Let's."

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Dad?" Kyle was out of his seat and to the door before Jim could even remove his hat. "What happened to you? Where were you last night?"

Looking up, Jim ignored Kyle's concerns for a moment and saw Michael rise slowly from the dinning room table. The boy was eyeing him with a mixture of concern and caution. Turning to Kyle, he offered his son a weak smile. "I was working late."

Dark brows furrowed for a moment, then smoothed as he turned and looked at Michael then back at his father again. Nodding his acceptance, Kyle went to the coffee pot to pour out a mug that he knew his father needed. When Michael had arrived early in the morning, Kyle had said nothing. When Michael had crashed on the couch and mumbled something about Alex and his stupid car, Kyle had said nothing. When Michael had asked about Kyle's father being around or not, Kyle had said nothing. And now this… "You want breakfast, Dad?"

"No thanks, son," Jim sat down across the table from Michael, watching silently as the teen returned his stare with equal intensity. "How did you two spend the night?"

Kyle sat down between the two men, at the head of the table, and sat down the steaming mug. "Oh, I studied for my Spanish test."

Taking a sip and feeling the heat go down to his toes, Jim nodded his head slowly and watched Michael's eyes. "And you, Michael?"

Without wavering, Michael replied, "I went out with friends."

"Which friends?" Jim asked.

"Max," since it was the most plausible.

Jim's brows raised in a very patronizing fatherly manner. "And?

The story Liz had drilled him on last evening, in the long ride home, popped into mind. It was on the tip of his tongue to make a acidy remark but he's already in hot waters with the gang, best to tow the line for now. "Alex and Isabel and the Harding girls and the saint of Roswell High were also there."

A little thrown by the honesty, Jim missed a beat and had to clear his throat to reassess his game plan. "Why didn't you leave a note?"

Mindful of the strange lecture he got from Liz Parker, "Didn't know I had to."

"You don't think it's good manner to tell the people in the same house where you'd be so they don't worry?" Jim's brow came down and Kyle scooted his chair back.

"No one ever has," Michael said matter-of-fact with a shrug and picked up his dishes.

All the air in the sheriff's lung left in a whoosh. It was like getting punched in the guts.

Kyle reached over and gripped his father's arm. When he got the attention he wanted, he mouthed, "Two in the morning."

Nodding his appreciation for the information, Jim patted Kyle's arm and got up to follow Michael into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the tall gangly teen wash the dishes with appalling efficiency, _"Like he's done it a million times before."_

"Is there something else?" Michael asked in such a neutral tone that Valenti's internal alarms went off.

"Michael, you can't just take off without telling me where you are and what you're doing. I'm responsible for you right now."

"_I_ am responsible for me," Michael replied perfectly calm and steady as he turned and stared at the Sheriff. "This is just temporary."

"Be as it may, I'm still responsible for your well being. I became responsible when I said I'd look after you."

A dark look passed over the teen's face. "I don't _need_ anyone to look after me. I'm pretty good at taking care of myself."

"I know," Valenti sighed and wished he could communicate without the boy without making him so defensive. "But it doesn't mean you have to when you _don't_ have to."

Michael smirked. "If you don't do it yourself, no one else will."

Jim frowned, his concern clearly written. There was just simply no winning with this kid. And frankly, Jim was at a lost as to how to get through. He _needed_ to get through to Michael, to get the kid to trust him; if for nothing else but to relieve the mysteries that plagued his mind. Especially after the encounter last night…

_"What do you want?"_

_"A little help," Topolski replied calmly as she pulled the chair over and sat down in it. "And maybe in turn, I can help you."_

_Sitting up a little straighter, using the all to keep himself from toppling over as the room continue to seesaw every time he attempted to concentrate, Jim sighed. "You try to break my head and now you want me to do you a favor?"_

_Topoloski smiled her perfect lips curling rather attractively as she leaned forward to look at the small wound. "Don't be melodramatic; it was a light tap on the back of your neck where all the nerves are clustered. It would have brought down the Hulk."_

_He didn't answer her, only rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "What do you want?"_

_"Michael Guerin."_

_To his credit, Jim didn't blink. "For?"_

_"My boss has a vast interest in the boy."_

_"And your boss would be?" _

_"They're the good guys."_

_"In whose opinion?"_

_Topolski smiled again, as if impressed by Valenti's show of defiance. Jim stiffened as she reached behind her and flipped open a thin back wallet with a practiced hand. Cocking her head to one side, she waited until recognition set into the sheriff's eyes. _

_"FBI? What does the Feds want to with a kid that's been through hell and back already?"_

_She had a grace to look slightly discomforted by that description. "Word travels fast when the usual happens." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of a certain shooting at a café not too long ago?"_

_School his features carefully, Valenti nodded. _

_"You're not the only one that found the stories given just a little bit off its mark." _

_"So?"_

_"Tell me something, Sheriff. When was the last time you saw a guy get his face shattered by a mere fist?"_

_A question Jim's been asking himself over and over again. "What are you getting at?"_

_Her eyes narrowed slightly as thoughts marched merrily along in her mind. "You know that Michael Guerin is… 'different.' You know that he's not exactly like us… the rest of us. Why are you protecting him?"_

_"Why are you so sure he's so 'different?'" Valenti stood slowly, feeling his way around the fact that he's got a monster headache settling in. _

_She continued to watch him, not moving a muscle, showing him that she wasn't afraid of the fact that he was now standing and she was not. "We're only here to do our jobs, Sheriff. I protect same as you."_

_"I don't hid among supposed allies and hit people over the head."_

_"I do what is necessary. You were coming too close and…"_

_"Too close to what?"_

_There was a pause as she considered her answers. Reaching over, she lifted a bound book on the desk behind her. "You should try reading more, it helps to relax you and broaden the mind."_

_He glanced down at the title, Among Us. "Is this a joke?"_

_"No joke." She finally stood and placed the chair back where it belonged. "Think about what I've said. Michael Guerin can be a threat or an asset, depending on who gets to him first. And…" she smiled again, her knowing eyes darkened with promise. "In return, I'll help you find with those cases that ended your father's career."_

_That startled him. "What?"_

_Topolski simply smiled as she sailed out the door. "I think you know which cases I'm talking about Sheriff. Thank about my offer."_

This was all Jim needed in his life right now. Six weeks ago, he would have jumped at the officer made by the beautiful FBI agent. But now… now he's watching Michael Guerin hand-wash dishes, the cuts across his face only just healed from a beating that might have broken a lesser man, and eyes that were too ancient for such a youth.

When did his life before so complicated?

-&-&-&-&-&-

Michael closed his locker and watched as Max passed by. He had attempted to speak with his friend earlier that day but apparently, Max was determined to be anger at him and there was nothing to be done but wait it out. It was already all over the school that there had been a fall-out between the Dark Prince and his Black Knight; he's also heard the three thousand different reasons for the fall-out but only cared that none of it came near the truth. Michael didn't know what to say to make things right, because sometime between the car ride and last night's restless sleep, he did realize that he had been too impulsive and could have potentially brought disaster upon them.

"Hey," Alex muttered quietly as he pretended to attempt to open a locker next to Michael's. "Words around that you and Max aren't talking."

"He isn't talking to me," Michael replied with a sigh. "I tried before school to talk to him."

"He'll come around," Alex replied turning the combination lock once more. "Listen, I think I found something."

"What do you mean?" thinking of the two artifacts he relieved the geo-dome of last night. He hadn't even had a chance to show them to Max.

"I did a little online research on your geo-dome and found about a little about the guy that built it. The guy's name is James Atherton, a genius or a kook depending on who you ask. He disappeared in 1959 after self publishing a book call, _Among Us_. I'm trying to locate a copy of the book for you but it may take a little time."

Michael stared for a moment, not sure what to say. "Thanks. I appreciated."

"No problem," he looked down the hall and noted that several students were looking their way suspiciously. "I better get going. I'll keep you updated as to what I find." He turned to leave.

"Hey," Michael reached out and grabbed Alex's arm, turning him back. Ignoring several students that backed quickly away probably in fear of getting caught in the middle of a fight, Michael took Alex's hand and shook it. "I mean it, thank you." He leaned a little closer to ask in an undertone, "Can you find out more about this?"

Alex closed his hand on the warm piece Michael had pressed into his palm. Without looking at what was in his hand, Alex nodded in answer to the question. "You're welcome. See you later."

Michael nodded. "See ya," and walked away without seeing the sea of astonished faces that followed him.

Suppressing the urge to grin at the speculative looks among his fellow students, Alex stuck his hand into his pocket and made his way to Spanish class. It was turning out to be a better day than he thought it could be.

-&-&-&-&-&-

Jim locked the door to his office before returning to his desk. Closing the blinds and checking his office for a moment, he sat down and pulled his "Silver Handprint" files out. Shuffling through the case files, he pulled out the three John Doe folders and spread them open across his desk carefully so not to obscure any of the photos within the files.

Reaching under his desk into his scratched and worn leather brief case he carried to the office every morning, the sheriff pulled the hard bound book Topolski had handed him the night before. Studying the glossing book jacket for a moment, tracing the embossed title with his finger, he flipped the book over and studied the handsome face on the back. The author must have been maybe thirty when the picture of taken, young and full of enthusiasm for the future.

When Jim had finally committed the face to memory, he pushed the book aside and picked up each John Doe picture in his files. It didn't take long; it was the first one he reached for in fact.

Picking up a thick felt pen, Jim pulled the file to him and crossed "John Doe" out on the top of the file. Underneath it, in careful all caps lettering, Sheriff Valenti wrote out the name: JAMES ATHERTON.

_To be continued… _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Note: I purposely excluded names in the beginning dream sequence. It could be applied to either destiny's couples.


	39. Bigger Surprises

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Roswell does not belong to me or anything associated with me. Honestly, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights to the show at the moment. (I do know there are some weird juvenile novels under the same name and character ideas though.) Don't sue, I'm not making a profit off of this; hell, I'm not making any money period. I'll take the story off if it offends anyone.

**Timeline:** We want to know where we are? Well… so would I. This is an AU, live with it.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Chapter Summary: **Isabel gets another visit and finally opens up to Max. Max takes the lead. Michael gets an invitation. Kyle discovers something about Maria. Tess and Max exchange gifts with a surprise.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I know I skipped Thanksgiving as a major holiday but I realized that too much time has passed and they should be near, if not pass the holidays by now. But I had this nice little Christmas scene that I really wanted to get in and so I didn't want that to pass me by. Forgive the timeline and time issues and just go with it. Anyways… on with the story.

**Acknowledgement**: Everyone welcome V.A.B., my new wonderful beta who has taken on this Herculean task of beta-ing my mistake riddled work. You are a wonderfully brave soul and everyone who stumbles onto this story will thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 39 – Bigger Surprises**

------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was warm, just the perfect temperature to lie back and enjoy with selfish indulgence. Isabel smiled against the warm ray, feeling her body relaxed for the first time in what seemed like weeks. And with everything else in her life turning inside out and upside down, this was exactly what she needed._

_"Your Highness." The voice was like ice being thrown._

_With a speed that she didn't know she possessed, Isabel was on her feet and staring at the man watching her with a steadiness that wasn't the least too perfect. He stood against the glare of the sun, putting his face once more in the shadows as Isabel squinted for a better look. It was somewhere in the back of her mind that this was her dream and she should be in complete control of it._

_"But of course you are," the dark voice said with an almost amused tone. "If your highness wishes to see my face, you simply had to command it." There was nothing reassuring about that._

_The sun dropped out of the sky in a horribly comical fashion, throwing the world around them into near darkness but revealed the stranger's face. It wasn't a face that catches a person's attention, it was stunningly average being both colorless and non-descript, yet had the power to evoke a chill that made its way lightening fast down her spine. This was the face of a man that knew too much, saw too much and could do too much. And she still had no idea what he was._

_"I am a servant, man with a duty." There was something in his voice that was so in opposition to his words that Isabel couldn't stop herself from taking a step back, away from something… something dark._

_"It's almost time, your highness," the title said in such a way as not to be complimentary in any way. "You should prepare."_

_Isabel slowly shook her head, "Prepare for what?"_

_Thin lips twisted slowly, making Isabel quake with fear. "For the Great Alignment, when the House of Antar comes to power."_

_"The House of…" her brows came together and she frowned with concern. Something about it… about what this stranger was saying… it made sense in a manner that she didn't understand and it resonated with something deep within. It was as if she was discovering something hidden in plain view, just waiting for her to reach out and grab hold. And it didn't scare her. She searched the recesses of her mind for the answers, for the reasons. _

_"Seek the Champion."_

_She turned and saw he had come closer._

_Too close._

With a gasp, Isabel sat up in bed. Beads of sweat chilled her heated skin and she sat there shivering for a moment from fear and cold. She wasn't sure what was more disturbing now, the nightmares with the dark stranger or the inappropriate dreams about Michael.

And then there is the fact that someone had been in her head. It was one thing for her to jump into someone's dreams, but she's never been on the receiving end of her own powers before. It was _extremely_ disconcerting.

A soft knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. "Isabel?"

Scrambling out of bed, she pulled her bedroom door open and pulled her brother in before shutting it again. For a long silent moment, she leaned her forehead against the door and calmed her thundering heart. Every fiber in her body was still reacting to the darkness that visited her.

"Issy?"

"Give me a second."

Max sat down slowly on Isabel's bed and waited, concern making the edges of his eyes tense. It was useless to push Isabel, he should know that by now; yet a part of him wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake the words from her. The tension was killing him. "Isabel."

"I've been having… dreams and… and nightmares," she turned and looked Max in the eye. "Only the dreams are… different. And the nightmares… they aren't nightmares."

Max blinked once. "Explain."

"The nightmares are like…" she swallowed to put moisture back in her mouth. "It's like when I visit you at night, just another meeting place without a physical location."

"What do you mean visit?" The fine hair at the nape of his neck suddenly stood. "You mean _visit_? Via dreams?"

"No; by smoke signals Max; of course by dream." She paced the room, every step a testament to her agitation. Isabel Evans does not pace, it was a waste of energy. The more she thought about it the more frightened she is by the prospect. It's no wonder Tess and Maria are forever warning her away from their dreams and those they perceive under their protection. On the receiving end of her own powers, Isabel was finding it less than a pleasant experience. _"Okay, no more arbitrary night walks." _

"Who is it?" Max asked quietly, no longer revealing what he thought of the situation. Emotions will not serve him here; he needed a cool head for thinking. This was bad; this was _really_ bad.

"I don't know," Isabel murmured as she stopped at the window and stared out into the brightness of day. The tree that had once shadowed the stranger in her dream was bare of leaves and showing its age. "But I know it's the same one that's been following us for… too long now."

Max felt his throat tighten. "How many times have you seen him, Issy?"

She was silent for a moment, her mind back to what the man had said.

"How many?" he insisted.

"At least twice now in the dreams and once in the real world," she finally replied, her voice almost too soft for him to hear.

"And you waited until now to tell us?" He was careful, extremely careful as he watched her eyes stare out into nothing. "Why?"

"He said to prepare. He said…" she closed her eyes and took a breath. "He called me 'your highness,' like I was some kind of royalty and…" she stared back at her brother, her eyes fearful and uncertain. "And he said things I didn't understand. But it was his eyes, his eyes scare me."

There were several things he wanted to say to his sister, not all of them kind or reasonable and would no doubt reduce her to tears if it were his intentions, but he wasn't a cruel man or an angry one. He was, however, a responsible one. "Get Michael; tell him to meet us at the cliffs. I'll get Tess and meet you there. We're going to need to talk." He walked to the door, opened it and paused. "Isabel, if he makes contact again, you _will_ tell me."

She watched him, her anger rising at his authoritative tone but her logical side kicked in to quiet her tongue; but even that wasn't enough to suppress the shimmering rage at being ordered about, it goes against everything in her to obey. Nodding, she said nothing more.

Max shook his head at her, seeing the resenting anger in her eyes. "We don't know who he is, we don't know if you're the only one he's been watching, and we don't even know how long he has been watching us. And worse yet, we don't know if he's friend or foe. If we had more warning, we could have been on our guards. Don't put this one on me, Isabel. I'm not the one that put us in danger."

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Morning," came the unexpected greeting.

Startled, Jim sputtered and spilled coffee on his tie before he could speak. "Hi," carefully setting his mug down on the table and hoping he didn't look as ungraceful as he felt. "What can I do for you?"

Amy sat down her purse and took a seat across the table from him. She had gotten to enjoy a few moments of pleasurable observation as he sat at his desk sipping coffee and reading the morning reports. She missed having him around, as wonderful as her girls were, there was something about the comfort of an adult male companion that was just so different. She missed it very much; just didn't realize it until Jim appeared in her life again. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Whatever it was Jim was expecting, an apology was not anywhere on the list. "No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drudge up all those bad memories."

"No," she held up a hand, "I'm sorry I snapped like that. Phillip's death is… a tough subject for me. I think my girls handled it better that I did and anyone can tell you that I'm pretty damn tough when push comes to shove."

Jim smiled at that. "You were always that way."

She responded with a smile. He was like this as a teen, kind when he could but unyielding when he couldn't. "Are you really investigating his death?"

"I'm looking into a lot of things, Amy. That's all I can tell you." There was regret in his voice that softened the response.

"That's fair," she said quietly. "Just do me a favor?"

"If I can," he replied diplomatically.

Amy smiled at that. "You would have made a good attorney."

"The pay probably would have been better."

"Maybe," she shrugged then became sobered once more. "Don't let my girls know, okay? I don't want them to have an unrealistic hope of finding their father's killer. I… They've put it behind them now and I just… I just don't want them to have to live through it again."

He could feel the concern, the love and the fear coming from her. The man in him wanted to reach out and reassure her; the sheriff in him needed her to be realistic. And between the man and the sheriff, "Unless I have something concrete, this investigation will stay strictly under the table and off the radar."

"I thank you;" and she meant it.

Jim shook his head slowly. "I'm a parent too."

"And we do what we must," she replied with a smile. "Now, for the real purpose of my visit."

"You mean it wasn't just to see me?" he teased lightly.

"Oh, we're getting confident aren't we?" she pulled the envelope from her bag. "This is for you; from my girls."

"A Christmas card?" he asked curiously but knew immediately that was incorrect. The envelope folded in his hand as he took it. "Letter?"

Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Open it and find out, silly. Oh, and if you haven't purchased a tree for your house yet, the girls and I are doing it this afternoon, right after their last class." She remembered their excitement. "I promised them a real tree this year, not the junky plastic one we've been recycling for the last three." She sighed remembering how every year Maria would cheerfully put up the cheap plastic tree, all the while chattering away about how much more environmentally friendly it was. "They certainly deserve it."

There was a loving glow about Amy's face that had Jim stunned for a moment. "Tree?"

"Yeah," she smiled at his slightly bewildered look. "Christmas tree? If you guys need extra ornaments, we've got plenty."

"Right, Christmas tree." Jim prayed that he didn't look as stupid as he felt.

"Did you boys pick one out yet?"

"No, no," he smiled encouragingly as an idea formed. "Maybe the boys and I could join you ladies in tree hunting?"

"That would be lovely."

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Hey there."

Michael turned and watched the pixie sweet face turned up at him and felt himself relax for the first time in three days. Max still wasn't talking to him; pointedly ignored him during lunch. Isabel was also avoiding him but for different reasons if her deer-in-the-headlight looks were any indication. Liz still walks on egg shells around him; then again she's done that since before she knew about the whole alien conspiracy. Maria appeared pissed at him; or perhaps it was the way she viewed every male that dared to darken her sister's steps. Alex at least sympathized; and amazingly enough, he was also a fountain of information, conventional or otherwise. But Tess was the only one that seemed to have gotten past his boneheaded scheme that nearly got them all caught up in something they aren't sure of or ready for. It only made Michael for thankful of her presence in his life. "What's up, Tessa?"

Lifting the pale yellow envelope with Michael's name elegantly scrawled across the front, she smiled at him with much self-satisfaction. "For you."

He frowned at the envelope then at her. "What is it?"

"Open it," she urged eagerly.

Because she was looking at him with such unsuppressed excitement, he took the envelope and carefully broke the little gold leaf sticker on the back. Lifting the flower pressed paper Michael stared at the words written with an old fashion fountain pen in careful calligraphy lettering that must have consumed painstaking hours.

"_You are cordially invited to an evening celebration of the holiday season with Amelia, Maria and Teresa Harding in their home on Friday, December 24 at 6:30 p.m. Dress to impress, come with hunger and prepare your laughter well in advance. Dinner shall be served promptly at 7:30 p.m. followed by the attendance of the tree lighting ceremony in the park at 9:00 p.m. Bring warm wraps for the occasion. RSVP not required."_

Michael looked up and gave the beaming Tess a dubious look. "What is this?"

Her grin dropped a notch. "It's an invitation to a Christmas dinner party. Wasn't it worded correctly?" she stood on tiptoe and tried to read over the edge of the invitation still in Michael's hand.

"No, I meant…" he licked his lips and frowned for a moment. Christmas dinner have traditionally been whatever Michael could cook up with what little grocery money was left after Hank had his full of the holiday special beers. Usually that meant Michael had a grilled cheese sandwich washed down with Snapple if he could find any and beer if he couldn't. By the look of the invitation, this was going to be a dressed-up affair. "Why?"

For a moment, her face clouded with confusion. "Why?" Not quite sure what the question was referring to. Then she simply shrugged, "Why not?"

He stared at the invitation some more, uncertainty clearly apparent on his face, as if the answers to the unknown questions would simply appear to him. "Who's…"

Tess grinned at him. "It's going to be you, Kyle, the sheriff and us of course. I'd invite our other friends but I think they have plans already. Plus mom figures that left to your own devices, you boys would make ham sandwiches and be done with it."

Michael refrained from informing her how close to the truth she was coming since he hadn't heard any word of any holiday tradition or events that would take place in his temporary home. "I…"

"You'll come," she predicted with a smile. "I know it."

"And if I don't?"

She patted his arm and picked up her backpack. "I'll sic mom on you. She'll straighten you up in no time." She said it with such confidence that Michael had to believe it; plus he's already met Amy Harding. With a nod, she headed for class. "See you in bio."

Staring after her for a long moment, Michael wondered how anyone could say no to that face and the force behind it. She was going to shove a happy Christmas down his throat, whether he liked it or not. _"And if anyone could do it, Tessa could."_ Look at all the things she's done since she's arrived in town. "The girl is positively a menace."

"Who are you talking about?" Isabel asked quietly as she came up beside him.

Looking down at Isabel's pale face, Michael was hit with a sudden sense of warmth and familiarity that had nothing to do with his long, standing friendship with her. An imagine of a young women in a strapless satin black gown standing amongst brick red stones flashed across his mind's eye; reminding him of the reason he's not been sleeping well. "Are we talking now?"

"Were we not talking? No one informed me?" Isabel answered smartly. Michael slanted her a knowing look and Isabel flushed. "Okay, okay, we're talking now."

"What's up, Issy?" he asked, figuring the nickname would help ease her obvious tension.

"Meeting on cliffs this afternoon, can you make it?"

Eyes sharpened suddenly. "The cliffs?" They usually didn't meet on the actual cliffs unless something important was to be imparted. Magee Road has always worked well for impromptu meetings of any sort. "What's going on?"

Isabel flushed suddenly red. "Nothing."

"Isabel…"

"Can you make it?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Michael answered reluctantly, not sure he liked the way she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. It made him… nervous. He prayed to God that she didn't actually jump into any of his more recent erotic dreams. He'd never be able to look her in the face again if she knew what he's been doing with her in his mind. "Who else is coming?"

"Max and me," Isabel answered and then paused.

"And Tessa?" he added helpfully.

She nodded her head reluctantly. "She is one of us," she replied softly.

Michael smiled, it felt incredibly good. "Glad to see you're finally on board."

Isabel made a face. "Don't push it; you're still not forgiven for that stupid trip across hell you put us through."

Accepting the blame, "I know and I'm sorry. If you had been talking to me in the last couple of days you'd know that I was extremely sorry for pulling that stunt."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you…"

"Issy, let's not fight."

Blowing out a breath and calming herself, for she had been looking for a fight to exercise some of the anger from that morning, she nodded. "Okay."

"But you have to admit one thing," Michael couldn't help pointing out.

Eyeing him warily, "And what's that."

"If I hadn't taken off the way I did, we would have never known there was an enemy among us."

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Got a moment?"

Tess didn't get a chance to respond before Max had her by the elbow and was steering her across the hall and into the conveniently located eraser room. "Don't you think that was kind of high-handed of you? What if I had said no?"

"But you wouldn't have," Max replied easily as he shut the door and ignored several curious faces. He could already hear the rumor mill going. Why everyone was so fascinated with his life was the biggest mystery yet. "Something's happened that we need to talk about, can you meet after school today?"

Frowning, she shook her head. "It's my day off. Mom, Maria and me are picking out a Christmas tree today."

"At Wilson's Trees?"

"I think that's the name of the lot."

"I'll meet you there and we can go afterward," he said quietly, watching her face in the dimly lit room. The limited light haloed her pretty face with springy curls that were pulled back into two pigtails around her shoulder. Her Cupid's bow mouth was turned up slightly, as if she was sharing a private joke with him. "You're so pretty," he said unexpectedly.

Tess blushed and ducked her head slightly. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment," he stated as he lifted her dainty chin and looked into her startled eyes. For a moment, he really resented the fact that her eyes were such a startling blue, making it impossible for him to look away. "It was a fact."

She stared at him for a moment, not sure what to make of this strangeness in him. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

Taking a deep breath, she plunged ahead. "Are you having weird dreams?"

The only reaction was a slight narrowing of his brows for a fraction of a second before he stilled his features once more. "Why do you ask?"

Highly embarrassed now, Tess shrugged her shoulders trying to pass it off as some off handed comment. "Oh, I was just curious."

He was silent for a moment, watching her squirm. It was endearingly strange that for someone that essentially lied to the world every moment of the day; Tess couldn't quite pull off fibbing without turning a rather becoming shade of pink. "Are _you_ having dreams, Tess?" Max wanted to know.

There was a moment in where Tess considered lying to him but in the end she couldn't quite bring herself to do it, not when he's been so good to her. "Well, they're not exactly your average dreams and I've never really had them until now."

"How long?" holding his breath for a moment, waiting…

"About a week," she answered honestly.

Max tightened his hand against his sides, resisting the urge to reach out to her in the same manner he always did in his dreams of her on those sun-baked cliffs overlooking Magee Road. "Am_ I_ in it?"

Tess's jaw hit the ground. She had _not_ been expecting that. "I… I…"

A quicksilver smile appeared on his shadowed face for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes."

That brought Tess back to her senses. "You're pretty arrogant sometimes, you know that?"

_That_ brought a smile to Max's face, a real smile. "I know; but it comes with the territory."

"What territory would that be?" her fists on her hip in the face of such superiority. It was in her up-bringing to stand up against such show of male dominance; it was also the Maria in her.

"King of my universe," he replied lightly then felt a tug of something… something quite strange and unidentified. He had meant the response to be a joke, a play upon the widely known secret that he was called the Dark Prince behind his back; but when he said it, when it left his lips, it felt… not quite so unreal.

"Max?" Tess touched his arm, feeling his sudden distance. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her, saw her as she did on the cliff; a midnight dress emphasizing her fairness; her exquisite eyes staring back at him, full of wonder, passion and an all-consuming love; and her soft body pressed against his, enveloping him her sweet-scented warmth.

Reaching out, he touched her face, his palm curving over her cheek. _"So beautiful."_ She stared him, her wide blue eyes both asking and telling him something.

The door was pulled open accompanied by several disbelieving exclamations as light flooded into the small closet. It was like a slap in the face and shattered the intimate moment. Max dropped her hand and scowled darkly at the intruder, who couldn't have looked more stunned and fearful if it had been the boogeyman himself.

"Oh man," the poor guy backed away slowly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was…" the stammering got worse when Max's dark brows narrowed together and nothing coherent could be heard after that.

The damage had been done and there was simply nothing for it.

Irritated beyond belief, Max took Tess's hand and left the room with another look that spelled trouble for anyone that so much as breathed wrongly at that moment. _"Was it really that hard to get just a few moments with her alone? It's like the world is conspiring against me."_ The only time he's been alone with Tess in the last… month was in his dreams; even their work schedules on the alignment of the stars conspired to keep him from seeing her.

He paused at the doorway to her next class. If she was at all surprised that he had memorized her class schedule, she was wise enough not to show it. "Meet me later?"

She watched his eyes; those eyes tell her more than he will ever do willingly. They were gentle, determined, and kind; they were the eyes of a man that she could trust. And she did trust him; with her life. "Yeah."

"Good," he leaned close, as if to kiss her cheek. "I've got something for you."

"What?" obviously startled.

"I got a Christmas present for you," he said, not exactly sure why he felt embarrassed over that fact or why he got the damn present in the first place. Only he knew it felt right.

Tess's face lit up and a brilliant smile appeared on her face. "You did?"

Her delight made him forget his own awkwardness. "Yeah, I'll give it to you later."

She stopped him when he turned to walk away. Pulling her other hand from her pocket, she pressed something into his palm and gave him a lopsided smile. "I didn't know how to give it to you without making it look like I had an ulterior motive." Tucking one stray lock behind her ear, she disappeared into the classroom quickly.

Max stared after her for a moment before opening his hand. An iridescent colored stone star, one inch by one inch, sat in the middle of his palm, sparkling delicately up at him. It was warm from where it had nestled against her and smooth surfaced to the touch. It was utterly useless, horribly frivolous and simply beautiful.

He had no words for how touched he was and why the decorative piece of stone made him feel so _complete_ for the first time in his life.

-&-&-&-&-&-

The envelope was thrust under his nose (so close, in fact, that it just barely avoiding giving him a paper cut) before Kyle had any remote warning. "You say no and you're a dead man."

Blinking several times after making the mistake to stare directly down and ended up cross-eyed, Kyle finally looked up at Maria Harding's smiling face. "Hello to you too," he muttered taking the envelope and ignoring the curious faces of his fellow football players. "What's this?"

Maria crossed her arms. "Christmas Eve dinner, my house; 7:30 dinner, 9:00 tree lighting; it's formal and it's classy and my mother will skin you alive if you don't show up."

"I don't even get a choice?" Kyle asked mildly as he pulled out the invitation. "Nice penmanship."

"Thanks, I'll pass it on to Tess." She nodded her head, happy that she's delivered the message that Tess was determined that she did so personally. "Oh, and you can come help pick a tree for the house if you want. Today, after school, Wilson's Tree lot."

"Do you always talk in stagnated sentences?" Kyle asked with a grin as he put the invitation away.

"Not always but when the mood strikes me, I find that short messages usually convey the meaning the quickest."

"I see."

"Did you guys buy yours already?"

"Buy what?"

"Christmas tree." She gave him a look of reprimand for not following her thought properly and making her repeat her ideas. "How big and did you bother to include Michael in the process like you're suppose to?"

Kyle opened his mouth, felt slightly dizzy and closed his mouth again.

"Well?" Maria asked with a tilt of her head.

"We're getting the tree today." Kyle found himself saying before anything else could really make its way through his befuddled mind. Something about the way Maria Harding looked at him demanded an appropriate response. And he certain that telling her that he and his father haven't celebrated Christmas since his mother left them on Christmas Eve over a decade ago was not going to be an appropriate one.

"Oh cool," Maria nodded her head. "You guys can join us at Wilson's then."

Kyle felt his stomach suddenly tighten for no apparent reason. "Sure."

"Great," she flashed him a smile that was worth a thousand watts. "See you later then."

"Right," he frowned and silently called himself an idiot. Slapping his palm against his forehead, he dug into his backpack for his cell phone.

"Hello?" came the gruff response on the other end.

"Dad? It's Kyle."

"I know." There was a soft chuckle. "Who else would call me Dad?"

"Right, of course," he wondered how a pretty girl could reduce him to a state of idiocy. "How do you feel about getting a tree this year, Dad?"

There was a long silence. "Funny you should mention that…"

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Why are we doing this again?" Michael asked. His annoyance with the whole thing beginning to show on his face; he could be doing so much more with his time right now, so much more.

Kyle resisted the urge to sigh with exasperation and examined the blue spruce with a critical eye. "Because it's Christmas and people get trees for Christmas that's why. What do you think of this one?"

"It's a tree," Michael replied dryly. "Just pick one and let's go."

"It's not just a tree Michael, it's a _Christmas_ tree," Kyle pointed out insistently as he touched the green needles with interest. "Seems kind of dry."

"Try the pine over there," Isabel suggested with a smile as she slide up along side her ex. If she was at all surprised to see him there she didn't let on. "I thought it might look nice in our living room but I found something else that would top last year's tree. Our ornaments always seemed to dwarf the poor tree."

"It won't be the case if you ever throw some out and stop buying new ones every year," Kyle said as he moved toward where she was pointing. It was nice, this newfound calm between them now that they were no longer dating. He'd miss this easy friendship while they were together. "So what did you end up getting?"

"A ten foot Douglas fir," she said cheerfully. There was nothing like Christmas tree shopping to put a smile on her face. And god knows she's had too few between the bad days. "Dad and Max are getting it on the car now."

"Why would anyone need a ten foot tree in the house?" Michael grumbled and stalked behind him. He so did not want to be here. He so did not want to see Isabel with Kyle together; it was doing stupid things to his head. And... damn those dreams!

Isabel glanced over her shoulder, her face serious for a moment as she glazed upon her friend. She hadn't forgotten what the dark stranger had said, hadn't gotten what he had called Michael; and she was sure it was Michael, something deep inside told her that even if it didn't align with any reason. _"'The Champion.' But the champion of what?"_ And the dreams… those horribly foreign dreams that were beginning to get to her more and more so that she didn't quite remember what was real and what was not.

She needed to talk to him, _soon_. If these dreams keep up, she'll slowly go insane… or one day, end up randomly jumping him. Neither of those options was in her list of things to do before college. Determined to shake off the funk she's fallen into, she took a breath and pointed to another thickly needled tree. "This would look great in your living room, after you get rid of that rickety old armchair with the duct tape."

Max walked up behind Michael just as Isabel dragged Kyle off toward a nine-foot pine. "The Christmas Nazi strikes again," he muttered under his breath. "How she expects us to get a ten foot tree through the front door is beyond me."

Because he was in enough trouble already, Michael decided not to point out this sudden communication after days of incommunicado. "She gets scarier every year."

"Be glad you're not the one that has to live with her," Max said with sigh. "You seen Tess?"

That got Michael's attention. "Not since this morning. Why?"

Looking around distracted, Max didn't notice Michael's speculative look. "I was supposed to meet her here."

"Were you now?" Michael couldn't quite keep the grin off his face. "Finally decided to make a move?"

Max slanted him a dark look. "We're having a meeting afterwards, Michael. I wanted to make sure she shows up."

Nodding his head knowing, "Okay, got it, say no more," Michael held his hand up.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kyle and the sheriff said that I have to help pick out a Christmas tree."

Max made a face. He couldn't think of the less Christmassy person than Michael. "Why?"

Exasperated and maybe just a little embarrassed, "I don't know. Kyle went off on some tangent about the spirit of Christmas and love and family. And Valenti just said that I had to be here or else."

Not sure if he should be amused or just plain curious, "And you took that?"

"I've got another three months to go at the Valenti's, the last thing I need now is to get my ass grounded and my emancipation petition denied."

"You submitted the petition?"

"Two days ago." It had been just after Max had stopped talking to him.

"And how long will it be before…"

"Three months if I'm real lucky," Michael muttered as they followed the chattering Isabel and a critical Kyle that was lightheartedly vetoing every tree she was suggesting. "Ten bucks says Isabel kills him before he actually picks a tree."

Max smirked, glad for the easy way they fell back into their friendship after the long tension. "Listen, about the last couple of days…"

"Forget it, Maxwell. I was wrong," Michael muttered under his breath. He may be able to admit it but it didn't mean he liked doing so. "Let's just call it quits okay?"

"You'll get no arguments from me," he agreed with some relief. He didn't like arguing with Michael but he didn't like apologizing to Michael even more.

Max looked across the Christmas tree lot just as Maria and Tess made a mad dash from their parked car. Their carefree laughter carried across the tree lot, turning heads and bringing smiles. With their blonde hair, good looks and affection, it wasn't hard to imagine that Maria and Tess could have in another lifetime been blood sisters. And the way he felt so connected to her, Max was certain he knew Tess in another lifetime as well.

"They look excited," Michael commented unnecessarily.

The sound of his voice must have carried in the wind because Tess suddenly stopped and looked across at them. Her face lit up brightly and she made her way towards them. "Hey!"

"Tree picking?" Michael asked dryly.

"No," she answered slowly and rocked on her heels. "We're _Christmas_ tree picking." She looked ready to jump up and down with glee. "I want a pine."

"A pine," Max repeated slowly feeling his lips lift at the corners. Her excitement was quite contagious.

"Yes," she started to look at tree with interest. "I love the smell of fresh pine on Christmas morning." She tilted her head as memories of Christmas past rushed through her. "Or popcorn with extra butter; or roasted chestnuts that are ready to burst but not quite yet; or cookies from the…"

"Okay, okay, we get the point," Michael held his hands up to ward off any more odes to Christmas.

Tess rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think of this one?" she touched a six foot tree with roughened branches and long needles.

"It's an Austrian Pine," Max pointed out. "Good choice."

Biting her lip, Tess glanced at the little white tag on one of the branches. "Not such a good choice," she muttered as she moved on.

Michael touched the tag as he brushed by. "$82.00." He glanced at Max, who didn't appear to understand the problem. Michael shook his head. Michael and Isabel have never had to worry about where their next meal was going to come from. They've always had a comfortable life, sheltered and protected from the harsher elements of life.

Maria moved amiably among the fragrant greens, touching different varieties of trees, checking prices and basically just enjoying past memories of such events with her family. It was nice, returning to the traditions of the past, before all hell broke loose and their family was shattered. The rebuilding process had been hard on everyone, probably most on her mother, but they've survived and are stronger for it. Now it was time to move on with their lives… pass the ugliness of that past. _"Not that I want mom dating again, especially that grouchy sheriff."_ But it was nice to see her smile more often.

"Isabel," the sound of Kyle's whiny voice disrupted Maria's tranquil thoughts. "I don't need an eight foot spruce."

"Well anything _less_ would just look like some dinky thing you picked out just so people will _think_ that you have _some _Christmas spirit." Isabel retorted rather heated for someone that was attempting to help.

"That's exactly it!" Kyle proclaimed in mock excitement.

Isabel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I give up; you're on your own with this one. I'm going to check with Dad." With that, she flipped her honey hair back over her shoulders and stomped off.

Kyle stood there for a long moment before letting out a breath of relief. "Christmas Nazi," he muttered under his breath as he turned away from the monster of a tree Isabel had been suggesting only to come up short at the sight of Maria Harding grinning at him. "Hi," he said rather awkwardly.

Maria was hard pressed not to giggle with amusement. "Christmas Nazi?" she repeated with raised brows.

Kyle grinned. "Nobody does Christmas like Isabel Evans." He still had nightmares about last Christmas's disastrous choiring trip Isabel talked him into wrestling the entire football team into participating. Some of the guys still haven't forgiven him for it.

Laughing, Maria tilted her head toward the tree she had been looking at. "What do you think of this one?" indicating the six foot pine with a closely clustered branches.

"Now this, I can handle," Kyle agreed as he turned the white tag over. "Not bad, not bad at all."

Maria looked over Kyle's shoulder and tried not to make a face. The tree was going cost a good portion of her Christmas bonus from The Crashdown. "Hum…" and looked over at a little fir by it. It was not quite as compact or green or pretty as the pine but the price was a little…

"Maria," Tess said as she saddled up against her sister and linked arms. "What do you think of that one?" pointing to another pine several feet away. It was a six foot blue spruce with uneven branching and thick needles.

Leaning close, Maria ignored boys that had followed Tess and whispered, "How much?"

Tess's mouth made a slight pull as she leaned to whisper back, "I got a Christmas bonus from Brody."

"That's not the point," Maria hissed back pulling her sister further away from the obviously eavesdropping boys.

Kyle moved to stand beside Michael. "What's that about?"

Michael watched with understanding. "They're worried about finances."

Max frowned. "Why? The trees don't cost that much."

Exasperated, Michael glared at his friend even as he checked to make sure the girls didn't overhear that thoughtless comment. "Not all of us have parents that make six figure salaries."

"Girls," Amy Harding appeared from around two large Douglas firs with Sheriff Valenti in tow, looking about as lost as any man would at Victoria's Secrets. "Did you find anything you'd like?"

Kyle greeted his father with a commiserating look. "Maria likes this one," pointing to the pine.

Amy looked immensely proud. "Well that's a very handsome tree." She checked the greens and the stalk before turning to glance at the price tag. It was inexpensive compared to the other but still a bit more than she had expected. The only thing that betrayed her was a flicker of her eyes.

But that was enough.

"Actually," Maria said hurriedly as she moved to grab her mother's arm. "Tess likes this one and I think," Emphasizing the importance of her opinion, "It's the superior tree."

Tess took a step back and let her sister work her charm on their mother.

"But honey," glancing back at the densely needled tree, "You said you like that one."

"Well I did," Maria replied sweetly as she pulled her mother up to the blue spruce. "But Tess likes this one and she gave a great argument for it."

Discreetly looking at the price tag, a whole twenty-five dollars less than the pine, she frowned at Maria. She did not want her girls concerning themselves with money; not this Christmas. _"Damn it, if my girls want a pine; they're going to get a pine."_ She dug in her heels. "Like what?"

Maria gave Tess a quick glance but quickly went back to work. "Like the fact that we've got more homemade ornaments that any family really ought to have any right to have. Every year, nobody seems to be able to throw away any of the school Christmas projects you've been collecting since we were like in kindergarten. And we seem to make more every year." She gave a little hop as she finally succeeded in dragging her mother to the spruce. "Now _this_ sweet thing, with all its roomy branches, will allow us to load everything from my pathetic attempt at mosaics to the little angles Tess made in sixth grade to that horrible green football ornament Dad made." She presented the tree as showroom girl would display some grand invention on a pedestal. "See, see, all this space just waiting for us to fill up with popcorn strings, the dried cranberry thing that Tess made the year grandpa Charles came out to see us, and let's not forget that play dough garland I made in third grade. Remember how everything just sagged when we put that thing up?"

Amy laughed as the memory. "Honey…"

"Besides," she leaned closer to whisper conspiratorially. "Kyle likes the other one. They're pretending that they had all this set up beforehand but we both know they're pretty bad liars. But let's let the boys have their way."

There was simply no talking around Maria when she was determined. "Alright, alright, you've made your case."

Flashing her sister a triumphant smile, to which Tess answered with a thumbs up sign, Maria nodded her head smugly. "I knew you'd see reason, Mom."

Amy shook her head and sighed. _"I must have the most wonderful daughters in the world."_ She wasn't blind; she just chose to pretend to be. "I'll go get the guy to get this all done with." She looked at her girls; both of them smiling back at her with just joy, and felt her heart contract a little. "Jim, want to come help?"

"Sure," then glanced at his son, who nodded toward the pine with a shrug. "Michael?"

Guerin rolled his eyes. "The pine is fine."

Jim smiled and followed Amy Harding, still amazed by that little play.

Kyle came up beside Maria as she let out a sigh of relief. "You're something else, you know that?"

Laughing, Maria nodded. "Was there ever any doubt?"

-&-&-&-&-&-

"Your mom was kind of nervous about letting you go off with me," Max said as he kept his eye out for Isabel's car behind them. Michael and Isabel were certainly taking their sweet time to catch up.

Tess laughed. "Don't take it personally. Mom doesn't trust any boys with her babies."

"Logical and understandable," Max replied with a grin as he reached over and pulled open the glove compartment. From within, he pulled a green foil wrapped box with a red ribbon on top. "This is for you."

Taking the box, she peeked shyly at him. "Are you going to make me wait until Christmas?"

Max laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. This moment felt good, felt right. "No, I'm not going to make you wait. Open it."

With a quick grin, she pulled the ribbon apart carefully making conversation as she did. "Did you wrap this yourself?"

Because he wanted to be honest with her, he shook his head. "Mom helped. I'm all thumbs when it comes to bows."

Tess laughed as she separated the edges of the wrapping paper from the tape. "You can fix a broken bone, bring people back from the dead but you can't tie a bow on a box?"

"Hey, we all have our shortcomings," he replied in mock defense.

Shaking her head with amusement, "You know, the irony isn't lost upon me." She flashed him a bright smile that lit her whole face before opening the small box in her lap. "Oh Max," she exclaimed as she lifted the pendent from within by the slick black cord tied around it. The copper colored metal was shaped into two connecting squares tilted to connect on its sides. Placing the pendant in her palm she stared at it stunned.

"I made it myself," he told her, not at all sure of the silence that had befallen her. Glancing briefly at her, he observed that she had what could only be described as some kind of horrid fascinated look upon her face. "You don't have to wear it or anything. I just…"

"Max," she reached out and took hold of his arm. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over," she repeated, her eyes still on the pendant.

Unsure of what's going on, Max pulled the car off, kicking red sand along the road. Turning the key in the ignition, "What is it?"

Twisting the pendent around, she pointed to the two neatly etched symbols on the metal pieces. "Where did you get these shapes?"

Max frowned as he looked at the two drawings. The top one was two interlocking V's while the lower one was a triangle with thick circle in the center. "It's just something that I made up."

"Just something you made up," she repeated whether weakly. "Max, the star I gave you; did you look at it?"

"Yeah, I looked at it." Stuffing his hand into his pocket, he pulled the stone star out and it up palm up. "It's really pretty. Thank you."

Tess shook her head slowly. "No, I meant _really_ look at it."

Max's confusion only increased. "Tess, you've lost me."

Taking the stone, she held it palm up, same as he. Before he could question her again, Tess emanated a small light from her hand, encasing the stone in her hand for a moment before releasing the energy flow. But as she handed the stone back, it continued to glow, as if light had been trapped within. "Look at it again."

Amazed, delighted and fascinated, it took a minute for Max to hear her. And when he finally looked, _really_ looked, he was stunned. At the center of the glowing stone, suspended within, were the same two characters Max had etched on his gift to her. Lifting his eyes, he stared at her.

Biting her lip, Tess stared back. "Are you as scared as I am?"

Max was honest enough to reply, "Probably more."

To be Continued…


	40. Decisions and Realizations

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights to the show at the moment, but I do know that it isn't me. I can only make such wishes. Don't sue, I'm not making a profit off of this; hell, I'm not making any money period. I'll take the story off if it offends anyone.

**Timeline:** You want to know where we are? Well… so would I. This is an AU, live with it. Or you can just simply read the story and find out where we might actually be as far as timeline goes.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael confronts Isabel. Kyle opens up to Maria. Alex and Liz trade information. Valenti makes a decision.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I wanted to apologize for the long delay in updating. There was a death in the family and my life was kind of… well, it wasn't a pretty sight. I pretty much abandoned everything else and just concentrated on moving myself through the grief and the mourning. And while writing was usually a relief to life, I couldn't even think much less come up with anything even remotely interesting. But as they say, life goes on…

Okay, Christmas has pass and I'm still writing about it; shame on me and my lack of speed in writing. But I kind of have to wrap up this little subplot don't I?

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Decisions and Realizations**

* * *

Isabel drove in silence. There was nothing for her to say really… well, nothing she won't die of embarrassment first. It was sad really, after all these years of friendship she couldn't even bring up something as meaningless as a dream to him. _"Yeah right! Who are you kidding, Stupid? It isn't meaningless or you won't feel like a complete and absolute idiot right now." _

"Are we going to talk about this or are we just going to sit here and pretend it isn't happening?" Michael said without preamble. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, catching her startled look and apprehension. He twisted around in his seat, ignoring the way Isabel flinched slightly away, and regarded her with a look that said he wasn't going to be letting this one go. "Pull over."

Under normal circumstances, Isabel was sure to have balked at being told what to do. But her equilibrium was off and she needed an out as much as he did. Turning the wheels and stopping the car, she gave herself a moment to consider her thoughts.

Without waiting, Michael reached over, twisted the ignition, shut down the engine and pocketed the key.

"That was kind of high-handed," Isabel muttered but did nothing more than turn in her seat so she was facing him. "Now what?"

With the light filtering through the panes of the car window, Isabel appeared to be surrounded by heavenly rays, brightening her golden hair and emphasizing the creamy richness of her skin. Her topaz eyes were wide and bright with anticipation. Michael had the most insane urge to reach out and touch that beautiful face, to see if those smooth cheeks were as silky to the touch as they appear to be… as they had been in his dreams. "Tell me why you're so nervous?" he asked a little unsure of why he did it.

She had been expecting anything but that.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers.

Isabel swallowed; every nerve on her body suddenly alive with awareness.

"How much of our lives have we shared? 90? 95? 99.5? What can we _not_ share with each other?" he wanted to know.

The shame that blinded Isabel made her feel like crawling somewhere and simply disappear. "Michael, I…" she didn't even know why she couldn't talk to him about this, besides the fact that it is horribly personal and terribly embarrassing. "I…"

"I'm not going to tell you have that you have to share everything with me, Issy. Lord knows there are certain things you don't tell people, no matter how close the acquaintance. But when it counts, I'd like to know that you won't have any qualms about coming to me."

"I don't," she reassured him hurriedly. "I wouldn't."

"Then why didn't you tell me about your alien stalker?" Michael demanded, his tightly held anger suddenly making an appearance. It was literally taking everything in his power not to start yelling at her for her foolishness. "How could you think that we won't do everything in our powers to protect you from someone that is menacing you? Why would you keep something like that a secret from _me_?"

There was an ugly silence for a moment as the two stare at one another, neither one sure how to move on from this point.

"We've always been a team, Isabel." He said not to remind her but to say it. "Max is the brain, you're the heart and I'm in brawn; it's always been that way." It had been a joke at first, these labels of their parts; but after a while, even jokes turn into undeniable truths. "If you were in trouble, you should've come to me; I would have protected you."

She didn't think words could ever hurt this bad but it did. _His_ words were like bullets to her conscious, to her heart. Isabel reached out and undid her seat belt slowly, lifting the metal buckle from the mooring and allowed the restraint to retract. Reaching out, she ignored Michael's confusion and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and held on tight. "I'm sorry," were the only words she knew to say.

There was an awful moment as Michael sat perfectly still and did nothing. Then… he slowly wrapped his arm around her, holding her gently against him. For a while, they simply sat there in each other's arms, comfortable and calm. All the anger and hurt dispelled by the mere emotional closeness of the physical touch. Just as they both began to relax, as it all began to be all right again, the heat between them rose. It was a heady feeling that was… like nothing either one could describe or remember. Isabel didn't so much as might gasp when Michael's arms suddenly tighten around her, pressing her more firmly against him.

Michael pressed his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo and soap. She was soft, oh so soft, like the gentle breeze of spring and the first flower of May. It was a direct contrast to him; to his harshness. He was like the icy cold of winter; unapproachable and destructive. He knew it was a bad idea before he even did it, knew that this could possibly be the worse idea he's ever had in his life… but nothing could have stopped him… nothing short of her saying no.

But Isabel didn't say no; in fact, she didn't say anything at all. A part of her told herself to do something; anything but sit there watching Michael lean back away from her, study her face for what felt like an eternity before he leaned forward slowly, his eyes wide open and watching her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice urged Michael to give her every change to move away, to say no, to resist him… to blink. But she simply sat there, watching him with her glowing topaz eyes, almost like she was… like she was just waiting for him.

Their lips touched, a whisper's breath of a touch, and it was perfection.

-&-&-&-

"Oh, I like these," Amy gushed as she held up a pair of shiny glass turtle doves. "They're so beautiful."

Jim personally didn't have an opinion as to the little ornaments Amy Harding was practically shoving in his face but he calmly and politely nodded his head in response; the only response a man really should be giving when shopping with an overly enthusiastic woman bent on installing some much-needed Christmas spirit. "These are nice; real pretty. I think Darlene had a set of these once upon a time."

Amy's reaction to that supportive comment was to snatch the doves out of Jim's hands and place them back on the rack. "Never mind, we can choice something else."

If it was polite to laugh at this point, Jim was pretty certain he would have… if he didn't think Amy might do something physically painful to him. And plus he was still on shaky grounds with the firry woman, no need to step into the firing range if not necessary. "How about these elves?" picking up little green plastic figurines.

"You don't find them a little… wacky?" Amy asked eyeing the elves curiously.

"No," Jim answered dropping them into the little shopping basket between them. "I think they're kind of funny." He remembered Kyle having a costume for a school play that was quite similar. It was the first time he's done any Christmas ornament shopping in quite some time. Sure, he and Kyle exchanged gifts every year, but this would be the first time they actually did Christmas in over a decade. He'd trashed what was left of them around the house in a towering rage while Kyle had gone caroling with the neighbors the year after Darlene had left; it had been just after Kyle asked if his mother was going to come home for Christmas since she loved Christmas so much.

"And anything that makes you laugh," Amy said as she dropped the ornaments into the basket, "Is a very good buy."

Jim shook his head and continued down the aisle.

Maria bit her lip as her mother gave a boisterous laugh; the kind of laugh that had been common once upon a time. It both gladdened her and saddened her that she should hear it now… in the presence of another man. She didn't have anything personal against the sheriff… well, that's not true; he was a threat to her sister and Maria took that very personal. Add that to the fact that he seems only too interested in reacquainting himself with her mother and Maria was definitely going to have to…

"I've never seen him like that before." Kyle's voice interrupted Maria's train of thoughts. "It's creeping me out."

Glancing over, Maria watched as a tiny frown appeared before Kyle's brows as he stood in the middle of the aisle and watched his father with eyes that were aged before its time. She could see that like herself and too many children of single-parent homes, he too had to grow up very quickly. "Why?"

"'Cause," Kyle gave a shudder. "It's like he's…" Kyle stopped himself before he voice something he didn't want to put out into the universe. It wasn't even a thought he wanted to have in the first place.

"How good of friends do you think they were in High School," Maria asked deciding that she really didn't have any interest in hearing what Kyle had to say just now.

"Not this good," Kyle replied in a half whisper as Amy Harding gave a infectious laugh that spread to Jim Valenti. Jim handed Amy something and made a remark that send Amy into another peel of laughter. "Yeah, definitely not this good."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Maria asked as they both continued to watch their parents with growing concern.

"That this is beyond gross?"

That elicited a smile from Maria as she turned to him. "It's not you know."

"Yeah, it is. Dads aren't supposed to…" he didn't complete the sentence, he let the action in front of him do all the talking as he motioned to the pair. "This is just wrong."

Maria shook her head. Kyle seemed to be taking this even harder than she was. She had least had some vague and faint memories of her mother dating when she was very young… probably too young for to be remembering but still she seemed to recall some small bit of life before the being a Harding. "Did your dad date much after your mom?"

Kyle shook his head slowly. "Dad didn't trust women," he paused and shook his head. "No, let me correct that. Dad didn't trust women around me." He remember vividly watching his mother leave, bags in both hand and without a backwards glance at the son she was leaving behind. Kyle knew perfectly well that his father didn't know that he remembered that god-awful night; but he did, in Technicolor brilliance. It would be years before he not-so-accidentally overheard a heated discussion between his father and the women that give birth to him over the phone on why they had separate and why Kyle had been left behind. "Dad once said that he wasn't ever going to let anyone hurt me again. I think that's why he's always stilled away from relationships; I can't get hurt if there was no one around hurt me."

"A father's love," Maria murmured softly watching Kyle's tense face as Jim Valenti held Amy's hand a little longer than necessary. "You're pretty use to it being just you and your dad, aren't you?"

"It's always been just me and dad," Kyle replied automatically.

"Yeah…" she drew out the word as she watched his increasingly tense shoulders, "But you didn't expect it to be just the two of your for the rest of your lives, right?" He turned and looked at her with dark eyes. "I'm mean, you aren't conjoined twins, sooner or late one of you has to move on." She tilted her head and regarded him with a half smile before making the observation: "You just didn't expect for him to be first."

Only the slightly flicker of concern in his eyes betrayed Kyle.

Maria frowned, shifting her thoughts around. "Or is it you've never expected him to ever be with anyone other than your mom?"

The response to that question was a firm and adamant "No." He blinked as if trying to figure out what just happened. Taking calming breath, Kyle gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm not so stupid as to think that my mom and dad are ever going to get back together again. She's not part of our lives anymore; she's never going to be again."

Nodding, Maria shrugged. "This is going to take some getting use to, isn't it?" nodding toward their respective chatting parent. She smiled as Amy laughed again face full of joy.

"Yeah," Kyle replied almost sadly.

Reaching out, Maria laid a comforting hand on Kyle's arm waiting until he turned to face her, "You get use to it you know. It's going to be okay."

With a smile, Kyle nodded slowly. "I know; it's just going to take me a little while." He looked to his father again, seeing the relax way Jim Valenti stood and the careful smile that graced his face. "It's nice you know."

She didn't have to ask what; she understood perfectly. "Yeah, it is." She continued to look at Kyle, seeing the way he's face soften. "You really are a nice guy, you know that?"

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, but don't it get out; it might ruin my rep."

Maria answered that with a roll of her eyes. "Idiot."

-&-&-&-

Liz rocked her on her heels for a moment, waiting patiently. She looked around the porch; her eyes wondering to the two wind-chimes swung gently in the chilly winds but were silent. She smiled remembering the day Alex had showed her the musical decoration. He had been so ridiculously happy with the purchase; he's first with his first paycheck.

She jumped as the front door was jerked open, a slightly out of breath Alex just barely catching himself with the doorframe since he exerted too much energy in opening the door. "Hi, Liz. Geeze, get out of the cold before you freeze."

Laughing, she step through the threshold and wiped her feet on the entrance way rug. "What were you doing in here, Alex?" she handed over the two package in her arm and smiled brightly at him. "The cake is for your family but the present is from me to you."

"Why thank you," Alex grinned wickedly as he shook the box. "Is it what I think it is?"

Slanting him a questioning look, "What were you hoping it was?"

Alex smiled mysteriously but didn't answer as he led the way into the kitchen. "My mom says hi and my dad says behave."

Liz laughed and shook her head. "And where are you're parent right now?"

"They're helping to set up the tree lighting ceremony in the park. You want something to drink?"

"No thank. And why aren't you there helping out?"

"'Cause I'm not that helpful," he poured juice for himself. "Plus my dad says they've got enough people running around as it is, they don't need anymore kids being underfoot and in the way."

"Well that was very considerate of him," Liz observed wisely as she sat down with a bounce. "So what have you been doing?"

Alex gave a non-committal shrug and said, "Nothing."

"Really?" Liz regarded her friend with a critical eye. There was something about the way Alex was standing, the way he was moving, the way he was simply being a little too casual about everything that put Liz on alert. "Alex?"

"Um?"

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously as Alex slowly picked at the corner of his Christmas present, his eyes looking at every which direction but hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered in a less then convincing manner.

"Alex…"

Big brow eyes peeked at her beneath leashes too long to be on the face of a buy. "Promise you won't tell?"

Liz drew an X over her heart and held up her fingers in a pledge sign. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Alex grinned at her, his face brilliant with excitement as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," almost wrenching her arm from the socket, Alex all but dragged Liz up the stairs and into his room. Slamming the door shut, he ignored the fact that Liz was staring at his room with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Scrambling over stacks of stabled papers and several books borrowed from the library, Alex dropped himself into the seat in front of his computer.

Liz gingerly picked her way through the maze of papers that littered the room. "Alex, what have you been doing?"

"Research," Alex replied and began pounding on his keyboard. "Michael and I have been…"

"You and _Michael_?"

"Yeah," he answered with a shrug. "And we've been…"

"You and Michael _Guerin_?"

Alex threw a look over his shoulders at her tone. "You know once you get to know Michael, he really isn't that bad."

Liz's face reflected her thoughts on that.

"Seriously though, I honestly think everyone's really misjudged him."

Blinking to right her world again, "When did you and Michael become such good friends?"

"Since our little trip," Alex said with a grin. "I've been helping him out with a couple of things."

"A couple of things?" she asked softly, looking around the room that appeared to have been hit by a major earthquake. She could see from the half opened books that cover part of his bed and much of the side table that Alex usually used for homework that everything was related to their most recent discovery about their new 'friends.' Swallowing uneasily, Liz approached the now flashing computer. "What kind of things are we talking about here?"

"You know that bio-dome?"

"No."

Alex blinked for a second, obviously not expecting that response. "Well the builder of it disappear a couple of years ago, just vanished one night. And when I say eccentric millionaire, I mean **_eccentric_** millionaire; and we're not even talking Brody kind of eccentric." He pulled up several news articles on the computer. "Every newspaper from _The Roswell Chronicles_ to the _NewYorker _called him a certified genius with a few screws loose; the guy can literally build a nuclear bomb from scrap metal."

"Alex," Liz said quickly since Alex was fast losing her. "What does this have…"

"The guy wrote a book," Alex explained as he pulled a thinly bound hardback from under a stack of papers so nearly piled that it had to have been on purpose. "A self published book that was supposed to be some major break through…"

Liz closed her eyes a moment and took a breath. "Alex, get to the point."

"James Atherton wrote a book call _Among Us_, which sold under science-fiction until his disappearance. Inside the book, he talked about a man he met in the desert one night looking for…" Alex closed his eyes trying to remember the exact words, "Looking for 'the royal four.' Atherton claimed that he spent months with this guy, helping him with…" again Alex paused, his brows furrowed for a moment. Turning about, he pulled a spiral notebook from on top of his scanner and flipped through several pages. "The 'carrying about of his duties as the protector.' This mission consumed about six months of his life before the guy left on another quest and Atherton went on to build the geo-dome based on some dream, or nightmare if you will, he had while living with this guy."

Liz shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"This guy that was with Atherton," Alex explained intently, "He was looking for Michael and Max and Isabel and… someone else. He said the royal _four_. Somewhere out there, our friends have a missing cousin."

There was a long silence as Alex watched Liz absorb all this. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Michael yet, having learned all of this only recently and the holiday season interfering with his freedom. But he plan on doing it at the tree lighting ceremony, no matter what. "You okay? I know this is a lot to take in all at once and I certainly wouldn't…"

"It's not that," Liz murmured softly as she sat down slowly on Alex's overly crowded bed.

Alex waited patiently, his face reflecting his concerns.

"It's just…" Liz licked her dry lips, her mind churning with thoughts and memories. She's given it a lot of thought in the past few days, too many sleepless nights filled with nothing but her own ramped imagination to fill in the hours. "When we were running from Toposki…"

"Yes?" Alex prompted thankful that Liz wasn't going to make him ask about that. He hadn't been so blind to the fact that something about what happened in the car had been troubling Liz. But Alex knew better than to press his friend; while she was delicate in many ways, she was harder to move than the Rock of Gibraltar when push comes to shove. "What happened, Liz?"

"Max and Isabel," Liz said with a frown as she studied her hands folded carefully in her lap. "Maria didn't want Topolski to see and we… And Max, he…" she struggled for the words, for some way to explain her confusion. "Max kept asking if Tess was alright and Maria kept saying that Tess would hold it together and that 'she' wasn't going to see. I figured out that the 'she' they're talking about is Ms. Topolski but the way they were acting around Tess," Liz's face scrunched up with confusion and concern, "It's like they were expecting her to…that she was suppose to… that she could…"

Alex's gasp stopped Liz short. Eyes wide with fear and disbelief, Alex shook his head slowly at the idea. "Liz, you realize what you're saying?"

It had always been in the back of her mind, taunting her, but Liz never quite ever allowed herself to believe. "That Tess is one of them?" she asked softly, her eyes asking Alex to contradict her.

Thinking back at all the events since their discovery of Max and Michael and Isabel; and then thinking further back to the day of the shooting, Alex felt almost sick at his own blindness. The whispering talks, the subtle glances, the way Michael and Max rallied around Tess all the time, the way they always seem to ride to her rescue, the way Tess defended them, the way Tess seem to easily connect with them when no one else in the school can even think to get close… it all made sense. "Oh my god, how did we miss it?"

-&-&-&-

"…And then he fell into the pool _with_ the dog!" Kyle managed to wheeze out before collapsing in this chair laughing.

"If you had been paying more attention…" Jim Valenti defended even as he laughed remembering the incident with a lot more amusement than he had in long while. "None of it would have happened."

Kyle was hopeless for conversation as he continued to laugh like a loon.

"So whatever happened to the dog-walking service?" Maria asked, her eyes bright with laugher as she kicked Kyle under the table and passed him a plate of string beans.

Jim shook his head slowly carving more turkey, "Kyle decided that his _homework_ was _much_ more important than making pocket money."

Tess giggled behind her fingers as she caught Maria's eyes. "Remember the cat-sitting?"

Maria groaned as Amy let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, I hear a story coming on," Michael commented mildly as he broken apart the most buttery biscuit he's ever tasted. "Do tell, do tell…" he forked up thick gravy and added to the biscuit. The bountiful meal had been laid out to be a feast for the eyes when the three men had arrived just after six, cleaned and dressed. From the gleaming turkey to the steaming vegetable, piping hot cornbreads and biscuits to succulent sauces, candied yams to cheese cakes just waiting to be cut into; it was the most spectacular meal any of the men had seen much less tasted. Michael had spent the first half hour simply stuffing his face, with Tess all but spoon feeding him with enthusiasm. "I've got to hear this one," he said around a mouthful as Tess passed another plate to him.

Seeing Michael finally coming out to the silence that he's exhibited all evening, Amy ignored Maria's sputtering protest. Besides which, it was too juicy of a story not to tell. "Maria must have been… oh, I'd say eight or nine at the time," she looked to Tess for conformation as her youngest received the plate of sliced turkey from Jim Valenti. The men tucked eagerly into the home cooked meal with the kind of enthusiasm you'd expect from starving soldiers. "She wanted the most outrageous pair of sneakers on earth."

"Hey, they were all the rage at the time," Maria protest with a laugh. Even she had to admit looking back that they were the most horrid bright pink sneakers one would ever care to find.

"Your sister had the sense to stick with basic white," Amy pointed out with a grin as Tess failed to hold in her laughter.

"Well how as I to know it would go out of fashion so fast?" Maria pretended to pout but completed ruin the effect by bursting out laughing. "They were pretty blinding weren't they?"

Tess took a gulp of bracing air. "Blinding? We owned flashlights that were less bright." She poured sparkling apple cider for Michael then herself before passing the bottle across the table to her sister.

Amy laughed and clapped her hands as Jim learned across the table to top her glass. Where Tess dug out an old bottle of red was beyond her. "Maria had this great idea for babysitting cats for people that needed help with their little feline friends."

"Feline friends? They were feline fiends!" Maria said with a great deal of expiration and aggravation. To this day she was certain some strange witch doctor had cursed her with non-feline-friend spell.

"Our house smelled like kitty litter for weeks," Tess added.

"Weeks?" Maria groaned. "Try months. I swear even my clothes all smelled like cat for months afterwards."

"That's what you get for letting eight cats loose in our house," Tess replied with no sympathy.

"How was I to know that they can't all get along?" Maria asked completely bewildered by the fact that no one believed her when she said she had no idea that strange cats don't usually take to one another like lost brothers. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Kyle made a valiant effort to keep his laughter in but the look on Maria's face set him off. He could already see a young Maria sending in a ramshackle living room with cats chasing each around in circles around her. Just the mental picture was enough to send him into another fit of laughter.

Michael shook his head as Tess passed him a plate of candied yams shaped into Christmas trees again. "Mrs. Harding, this has got to be the best meal I've ever tasted. You should have gone into the catering business."

Amy shook her head as she forked mashed potatoes. "Don't look at me. I can barely make instant noodles on my good days. This was all Tess. She's the only one in this family that knows her way around a kitchen. Maria and I are pretty much hopeless."

Maria laughed with agreement. "She gets it from Dad cause it certainly wasn't from us."

"And even Phillip wasn't this good," Amy added.

Tess rolled her eyes. "One of us had to learn or we'd all starve to death." She grinned fondly at her mom and passed more potatoes to Michael who smiled watching her.

Maria made a face. "Well, I'm glad it was you and not me."

Amy laughed in response and silently gave Kyle a sip of wine when he covertly peeped at her glass again. Kyle grinned back at her and took a sip then spit it back out again all over his napkin. Amy laughed again and nodded her head knowingly.

Michael shook his head at Kyle as Maria thumped him helpfully in the back. "Stay away from that stuff man, it'll kill you."

"Thank you, Michael," Amy said dryly.

"Though moderate amounts are supposed to be good for your heart," Michael added smoothly as he forked food into his mouth.

"Good save!" Maria cheered.

"Have more ham," Tess advised as she passed the plant.

"Are you trying to fatten me for some kind of sacrifice?" Michael asked though he didn't refuse the offered plate. He took some and passed it across the table into Kyle's waiting hands.

Tess smiled widely and replied, "Yes."

Kyle laughed out loud. "God, she said that just a little too easily, don't you think?"

Michael gave Tess a quizzical look. She smiled back angelically. "Oh god, she's planning my demise."

Maria gave Tess a gravely concerned look. "They're on to us! Quick, feed him some more pie!"

With that, Amy lost all control of her laugher.

-&-&-&-

"Michael, look!" Tess pointed at the top of the giant tree. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Thinking that the angel on the stop of the tree was kind of gaudy and didn't nearly resemble the heavenly messenger it was suppose to represent as the girl standing next to him but he nevertheless dutifully nodded his head and murmured something inaudible.

"What was that, Mikey?" Maria asked chewing on the homemade taffy lollipops Tess had handed everyone before they left the house.

Shaking his head, Michael declined to repeat the words.

Kyle laughed and silently called Michael a wise man as he pointed out some empty seats near the center of the crowded park.

"Go sit down first, I'll be right there," Jim called as he walked away with the other cheerfully waving at him.

When Valenti was sufficiently far enough away from the crowds, he pulled out his cell phone and the little business card he kept with him. Punching in the number, he listened to the three rings before the voice mail picked up. "You've reached Julia Topolski, I didn't pick up so leave your message with a call back number after the tone."

Jim waited for the beep. "It's Valenti. No deal." Hanging up the phone, he suddenly felt two times lighter as he headed back to join the others.

To be continued…


	41. Awful Truths

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights to the show at the moment, but I do know that it isn't me. I can only make such wishes. Don't sue, I'm not making a profit off of this; hell, I'm not making any money period. I'll take the story off if it offends anyone.

**Timeline:** You want to know where we are? Well… so would I. This is an AU, live with it. Or you can just simply read the story and find out where we might actually be as far as timeline goes.

**Ratings:** R for restricted.

**Chapter Summary: **Alex and Liz confront Maria. Tess and Michael have a heart to heart. Amy and Jim discuss their past. Kyle meets a newcomer.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Alright, I'm still on the Holiday season. I've been trying wrap my head around how to get pass the whole discovery of the royal four idea and so far… it's a no-go. I'm just going to wing it and hopefully, things will eventually work itself out. If it doesn't, I will apologize before hand for the mess I've made of the story… as if I didn't already.

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Awful Truths

* * *

**

Maria was just opening the shutters Crashdown when Liz and Alex all but ran her over in their haste to reach her. Maria's eyes widen at the sight of Alex, her lips quivered with suppressed amusement. "It's six in the morning Alex, should you really be seen here? I'm all for free love and all that but Liz's dad might come down the stairs any second."

"What?" he asked impatiently and not hearing a word of the tease. He grabbed the blinder pulls from her hands. "We want to talk to you a minute before the store opens.

Liz shut the blinds again with one quick practiced tug and followed the protesting Maria, whose hand was still caught quite firmly in Alex's, into the back room. Locking the door to the room, she turned to face her friend.

Looking from one to the other, Maria suddenly had a really bad feeling as she sat down on a crate. "What's going on guys? What's wrong?"

Alex traded a quick glance with Liz. "We know about Tess."

_"Play it cool, Maria-girl. They don't know a thing,"_ she told herself. "What are you two talking about? What about my sister?"

"We know she's one of them," Alex said accusingly. "We know she and Michael and Max and Isabel are all in cahoots."

Maria stood so fast that Alex stumbled as he took step back. "Are you accusing my sister of something, Alex? Cause if you are, you better be careful what you say to _me_." There was no yield, no give in the look Maria Louise Harding was currently directing at them. She was good at taking the offensive. "If you've got something to say about Tess, say it."

"Is she an alien?" Liz blurted out, her eyes anxious.

"Do you think she's an alien?" Maria threw back at her. She was nothing if not fast on her feet. "And would it matter if she was?" Maria could feel her heart pound in her chest painfully. "Is she not the same person she was yesterday if you suddenly found out that she's not exactly from around here? Which she is by the way," referring to the recently discovered fact that Tess had been adopted out of Roswell.

"She's from around _here_?" Alex asked, skepticism written all over his face.

"Yeah," Maria said throwing in the Valley-Girl attitude that she seldom if ever allowed out. It's amazing what a head twist and a snappy hand gesture would do. "Want to see her authentication?"

Liz sighed with relief and smiled. "We just had to ask, you know."

Alex wasn't so easy to get around. "Then how to explain certain things concerning Tess? Like how Max and Michael was totally around her when we were performing the great escape from the geo-dome?" His eyes narrowed. "And how do you explain how every since you and Tess came to town, Tess has been…" he frowned, his mind going to places he didn't really have time to contemplate last evening. "You're not like… you're not one of them, are you?"

Maria pinched him hard on the arm. "Do I feel human to you?"

"Ow…" Alex rubbed his arm. "How does that help prove you're human?"

"It doesn't but you're pissing me off and that kept me from scratching your eyes out," Maria replied with a huff. "I'm human idiot. Want to see my blood donor card?"

"_You_ have a blood donor card?" Alex asked.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, I have a blood donor card; got it last year when my cousin Sean was in a car accident. We have the same freakin' AB+ blood; it's like in only 2 of the entire population in the world. The doctors weren't too particular on who they got it from," and there had been too many people milling around for Tess to help out any.

Liz beamed cheerfully and gave Maria a quick one armed hug. "We didn't mean to doubt you, Maria. It's just so much has happened and…"

"I'm still not convinced where Tess is concerned," Alex muttered as he continued to rub his arm.

Maria shook her head at him. "You've got a question for Tess, you go ask Tess."

"Maybe I will," Alex retorted.

"Maybe you should," Maria shot back and turned to the door. "Liz, did you Dad approve of us hiring another person for the swing shift?"

"Yeah," Liz said giving Alex a pleading look to end this argument that he and Maria seemed bound to have. "I was going to put up the sign when we open for the door.

"Well, it's five to seven. Time for us to set up shop," she glared at Alex. "If you're through with me that is."

The scarasm cut quick and drew blood. "Maria…"

"What?" she wanted to know.

"We're just trying to figure out what side of the fence everyone is on," Alex replied sincerely. "I had no intention of offending you."

"Well then you need to work on your interrogating skills, Alex, 'cause it sure the hell sounds like you're accusing me of being in some kind of grand conspiracy to wipe out mankind or something."

"Now you're just being mean," Alex pointed out.

"Well excuse me if I feel the need to be defensive when someone's shooting unfound accusations at me," Maria spat out angrily. "And FYI: I'm on Tess's side. She's my _sister_; and don't you ever forget it." She stormed out of the storage room before the other two had any reply to add to that.

Liz pulled a face and gave Alex a look that was half regretful and half resigned.

Alex shook his head. "Me thinks the lady protests too much."

"Alex…"

"Notice how she didn't answer our question directly?"

"Alex…" Liz pleaded.

"I think it's time we had a little talk with Tess," Alex muttered.

Liz sighed and shook her head. _"What happened to my safe little world?"_

-&-&-&-

"Hey," Tess greeted quietly as she hoisted herself onto the table with one hand and ignored the grease spots that decorated the surface.

Michael glanced up briefly from the catalog he had been flipping through with one hand and focusing one finger on a figure with the other. "What's up, Tessa?"

"Nothing much," she said glibly as she swung her legs and glanced around the small cluttered motorcycle garage. "Can't get away from the mechanics can you?"

"I like knowing how things work," Michael answered as he jotted down the item on the part he needed for Jonathan Land's fifteen year old cross-country cycle. There's only so much you want to do for the client before going the normal route is the better choice. Besides, he didn't want to risk showing off too much around this place. "Aren't you working today?"

"No. Max has the shift today," she answered easily and convincingly. _"Well, it is the truth."_ That she had deliberately turned down Brody's request to work with Max today to speed up certain projects wasn't anything she needed to share with him. "So I thought I'd come visit you… and bring you lunch." She nudged the bag on the floor with her foot.

"I'm still getting stuffed for a sacrifice?" Michael asked as he closed the catalogue and turned his attention on the blonde next to him. His teasing smile fell away as he took a good look at her. Though still fresh as a summer's daisy, something about the way she was toying with a pen and her eyes were looking every which way but at him made him suspicious. "What's going on, angel-face? Why are you really here?"

Tess twisted the cap of her pen on and off over and over again until Michael took it out of her hands. She peeked at him from lowered lashes and gave him a grim smile for a moment.

"What happened?" Michael asked his face devoid of all the fears that suddenly rushed to the surface. He had enough to deal with at the moment without adding Tess's, but he couldn't very well ignore her difficulties just because he and Isabel are… Well, just because he's having trouble with Isabel. _"A problem I'm not going to be able to ignore for very long."_

Stalling a little by crossing, uncrossing then re-crossing her legs, Tess searched for a good way to respond.

"Tessa," Michael put his hand firmly on her knee and applied pressure. "What is it?"

Looking up, she blurted out, "Max and I gave each other Christmas presents and it was scary because they had the same drawings on them and we don't know what's going on. Now Max wants to talk about it and whatever it was that he wanted to talk about on the cliffs because you and Isabel never showed up. And I really don't want to talk about it because… because I don't want to talk about it. Everything's been so weird since I came here and now Maria's all nervous cause there's been so much happening and we can't seem to…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael blinked several times as Tess came to an abrupt stop on her tirade of problems. "Half speed, girl." He took a breath and nodded his head. "Now, start again… slow this time."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Where did you and Isabel go last week when we were all supposed to meet at the bluffs?"

Michael bit back his usual retort of, "None of your business," for the simple reason that he knew she was merely concerned. "Isabel and I needed to talk… about stuff that has nothing to do with… you know," he gave her a look that said it all. "And then we lost track of time. When we got there, you and Max were already gone."

Tess nodded with a great deal of understanding. "I had a feeling that was it."

"Why?"

"'Cause you and Isabel have been building this weird tension thing for days now," Tess shrugged. "I just thought it was about time you two just had it out and got it over with before something blew."

Making a face, Michael shook his head and sat back in his chair. "You know, I could probably say that same to you. You and Max have been doing this weird dance around each other for some time now. What's going on? And what's this about some drawing?"

Looking around the empty garage, Tess tugged at the cord around her neck, all but hidden by the high collar of her Christmas red blouse. Leaning forward to show Michael the pendant dangling from the cord, "See these two symbols?"

Michael nodded mutely as he stared at the pendant. The symbol, while different that the one he found on the pendant in the geo-dome, was definitely similar in style. _"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."_

"Well, I gave Max a glass star I made a few days ago… with the exact same symbols suspended in the glass." She looked concerned as Michael stared at the pendant intently. "It was like the both of us had this psychic moment and saw the exact same thing or something."

"It's definitely something," Michael muttered as he ran this thumb over the etching on the metal warmed by Tess's skin. "And you and Max both just got hit with this inspiration to make something for each other?"

Tess blush a pink that was quite becoming to her coloring. "It wasn't like that."

"Right," Michael rolled his eyes and let go of the pendant. "I've never known Max to make anything other than a sandwich when he's hungry." Smirking, he tilted his head and regarded her with a curious look. "Is there something going on between you and Maxwell that you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Tess was beginning to turn into the same shade as her blouse. "There's nothing to…"

"Then why are you blushing like a virgin?" Michael teased.

"I _am_ a virgin," she replied exasperated and highly embarrassed.

Michael laughed and took her hand. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You and Max have a thing, perfectly natural."

"Is it?" she wondered out loud.

The wistfulness in her voice sobered Michael up quickly. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, wondering why it felt comfortable, right, to talk to him about these things when she couldn't even bring herself to tell Maria about it. "When Max touches me …"

"He _touched_ you?" again, the amusement was there.

"Will you stop interrupting me with your smart little comments?" she asked sternly and with a look in her pretty blue eyes that said she didn't appreciate his train of thought.

"Sorry," but didn't appear to be.

"When he touched me… to heal me, he… we see things together."

Michael lost all his amusement. "What kind of things?"

Tess looked decidedly uncomfortable now. "Stuff my past and… and stuff I'm not too sure of." She twisted her hands together agitatedly. "We've never really talked about it but… it's… it's weird."

Silence descended on them for a moment.

For a moment, Michael debated on who much to say. "I see things when I kiss Isabel," he confessed.

_Michael moved a little closer, tasting her breath against the sensitive nerve endings of his lips. This close he could see the golden flickers within her light tawny eyes, the rosy tint of color just beneath her creamy smooth skin, the curling ends of her lashes, the coral hue of her soft lips. His heart stopped for a moment, basking in this all important moment._

_Then his lips touched her; whisper soft and delicate as one would handle fine china. When Isabel didn't resist, all but leaned into the kiss, Michael pressed himself a little closer and his eyes closed in bliss._

_The world of brilliant purple flashed: a castle in the clouds, pristine and regal in its magnificence, a youthful beauty racing along the upper parapets toward a lone soldier, fearful of discovery. The flash of lime green: a girl child, incased in a pod of liquid, fighting her way out through a muck of nutrient solution; a boy sending just beyond her reach, watching her struggle intending to help but something held him back. The flash of sunshine yellow: Isabel as she had been at ten, eyes bright with laughter as she handed Michael a Valentine's Day card and kissed him quickly on the cheek before dashing off. _

_Isabel jerked back; her eyes wide with shock as what she had seen, at what she had felt._

_Michael sat still, lips tingling from where Isabel had left an imprint of herself on him. "What the hell was that?"_

_Shaking her head, her eyes wide with fear, Isabel visibly struggled with herself for a moment. "I don't know."_

Eyes wide, lips quivering with delight, Tess waited for him to continue. When did he didn't, she tapped him lightly with the toe of her shoes. "Well? Continue."

Running a hand through his thick hair, Michael sighed and stared at his ceiling. "That's why we were late. Isabel and I stopped to talk… about a lot of things. She's got that stalker that sees her dreams. And we've both been having these… these strange dreams or nightmares, depending on your prospective, about… about…" he could feel his face flush hot, "About being together."

Tess's breath hitched. "Do you dream about being on the bluffs?" she watched Michael's eyes turn to her with growing suspicion. "And you're standing in front of these weird red rocks on the ground and then Max… Isabel is there, waiting for you?"

It didn't take a genius to figure this out. "You and Max?"

Nodding, "That's what Max and I were talking about on the cliffs, waiting for you." Her eyes were intent on his, asking him something. "Weird huh?" her tone pleaded with him to agree with her.

"Is it?" Michael asked quietly. "How much do we really know about ourselves, Tessa?" He's face grew serious with anxiety, "About why we're even here. What the hell is 'normal' for us?"

Looking distinctly troubled, Tess made a helpless gesture and stayed silent.

"You okay with this?" Michael asked, watching her expressive face with concern.

Tess didn't say anything for a moment. "I like Max," she confessed softly. "He's never kissed me before but we've seen that… that weird flash thing when he… when he touches me with his powers. I can't say that I didn't like it; honestly I was pretty much too shocked each time to be anything but fascinated with it. I just… I'm just so confused."

"You want to know what is real; and what might be some kind of alien predisposition to certain things, like our insatiable appetite for Tabasco."

She smiled at that. "That's exactly it."

"Yeah," he sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "That's what I want to know too. I'd hate to throw a lifetime of friendship down the drain for some kind of alien hormone burst, like in itch that bothers you until you scratch it, then you're left with a big ole' scar and nothing to fix it."

Tess found at him, "Especially when you say it like that."

-&-&-&-

Knocking on the office door and feeling slightly foolish, Valenti waited until the clear, crisp, "Come on in," sounded from beyond before he twisted the knob with a slightly damp hand. Letting go of the door, he swiped off his hat before smiling in greeting.

"Well, well," Amy said with a grin as she dropped the sheets of data she had been scowling at, "This _is_ a surprise."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been to _your_ place of work before." He glanced around the cheerfully decorated office full of toys, pictures and half-dying plants. Everything was in the breathtakingly vivid colors and seemed to come alive with enthusiasm; much like the woman that sat among it. "Nice."

"It's a mess," Amy stated with a cheery smile not the least bit contrived. "But it's my mess and I love it."

"I can see that," Jim handed her the bunch of flowers clutched in one hand. "I wanted to thank you for a lovely Christmas dinner. And the feast of leftovers you ladies made us walk away with. The boys and I will be dining in style for some time to come."

Amy laughed softly as she sniffed at the fragrant blooms. "Tess was afraid you boys would be having turkey sandwiches for Christmas dinner if she didn't pull an intervention. She wanted Michael to have a 'real' Christmas dinner, make up for all the ones he didn't get to have growing up."

Jim smiled; again glad for the decisions he's made. "I thought as much. Those two certainly have taken to one another, haven't they?"

"Yes they have," Amy replied with a wistful smile. "My babies are growing up."

"They all have to sometime."

"I wish they'd wait a little longer," Amy said as she looked at the framed picture on her desk.

Jim came around to share the view. The photo was an old one; two young girls, gap tooth and happy, grinning at the camera as they feasted on double scoops of ice cream on waffle cones. Just way their eyes twinkled with carefree wonder of the world told a wealth of tales of how they must have been loved and cherished. "They were cute little things weren't they?"

"My angels," Amy murmured. "This was taken on Maria's eighth birthday at Disneyland. She wanted it to be just her, her sister, her dad and me. Oh, she must have dragged us to every storybook related ride she could find in that whole park, which is just about every ride there. I was complaining about my aching feet by the time we were half way around the park; but Tess and Phillip, they couldn't wait to share every ride with her. Lord, Maria and Tess got so sick on cotton candy and lollipops but Phillip won't stop buying it for them."

"Looks like you had yourself a happy home," Jim said sadly.

"Only after Joe left," Amy said definitely. "Joe was anything but good for me and my little girl. And thank god I had the foresight not to have allowed myself to be married to that idiot."

"To have left you with that beautiful girl, he would have to be," Jim replied picking up the photo. "They sure do look like they're real sisters."

"They _are_ real sisters," Amy pointed out with grin. "Family is what one makes of it. You put your mind to you, anything is possible. Tess and Maria were determined to be sisters from the first moments they laid eyes on each other; Phillip and I were just along for the ride."

"They certainly are special," Jim said as he sighed and placed the photo back on the stand. "Kind of wish I had more kids."

Amy smiled gently, sympathetic and understanding. There had been tough times in the past but she won't have traded her girls for all the diamonds in the world. "Kyle is a pretty special kid."

"Yeah," Jim replied with all the pride of a proud papa. "He turned out pretty good despite my mistakes. But still, it would have been nice to have another kid around, if for no other reason than Kyle not having seen so lonely growing up."

"Darlene didn't want any more kids?" Amy asked curiously, watching for old wounds.

Silent for a moment, Jim considered what to say. "Darlene didn't want any kids; Kyle was a basically my little miracle child." He grinned for a moment, "Conceived despite two forms of contraceptive."

Laughing, Amy could well imagine what the scene would have been like when Darlene found herself with child. She remembered the pretty, dark-haired Darlene from high school, or what the other girls would call her, Vanity Queen. "Just have been quite the shock for you both."

"Yeah," Jim grinned, slightly relishing the glee and joy of enjoying Darlene's outrage at the time. "She didn't want to keep the baby, said it would ruin her figure."

"What did you do?"

"I made her keep it," Jim said without any shame.

"How?"

"Threatened to divorce her if she didn't," he replied calmly.

Amy couldn't imagine for a moment not waiting her own flesh and blood… or any child for that mattered. She hadn't even considered ending her pregnancy when she found herself unwed and with child; it just never even occurred to her. "But she left anyways?"

"Yeah," Jim replied with a sigh of regret. "Couldn't handle being a Mom; I'll give her credit for trying though."

"I won't," Amy quipped bluntly. "When you're a mother, you're a mother; no if's, but's, or and's. You couldn't have dragged me away from my girls with a horde of wild horses; and that's after I scratch your eyes out."

Jim laughed thinking it was the funniest and the most endearing thing he's ever heard; if a bit on the violent and painful side. "I bet you had a good life before…" he almost slapped himself for being so careless.

Making a face that meant it was all right, she nodded. "I had a great life. I had the perfect life. But now…" she made smiled and considered it a moment. "Now, I have a good life. I've got my girls, I've got a good job that I'm good at, and I've got good friends," she said the last with a friendly smile that was anything but just friendly.

Return the smile, embarrassed and flattered at the same time, Jim cleared his throat for a moment and wondered why he hadn't appreciated Amy DeLuca back when he was young, single and wanting a family.

-&-&-&-

"Hi."

Kyle looked up and started at the sight of a pretty blonde girl standing not two feet from him. He stood up awkwardly, juggling the latest John Gresham novel and his half eaten sandwich with one hand. "Hi."

A smile of amusement graced the pretty face of the girl. "Do you know if this sign is still valid?" pointing to the _Help Wanted_ sign on the window behind Kyle's bench.

"For the Crashdown?" he looked up at the neon sign above their heads. "Yeah, I think they actually just put it back up this morning."

"Oh good," she looked at the door then across the street at the motorcycle shop where Michael and Tess was just exiting from. "I'm glad they're an opening."

"You new?" Kyle asked, setting down his sandwich and book in haste. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Yeah," the blonde girl nodded with a smile, "Just moved here last week with my aunt. I'm Courtney, Courtney Hutchins."

To Be Continued…


	42. Closer

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **After so many chapters, how can I have possibly changed my tune? Go read one of the other 41 disclaimers.

**Timeline:** No timeline! We're _way_ into an Alternative Universe now; I couldn't even begin to place it in a timeframe universally understandable if I tried.

**Ratings:** R for restricted, though why I'm no longer so certain.

**Chapter Summary: **Maria sees Kyle in a new light. Liz and Alex discuss a few things. Max and Tess get a little closer. Topolski gets an unwanted visit.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Can we just ignore the fact that I'm an idiot and have managed to pin myself into a corner and have to deal with the fact that the last couple of chapters, including this one is set during Winter Break. I know that most television programs try not to date their episodes by referencing holidays or dates or anything remotely likely to be able to decipher when the episode takes place. (sigh) I'm _that_ stupid, yes.

* * *

**Chapter 42 - Closer

* * *

**

Maria was about to sit down when Kyle Valenti walked through the café door with a blonde that looked just a trifle over blown. The girl appeared about their age, her blonde hair a few shades darker than Maria's own honey color, wearing a pair of tight jeans that looked painted on and a baby-tee that showed off a flat belly accented by a sparkling gem-studded ring. Maria paused for a moment, waiting to see which section they would sit in but they kept coming toward her, laughing softly between them.

"Hey Maria," Kyle greeted cheerfully as he sat down on a tall spinning stool. "Liz around?"

"She went upstairs for a moment," Maria replied, eyeing the other girl with interest. She could only think of one word that fit accurately: slut. Maria had no doubt that this girl relied upon her Hollywood-made artificial face more than once to get what she wanted. She'd seen the type too often not to recognize it at a glance. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Courtney," the girl said with the kind of smile that just simply grated at Maria's nerves. "I was looking at the 'Help Wanted' sign on the door."

There was a moment where Maria considered saying something wholly inappropriate and unkind but good breeding won over and she offered as false a smile as Courtney was offering her. If there was one thing Maria was good it, it was reading other women; and a job at the Crashdown isn't what this girl was after. "You'd have to talk to Liz or Mr. Parker. And neither one are here, right now."

"That's cool," she planted her hip on a stool and offered another smile that also convey a wealthy of understanding behind it. "I can wait."

Maria's smile tightened and she pulled a pad out. She was determined not to do anything stupid. "Would you like to order something while you wait?"

"No thanks," Courtney replied just as politely.

Dropping her pad back into her apron, Maria shrugged. "Suit yourself," and walked away.

Kyle made an apologetic motion with his head and followed Maria as she crossed the café and began to pick up the ketchup bottles at random. "Hey, what's up with you?" he whispered as he helped to pick up bottles.

"What do you mean?" all too cheerfully.

"Oh come on, Maria," Kyle said admonishingly then glanced over his shoulders for a second. "I'm not so naïve that I can't see what's right in front of me."

"And what would that be, Kyle?" Maria asked sweetly.

"Why don't you like her?" he wanted to know, picking up more bottles and carrying them to the counter with her. "I mean, you just looked at her and made a snap judgment."

"I'm sorry," Maria said with mocking astonishment. "I didn't realize you had taken up reading other people's minds and emotions. How ever did I function before you came along to tell me how I was reacting to perfect strangers?"

Taken aback, Kyle took a step away. "Sorry; didn't mean to care."

Now Maria felt like a slug. Reaching out, she snagged Kyle's arm before he could get away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch and pick a fight." She sighed and searched for a quick solution to the current dilemma. "It's been a rough day."

Kyle softened at the exhaustion in her eyes. From what he has seen of Maria Harding, the girl was tough as nails and keeps kicking when the troops were down. For her to suddenly deflate… it bothered him. "What happened?"

For a moment, Maria wanted to laugh. There was a score of things she could have said to answer that particular question. _"Wow, which one could I possibly choose from? How about the fact that my sister has found her own 'people' and may no longer need me? Or the FBI is snooping around town for dirt on my sister. Or my new friends have the ammunition to tear apart my family. Or my biology grades are in the gutters. Then there's the fact that there is no money for either my sister or I got to go college with. And let's not forget that my mom and your dad may be dating. Which one of those would you like to here?" _Maria sighed after spewing out that litany of problems in her head. "Mom's bosses are sending her to San Francisco for a conference just after the New Years. While the state is paying for the trip, we just don't have enough money to really handle mom being gone; even with Tess and me both working."

Frowning with commiseration, Kyle patted her slumped shoulders awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

Giving up a soft noise of amusement, Maria nodded with a deep, heart-felt sigh. She looked up and saw that Kyle's eyes were soft with concern and understanding. "How often does your dad leave you home alone?"

"I lost count," Kyle replied sigh a smile. "But I never had the added worries of how the heck am I going to pay for lunch?"

"Thank goodness I have this job where I can have all the burgers I want," Maria replied with false cheerfulness.

Kyle shook his head at her. "That's the spirit, look on the bright side."

She laughed. "Thanks Kyle."

"Hey, what are friends for?" he asked gently chucking her under the chin before turning about.

Maria retained her smile of appreciation until she saw that Kyle had returned to Courtney's side. He hoisted himself into the seat next to her and leaned close to say something. Courtney laughed in response. For a moment, Maria almost decided to march over and make herself a third wheel but better judgment stopped her. Watching them for a moment, Maria hated to admit to the fact that they looked pretty good together. His All-American Captain of the Football team good looks and her 1960's blonde Barbie cuteness complimented each other like nothing else would. It was really too disgusting to watch them flirt; especially when she hadn't had a prospect in months now.

Why is it she could never seem to find the nice ones? The ones that aren't going to cheat, aren't going to be asses. Someone like… like… her eyes fluttered across the café again. "Like Kyle," she whispered under her breath then winced and turned about quickly.

"Oh, not a good plan girl," Maria muttered to herself as she fuddled with the ketchup bottles some more. "You so don't need that kind of added confusion and complication in your life."

-&-&-&-

"Well?" Alex asked quietly as he watched his best friend's face, all kinds of emotions dancing across her transparent face. "What do you think?"

Liz took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maria is Maria, she's got a loyal heart and the first on her list of priorities is Tess." She couldn't really fault her for it. "So even if we were dead on, if Tess doesn't want us knowing, Maria would carry the truth to her grave."

Making a face, Alex gave her a slightly skewed look. "Can you make it sound more morbid?"

"I'm just saying…"

"I know, I know," Alex stood and paced a short length. "So now what?"

"You really want to know what I think?" Liz asked resignedly.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get it from the horse's mouth."

Alex raised one questioning brow. "Ask Tess?"

"You have a better idea?" she challenged.

Giving it a good minute of consideration, Alex shook his head. "No."

"Then I think our best bet it to ask Tess."

"And you don't think she's going to cover her own ass?"

Liz gave him a look of exasperation. "Not if we ask her point blank."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever asked her directly, 'Are you an alien?'" she wanted to know.

"Of course not," he replied indignantly. "I haven't even asked Max and Michael that, and we **_know_** they're aliens."

"Exactly," she pointed out. "We've never asked and Tess has never volunteered the information. It's not exactly a conversation starter, you know."

"Yeah but…" he couldn't really argue with her logic there. "How do you know she won't lie?"

Liz shrugged, "Just a feeling."

"You always go with your guts?" Alex asked more curious than anything else.

"Always," she assured him with a somber nod of her head. "Never failed me yet."

"Except where Max was concerned," Alex murmured softly.

"I wasn't wrong about him either," she replied. "He never lied to me," she smiled softly with regret, "I just never understood him."

"Don't make excuses for him," Alex replied sitting down by her side and taking her hand. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Believe it or not, Alex," she said quietly, "I do understand what you were trying to tell me in the beginning." She tilted her head and rested it gently on his shoulder, "About protecting Max and the others, about Maria and Tess, about all the secrecy. I can't even really begin to imagine what the last ten years must have been like for them, living with this secret that can destroy everything about them. It couldn't have been easy."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I can kind of see what it cost them."

"Because of Michael?"

"Yeah," finding it all so ironic.

"You know, in retrospect, it makes a whole lot of sense now."

"What does?"

"Max and Tess."

"Boy, you really are being generous with them, aren't you?"

Liz laughed softly. "Tess and I talked."

"About?"

"Max. About his obvious attraction to her… kind of."

It amazes Alex to no end what girls are willing to talk about. "And?"

"I get it. She gets it. Just wish she'd make a move so he's not moping around anymore," she complained. "That whole Dark Prince thing is kind of suffocating if you have to deal with it for too long."

Alex laughed. It was good to see Liz hadn't allowed all this weirdness to depress her. "Do you think he knew?"

"About Tess?"

"Yeah, before he… you know." He made a gun with his hand and shot it off a couple of times.

Liz paused a moment. Contrary to Alex's beliefs, she hadn't been completely avoiding all this strangeness. She's actually given over a considerable amount of her sleep to the whole thing. "My instincts say no. Max is smart; he'd know what to do if he knew that Tess could be trusted with such a huge secret. He definitely wouldn't have run out of the café the way he and Michael did if he had known." She tucked her arms through Alex's. "Somewhere along the way, they must have found out. But when?"

Alex nodded his head had he ran the events of the past few months through in his head again. Then something clicked into place. "Maria."

Lifting her head, Liz frowned at Alex.

"Remember the car accident?" he reminded her. "If Maria and Tess are as close as we believe them to be, what would Tess risk to save her sister's life?"

Liz nodded in agreement and understanding and not just a little bit of envy. "Her own."

Alex sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "You're right. We have to talk to Tess."

"Yeah, only she could give us some real answers."

There was a silence. "Well… not really."

"What?" Liz's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Looking somewhat uncomfortable, "Tess probably doesn't know everything yet… not all of them do."

"What does _that_ mean?" she demanded.

Reaching into his pocket, Alex pulled a long black cord from it. A small cooper pendant dangled at the end. Placing it in Liz's open palm, Alex stood and paced the room. "Michael gave it to me, asked me if I could look into anything about it."

Liz turned the pendant in her hand over slowly, the thin metal cold in her hand. It was an uneven round piece, just a little bigger than a half dollar, pounded thin and etched on both sides with the same triangular swirling shape the flowed inward, curving at the end. "This looks old."

"It is. Well, relatively old compared to you and me." Alex made a face. "My dad recognized it from his days as a volunteer at the Indian reservations, Mesa Laka. Dad says he hasn't seen one of these in over twenty years."

"Really?" turning the pendant over in her hand. "The drawing on it, it doesn't look Indian. Where did you and Michael get this?"

Alex raised one brow at her. "Where do you think?"

That was not the answer she wanted to hear. Turning it over in her hands again, "Have you told Michael yet?"

"Not yet," Alex rubbed his eyes and sighed. "But I'm going to. Gave him the book already?"

"The one written by the kook?"

"He's not a kook," Alex replied with a grin. "For all we know, he could be completely right and we're just getting a taste of it now. Would you have believed in aliens six months ago?"

"True." She ran her finger carefully over the etched symbol on the copper. "What did Michael say?"

"Nothing much; muttered a thanks and left."

"Typical."

"Be nice, he was kind of overwhelmed. For all he knew, it was the story of his life finally."

"I guess." Liz sighed. "So, we're pretty much back to square one."

"No," Alex replied and sat down next to her again. "We're helping a couple of friends uncover the mysteries of their lives. We are doing something good and we're learning things. I think we're probably on square twelve or thirteen by now."

Laughing, Liz gave him a one arm hug and handed the pendant back. "So we keep working on this?"

"Yeah, we keep working on this," holding the pendant up so it dangled before his eyes. "'Cause frankly, I'm too curious to stop now."

-&-&-&-

Max looked up as the door swung open, half expecting Brody with his VR contraption stuck to his head again; thus he was rather ill prepared to find Michael there dragging an obviously reluctant Tess through the door. Seeing the two of them together ignited a spark of uncomfortable jealousy that left him angry and guilty.

"Stop being a baby about this," Michael admonished as he tugged a little harder on the arm attached to the furiously blushing Tess, "Max won't bite… not unless you like that sort of thing."

Tess reached out and whacked Michael across the arm with the back of her hand.

Michael chuckled lightly and pushed Tess into the swivel chair next to Max. When she attempted to get up again, he purposely loomed over her and forced her back down with his sheer size. "Come on, show me who's the man!"

That got the lovely response of a swift kick in the shin. Tess scowled up, way up, at him. "Stop trying to intimidate me!"

"As much fun as this is," Max chimed in, more than a little amused by the diminutive Tess frowning mightily at the much more intimating Michael. "Was there a purpose to this visit? I do have about six days of star charts to reconcile into the system."

"This is more important," Michael replied with smile that was anything but helpful. Turning to Tess, he gave her a meaningful look that spoke volumes. "I'm going to go get Isabel for a nice long meeting that is _way_ overdue. I assume you have a lunch break coming up," he looked to Max for a confirmation, which was given reluctantly. "Good, then we'll see you at the park since the bluffs are way too far for us to all go. But for now… You two," pointing between the two, "Have yourselves a little chat and we'll see how this all turns out." And with that little pronouncement, he walked out.

Tess sat there, silent and anxious, waiting for Max to make the first move.

Max sat back, watched Tess without a word, waiting for her to explain what all that was about.

So silence reigned.

And it was into this scene that Brody strolled in, and as Max predicted, with VR gear attached every which way. Stopping short at where his two assistants sat across from one another, "Oh hello. Must have forgotten that both of you were coming in today."

Offering a relieved smile, Tess shook her head at him. "No, I'm not working today Brody. I'm just here..." she faltered, not knowing what to say; Max was no help what so ever, he simply sat there smirking and watching her squirm.

Grinning a little manically, Brody nodded his head and turned about. "You kids talk all you want; I'll be in the back."

"Brody!" Max called out before his eccentric boss could get away. "Can I take an early lunch today?"

"Whatever makes you happy," was Brody's response as he closed the door firmly behind him, chuckling the entire time. "_Ahh… young love._"

Max allowed the silence for a little while longer before he sat back, crossed his arms and cleared his throat to gain her attention. "Well?"

Tess played with her own fingers while attempting to come up with some words that might best work for these types of situations. When two minutes had passed without her having uttered a word, Max reached out and closed his hand over her nervously twitching ones. She looked up startled, as if she had forgotten he was there. Then without a word, Tess leaned across the small span of space between him and closed her mouth softly over his.

Stunned for a moment, Max didn't how to react. But it was only for a brief moment as his mind caught up with the rest of him_. "She's kissing me,"_ was all that kept running through his head as he reached for her, pulled her close and return the intimacy with a sudden explosion of need. And as his lips parted to give and gain entrance, the world around them whirled.

A brilliance of color blinded them. A sparkling yellow, soft and warm: a young man of distinction stood slightly hidden by a large tree, his eyes riveted by the beauty sitting by a reflecting pool bent over a patch of red flowers, her favorites. A flash of baby blue, like looking up at a perfect summer's day: a young Max, covered from head to toe in bio-gel, stood in the middle of a darkened chamber gazing back at the glowing pods that had once housed him. His eyes held the one pod that hadn't been broken through, the one pod that hadn't hatched. Stepping slowly closer, he squinted to see beyond the murky depth of the nutrient solution. Blonde curls floated gently around the cherubic face of a tiny girl child. Young Max reached instinctively for her but something distracted him. A flash of red: Max stood across the way, his mind focused on the new schedule before him when something bright and beautiful caught his eyes. She stood framed by the metal doors, blonde curls flowing about her shoulders, her pretty face anxious with uncertainty. He recognized her; he knew her.

Tess pulled back. Her face reflected her shock.

Max didn't let go, only gave her enough slack to lean away from him so that he may see her face. The face has changed, matured and smoothed out, but it was the same beautiful face floating in the misty liquid in his visions; the same dream/nightmare that's haunted him over the past decade. "I know you."

She shivered in his arms as she stared back at him, her eyes showing him all the conflicting emotions that danced through her head; confusion, fear, wonder and disbelief. "Max…" she hesitated, fear silencing her voice. "I…" she didn't have any words to speak but couldn't stand the chilling silence between them. Rushing back into his embrace, folding herself around him and bury her face in the crook of his neck and away from the harsh light of reality, "Max, I'm scared."

He tightened his arms around her, trying to stop the trembling he could feel throughout her body. "I know," he rested his cheek against her fine hair, wishing to hell he had something to reassure her with. But everything they've experience, everything they've discovered, seemed to lead to more mysteries and more questions. And this… he didn't even know how to explain this. Nothing made sense and yet… everything did. He didn't understand why he knew her only that he did. He didn't remember that chamber before and yet… it seemed all so real and… No, it _was_ real all right. He wasn't going to deny it. But that meant… "Tess?"

She nodded her head to tell him that she was listening.

"Be honest with me okay?"

She nodded again.

"Are you having strange dreams about us?"

She nodded her head slowly. "On the bluffs, under the sun, with strange writings on the ground; I'm standing there and you're waiting for me. And then… and then we…" she blushed and pressed her face against his shirt unable to get the words out.

Max almost smiled, ridiculously happy that she had been sharing the same sweat-soaked dreams that he woke up to every night. "Then we kiss and make love on the sand."

Her head bobbed on his shoulder.

Another thought occurred to him. "Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Michael?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause he had the same dream, only with Isabel."

-&-&-&-

Tapping her index finger against her lip, Julia Toploski stared up at the ceiling with silent resignation. She had just gotten back into town, the holidays had been a great excuse for her to fly back to Quantico for a, much needed, debriefing and to dig a little deeper into some files on Roswell.

She wasn't the least bit surprised by the esteemed sheriff's refusal at the offer she had presented. From everything Julia has seen and heard of the man, Valenti is a man with deep convictions and a loyalty that stretched a mile wide. No, based on what she could see and what the good sheriff has done for Michael Guerin, the probability of him accepting the offer had been slim to none.

And she had told her superiors that.

Dropping her cell phone on the coffee table next to her, Julia got up and paced the length of her rented apartment. There were two things Julia was really good at, infiltration and opposition studies. Her masters in psychology had been put to good use while undercover. And every instinct told her that the profile the bureau had on Michael Guerin was dead wrong.

All the so-call experts are saying that Michael Guerin was a loner with psychopathic tendencies. Like a boiling caldron, another degree of heat and he was likely to blow his lid. Provocation was dangerous under the best of circumstance; derived by the inch-thick disciplinary reports in his school files. To be considered armed and dangerous… though there was nothing in his files that suggests it.

Shaking her head, Topolski went to a side table and pulled open a drawer. The cigarettes and lighter sitting inside taunted her for a moment before she shut the drawer again. A hundred and twenty-six days smoke-free, she was not going to give that up for one measly assignment. Letting out a frustrated breath, she continued to pace the room.

"You seem upset."

Whirling around, Topolski reached for the gun usually clipped to her back but found only air. She silently cursed the fact she had decided to disarm and undress upon her return to the apartment.

"You're jumpy," Agent Pierce said as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and took a step in.

"You startled me," she replied with a frown. The door had been closed, she was sure of it. It would have been foolish and suicidal to be so careless. "How did you…"

Pierce raised his eyes to hers but said nothing as he kicked the door closed with the heel of his shoes. "Tell me what you've learned."

Topolski stiffened at the tone; there was such suspicion in them. "You have my report, sir."

"I want to hear it from _you_," came the no nonsense voice.

From the inside, Julia shivered at the coldness. While she's not always liked Agent Pierce, she's at least always respected him as a superior. But right now, she was just terrified of him. _"It's the eyes," _she realized, they were the coldest she's ever seen. She wondered for a moment if Pierce has learned that she hadn't told them all the full truth.

"Agent?" The question wasn't really a question. It was just a reminder.

Swallowing her fears, Topolski lifted her chin a friction of an inch, a defense mechanism she thought she had trained herself out of. "Subject Michael Guerin is most assuredly hiding something. The matter of fact is whether it is some supernatural gift or the more recently discovered fact that his adopted father has been systematically physically abusing him for the past decade is unclear. Pending further investigation, it is my recommendation to proceed with caution."

"Has there been any physical evidence gathered on the most recent run-in in Texas?" Pierce asked monotone.

Topolski took a silent deep breath. "No. All electronic surveillance was destroyed." She didn't want to speak of how utterly destroyed the cameras had been. The outside casing had been perfectly intact, not so much as a scratch on them, while the inner mechanics had been melted to unrecognizable forms. "Nothing was taken from the site."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing we can detect," Topolski amended quickly. She had her own suspicions but she would keep those to herself.

Pierce nodded once and paused for a moment.

She had a bad feeling for a moment, a sixth sense of impending doom.

"Keep up the good work, agent," Pierce said before leaving through the door once more.

Julia let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Her knees felt weak with fear and she had to suddenly sit down. Something about that whole meeting didn't feel the least bit right. She's had face-to-face reports with her superiors but nothing like this. It felt as if worms had been crawling through her mind.

Picking up her phone, she punched in a speed-dial number. From the other end of the phone, "Federal Bureau of Investigations, how can I direct your call?"

"This is Agent Julia Topolski," she paused to allow the operator time to prepare to type in her name. "Authorization code DK25SHU392."

There was typing noise, on the other end for a moment before the receptionist replied. "Authorization granted. What can I do for you, Agent Topolski?"

"I need to find out where Agent Richard Vannier is right now." She could definitely use a friend.

"Just a minute," and the oppressive elevator music begin to play in the headset.

Julia took a moment and tried to calm her pounding heart. But the more she thought about it the more the wrongness of the whole meeting hit her. But she couldn't explain why it was wrong or how it could be. It wasn't unusual for lead agents to do field checks on their subordinates and Pierce has been known to be particularly hands-on. But yet… she's always gone on her gut instincts and her instincts tell her that something was wrong.

There was a click on the other line before the receptionist returned, "Agent Vannier is currently in the building. He's in Agent Pierce's office right now. Is this an emergency, do you need me to transfer you to Agent Pierce's office?"

The hand that griped the telephone receiver shook for a moment, "In Agent Pierce's office?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the receptionist replied politely. "They're in conference."

"Who else is in there?"

A computer hummed in the background for a moment. "Agent Anthony Herrera, Agent Taylor Abangan and Agent Donna Kinsey." There was a long pause. "Agent Topolski?"

"Will Agent Pierce be in the rest of the day?"

"Yes ma'am, according to his schedule."

"Thank you."

She pressed the disconnect button on her cell dully. Her mind refused to process the idea but… "How?"

To be continued….


	43. Add Another

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Is anyone even reading this section of the stories anymore? How many of these disclaimers are we obligated to write for every story? Okay, (clears throat delicately) I do not, and I repeat, I do not own any character, setting, situation that are defined as "Roswell." Any infringement upon anyone's copyright is unintentional and without malice. Don't sue me, I've got Goldfish crackers and lint.

**Timeline:** No timeline! We're way into an Alternative Universe now; I couldn't even begin to place it if I tried.

**Ratings:** R for restricted, though why I'm no longer so certain. I think the chapters shift in tone and content making one particular rating difficult. But we'll keep it R for good measures.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael tests the waters. Maria gets a little unease. A meeting happens, a trip is planned and someone else has a secret.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **So… not that I'm a review-hound but how am I doing? Anyone have any questions, suggestions, responses? Anything at all?

**

* * *

Chapter 43 – Add Another

* * *

**

"Michael!" Alex called out as he looked both ways before crossing the street.

Waiting somewhat impatiently, Michael glanced at his watch. It was a Mickey Mouse watch complete with moving arms given to him by his mother… by Mona Guerin when he was eight; a remnant of happier days in his lonely childhood. He still remembered her with fond memories despite having abandoned him to Hank all those years ago, not that he could really blame her. But he was impatient now for the simple reason that he could not for the life of him reach Isabel.

"Man, I've been following you for two blocks now," Alex panted a little as he finally stopped in front of the tall youth. "You've got some long legs." He didn't add that Michael also looked like a man on a mission.

"You're just slow," Michael replied with a smirk that lacked his usual biting edge when directed at the helpless population to Roswell High. "What do you want?" glancing at his watch again rather pointedly

"Well hello Alex," Alex said dryly, "Nice to see you're thriving in this frigid weather. How was your holiday? Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Cut the crap, Whitman," Michael replied with a roll of his eyes. "I've got too much on my mind right now to play nice."

"When have you ever played nice?" Alex wanted to know even as he silently wondered when he had lost all fear of the Black Knight, _"Didn't ever think it would be possible not to be afraid of him." _

"I haven't killed anyone yet right?" Michael answered just a little too easily.

_"Then again…"_ Alex gave him a long sideways look that as they both walked slowly along the buildings, both conscious of the fact they had unconsciously made their way into an alley for whatever the reason there was privacy. "That was a joke, right?"

Michael smirked.

"Right," Alex muttered and dug into his jean pocket. "Here," handing back the cooper pendant. "The necklace is circ. 1970; way before our time. The material and style is similar to the stuff made on the Mesa Laka Reservation and sold to the public; tourist traps mostly. It's actually pretty common back then but they stopped making the stuff sometime around mid-1970's, closest I can find was around 1974. But the etching on the pendant…" Alex shook his head. "I've found absolutely nothing that comes even close." Alex made a soft sound of amusement. "Unless you count the ridiculous crop circles some nut posted on the internet about alien abductions and…" Alex clamped his mouth shut, suddenly realizing that he was saying.

Michael ignored Alex's embarrassment in lieu of studying the cooper piece in his hands. The carvings on it nagged him like a memory. "How'd you learn all that?"

Clearing his throat, "I got lucky. Dad recognized the workmanship of the piece and then I called the reservation to get more inform by pretending I was interesting in replacing a necklace that once belonged to my mother. That gave me the timeframe on when these things were made. As for the symbol, that's courtesy of the world wide web."

Silent for a moment, Michael gave Michael an inscrutable look.

"You okay?" Alex asked peering up at him curiously.

"Yeah," he murmured softly as he traced the pattern of the pendant with his finger. "Thank you," Michael finally said as he looked up. "I really appreciate this."

Still awfully cautious of the cordial relationship between them, as oppose to the non-existent one where Alex tried his best to avoid any contact with the feared Black Knight, Alex nodded his head and tried to hide his surprise by the thanks.

"Hey, what are you doing later today?"

Alex's brows rose.

"I need a little help explaining a couple of things to Max and the others," Michael explained, annoyed that he had to.

"Sure," Alex nodded and looked about nervously. "Where?"

"Park, by the basketball court, noon."

"I'll be there."

"Good," Michael walked away still looking at the pendant while Alex stood there staring at his back.

Shaking his head, Alex sighed and wondered how he suddenly became so involved. Then cheered up considerably when he realized that his would probably be his chance to find out about Tess. Surely Michael would have invited the girl if she was anyways connected, right?

-&-&-&-

Tess pulled her arm back and stopped.

Turning around, Max pinned her with a questioning look.

Not knowing why, she blushed and tucked one tray curl behind her ear before tilting her chin toward the diner down the street. "I better tell Maria what's going on?"

"Why?"

Startled, Tess was speechless for a moment. "Because I can't just up and disappear for an hour. She might worry."

Max smirked. "_She_ would worry about _you_?" His unvoiced 'aren't you the one with the powers?' comment hung there between them.

"Yes," she repeated with a frown. "She's my sister; of course she's going to be worried if she suddenly can't find me. What kind of question is that? Sheesh!" she threw her hands in the air with exasperation before stomping off. _"Men!"_

Grinning with amusement and a little too much fondness, Max followed without a word.

Tess was still fuming when she walked through the doors of the Crashdown, coming to a halt as she spotted her sister. There were two things Tess was good at, science and reading Maria (though reading Maria could be a science all on its own). Max managed to stop in time, to not to run Tess over. Hurrying over to her sister, Tess was wise enough to pull Maria away from any prying eyes and ears, including a curious Max's. "What's wrong?"

"What?' Maria asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Tess repeated a little more firmly this time.

"Nothing," Maria answered a little too quickly, thinking not to burden anyone with her troubled thoughts. But she had been too hasty and she knew it almost the minute the words left her lips. With a sigh, "Life."

Raising one questioning brow when Maria didn't elaborate, Tess did a quick sweep of the room for any clues as to why her sunny sister was suddenly very down in the dumps. Her eyes went to the only other occupants of the room, other than herself, Maria and Max. Blonde, beautify and boisterous, it was difficult not to have noticed the girl beside a goofily grinning Kyle Valenti. Turning back to her sister, Tess was hard pressed not to smile. "Oh…"

"Don't," Maria warned with a stern finger in her sister's face.

And in the same sisterly fashion, Tess bit the finger waved at her.

"Oww…"

"You started it."

Maria looked outraged for a moment then acknowledged it with a nod. "I am so not having a good day."

"Anything I can do?"

"A hug would be nice," Maria suggested half jokingly.

Tess enclosed her sister in her arms for a moment, squeezing hard. "You are wonderful; the best there is in the world. And if he can't see that, he's an idiot."

It was almost enough to make Maria laugh. "Yeah but since all men are idiots, I might as well get over it now."

"Ask him out."

"What?"

"Ask him out," Tess repeated a little exasperated. "You don't know unless you try; you haven't tried if you haven't asked; so ask."

Giving her sister a funny look, Maria considered it for a moment before pushing it to the back of her mind. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go see if the library needed volunteers, though how you're going to work it into your schedule with everything that's happening…"

The change in subject made Tess squirm. "Max wanted to talk."

A raised eyebrow was all the response from the usually overly verbal Maria.

"It's just a meeting," Tess said quieter and not at all liking the speculative look in her sister's eyes. "Michael's called it."

That cost Maria her amusement and knowing look. "So, it's just you, Max and Michael?" she asked, a little too casually.

"And Isabel," Tess added earnestly. "She's one of us too."

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from speaking, Maria gave herself a moment to digest the words. _"'One of us?' When did you and I land on different sides of the fence?"_ She took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly, her rational side keeping a tight lid on her emotions. "Tell me about it later?"

"Of course," Tess replied with a smile. "When have I kept secrets from you?" she felt an instant stab of guilt as the words left her mouth. She had been keeping secrets from her, a huge one that involved a dream and the guy that was standing all too patiently across the diner. "I better go."

"Tess?" Maria grabbed her sister's hand. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if they were all right; if they'd be sisters forever. But she held back. "Be careful."

A tiny frown marred Tess' beautiful face as she stared back at her sister, concerned by the uncertainty she saw in the golden depth. "Maria?"

"Go," Maria replied with a smile. "Before the Prince of Darkness scares away the rest of my customers."

"But…"

"Go."

Nodding, Tess turned to see Max catching the signs and headed toward the door. Silently resolving to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was troubling Maria later that night, Tess left.

Maria watched her sister climb the forest green jeep parked outside with troubled eyes. She could almost feel the distance between them grown… like Tess was slowly slipping away from her toward her true destiny. While she enjoyed sharing the thrill of discovery with Tess, Maria couldn't help but feel that she was slowly being left behind. "Must be what growing up is like."

-&-&-&-

"That must be oh-so useful," Michael commented as he watched Isabel methodically glue stripes of newspaper on a large red balloon.

The only thing that betrayed her conflicting emotions was the slight pause of her hand before she continued on with her project. "It's a piñata for the kids at the shelter," she replied evenly as her hand dipped into the starch and newspaper for another strip. She didn't want to tell him that she's been quietly keeping busy and away from him for the sole purpose of not thinking too much on what happened.

Eyes tracking her movements, Michael leaned back against the wall and waited.

There a long stretch of silence as Isabel fought the rising irritation, fear and excitement; she silently cursed Michael for knowing her so well and knowing her mile wide curiosity wasn't going to keep her silent for long. "What are you doing here?"

The corner of Michael's lip jerked up in amusement. "We're calling a meeting of the weird and bizarre; care to join us?"

Her chin jerked toward him for a second before she thought better of it. Keeping her eyes off of him and her newly discovered fascination would be better for her rational thoughts. "Why?"

He chose not to comment about her behavior… at least until he's gotten a chance to be alone with her again and able to concentrate on solely that aspect of her multi-faceted her personality. "We didn't have the meeting we were going to have before," a curtail of blonde hair hid her reaction from his eyes, "And I think it's important that we do."

"Max?"

"Tess is getting him right now."

Her lips thinned for a moment before she let go of her resentment. Tess was going to be part of their lives no matter how either one of them felt about it; and she has no illusions about how Tess would choose if given a choice of them or her family. But Max and Michael were both doggedly determined to keep their little group together… she and Tess were going to have to get use to it. "Where?"

"Park."

"Why not the…"

"Too far, Max and I both have to work today."

Isabel nodded her head, smoothing out a piece of wet newspaper carefully before lifting her hands. A flight of light and her starch-covered hands were clean and pretty again; it was a trick she'd learn from Michael. "What's the meeting ab…" her next words were lost as she suddenly found herself crowded against the countertop, Michael's immovable body between her and the door. "What are you…"

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days now," Michael observed, studying her adverted face. "What's the matter, Issy?" twisting his head around to see her eyes. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Quit it," she gave him a quick shove and got around him quickly. "I don't want to play these little games."

"Who's playing?" Michael asked, no longer in any hurry to get going. "Can't seem to get your attention these days without going to the extreme."

"Not that you've tried very hard," Isabel replied a little more bitter than expected, "What with all the times you've been spending with our new little addition."

Michael raised a brow at that. "Are you jealous?" a hint of amusement crept into his posture, not to mention a great deal of surprise. The last possible emotion Michael would have associated with the eternally beautiful Isabel would be jealousy; something about all around perfection of the woman should have made that particular passion impossible. No… it couldn't be; yet the mutinous face said otherwise. "Oh… my… god, you _are_ jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped and turned away to grab her jacket and purse. "What do I have to be jealous about?"

"That's a pretty good question," Michael replied with a grin as he followed her out the door. "Why would you be?"

"Michael…" she warned as she locked the door.

Turning her about, he pressed her back until she was flush against the backdoor and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, just pleasure and amusement, nothing more, nothing less. But it also left him wanting and he broke off before he gave into the temptation to just lean in and see where it would take them.

Long lashes fluttered as Isabel struggled for a moment to regain some semblance of composure.

"You're cute even when you're confused," Michael commented before taking her hand and leading her towards her car. "Give me your keys; I don't want to end up crashing."

"I wouldn't crash," she replied defensively even as she meekly handed over her keys. She was honest enough with herself not to put both of them at risk.

"In your state you would," he answered easily.

"That's rather arrogant assumption on your part," Isabel pointed out as she got into the car. "And I don't recall giving you permission to kiss me."

Michael laughed as he started the engine. "When have you ever known me to ask permission for anything?"

It was an uncomfortable and flustered Isabel that arrived at the park. Tess and Max watched with interested eyes as Isabel all but bolted out of the car while Michael smugly exited the vehicle in his usual slow predatory grace. Trading a quick look of concern with Tess, Max headed off to intercept his sister as Isabel headed toward the playground for a moment of peace.

Tess grabbed Michael's arm the minute he got close enough and dragged him away from the whispering siblings. "What did you do?"

"Do?" glancing over his shoulder to catch Isabel watching the two of them with narrowed eyes. She was quick to avert her face when she got caught. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it, angel-face?"

"Oh please," she gave him a light whack across his arm, "And they say _I'm_ a bad liar. Try again, Mikey-boy, what did you do?"

"Aggressive aren't we now?" Michael noted with a grin. "What did you and Max talk about after I left?"

"Things that we'll be talking about now," she replied with a sassy 'ha, I got you' smile. "And stop changing the subject."

"Nothing that concerns you," Michael informed her in a much softened version of his usual 'none of your business' reply. "This is me and Issy."

Tess's eyes suggested some doubt but she didn't voice it.

"You okay?" Max asked as he glanced over his shoulders, watching Tess drag Michael off to the side. It was a rather comical sight actually, a tiny blonde Tess tugging rather ineffectually at the much taller, dark-headed Michael. "What's going on between you and Michael?"

"Nothing," Isabel answered a little too quickly, then blushed when Max raised on questioning brow at her with a rather exasperated look of censure. "Nothing," she replied a little more defensively that she would have liked.

Max shook his head and sighed. "Tess and I had a long talk."

Not liking the slightly resigned look, be it for his own troubles or hers, Isabel asked cautiously, "And that's good, right?"

"Yeah," Max nodded his agreement with a tiny hint of a smile. "It's about time too."

The look in his eyes told more than Isabel wanted to know. "You and her, huh?"

Max gave her a look, "Even if she doesn't know it yet."

That earned him a great big frown. "What is with you men?" Isabel groused as she sat down and crossed her arms in a defiant gesture. "You think just because you say so it's going to happen? What kind of chauvinistic attitude is that?"

Reframing from commenting on that telling comment, Max nodded his head as agreeably as he dared and had to physically wipe the smile off his face when Isabel scowled at him. Thinking it wiser to not continue in this vein, "I'm going to tell the others about your nocturnal visitor."

"I kind of figured you would… surprised you haven't yet."

"I've been busy."

"I can see that," she said with a look.

"Not like that," he scolded her.

Isabel swallowed a laugh and was about to take another jab at him when she was startled to see a lone figure making its way toward them. Standing, the tension in her body alerted Max to the danger.

"Easy guys," Alex said as he stepped from the shadows of the trees into the sunlight, holding both hands out in front of him. "It's just me."

Eyes narrowing, "Are you spying on us?" Isabel demanded.

Alex made a face. "Paranoid much?"

"Hi, Alex," Tess jogged over to them and quickly hugged her wary friend who was still eyeing Isabel cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriend asked me to come," Alex replied rather mildly as he took a step back from the Evans siblings. Neither of them appears all too friendly at the moment, stoic faced and tense.

"My what?" Tess asked, obviously startled.

"Her what?" Max demanded at the exact same time.

"Oh for Christ sakes," Michael groaned.

"Don't take the lord's name in vain," Isabel admonished for lack of anything better to say.

"You don't even go to church," Michael replied, "And when are you people going to get it through your overly thick skulls that Tess and I aren't dating. Nothing is going on between us; nada, zip, zero."

Tess gave him a mighty frown. "Well, that's just simply not true."

Michael wanted to hit something. "What?"

"We're friends," she pointed out quite innocently if not for the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You're so not helping here," he told her in no uncertain terms.

Max gave them both a look that spoke volumes of what he thought of all this. "Alex, who told you they were dating?"

"Are we _really_ still on this?" Isabel asked resignedly.

"Everyone at school," Alex answered non-pulse. "It's all over the grapevine."

"Kill it," Max ordered in no uncertain terms.

There was a long silence as everyone absorbed the order for what it was; an order. They all got it.

"Moving on," Alex said with a glance at Michael. "Did you tell them?" inclining his head toward the rest of the group.

"Tell us what?" Isabel asked immediately.

Michael made a frown. "I was about to."

The next twenty minutes was filled with answers, questions, concerns, fear, anger, resentment, excitement, argument and a score of other emotions and actions both productive and not. One thing for certain, they had more questions now than ever. There was not getting around the fact that they couldn't stop now… not when there are too much at stake, including their very lives.

"Topolski is going to have to be dealt with," Max murmured, sitting down again with a gentle push from Tess, who was trying her best to keep the rest of the group calm. Of the five of them, she was the only one that hadn't participated in the near shouting match. "And I don't like the fact that she knew where we were that day."

"A tail," Alex pointed out. "She's got someone following one of us."

"Me," Michael concluded with a nod. "Between Valenti and the shooting, something must have tipped her off about me."

"Agreed," Max said reluctantly. "So what do we do about it?"

"Nothing," Tess interjected. "Any effort we put into losing this tail or even trying to locate them would only result in a tighter scrutiny. Go about your business Michael like nothing else was happening. If they've got any evidence at all, they'd have busted you by now."

"She's right," Isabel added grudgingly. "If they're targeting Michael it's better for him to act like nothing has changed. If they're watching him, they won't be watching us."

"Thanks for throwing me to the wolves, Issy." Michael replied dryly.

"We are not," Isabel argued. "I'm just saying that if they're concentrating on one, they're not going to be watching the others as closely."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Tess reminded him with a stern look. "Think before you act; and for god sakes, don't get caught."

"Yes, Mother," Michael, muttered sourly.

Tess rolled her eyes.

"The pendant," Max said bringing their attention back.

"A little trip to the Reservation?" Michael asked expectedly.

"Looks like it," Isabel muttered still staring at the shiny piece in her hand. The symbol upon it was familiar, a little too familiar; like she's seen it before.

"How?" Max sighed. "It's nearly half a day's drive away. And we'll need time to look around for… whatever it is we're looking for."

"How about the Winter Camp Out?" Alex suggested unexpectedly. Four pairs of eyes swung toward him in unison, startling Alex a little by their similar intensity. "You guys remember, every year there's a community camping trip with the Y right before school starts up again?"

"I think Dad took us on it once," Isabel said quietly, her mind taking her back to happier childhood days.

"Well, it's near the Reservation," Alex told them. "Dad takes me every year; once or twice we've done day tours through the reservation."

"You kidding me?" Tess asked a little disbelieving. "This can't possibly be that easy."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Tessa, roll with it."

"I'm just saying…"

"Well don't," Michael replied with a sigh. "You guys will have to go."

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"No parent, remember?" Michael reminded them. "If I remember correctly, this is a family event."

Tess instantly felt sympathy for him.

No one said anything for a moment.

"Guys," Michael said frowning at them all with a warning when the silence became uncomfortable. "Let's focus on getting some answers here and not on poor orphaned Michael."

"We're all orphans Michael; all of us." Tess pointed out quietly for the first time.

Max's first instinct was to reach out for her, to protect her.

"Enough of this," Isabel said loudly, as if ignoring the facts could change it. "The camp out…"

"Dad would take us if we asked," Max pointed out.

"So let's ask," Isabel concluded. "Tess?"

"Mom's not big on the camping thing, I think I'm out."

Isabel nodded, "Michael, can you get up to the reservations on your own?"

"If I don't mind being grounded by Valenti for whatever time I have left with the man."

"So…"

"I'll get up there."

They all looked expectedly at Alex next.

"What?" startled. "You want me to go?"

"You started all this," Michael said with a grin. "See it through."

Alex made a face. "You said get info. No one ever said got snooping around hundred year old reservations looking for alien clues."

"You in or out?" Michael asked impatiently.

Muttering something under his breath for a moment, Alex reluctantly nodded. "I'm in."

"Okay then, let's work out the details."

-&-&-&-

The shutters of the high power camera clicked rapidly for several seconds. Every movement within the view of the lens captured with high precision. Lowering the camera, Courtney Hutchinson watched from the five teens huddle more closely together.

Reaching over to the passenger seat of the car, she opened a notebook and uncapped her pen. "12:35 PM, subjects rendezvous at park. No hints of unusual activities except that this isn't a usual location for them. Observations to date hints at Michael Guerin with no confirmation."

With a sigh, Courtney lifted her camera again.

To be continued…


	44. Fanning the Flames

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Okay here we go again; I do not own any characters, settings, situations that are defined as "Roswell." Any infringement upon anyone's copyright is unintentional and without malice. No profit is being made from this venture into the world of "Roswell" so please do not sue me.

**Timeline:** Why do I even have this category here? There is no timeline anymore; heck there really wasn't one to begin with.

**Ratings:** There is a new guideline for fan fiction rating that I just became aware of… one that I'm not really familiar with. (But since I'm such a ditz about these things it could have been there for a year and I just hadn't noticed.) So… I'd say if you're under 17, allow one of your parents to read the story before deciding if it's appropriate for you. (This keeps the flames down a little.) Consider this story for all accounts to equal a rating of "Restricted."

**Chapter Summary: **Tess gets a visitor. Valenti makes a surprising offer. Toposki learns too much. Isabel gets an expected surprise. Max decides to take some action. And Amy finds herself with a little problem.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **This chapter seemed to write itself and won't stop. I apologize now for the lengthiness of it and hope it still falls within tolerable levels.

**

* * *

Chapter 44 – Fanning the Flames

* * *

**

Feeling like someone just stepped all over her, Tess dug out her keys from her purse slowly and with a sigh. As glad as she was to have found Max and Michael and Isabel, sometimes the energy needed to deal with them was simply too much for her. Right now, all she wanted to do was go to her room, lie on the bed and read _Beyond the Horizon _for American Lit. Normal little things like homework gave her a lot more comfort that it really ought to.

Shutting the door with her feet, a habit she learned from her father, Tess dropped her purse on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. She really need to start dinner before she went upstairs; a pot roast should do the trick and plus take a while to without any aid or watch. Pushing the swinging kitchen door open, she pulled up short at the two figures sitting quietly at the breakfast table.

"Teresa," came the greeting accompanied by the wide, generous smile that always elicited a similar one in return, be they family or stranger.

"Grandpapa," shocked to see her snowy haired grandfather sitting at the table sipping tea with her obviously concerned mother. "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Charles Harding replied as he enfolded the child he has always considered blood into his arms. "And I didn't want to disappoint if I couldn't get the tickets to come here." He pulled back to look at the pretty face. "How are you, my sweet?"

"Better with you here," she replied mistily. To see her grandfather was see what Phillip Harding would have looked like had he lived to grown old. "How is Gamma?"

"Disappointed you and Maria couldn't come for Christmas this year?" He replied easily even knowing the untruthfulness of it. "Did you receive the presents your Gamma and I sent?"

Tess nodded, a wave of regret hitting her. The new laptop that sat in her room had been addressed by both grandparents with love and affection and wishes for her to have the best. Maria, on the other hand, had received a new digital camera from Grandpapa Charles with love and affection and a request to see lots of pictures in the near future of his two favorite granddaughters. While the gifts complimented each other, it had been clear that Maria's did not receive the blessing that Tess's had. There were moments in her life when Tess really disliked her grandmother. She was not unaware of the animosity between grandmother and mother after Amy had refused to uproot her children to Boston post-Phillip.

"Where is Maria?" Charles asked as he looked over Tess's shoulders at the closed door. "I expected both of you to come home together."

"Maria had to take an extra shift at the diner. She'll be home real soon." Tess explained carelessly as she embraced her grandfather once more. She felt herself swamped with love for this man. "I love you, Grandpapa."

Charles held on a little tighter. "Oh darling," he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the pain of loss that they always managed to evoke in each other. Tess and Maria was his only lifeline to his beloved son; he was not going to let that go no matter what happens. "I have so missed you."

"Me too, Grandpapa; me too."

Amy watched with a heavy heart. Three years ago, Charles Harding had offered to help them move her little family to Boston, to be closer to the rest of the Harding clan. (It was an offered that was offset by Clara Harding's request for custody of Tess.) But Amy hadn't been ready to leave the home she and Phillip had created for their girls. Now, as she watched her daughter, she felt some regret for having deprived her child of the much needed support, both emotional and financial, the Hardings would have offered in their time of need.

"So…" Charles said determined not to allow himself to dwell upon the bad and simply enjoyed the good; something his son and granddaughters have taught him. "Tell me about Roswell, darling; I want to hear all about your life here."

Tess gave him a wane smile and braced herself to lie through her teeth.

-&-&-&-

Jim Valenti didn't find his life particularly exciting or great; in fact, on most respects, his life has been rather dull. There were days he wished for a little more action, a little more fun, a little more excitement… but lately, he's finding dull much more to his taste. Walking through the front door of his little house, he thought of the dishes that needed to be done, the meal that needed to be prepared, the laundry that needed watching and the amount of paperwork under his arms that needed to be ignored despite his best intentions to complete them.

Michael looked up from the map in front of him, greeted his temporary guardian with a sore look and continued with his research.

"Good evening to you too Michael," Jim said and set down the pile of paper on the dinning room table. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," folding the map spread out in front of him in half. "Your dinner is warming in the oven and your clothes are on the coach. I'll wash them but I won't put to them away for you."

"What?" looking toward the living room he had just passed through. How he could have missed the massive piles of neatly stacked clothes was beyond his comprehension. "You did laundry?"

"Someone had to," Michael replied while getting up and cleaning off the table. "Kyle has been wearing the same pair of jeans for the last four days."

"Jeans are good for a week."

"That's disgusting," Michael replied with a frown.

Jim shrugged. "You made dinner?"

"It's just meatloaf and potatoes, nothing fancy. I put a plate in the oven to keep for you; grab it anytime you're ready."

Glancing around the brightly lit kitchen, Jim noted that the dishes were neatly stacked in the dish rack to dry, the counter top was cleaned, the stove was scrubbed and there was a faint smell of pine. "Did you mop the floor too?"

"My shoes were sticking to the linoleum," Michael groused and dropped all his papers in his backpack. "When was the last time you mopped the kitchen floors anyways? It was revolting."

Jim scratched his head. He couldn't remember the last time doing it but he was certain that he did at one time or another. "Well I…"

"And when was the last time anyone cleaned the rain gutters?" Michael demanded, unreasonably upset with the fact that he had to do it the old fashion way unlike the rest of the house. "They were completed filled with leaves and dirt. Do you have any idea what that stuff will do to your gutters if left too long?"

"Um… well…"

"And the frig," Michael continued, picking up an empty glass and rinsing it out in the sink, "Has no one bothered to clean that thing out in like forever?"

Feeling suddenly like a scolded child… no, he was definitely being scolded… by a child no less, "I haven't exactly had…"

"No wonder everything in your frig smells like spaghetti," putting the wet glass away then wiping up droplets with a quick swipe of the handy towel he hung over the lip of the sink, "You had like five containers of that stuff molding away in there."

_"Yeah, definitely a scolded child,"_ Jim thought as he stood and waited for the tirade to pass. Suddenly, his paperwork didn't look so bad. He was contemplating on making an excuse and then making his escape when the edge of a pink paper poking out from under the stack of files he'd set on the desk caught his attention. Pulling the sheet out slowly, _"What's this?"_ he studied it with a frown.

Oblivious of Valenti's wondering attention, Michael continued. "By the way, the filters for your central air needed to be replaced like five years ago. Your garage needed new springs for the door. Your water filters needed a new motor. Your dryer's heating unit needed to be cleared out. Your bathroom needs new chalking and… Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening, I'm listening," Jim said looking up from the flyer in his hand. "Did you do all that?"

"Not the chalking," Michael replied, waving away the amazement. "I couldn't get to the store in time," and Alex had arrived with the map of the reservation for Michael. He didn't question how Alex managed to dig up the map, just thankful that he did.

"I'll get to that," Jim replied, feeling somewhat discomforted by the fact that he had a sneaking suspicious what had led to this frenzy of cleaning, "Were you at all interested in this?" turning the magenta colored "Winter Camp Out" flyer about in his hand. The family event was the highlight of winter vacation for most children under the age of thirteen, the last hooray before school started again.

Something flickered in Michael's eyes. "Just something I picked up on my way… on the way back."

Jim's heart noted the correction. "Kyle was actually talking about this the other day," Jim lied easily. Kyle hated camping almost as much as Jim did; they'd only gone on one disastrous trip when Kyle was nine and they had both ended up with poison oak. "Did you and Hank ever…"

"Like he'd give a damn," Michael rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Right," feeling particularly foolish to have even asked as he followed Michael into the living room. "Kyle and I try every year to at least attempt to do the whole bonding thing. Sometimes we make it and sometimes we don't."

"I'll bet," not really wanting to talk about this anymore.

"We should go," Jim finally decided to blurt out.

"Have fun," Michael replied mildly.

"I meant all of us; all _three_ of us."

Michael turned and stared for a moment. "All three of us," he repeated rather numbly. "As in you, me and Kyle."

"Yeah," Jim added, feeling even more foolish now. "Come on, it'd be fun."

The hesitation in Michael's eyes said much.

"Maybe we can talk Amy and the girls to go as well," Jim improvised. "It would be a mini vacation for us all. Hike in the forest, see the waterfall, visit the reservation…"

"The reservation?" interest suddenly skyrocketed.

"Yeah," Jim took his cue from where he can. "There's a little Indian Reservation out near the camp site."

"My mom… Mona took me there once," Michael admitted quietly.

"We should do this," Jim said with finality and a great deal of purpose.

"Well, if you and Kyle are already planning on going…"

"Yeah," Jim said easily. "I'll call Dave at the Rec. Center and sign us up for the trip."

"And call Mrs. Harding?" Michael reminded him.

"And call Amy," Jim said agreeably. "I'm going to get some dinner."

"Kool," Michael replied as he dropped himself into a chair and opened a book. "I'm going to read my winter break assignment."

"Good," Jim replied and headed into the kitchen. He was pretty certain that it won't be hard to talk Amy into going and for Dave to allow him the late sign up. Kyle on the other hand…

-&-&-&-

The continuous clicking of the keyboard masked the near silent puff of power before the door opened on its own. "Agent Topolski."

Julia twisted around and stared at her open door; her breath hitching in her throat. "How did you get in here?"

Donald Pierce shrugged his shoulders and entered the room, softly closing the door behind him and leaning against it, effectively blocking the only exit to the apartment. "The door was unlocked so I opened it." He studied the room with silent interest. "Anything substantial you would like to report, Agent?"

Certain she had locked the door behind her, Julia's hand slowly crept toward the handgun she kept near her at all times now. After her last experience, she had no intentions of being weaponless until she was through with this case… or ever. "I've pulled the DNA analysis done of the blood samples pulled from the Crashdown. I managed to obtain the originals before they were sent to Sheriff Valenti. "

"And?" Pierce asked, his voice carefully controlled.

"The DNA sequence was not quite…" she struggled for the right word.

"Not quite what?"

"Expected," she finished as her hand closed around the cold metal of her snub nose pistol. "There are there are twenty more sequences on the DNA than on a normal _human_ strand. According to the report, it looked like something was grafted extra sequences onto the DNA and it somehow mutated."

"What are you implying, Agent Toposki?"

Julia suddenly felt a chill down her spine. The voice had dropped thirty degrees and didn't seem to be emanating from those human lungs. "It's as you've suspected, sir. This DNA proves that whoever the blood belongs to isn't human." She pronounced the last part softly, slowly, feeling the heavy truth weigh down upon her as she stared at Agent Pierce's icy cold eyes. "And…" she couldn't continue.

"Yes?" the single word seemed to convey a world of warning behind it. "What else?"

Her mouth dry and her heart jumping in her throat, "There's no Y chromosome as far as we can tell; it's a girl."

"And not Michael Guerin as you… we've suspected?"

Something clicked in Julia's mind. It was as if the world suddenly made sense again. Unfortunately, the suddenly realization wasn't to her benefit. "You're not Donald Pierce, are you?"

There was a curl of the lip, the spark in the eyes and then Pierce was no longer there. "No, Agent Tolopski, I'm afraid not."

-&-&-&-

Isabel looked up, her eyes searching the room for the sound the broke the silence and her concentration on the Religious Wars of France. When she found nothing out of place, she turned back to the textbook in her lap. The pebbles that hit her windowpanes startled her two seconds later. Scrambling out of bed, she approached her window cautious, recent nightmares still fresh in her mind.

Michael stepped into the shaft of moonlight as Isabel glanced down into the yard then retreated into the shadows once more.

Isabel was torn as to what to do. It was the middle of the night; she'd been conflicted all day with the new information, the concerns of the inclusion of Alex Whitman and the riot of fears of what the truth of her past might be. The last thing she needed now was the added distraction of one Michael Guerin.

But try as she might, she couldn't quite _not_ follow her first instinct which was to head down stairs and see what had happened to bring Michael to her. Tying the sash of her robe tighter, Isabel softly closed the back door behind her and prayed that her parents stay sleeping. "Michael?"

"For a minute," Michael whispered from just beyond the shadow motioning her away from the light, "I thought you weren't coming."

She hesitated a second before following Michael into the gloom courtesy of the large tree that's been there since Max and her had first stepped into the Evans' home. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," leaning back against the wide trunk of the tree.

"So you walked across town instead of picking up the phone?"

"This was a face-to-face kind of conversation," he explained easily. "Plus I didn't want to alert your parents to the fact that their son was on his way across town without permission."

"What?" Isabel twisted around and stared up at her brother's window. The curtains of his bedroom flapped through the wide open porthole. "Where is he?"

"My guess would be Tess's. But what do I know?"

"A whole lot more than you're saying," Isabel growled annoyed in general. "What was he thinking?"

"He probably wasn't thinking with his head," Michael replied with a shrug.

Isabel glared at him. "Don't be crude."

For a moment Michael stared at her blankly before understanding dawned up him and he laughed. "I was thinking that Maxwell was probably thinking with his _heart_; but I like your way better."

Feeling herself flush red, she chose not to rise to the bait. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Plenty of things," Michael said in that annoyingly noncommittal way then fell silent again to watch the cloudy skies only mildly spotted with scatters of twinkling stars. "Looks like rain."

There was a strange quietness about the usually impatient Michael that arrested Isabel. Studying this face slowly, she finally saw the uncertainty that sat so uncomfortably upon Michael's handsome face. "What happened tonight?"

Looking at her, Michael's eyes rove over her face carefully, looking for something neither of them could name. "I use to think you were the prettiest girl in the world."

That change in subject threw her for a second. "Michael…"

"Now I know you are," he continued as if she never spoke. He reached out and touched her face, a slight gentle touch that sent shivers down both their spines; "Prettiest girl in the universe; like Helen of Troy, a face to launch a thousand ships."

Something dangerously sparked between them. There was a little more truth felt there than there ought to be.

Stepping away from him for clarity, "What happened, Michael?"

"How did you like Alex?" Michael asked unexpectedly.

"I like him just fine," Isabel replied evenly, disliking the hop-scotch line of conversation. "I would have liked to have been consulted on his being here today but that's neither here nor there." She made a noise of frustration. "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Shrugging negligently, "As much as any of us can be not to screw up," he replied with a self-deprecating smile.

"Why did you got to him for help on the research? Why didn't you…"

"You weren't talking to me at the time," he pointed out logically. "Besides, Alex genuinely wants to help. And it didn't feel right after everything he's done for me not to include him in this stuff."

"But what if he…"

"He won't."

"But…"

"He won't," Michael repeated in the tone of voice that would allow no contradiction. His eyes soften at his gaze upon her concern face. "If you can't trust him, at least trust me."

She nodded slowly, praying that he wasn't wrong. "What happened tonight, Michael?"

A long silence descended upon them as Michael stood there gazing at the stars. "Nothing."

"Bull," she snapped though it produced no visible reaction from him. That more than anything frightened her. "What happened, Michael?" she implored once more.

Again there was silence for the longest time. And just as Isabel thought he wasn't going to answer, "Valenti wants to take me on that camping trip you guys were talking about," he did.

Isabel felt something in her twisted painfully for a moment. "Oh."

There was a longer silence and was heavy with unspeakable pain. "Yeah."

Sneaking a glance, she screwed up her courage and reached for him.

Michael's spine stiffened when the long arms curled around his middle, linking together at the small of his back. The soft full body pressed against him was warm and smelled of roses, offering comfort and understanding with a simple touch. For a moment, he's mind rejected her offer. But years of neglect, years of secret longings, years of watching Max and Isabel and their happy family, and years of painful envy that rode just below the surface of his cool sometimes angry exterior refused to allow Michael the comfort of cynical thoughts. "He cares."

"I know," Isabel whispered against his tee shirt, hearing the rapid thumping of Michael heart under her ears. "I know."

"He didn't even _like_ me very much a couple of weeks ago but…" the muscles of his face jerked with movements long forgotten and often denied. "But he cares. He's going to take me on a _family_ camping trip." The idea was so foreign to him that he could quite bring himself to understand it. "Why?"

Isabel's arms tightened. "'Cause you deserved so much more than you've gotten so far."

"Issy…"

"'Cause Hank Guerin was a scum of the worse kind and you… you were so brave to have put up with him for so long." She couldn't even begin to count the number of times she's been tempted to do some real damage to the bastard. "He never…"

"Issy…"

"_NEVER_ deserve anything you've ever done for him. His garage would have fallen down the drains years ago if you haven't protected him, help him and got his business back in gear. That man was…"

"STOP IT!" he grabbed her by the upper arms and jerked her away from him, forcing her to see his face. His tear-streaked face… the first tears that he's shed in the years that follow Mona Guerin's desertion. "Just stop."

"Michael…" her face reflected her shock as seeing Michael so vulnerable for the first time in all the years she's known him. He was always such a rock; someone that everyone could lean on and never once have to worry about him falling down.

"He was my _father_ for god sakes," Michael snapped, more hurt than angry. "I don't want to hear it."

"But…"

"I didn't even stay with him _because_ he was my father; I stayed cause it was the only way to stay here," his let go only long enough to wipe the tears from his eyes so he could see her more clearly. "I stayed because I didn't want to go. Because I was too afraid to lose everything I've got here. I stayed cause I didn't know how to… how to…" his voice failed him. He didn't know how put to words the years of feeling crushed by the failure to… the failure to….

Isabel folded him in her arms as she dropped to the ground with him suddenly, as Michael's knees could no longer suppose his weight.

"Why didn't _he_ care?" the question made its way out without his knowing. "Why didn't he _want_ to care? Why couldn't I _make_ him care about me?"

Isabel felt her heart shatter for the little boy she knew as a child. "It's not your fault. It's not."

"Why?" he asked in a softly as he cried into Isabel's hair, his own being unable to deny what questions that's run its course through his mind. All these years, all the abuse, the beatings, the all the venomous word that sting to the core, all along Michael has silently asked, _"Why don't you love me? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?"_

"Oh Michael…" she didn't know what to do to ease the pain.

"Why didn't they want me?"

-&-&-&-

Tess didn't really know what had wakened her from the light slumber but something did. Having always gone with her intuitions, Tess sat up and waited for whatever it was to hit her. A light tug of her heart sent her to her window just as the latch on the shutters came undone on its own. With a gasp, Tess took a step back as the windowpane slid up and a pair of arm appeared.

"Hey," Max greeted mildly as he slipped through the fluttering curtains and closed it behind him to keep the winter chill away.

"What are you doing here?" rushing over and glancing through the lightly frosted window. The tree outside her window was sparse at best, hardly in any condition to hold the weight of a fully grown teenage boy. "You could have been killed; what were you think?" and because she was frightened by this sudden appearance and by the thought of his reckless move, she whacked him hard on the arm.

Max didn't as much as flinch. "Are you done?"

Tess stomp her little feet in frustration. "You idiot," she growled and knowing that throwing a tantrum at him would hardly be useful, she huffed and stalked back to her bed. "What do you want?"

"To see you," he replied and followed her to the bed, glancing briefly as the astronomy magazine opened on the ground; Max smiled in amusement. Tess scrimped and saved for clothes, for food, for little things that most girls were so careless about; yet she spent a fortune on books and magazines on star formations and the questions of the universe. "I wanted to tell you something."

"So talk," she suggested lightly as she sat on the ground and leaned against the side of the bed. Looking up at him expectedly, she was suddenly very aware of the fact that here was a guy that had shown up unexpectedly in her room, in the middle of the night and did not seem to have any intentions of leaving until he's had his say. She also could help but be reminded of the fact that he was one of three people in this world that could overpower her.

Crouching, Max stared at her for a moment. "I like you."

There really was nothing Tess could coherently say over the suddenly pounding of her heart. "Um…"

Max stopped her with raised finger. "Let me finish."

Nodding, she shut her mouth.

"I _really_ like you." He watched her blue eyes with fascination. "I've never felt this way before; this kind of no-doubt, no-reservation, no-understanding kind of…" his mind rebelled against his heart for a moment. "Emotion." He tasted the word for a moment, finding it bitter and unclear. Pushing the thought aside, he forged on. "When I see you, I think of you. When I don't see you, I think of you. When I dream, I dream about you. When I don't dream, I have nightmares of not dreaming about you. _It's insanity!_"

She opened her mouth to tell him of her similar experiences but he stopped her by pressing one hand against her mouth and the other against the nape of her neck.

"I'm not done yet," he told her in the way of an explanation for his high-handed gesture. "These dreams… waking dreams of us, together, completely together, has to be some kind of sign; some kind of… roadmap from wherever we were from." He closed his eyes and could almost see her under the beating hot sun, golden halo of hair sparkling and eyes soft with the kind of heartache-inducing emotion that threatened to explode inside him. "And I don't understand any of it… But I don't want to fight it either. I don't."

Tess tried to speak but it all came out a muffled lot of nonsense.

"Don't," Max said and pressed his hand a little more firmly against her rosebud lips. "I really don't need to hear your side of this, not because I don't care but because I can't handle it right now. I just wanted you to know my side of it so you're not utterly and completely shocked by things I do or say when I'm around you." He sighed and shook his head. He was never this impulsive until she came along. "You must have been some kind of witch in a past life because you have certainly bewitched me in this life."

Big blue eyes shone brilliantly in the dim light of the room.

"Don't freak out," he warned her as he slowly lifted his hand from her mouth. He slowly began to let go of the hand behind her head when he suddenly changed his mind. In an spontaneous move born of frustration and desire, he pulled her forward and kissed her flush on the lips, startling a gasp from her.

A thousand lights exploded behind their closed eyes, shared thoughts and imagines rushed through them as the kiss lingered, softened until it was just the two of them.

"Max?" Tess asked when oxygen became in issue and they parted long enough to breathe easily.

"Let me stay," he asked in the way of an answer.

"I can't," she replied, not without a great deal of regret. A part of her knew it was wrong, a great big part of her, the one that her mother raised to be a proper young lady, knew it would the biggest mistake in the universe to let him stay; not to mention a potentially dangerous one if her mother and sister found Max her bedroom come morning. But she wanted to say yes; the brash and careless part of her that's long suspected something was missing in her life wanted to shout 'yes' and throw her arms around him. But instead, "I can't," slipped from her lips so softly she wasn't even sure he heard.

There was a long silent. "I know." And he knew it before he had asked it. Tomorrow he can be embarrassed and mortified at having asked then being rejected but tonight, he was simply disappointed… and somewhat disturbed by the familiarity of it all. _"It's as if I had asked this question before and had been given the same answer."_ A fog of imagines only glimpsed at during their kiss surfaced for second; a white curtailed window, a youth saddled on the windowsill half in and half out of the room, a young beauty shaking her head laughingly as she urged the youth to leave. And as quickly as the image came, it disappeared as if never was. A frown alighted Max's face, uncertainty clouded his thoughts. "I better go."

"Don't be angry," Tess implored as she hurriedly followed him to the window, her heart hurting a little at his leaving this way.

He stopped in his track so abruptly that she ran smack into him. He managed to turn and grab her before she lost her balance. "I'm not angry," he said plainly before he kissed her again. It was a light easy kiss that was meant to reassure and tease. "You'll know it if I was angry."

Slightly befuddled and thoroughly unbalanced, it took a moment for Tess to realized that Max was about to slip out the window as quietly as he came. "Max!"

"Yeah?" he stopped, half in and half out of the room, straddling the windowsill. A sense of déjà-vu hit him again.

Hesitant, "Um… this may seem kind of silly to be asking but…"

Max raised a brow at her. "What?"

Tess licked her lips and flushed pink. "Are we going out now? Exclusively?"

Of all things in the world Max had expected, that wasn't one of them. Something inside of him suddenly unclenched and a laugh escaped his lips. Reaching for her once more, he kissed her gently and smiled against her lips. "Yeah, we're _definitely_ exclusive now."

"Oh," she blushed again. "Just making sure."

-&-&-&-

"Charles…"

"I'm simply telling you what I know, Amy. You know that I'm on your side in this." Charles replied in a bid to calm what he could already see was a rising situation. "But you know Clara…"

Amy's shoulders slumped. "She never approved of me."

"Clara has certain ideas that are outdated," Charles replied kindly of his formidable wife. "But you know that she adores Tess."

Nodding in concession, "She never quite really believed that Tess wasn't truly Phillip's by blood."

Laughing because it was merely the truth, "She does look an awful lot like him, doesn't she?"

"And more so every day," Amy said in fond memory. "Philip use to forget sometimes too. He once asked me for Tess's baby pictures and got upset that there wasn't anything before the age of four."

Charles laughed. "I remember that first Christmas with Tess, she was such a shy tiny little thing; all but disappeared behind one of the dolls in the doll room."

"She certainly looks like one," remembering the picture of a tiny Tess standing besides the life size china doll that Clara Harding collected. The doll had looked so much like Tess that Amy had done a double take when she saw the photo. "Philip had been such a frenzy mess that year."

"He was afraid you'd take her away."

"I wasn't going to… not after what I saw in his eyes when he looked at her."

"They did seem to be made for one another, didn't they?"

Amy nodded and smiled with fond memories. "It was like the heavens had sent her down to him for protection." Her smile fell away as other thoughts jockeyed for attention. "Is Clara really going to do this?"

Charles sighed and nodded. "Clara misses Tess, as do I."

"But you have no desire to take Tess from me." Amy pointed out dryly.

"She's _your_ daughter."

Silently, Amy thanked him for acknowledging that. "And thus I have to think of what's best for her."

"Do not allow Clara to sway you," Charles warned. "_We_, yes we, will provide for Tess's future regardless of where Tess ends up." He sighed, again wishing that his wife hadn't been born with the wealth that allowed her such power. And as much as his old heart adored the woman that often times than not make board members of the post powerful corporations tremble, Charles knew without a doubt that his late son would turn over in his grave if he knew his beloved mother was attempting to tear what was left of Phillip Harding's family apart.

Amy shook her head slowly. "A guarantee full ride through her higher education isn't something I can ignore. And as much as I appreciate your assurances," she patted her former father-in-law's crinkled hand, "I won't put it pass Clara to withhold money if Tess chooses to stay close to home."

"Tess is a bright girl," Charles said quietly and with much more confidence that he actually felt. "She will choose the right path." He smiled. "And besides, as smart as she is, she made end up without a full ride with or without Clara's money."

Amy set her elbow on the table and propped her chin up on her palm. "If only I can be sure of that."

There was a long silence until Charles asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

With a wince, "Can I not?"

To be continued….


	45. Testing the Waters

Remnants 

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Okay here we go again; I do not own any characters, settings, situations that are defined as "Roswell." Any infringement upon anyone's copyright is unintentional and without malice. No profit is being made from this venture into the world of "Roswell" so please do not sue me.

**Timeline:** Why do I even have this category here? There is no timeline anymore; heck there really wasn't one to begin with.

**Ratings:** Oh, oh, oh… I finally got the rating thing down. Yah me! This is going to be rated "M," which apparently is for mature teens and older. (I know a lot of supposed "adults" that act a lot like young teens but I'm not going to quibble with the standards.)

**Chapter Summary: ** The gang sets off on a little trip. More questions arise.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I was having some major difficulties in writing this chapter. I've been keeping pretty close to the actual stories on the series but twisting them about a little… like Alice in Wonderland only without the drugs and hallucinations. Then I realized that I've got one too many plots dangling off the edge of my story and that's got to be wrapped up. And for the life of me, I'm not exactly sure how. So… see if you can still follow this story without wanting to kill or maim me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 45 – Testing the Waters**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the bug repellent?"

"On the living room table where I told you I would put it." There was a pause. "Do we need those?"

"Definitely," Kyle said in no uncertain terms as he grabbed the bottle of insect repellent and tossed it into his frame backpack. "Those bugs will eat you alive at night if you don't use them even if it is the freaking middle of winter."

"If you say so," Michael replied calmly as he watched Kyle frantically tried to pack up his stuff in the last possible mind. He could hear Jim Valenti do the same thing from within the relative privacy of his bedroom. "You guys always pack like this? In a hurry and last minute?" Michael asked curiously.

"How else would you pack?" Kyle asked bewilderedly.

"How about planning it out in advance and make a list of things you might need and giving yourself enough time to get anything that you need but don't have," Michael suggested in the most reasonable of tones. "You know, the way some normal people actually do it?" glancing at his own fully loaded frame backpack already sitting by the door ready for tomorrow morning's early departure.

"What fun would that be?" Kyle replied with a grin as he stuffed another pair of socks into the backpack. "Bring extra socks, you'll need them."

"I read the suggestions memo," Michael informed him as he sat back and watched the father and son pack in a frantic pace.

"Michael, Kyle! Has anyone seen my flannel pajamas?" Jim's head appeared through the doorway. "I can't find it anywhere?"

"Did you put it in the laundry hamper?" Michael asked rather mildly.

Kyle looked up from stuffing another pair of socks in his backpack. "We have a hamper?"

There was a rather embarrassing silence as Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's next to the washing machine. And if you make me muck through your room for dirty laundry again, you're going to find yourself with a pile of ash in the backyard and no clothes in your closet." He turned his head and looked at Valenti Sr. "There's a pile of clothes on the dryer. Check there."

"Right," Jim nodded and headed for the laundry room. "Remember guys, five-thirty and not a minute later."

"Oh man," Kyle groaned and went to his room again for another shirt. He remembered the lake incident only too vividly.

Michael said nothing, watching with amusement and something a little harder to identify as the Valentis continued their last minute packing with all the enthusiasm of men that knew they were in trouble if they were late for this little camp out.

-&-&-&-

"Three pairs of long johns," Maria checked off the box next to the item with a red ink pen. "Six pairs of socks."

"Are six pairs each enough?" Tess asked with some concern as she continued to pack away the four frame backpacks picked up from the surplus store the day before. "The memo says that we should bring extra pairs."

"Six is enough for a four day trip, Tessie," Maria reassured her sister with a sigh. "Going on… three tee-shirts," she glanced at the neatly folded white shirts in front of each backpack. "Four flannels shirt, thick cotton pajamas, tennis shoes, hiking shoes, extra laces… I think that does it for clothes."

"Are you sure this is enough?" Tess asked again chewing worriedly on her bottom lip.

"Don't worry," Maria smiled and nudged her sister gently with an elbow. "You can always borrow Max's if you run low."

Tess felt her face heat with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Right. Tell me another clunker," she replied in an almost but not quite teasing tone. "Come on, Tessie, this is me, Maria. If you can't tell your own sister the truth," Maria tipped her head to look at her sister seriously, "Than whom can you tell it too?"

The tension in her sister's eyes despite the levity of her words hit Tess hard. "Is something wrong, Maria?"

Clearing her throat and turning back to her endless list of things to do before tomorrow. "What could possibly be wrong? I have you, I have mom and now I have grandpa. Life couldn't be better," Maria finished with almost a note of desperation.

Tess watched her sister for a moment, uncertainty warring with concern. Biting her lip, she opened herself to the world around her tentatively feeling the emotions just at the edge of self awareness. She hadn't tried this trick in years… not after she had almost fainted from being nearly overwhelmed by the grief and pain around her during her father's memorial. From Maria, Tess felt fear tinged with great sadness. Somewhere downstairs, a wave of heavy-hearted resignation almost knocked Tess over. From two bedroom down, a frantic fear of embarrassment and failure assaulted her senses for a moment before she could able to erect her emotional shields once more.

Why she hadn't seen all this before, she didn't know. But it was simply unacceptable for her to have not notice that her family wasn't happy. Tess reached across and took her sister's hand. "I like him."

Maria blinked, "What?"

Blushing, "I like him," she repeated softly, feeling her face turn an unbecoming shade of tomato red. "He makes me feel special."

Blinking because her mind couldn't quite wrap itself around what Tess was saying. "Max?"

It was Tess's turn to roll her eyes. "No, Freddie Krueger; of course, Max. Who were we just talking about?"

Maria grinned suddenly. "He makes you feel special? Not that you weren't already real special to begin with but…" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How 'special' does he make you feel?"

Eyes narrowing slightly, "What exactly are you asking?"

Wide eye with surprise, Maria glanced at the kitchen door. "Not _that_!"

Tess blinked. "Not _what_?"

Confusion crossed Maria's face. "Are we even talking about the same thing here?"

"Probably not cause I have no idea what you're talking about."

An unwarranted giggle erupted from Maria's lips. "Oh jeeze."

"Are you making fun of me?" Tess pouted.

"No," Maria said reaching over and hugging her sister one-armed. "I just think it's adorable that you have no idea what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?" only a little mollified by the smile on Maria's face.

"Sex."

"What?" Tess yapped horrified.

"WHAT?" Amy shouted from the doorway, her dropped-jaw face a testament to her not being ready to hear this.

"MOM!" both girls jumped.

-&-&-&-

The sound of the large yellow school bus braking as it finally arrive fifteen minutes late covered the approaching footsteps. "Okay, why the long face?" Alex asked cheerfully as he slid up next to Liz with a grin and a backpack of provisions. To say that he was brimming with excitement would have been the understatement of the year. While his father has been suspicious of the sudden interest in the camping trip, Mr. Whitman wasn't a man to concern himself overly much with little details.

"Why are you so happy?" Liz asked suspiciously then sneezed mightily. The cold morning air did nothing for her suffering nose as she sat waiting for four days of hell to begin.

"Whoa… someone's got the sniffles," Alex searched his pockets for a tissue.

Pulling a packet of tissue from her jacket pocket, Liz shook her head. "Oh I had to be sick didn't I? It's only made worse by the fact that I'm on Winter Break and a camp out." She looked around at the crowd of happy kids and parents waiting to get on the bus for the annual camp out. Why her father insisted on this every year was still beyond her comprehension.

"Oh come on…"

Shooting him an 'are you kidding' look, Liz asked quite reasonably, "Alex, did you forget what happened the last time we did this?"

"What? You mean last year?" Alex inquired innocently. "Like when you fell into the lake?"

"With a little help," Liz replied back with a glare. She hadn't forgotten the incident… oh no, hell has no fury like a woman with the memories of an elephant.

"It was an accident," Alex explained yet again but failed to be convincing about it.

"Sure it was," Liz replied with a roll of her eyes. "Why are you all excited this year? I thought you said last year was going to be the last time you did this."

"I changed my mind," Alex replied, feeling a little guilty for not having told Liz yet of all that's been happening on the 'my neighbor is an alien' front, "Tradition and all that jazz."

Liz gave him a look, reading the little tale-tell signs of guilt. "What are you hiding Alex?"

Startled, "Hiding?" his voice an octave higher than it ought to be. Clearing his throat and appearing twice as guilty, "I mean, what do you…"

"Don't even try," Liz warned him then sneezed mightily. "Oh god."

"That sounded like it hurt," Maria commented with a yawn as she sat herself down next to her friend. "Oh… what can anyone wake up this early and still function?"

"Muffins?" Tess asked as she carried the small basket of miniature muffins over.

"Are these fresh?" Alex asked, incredulously.

"Done half an hour ago," Tess replied with smile as she thrust the basket into Liz's arms. "And I bought coffee for anyone that wants any," she pulled the thermos out from behind her.

"Did someone say coffee?" Jim Valenti asked as he walked slowly up to the little group, his tired legs barely keeping him upright. The sheriff looked like he could use another six hours of serious shut eye.

"Is that muffins?" Michael wanted to know, then reached over and grabbed Kyle's backpack before Kyle tipped over too far to one side. "Put one in this one's mouth before he falls asleep again."

Maria obligingly broke about a muffin and popped it into Kyle's slack mouth.

"Mmm…" Kyle's eyes opened a crack a tiny bit. "Is this blueberries?"

"Ahhh…." Jim sighed with a great deal of relief and satisfaction as he lowered the small paper cup of coffee from his lips. "Caffeine…"

"Oh good lord," Michael rolled his eyes and took a muffin. "Good morning, Tessa."

"Good morning, Michael," Tess greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, everyone!" Amy Harding called out as she bounced on her toes and grinned happily at the circle of people. "Everyone ready for a great camp out?"

"You have got to be kidding," Liz muttered and sneezed again.

"Oh god, you didn't tell me she was a morning person," Kyle complained around his muffin.

Michael smirked. "Let the fun begin."

"Behave," Tess and Maria warned him immediately.

"I'm behaving, I'm behaving…"

-&-&-&-

"Hey."

Tess brushed back a lock of hair and shielded her eyes from the sun even as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Despite the bright open skies, the weather had dipped below fifty once they left the plains. "Hey yourself."

"You get that tent up all right?" Max asked, sitting down next to her as Tess gave one of the metal stakes on the ground one last good pound with a large rock. Like him, Tess has chosen a quiet spot away from the others with her tent facing away from the circle of campers.

"Should get me through the next few days," she replied with a sigh and sat back to enjoy her handy work. "Thank goodness Mrs. Reynolds next door had this stuff laying around. I don't now how we'd have afforded tents for four people."

Max turned and watched Charles Harding direct Maria in the proper way of putting up tents while Maria grumbled disagreeably. "He certainly knows what he's doing."

"Grandpapa did time in the military," Tess replied with a smile. "He used to talk about taking us camping all the time."

"Talk about?" Max asked, brushing some dry leaves from Tess's pant legs.

"Yeah. Dad would manage to get us all so busy that we wouldn't have time to go camping." She laughed and nudged Max with a shoulder. "Dad wasn't what we call a nature guy."

"Mine either," looking toward where David Evans was struggling with the pop-up tent that took Max less than ten minutes to assemble.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"Ney," he waved her scolding away and glanced around again. "Where the hell is he?"

"Where's who?" Tess asked.

"Me," Michael said dropping onto the ground on the other side of Tess.

Just managing to stifle her yap of surprise, Tess hit Michael at the arm. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Michael asked innocently as he glanced over his shoulders once last time distractingly. "Isabel says she's going to be a little late."

"Yeah," Max nodded and glanced around at everything and anything except the two people next to him.

Tess looked from one to the other. "You two would make really lousy spies."

"I'm a little new at this," Michael replied looking her in the eyes.

One finely arched brow jumped up. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe new is the wrong word for it…"

"_Really_?" both brows rising now.

"Will you let it go already?" Michael asked, exasperatedly by her tenacious pursuit of the topic.

"First hike of the day is to the reservation," Max interrupted with a "will you two behave" look. "Let's spread and look around."

"For what?" Michael asked pointedly. "We have no idea what we're even looking for."

"What did I miss?" Isabel asked as she sat down next to her brother and passed a canteen of water around. "Dad's going to screw up that tent if he doesn't stop pounding on that frame."

"Won't be the first time," Max commented absentmindedly as he watched the milling people around them, none of them close enough to hear anything significant, "And nothing yet."

"Michael, I want to see that medallion," Isabel said holding her hand out toward him, palm up. "Let's have it." She had a look of a woman that's not about to change her mind.

Grumbling some, Michael dug out the necklace out of his jean pocket and slapped it into Isabel's palm. Before Isabel could pull her hand away, Michael's fingers closed over hers and held for a little longer than necessary. Something sparked before the two, invisible to the naked eye but there nevertheless. Neither of them commented before letting go.

Max's mouth cracked open for a second before Tess's elbow dug into his side, effectively silencing him with a stern look and a subtle shake of her head. She warned him with fierce blue eyes that promise retribution if he so much as hummed in regards to the less that platonic moment. He studied her face, eyes lingering as if reading something. And she blushed.

"Okay, enough with the 'let's pretend nothing is happening' moments," Alex commented as he sat his butt down in front of the foursome. He wore a smirk of amusement as Michael glared at him darkly. "What are going to do about the search and destroy?"

"Search and destroy?" Michael slanted him a look of 'are you crazy?'

"Oops! I mean, search and discover."

"Much better," Tess replied and patted Alex on the knee like a schoolteacher praising a slightly dim student.

Alex growled something unintelligible.

"Okay, talk fast," Maria said in a huff as she sat down next to Alex with arms crossed disagreeably. "Before the warden one comes after me again about how the angle of the tent needs to be wedged into the base of the tree so that if a freakish _hurricane_ sudden hits New Mexico, I won't be blow away."

"Oh he didn't," Tess asked looking horrified if somewhat amused.

"Don't look so smug, Miss Perfect," Maria snarled. "He's coming to inspect yours next."

"Eek!" Tess glanced behind her at her perfectly made tent.

"It's fine, let it go," Max reassured her with a quick hand squeeze that didn't go unnoticed by _anyone_ in the circle of friends. "Let's talk about more important things."

"Like the pendant Isabel is holding," Maria pointed out with a critical eye. She had only just heard about it from Tess not too long ago, an omission she didn't particularly want to bring up right now. "How are we going to ask questions without asking questions?"

There was a frustrated silence.

"Well…" Alex considered with a great deal of contemplation. He always worked better when he can bounce ideas off someone; it just seemed simpler to just mused out loud. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

Maria's eyes lit up. "So let's show them a nice pretty one in a pretty package."

"Translation for those of us that don't speak _insane_," Michael said with a raised brow.

"Someone's going to have to wear that thing," Tess murmured with a great deal of concern.

"And that someone should be you," Maria said pointing to Isabel.

"Me?" Isabel asked, taken aback by the almost manic look on Maria's face.

"Yeah _you_, don't you agree Alex?" Maria inquired elbowing Alex in the side.

Alex rubbed his lower rib and gave Maria a punchy look. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking."

"Why?" Isabel responded with, quite bewildered and even a little afraid.

"Hello?" Maria gave a look of annoyed exasperation. "Have you looked in the mirror lately, girl? There's a reason why half the school wants to _date _you and the other half wants to _be_ you."

Isabel blushed a shade of pink that only enhanced her sultry look goods. "But…"

"People like to talk to pretty girls," Maria went on, looking to Max for some help. She urged him with a quick jerk of her head which he declined to respond to. She rolled her eyes at him and made a 'you're no help' gesture. "Put on a smile and bat those long lashes girl, you'll get a lot more answers than if Michael walks up and shook a fist at some store clerk's face."

"I won't do something that boorish," Michael grumbled.

"Boorish?" Alex asked with a look.

"SAT's dude," Michael answered.

Alex nodded his head in acceptance of that.

"I don't know about this," Isabel said doubtfully.

"It'll work. Besides if no one asks, it's just an interesting designed necklace you're wearing," Maria said with a shrug.

"Agreed," Max said _finally_.

Isabel made a face but nodded her head in unenthusiastic agreement. She looked up in time to see Tess offering her an encouraging smile. Isabel forced herself to smile reassuringly back; it was hard not to respond to her overtures.

"Um… I hate to be the one to point this out but…" Alex glanced over at Sheriff Valenti's slightly lopsided tent. "What about Batman and Boy Wonder?"

Michael made a face. "We're going on a hike, a simple hike; they've got no reason to suspect anything."

"Better safe than sorry," Alex pointed out.

"You are so not helpful," Michael groused with some reluctant respect. He considered the group for a moment. "The Sheriff got his hands full with Mrs. Harding around; he's not going to be much trouble. Kyle's the only one that might potentially be a problem. But Kyle thinks the world of Tessa, can do no wrong kind of thing, probably her cooking; why doesn't she just keep close?"

"Tess is going to stay with me for a while," Max replied considering the idea. "Maria, you think you can stick close to Kyle?"

Tess frowned at Max, not particularly caring for his cavalier attitude. "_I_ think it would be better if we all tried to keep on thing."

"I don't mind," Maria replied as casually as she dared. "Kyle and I can discuss out mutual parental concerns. It would keep his mind off of anything you guys are doing."

"Not happy with his dad dating?" Isabel asked curiously.

"Yeah," Maria nodded her head sympathetically, "Can't say I blame him."

"He makes her laugh," Tess observed quietly, sadly but with a great deal of determination.

"I know," Maria sighed resignedly, two emotions warring with one another in her mind and heart. "I just wish…" she didn't finish the sentence. Tess reached out and took her sister's hand. They connected as they always do and Maria squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Okay, you people with the wicked-cool powers do your thing. And we sidekicks will do ours. Alex," she turned to the gangly youth, who jumped at having his name spoken. "I know that you haven't told Liz everything…"

Alex looked decidedly guilty. "No one's told me that I could."

Isabel and Michael exchanged quick glances before turning to Max. Max's face could have been carved from stone. When he said nothing, no one else did either.

"She can be trusted, you know," Alex informed him loyally as he watched the circle of doubtful faces. "She can help."

"She's scared," Max replied, softly but firmly, "Of us; of what we can do."

"Can you blame her?" Alex argued.

"You're not," Michael pointed out with a raised brow.

Unable to argue, Alex lapsed into silence.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Max asked when no one else said anything more on the subject of Liz. A part of him felt just a twinge of betrayal at his ex-girlfriend's inability to get pass this… _granted_ finding out that your ex-boyfriend may be from another planet was a bit of a shock but one would think that the time they've spent together would have give Liz some insight into the kind of person Max was. "Good, let's meet back here at 10:00 AM after the campfire stuff."

"We're not going to have to sing "Kumbia," right?" Maria asked as she dusted off her bottom and made toward Kyle and his collapsing tent. The boy seemed to have less talent at this whole camping thing that she did.

"No but there are worse songs to sing," Alex grumbled as he headed off to find Liz… and in his mind compensate for the fact that for the first time in a long time, he was keeping a secret from his best friend. "Every heard of "The Great Pine" song?"

"Oh god," Michael shook his head and took off in the exact opposite direction of everyone else. Isabel hesitated before she followed.

"Stay a minute," Max commanded taking hold of Tess's arm when she attempted to follow her sister.

Tess complied with the request and stilled her tongue until the others were far enough away that they couldn't hear. "Okay, enough with the Master-Jeannie stuff." She pulled her arm away and planted her fist on her hips. "I don't mind that you're taking charge of the whole 'discovery' stuff but I don't care for your 'I'm in charge' attitude all the time. I could have answered for myself back there and I would appreciate it if you ask to speak to me instead of announcing it like it was some kind of given that I would be available to you 24/7, no matter what. Not cool and not the way I operate."

Max stared for a moment before he smiled and nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm not Liz you know," Tess continued, more upset than she had previously realized. "I'm not just going to follow along with whatever you say every time. And don't think I didn't notice that was how things were between the two of you; you were _the_ man and she was the girl, 17th century style. That's just not me."

Nodding again in agreement, Max licked his lips and apologized again. "I realize that and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well…" she sputtered for a moment, all rived up for a fight then having the tires deflated from under her. "Good," lacking anything better to respond with. She gave him a suspicious look as he continue to stand there grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Max was quick to assure her.

"No, that's not a 'nothing' kind of look. What?" she asked again.

Max shook his head, thinking himself fanciful. "You're like one of those Morning Glories they sell during 4th of July, bright and sparkling and beautiful; but if you're not careful, all those pretty sparkles can burn you."

Tess thought about it for a moment before nodding. "It would be wise for you to remember that actually."

"I'm not going to forget it now," Max said with a grin as he took her hand. "Walk with me?"

Suddenly shy again, all the bravado melting away, "Okay."

-&-&-&-

"This is pretty?" Isabel said lifting a stone pendant wrapped in cooper wires.

"Yeah," Michael replied distractedly as he glanced around the little shack they had entered. Everything was cover in a fine layer of dust, from the dirt floor to the rickety shelves that lined the thin walls.

"Michael," Isabel tugged on his sleeve and brought his attention to her. "What are you looking at?"

"This place," Michael said quietly. "Not exactly what I would expect to find something about our past."

"Not everything is as it seems, young man," a voice spoke from behind them.

Isabel and Michael turned, both tense with fear and anticipation.

A man of indiscriminative age, except that he was old, stood before them. His eyes were the color of charcoal, bright with life but tempered by wisdom. In his gnarled hands was a long woven shawl, stripes of color stood boldly against the dark earthen colors draped over the man's bent figure. Salt and pepper hair, more salt than pepper, were worn in two thin braids over the man's shoulder, tied at the end with red yarn. His wrinkled face was kind, a smile smoothing the lines around his mouth.

"Hello," Isabel greeted politely. She took a tiny step closer to Michael.

"Hello," the man greeted with an amused politeness. "Welcome to our reservation. I take it you're from the Roswell camp-out?" he asked putting the shawl carefully on the back of one crooked wooden chair.

"Yeah," Michael replied carefully, watching the man with eyes of a corner animal. He subtlety took a step forward and around Isabel, effectively putting himself between her and the strange man.

"Nice weather for a camp-out," the old man said before shuffling back to the small chair in the corner he had been occupying earlier in the shadows, "You should have a grand ole' time."

"Don't doubt it," Michael replied as he nudged Isabel with his elbow, pushing her toward the door.

"That's a pretty necklace you've got there, young lady," the old man commented politely just as Isabel took a step away, "Haven't seen one like it in a long, long time."

-&-&-&-

"You're wearing it," Max said as he and Tess stroll down the dirt road between several weather worn buildings.

Tess's hand automatically came up to the pendant Max had made for her worn around her neck. Her fingers traced the etched marks on the surface. "I like it." It also made her feel a little more connected to Max.

Smiling, Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Dangling from the ring was the crystal star wrapped in two cleverly tied wires. "Me too."

Feeling decisively happy, Tess reached out and took Max's hand. She felt the slightly rough fingertips on the sensitive backs of her hand making gentle circles. Her heart fluttered a little, making her feel giddy and excited. "Mom doesn't particularly like you."

He laughed. "What mom would like their daughters dating?"

"True. But I thought she'd be a little cooler about it," Tess confessed.

"Don't worry; I can handle your mom."

Tess nodded, "She thinks we're having sex." Max stopped walking. Tess was forced to stop as her hand was still in his. She stood there, watching his blank face for a long moment. "Max?"

Having finally pulled his wayward mind back to reality, "Why does your mother think that…" he couldn't even get the word out.

Tess smiled shyly. "Maria and I were talking and…"

"You were talking about sex in front of your _mother_?" his eyes widen in disbelief. Michael was pretty ballsy but this was beyond that.

"No," she gave him an irritated look. "Don't be silly. We were talking about you."

Max shook his head in confusion. "Then how did the subject of…. Oh…"

"'Oh' what?" she tugged on his arm to get him moving again when she spotted her mother coming out of a shop.

A smirk appeared across Max's face as he allowed himself to be pulled between two buildings. "That you guys were talking about me."

She glared at him. "Don't let your ego float away from you, Max. It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?" Max asked teasingly.

Tess rolled her eyes in a very Maria-like manner. "If you're going to be hormonal-guy-like," she tugged her hand from his and turned away. "I'm not even going to bother with…" she gasped as a shadow suddenly fell over her.

Max reached out and grabbed Tess's arm, pulling her back.

"You shouldn't be wearing that in public." The man was old, Native American by the looks of him, wrinkle faced and white hair, eyes screw like a fox in a hen house. He was staring at Tess, at the pendant that hung around her neck. "It attracts attention."

Tess took another step back but refuse to let go of Max's arm when Max made to put her behind him. "Who are you?"

"If you wish for answers," he indicated the hill with one gnarled hand. "Follow the fox's trail to the cave of a thousand stars. Bring back the Raven's Light and I will answer your questions."

Max's hand tightened on Tess's shoulder. "What are you…"

"Remember to tell no one," the old man warned then melted into the shadow behind the building once more.

"Wait," but Max was too late as he dashed around the corner and found darkness there and nothing more.

"Max," Tess's blue eyes betrayed her fears. "What just happened?"

Max frowned and turned his head toward the hilly place where the old man that pointed to. "We came for answers; but it looks like the answers found us."

To be continued….


	46. Two Steps Forward And One Step Back

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Everything in connect to Roswell the show, is not owned by me. No profits are made by this exercise in bad writing. Though if any were, I probably would have donated it to charity by now.

**Timeline:** What timeline?

**Ratings:** M… cause I want it like that.

**Chapter Summary: **Kyle lets slip something important. Maria gets a shoulder to lean on. Michael gets the wrong kind of encouragement. Charles makes a mistake. The foursome meets their guide.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I went to Comic-Con this year and found inspiration galore. God love the freaks and geeks of the world. They make life so much more interesting and send my imagination soaring. Plus it kind of pushes me to write more… usually Fan Fic so you're all in luck… the three of you that are actually still following the pathetic attempt at writing. (Thank you, you are so appreciated by me.) I also got to see a screening of "Serenity," the movie based upon Joss Whedon's "Firefly." While, I've never seen the television show when it was on the air, I thoroughly enjoyed the movie. It was fast paced, smart, witty, a bit mysterious and loads of fun. Highly recommend anyone that enjoyed "Roswell" to go see the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 46 – Two Steps Forward and One Step Back**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Max paced the tiny space allowed him between the three trees he had chosen as a quick impromptu meeting place. "I don't like this."

"Me either," Michael agreed with a shake of his head. "This doesn't sound any anything any intelligent person would even think about…"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Tess asked quite cheerfully. "Cause I think we should just go and…"

"You don't even know who this guy is," Isabel interjected cautiously. "How can you even think about just running off and looking for this… this light thing that he's talking about?"

"Raven's Light," Max corrected in a distracted murmur.

"Can I just point out that you don't know anything about this creepy old Indian you talk to at the store either," Maria pointed out in her sister's defense. "Wasn't the whole point of splitting up and looking for clues what this was all about? Finding someone that may have some answers?"

Conceding the point begrudgingly, Michael still shook his head in disagreement. "I don't like it."

"Why exactly do you propose then?" Maria demanded, taking her sister's hand in silent support. Tess squeezed her sister's hand back.

"I say we talk to this guy _we_ met," indicating Isabel and himself with a quick wave of a finger, "And take it from there."

Maria frowned at him. "And you think meeting after dark in a closed mercantile store in the middle of freaking nowhere is any safer than Tess and Max going to a cave? You can't even admit the possibilities that _this_ could be a trap too?"

"I say we go for it," Tess suggested with a look of pleading. "I think we should all meet out respective contacts and see what we learn."

"And if it's a trap?" Isabel pointed out.

"Then at least one team will be safe and can ride to the rescue," Tess replied logically.

"And if both of them are traps?" Michael asked.

Tess made a face.

"Enough," Max sighed. "It's not as if we have a whole lot of choices here, people. We're here for answers and answers have presented themselves, abet in a less than ideal situation. Let's take it from there."

Maria gave Max the evil eye. "You really get off on this whole leadership thing, don't you?"

He answered her with a glare. "Pretty much," Max shrugged before he sighed with resignation. It wasn't that he wanted to take charge, hell he'd be happy just to sit back and lead a normal life, but something in him always seem to push forward before he could think better of it. "How do we get away?"

"The midnight hike," Isabel pointed out reluctantly. She had been in high hopes that Max would veto the idea of her and Michael taking off in the middle of the night for a meeting with the strange Indian man at the store. But it looks like Michael wasn't the only one with burning questions. "It's dark, people will be milling around, no one will miss us."

"My mother will," Maria admitted. "Since Dad died, she's been a little… _overprotective_."

"Can you blame her?" Isabel asked, feeling some unwanted sympathy.

"No."

"Especially when you two are always getting into one scrap or another," Michael pointed out. Maria answered that jab by sticking her tongue out at him. He waved it away and looked around them. "By the way, where's Alex?"

Maria's face turned from annoyance to amusement. "Alex and his dad have cooking details tonight."

"I take it he's not happy?" Michael guessed with a grin.

"He can't cook."

"Maybe Liz will help," Tess suggest helpfully with a wince. She's tasted Alex's few attempts at making _anything_… her stomach rolled just thinking of it.

"Where do you think she is," Maria remarked with a knowing roll of her eyes. "Those two are about as blind as bats."

"Much like most of the world," Isabel added with a sigh. "So, we slip away on the hike?"

"What about my mom?" Tess asked with concern. "I don't want her worrying if we turn up missing."

"Maria?" Max asked quietly, his eyes steady as he watched Tess's sister turn her head toward him wearily. "Can you handle your mom for us?"

Looking unhappy, Maria nodded anyways. "Sure. I'll just tell her you took Tess on a _private_ hike."

"MARIA!" Tess admonished horrified and blushing ten shades of red. The last thing she needed was her mother thinking that she was off… with Max. It was too terrible to consider what kind of thought would be running through her mother's head.

"What?" Maria asked innocently.

-&-&-&-

"This is awful," Kyle complained as he dropped his spoon back into the small tin bowl of chili in his hand. "This is worse than awful, it's indescribably bad."

Maria laughed as she reached over and picked up the red bottle by her sister's feet. "Here. A little Tabasco goes a long way with Alex's cooking."

"Oh god," Kyle made a face as Maria poured a generous helping of the hot sauce into his bowl. "First Isabel, then Michael… now you. When will this insanity end?"

"You don't like Tabasco?" Maria asked as she poured some more into her own bowl. Living with Tess meant learning to like hot and spicy foods; plus she could still taste the slightly burnt fragrance of the chili.

"You have any idea what that stuff does to you body?" Kyle asks even as he took a tentative taste of the newly formulated chili. He had to admit, the Tabasco made the chili almost eatable.

"Probably less damage than Alex's cooking," Maria retorted and passed him the Tabasco sauce again.

Kyle nodded his head and sighed. "I've been spoiled by Michael's cooking. He may not be the nicest guy in the world but he sure can cook."

"Probably out of necessity he had to learn," Maria could help but remind him. "And please tell me you aren't making him do your chores just because he's staying with you guys right now."

"Of course not," Kyle replied defensively, quite annoyed that it had even crossed her mind. "Dad would have my hide… not that he's been around much lately."

Maria's face scrunched up as she bit into a hard piece of… something. "What do you mean? Late nights?"

"Yeah," Kyle played with his meal some more before giving up. He was a growing boy that will eat just about anything but… even he couldn't force himself to consume any more of the slug. "Obsessed with that "Silver Handprint" case."

Startled, Maria's spoon dropped into her bowl again with a clunk. "What?"

"Pretty silly, huh?" Kyle commented without looking up as he discreetly poured what was left of his dinner behind a bush. "There was a series of murders where the guy painted a silver hand print on his victims. Started in the early '70's, when my grandfather was around, then there was apparently a copy cat come time later. Scared everyone pretty bad, I remember my grandfather and dad talking about when I was a kid."

"Silver handprint?" Maria murmured as she forged disinterest. But in reality, her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. "How weird; not exactly your typical MO."

"It takes all kind," Kyle replied.

"So, your dad's been working on a dead case?" The spoon in Maria's bowl began to stir slowly in a circle. "Isn't that like a waste of tax payer's money?" She wanted to grab him by the front of his tee-shirt and shakes out all the answers that were racing through her mind.

"Not closed," Kyle answered absentmindedly while digging through his backpack. Emergency munchies were going to be in high demand tonight. "Unsolved cases are never closed."

Maria's heart pounded a little harder. "You mean there's some psycho out there killing people and printing silver handprints on them?"

"Apparently."

"You're a load of help," Maria muttered as she glanced across the way at where Michael was sitting by Tess and Amy, dutifully listening while Charles told stories of Tess and Maria's embarrassingly awkward childhood days. "Remind me look you up when I need cheering up." She has to talk to Tess, before the hike tonight.

"Hey," Kyle touched Maria's arm gently, seeing the trouble look on her face. "I'm sorry," his eyes softened with regret. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

Offering up a smile, Maria shook her head. "I'm not big on unsolved mysterious."

"How come?"

"My dad's killer was never caught," Maria replied as a matter of fact. "It's hard not knowing who and why and not seeing justice done. Of course, I'd want to be the one to dispense the justice in my own sweet way, preferably long and painful, but I'll settle for may form of a resolution. It's a hell lot better than not knowing."

Feeling like the underbelly of a slug and not knowing what to do about it, Kyle fell silent under Maria's gaze. "I know that 'I'm sorry' is pretty pathetic and useless but…"

"It's nice that you offered it," Maria replied kindly though thinking the same thing.

"But I am sorry for your loss and for your pain. I can't imagine losing my father," Kyle admitted honestly as he looked across the blazing campfire at where Jim and Amy were laughing quietly between themselves. "It's always been us guys. I won't know what to do without him."

"You're not going to lose him," Maria said quietly, sorry that she brought down such darkness upon Kyle. "I don't think he'd allow it. Your dad seems pretty tough."

"It takes just one bullet to bring down a man," Kyle replied honestly. "I understand that."

"Cop's precautionary training to their kid's about not playing with Daddy's work toys?" Maria asked lightly.

"No," Kyle answered with a sad quiet smile. "My grandfather was a cop; shot in the line of duty. Great guy, I always thought he was invincible, right up to the day I realized he wasn't. Then it was just me and dad."

Maria reached for Kyle's hand and squeezed gently. "Hard, huh?"

"Yeah," nodding his head. "I still miss him."

They sat in silence, taking comfort in the understanding of the other. Maria leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, "Tell me it gets better with time."

Kyle nodded again, "I'll tell you when I get there."

-&-&-&-

"Hello," Charles greeted as he sat down next to the gangly youth.

Michael turned his head with stared at the older man with blankness. "Hi," then turned back to stir the slop Alex called chili.

"Lousy dinner, huh?" Charles commented as he stirred at his own bowl of uneatable meal.

"Yup," Michael replied awkwardly, doing a discreet search of the campsite for help from this strange situation.

"I'm Charles, by the way," holding out one winkled but strong hand. "I'm Maria and Tess's grandfather."

"I know," Michael replied, wiping his hand on his worn jeans and taking the man's hand in a firm grip, only mildly surprise by the strength he found there. There was an expected pause, "I'm Michael."

"Yes," Charles smiled in that knowing way people get when they know something that you don't. "I know. Tess has told me all about you."

Michael wasn't sure if he should be flattered or alarmed by that pronouncement. But one thing was certain: he was going to have to talk to Tess about this whole "talking" issue. For someone who has kept the secret of a lifetime, she's got the biggest mouth ever… well, next to that nosy sister of hers anyways.

"Pretty isn't she?" Charles asked in a disturbingly causal manner. "Loved her the minute I saw her; sweetest thing in the world." He watched Tess laugh at one of their fellow camper imitating some wild animal or other. "Smart as anything and so very kind; I will forever be grateful to Amy for bring Tess to this family. She's been the best thing since…"

"You don't have to sell her qualities to me, sir. I know Tessa is something special."

Charles gave Michael a questioning look. "Tessa?"

"That's what I call her," Michael explained, so use to the question that he thought nothing of it.

"You have a pet name for her," Charles concluded with a nod. "That's quite adorable."

"Wouldn't call it a pet name," Michael replied, dumping his chili out while keeping an eye on Alex. "It's just what I call her."

"It's nice to know that my girls have someone looking after them. Not that I'm saying that they couldn't take care of themselves but it's always better to have a man around."

Michael chuckled softly. "I don't think they need any help at all. I certainly won't want to be in Tess or Maria's way if they set their minds in getting something. It would take a braver man than me to be _that_ stupid."

Charles nodded. "I agree. But still, it's nice to know that they have someone they can relay on. And Tess certainly thinks the world of you."

"Huh?"

"You two do make a lovely pair and…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Michael backed away so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet. "And double whoa…" He gave himself a moment to calm down. "You've got the wrong guy here."

"I do?" Charles asked inquisitively.

"Yeah," Michael replied with a sigh. It was funny at first, being thought of as Tess's guy but now it was getting old and quite annoying, especially when Max didn't take too kindly to the inference and tended to let Michael know it in his own silent ways. "Tessa and me," he made a show with his hand, "No way."

Charles's brows came down in a frown. "Are you saying there's something wrong with my granddaughter?"

"Of course not," Michael wondered what god above did he piss off to get himself into this mess. "I'm just saying that we don't see each other in that manner," he watched the look in the old man's eyes darkened just slightly, "sir." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Amy stand up looking his way. He prayed the usually interfering Mrs. Harding didn't suddenly do a 180 on him. "Tess and I are just friends."

"Clara and I were _just_ friends once upon a time, young man."

Michael looked confused, "Who's Clara?"

"My wife, son," Charles replied quite happily. "So you see…"

"No," Michael interrupted with a shake of his head. "See that guy over there?" he asked pointing out Max on the other side of the campfire, a good safe distance away. "He's my best friend and the guy that would happily tear my head off my shoulders if I so much as _think_ about Tessa wrong."

Charles studied the quiet, dignified youth across the way for a silent moment. "Tess and him are…"

"Dating," Michael finished for lack of a better definition of their relationship… which he doubt they had had a chance to define.

"Oh," quite surprise by this new information. "It's just that she's never even mentioned him in her letters."

"But she talked about me?" Michael asked, a little curious now.

"Yes," Charles replied, puzzled. "I wonder why she…"

"Charles," Amy admonished with a grin. "Of course she wouldn't mention Max and only speak of Michael, especially if she's dating Max and not dating Michael."

Charles blinked several times. "Um…"

"Michael is a _safe_ subject," Amy explained patiently with a great deal of amusement. "Max is not."

Comprehension finally dawned. "I see…"

"Yes…"

Michael let out a breath of relief. "Glad that's cleared up."

Charles nodded then happily clapped Michael on the back. "Well, there's always Maria and she's quite the girl! In fact…"

Michael groaned as if in physical pain.

-&-&-&-

Sitting down on his sleeping bag inside his tiny tent, Charles dug around in the framed backpack carefully. Extracting the silver mobile phone his wife had insisted on his carrying about, he paused for a moment and listened to the happy sounds of children and teens alternative laugh and complain about the night hike they were about to set off on. Hitting speed dial, Charles tipped his head out and watched his granddaughters with bittersweet pleasure.

"Charles?" was the response the minute the phone call was picked up.

"Hello, dear," Charles replied, waving his darlings off. The night hike was simply too much for his old bones and weakened eyesight. Not even the combined coaxing powers of Tess and Maria could get him to change his mind. "It must be getting late over on your end of the country. What are you doing still up?"

"What are you doing calling this late?" Clara Teresa Harding demanded grumpily.

"You weren't waiting up for my call, were you honey?" he teased setting back on the hard ground barely softened by the thick sleeping bag.

"You're half way across the country and don't check in for two days, of course I was waiting for your call," Clara admonished. "How's my baby?"

Charles mentally winced. Had it been two days already? "Tess and Maria are both doing fine; thriving in fact. Tess has herself a new admirer and Maria seems much taken by Amy's friend's son."

There was a pause. "Amy's friend?"

"Yes," Charles dug into his bag once more, pulling out a bar of granolas that Tess had insisted they pack. Thank goodness for the child's forethought; his was positively starving after dinner. "The town sheriff, real nice guy, has done quite a nice job of taking care of Amy and girls. He's quite taken with our Amy."

"Much taken?" Clara asked, deceptively mild.

"Well sure," Charles chomped on the dried grains. "Our Amy is young, pretty and sweet. Shouldn't be alone for the rest of her life; ought to get out and find herself another nice guy."

"And what about our son?" Clara asked.

"What about Philip?" Charles sighed. It was an old argument that Clara found necessary to revisit anytime Amy's name came into a conversation. "He's gone, Clara. We can't expect Amy to forever put her life on hold for him."

"So you'd have some backwards sheriff _playing_ father our Teresa?"

"No one is saying that he's going to replace Philip, Clara." Charles wondered why he even bothered. "But it would be good for the girls to have a man around the house again… someone to look out for them."

Clara was silent for a moment and Charles prayed that his wife may finally see some reason in all this. There was a soft sigh from the other end of the phone. "Charles, let's not argue. Tell me about my granddaughters. Tell me about Roswell. Tell me what you've been doing out there."

Surprised at the sudden softness in his wife's voice, a tone she didn't usually take with anyone, Charles was momentarily stunned. "Well, we're currently on a little camping trip just outside of…."

-&-&-&-

Max reached out and pulled Tess gently back, lagging further behind the group. They had been progressively slowing down as the hike continued on, moving behind several groups of laughing children and a few amorous couples who give them a knowing glance and said nothing. Tess blushed at the insinuations she was reading in their eyes.

"Don't get lost," Michael had laughingly whispered to them before he and Isabel moved further up in the group. It had been decided that the two pairs would not become "distracted" simultaneously. Maria would handle Amy, Kyle and Sheriff Valenti while Alex handled Mr. Evans with an insane number of questions.

"Max?"

"Shh…" Max's hand tightened slightly over hers as his steps slowed even more, putting distance between them and the last giggling couple that beside themselves with excitement. There were oh-so-many ways to get 'lost' in the darkened woods.

Staying silent, Tess followed Max as he slipped away from the marked trails, the ones everyone had been following carefully with beams of light and squinting against the darkness. As the sounds of trampled dry leaves and soft whispering voices faded with distance, Max's hand loosened over hers to concentrate more upon the distant hills silhouetted in the moonlight.

"It looks further than I remember it to be," Tess confessed as she took care not to step upon Max's heels as he led the way. The Fox's Trail turned out to be a small nearly overgrown path that led from camp to the bat caves. It is a favorite haunt for teenagers during Halloween.

"Distance is relative to your desire to reach your goal," Max replied softly, picking his way through the underbrush of dried bushes and weeds.

"That's very zen," she replied distractedly.

"Yeah, I read it in a Chinese philosophy book somewhere," Max answered conversationally.

"You read Chinese philosophy?" Tess inquired in a mild manner. There was nothing like having to think mindless conversations to delay having to consider the consequences of what may happen.

"Just the usual badly translated stuff," Max replied.

"It's not a _bad_ translation unless you know that original content," she replied avoiding a fat branch than threatened her knee. "Usually it's a good translation until someone with understandings of both language comes along and says it's bad."

"Are we really going to talk the degrees of good and bad translation all night?"

"No," Tess answered as she chance a glance at the nearing hills, "I just thought I'd follow the line of thought until it reaches the end or gets cut off like the way you just did."

"Anyone ever tell you that that's a very exasperating manner you have there?"

"Yes. Maria says so all the time. It's what she calls "circle logic.""

"She's smarter than I thought."

"What?"

"Nothing," Max replied squeezing her hand. By the way, your mother hates me."

"What?"

"Your mother…"

"I heard you the first time," Tess replied irritatibly. "And she doesn't hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Really_?"

She gave him a look. "Didn't was already have this conversations?"

"Yeah but that was before she started to throw fireballs with her eyes every time she looks at me."

Tess smirked, "Like you said, Mom doesn't like any guy that shows me more interest than they ought to as a friend."

"She likes Michael and he certainly shows you plenty of attention."

"Yes, but Michael shows the kind of attention that can easily be seen as brotherly and sweet. You on the other hand like to play the possessive, jealous, egotistical boyfriend that thinks everyone is out to get his girl."

Max blinked. "What?"

"Didn't think you were listening for a moment there," she answered with a grin.

"I wasn't," he answered honestly and pointed to the distance. "Cave."

Tess's gaze followed the direction of his finger to the patch of darkness in just on the side of the hill where the lowest point seem to sink into the hardened ground beneath them. "That was… quick."

Max glance back at the uneven path they've forged. "That was deceptive," he replied frowning at the way the curved of the plain seem to create an illusion of distance when none was there to be had. "But then whoever sent us here must have known that."

"Far enough to get away but close enough not to be missed," Tess murmured starting back at where their camp was, hidden by soft dunes and rolling plains. "Very clever."

"Yeah," Max made a face. "Very." He glanced down at her pale face, luminous in the pale moonlight, touched with a hint of fear and uncertainly. "Are you ready?"

Tess glanced back at the entrance of the cave; her eyes reflected her doubt, her curiosity, her fear and her determination. "Ready."

Max took her head and forced her face to his. Pressing his lips to hers, he allowed himself to absorb her sweetness. A flash of blue erupted behind their eyes: gentle laughter of affection and innocence rang across a white stoned courtyard, younger lovers enjoying their moment of freedom much sought after privacy together. A flash of green: Max as he stood some distance away, watching as Tess reached out and took Michael's arm, dragging the almost reluctant rebellious youth toward the street and home; bittersweet jealous left an acidic taste in his mouth. A flash of red: the silver pistol spat fire and pain erupted in Max's heart as he watch the head of golden curls fall. A flash of gold: blue eyes watched brown, trusting and confused as Max's hand closed over the flood of red across a white canvas. _"Don't die. Please don't die. Not again."_

Pulling away, Tess stared at him.

Swallowing fear that had nothing to do with their current situation, Max turned to face the cave as if nothing untoward had just happened. "We better go."

Stopping him, Tess stared into his eyes and let him know in no uncertain terms, "Sooner or later, we're going to have to deal with this."

He didn't pretend to not know what she was talking about, "I know. But now is not the time."

"I agree," she replied softly.

He nodded, understanding that she wasn't going to let this go once they were in the clear. "Stay behind me, and be very careful. First sign of trouble you get out of here and find Michael."

"And leave you to fend for yourself?" She gave him a look of disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Tess…"

"We do this together or we don't do this at all," she stated firmly.

Max looked at her, really looked. The set of her face, the glint in her eyes, the way her chin tilted up and challenged him. It was a look that was hauntingly familiar, the same person but not on the same face.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Nodding, "Agreed."

She smiled at him because it had been difficult for him to admit that.

Taking her hand, Max made his way slowly into the cave. Even with the two flashlights to give sight, the cavern was unbearably dark. "Careful," he warned as he toed several large rocks out of their path.

"What do you think this Raven's Light looks like?" Tess whispered into the dark as she turned her flashlight toward the ground again to pick out her path. The rest of the cave seem to swallow whatever little light the battery charged flashlights threw against it.

"I haven't a clue," Max admitted truthfully as he looked around into the darkness. "Do you hear humming?"

"Humming?" Tess tilted her head and went silent for a moment. Off in the distance, a soft humming sound was indeed emanating. "That wasn't there a minute ago."

"Yeah," Max concurred with some trepidation. The humming was getting louder, almost a rattling sound now. Every hair on his back of his neck stood up. "Maybe this wasn't…"

Tess's gasped as the lights in their hands went out, plunging them into darkness. "Max," the hand that gripped hers tightened, "I can't see."

Max's steps stopped, his mind churning with too many scenarios, none of them good. Decisions had to be made and quickly, "We're out of here."

There were no arguments there. But even as they turned to retrace their steps by memory, something move over their heads, brushing them with ghostly touches and piercing sounds that hurt the ears. Max gasped and grabbed Tess, pushing to lower to shield her. He could feel hundreds of leathery wings beat the air in fear. Tess came close to screaming in fear but held back through sheer force of will. Panic climbed her throat even as Max tightened his protective hold over her.

When they simply could take no more Max reached out into the air, feeling the weathered skin bats surround them and let loose an explosion of light. Blinded, the bats fled from the source of the power giving the besieged pair some much needed relief.

A soft clapping was suddenly interjected among the up pitched screeching and forceful flapping of wings.

Max and Tess turned, finding the source of the claps in the shadowy depth, just beyond the reach of the Max's lighted hand. "Very good, very good indeed," tan legs appeared in the light followed by a weathered poncho of rusty colors before the face of the old Indian man on the reservation revealed itself. "Quite impressive too."

"Who…" Tess wished her voice hadn't just jumped a few octaves. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sundancer," the old man shuffled closer, ignoring the flying rodents that occasionally bounced off his head. "And we've been expecting you for some time now young'uns. I must say, you're late."

-&-&-&-

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"This place doesn't look…" Isabel turned her head and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, "alive." The little Indian reservation with its gift shops and replicas of ceremonial dugouts had looked quaint in the sunlight but in the dark… it looked haunted. "I'm beginning to have some second thoughts here."

"Too late for that Issy," Michael said snagging her arm just in case she decided to bolt. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there alone, though he really didn't, he simply didn't want her running into any trouble should she have to make her way back alone. "Let's just finish this quickly."

"How do you expect to find the answers to our lives 'quickly?'" Isabel asked, irritably as she pulled her arm away.

"Ask the important the questions and leave the rest out," Michael replied quite reasonably.

"That's your grand plan?"

"You got a better one?"

"Of course not, this isn't exactly something one sit up at night and make a list for?"

"You and your damn lists," Michael muttered. "No wonder they call you the Christmas Nazi."

"I resent that!" Isabel then pointed. "That one?"

"Looks like," Michael replied and then pulled Isabel back. "I'll go in first. If something doesn't look right, go get Max and maybe some help."

Isabel's eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to be a macho and hero like, are you?"

"I'm trying to be practical," Michael replied.

"How is sending the slower one for help practical?" Isabel wanted to know.

"'Cause if this _is_ a trap, I'm bigger and stronger and I may stand a chance of getting away," Michael ticked off on his fingers reasonably. _"And I sure the hell won't put you in that kind of danger,"_ he couldn't help thinking.

Still irritated but not without seeing reason, she nodded. "All right, but…"

"But?" he asked.

Isabel felt a flare of fears that had nothing to do with her. "But be careful all right?"

He raised a brow. "Didn't know you cared?"

"Don't be stupid!" she snapped sharply. "I can just hear the lecture from the short blond if you get your head bashed in."

Michael grinned picturing the petite Tess wiggling a finger and dressing down the statuesque Isabel. _"Now that may be something getting my head broke to see." _He nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Okay, let's…" she visibly jumped as a shaft of light suddenly fell upon them.

"Are you two going to stand there and argue all night or are you going to come in?" the slightly impatient voice asked from the open doorway of the small shop they had been hesitating outside of. "Cause if you talk any longer, it'd be dawn and your parents are going to notice you've been gone all night." The old Indian man crossed his arms. "And having daughters of my own, I won't want to wish that kind of imagined thoughts on any father."

Michael and Isabel both stood there, shocked silent and still.

"Well?" he stepped back and indicated the inside. "Coming in?"

To be continued….


	47. Signs of the Past

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Everything in connect to Roswell the show, is not owned by me. No profits are made by this exercise in bad writing. Though if any were, I probably would have donated it to charity by now.

**Timeline:** What timeline?

**Ratings:** M… cause I want it like that.

**Chapter Summary: **A little history lesson and a sign from home. Sheriff Valenti gets a nasty little surprise.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I'm know I'm like a month behind on my usual updates. But I have a really good reason… my life got turned up-side down (and so did my house) and I've been trying to get it all back into place again. But I keep trying though.

Okay, the name of Max and Isabel's father has been changed. (Too bad I've got such a lousy memory that I didn't recall it and ended up with two Phillips in my story.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 47 – Signs of the Past**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You took a mighty big risk coming here," the old man that just identified himself as Sundancer noted while moving with a painfully slow gait toward Max and Tess. "For all you know, I could have been the enemy."

"If you were," Max replied calmly, ignoring the screeching bats that still filled the air around them, "You won't have waited to lure us here. You would have attacked us in reservation."

"Maybe I didn't want to attract too much attention," Sundance replied reasonably as he straightened bent bones to look at the young man with too keen eyes. "Um huh," nodding to himself. "You certainly look like the picture."

"Picture?" Tess asked as the old man's turned to her to scrutinize her face in the same manner. She gave herself a moment and opened her mind to him, feeling cautiously around the edge of his thoughts. Resignation, regret and just a touch of fear… nothing that spelled danger to them. Her death grip on Max's arm relaxed.

"In the metal book?" the man prompted reading their confused faces faces. "Don't tell me that ole coot hadn't found you yet?"

Max glanced at Tess, who shook her head. "What old…um, what man?"

"Nasado," Sundancer pronounced ominously. He straightened when that elicited no reaction from them. "But you knew that already, right?"

Again, the two young aliens exchanged quiet looks.

"Hum…" Sundancer shook his head and sighed, every bent line on his old form screamed resignation. "Come along now. No use in standing around there and letting the damn bats play target practice with my head. Never could stand bats; gives me the willies."

"Then why did you pick this cave?" Tess wanted to know as Max held her back and allowed the old Indian to precede them.

"Darkest place I can find," Sundancer replied as he picked his way across the cavern squinting in the minimum light. "Nasado can do many things but seeing in the dark wasn't one of them."

"Nasado?" Max couldn't stop himself from voicing.

-&-&-&-

"Yes," Riverdog replied quietly as he gestured to the seat across the way from him. Several joints popped as he lowered his body. There was an air of exhaustion and finality to him that didn't offer any comfort.

Michael and Isabel carefully situated themselves in the wicker chairs that looked half decayed and ready to fall through; miraculously, it held their weight. The hot cider in their hands hadn't been touch, neither one ready to taste it until the old man had some of his own, which had been poured out of the same hot kettle.

While the old man didn't seem threatening, neither Michael nor Isabel was willing to take any chances. Michael glanced at Isabel as Riverdog twisted in the chair to poke at the fireplace, and slanted a knowing glanced in the old man's direction and raised a questioning brow. Isabel's responded with a shake of her head. She didn't know what to make of the mysterious old Indian.

"We called him Nasado," Riverdog continued quietly as he settled back in to his seat, his mind traveling back a ways in time and memories. "We understood that he was different the moment he stepped into our camp. There was simply something here that wasn't completely in tune with us. And Nasado certain proved himself to be different that evening when the rattlers made their way in. He came here with another man…"

-&-&-&-

"James Atherton," Sundancer repeated with some annoyance. "Pay attention children and stop making me repeat things," he glanced over his shoulder to reprimand them and tripped on the uneven terrain.

Tess and Max reached out as the same time and caught the man before he could pitch face first into the unforgiving rocks.

"Thank you," he replied gruffly and without embarrassment. "Where are the other two?"

"Other two?" Max asked in a bid to find out more than he was willing to give away.

Sundancer sighed. "Are we going to keep playing this repeating game?"

"At the reservation," Tess answered softly, her now working flashlight skimming the rocks of the narrow grassy path in front of them. "There was a man that recognized something Isabel was wearing," she frowned. "Isabel and Michael, that's their names."

"Um…" Sundancer shook his head. "Riverdog must be with them."

"Riverdog?" Max repeated.

Sundancer glared over his shoulders and tripped again.

-&-&-&-

"Sundancer?" Michael repeated with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Why can't you people have regular names?"

"Because we were here first," Riverdog remarked simply and offered more cider.

"Why did Sundancer lure Max and Tess away?" Isabel asked her fear for her brother's safety obvious on her face. This night had not turn out to be anything she could even dream up. "You said that you were here to help and that…"

"Calm down child," Riverdog replied with a motioning hand for Isabel to keep her seat. He sighed and wondered at how he was to deal with these youths and briefly wondered if he was ever this young and impulsive. "Sundancer is in no position to hurt your friends. He's merely making sure."

"Of what?" Michael demanded.

"Of who you are," was the obvious reply.

"But you didn't feel the need to?"

"No," Riverdog answered honestly. "I've seen the etchings. I know what you'd look like. Never forgotten in fact."

"Etching?" Isabel questioned.

Riverdog frowned as he looked at her, his eyes measuring her in some way. "In the book," he glanced at Michael's impassive face. "You have seen the book, correct?"

Michael refused to meet the old man's eyes.

-&-&-&-

"You keep mentioning this book," Max said as he led the way back to the reservation. His night vision was a great deal better than Sundancer's and he didn't have any need to keep glancing over his shoulders. "What book are you talking about?"

"The one that tells of your coming," Sundancer replied a little out of breath and cursed himself to have chosen a location to test the two young aliens so far from the reservation. "Can you slow down some? These old bones aren't what they use to be."

Tess reached out and took the man's arm helpfully. Sundancer smiled at her gratefully though she could still sense a touch of fear in him. Taking a better hold of him, Tess opened the gates of her mind and reached for his. Again there was fear, a healthy abundance of curiosity, a great deal of determination and sense of obligation that warred mightily with caution. She couldn't have expected anything less or anything more curious. Just as she was about to retreat, Tess felt the conscious of another nearby. Max.

She hesitated. Reaching out to him could gain a wealth of understanding for this guy that both thrilled and exasperated her. She's never felt the kind of connection she felt with him before. But there was that annoyingly possessive part of him that chafed greatly at the independent 20th century girl in her. Her mother had taught her to stand on her own two feet and never rely upon a man to take care of her… not even a man she loved with all her heart. _"Oh god, don't think about such things."_

Decision made, Tess reached out for him.

Max whipped around so fast Sundancer didn't have enough time to stop. Colliding into the solid back of the youth, the older man landed badly.

Ignoring the horrible pain radiating down his left side, Sundancer watched the sudden fierceness in the young man's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Max's eyes burned bright embers, "Nothing."

"Now that aught true and you know it," Sundancer replied, wincing at the pain.

Tess swallowed hard and pulled her eyes away. Guilt sat heavy upon her as she reached down to help Sundancer up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sundancer lied and tried to get up on his own volition.

"Here," Tess's hand reached out and touched the small of the old man's back. Warmth coursed through her hand and into the man's body, encasing it in a warm cocoon of wonder. She let out a breath as her powers retreated from the wounds. Stumbling for a moment, she felt a warm hand on her waist, steadying her; giving her strength.

Max leaned in close and whispered for her ears alone, "Ask next time."

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ she silently screamed into her own head. _"How many times has this guy save you and you pulled a stunt like this? Real nice, Teresa, just the way to show the guy how grateful you are."_ Swallowing bitter taste of shame in her throat, Tess nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered back.

He said nothing but reached around her and helped Sundancer up. "We better pick up some speed if we want to get back without notice."

Tess reached out and touched Max's arm. When he turned and look at her again, she repeated, "I'm sorry."

He ignored the curious Sundancer for a moment and squeezed her hand. "I don't mind; I just wanted to be warned first." He gave her a look that melted her, _"I trust you."_

-&-&-&-

Michael stood as Max and Tess led the way into the warm room, helping an older man by the arm over the threshold. "Maxwell?"

"We're fine," Max answered without the question ever having been spoken. He glanced at his sister to assure himself of her well-being. His eyes traveled the room until they came up on the stranger watching him intently. "I take it you're Riverdog."

The older man smiled, his wrinkled faced stretched to form a pleasant expression… almost smug. "I told you it would be a bad idea to anger them," he said pointedly at Sundancer.

Sundancer merely glared back and allowed Max and Tess to help him to a chair. "I don't want to hear the words 'I told you so' from you."

"You won't," Riverdog replied with a smile that said it all. "How were the caves?"

"Shut up," Sundancer replied irritably.

Tess almost laughed at the sibling like banter. "We better hurry. We've been gone for almost an hour now."

Isabel nodded in agreement. "The night hike has to be over by now; they're going to start wondering if we don't show up soon." Her biggest concern was what Maria Harding planned on telling the parents about their disappearing act. The girl looked pretty serious about the whole 'private tour of the caves' idea she kept making Tess blush with.

"Then we best be going," Riverdog announced ignoring Sundancer's groan of pain. "It's a bit of a track from here."

"What is?" Michael wanted to know as Max opened the door once more. "Wait, where are we…"

"To where Nasado left you something on the off-chance that you'd show up before he found you," Riverdog replied cryptically.

"Said you'd know," Sundancer added as stood with a sigh. He was going to be aching from head to toe tomorrow, he was sure of it. The night air weren't doing his old bones any favors. "'Course, he said a lot of things that you don't seem to know anything about." He and Riverdog exchanged looks that were a strange mix of confusion and amusement. "Guess things didn't work out the way he planned."

"Apparently so."

-&-&-&-

"Where is your sister?" Amy demanded if not angry at least quite annoyed. "And don't be spinning any yarn with me, young lady."

Maria bit her lip for a second before giving her mother the truth. "She's with Max."

Amy frown deepened. "And what is she doing with Max?"

Brows rising in surprise and amusement, "Well I can take a wild guess but I don't think you really want to know."

Charles winced. "Please, reframe from telling us. My poor grandfather-set mind may not be able to handle it."

Maria laughed.

Amy wasn't so amused. "Where are they?"

As the honest questions seem to be the best ones up to this point, Maria thought it better to stick to the plan that worked. "At this moment, it's any body's guess."

If she had been a cartoon, steam would have been coming out of Amy's ears. "Maria…" she warned.

"I don't know," Maria insisted.

Amy gave voice to her frustration. "It's dark. She doesn't know the terrain well. We're in the middle of rattle snake country. And she's out there with a boy. What were you thinking?"

"Me?" Maria asked innocently.

"Yes, you," Amy pointed to her. "You're supposed to be watching out for your little sister; keeping her from doing stupid things like this."

"Mom," Maria said quite annoyed, "Pass the age of 7, when was the last time you've gainsaid Tess once she's made up her mind about something? And can I just remind you of a six feet tall example in the form of Michael Guerin?"

Amy glared at her.

Charles couldn't help himself, "She's right. Tess has her faults and being extremely stubborn is something she probably got from her grandmother."

"She learned from the best then," Maria muttered under her breath.

Just then, an agitated Sheriff Valenti and concerned Mr. Evans joined them. "Has anyone seen Kyle?"

"Or Max and Isabel?" Mr. Evans added.

Maria sighed. "Kyle is somewhere over there," pointing in the general direction to her right, "Hoping he doesn't get bitten by bugs in the wrong place or step into anything bad." She gave the sheriff a meaningful look. "Max is with Tess… somewhere… probably talking," she assured Mr. Evans and her mother. "Tess isn't that kind of girl and Max isn't that kind of… well, I really don't know Max well enough to judge what kind of guy he is," she shrugged apologetically to Mr. Evans. "And as for Isabel…"

"Yes?"

"She's probably with Michael. I saw them talking earlier tonight."

"When?" Mr. Evans asked.

"On the hike."

"So you did see them on the hike then?"

"Yes," she said firmly; after all it was the simple truth.

Phillip Evans looks torn between concern and relief. "Well…" he glanced at the sheriff. "I'm sure they're alright then. Max can take care of himself and Isabel… Well, Michael will take care of her."

"You really want him to?" Maria asked with doubt.

Phillip nodded. "Michael is a good kid, despite everything. He wouldn't hurt Issy or let Issy get hurt."

Amy nodded but piped up, "But I would still feel better if we find them. It's dark out there and there are rattlers around."

"She's right," Jim said with a sigh. "These parts aren't safe for anyone that doesn't know it well. We better start a search party and find those kids."

"But…" Maria stood as the adults started to talk away. _"Oh shit!"_

-&-&-&-

Michael reached out and grabbed Isabel's arm when she stumbled over the rocky path. He reacted on instinct when he felt her weight shift in his hand. Catching her as she slammed into his chest, her weight completely set against his body, he felt a sudden shot of heat hit him. Waiting for her to regain her balance, he didn't hurry her as she struggled to find her footing once more.

"You all right?" he whispered to her in the darkness.

"I think so," Isabel admitted as she finally found even ground to set her weight on. "These dusty roads aren't great when the wind kick up."

"Yeah," he agreed softly, not sure why this conversation suddenly felt a little more intimate than it really ought to be. He was acutely aware of the supple body against his, the light perfume scent that clung to her hair, the warmth of her breath, the softness of her skin… he was just _too_ aware.

"You two all right?" Tess asked softly as she passed them on the path, her big blue eyes reflected in the moonlight.

"Tessa, you might want to watch the…"

Tess was two feet from breaking her neck when a bubble of green erupted underneath her, cushioning her fall. In the eerie green light, she looked down to see that she had suspended in midair. Her eyes followed the net-like cushion beneath her to Max's hand where it had originated from; four feet from her. With one hand still holding onto to the bubble of energy beneath her, Max reached out to help her up with the other. When Tess was back on her feet, the bubble disappeared with the closing of Max's fist.

"Now that was impressive," Sundancer said in awe.

"Very," Riverdog agreed with the steady nod of his head.

Max ignored them. "You all right?" he asked.

Brushing her knees, Tess nodded without a word. She had been more stunned with Max's display of power than by the fall. She hadn't even realized that such things could be done. _"Guess it's time to amp up my practice lessons. Maybe get a tutor?"_

"Let's keep going then," Max pronounced as he tightened his hold on Tess's hand. He glanced over his shoulder, "You plan on letting go of my sister or what?"

Michael let go immediately, causing Isabel to stumble again, as if he hadn't even notice that fact that he still had his arms around her. Neither of them said a word, merely avoided each other eyes and proceeded up the path.

Sundancer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that wasn't _too_ obvious."

"Be quiet," Riverdog chuckled, thinking that youth had its disadvantages too.

Isabel took a breath to compose herself. She didn't know why she had been so thrown by the fact that she hadn't felt the least bit disturbed by the close proximity of Michael… it felt ridiculously normal… and safe. She felt safe in his arms. And if she was completely honest with herself, it was the first time in a long time that she had and she hadn't wanted to let go. _"What am I doing?"_ she sighed silently to herself. A soft tiny hand reached for hers, linking fingers to give comfort. She turned her head to meet Tess's sympathetic blue eyes. They convey an understanding of something neither girl was sure of.

She wanted not to like this girl, this interloper but found that she couldn't… not really. There was something about Tess, something about the way she looked at Isabel at times that triggered something vague and familiar in the back of her mind. The knowledge was just out of reach and she could almost see it, like searching through a thick fog and seeing a shadow that was just beyond one's reach. Squeezing the other girl's hand, Isabel resigned herself to that fact that, for better or for worse, they were in it together now.

Tess silently thrilled at the sudden acceptance she felt from Isabel. It calmed her as nothing else would. She smiled, _"We're together again."_ The thought slipped through before she could cognized it or wonder at why she could think it.

Michael's sharp eyes saw the shadowed outline of the linked hands; Max's to Tess's, Tess's to Isabel's and left like an outsider again. Then he felt the gentle touch upon his arm and followed than slender hand up to its owner. Isabel smiled at him as she took his hand, locking her fingers around his tightly. For a moment, the world was perfect.

-&-&-&-

Jim silently cursed all teenagers and their reckless, impulsive, bone-headed ideas. And they still have four more days of hormonal teenage angst to deal with. Stumbling over several rocks as he climbed the small hill, Sheriff Valenti glanced behind him at the searching flashlights that spread over the lower area of the dunes. There were several clustered together, the darkness being about dominant imaginations of ghost stories told long ago. No doubt, there would be stories told tonight to give the younger children nightmares and give the older ones more reason to huddle together against the setting cold night air.

Pushing aside a dry brush that obscured his line of sight of the small dusty trail he had been following, he couldn't help but shake his head at their guide's inability to make simple deductions in their search for the missing teens. The wide open spaces weren't where they should be looking, he knew that on instinct. It was the most densely packed treed area that they needed to concentrate on. If he was a hormonal boy, he would definitely be seeking privacy by now. And while he would cheerfully wring Michael and Max's neck, he admitted that the boys weren't stupid and would probably keep close to the edge of the light forest the decorated the edge of the reservation. "I hope," he couldn't help but mutter.

Something caught his eyes as he dropped over the lip of the small hill he had been scaling. Frowning with concern, he moved closer, shining his flashlight on the glittering object on the ground. Reaching for it, Jim had a moment of apprehension; as if someone had just stepped over his grave.

Shining the light over the silver objection in his hand, the sheriff identified it as a watch… more specially, it was a lady's watch; simple in design but obviously expensive. Brushing a thumb over the glass surface and wiping away the dirt clinging to it, Jim had a nagging suspicion that he's seen this watch before. And he's seen it recently too. _"But where?"_

And as he stood there trying to remember when he'd last seen the watch, another dull gleam caught the beam of this flashlight. Crouching down, Jim reached for the objection but recoiled as he recognized what it was. For a moment, his heart stopped in his chest before he screwed up the courage to pick up the silver snubbed nosed pistol; small, compact, lethal. And just a little too familiar….

Turning the pistol over in his hand, he glanced from the pistol to the watch and back again. It was the pistol that triggered the memory; pretty women with eyes that were too cold and smile that was too fake. The pistol had been tucked into the clip pulled to the side of her pencil slim skirt, not bothering to cover it with the matching blazer upped to the side. And the watch, it had been attached to the wrist of the hand that offered him a book full of fantasies, nightmares and strange imaginations.

A sickening feeling dropped into the pit of Valenti's stomach.

"Agent Topolski."

-&-&-&-

"We're here."

Michael frowned and glanced around the grassy plains. "Here where?"

"Here," Riverdog said pointing to the four flat stones that formed a square sitting in the middle of the field.

Scratching his head, Michael made a face. "I'm not the only one confused, right?"

Tess smiled sassily, "Maybe."

Sundancer crouched by the stones and touched them reverently. "He left these here, marked the area; said you'd know what to do when the time comes."

"You know, this Nasado seem to say that a lot," Michael grouched as he stooped down next to the old man. "But so far, nothing he's said and what's actually happened has coincided." He touched the cold stones with the tips of his fingers and waited.

Nothing.

"Well that was a bust," Michael grumbled before looking up expectedly at Max.

Max stared at the four stones, a wrinkle forming between his brows his mind's eye laid a strange image over the structure before him. Four curled symbols connected by crossing lines; it meant something that was just beyond his understanding.

"Max?" Tess asked quietly, her hand coming to rest at on his crook of his arm.

Even in the dim light, he could see her concern. Clearing his throat, "We have to assume that he meant for only us to see this so," he crouched down next to Michael, tugging Tess gently down with him. "It'd have to something only we'd be able to discovery."

"Like what?" Isabel asked, crowding in next to Tess.

Brows still furrowed, Max reached out to the stones, "Like this," and released a small steady stream of energy toward it. The four stones glowed like a beacon in the night, soft golden lights that reflected on their faces. But as Max held the power the light spread outwards, spiraling around underfoot.

"What the hell!" Michael's first instinct was to reach out and grab Max's arm, pulling the lankier man away from the source of danger. His next instinct was the simultaneously enclosed the girls in this reach and push them out of harm's way. It was instinctive and done before anyone had a chance to react.

Isabel clung to Michael's arm even as she scrambled back with his help. Her heart was somewhere in the vicinity of her throat, making speech difficult.

Without looking, Max pushed Tess back behind him, shielding her from the light that now encircled the four feet radius around the still glowing stones. The spiraling symbol was familiar; a little too familiar.

"Oh my god," Isabel's hand went to her neck.

"The character on the pendant," Michael murmured softly, loosening his hold on Max's arm.

"Home," Tess whispered under her breath.

"What?" Max turned and stared at her. But she wasn't looking at him; she was staring at the glowing mark on the ground. Her blue eyes were especially intense in the eerie glow.

"It means home," she murmured softly, unknowingly, "Or…"

"Or what?" Michael asked, fascinated and horrified at the same time and not certain which one of those emotions concerned him more.

"Or the name of home," she replied softly, eyes unblinking as she continued trying to decipher the meaning that eludes her. She didn't understand why she knew… she just did.

Silence descended upon the group as they all stared at the emblem on the ground; each one lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Sundancer muttered, "At least it's pretty."

"People," Riverdog said loudly, catching their concentrated attention. "We're about to have company," pointing to the distance where tiny flashes of beams announced the arrival of others. "Looks like you didn't go as unnoticed as you'd hope."

"Shit!" Michael wanted to do a lot more than just curse at the ill timed appearance of the rest of their camp. "The light."

"This isn't going to look good," Isabel predicted with trepidation. She did not want her father finding her here.

Max shook his head and sighed. Nothing ever quite goes according to plan nowadays. "Michael, build a fire, make it big enough to imitate that," pointing to the still glowing ground. "Isabel, help Michael get a safe fire going." Isabel scrambled over to Michael and searched the ground for more rocks to build the fire ring. "Tess, I know they're pretty far off but can you offer us a little more time?"

Tess nodded her head in determination, "I can try."

Crouching again, Max extended his field of perception, the one he uses only when he uses his powers, and sought to understand how to drown the light he had ignited. In his mind's eye the field of energy spread in a web-like manner, each strand feeding another, like a ball rolling on a surface with no friction. Reaching out, Max pulled gently on the twisting mass of power, absorbing the power slowly back from whence it came.

Isabel watched her brother for a moment, suddenly feeling a lost as the bright symbol of something alien and yet familiar dimmed and disappeared. It didn't really matter that she was still frightened and unsure of… anything, she was suddenly stabbed with a need to cry with pain, a pain she knew but didn't understand.

"Issy?" Michael's hand paused over the half made ring of stone; his eyes searched her pale drawn face. "What's wrong?"

With no words to explain her emotions, she could only shake her head.

Holding herself perfectly still, Tess reached out with her mind to everything else not in her immediately vicinity. The conscious world was very different from the dream world that she and Isabel trips through regularly; it was softer yet brighter, silent yet you hear everything and much easier to conform to your will. She turned her head in her mind's eye and made noises in the distance, a flicker of light further away, moved the direction of the searcher. A little more light, a little more rustle, a little more distance…

Michael took a step back before extending his hand to the stone ring. He's only done this one before, a long time ago by accident. He imagined a ball of flames at the center of his palm, then at like a baseball, shot it toward the messily stacked twigs in the middle of the circle of rocks. Gasping, he took another step back as the dry wood caught fire.

Max grabbed the two older men, careful of their fragile old bones, and pulled them toward the circle of flames. "Have a seat, you're about to give us a lesson on the Indian traditions done only at night."

Sundancer lowered himself painfully to the group and sat crossed legged. "Just so you know, I was a pretty lousy student when I was a kid."

"You're still a lousy student," Riverdog replied as he too sat by the fire, Indian styled. "Let's begin with the first settlement here in New Mexico…"

Nodding his head, Max motion for Michael and Isabel to join them around the fire before reaching for the still standing Tess. With her eyes closed and her concentration reaching far in, she hadn't yet realized that the stage was set for their 'discovery.' With a gentle hand, he guided her slowly down and into his arms, cuddling her against his side. "Guide them this way," he whispered softly into her ears and held her closer when she turned her face into his shoulder. He looked up and watched the trail of lights that had moved relatively slowly through the night, in a rather odd path turn their way. "Gentlemen," Max nodded his head to the older men before turning to girl in his arms again, "Let go."

Tess released the minds of those she had been watching with a sigh of relief. And while she knew that she really ought not to be discovered with Max in her current compromising position, she didn't have will to move away.

Riverdog watched the lights for a moment before Sundancer nudged him with his elbow. Giving his old friend a frown, he continued his story. "Before New Mexico was a state, our people had turned this place into an isolation camp that actually was the beginnings of a much large camp that would one day…"

To be contined…


	48. Unexpected Source

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **I cannot even remember who it is that actually owns Roswell though you can all safely assume that it's not me. No profits are being made by this little indever and none will be made in the future. Any infringement up anyone's rights, ownership or claims is wholly unintentional and done without malice. (There; have I covered all the basics?)

**Timeline:** What timeline? There ain't no stinkin' timeline anymore.

**Ratings:** I'm not so sure anymore. There isn't much profanity, no nudity to speak of and I was never very good with blood and gore. So… um….yeah.

**Chapter Summary: **Mr. Evans asks a few awkward questions, Valenti puts himself in harm's way, Maria gets an intriguing offer, Isabel has a realization and Liz unwittingly give a wrong clue.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Wow… I was kind of surprised and flattered by the reviews for the last chapter. Frankly, I wasn't sure if anyone was even reading this story anymore… it's gotten kind of convoluted, not to mention horribly long and slow moving. (It's been a year and our little gang still is still on holiday break from last year.) But hey, as long as people are enjoying it, I'll keep writing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 48 – Unexpected Sources **

------------------------------------------------------------------

Phillips Evans considered himself a modern man, a man that could keep up with times and changes; but there were just certain changes in times that he couldn't quite allow himself to accept. He understood teenage puppy love, he understood hormone changes as a child gets older, he even understood "heavy petting," (though it was more from personal experience than from a parenting book) but what he wasn't ready for was to see a hint of something a little more in his son's eyes at an age when most teens were more concern about their grades, their appearance and their allowance money.

Sighing, Phillip sat down at the dining room table and listened quietly to his kids in the family room, the soft hum of the television muffling the voices that spoke softly in the background. He liked times like this, quiet and normal... he wasn't ready for them to grow up quite yet.

"Something wrong, honey?" Diane Evans asked as she dried the salad bowl practiced hand.

"Did you know that Max and Lizzie Parker are no longer seeing each other?"

"I think Isabel mentioned it several weeks ago," she answered absentmindedly. She wondered if she could sneak some snow peas into the salad without the Max and Phillip throwing a fuss; the men ever liked peas.

"Several weeks?" Phillip asked in disbelief. How did he lose track of his children's lives this way?

"Yes," Diane opened the refrigerator and pulled out the some grated blue cheese. "Right before Isabel and Kyle decided to break things off and concentrate on their studies."

"Issy and Kyle too?"

Diane turned and regarded her husband curiously. There was a stunned and frustrated look on his face. "Why the sudden interest in our kid's love lives, honey?"

Phillip made a face. "I saw something during the camp out last weekend."

"What?"

"I think Max is in love," Phillip confessed, watching his wife for her reaction.

Diane merely raised her brows and smiled.

Phillip stared at her incredulously. "You're not even a least bit concerned?"

"Why would I be?" she asked nonchalantly. She found it rather sweet and amusing that Phillip would be so concerned over such a little things. "He's a healthy young man and she's a pretty girl; I couldn't possibly ask for a better girl for my son."

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, of course."

"Who then?" he asked.

"Tess of course."

"Diane…"

"Honey," she said indulgingly and with a smile that more than spoke of her amusement over this whole thing, "It's just a teenage infatuation."

"I don't think so."

"Phillip…"

"Diane, I'm telling you," Phillip said with a frown that sat awkwardly against his usually cheerful face, "I think he's _truly_ in love with this girl."

In all the years Diane has known Phillip, she could count on one hand the number of times she was this passionately certain of anything. The one major occasion was when they had decided to adopt the sweet orphans they found on the road one lazy summer evening, _"Their miracle babies." _Going to him, Diane held his hands for a moment, "How do you know?"

"Because I see it his eyes," he replied softly, remembering the way his son had been staring down at the girl in his arms as the search party stepped into the light of the campfire. Max hadn't been listening to the stories of the Indian guides at all; his mind was otherwise occupied with other, prettier thoughts. "We could have been a herd of buffalos and he wouldn't have noticed." He smiled, remembering the almost dreamlike look on his son's usually serious and stoic face; he couldn't remember the last time Max looked so unguarded. "I recognize the look."

"You mean this one?" she asked, putting her arms around his middle and gazing up at him with adoration.

Phillip felt his heart swell for a moment, gazing right back at her with a smile that bordered goofy. After more than twenty years, she still made his heart beat just a little faster when she smiles at him. "Yeah, this one."

"Come on guys," Isabel complained as she rolled her eyes and squeezed by her parents. "You have your own room to go to."

"Yeah," Max agreed whole heartedly grabbing a glass on his way to the frig, "Some of us still want to keep down the dinner we just ate."

"You mean the dinner you stuff down your throat to get to that homework you've been avoiding all winter break," Diane admonished with a frown at him. But really, it's rather difficult to be anger at her children when you bring home nothing but straight A's and perfect citizenship.

"I've been busy," Max replied evasively. He hoped his parents would merely chalk it up to teenage behavior.

"With what?" Diane asked in that motherly manner of hers that never failed to put the sweet crook smile on Max's face. She remembered the first time her son smiled at her, from the top of a slide the weekend after the Evans had finally legally adopted their children. He had been such a serious little thing, all wise-eyed and silent; it had been a relief to see that twinkle of mischief.

"Don't you mean 'with _who_?'" Phillip amended slyly with a grin.

Max didn't rise to the bait.

"Didn't she come over to work with Isabel on a project once? She's awfully cute," Diane commented as she moved out of the way for her son to reach for juice.

Choosing to remain silent, Max poured his juice and pretended to ignore the grinning faces of his parents. He did not want his parents looking a little too closely at him right now… not with everything that was going on.

"Have you two been dating long?" Phillip asked, seeing that the teasing wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Ohhh... so you're dating now?" Isabel asked sweetly. While she knew Max and Tess have grown considerably closer in the recent weeks, she hadn't heard of any hook-ups yet. "Does Michael know?"

"Tess does not belong to Michael," Max snapped a little more harshly than he had intended and then had to set his teeth back. He was sore that the rest of the world _still_ believes that Tess and Michael are dating. He really did gale him to hear it and jealous has not made him a better man for it.

"Ohhh…." Diane's brows raised a notch. It was never pretty when best friends fight over a girl.

Max could have bitten off his tongue. "It's not like that, Mom."

Phillip and Diane exchanged quick and knowing glances that spoke too much.

Not wanting to get into it but unwilling to allow his parents to think any other way but the truth, "Tess and I are together. Michael and Tess are just friends, they've both said it."

Isabel leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms smugly. "But the rest of the school thinks that Michael and Tess are together cause Michael _really_ like her."

Max glared at her for inciting yet another stream of inquiry. "Well Tess doesn't feel the same way."

"I don't know," Isabel said as she left the room, "She seemed pretty _friendly_ toward him to me."

Max exerted a considerable effort in keeping from hurling his juice at his sister's retreating back.

There was a silence for a moment before Phillip cleared his throat and asked, "Are you and Michael fighting?"

There were times when Max could happily kill his own sister. "No, we're not fighting over Tess. I know where Tess stands with each of us."

"Really?" Diane asked. She liked Michael, really enjoyed the boy's shy, almost self consciousness around the Evans household.

"Yes," Max replied reassuringly, not really believing he was having this conversation with his parents right now. "Tess and I are tight; tighter than Michael and her will ever be."

Phillip consider this for a moment and impulsively asked, "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Phillip!" Diane admonished.

Max stared at his father horrified. "Dad!"

"It's a perfectly natural question to ask," Phillip replied, almost defensively. "You're a healthy young man; she's a very attractive young woman; hormones, opportunities, a little peer pressure…"

"We aren't having sex, Dad," Max interrupted rolling his eyes. There was moments when he thought that his life couldn't get any stranger than it already has... and then he gets a nice little surprise from unexpected quarters. "We're only sixteen."

"So?" Phillip said. "At sixteen, your mom and I were …"

"Phillip!" Diane stared bugged eyed at him.

Max winced, "Too much information, dad; way too much."

"I'm simply saying that it wouldn't surprise me," he frowned at that, "_too_ much if you were. And to remind you to at least be very safe about these things and…"

"Dad," Max made a face that was very immature and very teenager like. "Enough with the sex-ed talk. This isn't an issue and we're not… you know," blushing now out of sheer embarrassment. This wasn't the kind of conversation one _ever_ wants to have with one's parents. "What is up with parents? First Tess's mom now you ? Aren't we the ones that should be having sex on the brains, not you guys?"

"In this day and age..." Phillip began.

"Enough," Diane pleaded with a mixture of amusement and mortification. "Honey, we just want you to be careful, that's all."

"We don't have to be careful, Mom," Max replied as he tried to discreetly leave the room. "We aren't doing _anything_."

Phillip regarded him with a quizzical look. "Then you're _not_ doing something right. A boy of your age should at least be at second base by now. When I was your age..."

Max couldn't take it anymore, "I'll be in the living room doing my homework."

-&-&-&-

Jim Valenti could think of _so_ many other things he could be doing at this very moment, and none of them involved skulking around the dark halls of an apartment building so run down and decrypted that even the lowest criminal class in Roswell wouldn't want to run an operation out of it. "Apparently the FBI don't pay their people well enough to live in a decent neighborhood," Jim muttered as he inserted the second pick into the six pin lock that kept him out of Julia Toploski's apartment. He could only be thankful that he's many unnecessary skills also included lock picking as a hobby; one he did not feel the need to disclose to anyone.

Within two minutes, he gave a sigh of relief as he eased the door to the dark apartment open. The silence that permeated the room was frightening heavy with fear and dread. The air was stale and tasted bitter in Jim's mouth. It was a taste he recognized well. "Looks like someone didn't end well here," he muttered as he searched the room by the light of the small mag-lite in his hand. Being caught in the home of what looks to be a missing federal agent would not be a good career move.

"Then why the hell are you here, you idiot," Jim asked himself as he aimed the light low and carefully looked for any signs of... anything.

Kneeling, he picked up several sheets of paper that had been knocked to the ground. They looked frightening familiar; "Blood works from DNA labs," he turned the page to the side to read the hand notions written in stark red, "XX chromosome found in sample indicate female suspect." Jim's brows furrowed together as held the flashlight in his teeth and begin to read some of the print out reports with marginal notation in thin scrawling red ink. There were pages and pages of data and notes.

A good ten minutes has passed before he realized that he hadn't moved beyond the coffee table where a burnt laptop sat and a dozen files were thrown about the room. There were too many notes, too many picture, too many files that were related to too many people Valenti were beginning to know and care about. Gathering up the stack of photos, Jim placed the lot into the backpack over his shoulder and stood; feeling his heart race with fear and uncertainty. There was something terrible wrong with all this, not just the sudden disappearance of the FBI agent but also with the number of files in her apartment that were all too familiar.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

-&-&-&-

From the murky shadows cast by the two tall buildings, cold eyes watched the old black Impala roar to life. The man of the law behind the wheels turned and searched for something unseen before he retreated into the car and raced away from the dark streets. This was an interesting development: the sheriff of the town that now housed the Champion here within the space of the danger to the Royal ones.

If he weren't so certain of the female's danger, and not quite as certain of the lawman's intentions, he may simply eliminate the problem all together. But there are still unseen players he has yet to ferret out. To move too quickly and without thought could lead to more problems to sort out; and the death of a lawman was not a easy thing.

And there was no telling how the others would deal with yet another death so soon. The Royal ones have been become soft here on Earth; they lack the guidance to avoid the mistakes made in the past. Perhaps it was time for them to be introduced to their past.

-&-&-&-

Maria stared into the closet with a growing sense of frustration. The lack of fashionable clothes was becoming more and more of an issue for her than she'd care to admit to anyone, especially her mother and Tess, who regularly wears her hand-me-downs as child and even now. But the fact of the matter was, she was tired of wearing out of fashion stuff and never looking nice enough to...

"To what, you idiot?" Maria muttered a she folded away clothes and resigned herself to what she had. "To attract a certain someone you're not suppose to be attracted to?" she kicked a shoe with that and sat down on the bed with a huff.

She hadn't expected to feel an attraction; not to the Kyle Valenti of all people. Had she felt the same way about Michael Guerin she wouldn't have been surprised; she's always been rather attracted to bad boys. But Kyle Valenti? There probably isn't anyone she could find in Roswell that was more straight laced and rule abiding than that All-America, Captain of the Football team, town sheriff's son. It was maddening that this was happening. And at such an inopportune time too; what with their parents slowing building a budding romance that was turning her stomach.

"This is ridiculous!" Maria admonished as she got up again to attempt to clean her room. She's been _attempting_ for several hours now but her mind kept wondering off to different places: Tess's new relationship with Max which was only obvious to a blind man, her mother's increasing work hours, the amount of school work that hasn't been done, the shrinking savings in her sock drawer, SAT's and now some stupid boy that probably don't think of her as anyone other than that daughter of the woman his father was _thinking_ about dating. (No official date has ever been had; she refused to think of them as dating.)

The ringing phone barely penitrated the cloud of distraction that surround her in time for her to pick it up. "Harding residence?"

"Teresa?" asked the stern but elegant voice on the other end.

Maria didn't need a crystal ball to tell her who it was. "Hello Grandmother Clara," she answered extra cheerfully just to annoy the old battle ax.

There was a short, charged silence, "Maria Louisa," she stated more than greeted.

"So glad to hear from you, grandmother. How was _your_ Christmas?" Maria asked with sugary sweetness. Tess had once said that the only way to battle hostilities was with overwhelming kindness; nothing annoyed them more.

"Is your mother around, Maria?" Clara asked with a resigned sigh.

"Mom? No, she's pulling overtime tonight."

"Where's Teresa?"

"Tess is at a friend's house working on a project," Maria answered almost too cheerfully despite the fact that her teeth hurt from clinching. Twenty seconds of conversation with her grandmother always manages to make her body ache with tension. "Is there something I can help with?"

The calculating silence was thick enough for Maria to taste and just as she ran out of patience... "Actually dear, there is something you and I should discuss."

Every nerve in Maria's body went on high alert. _"Nothing good could possibly come out of this,"_ she decided even as she sat down to get more comfortable. If nothing else, she had to hear the old woman would for Tess's sake. "I'm listening."

There was a clicking as precious stones knocked against the telephone while Clara shifted the received from one ear to the other. "Phillip has always said you are a clever girl so I won't insult your intelligence by beating around the bush."

"Please," Maria felt compelled to reply.

There was almost an approving noise from the other end of the phone, "I want you to convince your sister to apply and accept a school on the East Coast, preferably one close to the family estate."

Exasperation doesn't even begin to cover it. "Tessie has plenty of options as far as colleges go; both on the East and West..."

"And in return," Clara interrupted firmly in the same manner she spoke with her solicitors; the no nonsense kind, "I will personally see to _your_ higher education equivalent to that of Teresa's."

Maria's mind shut down for a minute then rebooted... to a blank page. "Huh?"

"If Teresa wish to pursue a doctorate degree, I will financially support _you_ and her in achieving it," she clarified. "If she wishes simply to go to college and be done with academia, I will support you _and_ her in doing so. If she wishes to achieve a Master Degree in anything she wishes, I will finance the endeavor along with your pursuits. As long as she stays in school, I will pay for her _and_ you to go."

"But if she quits, I'll be on my own, right?" Maria asked, just to put it out there.

"Yes," Clara replied candidly.

Nodding shallowly to herself, Maria was surprised that she _wasn't_ surprised by this... at all. "That's... very generous of you," she said thoughtfully, _"Considering your don't really consider me part of the family. Of course, this isn't really about me, is it?"_

"Generosity has nothing to do with it," Clara retorted without a least bit of regret, "I have my own motivates for doing so and there are conditions to be met."

"So basically in exchange for a full ride, I convince Tess to go to college on the East Coast and..." she tried to think of a more mild way to phrase the next part but decided to answer honesty with honesty. "And keep my mouth shut about this little deal, right?"

"Correct," Clara answered formally.

"Um..."

"Think upon it, Maria. The offer stands until Teresa decides on a college to attend. And remember, your mother can ill afford to send you and Teresa to college; _I_ on the other hand..."

"Don't have that kind of worries," Maria concluded with perfect understanding. Her face felt heated with repressed anger and her throat contracted under the pressure of not shouting something nasty and possibly cruel. But years of learning to restrain herself in the face of hardship and strict upbringing took hold before she could do something to embarrass herself. Once she's forced herself to stop and calm her anger with the knowledge that Tess was _nothing_ like this woman that called herself her grandmother. _"Hell, even Isabel Evans is more _human_ than this old bitch!"_

But Maria couldn't help but consider her proposition for a moment. Money was tight, colleges were expensive and it was true that while they were better off now than they had been in L.A., there was no way her mother was going to be able to put both of them through college on her civil employee salary. As it was, they were just finally getting back on their financial feet. A full ride through college for both girls would relieve so much pressure from their mom as well as their future financial security. Maria had no doubt that Tess would go as far as she's allowed to go education-wise, which meant a lot of money. And if the Hardings are going to shill out the dough for it...

"Maria, are you still there?"

"I'm going to have to get back to you on this, Grandmother."

There was a great deal of self-satisfaction that came through from the other ned of the line. "Do."

-&-&-&-

The tiny hairs on the nape of Michael's neck stood up for a moment, sending a chill down his spine. He looked up at the lunch crowd that rushed to friends, food and simply away from the massive amount of information that teachers were force feeding into their reluctant minds. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that could give him the frightening feeling of something dangerous lurking about. And yet...

"What's wrong?" Isabel whispered as she sat down next to him, her tawny eyes searching around them subtly for that source of tension that had Michael's brows furrowed.

Michael swallowed back the chest-tightening discomfort. "Nothing."

"Michael..." she warned.

"I don't know," he amended reluctantly. "Feels like I've got eyes on me."

Isabel almost smiled. "Contrary to your beliefs, the world does not revolve around you."

Rolling his eyes, "Ha, ha." He offered her a rare smile and relaxed. "How was the rest of your winter break? No unusual events?"

"No," Isabel said much relieved. "Just the usual stuff. Dad was teasing Max about Tess the other night."

"Serious?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "Max was peeved when I mentioned the rest of the school thinks you and Tess are together."

Michael grinned unabashedly for a moment. "Really showing his colors, isn't he?" He looked across the courtyard and shook his head. "Don't think anyone's going to make that mistake again anytime soon," nudging his chin toward where Max was sitting quietly next to Tess, their two heads bent close to the book in Tess's lap. "Looks good together, huh? Like they were meant to be."

Isabel turned and watched the cozy little seen for a moment, waiting for the repulsive feeling she usually got when looking at Max with _any_ girl. But it didn't come. She watched as his dark head shifted a bit closer, his hand reaching out to rest oh-so-causally on hers on the spine of the book, the toes of his shoes pointed toward hers. Tess looked up a moment, her cornflower blue eyes sparkling with amusement as they laughed together. Isabel held her breath as another picture, alien and beautiful, overlapped the scene before her for a moment; two heads bent together, hands linked over the swollen belly of the women as they laughed at some unseen happily together amidst a garden of flowers. Blinking, the image disappeared. But the look in Max's eyes… it was the same as the man in the image; the same eyes. "Oh god..."

"What?" Michael asked with concern as he watched her pale face. "What is it?"

"He's in love," she whispered almost afraid.

"Isn't it obvious?" Michael replied with amusement at her wonder.

"No," she insisted for a moment, "He's _really_ in love with her."

Unable to understand her disbelief, "Didn't you know?"

She turned and stared at him. "Did you?"

Michael turned and watched the couple again. "How could I miss? They're perfect together." He smiled, "I've never seen Max so happy… complete; like he's been waiting for that missing piece of him since forever. You don't come between that, Issy; you can't."

Isabel turned to follow his gaze to the couple across the way that seem oblivious to the curious whispers and fascinated gazes of those around them; centering only upon themselves. Max had rested one hand behind Tess, steadying himself but keeping him close to her without touching. His eyes were no longer concentrated on the book between them; it was on her face, following the movement of her lips as she read to him. Conscious or not, Tess had leaned her body closer, not meeting his but seeming to restrain herself from doing so. Her eyes were averted, as if she could feel his gaze upon her and was uncertain as to what would happen if she met it. And yet she couldn't quite stop herself from peeking beneath her lashes, to reassure herself of his presence.

It was all so strange, so beautiful, so frightening, so new… so familiar.

"Issy?" Michael touched her arm, not sure what he was seeing on her pensive face. "Isabel? Do you understand?"

She turned to him, watching his dark eyes as it searched hers. She knew his face that same way she knew her own. And yet, it was like she was seeing him for the first time. Juxtapose against Michael's face was another, older, wiser face that was so familiar that it frightened her… and it was beautiful. _"What's happening?"_

"Issy?"

"I understand," she answered looking away and wishing she didn't.

-&-&-&-

"Day 39," Courtney Hutchins murmured into her voice recorder for quick documentation. She'd have to translate everything into a database later but a voice record was easier than her written one. "Subject Michael Guerin still showing no signs of unusual activities but has been more cautious of late. His continued friendship with Teresa Harding and Isabel Evans suggests memory triggers may have been activated. Difficult to decipher which of the girls he's made the connection with, he's shown no preference to either though the Harding girl seem to be making more considerable effort to reach him. Still no confirmation of identities." She depressed the pause button and watched Michael from the shadow of the brick building as Isabel Evans sat down next to Michael.

"Subject appears to be more partial to the company of Teresa Harding, suggesting the trigger point being her though of late Isabel Evans has been in subject's company more often; still difficult to decipher identity. Will continue to observe until such time as..."

"Courtney?"

Slipping the reporter into her jacket pocket, Courtney pasted on a smile before turning to face a curious Liz Parker. "Oh hi Liz."

"Hi," Liz greeted hesitantly. "Am I interrupting sometime?"

"Oh course not," Courtney replied, her smile still in place. "I was just..." she shrug in a seemingly embarrassed manner. "Okay, I was checking out a guy. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Liz grinned conspiratorially. "Anyone I know?"

"Someone you've seen around a lot," Country confided. "But I've always had a thing for bad boys so it's not really that surprising."

Frowning, "Bad boys?" Liz leaned around Courtney and scoped out the object of her affections. "Michael Guerin?"

"Why do the bad ones always have to so cute?" Courtney complained in an agreeable manner. "It's really not fair."

Liz made a face. "Word of advise, don't bother with him."

"How come?"

"'Cause the only girl that Michael Guerin actually shows something other than indifference to is Tess Harding. He's got this weird almost puppy-like adoration of her; really unusual for someone that regularly sends school bullies to the nurse's office."

"Really?" Courtney asked mildly curious and intrigued.

"Yeah," Liz laughed in a disbelieving manner. "It's got the whole school asking about it."

Courtney nodded her head and smiled. "Oh very interesting."

_To be continued…._


	49. Contact

Remnants 

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **I cannot even remember who it is that actually owns Roswell though you can all safely assume that it's not me. No profits are being made by this little endeavor and none will be made in the future. Any infringement up anyone's rights, ownership or claims is wholly unintentional and done without malice.

**Timeline:** Wow; are we completely beyond that already.

**Ratings:** I guess PG-13 is still a good rating for this one.

**Chapter Summary: ** Isabel makes an effort, Michael makes a date, Maria makes a decision, and Valenti gets a blast from the past. Oh, and Nasado makes contact.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Where the heck is this story taking me? I'm so lost in this story and I'm not sure what's up and what's down anymore. I will apologize well ahead of time for any inconsistencies and mistakes made.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 49 - Contact**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi," Isabel greeted as she sat down and stacked her books neatly in front of her.

Tess's eyes went wide with surprise. It was the first time Isabel had voluntarily sat with her in French class all year despite having been partnered up for many projects. The silent hostilities were noted by the rest of the class but a subject never broached upon. "'Morning," she glanced around the noisy classroom before leaning closer, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Isabel asked curiously as she opened her pencil case and pulled out a mechanical pencil and prepared to take notes.

"Did something happen?" Tess whispered, her blue eyes dark with concern.

A little annoyed, "Nothing's happened," she replied, reigning her temper tightly. She warned herself to be patient but it wasn't easy.

Tess looked confused. "Then why are you being so nice?"

Isabel shot her an exasperated look. "I'm trying to be friends, okay?"

Genuinely stunned, Tess blinked several time as the Madam asked the class to settle down in French and failing that, banged her book on the desk several times to get their attention. As the French teacher chattered on about the next assignment, Tess took little peeks at an annoyed Isabel who basically ignored her and concentrated on the lesson at hand. Curious and wanting things to at least be cordial between them, Tess reached out and brushed her mind against Isabel's; like a polite knock on the door.

Turning sharply to her, Isabel's eyes went wide with shock. She's never experienced a conscious connection before. _"What are you doing?"_

_"I just thought that..." _Tess looked confused for a moment. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."_

Isabel looked slightly nullified then sighed with defeat. _"No, _I'm_ sorry. I haven't exactly been great with this whole 'welcome to the family' thing."_ She smiled with some self deprecation. _"This is really new for me and I'm not handling it too well." _

Tess smiled back and shook her head gently. _"I can't exactly blame you for that either. It can't possibly be easy letting someone in on such a huge thing. I know it wasn't for me; not that I really had a choice."_

Feeling somewhat uneasy but still determined to continue on this course of honesty, _"I'd be lying is if I said it's easy for me to trust."_

_"Who'd blame you," _Tess replied as she flipped to the correct page the teacher instructed and pretend to pay attention to the lesson. The French lessons had recently become more and more bland and uninteresting. _"This isn't exactly easy for me either you know, putting my faith in Max and Michael to not tell or consider me the enemy. It could have very easily gone another way."_

_"I know,"_ Isabel conceded. She glanced at the girl out of the corner of her eyes, feeling strangely connected and not just because of this weird silent conversation. _"I'm sorry I've made it so rough for you."_

Tess turned and smiled. _"No biggie. We can be friends now."_

Isabel felt the edge of her lips curled reluctantly. Tess's unflagging good faith in everything was hard to resist. She could see why it was so easy for the younger girl to get pass Michael's usually iron defenses and break down the barriers to Max's heart. _"I think I'd like that."_

Tess nodded happily. _"Me too."_

-&-&-&-

Michael shut the door to his locker slowly, feeling a slight ache across his back throbbing. He put in three hours under a the hood of a Bimmer yesterday and now he was paying the price of his own curiosity. He supposed two minutes with Max or Tess could have cured the problem when he spotted them in the hallway earlier, but they hardly look like they would have welcomed the interruption.

Heading toward Spanish, he almost grinned as he spotted Max and Tess across the hall again. Tess stood with her back against the lockers, her shyly smiling face averted as Max leaned into her, whispering words only she could hear and blatantly ignoring the rest of the ever gossiping student body. They really did look incredibly good together, his dark looks a perfect foil to her golden beauty. They look so ridiculously... _right_; Michael really had to wonder how _anyone_ could have thought that he and Tess were together. It was just silly. More than one would be consoler had asked if he and Max were still friends; as if a girl could ever break up their lifelong friendship. Only the thought of facing the collective annoyance of Tess, Max and Isabel, not to mention the ever verbal Maria, had stopped him from planting his fist in a few people's faces. Hell, he would bet his last pair of clean socks that even Kyle would get on his case if he pulled another anger-boy stunt.

"Michael, right?"

Turning, Michael regarded the willowy blond girl with curiosty. There were few people that willingly approached him for any reason; and fewer which would dare to speak. "Yeah?"

"I'm Courtney," she said cheerfully, holding out one hand in greeting. "I…"

"Crashdown," Michael interrupted, making the connection but not taking the hand. He turned back and continued on his way to class. "I thought you looked familiar."

Courtney dimpled up at him in a manner that was suppose to be engaging but he barely paid any attention to her. "You eat there an awful lot," she continued, not the least put off by his lack of social graces. "Really ought to be careful with that whole diet thing."

Glancing down at the way his body unintentionally filled the loose t-shirt and baggy jeans, he gave her a look of "yeah, right" and continued down the hall.

Not ready to give up yet, Courtney jogged along side the long legged boy with determined enthusiasm. "So..."

"Did you want something?" Michael asked dryly with a sideways glance at the blond. "Or is this some sort of new out reach project?"

Flipping a long golden lock over her shoulder, Courtney offered him another smile that was both teasing and suggestive. "I'm just helping myself out here. If you're saying that you're not interested…" she left the door wide open for him to walk through.

Wary after the recent turn of events involving the seductively beautiful substitute teacher, Michael schooled himself to be patient and careful where he stepped. Falling back into his usual swaggering cocky mode, "I'm a guy; I'm always interested."

"How's about I meet you after my shift today. You and I can find something a little more… _interesting_ to do."

Several kinds of alarm bells went off in Michael's head but he kept his cool. If nothing else, he'd at least find out what his girl _really_ wanted. "It's a date then."

Courtney's smiled suddenly turned triumphant. "It's a date."

-&-&-&-

Sitting in bed, reading the novel Maria had gotten him for Christmas, Charles was suddenly hit with a disquieting feeling. Something in his universe wasn't right. Glancing about the room, he noted the chairs, the neatly stacked clothes and smell of floral perfume that whiffed through the air... and his wife smiling like the cat that just got the canary with cream sauce on the side. "Clara, why are you grinning?"

Clara blinked at her husband, sitting next to her in bed. "What dear?"

"Why are you grinning?" Charles asked again, pulling his reading glasses off his nose and regarded his wife with a puzzle look. "You were just sitting there, staring off into nothing and grinning like the Cheshire Cat."

Making a airy gesture that was part amusement and part nonchalance, Clara wondered, "Do you think the blue room will make a nice bedroom for Teresa when she visits?"

"Tessie is visiting?" Charles asked, startled by this news. "She didn't mention anything to me."

"Well of course she'll want to visit us," Clara informed her husband knowingly. "After all, it would be far easier for her to visit us here than Arizona."

Charles closed his eyes and chook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When she comes East for college dear," Clara said gleefully. "She'll be out here and will naturally visit us much more often. Why, if she decides to attend Harvard or Yale, we can open up the summer homes and..."

"Clara," Charles interrupted with a stern hand. "Tess has made no mention of coming out East for college. In fact, she mentioned wanting to stay close to home to save money."

"Well that's just nonsense. Teresa knows that we will pay for her education."

"With conditions, Clara," Charles reminded her.

"Yes, yes but the conditions are hardly enough for to her turn her back on..."

"You'd be surprise at where her heart lays, Clara. Your "conditions" may not be as hard for her to resist as you suspect."

Clara grinned. "Well, I'm certain that by sweetening the deal a little..."

"What?" Charles's eyes went wide with alarm. As much as he loved his Clara, she was dangerous at times, even to those she professed to love. "What do you mean by "sweetening the deal?""

She merely smiled and played with her rings.

"Clara Teresa Davidson Harding, what have you done?"

-&-&-&-

"Hi, honey," Amy greeted as she placed the grocery bags on the counter and have a tremendous sigh of relief. "The lines were so long at the market." Looking at Maria, Amy found her daughter staring into space. "Maria?"

"What Mom?"

"You want to help me with this food?"

Maria blinked hard then seemed startled by her mother's appearance. "What? Oh yeah... of course," before jumping and up and unloading one of the three bags on the counter. "I'm sorry."

"Rough day at school?" Amy asked with a smile as she watched Maria pulled vegetables out with reluctance.

Shrugging, "Something like that."

"You want to talk about it?" Amy offered, putting juice in the refrigerator.

Maria turned and stared at her mother for a moment, wondering if talking about her problems was going to make it any easier. She's been mulling over Clara Harding's offer since last night, making concentration difficult and it was obviously beginning to show more. It would be nice to have her mom's input on this even though she already knew what her mother's response would be. On the other hand, did she really want to burden her mother with this? Maria already understood that college money was going to be tight despite the college funds her father had begun putting away for them some time ago; there simply wasn't enough to cover all four years of college plus whatever else either of them decided to pursue. Clara Harding's offer was quite simple, quite easy to accept and undertake without either Tess or their mother ever being the wiser. But could she do it?

"Honey?" Amy's eyes darkened with concern watching the emotions play across her daughter's face. If there was one thing about Amy that her daughter had inherited, it was the complete and utter lack of deception. They both wore their hearts on the sleeves and their emotions on their faces. "What's wrong?"

She was tempted… oh so tempted to share her troubles. But Amy Harding was finally at a good place in life for the first time in over three years; Maria couldn't bring herself to burst her mother's bubble of content with this. "Nothing much, I think I may have failed my last math test and Tessie is insisting on getting up at the crack of dawn to attend some kind of meeting for some kind of Advance Placement class. Talk about an overachiever."

Laughing, Amy patted her daughter's arm before continuing to unload groceries. "Your sister is the way she is and lord knows we couldn't lover her more if she wasn't what she is." Amy sighed and thought about her girls with some melancholy sadness. "I only wish I can provide for the two of you more."

Maria rushed over and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, resting her cheek against Amy's back. "You've given us more than enough and more than we can ever ask for."

"Honey..."

"Don't you worry about us," Maria said firmly. "We'll find a way through college... that's just the way it's going to be."

"Maria..." Amy began, touched by her daughter confidence in fate.

"I'm serious, Mom," Maria said again, here eyes watching her mothers with a kind of gravity not usually associated with her. "We'll be fine. There are loans, there are grants, there are scholarships. And let's not forget the Harding millions. If nothing else, Grandma Clara isn't going to let Tess's gifts go to waste. She'll find a way to stick her nose where it don't belong."

Amy laughed and kissed the top of Maria's head. "Clara loves her... there's no getting around that." She smiled sadly at her daughter. "And Clara will take care of Tess when the time comes." She didn't say what else was on her mind, but she didn't have to. Both mother and daughter understood with perfect clarity where Clara Harding stood.

"Don't worry," Maria said with a bright smile that illuminated the whole room. "Grandma Clara will come around."

Nodding her head with reassurance if not much conviction, "I'm sure she will, honey."

"Who knows," Maria continued, "She may feel generous one day when we least expect it."

-&-&-&-

Opening another folder, Jim rubbed his eyes to clear it of the rolls of numbers that indicated files and location of things that meant almost nothing to him. From everything he's managed to escape Julia Topolski's abandoned apartment with, just barely missing the white van that appeared the next night while he was doing surveillance, the FBI have been carefully documenting several activities in the recent months in Roswell. Written reports, observations and photos of Michael Guerin, Teresa Harding, Maria Harding and Max Evans. There were a great deal of recorded transcripts of private conversations between teacher and students... one with Kyle that Jim found particularly disturbing.

"Damn it." As the sheriff of the town, he had an obligation to pursue his line of inquiry, mainly the FBI's keen interest on these four otherwise ordinary teens? And why the prolonged surveillance? And the book!

Jim reached down and opened the bottom most drawer of his desk, digging through piles of paperwork that had been meticulously kept of the "Silver Handprint" files. At the back of the drawer, he pulled out the thin hardbound book Julia Topolski had given him: "Among Us." The read had been fascinating if somewhat disturbing. It was obviously pure fantasy, probably a hallucination brought on by too much drugs. And yet... yet there were little clues of the truth in there that was just a little too familiar for his liking. Like the hearing ceremony described on the third chapter: the residual markings of the healer left on the skin of the healed... the silver handprint.

"What am I thinking?" Jim murmured out loud and tossed the book back into its hiding place. "Michael wasn't in born when the first murder happened," and was then startled by the words. He hadn't even realized he had been linking the two separate concerns in his head.

With a sigh, Jim gathered the files and prepared to lock it away when the phone rang. Glancing at his watch to note that it was nearly eleven in the evening and both boys had already gone to bed earlier, he was quick to pick up the phone in hopes of not disturbing them. "Hello?"

There was a long pause.

"Hello?" the sheriff asked again with a frown. "Is anyone there?"

There was another long pause and Valenti was about to demand who it was when a soft sigh finally accompanied a tentative, "Hello Jimmy."

For a moment, Jim was confused. No one calls him Jimmy anymore; heck hardly any did when he was actually young enough to be called Jimmy... except, "Darlene?"

-&-&-&-

Tess picked up her mug and rinsed it out in the sink. Glancing at the clock that still read 6:20 AM, she cleaned up her breakfast and scratched a note to her mom and Maria.

_"Meeting with Bio-Med. class for early studies at the school. Brody asked for me to come in today so I will not be home until later. I'll call if I end up staying later. Love, Tess. P.S. Leave the dishes in the sink; the dishwater is clogged again. Michael will come by tomorrow to fix it. "_

Tacking the note onto the coffee maker, Tess grabbed her backpack and checked to make sure the oven was off before leaving. She had ten minutes to get to the school and she didn't want to be late for the class intro. The biology teacher was starting sign-ups for next year's AP and Honor classes and she was determined to make it into the Bio-Med program. Running across the empty campus, Tess stopped just outside of biology to grab her books from her locker, thankful that Michael had loosen the old mechanism enough with his pounding to make it finally make it easy to open the locker door.

She was bending to reach for her notebook when a chill sudden descended down her back, like tiny icy little fingers running themselves along her spine. Freezing in place, she slowly sat her bookbag down on the ground, leaving her hands free. In her mind, she was screaming for help. _"MAX, MARIA, MICHAEL, ISABEL… someone please. Help me."_

"There's no need for fear, your majesty," an unnerving voice spoke from just behind Tess's right shoulder. "I am only here to bring you a piece of someone you've been searching for all your life."

Turning around slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves, Tess stared at the extraordinarily plain looking man stared almost bored at her. He was in his mid-forties, light color hair that was just beginning to recede at the top, a thin fragile frame that showed almost no sign of strength but his eyes… they were more frightening than any other physical attributes he may have had.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her lips sudden dry. "What do you want?"

"Want?" he looked just shy of surprised. "Why, I want nothing but to offer my services once more, your majesty."

Tess's hand clinched together at her side. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

A thin smile graced that man's ordinary face. "You honestly have no memory of what came before, do you?"

The little riddles were down right fear-provoking. "Before what?"

"Your rebirth, of course." He looked down the hall, as if sensing others. "Return to where it all begins your majesty. You will find the first of your answers there."

Distracted momentarily by the sound of approaching footsteps, Tess took her eyes from the man for only a moment. But by the time she turned back, he was gone. And in the place where he stood, burned glowingly into the wall was a mark, a symbol that was both familiar but foreign, like so many other things she's encountered since moving to Roswell. Tracing the crooked V shape with her hand, she hastily erase the mark before the group of academically inclined student round the corner in the hallway, curiously watching her watch them nervously; at this point, she couldn't care less what they thought of her as long as they didn't know the truth.

When the students had finally moved on, Tess turned and stared at the now blank wall, her mind a jumble of thoughts and none of them making any sense. "What is he talking about? Where what began?"

_To be continued…_


	50. Connections

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **I cannot even remember who it is that actually owns Roswell though you can all safely assume that it's not me. No profits are being made by this little endeavor and none will be made in the future. Any infringement up anyone's rights, ownership or claims is wholly unintentional and done without malice.

**Timeline:** On the road less traveled, I'm completely lost now.

**Ratings:** I guess PG-13 is still a good rating for this one.

**Chapter Summary: **The foursome rally together, Maria sees something uneasy, Jim sees a new side of Kyle and Hank Guerin starts talking.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 50 – Connections **

------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Help me!"_

Isabel gasped and gripped the sink to keep from falling as the cry reverberated through her head. Despite her recent silent conversation with Tess, she hadn't been prepared for the sudden call for help that erupted in her mind as she prepared for school.

_"Tess?" _she called out on the mind-planes urgently. She knew fear when she heard it on any state of existence. _"Tess!"_

The responding silence was more eerie following the scream. A chilly hand ran down her spine as she replayed the sudden distress call. "Max," she whispered as she bolted out of the bathroom toward his room. Seeing the room empty, she rushed to the kitchen and skidded to a stop at her mother wide-eyes, open-mouth stare.

"Mom, where's Max?"

Diane Evans stared at her for a moment then out the kitchen window. Isabel followed her glaze to the empty driveway. "One minute he was sitting there having cereal and telling me about his biology project and then..." she pointed toward the long black skid mark towards the middle of the road. "He just... took off." The look of bewildered disbelief color every agitated movement she made. "I'm getting your father."

"Wait," Isabel pleaded, wondering for a brief moment if she wasn't the only one that received a call for help. It was the only explanation that made any sense... though she couldn't tell her mother that. "Did he say anything, Mom? Anything at all?"

Making an agitated motion with her hands, Diane shook his head at her daughter and headed toward the bedrooms again. "Just some nonsense about meeting a friend and that he needed to leave..."

Seizing the opportunity, Isabel rushed out, "That's why I came looking for him just now. I just remembered that he had to meet his lab partner for his... his bio project this morning and I thought maybe he had forgotten and... and it looks like he had." She offered a great big smile that she prayed was convincing.

Studying her daughter's face with a critical eye, Diane was tempted – so very tempted – to call her out on that obviously outrageous lie. But to do so will put Isabel on the defense as very parent knows. If there was one thing she knew about her children, they were unwaveringly loyal to one another, even against their parents. It both warmed her and irritated her to know that. "Just a meeting?"

"Yeah," Isabel replied cheerfully even as her mind whirled with more excuses she could give – or worse yet, things she could do to make it so.

Diane sighed and resigned herself to the face that she wasn't going to find out anytime soon why Max reacted so suddenly. "All right, dear."

It was an effort but Isabel managed not to give a sigh of relief. Giving her mother another reassuring smile, "I better finish getting dressed."

"Okay honey, you do that," Diane replied distractedly.

"Okay," Isabel answered and backed out of the room slowly, already reaching for her cell phone in her pocket.

-&-&-&-

Jim and Kyle both looked up as Michael rushed out of the bathroom, one leg in and one leg out of his worn jeans and trying to straighten his skewed shirt. Crashing into the side table as he left the hall, he cursed up a streak in Spanish (a pleasant little surprise to both Valenties) and drove under the couch for his shoes.

"Problems?" Kyle asked mildly as his spoon of cereal continued its path to his mouth.

Michael pulled out slightly broken sneakers that he knew would have to be repaired soon and forced his foot into them then cursed again when the frayed laces snapped under his insistent tugging. "I'm late for... at meeting at school."

"What meeting?" Jim asked, watching with some concerned for his furniture as well as the youth that was crashing heavily into them. "Michael, slow down."

With the contents of his backpack still spilling onto the ground even as he continued to attempt to stuff it full of things he needed for the day, "Can't, I'm late."

"For what?" Kyle inquired around a mouthful of sugary flakes. "By the way, can we not buy stuff that rots out our teeth anymore? God, it's like I'm on a permanent sugar high these days."

"Okay, fine. Less sugar, got it." Michael replied distractedly._ "Got to get to the school, got to get to the school."_

"Michael," Jim got up and picked up some text books on the armchair. "Easy there, boy. Whatever it is can wait."

Shaking his head, Michael kept silent as he took the books from Valenti. He could hardly tell the Valenti family that he got a sudden, unexpected and alien cry of help from Tess that sent him in a panic before this semi-rational side took over and he sought to get to her... only to realize he was still half naked. _"Got to get to the school, got to get to the school."_

Jim frowned, watching the crease between Michael's youthful brows deepen with frustration. "Why don't you let me drive you to school?"

"No," Michael replied a little too quickly then checked himself with an exasperated sigh at himself. "Thanks but no, I'll get there fine on my own."

A little disappointed that the boy still didn't trust him, Jim nodded with understanding. He hasn't exactly done a great job in endearing himself to Michael in the recent years, a few weeks in his house where he's forced to sleep on the couch wasn't going to change it. "I just thought that since you're in a hurry..."

"Take my car," Kyle offered, digging into his pocket for his keys. "Dad can drop me off on his way in," tossing the keys at Michael who barely came out of his stunned stupor to check the 10 pounds of metal flying at his face.

"Why do you have 2 dozen keys?" Michael asked for the sake of asking simply to cover up the fact that he was shocked that Kyle would offer up his car.

"Don't ask," Kyle muttered and went back to his breakfast. "It's a _really_ long and sordid story. You better get going if you're in a hurry."

Closing his fist over the keys, Michael paused for a moment. "Listen, you don't have to..."

Kyle shrugged easily. "No skin off my back."

Though Kyle refused to acknowledge it, Michael couldn't quite let go of the generosity despite the fact that he hated to take charity. _"Tess first; your pride can wait,"_ he told himself. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Sure," Kyle replied and return to the sports article in front of him.

Jim nodded his head and sat down with his coffee again, watching a slightly uncertain Michael out of the corner of his eyes. The uncertainty on Michael's continent only attested to the fact that the boy has never been given anything without something and it was a rare occasion when someone offered help. Looking at his own son, Jim felt a swelling pride that only increase when it appeared that Kyle really had no clue what significance of his lending of his car had. _"Jim, you must have done something right in raising this boy."_

Michael struggled with himself a moment before pocketing the keys and gathering his books. "I'll be back in time to make dinner so don't mess up the kitchen too badly," he called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. The ringing phone stopped him. _"Isabel."_ He wasn't sure why he knew; he just did. "I'll get it."

Two outstretched hands lowly retracted as Michael rushed to the side table phone.

"Michael?" came the breathless greeting.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly.

"Did you..."

"Yes."

"The school."

"Got it."

"Max is already on his way."

Michael wasn't the least bit surprised. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll meet you."

"Okay," he answered before hinging up the phone with a sigh.

"Who was that?" Jim asked mildly. He didn't particularly like the look on Michael's face when he answer the phone, it was a clear mix of fear and resigned understanding. something just happened, and he'd eat his badge if it has anything to do with a meeting at school. "What's wrong Michael?"

"Nothing," Michael replied and opened the front door.

"I wish you'd trust me," Jim said quietly from his seat just before Michael stepped out.

Glancing over his shoulder, Michael regarded the sheriff with a steely-eyed look. "I can't trust anyone."

"You trust Max and Tess." Jim pointed out.

Michael acknowledged it with a quick nod, eager to be gone. "They trust me."

"I trust you," Jim replied and glanced at Kyle, who looked decidedly uncomfortable gave neglactful shrug and nodded.

Unable to response, Michael turned and left, feeling unsatisfied and almost resentful.

"Well," Kyle muttered around his cereal, "That went off well."

"He's been hurt a lot," Jim said quietly with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know," Kyle replied and looked worriedly at his father. "He'll come around though."

"I know, son," Jim hoped more than actually thought it would be true. The statistics of abused children weren't good. "By the way, that was real nice of you, lending him your car."

Kyle shrugged it away. "Yeah well... he needed it more than me."

"It was real thoughtful of you, I'm proud of you for making an effort to include him more."

Putting his spoon down slowly, Kyle looked at his father with serious eyes. "Dad, when is the trial with Michael's fa... with Mr. Guerin?"

Surprised at the sudden interest, "The preliminary hearing was several months ago. The trial is in two months, why?"

"I wanted to... I thought maybe..." Kyle frowned at himself, jiggling his spoon in a nervous manner. "Would you mind if I go with you and Michael to the trial?"

"I..." not sure what to say now. "I think it would be a good idea if you ask Michael if he'd mind."

"Well of course," Kyle replied, looking highly offended that his father would think he would be so careless. "I wouldn't just show up out of the blue. That'd be rude and inconsiderate."

"Kyle..."

"I just want to be there," Kyle said quietly as he continued to play with his spoon. "I want to see what kind of guy would..." he words couldn't make its way to the surface. "In psychology class, we were watching this documentation on kids that have been abused and the way they relate to society after they've been rescued. And the looks in their eyes..." Kyle swallowed hard and couldn't look up. "Michael must have had a will of iron to be so... normal after... Well, _normal_ isn't the right word for it." A distinctively bitter taste rose in his mouth. "I'm glad Mom left. It's better than what could have happened."

Jim's first instinct as usual was to protect his son. "Your mother wouldn't have hurt you. She may not have been ready to be a wife and mother but she would never_ ever_ lift a finger to you."

"You don't know that," Kyle replied in all earnest.

"I _do_ know that," Jim replied. "And on the off chance that I was wrong, _I_ wouldn't have let anyone hurt you."

It was nice to hear it even if he already knew it in his heart. Kyle nodded and looked at his father. "Michael wasn't so lucky."

Jim sighed. "No, it wasn't."

"I'd like to be there... not because I feel bad for him, 'cause I do, but because..." Kyle looked uncomfortable. "No one should go through it alone. No one should go through that at all."

"I don't think he'll be alone," Jim replied with a smile. "I doubt the Hardings are going to let him go on his own."

Kyle laughed suddenly. "Boy, Tess and Maria sure are protective little mother hens… well, maybe tigeresses. I think they get away with things with Michael no one in the world would even dare think about; in fact I know they do. I heard Tess scold Michael in front a bunch of people that other about eating breakfast."

Jim gave a reluctant laugh at the mental image of tiny little Tess Harding browbeating the towering Michael Guerin about his atrocious eating habits. "Yeah, they seem to get very attached to the people they save."

"Good," Kyle replied getting up to put the dishes away. "Michael needs some people around to keep him human. Otherwise, it's really hard to get to know."

"Your helping?"

Kyle shrugged. "I'm just glad I didn't end up where he is. At least both our moms had the decency to leave before things got real bad."

Jim shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Kyle?"

"Yeah?" turning on the tap.

"About your mother..."

Kyle glanced over his shoulder and saw the look on his father's face and knew... _he just knew_. "I don't want to see her."

"Kyle..."

"I _don't_ want to see her," he repeated more firmly this time.

Feeling resigned and a little regretful, "She's your mother, son."

"She _was_ my mother. She may have given birth to me but she hasn't been my mother for a long time now." He scrubbed the dishes. "She wasn't part of my life growing up; she doesn't get to be part of my life now. I don't want to see her, I don't care to see her. I just don't care."

Sitting there, Jim was more stunned by the quite sure tone than that unforgiving words come from his son's mouth. It was a side of Kyle he's never seen before... as side that showed him that despite the love and protection his given his son all his life, nothing could have protected him from hurt, the kind of hurt only a love one could inflict.

-&-&-&-

Max's hands hit the bars of the school auditorium door with more force than necessary. With his heart pounding, he searched the darkened room with labored breath. He hadn't known where to go when he got to the school, only knew to follow where his instincts told him.. and it leave him here. "Tess?"

The responding silence should have sent him back through the door but sometime stopped him. "Tess?" he called again, not knowing what else to do for the moment. When no one answered, Max took a breath and prayed for strength and luck. Raising his hand, he allowed a soft light to erupt, washing the room with a eerie glow that struck every corner of the room without ever being blinding. "Tess?"

"Max?" she answered from the fourth roll to the stage, her blond head just beginning to peek over the edge of the seat back, big bright eyes wide with cautious fear.

"I'm here," he rushed down the long aisle and gathered her trembling body into his arms. "I'm here now."

She buried her face into his shoulder, clutching the front of his shirt tightly in her hands. Tess didn't say a word, her face devoid of anything resembling emotions but her shaking hands and fearful eyes told another tale.

"Tell me what happened?" Max murmured softly into her ear holding her tighter when she shook her head. "You have to tell me what happened, Tess."

Shaking her head again, she finally closed her eyes since she first fled from where that man with the pale eyes had first appeared to her. Everything felt dry: her lips, her throat, her eyes, the very air she breathed.

"Tess..." Max urged gently, trying to left her face to see him.

"No," she shook her head stubbornly and barreled deeper into his embrace. If she didn't say it, didn't relive it, then it wasn't real. _"God, please let all this be a nightmare. Please just let me wake up."_

Max's arm instinctively tightened around her small form, as if shielding her from the world around them. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, all sorts of ideas passed through his mind as to what could have happened to reduce Tess to this state where she's curled in a fetal position and refusing to confront. "Whatever it is," he whispered into her hair as he ran circles across her back with the warmth of his hand. "I'm going to be here to protect you."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Max saw a shadow of something... an idea, a picture, a thought, a memory... A young man, dressed in robes of rich hues of gold and purple, sat at the foot of a raised throne, face buried in the hair of the radiant beauty cradled in his arms. _"Whatever happens, I'll protect you always."_ Max gasp as the image faded, like tendrils of a fog, disappearing too fast before Max could get a hold of what he saw.

"What is it?" Tess asked, her upturned face watching his startled one. She reached up and touched his face, bring his focus to her. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her pretty face: the blue eyes that was clouded with concern, the little upturn nose, the peaches and cream skin, the cupid's bow mouth and softly rounded chin... she looked like her, the girl in his dreams... his memories... his nightmares. And yet, it wasn't the same face, wasn't the same person.

"What's wrong?" her concern for him overriding her fears. "What is it?"

Touching the springy curls that framed her face, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Nothing, nothing for you to worry about."

"Max, don't placate me," Tess warned, her dull frightened eyes suddenly sparking with life.

He almost laughed. "You tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what I saw."

She stared at him, considering for a moment. "You did that on purpose."

"I wish," he replies softly, still staring at her face. She stared back at him, her blue eyes reflecting the limited light in the darkened room. "I wish for a lot of things."

"Like?" she asked.

"Like a normal life," he replied easily, feeling a rather strange calm about him. "Not to always be afraid of being found out. I wish for the things that people take for granted."

Tess smiled, one of those soft understanding smiles that ease tension and anger. "Sounds like a teenager's life to me."

Max smiled, appreciated her humor and glad she no longer wore that haunted look on her face. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get to the bottom of what was wrong. "Tess…"

"Not yet," Tess replied, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder to escape his gaze and wrapping a her arms around him. "Just… not yet, okay?"

Knowing that pushing wasn't going to do it, Max nodded his head slowly and pulled her tighter to him. "For now, okay. But just for now. You don't get to avoid this forever, all right?"

She smiled, knowing full well that he definitely wasn't going to let it go, "Okay."

They sat in silence for a moment, both just taking comfort and reassurance from each other's presence. It was nice, this warm soft feeling of acceptance and belonging; a sense that's never come easy or often for either one of them in this alien world. Tess gave him a squeeze to let him know her thanks. Max nuzzled her hair to reciprocate the thought. For the moment at least, there was peace. And neither of them wanted to end.

The door of the auditorium crashed open and the sound reverberated through the dark room. A tall dark figure was silhouetted in the doorway.

Max felt Tess tense as they looked over the seat backs and waited in silence.

"MAX? TESS?" Michael's eyes searched the room frantically, his eyes not adjusting to the dim light fast enough for his liking.

All the tension drained out of her as Tess extracted herself from Max's embrace and stood. "We're over here."

Michael let out the breath he hadn't even known he had been holding and jogged slowly forward, raking her over with his eyes. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and turned back to Max, who was slowly to raise and was now seated silently in one of the folding back chairs. He appeared content to let her do the talking o she turned back to Michael. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Michael repeated incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

Tess looked at him blankly.

Rolling his eyes, Michael looked to Max. "You get the call too?"

Max nodded his head and looked pointedly at Tess. "You called for help."

"I did?" Tess asked, her mind a little muddled with the details of what happened before Max showed up… well, what happened afterwards anyways. "How did I…"

"Up here," Michael said tapping his temple with his forefinger. "You telling you didn't do it?"

"I must have," Tess agreed with a little frown. "Wow, I didn't know I could."

"Could?" Isabel asked as she came through the doorway, her frown of concern easing as she saw that no one appeared to be physically hurt. "You not only did, but did it at a screaming shout. I thought my eardrums were going to pop."

"How do you pop your eardrums when sound was in your head," Michael asked, curiously as he leaned on one of the chairs.

"Never mind that," Isabel admonished, not at all amused by his sense of humor. "What I want to know is what happened."

Tess turned her face and avoided her gaze. When it appeared they weren't going to get any answers out of Tess, Michael and Isabel turned to Max for answers. Max shook his head and shrugged. "Beats me."

Michael raised a brow, looked from one to the other. "What were the two of you doing the ten minutes before I got here?" Max raised a brow at him and said nothing. Michael tilted his head to look at Tess's face in the dim light. "Are you blushing?"

Isabel whacked Michael in the arm. "Quit teasing her."

"I'm just asking…"

With a reluctant sigh, Tess held out her hands in resignation. "Okay, if you guys want to do this, let's do this." When no one took her hands, she frowned and made a "hello" gesture with her hands. Max and Michael finally gathered a clue and took her hand, while each reached out for Isabel's more out of instinct than anything else. With the four of them physically linked now, Tess gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't freak out, don't let go." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and took them back two less than half an hour ago.

Within a minute, Isabel gasped and pulled back from the memory, breaking away with the others. Tess cut the link the minute she felt the sudden withdrawal and opened her eyes to stare back at Isabel's stunned tawny eyes. Michael reached for Isabel as she stumbled back and shook with fear. Max's hand tightened around Tess and he pulled her back as she made to go to Isabel.

"Issy," Michael physically turned her to face him, forcing her attention to him. "It's okay; it's okay. Here's not here."

"It's him," she gasped, her eyes searching the dark corners of the room. "It's him."

"Who?" Michael asked, following eyes around the room for her sake as well as theirs. "You know him. Who is he?"

"The man in my dreams," she replied, her face reflecting her stunned disbelief and fear. "I just he was in my head… but he's here. _He's here!_"

Tess gasped and she moved closer to Max. He reached around and pulled her to his side, feeling suddenly very protective… even more so than before. "It's okay," he whispered for her ears only. "You didn't do anything. It's okay." She turned grateful eyes to him and he smiled down at her before turning to watch Michael pull Isabel into his arms.

Michael could feel the trembling and he pressed Isabel's face into his shoulder. "He'd not going to get here. I won't let him." He tightened his hold and felt her fingers dig greedily into his bad, trying to crawl into him. He looked over Isabel's shoulder and met Max's eyes, question and concern silently conveyed even as he registered more than just surprise and a little uncertainty as what he was seeing. If Michael was completely honest with himself, he too was more than just a little unsure as to how _he_ ended up with his arms around Isabel while her brother watched from across the way. But Isabel's fears were a little more important now and he pushed the questions to the back of his head. "It's okay.

"Max?" Tess whispered, her blue eyes wide with confusion as she watched Michael and Isabel comfort each other. Strange enough, it didn't seem all together wrong to see it... like a part of her had been expecting them to come together like this. But Michael and Isabel wasn't the issue at hand... they had much more important things to consider. "What's happening? Why did he come here? Why me?"

Max shook his head and pulled Tess into his arms, hiding her face in his chest so not allow her to see how unsure he was. Those were questions that's rattled in mind but he was reluctant to burden Tess with the questions. "Don't worry," he locked eyes with Michael and nodded softly, agreeing with Michael's silent conviction in his eyes to fix this. "We'll figure this out."

-&-&-&-

Maria backed softly away from the ajar door of the auditorium, unwilling to intrude on the quiet united moment between the four aliens beings that she could see slowly closing ranks among themselves. She had hurried to the school, knowing nothing more than a sudden and urgent need to get there. Over the years, Tess often had those moments and Maria had long learned not to argue or dismiss such emotions… she just went with it.

She hadn't exacted to arrive in time to see the four suddenly hold hands as if in the middle of some sort of ceremony of great importance. They looked connected, together.

Her heart ached a little at the thought of her sister pulling slowly away from her, coming into her own. But she knew that Tess has always struggled with her difference; knowing that no one, not even Maria, could know how she strained to hide that fact that everything was so different for her. And here was three others that knew exactly what she was going through, the hiding, the control, the conscious effort to never allow herself to be comfortable with using her powers. It gave Maria some comfort to know that Tess now had others that could relate.

But none of that meant that she didn't hurt to see Tess finding safety with someone other than Maria. And standing there, in the darken auditorium, she felt like the outsider watching a intimate familial scene; one she knew she could never be a part of. The hurt was deep and aching, but one she wasn't sure shouldn't be there. All her thought were a jumble of screaming incriminations and exasperations of bewilderment. And yet, despite all that, there was just a tiny spark of something akin to relief that Tess has finally found her own. It didn't make any sense and still managed to be exactly as she had dreamed for so long.

But above all that, there was one over arching thought: she was losing her baby sister.

-&-&-&-

Sitting in the dingy, dirty trailer, a place that had once been at least passably livable until recent months, Hank Guerin stared at the immaculately dressed man of average height, average color and average looks stared back at him with a kind of dull curiosity. A pair of well manicured hands held out a government issued check that would go a long way in helping Hank back on his feet and running his now failing business. And yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to take the offered money without knowing exactly what he was getting into.

"What do you want?" Hank replied, his hand folded tightly in his lap, partly to keep from reaching out and taking the check the man placed on the scratched up, overly crowded coffee table, and partly to cover up the shaking hands, a side effect of going cold turkey from booze. He silently cursed his public defender for ever suggesting such a torture as a way to cleaning up his image and boosting his case. Going to jail was preferable to this constant of agitation and irrational wondering of this cleared up mind.

All top of all that, he's now got a spook asking for a trade. Never one to believe in a free meal, Hank's paranoid and survival instinct, dulled from years of alcohol, went on full alert. He glanced briefly at the simple white business card on the desk, next to that damn check, and read the name to himself again: Donald Pierce.

"It's very simple," Pierce said quietly as he sat down in the stained couch with disregard for his thousand dollar suit and watched the nervously twitching man across from him. There were moments in his life when Pierce wondered why he devoted a greater part of his resource in dealing with like Hank Guerin. "Your government has a potential threat in the form of your former adopted son, Michael. For all intent and purpose, he's a threat to you and your safety. I need to know everything you can tell me about Michael and in return, Uncle Sam would gladly 'reward' you for your contribution to national security."

"National security," Hank repeated in a mutter. "Michael may be a punk ass kid but even he can't get himself in trouble enough to make himself a 'national security' problem." He eyed the FBI man with narrow eyes. "What is it that you _really_ want?"

Pierce didn't bat an eye. "I assure you Mr. Guerin, I have no other intentions beyond that of my job; which is to protect. Now..." he reached over and pushed the government bonds check a little closer. "Consider this a good faith down payment and tell me how you came about adopting Michael."

Hank considered it a moment, eyeing the check that was becoming increasingly hard to resist. What did he owe the boy, anyways except several days in lockup? With a shrug, he reached out and took the check, tucking it comfortably away in his breast pocket. "My old lady Mona wanted a kid but she couldn't have any, said it was cause of bad genes or something but I figured she didn't want to ruin her figure. We were in the store one day when the Evans, the riches couple on the hill, were talking about these kids they found on the road..."

_to be continued..._


	51. Meeting of the Minds

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell... though I really wish I did, can you just imagine what fun I'd have with it. No profits are being made by this little endeavor and none will be made in the future. Any infringement up anyone's rights, ownership or claims is wholly unintentional and done without malice. Let me know and I'll stop.

**Timeline:** On the road less traveled, I'm completely lost now and turned about.

**Ratings:** I guess PG-13 is still a good rating for this one... unless someone has an objection.

**Chapter Summary: **Alex lets something slip, Kyle has a meeting, Isabel confronts Michael, Liz comes of an understanding and Maria gets a visitor.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Wow... I hadn't realize I left this section blank the last time. Basically what I had meant to say was that I apologize for the length of time between updates. My life is kind of chaotic at the moment and I try to write when I can and still manage to keep things at least semi interesting so people might actually read it. (shrug) But I guess you'd be the judge of what's actually readable and what's not.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 51 – Meeting of the Minds**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex jogged along the sidewalk, headphone on full volume and ignoring the beads of sweat pouring down the hollow of his back. The physical exertion had been his father's idea, if you're going to be nerd, it's best to be a nerd with a little bit of muscle. And jogging was the least bruising exercise that he could come up with. He squinted at bright sun overhead and wondered by he had decided to go running at four in the afternoon instead of a cooler time.

Shaking his head, he wondered why he was even questioning it. He knew exactly why he was out running: to clear his head. And why did he need to clear his head, cause his life went down the toilet the day Liz Parker told him that there were aliens living among them. And today…

Stopping by a tree, Alex took several deep breaths.

Today had been a interesting new insight to the world of the unknown. All day long, either Michael or Max were by Tess's side each time Alex saw her in the hall. While the two hanging around her wasn't a great surprise given this bond that she seemed to have somehow managed to forge with them, the was the look on their faces that gave Alex pause. There was purpose, intent, and just a hint of fear that barely touched the surface but was there nevertheless. And Alex was certain that whatever got put the fear of God in those guys was not something he wants to mess with.

A muffled "Hey," caught Alex's attention and he attempted to turn and straighten at the same time… and only succeeded in twisting himself about and nearly falling embarrassingly on his rear end.

Even against the glaring sun, the smile was bright with a strange kind of inner energy. But Alex felt cold against the directness of her gaze. Slowly reaching up, he pulled the buds of the headphones from his ears and stared at the being before him. "Isabel."

Tossing back a lock of golden hair, Isabel smiled a little more sweetly at the sweaty teenager that may hold her life and safety in his hand. "This isn't exactly the kind of weather people should be running in. Ever heard of heatstroke?"

"That's why I have water with me," Alex replied hesitantly as he shook the bottle in his hand, a little apprehensive around the blond goddess. There was no one that could ruin your life faster in Roswell High then the current reigning princess.

"Still," she said quietly as she beckon him to walk with her. "It can't possibly be healthy for anyone."

"Exercise is suppose to be good for all."

"Maybe."

Alex reframed from asking whether or not the alien trio had to exercise at all to maintain their beautiful physiques.

"Can I ask you a question?" Isabel said quietly as she followed him around the block..

"I guess."

"Why are you helping us?" she wanted to know. It was a question that's haunted her for a while, ever since the whole geo-dome incident. "You do realize that by helping us, you put yourself in the path of danger, right? I mean, that can't have escaped your understanding of the situation."

"I'm not stupid, Isabel," Alex replied irritably, his annoyance overcoming his weariness of this slightly unexpected meeting. "I do understand that this isn't exactly your everyday kind of things and what I'm doing may be slightly unpatriotic and maybe even a little illegal."

"How is it illegal?" Isabel answered.

"Well…" he tried, really did try to come up with a good answer but found that he really couldn't. "Well, breaking and entering a private facility back in Texas wasn't exactly the stuff they teach in Boy Scout. Looks…"

"I just want to know why," Isabel interrupted with a look of frustration. "I'm not ungrateful that you're keeping our secrets and that I do appreciate your helping us with…"

"Not you," Alex said firmly and shook his head. "Not you _exactly_," he amended because it came out a lot harsher than he had expected it to. "I'm doing this for Tess and Maria… and maybe even for Michael. You just happen to be mixed up in this," he gave her an apologetic look that softened the rejection he just delivered. "I'm sure you're a really nice person and all but you and I aren't exactly friends. I wouldn't risk life and limb for you."

"But you'd do it for Tess?" She asked curiously, _"What's up with that girl? Does every guy she meets have to protect her in some way?"_

"Yes, and Maria," Alex added steadily, a little disbelieving that anyone would question that. "They're my _friends_," he knew that in his heart that Tess and Maria wouldn't hurt him or his. Though he still had questions about Tess and her origins but that's something entirely different than what's being asked now. Alex may not be good a lot of things, but he wasn't ever very far off in judging character. "Plus they asked for my help."

"Asked," she repeated, almost to herself. "All they had to do was ask."

"Yes," Alex answered watching her eyes with some concerned. A part of him wanted to ask when the last time Isabel Evans has ever allowed anyone but her inner circles know her. A small part of him suddenly felt sad for her. What must it have been like to go through life without anyone you can trust? Even your parents. _"Must have been awfully lonely."_

Isabel nodded though she still lacked the fundamental understanding of why Alex Whitman would give so much for what was essentially nothing in return. She looked at him with new eyes, "You have a very big heart."

Alex frowned at her. "Thank you?"

"I was just making an observation," she replied, feeling suddenly awkward. "Well, I guess I better get going and…"

"Yeah," Alex nodded also feeling weirded out. "Oh, if you see Michael, would you tell him that I still haven't found a program that will efficiently translate those symbols he wanted to see; though having a page of the stuff is really helpful."

"What?" she blinked her surprise.

"Yeah," Alex agreed unconsciously as he bent to tie his shoelaces, "Linguistic programs do better with more than less. With more, it can work out variables and likely combinations and stuff. And character languages are especially hard; I'm looking into some of the new Chinese programs to see if we can retool them for translation." Truthfully, he was kind of excited about this. The challenge of the programs would be a great practice for computer science classes in college. "I'll keep you guys updated as I go," he assured when he looked up to find her staring at him. "Don't worry, I'm being really discreet in my research; nobody will ever suspect anything. And I'll let you know as soon as I find anything."

"Please do," she replied softly, her eyes reflecting her displeasure. "Apparently, you're the only one that does."

-&-&-&-

"Kyle Valenti?"

Looking up and squinting against the bright sun, Kyle made an attempt to avert his eyes as he tried to he look into the shadowed face above him. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Donald Pierce," the shadowed man replied, sitting down on the low bricked area outside the high school gym, bring his face to eye level with the suddenly apprehensive Kyle. "And I think you and I need to talk."

Kyle was smart enough and weary enough with the happenings around town to be suspicious. "Um… I was told never to talk to stra…" the last word was cut off as the well-dressed man reached into his breast pocket. Kyle tensed for a moment, thinking all sorts of bad thoughts related to gangster movies before the hand came out with a thin black wallet. "Look if you're thinking about brib…" again he was cut off by the sight of the ID that flashed before him: FBI. "Oh."

"Now," Pierce began, putting his badge away; his annoyance with the questioning teens barely visible on the surface, "Tell me about…" he frowned as the melodic tones of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 interrupted him.

"Hold that thought," Kyle said apologetically and fumbled for his phone. Turning only partially away, a habit learned from his father; never take your eye off the suspect... or in this case, stranger. "Hello?"

"Kyle? It's Isabel."

"Hey Issy, can I call you back?"

"Yeah but… um… where are you?"

"I'm at the school. Look, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Isabel replied.

"Good, bye." He didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up the phone. Giving the FBI man a weak smile, he shrugged and put the cell phone again. "My ex."

Pierce didn't comment on it; he didn't particularly cared. "Now, tell me everything you know about the dead agent you found."

-&-&-&-

Michael shut the front door of the Valenti's house and looked around the silence room for a moment. "Sheriff? Kyle?" no answer was forthcoming. Going to the kitchen, he looked through the protruding window for a moment and saw that no vehicles were parked in their respective spots. With a more caution look around through the window and around the empty kitchen, Michael opened up the top cupboard of the kitchen, the useless little cabinet on top of the refrigerator that no one can get to without a step ladder… well, no one under 6 feet anyways. Standing on his tiptoe, he reached into the back allowing his hand to pass through the false wall that he had created several weeks ago, following his silent but harrowing return from Marathon, Texas and pulled the metal spiral bound book from it's impossibly secretive hiding place.

Letting out the sigh of relief, Michael dusted off the metal face of the book and fingered the etched symbols across the front. The slightly indented surface with its familiar but foreign etched symbols still gave him chills. Flipping through several slates of metal that had dense, compact etchings, he came to the only pictures worked in the spiral notebook; four pictorial etching to be exact… of Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess.

Running his rough, callous fingers over the indentation in the metal, Michael felt a chill of fear run up and down his spine. Judging by the writings, the slight scraping of the edges and the location in which they… he found the book, it was older than he was and three times the mystery that surrounds him.

Running his hand roughly over his face, Michael sighed from deep within and felt a moment of trepidation. He had to tell the others about the notebook and soon. It wasn't right, him keeping this secret from them knowing that they needed to know… especially about these pictures of themselves in a book that was created well before they ever came to being. The implications of that was like something about a bad science fiction novel; and too frightening to think about.

Michael reached out to pick up the phone just as the door bell rang, startling him out of his skin. Shaking his head and calling himself an idiot, he shoved the metal notebook under the sofa seat cushion and headed for the door just as the bell rang again. A third ring quickly followed, barely giving the second chime of the door time to fade, radiating impatience.

Before he could get half way across the living room, the front door slide open without so much as a squeak. Michael ducked behind the wall that cut the living room and dining room off from the front. Holding himself perfectly still, he felt a presence entered the door and shut the door behind them. Reading himself, he took a breath and wait until the figure moved just behind the edge of the wall and jumped out.

Isabel screamed so loudly and instinctively blocked with her hand but not with her powers that Michael jumped back away from her.

"What the hell!"

Her breath caught at her throat, she stared wide-eyed at him. "Michael!"

"What are you doing here?" he hissed and glanced around the house.

"I came to see you," Isabel replied softly as she allowed him to guide her toward the sofa, one hand still over her thumping heart. She hadn't expected anyone in the house, not really even though she knew there was a chance. But she had called Kyle and saw the sheriff through the police station window when she drove pass, she hadn't known that Michael would be there.

Michael frowned at her, not quite sure why he didn't particularly believe her. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" she snapped back, her fear now eliminated by other thoughts: the ones that had brought her here. "When did I need a reason to see you?"

He raised his brows at him, a little startled by the sudden attack. "Since the shit hit the fan and I live in your ex-boyfriend's house."

That silenced Isabel for a moment as she sat there fuming, watching Michael watching her. For a moment, she felt a weird sense of déjà vu. In her mind, a Michael but not the Michael she knew now stood over her seated form watching her with steady amused eyes. His wore a uniform of red and black, a golden cord draped across his chest over the royal purple sash that distinguished him from the rest of the ranks. She could see herself reaching up, tugging playfully at the cord, laughingly teasing him just before he snatched her hand in his, holding it firmly against his chest in a manner that was respectful but possessive. That in a blink of an eye, something had been conveyed wordlessly through that one touch, in that one look.

"Issy?" Michael waved his hand over her face, watching her eyes come back into focus. "Where'd you go?"

An uncomfortable warmth crept up her neck and Isabel forcibly pushed the dreadfully embarrassing thought of reaching up and placing her hand against his heart to the back of her mind. "I came here to ask you a question."

Surprised that the usually straightforward (straightforward with him anyways) Isabel Evans was avoiding his question, Michael nevertheless let it go and nodded his head in response. "Yes?"

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as the true purpose of her visit came rushing back to her. "When did we grow so far apart that you decided it would be okay to keep vital information from Max and me?"

"What? What are you talking about?" he stared at her for a moment before his betraying eyes flickered for a second to the cushion next to her. Isabel didn't catch the tale-tell look for she was too busy being angry.

"Don't play dumb with me Michael," she admonished with an angry sweep of her hand. "I'm not one of those stupid people that think you're nothing but a bad boy that's got a hard life; I know you better. Where did you find that page of symbols?"

Michael's eyes flashed. "Where you hear about that?"

"Where did you think? From Alex for course."

"He talked about it? I told him not to ever talk about it." his marched around the room, suddenly feeling angry… not at Alex but at himself for ever allowing someone not of his… his kind to get involved with…

"Don't go there," Isabel snapped at him, watching his movement; seeing the agitation there. "Don't be putting this one on Alex. He didn't do anything wrong. _He _assumed that _you_ had told the rest of us. He's actually being a decent guy about all this… not that you deserve it."

Michael stared, all anger fled. "You're championing Alex Whitman? What happened to 'he's not one of us?'"

Isabel had the grace to blush. "I talked to him," she looked uncomfortably away, know that her behavior in the past have been less then stellar. "He's… he's a good guy that's doing it for all the right reasons to him. I can respect that."

Lacking anything better to say, "Wow."

"Shut up," Isabel replied irritably. "And stop avoiding the question."

Michael shook his head, truly confused now. "What question was that?"

Making a noise that was part frustration and part exasperation, "Where did you get the page of those weird things we keep seeing everywhere?"

There was a long silence for a moment before Michael moved over to her. Isabel held her breath as he suddenly leaned down, putting his body close…a little too close to hers in a manner that was almost intimate. She watched his face, his face impassive as he glanced briefly at her then looked away.

Michael reached under the seat cushion, pulling out the metal spiral notebook, breathed in the light airy perfume he's long sense associated with Isabel and gently placed the notebook in her lap. "I found it in the geo-dome… never got around to telling you guys because… because…" he didn't really have a good reason. Sure, he could cite to the chaos that they've all been living in for the past few weeks, or the recent FBI activities around Roswell, or the fact that the others weren't talking to me at the time of the find... but none of that was good enough to explain why he didn't share this with the others. "Because I didn't know how I feel about it. How the hell do I explain to you all when I don't even know how to explain it to myself?"

Isabel stared at him.

"You know," he said more to himself than to her, "This all started with me just wanting to find out about myself... about us. Where'd we come from? Why are we different? Why are we here? Who the hell sent us? Stupid little things like that that makes a difference to me. So far, I've gotten a hell lot more questions than answers to things and not only that, now everything's been exposed and nothing is safe anymore. I'm not saying that I'm not happy that we found Tessa, cause I am. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see another person in my life. She's everything that people ought to be; good, innocent, naive... she's nothing like me. But since she's come back to us, nothing feels safe anymore. It's like in the next minutes, someone is going to make a mistake and we're all going to be hunted down like some kind of endangered species that needs to be protected or something... or some weird lab experiment that they're going to study and poke and prod and..."

"MICHAEL!" Isabel grabbed his shoulder, stopping his tirade of thought. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

He stared at her, at her frightened upturned face. "And you."

She shook her head, not sure what he's talking but knowing that she wasn't ready to go anywhere there with him.

But Michael wouldn't be denied. "Nothing is the same with you. Nothing is the same with us. _We've_ become different." He reached out and almost touched her face but forced himself to pull away. "This isn't right," backing away from her.

"What isn't?" Isabel asked though not really pretending ignorance of what he was going off on. "Not too long ago, _you_ kissed _me_."

"It was a mistake," he announced firmly though his eyes was anything but resolved.

The only sign of the sudden stabbing pain in her heart was the slight furrowing of her brows that was there and gone in a blink of an eye. Burying some part of her she didn't even know existed, she reached for the alien notebook. "What is this?"

"I don't know."

"Michael..."

"I don't know," he repeated firmly; something in him hardening against the terrible heaviness that seemed to have settled in his chest. "That's why I gave Alex a little bit of it; I thought maybe he could help."

Isabel clamp her mouth shut against what she thought of the idea, thinking it best not to voice something that would only lead to another argument. Besides which, she didn't have the time nor inclination to go another round with him, not when something in her seemed to have frozen in place. "We need to tell the others."

"I know," he replied, turning away from her so as not to reveal the fact that he was hurting inside knowing that he had to stay away … because it was right. Taking a breath, he slipped his mask of indifference on like a physical cloak against the unseen. "I was actually taking over to your house when you showed up."

"Really?"

"Really," picking up his jacket with one hand grabbing his keys with the other. "Come on, we better get going so I can get back before Valenti comes home. He gets kind of twitchy when I come home late."

"Has he been asking any more…"

"No."

Isabel stood there with her hand still around the book, watching as Michael did his routine of checking all the windows, doors and locks. His hand went to the stove even though he hadn't turned it one when he got home and he checked all the rooms before returning to her. "Do you do that all the time?"

"Habit," he replied but gave not more explanation than that and ushered her out the door, locking it behind him then jiggling the door to make sure it was locked. "And don't open any more doors like that. I didn't teach you that trick for you to play cat burglar."

She walked to the car, suddenly feeling a strange distance between them that's never existed. "I couldn't think of any other way to get in."

"Just don't do it again, especially at Valenti's house. We don't need another reason for him to wonder," Michael said as he got into the car and looked out the window.

Isabel watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she drove. She didn't know what it is yet but suddenly, nothing feels right anymore.

-&-&-&-

Max sat down silently at the counter, watching with steady eyes as Liz moved back and forth between tables with a competent hand. He had almost forgotten how well she moved, fluidly with an almost atrocious efficiency. She was like a excited hummingbird, defying gravity with its sheer strength and yet so very fragile to the touch. He remembered seeing her for the first time: fifth grade, first day back from the summer break, everyone in high spirits and a pretty girl in an ice cream printed dress smiled at him. Everything had been simple then… simple and easy.

"Max," Liz looked surprised as she sat down for a moment with him. "How are you?" she asked softly, gently, not sure of herself.

It killed him to know that he's reduced the once quiet spirit to this bundle of nerves before him. "Hi Liz. I just… I wanted to…" he didn't want to say that he wanted to come and hang out as he's done so many times before… before everything else. He knew he could never have that easy time back again, not after what has happened but he wanted to at least tried to regain something of what he lost; the easy friendship he had with Liz before they became a couple, before they became something else. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Liz tucked back a lock of her hair and for a moment was transported back eight months prior, when everything had been "normal." She could almost laugh at that word. There was no more normal any more, not ever; not after everything she's found out to date. And while a part of her wanted to shrink back from this being before that wasn't even human, another part of her can't forget the face he wears. This was Max. The same Max that held her hand, kissed her face, sat on her couch and listened to music with her. The same boy that use to hang from the monkey bars and tease her as a child. The same guy that defied the usual steadfast rules of the popular set and dated a nobody. The guy that helped her on homework, brought strange books to share with her, picked up flowers on the side of the road, liked Tobasco sauce, ate french fries with ranch dressing, liked the color blue, has the perfect smile and gave her his undivided attention when she talked, like you're the very center of his world. This was Max.

"Liz?"

She smiled at him, feeling suddenly at ease for the first time since the day for the shooting right here in the diner. "I'm okay."

Max's brows furrowed with confusion. Something just happened, something he had not knowledge of. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded and sighed. "You don't have to worry about me; or about what I know. I'm not going to say anything: for your sake."

He believed her; not because he wanted to but because she meant it. He didn't need Isabel or Tess's powers to know that Liz Parker just gave her world and she wasn't going to break it for any reason. Reaching across the table, he hand her hand for a moment. "Thank you."

Liz smiled and gave a quick nod before she noticed certain people watching them and quickly withdrew her hand. "Shoot."

"What?" he wanted to know.

"The guys," she replied nodding her head toward the several tables away. "It's going to get around school."

Max raised a brow. "What's going to get around school?"

One of the things about Max which always annoyed Liz was his complete and utter inability to believe that he was of any interest to anyone. "That you and I are betting back together again."

He pulled back. "We're not," and wished he hadn't said it out loud knowing how that would sound.

"_I_ know that," she rolled her eyes at him. "But anyone that just saw us holding hands are going to assume that we are."

Max shook his head and a gave a silent sigh of relief. "So what? Let them talk if they want." He didn't particularly cared as long as Liz didn't have the wrong idea.

"Max," she said exasperated with him. "They're going to tell Tess," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He blinked at her, much to her amazement. "Max! Do you really want your girlfriend being told that you were seen holding hands with your ex?" He didn't really react; then again, he was good at that. "What do you think her reaction is going to be?"

"I doubt as extreme as you seem to believe it will be," he replied rather dryly.

"Max!" she admonished rather sternly.

"How did you find out that Tess and I are seeing one another?" Max wanted to know, a little curious as to who would have been insensitive enough to do so. It wasn't exactly common knowledge yet; Tess was too shy and embarrass to allow herself to be seen too often with him at school… though she appears to have no problems allowing the rest of the school to think that she and Michael were a thing. It chaffed that people have been tip-toeing around the subject of Michael and Tess around him not knowing the truth of the matter.

"Tess did, of course," she stared at him in disbelief. "Did you think she was going to leave it for someone else to tell me?" She gave him a good frown to let him know what she thought of his intelligence. "Men!"

A tiny smile made its way across Max's face. "Are you okay with it? Me and Tess?"

Liz shrugged. "Never really had a say in it so it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"It does," he replied seriously. "It matters because you matter." He looked down at his hand, considering his words carefully. "I can't explain this things with Tess; it's like being hit by a flying tackle: you'd never see it coming. I won't say that I'm sorry for it because I'm not; this is unlike anything else in my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm sorry if you got hurt in all this mess and…"

"Don't," she said quietly, sadly. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry," he said, wishing they weren't in the middle of the semi-busy diner.

_"This is the guy I remember,"_ Liz looked up and smiled, _"The guy that cared, the guy that knew, that understood, that wouldn't hurt a soul. This is the guy that I'm protecting."_ She reached out, uncaring now of the gossiping hordes around. "Don't be. I knew, I knew before you and Tess did; I saw it in your eyes."

"Saw what?" he wanted to know, squeezing her hand in return.

"The look you _didn't_ get when you looked at me," she said it truthfully, without bitterness or jealousy. "The kind of look you're suppose to get when you're with someone." She giggled suddenly. "It made Tess really uncomfortable."

"Why?" he asked, taking advantage of this unusual chance to understand the female psyche.

Liz shook her head. "Here you were, dating me and looking at her like she was the latest and greatest dessert on the menu. There she was, trying to start a new school, trying to make friends and you and Michael were getting her name linked to you all in a flattering but awkward situation, a.k.a. the love triangle. And then there's me, watching you watching her watching me watching you. How can you could you have expected her to be okay with all of it?"

"You guys talked?"

"Of course we talked, we're girls. When we have a problem, we work it with words and not fists. I was okay with it and so she was okay with it and that's why you and her are okay. Tess isn't a shank; she'd never let you anywhere near her if she thought for a moment I wasn't okay with it."

Max frowned. "Should I thank you?"

Liz grinned. "Maybe," then got up and got back to work. "Better go tell her what happened today before someone else does and makes a mess of it."

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She nodded. "Hey, what are friends for?"

-&-&-&-

Maria jiggled the keys as she tried to maneuver her hand to get the right key while attempting not to upend the two over flowing grocery bag in her other arm. She knew she should have gotten plastic over paper, they make holding onto the bags so much easier, but Tess' insistent lectures on recycling and environmental awareness has taken a toll. After the third try, she was almost considering putting down the paper bag when a hand reached around her and took her keys for her, unlocking and opening the front door, leaving the keys still dangling on the lock.

Turning about she gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I didn't think I was…" the rest of the thought was lost in the winds as Maria turned an ash gray at the sight of Hank Guerin. The large paper bags slipped out of her hands and landed on the front step with a loud clunk.

Hank's eyes raked the girl from head to toe and frowned. "You're not her."

Every nerve in Maria's body screamed _"RUN!!!"_ but she stood motionless on the steps, too afraid to move.

"She was shorter," Hank continued on, studying her with narrowing eyes. "Had lighter hair, I think," shaking his head in confusion, his memory a little alcoholically fuzzy. "Blue eyes, the little busybody had blue eyes."

The insult to her sister shook Maria out of her stupor. "Her _name_ is Tess. And you really should remember it."

"Why?" he asked looking both defiant and confused at the same time. "Cause that boy of mine is going to marry her?"

Maria put her fists at her hip and braced her legs. "Well obviously you don't know anything about that 'boy' of your or you'd know that Tess and Michael are _friends_… the best of friends. And Tess will take you down 'cause she doesn't let _anyone_ hurt her friends."

Hank Guerin paused and thought about this a little and eyed the girl once more. "You're the sister, ain't yea?" The blonde hair and the sharp mouth fit. "You don't look much alike."

"So?" not wanting or needing to go into details. Tess was her sister, blood or no blood, alien or not, and that was simply that. "What's your point?"

He shrugged. "No point, just making an observation, that's all."

Not knowing what to make of that, Maria came to the heart of things. "What do you want?"

For a moment, Hank consider the question as if it was something foreign and new. He was on the verge of changing his mind and turning around to go when he seem to visibly shake himself and stared her in the eyes. "Some FBI guy came around yesterday, started asking lots of questions: questions about Michael. He wanted to know everything, from the day we got the kid to when he left," his hand instinctively went to his jaw and rubbed thoughtfully. "Wanted to know who his friends are, where he hung out, what he did when he's not in school; paid real good money to find out."

Maria's heart skipped a beat. _"Keep calm, don't let him see you rattled. You won't be doing anyone any good if you let him know."_ She clinched her jaw slightly and took a breath to keep herself steady. "How does this effect me?"

"It don't."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Hank gave her a look as if she was purposely being obtuse. "So you can tell that boy, why do you think?" Maria merely stared at him, a little of her shock showing through that façade that she had attempt to maintain. "I can't no tattler," he inform her with a look that wasn't quite so nice, "I may not be a good father, maybe no even a good man, but I've got my own kind of code. Don't sit well with me what I told that man… don't sit well at all."

"So you want Michael to know, that yet again, you've betrayed him," Maria concluded in her no nonsense way.

"I don't owe that boy anything," Hank spat out angrily. "I ain't doing this for him."

"Oh course," Maria crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that conveyed her thoughts of the man. "Are we done?"

Nodding his head, Hank Guerin headed out. "Tell him, I'm done with him."

"Too bad he's not done with you," Maria replied softly, though not softly enough for Hank Guerin not to hear.

"What does that mean?"

Maria's brows rose in reaction. "He's going to put you away, you know. He's going to do it so that Tess isn't going to have to. And you and I both know how much he loves Tess."

Hank thought of the way the Michael had protected the little blond; the way the boy had lost control when there was so much as a disparagement toward the girl. Yeah, it was obvious the boy's has fallen hard for the girl. Michael didn't turn on him until Tess Harding came along. "Guess I do."

"Good," Maria replied, not sure what to make of the strangely understanding look on Hank Guerin's face.

"Tell him that we're even," Hank replied, his head nodding as if coming to a conclusion. "I don't owe him anything and he don't owe me nothing. We're squared."

"You'll never be squared with Michael," Maria informed him with a hard look, "Not after what you did."

Hank gave her an impatient look. "Just tell the boy and don't keep putting your two cents in here, kid." Then he walked away.

Maria stood on the steps, watching him go until he disappeared around the block. Letting out the breath she hadn't realize she had been holding, she hurried picked up the bags on the ground and rushed into the house. Dropping the groceries on the coffee table, she hurried back to the front door and threw the deadbolt. Running to the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. "Hello, Alex?"

To be continued….


	52. More Than We Bargain For

Remnants 

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell... though I really wish I did, can you just imagine what fun I'd have with it. No profits are being made by this little endeavor and none will be made in the future (however hard I wish for it). Any infringement up any copyrights, ownership or claims is wholly unintentional and done without malice. (Have I covered all my basis yet?)

**Timeline:** On the road less traveled… where the hell am I?

**Ratings:** I guess PG-13 is still a good rating for this one... unless someone has an objection.

**Chapter Summary: ** Maria asks for help and faces off with Alex, Max runs into trouble, Darlene returns, Isabel makes a confession and Tess meets an old friend.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Okay, I didn't realize I had put off some people by the end of the last chapter. I do have a semi-working plan on what is happening next in my head… hence some inconsistent and often confusing choices that I make at time. Patience my dears, the answers will come to those who waits. Okay, enough of that… on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 52 - More Than We Bargain For**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"About freakin' time!" Maria said as she reached out and grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and yanked hard enough to leave an impression on the gangly youth.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Alex demanded as he barely avoid having the heels of his shoes snapped off as Maria slammed the door shut behind him. "What's the big emergency?" he wanted to know as he's pushed through the living room and into the kitchen with Maria checking each and every corner and window as they went. "What's the matter with you?"

"Will you be quiet and… why do you smell like the boy's locker room?" she wrinkled her noise in distaste.

"Why do you know what the boy's locker room smell like?" he returned with a smirk.

She gave him a look that told him she didn't particularly appreciate his humor at the moment. "I sincerely hope you didn't run all the way here."

"I wasn't not going to run twenty blocks even if you did make it sound like a life or death situation," he informed her and frowned as Maria check the windows and the back door once again. "Maria, will you please…"

"Hank Guerin just came to see me," she told him without preamble.

For a moment, Alex was stun stupid. **_"WHAT?"_**

Waving the concern and outrage away, Maria turned to face Alex with a serious face. "The FBI have been sniffing around Michael's Dad for information about Michael. They wanted to know everything; even went so far as to _pay_ him money for the information."

Alex didn't move, didn't know what to say or do at the moment. "Then why did he…"

Making a helpless gesture, Maria shook her head. "Maybe he feels guilty for what he's been doing to Michael all these years, maybe he felt like sticking it to the Feds, maybe he was drunk and thought he'd brag about how he sold his son up the river yet again; I don't know, I don't _care_. I just know what I was told and the others have to know as well; for everyone's safety."

Nodding in agreement, Alex took a moment to consider this. "Why'd you call me?" he wanted to know, a little confused. "Why not call Tess or Michael? They're the ones that are actually connected to…"

"Because I don't know where Michael is and I'm not about to call the Sheriff's house to tell him. I know my sister, Tess needs to be handled with a delicate hand and I need to be there to do so; _in person_. And it's not like this is something I can spring on her over the phone. 'Hey, your alien boyfriend's dad is being paid off by the FBI for information from the past.'" Maria gave Alex a look of pure exasperation.

Blushing slightly, "Okay, I guess I can see your point there. So what can I do?"

"Find Michael," she informed him as if it should have been abundantly obvious. "Tell him what I just told you while I go handle Tess. I think she's at the Exhibit today, working on god knows what now and I do not want her flying off the handle when she hears that Hank Guerin a) he approaching me _alone_ and b) was talking to the FBI about Michael."

Alex gave her a doubtful look. "Tess doesn't seem like the type to fly off the handle on anything."

Maria gave him a look. "You don't know my sister well enough to make that kind of statement. You don't know what she'd do if she thinks someone she cares about is being threatened."

Fresh on his mind was the lingering questions about Tess. "What will she do? What _can_ she do?"

There was a heavy pause. Maria simply stared, her face struggling to be blank of all emotions or answers. "Is this the time for this, Alex?" the icy tone she asked the question with could have froze the blood in Alex's veins. She hated that she was afraid, afraid of Alex. "Is this really the time for you to go all paranoid on me here? And given the situation we are facing at the moment, does it matter?"

"It matters to me," Alex informed her tensely. "It matters that I know the truth."

"And what would knowing the 'truth,'" putting up air quotes with her fingers and swiping the space before her viciously, "Really do for you? Will it make the situation better? Will it let you sleep better? Will it make Tess a worse person? Will it make you a better one?"

"Don't do this," Alex said quietly, watching her with wearily eyes. He could go ten rounds with her and end up at the same place. Maria was Maria, she will always stand beside her sister. "I don't want to fight with you."

"And I don't want to fight with _you_," Maria replied quietly, the stress of the situation leeching her energy. "Why can't you just let things go?"

"Not in my nature," he responded with and looked at her with sad eyes. He hated that he was pitting himself again her and her loyalties. Seeing the conflict in her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to waiver and knowing that he was hurting her in asking her to do so made him sick to his stomach. Maria was a good person, one of the best he knew. And when push comes to shove, Alex understood instinctively that Maria would choose to do the right thing. Was it enough knowing that? Probably. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Maria replied, knowing this reasoning and thanking him for his understanding. "She's my sister, Alex," in the way of an explanation. "My _only_ sister."

He nodded and took a breath, letting go of his frustrations. "Okay. I won't ask you again."

Maria said nothing, letting the silence between them speak for itself. "Are you going to help me?"

"Of course," he answered with a rather sad little smile. "All you have to do is ask."

-&-&-&-

Fishing keys out of his pocket, Max mentally went through the list of things that he needed to take care of amidst the mess that was his life. The next step was to do something that would help breach the gap between his sister and Tess; the situation was intolerable. There was no telling when the two would need one another for any given reason and he really couldn't have them at odds. Besides, it was making it extremely difficult for him to get _any_ alone time with Tess.

"Mr. Evans."

Max's hand froze on the handle of the door, his shoulder tensed visibly. "Yes?" not turning around yet but already preparing himself to do so.

"My name is…" the man stopped his approach when Max turned whirled around in a lighting fast move. "A little jumpy aren't we?"

Max's face was impassive as he opened his fist slowly from where he had held it. "Only when someone sneaks up on me unexpectedly."

The dark-suited man looked around the near empty parking lot. "Not much of a place to hide." He offered Max a smile that never reached his eyes. "Are you Max Evans?"

Caution took the form of defiance, "You wouldn't be asking unless you were pretty sure of it in the first place."

The man nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I'm Pierce, Donald Pierce," he shifted slightly, watching the young man as he pulled out his badge and held it out for a moment. Letting his identity sink in, "I want to talk to you about your friend, Michael Guerin."

Max's eyes sharpened and he mentally steeled himself. A barrage of information raced across his mind in a blink of an eye. "Then we have nothing to talk about."

"Mr. Evans," Pierce started, a little annoyed by the lack of cooperation. "We have reasons to believe that Michael Guerin is not who he claims to…"

"Michael is my friend," Max stated firmly, his eyes flashing ever so slightly. His father always said the best defense is an unexpected attack; throws the opponent off their game. "You have a problem with my friends, you have a problem with me. I won't hear you say anything bad about him. You want to know about Michael? Go ask Michael; don't be sneaking around behind his back asking his friends about him; asking us to betray him. And if you have any more questions for me, talk to my parents." He opened the door to his car and got in. Turning the ignition, he kept one careful eye on the FBI and reached for his cell. When he's pulled away and out of sight, he punched in the speed dial for home with a slightly shaky hand. "Issy? It's Max. No, listen; whatever it is can wait. We have a major problem on our hands."

-&-&-&-

Pierce stood there for a moment, watching the taillights of the jeep turn and disappear around a corner. He had misjudged young Mr. Evans badly. The boy wasn't just a smart kid on the fast track to following his parent's footsteps; he was unwavering loyal and annoying smart about his rights and privileges as a minor. Pulling out his cell phone, he half cursed himself for not reading Julia Topolski's extensive files before self-handling the case. Looks like the missing agent might not have been dragging her feet after all. "This is Pierce. Get me everything you have on the Evans; special attention on the son, Maxwell Evans. And I want it all on my desk before my plane tomorrow morning."

-&-&-&-

Kyle's feet dragged on the ground as he walked slowly along the street he had grew up on, blinding looking at the familiar fences and yards of neighbors that have known him since he and his father first arrived in the small two bedroom adobe house they call home. This day has not been anything he had expected. First he finds out the scouts aren't coming to the game until nearly April, then he has a nice long _confusing_ conversation with an genuine man in black. Then he found out his lead linebacker walked away from a pickup game with a fracture wrist… things couldn't get any…

The woman in the pale blue dress stood up from the stoops of the Valenti's house as Kyle got closer. Her dark hair was cut short around her chin, the expensive white purse hung from her hand match the white sandals she wore and she stood waiting patiently as if she had all the time in the world. Kyle's feet faltered as he got closer, his eyes almost not recognizing the woman's face; then again, it has been nearly 17 years since he last saw her.

"Hello Kyle."

He stopped six feet short of her, unwilling to call her 'mom' but not knowing what else to call her. He just stood there and studied her for a moment.

Darlene Shaw held her breath, staring at the grown up young man before her. Kyle was wide across the shoulder and narrow around the waist, not what she had pictured him to be. Jim had always been slender in his youth, tall and almost gangly at times. Apparently, Kyle took after his grandfather. "How are you, Son?"

For a moment, all Kyle could do was stand there and stared expressionlessly at the woman that gave birth to him. All sorts of thoughts zapped their way through his mind, all the conversations he's had with himself, all the soul searching moments of what he would say if he ever saw her again. And here she was, at his front steps… and all he could do was stand there and stare at her.

"Kyle?" Darlene reached out with her free hand.

The sight of his mother reaching for him jolted Kyle out of his stupor. Moving forward, he dodged her and talked up the steps to the house, digging out his keys from his jean pocket.

She knew it was going to be hard, knew that he had ever right to be angry. But the rejection, the very lack of acknowledgement wasn't how she had ever imagined this reunion. "Kyle, please let me explain."

Pushing the front door open, Kyle turned and looked Darlene directly in the eyes. "You don't belong here," he stated simply. "Go back to the life you've been living."

The fact that he spoke gave her courage. "Honey, I just wanted to…"

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked calmly, a lot calmer than he would have expected himself to be. In many of the scenarios in his mind, he had been screaming his responses. "Go back to where you came from, you're not needed here."

Darlene felt her heart break a little. "Please son, let me explain..." she entreated.

"Leave us alone," Kyle answered quietly and with a great deal more dignity that she had ever allowed him. "You don't belong here anymore. And I'm _not_ your son." He shut the door in her face before she had a chance to say another world. He stood there for a moment, gathering his courage and his emotions in his hands and putting them away. _"She's not my mother. I don't have a mother."_

-&-&-&-

"Max?" Isabel called out as she dropped her keys onto the table next to the front entry way. "Are you home?"

"I've been meaning to ask," Michael said as he shut the front door behind him and shrugged off his jacket as he usually does when coming into the Evans' home. There was something about the All-American feel of the house that made him want to behave himself in a manner that was slightly out of character. "Can you and Tessa just reach out and touch someone?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she picked up Michael's jacket from the chair and took it to the coat closet.

"Can you guys… you know, open your minds and know where there's someone around?" Michael asked as he followed to her the family room and dropped his backpack there. "You and her are both kind of mind readers, you seem to be able to…"

"We don't know," Isabel answer as she look through the doorway and into the kitchen. "This isn't exactly something you can discuss over lunch."

"Maybe you should," Michael suggested and sat down. "The more we know about our powers, the better we can use them."

"For what purpose?" she asked before she left to check Max's room.

Waiting for her, Michael idly picked up several sheets of drawings on the table, stacked under several large books that looked the size of dictionaries. They were pencil sketches. He didn't need to ask who had done them. "Max brooding again?"

"For once, no. He draws when he needs to think and lately, he's been thinking about a lot of stuff." Isabel answered and glanced at the drawing in his hand. "Pretty neat huh?" She smiled crookedly at him. "I think his drawings are the only things Mom allows to be littered around the house; makes us pick up everything else." She smiled as she picked up a sketch. "He's getting better and better at it every year; got more artistic talent in his one hand than I do in my entire body. Mom keeps talking to him about art school and submissions to galleries."

"Bet that didn't go over well with your father?"

Isabel gave a soft laugh. "Dad is still holding out hopes that Max or me will want to go to law school and be high power attorneys. But even Dad is seeing Max's potentials." She lifted one drawing of Michael and Isabel's profiles shadowed together. She loved the picture, coveted the picture but couldn't bring herself to ask Max for it. "If Max wasn't so determined to go to MIT or CalTech, I'd be on the bandwagon for the whole art school thing."

"Science is his forte," Michael said as he flipped over another sheet. "Besides, have you seen some of the night scenes he's done?" He smile as he flipped to the next sketch and found it to be one of Tess. It was a detailed drawing from some kind of fairy tale fantasy that Michael didn't even know Max was harboring. Tess was standing in a spot light, her glove hands clasp before her demurely and she was wearing a white dress one only believed a princess would be allowed to wear. Her eyes were serenely beautiful, her lips pulled into a calming half smile and she had a ethereal glow about her that made the drawing almost lifelike.

"I've seen this before," Isabel said quietly as she took the picture from Michael's hand.

"Well it is just laying around," Michael replied dryly, looking at the next picture, one of Liz Parker this time.

"No, I mean I've seen this scene before… in one of Max's dreams." She studied the drawing a little more closely. "God, it's almost exactly the way it was in his mind," peering closer, "Right down to the look in her eyes."

"Can we say 'obsession?'" Michael shook his head and flipped over a drawing of the whole Evans family to the next one that contained Liz Parker and Alex Whitman. "The nose is a little off on this one."

Isabel placed the drawing down and looked up worriedly. "Where is he?"

"Try calling him," he suggested absentmindedly as he continue to peruse through the stack of drawings.

She gave him an annoyed look, more so because she had forgotten about the cell phone, not quite use to the instantaneous communication. Dialing his number, Isabel continued to look at Max's drawings over Michael's shoulder, ignoring Michael's grunt of irritation when she leaned against his shoulder to see. She suppressed a shudder of pleasure at the touch and concentrated on the ringing phone in her hand. When Max's voice mail picked up, she hung up the phone. "Not answering."

"This thing with him and Tess," Michael said as he looked at yet another sketch of Tess, this one of her bend over a book. The loving details of the drawing was deeply telling of Max's feelings for her. "They're like totally connected in that kind of weird way people are connected sometimes."

"You do realize that that made almost no sense right?" Isabel replied with a smile. "But yeah, I know what you're talking about. They can't just be normal everyday teenager. They have to be this dramatic, over the top…"

"She's had dreams of him," Michael interrupted in a murmur, his eyes still on the drawings before him but no longer seeing them. "Told me so herself."

Isabel froze next to Michael, her body rigid with awareness. "What kind of dreams?"

He paused for a moment, knowing that he was entering the place where he said he wasn't going to go with her, not with Isabel. And yet he couldn't stop himself from replying honestly. "You know which kind."

Of course she did but she wanted to hear him say it. She didn't dare let herself think that… but she couldn't _not_ think of it. "Michael…"

"I was lying."

It was like being back handed. "What?"

He still could turn to her. He was looking at the drawing of Isabel in his hands. "I was lying before, when I said this thing between us was a mistake." He couldn't bring himself to look at her even hearing the gasp and knowing that she was staring at him with those big wide eyes, urging him to tell her more. "But I wasn't wrong about…. I can't…" he closed his eyes for a moment. "Max is my best friend. _You_ are my best friend. You guys are family, the only people in this universe that I trust."

"What about Tess?" Isabel could have slapped herself for asking that.

Michael considered it a moment. "Okay her too but it's different with her. I can't explain it but it just is." He took a breath frustrated knowing how none of that sounded right and yet he couldn't put into any better words what he was trying to convey to her. He turned to look at her, eyes dark with torment and fear. "Do you understand… do you _know_ what you mean to me?"

Isabel wanted to say yes, wanted to reassure him in some manner that he will comprehend. But the intensity in his eyes stopped her. There was so much more here than she could see with her clouded eyes. "No," she answered honestly. "Tell me."

He turned his body to face her, to let her see into him. "You are family. You and Max … and Tess are the only ones that matter _at all_ in my life. I can't… I _won't_ mess that up. If I lose you, any of you, I would simply die." His face contorted for a moment in pain. The thought of being alone was more horrifying than anything he could endured with Hank Guerin. He closed his eyes to keep his resolve. "I can't go there with you because I don't know if I can be what you want me to be and if we were to…" he took a deep breath knowing he was about to fall apart and not wanting to do so yet again in front of Isabel. God it was always Isabel that broke him down and made him human.

She launched herself into his arms, her greedy fingers digging into the muscle across his back. Her heart hurt for him, for the fears he's kept so close that even his best friends hadn't seen it. "You won't lose me; you will never lose me no matter what happens," she whispered into his ears as she tightened her hold on him. _"I would never let you go."_

"You don't know that," he said tightly as he stood there, rigid in her embrace. "You _can't_ know that."

"I _do_ know," she said emphatically. She pulled back and stared him in the eyes, "**I know**," then kissed him full in the mouth.

He struggled for a moment, resisting the connection she was attempting to form with him. His mind shouted at him to stop, knowing that if things went bad, he'd lose everything that mattered. But his more basic instincts outweighed his best intentions and he reached up to push her away but he found his hands closing around her arms, holding her steady as he gave into the insistent pleasure of her touch.

A million stars exploded as their minds touched as only their alien minds could. Michael saw a world beyond that of his own. A firry princess with a smile that disarmed as quickly as her uniquely bowed staff. An army of men, dressed in black and red stood in attention and at his command. Isabel as she stood by a window, watching him watching her. The two of them, in the dreams that weren't quite dreams, loving as only two people can love. He saw them together and felt something ridiculously good inside. A golden haired child appeared between them, laughing and happy as Isabel kissed his chubby baby cheeks, her eyes aglow with the wonder of what they created between them.

She pulled away reluctantly, unwilling to let go of the connection, not wanting to stop the perfect little picture she saw of them. Gasping for air, she clung to him. "Michael," the words slipped out softly, gently, with a kind of new understanding she couldn't really define. "I love you."

Michael went still in her arms, his laboring breaths seem to stop completely as he mind raced through all sorts of explanations as to why Isabel would say… what she said. Pulling back slowly, he looked into her eyes. She was calm, a little fearful but perfectly steady in her countenance. His heart was rising fast with hope as his mind tried to tramp down the thought as fast as it could. He wanted to ask what she meant, in what context did she mean when she said that she… that she…

The ringing phone shattered the moment; they both jumped.

Swallowing hard, Isabel reached blindly for the receiver before breaking eye contact to concentrate. "Hello?"

"Issy? It's Max."

"Max," she started out of her slight stupor. "Where are you? We need to..."

Max's agitated voice cut her off quickly. "No, listen; whatever it is can wait. We have a major problem on our hands."

Isabel's head snapped around to look at Michael, who read her face correctly as he looked at her expectedly. Covering the mouth piece, "Max says we've got a major problem."

Michael didn't even look surprised. "When have we not?"

-&-&-&-

The lights flickered for a moment. Tess looked up as her screen blinked in and out. She was quick to hit the save button so no data was lost but it did concern that there was a power surge. Clicking her tongue, she exited the new star chart program Brody purchase for the new project, charting the usual alignment of the stars. It was late, she realized as she glanced at her watch, later than she thought it was. If she didn't get home soon, her mother was likely to come looking for her. She smiled as she stretched her back and silently berated herself for losing track of time yet again.

"Brody?" she called out as she picked up her bag and packed up her binders of homework and reading materials she had pulled out earlier while in search of a hair-tie. "Brody, I'm going home now!" she announced loudly as she zipped up her backpack and grabbed her thin jacket. "I'm leaving!"

When no one answered, Tess stopped. No matter how deep into his simulations he was, Brody always acknowledge when spoken to. It was one of those ridiculously polite things that Brody says was ingrained in him at a very young age.

The sudden concern for him begin to build as Tess remembered the flickering lights earlier. "Brody?" The silence that greeted her had her running toward the back room. "BRODY!"

The door to the Simulation Room was locked. Tess turned the knob back and forth uselessly. "Brody?" she pounded on the door with her fist. "Brody, are you okay in there?" it was stupid question but still had to be asked. "Brody!" she could feel herself panicking as she pressed her ear against the door and heard nothing from within. Glancing behind her at the dim empty hallway, she bit her lip in concern and frantically tried to think of any other way but the one she was already considering. "Michael is going to kill me," she muttered and pressed her hand against the door lock. A short burst of light erupted from her palm and then flickered away as she turned the doorknob carefully. "Brody?" she called out softly as she pushed the door slowly open, crouching slightly to prepare herself for anything that might jump at her.

The smoke that met her nose had her forgetting caution and rushing into the room almost tripping on the long color cables that ran across the floor and were attached to the prone thin man on the group, still wearing the VR gear on his head.

"Brody!" Tess dropped to her knees by his side and reached for his wrist, sighing with relief only when she felt the rapid heart beat under her fingers. Checking for any obvious physical damage and seeing none, she was carefully removed the virtual reality helmet to check for any signs of trauma to the entrepreneur's head. Soot across Brody's face and smell of burnt hair made Tess cringe with fear. "Oh geeze, what did you do?" She was tempted to find out what was wrong with him; a little touch would be all it took. But she knew she had already taken a risk with the door and if he were to wake while she took a peek inside… she couldn't imagine the consequences. _"Not to mention the others would be pissed off."_

With a sigh, she started to look around for the phone and call for an ambulance. But before she could so much as move, a steely-strength hand clamp around her wrist. Tess gasped as Brody's pale blue eyes came wide open and staring into her face. "Oh my god, you scared me."

Brody only continued to stare at her, his unblinking eyes unnaturally bright and focused.

"Brody, are you all right?" she clasped her free hand over his and gently tried to free herself but he wasn't budging. "Brody?" she could feel a mounting fear as the mild-manner, gentle-hearted man who had generously offered her a job seem to have disappeared. All his rants about alien abductions, mind altering states, lost times in his life, waking up in different cities with no memories of how he got there… all those stories Tess had so negligently dismissed as the works of an overactive imagination now rushed to the front burner making her sudden afraid of his man. "Brody?" she asked again cautiously.

He blinked once, his hand still not letting go, then recognition set in. "Ava?"

Startled, Tess didn't know how to react for a moment. "No, Brody. It's Tess; Tess Harding?" she tried to decipher his expressionless face, to see if there was any hint of understanding. "Are you all right? The circuits on the VR looks fried, I think you may have…"

"Ava," he breathed the word with what seemed like relief though his still blank face show none of that. Sitting up, he turned to face her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to move," Tess said gently, trying to keep him calm and still. "Let me call for an ambulance and get you to…"

"I can hardly believe that I have found you." Brody's unnaturally bright eyes bored into hers. "Avanita, it is good to see you again old friend."

"No Brody," she shook her head. "It's me; it's…"

"Ava," he repeated almost amused now, as if indulgent to a small child. "It's me; it's Larek."

_To be continue…_


	53. Allies

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Roswell is owned by… other people. I'm making no profits from… anything. Dirt poor and not quite so loving it. No infringement intended.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** I guess PG-13.

**Chapter Summary: **Tess and Maria gain a wealth of knowledge, Michael betrays Tess, Kyle lies to Jim and Pierce finds an ally.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **This is going to be an extremely short chapter for no other reason then because this should probably be perceived as a transitional chapter as I try to reconcile some things… having not seen the third season and hating the end of second season, I'm not really sure where I'm going to with this awfully long story now. (sigh) I guess I'll just let it ride and see where we end up. Sometime stories write themselves with little help from me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 53 - Allies **

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess stared wide-eyed and gap mouthed at the piercing blue eyes that asked her to believe. "Brody whatever game you're playing it is _not_ funny." She physically pulled back, freeing her hands… just in case.

"This isn't a game Ava," Brody's mouth moved but the voice… similar yet different. Tess felt a shiver down her back. Whatever was happening at this very moment, the man before her was _not_ Brody Davis. "I don't have a great deal of time, this body I've chosen isn't as strong as it once was and it cannot sustain my consciousness for very long these days without sufficient preparation and I did not have the luxury of doing so this time."

Shaking her head in denial at what her mind was already beginning to believe, Tess stared back with utter silence. _"This isn't happening, this isn't happening."_

"Listen to me, Ava," Larek urged suddenly as he grabbed her by the shoulder. "You must listen."

Frightened by the sudden movement, Tess gave a cry of alarm.

Maria stopped in her tracks half way across the Exhibit lobby as the should of distress echoed in the open area. That was her sister… she knew it in her bones. "TESS!" and rushed toward the sound.

Larek turned and stared at the door where footsteps drew closer. "She shouldn't be here."

Tess grabbed Larek's arm as he turned toward the door. "What are you going to do?"

Tilting his head, he regarded her curiosity.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Tess's eyes went dark with anger; the threat to Maria overriding her fear of this… this…. she wasn't even sure what she was looking at. An alien? A host? "I will not let you hurt my sister, do you understand me? No one touches her family; no one."

"Still the same Ava," with a nod of his head and understanding in his overly brilliant eyes, Larek conceded. "As your majesty wishes."

Startled by his use of a title and not sure what to make of it, Tess was about to question it when Maria crash through the door. "TESS!"

"I'm okay," she reassured Maria quickly but didn't let go to Larek, warning him by the tightening of her hands on his arms, nails digging in painfully. "Help me get him into a chair."

"What happened in here?" Maria asked as she reached for Brody and lifted him into the nearby chair, kicking tangles of wire out of her way. It was a death trap in there. "Brody, are you okay?" turning to look at the expressionless man that she remembered as being rather cute in a goofy, nerdy kind of way. "Tess, what going on?"

Tess motioned for her sister to wait until she can explain later and knelt before Larek, watching him with steady eyes now that she's gotten herself under control. "Who are you?"

"I've already stated who I am," he tilted his head again and studied her with those eerily bright eyes. "But you don't remember, do you Ava?"

"Ava?" Maria's face twisted with concern and confusion even as Tess looked at her with big, frightened eyes... indicating that she was as lost as Maria was.

"Listen carefully," Larek pronounced slowly, watching at Tess's eyes came back into focus on him. "The stars are coming into alignment, you have very little time to remember your place in the past before the others come in search of you if they haven't already found you. Trust no one but your guardian, he will lead you back to us."

"Guardian?" Tess shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't send the signal until you are ready to go home," Larek continued a little more softly now, as if it took all his concentration to speak. "They'll know where you are if you send the signal and you will have very little time before…" Larek gasped, his eyes wide with shock for a moment as he struggled for breath.

"Brody?" Tess caught him as he toppled out of his seat, his eyes rolling into its sockets and his body convulsing for a moment before he became still. "Oh god," she turned to her sister with fearful eyes. "We have to call for an ambulance."

"I'll do it," Maria replied and tripped her way through the door for the phone, her mind racing with thoughts and what the hell she was going to tell the 9-1-1 operator.

"Electrocution!" Tess yelled from behind Maria. "Tell them he got accidentally electrocuted," she explained as if reading Maria's mind.

"Okay!" Maria yelled back as she picked up the phone and gave silent thanks when she heard the dial tone.

Tess stared at the open door for a moment, her mind still trying to keep up with the whirlwind of information, questions and statements that threatened to overwhelm her to the point of insanity. _"Oh god, oh god," _she silently in her mind as she pressed her ear to Brody's chest, checking for pause when she couldn't find out on at his neck. "Come on, come on, come on…" she had never before felt such relief at hearing the soft thump of the human heartbeat. "Oh geeze," she sat on her haunch and stared at the still form before her, replaying the scene over and over again in her mind.

"Tess, the ambulance is on its way. They said not to move him and to try to cover him with something warm so I grabbed the jacket off the coat hanger," Maria tucked the oversized jacket that had to belong to someone else other than the two in the room. "They said that if he wakes, get him to talk but for him not to move."

"Okay," Tess replied dully as she helped to tuck the jacket around Brody.

"Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that he hasn't _really_ been electrocuted but I thought it might be better if we at least make it look like he's totally been fried to a crisp, you know?"

"For all I know, Brody might have been electrocuted. I found him passed out on the ground with that stupid helmet on, his hair all frizzed and smoking… maybe he was and Larek just took advantage of the situation. Or maybe Larek caused the surge in the wiring when he jumped into Brody's body and…" Tess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "God, it all sounds like something out of a bad science fiction novel."

Maria reached out and patted her sister on the shoulder with sympathy as she continued to watch Brody take swallow breaths. "You know what they say about life being weirder than fiction."

"This isn't happening," Tess wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to ignore that just happened. Unfortunately, she didn't have that option at the moment. "Why is all this happening to me?"

"Come on Tessie," Maria came around the body and hugged her sister tight. "It's going to be all right. You and the others will figure this out."

"We," Tess murmured softly as she help onto her sister. "We're going to figure this out. I can't do this without you, Maria. I can't."

Something heavy lifted from Maria's chest and she tightened her hold. "You're not going to have to. I'm going to be here, no matter what. We're family; we stick together."

"Maria," Tess pulled back and stared at her for a moment. "He said that someone is looking for me… for us. He said something about stars coming into alignment and remembering things and…"

"Okay stop," Maria gave her a firm shake. If there was one thing that was more frightening than a pissed off Tess it was rattled Tess. So use her sister's serenity, Maria wasn't too keen on having to be the logical, rational, practical sister in the family. "You're going to have to give yourself a moment and get a hold of yourself."

"But he said there isn't going to be much time left."

"Tough!" Maria snapped and glanced at Brody again, making sure the man was still out like a light. "He doesn't get to dictate what you do and how you feel. You are going to have sort this out later. Right now, we have a possibly electrocuted body on our hands, authorities that are on their way and Hank Guerin on our backs."

"Hank Guerin?" Tess's brows furrowed together. Pushing aside her own confusion and fears, she stared at her sister for a moment and suddenly wondered why Maria was even there. "What does Hank Guerin have to do with any of this?"

Maria groaned at her own thoughtlessness. "Oh geeze…" Now was definitely not the best time to be bring it up. "Me and my big mouth," she muttered before launching into the happenings of the day.

-&-&-&-

Isabel and Michael sat tensely across from each other, neither of them saying anything as a world of thoughts made its way through their heads. As if being a teen wasn't enough, all this alien related events, spies, hormonal burst of insanity was only making this merry-go-round from hell that much more fun. But all the other things were just distractions from what Michael and Isabel were both avoiding at the moment, the scorching kisses that have burned themselves into the forefront of their memories and Isabel's admission of something they both knew was true but neither one could bring themselves to speak of it.

Michael had learned long ago to hide his emotions least they gave him away to the wrong person, e.g. Hank Guerin, who would in turn use it to against him. It is with that thought in mind that he sat there blank faced as his heart savored Isabel's admission silently, trying to hold onto it as long as he could before reality intruded. "Love," a four letter word that had the power to lift one off the ground or delivery the ultimate blow to the soul. He wanted to believe, believe that Isabel meant it as something other than that same brotherly love she shared with Max; oh what he would give for it to be true. But he was a realistic person, a practical one; Michael Guerin does not delude himself with sentimental thoughts or ideas of things that cannot be. He was…

"I meant it," Isabel stated, finally lifting her eyes from the coffee table. She clutched her hands together in her lap, away from Michael's line of sight, drawing courage from knowing that Michael was every bit as scared as she was when it came to the affairs of the heart. She's seen it in his eyes, heard his admission of fear; she won't do the cowardly thing and pretend it didn't happen. She couldn't, not to him.

He hesitated a moment too long.

"I meant it," she said a little more forcefully, raising to her knees as she looked him in the eyes, trying to see beyond his thoughts. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Isabel," Michael said softly, killing himself slowly but knowing that it was better to protect his heart then to risk having it trampled on. "I know that you love me and…"

"Don't you dare," she warned, starting at him in disbelief. "Don't you dare pretend this isn't exactly what it is," she said carefully. "You and I both know that this wasn't some sibling thing; I don't say it the way I do with Max. And don't you dare pretend that's wasn't how you were going to spin this."

"Issy…"

The urgent knock on the front door had Isabel growling with frustration and Michael sighing with relief. She shot him a deadly look, "Don't think we're through with this yet," as she got up and went to answer the door. Pulling it open suddenly and startling Alex on the other side, she made rumbling noise of irritation. "What could you _possibly_ want?"

Alex licked his lips and cleared his throat as he wearily faced the angry girl. "Um… is Michael around?"

Throwing up her hands, Isabel screaming at the top of her lungs before deflating all together. "Come in," she motioned to Alex just as Michael came rushing into the foyer. She turned and faced Michael with a very disgruntled look. "He's here for you," jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "Talk fast cause _we_ have a conversation to finish."

Michael swallowed uncomfortably and nodded his head as he shut the door behind an apprehensive Alex. "Hey, what's going on?"

Alex's eyes followed an angry Isabel as she stomped away then turned to Michael, "Did I interrupt something important here?"

"Define important," Michael muttered and motioned for Alex for follow. He was genuinely glad to have held off on the talk with Isabel, at least until he can get some perspective on this. Right now, Alex was as good of an excuse as any. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"I went to the Valenti's to find you but you weren't there so I took an off-chance that you might be here since I know you weren't working today," Alex explained as he took of his jacket and entered the family room.

"You rememorized my schedule?" Michael asked with a frown. He didn't like the idea of being that predictable; it leaves him too exposed.

"Had to so I can find you. You're one of the few people I know who doesn't carry a cell phone. It's kind of annoying."

"I can't afford one," Michael answered honestly.

Alex could feel himself blush. "Oh… um…"

"Don't sweat it; I'm not ashamed."

"Right," but Alex still felt the prickling of guilt for having brought up his financial difficulties. "Anyways, I came kind of as a messenger so hear me out first okay?"

"Messenger for who?" Isabel asked as she retook her seat.

Alex paused for a moment.

Isabel raised her brow. "Should I leave the room?"

"No," Michael replied firmly, pushing aside his earlier discomforts. "Whatever Alex has to say can be said in front of you."

"Hank Guerin," Alex blurted out figuring it was simply easier to face thing head on then to try to skirt around it. Besides, he was never very good at evasions.

Michael's body visibly tensed at the name and Isabel hurried to his side. She reached for his hand, linking fingers to offer support. Michael's first reaction was to pull away but she won't let him, tightening her grip on him. He looked down and saw nothing but understanding in Isabel's eyes and relaxed in the next instant before tensing again. Whenever his adopted father wad involved, no good ever comes of it. "What about Hank?"

Alex took a breath and prepared himself. "He went to the Harding's looking for Tess."

Feeling the blood surge to his head, Michael clinched his teeth in an effort to stem his outrage. "He did _WHAT_?"

"Relax, relax," Alex held out his hand as if to ward Michael off, "He didn't find her there; he ran into Maria instead."

"And that's any better?" Michael asked. He could already see Tess's towering rage.

Isabel gripped Michael's arm as he took a step forward. "Michael, let him finish before you jump to conclusions all over the place."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with a frantic nod of his head and a step back. "Let me finish."

It took a great deal of effort on his part but Michael managed to get a hold of himself and sat down in the nearby chair. Restraint was not one of his strong points. "Go ahead, I'll try not to interrupt anymore."

Alex gave a sigh a of relief and nodded his thanks to Isabel, having new found respect for the usually haughty Ice Princess. "Mr. Guerin found Maria at the house and told her that some FBI agent came to his place to talk to him about you. He asked a lot of question about your past, where you came from, who you're friends with, what you did and stuff."

Isabel's blood ran cold. "FBI?"

"That's what Mr. Guerin said," Alex watched Michael's expressionless face for a moment wondering what went on behind that tough façade. "He said that it didn't feel right to him so he wanted to tell Tess so she could tell you." Nothing changed on Michael's face, which only served to make Alex feel even more uneasy. "I think, in a odd kind of way, he was trying to protect you."

"Protect him?" Isabel's teeth snapped together sharply and she felt her heart clinch tightly. "How can you say that?"

Ignoring Isabel - something not so smart - Alex watched Michael carefully, "He didn't have to tell Maria, didn't have to come to Tess with the information; he could have very well walked away and never said anything about the FBI. But he didn't do that. He made an effort, found out where the Hardings lived and went to see them. That counts for something, right?"

Gaping at Alex, Isabel shook her head. "That doesn't count for anything! The fact that he even talked to..." She stopped when she felt Michael's hand close around hers. She turned to look at him, seeing the slight shake of his head, and let the rest of her indignation out with a huff. "Fine."

"Michael," Alex wondered if he was taking his life into his own hands. "I know that he hasn't been the…"

"Are you defending him because you think I'm going do something to him?" Michael asked almost mildly given the subject. "Or do you honestly think I care why he did it?"

"Maybe a little of both," Alex admitted. "Maria was pretty frantic to stop any kind of respond to this. I mean, she sent me after you so you can go deal with Tess, I think that pretty much tell you what she thought was going to happen when you guys found out."

"She going to tell Tess?" Michael asked in disbelief. He thought Maria would be smarter than that. "Is she crazy? Tess is going to blow a gasket when she founds out that Hank cornered Maria." He's seen first hand how protective Tess was of her family; if she thought Hank was a threat to Maria… "Damn it, we gotta find her before she does something stupid." He grabbed his jacket from the couch. "Isabel, can you find her for me?"

Isabel nodded her head and grabbed her purse. "You drive, I'll…"

"Why?" Alex placed himself between the two hurried aliens and the doorway out. This may not be the wisest move his ever made but the questions have been gnawing at him for far too long. If he can't get a straight answer from Maria then maybe… "What will she do?"

"With Tess, who knows," Michael said trying to get pass him. "But I don't want her being responsible for…"

"What _can_ she do?" Alex asked more specifically as he moved to block Michael's path. "What could she possibly do that would be so awful? Call the police? Call social services? Try to beat him to a bloody pulp with a bat?"

Michael shook his head and tried to get pass Alex again. "If only it was that simple."

Isabel warned Alex with a snap glare that usually had the population of Roswell High cowering, "Alex, move!"

"Why not that simple?" Alex asked, block their way again. "Why else can she do that could be worse? I can't imagine being arrested for assault will look good on her transcript. What could possibly be worse than that?"

"Exposing herself would be far worse!" Michael exploded in a shocking display of frustration and fear. "She could expose herself to the FBI, that would be far worse than…"

"MICHAEL!" Isabel yelled in astonishment and unable to hide it. _"Oh god Michael, what have you done?"_

Alex swallowed the dry lump in his throat, "She's one of you, isn't she?"

Michael stared at him, surprised at himself for not feeling the least bit of remorse over betraying Tess' secret. After all, she's the one that advocated telling Alex and Liz about herself; it was Max and Michael that dissuaded her. On the other hand, it was Tess' secret to tell and he really ought not have done so.

"Isn't she?" Alex asked again, his eyes begging them for the truth that he already knew.

Feeling somewhat regretful and somewhat relieved, Michael nodded his head. "Yeah, she's one of us."

-&-&-&-

The clocked ticked quietly in the corner as Kyle tapped his notebook with the end of his pen trying to concentrate on his homework. Algebra has never looked so boring or so confusing before. None of the numbers and letters and symbols made any sense to him at the moment and he could not afford to fail another midterm in that class. He wished he could still relay on Isabel to help him with the math stuff, she was ridiculously smart about these things.

He looked up expectedly as the door opened, "Hey Michael, how good are you with…"

"Sorry, not Michael," Jim Valenti called back as he shrugged out of his jacket and let out a sigh of relief. It had been an extremely long day. "What's going on, son?"

"Algebra is killing me," Kyle complained and tossed his pen on the table between his notes and his homework. "I thought maybe Michael could show me some tricks to this stuff." He made been pleasantly surprised by Michael's helpful hints on studying for his last history test. "What are you doing home so early?"

Jim made a face as he locked away his gun. "I thought it was be nice to come at a decent hour for a change. I don't think I've seen you boys for more than ten minutes a day for the past two weeks."

"You've been busy," Kyle replied easily.

"Not an excuse," the sheriff said and gave his boy's hair a quick ruffle as if he was six again. "So, what's for dinner? And where's Michael?"

"Meatloaf and mash potatoes," Kyle answered putting his homework away. "I'm not sure who made the food though so I can't guarantee anything."

"Probably Michael," Jim answered as he pulled the cold meatloaf from the frig and sniffed tentative at it. "If I remember correctly, Tess is working today so she probably didn't have time to come over and make a meatloaf for us." He was genuinely amused by the girl's sense of responsibility toward Michael. Take the large bowl of mashed potatoes, he gave a sigh of relief. "It's nice having him around, huh? Better cook than the two of us put together."

"You're telling me," Kyle turned the knob on the oven to preheat it and took the meatloaf from his father. "I think this is the best we've eaten in _forever_."

"I wasn't that bad of a cook when you were a kid."

"No, not exactly 'bad,' but you weren't exactly good either," Kyle teased with grin.

"Just for that," Jim said pulling the saran wrap from the potatoes, "You're not getting any of this."

"Hey," making a playful grab at the bowl.

Jim laughed and pulled away, heading toward the microwave. "Any idea where Michael is tonight? Or should I just go ahead and call the Evans house?"

Kyle laughed easily. "I don't know why nobody bother to ask the Evans about taking Michael in when he left his dad's, he's there more often than not."

Jim paused for a moment before continuing to heat up dinner. "Are you still okay with Michael staying with us, Kyle? I need you to tell me if you're not all right with…"

"I'm not saying that at all," Kyle was quick to reply. "Michael and I are getting along great."

Giving him look of disbelief, Jim shook his head at his son.

"Okay, so maybe we're not always the best of friends or even nice to one another," Kyle admitted with a smile, "But I'm still okay him staying here. It's actually kind of nice, having someone else around the house that can cook and don't mind cleaning once in a while. Plus he's out so much that you'd hardly know he was here unless you literally run into him."

"So you and him are still okay?" Jim asked carefully.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded.

Jim took a breath and broach the next subject that's been rattling around in his head for a while now. "Um… Kyle?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"How do you feel about moving?"

"What?"

"Or maybe putting an extension on the house," Jim added quickly when Kyle stared at him blankly. "To, you know, give us more room," gesturing to the living room. "I really don't like having Michael sleep on the couch; doesn't seem right."

Kyle nodded in perfect understanding. "I could give him my room."

"And where would you sleep? No, I think we need to either find a bigger place or start building an extension to the house… maybe even a little apartment of sorts." Nodding to himself, Jim looked at the garage. "Maybe I can get a permit for a R2 and put a loft up over the garage. Michael does get his emancipation papers, he could still stay here and feel like he's independent." Looking at his son, "What do you think?"

There was a moment of silence as Kyle watched his father with softened eyes. He didn't understand what the FBI wanted with Michael, whatever it is had to be a mistake anyways, but he could see that Michael had already made a place in their home. It wasn't that Kyle believed his father might be harboring guilt in not having seen the destruction Hank Guerin was raining on Michael's psyche, but that Jim Valenti understood and cared. He's father was a good man, a great man: a great father. "I think an addition to the house would be great idea but let's keep it attached to the house. I don't Michael thinking we're putting him outside or anything like that. Maybe adding something to the back with a private entrance?"

There was relief in Jim Valenti's eyes as he nodded his head. "That'd be nice, I think Michael might like that." He turned and put the cold meatloaf into the warmed oven. "So, how was your day? Anything interesting happened?"

Kyle thought about the unexpected meeting with his birth mother on the doorsteps of the very house she'd walked away from more than a decade ago. He thought of his confrontation with her, letting her know exactly how he felt about her; he thought about all the way he had rehearsed to tell his father of the meeting; and then he looked at his father's smiling face and remembered all the things Jim Valenti had to do without all these years. To see his father so happy now, with Amy Harding, Michael, his job, their lives… He wasn't going to take that from his father; not because of her. Kyle took a breath and got juice out of the frig. "Nothing special. Should we wait for Michael or go ahead and eat?"

Jim watched his son for a moment, a little surprised by the hesitation he heard in Kyle's voice. "We've got a little time. How about your old man see if he remembers any of his algebra?"

Kyle groaned. "How about I wait for Michael to come home?"

"Hey…" tossing a dish towel at Kyle's head.

-&-&-&-

Pierce resisted the urge to cover his nose as he followed the technician down the sterile hallways of the DC coroner's office. "When did the body arrive?"

"This morning."

"Why wasn't I notified immediately?" the still air was hung with the stench of antibacterial cleaners and bleach, made for a nauseating combination, though he suppose it could have been worse.

"We made positive ID of the body a hour ago," the lab technician had the look and voice of a man beaten down by life. "This way," turning in a corner. "We're placed the body in the sectional for viewing."

"Who has seen it so far?" Pierce felt a growing headache behind his eyes.

"Two agents from your office has been by."

"Who?"

The technician reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a well-bent notepad. "Agents Linfield and Scorrary; they made the positive ID."

Pierce sighed and wished for coffee, something he hadn't had in hours now. On top of this, he still had Topolski's reports on the Evans boy on his desk to go over. "I want the record sealed and the body removed to our own facilities immediately. No one gets to this body unless I give the…" the stopped short as the entered the viewing section. A petite blond women stood before the pane of glass the separated the observer from the remains of one Agent Julie Topolski.

Dark steady eyes turned to look at Pierce. "Are you in charge?"

"How did you get in here?" Pierce asked tensely, slanting the technician a very disagreeable look.

"Through the door of course," the woman replied in a smooth whiskey voice. "Are you in charge?"

Pierce reached into his pocket and pulled his badge. "I'm the agent in charge, madam. And who might you be?"

The woman turned and looked through the glass again, her face devoid of anything resembling emotion. "Who did this to her?"

"Madam…"

"How did they do this?" she asked and turned to look at Pierce with dangerous eyes.

"This is an ongoing investigation and I'm not at liberty to divulge any…"

"Was she on assignment?"

Since Topolski was deep undercover and there was no next of kin to speak of, Pierce had a very disquieting feeling. "Who are you?"

The woman blinked, her eyes glittering for a moment in frustration. "I'm Andrea Whitaker; I'm Julie's best friend."

"The congresswoman?" the technician spouted out suddenly.

Whitaker gave him a brief glance but dismissed him as someone she didn't have to deal with. "I want to know exactly what happened to her."

Pierce paused for a moment, not exactly sure what to do and yet still instinctively knowing that there was advantage to this. If he remembered correctly, Congresswoman Whitaker was a junior congressmen on the Ways and Means committee, a good ally for any occasion. "Congresswoman, I think we need to talk."

To be continued…


	54. Past Lives

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **Roswell is owned by… other people. I'm making no profits from… anything. Dirt poor and not quite so loving it. No infringement intended.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Max finds peace, Michael confronts Hank, Liz makes a disturbing find, Darlene makes a confession and Isabel reaches out.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I want to apologies well ahead of time for the lousy chapter, I goofed off and didn't write anything for while then all of a sudden, all these thoughts came to head and most of this chapter was write in one very big long spurt of frenzy writing that may or may not make sense in the end but hey…. I tried.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 54 - Past Lives**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Max shut the door to the his room with the heel of his foot and released a sigh of sheer relief. His head ached from the thunderous events of the day. All he wanted to do now was lay down and catch his breath for a few minutes of peace. _"Peace,"_ he wasn't even sure he if understood what the word meant anymore.

The scene in his living room this afternoon had been painful; from Alex's accusations to the revelation of the FBI asking way too much about Michael and then Maria bursting in with a story about alien visitors, body snatchers, pod people… he just wasn't sure he could handle much more of this without losing his mind. _"Thought wonder how far from the edge I really am." _It was as if the world was conspiring to overwhelm him with everything.

"Max?" Isabel knocked on the door.

Holding himself perfectly still and clinching his fist tight, he gave himself a moment to take hold of his temper. _"Just leave me a lone!"_

"Max?" Isabel called again.

When he was certain his wasn't going to fly off the handle, "Come in."

Coming in quickly and shutting the door behind her, Isabel came to at staggering halt as she turned to look at her brother's face. She's never known Max to be anything but calm and collected… yet looking at his face, she could well understand why Alex had been in a hurry to rush Maria out the door when Max has rudely stopped her barrage of disjointed stories that ended with Tess taking Brody Davis to the hospital for electrocution. "You all right?"

"Ask me tomorrow morning," he informed her as he turned walked to his desk and pulled out a sketch pad from his shelves. "What do you want?"

The chilly tone of his voice told her not to say anything, to give him space. But time isn't a luxury that they could afford at the moment. "We have to do something about the FBI."

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Max asked wearily as he selected a piece of charcoals from a tray of them and went back to his bed. Drawing always helped to calm him and get him back into focus. _"And God knows I need to get myself back in control."_

"I don't know," Isabel admitted with a frown. "I just thought that maybe you'd have an idea by now and we can…"

"It's been two hours since Michael and the other left. You and Mom were talking about _curtains_ at dinner. Dad wanted to know about my latest SAT scores. And I haven't had a moment to breath since my little run in with the FBI myself this afternoon. Where exactly did you think I had the time to come up with our next plan of action?" Max turned and stared at her, his hand making deep, dark, angry slashes across the pristine white pressed paper without thought. "Why does everyone keep looking at me to find the solutions, to put things right? Why am I the one that has to come up with the plan of action? Who the hell died and elected me king?"

The resentment in his voice hit Isabel like a physical blow. She had no idea her bother felt this way. It was always assumed that since he wore the mantle of leadership so easily that being the head of their little quartet was what he wanted. But seeing the fire in his eyes, hearing the anger in his voice, Isabel had to wonder what he has been silently suffering though lately. "Max…"

"I want to be alone, Isabel," Max said tiredly, already regretting lashing out at Isabel but can't quite bring himself to apologize. "We'll discuss this tomorrow." He bend his head over the sketch pad and refused to look at her again.

For a moment, Isabel looked to want to say something, anything to ease the tense pose across Max's form. But acquiescing to his wishes, she left quietly.

Max sighed as the silence of the room engulfed him again and his hand, busy across the paper, slowed to a crawl as he put in details of a barren landscape he often saw in his dreams. He's never been big on color when he drew, relaying on light and shades to convey his images. There was something very calming about stretch of sand and rocks that went on forever. It gave him peace, it gave him tranquility, it gave him a strange sense of belonging that he could never quite understand. It was like the sense of home but not quite the same as…

The knocking on the windowpane sent a surge of unreasonable rage through Max's head and he slammed his pad down on the bed with every intention of happily wringing Michael's neck with his bare hands. And it had to be Michael because no one else in their right mind would think about climbing the precarious birch tree outside the window that was likely to give under the weight of… "TESS!"

Staring stupidly as Tess struggled to get her second legs over the window sill and still gave him an apologetic smile of uncertainty, it took Max several times to assure himself that this was indeed not a dream.

"Hey," she greeted a little breathlessly as she finally untangled herself from the window and the curtains that seem to be contain a little too much static to them. "Ever notice that every teenager in a two story house always seem to have a tree outside their window so that someone can climb into them? You have one, I have one, Liz has a balcony and…"

"Tess," he interrupted quietly, still not quite wrapping his head around the fact that she was here in his bedroom. "Are you all right?" taking her hand and leading her to the bed, the only other sitting place besides his desk chair.

She pulled back a little, seeing where they were toward and blushed a pale pink. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just came by to give you an update before I head home and report in with my mom about what happened today."

"What did happened?" seating himself in the middle of the floor since she didn't seem incline to go any further.

"What did Maria tell you?" Tess asked quietly as she sat down Indian style across from him with an exhausted sigh. She rubbed her arms slowly and watched his face for signs of… anything at this point. She was simply too tired to think now.

Max studied her face for a moment, noting the trouble eyes with a frown. "Only that Brody was electrocuted, you were taking him to the hospitals and that there was something about pod people." He offered her an resigned and helpless look.

Tess gave a weak laugh and covered her face with her hands. Dropping toward, she rested her head against Max's shoulder and allowed herself to be gathered into his arms. Turning her head, she buried her face into his crook of his neck, finding comfort in his warmth. "Life was so simple, once upon a time."

"You're tell me?" he chuckled softly, tucking a stray lock under with a soothing hand. "My biggest problem use to be how to keep Michael from getting into yet another fight and risk possible expulsion from the school. Now…"

"Now there's weird alien things following us around, FBI looking into our backgrounds, keeping our friends from blabbering about our powers, some guy that says he's from another alien calling us by something else…"

"Back up," Max said, leaning back to look at her face. "What's that last part?"

She sighed, tiredly and resignedly. She turned her face so she was facing his neck and not hidden within the folds of his tee shirt. "I was hoping that we'd be putting this off for a little bit."

"Isn't it the reason you came to see me tonight?" Max asked softly, pulling her back into his arms, trying to ease the worry from her face.

"Yeah," she replied uncertainly.

Max smiled. "Was there another reason you came?"

There was a long embarrassed pause. Tess considered for a moment of lying and saying no; but she didn't really want to. Besides, she was too tired to come up with anything good if he quizzed her even a little about it. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" he teased even as he shifted her closer.

"You'll think it's stupid," she said kind of disgruntled, _"I think it's stupid."_

"Tell me," nudging her with his chin.

There was a longer pause. "I had this really insane feeling that you needed me. Not the kind where I thought you were in danger or anything like that but where you were just looking for me or something." She gave a soft laugh, "Pretty silly, huh?"

Max gave a gentle shrug, not enough to disturb her from her perch on his shoulder but enough to convey his meaning, "But we you went with it?"

"I've always gone with instincts, not always a good idea, but it's just the way it is."

He could understand that and even appreciated it. After all, if he hadn't gone with his, he'd never have known her… not the way he does now. "I'm glad you're here," and he truly meant it. As much as he had wanted to be alone, this right here was precisely what he needed. He held her a little closer.

"Max, about what happened this afternoon…"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," Max said quietly as he shifted slightly to lean back against the side of his bed, getting comfortable. "I just… I just want to hold you right now."

Tess nodded her head, burying herself in his embrace. "Is this what couples do?" she asked naively.

Feeling a bubble of laugher rise from deep down, Max nodded his agreement and sighed, "Yeah, this is exactly what they do."

She smiled. "I like this."

"Me too," and allowing the calming peace to settle over him.

-&-&-&-

Kicking the tin can off the ramshackle porch, or what should have been a porch, Michael hesitated with his knuckle only inches away from the flimsy door that had been fixed one too many time. This childhood home, once a place of reluctant acceptance, now looked to be what it really was, a dank and ugly place where the happiness had been sucked dry long before the physical aspects of it began to fall. Running a hand along the wooden frame of the door where the paints flaked off in his hands, Michael had a sudden attack of nostalgia. _"But there weren't anything good to remember, was there?"_ he thought rather bitterly. _"The better times only began after you left this place."_

"Michael?" a tentative voice called from the dark to his right.

Tensing, Michael turned to face the voice and relaxed only when he recognized Mrs. Henderson from next door. A woman in her late 40's but looked more in her mid 50's, Beatrice Henderson has long since been beaten down by life. With graying hair and premature winkles from long hours at a greasy diner, Mrs. Henderson was perpetually tired and unable to straighten her back. When Mona Guerin had been around, the two had commiserated their pains and lost dreams. After Mona left, Mrs. Henderson just seemed to shrink into herself even more. There were moment, few in between, when she offered comfort to the child that Mona had left behind. But as the drunken beatings became more frequent in both households, the days between visits grew until she stopped coming around all together. "Hi, Mrs. Henderson."

"What are you doing back here, boy?" Beatrice's face wrinkled with a mix of concern and disbelief. "Go on, get out of here."

Michael wondered for a moment at what she was about. "I came to talk to Hank about something."

Timid Mrs. Henderson suddenly reached out and grabbed Michael's arm, pulling him down from the porch and away from the door. "Why would you want to do that? Go, Michael. Get away from here while you still can; there's nothing here worth coming back for: _nothing_."

A little dazed to realize that the tiny tired woman was actually trying to protect him, Michael was almost halfway to his bike before he realized it. Coming to a stop and touching his hand to hers, he gave her a smile that was both tender and firm. "It's okay. I'm not coming back here for good. I just needed to talk to Hank about something he did today that I didn't particularly liked. I'm okay, Mrs. Henderson, I'm all right."

"Oh Michael," she moaned softly. "You don't know what you're leaving did around here."

All kinds of bad scenarios went through Michael's head. _"Damn it, I knew I should have checked up on the place sooner."_ Taking Mrs. Henderson's calloused hands, "What happened? Did Carl do something to you?" He visually assessed her with more scrutiny.

She squeezed his hand, her eyes tender with affection at his concern. "Nothing I can't handle." She touched his face, liking the more filled out look about the boy that always looked slightly hungry and angry with the world for all its injustices. "It does my heart good knowing you're safe from him."

"Mrs. Henderson," Michael touched her hand to his, "Do you need help? Can I help you with anything that might…"

"I'm all right, honey," she replied with a rare smile that made her five years younger. "I'm doing just fine right now."

Reaching into his pocket, he fished for a pen and paper. Scribbling the Valenti's phone number down quickly, he pressed it into her hands. "If you need me, if you need anything, call this number. I promise, I'll be here. I swear it."

Tears welled in Beatrice's eyes as she stared at the young man that's grown up under the toughest conditions and still managed to stay the same sweet little boy she saw Mona Guerin bring home one lazy sunny afternoon. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?"

Michael smiled, "I am."

"Good," she squeezed his hand once, pocketed the phone number and shuffled back to her trailer home, looking back only once more to glaze at the tall young man she's always secretly hoped to be her own. "Good bye, Michael. God be with you."

Raising his hand in farewell, Michael took a breath and calmed his murderous thoughts toward Carl Henderson. He couldn't do anything about Carl, but he sure the hell could about Hank Guerin. Marching back to the door, he knocked on it firmly. A gruff "Come in," answered.

Opening the front door, Michael was assaulted with a mixed of emotions. With the addition of a great deal more trash and discarded clothes, it was all the same: the scuffled linoleum in the kitchen, the dirty shagged carpet, the faded wallpaper, the sun-beached curtains that were shredded at the ends and the permanent smell of beer and cigarette smoke from years of abuse. It was like stepping back into a nightmare; only he this time he knew where the escape route was located. "Hey, Hank."

Hank Guerin's slightly blood shot eyes raised from the television and stared for a moment at Michael without any reaction. When his mind finally caught up with his eyes, Hank stood. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Michael's hand itched to clean the dirty countertop in the kitchen out of sheer habit. "Why did you go looking for Tess?"

A noise of irritation sounded from Hank's throat. "Thought that mouthy sister of hers…"

"Leave them alone," Michael stated very simply and firmly. "Don't go looking for them again. If you've got something to say to me, say it to me."

Turning in his seat, beer bottle in hand, Hank looked up at the gangly boy with beady eyes that saw more than they will ever be willing to admit. "She's really got you wrapped around that little finger of hers, ain't she?" Shaking his head, he smirked, "Women always did have that effect on us… with their pretty smiles and come-hither eyes."

"I'm nothing like you," Michael said quietly, watching the bottle tip over Hank's lips and the mind-numbing substance cloud his adoptive father's mind and disposition. "I don't beat up on people that I claim to love."

Switching his attention back to the muted television, Hank gave Michael a dismissive wave. "I said what I needed to say and that was the end of that. I ain't got no more reason to talk to either one of them nosy bodies. You can just leave."

Standing in the dingy living, Michael took a moment and absorb Hank's remarks with a bitter taste in his mouth. _"What did you really expect? That he had changed somehow? That losing you may have given him something to be remorseful about? You're a fool."_ Taking a breath, Michael turned to go.

But Hank wasn't quite finished. "I didn't tell them."

Michael stopped. "About what?"

There was a pause. "About them powers of yours."

Hand frozen on the door leading to freedom, "What are you…"

"I ain't blind, kid. And I wasn't always drunk." There was a softness in Hank's gruff voice, a kind of sadness that didn't seem natural.

Holding his breath, Michael asked, "Why didn't you?"

"Why should I?" Hank asked bitterly. "Ain't nothing in it for me."

Michael's heart skipped a beat. "They probably would have paid you more if you had."

Hank gave a bark of bitter laugh. "Maybe they would have; maybe they won't. Maybe they'd've thought I was crazy. Don't matter much. I didn't tell them; ain't ever gonna."

"Why?" he wanted to know; he had to know. "You know that's what they wanted to know. Why not tell them?"

"Does it matter?" Hank asked, still not facing Michael.

"Yes."

The silence hung heavy with emotions and doubts as Hank searched his muddled mind for words. "Didn't feel right," Hank admitted taking a swig from his beer. "Ain't no reason for them to know. 'Sides, figured I owe ya."

Clinching his fist to keep the shaking from them, Michael closed his eyes for a moment to push back to painful feeling in his stomach. All his life, he's been constantly living with the knowledge that he simply wasn't worthy of the kind of love that Max and Isabel received. He must have done something horrible in his past life and much atone for it in this one. But now… when the chips were down and everything seemed to be against him, the one man in the world he could never count on was telling him that he wasn't going to betray him. "Thank you."

Hank nodded his head, eyes still glued blankly to the blinking television. "Go on, get outta here. Don't come back."

Nodding his head, Michael pushed the door open and left, feeling something lift from him.

-&-&-&-

"Well what exactly did he say?" Alex demanded as he tighten the string of his guitar with one hand and held the phone to his ear with the other.

"Nothing of consequence," Liz replied, her hand pausing on her computer as she stared at the blinking curser. "Let's just say that I remember why I liked him so much, why I went out with him in the first place."

"And?" Alex asked with a prompting tone as he strum the instrument tucked to his side. "Come on Liz…"

"Alex, I don't know what you want me to say?" Liz laughed feeling a great deal more light hearted than she's been in a long, long time. Getting up, she headed downstairs to raid the refrigerator. "Aren't you the one that kept urging me to trust them, to believe that they aren't the bad guys here? Why are you questioning why I've changed my mind?"

"Because this is Maxwell Evans," Alex said with a disgruntled huff. "He's always managed to talk his way in and around everything in the universe. Why not you?"

"Alex!" Liz laughed and opened the frig door, tucking the phone between her cheek and shoulder blade. "I'm not some gullible child that Max can manipulate. I came to a logical conclusion as to who he is and what I want to do about it and that is the end of the story. Stop jumping to all sorts of ideas. And aren't you suppose to be his friend?"

"I'm friends - if you can call it that - with Michael. It's Michael and Tess that I'm more worried about."

"Tess?" Liz paused for a moment, her hand stilled on the coldcuts. "I thought you and Maria were…" she searched for a word that she could say without sounding like a stupid little jealous… No, not jealous. What would she have to be jealous of?

"No!" Alex choked out. "And not Tess either. That's… that's…" he made a face and plucked at his guitar with lackluster interest. "That's too weird."

"Then what are you…" Liz's train of thought was derailed as she glanced to her right and saw the order of a photo sticking out from under one of the employee lockers. Reaching over, she flipped the light switch with her elbow. "Hum…"

"Liz?" Alex's voice buzzed in her ear. "You still there?"

"Hang on a second, Alex," Liz said before setting the phone down and pulling the photo out from under the edge of the locker door. A black and white photo of Michael as he sat in the courtyard of the school, one leg drawn up while the other braced on the ground. "Looks like someone's got a crush." Smiling, Liz turned the photo over and red the fine, careful printing on the back, "2/18 - Subject in school." Frowning at the unusual wording, Liz played back everything Alex just informed her.

"Liz?" Alex's voice called out from the receiver.

"Hand on," Liz replied as she rushed over to the other side of the kitchen, yanking open one of the top drawers and pulling out the universal key to the lockers. Glancing briefly at the name plate, Courtney Hutchins, she put the key in and twisted. At the bottom of the locker, stacked haphazardly were two inches of photos. Picking them up, Liz felt her fingers go cold. "Oh my god."

All the black and white hand-developed photos were of one person: Michael Guerin. On the back of each photo were dates, description of what he was doing or who he was with. There were dozens of them with Michael and Tess, a few with Michael and Kyle, more with Michael and Max and Isabel, even a few of herself with Michael on those rare occasions that Michael deemed it necessary to talk to her.

Picking up the phone, "Alex, you better get over here right now."

"Liz, it's almost..."

"Now, Alex. And call Michael too."

There was a long pause, "What is it, Liz?"

Staring at a flattering but obvious candid photo of an unaware Michael, Liz could literally feel her world spin out of control. "We've got another little problem."

-&-&-&-

Jim let out the deep breath he had sucked in with the hopes that it would relax some of the tense muscles across his shoulders. These twelve, fourteen hour days were becoming harder and harder on his body. "Not a spring chicken anymore," he muttered to himself as he opened his top drawer and haltered his service piece with a sigh. It was nearly nine now and definitely time to go home and check on the boys. Not that they needed checking on.

It wasn't was the first time that he thanked whatever god up there looking down on him that he had lucked out with his son, and even with Michael. They were good boys, considerate and responsible in ways that were well beyond their age. There was still a pang of guilt every time he thought of the years of neglect Michael went through and then to have to defend himself left and right, especially with Jim always riding him on his bad behavior, it's a miracle that he hadn't turned criminal. And now living under his roof, Jim has never seen a kid that age as self sufficient or careful with every little aspect of his life. There was never a misplaced towel, a forgotten cup, dirty dishes in the sink or overflowing laundry to do; as much as Kyle and him tries, their home was never been so efficient run.

Picking up his hat and jacket, Jim was about to head around his desk when a soft knocking sounded from the door. Glancing at his watch again but not really seeing it, he called out, "Come in," and hoped to god this was going to be short request that wasn't going to require any brain power. The door opened slowly, as if his visitor was hesitant of their intent, but after a moment, they stepped in and Jim felt his world tilt slightly. "Darlene."

She hesitated at the door. "Hello Jim."

In his mind's eyes, Jim could still see the pretty girl that he had married much too young, whose dreams bitterly disappeared before her. Against that was the woman who now stood before him; she had aged well. "What are you…"

"Can I come in?" she asked, her tone cautious, her stance determined.

Indicating the chair in front of his desk, he sat down once more.

"Thank you," she replied as she placed her handbag on the desk, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "I know that my appearance is a little startling…"

"After 17 years? I would say so," he replied, not bitterly just as matter of fact.

"I went to the old house…"

Jim's heart gave a hitch. "You didn't see Kyle, did you?"

Darlene gave an uncomfortable smile and nodded her head. "I'm afraid I did."

Jim closed his eyes in resignation; yelling at her for that stupid move wasn't going to change the fact that his son already had a meeting with the woman that had abandoned him. "You wouldn't be here if it had gone well."

She didn't reply, her silence answer enough.

"What happened?" he wanted to know, for Kyle's sake.

"He's very angry with me," she confessed with a sigh, "But I guess that was expected."

"What exactly _were_ you expecting?" Jim asked shaking his head. Darlene hadn't changed much, still as impulsive as ever and never once thinking what her actions might do to the people around her. "Were you expecting him to welcome you back with open arms? Call you 'Mom'? Fill you in on all the details of his life that you've missed?"

Shaking her head, "I just thought he would at least give me a chance to explain things."

"He's not a child," Jim answered.

"I know."

"He's had time to think about what happened way back when."

"I know."

"And even if he doesn't know exactly what happened between us, that fact is: you left. You left _him_." Jim wasn't resentful of her leaving him, but their son deserved better. "Add to that is the fact that he's a teen now, he doesn't forgive and forget that easily."

"You're lecturing me again," Darlene said a little sharply. "Why do you always have to lecture me like I'm a child or something?"

"Stop acting like one and maybe I'll stop treating you like one," Jim snapped back then had to take a breath. There they go again, back to the same routine even after all this time. "You decided to drop yourself back into our lives just when things are starting to go smooth again. Don't expect us to be okay with that. Did it ever occur to you that maybe we don't want you here and messing with our lives? That _we've_ moved on?"

"I hadn't intended on coming back," Darlene said heatedly and rather bitterly. "I have a life too, you know. I've moved on."

"Then cut to the chase; why are you here?"

Reining in her tempter, she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Taking a picture form it, she handed it to Jim. "Her name is Kristina, she'll be four in two weeks."

Jim stared down at a dark haired little girl with big brown eyes and a smile that was meant to melt his heart. "Yours?"

"Yes," she nodded and watched his face. "She's got AML."

"What's that?" Jim asked still staring down at the sweet child's face.

"Acute myelogenous leukemia, it's a kind of cancer of the blood; rare in children but it happens." She bit her lip and gave herself a moment. "She needs a bone marrow transplant, Jim. She's dying."

Jim nodded his head, he wasn't ignorant of what leukemia was or what it can do to a person or what was usually needed in case such as this. His mind turned everything he knew over quickly and his stomach twisted at the conclusion of it. "Let me take a wild stab at this: you and your husband aren't matches and now your best bet is Kyle because he's still a blood relative."

Darlene nodded, there wasn't anything else she could do at this point.

Shaking his head, Jim swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "So basically the only reason you're here is because you wanted something from Kyle. You needed the child you abandoned to give something to the child you have now." He nodded his head in perfect understanding and stared at her just simply waiting to hear it. "How exactly were you planning on explaining all that to Kyle?" Silence was the only answer given and the only one Jim expected. Getting up, he grabbed his keys. "Darlene, I'm not going to help you get through to Kyle, I won't break my kid's heart. This is the mess you created, you're going to have to clean it up on your own. And if Kristina means that much to you, you better do it fast."

"Jim…" she started to ask but stopped herself then had to force herself to go on, "Can you at least help me arrange a dinner or something? Just an hour with Kyle, that's all I'm asking. Please." She took the photo Jim handed back to her. "For my little girl."

Able to stop himself, Jim looked down at the photo once more, seeing the laughing eyes that were just a little too familiar. If he were his kid…. "Fine, I'll arrange a meeting."

"I'm at the Roswell Inn, room 302."

"I'll be in touch."

"Thank you," Darlene said proceeding him to the door.

Jim said nothing as he left her standing in the middle of the station as he walked away.

-&-&-&-

The sand was warm and soft under her feet, her toes sank into its heated cuddle hold as she stood silently in the open desert with it's soft dune in the distance and the ancient foreign writings at her feet. She wore a dress of unrelenting black that caressed her figure and danced around her ankles. She waited.

He stood at the top of the dune, watching her looking back at him with eyes warm with an emotion neither one could speak of. What they had was special, unrepeatable by word or act, just a look was enough to replay the emotion that beat in both their hearts.

She reached for him; asking a question.

In response, he stood by her side.

She touched his face, soft fingers gently stroked the apple of his cheek making her way down. His eyes closed and he leaned into the touch, savoring the warmth of her hand against his skin. She reached for him again, urging him forward as she leaned against the solidness that defined him; safe within his embrace. He touched his lips to hers, saying with the touch what he couldn't in words.

In his presence, she felt renewed in strength. In his embrace, she's alive once more. Nothing, _nothing_ made her more a woman than his touch. The shadows around them danced as she lived only in each other's eyes, each other's touch, each other's hearts. And as they become one, the world tilted around them sending him into a free fall of joy.

The world blinked and she is once again on top of the cliff that have since become so familiar. He stands beside her and in his arms is the proof of their love, a child so beautiful it takes her breath away. Angelic curls of wheat blonde hair danced around his sweet innocent face, eyes wide with intelligence and curiosity at the world around him. She laughed as the baby reaches for his mother and his father releases him into her arms. He moves in to encircle them both in his embrace and she felt completed.

Isabel gasped as she leapt from her bed, beats of sweat trailed down her back, cooling her skin against the cold night air. Her lips trembled as she touched her fingers to them; the ghost of his kiss still there making her ache from somewhere deep within for him. She was tempted, so tempted to pick up the phone and call. Or better yet, just simply go to him. But she couldn't.

She stared at the wall across the room where a picture of herself, Max and Michael hung on the wall. It had been taken only the year before but yet seemed like a lifetime ago. They held hands, all three, with her between the boys. Her mother had taken the picture while on a short road trip that Michael had reluctantly agreed to join; they were just returning from a brief hike into the desert together. Getting up, she approached the picture, staring at it for a moment before reaching up to cup her hand over Max, leaving just her and Michael walking along a desert path holding hands like they belong.

Feeling her eyes tear, Isabel closed them and called to him.

A gentle brush of thought and he was there, reaching back to her.

Taking a breath and putting her heart on the line, she shared her dream with him without word, without warning.

And he pulled away.

She sat down on her bed, a little stunned, a little hurt and felt herself give over to grief. Grief for her loss, grief for his loss and grief for the fact that he wasn't even going to… She jumped as her window opened with a soft click.

"That was stupid," Michael muttered as he entered and winced when he caught his foot on the sill.

"Michael?" Isabel stood, disbelief clearly written on her face.

"Who were you expecting? Jack the Riper?" Michael answered, making a show of brushing himself off. "That's a neat trick, by the way, talking to me like that."

"Tess and I have been practicing," she replied absentmindedly as she tentatively touched his arm. "You're really here."

Michael laughed softly and covered her hand with his. "Yeah, I'm really here," and touched her face hesitantly with his free hand. "That some imagination you have there, Issy."

"Dream," she said, leaning into his touch, reliving it in her mind. "It was a dream."

He should pull away. "I went to see Hank tonight… to clear up some stuff."

She pressed herself into him, resting her cheek against his neck. "And?"

He swallowed hard. "It was weird. There were things… I can't really explain it all right now. I just… I thought… Issy? What are you…" he never finished the sentence or that train of thought as she kissed him.

It was a soft, sweet, unassuming kiss that was simply a kiss. When she pulled away, he stood there a moment, eyes closed, trying to put his mind back in order but failing rather miserably. All he could smell is the soap she used, all he could taste was her lips, all he could see was her… all of her.

She pressed small kiss at the corner of his mouth and pulled him toward the bed… just to get comfortable, nothing more; but he resisted.

He's eyes opened when she tugged at his arm. "I better go."

"Stay," she asked him softly, still pulling gently on his arm.

"No," he reply firmly but full of regret.

Isabel searched his face. "Don't you want to…"

He laughed, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. "I'm a seventeen year old guy, of course I want to."

"Then…"

"But I'm not going to," he finished with a kiss against her cheek. "Not tonight, not until we're ready," not quite believing he was saying it and with every intention of leaving now while he was still in complete control of himself. He had to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. "I better get back before the Warden has a cow."

"Michael," she started to urge him to stay with her but his firm shaking of his head stopped her. She took a breath trying to stomp down her raging hormones and pouted prettily. "Just my luck, first guy I offer myself to has to go all gallant and noble on me. Sheesh."

He laughed again and kissed her lips quickly before taking off toward the window. "I going to go now."

"Michael," she stopped him with a kiss again, "You are so going to regret this."

He smirked. "Physically yeah; but emotionally, you'll thank me in the morning."

"Don't hold your breath," she informed him and kissed his lips once more.

"Stop that," he ordered trying to stop _himself_.

"Make me," she challenged with a smug grin then kissed his throat lingeringly.

"Issy…" he warned feeling slightly lightheaded from the lack of blood in his solar region. This was not good, his not being able to think clearly, really not good for his self control.

"Michael," she purred.

"I'm leaving," and made a Herculean effort to push her back. Giving her a warning look when she tried to approach again, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." And left quickly before _her_ hormones got the better of _him_.

"Oh you bet I'll see you tomorrow," she muttered as he disappeared. Feeling ridiculous good and proud of herself, she went back to bed and slept like a baby.

_to be continued…_


	55. To Protect

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **_Once more with feeling:_ Roswell is owned by someone that isn't me. I'm making no profits from this or anything else I write. No infringement intended. No malice intended. Just tell me to stop and I will.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Whitaker deals with Pierce, Riverdog send Michael news, Alex speaks with Tess, Isabel gets some practice in, Jim asks for a favor, Liz begins to investigate and Kyle gets an unpleasant surprise.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's been an incredibly busy two months and I really haven't head a whole lot of time to write. I'm fully aware that this is a transitional chapter and really ought not have taken this long but… (shrug).

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 55 - To Protect**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you saying that you think this kid, Michael, is the real deal?" Andrea Whitaker asked, her fingers in a steeple before her. She's had been silent through Agent Pierce's entire report on Julie Topolski's most recent activities. The cluttered office in the heart of FBI was overflowing with reports that dated as far back as the 1940's, to the original Roswell alien reports. "That he killed Julie to protect some kind of secret?"

"I can't substantiate that," Pierce replied in the same cold, quiet tone he's taken since returning to his office with the young congresswoman in toll. "Not without a much more thorough investigation." He picked up the stack of reports on his desk and handed it to the congresswoman. "Agent Topolski was careful with her work but it's incomplete; she didn't have enough time before someone pulled the plug on her assignment… permanently."

Whitaker's eyes hardened as she took the stack of paper, some in Julie's familiar handwriting. "How much of any of this have you confirmed?"

"Not as much as I wish," he admitted honestly, "Michael Guerin, for trouble in the past, has some very loyal friends. And the fact that he's kept out of detection until now shows some intelligence on his part."

Frosty eyes regarded Pierce with consideration. "What do you need?"

"Some leverage with my superiors," Donald replied calmly and bluntly. "I'm not getting the kind of support I need."

Comprehension dawned slowly in Whitaker's eyes. "You want free rein to 'handle' Michael Guerin, is that it?"

Donald Pierce is often surprised by the stupidity of man, not quite so often astute observation. He smiled appreciatively and returned the blunt inquire in kind. "Yes."

There was a great deal of consideration in the congresswoman's eyes as she turned the idea around in her mind slowly, weighing all the implications and possible conclusions to such a request. Somewhere in those thoughts were already the calculation of all the favors owed to her she'll have to call in to make all this happen quietly enough to stay in control. She'll have to look into Donald Pierce's service records a little more closely but over all… "What do I get in return?"

Chipped blue eyes sharpened with satisfaction. "What would you like?"

"Full report, full access to all data, my name stays completely clear of any implications of this 'special' assignment and I want all of Julie's personal effects from her apartment in Roswell and here in DC."

"Done," he replied without blinking an eye. "Anything else?"

"I'll need a few days to get the wheels turning," she said, standing to leave taking Topolski's report with her. "You'll be hearing from me."

Pierce stood and held his hand out, "A please, congresswoman."

She stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. "Likewise."

-&-&-&-

Michael's feet slowed at the rickety truck slowed behind him but he kept walking; hoping not to tip off whoever was following him since he left the Valenti's home. With the FBI lurking about, the last thing he wanted to do was let them know that he was onto whatever it was they were doing. Then again, given Max's attitude toward them, one would think that they'd have realized that Max was going to tell him everything.

Looking around subtly, Michael noted that the street was nearly deserted now and once the green sedan makes the corner, there would be…

"Michael!" came the theatrical whisper from just behind him… from the truck that's been following him for four blocks now.

Turning around calmly, Michael was startled to see Riverdog behind the wheels of the ancient truck with an obviously loose fan belt. The man's face was as wrinkled as ever but lack the quiet jolliness of before. "What are you doing here?" Michael demanded, glancing up and down the street.

"Get in," the old man said pushing open the passenger seat door open.

Michael hesitated.

"Child," Riverdog admonished, "I know very well that I'm no match for you. What exactly is it you think I'm going to do?"

Shrugging, Michael got into the car. "What's up?"

"Nasado is here," Riverdog said taking off toward the school, as he had already correctly guessed was the destination of the young alien. It had amused him for three seconds to remember that Michael and his friends were still just beginning their lives; they were children and had to attend something as ordinary as school when their bodies housed some of the most amazing abilities in the universe.

"Who?" suddenly confused.

"Nasado," Riverdog repeated, "The other being that came to earth with you; your guardian of sorts. He's here, in New Mexico."

Michael held himself perfectly still, hoping the numbness at the bottom of his stomach would dissipate as quickly as it had settled there. "How did you…"

"He was there," Riverdog replied, taking a corner too quickly, "At the reservation, the night you and your friends came looking for answers. He saw you."

A chill made its way down Michael's spine. "How do you know?"

"He left something," reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flatten piece of stone. Etched on the surface was a symbol: four squared swirls connected horizontally with an X in the middle; forming a squared symbol of a sort. "Found this at the center of the stone ring when we went back the next day. _He_ saw you all there… together."

Swallowing a dry lump in the back of his throat, Michael instinctively touched the side of his backpack, feeling the hard metal notebook here. He had intended to show it to Tessa today when they get a private moment, seeing as she was the only one among them that hadn't seen it yesterday. Now, he really wish he didn't have it on his person. "Thanks for letting me know."

Riverdog slowed the car as the thong of students worsened. "Be careful, child. This world isn't a good place for you and the others. If Nasado is here, there will be trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Michael asked, curious now. "You said that he was our companion, our protector of sorts."

"He was given a thankless job," Riverdog replied dryly, "One that he failed at from the very first. He's doesn't seem like the type to want it blunted about that he screwed up."

"You think we shouldn't trust him? One of our own?" Michael inquires softly.

"He's not like you," Riverdog warned quietly. "He's more and he's less."

Michael stared at him. "More? Less? Then what?"

Riverdog gave him a very impatient look. "You have to step up your education boy. More than human, less than humane. Pay attention."

"I am," Michael protested a little disgruntled by the old man's attitude. "Any idea if he's going to be looking for us?"

"Child, he's already found you. I'm just letting you know so that you are aware. The next move is up to him. You might want to warn the others as well," Riverdog glanced at the rear view mirrors. "You better get out here, don't want people talking about me."

Michael jumped out, his sneaker feet touching the ground without a word. Rubbing his head to fend off the impending headache, he turned and shut the door. Meeting the old Indian's eyes through the window, "It's be better for you if you and Sundancer forget that you've seen us. We'll handle things from here on out. Don't put yourself in the middle of this, the outcome won't be a good one."

Riverdog shook his head slowly at Michael, his dark eyes full of knowledge and wisdom only years of living can gain. "Kid, we were in this before you first saw the light of day. It was never a matter of choice for us; it is only a matter of when and where. We understand our roles as messengers and have long since accept that fact. You needn't worry about us; we'll be just fine."

"Still," Michael glanced around and noted a number of curious students watching. "Don't take any unnecessary chances."

"Good luck, child," Riverdog said and raised a hand in farewell, watching as Michael joined the steady stream of teens headed toward the high school. "You'll be needing it."

-&-&-&-

The elbow that connected with Alex's side had him wheezing hard and doubling over with pain. Trying to navigate through the main hall before first period was becoming an Olympic event. Everyone was in a hurry, everyone was late for something and everyone was trying to get ahead of everyone else while simultaneously avoiding being knocked over, stepped on or shoved against a locker. Everyone except if you belong to the very exclusive set of people that everyone naturally make way for: the jocks, the cheerleaders, the rebels, the pranksters, the royalties of the High School life, which currently includes Teresa Harding.

"Alex, you all right?" Tess asked as she dropped her book bag and took hold of Alex's arm with concern.

Whizzing a little, Alex straightened with some difficulty. "I think my liver just hit my kidneys."

Tess helped him up and provided him with enough shelter from the ever growing crowd. As petite as she was Tess was also widely recognized as being under the direct sphere of protection from Michael Guerin and Maxwell Evans; and no one wanted to mess with that. "Should I take you to the nurses' office?"

"Why don't you just fix it yourself?" Alex asked softly and for her ears only.

Going perfectly still, she raised her eyes to his very carefully. Opening her mind, she brushed it very lightly against his, feeling for a familiarity there and sighing with relief when she left it. She didn't know why, but she knew to she needed to be on guard. "Are you Alex right?"

"Who else would I be?" he asked, not quite believing that she was ignoring the implications of what he had just said.

"I don't know," she answered honestly as she guided him toward the easer room. "After everything that's happened yesterday, I can't be sure of _anything_ that goes on around me." She paused when he resisted her tugging. "What's wrong?"

"Where are we going?" he asked wearily.

"Somewhere to talk," she replied suddenly uncertain again. "I assumed that you wanted an explanation."

"Of…" he prompted with a circular motioning of his hand.

"Of me, of what happened, of why I kept things from you," she eyed him carefully wondering if that hit to the kidney somehow addled his mind instead. "Or am I wrong in my assessment of that last comments you made about me?"

Alex paused for a moment, his mind whirling with thoughts and conclusions. "You don't owe me anything."

"Yeah, I think I do," she replied firmly.

"No, you don't," he shook his head and sighed. "God knows I understand that you've got to protect yourselves…" he looked around and mentally winced at the number of people watching them. "Is it always like this?"

"Like what?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Never mind," he replied with a shrug. "Look, I've slept on it, thought about it and… don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed as hell that Michael had to be the one to tell me instead of you, but I really can't blame you for..."

"I wanted to tell you," Tess interrupted softly. "I just didn't know how and still make you understand why I waited. And then when I waited, it just got harder."

"You're allow to protect yourself from the rest of the world," Alex said taking her hand. "I get that. I get that because I get what Michael's had to do all his life; I get where Michael comes from," he gave a quick laugh, "Weird that I would be saying that. I get that life hasn't been easy and trust is something you can't really afford to give easily."

Tess offered him a wide smile of delight and appreciation silently thanking him for his understanding. "I would still like to explain things to you and offer you an apology for not telling you the truth in the first place; even after that whole thing in Texas."

"Not in the easer room you're not," Alex said with a firm shake of his head resisting the gentle tugging at his arm. "Michael and/or Max will kill me."

Rolling her eyes, Tess paused for a moment and then leaned in to give him an affection hug. "I have to go to class. Stop being in an idiot about this; Max and Michael knows where you and I stand."

"I'm not chancing it," Alex replied with a blush and a smile that was pure sweetness. "I rather like my head where it is right now."

"You're silly," she punched him lightly on the arm and walked away.

Alex's smiled another minute before he realized that several of the jocks were watching him with speculative eyes that didn't bode too well for him. With an uncomfortable laugh and shrug, he scurried away and prayed that Michael's reputation does proceed him and no one is stupid enough to say something that isn't true.

"Alex!" Liz ducked an elbow and a wayward backpack with an expertise born from necessity. "Wait up a moment."

Alex sighed and leaned against a locker, watching as Liz made her way through the obstacle course of a hallway and came to a stop next to him. She glanced about mysteriously and pulled out 9"x12" size document envelope. "I brought them like you asked me to."

"Did she come around last night?" he asked softly as he put the envelope into his backpack without a word.

"No," Liz shook her head and glanced around once more. "And unless can open the door to her locker without touching it…"

"A possibility if she's anything like our 'friends,'" he pointed out.

"No," she shook head, "Not even 'they' can do it without getting through the door of the diner first. "I'm fairly certain she hasn't been by."

"Okay," Alex sighed and glanced around, hoping to find the one he was looking for. "I'll talk to Michael today and come around later. You going to be okay alone with her? I know she's working at the diner this afternoon."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Liz replied, grateful for his concern. "I'll call you if anything else comes up, okay?"

"Be careful," he warned, taking hold of her hand for a moment. "I don't want you getting hurt because of this."

"I can give you the same advise," she said softly. When he simply stared at her, imploring her to be serious, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine. I'm not the one she's after and she doesn't know that I'm onto her yet. Let's keep it that way."

"Okay," he squeezed her hand back and offered her a word of advise, "Find Tess if you run into trouble."

A frown lit Liz's face. "Why?"

"Trust me," was all he said, all he could say. It wasn't his story to tell and it wasn't his place to tell Liz. If the others wanted her to know, they'd tell her on their own.

She searched his face, seeing the conflict there and knowing that he would never in a million years hurt her. "Alex?"

"Trust me?"

Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered against his ear, "Always," before slipping back into the crowd.

-&-&-&-

_"Tess?"_

Startled, Tess nearly knocked her books to the ground. She'd been tuning out her math teacher's monotone voice and wondering what her mother had hastily packed her for lunch. Discreetly checking her fellow bored matheticians, she rubbed her forehead pretending for a headache. _"Isabel?"_

_"I thought I'd tried something new."_

_"We've done this before."_

_"Not from half way across the campus."_

Tess nodded her head slightly before realizing that Isabel isn't going to be able to see. _"True. How did you find me?"_

_"It wasn't easy," _Isabel admitted with a sigh. She's jump into the consciousness of at least half a dozen people by mistake before she found her. And then there was the problem of the natural barrier she always encounter when she comes up against Tess's mind. The mental knock had been the only way Tess allowed her in to speak with her. _"It took me a while to get your attention."_

_"Sorry about that; I'm not use to people coming at my brain." _

_"Listen, I don't know how long I can keep this up without someone thinking I've fallen asleep so I'll be brief: meeting tonight, my house."_

_"I promised Brody that I'd help at the Exhibit since they're keeping him at the hospital another day. Something about weird brain wave activities."_

_"I'll bet. Fine; meeting at the Exhibit then. I'll tell the others."_

_"Alex too."_

There was a pause followed by, _"Alex too."_

_"Okay, and you really need to teach me how to do this thing."_

_"Later," _and slipped back out with only a thought between them.

Isabel sighed and straighten in her seat, ignoring the curious glance from the girl sitting next to her in American Lit. The trip had been once of the few things she's been trying lately, remembering the strange little visits from the shadowed man they've now pretty much all have ran into in some manner or other. Be he friend or foe, she didn't want to be caught unaware and without any defenses. If that meant she was going to have to work on her powers some, she was simply going to have to do so without the usual fear of the consequences. Max will simply have to understand; and deal with it.

-&-&-&-

Michael snagged Alex's arm as he passed, pulling him away from the discussion Alex was having with his fellow computer whiz. The other student was quick to back away; startled, frightened and more than a little concerned for Alex, who could only sputtered and struggle to keep up with the long legged Michael.

"I got your note," Michael said in the way of a greeting as they rounded the corner away from prying eyes and ears. "Can you making a meeting tonight?"

Alex rubbed his arm slightly, sure that there was a bruise now. "Well hello to you too Michael."

"Alex, now is really not the time you want to be doing this," Michael sighed and rubbed his head. Every muscle in his body seem to have tensed to the point of painful.

All joking aside, "What happened?"

"Too much all at once," Michael answered tiredly as he leaned against the wall. "We're calling a meeting tonight, the Exhibit since Tess has to work late tonight."

"How's Brody?" Alex asked quietly.

Michael shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Tess says he's fine but the doctor's are keeping him at the hospital for the day; we'll get the place to ourselves. Make up a story and try to come."

"There's something else besides whatever it is you've got going. And that's why I needed to talk to you," Alex explained, peeking around the corner to find several of his friends still hanging close by. "But obviously, now is not the time or place. I try to call you last night but you weren't around and…. Never mind, it's not important right now. Tonight right? I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven work for you?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I'll see you there."

"Okay," Michael took another breath and push off against the wall. "Thanks for your help and…" he frowned, "Let me talk to Tess before you tell her that you know, okay?"

"Don't bother," Alex informed him as he walked away. "I spoke with her this morning. We're cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah." and smiled, "And don't believe anything you hear from anyone else about that."

"What does that mean?" Michael wanted to know.

"Nothing.

-&-&-&-

Jim stood in from of the high school, feeling ridiculously self conscious and stupid for doing this. He watched the thong of students come toward him, paused then quickly move away. In retrospect, he probably should have gone home first and changed into something a little more casual then his uniform and squad car. He was an idiot.

He spotted Michael the exact same moment Michael stopped him, their eyes locking a moment fore Michael made his way slowly over. The wariness in the boy's eyes wasn't surprising, just a little embarrassing.

"Hi Michael," he greeted when the gangly young man stopped six feet short of him.

"You looking for me?" he asked, his voice soft but a little gruff. Michael stood with his tattered backpack swung over one shoulder and thumbs hooked through the belt loop of his worn jeans, oblivious of the crowd of students behind that suddenly buzzed with speculation like a swarm of angry bees.

"Yeah," Jim said feeling rather foolish at the moment. Reaching into the passenger seat of his car, he pulled out a box. "Here, I thought you could use this."

Michael frowned at the box and shook his head. "I don't need a cell phone."

"I think you do," Jim said, continuing to hold the box out. "It's easier for us to reach you this way, especially as the trial grows near. The prosecutors are going to need to be able to reach you easily."

"More of a reason not to have a phone they can track me with," Michael grumbled but took the box from the Sheriff. He glanced at it and shook his head. "I can't afford one of these things."

"It's paid for," Jim said, glad that Michael wasn't rejecting the idea.

Michael glanced up, "I'm not a charity case."

"Of course not," Jim assured him with a grime smile. A young man's pride is a powerful thing. "The DA's office has paid for the first year since they're insisting on it," he lied easily. "If you decide to keep it after that, we'll work something out."

Frowning for a moment, not quite sure if he believed the man or not, Michael shrugged and put the box into his backpack. "I'll play with it later."

Jim almost gave a sigh of relief. Now came the other reason he was standing there in the cold, "Listen, I have a favor to ask."

Michael straightened and frowned again. "What is it?"

"Can you be home at seven tonight? For dinner?"

Tensing at the hesitation in Jim's voice, Michael's sense of self-preservation came to high alert. "Why?"

Jim cleared his throat and looked down at his feet for a moment. "I… I invited Kyle's mother to come to dinner, so she can talk to Kyle about something."

Sharp eyes missing nothing, Michael guess correctly, "And Kyle doesn't know about it yet, right?"

"No," Jim admitted with a sigh. "She's already approached him and he's rejected any effort she made to speak with him. But now…"

"There's a reason?"

"Yeah," Jim answered looking up Michael's intelligent eyes that seemed to ask for an explanation. "Not my story to tell but I can't walk away from this one even if I want to for Kyle's sake. I just want to make sure that Kyle's got someone in his corner if he needs it."

"He's got you. You'll be there," Michael pointed out.

"I'm not enough," Jim said with great resignation. "And I'm not the one that's inviting Darlene, that's his mom, over tonight. He's not going to be happy about that. I know that you and Kyle haven't been the best of friends. But I can't have this getting around, Kyle would hate that; you seem to know a great deal about keeping secrets, you'd be able to protect him."

Michael had tensed at the point of Jim pointing out his abilities to keep secrets and in protecting someone but quickly realized he was talking about the stuff with Hank and not… the other things. "My keeping my beak shut isn't going to be much good at…"

"He can relate to you," Jim admitted quietly, sadly. "You were both abandoned by your mothers; well before a boy is ever suppose to leave the women that were suppose to pledge their lives to taking care of and protecting you. You understand some of what Kyle feels: the anger, the betrayal; that kind of stuff. He needs someone like that in his corner tonight." Jim watch the emotions flickers behind those unmoving eyes and realized that he had unwittingly opened yet another wound. "Michael, I know I'm asking a great deal out of you so if you feel that you're not…"

Cutting him off with a raised palm, Michael steeled himself. He hated to admit it, but he knew that the Sheriff was right. In a lot of ways, Kyle and him shared a great deal. "Seven?"

"Seven," Jim nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't," Michael said quietly, "You're just trying to protect yours. I get that."

Jim watched Michael a moment, remembering the way Tess had jumped to his defense, that way Michael rushed to her rescue, the way Max stood up for Michael, the way Isabel protected her friends, the way Maria baited Kyle to get him to stop teasing Tess, the way Michael jumped at Kyle for snapping at Maria. Michael understood a great deal more than most men twice his age could ever. "Yeah, I know you do."

Michael had an uncomfortable feeling that he was standing on common ground with the Sheriff and shook it off. "I gotta go."

"I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be there," he said and walked away.

Jim watched the retreating back, "I know you will."

-&-&-&-

Locking her door behind her, Liz took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was one good thing about working at the administration building during her study period, you get access to all kinds of things you're not really allow to see. One of them being the student records.

The hastily and slightly crooked copied school records of one Courtney Hutchins was thrice folded and pushed to the bottom of Liz's heavy, overstuffed backpack. Everything from social security number to birth records were in there. And illegal as all that was, Liz felt not a bit of guilt in having it, wanting something solid to compare with the employee records that her father kept in the office. Dumping all the stuff on her desk, Liz scanned them over quickly for any inconsistencies first; nothing significant jumped out at her.

Pulling out the copy of Courtney's employee records from her desk drawer, Liz began a meticulous comparison of the two records. Glancing at the clock only twice to make sure she was going to have enough time to change into her uniform before her shift at the diner downstairs began, Liz spend the next 45 minutes going through every word with a fine tooth comb. There was nothing in the paperwork that threw up any red flags with Liz but then again, she wasn't completely sure what exactly she was looking for either.

Pushing the paperwork away, Liz sighed and glanced at her computer, wondering if turning this over to Alex might be a better course of action. "No," she stated to herself. "This is my project to handle. Alex has enough to deal with as is with all the other weird stuff. I can handle some creepy stalker girl that might be an alien hunter."

With new resolve, she turned on her computer and typed in "Courtney Hutchins" in the search engine program. As the computer hummed along, doing its thing, Liz picked up a recent school photo of Courtney Hutchins and wondered about her for a moment. According to the school records, her previous school ID pictures were destroyed in a fire just short of her transferring to Roswell High. "Um…. A fire. How convenient," she couldn't help but murmur as she continued to wait for the internet to complete it's search. She really wished for a faster connection, much like that kind Alex had.

Speaking of Alex, the little tidbit about Maria and Tess had been interesting. She had been so sure that her old friend was interested in at least one of the Harding sisters, despite Tess's very obvious togetherness with Max now. She had thought about warning Alex away from Tess… just in case but it looked like it was no longer necessary. Why she felt compelled to do so… best not to examine that part too closely right now.

"Maria on the other hand…" she murmured as she studied a piece of paper blindly. Liz wasn't oblivious to the fact that Alex was definitely growing closer to the older Harding girl. Alex may not admit it to even himself, but it was obvious by the very way he always jumped to Maria's beck and call that Alex's heart was most assuredly attached. And while she liked Maria as a person, her forceful and often abrasive manner was a little off-putting. The fact that she's got such a forceful personality would reduce sweet, polite Alex to a doormat boyfriend with little to no personality exhibited in relationship. Alex needs someone a little more understanding, who will appreciate his finer points. It's not to say that Maria doesn't admire Alex only that she's couldn't possibly appreciate him in the manner that…

"Oh hell," she muttered with disgust. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend, Liz; stop it!" she admonished herself sternly.

The page of information popping up on her computer derailed that train of thought.

Frowning, Liz did a quick scan of the titles attached for the key words. "Abduction? Missing girl? 1954?" There were in fact several pieces of information with the same linking words. She pulled up one of the articles on the 1954 missing girl only to come to a link for a Iowa newspaper archive link. After several more links lead her to the same place, she gave up and scrolled to the bottom of the page and noted a phone number and an order form to get archived articles. Printing those out, she frowned again. "Missing girl from 1954? What does that have to do with anything?"

-&-&-&-

"I know, I know, but something important came up. We'll talk about it later… I'm sorry." Jim poked his head out from around the kitchen door and watched Michael run an agitated hand through is hair. "I didn't expect it to come up, okay? Can we not get into it right at this exact moment?" Michael rolled his eyes and took a breath to calm his impatience. "I'm sorry," he repeated for the fifth time in so many minutes. "I know it's important and I know I promised to be there but this is a little more urgent and… will you let me finish?"

Knowing that he had pulled Michael away from something that was obviously causing Michael to be on the receiving end of a great deal of grief only made Jim even more grateful that Michael had arrived home ten minutes before seven as he had so casually promised.

"Look, we'll talk tomorrow. Yes, I'll be there," Michael's jaw clinched tight and he's hand went knuckle white on the phone receiver. "I understand that but this is more important… it just is, okay? No, I don't want to explain that. I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right? Yes, I said I would, didn't I? Don't start okay? I don't want to get it to this right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight," and hung up the phone fast enough not to hear anything else from the other side. His hand stayed there for a long moment before he slowly uncurled his hand. "You make it a habit of listening in on private conversations?" Michael asked without turning around.

"No," Jim replied, "Just making sure you were okay." He smiled when Michael made a disgruntled noise and habitually began to clean the living room. Jim's noticed that when Michael was upset or uncomfortable, the teenage starts to clean. "Dinner should be ready in a few. Was that Isabel Evans that was yelling at you?"

Michael grunted. "English report that I was suppose to get help on; she's all freaked out 'cause she thinks I'm going to flunk out of the class if I don't come over and get that report done."

"She's worried about you," Jim pointed out affably, "You should feel flattered to have someone that cared so much." He thought about it for a moment. "You two dating?"

Michael visibly tensed, "No."

An amused smile crossed Jim's face. "It's okay if are. I know that she and Kyle use to be an item but they seem to be doing better now as friends," in fact Kyle had been the one to inform that something maybe going on between Isabel and Michael. Kyle had been more amused than upset by it… even hinted at teasing poor Michael about it. "I think Kyle would be happy to know that someone is taking care of Isabel."

"Issy can take care of herself," Michael replied with a sigh, "She's a lot stronger than most people give her credit for."

"Most women are," Jim agreed with a shake of his head. "Hey, want to help me in here? I think I may have just burnt the corn."

"How do you burn corn?" Michael wanted to know with a quizzical face as he grabbed an apron from the side hook. After being yelled at twice by Tess and Maria about wiping his hands on his jeans, Michael gave up and accepted the apron from Amy Harding with will grace. Now he kind of found it handy; even if it is a little girly. Jim and Kyle have long given up teasing him about it. "It's like the easiest thing in the world to make next to boil eggs."

"I never said I was a good cook," Jim explained as Michael hissed and jerked his hand away from the oven. "Careful, that's hot."

"Thanks for the warning," Michael grouched as he picked up a corner of the apron and opened the oven door. He winced when he saw the smoky chars of corn. "Oh man, what did you do?"

"I'm not sure," Jim admitted honestly as he made a face and grabbed the pot holder. "This oven has always been a little funny; keep meaning to buy an oven thermometer but never got around to it. I'm not sure how you and Tess don't keep burning stuff in here like I do."

"We're better cooks," Michael waved the pungent scent of burnt vegetable out of his face and coughed slightly. "And we tend to actually monitor the stuff we put in here. When was the last time you check on this thing?"

"Well…"

Dumping everything into the sink then had to jerk back as a column of steam arose from it. "And how much butter did you put on this? It's dry as a desert."

"Butter?"

Michael turned and stared. "You did put butter on it, right?"

"Well…"

Because it was too ridiculously funny, Michael laughed. It was the first god honest laugh he's had in the house. Jim couldn't help but think that there was almost a rustic feel to it, like he hadn't had a whole lot of practice. And since it felt right, Jim joined him. The two of them were laughing so hard that neither one heard Kyle come in, staring at the two of them laughing like loons in the kitchen.

"Do I even want to know?" Kyle asked quizzically, the sight of the two on such amiable terms seemed strange but nice.

Michael wiped his streaming eyes and shook his head. "Oh nothing, just that your dad is a horrible cook."

"I could have told you that," Kyle replied dryly with a smile, coming into the kitchen then frowning at the mess in the kitchen sink. "What's that?"

"Once upon a time, it was corn," Michael answered with a chuckle.

Kyle looked at his father, who only shrugged good naturedly, and sighed. "No butter I take it?"

Jim stared at him. "How did you know?"

"You did the same thing once when I was six," Kyle reminded him with a shake of his head. "We got any more left to bake up?"

"No," Michael answered as he poked his head into the frig and pulled out spuds. "How about I make mash potatoes instead?"

"Oh," Kyle and Jim both perked up. "Can you do that thing you did with it last time?"

"What? Mash it?" Michael answered sardonically.

"You know," Kyle prodded him a little, "Put those little green things in it?"

"Parsley?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, that's it," then thought about it for a moment. "We have parsley?"

Michael nodded, "Tessa brought it… and other stuff when she realized you guys live like bachelors around here."

"We are," Jim and Kyle answered at the same time.

Rolling his eyes, Michael filled a pot with water and set it on the stove and got to work peeling potatoes with a front handle peeler that Maria had brought around one afternoon. If he had been alone, he'd done all three potatoes under 3 seconds; but he wasn't complaining. Kyle scrubbed his hands clean and grabbed another peeler and set to work as well. Jim smiled at the two chatting about nonsense in front of the sink and wished the god he didn't have to spring Darlene on this quiet moment. It was a shame; this was a side of Michael he had yet to see and was pretty certain few have.

"Chop it small, it'll take too long if you boil big chunks of it," Kyle advised wiping his hand on the dish towel as Jim headed outside to the barbeque with the steaks.

"Who's doing the cooking here?" Michael replied good naturedly as he chopped the potatoes with a practiced hand. "Besides, you cut it too small and it'll disintegrate in the pot." Setting the pieces in the pot and starting the stove, he turned to the spice cupboard. "Get the milk and butter will you?"

"You want me to soften this?" Kyle asked holding the stick of butter up.

"No, I'll just stick it on a plate and put it next to the…" a curse from the backyard had both boys scrambling to the window. They traded amused grins as they watched Jim Valenti dance around the backyard waving a pair of tong in front of his face. The column of smoke from the grill attested to his skills at this particular art of cooking. "Looks like he got a full face of that."

"See why I always cook when you don't?" Kyle shook his head and grabbed a small plate from the dish rack. "Where did you want this?"

"Put it next to the stove; it'll soften enough by the time…" the doorbell rang before Michael could finish the sentence and he froze in place. A quick peek at the clock allowed it to be seven o'clock on the dot.

Kyle glanced at the kitchen door and frowned. "Who could that be?"

Michael felt the weight of the world suddenly build between his shoulder blades and glanced at Kyle for a moment, feeling unaccountably sorry. "Why don't you find out?" As often as he had dreamed for Mona Guerin coming back for him, he had no illusions of what might happen if it did happen one day. But to be faced with it… "I'll get this."

"Okay," Kyle answered affably as he wiped his hands again. "I think there's some ice cream in the freezer, we could have that for dessert." The bell rang again and Kyle sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Sure," Michael answered soberly. He waited until the kitchen door swung shut before knocking on the glass window, getting Jim Valenti's attention. The somber look on Michael's face told Jim everything he needed to know and he hurriedly took the food off the grill and rushed back in.

Kyle threw the dish towel over his shoulder, feeling extraordinarily light-hearted as he crossed the living room. The pseudo-friendship between him and Michael had begun to take root and he was glad for it. Not only was Michael a good cook and student, he tends to have a different view of life that often made sense to Kyle but seemed so foreign and yet… It was good that Michael was beginning to be comfortable around them; it'll make Jim's suggestion that Michael move in permanently after the emancipation that much easier for the guy to swallow. Plus it's nice to have someone to share the house work with… not to mention the cooking.

Thinking of his father's disastrous attempts at the kitchen, Kyle was chuckling as he opened the front door and came face to face with his mother. The smile slipped from his face like a bad scene in a movie.

Darlene held her breath and forged ahead, "Kyle," when he didn't acknowledge her, "There's someone I would like you to meet." She pulled the little hand in hers forward. The cherub in the pink dress stared up in fascination. "Kristina honey, this is your brother Kyle."

_To be continued…_


	56. Support System

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **_Bonus points if you can sing the disclaimer to the theme song of "Gilligan's Island." _Just sit right back and you're hear a tale, a tale that's copyrighted. It started some time in '94 on a channel that no longer exits. Roswell is owned by someone that isn't me. I'm making no profits from this. No infringement intended. No malice does exists. _And that's all I got._

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Max and Isabel discuss their respective others, Tess leans on Maria, Kyle's world falls, Darlene is warned, Michael reaches out and Whitaker checks in with a player.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Yet another filler chapter. I know, I'm horrible. And the chapter is late. (I generally like to try to update at least once a month.) My sincerest apologies for those that are actually still reading this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 56 – Support System**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel placed her backpack across her lap and sat down on the second step leading up to the entrance of the Exhibit. She did her best to ignore the people that glanced her way as they passed her on the street, trying not to imagine that one of them may be the people that have been systematically tormenting them. This school year have been so unpredictably difficult, everything seemingly to happen all at once without any warning, that she had to start to wonder if all this had been somehow preordained. Or maybe one catalyst rolled into another, into another, into another until they were now in this snowball of problems that threatened to suffocate them all; a nightmare of coincidences.

Max stopped around the edge of the building, having parked his car in the back for the employees and watched his sister with concern. Sitting there, unconscious of the revolving world around here, Isabel looked so alone and lost. Under normal circumstances, he would have sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong; they had once been so close. But the recent weeks have found them more often at odds with one another than not. Things had been tough lately, for both of them, with these recent changes and it was made that much more difficult by the fact that neither of them can really open up and talk about it. _"Not that your vividly X-rated dreams are something you really want to be discussing with your sister."_

But staring at Isabel's unhappy face, Max felt a brief moment of guilt for having ignored the problems between them for so long. They were family; they were suppose to stick together no matter what. Walking over slowly, dreading what may or may not be said, he sat down and dropped his book bag at their feet. "What's wrong?"

She turned to stare at him, for a long moment not really seeing him. "I just got off the phone with Michael."

Frowning, "He's not here yet?" looking around as if to spot his friend coming down the street at any given second, he suddenly remember the look on Isabel's face. It had been more than just lost, it had been disappointment. "He's not coming?"

Isabel bit the inside of her cheek. "No. Something came up."

_"That wasn't cryptic,"_ he couldn't help but think. "Something us? Or something them?"

Swallowing a painful lump in her throat, "There's a 'us' and 'them' now?"

"Hasn't there always?" he asked quietly. "It's not like we can share everything with everyone we know, including mom and dad."

She nodded, conceding the point. "Michael isn't coming."

Another careful glance at her face and Max felt something chilly down his back. "What's going on between you and Michael?"

She turned and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since he sat down. "What's going on between you and Tess?"

Max looked away. "It's complicated."

Laughing because she already knew that, Isabel nodded in agreement. "Ditto."

There was a silence between them until Max sighed and finally took the bull by the horn. "I think I've found the one."

"You sound like a bad romance novel," she couldn't help but tease.

"Are you going to tell me that you don't feel the same way about Michael?" he challenged with a smirk. "You and Michael aren't as quiet in your room as you would like to think. Just be glad that mom and dad's room is so far down the hall."

She glared at him. "And how exactly do you plan on explaining to Lioness Harding what you were doing in her daughter's room in the middle of the night?"

"Point taken."

"Thank you."

Max frowned and stared at a point just beyond his shoes. "You having weird dreams too?"

She could only nod for a moment. "What do you think they mean?"

Shrugging his shoulder, "I'm sure pop psychology will have plenty to say about Fraud and Jung and Erickson and whatever, not to mention a full truck load of stuff about teenagers and hormones and puppy loves and all kinds of other explanations, but we're not exactly in the normal spectrum of things when it come to the head." He sighed and looked at the sky, marveling at the orange spray of light. "Aside from whatever it is that these dreams are suppose to be about, I've never been so fulfilled then in those moments when I'm living that dream. Like for the first time, I'm complete with something that was meant to be." He turned to look at Isabel, seeing the understanding in her eyes. "But you already knew that, uh?"

"In my dream," Isabel said vaguely as she also looked up in the dimming sky, "I'm with him and I'm happy. We're on the cliffs, just sitting, chatting, laughing and... and doing other stuff," she finished lamely.

"Having sex?" Max suggested bluntly.

"Thanks, Max," she elbowed him while blushing. Not a conversation she really wants to be having with him. But there really was no one else. "Yes, we're together and we have a child... this beautiful golden hair angel and I felt so full of... of... of something so wonderful I thought I was going to burst with happiness." She smiled ironically at that, remembering that all her life she's been searching for her price charming... turns out he was the dark knight and he was standing right beside her. "Is this love, Max? Are we in love with them?"

Max shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know a whole lot any more. All I know is that I feel like nothing can touch me when I'm with her. If that means I'm in love with Tess, then I guess I'm just going to have to accept that fact that I'm in love with Tess."

"Like you haven't already?" she slanted him a look and rolled her eyes. "You've been moony since the first moment you saw her."

There was an embarrassing moment where he made to protest; but the look in Isabel's eyes spoke volumes. He grinned and turned to her like a child eager to impart some important and exciting news. "I haven't hid it too well, have I?"

"Only from her," she pointed, smiling because his infectious mood was hard to resist.

"And you, Issy?" he asked, watching her with sympathetic eyes. "Are you in love?"

Isabel sighed and made a face. "I think so," then shook her head. "No, that's not right. I know I am," she grinned at him, delighting in having said it out loud. "I'm in love with Michael Guerin," she winced, "How pathetic is that?"

He laughed, predictably.

She shook her head and made a sound of frustration. "What he feels on the other hand..."

"Oh come on..."

"I'm serious," she elbowed him in the side. "Michael doesn't know how he feels or if he should feel how he feels," she explained frustrated beyond belief. "We've all only been friends since god knows when and all of a sudden we both have these weird feelings about one another and it scares him. While it's really annoying, I can't really blame him."

Max made a face, "Honestly Issy, that's way more than I really wanted to know."

"Hey," she frowned at him.

"I'm just saying having to think about my best friend and my sister together, in every sense of the word, isn't exactly something I want to be doing on a daily basis."

Isabel glanced at him, her face suddenly sober with concern. "Are you saying you're not going to... to... give you stamp of approval?"

"Since when did you need my approval for anything?"

Glaring at him, "We may have our difference, Max, but you know very well that I don't do things that I know you're going to be all pissy about."

"Can I just point to your last boyfriend as an example of..."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you thought, even for a moment, that things were serious between me and Kyle and that it was really something you had to concern yourself with?"

Max considered the question for a full minute.

"You know that if you thought it was going to be serious you would have put your foot down about it rather than just be annoyed all the time about it," she pointed out logically. She knew her brother well.

Slanting her a glare, he nodded in reluctant agreement. "All right, all right..."

"But Michael..." she prompted.

He made a face. "As long as I don't hear anything more that that you're together, I'll be fine."

She laughed, it was a twinkling happy sound, and gave him an one-armed hug, feeling more at ease now than she had in a long time. "We better get in there. Your girl is waiting."

-&-&-&-

Kyle let the back door slam shut behind him even knowing that his father would follow. The cracking sound of wood against wood, for whatever the reason, made the pain in his head and heart (which were competing at the moment to see which could hurt more) lessen just a little. He glanced around the neat but plain yard, nothing that the dusk seem to have blurred everything. It took another moment to realize it wasn't the setting sun but the rising tears that unfocused his world.

Jim stopped at the first step down into the yard, his eyes watching the unyielding back of his son. The shock in Kyle's eyes had been enough to raise the anger in his. He had agreed to a meeting, not an ambush. And Jim had no doubt in his mind that Darlene had hoped to shock Kyle into understanding the stakes.

"Why is she even here?" Kyle asked harshly, his closed throat making speech difficult. The question hung in air heavy with stupidity. He didn't really need to ask; one look at the little girl and he knew why his mother... why the woman that gave birth to him was here. And he didn't doubt his father knew as well. "What's wrong with her? The girl, I mean."

There was a moment of hesitation. Did he really want to reveal to his angry and betrayed son that he had arrange for this meeting? Did he really want for Kyle to feel alone at the moment, set against the two people in this world that was suppose to, by all rights, love him the most? But compounding the hurt with a lie would only deepen the betrayal. "Leukemia."

Nodding stiffly, Kyle wrapped his arms around himself, holding tight to keep the shaking pain away. He didn't really want to know, asked cause he needed to ask but he didn't want to know. It didn't matter. Nothing really mattered when it came right down to it. All he knew was that Darlene had come back and she hadn't even had the decency to do it with a clear conscious. "Has she always been like that?"

Jim said nothing, not really sure what the question was about.

"Has she always been such a selfish bitch?" the words felt hollow as it left his mouth even though he could feel that deep resonating pain for having said it.

"Kyle..."

"Please don't," he begged, hating the fact that his voice had cracked, betraying his weakness. _"She means nothing. She means nothing. She means nothing."_ The lie continued to play in his mind, louder and louder until he couldn't stand it and acknowledge it as what it was: a self-preserving mechanism. His fingers dug into the sleeves at his elbow until he could almost feel the aching pain of the locked joints. Falling to his knees, he gave away to tears that came with silent cries of pain. "Why did she have to come back?" he sobbed painfully, acknowledging the fact that even today he still held that small glimmering dream that he's mother loved him and wanted him and would come back to tell him how sorry she was to have left him. But no, that dream wasn't ever going to be a reality; it was just a dream because in reality, his mother didn't love him, didn't want him, had no regrets of leaving him. While she was gone, he could still hold onto that hope; but now...

Kneeling by him, Jim gathered his son into his arms, feeling the hot tears against his shoulder as Kyle cried silently. The father in him grieved for his child, the man in him felt a rage that only the father in him could control. Kyle didn't need him to lash out, didn't need him to defend. What Kyle needed was his father to support him, to stand behind him, to show that no matter what happens, Kyle Valenti will always have his father.

-&-&-&-

"Well, that was certainly not well done by you," Michael commented as he sat down in the armchair and ignored the mother and daughter still standing in the foyer.

Darlene blinked and glanced at her confused daughter before clearing her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name."

"That's probably because no one gave it," he replied mildly, "Michael Guerin. Have a seat," he pointed to the couch with one hand. "I get the feeling that Kyle is going to be a while."

Kristina, the little girl with the big brown eyes, scrambled over and deposited herself as close to Michael as humanly possible before Darlene even had a chance to react. In appearance Kristina looked a great deal like her brother: chocolaty eyes, fair skinned, dark hair and a gently rounded face. But where as Kyle's eyes showed a great deal of weariness and reserve toward the world at large, Kristina's eyes shined with unrelenting curiosity and innocence. "Are you my brother too?"

Michael gave a short laugh ironic laugh and shook his head. "No, kid. You only got one of those."

"Why can't I have two?" came the logically confusing question.

"Because your mommy only had one kid before she decided to abandon it," he answered in brutal honesty. "I won't hold it against her though," he said when Darlene gasped in shock, "A lot of women find themselves unable to handle reality and decide to just take off. Doesn't really say much, just makes them human."

"Kristina, come here," Darlene said approaching the pair on the couch, her eyes cautiously watching the brawny teen with his aged eyes. There was something dark and dangerous about the boy as he watched her with half amused eyes; like a predator observing its prey.

The little girl went unwillingly and with great big sad eyes for her mother. "Why?"

Darlene didn't answer as she watched Michael carefully. "Why are you here?"

"Me?" Michael propped his feet on the coffee table, a habit he knew would have gotten him slap upside the dead by the sheriff, Kyle, Tess, Maria and Mrs. Harding, but he did it deliberately for effect. "I'm just the kid that Valenti took in cause it's girlfriend asked him to."

Eyes wide with surprise, "Girlfriend?"

If smirking was an art, Michael had perfected it to a T. "Oh, you didn't know? Mrs. H hangs a couple times a week. We go over for dinners and stuff; spend Christmas with her in fact." He watched her inmobile face for a moment before jabbing the needle in a little more. "Kyle thinks she's the bomb; real motherly type, you know."

While her face revealed nothing, Darlene inwardly cringed. "That's... that's very nice."

"You want some juice, kiddo?" Michael asked Kristina unexpectedly. The little girl nodded her head, spending her pigtails into a frenzy of movements. Getting up, he held his hand out to the little girl, "Come with."

Kristina's hand jerked out of her mother's and she ran after the long legged Michael, taking his hand eagerly and gazing up at him adoringly.

Darlene ringed her hands together as he watched the two for a moment, fear making her shake. She knew what the boy was doing, understood it even, but she couldn't help but let it effect her from deep down. Watching her little girl, the same one that couldn't get out of bed every other day, make her heart hurt a little more.

Michael took a deep breath, his movements carefully measured and reached out his mind. _"Issy? Issy, you there?"_ He knew that Isabel and Tess have been trying out new tricks when their powers, tricks that neither one had dared before try for the simple reason that there wasn't anyone to try it with. But now, with the two of them... _"Tessa? Tessa!"_

As he pour the orange juice from a the box, he wondered if he was just fooling himself until the answer came. _"Michael?"_

_"Tessa!"_

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay."_

_"Why are you calling me then?"_

_"Need a favor."_

There was silence as Michael felt something soft brush against his mind. _"What is it?"_

_"Can you see the kid next to me?"_

_"Kid?"_

_"Yeah."_

There was an even longer silence now. _"No."_

_"No?"_

_"No."_ There was a hesitation. _"Michael, I'm not Isabel. My powers don't work that way. It's like you said, our powers are alike but different."_

He frowned and handed the half filled glass to the little girl. _"So you can't seen the little girl."_

_"No."_

_"Okay then."_

_"Why do you need me to see the little girl?"_

Michael frowned. _"I need to know what's wrong with her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Long story and it's just speculation on my part."_

_"Should I try to find Isabel for you?"_

_"Issy, isn't answering my calls – mentally anyways."_

_"I can try for you."_

_"No, it's cool. I'll handle it."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

There was a comforting brush of thought as Tess gave him a mental hug and departed with a whispering sigh and Michael shook his head to clear it before looking down at the inquisitive little girl. "What?"

"You're pretty," Kristina said with a big grin.

"And you're a surprise," he told her before patting her on the head. "Do you know why your mommy brought you here?"

"Kristina," Darlene warned with a sharp tone as she entered the kitchen area.

But Kristina was too enchanted by the teen to pay any heed. "Mommy says I need new bones."

"New bones?" Michael's eyes narrowed and he looked up suddenly. "New bone marrow?"

Kristina nodded her head enthusiastically, delighted to have someone understand her so much. "Mommy says my brother is going to fix me."

"Fix you, huh?" Michael's sharpened deadly as he regarded Darlene with contempt. "So you came back looking for a quick fix from the kid you didn't want for the kid you did."

"Uh?" Kristina stared with confusion.

"Not you, baby," Michael reassured her with a soothing hand over her head. She smiled back in response. "Why don't you take your juice in there and sit a spell? Your mommy and I have to talk for a minute."

Kristina impulsively hugged Michael's legs, forgetting the glass in her hand and splashing juice across Michael's jeans, then ran off before Michael could even react.

Grumbling under his breath, Michael grabbed and dish towel and rain the water in the sink. "Damn kids and their messy kiddy ways," he turned and wiped the stain from his jeans, quickly adding a little something 'extra' so that it won't stain. "Now," tossing the soiled towel onto the counter and pinning the startled woman before him with this dark eyes, "Allow me give you a word of advise."

Darlene felt her back go up and she listened because the lightening fast change in the boy's tone didn't really give her much choice.

"If Kyle says no," Michael pronounced very carefully, the Dark Knight's mask coming fully down over his youthful face, "Take your daughter and go home. Don't come back here again."

A knot formed in her throat as Darlene read the severity in Michael's eyes. "He's my son."

"Was," he corrected quietly, glancing briefly into the living room as the happy girl-child that sat there. _"Kids are always the ones that suffer the most._" He turn back to catch Darlene having followed his gaze. "You stopped being his mother the day you walked out of his life. You don't get to have that back just because you say so."

"He is my son." She insisted, feeling helplessly corner for no reason.

"No," Michael shook his head. "He's Kyle. He's his own person. And he's not your son. He's the being you gave birth to and then had nothing to do with. He is Sheriff Valenti's son; he's just your biological offspring. There's a difference," he said it in a manner that meant something. "And if he doesn't want to have anything to do with you, you have best listen."

"Or what?" she asked, not exactly sure if she wanted to know.

Michael watched her with narrow eyes, "You won't like the consequences."

-&-&-&-

"What exactly are you thinking?" Maria asked, nudging her sister with the tip of her toe as she stop flipping through the astronomy magazine she had picked up and found less then interesting. She was never big on the science stuff.

"Huh?" Tess blinked and looked up startled for a moment, as if she had forgotten Maria was there. "What do you mean?"

Maria slanted her a look of pure amusement. "You look farther away just now then those stars you like to babble on about. Where were you?"

Tess gave her a shaky smile and shook her head softly before returning to work.

Putting her magazine down, Maria slide into the seat next to Tess and watched her sister for a moment. "Tess?"

"Yeah?" not looking up from the star chart she had been inputting. The graphs were getting more complicated as Brody turned over more and more of the research work he's been collecting over the years. He's trust in her and Max's ability was flattering but the work load was beginning to cut in on her homework time.

"Tell me," Maria urged.

"It's nothing," Tess replied nonchalantly.

"Tell me," Maria urged again a little more insistently.

Tess smiled vaguely and sighed. "It's just one of those weird things that come up every once in a while with the others."

Physically pulling back, "The others?"

"Yeah," Tess shrugged her dainty shoulders and shook her head again. "Everyone once in a while, it's like someone gives me a glimpse of what I can do. I'm not sure what exactly is it that I'm doing but I just know that I can do it. And just now, Michael was..." she stopped, not exactly sure how to explain it and make it make sense for someone that hasn't ever known what it was like. "I don't know... I just... it's hard to explain."

"Tell me anyways," Maria said quietly, watching with careful eyes. She was going to make an effort to understand all the craziness going on with her sister if it killed her. "Make me understand."

Tess turned and stared at her sister for a moment with dawning understanding and with it a hint of guilt. "I haven't been a very good sister to you lately, have I?"

Maria gave her a vague smile and reached for her hand. "You've been going through a lot lately, and a lot of it I'm never going to really fully understand," the thought sadden her a great deal than she really wanted to admit to, "But I do get that Michael and the others do and can probably help you a great deal more than I ever can. I get that. I've even accepted it, kind of."

"You are my sister." Tess stated in such a way that left nothing ambiguous. "You are my family," she squeezed Maria's hand tight. "Max and the others, it's nice having them around and all cause they get some of what's going on but I need you. I need you to be my rock, my port in the storm. You're family. They're not."

Feeling ridiculously giddy with delight and relief, "For you know, they might be."

"Maybe..." Tess gave her that. "But I know you're my family."

"And always well be," she smirked. "Now tell me about what just happened."

"Michael is what happened," Tess said with a groan. "Yelled into my head loud enough to wake the dead."

Stunned, "He can do that?"

Tess gave her a helpless look. "Apparently."

"Since when?" Maria demanded, not exactly thrilled with the thought that the other three can mess with Tess any time they want.

"Since Isabel and I have been kind of learning our powers," Tess admitted with a sigh. "I think it might be partly my fault."

"Hey," Maria grabbed her shoulders and looked Tess in the eye. "It is not your fault; it is never your fault to learn to protect yourself." She frowned and considered it for a moment. "I wonder if tuning into Isabel makes you more open to listen to others? There's never been anyone out there that can some knocking at your head to talk to you. You've never had to be on the look out for those. Now that there is, you've been listening for it so that when someone knocks, you open the door without asking who it is."

Tess scowled at her. "You make me sound like a stupid 3 year old kid that gets into the car with a stranger."

"I'm not saying that at all," Maria laughed though she silently agreed with her. "I'm just saying that you're becoming more attuned to what's out there, the place where we mere humans can't go."

"I'm not sure if that's good or now," she replied a little concerned at what may or may not come her way in the future.

"No, it's good," Maria reassured her. "It could mean that one day you can tell if someone has intentions of hurting you. It's a good defensive weapon."

"Weapon?" Tess looked horrified.

"Can we not pretend that something out there is looking for you?" Maria pointed out pragmatically. "Please?"

Defeated and scared, Tess seem to wither.

"Hey, hey, hey," Maria gave her a good shake. "None of that."

Tess sighed and looked at a determined Maria and suddenly felt better. "See, I do need you more than anyone else. If I had done that with the others, Isabel would roll her eyes, Max would say something about me not worrying my head about it and Michael would probably go all heroic on me and I would be left wallowing in self pity and fear." She smiled. "You reacted exactly the way I needed you to: a good slap in the face and to yell about me about not being a ninny."

Maria gave her a funny look. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you stage that."

Laughing, Tess hugged her. "What would I do without you Maria?"

-&-&-&-

"Hey," Michael greeted quietly as he came down the back door steps. "I think I freaked out your ex."

Jim glanced over his shoulder, giving Kyle enough time to wipe his face before turning. "What did you do?"

"Just the usual," Michael said with a shrug. "I can't help it if people see in me what they think they see."

There was just enough of a hint there in Michael's tone to give Jim pause. Glancing at the now calmed Kyle, he sighed and headed back in. "I'll just go see exactly how freaked out she is."

"Don't blame me if the kid asks to stay the night," Michael warned and stepped out of the way. He waited until the door to the house swung shut before turning to Kyle, noting the stiff hard lines of Kyle's back with understanding and not just a little sympathy. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Kyle said gruffly.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny," Michael shook his head and joined Kyle on the lawn, looking up at the setting sun as is the last rays of light warmed his face. "There's no shame in being human, there are some that might wish it above all else."

Kyle swallowed the retort at the tip of his tongue and turned to see that Michael wasn't even looking at him. Instead, there was almost a sad gaze in his eyes as he faced the sun. "You trying to be nice or something?"

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head, continuing to stare off into space. "I envy you."

Making a dismissive sound, Kyle took a deep halting breath. "Yeah, right."

"You have this lovely home," Michael continued as if not hearing him, "You're well like by your peers. You have friends. You have a father that would sell his soul to protect you. So yeah, I envy you."

A bitter laugh escaped Kyle's lips before he could stop himself. For a long silent moment, he was ashamed. "At least your mom doesn't seem to take every opportunity to hurt you."

"No," Michael admitted quietly. "Mine never cared enough to do that."

"I'm sorry," Kyle said with a grime smile. "I know that I'm lucky to have my dad and that I've never I had struggle in life for much. I..." he frowned. "I didn't mean to complain to you," feeling like a complete bastard now.

"You didn't complain," Michael pointed out with a shrug. "The day that Hank beat the shit out Tessa was the day he found out that my mom... that Mona had filed for divorce from him - finally. Hank isn't too keen on rejection as the last ten years have shown. It set him off like nothing else in the world. Up until that day, I still had this kernel of hope that she was going to come back and..." Michael shook his head unwilling to go there again. "Well, it's good to know in any case. I stopped wishing for the impossible and moved on with my life."

There was another stretch of silence as both boys stare at the sky, reliving childhood pains that will never be heals properly. And in that silence, there was empathy and understanding between the two unlikely friends.

"How sick do you think the kid is?"

"Your sister?" Michael asked mildly. "Pretty sick, I would guess. Your mom wouldn't have risked coming here, especially given who your father is, if she wasn't desperate."

Kyle nodded, his head pounding with pain. "What should I do?"

Michael didn't say anything for a moment, letting the sky around them darken as they continue to stand there staring off into space looking for answers to questions they weren't sure they want to ask. "You're a good person, Kyle."

"That wasn't an answer."

Turning, Michael met his eyes for the first time. "Yeah, it was."

-&-&-&-

Andrea Whitaker took a bite of her sandwich then spit it back out with disgust. It didn't matter what she did, everything still tasted like dust to her... at least what she thought dust would taste like if she ever attempted such a thing. Sighing with resignation, she picked up the three files on her desk and perused through it slowly, waiting patiently. She was nothing if not patient. She's had to be over the years.

The phone rang exactly at 9:30 PM as scheduled according to her atomic clock on the wall, a gift from a rather enthusiastic constituent. Punctuality was a very important quality that Andrea has always appreciated. "Hello?"

"I still have no confirmation."

"You've had weeks now."

"It's not exactly a smash and grab job here."

"I expected results."

"I've run into problems."

Reining in her temper, Andrea took a deep breath. "What kind of problems?"

"A couple of nosy people," was the impatient reply.

"Anyone make you yet?"

"No."

There was a longer silence as Whitaker took a moment to think things through. "Sit tight, I'm working on another angle from here."

"Should I still keep surveillance?"

"Yes," tapping her nails on the table top over the grainy photos of Maxwell Evans and Michael Guerin, "These human are notoriously unreliable."

"I'll find out which one he is."

"Don't disappoint me, Courtney. You won't like the results."

_To be continued..._

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

I hate to ask... but I am kind of curious... is anyone actually still enjoying this story? Don't get me wrong, I'm going to continue writing it but one has to take into account that it's getting pretty long and it's hard to jump into long stories. So... do people want to read this?

- 10 -


	57. Next Step

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **_Bonus points if you can sing the disclaimer to the theme song of "Gilligan's Island." _Just sit right back and you're hear a tale, a tale that's copyrighted. It started some time in '94 on a channel that no longer exits. Roswell is owned by someone that isn't me. I'm making no profits from this. No infringement intended. No malice does exists. No lawsuits should exist. (And I can't remember how the rest of the song goes now so...)

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Isabel and Tess finally connect, Jim reaches out for help, Kyle makes a decision, Courtney gets a visitor and Pierce makes a move.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Wow... it's nice to know that people are still reading and enjoying it. Thanks guys. And yes, I am going to keep on writing... at least until the end or... when I run out of things to write.

And oh, for those of you that catch it, I am a Lost fan.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 57 – Next Step**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel and Max simultaneously stopped as they came down the stairs of The Exhibit showroom, third to the last step. Unconsciously they sought each other's hand as they faced Tess and Maria standing in the middle of the showroom, arms linked, the same gleam of determination flashing in their eyes. It was as if someone had drawn a line between the two set of siblings and they each knew where they stood.

It was the sharp tension and gleam of hurt in Max's eyes that alerted Tess; first to the unwitting battle lines and then to the obvious display of alliance. Taking a breath, Tess slowly let go of Maria's arm with a reassuring smile for her sister and walked to Isabel. "I think you're the only one hasn't been updated on what's happened here, let's talk a moment," gesturing toward the back office. "Maria and Max can wait for the others."

With a short hesitation, Isabel let go of Max's hand and followed the short blond to the back, turning only once to look at her brother. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, a pleading almost for something she didn't understand.

"He's worried," Tess said as she took a seat by the computers, logging onto the system with an adept hand. At Isabel's questioning look, Tess smiled and patted the swivel chair next to her. "About us; he's worried that we won't get along."

"We get along fine," she answered a little more abruptly than she had meant to.

"Now that's a lie," Tess pointed out with a slight frown. "You don't trust me, that I get; and I don't trust you, not the way I trust Max and Michael; not the way they trust me."

"And what makes you think that I want to be anything more than…"

"Because your brother and I have a connection, one that we aren't sure what it's about but neither of us can deny it. Because Michael and I are friends, more than just friends if we want to be completely honest here. He and I have a connection as well, not the same as the one Max and I have, but it's there nevertheless. And even you and I have a connection; one that we've been pretty good so far at ignoring. But we both know that these are not easy times and ignoring something that may potentially be useful to us isn't smart and neither of us are dummies."

Isabel studied her for a moment, noting the something behind her eyes. Someone had propped up her spirit, gave her a reason to fight. She understands that… the connection between siblings is one that she wouldn't ever want to test the limits of. "I think I'm in love with Michael; I'm not going to let anyone hurt him ever again."

"Good," Tess replied softly, "He should have someone behind him all the time. Have you told him that?"

"Not in so many words," Isabel answered with a roll of her eyes, "But I think I made it plenty clear to him."

Tess repressed a laugh with some difficulty. "I'll bet." Taking a breath, she hesitated a moment, _"I think something cosmic is happening."_

Isabel's eyes went sharp. "What are you doing?"

She stared back, compressing her lips together. _"Practicing, just like you said we should. Something is coming and we have to be ready."_

A gleam of something dangerous reflected in Isabel's eyes. _"What do you mean something is coming?"_

_"It can't be a coincidence that all this is happening at once. Me coming here, all these Feds running around, these weird dreams, those symbols, the Indian guides… all of this is coming together for something. And now Brody…"_

_"What happened with Brody?"_ she asked, the heart of the problem with this was the unknown. She hated not knowing and with so many factors at play, it was hard for her to stay on top of things.

Tess bit her lip and considered her options for a moment before reaching out her hand. _"No time like the present to start this training. How about a first person account of it?"_

Staring at the outstretched hand, Isabel couldn't for a moment bring herself to take it. She hadn't forgotten what happened the last time she took a stroll through Tess's mind and it was a journey she wasn't too eager to repeat. But a part of her couldn't discount Tess's concerns. Something was happening and if protecting the people in her life meant she's got to work to build up this thing she's always been uncertain of… then so be it. Taking a breath, she took Tess's hand.

The whiplash of images and emotions rushed through them both as Tess took them back 24 hours and replayed the events that's turned her world around. It was but a few moments but in those moments, it seemed like their universe extended to infinity. Isabel broke contact with a grasp, her heart jumping into her throat and a sheen of sweat coated her face. "What… what was that?"

Blue eyes, the color of cornflower and the sky on a bright summer's day, was sad and scared as they met Isabel's. "That was something else."

A painful weight pressed against Isabel's chest making it hard to breath and she saw her own fears reflected in Tess's eyes. On impulse, Isabel embraced her once-upon-a-time rival and held on tight. She felt a shiver pass through before the hug was returned. Isabel understood intellectually that Tess had been alone all her life with no one really to protect her. Oh she was certain that Maria Harding was a force to be reckon with but a mere human was no match for some of what they've been seeing of late. No, Tess had been alone, burdened with the duel responsibilities of having to hide and protect her family… and now she wasn't. "We're going to get through this," Isabel assured her firmly if awkwardly, at little ashamed that it's taken her this long to _really_ understand. "We're going to get through this together… like we were always meant to."

Tess's heart swelled for a moment, her eyes tear with an unexpected emotion from the acceptance she unexpectedly felt from Isabel Evans. She felt both safe and scared all at once and couldn't really explain why. "Isabel…"

"I'm sorry," Isabel interrupted sincerely for perhaps the first time since they met. "I'm sorry I've given you such a hard time. I know you're trying to deal as well and I…"

"We're going to be okay?" Tess asked as a way to ease Isabel away from the apology, knowing it was there but not needing it to be said. They've all been through a lot.

"Yeah," Isabel said quietly with a grateful sigh and squeezed the other girl's hands, "Max and Michael won't let anything happen to us. I know it."

Nodding her head, Tess smiled then sniffled before she laughed.

Max backed silently away from the entrance way and fought the smile that lifted the corner of his lips, feeling something click together in his heart. Pushed to say he wouldn't be able to describe the kind of relief he felt with words… only that it was right. _"And about damn time."_

Maria's winged brow lifted slightly at the goofy stupid look on Maxwell Evan's face as he came back into the room. "Something up?"

Looking up, a smile as bright as the sun bloomed on Max's classically handsome face and for the first time, Maria could see the appeal that had her sister all moony. He took a breath and let it out slow, a great deal of satisfaction in his amber eyes. "No, everything is finally as it should be."

Confused but unperturbed, "Yeah, that wasn't cryptic. Hey, can I just tell you something and get it out of the way right now?"

A little surprised and a little curious, Max nodded his head. Maria Harding has said hardly two words to him since he began seeing Tess, this would be the first time they were in an alone setting at all. "Of course."

Maria made a face. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" bemused now.

"Like I'm your sister-in-law and you have to put up with me no matter what," she clarified with a well practiced glare. "You and Tess, you're dating not married. Look, I told Michael and I'm telling you now, you hurt my sister in any way and, power or no power, I'm going to bring a world of hurt on you, you got that?"

Max was shocked for a moment but nodded his head with complete and perfect understanding. "I wouldn't have expected anything less."

-&-&-&-

Jim's hand gripped the edge of the kitchen sink as he watched Kyle and Michael through the kitchen window. The two boys were seated side by side on the long cedar bench against the side wall of the garage. Their bodies were angled toward one another but far enough apart to give themselves space. Both then heads were bent with only Michael occasionally looking up as they talk softly in the dusk light.

He had been careful, very careful when he had politely asked Darlene and the little girl child to leave. Darlene's reaction was a predictable as the rain in the winter; she had argued.

_"I need time with him," Darlene said wringing her hands and glancing at her little girl beside her. "I need time to persuade him to see things..."_

_"Your way?" Jim had asked softly, very aware that children absorbed everything around them like a sponge. There was no need for the little girl to be caught in the middle of this; she didn't ask for this; she didn't deserve it. "You kind of lost that chance when you decided to ambush him tonight." His eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking?"_

_Darlene made a helpless gesture. "I thought seeing Kristina would help to make him understand why I here and..."_

_"Well anyone with half a heart could tell you that springing a unknown sister into this mix wasn't the brightest idea," Jim said as he recalled Amy's comment about Darlene when she first arrived back in town. _"Darlene was never the brightest bulb."_ Apparently Amy's talents weren't just localized in saving kids. "You better go. Kyle isn't going to want to see either of you tonight."_

_"Jim, you promised that you'd help me..."_

_"I promised to set up a meeting for the two of you," he hissed angrily, "I never agreed for you to spring a surprise attack my son that way. Now you need to go," taking her arm and turning her toward the front door. "Kyle now knows, he'll contact you if he decides to. End of discussion."_

_"Jim..."_

_"No," he glanced back at the little girl who had followed silently, watching with rapid attention. "Just leave."_

He knew it was the bad idea to allow Darlene back into Kyle's life, Michael knew it had been a bad idea and yet... yet he allowed himself to put his son in harm's way. It was a stupid and... making a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, Jim picked up the phone with an angry hand. He needed reinforcement.

The phone rang three times before, "Harding residence."

Jim could feel his pounding heart slow a notch and felt ridiculous. _"You're not a high school boy with his first crush. Get a grip,"_ and shook his head at his own foolishness. "Amy? It's Jim."

Amy Harding leaned back on her kitchen counter and smiled into the phone, grateful that her girls weren't around to see their mother acting like a schoolgirl. _"I'd never hear the end of it."_ Shaking her head over her own silliness, "What's going on, Jim?"

Because he didn't know where to begin or even what the hell he was doing now, the truth seemed like the best thing. "I think I did a very bad thing to my son."

A frown of concern marred Amy's face. There were lots of things she didn't understand in this world but she knew without a doubt that Sheriff Jim Valenti loved his son. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Watching the boys outside, Jim took the next five minutes to explain what happened, his part in the whole fiasco and Kyle's heart wrenching reaction. At one point, Michael seemed to shift closer as if to offer a hug but neither boys did more than continue to sit there as the sun set and left them in the darkness. "I really messed this one up."

There was a very long and heavy pause as Amy pulled back viciously on her explosive temper. There were all kinds of things she'd just love to ask Darlene right now, on the top of the list is how any "mother" could do that to her own flesh and blood. Turning her head, she looked at the decorative plate on the wall her daughters had made years before as a couple of spirited children; at the center of it were Maria and Tess, arms linked, smiles bright and holding a banner that proclaim them Hardings. Sisters and family in spirit if not in blood. "We do what we think is right for ourselves and our kids," Amy replied softly, her heart bleeding a little for Kyle... and Jim. "And we do the best we can. Hindsight is 20/20 and we can't allow ourselves to keep questioning things that we can't know about."

"Michael knew," Jim murmured dispiritedly, "You could see it in the kid's eyes when I asked him to come home for dinner."

Amy nodded to herself, "Michael knows a lot of things that children his age really ought not."

"Still amazes me that Michael turned out he way he did," Jim replied sadly, "With everything going against him he's still this wonderful kid that can put someone else before his own needs."

"Jim," Amy sighed into the phone. "Kyle is a healthy, strong, good person. He'll make it through this because he's got no other choices. And he'll make it through this doing the right thing for his heart. You didn't screw up."

Silent for a moment, Jim wondered a little. "Would you and the girls like to come for dinner tonight? It'd be nice to have people around and your girls seem to have this strange kind of calming influence on the boys."

Amy smiled and shook her head at the obvious ploy, "You just don't want to face your son alone right now 'cause you're not sure how he feels about your part in all this."

"Well..."

"And what exactly makes you think my girls will go easy on you?" Amy asked pointedly knowing exactly what was going through Jim's mind right now. "You really think Maria won't hesitate to rip you a new one if she thinks you were in the wrong?"

Jim winced. "Well..." he hadn't actually thought of that and there was no doubt the volatile Maria Harding would do more than just rip him a new one if she blamed him for this little fiasco.

Laughing, Amy felt a little bad for having said it. "Relax, Jim. We'll be there and we'll be on our best behavior. And for the record, Maria would understand... just like Michael and Kyle knows that you meant well."

"You think?" Jim asked a little self deprecatingly.

"I know."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Any time."

"So..."

"So?" a little amused by all this.

"Are you coming over now?" Jim asked as he squinted into the darkened backyard at the two shadows still seated on the bench. He reached for the light switch to the flood lights in the back but then thought better of it.

"As soon as the girls get home. We'll be over by eight."

"Thanks."

"Are you cooking?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yes?" he answered tentatively.

It was Amy's turn to wince. "I'll bring pizza."

"Good idea."

-&-&-&-

"And that's all you have?" Max asked quietly as he played with the edge of the black and white photo in his hand in a nervous gesture disguised as deep thinking. _"This is not good. This is not good at all."_

Alex glanced around the circle of faces, suddenly wishing that he had brought Liz along with him instead of attempting to do this on his own. But Michael had said he was going to be here... Michael had invited him along to do this. _"Where the hell is Michael?"_

Maria reached over and squeezed Alex's hand, knowing that the tall gangly teen was probably wishing he hadn't decided to side with Maria and Tess. "What Max wants to know is whether or not you've been able to gleam anything more since you've found this."

Shaking his head, Alex squeezed Maria's hand back. He was finally learning the ways around here. Max, Michael and Isabel don't always mean to come on so strong, it's just in their nature... or in their survival instinct. Alex just had to remind himself of that more often and not take everything to heart so quickly. "No, that's all we've got. Liz said that she'll keep in an eye out on Courtney but..." he shrugged. "I'm going to be honest, I don't want Liz getting herself all worked up over this; or worse yet, do something stupid. For all we know, Courtney could be just a stalker/obsessive admirer. Completely human, completely harmless."

"With the way our luck has been running," Isabel said bitterly, "It's not likely."

Alex frowned at her. "Pessimistic much?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, not taking offense. "Realistic."

Max sighed and said nothing for a moment. Tess reached out and touched his hand for a moment, her eyes asking if he was all right. He smiled in return and nodded his head in decision. "Isabel, take a walk in our shutterbug's head; don't get caught if she's not what she seems. Alex, please thank Liz for us and gently ask her to step away from this and not get involved. We don't want her getting hurt if our suspicions prove to be true. Maria, keep your eyes open while you're work but don't play hero and try to be her friend. The last thing we need is you landing in hot waters with whatever this is."

The others nodded their heads reluctantly as Tess looked up, "What should I do?"

"Help me break all this to Michael," Max said glancing briefly at his sister then back at Tess again. "Michael response well to you; you seem to calm him down faster than anything I know."

Tess nodded and glanced at Isabel, who reassured her with a nod. Michael comes first in the grand scheme of things. "Should we..." the ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. Frowning, she reached for it. "The Exhibits," she greeted a little more brightly than necessary; it didn't hurt business to have a perky girl answer the phone.

"Hey baby," Amy smiled into the phone, glad to hear her daughter's happy voice.

"Mom?" Tess's head snapped toward Maria, who frowned with concern and mouthed, _"What is it?" _Shrugging, "Is something wrong, mom?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just wondering when you and Maria are coming home."

"Um..." Tess looked wide-eyed at Maria and shook her head. "Well, I was going to work a little later today and try to get some of the..." she rolled her eyes at her own stupid rambling, "Why? Did something happened?"

"No, honey," Amy reassured her, "It's just... Sheriff Valenti asked me and bring you girls over for dinner. Something's happened over there and I thought that..."

"Is Michael, okay?" Tess interrupted and looked at Isabel. The other girl's whole body tensed with concern.

"No, nothing is wrong with Michael."

Giving a sigh of relief, Tess shook her head at Isabel who visibly sagged with relief. "Is it Kyle?"

With that, Maria grabbed the phone from Tess. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Maria?" a little confused now, Amy glanced at her watch. It was only 7:35, Maria was suppose to be studying with a friend. "What are you doing over there?"

Slapping her forehead for that boneheaded move, Maria made a face, "I finished early and thought I'd come keep Tess company in this big ole place. Didn't want her getting mugged on her way home or something."

"This isn't L.A. Maria," Amy reminded her with a shake of her head. Her eldest had this impossibly protective streak when it came to her sister. "Listen, Sheriff Valenti would like us to come over for dinner. Kyle's had a rough night and could probably use a couple of friends right now."

"Why? What happened?" Maria couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Please Maria..." Amy said quietly.

It must have been bad for Amy Harding to be this concerned. Maria looked at Tess and shook her head. "We're on our way home now."

"Thanks, baby."

"I love you, Mom," Maria replied before hanging up the phone. "We gotta go; it's Kyle."

Isabel frowned. "What's wrong with Kyle?"

Alex stared at her for a moment, noting the jerky, agitated movements. "You seem awfully concerned."

Maria waved off the observation and questions without batting an eye and turned to Tess. "Mom said 'please.'"

Obviously startled evidenced by her widening eyes, Tess only blinked before impulsively leaning over and kissed Max on the cheek before scrambling to her feet and grabbing her backpack. "Max, can you lock up when you guys leave?" and was at the door before Maria could give pick her jaw off the ground. "You coming?"

Giving Max a warning look that spoke volumes, Maria followed her sister out the door.

Isabel smirked as Max continued to stare at the doorway long after the two Harding girls had disappeared through it.

Alex rolled his eyes and got up, correctly interrupting that the meeting was adjourned. "I'll go talk to Liz, see if I can get her off this before she gets herself into trouble."

Isabel thanked him with a nod. "And I've got a date with a stalker tonight."

-&-&-&-

"I'm taking five!" Courtney shouted over her shoulders as she pulled the apron from around her waist with a sigh of relief. Spinning the combination to her locker with a quick hand, she missed the tiny smudge of something against the key entry lock that would have told her someone had opened the locker since she last locked it.

Glancing around, she pulled the locker door open and grabbed the haphazardly stacked photos at the bottom and stuffed them uncaringly into her backpack before putting the whole thing back in the locker. She was about to return to work when the sounds of steps alerted her to someone else in the room. Turning, "Hey! You scared me there for a moment."

Elizabeth Parker blinked at her. "Sorry, just came in to rest a moment."

"I thought you were out in front," Courtney said with a friendly smile, suddenly cautious of Liz's sudden presence.

"I was," Liz answered woodenly.

"Okay..." Courtney replied forcing herself to continue to smile. "Is everything okay, Liz?"

"Everything is just fine," Liz answered with a smile that was sickening in its sweetness and everything that was phony. Her brown eyes glittered with something akin to dislike and she continued to stand here with one hand on the railing and one hand to her side, her body deceptively relaxed. "I was just taking a break."

A little nervous now, Courtney shut her locker door with more force than needed and headed toward the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the back room. "I guess I'll get back to work now. See you in there."

"Bye," Liz quipped a little more ferocious than cheerful.

Giving herself a moment to wonder at the odd behavior, Courtney was unprepared to see Liz Parker coming through the door between the kitchen and the dining area across the way. Mouth gapped, Courtney could do nothing but stare for a moment.

Liz frowned with concern. "Is something wrong Courtney?" Liz asked forcing herself to act normal. "I thought you were taking five?"

"I... I..." Lungs worked hard to get air into her system as Courtney turned about and charged into the back room; her locker was open and the backpack within was ripped apart. All the photos Courtney had just hastily put in there were gone.

Liz entered the back room cautiously, not quite sure what to expect. Seeing the scattered contents of Courtney's locker on the floor, she gasped. "Oh my god, who would do such a thing?" though her mind was already racing to three likely suspects.

Courtney picked up the torn backpack, her eyes already catching the burned-in symbol of the Royal House of Antar against the light colored fabric. Putting her hand over the mark, she turned in time to catch Liz looking over her shoulders. "Probably some of the guys I pissed off today," she said nonchalantly with a pained smile. "Guys hate to be rejected, you know."

Letting out an uncomfortable laugh, Liz thought fast. "Listen, there's insurance on this place. My dad will replace anything that's been stolen."

Forcing herself to remain calm, Courtney smiled back and tightened her hand on the backpack, her hand most feeling the Antar symbol burn into her skin. "Forget it. The only thing of value in this was my biology notes and I don't think your insurance company is going to pay much for that."

Liz smiled. "At least let us replace the backpack."

Courtney shook her head, "It's an old one and I already have one bought to replace this thing. No big loss."

"You sure?" Liz said helpfully.

"Yeah," Courtney replied, tossing the backpack into the locker and shutting it again, already noting that the lock wasn't broken. She'll have to fix that later to keep her story straight. "Let's get back to work."

Nodding, Liz headed out first, glancing over her shoulder before pulling out her order pad. With a quick hand, she drew the V symbol she had spied on the backpack before Courtney had covered it up. _"This just gets more interesting by the day."_ She'll have to ask Alex to ask the other why they would leave mark behind.

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her cell phone hitting the speed dial as she did. The voice mail came on before it even reached her ear. Waiting impatiently for the beep, "We have a problem. Call me back."

-&-&-&-

"We should probably go in," Michael said quietly, knowing that the storm had passed. The last half hour had been spent in contemplative silence. "God knows what your dad's been up to in there. The last thing we need now is him burning down the house in an attempt to make dinner."

Kyle gave a half broken laugh and took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm so tired," he admitted with reluctance, "And hungry."

"One would think," Michael replied easily as he waited for Kyle to make the first move. "So... we go see your sister tomorrow?"

Slanting Michael a glance with dark chocolate eyes, "What makes you think I'm going to help?"

Michael smirked and rolled his eyes, "Like I said, you're a good guy. And 'cause you can't help yourself."

"I don't really like these statement kind of answers you keep giving me. It's annoying as hell," Kyle complained somewhat bitterly. He wanted advise, he wanted answers, he wanted someone to tell him what to do.

"I know," Michael answered with a grin. "Why do you think I do it?"

Kyle acknowledged that with grudging respect and fell into silence once more. "You know anything more?"

"No more than you," Michael answered patiently feeling the chill of the night as the sky went dark. He didn't want to question too closely as to why he was out there, freezing his ass off and playing the good friend to a guy that six months ago barely tolerated his presence. Too much has changed in the past couple of weeks for him to think too hard on what's happening in his world. Now a days, he just went with it and hoped for the best.

Sighing from deep down, Kyle got up slowly, feeling every bone his body screaming in protest. Looking around he finally noticed that the sky had gone dark and much more time than he had imagined had passed. "Dad's probably worried."

"Well duh," Michael said standing up with him. "Did you expect anything less?"

Giving him a lopsided smile, Kyle shook his head. "No, I guess not. Wonder what he'll say when I tell him that I'm going to go see my sister tomorrow."

Michael laughed humorlessly. "I can guaranteed that he wouldn't be surprised."

"HEY!" Maria called out, balancing the pizza boxes in her hand as she made her way up the long drive. "What are you two doing standing there in the dark? Get over here and help us!"

Kyle and Michael both stood there blinking at the bouncing shadow for a moment.

"Are you two deaf?" Maria said and glanced over her shoulder. "You got that?"

"I got it," Tess said as she struggled with the four 2-liter bottles in arms, "I think."

Michael made a bee line for Tess and caught the bottle of Sprite just before it hit the ground. "You think you brought enough of those?" Tess laughed in response.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyle said taking three of the five boxes out of Maria's arms. The delectable smell of melted cheese and pepperoni made his mouth water. His stomach rumbled in appreciation.

"Mom said we should eat," Tess laughed as Michael took two more bottles leaving her with one dangling from two fingers.

"Here?" Kyle looked at the food. "And what's up with five pizzas?"

"Have you see how much you boys eat?" Maria replied with a horrified look. "It's like once a guy hits their teenage years, they're bottomless wells for food."

"We're not that bad," Kyle protested half-heartedly.

"Yeah we are," Michael disagreed with a _'are you crazy?'_ look. "Would you rather eat your dad's cooking? Bring on the food ladies."

Kyle conceded with a shrug.

"Kids!" Amy shouted through the window. She had purposely sent the girls around back while she sent through the front door to speak with Jim. "Are you coming in here or am I having pies for dinner?"

"You brought pies?" Kyle's eyes lit up.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Still think you're not a bottomless well?"

Tess laughed before following Michael in and gave her sister a look before shutting the back door firmly behind her.

Kyle stared at the closed door for a moment, confused. Maria nudged him with her elbow. "You okay?"

He glanced briefly at her, "Yeah, of course."

"Really?" with enough doubt to make a point.

It took another moment for Kyle to realize that the Hardings didn't just happen to drop in with food. Embarrassment was quickly followed by gratitude seeing nothing but concern in Maria's eyes as she stood there patiently for him to respond. Turning quickly to the house, he caught Michael and Tess duck behind the curtains when they realized they've been spied. Shaking his head in exasperation, he turned and smiled at Maria. "I'm getting there," he answered honestly and felt a ton better when she smiled back at him.

"So," Maria said finally making her way to through the back door. "When are you going to see your kid sister?"

Startled, he almost dropped the stacked of plates Michael handed him. "What makes you think..."

"Oh please..." Maria rolled her eyes and dumped the pizza on the kitchen table as the rest of the group silently watched the two of them. "Like there was really any other step you were going to take?"

A little offended at being considered so predictable, "I could just walk away, you know."

"Yeah, right," Tess commented as she opened the box and passed it around. "Like that was going to actually happened."

"Hey!" Kyle looked around the table and saw absolutely no help anywhere.

Michael smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. "See," he gave him a I-told-you-so look of smug satisfaction. "Good guy."

Kyle sighed with a strange mix of resignation and relief, then gave himself over to enjoying another noisy dinner with the Hardings. The next step was going to be the hard one, he might as well get as much joy right now as he could.

-&-&-&-

Pierce studied the photographs in front of him with the kind of concentration he usually reserved for the firing range. Michael Guerin is proving to be a more illusive subject, unwilling to conform to any of the profiles developed. Just when one thought the boy would go one way, he ends up doing something completely different.

The recent car accident with the older Harding child was quite a puzzle. The miraculous recovery Maria Harding made should have raised a lot more flags than it did but something unseen seem to be keeping a lid on the news. Of course, the shooting in the diner had a lot less publicity than he had expected. It's hard to say what forces was protecting this boy.

"Agent Pierce?"

Turning, Pierce regarded his latest recruit to this "Special" project with a critical eye. Henry Gale was young enough to be learn but old enough to know where he stands. And right now, he stands to gain a great deal by working with Donald Pierce. "What is it?"

"I thought you'd like to know about the school fundraiser."

"Fundraiser?"

"The school holds a carnival every year to raise funds for the athletics programs," Henry explained holding out the flyer he had found while cruising through he little town of Roswell. "It's quite an event for the rest of the town as well as visitors to participate in. From what I can tell, the whole town will show up en masse."

Pierce's chipped blue eyes sharpened considerably. "Lots of people, lots of confusion, lots of things can happen."

Henry Gale smiled somewhat blandly. "Yes, sir."

Pierce smiled, cold and stiff. "Excellent, Agent Gale."

Gale tipped his head for a moment, "Thank you sir," and had turned when Pierce addressed him again.

"I've always been fond of the House of Fun," Pierce mused. "Most teenagers are. Especially ones with girlfriends."

Gale paused, remembering a comments about Michael Guerin's social life. "You intend to involve the Harding girl, sir?"

Picking up a photo of Michael Guerin accompanying Teresa Harding across the street, Pierce considered it a moment. "No. But the House of Fun would be an excellent place to separate Mrs. Guerin from his friends, don't you think?"

Nodding his head, Gale left the room silently and returned to his personal quarters several doors down in the government facilities. Shutting the door gently so as not to alert anyone else of his presence should there be anyone in the corridors, Henry Gale turned to the desk and pulled out a thick manila folder. Shifting through the content, he finally stopped at a black and white profile shot of Teresa Harding. With a slight sigh, Gale shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you don't get caught up in this as well, won't we?"

TBC...


	58. Things from the Past

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Liz makes a connection, Maria cautions Tess, a decision is made, Max and Isabel stake their claims and Hank gets another visitor.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delayed update. Between the holidays and working on finishing my other story, this one was slightly late in getting started.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 58 – Things From the Past**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fingering the pages she had printed out last night with some trepidation, Liz waited rather impatiently for the first bell of the day to ring. Last night's incident with Courtney and half the night's internet research had been most enlightening if nothing else. For one thing, she knew now that Courtney certainly wasn't invincible. Something last night had scared her bad. If only Liz could figure out what that V symbol had stood for and what it meant to Courtney. A part of her wished she had the strength to go to Max and simply ask. What's the worse that could happen? _"I second thought, I don't want to know the worse." _

"Hey you," Alex greeted with a wide smile and a cautious look. He still hadn't decided on how much of yesterday's meeting he should reveal to Liz. Having never kept a secret this huge from his best friend, he wasn't all together sure how he was supposed to act now. On top of that, he wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject of Tess to Liz without completely freaking her out. And he knew without a doubt that he had to be the one to tell her; he owed Liz that much.

"Hey," Liz answered breathily and grabbed him by the arm. The front of the school isn't where they need to be for this. "Let's talk somewhere a little less crowded."

"Where?" Alex asked as Liz dragged him physically through the school doors and down the hall.

"My locker," came the hurried answer. "No one's ever around until the third bell."

"Good to know," Alex replied and matched her steps to appear less conspicuous, not that anyone was even watching.

Arriving at her locker, Liz spun the locked and pulled it open. "Something weird happened last night at the diner with Courtney," she started and pretended to be searching for something in the locker.

"Liz, about that…"

"Someone broke into her locker last night and took all those pictures of Michael. I know that they want to protect themselves and all but that was kind of…"

"What time?" Alex asked, his jaw suddenly tightening with fear. _"This is not good; this is _so_ not good."_

"Around seven-thirty, why?"

A cold sweat broke through Alex's skin and he suddenly reached over and took Liz's arm to get her attention. She turned to him with big eyes, startled first by the action then by the look on Alex's face. It wasn't just concern or surprise, it was stark terror.

"What?" she wanted to know frightened now.

"It wasn't them," he answered in a harsh whisper, his eyes suddenly making a quick turn around them. The halls were thankfully still devoid of people. He was suddenly glad that he and Liz were both early raisers with a habit of hitting the school first thing in the morning. "I was with them last night, at The Exhibit, around that time. I'm telling you, it wasn't them."

Liz's brows drew together. "What were you…."

"Oh god," Alex draw his hand cross his face as he felt a sudden panic sent in. "It must have been the FBI."

"But the lock," Liz murmured, "The lock wasn't even broken."

Alex frowned, taking that in and piecing it together in his mind then taking it apart again. "Not broken…. Wait, how would the FBI know about Courtney?"

"Maybe she's working for them," Liz offered softly as she pulled a sheet of paper out from her binder. "I found this while I was looking into Courtney's background. It's a clipping from Copper Summit, New Mexico."

Alex took the print out and stared at it for a moment. "Courtney and some Congresswoman? What does that have to…."

"Look at the date, Alex."

"This is from six years ago," Alex whispered softly as he looked at the picture again. "Liz…"

"How many ten year olds look like a sixteen year old? And how many sixteen year old girls do you know that hasn't aged in six years?" She watched Alex's face for a moment, noting the sufficient lack of color. "It gets creepier though."

Looking dubious, Alex really didn't want to know. "How?"

Making sure no one was around, Liz leaned in a little closer. "When I did a search on Courtney's name, all these links to an article on the 1950's missing girl came up. There wasn't a whole lot of details but they're still looking for this girl and are asking for any information on her whereabouts. The article said that she's thought to have been kidnapped."

Alex tried to make the connection, really he did. "So?"

Liz made a face. "It may be nothing but it may be something; let's just call it a gut feeling. I faxed over an order form for that original article yesterday. I'm hoping the article has a picture or something. This could be a dead end but I want to see it through."

"Liz, is there anything particular to this story? Courtney doesn't look she could be fifty years old."

"She doesn't look like she's aged a day in six years either," she pointed out.

"True," he conceded.

"Besides, the timing isn't something I can overlook."

"Timing?" confused and not just a little lost.

She gave him a look. "1954?" when that didn't produce a reaction, she rolled her eyes. "How long have you been living in Roswell, Alex? 1954: the original Roswell alien crash was that year."

-&-&-&-

Maria blinked at the ceiling above and wondered for a moment if she could get five extra minutes of sleep in.

"GIRLS!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" came Amy's voice from beneath the floorboards. "And don't even think you're leaving THIS HOUSE without breakfast!"

Tess poked her head into Maria's room. "The neighbors must think we're the weirdest people around."

Making a face, Maria reluctantly got out of bed. "No, they just remind themselves that we're from L.A. and the rest falls into place." She groaned and stared at her disheveled self in the mirror. "God, I look like something the cat dragged in."

Crossing her arms, Tess grinned at her. "That's what you get when you decide to stay behind to 'talk' to Kyle."

"We were talking," Maria answered with a shake of her head. Picking up her brush, she made an attempt to drag it through the rat's nest that had been built on her head overnight. "Oy… why me?"

Laughing softly to herself, Tess went over and pulled the brush from Maria's limp hand. "Let me before you pull all the hair out of your head," with a quick wave of her hand, "You really need to think about going to bed with your hair braided, it cuts down the tangles."

"Shut up," Maria grouched and allowed herself to be soothed by the gentle stroking of the brush through her hair.

"Didn't sleep well?" Tess guessed sympathetically.

Maria nodded and took a breath. "Tessie, have you ever wonder what would have happened if Mom and Dad hadn't met?"

"No," Tess answered honestly as she continued to brush Maria's hair. "I do wonder sometimes what would have happened to me if Dad hadn't hit me with his car that night." If fact, she had devoted a great too many hours in the dark putting up scenarios that she had no business contemplating, some of them conscious thoughts while others… like dreams that weren't dreams. A place that was far away, to another life that didn't seem to belong to her and yet…

"You still have nightmares?"

Startled, Tess's hand stilled. Nightmares: that's what she had allowed her family to be believe was happening when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. No, they weren't nightmares; they were living dreams. Memories she's only begun to realize that weren't hers to begin with; at least not the 'her' that she is now: places that weren't real to her; people that she shouldn't know; a war that tore something precious apart. Nightmares? Yes, she supposed they were.

"Tessie?" Maria watched her sister's thoughtful face for a moment, concern slowly creeping its way through her. "You all right?"

Nodding her head, Tess sighed and turned to the door. "You better get dressed; we're going to be late for school."

"Okay."

"I was thinking we could meet up with everyone after school and…"

"Can't," Maria replied, pulling out a sweater and jeans. "I'm meeting Kyle after school."

That gave Tess pause. "Really now..."

"Shut up," Maria glared at her. "It's not like that. He just needs a little moral support when he goes to see his mom tomorrow."

"And he asked you?" Tess mused with an ill concealed grin.

Maria glared at her again while resisting the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. "Really, would you want to be alone when you do something like confront a parent that abandoned you? And don't even bring up the fact that he's dad would be more than willing to be there for his son. Kyle does not want to put his dad in the middle of this. He's asked Michael but Michael's got this annoying habit of scaring everything and everyone in sight though Kyle will concede the fact that Michael has been incredibly decent through this whole thing."

"Michael's a good guy," Tess pointed out with a sigh. Okay, obviously her sister wasn't going to confront whatever it is that's going on between her and Kyle Valenti; that was fine with her as long as Kyle doesn't take advantage of Maria's generous nature and big heart. Tess will most assuredly not put up with that. "Okay then I guess I'll put off a meeting for now."

"Don't," Maria said with a quick glance at the door. "You and the others need to figure out all this stuff with the FBI and the chick with the camera. I for one do not plan on looking over my shoulders every five seconds for the rest of my life."

"Isn't that how we've been living for the last decade now?" Tess wondered softly, a little guiltily. She knew her secret affected her life but she hadn't ever really considered how it had changed Maria's.

"Pre-caution is preventing something from happening. Anticipation of the unknown is something a great deal different," Maria said wisely with a glare as if she thought Tess was being purposely obtuse. "We didn't know we actually had enemies before and Tessie… I want you to be extra careful from now on. No more leaving the Exhibit as all hours of the day, cell phones on at all times no matter what our stupid teachers say about cell phones in classrooms and I want you catching rides with Michael or Max or even Isabel home instead of walking. I don't care what you have to threaten them with; though I'm sure Michael and Max would be more than happy to squire you around."

"I'm not some dainty princess," Tess protested with affection.

"No, you are my sister and I want you to be careful," Maria replied in all seriousness.

Because Maria means business and because Tess knew that Maria would find some means of extracting a promise out of her if not from the people around her to protect her, Tess hugged her sister. "Yes, I'll be careful if you promise me you'll do the same. And no more unscheduled meeting with Hank Guerin or alone time with Courtney Hutchinson until we know what's going on."

Grinning back at her, "Deal, but only because I love you."

Tess laughed.

"GIRLS! SCHOOL! NOW!"

Turning, they both answered with, "COMING!" and scrambled to get ready.

-&-&-&-

"We'll have to move quickly," Pierce explained in that steady voice of his. "Despite there being a great number of people there, the subject's absence will not go unnoticed for very long. And we'll have very few opportunities to move once he had alone."

"Sir," one quiet bespectacled man raised his hand. "I'm not sure I understand this assignment. We want us to kidnap a seventeen year old boy from under the custody of the town sheriff?"

Pierce's blue eyes narrowed. "This a matter of national security, Agent. If you have a problem carrying out your orders…"

"No sir," the man answered through his brows were still burrowed with questions.

"Agent Gale will leave Alpha team in," Pierce continued with a careful nod to the young expressionless agent that merely met his gaze with a blank look. "Your jobs will be to keep surveillance upon the subject and his friends. No one makes a move until we're ready to. Agent Gale, you will find a way to bring the subject around to the Fun House and isolate him." Gale answered with a short nod.

Pierce was somewhat comforted by the completely non-reaction he's been getting from Gale. There was something very steady about the man. "Beta team will be lead by me. Our job is to secure the subject by any means necessary but in tact. Any questions?"

There was a tense silence.

"Good," Pierce gave a nod. "Dismissed."

The fifteen agents on the special assignment filed out exhibiting a range of emotions from concern to indifference. Henry Gale was the last to leave, pulling the conference room door close behind him but not shutting it completely as he leaned against the wall for a moment, hoping to hear something more than the bland meeting full of details that he already knew.

Pierce picked up the phone and dialed a number by heart.

"Congresswoman Andrea Whitaker's office."

"This is Agent Donald Pierce from the FBI. I need to speak with the congresswoman please."

"Please hold, Agent Pierce."

There was a short silence before the phone was picked up. "Whitaker."

"Congresswoman," Pierce greeted with a strange familiarity.

"Agent Pierce," Whitaker returned with a tension. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to update you per our agreement."

"Yes?"

"We move tonight."

"You'll only have 48 hours, Agent Pierce. Even the Sheriff of Roswell can bring undue attention to both our offices. Unless you have something concrete by then, I cannot back your play up here on The Hill."

"No worries, Congresswoman. I'll have something solid for you by the end of the week." Pierce played with the pencil on the desk. "Shall we get together again when I return to DC?"

There was a short pause. "I look forward to it."

"Good," Pierce twirled the pencil through his fingers. "Good day Congresswoman."

Agent Gale silently closed the conference room door and retreated back to his quarters, his face devoid of any expressions whatsoever. Locking the door behind him, Gale looked around looking for any evidence of tempering in his room; not that anyone would be able to find anything there. Pushing the military issued bed aside as if it were made of paper, Gale knelt to the ground at the center of where the bed had been and pressed his hand through the concrete ground and pulled from the hidden place the manila folder of photos he had taken from that silly waitress child. Who she was, what she was doing watching the Champion was unclear; the only thing for certain is that she was a threat that will have to handle sooner or later. But right now, Agent Pierce and this Congresswoman he was in league with were bigger concerns. Pierce's first mistake was taking Gale under his wings; though Pierce had no idea that the real Henry Gale was buried sixty miles out of Roswell where he had the unfortunate luck of meeting with the man that would take his place. The real Gale's misfortune had been a stroke of luck for the fake one. What better place to prevent a debacle than within the ranks of the enemy?

Shifting through the pile of pictures, the man known as Agent Gale pulled out a grainy but still decipherable photo of Michael Guerin and Teresa Harding. Contrary to Agent Pierce's beliefs, it will not be difficult to separate the Champion from his acquaintances. One simply had to hit his weak points and the Champion has always had a soft spot for the King's young bride. If protecting the Queen meant temporarily sacrificing the Champion then so be it. After all, if there one thing he and the Champion had in common, it was their duty to protect the royal house… at all cost.

-&-&-&-

Tess struggled with her locker for a moment before finally yanking it open and dropping all her books from the previous night's assignment in there before hurriedly closing it again. She almost cursed out loud when she realized she forgot her book for first period and tackled the locker combination once more. When she finally got the damn thing open once more, she grabbed her book and slammed the metal door closed with a huff… only to realize she closed the door against the sleeve of her sweater and was now stuck.

At that moment, she would have given anything to be able to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Not having a good day, are we?" Max teased as he came up behind her, amusement dancing in his tawny eyes.

"Have some mercy, Max," she begged rather pathetically. "Help me."

He grinned at her. "What's your combo?"

She rattled it off absentmindedly and dropped her shoulder against the lockers to rest. "This morning has been one near miss after another. Between Maria's weird mood, my mother's new obsession with breakfast and that crazy school bus driver nearly running us over, I'm not sure if I'm going to make it to the end of the day. Thanks," she said as she was finally freed.

"I'm sorry you're having a bad morning," he said softly, then impulsively leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Instead of the usual kaleidoscope of imagery, they simply got a soft gentle fluttering of the heart. Leaning slightly back, he sighed with a sudden sense of contentment. "I hope it gets better."

A little bemused, Tess's lashes fluttered for a moment. "Why did you do that?" looking around. She felt her cheeks warm at the sea of curious faces turned toward her.

Max shrugged, "'Cause I could."

"Plus," Michael interjected as he came right up behind Tess and gave his locker combination a quick spin, "It's a great way for him to stake his claim and let it be known across the school that you and I weren't an item."

Tess gapped at him. "Who thought you and I were dating?"

"Um… everyone?" Michael rolled his eyes.

Nodding his head, Max confirmed it for her.

"That's terrible!" Tess said horrified.

"Gee, thanks," Michael pulled out his books and shut the locker one handed, ignoring the rest of the student body that were watching them.

Tess ignored him. "Well, it's no wonder Isabel hated me."

Michael and Max frowned and glanced at each other for a moment for answers but got none. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rolling her eyes, Tess turned to make her way to class. Max took her hand as she started to walk again. Started, she stared at their joined hands for a moment but did not resist when he curled his fingers around hers. "Um…"

"Yes, Tessa?" Michael asked forcing himself not to smile at the wondrous look on Tess's face. "You were saying?"

"What?" looking up and having to blink to recall her thoughts. "Oh yeah; it's no wonder Isabel completely despised me if she thought you and I were dating."

"Why?" Michael asked.

Shaking her head, Tess smiled at how silly he was, "Because she's like totally in love with you; anyone can see that after half a minute. What girl in their right minds would actually be friends with someone they thought was dating the guy of their dreams."

Michael looked surprised, then horrified, then uncomfortably embarrassed. "Um… Tessa…"

"Oh look," Tess said cheerfully, squeezing Max's hand. "There's Isabel!"

Michael chastised himself silently when his heart made a lap for his throat at the sight of Isabel. She came down the hall, the princess reigning over her court. The ocean of student parted for her as she walked calmly toward them. The turtleneck charcoal grey sweater dress she wore took all its style from the perfect body it was encased. "I'm going to go to class."

"Coward," Tess muttered.

Michael stared incredulous, "Did you just call me…"

She smiled right back at him, "If the shoe fits," then turned. "Hi Isabel."

"Hi," Issy greeted as she shifted her backpack from one arm to the other and looked at the three faces for a moment. Since only one was meeting her in the eyes, she directed her thought to that one. _"What's wrong with the boys?"_

Tess grinned and rolled her eyes. _"Michael's being stupid. Do something about it will you?"_

Isabel smiled and nodded. Linking her arms through Michael's, she pressed a kiss affectionately to his cheek thinking he wasn't quite ready for the full on PDA yet. "Come on, walk me to class. I want to talk to you."

Before Michael could get a word in, Tess gave him a mighty shove in Isabel's direction and dragged Max off in the opposite direction. Max shrugged his shoulder and mouthed, "Good luck," before happily turning back to Tess again.

"I'm beginning to like her more and more," Isabel stated and dismissively glanced at all the curious faces as she made her way toward first period.

"I'm sure Maxwell will be happy to hear that," Michael nodded his head and continued to allow himself to be dragged along wondering who the hell he got himself into these kinds of messes.

"I thought you would be glad to hear that your little blond angel and I are getting along," Isabel teased with a wide grin.

He gave her a funny look. "I don't like the look on your face or the way you said that."

Delighted, "Why?" she asked with a great deal of laughter.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "But I get the feeling that it spells doom for me and mine."

Unable to stop herself, she leaned in an kissed him flush on the lips. When she pulled away, she was gratified to see a completely shocked and stupefied look on Michael's face. "I've decided that you are mine and I don't care who knows it. So, you might want to get use to me being all girlfriend-like."

He clinked at her. "I don't get a say in this?"

Isabel considered the question for a moment, truly thought it through for a moment. "Knowing you, you'd want to keep it on the low down. We're end up sneaking around, stealing kisses and you'll end up feeling guilty about it because it's me and Max's reaction isn't one that you want to deal with really. But you'll be happy to know that my brother and I have discussed this and we've come to the very satisfying conclusion of knowing about each other's relationships – him and Tess and you and me – and simply accepting it and not wanting too much detail about it. We agree that it's the healthiest approach to this. So, no, you don't get a say in this."

Michael shook his head, blinked and tried to shake the thoughts straight in his head. "I didn't get half of that."

"I know," and kissed him again quickly in a manner that Michael wasn't accustom to but could very easily adopt himself to liking, "Don't worry. It's all going to be all right. Meeting tonight?"

Head still slightly spinning, "Where? When?"

"Six, my house."

"Yeah, okay," cause there was no other answer to be given… or thought to be had.

-&-&-&-

Max glanced over his shoulder, "Should I be concerned?" though really he wasn't.

"Nay," Tess gave his hand a squeeze, suddenly feeling shy again by the public show of coupledom - especially since literally everyone was in the halls were staring. "Isabel is just letting Michael know that he doesn't get to play the guy thing with her. You know that they're together, right?"

"We've talked," Max answered and smiled down at her. "I'm glad you and Isabel are finally becoming friends."

"Me too," she ducked her head and grinned. "It's nice, you know, having another girl to talk to besides Maria. All my life I've always have just Maria to confide in, it's nice that I can share with someone else now as well."

"Good," he replied and swung her head a little. "Listen there's a meeting tonight, my house at six. Can you and Maria make it?"

"I'll come but Maria is handling something else tonight."

"Something else?" a tiny frown furrowed his brows.

"Not having to do with," she glanced around at the crowd and sighed, "It's got nothing to do with you-know-what."

Max suppressed a smile. "Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he accepted that. "Did you want us hold off?"

She looked at him, taken aback. "You would do that?"

He shrugged. "You and Maria are tight, we get that. And you want to include her, I understand that too. If you want her there…"

Hugging his harm to her in a gesture of gratitude, Tess bit her lip and offered him a heart stopping smile. _"Thank you."_

His eyes when wide in surprise but he was quick to recover. _"You're welcome,"_ he replied carefully, having a difficult time with mind-speech.

Tess smile and continued to class, catching sight of Alex and Liz at Liz's locker watching them. She offered them a tentative smile, not exactly sure what they're reaction will be. After all, this would be the first time she and Max have appeared as a couple in public.

Liz smiled back, waving at her with encouragement and delight. Alex rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"Want to go over?" Max asked softly.

"Yes," and pulled him toward them without a by your leave. "Hey guys."

"Hi," Liz greeted, her eyes laughing at a grateful Max. "Hi Max."

"Liz," he smiled at her, glad that she and Tess are all right with thing.

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Meeting again?"

"Tonight," Max answered, his eyes danced to Liz for a moment. "You are welcome to come and sit in on it; my house at six."

"Um…" Liz glanced at Alex as he nodded encouragingly. "I'd like that. I've got some stuff that you all should probably hear about."

Max's face went from lighthearted to serious in less than a second. "Liz, as grateful as I am of your help I think that…"

"You want to hear this, Max," Alex interrupted gravely. "It's important."

Tess tugged subtly at his arm. "We'll see you at six then?" Alex nodded. She turned to Liz, suddenly remembering something essential. "Liz, can we meet ahead of time? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Alex shook his head at her quickly. "I'll tell her," he informed Tess firmly.

"Alex…"

"I want to," he replied seriously.

Liz's eyes danced between the two then finally to a sober Max, who hadn't said a word but seem to be following the conversation just fine. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

Alex shook his head at her. "After school, I promise."

Tess hugged her. "It'll all make sense soon."

Max pulled gently on Tess's arm as the last bell for first period rang. "We better go," he said worriedly as Alex led a still confused Liz away. Seeing the distress on Tess's face, he reassured her with, "It'll be all right."

"She's going to hate me," Tess pronounced sadly.

"She not going to hate you," Max assured her with a one-arm hug. "She's be surprised, a little scared but she'll get over it pretty quickly. Look how she is with me now."

"She broke up with you," Tess pointed out.

"True," he said, "Are you complaining?"

Tess gave a weak laugh, "I guess not."

Max kissed her temple and walked her to her class. "So, are you going to the carnival this weekend?"

-&-&-&-

Pacing the living room, Hank glanced at the clock one too many times for his own liking. He's been nervous ever since the call from the FBI agent and couldn't quite put his finger on why. The man hadn't said much, only that he wanted to stop by again and ask him a couple more questions. Seems harmless enough, Hank wasn't sure why he…

Oh hell, he knew why. There isn't ever going to be enough answers for the question those Feds have about the damn kid. If he was smart, he'd just tell them what they wanted to hear and be done with it. But if there's one thing Hank Guerin isn't that's a snitch. Besides, he hadn't been lying when he told Michael that he felt the kid something.

But that damn phone call… there was something about the way the man spoke, real slow-like and careful, like he was trying to make every syllable count. It wasn't normal.

A knock on the door startled Hank for his revere. Pushing open the tin door, he step back at the darkly dressed man stepped into the room. "Good morning, Mr. Guerin."

"Morning," Hank returned feeling a sudden chill down his spine.

"Thank you for meeting me," the agent said slowly, his voice soft and devoid of all emotions.

"Yeah well…" the retort on his tongue died away as the FBI man silent removed his dark sunglasses. "You ain't that other guy."

"Agent Pierce, you mean?" the man asked, his grey eyes watching Hank carefully.

"Yeah," Hank felt a trick of cold sweat bead its way down his back. "I… I'll only talk to that guy. He said he was in charge and…"

"Agent Pierce is otherwise occupied at the moment," the man said as he placed his sunglasses on the side table and approached Hank in the slow gait of a being that never needs to hurry for any reason. "And I thought it would be a good idea if you and I met for a moment and talked."

It was the eyes, those cold bottomless eyes of steely gray that triggered a memory. "You and me met before?"

Something akin to a smile touched the man's face. "You memory serves you well, Mr. Guerin. You and I did meet once, a long time ago, though I wore a different face then."

"Different face?" in Hanks eyes, he saw another man, one dressed in a gray suit, saying he was from social services and asking to see the young Michael, just to check up on him the man had said. It was a different face, but the tone of voice, those emotionless gray eyes, they were the same. "Oh god."

"You didn't take care of him, Mr. Guerin," the man currently known as Henry Gale said softly, one hand slowly coming away from his side. "And you've become a liability to me and the others," the icy hand touched Hank's petrified shoulder. "We can't have that now, can we?"

_To be continued…_


	59. Closures

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Valenti makes a discovery, Courtney makes an enemy, Michael makes a declaration, Liz calls a meeting, Kyle reciprocates a kindness and someone watches Tess.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I know I'm way behind… things are just bad in my life right now and it's hard to sit in front of the computer for hours on end. But I am still writing! I hope people are still reading this otherwise I'm just going to end up with egg on my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 59 – Closures**

------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone call came in at five minutes to six in the evening just as Jim was about to leave for home. Michael's made less then subtle hints lately of his late nights in the office and waking the boy from sleep at midnight. Jim was most assuredly going to have to think seriously about that addition to the house; forcing Michael to sleep in the living room, even with the new sofa bed, was hardly ideal. Besides which, Jim had a pretty good idea what was going down today with Kyle and he wanted to make sure he was there for his son. For a moment, Jim had considered letting it just ring but his sense of duty won't let him simply leave.

"Valenti."

"Sheriff, it's Dobbs," one of Jim's deputy answered from the other end.

"Something the matter, Deputy?" Jim answered, his hand already pausing on the slipping his jacket on. The slight rattle in Dobbs' voice didn't bode well at all. "Dobbs? Erick?"

A deep breath being taken could be heard from the other end. "I'm at the Trailer Park, sir, answering a disturbance call that came in his afternoon. I think you better come out there."

"Why? What's going on?"

Erick Dobbs was twenty-two years old; he didn't smoke, didn't drink and has never been with a woman before. His father had been a police officer in Austin, Texas and his family had moved to Roswell just after his dad has been killed in the line of duty. He grew up in a strict home with his waitress mother and his seventeen year old sister. All he wanted out of life is a nice job, a pretty girl and a place to call home. This… this wasn't what he wanted. "It's Hank Guerin, sir."

A prickle of cold dread wormed its way down the sheriff's spine. "Is he all right?"

The was an audible gulping sound from the other end. "No… sir. He's dead."

Not surprised but definitely fearful, Valenti nodded his head to no one and took a deep breath. "Stay where you are, don't let anyone touch the body, not even the coroner's office. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Hanging up the phone, Jim considered his limited options for a moment in rapid pace as he holstered his gun, pocketed his cell phone and grabbed an old fashion 9 mm camera from a filing cabinet. Jumping into his car, he started down the road before dialing home.

"Valenti's," Kyle greeted cheerfully as he grabbed juice out of the frig.

"Kyle, is Michael there?"

"Oh hey dad, hello to you too," Kyle replied cheekily, "How was your…"

"Now really isn't the time, Kyle," Jim warned firmly. "Where is Michael?"

"At Max's," came the answer immediately and full of caution. "Dad, what's going on?"

Jim had a moment of trepidation about getting Kyle involved but… "Are you still going to see your mother tonight?"

Not at all surprised that his father understood him so well, Kyle took a breath. "I'm just waiting for Maria."

"Kyle, I know that you want to do this tonight and I do understand that this is important but right now I need you to get to Michael and stay with him."

"Dad…"

"Hank Guerin is dead."

Kyle choked on his own gasp of air and coughed for several moments as his mind reeled. Several thoughts went through his mind quickly and one made its way out of his mouth before he could even complete the idea. "Michael didn't…"

"No," Jim replied without a doubt in his mind. Michael wasn't a killer; he'd stake his life on it. Hell, he go so far as to stake Kyle's life on it. "But I need someone that can hold Michael down when he finds out… and he's going to find out soon Kyle. I'd rather it be from me or you but news travel exceedingly fast around this town."

"I'll find him and stay with him, Dad," Kyle replied quietly as he saw a shadow moving across the front yard. Unconsciously, he straightened his clothes and checked his hair in the mirror before going to get the door. "I think I see Maria. Don't worry Dad, I'll find him and let you know."

"Stay safe Kyle."

"Don't I always?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "I love you, son."

Kyle's half smile resembled his father's without his ever acknowledging it. "Me too, Dad," and hung up the phone with a sigh. He hadn't thought the day couldn't get any worse but apparently someone up there really didn't like him today.

-&-&-&-

Standing with her back against the counter, Courtney watched Michael play with the soda straw in his hand for a long moment. He had some in some ten minutes before and promptly ordered an orange crush and sat in the corner booth. He'd been studiously examining his the straw that Courtney had placed by the soda ever since.

Glancing about the diner with disinterest, she squared her shoulders and slide over by the booth and nudged him with the tilt of her hip. "Hey there."

Michael's dark eyes glanced up expressionlessly. "What?"

"Bad day?" she asked sweetly, innocently.

"Bad year," he answered without giving anything else away.

"Sorry to hear that," Courtney answered with a sympathetic smile. "Anything I can do to cheer you up?" she offered him a little something more with an angling of her head and look that could easily be described as highly suggestive.

The answering frown was quickly smoothed over with a speculative gleam that should have warned Courtney but didn't. "What are you offering?"

Blond winged brows hitched up a notch with obvious implications in her eyes. She was about to say something when an elbow in her side startled her out of the way.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Isabel greeted with a quick smile for Michael and something else for Courtney. "Can you make whatever he ordered to go? Thanks," and slide into the seat next to Michael smoothly, taking his arm into hers.

"No big deal," Michael answered and glanced up at Courtney for a moment, noting the sharp look in her eyes. "I didn't order anything, figure you'd feed me."

"Figured right," Isabel said and plunked down three dollar bills on the table for the untouched soda. "Thanks," she smiled just this side of frosty at Courtney and refused to let go of Michael's arm even as she got up and towered over the much smaller girl. "We'll be going now."

Courtney backed up a step and allowed the two to exit the booth easily. "It was good talking to you again, Michael."

The responding smile hinted at nothing.

Isabel didn't say anything more until they've exited the diner. "I'm going to bitch slap her into next Thursday if she looks at you that way one more time."

A little amused, "What way?"

"Oh please," Isabel glared at him as if he was being obviously obtuse, "I know bedroom eyes when I see it."

"Bedroom eyes," Michael repeated while fighting the grin that threatened.

"Don't play dumb with me," she warned dangerously as they reached her car and she handed him her keys. "She was all but crawling on you."

"Issy…"

"And you were just eating it up, weren't you?"

"Isabel…" he tried again.

"You men are unbelievable!!!"

Michael knew that grinning now would probably be taking his life into his own hands. "If you would just…"

"I'm going kill her," she swiveled in her seat just as Michael started the car and pulled away. "Stop the car, I'm going let her know exactly what would happen if she even thinks about…"

Grabbing her hand blindly, Michael brought her wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips against the subtle heartbeat there. "As fun as it is to watch you fly off the handle over nothing," mindful of what Tess had said about Isabel's feelings, Isabel's very obvious display this morning and the unknown factors that still surrounding Courtney and what possible dangers it meant for them all, "But you don't have anything to worry about."

Tawny eyes narrowed back into focus after a brief moment to distraction, "Well I wouldn't if some skanky little tramp wasn't wagging her tail in front of you. I swear, if I ever catch her anywhere near…"

"Isabel," Michael tugged on her arm firmly and pulled off to the side of the road. Cutting the ignition, he turned to look her in the face. _"Now or never,"_ he took a breath. "I'm yours," he said very simply. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that I am yours. You don't have to worry about Courtney or Tessa or anyone else in this entire universe; I'm not even remotely tempted. I am _yours_." He watched her eyes, saw confusion followed by surprise followed by an almost shy understanding. "Are you blushing?"

She whacked him in the arm.

Chuckling, he reached for her face and brought it close. His warm breath brushed against her lips as he spoke. "I've always been yours."

Because she knew he was teasing her, Isabel purposefully pressed her lips against his then trailed her body forward until she was fully pressed against him. Body heat rose as passion suddenly erupted between them. A kaleidoscope of imagery followed until it settled into a warm wonder that gave so much more than either one could express. There was a great deal Michael would have given to stay right there and follow his body's inclination; only the thought of a horrified Tess and Max kept him checked.

Isabel groaned as Michael pushed her gently away. "One of these days, you're going to regret doing this."

"You're assuming I'm not regretting it mightily now." Michael gave himself a moment and silently wished that women weren't born with this unique ability to twist a guy's insides all around with just a look or a touch.

"Well," Isabel grinned smugly, "We could just…"

"No," he shook his head firmly at her. "Max and Tess, not to mention Alex and Liz, are expecting us."

"Alex and Liz?" she gave him a look of absolute disbelief.

Sighing, Michael really wished he had kept his big mouth shut. "Oh, I guess someone should have mention that to you."

-&-&-&-

Liz fiddled with the edge of her sleeves and said nothing as Isabel calmly pour juice for everyone around the family room coffee table. The Ice Princess was playing her role to the hilt this afternoon and Liz could almost feel the frost bite on her nose. Michael sat with his long bowed legs crossed at the ankle, looking around the room with a confusing mixture of amusement and disinterest. Max was quietly sitting at one end of the table, sharp intelligent eyes assessing everything with quiet concern. Tess sat with her hand in her lap, peeking up every once in a while to look at Liz and to try to decipher whether or not Alex had said anything. Alex looked curiously bored.

After several minutes of silence, Liz finally gave in and let out the breath she's been holding since she entered the tense house. "Tess?" the curly-haired blond's head jerked up. Liz watched as Max instinctively took Tess's hand. _"He was never so comfortable with me."_ She had expected the thought to at least make her twinge with some kind of pain but… she didn't feel anything. "We're okay," she said quietly.

Blue eyes reflected confusion for a moment before turning to Alex for some clarification. Alex nodded his head with a smile that was totally 'Alex.' Tess ducked her head knowing what it meant. "I know that I should have…"

"No," Liz replied with a sigh. "Really you shouldn't have done anything different. Heck, look how I reacted to Max and I've known him since forever. I wouldn't have accepted or reacted well if you'd told me but…" she glanced at Alex for a moment, he merely shrugged. "I… _We_ get why. And thank you for trusting us enough to share it with us."

Tess closed her eyes and let out a breath slowly. She practically glowed with happiness. Max smiled and silently mouthed "Thank you."

Liz nodded her head, accepting his thanks for what it was.

"Now that that's over with," Isabel interrupted rolling her eyes and tossed a bag of cheesy Goldfish crackers at Alex, "Should we get on with whatever?"

Max leaned in close to Tess and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this without Maria?"

"I'll catch Maria up later," she answered with a grateful smile and turned her hand up to link fingers. "Maria understands."

He smiled in response and turned to the others. "Michael, you called the meeting; what's up?"

"Actually," Michael tilted his chin to Alex. "Alex did."

"I did not," Alex answered immediately. Michael's answering frown had Alex blushing for no reason, "Actually it was Liz."

Liz was suddenly caught in the sights of four brilliantly sharp eyes. She wondered in the passing why she's never noticed that they all had the same distinctive shielded looks. "So, I've been doing some research on Courtney and…"

"Liz," Michael's brows came down, "You need to let that one go and…"

"Someone broke into her locker at the diner yesterday," Liz said in a hurry, "And whoever it was left a message of some kind and scared Courtney very badly."

There was a long silence. Max and Michael traded quick looks that were telling. Isabel and Tess also traded quick glances, one asking a question and one answering with a quick shake of the head. A walk through Liz's mind would yield a great deal but the trust they were starting to build was too new and fragile; they couldn't risk it. "Start from the top and don't leave anything out."

Licking her lips and receiving a quick encouraging look from Alex, Liz started from the beginning.

_"Tessa?"_ Michael's face didn't change as he called out to her.

_"No,"_ Tess answered without flinching.

_"I agree,"_ Isabel said crossing her legs carefully, purposely kicking Michael lightly in the leg. _"Now isn't the time. Let's see what she can tell us first."_

_"We need to know,"_ Michael answered flinching when Isabel's toes connected with his shin. _"Stop that."_

_"I agree with the others,"_ Max interjected, frowning at little as he tried to concentrate on Liz's words and talk at the same time. This was still all incredibly new to him. _"Later won't be too late for that."_

Michael sighed and shook his head resignedly.

Tess suddenly straightened in her seat.

Liz paused, her eyes watching Tess for a moment. "What is it?"

Frowning as she focused her thoughts away from those in the room and felt for something familiar just out of her reach. "Maria."

Alex's sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Tess answered honestly as she stood up. "But something has upset her."

"I'll take you," Max said reaching for his keys.

"No," Tess stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. "She's coming."

Eyes wide with amazement, Liz looked toward the foyer. "You can read Maria?"

"We're sister," Tess explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We may not be of the same blood but we're sister."

The others seems to except this as a given and let it go while Liz sat there still a little stupefied. Max opened the front door just as Maria had leaned into it to knock. Kyle caught her with one arm and searched the room quickly for Michael.

"What's up?" Michael asked, seeing the caution in Kyle's glance.

"Sit down," Kyle said as he pulled Maria in with him.

Looking extremely annoyed and a little embarrassed, Maria shrugged her shoulders when Tess inquired after her sister with a frown that spoke volumes. "I'm lost too," she said when Isabel nudged the older Harding sister with her elbow.

Michael eyed Kyle carefully before sitting again. "What's going on?" glancing about the room carefully. "And why do I have a feeling that your dad is responsible for you being here?"

Kyle licked his lips, wondering how his father does this. "Michael…" he stopped, feeling extremely stupid. "Listen, my dad was… he said that…"

"Spit it out, Valenti," Michael commanded firmly. His heart did a flip as he guess what could have made the sheriff send his son to him. "It's Hank, isn't it?" He felt, rather than saw, Isabel slide up next to him a split second before he felt the warm soft hand in his own. Mentally, he braced himself.

Glancing around the room, looking for some kind of inspiration and finding none, Kyle sighed and nodded silently. God, he would have given anything to not be the one to stand here and face Michael.

Something cold crawled its way down Michael's stiffened spine. "Is he dead?"

The answering nod had Isabel turning her face into Michael's shoulder. Tess gasped and went to Michael, offering what little she could with a gossamer touch at his arm. Max followed with a solid hand on Michael's shoulder, squeezing hard enough to let his best friend know that he understood the conflicted emotions that must surely be running through Michael's mind. Liz and Alex sat where they were, both a little fearful of the emotionless face. Maria said nothing, watching the four come together solidly without a word ever being exchanged.

Unable to offer anything more, Kyle could only bow his head and tender a pathetically helpless, "I'm so sorry."

Something big and hard landed in Michael throat and as much as he tried to will it away, it refused to budge. It took him several minutes to speak, and when he finally did, there was just a hint of a break in his voice. "Do you know how… how he…" he couldn't finish the sentence, hating himself for being so weak, for even caring for a man that had nothing but… and yet in the end… Hank had came through for him; he hadn't said anything when he could very easily decimated Michael's life.

"No," Kyle replied calmly, watching Michael for any signs of how he should proceed. "Dad called me just after he got the call. He wanted to make sure that… that you didn't hear it through the grape vines or something."

Michael blinked and dully said, "I didn't do it."

Isabel and Tess both gripped Michael's arm hard.

Kyle shook his head at him. "No one ever thought it."

One brow jerked up.

"No one did," Kyle repeated with more conviction this time. "Listen, I know that you have a lot of question and…"

"I should be there," Michael said suddenly, a frown wrinkling his forehead as he pulled away from Isabel and Tess, both of whom still clung to him. "You guys want to let go?"

The girls exchanged concern looks and turned to Max as one.

Max shook his head slowly. "Michael, right now isn't a good time for you to be running off. Obviously the sheriff was concerned for you, that's why Kyle is here."

"Dad wants to you stay where you are," Kyle explained quietly, taking a step closer to Michael now.

"I'm fine," shrugging off the concerns and grabbing his jacket, "Issy, I need to borrow your car."

"Michael…please?" Isabel pleaded softly, her eyes asking him to listen but she couldn't say no to him, not when it was so very obvious that he was hurting.

"Michel," Kyle stepped in front of him as Michael made to leave. "I can't let you leave." With his taller frame and his determination, it would have been easy for Michael to get around Kyle. But Kyle was stronger and probably faster and he had made a promise to his father. And aside from all that, Kyle understood Michael's pain and knew that that he couldn't let Michael leave without some sense of reality still in operation. "Please, you just need to…"

Pushing the others aside, he came face to face with Max, who shook his head at him. "Move, Max."

"I can't," Max's eyes shifted briefly to Kyle, who nodded in response. "Don't do this to yourself, Michael."

"I swear to god…" Michael warned them.

Isabel wrapped her arms around Michael's waist, pressing herself into his back. "Please let me help."

Kyle moved around them all and planted himself in front of the door. In the state that Michael was in, god only knows what kind of damage he could do. "Michael, please listen to us. It's better if you don't see."

"I have to," Michael said carefully. "I need to."

Maria motioned for Liz and Alex to let the others handle this and turned to Tess. While she understood that Michael probably wasn't in the best state of mind right now, she also knew from watching too many of her mother's cases that kids often needed closure. Michael's father had been an awful, horrible man that treated Michael like he was an appendage to life but he was still the only father Michael has ever known. He needed to get pass this and move on. "Guys…" she watched as Tess assessed the situation and nodded her head sadly in agreement. Her sister understood. "He needs to do this."

A look of extreme disbelief crossed Kyle's face before he calmed enough to see that Maria and Tess both wore the same helplessly resigned expressions. If nothing else, he knew that Tess at least wouldn't allow Michael to subject himself to more unnecessary pain… only the necessary ones. "I'll drive you if you promise not to do anything rash," Kyle offered wretchedly.

Max and Isabel both looked away, their faces wore similar looks of pain but they let go.

Collecting himself with some difficult, Michael nodded his head slowly. "Thanks."

"I'd like to come," Isabel asked softly, "If that's okay."

"I would rather you didn't," Michael answered her straight-faced and without a hint of his own reasoning. He turned in time to stop Maria and Tess from asking the same thing. "No." Tess subsided without a murmur while Maria frowned at him. "Max… I'd like you to come though, just in case."

Max nodded his head solemnly, not knowing for sure why but willing to be there for him.

Turning to Alex, Michael gave him a half smile, "You get the hardest task of them all."

Alex nodded his head, "You mean I get to keep the ladies company and make sure they don't come after you?"

That brought on a genuine smile, "You really are the smart one, aren't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders with a weak grin, Alex nodded his head and offering nothing more. There wasn't anything more he could say that would be remotely helpful. "Be careful, okay?"

Nodding his head, Michael headed out with Max close behind.

Kyle was about to follow when Isabel stopped him. Eyes dark with concern, "Bring him back here, will you? Please?"

He nodded in acquiesce. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, Kyle."

He smiled at her. "It's the least I can do. After all, he'd do the same. In fact, he did."

-&-&-&-

After fifty photos, Jim was convinced he had enough. Pulling the memory chip from the camera, he pocketed it in his breast pocket before covering the body with a convenient bed sheet. He wasn't sure if he's deputies really need to see the half twisted body of Hank Guerin, eyes still locked open in terror. They had tried to close the eyes; they had tried several times to close the eyes in fact but they stubbornly remained open as if to warn others.

Besides the torso having been unnaturally turned about an impossible angle, there appear to be no visible signs of damage to the man. Jim had sent Dobbs and the others out of the trailer home before opening the first three buttons of Hank's shirt, suspecting what he would be finding there. Under death the collar, just above the heart was a half impression of a silver handprint that sparked and shined like new paint against a flesh colored canvas.

Hesitant at first, it took a little self convincing for Jim to start taking photos of the body with that silver print still visible. He wasn't sure how long it would be there or if it would fade like the all the others he's been able to document to date. Buttoning up the shirt again, Valenti wondered for a moment what he was going to do with the information. He was almost certain that the coroner's office weren't ever going to see the same thing.

Picking through the messy living room, he took mental note of things. Discarded pizza boxes and beer cans littered the floor. Unopened official looking envelopes bearing the district attorney's office seal were stacked on one end table beneath an overflowing ashtray, stubbed out blackened butts confetti around it. Text books that were no doubt Michael's were nudged aside and under the couch. The coffee table were covered with miscellaneous items from dirty dishes to dirty magazines to junk mail to business cards.

Business cards.

A familiar looking one jumped at him, Valenti frowned and picked it up carefully with his plastic covered hand. Bagging the card, he turned it about to read it. "Donald Pierce: Supervising Field Agent." Disquieting thoughts churned in his mind. He could only think of one reason why the FBI would be speaking to Hank Guerin and it's the same reason they came to Jim in the first place.

The commotion outside pulled his thoughts away from what looked to be an ongoing problem that he'll have eventually deal with. He almost reached the door when it was almost ripped from its hinges. Michael stopped two steps into the miserable place he had once called home. Behind Michael's shoulders, Jim could see Dobbs and Henson being stopped by the taller Kyle and Max Evans. The sad apologetic look from Kyle told him a great deal that it ought to have.

Facing Michael, Jim backed away slowly to allow the stoic young man to see the covered body on the ground. While his face held perfectly still, Jim saw something in the eyes. "Michael, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah I do," Michael answered quietly after a minute. He was staring at the sheet, as if he could see through it. "Could I get a moment?"

"This is a crime scene," the sheriff answered with some regret.

"I won't touch anything."

"I can't, Michael. Procedures…" he paused and sighed. _"Damn procedures. What's more important: protecting the dead or protecting the living?"_ Looking through the dingy window, "If I send Kyle in here to watch you, make sure you don't touch anything…"

"I'd prefer Max," Michael countered.

"But I need to know that your friend isn't going to… They can both come in," Jim offered as a compromise,

"I can accept that," Michael answered and before finally turning to look at the sheriff. He knew what he was asking was against all the rules they live by. "Sheriff?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Jim's heart bleed a little more. Nodding his head, he headed out and motion for the other two. "Get in there, make sure he doesn't touch anything but that damn sheet but let him do whatever it is he needs to do," he clasped Kyle's shoulder for a moment as Max rushed passed him and looked his son in the eyes. "You did the right thing."

Sober eyes reflected back at him, "I hope so, Dad; I really hope so," and joined Max and Michael in the broken trailer home.

The silence in the living room was so thick and rife with unresolved pain that a chainsaw couldn't cut through it. The three of them stood there, over the shrouded body, each with their own thoughts. Finally, Michael moved forward and uncovered Hank's face with a half sigh that was a little broken with regret and pain.

Max stopped Kyle when the other moved to Michael.

Michael sat on his knees next to the body, looking at the face of the man that had been the source of so much pain in his life and felt nothing but loss. "I know you were a really hurt when Mona left," he felt the old wounds open and blood seeped through, "But I was hurt too and we both know why she left." He left the reason unsaid though everyone in the room knew. "You never loved me, I get that now; you could never love anything or anyone with the way you felt about yourself. So yeah, I can't really blame you for that," his eyes stung with tears. "But you raised me and when pushed came to shove, you were my dad; you protected me. I'd like to think that you… that you love me in your own kind of weird way and that's why you didn't say anything." Michael reached out to touch Hank's twisted face but stopped himself. "You didn't deserve this; you didn't. I'm sorry."

The pressure in Kyle's chest became too much. Touching Michael on the shoulder, he reached around to cover Hank Guerin's body once more and pulled Michael to his feet. No one should have to do this. There was pause as Michael wiped his face with a non-too-clean sleeve and tried to pull himself together but the leaping frog in his throat wasn't making it easy. When the spasms from trying to hold himself in became too much and Michael thought he would fall apart, Kyle reached over and caught him in a hug, bracing Michael's lanky body with his broader one.

Staring at Max across the way, Kyle whispered kindly, "It's okay; we won't tell."

Michael didn't recognize the sob that escaped his lips for what it was until he tasted the hot tears that had made its way down his face. The painful construction in his lung had him holding onto Kyle for support as his body gave into the grief. The next ten minutes was spent letting out all the years of fear and anger and resentment and regrets he's ever kept inside knowing there was simply no where it can go now. He was gone; Hank was gone.

-&-&-&-

"You guys don't have to stay," Isabel said as she cleaned up the room, removing glasses and plates. She was restless with worry but didn't particular want the company.

"You think he'll be all right?" Alex asked quietly as he followed her into the kitchen, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do now.

"He will be," Isabel answered with confidence as she turned to look at Alex and Liz. She was humbled by their obvious show of concern and willingness to help them even though no one had really given them a reason to. Their trust and selfless giving shamed her. "Thank you for… for everything."

Alex shook his head at her. "We'll keep digging for answers. We'll let you know if we find anything."

Isabel stopped him when he turned to leave. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked honestly, glancing into the family room where the other three were sitting around speaking quietly.

Lips twisting slightly, Alex quoted, "The quality of mercy is not strained," and then laughed softly to himself. "Because we can. Because we're friends and friends stick together and keep each other's secrets."

"I know that you and Michael have gotten close sense he kind of hijacked you. Thank you for that, he hasn't had anyone really except for me and Max for a long time. And I guess you guys are friends now. Are we?"

He shrugged. "I'd like to be, for Michael and Tess's sake if nothing else."

The Ice Princess melted a little and hugged Alex in a impulsive move that no one in the school would ever belief. "We're friends."

A little shell-shocked and blushing like crazy, Alex could only nod in response and went to collect Liz.

"Call us?" Tess asked as she got up as well to leave with Maria, "For anything?"

"I will," Isabel said taking both of Tess's hand, feeling completely comfortable and at ease with the other girl for really the first time. "Be careful, okay?"

Tess smiled back, gratefully. "You too."

Turning suddenly to Maria, "Take care of her?"

The grin that bloomed on Maria's face was cocky and so very Maria. "Don't I always?"

Isabel nodded and walked them all to the door. Alex and Liz quietly and shy said good bye and took off with a "We'll see you at the carnival." Maria and Tess lingered a little longer and each gave Isabel a quick hug for support because they knew that she needed one without the scrutiny of people she still wasn't 100 comfortable with yet; but she was getting there.

"Do you think Michael will still want to go to the carnival after what happened?" Maria asked a little doubtful.

"He will," Tess said with a smile, "If just to prove how strong and unaffected he is."

Nodding in agreement, Isabel waved them off. "I'll see you guys Saturday."

The Harding girls bid her a farewell and stared off down the street. They were half way down the block when Tess stopped and looked behind her.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked, looking down the empty street as well. Not so much as a dog was out. "Tessie?"

Shaking her head, "Ever get that feeling that you're being watched?"

Maria frowned and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse; 9-1-1 was on speed dial. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Tess answered after a pause as she sent her mind out in search for whatever it is. She drifted over soft murmurs of harmless thoughts in homes, touching nothing that would alarm her. "Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"I don't know," Maria looked around again, not spotting anything and not quite sure if she was relieved about that or not. "You're not the paranoid type and things have been extremely weird and bad lately."

Tess nodded soberly and tugged on Maria's arm. "Let's go home."

Nodding, Maria grabbed Tess with her free hand, never letting go of the cell phone with her thumb on the speed dial button, and picked up her pace.

-&-&-&-

The faux Henry Gale slide out of the shadows once more and watched the two distant figures. The Queen's powers are developing faster now. She came a little too close to discovering him just now if he hadn't thought to move out of range. _"Good, it's about time they learned to protect themselves better."_

To be continued….

Okay, that will complete the whole cycle regarding Michael's childhood and his dealings with Hank. I always thought the show glossed over that whole thing too quickly and there was so much they could have done with the storyline but didn't. Let me know what you think; did I do a bad thing killing him off like that?

- 13 -


	60. Double Trouble

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael receives a gift, Kyle offers his help, Jim tries to head off trouble, Max is confronted by a stranger, a mistake is made and Tess pays the price.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Ever wake up and wonder what the hell am I doing? That's my days now… with the exception of working and writing, I can't seem to figure out what the hell is going on. (sigh) So… I keep working and I keep writing. That was probably more than you all needed to know.

I'm kind of shoving a couple of storylines together so I can avoid writing some things that I can't adequately do (like the flashback episodes with the characters taking on other personalities) and to pick up a couple of threads that were never fully explained in the series. Hope it's not too much for everyone. I'm also apologizing for updating so late. But this chapter took longer than expected and the length of it should reflect that little problem. Hope you all like what I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 60 – Double Trouble**

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well pass midnight when Michael came through the door after Kyle had unceremoniously dropped him off at the Evans along with Max following his breakdown at the trailer park. Michael didn't need to be a genius to know why when Isabel launched herself into his arms before he had taken two steps toward the front door. He had considered staying the night at the Evans, letting Isabel and Mrs. Evans coddle him in their 'cookie-giving, warm hugs and bottomless cups of hot cocoa' sympathies, but decided against it when he realized that he'd have to face them all again in the morning. He didn't want that. Right now, he couldn't. He didn't belong there.

The presence in the room had Michael tensing in anticipation of… something.

"It's just me," Sheriff Valenti said quietly from the shadows, his blue eyes steady on the boy. "I sent Kyle to bed already," as if to open something up for Michael.

Without answering, Michael ease the front door shut with consideration and made his way to the already made up couch. With a sigh that was deep and heartfelt, he flopped down on his bed and felt it crunch underneath him. Frowning, Michael reached beneath him and pulled out a roll of paper, squinting at it in the dark.

"You're going to ruin your eyes that way," Jim said mildly as he flicked on a light.

Shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness, it took a moment for Michael to realize what he had in his hands… well, kind of. "What is this?"

"Blueprints," Jim said sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching the boy with calm eyes.

"I know they're blueprints," Michael replied rather dryly, "Blueprints of what was what I was really asking."

"Extensions to the house," Jim answered quietly.

That gave him paused, "What the hell for?" Michael asked, confusion clear in his voice.

The door to Kyle's room opened to reveal a slightly rumpled Kyle rubbing sleep from his eyes; he hadn't actually been sleeping, he'd been patiently waiting for Michael to come home. "For you. We thought maybe you would like to stay _here_… with us, indefinitely."

Dark brows came down sharply as Michael looked up at the sheriff, his eyes full of question but voicing none. The only one thing that came out was, "Why?"

"Why no?" Jim answered with a shrug, a little hurt that the idea would be so foreign to the young man. "We seem to be working out just fine… you, me and Kyle."

"I'll be an emancipated minor soon," Michael replied, hiding the sudden thundering of his heart. "I'll be seventeen in less then a three months."

"So?" Kyle yawned, pretending to take it all for granted and in stride. He's already noticed that Michael had a difficult time accepting offered help; but when presented with a given... "Doesn't mean you can't live here with us. You're certainly a better cook than Dad and me combined, it's nice to have someone else around when Dad's off doing his police work and you need a place to stay. So why not?" he shrugged and headed for the kitchen, surreptitiously warning his father to let him handle it as he passed. "Juice?" Kyle called over his shoulder as he reached for the frig door. "Tess brought over some earlier… kiwi, guava, raspberry whatever."

Michael continued to frown at the blueprints crumpled in his hands but mumbled something about girls and health-kicks under his breath, which Kyle took to be a yes to the juice question. Thrusting a glass into Michael's all but slack hand, Kyle pulled the blueprint open and held it to the light. "Pretty neat, huh?" Shaking out the diagram and carefully watching Michael out of the corner of his eye, "There's where the existing wall is. We're going to blow this section and extend the walls out toward the sides, give us a little more space here and here. Then we can move the pipe in water from under the kitchen from the back and move Dad's room back here with a three-quarter bathroom and sandwich the existing one between our rooms here. Dad says we should probably remodel the damn thing, needs a new tub anyways."

Michael shut his eye for a moment, his mind a little fogged by Kyle's rambling. "What?"

"The chalk is kind of coming out of the side and you can't tell me you didn't notice that big ole' crack in the middle of the tub, we need a new tub," Kyle replied sipping his juice. It tasted like sugar with fruit flavorings. "Urgh…"

"Did you add water?" Michael asked as he made a face at the glass in his hand.

"I thought she would have…"

"Maria's got a big sweet tooth," Michael answered vaguely and went for water. "And the chalking and crack isn't that hard to fix," and he had meant to get to it… eventually.

"If you have the right equipment for it," Kyle said nodding his head in thanks for the water Michael added to his juice. "I say we get a new tub and be done with it."

"Fifty dollar for new chalk and porcelain match verses a couple of hundred for a new tub," Michael frowned at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"The rest of the house is getting redone anyways," Kyle pointed out reasonable.

"That's still a couple of hundred dollar difference plus a great deal of man power to haul the tub out and put a new one in. Do you have any idea how heavy one of those things are?" Michael grumbled glancing at the blueprint again. The additions were simple enough to do, with the right materials, some good equipment and less watchful eyes, he could probably have it done by the time he is emancipated.

Kyle watched something flutter across Michael's eyes.

Jim cleared his throat, seeing the doubt creep slowly into young Guerin's features. "Okay, so leave the tub and break the back wall. Maybe we could get one of the rain things Amy was gushing about the other day… heard it was real nice."

"And a pain in the ass to install," Michael added with a deep frown furrowing his brows. "I'm not sure if…

"A little luxury never hurt anyone," Kyle commented with a grin. "And that's why we're paying the contractors right? It's their job to get the hard stuff done."

"Guys!" Michael pressed his fingers to his temple. "I'm not a charity case. I don't need you to provide me with a place to stay."

"No one said you were and we're not," Kyle scoffed as if it wasn't even a concern. "You earn your keep around here."

"Really?" Michael regarded him with a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Yes," Jim said backing Kyle up. "You don't think we don't notice the fresh fruits and vegetable you make us eat? You cook just about every meal you can get home in time to cook. You clean up the place when we aren't looking. That kitchen has _never_ been this clean before. The doors and chairs don't squeak, that frig isn't leaking now, the windows in the kitchen don't stick anymore, you don't have to jiggle that damn toilet after every flush and that air conditioning system isn't making the funny smell anymore. And I'm not afraid to say that I'm mighty glad that you boys aren't home alone on the days I've gotta work real late. So yeah, you've more than earn your keep as far as I'm concerned."

Kyle smirked but said nothing.

"So what? I'm handy around the house," Michael shrugged it off, a little embarrassed by the fact that the sheriff had notice the little thing he's been fixing around the house. (That toilet problems annoyed the hell out of him for days.) "That's not a good idea reason to keep me around."

Because he felt like it and because he was kind of annoyed, Kyle reached over and slapped Michael upside the head. In retrospect, it was probably not the most smart thing for him to have done, what with Michael having put at least a quarter of the football team in the hospital at one time or another, but at the moment, he was just too aggravated to care. "Are you not listening to us? We said we wanted you around because we like having you around. If you think we need some nursemaid to clean up after us or a handyman to fix things around the damn house, we'd have hired one by now! What the heck is wrong with you?"

The outburst startled both Jim and Michael, neither of which knew where it came from. Oh course, no one was quite as surprised by it as Kyle, who blushed and mumbled an apology about losing his temper. "Look, I know you've had a hard day and I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up," Michael interrupted with, not really wanting to hear it simply because it wasn't necessary. This whole damn thing was making him feel feeling slightly pained in the heart, guilt on the brain and warm and fuzzy in the stomach. These were emotions that sat well with him. "I… I just… I…." Nothing was coming out right; most likely because his mind was all tangled up and twisted about, it made thinking a little difficult.

"Just think about, okay?" Jim said quietly, pulling Kyle back when his son would have argued the point some more. They had provoked Michael enough for one evening. "We have some time and I still need to contact contractors and get these plans approved by city planning. It'll be a few days at the least to get these blueprints officiated. We can discuss this some more once that's been done."

Michael was silent for a moment, digesting this, before he nodded in agreement. "I'll think about it."

"That's all we're asking," Jim replied with a smile.

"Well think fast," Kyle said trying to keep his disappointment from showing itself, "Because Maria is definitely going to be nagging me until we get an answer out of you."

"What does Maria have to do with this?" Michael asked, a little bewildered.

"We talk."

Jim frowned, "You and Maria 'talk?'"

"We're friends," Kyle explained.

Smirking, Michael watched Kyle squirm a little. "You and Maria seem to be getting pretty close. Just how good of friends are you?"

Scowling at him, Kyle refused to answer.

Michael and Jim both decided not to push the issue though the tell-tale blush on Kyle's cheeks certainly said a good deal.

"Get some sleep boys," Jim advised smothering a grin as he picked up the blueprints once more. "We'll talk about this some more in a few days."

Michael nodded his agreement and climbed into bed, the day's traumas and draining events catching up to him fast and hard.

Shaking his head, Jim pulled the blanket over as much of Michael's long body as possible, only slightly comforted by the fact that for once Michael didn't jump up in defensive mode at being touched. The boy has so many self-protecting mechanisms that it was painful to watch sometime. But the walls were coming down little by little everyday, with every interaction he had outside of that god forsaken place he had once called home. Michael no longer wake as often when Jim came home late. He didn't ready for flight when Kyle walks up unexpectedly behind him in the kitchen anymore. And more and more, he didn't simply ignore them when he and Kyle make mild offers of things.

"You think he'll say yes?" Kyle whispered in deference to Michael's obvious exhaustion.

"I hope so," Jim answered, just as softly. "You're still okay with this, right?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Were _you_ not listening to me either?"

Jim smiled. "That was pretty smart of you there."

"I want him to stay, dad," Kyle said honestly, watching Michael's still figure was concern. He's never seen anyone so strong, or so vulnerable. "I just… I want him to stay. We haven't been this happy in a long time and I don't want to lose that. Michael, you, me; we're doing so good together. I don't want him to leave."

Because he felt so proud, Jim reached over and hugged his son. "Then we'll just have to convince Michael that he needs us as much as we need him. And we have 3 very powerful advantages."

"Huh?"

"Amy, Tess and Maria," Jim pointed out with a grin. "Especially Tess. I can't see Michael ever being able to say no to Tess."

Kyle chuckled, "Who knew big bad Michael would have a soft spot of helpless damsels?"

Jim grin at that thought. "Don't push him, okay? Just let Michael handle this on his own. He's got enough to deal with without us harassing him."

"I'll back off, but I won't guarantee anything for Maria though."

"Boy, you two really are getting close, aren't you?"

"Dad," Kyle said warningly.

"Backing off," Jim said heading to his room. "God, I hope he stays."

"Let's sic Mrs. Harding on him if he doesn't, okay?"

Considering it for a moment, Amy was mighty scary when she wants to be. "Yeah, let's; it would serve him right if we did."

The door to the bedrooms shut softly as the lights were flicked off. Michael felt the tear escape his eyes before he smiled._ "God it's good to be home."_

-&-&-&-

Sitting behind his desk, Jim glanced at his door to insure it was locked and none of his deputies would walk in at an inopportune time before he picked up the small white card on his desk. _"Donald Pierce: Supervising Field Agent_," the card screamed out at him. With some resignation and trepidation, the sheriff picked up the phone.

"Federal Bureau of Investigations," answered the cheerfully charming voice on the other end. Definitely not Donald Pierce.

"Agent Pierce please."

"I'm sorry but Agent Pierce is out on special assignment indefinitely. May I inquire as to what this is in regards to?"

Jim hesitated a moment as he absorb the information so easily given to him, his mind chugging away and coming to a decision. "It's in regards to his assignment. I believe I have vital information on what he is looking for."

There was a silent pause as paper shuffled in the background, "Your name, sir?"

"Valenti; Sheriff Jim Valenti. He can contact me at the station."

"Number, sir?"

"He'll already have it."

"Sir?" the confusion definitely in her voice.

"He'll already have my contact number, miss. Don't worry about it."

There was another little pause. "All right sir, I'll pass on the message."

"Please do," Jim replied and hung up the phone, his heart pounding a little harder than he would have liked. This was it; there was no going back now.

-&-&-&-

_"Ring, ring!"_

Maria turned her head, snagged the phone next to her bed and answered without ever having really awaken from her nap. "Hello?"

"I need to speak with Tess," came the stiff voice from the other end.

"Michael?"

"I need to speak with Tess," was the repeated answer.

"She's not here," Maria answered with a groan, "And what's wrong with your voice?"

"I need to see her," he replied just as stiffly as before, his voice harsh with tension.

"Why? What's wrong?" finally coming awake.

"I need to see her," was repeated once more.

"You're acting way weird and not giving me any answers, Guerin," Maria said becoming vastly annoyed. "Now what's going on?"

"Someone is watching," was the cryptic answer given.

A cold sweat broke out along Maria's back. "Are you okay?"

"Tomorrow," he continued, "Tell Tess I need to see her, at the Fun House, ten o'clock sharp. She needs to come alone and tell no one."

"Why?" Maria asked, more fearful that she'd like to admit to. "Why does she need to come alone? Is someone trying to hurt her?"

"I will protect her."

"I know you will," Maria said reasonably and with a great deal more patience than she usually displayed. Maria was pretty certain that the only thing she had in common with the great big ape was their unflinching loyalty to Tess; they would do just about anything for Tess. "But I'm her sister, I need to know that she'll be all right."

"I know what to do. I will protect her."

A little tension went out of her. "Okay, I'll tell Tess."

"Tomorrow, ten o'clock, outside the Fun House."

"I got it," Maria nodded her head to herself, committing it to memory. "Oh, should I…" she started to ask but the line went dead, the rude buzzing of the disconnected call resounding in her ear. But Maria was too scared to really care. She needed to find Tess. She needed to find Tess and tell her what's going on. Scrambling out bed, she almost forgot to dress before heading out the door.

-&-&-&-

Max closed his backpack, his head still spinning from the massive amount of data he had just adsorbed. Brody may be a little kooky but he's one hell of a genius with a ridiculously amount of resources at hand. This job, if nothing else, was giving him a good deal of hands on work with programs and charts and other materials needed in the field he will probably eventually choice: astrophysics.

"Brody! I'm leaving!" Max called out as he headed for the door.

"So soon?" Brody asked as he popped his head out of his office, blue eyes wide with curiosity. Since the virtual reality incident, Max and Tess had both been cautiously watchful of any changes in Brody to indicate… something. But to date, nothing remotely alien had appear; just the usual human oddities.

"It's pass five o'clock already," Max said pointing to his watch. "You should really think about going home and relax. Doctors said lost of bed rest of you, remember?"

Brody made a face, his pert nose wrinkling in disgust. "I feel fine, not a bit burnt or shocked. I just wish they would stop doing that."

"They?" Max asked.

"Yes," nodding his blond head anxiously as he eye-balled the dark corners of the room. "The beings that keep taking my body for joyrides without informing me first."

Nodding solemnly, Max tried to sound casual as he asked, "Do they do it often?"

"Often enough," Brody shared with distressing fear. "I can't ever remember anything afterwards. I just wake up at wherever they dump my body." He made a face. "I hate that."

"I would too," Max said, more than a little disconcerted by this. "Are you all right?"

Brody smile at him, that wide-eyed innocent smile of old. "Once you get use to it and simply accept, it's not as bad as I make it sound sometimes."

It's no wonder that Tess adored Brody and all his quirky ways. Max nodded his head, "Are you coming to the carnival tomorrow?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Brody studied the almost completed chart on the overhead monitoring screens. "Yes, I've always believed in supporting the community. I shall be there ready to let my wallet. I love those Fun House mazes, they're quite fascinating."

Max smiled and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night, Max."

"'Nite," with a quick wave, Max headed out. Brody was a character and a good one to boot. There wasn't much the man could figure out on his own but so much he didn't want to see. _" And isn't it better that he doesn't?"_ Max had to ask himself. How much would he had to hide if Brody wasn't the endearingly strange way that he was? The Exhibit has become a sanctuary to him, away from everything and everyone except for Tess. And for Tess, he knew that this was her place of solace as well, somewhere that she could indulge her intellectual side and be free from everything else that complicated their lives. This was _their_ place.

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that Max almost didn't notice the shadow of a man at the tail end of his car until he was almost upon him. Alarm bells sounded in his head as he stepped back.

"Do not be alarmed, your majesty," the man said from the shadows hold both hands out, palms down, in a submissive manner. "I have merely come to make my presence known and to offer you my services." He stepped slowly into the light.

At first glance, the man was completely nondescript. Medium height with an average built, sandy hair that was either blond or brown, hazel eyes that slighted more toward brown than green, no distinguishing marks or looks to make him stand out in any place. The clothes he wore were just as inconspicuous; faded jeans worn comfortably in, white tee-shirt with a touch for fraying at the collar and a tan jacket that had no patches, markings or labels. One could easily pass him on the street and never notice him.

Taking another step back, his hand at the ready, Max asked, "What do you want?"

"Merely to be of service," the man bent slightly at the waist in deference. "I have searched for a very long time for you, your majesty."

Max frowned at him. "Why are you calling me that?"

The man looked up, never quite looking Max in the eye, but what little of his face did reflect his surprise. "Your majesty, I…" he frowned, a little confused before the wrinkled brows cleared. "Yes, of course, without guidance, you would not have learn of your past yet."

"My what?" Max blinked hard, "What are you talking about?"

"All in good time, your majesty," the man straightened and glanced about. "We must find the others soon, there isn't much time left before the planets will be in alignment. Perhaps there is a more quiet place we may converse?"

"No," he shook his head and backed up another step, his fight-or-flight readied senses going into overdrive. He mentally told himself not to call the others, _"Can't risk them being in danger. __Do not__ call the others."_

"There is much I need to tell you, your majesty."

"Stop calling me that," Max ordered, "And stop this game of yours."

"Game?"

"This little charade you're playing," Max shook his head, keeping in mind all that's happened. "Don't pretend like you haven't been visiting Isabel in her sleep or spying on Michael or terrorizing Tess. We are not to be…" the look in the man's eyes was hard to ignore. There was genuine shock in them. "You've never been here, have you?"

He slowly shook his head. "I arrived yesterday and recognized your majesty from the etchings. I've been following you since but only you. Is your majesty saying that the others are here as well." When Max didn't answer, he nodded to himself. "Yes, yes, that would be. The royals have always been close, closer than blood; of course the four of you would gravitate toward one another." He consider this a moment.

Max felt a chill down his spine and braced himself.

"It must be the other," the man muttered. "But…"

"What other," Max demanded, his fear no longer an issue as questions piled through his head.

The man looked troubled. "There was two of us sent here with the pods."

"There are two of you!" Max's heart thundered in his chest.

"Yes," the man nodded his head, obviously confused and troubled, "But if he has found you, why has not revealed himself to you. The time is too close to the alignment, he should have prepared you. We are suppose to prepare all of you."

"Prepare us?" Max asked, his eyes wide and his mind churning sickeningly with too much thoughts and images of a place that wasn't a place and a home that wasn't _his_ home. "If you were suppose to be with us, then why did you disappear?"

"The entry into Earth was more turbulent that expected. And the crash…"

"Oh god."

"The humans were scared and reacted accordingly. There was so much confusion and danger. Hiding the pods seemed most logical and wait for the gestation period; none of you were ready then and the humans were so… they were hunting for… something; anything. It was a great many years before it was safe to return." There was a moment of something in the man's eyes but Max couldn't quite place it. "But when I returned, the pods were empty and you were lost." There was an apologetic look, "I've been searching for you for some time now; you've come a great ways."

Max shook his head, whether to deny his words or to shake loose the tangle thoughts in his head. "I don't understand."

"There is not much time before…"

"No," Max backed away once more. "This isn't right; this isn't making any sense."

The man was nothing if not sympathetic. "I know that this is a great deal to take in at the moment, your majesty; you were suppose to be…"

"Stop calling me that," Max ordered again.

There was a moment's pause. "I need to tell you everything."

"Fine," Max said crossing his arms, "Talk."

"Not here," the man replied with the patience of a saint. He sighed when Max offered nothing more than a steely eyes look. This was obviously not going as he had hoped. "Perhaps your maj… Perhaps you will be more comfortable in a place of your choosing with the Champion by your side."

"The who?" the title sounded vague familiar.

"Please, choose a location for our next meeting. I'll be there with all the answers to the questions you no doubt have."

Max's blood ran cold and hot at the same time. This wasn't happening. _This wasn't happening. _"Tomorrow, noon. Meet me at the observatory under the Star Glazer."

"I shall be there," he bowed and backed slowly away.

"Wait, what's your name?"

The man smile, it was a kind and gentle smile of a man that knew his place in the world. "They call me Niemand."

Max frowned. "Not Nasado?"

"Who is Nasado?"

Keeping the information to himself, Max tightened his hand on his keys. "Tomorrow at noon."

"I shall await you," and Niemand melted into the shadows before Max could blink again.

Fearful and… well, just fearful, Max drove home as fast as he dared.

-&-&-&-

The phone was picked up breathlessly on the third and last ring. "Yes? What?"

"Maria?"

"Michael."

"Are you all right?"

"We're on our way out the door for…"

"I just called about tomorrow."

"I'll make sure Tess is there."

There was a pause. "Okkkaayyy…."

"Listen, I've got to go. Mom's getting really antsy now. Don't worry about tomorrow, I didn't forget. I'll make sure Tess gets there on time."

Another quick static pause. "All right then."

"Good night, Michael."

"Yeah, okay."

-&-&-&-

"Wait, wait, you're not making any sense," Isabel grabbed Max's shoulders and held her agitated brother still. "What do you meant there's _two_?"

"There's _two aliens _out there!" Max explained in a harsh whisper. He was frustrated beyond belief in not being able to Michael _or_ Tess before dinner; then Isabel arrived nearly half an hour late as well, receiving an appropriate scolding from their mother for holding up dinner. After having to contain himself for nearly an hour and a half since rushing home, Max had blurted out everything that's happened in a rush that left poor Isabel spinning.

"You mean besides us?" Isabel asked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Issy," Max said dialing out again. The continual ringing gave Max an incontrollable urge to scream. "Damn it, Tess; pick up the phone!"

"Who's joking?" Isabel grabbed the phone from Max and dialed the Valenti's. The busy signal made her growl with aggravation. "Why don't they have cell phones?"

"They do," Max pointed and grabbed his cell, dialing Tess in one stroke.

"Right," Isabel frowned at her own stupidity and dialed for Michael. It rang… and rang… and rang. "Damn!"

"Damn," Max repeated as Tess's voice mail picked up. "Tess, call me as soon as you get this." He hung up the phone and nearly gave into the urge to throw the damn thing against the wall. Common sense set in and he gave himself a moment to think. "We're all meeting tomorrow at the carnival, right?"

"Yeah," Isabel nodded, taking some comfort in seeing Max in control again.

"I told the guy, Niemand, that I would meet him at noon at the observatory and…"

"**WHAT**?" Isabel's voice pitched to a painful level.

"Shh…"

"Issy!!!" Diane Evans's voice rang out from below stairs. "Are you all right?"

Hands shaking in agitation, Isabel took a breath. "I'm fine, Mom!" she hollered back. "Stubbed my toe."

"Be careful, honey," Diane called back and the sound of retreating steps down the stair was heard.

Max glared at her and went to the window, wondering for a moment if he could get away with visiting Tess tonight. "I'm bringing Michael with me tomorrow."

Isabel was silent for an eerie moment. "What about me and Tess?"

There was a great deal of hesitation in the way Max stood, his face completely inscrutable. "Stay close, monitor the situation in your usual form but I don't want either of you in the line of fire."

"You honestly think we're just going to stand back and…"

"And do you honestly think Michael and I can _focus_ knowing you and Tess are in danger?"

That silenced her as nothing else will. She didn't have to ask whether or not he thought this might be a trap; they both knew perfectly well that it most definitely could be. And could she ask him not to go? No, they both knew it would be pointless to ask. They all had so many questions and so much is uncertain in their lives. Even a slight chance of getting some kind of answer couldn't be passed up, no matter how dangerously it could potentially be.

Isabel's arm slipped around her brother in fear, "Don't you dare leave us."

Max allowed himself a moment of weakness and leaned on his sister for once. "I don't plan on it. But Issy…."

"We'll run," she promised closing her eyes against what she knew was an uncontrollable fear of losing the two most important people in the universe to her. "If things look bad, we won't do anything stupid. I'll take Tess to our usual place and we'll wait for you there."

Nodding his head, silently thanking his sister for her limitless capacity to trust him. "We'll be all right. If nothing else, Michael is angry enough at the world right now to take down anyone that threatens us. I have full faith in his ability to get us out of there if things don't go as planned. You and Tess just stay safe; that's what we need the most."

They were both silent for a moment, both absorbed in thoughts of their significant other. "Should we keep trying to get a hold of them tonight?" Isabel asked, wondering if she could sneak over to Michael's for a few minutes tonight.

There was a huge part of Max that would love nothing more than to simply hear Tess's voice tonight, to assure himself of her safety, to unburden his fears to her knowing that she would hold him close and ease his anxiety. But… but… "No, let them rest. Why should all four of us have worry about this tonight? Besides, it might be good to have them more clear headed then the two of us tomorrow. Let them get a good night's sleep."

In her heart, Isabel knew it made sense. But she wanted Michael.

"Please, Issy," Max said quietly, seeing Isabel's eyes shift a little with hesitation.

Because she knew it was the right thing to do, she nodded her head in agreement. "We'll see them tomorrow."

Max forced back the lump of apprehension, a dark and sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach, nodded his head. "Try to get some rest tonight."

Isabel stared at him, seeing something she didn't particularly care for but couldn't identify in his eyes. "You too."

-&-&-&-

"Are you sure?" Tess asked again, forcing a smile on her face and waving jollily at her mother as Amy Harding drove off. Amy had declared the carnival to be a delightful place and mourn the fact that she had some paperwork that simply couldn't wait. Hank Guerin's death threw the prosecutor's office into a tizzy and Amy was not scrambling to work with them on what's left of the case. "I could have sworn Isabel said we were meeting at the dunking booth."

"Well the Ice Princess may have said the dunking booth but Michael called and said they want to see you at the Fun House," Maria said, a little more agitated than she'd like. She waved a little more enthusiastically at her mother as Amy frown at her before driving off. "He said to come alone… maybe he meant for me to be a distraction."

Tess looked alarmed at that. "If he's using you as some kind of shield…"

"If it means you're safe, he can use me all he likes," Maria whispered back and dragged Tess toward the center of the already loud and crowded carnival. "Come on, I don't want to piss off the big ape by making you late."

"Maria, what's wrong?" Tess asked, allowing herself to be led off with only her sister's obviously distracted state of mind concerning her.

Shaking her head, Maria continued on. "Michael sounded really weird and tense on the phone. No flipping comebacks, no jokes, not smartass remarks; right down to the point; wham, bam, thank you ma'am. It was… it was scary." She tried not to let herself think on it too much.

"How scary?" Tess asked, her eyes searching the area quickly for directions.

"Scary like 'lives are depending on it' kind of scary," Maria admitted as she pulled to a stop. "There's the fun house," pointing toward the multicolor flags on top the boldly lighted sign indicating the 'House of Fun.' She took Tess by the hand and forcibly held it together in hers for a moment. "Whatever happens, if things look bad, you run like hell."

"Maria…"

"No," Maria shook her head at Tess. "You run… you don't look back. Michael and Max will take care of you."

"Maria…" Tess protested.

"I need you to promise me that you are going to do as Michael says and run as far as Michael can carry you and then you keep going," Maria said seriously, her eyes intent on Tess's. It was the first time, in a long time – since their father's death in fact – that Maria felt this desperate; she needed this to be okay. And knowing Tess was going to be safe went a long ways to making everything else okay. "Promise me."

"Nothing is going to…"

"Promise me!"

"Maria, I…"

"PROMISE!!!" and ignore the crowd that suddenly stopped to stare.

Tess swallowed hard. She's never seen Maria so intent on something. Maria wasn't just scared; she was terrified. "I promise."

Something gave away in Maria's heart and she hugged her sister tightly to her. "Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Tess's fingernails dug into Maria's shoulder, a sudden fear seizing her from the inside. There was a sudden sense of doom, as if this would be the last time she saw her sister ever again. "I love you Maria."

"Right back at you, kid," Maria whispered with a watery laugh. Pushing back, she forced herself to smile. "Go on, don't be late. You know how Michael is when you don't do things his way."

Nodding her head and taking a breath, Tess turned and headed toward the fun house, her heart pounding her chest and fear closing her throat. Something dangerous was in the air, she could feel it in her bones.

Maria watched Tess go, her heart heavily weighed with fear. Looking around at the happy crowd that knew nothing for the undercurrents of danger in the air, she suddenly felt completely and utterly alone in the world. _"Oh god, what am I going to do? What if she doesn't come back? What do I tell Mom?"_

"Maria?"

Twisting around, Maria was startled to see Max approaching. The Dark Prince's face showed a strain that hadn't been there only two days before. Beside him, Isabel Evans looked stunningly beautiful until one looks into those haunted golden eyes; the one that showed the kind of stress she was obviously living with. They both looked like they could use a good night's sleep. She glanced at her watch: 10:03.

"Are you all right?" Max asked, his eyes searching the area.

"You look like hell," Maria blurted out without thought.

"Thanks," Isabel muttered and glanced about. "Where's Tess?"

Startled, Maria blinked. "What?"

Max stared at her for a moment, a strange kind of concern crossing his face. "Where's your sister, Maria? Where's Tess?"

"She… She went to meet…" she looked toward the fun house. She had assumed that they had wanted Tess to go alone, that Michael had been meeting all of them.

"Meet who?" Max asked, his brows etching together.

"Maria," Isabel frowned at her. "We agreed to meet at the dunking booth. Where's Tess?"

"Who is she meeting?" Max asked again.

Maria stared at the two of them, shock making her eyes big. She felt her heart clenched in her chest. But that was nothing compared to what she felt as she stared over Max's shoulder.

"Who's meeting who?" Michael wanted to know as he stared at the three faces before him. Maria looked like she's just seen a ghost. Max's eyes reflected something close to panic and Isabel looked… she looked frightened. "What's going on?" looking at them all and noting something missing. "Where's Tessa?"

Still staring in shock, Maria managed to squeezed a word passed her closed throat. "Tessa?" In her mind, Maria replayed the conversation she had with Michael once more. _"Tell Tess I need to see her, at the Fun House, ten o'clock sharp. She needs to come alone and tell no one."_ A chilling dread made its way down her spine. _"Tell Tess…"_ Maria's eyes swelled with tears and fear, "He called her Tess."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Maria…" Max's dropped an octave; deadly current swirling just beneath the surface of his calm façade. "Who called?"

Maria stared at Michael, the horrors of what was paralyzing her. "You call her Tessa; you always call her Tessa."

Gripping her by the shoulder, Isabel was tempted to slap her. Something wasn't right, "Maria, pay attention. What are you talking about and where is Tess?"

With a kind of fatalistic pain in her heart, Maria stared at them all. "Michael... someone that sounded like Michael called and said to tell Tess to meet him at the fun house at ten," she turned and stared at toward the fun house, "Alone."

They all turned toward the fun house, the sound of the happy carnival attending crowd drowned out by the pounding of their own frightened heart. "Oh god…"

_To be continued…_

Feedback is always welcome.


	61. Into the Dark and Light

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **While the gang scrambles to find Tess, Amy grants a favor and offers some assurances, Kyle becomes suspicious and Liz sees someone she recognizes.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to everyone that reviewed; it's always nice to know that I'm entertaining people with this. And feel free to tell me when something bothers you (thank you Kris Black), I don't mind constructive criticism. And I do apologize for the tense problems in my writing; English is not my first language and I just can never seem to keep it straight.

Also, as a point of clarification, (this is for Vima), I didn't watch season 3 on UPN at all. I really despised what they did with the series about mid-season 2 so I kind of gave up when it was announced that Roswell was cancelled… then saved. The second shapeshifter was kind of hinted at in one of Season 2's episodes so I went with it. (I really ought to get the DVD of the series. Keep meaning to but never got around to it… and I'm perpetually short on funds.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 61 – In the Dark… and Light**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex rolls his eyes as Liz made another toss with the wooden rings in her hands. "You do know that the probability of…"

"Shut up," she said sweetly as she made another go at the glass soda bottles. "This isn't about winning or losing. It's about me having a good time and helping to raise money for the school. Now toss a ring or shut up."

Giving a dramatic martyr's sigh, Alex handed over three dollars and received his bucket full of rings to give this improbable game a toss. He was about a quarter way through the plastic cup of rings when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. Maria's face couldn't have been more twisted with pain as she was dragged bodily through the crowd of people by Michael, whose own face was dark with suppressed rage. "What the hell…" Tossing the bucket into the air, he let the rings clatter on to the glass bottle, then ignore the shout of excitement as two of the rings found homes. A large dinosaur was thrust into his arms but Alex wasn't playing any attention, he was too busy watching a crying Maria being haul off.

"Alex?" Liz waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" then followed his line of vision but a sudden crowd drifted through to obscured whatever it was that had caught his attention. "What are you…"

"Hold this," pushing the plush blue toy into her arms and took off.

"Alex?" Liz called after him, bewildered.

Weaving around groups of giggling pre-teens and hyperactive children with their hands full of sweets, he almost caught up with Michael when Max and Isabel suddenly appeared by Maria's side. The look on both their faces sent a chill down Alex's spine. Something was wrong… something was terribly wrong.

"Michael calm down," Isabel pleaded, physically pushing herself between Michael and Maria. "Throwing Maria around like a rag doll isn't helping any?"

But Maria didn't care, she was too beside herself to care about anything else.

"Maria," Max took Maria firmly by the shoulder and forced her to look at him. The grime look in Max's eyes sent Maria into a fresh bout of tears. "I need you to think. Is there anything else about the call you can remember?"

"Nothing," Maria sobbed, her body shaking with fear. "It was really fast and he said to make sure that Tessie went there by herself; that's all." Fear made her wide eyes even wider, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Oh god, do you think that…"

"Don't!" Michael snapped, anger and fear making him the very devil. "Don't even go there. She's fine; she's going to be just fine."

"Spread out," Max ordered sharply, wishing to hell he could rid himself of that dreaded feeling at the pit of his stomach and calling himself ten time the fool for not having checked up on Tess last night. _"God, if anything happens to her …"_ He mentally shook himself. "Everyone meet back here in an half hour. If anyone spots her, don't get too close. Call on the cell," yanking his phone out of his back pocket. "Do not engage by yourself," he said firmly to Michael with a kind of warning that didn't leave room for argument.

Alex had heard enough. "What's going on here?"

Michael whirled around so fast that Alex had to take a step back. His one hand had been extended, fingers positioned in a claw like stance, as if he was holding something within the palm of his hand. Alex had a nasty feeling he didn't want to know what it was. Recognizing Alex, Michael relaxed his stance for half a second before something else had his back up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Alex returned as he moved next to the still crying Maria. "What happened?"

"Tess is missing," Isabel said without preamble watching him carefully for a moment before deciding on something with a quick nod to the others. She looked around to make sure they were still in relative seclusion to the rest of the carnival. "We're pretty certain someone took her."

Gathering as much, Alex nodded his head and took Maria's arm, partially shielding her from Michael and Max. "What can I do?"

"Help us look for her, maybe she's left a clue or maybe she's still on the grounds," Isabel said, her soft eyes dark with concern. "We're not sure how long she's been gone though."

"How did they get her alone?" Alex wanted to know, his eyes already doing a cursory glanced around the area. At his question, Maria let out a fresh wail. "Maria?"

"Someone tricked Maria into sending Tess out alone," Max said tightly. "We're wasting time. Maria, Alex, play defense for us; I'm not sure how long this is going to be, we'll need someone to put up a cover story. Michael, go check the fun house and areas around there. Isabel, search the rest of the grounds and see if you can round up Liz to help as well; but first, see if you can touch on Tess in _the other_ way."

Nodding her agreement, "What about you?" Isabel asked.

Max hesitated for half a second, "I'm going to the observatory to keep that appointment. If he's got Tess, I'm getting her back. And if he doesn't, if he's on the level, he may be able to help us."

"Who are you meeting?" Alex asked, lost in the confusion now.

"Not now," Michael said impatiently to Alex. "Let's meet back in an half hour," he turned around and faced Max. "I'd feel better if you'd wait for me."

"Can't afford to," Max said somewhat regretfully if without real regrets. "If the FBI has Tess or, worse yet, someone we don't know about, we don't have the luxury of wasting time. I'll be back in an hour. If I'm not," he frowned at the thought but didn't give into the fear, "Come find me."

Isabel took a deep shuddering breath. "Be careful, everyone," and headed toward a large tree. She needed to concentrate… she needed to breathe.

"Come on," Alex grabbed Maria's trembling hand and tugged gently.

Michael stopped them and took hold of Maria's shoulders. "Maria…" and stopping Alex with one hard glare.

She looked at him with eyes full of tears and shame.

"We'll find her," Michael said firmly and with a kind of conviction he wasn't sure was honest. "I'm not going to stop until I find her," he promised with sincerity. "But you have to calm down and pull it together. You're not helping her right now and we both know that you want to."

Hiccupping but hearing him, Maria swallowed her fears and nodded her assurance that she was going to keep it together and help them find her sister. "Michael… I'm sorry."

The heartbreaking pain that Michael could see in her eyes softened him a great deal more than he wanted to admit. Tears never sat well with him. "You didn't know."

"I should have," she said with a soft sob then stopped herself. Tears weren't going to solve the problem. "I should have been so much more careful… especially with…"

"Stop it," he gave her a good shake then pushed her toward Alex. "We'll play the blame game later. Right now we need to get to work," and stomped off toward the fun house without another word.

"The boy knows how to make an exit that's for sure," Alex commented as he handed Maria's some crumpled napkins from his pocket. "You all right?" seeing her teary face as she forced calm upon herself. "I know he was a little rough with you …"

"I need to pull it together," she said without self pity. "I know… I need to help not make more problems," she stated firmly, more to herself than to Alex. "And I can do this because," her voice hitch involuntarily, "Because Tessie needs me."

Alex smiled, "Atta girl," he patted her awkwardly on her back and looked around. "Where we do start?"

"Parking lot," Maria said with assurance. "We can look for Tess and my mother there. We can also watch out for the others from the outskirts as well."

"Okay," he glanced back at Isabel, who had sat under a wide tree and appear to be napping sitting up. "Is she…"

"Whatever it takes," Maria said with a glance in Isabel direction then a shake to get herself situated. "You take the East side, I'll take the West," and was off before Alex could get another word in edgewise.

-&-&-&-

"Thanks for doing this," Jim said quietly as he tapped his hat against his jeans. He hadn't expect this to be awkward but it certainly was a great deal. "I just don't know anything about this kind of stuff and…"

"It's okay," Amy said gently from behind her desk and smiled as she would any other across from her. But this wasn't just any other man. Jim Valenti has proved that he was a man of integrity and capable of a great deal of love and compassion. "I'm glad to help."

"And thanks for seeing me on a Saturday," he smiled with appreciation. "I know you probably want to be at the carnival with your girls."

"They will understand," she laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm sure they're having a fine time without me. Maria was all conspiratorial this morning about Michael wanting to surprise Tess with something today and how I mustn't get all mother-hen on her sister," she giggled at the thought. "I don't think anyone is a bigger mother-hen than Maria."

"She certainly loves her sister," Jim said, relaxing a bit talking about the kids. "I ain't ever seen two sisters closer than your girls."

Amy smiled and turned her head to the photos neatly placed at the corner of her desk. Picking one up, she turned it toward Jim. "This was taken when the girls were around seven, the day we official changed Maria's name." Philip held his two girls aloft as they held a banner between them in bold colorful writing: HARDING. "She was so excited she could hardly contained herself. I think she spent the next week or two signing everything in sight;" she laughed and remember a particularly pink signature, complete with a heart on the i and the big looping g at the end, on the back of an important paper Philip had prepared for a potential client. Instead of being angry, Philip had laughingly presented it to the executive in charge with his daughter's compliments; he landed the account that day and they went out to celebrate at Maria's favorite restaurant that night. "God, I miss him."

Jim watched her with quiet eyes. He'd wondered sometimes whether or not he had done the right thing by letting Darlene go. Then he looked at Kyle and knew that he had. What would it have been like if Darlene had stayed, bitter and resentful at being tied down so young with a child. No it hadn't been a mistake; though seeing Amy's tender face as she looked at the photo, he was envious of the kind of family she had and a little regretful that he hadn't been able to provide the same for his own child. But Darlene hadn't wanted Kyle; she wanted her freedom more than she wanted her own flesh and blood. Jim suddenly remember the little girl with the big, big eyes. Ironies in life never ceased to amaze him. _"Karma, Darlene. It's karma."_

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked with a touch of amusement as she set her photo back at the corner of the cluttered desk.

"Life is a very strange journey," Jim said diplomatically and sighed. "So, what do you think?" pointing to the blue prints on her desk. "You think the judge will let me keep Michael a while longer, delay that emancipation hearing until I get the additions done and maybe entice Michael to stay awhile?"

Laughing, "I think I can whisper a thought or two in the judge's ears." Amy picked up the blue print again and smiled. "You're a good man, Jim. A real good man."

"He's a good kid," Jim said a little sadly. "I really misjudged him all these years."

"Wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" he asked with self loathing. "I looked at him and I made a snap judgment because he didn't conform with my idea of what a teenager should be like. I didn't even once look at him and ask why his behavior was the way it was. Maybe if I had, Michael could have been out of that home a long time ago."

"And maybe fate decided that it wasn't time yet," Amy said quietly, feeling a tug of gentle warmth toward him. "Michael survived and he survived strong."

"With a lot of scars to show for it."

"He's young, he'll heal," Amy said trying to ease his guilt though she too worried about the rebellious young man's emotional being. "And he's got you and Kyle to hold him together and give him the kind of stability he needs to do so." She came around the table and stood before him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You are exactly what Michael needs."

"I wish I can convince him of that," Jim said with a sigh. "But in the mean time, I'm kind of sneaking behind his back and delaying his hearing dates and keeping him where he thinks he doesn't want to be."

"Really?" Amy asked, "Are you sure that's what he's thinking? That he doesn't want to be with you and Kyle? In your home, in your life? From what I can see, he seems just fine with this whole arrangement."

He watched her for a moment, wondering if she was simply being kind but the look in her eyes said otherwise. She believed every word and Amy Harding was good at reading people. "Thanks."

"Why thank me?" she said with a quick smile, "You're doing all the work here." Glancing at the clock, "Now, how's about you give me a ride to the carnival and we see what our kids are up to?"

"It's a carnival," Jim said, getting up as if a great weight had lifted, "What troubles could they possibly get into."

Amy slanted him a look of disbelief then rolled her eyes. "You've obvious never seen Maria at one of these things."

"I'm going to bet she took after her mother and _charmed_ some poor sucker into _giving_ her the prizes rather than winning them herself," he said with a pointed look.

Laughing, Amy shut her eyes with gleeful amusement. "I can't believe you remember that!"

Jim laughed as well. "How can I forget? That poor fellow didn't stand a chance."

"But I _really_ wanted that bear and I was horrible shot!" she protested.

"And there was a dozen guys lined up behind you that would have cheerfully won that thing for you fair and square," he countered with perfect memory, "Myself included."

Waving that idea off without another thought, laughing hysterically at that ridiculous idea, Amy was about to say something more when she sudden gasped and shivered. Icy claws had raked their way down her spine, touching every nerve ending as it went. A block of cold dread dropped sudden into the pit of her stomach.

"Hey," grabbing hold of her elbow, Jim turned and helped her lean against the door. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Swallowing hard, Amy shook her head and forced calm upon herself even as her brain screamed fear. "Ever get that feeling that someone just walked over your grave?"

Nodding his head, Jim was silent as he watched the color return to her face.

"I just had this… this weird feeling," she said it quietly. The sharp contrast to her jovial laughter only seconds before made it all the more eerie. "I… I… I think my girls are in trouble."

Because he was a parent, because he understood a parent's instinct, because this was Amy Harding and because he's seen too much in this crazy town, Jim didn't even question it but simply hurried her out the door. "Let's get to the carnival."

-&-&-&-

Isabel took deep soothing breath trying to calm her jittery nerves. She silently cursed herself to skipping out on so many of those planned practice sessions Tess was forever hounding her about even though it had been her idea to practice._ "If we get her back…" _she cursed silently to herself. _"__When__ we get her back, I swear I will sit down with her at least once… no, twice a week to practice our powers."_ Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and tuned the rest of the carnival out. Relaxing one muscle at a time, she expanded her senses beyond the point of her inner sight and reached out for Tess.

A soft roar accompanied her as she strained forward, searching for that familiar light. Tess usually had a wall up, a shield against anyone thinking to take a crack at her mind; but that same shield now also made her a beacon in the darkness of the unconscious world, easy for Isabel to spot at night when she wondered around the minds of the town people especially now that she knew what to look for. A polite knock usually got her entrance with Tess but not always, especially when she didn't want to share.

But today, with all her focus on locating Tess, she couldn't find that brightness. There was no sphere of power in soft murmur of the upper planes of awareness for Isabel to hone in on. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air…. _"Like she no longer existed."_

With a gasp, Isabel snapped back into herself and shivered violently. That kind of thought should not be allowed, especially when they were just…. _"Oh god, please don't let this be happening? I don't think Max could handle it if… if…"_

"Isabel?"

Twisting around, Isabel caught sight of Kyle as he picked his way over to her. She about to get up to greet him but her noodle legs made her think better of it. Doing her best impression of nonchalant, she smiled, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" he asked, dropping to one knee in front of her. He lifted one hand to touch his forehead but she ducked. "You look pale and you were shaking just now."

"I'm okay," she said and smiled again, her face a little stiff. "I just needed a moment to myself, all those people you know." She didn't need him to be there, didn't want him there; but she acknowledged that Kyle, if nothing else, was a gentleman, he wouldn't abandon her if he thought she needed help. _"Oh great, he decides to pick now to pay attention to me."_

Kyle frowned, his dark eyes studying her a little more carefully. The color was returning but he couldn't ignore that way she was holding herself, like if she let go everything would call apart. "You don't look so good." And though she was still as stunningly beautiful in that breathtaking way of hers, she didn't appear nearly as put together as she usually was. The Ice Princess seemed to have been rattled something good.

"I'm fine," she insisted and attempted to get up. Her awkwardness made her cringe.

"Yeah, I really believe you now," Kyle said dryly and helped her lean against the tree. "Should I go get Max or Michael or…"

"No," she shook her head quickly and forced herself to take a breath and smile for him. The last thing those two needed to worry about was her. "I'm fine, really."

"You don't look it," he replied with all the honesty of a friend. "You don't have to be embarrassed if you're sick or something; everyone gets sick."

_"Not us,"_ Isabel couldn't help but remind herself. She and Max have never been sick a day in their lives; like they had been built to resist every kind of disease that existed on Earth. And for all she knew, that may even be true. "I'm fine, Kyle; really."

He frowned at her, knowing that look at her face. There was simply no budging her when she decided to dig her heels in. "Will you at least let me get you some water please? I don't like the idea of you…"

"All right," Isabel agreed with some exasperation. "If it'll make you feel better then yes, some water would be great." She understood perfectly that Kyle was just about as stubborn as she and wasn't going to let this drop until she agreed to _something_. And while a little tweak of the mind would probably send her ex on his way, she didn't want to do that to him; especially not when he simply wanted to help.

"Isabel!" Maria hurried over, her eyes anxious. She had been making a wide circle when she spotted Kyle and Isabel together, neither one standing in the kind of relax manner that one would expect to see at a carnival. Thinking to get Kyle away from Isabel so the other girl could do what she needed, she had approached. But one look on Isabel's face gave her other dieas. Glancing at Kyle, she dismissed him with a concerned frown and looked to the statuesque blond again.

Kyle watched the two of them with curiosity and concern, especially when Isabel frowned, shook her head and then glanced at him nervously. There was something in Isabel's eyes that said a great deal of pain and sorrow; none of which made any sense to Kyle. Maria's face fell like a ton of bricks and when turned so deathly pale that for a moment, Kyle was afraid _she_ was going to pass out. "What the hell is going on?"

Maria didn't say anything, she was too afraid to speak, her voice was likely to give all her thoughts away. _"Pull it together, just pull it together."_

Isabel offered very little in the way of comfort as she stood there another moment before touching Kyle on the shoulder. "I think Maria could use that glass of water more than me," then walked away soft as Kyle rushed to Maria's side, seeing how fragile she suddenly appeared. It was just as well, Isabel had other things to handle now.

Maria leaned against Kyle's arm for a moment, her mind racing a thousand thoughts in a split second and trying desperately not to fall completely apart. She had been so sure, so very sure that Isabel would be able to locate Tess if nothing else. She was so certain that her sister would be found in no time… that all of this was just a horrible mistake.

"Maria," Kyle murmured softly, trying to get her to look at him. "What's wrong? Tell me what's happened?" he begged as painful stabs of fear made his heart bleed. He didn't really have to ask; there really was only one person he knew of that could bring the usually firry Maria to her knees like this. "And where's Tess?"

-&-&-&-

Max entered the silent observatory cautiously but with the determination of a man on a mission. He had driven over here with the recklessly that belied his usually cautionary nature, like a man without anything left to lose. A part of him was dreading this meeting, knowing that there was a chance that Niemand would turn out to be an enemy, but some part of him knew that he wasn't, there hadn't been anything in his eyes to indicate ill will; of course it was difficult to read alien eyes. And at the same time a part of him also wanted to deny that though so that Niemand would be the enemy and that he may be the one to have taken Tess, which means they could get her back. Because the possibility that there was someone else out there that have taken her…

"Your Majesty," Niemand appeared literally out of thin air behind the large telescope body and had Max jumping at the sound of his voice. "My apologies, I had not meant to startle you."

It was taking everything in Max's powers not to throw up a shield right then and there. The way the man moved, the way he walked, the way he seemed to appear and disappear easily through things, it was other-worldly.

Niemand regarded Max with soft eyes and gentle patience. "You did not bring the Champion," he inquired softly and looked around as if waiting for Michael to sudden materialize. "Have you chosen to…"

"Where's Tess?" Max asked, deciding the direct route would be the best method. Besides, he didn't want to stand here and play games, wasting time, if Tess was in danger.

The man blinked his nondescript eyes. "I beg your pardon."

Still watching him for reactions, Max repeated, "Where's Tess? What have you done with her?"

Brown eyes narrowed with concern, "Who is Tess?" there was something that flickered in Niemand's eyes that frightened Max on the inside. "Is it Her Highness? Her Majesty?" When Max shook his head in dread, "My sovereign, is it the princess or your queen?"

Max took a step back, his crestfallen face briefly reflecting his anguish. He had hoped… he had been so hopeful… _"Oh god, she's really missing."_

"Your Majesty," Niemand said urgently, seeing the distress in Max's face.

"Stop calling me that," he replied half-heartedly as his mind churned with possibilities of what may have occurred. _"If anything has happened to her… if she's…"_ He swallowed the sour taste that raised in his throat.

"Let me help," Niemand urged softly as he watched the sovereign pace the length of the observatory, ducking under the reaching arms of the telescope so aptly named Star Glazer. "Tell me what has happened."

"Tess is gone," he murmured softly, his eyes looking at the monitors overhead at the many screen shots of the worlds beyond this one. One particular shot had always caught his eyes when he visited this place. "Someone pretended to be Michael," he turned and looked at Niemand with steadier eyes now, "The champion is called Michael now," and waited for that fact to be acknowledged before he continued. "They managed to trick Maria, Tess's sister, into thinking that Michael had called and asked to meet Tess alone."

"Tess is the queen?" Niemand asked, obviously attempting to align the information he was being given with his own knowledge.

"I don't know anything about that," Max replied a little sharper than necessary, not wanting to deal with what all this was implying.

"But Tess is your heart and not your sister, am I correct?" the other-worldly man asked, his eyes intent on Max's face.

Considering this a moment, Max silently acknowledged that Tess was his heart. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Niemand blinked, his face suddenly going completely blank, as if he was attempting to process something in his mind and forgot all about controlling his face in order to appear human. It was a rather disturbing thing to witness though Max wasn't sorry for it if it meant someone had a clue as to where to even begin to look for Tess. Then without warning, he seemed to come alive again. Turning still ghostly eyes at Max, "We should attempt to locate the other."

"The other?" Max asked, his eyes a little wide with confusion. "The other what?"

"The other Guardian, of course," Niemand replied, his face slowly taking shape once more to be at least semi-normal in that creepily calm way. "If he has taken the queen…"

"Can you please not call her that?" Max asked, feeling a little desperate now.

With only a nod to acknowledge the request, "If he has taken Tess, we can safely assume that she is well taken care of. If he has not…" he allowed the question to hang in the air. "We shall find her."

"So how do we find out if this other guy has taken Tess? How do we even find him?"

Niemand seemed a little surprised by the question. "We summon him, of course."

-&-&-&-

Liz shifted the large blue dinosaur under her arms. It was a cute thing and she fully plan on setting it in the corner of her room, but right now it was in the way as she did a methodical search of the fair grounds looking for Alex. The way Alex had taken off so suddenly earlier gave her a good idea that whatever was happening had something to do with their new found extraterrestrial friends… but she'd still like to have that confirmed.

With the carnival now in full swing, the amount of people have nearly doubled in just half hour. Navigating with a large stuff animal in her arms was getting to be more and more difficult as she continuously bumped into people. With a ruthful laugh, Liz considered leaving the carnival, walking the block and the half to the Crashdown and depositing the dinosaur in her room. And just when she made up her mind about doing just that, she spotted a familiar looking blond steadily weaving her way through the throng of people, headed away from her.

Determination and anger pushed Liz forward. Courtney Hutchins had made a fool out of Liz: coming into her life and pretending to be a friend. She didn't like being used, it was one of the worse feelings in the world. And it twisted her insides to continue to pretend that everything was just dandy around the diner and that she wasn't bottling up a stomach full of anger toward Courtney.

The newspaper clipping she had ordered still hadn't made its way to Liz yet but she was expecting it any days now. In the meantime, she had decided that she needed to keep a closer eye on Ms. Hutchins and her sneaky ways, with or without Max's permission. Besides, you never knew when she could accidentally find something useful to the others. Courtney was her problem right now and she was going to deal with it.

Careful to always keep at least two groups of people between her and her quarry, Liz followed Courtney serendipitously through the carnival and all the way to the fortune teller's tent. Carefully setting down her toy besides a over-filled folding chair, Liz ducked her way around the tent as close to where Courtney was loitering as she could get.

Liz had almost give up on waiting around when Courtney's stance sudden turn stiff and alert. Holding her breath, Liz positioned herself to see what had drew Courtney's attention and nearly fell over when she spotted the target.

Congresswoman Andrea Whitaker slowly made her way over, walking carefully in the soft grass with her high heels. She was impeccably dressed, from her pale suit to her delicate pearls, and stood out like a sore thumb among the happy jean-clad revelers.

"About time," Courtney greeted her with irritation. "And do you think you could call a little more attention to yourself?"

"What is it?" the congresswoman said impatiently as she stopped in front of Courtney. "I'm not in the habit of being summoned like this."

"We have a problem," Courtney stated in no uncertain term then looked around the crowded place. "And why did we have to meet at this place?"

"I was doing a photo op.," Whitaker informed her then smiled at a waving constituent. The brittle smile stayed in place until she had turned away from the crowd, where it promptly fell. "I do have a job to do and this is an election year, remember?"

"Like you'd let me forget," Courtney said darkly. "We need to talk, somewhere a little less public."

"Fine," the congresswoman replied sharply and turned about on her skinny heels. "Let's go somewhere private and I certainly hope you have something more substantial to report this time," then walked off without a backward glance.

Courtney quickly followed her, in a direction that didn't offer a whole lot of crowds to shield Liz from observation.

Feeling her heart pound a little harder, Liz stepped out from around the fortune teller's tent and headed for her stuff dinosaur. She simply had to find Alex now, this just took a seriously bad turn.

-&-&-&-

Touching her sore head, Tess let out a moan of pain as she eased herself onto her back. She couldn't remember the last time she hurt so badly; all she wanted to do was fall back into the easy painless embrace of sleep. But the faint smell of water and something difficult to identify permeated her senses just long enough to have her focusing.

Opening her eyes, she saw darkness overhead.

Sitting up, she saw darkness before her. In fact, it was dark all around her; she could barely see the tips of her shoes.

Reaching out, she felt her way with her hand, touching sand and dirt floor all around her. _"Okay, I'm alone,"_ and tried not to let that thought send her into hysterics. Reeling in her fears, she took a breath and assessed her situation for a moment. There was a faint light to the left and nothing more. _"Okay, left it is,"_ then opened her mind to the outside only to be met with a solid wall that bounced her right back into herself.

Seriously rattled now, she gave a whimper of fear and slowly crawled her way toward the faint outline of an opening. She wasn't sure what she thought she was going to find, but what she did find scared her just as badly if not more so. A chamber the size of her living room, dark and dank from years of neglect. It was empty except for four metal ovals pods of a sort, each one broken and empty, glowing faintly orange from some unseen source. They were positioned to form a square, two side by side on top of another set. Thick connectors linked the four chambers together in the center where several colored lights blinked in and out. The room was cold and smelled faintly of organics and dirt.

But it was the dull familiar feel of the place that left Tess shaking in fear_. "I've been here before,"_ she realized with a bone chilling horror. _"But where is here?"_

-&-&-&-

Michael groaned as light stabbed his eyes. Every part of his body ached with a kind of deep bone pain he couldn't even begin to describe. Even the worse beatings from Hank hadn't felt nearly this bad. The blood was pounding in his head, making deep throbbing thumps in his ears. His mouth felt like something had died in there and he was pretty certain he would very happily die at the moment rather than deal with the pains his body was pointing out to him rather brilliantly.

Something tugged sharply at his arm when Michael attempted to rub his head. In fact, several things tugged at his limbs when he attempt to move. Wincing, he slowly opened his heavy eyes, feeling the bright light poke him hard in the eyeballs. Looking down on himself, Michael took a sharp intake of breath to see that someone had 1) stripped him down to his jeans, leaving him shirtless and barefooted and 2) strapped him onto a dull silver surgical table, leaving him virtually immobile.

Frantically, he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered leaving Maria with Alex. He recollected running to the Gruesome Twosome, both of whom had taken one look at his face and quickly scrambled out of the way. He recalled having to dodge several six years olds making an escape from their parents. He remembered entering the fun house and then… and then nothing. There was nothing more after that. Oh god, what the hell happened? _"Did they find Tessa? What happened to Max and Isabel?"_

A quick turn of his head showed him a room of all white, not even a soft easy white that most houses were painted it but a kind of sterile, painfully razor-sharp white that hurt his retinas to stare at too long. Besides the table he was on, there was nothing else in the room but a mirror that he'd bet his life on was one-way and a dull silver doorknob on the opposite side of the room. The door itself had been painted the same eye-searing white so that he couldn't quite make out the frame. In fact the only thing in the in entire room that had any color was him.

And he was alone.

_To be continued…_


	62. Survival

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael meets Agent Pierce, Nasado is summoned, Kyle helps Maria as Jim demands answers and Tess tries to save herself.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **This chapter turned out to be a little more difficult to write than I had initially anticipated. I can't actually remember what happened in the "White Room" episode so I'm not going to be following that very closely at all. I'll apologize in advance for the typos and stuff… I was in a hurry and I didn't really want to look at this chapter again out of sheer fear that I may just end up not writing anymore because I can't do action/mystery plots very well.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 62 – Survival **

------------------------------------------------------------------

First instinct of any species is to survive. Michael knew this instinct all too well. After struggling for several minutes and knowing perfectly well that the reinforced nylon straps weren't going to give under any circumstances, he let out an outraged howl of frustration, fear and fury. _"All right,"_ he panted and considered his limited opinions. _"Can't get free, no way out. Probably someone behind the mirror watching and recording; can't afford to so something stupid. Concrete evidence isn't easy to deny and god only knows what exactly they know right now."_ With that calming thought in mind, Michael let himself lay back and refused to give into his baser needs of screaming at the top of his lungs.

He could only assumed, seeing that there weren't anyone else, that the others were still safe… and free. _"Which means that they're going to find you missing soon and…"_ he frowned, a memory of something coming back to mind. _"Divide and conquer. Tesas is missing right now and Max's first priority needs to be her. They've got to find Tessa first."_ Which meant that he was on his own.

For whatever the reason, the thought that he was alone and vulnerable didn't scare him as it did only moments before. The others have their hands full right now and he was simply going to have to deal with it. And to that end, first things first: _"Where the hell am I? Who the hell is behind all this? And what the hell do they want from me?"_

As Michael finished that thought, the door to the white room opened. A man dressed in a crisp black suit right out of the "Men In Black" movies walked in, face expressionless and sunglasses sat firmly in place on his nose. "Good afternoon, Mr. Guerin."

That didn't seem to need a response. Michael wasn't going to be making friends with this guy.

"My name is Agent Pierce. I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigations."

Shivering only inwardly, Michael faced him completely unfazed. _"Well, that's one question answered." _

-&-&-&-

Isabel held himself perfectly still, unwilling to allow Niemand see how badly he was scaring her. Everything he was telling her was so alien and… unreal. The crawling sensation on her skin had nothing to do with the chilly breeze that suddenly swept the carnival grounds. Her life has literally turned into a very bad sci-fi novel.

"Where's Michael?" Max asked suddenly as Niemand paused in his explanation of how they were going to summon Nasado. While he knew that Michael's sense of time was off sometimes, this was too important for his friend to have ignored.

Isabel traded quick looks with Alex, who shook his head to the negative in response. "Maybe he found Tess," Alex suggested hesitantly but the look in his eyes wasn't any where near convincing.

Something ugly ran down Isabel's back and gnawed angrily at her insides. Swallowing the sudden taste of dread in her mouth, Isabel pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call him." The generic voice mail she received didn't help and she turned big, frightened eyes on her brother. Her stomach did a flip-flop at the thought of something happening that wasn't in their sphere of awareness. "No answer."

Max pushed the panic and fear to the back of his mind, this wasn't the time for it; he needed to face the situation in the now. "Isabel, take a minute and see if you can get a feel on Michael. Niemand, get Nasado here; I need to know who's behind us and who's in front of us. Alex, find Maria and tell her that I need to see her right now. And see if you can keep Kyle occupied with something else; get Liz to help." He gave them all a quick sweep of a determined look. "Don't engage anyone and meet back here in half hour."

"What about parents?" Alex asked, his voice a little breathless with fear but knowing what he needed to do kept him thinking.

A frown came down as Max considered his opinions and finding none to his liking. "Avoid them the best you can. Make up something if you have to."

"Your Majes… Max," Niemand corrected himself with a great deal more difficulty than he would like to exhibit. "I will need one other to…"

"That's why I'm still here," Max answered as he nodded to the others to go. Isabel's hand brushed his for a moment, seeking and giving reassurance as she made for a tree again. Taking a breath, he regarded the newcomer with steady, defiant eyes. "What do we do?"

Niemand's lifeless eyes observed Max with a kind of deadly silence for a moment, as if assessing something in his mind, before he pulled from his pocket (a move that had Max back up a step in precaution) a pair of small stones. "Each person has a true name, a name they can be called upon. We shall call upon the other's name." He pressed one of the stones into Max's hand, where it fit into the center of one palm. "Shall we find somewhere more secluded?"

Glancing back at the carnival, now overflowing with excited people with no idea what was happening around them, Max felt a sudden overwhelming resentment. His life was this massively complicated, secretive world of duck and cover while theirs was simplified to the question of 'what's for dinner?' The gross unfairness left Max feeling an unreasonable rage before he reminded himself of Michael and Tess, and what they must be going through right now. Taking a breath, he forced himself to come back to the world where he was a solution.

Leading them away from the crowds and behind a large carnival set-up van, Niemand stopped and studied the youth for a moment. While the face was young, the eyes told a completely different story. Niemand knew that earthlings were relatively short-lived compared to himself and his counterparts, even the royal four with their unusual biology would outlive their earth brethrens by a many measurable time. And one can always tell the age of the spirit within by the windows of their bodies: their eyes. This man, Max, had eyes that were much older even than Niemand's own. But Max has forgotten, his memories clouded by the processes that has brought him back to the breathing world. This was the reason Niemand and the one they call Nasado had been brought to Earth with the royal four. "On these stones," pointing to the one in Max's hand with the one in his own, "are the other guardian's a true name. Each being is given one at birth by the one that gives them life."

"And…" Max's impatience had a great deal to do with his fear for the others. He will question things later, when safety and survival was no longer an issue.

"We call through the stone," Niemand explained softly without really explaining as he stared at the stone a moment and sent energy through it. "But it requires two."

The black stone in Niemand hand suddenly flared to life, two glowing octangular symbol of something Max didn't recognize appeared, pulsing with some unseen source… probably Niemand. Taking a breath, Max cupped his own stone with both his hands and send a gentle current of energy through his arms, gathering in his hands as if he was trying to heal the stone of some ailment. Identical symbols appears in the stone in his own hand and Max was left a little stunned; though he knew what had been coming he still hadn't been prepared for it. Taking a breath to brace himself, Max nodded for Niemand to continue.

Touching the stones together, Niemand watched Max's face as a small beacon of light flashed suddenly outwards for a nanosecond before flickering out. The stone cooled and the light from the symbols faded away as if it had never been there.

Max stared at the stone in his hands for a moment. "Now what?"

There was something akin to amusement in Niemand's eyes. "Now we wait."

-&-&-&-

In the observation room behind the reinforced one-way mirror buried deep in heart of a federal facility, the man known as Henry Gale jerked in his seat. His dark eyes shifted for a moment from the exposed pale skin of the teenage boy he had been watching.

"You okay, Gale?" Agent Jonathan Sanders asked with a quick frown and a sip from the endless cup of coffee forever in the man's hands.

"Yes," Gale answered stiffly, "Just a chill."

"I know what you mean," Sanders answered with a shake of his head. "I hate this; hate this assignment."

Gale turned to look at the man. "Why?"

"Look at him," Sanders tilted his chin to the mirror screen, "The boy I mean. He's just a kid; anyone can see that," he took another sip of the strong coffee. "Pierce is so convinced and obsessed with this whole alien conspiracy thing that he can't see straight anymore."

"Why is he so obsessed?" Gale asked, his nerveless skin tingling with pulse energy that came from having one's name called through energy-transference. He hadn't felt anything like in over half a century at least.

"Something about a bad case that went down a decade ago," Sanders replied absentmindedly as he monitor the boy's heart and breathing using targeted infer-red scanners. "Damn it, I don't have the stomach for this kind of shit," watching Pierce circle the boy as a fly would its pray trapped upon its net. "This isn't right."

Glancing at the door, Gale wondered for a moment if he could get away.

"Need some air?" Sanders guessed sympathetically. "God knows I do. I'll cover you now if you cover me later."

_"How very accommodating of you?"_ Gale nodded and exited with a quick touch of the shoulder. Humans seemed to take comfort in such things.

-&-&-&-

Maria silently told herself to calm down and not allow the fact that she was a basket case to interfere with what she needed to do.

"Maria…" Kyle entreated again.

"I'm fine," Maria repeated for the umpteenth time now, pulling her face in what she hoped was a convincingly calm façade. "I just had a moment there. PMS and all that junk."

Kyle gave her a look of extreme annoyance. "You have any idea of the millions of times that a guy will get in trouble for uttering such nonsense."

"It's perfectly fine if a girl does it," Maria replied logically as she trooped off. She was already missing the gathering but she didn't want to lead Kyle back to the others. The guy was suspicious enough as it was, no need to give him any more ammunition if push comes to shove. She could only hope that Max and the other have already found Tess and… In her heart Maria knew that they hadn't found Tess yet. Tess would have contacted Maria in some why by now, knowing how scared Maria would be. No, Tess was still missing and Kyle wasn't going to let this go. _"What to do? What to do?"_

"Maria, please talk to me," Kyle said softly as he pulled her up short. He watched her face, eyes that darted all over the place but refused to meet his. "I want to help."

On impulse, Maria hugged him, grateful for the genuine concern she could see in Kyle. He was a good guy, the kind of guy you can count on when chips were down and you needed someone to help pick you up and put you back on your feet. Kyle Valenti was a boy scout, the kind of person that stopped to help old ladies across the street, stray kittens out of trees and refused to leave someone when they knew something wasn't right. "Thank you."

Stunned for a moment, Kyle didn't know what to do. But his arms came around Maria slowly and he hugged her tight in his arms, feeling the anxiety that practically radiated from every pore of her body. "I haven't done anything yet."

"Thank you for wanting to help," Maria said quietly as she pulled back to look at him with sad troubled eyes. "But you can't."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," he suggested.

Maria shook her head at him, the regret genuine. "Kyle…"

"Maria? Kyle?" Sheriff Jim Valenti approached the pair cautiously, not liking the trouble pained looks on both their faces. They sprung apart like guilty children caught doing something they ought not have. Under any other circumstances, Jim might have been amused by the reaction, but today wasn't the day for it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maria and Kyle answered at the exact same time.

"Yeah, that was believable," the sheriff muttered darkly as he stared at the two with icy blue eyes. When either of them said anything, he looked around the sparsely populated area they had somehow managed to find in the ridiculous crowded place. "Where's Tess and Michael?"

Kyle's hand closed on Maria's elbow, warning her carefully with a tightening hand when she jerked in reaction. Kyle has never made it a habit in his life to lie to his father but it was obvious that Maria was upset about something and the look in her eyes said that telling his dad anything would be a bad idea. "We're not sure. We all kind of came here separate."

It wasn't easy but Maria took a breath and prepared for the performance of a lifetime. "Michael went to the fun house," she informed the sheriff, her voice steady. "Max took Tess there and Michael got all riled up about protecting Tess and stuff."

The sheriff raised a brow at that.

"I know, I know," Maria waved off the look, carefully watching Kyle out of the corner of her eye, hoping he wasn't going to make a liar out of her. "They're best friends and Max and Tess are dating but…" she rolled her eyes and wished they weren't so dry and scratchy from her crying fit earlier, "Michael's got that whole big-brother attitude thing going. Doesn't want Max fooling around with Tess in that bad kind of way."

"And you do?" Jim asked, mildly amused while still trying to read the babbling Maria Harding.

"I'm not worried about Tessie if that's what you're asking," Maria cocked her head to the side with a smirk. "I've taught my sister enough defensive moves to take down a street gang. If Maxwell Evans so much as sneeze wrong at Tess, she'll drop his ass on the ground faster than you can say 'gesundheit.'" At least all that part hadn't been a lie, she'd seen Tess taken down at bully in two seconds flat; everyone underestimates delicate little Teresa Harding.

When Jim merely stood there, regarding her with a questioning look, Kyle frowned. "What's the matter, Dad?"

Taking a breath, Jim forced himself to think logically. "Amy's got this bad feeling."

"Bad feeling?" Maria asked, her act dropped and her concentration now on her mother. "What do you mean she's got a bad feeling?"

Shaking her head, "You mother and I were talking in her office earlier and…"

"What were the two of you doing at her office on a Saturday?" Maria demanded.

"Discussing some stuff having to do with Michael," feeling a little ridiculous at having to explain himself to the slip of a girl. Jim had to remind himself that this was Amy's daughter. She had a right to worry - not that there was anything to worry about. "She was doing me a favor about… some stuff."

Kyle nodded his head comprehension. "This regarding what we talked about the other day?" glancing briefly at Maria and shaking his had at her silent question.

"Yeah," Jim answered with a sigh. "Amy is going to talk the judge for me."

"Oh good," Kyle nodded and motioned to Maria that he would explain later. "You were saying about Mrs. Harding?"

"Right," Jim ran his hand through his blonde hair and tried to ease the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. "Amy just had this really bad feeling that one of you girls were in trouble."

"Really?" Kyle glanced at Maria who stared at the sheriff.

"Yeah," Jim frowned, his face troubled. "And then…"

"Then?" Kyle asked.

Shaking her head, Jim took a breath and glanced at Maria again. The girl's expressionless face didn't ease his concerns. "Then I got this weird notion that Michael was too." He gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Those two always seem to get in trouble together." He looked at Maria, waiting for the girl to say something to the contrary. Her silence was becoming unnerving.

Maria held herself perfectly still, her mind whirled a moment longer than it needed to.

Deciding that now would be a good time to do something, Kyle took Maria's arm a little more firmly. "Still feeling the heat stroke?" he asked softly, giving his dad a quick helpless shrug as a way of explaining Maria's distraction.

Picking up on the convenient lie, Maria nodded her head and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I think I need to sit down."

"Get her some water," Jim advised and moved to help.

"I'm fine," Maria said softly and touched her forehead with a free hand. "Can you see if you can find my mom for me?"

"She's over by the Farris wheels, said you and Tess liked them as kids."

"I'll head that way then," Maria smiled wanly at him before dragging Kyle along with her.

Jim watched them go, noting that Maria's stride seem to lengthen as they got further and further away from him. If Maria Harding had heat stroke, Jim would eat his hat. Something wasn't right and he wasn't sure why. And Kyle… why would the boy… of course, Maria Harding's inherited good looks could have a great to deal to do with whatever it was that convinced Kyle he suddenly developed a poker face.

It's been some time since someone's been able to bluff their way around Jim and he was honest enough with himself to say that he wasn't sure if Maria had been telling him the truth or not. On the one hand, he was one hundred and ten percent sure that Maria Harding would do anything for her sister. In that vein, she would also do whatever was necessary to protect Tess… which means that if Tess was in trouble, Maria sure as hell would do whatever it takes to insure Tess's safety. On the other hand, Maria was also hiding something. And he was certain that that it do to with either Tess or Michael. Which mean…

_"Oh hell, Jim. You haven't got a clue what it means,"_ he grunted and looked around him with great irritation. Really, was it that hard to ask for a little cooperation here? With no other recourse, Jim did the only thing he knew how. He headed toward the fun house to check out Maria's story. And god help her if she lied.

-&-&-&-

Agent Pierce's eyes watched Michael Guerin with a wild fascination. By all appearance, the teenager was as human as he. The bio scan had revealed nothing extraordinary or extraterrestrial about the boy. But Pierce wasn't stupid, he knew that it was going to take blood tests and full examination to reveal the differences. And judging by the rumble that he could already hear from the upstairs people, he had best get it done fast.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Michael asked, his dark eyes following the FBI man carefully as the agent circled around him. Without knowing enough, Michael didn't really have a whole lot of options other than to fall back on his attitude. "Because the last time I checked, this is considered kidnapping."

"Oh I'm sure you have some clue as to why you're here," Agent Pierce replied steadily as he leaned against the two-way mirror.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Michael said as dryly as he could muster, "But I ain't got a clue as to why you decided to whack me with something and drag my ass here." He forced down the fear with sheer will. _"Never let the enemy see weakness."_

Pierce smiled; it was the kind of smile that reminded Michael of dead things. "We've been following you very closely this last couple of months. I have to admit, you weren't exactly what we had expected but…"

"Mister," Michael interrupted, his eyes drilling holes into Agent Pierce's skull, "Get to the point. What do you want?"

"Information of course," with a belying casual shrug. "Who are you? Where are you from? And what are you doing here?"

Eyes narrowing with anger, "Michael Guerin. Roswell, New Mexico. And I'm here because _you kidnapped me_." And with that, he began to really put up a struggle, tugging at his bonds until the thick materials rubbed his skin raw.

"You'll only hurt yourself that way," Pierce informed him in an eerily calm voice.

"You know," Michael said, after exhausting himself some, "I just got through this terrific child abuse case. Ain't really looking forward to another one right now."

"There's not going to be a case."

"People are going to start to wonder what happened to me when I come up missing, you know. Did you think about _that_?"

"People aren't going to care when they realize what you really are," Pierce informed him causally as if they were discussing nothing more important than the weather.

Michael stared at him in silence.

"Your little friends, that sheriff foster-father of yours, the pretty social worker and her girls," Pierce continued, taking some small piece of satisfaction in what he could see was the boy's fear at being found out, "Yeah, they may come looking and if they ask too many questions, I'll simply have to tell them that the Michael Guerin they knew was merely a façade. And when they find out you're beyond their comprehension of what a human being is, they'll simply look the other way and fall back into their happy little lives."

_"He doesn't know."_ Michael could have jumped up and cheered. _"Oh thank you God!"_ Michael made himself shiver a little, give the little FBI man something to gloat about. _"Obviously, he doesn't have Tessa and doesn't know about her either; otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it. Which means she's either just safe and lost or…or there's something else."_ He forced himself not to think about it too much but changed his mind. _"They're going to need me if there's something else out there that's got Tessa. Think Michael, think. What to do?"_ he took a breath, knowing that there's nothing else he could do but get help. _"ISABEL!!! ISSY!!!"_

"I think, Mr. Guerin," Pierce said, seeing the frantic look in Michael's eyes. "You are finally grasping your situation."

-&-&-&-

Isabel could feel the world around her fade again, wishing to god that she could do this faster.Putting all her concentration on the image of Michael in her mind's eye, Isabel told herself she could do this; there was no other recourse. _"Come on, Michael; where are you?"_

The atmosphere around her buzzed as the air thickened and she felt her inner self be pulled away from the carnival grounds. The world on the higher plains took a strange color when she looked at it, like it had been softened by base colors and eased into a nicer place. A building arose before her and she brought her hand up as her mind was pulled through the walls, as if someone had attached a cord to her belly and was drawing her ins.

She gasped when she stopped, suddenly and unexpectedly. Then gasped again when she saw Michael. _"Michael?"_

He was laying back on a surgical bed, his arms and legs bound. In their minds, he turned to her. _"Issy."_

_"Are you all right?"_

_"FBI," _he said very quickly with a quick frown as if he was having a difficult time concentrating. _"Open you eyes, Issy. Open your eyes."_

Isabel closed her eyes instead and expanded her reach to touch gently at the minds around the area. She wasn't very good at this, dreams being her forte but she managed to get whispering access to one… no, two individuals. She couldn't hear anything but they were there. _"I'm going to get the others. We'll get you out of here."_

_"Tessa?"_

She shook her head at him. _"Still missing."_

_"Find her first."_

_"No."_

_"Issy,"_ he warned her then turned away, his concentration obviously shot.

_"Michael?" _she reached out but hesitated.

In a blink of an eye, Michael turned again to look at her. _"Find Tessa first."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be all right,"_ he assured her. _"They don't want to kill me, just want to know what makes me tick. I've got some time."_

Isabel nodded her head and took a breath. _"We'll find you."_

_"Be careful,"_ he whispered and then turned away again.

With a jerk, Isabel came back to herself and blinked at the bright sun. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she realized that she had left Michael behind… and Lord only knows what they're doing to him. Giving herself a moment to indulge in her pain, Isabel wept. She cried for Michael, she cried for the missing Tess, she cried for her brother and she cried for herself.

Life shouldn't be so hard.

-&-&-&-

"Tell me," Kyle demanded.

"Kyle…" Maria warned as she stalked way.

"I deserve to know what the hell is happening!" he turned her around and forced her to look at him, ignoring the gawking crowd that threatened to run them over.

Maria looked around, nerves as hell, then pulled Kyle away to a quiet spot. "I can't do this right now."

"I'm trying to help," Kyle said, frustrated and hurt by her lack of trust in him, "But you're not exactly making this easy." In the last couple of weeks, he's opened up about so much to her, trusting that she would understand and not blab it to anyone. He had thought that trust was reciprocated.

"I didn't ask for your help?" Maria yelled back, angry about feeling like she's done something wrong when she really hasn't.

"Friends shouldn't have to!" Kyle shouted back just as angry and confused.

That effectively deflated Maria.

Kyle felt like slime now; he hadn't meant to yell at her when it's obvious that she's scared and in pain. "Please," he begged her as tears filled her eyes. God how he hated tears. "Let me help."

"You can't," Maria swallowed hard at the pain in her throat.

"I can try," he countered.

Closing her eyes, she pray that she wasn't making a mistake. "Tess is missing."

Since he already surmised that it had something to do with the younger Harding sister, "We need to tell my father."

"No," shaking her head at him.

"He's the sheriff of this town, Maria," he told her unnecessarily. "He can help."

"No," she said more firmly, "There's a lot more going on and…"

"And what?"

"Getting your dad involved would just make it worse," Maria said with a painful cry as she allowed her pain to swallow her for a moment before she could pull herself back together.

"Maria…" confused now.

"You have to trust me," she said pleadingly, "Please?"

Kyle could see that he wasn't going to change her mind and he wasn't sure why. Obviously there was a great deal more going on that she wasn't telling him but at least this was a start. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Maria said, her face contorted in distress. "There's nothing you can do."

"You don't think this is something innocent, do you?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head at him, throwing herself into his arms seeking some kind of solace there. "If anything happens to my sister… I…. I don't know what I'd do."

"We'll find her," Kyle assured her soothingly. "We'll find her."

"How?" knowing that was a stupid question.

Kyle considered things a little. "Can I assume you want to keep this quiet?"

"Yes."

"Who else is involved?"

Maria gave a watery laugh. "Who do you think?"

"Michael and his posse," he nodded with understanding. "Okay, let's find Michael first and figure this out." He took her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "We'll find Tess, okay?"

She nodded, taking comfort in his confidence. "Thank you."

Kyle nodded, took her hand and headed toward the fun house and praying that his dad had bought their story. God help them both if his father found out they lied.

-&-&-&-

After spending an entire hour just laying on the ground and taking in the shock of her imprisonment in a place she could only assume was a cave of some sort, Tess sat up and decided that she's had enough pity-party time. She wasn't helping anyone by just sitting there on her butt. And god knows what's happened to everyone else. She felt a sudden jolt of determination at the thought of the others in danger. But first, she's got to survive whatever the hell this was. Taking a breath, she survey the room again with a calmer eyes. Besides the four creepy pod things, there was little else to offer her a clue as to where she might be. The half dozen times she's attempted to reach out with her mind for Isabel, the one person she knew she could reach all the time, had left her with headaches when her mind was forcefully bounced back; it was akin to running headlong into a brick wall.

Turning around to face the darkness, she squinted to sharpen her sight but found it to be useless. Since escape wasn't going to be lying in the direction of those alien looking chamber things, she could only reasonably assume that the dark was going to be the way out. Bracing herself for whatever, Tess lifted one hand and gathered her will and energy into her palm, creating a glow there to illuminate her way. The long dark tunnel didn't reassure her.

Looking back, she shivered as she looked at the pods again. "Can't stay here, that's for sure," and moved forward.

Moving forward slowly, hoping that the light she produced didn't drain her, Tess made her way down the tunnel steeling herself for whatever was in the darkness. But nothing jumped at her; there was no traps, no bodies, no surprises. Just a blank wall… a blank wall with a computer panel to it. Just a silver metal panel about a six inches across and a foot long, with six LED lights across the top. No buttons, no knobs, no instructions of any sort. It was like something out of Star Trek.

"Not helpful at all," Tess murmured then jumped when her own voice echoed twice in the dark. "Hello?" she called out again… just in case. Her greeting was echoed back at her.

Sighing with relief and maybe just a little disappointment, Tess turned back to the stone wall before her and the mysterious computer thingy that continued to be uselessly lit by a combination of her palm-light and the it's own LED lights. Tess made a noise of regret and dread as she put her hand on the flat surface of the metal; because it was obvious by the size of thing that that was exactly what it was: a hand screener.

The LED lights across the panel blinked rapidly, flashing an unknown sequence before an unseen light flashed under hand. The air around her seem to hiss with relief. The stone wall shimmered into a blur to be replaced by grimy silver doors that opened silently to the afternoon sun.

Tess closed her hand extinguishing the light in her palm and shielded her eyes, waiting for her vision to adjust to the brightness after being so long in the darkness. Stepping out, any where was better than the creepy dark tunnels, she sat on the ground a moment, letting herself breath in the balmy sandy air of the New Mexico desert. She looked around her, trying to recognized anything that might tell her where the hell she was… and almost wished she didn't. Below her was the road, the highway that lead out of Roswell, only road to take if you were coming and going from Arizona and California: Magee Road.

-&-&-&-

Max felt the trickling sensation on the back of his neck and turned defensively on instinct.

Isabel gasped and took a step back, her hands instinctively closed around Max's arm.

The man known as Henry Gale stepped out from the shadows cast by the descending sun. His cold eyes regarded Max with recognition before bw bowed. "You summoned, your majesty?"

Rattled by the title he use but never once showing it, Max step forward until he was looking down at the man through hard golden eyes. Every fiber in his soul screaming that this man, this thing, knew what Max wanted to know. "Where's Tess? Where's my wife?"

_To be continued…_

Everyone still okay with the story so far?


	63. Rally

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me, I'm perpetually out of funds.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes… and has by now.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Pierce questions Michael, Tess reaches out, Kyle is caught in a lie, Jim jumps in and Max take reign and mounts a rescue.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **Okay, my sincerest apologies for the delay in updates. I've managed to seriously screwed up my left arm and it's made typing a rather slow and painful process in these last few weeks. I'm healing but it's going to be a while before I'm up to speed again. And then there's the whole 'pin all the plot lines down' routine. Working my way through the story is turning out to be a more difficult thing that I first imagined. Okay, now would probably be a really good time for me to go out and invest in season 1 and 2 of the series and refresh my fading memories of the show. (sigh) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and try to keep the booing to a minimum, okay? My ego can't take the abuse right now. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 63 – Rally**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel stood there, taken aback. _"Wife? Did he just say wife?"_

Nasado bowed his head slowly. "So your majesty does remember some of his past."

"Knock off the crap," Max said softly, his eyes revealing nothing of the stunned disbelief at his own words. _"When the hell did I start thinking of Tess as my wife?"_ But that wasn't what he needed to be concentrating one right now. He took another step forward. "Where's Tess?"

"Her majesty…"

"Tess," Max repeated more fiercely, taking another step closer. He couldn't want them to think of them as anything else but themselves.

Nasado looked at Neimand for a moment then nodded his head in acquiesce. "She is safe."

"We have to find her," Isabel insisted, gathering her courage. "Michael wouldn't talk about anything but finding Tess first." Her heart pounded in her rib cage, her mind churning with why she had allowed herself to be so easily dissuade from rescuing Michael first. _"Michael is family. Why did he say go and I just go? Michael should be first… Michael should always be first."_ But what her mind said and what her heart said was different. She hadn't argue with Michael when he said find Tess. She had just gone along with his resolution, followed his command on instinct, _"Like it was second nature."_ She didn't want to think about why. She just wanted Michael back no matter what it took. And if that meant following her gut instincts to obey Michael's command and getting Tess first… well then, so be it. _"God, please let him be all right. Please keep him safe."_

Again, Nasado man nodded his head. "The Champions knows his place. He would…"

"Michael," Isabel snapped, her fears making her almost irrational now. "His name is Michael," pronouncing each word through painfully clinched teeth.

"Calm yourself, Princess," Niemand said soothingly.

"Isabel!" Max and Issy corrected automatically.

The two being exchanged a quick unreadable glance. Obviously, the conversation was not going as well as they had hoped.

Max didn't want to know what they were thinking; really, he hardly cared. Nothing else mattered at the moment. "Take me to her."

Nasado's eyes reflected his surprise. "That would not be prudent at the moment."

"I don't care," Max snarled angrily. "Take me to Tess."

"She is safer where she is. The earthmen would use her against the Cham… against Michael," he corrected himself reluctantly. "They may not know of your origins or your relations to one another but they understand that _she_ is important to Michael," his eyes sliced over to Isabel. "They know that Michael will do anything to protect her, including doing something recklessly dangerously - such as exposing himself to save her. It would be wiser to secure Michael's safe return before we release Her Ma… before we release Tess."

"You honestly believe that, don't you?" Max asked contemptuously. "You honestly think that keeping Tess out of this is going to somehow make this better? Tess would be the first one in the line of fire to save Michael!"

"And in doing so," Nasado replied reasonably, "Expose herself, Michael _and you_ to infinite dangers. Your enemies are not without their own spies within this planet's ridiculously convoluted system of governance." He shook his head at his sovereign. "Be reasonable, your majority. Your beloved is safe for the moment and will remain so."

If anything, it only fueled Max's fear and rage. "I only have _your_ word for it. For all I know, _you_ are my enemy and you have helped to take two people from me." The slow burn of anger and fear erupted into an inferno of seething rage. With teeth clinched to the point of painful, "Now, I going to ask you one more time: where is Tess?"

Niemand stopped Nasado before the other man can speak. Nasado had always been the more stoic of the two and less able to communicate with others. Their jobs were two folds, protect and teach. Nasado protected the royals while Niemand was suppose to guide them; they had been hardwired for these purposes. "Perhaps it would be wise to keep the royals together. We cannot say if there are more of the earth military men crawling around here looking for her."

"They are not," Nasado replied quietly, "I have been living amongst them some time now. They have what they came for."

"Michael, you mean," Isabel said swallowing her fears for him. "They've been watching Michael since that whole incident with his father, haven't they?"

"That had not be discovered until after though it did helped to confirm some of their suspicions," Nasado said quietly, "But it was the shooting at the diner that triggered the earthmen's curiosity."

Without giving anything away, Max felt his insides lurch with sickening pain. _"Oh god, this is my fault. I did this."_ Pushing back the overwhelming fear and guilt, Max stepped away from the rest, looking into the horizon at the setting sun. Michael was in trouble because of him. Tess was missing because of him. This all started with him and his impulsive… But what the heck was he to have done? Just stand there and watch Tess die? No, that's not the answer. Did he have any regrets? Maybe. But not about saving Tess. A soft image of Tess, her golden halo hair framed around her face as she turned to him and shyly smiled, danced before his eyes. _"No, no regrets there."_ Max closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to collect his fears, pushed into a dark corner of his mind and shut the door to it. He didn't have time for this right now; he needed to figure out what to do next.

_"Max?"_

He jerked in reaction.

Isabel frowned. "What's wrong?"

Turning, Max faced his sister.

_"Max!"_

"Tess," the word left his lips before he registered it.

-&-&-&-

"Tell me about yourself," Pierce said conversationally as he leaned back against the wall and studied the young man strapped to the surgical bed. By all appearances, they were having a quiet little conversation that had nothing to do with the fact that Pierce had effectively abducted Michael out of an amusement park and was now holding him against his will. They could be talking about the weather as far as anyone can tell.

Michael closed his eyes for a moment, telling himself to stay calm and to wait for help. Attacking the asshole would make the situation worse, not better. "I was born some 17 years ago to people that dumped me somewhere – probably smart of them too. According to my adoption files, they think that I was probably physically and psychologically abused, probably by men such as a yourself, and _that's_ the reason I can't remember shit before they found me outside of Roswell wrestling with a dog for food. They couldn't say if I was molested or not without further studies but I didn't seem to be exhibiting any of the tale-tell signs of sexual abuse, again probably by sickos like you seeing as you seem to like me like this," he smiled wide at Pierce and pointed his chin to his half naked state, every inch the arrogant obnoxious teen rebel. "I was raised by Mona and Hank Guerin right up to the age of ten which Mona gave up and finally left Hank. You met Hank right? I'm sure you did. Prince of a guy; loved to be the authority figure; you probably shared some kind of ancestor." A tinge of pain ran through him as he remembered his last conversation with Hank Guerin. Despite all the crap he pulled on Michael in his life, Hank's last act had been to protect his son. Michael couldn't forget that; didn't want to forget that. And then a thought occurred to him and Michael's piercing glare sharpened suddenly. "Did you kill him?" the question was asked in that soft, deathly tone. "What? You couldn't get him to tell you what you wanted to hear?"

Pierce smirked somewhat resigned to the fact that the boy wasn't going to make this easy… though he hadn't deceived himself into thinking that he would. "You think you're very smart, don't you?"

With eyes that didn't waver, "I'm a teenage boy with enough hormones to cause a tidal wave; of course I think I'm smart. Didn't they teach you psychology in FBI school? And you didn't answer my question. Did you kill Hank?"

"I have no use for your drunken former adoptive father," Pierce replied uncrossing his arms slowly to approach. "He wasn't exactly too forthcoming with information."

"Is that why you killed him? Cause he was no use to you?" Michael asked sharply, praying to god that the could keep his temper in check.

"And who said I killed him?" Pierce asked quietly, not giving anything away.

Holding himself still, Michael curses silently at his inability to read probe a person's mind like Isabel and Tess. He wanted to know, needed to know if this psychotic authority figure had anything to do with his father… Hank's death. And if he did… god help him.

_"Michael?"_

Jerking, Michael blinked in surprise.

Pierce's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?"

"Besides you being a sick and twisted soul?" Michael asked all smartass-like. "This room is freezing. This where all those tax dollars go? You're a/c bills?"

_"Michael?"_

There was gentle nudge at his mind. He ignored her for a moment.

_"Michael, where are you?"_

"What are you thinking, boy?" Pierce asked, coming much too close for comfort. His pale blue eyes were sharp with suspicion as he drilled holes in Michael's head looking for clues. "What are you hiding?"

_"Michael?"_

Forcing his face to stay impassive, Michael returned Pierce's stare with a sharp one of his own. "Whatever it is you think you're looking for with me, you're not going to find it. So why don't you do yourself a favor and let me go before people start looking for me. And don't kid yourself into thinking that people aren't going to start asking questions. You're underestimating my friends and that's a big mistake."

"Really now?" intrigued by the thought. "And what exactly is it that you think they can do? And if you're looking for help from your esteemed sheriff, I'm certain that I can convince him to reconsider his position. After all, he does have a son of his own to protect now, doesn't he?"

Michael's eyes narrowed again. "Are you threatening Kyle?"

"Kyle," Pierce rolled the name off his tongue. "A good boy, that Kyle Valenti. Had the pleasure of meeting him… when we found that agent you killed."

"I didn't kill anyone," Michael replied calmly, truthfully.

Perhaps it was the look of solid conviction in Michael's eyes as he stated his innocence that struck Pierce but the agent back away suddenly. "Sheriff Valenti's father was a cop, did you know that? A decorated peace officer before his life went to hell."

"What are you…" he cut himself off with a huff of resigned exasperation.

_"Michael?"_

Looking at him, Pierce began to feel a inkling of doubt.

_"Michael? Are you all right?"_

Eyeing Pierce carefully, Michael's mind retreated into itself for a moment. _"Tessa?"_

_Tess rushed to Michael's side, her big eyes wide with fear. "Michael!"_

_"I'm kind of tied up at the moment," Michael replied carefully. "Are you all right? Are you safe yet?"_

_"I've made it out on my own. I'm waiting for Max to find me."_

_"Are you safe though?" he asked insistently. _

_Taking hold of Michael's ghostly hand, "As safe as I can be. Where are you? How can we find you?"_

_"No time," Michael shook his head, "Get to safety first. Don't worry about me."_

_"Don't be stupid," Tess snapped._

"Michael?" Pierce stared at the boy, noting that his pupils were dilated.

Blinking, Michael's focus snapped back quickly. "What? You're not going to continue on whatever the hell kind of BS story you are obviously dying to tell me?"

Raising a quick brow at his defiant tone, Pierce wondered again at what the boy was thinking. "Sheriff Valenti senior picked up on a few cases where the deaths were mysterious… alien even. He spent the next twenty years destroying his reputation and his sanity trying to prove the killer wasn't of this world. And his son grew up hating him for it."

"And this matter to me how?" Michael asked almost conversationally, ignoring the tickling buzz he could feel in the back of his mind where Tess was still lurking about. _"Get out. Get safe."_

_"I'm not leaving you behind."_

_"Don't worry about me," Michael shouted with great exasperation. "Why are you being so stubborn?"_

_"Why are you?" Tess asked with grave concern over her eyes. "Max will find me. You… we don't know where you are."_

_"I…" he paused, not sure what to tell her. He wasn't sure where he was either. "I don't know."_

_Tess looked around, her pale face made even paler by Michael's mind. "I'll find you," she replied letting go of his hand slowly, reluctantly. She turned her face, her eyes unfocused for a moment. "I'll find a way."_

_"Don't do anything stupid," Michael warned. "Get to Max and get safe."_

_"I will," she assured him with a quick smile. "Just you worry about you."_

_Michael shook his head, "You come first."_

_Brows wrinkled with confusion. "Why?"_

_The question caught Michael off guard and he opened his mouth to say… to say what? He didn't know why. He cared a great deal about Tess and would probably do anything for her. But why did she come first? Why was she so important? And he knew on instinct that she was important and that he had to protect her first at all cost. But why? He hadn't stop to question it before but now… Why was Tess so important?_

"Am I boring you?" Pierce asked mildly.

"You really want me to go there?" Michael shot back.

"What do you think the good sheriff would give to restore his father's good name?" Pierce asked, his eyes focused tightly on Michael's. There was something going on behind those intelligent eyes. He didn't know what it was but it was there. "What would you give to restore your good name?"

For a moment there, Michael almost questioned it. What would he give to get out of this?

_"Someone's coming!" Tess's voice was a mere whisper. "I'll come back. I'll come back soon."_

Then she was gone. No more little buzzing of awareness.

Michael was alone.

"What would you give, Michael?" Pierce asked quietly again seeing the wheels of thought turn behind the boy's eyes. "What would you give?"

Turning his eyes slowly, Michael regarded Pierce with the look of a cornered predator. There was nothing in the world more dangerous. "What do you want?"

-&-&-&-

Jim stepped carefully through the doorway, his senses still reeling from the crazy hall of neon colors, black lights and intersecting walls and corners. Why the hell anyone found these places to be "fun" was well beyond his sense of humor. Right now, he was just grateful for the reprieve from the nauseating sights… though the wall to wall maze of mirrors probably wasn't going to be any better. "Oh great…" Sighing resignedly, he looked down and followed the path without having to look at his reflection three hundred times over. Just the thought of it was making him dizzy again.

He had made his fourth turn around yet another mirrored corner and was beginning to feel extremely disorientated when he spotted the mobile phone on the ground. Sleek, silver and all too familiar, Jim swallowed a raising tide of fear as he picked it up. All kinds of nasty little thoughts sped through his mind in less then a minute and Jim had to force himself to calm down and think rationally. _"This could be anything. There's absolutely no reason to suspect the worse and… and… and who the hell am I kidding?"_ He turned to walk away when voices carried to him from behind the walls.

"Will you stop that?"

"I'm sorry," Maria replied fearfully to Kyle's reprimand, "But I really don't like this place. Why do they call these things 'fun houses?' There's nothing fun about them."

"Some people find it amusing to make themselves vomit."

"We girls like to called it bulimia," Maria answered dryly.

"Or a psychotic break down," Kyle pointed out as they rounded yet another corner. "Now I know how psyche ward patients feels. You see anything yet?"

"Besides the gazillion me's and you's?"

"Maria!" quite exasperated by this insane reflex Maria seemed to developed to deal with her fears.

"No, I don't see anything yet," she was quick to reply.

"Damn it, where the hell is Michael?" Kyle muttered a little too loudly as he kept on hand against the mirrored wall and one hand latched firmly around Maria's. He did not want to lose track of her in this bewildering maze. Lord knows her presence was the only thing helping him keep it together instead of running out of the place screaming like a loon.

"That's kind of what I'd like to know," Jim said causally as he stepped around the corner and faced his son.

Maria screamed in reaction to the sheriff's sudden appearance amongst the reflections almost menacing like. Her voice echoed painfully; Jim and Kyle were a little surprised that none of the mirrors cracked… of course, that would be way too cliché. The silence that followed was almost as deafening.

Kyle peeked out of one eye as the eardrum shattering sounded finally died. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Maria," he whispered taking his hand away from his ear, the other still firmly attached to her for no apparent reason. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Closing her eyes, Maria forcefully shoved her heart back into her chest from where it had been firmly lodged in her throat.

"Hey, you all right?" Kyle asked, tugging on her arm carefully. Even in the eerie fluorescent lights Maria appeared unusually pale.

She could only shake her head slowly. The guilt, the fear and terror and the unknown was finally catching up to her and she didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't being of any help to anyone that she just seem to be making things harder. And… and Tess… Tess was still missing.

"It's going to be okay," Kyle whispered softly, gently pushing her head to his shoulder, offering her some amount of comfort that his presence lent.

Jim watched the two with growing trepidation – not for the obvious closeness he could clearly see between the two (truth be told, he was glad that Kyle has found some comfort in Maria's somewhat abrasive company in these trouble times), but for the palpable fear he could sense they weren't confiding in him. Something horrible must have occurred to reduce Maria Harding to this state and Jim would bet his pension that it took a great deal to break Maria down. "Kyle, where's Michael?"

Looking up, Kyle met his father's eyes with hesitation. He didn't have all the facts, didn't know exactly what has happened but he knew that Maria's silence was for a damn good reason. He had to respect her for it. "He called and said that he was taking Tess to the Farris wheel. They were going to meet up with Isabel and some others there."

"He called you," Jim repeated.

"Yes," Kyle said with a nod.

"From his cell I presume?"

"Yes."

"Just now?"

"Yes," Kyle answered again feeling the palms of his hands sweat as Maria looked up carefully, holding her breath… they both were.

Shaking his head at his son, "That'd be kind of hard considering," he pulled the silver mobile phone from his pocket, "I found this on the ground in here just now," showing them the cracked face of the cell. "I could be mistaken but you know that I'm not, but this is Michael's phone. Someone broke it and left it and I know Michael isn't careless so… let me ask you again: where is Michael?" He could read the answer easily on both their faces. "But you probably don't know the answer to that, do you? Just like you probably have no idea where Tess is either because both of them are missing, aren't they?"

Maria's hands dug into Kyle's arms.

Closing his eyes, Jim told himself to be patient, told himself to think logically, told himself… "What the hell were you thinking!!!"

"Dad…" Kyle started.

"Don't!" Jim warned, reining in his temper with some regret. "I don't want to hear it."

Swallowing her fear and pushing back her racing thoughts, "If Michael's gone…"

"Is it the FBI?" Jim asked sharply.

Stunned, Maria could only stand there with her jaw dropped.

"Is it?" Jim asked again when only silence met him.

"We don't know," Maria whispered in response. "I didn't even know he had gone missing."

"What about Tess? How long as she been missing?"

Kyle's hand tightened around Maria's, feeling her tremble with fear facing the intensity from his father. "Sometime this morning," he answered in her stead. "The others are searching for her now."

"Ten," Maria said quietly. "She's been missing since around ten this morning. Michael had been searching for her when…" she glanced at the broken cell phone.

Glancing at his watch, Jim cursed. It was just after six now. "Tess. You think FBI?"

Maria shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "We don't know."

Because she was scared and because he was scared and because this was serious and too much damn time has already gone by, Jim didn't question her anymore. Right now, keeping the kids safe was priority; yelling at them about it would have to wait. "Is there a safe place you guys can go to right now?"

"Dad…"

"Kyle," he warned sharply, "I can't help if I'm worrying about you and Maria running around by yourselves and running into trouble. First Tess, now Michael, I do not need to hear about your and Maria next."

With frustrated understanding, Kyle nodded and looked at Maria who gave her reluctant nod.

"The house is out," Jim muttered to himself, "They must know where Michael lives already. And Maria, you're going to have to stay away from your place until I know that whatever this is connected to this is about Michael and not Tess."

"What about Mom?" Maria asked anxiously.

"She's running around right now but I know she's got a counselor's meeting tonight with the district heads so she should be okay for now. I'll have someone discreetly check on her later," Jim chewed the insides of his cheek. He was damn scared but not so scared that he couldn't think on his feet. "Can I assume that Max and Isabel are involved as well?"

"Alex too."

"Great," he muttered and shook his head again. "Where can you go that's safe?"

Maria searched her thoughts for a moment. "The Exhibit." She nodded to herself as she considered it some more. "Yea, that'll work. Tess and Max said that the main floor is basically undergrounds and there's a security system there. I know the code, Tess showed it to me once even though she wasn't suppose to."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "Just in case?"

She didn't answer.

"Right," he commented dryly before turning to Kyle. "Take her there and stay with her. Do not come out of hiding until I call you, you understand? You have to hear from me first."

Kyle nodded his head seriously. "I understand."

Pulling his son into his arms, he clapped a hand across the boy's back for a moment. "Stay safe."

Nodding his head, "You too, Dad."

"Go," pushing them toward the exit. He waited until they had disappeared before I pulled his cell phone from his pocket along with a crisp white card. Dialing he held until breath until the voice mail came on. "Agent Pierce, it's Jim Valenti. We need to talk."

-&-&-&-

"Max, wait!" but Isabel's outreaching arm connected with only air as she struggled to pull her car to a safe stop one-handedly.

Max hit the ground running. He didn't even bother to wait for the car to come to a complete halt before he was out the passenger door and running toward outcrop of stones bleached pale by millenniums of harsh sunlight, his eyes searching. _"Tess, I'm here."_

She appeared behind a wide boulder washed red by the setting sun, all angelic like and scared. Hesitating as he approached, Tess brushed his mind quickly with her own thoughts. Then she rushed into his arms, her dirty hands smearing dust across the back of Max's jacket in grateful relief. Heart pounding in his chest, his breath still caught in his throat, Max squeezed her hard enough to hurt but she made no protest in response. _"I knew you'd come for me."_

"Always," he whispered shakily into her hair, pressing his face to her head, holding on for dear life. Every fragmented thought and emotion congealed together at the very moment and his mind allowed itself a moment of release. And when he felt more in control, less afraid and more relief, Max pulled back a fraction and tilted his face to hers, his lips unerringly seeking hers.

The world around them exploded into a culmination of light and sounds, blinding and deafening, dark and silent, all within an instant. Shifting images of something past, something real, something heart-wrenchingly painful dragged themselves across their subconscious minds. Neither Max nor Tess paid it much attention, more preoccupied by the here and now, with the tangle arms and synchronization of their hearts and the sweet caress of their lips against one another. Everything else didn't matter – not at the moment.

When Tess pulled back she was trembling – she just wasn't sure from what though.

"Are you all right?" Max asked softly, visually assessing her from head to foot.

Nodding her head, she took another deep breath and looked passed his shoulder. Isabel stood there patiently. Letting go of Max, Tess walked over and hugged the taller girl tight for a moment. "Thank you for coming for me," she whispered softly for Issy's ears only.

The tension of the day so far rushed through Isabel and she felt herself crumble under the weight of it. Her arms closed tightly around Tess and she gave over a soft cry of fear. Arms trembling, Isabel clutched the petite girl as if it was her only anchor to the world. Her voice hitched, "I'm glad you're okay."

Tess closed her eyes and nodded, allowing Isabel's concerns and relief wash over her. "Thank you," and pulled back to look her in the eyes, her own pale blue shining with something unreadable. "Michael's okay too."

Hope alighted in Issy's eyes. "You're seen him?"

"He's holding on," Tess said quietly before turning to Max. "We need to find him but I don't even know where to start."

Reaching out, Max took hold of Tess's hand for nothing more than to retain physical contact with her for his peace of mind. With a firm nod of agreement with Isabel, he turned to Nasado with a gleam of determination in his eyes. "Take me to him."

Something alighted in Nasado's eyes as he turned and regarded Niemand with something akin of smug admiration before bowing lightly at the waist. "As Your Majesty commands."

-&-&-&-

"Are you sure you can do this?" Max asked again, his concern eyes glue to Tess's face to read any sign of false bravado. "I don't want you straining yourself or if you think you can't hold that big of a crowd…"

"There's only four of them," Tess breathed carefully and nodded her head in encouragement for them and for herself, "It's a hell less people than that stunt we pulled at the hospital."

"But this mind warp is a lot more complicated than that one, with each person seeing something different and they all have to be exactly correct or we're royally screwed," Isabel interjected carefully, her anxiety close to the surface now. "If you don't think you can hold the image together…"

"I _can_ do this," Tess assured them firmly, her eyes on Isabel.

Taking a breath, Isabel nodded her had in acceptance.

"Then let's do it," Max announced and motion for the two guides to proceed as the girls sat side by side in the darkened stairwell. "Be safe," he whispered touching Tess gently on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Be well," Tess replied automatically, brushing her fingers lightly over his departing ones, and then started at having done so. She and Max traded quick concerned glances but silently and unanimously agreed to leave it; now was not the time.

Isabel watched the exchange with part amusement part resignation. When the footsteps faded she turned to Tess. "Don't fight it. It won't do you any good."

She didn't pretend not to understand but sighed in response. "I'm not. We're not. It's just… This is all a little too weird and creepy even for me." She looked lost and helpless for a moment. "I've never been a big believer in predestination and all that stuff but this… this is testing me."

"Try it from my end," Isabel said bumping shoulders with the girl lightly. "Michael is my best friend. He's the one guy that really _knows_ me. You're not suppose to feel this way about someone you've known your whole life. It's like I woke up one day and Michael was suddenly this stud I've never noticed before."

Chuckling lightly at Isabel's disbelieving tone, Tess nodded her head in agreement. "Does it scare you?"

"Like nothing else has so far," Issy answered honestly. "I'd rather face a hundred of these FBI guys than lose him."

Tess sighed in commiserating understanding. After a few moments of silence, she glanced at her watch. "It's almost time."

Nodding her head in agreement, Isabel glanced at her. "You want to check in with Max?"

"You do it," Tess advised with a sigh. "I tend to distract him and Michael needs him to _not _be distracted right now."

Isabel grinned in response, closed her eyes and let out a breath along with her mind. The world opened up around her on another level of existence. And off in the distance but not far away, she felt a warm familiar presence full of fear, anger and determination. She resisted the urge to go to him, to call out to him, to offer some spark of comfort in his distress. Instead, she searched gently for another, just a familiar and made of iron will. _"Max? Are you ready?"_

_In the shadowy place where one's consciousness existed on two levels of understanding and aware, Max turned to his sister. Eyes that had once been a warm amber glow now sparked like fire. "Yes," was the unequivocal answer given in that authoritative voice that he seldom used but expected to be obeyed._

Isabel nodded and opened her eyes. "They're ready."

Tess stared blindly forward but held up her right hand, fingers spread facing her. Without thought or sight, Isabel placed her left hand into Tess's and linked their fingers tightly together. And as one, the closed their eyes and freed their minds.

_Michael was exactly where they had left him, a little beaten down but every bit as obnoxiously angry as before. _

_Reaching for him, Tess smiled at his courage. "Michael."_

_He didn't respond, his physical self still in command._

_Leaning close to him, enough for her breath to brush against cheek, touching his mind, Isabel whispered, "Michael."_

_His shadowed self turned, attention divided between his physical tormentors and his mental angels. His eyes widened at the sight of them together._

_"We're here, Michael," Tess said quietly to his questioning eyes._

_Isabel smirked, her eyes held the sure confidence of one that wasn't going to ever give up. "Get ready…"_

To be continued…

Comments are always welcome...


	64. Sacrifice

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael escapes, Pierce goes hunting and a sacrifice is made.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts."_

**Author's Note: **I've said it before and I'll say it again: I suck at action sequences. I just really suck at it. So… you are forewarned and would probably be better off using your imagination for this part of the story.

Okay, to get where I wanted to go for this chapter, I kind of had to super size it. Sorry for the ridiculous length, I promise the next one will be a little easier at one sitting.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 64 - Sacrifice**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Max leaned against the wall, his ears pressed to the edge of the door. "Are you sure this is the door?"

"Of course," Nasado replied, not bothering to whisper.

"And you're certain that you can monitor it from the inside?" Max glanced briefly at Niemand who returned the look with an empty one.

"Of course," Nasado repeated with a smile. "As Henry Gale, I'm one of them. They will have no reason to doubt me."

Sighing, Max told himself that he didn't have a whole lot of choices in this. He had to trust that these guys know what they were doing and they really were here to help. Michael's life depended it. "Then you better get into place."

Nasado gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and slipped down the hall silently.

"Can he be trusted?" Max asked softly into the silence.

"Yes," Niemand replied after a moment.

Max allowed the silence between them to fall. He didn't want to tell Niemand that something about the way Nasado's dispassionate eyes watched the world frightened him. There was a sense of otherworldiness, unlike that of Niemand's, that Max simply didn't trust. The years on Earth have done something to both aliens, something that was very different. Niemand remembered Nasado from their days some place else – wherever the hell they came from – but the years since have had profoundly different effects on the two and Niemand seem to not see it. But now wasn't the time for Max to question it; he needed both men to help him rescue Michael. And if it meant Max had to swallow some of his doubts, he could live with that.

"You are nervous," Niemand observed quietly in that Obi-Wan Kenobi way of his.

"My best friend is in danger," Max replied tiredly; the day has taken a toll on him. "My girlfriend has been through hell because of your pal over there. My sister is scared out of her mind. And this plan is contingent upon our being able to pull off one hell of a scam on some highly trained federal agents who has managed to figure out that Michael isn't your average rebel without a cause. We have no idea what else they have on us and if they'll be coming after us again. So yeah, I'm nervous."

"Fear not, my sovereign, for we shall prevail," Niemand said earnestly.

He glanced at the nondescript older man. "Can you please not do that?"

"What is it that I have done to displease you, my king?" Niemand's genuine confusion would have been funny if they weren't in such stressful conditions.

"Can you please just stop calling me that," Max asked without any heat. He was too tired to care at the moment. "I'm Max; just plain Max."

"As you wish." The indulgent smile that graced Niemand's face didn't sit well with Max at all but he didn't have the energy to say anything more.

Shaking his head in resignation and telling himself that he'll demand some honest to god answers later, Max let it go and sat back to wait for the agreed upon signal. It was a waiting game now, waiting for this Agent Pierce to make his move, waiting for Isabel and Tess to make their move, waiting for the chance to make his move. _"We're coming Michael. Just hang on; we're coming."_

The silence was heavy as they waited.

Niemand turned suddenly and tilted his head a moment. "Someone is coming."

-&-&-&-

Henry Gale, a.k.a. Nasado, slipped back into the room, his eyes carefully taking in anything that may have changed since he had left. But nothing was out of place. The cameras were still digitally recording the happenings inside the stark white room, focused on the defiant young man held captive there. The tape records were still turning, picking up even the most minuet sound within the room from the sixteen microphones hidden within the walls. The bio scanner was still recording any changing life signs: heart rate and body temperature. The refrigerating case housing the vials of blood taken with tiny baby needles between the toes of the young man's feet so no marks was left on the smooth muscular body still hummed along quietly.

"He's still at it," Agent Jonathan Sanders made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat as he glanced over his shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Gale answered smoothly. "Does he intend to torture the 'truth' out of the child?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Sanders shook his head and continued to monitor the bio signs, noting the sudden jump in the poor kid's heart. "If he wants answers so bad, why not just send the blood back to Quantico and let the egg heads analyze it. I mean, you'd know that way for sure right?"

"Perhaps that isn't the intent?" Gale speculated carefully, watching the scene play out before him. Michael was still holding himself angrily still. Nasado had no doubt in his mind that should Michael choose to escape, those pathetic earthen contraptions would not be able to contain the Champion.

Saunders turned and regarded Gale with a critical eye. "You know something I don't?"

"Many things," Gale said mildly as he retook his earlier seat, "but mostly it is a hazard as to why we haven't been in contact with headquarters since…" the door behind them opened and another agent entered carrying a crisp white box.

Nasado felt the silent hum from within the box, a high frequency hum that he was certain the others couldn't experience and held himself perfectly still. _"No, it couldn't be."_

"What's that?" Saunders asked, backing away.

The dark suited agent glanced at the window grimly, "Agent Pierce's pet project."

-&-&-&-

Michael held himself still, watching Pierce through darkened eyes. "Well? We've been round and round on this but you still haven't told me exactly what you want from me? Or don't you know and this is just some kind of sick little game for you? Kidnap a some idiot off the streets and see how long it would take for you to completely screw up his head? Or did you pick my name off some little database somewhere?"

Clipped blue eyes turned and studied the youth still bound to the table, sharp with suspicion. Something wasn't right in all this though Pierce just wasn't sure what. A quick glance at the mirror on the wall told him nothing, as it should. But everything felt a little off now, not as before. Like someone had turned the tables just enough to alter the events but not overturn them.

"Well?" Michael asked, his mind focused on Pierce. He didn't go into other plane, didn't need to. He needed to be here so Tessa and Isabel can do their thing.

_Isabel glanced at Tess, who was concentrating at Michael with growing concern. "What? What is it?"_

_"This isn't working," Tess whispered with a shake of her hand. "Something a little more drastic will have to be done." _

_"Like what?" Isabel asked, watching Michael with fear for his safety. _

_Tess let go of Isabel's hand and walked around Michael's faded body. "I'll handle that," she replied softly, watching Michael's eyes focus on something far away and frowned. She followed his gaze and muttered something unintelligible. Looking up at Isabel, "Get ready to touch base with Max. I'll let you know when." Before Isabel could say anything in response, Tess climbed onto the table, merging into Michael's faded form and lied down, completely disappearing into Michael._

Michael jerked; tiny icy fingers crawled up his spine. He didn't know what it was, didn't really want to know; he just hoped it was the good guys and not Pierce working some kind of voodoo on him.

Pacing the room, suddenly agitated for no apparent reason, Pierce mentally told himself to calm down and that everything was fine. His carefully executed plans were working exactly as it should, all the elements are in place. Taking a breath, he subtly nodded to the mirrored wall and turned back to Michael. "We have something of yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes."

Smirking with a kind of arrogant negligence, Michael nodded his head slow. "Since I don't own much and anything I own isn't much of value, I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"We have something we found from the crash site." Pierce watched the boy carefully, waiting for something to click together.

Forcing himself to remain calm and indifferent, Michael nevertheless felt his heart beat a little faster at the thought of seeing something from where they came from. Earth was home but there was something out there that was even more so.

_"Calm down Michael," Tess said quietly from within. _

_Artic winds would probably feel warmer right now as Michael realized with shocking clarify where Tessa was. "Oh god…"_

"Would you like to see it?" Pierce asked quietly, seeing the brightness in the boy's eyes.

_"You have to calm down. Let this play out." Tess advised softly. She was frightened, terrified even. She's never tried anything this extreme before but desperate times calls for desperate measure and she needed to 'see' what Michael saw. _

Taking a breath and taking strength from Tess's seemingly confidence in her actions, Michael rolled his eyes defiantly, "If you want to show me, I've got nothing against it. And if you think there's a crash site of some kind…"

"Let's not play any more games here, Mr. Guerin," Pierce replied sharper than he'd liked. The boy wasn't reacting the way he wanted him to. "I'm more than willing to show it to you…"

"But?" Michael asked, seeing it there in the creepy agent's eyes.

"If," Pierce corrected carefully as a knock on the door distracted him. He didn't answer it. "If you're willing to show me how it works and what it does."

"You've had some kind of thingy that you think is all weird and wonderful for… what? Forty years? And you couldn't figure out how to make it work? And you expect me to show you … what? If it's a weapon? An elaborate paperweight? A toilet paper dispenser?" He glanced around the room, as if searching for a camera which he was certain was somewhere around the room, "Is this a joke?"

_"Say yes, Michael," Tess urged. _

_"Are you crazy?" Michael thought __loudly_

_"No need to yell," Tess reprimanded calmly as she continued to watched the world through Michael's eyes. "Just say yes and let me do the rest."_

"We could just simply stay here all day," Agent Pierce replied tensely. "Or we could begin the process of finding out what exactly makes you so different from the rest of us. I'm sure the labs would love a little piece or two of you to place under the microscope. It would prove to be a very educated experience for our lab friends. Think of how your physiology would benefit us all, Mr. Guerin. Of course, to do that, we'd have to inflicting a little bit of discomfort upon you. You wouldn't happen to be able to regenerate a limb like some lizards, would you?" Pierce asked mildly, refusing to allow his eagerness of finally discovering the secrets of the beyond to show through.

Michael sighed, resting his head back and looking at the ceiling tiredly… as if defeated. "Show me."

"We have a deal then?"

"Show me," Michael repeated, his voice holding none of the sudden anticipation and fear coursing through him. _"If this goes south, you run like hell. You hear me, Tessa?"_

_"Shh…" Tess admonished, "I'm trying to concentrate."_

There were times when Michael would dearly love to strangle her.

_"I heard that," Tess grumbled._

Pierce went to the door and knocks sharply on it. Only a small opening was allowed and a box was passed through the door, which was shut so quickly that Pierce barely had time to get his hands clear. Frowning with great exasperation, Pierce placed the box on the ground, opened the lid and removed two gunmetal gray objections that was just smaller than a child's football.

Michael stomach lurched as Pierce approached. Unreasonable fear doused him.

_"Let it play out," Tess implored though she too winced at the sight of the objects for reasons unknown. "I'll let you know and you'll let Issy know."_

_"Know what?" Michael asked unable to keep the fear from even his non-vocal tone._

Cradling the two oval shapes, Pierce reached under the metal medical bed and unsnapped the reinforced straps that held Michael down. "No funny business. That," tilting this chin to the mirror, "isn't bullet proof."

Michael something unintelligible at him in aggravation and took the cool objects in his hand. Shivering as something crawled up his spine again, Michael prayed that Tess and Issy knew what they were doing. Taking a breath, he looked up and found Agent Pierce's nose a little too close for comfort. "Hey? You want to back up?"

Pierce didn't move.

"Hello?" Michael said with a frown when Pierce still hadn't reacted.

_"Now, Michael!" Tess whispered under heavy strain._

Closing his eyes, Michael fell back into himself.

_Isabel took Michael's hand when he sat up suddenly, the straps across his arms and chest disappearing as he solidified before her eyes. "Michael!"_

_Glancing around, "Where's Tessa?"_

_"Get off," she urged tugging at his arm and watched as he faded a moment and unbuckled the straps to his legs and stepped off the bed before becoming solid on the mindscape once more. _

_Michael gasped as the toes of Tess's foot suddenly appeared through his knees. He scrambled off the table and turned to stare at Tess, now lying in his place. She was staring blankly up into the ceiling, vaguely foggy in appearance as if her mental self was made of fine misty. "Oh god. Is she…?"_

_"She's fine," Isabel assured him with a grateful look for Tess as she tugged on Michael's arm to get his attention once more. "Get back to your body and stay clear of anything physical. Tess will handle the FBI. You wait for rescue. Don't try to break out on your own. You got that?"_

_"What about…"_

_"MICHAEL! You need to listen to me," she said fiercely. "Do you understand that you have to __wait__!"_

_"Yes," he replied grimly._

_"Then go," making a impatient hand gesture and began to fade. "I have to signal Max," then blinked out so fast Michael gasped. _

Michael jerked and came back to himself now that there was no one holding him on the psychic plane. Sliding carefully off the metal bed and taking the two orbs with him, he stepped away without touching anything else, wincing as his bare feet protested. Pierce continued to stand over the table, his eyes intent on whatever it was he was suppose to see. Michael would dearly love to see what Tess was showing the jackass right now. But folding him into the mind warp meant that she would strain herself further than she was already pushed. And god only knows how long she was going to be able to keep up whatever illusion she was weaving for his benefit.

-&-&-&-

Max felt the brush against his mind and acknowledged it with a quick, _"We're moving,"_ before he was around the corner where he and Niemand had retreated when a silent, darkly dressed man had come through earlier. That had been unexpected and they had barely moved in time to avoid detection. Standing in front of the door, Max considered briefly and then simply reached for the handle. It turned easily.

Michael stood on the other side, startled by his best friend's sudden and easy appearance.

Glancing around Michael's shoulder, Max saw the FBI agent, noted his stillness and grabbed Michael's arm. Not wasn't the time to question things. Luck was on their side and he meant to take full advantage of it.

Allowing himself to be pulled into the hall, the door pulled silently closed behind him, Michael was unprepared for the stranger that stood before him. His hand came up on the impulse to protect and defend, the energy released before he fully registered it.

Niemand defended himself easily, his combat training coming back to him even after all the years living in hiding. He didn't blame the Champion, self preservation instincts were difficult to combat.

"No!" Max's restraining hand only threw Michael's second attack to the side. The blue blast took a chunk out from the wall, plaster and metal crumbling like a cascade. "He's with us." He glanced behind him then down the hall, no one appeared. Tess was as good as her word. "Fix it," pointing to the damage. "We've got to get the girls and get out of here. I don't know how long Tess can keep the others occupied."

Without a word, Niemand went to the broken wall and proceeded to repair the flimsy earthen materials with a quick efficient hand. "We will handle the FBI and cover your retreat. You should remove ourselves now."

Max wasn't paying him any attention as the took off down the hall, Michael following close on hiss heels. "Watch out for others."

"Who are the good guys and who are the bad?" Michael asked, a little breathlessly. He ignore the stinging of his bare feet hiding tiny rocks on the dirty concrete floors of the crude facility that had obviously not been built for presentation.

"I'll let you know," Max muttered and took a sharp turn without slowing, slapping his hand against the walls to keep from running into it. "Right now, hit anything you don't know and we'll sort it out later."

"I can do that," Michael acknowledged, his eyes searching the dimly lit halls for any potential targets. "How many?"

"How many what?" Max asked, his eyes darting about. Nasado had said there would only be four agents in the sublevels of the facility that that they had to worry about but as far as Max was concerned, he trusted Nasado and Niemand only so far as he could keep an eye on them. Besides, one never known what unknown factors could step into the fray.

"How many of you are there?" Michael's legs felt rubbery from the lack of use in the last few hours. Whatever drugs they had pumped him with was also slowing his reaction time. Mistakes can't be afforded right now.

"Me, the girls, Nasado and Niemand," he took another turn blindly, his need to get out of there urging him on.

"Nasado and Niemand…"

"You've met Niemand."

"There really is two of them?"

"Yeah," Max replied grimly.

"How's Tessa?" Michael asked as he kept pace.

"Under a little stress right now."

"So, it's…."

"Can we do the twenty questions later?" Max asked as he closed in on his target. "We're kind of in the middle of something right now," and came to a halt in from of a steel door.

Michael ran right pass him before he realized what had happened. Coming back, he tensed as Max placed his palm against the door and drummed his fingers against the metal twice. They waited with abated breath.

Isabel jerked opened the door, her wide eyes going to Max first then searching out Michael in under a second. Without looking at her brother, "She's holding on," and rushed past him to throw herself against Michael, her hold so tight that it bruised the muscles along Michael's ribs. "Thank god," she whispered against his neck.

"Easy Issy," Michael laughed unsteadily though his hold on her was no less painful.

Now that he was in her arms, Isabel let go of the torrid of fear she had been holding back and the floodgates opened in a silent stream of hot tears. With shaking limbs and pain that were barely contained, Isabel pressed herself as physically close to Michael as she could and stayed there. In her mind, if she let, he would simply slipped away from her again; only this time, he wasn't going to come back. "I was so scared."

"Me too, Issy; me too." Burying his face in her fragrant hair, Michael allowed himself a moment to feel but not think. If he thought too much, he would have to realize just how much danger he was in and how very little control he has over the whole damn thing and that… that would be too much, even for him.

Max exited the service room that Tess and Isabel had been using, carrying Tess in his arms. The delicate blond beauty, her clothes and hair still dusted with dirt and spider webs from her earlier imprisonment, laid curl within his embrace, her hands tightly clinched in her lap and her eyes squeezed tightly shut to block all other distraction from her mind. The web of illusions she had thrown across the compound was all that stood between freedom and hell. "We gotta go," Max warned the others in a whisper.

Michael nodded his head and reluctantly eased his hold on Isabel before his worried eyes trained on Tess. He hadn't expected her to be in a mess; her other self hadn't reflected her own trials and tribulation. "Is she…"

"She's fine," Max answered briskly and nodded to Isabel to take the lead.

Linking fingers with Michael, Isabel picked her way through the halls carefully, watching for any unexpected obstacles. She was shaking ever so slightly but it didn't hinder her determination to get them all the hell out. Isabel took the turns blindly, trusting that Tess had everything under control and Michael knew how to protect them all if something goes wrong. The thick reinforced door leading out required both her and Michael to open, spilling them out into the chilling desert air as the sun had long since disappeared behind the mountains along the horizon. Running toward the car, Isabel stopped in time to see Michael hesitate.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Wincing, Michael moved along the sharp path toward the vehicle with great difficulty. His bare feet didn't particular care for the rougher unpaved grounds around the compound. Plus, with the dangers nearly at a pass, he was less able to ignore the sore muscles screaming their protest. "I'm fine."

"You're hurt," Isabel panicked for a moment.

"I'm sore," he admitted as he opened the rear doors for Max and Tess, who were both silent and grave. "And I've got a killer of a headache." He helped Max ease into the back seat with Tess still situated firmly in his lap. The seatbelt was a must but it had to be carefully maneuvered to get around the couple. "Get in the car, Issy," Michael ordered as he buckled the two in the back and shut the door firmly before rounding to the passenger seat.

"What about…" Issy asked.

"Get in the car!" Max said firmly.

Scrambling in, Isabel gave herself a moment to realize that that four of them are together again: safe. This was how it was suppose to be. Turning the ignition, Isabel shot out into the night without any thought of direction.

Tess gasped as she was suddenly scrambling to catch hold of her tenuous control over the illusions set to cover their escape. "Not so fast!" she croaked out painfully.

"Slow down," Michael commanded quickly, turning in his seat to watch as Max suddenly tightened his hold on Tess, physically shielding her from something unseen. "Oh crap, she's going to lose …"

The scream came out ragged as Tess's control snapped under the strain of distance.

-&-&-&-

Henry Gale stood behind Jonathan Sanders as Agent Jeffers exited the room, both men unknowingly held their breath until the box disappeared behind the closed doors. Sanders shuddered. "God, I hate that man."

"Jeffers?" Gale asked, turning to face the window again, watching emotionlessly as Pierce continued to bait the young Michael Guerin.

"Yeah," Sanders shook his head and frowned at the scene before him some more. Really, he had to wonder how many times Pierce intended to hint and dance around the subject. "That is a 'yes' man if one ever existed. Never question orders, never waver in loyalty, never a thought to call his own. He's like a robot in a black suit, you know what I mean?"

Gale had a moment of pause. "Yes, I do."

"Gives me the willies," Sanders muttered as his hand touched the tape recorder once more, checking the time left.

Remaining silent, Nasado watched as the eager Agent Pierce received the box from the robotic Agent Jeffers and returned to the young Guerin boy eyes aglow with anticipation. While he knew that there was nothing the Champion could do that would dutifully impress the excited agent, he still felt a sense of unease at seeing the two pulsing globes lifted from its home and placed in the Champion's receiving hands... then time stopped. It simply stopped.

As Nasado watched, the Champion reborn moved off the surgical bed and stood before the door, waiting tensely. Nasado didn't need more than that to spur him to action. Manually switching off all the recording devices, he stood back. Physical damage wasn't going to do them any good. They need to discredit Pierce and all the men in the compound; erase this whole incident as nothing more than a drug induced mass hallucination. A flash of magnetic pulse obliterated the data on the tape reporters. The digital video recordings suffered the same fate. All the bio scanners were wiped clean of any records; reversing the information collected for hours. A search around the room revealed backups that were given the same treatment. Nothing could be done about the jars of blood and the needles used other than to simply make them disappear. Nasado made a mental note to make sure the Champion saw a healer; something to remove the needle marks yet unseen.

When Nasado stood back to survey the room again, he noted that the Champion was no longer trapped in the room with the paralyzed Agent Pierce. A tiny kernel of human curiosity alighted in Nasado's mind as he briefly wondered what the queen had weaved for these poor unsuspecting fools. But it mattered not. What was important was to make for certain that their existence remains a urban legend. But oh how much easier it would be to simply eliminate the very beings that would threaten them?

A gentle knock presented the reappearance of Niemand. Nasado supposed he could have referred to his comrade by his given name but it was a language too difficult to pronounce in their current physical state. Niemand was as good a name as any for now. "Have to finished?"

Niemand survey the room silent before answering. "Yes, the surveillance tapes of the perimeter will reveal nothing. The royals have fled as we have agreed."

Nasado nodded his head slowly, peering out at the still Agent Pierce. "The first phase of our mission then has been completed."

"Then I shall leave you to complete phase two," Niemand backed slowly out the door, ready to disappear as suddenly as he appeared.

"I shall be in contact soon," Nasado replied just as Sanders jerked suddenly. While that reaction hadn't been unexpected, it was still a little too abrupt. "Are you all right?" he asked, turning Agent Sanders' attention so that Niemand may vanish.

Sanders blinked, his eyes not quite sure what his mind had seen, "Did you see…" he startled, seeing the lone Agent Pierce in the interrogation room looking equally as stunned and confused as Sanders felt. "What the hell…" then turned and stared at all the stopped machinery

Pierce turned to the window and roared something inaudible at them.

Taking an involuntary step back, Sanders looked at Gale. "Oh god, that cannot be good."

-&-&-&-

"Are you telling me," Pierce said through clinched teeth trying desperately to keep a lid of his temper, "that every piece of equipment failed at the exact same time?"

Sanders didn't say anything, wasn't sure if he should.

Gale had no such problems. "There was no failure. Nothing was turned on."

Having already been through this twice now, Pierce didn't think the answer could enrage him any more than it already did. "That's not possible."

Sanders and Jeffers took a quick step back with Sanders giving Jeffers a quick surprised look. Apparently, the man at least knew self preservation.

"Find out what happened," Pierce ordered in something close to a shout of angry frustration then threw himself back into his seat, his blood pounding painfully in his head. _"This is not happening. This cannot be happening."_

Nasado waited until the others had scattered out of the room leaving only a crack open on the door before turning to Pierce. It wouldn't take much to eliminate the stubborn foolish government man, these bodies being such fragile things but his sovereign did have a point when he mentioned eliminating the possibilities of further inquest by simply phasing this one out. For that, they needed to discredit Pierce and bury this incident as far down as they can; that meant that Pierce needed to stay breathing. Conspiracies aren't built overnight or with one person, they take time and multiples of persons willing to hide the truth. And in this case, the truth could jeopardize decades of groundwork and an entire planet of people.

"Something I can do for you, Agent Gale?" Pierce said, his icy blue eyes coming to rest on the usually expressionless man.

Taking a seat across from Pierce, Gale regarded the man with cool, unfailing calm. "You are disturbing the others with your frustrations."

"There were fifteen recording devices scattered across three hundred and sixty degrees of this building, inside and out; and not one of them worked in the last six hours." The rage in Pierce's eyes were sharp enough to cut through metal. "Every shred of physical evidence that points to Michael Guerin even being in the building has simply vanished, like they never even existed, despite six people having seen, heard and touched that boy. And I'm not suppose to be frustrated?"

Gale didn't flinch. "Your emotions may be justified but it does not install courage and confidence in your people," he reasoned.

"I don't need their courage or confidence," Pierce spat out as he rose and pace the length of the small office he had acquired. "I need them to do their… your jobs!"

Nodding with acceptance and knowing that he's pushed a button or two, just enough to allow the others to hear, "Then we shall attend to it."

"Do that!" Pierce said sharply and threw himself back into his chair, his mind reeling at what all this could, might mean.

Shutting the door silently, Gale turned to face Sanders who had been eavesdropping at the door. "He's losing it, isn't it?" Sanders asked, concern obviously written across his face.

"He's upset," Gale replied diplomatically.

Sanders nodded his head with understanding and glanced down the hall a little before following Gale to the control room, "This isn't going to look good on our records, is it? I mean… we've got nothing to back up what we saw and... and… I mean, we don't have _anything_."

Allowing a pause to fall before them, Gale glanced sideways at the uneasy Sanders, "No, it will not be what our careers needs."

"We're going to look like lunatics," Sanders concluded with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "God, I should have listened to my mother and been a dentist."

Gale gave him a blank look. "Teeth are important."

Sanders laughed in appreciation then frozen when the door behind them slammed. They both turned and watched as Pierce let his office and stormed toward the back entrance to the compound, each step a testament to his fury. "Oh man. What's he up to now?"

Eyes narrowing carefully, Gale shook his head slowly. "Yes, what is Agent Pierce up to now?"

-&-&-&-

Jim picked up his phone as it rang for the second time. He picked it up with one hand as the other flipped the chamber of the .38 in his hand close. Flipping the safety with his thumb, he slipped the gun into the holster. "Valenti."

"Sheriff," Pierce greeted politely and he drove with one hand, pointing his car toward Roswell. "I hear you've been looking for me."

"Where's Michael?" Jim asked without preamble. Now wasn't the time for subtly.

"You tell me," Pierce asked, his hand tensing on the wheel.

That gave Jim pause.

"Where's the boy, Sheriff?" Pierce asked, running out of patience with the whole thing. He wanted the secrets of those alien artifact and the only 'thing' that could tell him was now gone. He didn't have time to play games with some hick from a nowhere town that have some kind of grandiose idea of his importance just because some backward town voted him into office. "I want the boy."

_"Well that answers one question,"_ Jim thought as he pocket his keys. _"Michael must have gotten away if this guys is that pissed." _That brought an unexpected smile to Jim's face. _"Good for you, Michael."_ But now there's the problem of a pissed off FBI agent on the boy's tail. What to do?

"Sheriff," Pierce warned darkly, "I am about at the end of my patience. Quietly return the boy to me and we shall forget the fact that you are now obstructing a federal investigation and can be charge with accessory to crimes that your father could only imagine."

"Well then," Jim said, more concern than ever for the still missing Michael now that the good agent has made a threat, "I guess it's a good thing my father had a pretty good imagination… probably as good as your, I'd imagine. And let me just point out, you better have probable cause and a documented warrant to be anywhere near Michael. Federal jurisdiction or not, no one comes into my town and threaten my people, especially someone under my care. If anything happens to Michael, your superiors will be hearing from this town," then hung up without another word.

The fact that Pierce was making threats meant something bad happened. Jim didn't want to consider what Michael might have done to escape federal custody. Images of certain silver handprints crime scenes flashed before Jim's eyes. This all spelled disaster. The only question now was, how does he handle it?

But first, find Michael.

Then, get Kyle.

After that… possibly Mexico.

-&-&-&-

One hand linked tightly to Michael's, Isabel drove one handedly squinting at the lights ahead. "Where to?"

"We need to get somewhere safe," Max pronounced unnecessarily as he continued cradled the weakened Tess in his arms. "Somewhere Niemand and Nasado can find us later."

Michael struggled to pull Max's hoodie over his head one handed. He was as reluctant to let go of Isabel as she appear to be. "I think I miss some of this. Who are those two?"

"Yeah, who are they?" Tess asked softly, her head resting comfortably against Max's shoulder. "Where did they come from?"

"What happened to you, Tessa?" Michael asked, turning in his seat to look at her. It was the first time she's spoken since collapsing.

"Long story," she admitted with a weak smile for him, "and I still don't know half of it. You?"

"Nothing between going into that damn fun house and waking up in that lovely white place," Michael admitted reluctantly, "By the way, what the hell were you doing going off by yourself?"

"You told me to," Tess replied calmly.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. You told Maria."

"I didn't tell Maria squat," Michael countered with a roll of his eyes. "Even Maria said it was just someone that sounded amazingly like me."

"Nasado," Isabel supplied with a frown as they edge closer to Roswell. She glanced over her shoulders to check on Max and Tess herself. "It was Nasado. He took you to protect you and gave up Michael to the FBI. Otherwise, they were going to use you to get to Michael."

"I was bait?" Tess asked in disbelief.

"They know that you're important to Michael," Isabel explained without any bitterness toward the girl. "Hey, I never got an answer. Where to?"

"_The Exhibit_," Tess said struggling to sit up.

Max wound his arms more firmly around Tess. "Stay still. You've over exerted yourself."

"I'm fine," Tess answered laying a soft hand on his arm, gently asking him to let go. "And I need to find Maria. She needs to know I'm safe; I don't want her worrying unnecessarily."

"You haven't been in contact with her already?" Max asked, surprised considering the bond between the two.

"I did, kind of," Tess admitted with a sigh. "It was a quick touch down to let her know but… it doesn't the work the same way. I can't just knock on her brain and 'tell' her the way I do with Michael and you. She's not… her mind can't receive me the way yours can." Max gave her a quick squeeze to her know that he understood.

"Why _The Exhibit_?" Michael asked grabbing the dash board as Isabel made a tight U turn, putting them back on the road to Roswell. "Easy, Issy."

"That's where Maria will be," Tess answered settling down. "We had a plan; not a brilliant or elaborate one but a plan."

"You sure about this?" Isabel said putting her foot down on the gas petal. No one answered her as they drove on in silence. None of them question the need to go back to Roswell: their home. Leaving town would be the smart thing but how to do you leave everything you've ever known behind. None of them want to play the devil's advocate on this though they all knew the dangers. Driving into town slowly, Isabel's eyes darted back and forth scanning the busy streets. "The carnival must still be going on."

"It ends at midnight, remember?" Michael reminded her as he began to scan the crowds as well. He didn't like that there were so many people and so many possibilities of something happening. Hell, at this point, they had no idea how many federal agents are in town. It could any one of the two dozen people currently on the streets. "Go around the back streets."

"No," Max countered, "Stay where it's crowded. They won't make a move if there's witnesses. Michael, keep your face turned. No need to attract more attention if they're watching for you."

Putting his seat back, Michael let go of Isabel's hand and crawled into the back seat. "Hand Tessa over and get into the front seat. It'll look funny if Issy is driving alone and going to _The Exhibit_ with you makes more sense." When Max hesitated, his arms convulsively tightening around Tess, Michael shook his head at him. "Right now isn't the time for this, Max. We've got issues."

Acknowledging the truth of it, Max pressed a quick kiss into Tess's hair and handed her over before scrambling into the front seat. "Take the left entrance in. There's a employee parking space. If Maria is there, she would have parked around the corner close to the back way. _The Exhibit_ isn't open today so she's have to enter through…" he turned in his seat. "She has the security code? Does Brody know about this?"

Tess rolled her eyes at him as she shifted out of Michael's lap and into a seat, belting the seatbelt with a resounding click. Why the boys felt the need to have to coddle her was beyond her? Okay, so she had a headache the size of Alaska and her legs felt like cold wet noodles, that's no reason to think that she can't at least sit by herself.

"Guys," Isabel said as she pulled into the back parking lot.

"Who's car is that?" Max asked, his body suddenly tensing.

"Kyle's," Michael and Isabel answered at the same moment, a little stunned by the implication. "Shit," Michael bit out. "She brought Kyle into this."

Isabel shook her head and took a breath. "Kyle found me in the carnival while I was still… working," for lack of a better word for it. "He was a little too curious and Maria pulled him away. He must have followed her and figured out something was wrong."

"What are we going to do?" Tess asked quietly, looking at the others.

"How much do you think she's told him?" Michael asked in frustration. This day just keeps getting better and better; though, to be completely honest, a part of him would be relieved at not having to hide all the time with Kyle and the Sheriff.

"Not everything." Tess would stake her life on it. "Not about us, anyways."

"Play this with caution, me and Michael on point," Max ordered with a frown, troubled by all the uncertain elements at play. "Tess, stay in the car. No," he held firm when she opened her mouth to argue. "You are in no position to defend yourself right now. I won't have you putting yourself in danger."

"Max is absolutely right," Michael added giving her a warning look. "You've done your good deed for the day."

Tess glared at them mulishly. "She's _my_ sister."

"And we'll protect her," Max promised her, "but she's not going to thank us any if you end up getting hurt. We'll assess the situation before we bring you in."

Isabel turned in her seat and took Tess's hand suddenly. "Listen to them," she urged gently, "we work better together than against each other."

With no one to appeal to, and with Isabel finally opening up to her as an ally, "Okay. But you have to promise me…"

Michael squeezed the hand Isabel had over Tess's, "We'll get you if it's safe."

Max reached across and stacked his hand on top of Michael's. "Isabel, stay in the car with Tess. If there's trouble…"

Nodding her head with understanding and not even bothering to argue this time, "Get out, get to the cliffs and stay safe," she smiled at him gently, "I got it."

"Be careful," Tess felt compelled to say even knowing it's unnecessary.

Grinning, Michael released their hands and opened the car door, "Were _you_ careful when you came charging to my rescue?"

Isabel and Tess looked at one another and answered as one, "Yes."

That took the wind out of Michael's amused sails, "Oh."

Max shook his head at them and got out.

Michael winced as his foot hit the ground. "I don't suppose anyone has shoes I can borrow?"

"Here," Isabel dug under the sat and found a pair of sandals. "Not much but it's something."

"It'll do," Michael muttered and slipped them on to follow Max. "Remember what Max said…"

"We got it," Tess said impatiently and pointed to the building, "Now find my sister!"

"We're going, we're going," Michael said and hurried away.

-&-&-&-

Kyle followed Maria with his eyes, her every step making him tenser and tenser but he dared not say a word. The last time he did, Maria spent fifteen minute chewing his ass out over his insensitivity to her fears and distress then another fifteen minutes crying and apologizing for going off on him for no other reason other than her fears and distress. He really wasn't sure which was more frightening: scared and angry Maria or terrified and crying Maria. While scared and angry Maria leaves him shaking in his boots, terrified and crying Maria makes his heart ache like nothing else since… since…

"You all right?" Maria asked, catching the troubled look on Kyle's face.

Startled and caught off guard, Kyle tumbled a moment. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Maria asked against, sitting herself down next to him. She had been so caught up in her own worries that she hadn't even considered what this was doing to Kyle. It didn't take a genius to see that Kyle and Michael have gotten close. "I know that you're worried about Michael and all but you've got to believe that…"

"Michael will be okay," Kyle interrupted, totally believing it. "I know he's okay."

"How can you be sure?" Maria asked, more than a little curious because he seemed to genuinely certain of himself.

"Because he's Michael," Kyle said simply, a tiny reassuring smile gracing his face. "Michael is a survivor; nothing short of the apocalypse is going to keep him down. And with Tess missing? I can't see anything keeping him from rescuing her."

"What if he's the one that needs rescuing?" Maria asked quietly.

Kyle was silent.

Maria touched his arm. "Michael doesn't always ask for help because he's use to having to handle everything by himself."

"You saying that he wouldn't ask for help even if he needed it?"

"I'm saying he may not know how," Maria corrected with some regret. "Michael has never had anyone he could rely on before. I think until Tess saw all through rough exterior, no one has ever been there for him."

"We're here," Kyle stated easily, "And we're not going anywhere. If he thinks he's getting rid of us, he's got another thing coming."

"I'm sure that little sentiment will comfort young Guerin," Pierce pronounced as he stepped out from the shadowed doorway, "during his long years in a four by four cell."

Maria screamed just as Kyle jumped up.

"Don't do anything foolish children," Pierce said holding his service weapon on the pair as he slowly descended to the lower level of the exhibit room. "There's no need for violence if we all just simply sit quietly and wait for Mr. Guerin to show up."

With her hand over her thundering heart, Maria eyed the crazy FBI guy carefully, watching the steady weapon trained on them. "What makes you think he's coming here?"

Pierce's brow rose a fraction. "We do our homework. Mr. Guerin has a soft spot for your sister just as I'm sure your sister is quiet a sucker for that boy. And you and your sister are quite close. I can't imagine your sister not looking for you if something were to happen."

"What did you do to my sister?" Maria demanded, her fear for her own safety momentarily forgotten.

Kyle held her back.

"Not a thing," Pierce assured her with a calm smile that was too oily to truthful.

"I don't believe you," Maria yelled. "You give me my sister right now or I'm reporting you to… to… to someone you're not going to like!"

"That's telling him," Kyle muttered keeping his eye on the man's eyes. His father always said that there's no use in looking at the gun, it's not going to tell you anything; it's the man's eyes you have to watch out for. "What do you want, Agent Pierce?"

"So you remember me," Pierce said, obviously pleased by this.

"Yeah, I remember how creepy you were about the guy we found dead in the hills," Kyle replied as calmly as his rational mind would let him while forcing his feet to stay where they were. Running wasn't going to do him or Maria any good.

"Where's my sister?" Maria demanded again, trying to get around Kyle who physically held her back. He wasn't all together sure what Maria would do if she got her hands in the man.

"What do you want from us?" Kyle asked as he froze in place. A moving shadow behind the agent caught his eyes but he dared not look.

Pierce ignored the question again and motioned to the two to sit down. "Let's just all calm down and wait for…" the twitch in Maria's gaze alerted him in time to turn. He fired on instinct.

Michael realized in mid-leap that he'd been made and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"MICHAEL, LOOK OUT!!!"

Though he didn't know what threw him out of the bullet's range, Michael was down and up again in less then three seconds accompanied by Maria's scream of horror. He too fired on instinct.

Kyle and Maria hit the deck at the same time, barely being missed by the flying object that was Agent Pierce. Maria horror was nothing compared to Kyle's reaction.

Michael may not have seen what hit him but Kyle did. "DAD!!!"

Turning slowly, Michael felt his heart drop to his knees before he fell by Jim Valenti's side. The crimson bloom of color dead center on the sheriff's chest spoke of where the bullet Pierce fired had found home. Pressing both hands against the wound, bloodied on contact, Michael felt cold with terror. _"This wasn't suppose to happen."_ He had expected, accepted, danger when he and Max had realized that Pierce beat them to _The Exhibit_. When Max had retreated outside to alert Tess and Isabel of the danger and possible plan to extract Kyle and Maria via another illusion, Michael had seen the opportunity to end the threat without the girls and took it. He knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be quick enough but… but this…

"Dad," Kyle crashed next to his father, his eyes on the seeping wound that pooled underneath. His hands trembled as he realized that he didn't know what to do. "Oh god…"

"I'll call an ambulance," Maria said but couldn't move. She could see that no matter what she did, it would probably do no good.

Jim's pale face didn't hold fear, it didn't even reflect the futility of Michael and Kyle desperately trying to stop the bleeding with their hands. "It's okay," he said reassuringly as he placed hand hands on theirs, stilling their movement. "It's okay, boys," not realizing how weak his voice was.

"You hang on," Michael begged, his voice thick when emotion. "Just hang on, okay? Help is on the way." The warm blood under his hand was slick and terrible. He hadn't expected Valenti to be there, hadn't thought that Jim would put himself between him and the FBI man. "I'm sorry," realizing that his move had been so foolishly stupid. "I'm so sorry," meaning every word.

"It's okay," Jim said soothingly, squeezing Michael's hand under his as best as he could. "It's not your fault," he smiled and looked at a tearful Kyle then at Michael again. "You boys take care of one another, you hear me? You take care of each other."

"Don't say that. Don't you say that," Kyle whispered fiercely, knowing that this wasn't some kind of horrible dream. "You're going to be okay, dad."

"Yes, I am," Jim lied with grace. "I'm going to be okay."

"Dad," Kyle's hand squeezed tight over Michaels and he bought more pressure on the wound; it didn't go any good as his father's face became paler. "Please… please…. Dad… don't…" he couldn't make the tears stop and couldn't make his mind work. It denied everything his eyes saw and understood.

"Sheriff," Michael's hands were trembling as he pleaded, "Don't leave, okay? Don't…. don't leave me."

Jim felt the tears in his eyes at Michael's words and wondered if anything has ever sounded so sweet. "You boys will be okay. I have faith in you both," taking a painful breath and realizing that the pain had receded into something more numb. It was nicer like this. "Take care of each other," he reminded them, his voice barely audible.

Michael's throat closed and he turned as a shadow fell over him, not really caring if it was friend of foe. Max's ashen face appear overhead. "Max," as if not completely comprehending everything happening but still somehow managing to understand the severity. "Max…" his throat hurt from the pain and the words wouldn't come. "Please…"

_To be continued… _


	65. Faces

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show is copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael deals with some consequences, the gang create a story and new players are added.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts"_

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm started to write the immediately follow up to the last chapter… and it didn't turn out well. No, I'm serious: it was just bad writing. So, I'm going to start off a couple of hours later and let you all piece the events together via conversations. I'm sure you'd do a better job anyways.

Oh, and this is going to be a relatively short chapter… relative compared to the last one anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 65 – Faces**

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beads of sweat rolled down Michael's back despite the chilly winds as he planted the shovel firmly into the packed dirt. He was numbed from the inside and the physical assertion didn't seem to help ward off the raising tide of emotions that threatened to cloud his mind. And god know he needed to think clearly right now. But as he continued to dig, Michael could feel the tears form in his eyes despite his resolve. Tears did no good, it didn't change things and can't bring a person back from the dead. Yet, he could feel the salty tears mingle with sweat as they rolled silently down his face.

He continued to dig.

"You do realize why we must do this, correct?" Nasado asked quietly as he watched the Champion physically work to create the makeshift grave. It would have been easier, faster to simply open a whole by shifting the molecular compound of the earth; but the Champion had insisted on digging it himself. Perhaps it was a ritual of some sort he learned on Earth. But the obvious emotions on the young man's face… it had been less than reassuring to see him react in this manner. "You do realize that to protect you and the others, this _must_ be done."

Michael didn't answer. He just kept digging.

Niemand glanced at his old companion with grave concern. Perhaps his friend was correct in saying that the Royals have become too attached to their lives here on this planet. The Champion hasn't said a word since they've reconvened. The death of the human appeared to effect the young man more than one could have expected. Touching the young lord's arm, just ever so, he try to gain his attention, "It must be done."

Finally pausing, Michael stared at the shallow grave with blurred vision and said nothing. He wasn't sure if he knew what to say or if there was anything to be said at all. How _can_ you ever justify it? _Ever_!

"Do not confuse yourself, my lord," Niemand said quietly with a kind of understand that he didn't think Michael could truly understand without allowing himself to return to his past. "There are more happening around you than you can imagine. This is little compared to what may need to be done in the future to protect the others. You must not allow yourself to…"

"Leave him alone." Michael, Niemand and Nasado looked up as one and stared for a moment but none of them said a word. It was the first time _he_ spoken since… since… "Michael needs to do this for himself and he gets to do that without the two of you trying to make him feel something he doesn't. This isn't easy and he's coming to terms with it on his own; so just back off and let him."

Nasado nodded; there was little else he could do anyways.

Niemand too deferred to the other.

Michael just kept staring until the tears blurred his eyes again and he looked down at the shovel in his hands without really knowing what he was doing with it. He allowed himself a moment to just feel and remember and then shoved it all to the back of his mind for later. He had something he needed to do right now. And with that resolve firmly in place, he began to move again. One shovel of dirt at a time. He just kept digging.

-&-&-&-  
_(Later)_

Maria hurried over to the couch again with a fresh bowl of cold towels. She exchanged it with another before handing the fresh one to Tess. Tess wrung out the icy water from the white face cloth and folded it carefully in thirds over Max's brows before taking hold of Max's slack hand again, her big blue eyes clouded with concern.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Isabel asked sharply, angrily, too loud for the silent room as she continued to pace the length of the Valenti's couch in agitation. "It's been almost four hours; why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"He's just tired," Tess whispered softly in answer though they've been over this every five minute for the last four hours. "He burned himself completely out this time and…" brushing a lock of dark hair from over her beloved's forehead, "he'll wake when he's ready." She said it to convince herself as much as to reassure Isabel.

"It's been four hours," Isabel pointed out as she continued to pace, glancing briefly at the still sentinel by the front door.

Michael hadn't said anything since his return less than an hour ago. Every drop of emotion seemed to have been leeched from his face. It scared Isabel to see him so distant and cold, as it he was holding himself away from the others in some vain attempt to protect them all. He hadn't been like this before. He had previously been silent as a tomb but still showing fear in his eyes as he carried the unconscious Max into the Valenti's home and deposited him on the couch to Tess's care before he took off the 'handle' things. Now… now Michael's face was unreadable, a mask of silent death.

"Isabel," Maria reached up and rested a hand on Issy's arm. She felt bad, really bad for the blonde goddess. This was the first time she's ever seen Isabel Evans so… so… so human. "Just sit down and relax a minute? Max will wake up soon enough. Wearing yourself out pacing isn't going to make him recover any faster."

"I can't sit still," Isabel replied more sharply than she had intended but unable to apologize for it. "I just… I gotta know that he's going to be okay." She looked at her brother's pale face again and felt a unreasonable lance of fear rush through her. Max had always been the stronger one, the one that bear the weight of responsibilities on his capable shoulders. For a moment, as Isabel stood there watching her brother, she had an flash of something awful, something terrifying: Max, not as Max, lying on the ground with dead eyes that stared at her full of pain and betrayal.

Tess glanced up at Isabel, her blue eyes darkened by fear and exhaustion. She didn't try to comfort Isabel beyond the merely spoken words of logic; she didn't think it would do any good. Nothing was going to calm any of them until Max woke up. She wished she had the energy to heal Max but her one attempt upon seeing Max collapse had left her drained and pained. She nearly threw up on poor Kyle's shoes. But its been a few hours, maybe…

"Twitch that hand near him one more time and I'm relieving you of nursing duties and locking you in Kyle's room," Michael warned darkly from where he stood in the shadows.

Closing her hand from where it had been creeping toward Max's heart, Tess pouted.

Maria's head jerked up from where she had been concentrating on wring out the next wash cloth from Max's head. "Tess…" she warned sternly backing Michael up with a frown.

"They're right," Kyle admonished with great concern as he came back into the room from moving all the cars around out back, his eyes turning to Michael, who avoided his eyes, before turning to Tess again. "You need to lie down and rest. You don't look so good, girl."

"I'm fine," Tess replied.

"You're not fine," Isabel interjected with telling irritation. It was easier to concentrate on something else than her own useless thoughts. "You and Max both hit your limits tonight. Go lie down, there's more than enough of us to take care of Max." She moved to take the towel but Tess shielded away from her.

"I said I'm fine," Tess repeated fiercely. She wasn't going to leave Max's side, not for any reason in the world.

"Just let her stay," Jim advised quietly as he exited his room. Wearing a grim look that spoke a great deal of his thoughts on the situation, he walked over to the fire place and tossed in his bloodied shirt. Taking the gas turn key from its customary place above the mantle, he ignited the fireplace and watched as his uniform caught fire and was consumed within moments before facing the room again. His hair was damp and his eyes troubled but the rest of him… the rest of him was just fine.

The others were having a difficult time not looking at him.

"None of us are going to be resting easy until Max wakes up," Jim pointed out as he crossed the room and sat down with a tired sigh. His eyes carefully watched the young man that had stood over him while he headed toward that big bright light in the sky and then flashed his life before his eyes. And while Jim had been trying to process exactly what had just happened, Max Evans passed out on top of him somewhere close to death's door himself. It had been Isabel Evan's scream that literally jolted Jim back to life. "How is he?"

"Weak," Tess answered softly when no one else would. She smiled at the sheriff, who appeared to be taking the news of 'aliens among you' pretty well… all things considering. "How are you doing?"

Jim rubbed his chest absentmindedly, knowing that the silver print beneath his clothes would fade with time. He hadn't been particularly surprised by the metallic tattoo but… but it was still a shock to see it. "Never better. I think Max fixed the kink on my lower back while he was at it."

Kyle laughed uncomfortably at his father's poor attempt at lightening the mood then glanced at the still silent Michael. It scared him to see Michael like that: no sarcastic comments, no angry replies, no surprising wisdom, just… nothing. And that wasn't acceptable, not Kyle, not any more. "You want to come over here and sit with the rest of us or do you plan on standing in the corner all night?"

Michael didn't respond. His eyes were on his best friend before it turned downcast.

Tess reached up and pinched Isabel to get her attention, then nodded toward Michael with a fierce look. _"He's hurting."_

_"I know that,"_ Isabel shook her head and sighed. _"We're all hurting."_

_"No,"_ Tess's eyes went narrow with determination, _"I mean that he's hurting for asking Max to save the sheriff… though I doubt there's any regret there. But with Max like this, Michael feels guilty. Do something will you?"_

_"And what do you want me to do?"_

Rolling her eyes at Isabel's denseness, _"Let him know that he's not a fault. Give him some kind of sign that you're not blaming him for all this. For god sakes, you're his girlfriend!"_

Isabel's eyes went to Michael, seeing the hard mask firmly in place and sighed from deep down. That was the Michael she knew all right: the brooding silent warrior, dark as night and just as impenetrable. _"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" _Walking over, she took one of his hand into hers and gently bumped him with the tilt of her hips to get his attention. When he didn't respond, she forcibly pulled him away from the wall and knocked him off his feet and into one of the chairs. In his weaken state – because let's face it, he hasn't have a particularly great day – he didn't put up much resistance. And after he glared at her and situated himself in the seat, Issy dropped herself into his lap and curled up against him seeking and giving comfort. She didn't say anything. He didn't want hollow words.

The rest of the room just let them be.

"Now what?" Maria asked fearfully, looking around the room at all the grime faces. She already knew she didn't get the whole story and probably never well. She trusted that they all told her the essentials for now; but she wasn't the kind of girl to sit on the sidelines and just submissive wait for things. "And where'd you guys go?"

Turning to his father, Kyle's eyes asked for an explanation. When Jim didn't answer, Kyle shook his head at him. "You can't hide this from us, Dad. We're all in this now so…"

"Did anyone call Alex and Liz?" Maria interrupted anxiously. "I don't want them to…"

"I called Alex from the sheriff's car," Michael answered dully. Alex's frantic questioning had been cut off abruptly and coldly. "He's going to stay away for now. We don't want him getting more mixed up in this than he already is. He's going to get a hold of Liz and fill her in on the rest. We should probably keep our distance for a while."

"Too late," Tess said watching him seriously. "Kyle is right. We're all in this together now. There was a reason the FBI chose me as bait."

Michael's face grew darker at that reminder.

"Pierce," Valenti corrected wearily as he leaned back in his chair. "Pierce chose you. The rest of his team were about as in the dark you can get." A revealing conversation with the two men that came to Michael's aid told him that much… that's if Jim could even trust those two 'persons' that didn't blink when they talked; it had been… quite disturbing.

"That man was _seriously_ warped," Kyle agreed with a slow nod. He shivered inwardly just remembering him. His eyes involuntarily went to his father and stayed there a moment. He could thank the lord, thanks the gods, thank whatever is out there but he knew who he really ought to be thankful for. And he's not sure if he's come to terms with that yet.

"What happened to him, anyways?" Maria asked a little more cautiously than necessary, as if she expected him to jump out of a dark corner at any minute. She got enough from Tess to know that things went deeper than her being held hostage.

Jim's eyes went to Michael for a moment but the young man avoided his gaze. "He won't be bothering anyone anymore… or ever."

That statement was met with silence for all of thirty second.

"Oh jeeze," Kyle exploded and got up to pace the room alongside Isabel. "Jeeze!" He could see the headlines now: _Local Teens Kills FBI Agent_.

Maria's hand went to her mouth. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? The government doesn't really take kindly to people killing their agents. What if they come looking for him? What if they find out that we're the ones that killed him? What if…"

"You didn't do anything, Maria; so calm down," Jim said quietly, watching Michael's face all the while. While there was no outward show of anything, stoic as ever, he could see that his actions had a profound effect. But Michael was strong when he needed to be and right now, with all the confusion, he was strong… not like when he was digging Pierce's grave. Jim found the weeping Michael easier to deal with. This Michael, silent and emotionless, was too foreign… too alien. "It's been handled. You will all deny _everything_. You _saw_ nothing, you _heard_ nothing, you _know_ nothing."

Kyle stared at his father for a moment, then turned to stare at Michael for another long moment before turning his eyes to Max, still unconscious on the couch. A lot of thoughts turned itself over in his mind but he voiced none of them. He knew which side of this thing he stood on. Taking a breath that sounded shockingly loud in the silent room, he nodded decisively and turned to Michael. "What's our story?"

Dark eyes, like the endless depth of some nightmare, turned up and stared for a moment. Michael didn't flinch and didn't react otherwise but after a long moment, his face softened without movement; as if he had acceptable something within himself. "We all, all of us, went to the carnival. Max and Tess went off to the observatory for a little alone time. The surveillance cameras there have been disabled to reflect that story," he looked at Tess and waited for her nod. "On their way back, they had car trouble and called me, the mechanic, for help. I went out and we were out there for a _long_ time. Meanwhile, Issy and Kyle met up at the carnival and had words."

"Why?" Issy asked. High school gossip thrived on details and Isabel was good at seeing to the details.

"Because you don't like his new girlfriend," nodding his head to Maria. "Then you all have words and take off."

Maria nodded her head in acceptance of her part, glancing briefly at Kyle to see what he says about their new arrangement. He glanced her way and nodded. They were going to all stand together on this which meant they will each play their part. Maria took a breath, "You want us to keep some distance?"

"Let the FBI think what they want," Michael said quietly with a frown, "But we've got to cover our asses if someone saw us at the carnival together and explain our absences.

"Alex," Isabel said quietly, "He need to be pulled into the loop."

"I'll deal with Alex," Michael replied and looked at the Sheriff. "You come to our rescue when I couldn't fix Max's car? New spark plugs or something, you don't know the details, cars aren't your thing. And you got them from your garage, which I've been using as a storage unit."

Jim nodded his head. "I know a back route to tow the car into town to explain why no one saw. Can you disable Max's car in a way that'll fly with the story?"

"Yeah," Michael said and looked away quickly. He didn't want to talk about everything yet. Just because Jim Valenti now knew everything didn't mean… He just wasn't ready yet.

"We're not dealing with one particular little problem here," Maria pointed out. "That FBI man."

Michael looked up again at Jim then looked away. "Don't worry about him. He's been taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked a little afraid of the answer.

"That's not important," Jim answered without answering. It was better to keep the others in the dark in regards to that, less tongues will trip that way. "Right now, we also need a story as to why Max is completely out of it."

Tess looked up from replacing the towel on Max's head and nodded. "I'm not sure if he's going to be recovering fast enough for us to sneak him back to the Evans without someone becoming suspicious. We need a backup story."

"He banged his head," Michael said simply. "We were trying to check something under the hood, the latch was faulty and came down on his head. Keep it real simple."

"There may have been people that saw us pull back into town when we were heading toward the _The Exhibit_," Tess pointed out worriedly. "We were trying to stay on a busy street, remember?"

"We'll deny it," Isabel said with a quick nod. "I have a very common car and a lot of people in town have it. If anyone asks, we're going to deny it." She turned and looked at the Sheriff, flinching a little as she caught him absentmindedly rubbing his chest. "Any traffic cameras we need to worry about?"

Jim shook his head. "This is Roswell, remember? I can't get enough money from the county to get a new stop sign much less a traffic camera. We're good on that part."

"Private security cameras in the stores," Kyle pointed out. "I know that some of the ones on Main Street have them."

That was a problem Michael knew how to deal with. "Power surge through the street rely; wipe them all out."

There would be some damage but nothing the insurances won't cover just nicely as long as there's no fire. Nodding his head in agreement, Jim stared at Michael for a long moment. "Can you do it?"

Michael didn't answer. He didn't really need to.

Max chose that moment to stir, groaning painfully as he turned his head. Every muscle in his body hurt and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why. Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that his brain felt like it had swollen to a size that will no longer fit inside his skull cavity. A soft hand touched his over his forehead, drawing his hand away and replacing it with a cool towel over his eyes to ease the pain. He didn't need eyes to see to know who it was watching over him.

"Shh…" Lacing her fingers with his, Tess gently soothed him with a cool touch to his temple. "You'll be fine."

Swallowing several times to wet his throat, "What happened?"

Isabel left Michael's side to lean over the edge of the couch. "You overspent your powers." She touched his arm and took a deep breath. "How do you feel?"

That was a very good question. "Like a semi ran over me and then backed up," he tried to sit up but four pairs of hand held him down. "What the…"

"Easy, Max," Maria's voice floated in somewhere. "You might not want to be moving too quickly, or at all at this point. As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, you've got yourself a nice little concussion. So moving fast would be a real bad idea."

Max didn't argue with her as he desperately tried to remember what might have happened to force him to push himself to the limit. It would have to be something dire and… "Tess?"

"What is it, Max?"

"Are you all right?" he wanted to know, tightening his grip on her.

He didn't see it but she smiled. "I'm fine," and brushed her other hand against his cheek.

There was a pause before he asked the question he didn't want to. "How's the Sheriff?"

Tess looked up at Jim.

Jim smiled in return and answered with an easy, "Never better."

Max sat up a little too quickly but he didn't care. His eyes was on Valenti and the way the man was staring back at him with calm, ever steady eyes. And with his extensive 770 SAT vocabulary score, he replied with, "Hi."

If the situation wasn't so strange and the room so silent, Jim might have actually laughed. But since laughing at the guy that saved your life is probably bad manners, Jim nodded his head and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Blinking a moment, Max assessed himself from head to toe. He's quite use to it as he does this every time he pushed himself a little further than his comfort level usually allowed. "My metabolism has sped up to approximately 60 of its normal function. My thyroids are over active and my adrenaline glands feel swollen but seemed to have finally shut down for the time being. Vision is at only 85 but my lungs are functioning normally. Heart rates is higher than usual but no obvious drops in oxygen levels. All muscle functions appear to be…"

Michael decided that allowing his best friend to continue would be just simply wrong. "Max, he's looking for a 'fine' or 'crappy' answer, not a run down of your every major organ."

Tess rolled her eyes at Michael. _"You idiot, he's trying to buy himself some time to think. In case you haven't noticed, he's kind of freaking out right now."_

_"Well, he's kind going about it in a big nerd kind of way."_

_"He is not,"_ Tess said defensively and lean against Max comfortingly. _"I think he's kind of cute like this."_

_"You would,"_ Michael shook his head and slouched in his seat.

Jim attention had altered the minute Michael spoke up, realizing from the get go that Max wasn't completely himself right now. Now, he watched Michael watching Tess, who was watching Michael. There was a spark of something between them right up to the point where Tess leaned in against Max in manner that was possessive and sweet, which elicited the response of vague amusement from Michael. It was all very… "What are you two doing?"

Eyes shifting ever so slightly, Michael regarded Valenti with a quick look then turned away.

Tess didn't feel the compulsion to lie, not now anyways. Giving Max a quick squeeze of assurance, "Michael and I were just talking."

"Arguing," Michael corrected softly, "we were arguing."

"What were the two of you arguing about?" Max wanted to know as he stopped rubbing his forehead and concentrated on the two.

"You of course," Michael answered. "Knock off the weirdo talk. You're freaking your girl out."

"Wait, what?" Kyle asked, looking around the room at everyone's face. He and his father were the only ones that didn't appear completely confused by what was happening.

Maria reached over and touched his arm. "Later," she said with a slight shrug. Trying to explain the whole talking the in the head thing might be too much too soon.

"I wasn't freaked out," Tess replied hotly. "You were the one that…"

"Guys? Please?" Max requested seriously and closed his eyes as his head pounded from raising his voice to them.

"They're worried about you, Max," Kyle interjected with a look of exasperation. "I mean, you have been _unconscious_ for more than four hours now."

"Can't be helped," Max said with a sigh and tried to ease the pain across his shoulder. "I'm surprised it wasn't longer," he blinked and tried to focus again. "What's the story?"

"I'll fill you on the way home," Isabel said as she tugged on Max's arm. She didn't to be the one to say it but…. "It's almost ten o'clock. Mom and Dad will freak out if we don't get home soon."

"Oh shoot!" Maria jumped and grabbed her watch from the table. "I didn't realize how late it was." She looked pointedly at Tess. "We gotta go too. You know how mom is about us staying out."

"We could tell her we were with the sheriff… which is perfectly true," Tess reasoned, not letting go of Max yet.

"No, I think we need to stick to our routine," Sheriff said getting up to see the kids out. "Tess, you need to get home and make sure your mother doesn't start asking quest…" he frowned at her a little. "Why haven't you told your mother? You do realize that your mother would kill to protect you, right?"

Maria and Tess looked at each other and then back at the sheriff. "You just got a first-hand taste of what people, i.e. _THE _government, will do to get their hands on Michael and Tess," Maria said quietly. "Mom works for the state. What kind of position are we putting her in if she knew? And how can we justify putting her in that kind of danger? You want it to be her next time?" gesturing to the vicinity of his chest.

Jim felt almost ashamed. He shouldn't judge, he hadn't lived with this kind of secret all his life. "But she'd want to protect you; that's what a parent does."

Tess nodded her head. "And good children try to make sure that their parents don't have to worry about these things on top of putting a roof over their kids' head and food on the table." A wave of sadness swept over her. "It's not that we don't want to tell her, it's hard keeping secrets from the people you love, but we just can't risk it, for everyone's sake."

Isabel nodded her head in agreement. "The more people that know, the more likely secrets get out. Just look at what happened here," she pointed out softly. "And asking them to bear the burden of having to keep a secret like this isn't fair… not to them." The argument was an old one, one she's stood on the other side of many things. She loved her parents, they were the best in the world.

"Let's table this for another time," Max said as he stood, pulling Tess to her feet, then swayed a little before catching himself. He felt like hell had trampled over him and, from experience, it would only be worse by morning. Pausing to press a kiss into Tess' curls, he followed Isabel to the door. She was right, the last thing they needed now was their parents freaking out over they're being late. "Let's meet tomorrow afternoon; usual spot."

"All of us?" Kyle asked as he politely stood as well, catching Maria's eye with concern. The two of them will have to work out some details of their own to cover their part in the story. And for the life of him, Kyle couldn't come up with one reason by this would bother him at all.

There was a hesitation as Max looked to Michael but Michael looked away. Now there was a problem that he'll have to deal with later. Whatever happened while Max had been asleep had obviously been bad. But right now… He couldn't abandon the Valenti's now, not when Michael had asked him not to. Nodding once, he's attention shifted back to Kyle. "Yeah, all of us."

Kyle acknowledged it with a tight smile that resembled more a grimace than anything, than nodded to himself as he watch Max, Isabel, Maria and Tess leave, each of them looking back one last time at the three men in the room, trepidation in their eyes if not reflected directly on their faces… except for Maria, who wore her emotions on her sleeves. It wasn't hard for him to imagine each of their thoughts and why… heck, if it were him, he'd be completely freaking out by now. It wasn't until silence descended on the room before he remember to ask, "Hey, where's the usual spot?"

Michael just looked at him and said nothing. There wasn't any need to.

Jim sighed tiredly and got up. His mind and body was still trying to wrap itself around the events of the day. But right now, "Anyone want a drink?"

Turning his head, Kyle asked hopefully, "Can we have some beer?"

Frowning for a second, Jim shrugged, "Sure, why not? After the day we had, I can't see any harm in it."

-&-&-&-

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," Nasado murmured as he watched the exhausted and drained monarch exit the cozy little home the Champion has find. With his concerned sister ushering him in, the once and future king took his seat and leaned back to study the house with world-weary eyes that once sat on the face another man… though this one didn't remember that life. "He cares too much."

"It's not a flaw," Niemand replied, watching the same scene.

The Princess stopped for a moment to speak to the Queen, her face reflecting her concern for her brother. With a nod, the Queen made his way to the King's side and leaned in through the window, murmuring softly to him. They touched lips for the briefest moment, but a spark of something lit the car. Withdrawing, the Queen allowed her Earthling sister to help her to the car, her face even paler now than it had been before. The King watched her from the car, his brows knitted with anger and concern.

"It was before," Nasado pointed out gravely. "His affection for those around him blinds him to dangers."

"It made him a good sovereign," Niemand countered logically. "He cared for his people, protected them from that which a lesser man would have simply ignored."

Nasado nodded in reluctant and troubled agreement. "His greatest strength is also his biggest weakness."

"He is not the same person," Niemand mused with a frown.

"We should not have hidden so long. They do not remember their place."

Turning slowly to face his companion, Niemand considered this with what he had observed himself. "Perhaps that is just as well. What good would it be to make him the same man with the same flaws and mistakes as before? We want to start anew and how better than to began with something different."

"And yet he is still the same man," Nasado shook his head, concern warring with his logic, "But not quite the same."

"This is good," Niemand concluded as he watched the four leave. The royals were safe now and must remain so. "We simply have to protect them until the right time comes," and as long and he and Nasado did their part, that shall continued.

Silent for a moment, Nasado agreed with a quick nod and ironic smile. "Than that is what we shall do. Shall we?" indicating Pierce's car where they had parked it earlier.

Niemand inclined his head in agreement and followed his companion to the car. As he reached the vehicle, he glanced down at the identification tag he wore and smiled. Dropping into the driver's seat, he pull down the mirrored visor and checked his face just as the phone by his side rang. Glancing at Nasado for a brief moment, Niemand answered it. "This is Pierce."

_To be continued…_


	66. Strange Reactions

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael goes missing… again, Liz does something unexpected, Max hide the truth while experiencing another truth and Isabel gets a surprise.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts"_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay and for a the shorter than normal chapter. I've been trying to figure out how to incorporate some things and still keep the momentum of the story going forward plot-wise. The last chapter felt a little stiff and slow, fillers between action chapters… though the couple of chapters before that were definitely action chapters. Anyways, I'm will working on this story and yes, the story is still a work in progress as I don't really have a clear idea of what's going to happen next though I do try to throw things in to push the story onward and forward. Okay, enough of this… on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 66 – Strange Reactions**

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyle stubbed his toe on the edge of his bed which resulted in his hopping around several times before his equilibrium finally gave out and he crashed to the ground amidst paper, textbooks, discarded tee-shirts and other assortment of debris, some of which he couldn't really tell what in the dark. Cursing under his breath (god forbid if his father heard him), he rubbed his big toe one more time before getting up again. The dizzy head rush had him sitting down quickly.

"Okay then," he grumbled, holding his pounding head. "No more beer for Kyle because Kyle doesn't like the feeling of alcohol in his body." He groaned again when the sound of his own voice hurt his ears. "I should have just stopped at one."

Rubbing his abused stomach, Kyle got up and headed to the door. The dozen cans of beer that he, his father and Michael had consumed had started the evening out fun and rather enlightening. His father had related some incidents from high school that he was now warning both of them against. Michael had finally opened up somewhat after the second beer about the Max and Isabel though he still kept most of it to himself. Kyle had been eager to ask questions, especially about what really happened those hours that Michael was missing and how in the universe did Max do that thing that he did. Michael had, at that point, launched into a drunken and garbled science techo jargon that Kyle didn't understand and Jim didn't think he wanted to know. When Kyle had fallen out of his chair, his father had called it a night.

And now… Kyle had a hang over. It was his first and hopefully his last.

With eyes half closed and his head still feeling like someone had taken a hammer to it, Kyle tripped his way to the bathroom. Too much liquid in his bladder is not good for his sleep and…

The empty lump in the living room got his attention and sobered him up real quick. The last time he looked, Michael had been dead asleep on the couch after Jim had literally rolled the taller young man into bed. Michael should have slept through the night and well into the next day as exhausted and alcohol soaked as he was.

"Michael?" looking around the dark room. "Michael?"

Blankets were thrown about, twisted in a manner that didn't look good; pillows were thrown across the room and more importantly, the bed was empty. Looking to the door, Kyle was horrified to see it ajar. Rushing to the front door, Kyle tripped over Michael shoes… his only pair left. "Shit," staring at the old and tattered sneakers. He made a mental note to buy another pair for Michael and wondered where Michael would have gone to without his shoes. And leaving the front door open? What could have been so important that he would leave the door open where anyone could just… Kyle choked on his gasp of horrifying shock. "DAD!!!"

-&-&-&-

Liz tapped her pencil end against her notebook in a rapid manner that would have annoyed people had she not been alone in her room and sighed as she waited impatiently for the computer to boot. One of these days, she was going to buy something that wasn't created during the stone ages of modern technology.

The phone ringing annoyed her.

"Hello?"

"It's Alex."

"I know who it is, silly" Liz rolled her eyes and smiled. After ten years, it would seem to her that Alex would have realize that she would know his voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing since earlier," Alex leaned back in his chair and stared out the window at the bright cloudless night sky. "Michael seem really… agitated but I didn't want to question him too much. We'll have to drill Maria tomorrow about what actually happened with Michael and Tess."

"I thought you said Michael wanted us to stay away," she sat up as her computer finally loaded. She dialed out on the modem.

Alex touched the strings of his guitar, feeling the tension beneath his fingers before releasing it in a hum of sound that vibrated deep down. "He said to stay away from him and the other three. Nowhere was there any mention of those of us that are 110 percent human."

"Shh… What if our phones are tapped?"

Considering it a moment, "No, I think we're safe. Michael would have said something if he thought the FBI had linked them to us."

"You're assuming Michael knows everything that's going on." The chirping of connection resounded through Liz's loft.

"What was that?" Alex asked as he sat up suddenly, recognizing the sound. "Are you still on dial-up?"

"Not all of us can afford instant connection," she replied sourly.

"DSL isn't expensive anymore, you freak of nature," Alex admonished.

Liz rolled her eyes again. "Old argument." Though she may agree with him, it still chafed to have him lecturing her about keeping up with the ever changing technology.

"Valid still."

"Talk to my dad."

"Don't think I won't," Alex replied with exasperation. "Really, we need to catch you guys up to the rest of the human race. Technology is the key to the future Liz, you've got to keep up."

"We've gone centuries without the wonders of the computer and the internet. I think I can survive without instant connection to the world," Liz muttered as she typed slowly on the keyboard. One of these days, she will take that stupid required typing class.

"Liz…"

"All right, all right, I'll get DSL or something."

"Thank you," he replied with a smile. "So what are you doing?"

"Looking something up," patiently waiting for the search engine to do it's job.

There a momentary pause as Alex got a bad feeling. Liz was not usually this cryptic about anything. In fact, Liz was one of the few people in the world Alex could always count on to be straight with him. Though there were a few times… "What are you looking up?"

"Nothing special," she replied easily as she found what she was looking for.

"Really?"

"Yep," furrowing her brows a little, Liz searched the website she had pulled up. For a campaign website, it was pretty swanky.

"Liz," recognizing her tone. It was the same tone she used when she convinced herself in second grade of extracting a little revenge on Eddie Carmichael for dropping live warms down the back of Alex's shirt. Eddie thought it hilarious until Liz spiked his entire desk and chair with itching powder she got at the novelty store. Though she got detention for two weeks, Liz had admitted to it being well worth the effort. Alex has long since learned to be very wary of that tone. Nothing good ever comes of it. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she replied easily as she found what she was looking for and hit print.

"Don't give me that," Alex warned sternly as he sat his guitar aside. Okay, this was getting serious now. "Whatever it is you think you're doing, stop right now. We don't have a clear picture of what happened to Michael and getting involved will only…"

"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with Michael or the FBI."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because of your paranoid nature?" she reached over and plucked the two sheets from her printer. "Relax Alex, my entire life is not devoted to Max's little posse of conspirators." Looking around, she loss aside several black pens in favor of a blue. "I need to be watching out for myself too you know. Senior year is just around the corner and college applications need to be filled with interesting stuff. Like extracurricular activities. Did you know it's an election year?"

Still not quite trusting her, despite her casual assurances, "As a matter of fact, I did know that. You can't walk down the streets without knowing that, what with all the stupid campaign signs all over the place."

"I'm thinking about volunteering at congressman's campaign headquarters. Won't that be impressive on an college application?"

"You're not suppose to be doing that to impress colleges. You're suppose volunteer because you believe in the candidate."

"Why can't I do both?" Liz asked glibly.

Alex's eyes narrowed as he picked up the file Liz had given him a few weeks prior, the one he had shown Michael. Something about this smells fishy and a little too familiar. "Liz…"

"I mean, shouldn't we participate in the election process as we approach voting age? It only seem right that we understand what our representatives are all about and what they are doing for us."

"I take it that you have a candidate in mind?" Alex inquired picking up a grainy news clipping photo.

"Seems only right that I pick someone that actually represent our county."

Alex made a face and glanced at the name at the bottom of the caption. "Like Congresswoman Andrea Whitaker ?"

-&-&-&-

Tossing her blanket aside, Tess got out of bed and let out a restless sigh. She was exhausted, more than just exhausted in fact. Besides the fact that she had literally pushed herself to the limit, it was almost two in the morning and she should be asleep anyways. But she was too wired for some unexplainable reason. "Oh jeezes," she groaned, "Who the hell are you kidding here?" she asked her empty room.

She knew exactly why she couldn't sleep and there wasn't any way to deal with this other than to break a couple of household rules and _deal_ _with it_. Muttering under her breath, Tess pulled on jeans, tee-shirt, sweatshirt and her Converses. As an afterthought, she grabbed a rubber band and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, smoothing it down with a quick heat-wave from her hand. The tiny use of her powers left her a little dizzy and she had to grip the window sill to steady herself.

"Okay, too soon for that stuff," she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. Clearing her vision, she made her escape. "Mom is so going to kill me," and leapt out of the window and onto the thick tree branch. "Thank you tree outside teenager window for making sneaking out so much easier."

Jumping down, she look back up again for a moment and wished her mother sweet dreams. It took her nearly half an hour but she arrived at her destination without an incident. Silently, she made her way around the back and up yet another tree outside a teenager's window. Really, parents should learn by now.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?" Diane Evans fused over her son with the kind of concern only a mother could display without it being uncomfortable. "Oh sweetie, you look so pale," touching his warm forehead with affection. She had all but fainted when Isabel had helped Max through the front door.

"I'll be fine," Max took her hand and replied for the umpteenth time. This was only the fifth time tonight his mother had checked in on him. "There's nothing anyone can do for me and I just need to let it ride out on its own."

"We'd feel better if you let us take you to the hospital and get a doctor to take a look at you," Philip Evans' brows were drawn with worry as he stood helpless at the end of Max's bed. For a lawyer, he wasn't very good at talking his son into anything. "I've never seen you like this before, Max."

"It's just a concussion," Max replied quietly and with the kind of patience someone that was guilty of lying would exhibit. "It'll take a few days but I'll be fine."

"We're getting you a new car," Philip assured him, "I do not want you driving that jeep any more."

"There's nothing wrong with the car that Michael can't fix," Max reminded him. "I was just clumsy."

"It's time for a new car anyways," Philip said as he touched his wife's arm. To say that he had been given a damn good scared was the understatement of the year. When Diane had called an hour earlier, going on and on about how Max came home ill and looked too pale for a young man of his healthy disposition, Philip had rushed home from the office in a hurry. His kids didn't get sick; minor colds and the occasional measles scares on test days but nothing like this. "Max, please…"

"I promise, Dad," Max swore, "I'm going to be fine by morning." He considered it a moment. He's never pushed himself this hard before, not even when he had held Tess's life in his hands. He really had no basis to say when he'll be back to full strength. "Well, I'll be at least better."

"Thank goodness Michael found you," Diane shook her head and looked at Philip. They weren't going to win this argument, it was already clear in Max's eyes.

"Yeah," Max nodded and closed his eyes a moment, exhaustion and discomfort overtaking him. He couldn't quite hide it from his face this time.

"Oh baby," Diane leaned over worriedly and kissed his head, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Max opened his eyes and stared at the two people that have raised him for the last decade. They were loving parents, always so careful and protective since that fateful day. What would have happened to him and Isabel if they hadn't come along? "I'll be fine, Mom. Thank you." Diane's face reflected a kind of love that Max didn't know how to describe. It was rivaled only by the look that his father was gazing at him with, making him feel like a heel and questioning his resolve never to risk his parents' lives by telling them the truth.

"We love you, son," Philip too leaned in and pressed his lips to Max's head. Though he would never say it, a part of him often wondered what good deed he did in another life to be grated his miracle babies and if some power above might realize their mistake take his precious kids away again. "Holler if you need _anything_."

"Good night, Dad," Max smiled tiredly and watched his parents leave. They were such good people with such simple happy lives. How could he ever disrupt that with the kind of secrets he keeps? "Mom? Dad?"

"What is it, Baby?" Diane asked anxiously.

Smiling, Max shook his head to reassure her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Diane smiled and nodded her head. Philip watched his son for a moment, wondering a little at the pensively sad look in Max's eyes. Things were not quite right, something had happened this afternoon that was more serious than just a bump on the head. Something had happened and it was something bad. But it was obvious that Max wasn't going to talk about it, wasn't going to discuss it. Philip sighed and was silently glad he wasn't a teenager anymore; those were emotional days long past. "Sleep well, Son," and closed the door.

Max flopped back on his bed and sighed.

"Boy, are you in trouble," Tess commented as she crawled through the space in the window that Diane had left opened for a little fresh air. "Your dad totally didn't buy that one."

Though he really ought to be mad at her for nearly scaring him into screaming like a ten year old, Max could only simply smile. "I'd come over there and help you up but I think my entire body is asleep."

"We should both be asleep," Tess added as she helped herself up and made her way to him. "Or at least I would be except for a tiny little problem."

"What's the problem?" he asked scooting further back into his bed to make room for her. When she hesitated, he leaned over and pulled her down, urging her to lie down with him if for no other reason then so he wouldn't have to strain his neck to look at her. Tucking her into the space between his bed and his body, he leaned up on an elbow and looked down on her slightly amused face. "What?"

"We getting in bed together now?" she asked teasingly.

He grinned. It wasn't a nice grin, not the kind that she usually get from him. This was more of a smug grin, an unholy kind of grin that guys usually get when they have naughty thoughts. Max would have leaned in to kiss her except she hit him in the side with her fist.

"Knock it off."

Not pretending not to understand, "You started it," rubbing his lower ribcage.

"Actually, since you're the one that pulled me in here," shifting about until she got comfortable, "I would say that _you_ started it."

He pulled her closer with one arm, "Whichever."

She smiled. It was the same angelic smile that caught his eyes at first glance across a ballroom full of masked revelers. In a sea of black and white gowns and uniforms, she had worn the palest pink; it might as well have been red considering how easily he kept track of her all night, watching as she was passed from one dancer to the next, finally working up the courage amidst the teasing encouragements of his friends to request a dance, the last one of the evening just before the unmasking. She had been a butterfly among the gaily dressed moths and fluttering about to grace the entirety of the room with her beauty. He had known before the dance was over that she would be the one…

"Max? What's the matter?"

The breath caught in his throat and Max rolled to his back for a moment, not sure what to say. That had been unexpected… and those thoughts had been crowding his mind more of late. Stupid little things have begun to bring to surface memories of things that shouldn't be, couldn't be and yet….

"Max, you're scaring me," Tess said quietly as she leaned over him, touching his brows carefully for no other reason than to do something.

"I'm okay," he assured her quietly though his thoughts weren't so quiet. Reaching under her, he pulled her close, holding her firmly against his side and taking comfort in her familiar scent. "Just had one of those stupid flashy things about a masquerade."

"Flashy things? Masquerade?" she puzzled for a moment before her own mind went to a place where it flashed with a recall that frightened yet still comforted her. A private room so elaborate that it made her feel gauche. A man dressed in unrelieved black with a silver mask that kept his identity a secret. A smile that was both beautiful and powerful and yet still held a kind of soft kindness that made her blush with flattered delight. The stroke of the clock announcing the hour of the unmasking. As she reached for the ties of her mask, he stayed her hand and asked her name. Slyly, she gave it just before she pulled her mask off. Then he slowly slipped off his own, revealing a face all too familiar.

"Are you all right?" Max's arms tightened around her. He didn't say it but he was scared, scared of the foreign memories floating around in his brain that should frighten him but still managed to give him strange and unfamiliar moments of joy.

"I think I just had a flashy thingy too, probably about the same thing," Tess confessed, burying her nose into his side. "Silver mask?"

"Pink dress at a black and white?"

"Ball room with fat candles and a really obnoxiously happy orchestra leader?"

"Scandalous private meeting at a party?"

"You pull me in there!"

"You came willingly enough," he countered.

"You didn't really give me a choice," she reminded him with a weak laugh. "You were twice my size and you had your stupid uniform on and… and…" her mind went blank as the memory slipped away and she shivered uncontrollably.

Max didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He pulled her close, held her tight and conveyed the understanding that he was in the same place with her. "What's happening to us? _Why_ is this happening to us?"

Pressing her face into his side for a moment, Tess allowed herself to be overwhelmed by all the unknowns for a moment... just for a moment. "We need to talk to someone, someone that might know."

"Niemand."

"What?"

"Niemand said something about the past and the planets aligning and all this other stuff that I…" he didn't say it. He didn't want to admit to the fact that he hadn't wanted to hear any of what the man had to say to him… or about him. And amidst the chaos of everything that's happened, it had been easy to ignore it.

Tess tightened her hold just a bit as if she couldn't quite get close enough to him. "Everything is happening all at once. Me finding the three of you, these FBI people finding us, the two weird alien people showing up… it's like the universe is navigating us toward something."

"Feels that way, doesn't it?"

"Max?" she looked up, "We need to confront this. I know that it could get really bad but we need to know what's going on."

He nodded in agreement though somewhat reluctantly. He had gotten comfortable with his life here, like that way things were going, especially now that Tess was part of his life. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the unknowns out there. Of course, he really didn't have a whole lot of choices anymore, the unknowns were knocking on his front door these days and he needed to know in order to deal with all this. "And knowing is half the battle."

She smiled and snuggled close again. "Army?"

"G.I. Joe."

That brought a giggle. They stay like that, silent and together for a while before Tess reluctantly sighed, "I should probably get going."

"Probably," he replied just before his arms tightened around her.

"You should probably be getting all that rest you were telling your parents about," she added, making no move to get up.

"Probably," he repeated with a smile. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

It was bad idea. It was definitely a bad idea. Tess knew that. But still she nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position by his side, their arms still tangled around each other. "Only 'til you fall asleep."

Max smiled.

-&-&-&-

Isabel pulled away from the wall, the half smile gracing her face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Max was going to have to be a lot quieter than that if he didn't want their parents finding out about Tess and her visits to his room. Seriously, for two people that smart, they weren't very careful.

Sighing, she kicked her slippers off and hopped into bed with every intention of going to sleep after the long and painfully eventful day. A tiny part of her wished that that Michael was there, just reassuring her that he was all right and no one was coming after them. But Michael must be exhausted; there were people after them and no amount of false bravado was going to change that. The only thing she could offer him right now was a good night's rest. Maybe a quick peep at Michael's head to sooth any nightmares might help her get a good night's rest.

Snuggling beneath her sea of down blankets, she took a deep breath and allowed herself to go. The bright silver beacon that was Tess's shield caught Isabel's attention first. She sighed and shook her head, wondering when she'll be able to figure out how to get that girl to let down her guard a little so she's not literally knocking on the wall a full half hour before Tess would notice her. Next to Tess was her brother's familiar hum of thought patterns that she would recognize anywhere. Curious as hell, Isabel poked her head in just for a moment… and wish she hadn't. There were just certain things that one does not _ever_ need to know one's brother dreams about; and Max has a pretty vivid imagination. Isabel sure hoped that Max didn't catch her in there.

Shuddering, Isabel took off across town, toward where she knew Michael would be. Or at least where he should be. Where he ought to be. A quick scan of the area told her he was nowhere near. Fear made its way into her thoughts even as she logically expanded her search in the direction toward Tess's house. Maria and Mrs. Harding were asleep in their beds; Maria's nightmares and Amy Hardings dreams of a nice quiet little life revealed nothing of use to her… and no Michael in the area. Back tracking, she headed home, thinking she may have missed seeing him on her way to the Valenti's but doubted it; she'd know Michael's presence anywhere. Panic begin to creep in as she did a frantic search of him near her home, praying that Michael had come to see her just as Tess had sought out Max for comfort. But there was no Michael. There no calm steady presence she had come to associate with him.

Without thinking about it, she reached out to tap against Tess's shield, knowing that the younger girl wouldn't hesitate to jump in and find Michael. But a soft beacon in the distance stopped Isabel's second attempt to get through Tess's barriers when her first went unanswered (she was definitely going to have to have a serious talk with that girl about this little issue). It was faint, blurred by something, but it was definitely familiar. Calling out to it, _"Michael,"_ she held her unseen breath.

A silence answered it for a long tense moment as Isabel scrambled over the distance between them. But his reply, hesitant and weak, stopped her cold. _"Vilandra?"_

_To be continued…_

Feedbacks are welcomed and encouraged!


	67. Secrets & Twists

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Kyle panics, Maria and Tess runs into trouble, Max does the unthinkable and Isabel finds a confused Michael.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts"_

**Author's Note: **I sincerely apologize for the long delay. Between the holidays, my best friend's wedding and all the hectic things life has to throw at you, I just haven't had a chance to really sit down and do this story justice. I'm starting to play a little more with original ideas for the fearsome foursome since I've gone so off canon now that I'm not certain everything on the show can fit into this story. But I am making an effort to try so that those that watch the show can still relate in a relatively realistic manner. Not that I've not an stellar job of it to date. (sigh) Anyways, I'll try not to be too crazy with the story. Onward and forward dear readers… only my fingers will know what's to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 67 – Secrets & Twists**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim tore through the house without thought of the fact that he was wearing only his boxers and every light in the house was on. He could feel the growing dread tickle the back of his neck. This was not looking good. "Did you find him?"

"Nothing," Kyle swallowed hard at the growing fear in his stomach. He had literally ran around the block twice. "Dad, do you think that…"

"Don't think about anything other than finding Michael right now," Jim glanced at his watch, it was half pass two in the morning now. They only got him back a few hours ago. How the hell did this happen? Those… those things had said they would handle the FBI. _What the hell happened? _"Damn it," he didn't want to sound the alarm but he couldn't figure out any other way to fix this. Sending out an APB on the boy was out of the question, there'd be too many people to answer to if he did anything that drastic. Which left him with few options. "Does Maria have a cell?"

"Yeah," Kyle raced into his room, returning just as quickly with his own mobile phone. "She gave it to me when we were arranging to meet earlier, she wanted to come with me when I go see…" he stopped himself, not wanting to get into it now; it wasn't nearly as important right now. Yet another part of his life that he'll have to deal with in due time.

Cursing under his breath at Darlene complete and utter lack of timing, "Call her, alert Tess to the problem." He could already hear the tirade. "I'm going to call Max."

"Wait," Kyle warned hurriedly, "Let me get a chance to let Tess deal with this first. Max isn't up for another round of this, not with the way he was looking earlier." Death warmed over was a pretty damn good description, accurate too. Then again, Tess wasn't looking too hot either. But between the two, he was willing to bet that Tess was in better condition.

Acknowledging the truth of it, Jim watched as Kyle dialed Maria. He didn't want to know what Tess' reaction would be when she finds out that they've lost Michael again.

-&-&-&-

Maria gave a growl of frustration and reached out blindly for her painfully shrilling phone. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally and the last thing she wanted to do was answer the freaking phone at an ungodly hour. Finally finding the phone after groping her nightstand for a moment she picked it up and glanced briefly at the ID before answering with a gruff, "This better be a matter of life and death or you had better be prepare to take a shift kick in the ass."

"Maria, wake up!"

Rolling her eyes and pulling the covers over her head, "Kyle, do you have any idea…"

"Michael's gone!"

For a moment, the words didn't make any sense. _"Gone? What does he mean gone?" _But when it did, Maria was out of bed in a flash though she managed to asked, rather calmly under the circumstances, "What do you mean Michael is gone? Gone how?"

"Gone," Kyle repeated carefully, "as in _not_ here. _Not_ around. _Not_ where he should be."

"We just left you guys!" she hissed, glancing at her bedroom door already envisioning her mother storming in. "Are you telling me that in," she looked at the glowing alarm clock by her bed, "less then five hours, you've managed to lose the one person we've been looking for all freaking night?"

"Look, I got up and…"

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"He's standing right here. Maria, you need to wake Tess and find out if she…"

"I'm already heading there," then yapped when she jabbed her toe on her book-filled backpack. Two tons at least.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she gasped and hopped to the door. She was glad that her room was the furthest from her mother's. Carefully opening the door, suddenly wishing she had WD-40 for the squeaking hinges, Maria made her way to her sister's room. Knocking light, she called out softly, "Tessie? Tessie!" She tried the door; locked. "Damn," she muttered and went to the stairs.

"Well?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"She might be asleep," Maria explained as she headed for the kitchen and the drawer of spare keys. A quick search had her thankful that Tess organized the color coordinated spare keys. "I'm going to try her room."

"You're not there yet?"

"It was locked!" she snapped. "Some of us had a very long day, what with being kidnapped and having to escape a secret hole in the mountain."

"Sorry," Kyle replied sheepishly.

Maria muttered something darkly under her breath about stupid boys and snuck back upstairs and carefully opened Tess's room. One look at the empty bed had Maria looking toward the window. It was open. "Shit!"

"What?" Kyle asked suddenly frightened. "What is it?"

"She's gone."

"Gone?" the disbelief was tinged with panic. "What do you mean _gone_?"

There were moments when Maria wondered at the workings of the male mind. "Gone," she repeated as she searched the room for any clues. "As in _not_ here. _Not_ around. _Not_ where he should be," she parroted back at him.

"Shit," he reflected.

"Let's not panic."

"We need to call Max."

"What makes you think they're not with him right now?" Maria asked distractedly as she looked for Tess' favorite pair of sneakers, which were missing, and Tess' wallet, which was also missing. Yup, the girl definitely left on her own. Maria was about to informed Kyle when…

"Because Michael wouldn't have left the house without shoes if he was just meeting with Max away from the rest of us non-ET's."

"What?" that certainly got Maria's attention.

Kyle's voice rose as notch as fear set in a little more at the severity of the situation. "His shoes are here. So is his jacket. And the front door was wide open. Does that sound like he walked out of here on his own?"

Maria didn't realize she had held her breath until oxygen became an issue. Swallowing the cold sinking feeling, she looked around the room again. "Okay, let's not jump to conclusions."

"Too late," Kyle grumbled. "Ow…"

"What?"

"Tripped on my shoes."

"Stop trying to scare me."

"I'm not," he protested. "I'm going to call Max."

"I'll look for Tess. And let's not assume that something happened to either one of them."

"Or both."

"Stop jumping to conclusions," she snapped, a tiny fusion of fear radiating up her spine. "For all I know, the FBI got Michael and Tess just went for a walk."

Kyle mumbled something nasty. "Way to show your loyalty."

"Damn straight," she replied, leaning out the window to see if there was anything else she's missed. "She's _my sister_. Michael is nice and all but I rather it be him than Tessie. You telling me you wouldn't be the same way if it was your sister missing?"

Muttering came through from the other end of the phone before Kyle finally acknowledged the truth of it. "Fine, fine… but I'm more worried about Michael. _They_ took him to some weird science fiction experiment place and was planning on doing god knows what to him. So excuse me if I feel that his safety is more at risk then Tess' is right now."

"I'm not going to argue with you about whose sibling is more important, all right?" wiggling back into the room, wondering how Tess managed to reach the far breach as short as she was, "All I want to do is find Tessie and go back to bed before my mother finds out she's missing."

"Too late for that," Amy informed her from where she stood by the door.

Maria gasped in surprised then promptly lost her footing and fell on her butt.

"Maria?" Kyle's voice buzzed from the receiver end.

Staring at her angry mother, Maria whispered into the phone, "I'll call you back," then hung up with Kyle frantically asking questions about what just happened.

Glancing around the neat as a pin room, Amy regarded her eldest with a quelling look. "You want to tell me where you think your soon-to-be-grounded-for-the-rest-of-the-millennium sister is?"

-&-&-&-

It took a minute, possibly two, for Max to clear his thoughts as he blinked awake. Between the ringing cell phone and the pounding on the door, not to mention the hammering inside his own head, he was having trouble making heads or tails out of anything.

"Max? Maxwell are you all right?" Philip Evan's voice carried on most days but the panic in his voice made it traveled even further. "Max?"

"Max, honey?" Diane's coaxing voice held a tinge of fear in them. "Baby?"

Shifting, Max found his arm trapped beneath a soft sweetly scent weight. The blonde curls were a dead give away even before his mind remembered the events of only a short hour ago. "Um…" he looked up at the door, all kind of bad scenes going through his mind if his parents were to come in and find Tess in his…

"Oh!" Diane's eyes went wide on her face when she stopped a foot into the room after finally giving up and blatantly invading her son's privacy as she swore she would never do.

Philip didn't even have a response. The man merely stared.

"This is _not_ what it looks like," Max groaned and fell back into the bed. Every muscle hurt and every nerve ending stung of pain.

Tess murmured something unintelligibly and snuggled closer to the warmth by her side.

Max would have laughed if his parents weren't still standing there staring at the two of in disbelieving shock. It might actually be the first time Max has seen his father, the orator, speechless. Nudging Tess gently with a slight shrug of his shoulder, "Hey wake up!"

Muttering something under her breath, Tess placed her hands over her ears and buried her face into Max's side. "Can someone please pick up that phone?"

"I would," Max informed her quite calmly, "except you're laying on my arm."

Whimpering her displeasure, Tess rolled away and had to catch herself before she rolled right off the bed. Of course having Mr. and Mrs. Evans standing there staring at her didn't help the situation any. With her mouth opening and closing without any words coming out, Tess looked remarkably like a guilty angel… or a cute guppy. She looked around a moment, seeing how this all might look from Max's parents' perspective and finally came up with a lame, "This isn't how it looks."

"Really?" Diane asked rather reasonably under the circumstance. She was a progressive parent, understood that her teenage kids dated and 'experimented;' but she wasn't expecting it to be happening under her own roof. "And exactly what would that be?"

"Mom," Max groaned and stretched for his phone. "Can you please not jump to any conclusions? There is a perfectly innocent explanation for all this." He made a face and picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Really?" Philip was having a rather difficult time _not_ finding all this amusing. "'Cause what it looks like is my son had decided to…"

"I was worried about him," Tess said in a hurry. "Max was so sick earlier and he wouldn't let me take him to the hospital to get his head checked out and I… I just wanted to make sure he was okay and…"

"What?" Max sat up on his bed fast, faster than was needed or healthy but his reaction was understandable. "What the hell do you mean he's gone?"

Tess lost all interest in explaining herself as she watched Max's subdued but disconcerted reaction.

"When?" Max demanded, unconsciously reaching for Tess' hand. "Did you… No, no, Tess is with me. Yes, right now," nodding unseeingly. "Yes, yes, she's fine. Nothing is wrong." He leaned closer to Tess, allowing her to hear Kyle's agitated voice.

"Maria is all calm and cold about the whole thing. It's insane! There is just no understanding girls!" Kyle jammed his shoes on. "Michael just disappeared without his shoes or jacket or even his wallet? Who the hell leave the house without their wallet?" The panic in his voice was slipping through.

"Have you talked to Issy?" Max asked calmly as he glanced at Tess. She was already closing her eyes, leaning her frame gently against his. He wondered if she realized how easily she switched into that weird warrior mode of hers; not exactly like Michael's protect and attack methods but still… it's like she instinctively knew to get on something and not question it.

"Max, what's going on?" Philip asked seeing the sudden shift in Max's mood.

"Michael is missing," Max informed his father without thought then wanted to bite his tongue off at his father's stricken look. There was no need for his parents to know about Michael… or why they would be frantic at his being missing… again. _"Worry about it later; deal with the now,"_ he told himself and turned back to Kyle. "Maybe Issy has talked to Michael. They might have just snuck off and…"

"I've called her cell already, she's not picking up."

"What about Michael's?"

"It's sitting right here in the living room," Kyle informed him. "Max, I've got a bad, bad feeling about this."

"Give me ten minutes then come over."

"What?"

"I need to talk to Issy and Tess first."

"I'm coming over _now_. If Michael's in trouble…"

"Fine," Max interrupted without thought, he didn't want to waste time arguing about it. "See you in ten."

"Dad's coming," Kyle warned him.

"Right," Max shook his head and closed his phone, looking down at Tess. Her big blue eyes turned back to him with concern just before she shook her head and leaned closer.

"Something is wrong," she whispered soberly, "I can't find Michael easily and Issy isn't in her room."

Icy fingers made their way down Max's spine. "What?"

"Maxwell," Diane called out to get his attention. She didn't like the look on either of the teens' faces. "Can someone please tell us what is going on? What's happened Michael?"

Turning to face his parents, Max struggled for an answer for her but couldn't find the right ones. This was rapidly getting out of hand.

"I'll get Isabel," Philip offered as he turned to the door.

"No!" Max and Tess called out at the same time.

The elder Evans stared at the pair, shocked by their response. Philip was the first to recover, leaving the room in a hurry to see to his daughter.

Diane shook her head at the two. "What is going on around here?" She leveled a stern look at her still pale son even as fear laced her tone. "Max, I expect you to explain exactly what you and Tess are doing. You two are old enough to know better than to be sneaking around and… and…" she couldn't get the words pass her lips. This was her baby; her precious baby.

"Mom," Max said reassuringly even as his eyes followed his father out the bedroom door, "Tess and I aren't having sex."

"Honest, Mrs. Evans," Tess added sincerely. "We would never." Max's attention caught and he skewed Tess a slight look of disbelief. Tess hit his arm with the back of her hand. "Mrs. Evans, I can assure you that I would never take advantage of your son like that."

"I can't say the same for Max though," Diane replied with a frown for her boy, seeing the look in Max's eyes. _"But what is to be expected? He is a healthy teenage boy."_ She shook her head at the two. "Max, I just want to know what's been happening around…"

"Isabel is gone," Philip announced as he came back in after a quick search of his daughter's room. "The window was open and her car isn't in the driveway anymore."

Tess exchanged a quick look with Max but frowned remembering Kyle's words. "Isabel is probably…" she hesitated, looking to Max to see how much to reveal.

Sighing with resignation, after all, his parents were going to find out anyways, Max replied with a tired, "Isabel is probably with Michael right now." He sincerely hoped that that was all there was. But Michael leaving without his shoes and wallet… He didn't like what that implied. But Isabel would have alerted him if something was wrong. _"Wouldn't she?" _Glancing up, he saw that his parents were still looking at him expectedly for an explanation. "Michael and Issy have gotten close."

Philip's eyes narrowed. He liked Michael despite the reputation the boy has acquired, but Isabel was his little girl. "How close are we talking about?" He raised a brow. "As close as you and Teresa have become?"

"We aren't doing anything," Tess repeated a little more desperately now. "I swear."

"Teresa," Philip shook his head at her, "believe it or not, Max's mother and I were young once. We do know what teenagers do behind closed doors."

"But we're not," Max tried again then gave up. "Look, Tess and I aren't doing anything we're afraid you and Mom might walk in on, that's why the door wasn't locked," pointing to how they got into the room in the first place. "You do not have to worry about that, not from us. Not yet anyways." He wasn't even sure why he was trying to explain.

The elder Evans looked at them with suspicion, gauging their sincerity. There must have been something in their eyes or the frankness of their responses or maybe the way they didn't let go of each other's hands as they gazed back at the parents that convinced them of the truth. "Fine, you two are lambs. But Isabel and Michael…"

"Michael wouldn't hurt Issy," Max said as he got out of bed. "And Issy…" he'd like to say that Isabel wouldn't do anything stupid but he wasn't all together sure. Isabel could be impulsive if she sets her mind on wanting something. And from the way she's been acting and what she said about her intentions toward Michael, she wasn't going to let Michael push her way if she were to… _"Do not go there, Max. My brain may never recover if you do."_

"Don't worry about Michael and Isabel, they'll be fine," Tess assured them with a smile. She truly believed it too.

"Oh dear…" Diane murmured rolling her eyes. She knew her daughter well.

Philip was about to ask something completely inappropriate when Max's phone rang again. He made a face then nodded for his son to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

He blinked. "Huh?" It sounded strangely like Maria… only more frantic.

"Is Tessie with you?"

"Umm…." He hedged and glanced at Tess, who tilted her head curiously at him.

"Never mind, I already know she's there by the way you just said that. I'm currently standing in the middle of her room with my mother."

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath. "Maria, Michael is…"

"Missing. Yeah, I got that memo already. Can I speak with my sister please?"

"Yeah," he sighed and handed the phone to Tess. "It's Maria. Your mom knows you're here."

She nodded her head calmly. "Maria?" she glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "Yes, I know. I'll be home soon but I'm going to find Isabel for Max first; she's kind of missing too. Tell Mom I'll be home as soon as I can. No… I…. Maria…. Maria, put Mom on the phone." There was a pause as she took a deeper breath and looked at Max with a sheepish shrug. "Hi Mom… yes, I'm all right. I'm with Max right now and the reason I came was…. Um… yeah, I know. Yes, I do _know_ that mom but… Mom… mom… mom… mom…" it went on for another few minutes. Tess offered the Evans an apologetic smile and continued her attempts at interrupting her mother's tirade with the same calm, "Mom… mom… mom…." every few seconds. "Mother, if you'll just let me…." The screaming on the other end become louder and Tess had to pull the phone away from her ear.

Max leaned in a closer and offered, "Should I try to talk to her?"

Tess gave him an "are you crazy?" look and covered the mouthpiece. "It'll only make it worse if she hears your voice. I have to let her run this dry."

Diane shook her head at the two of them. "I can certainly understand how she feels."

"Mom," Max whined slightly.

"Maxwell," she shot back sternly.

Philip really didn't care what the hell was going on with Max's girlfriend. "Where do you think Isabel is, Max?"

"With Michael," he answered blithely.

"Max," his father barked with a sure warning at that useless answer.

"Dad…" Max tried again tiredly.

"Mother," Tess tried again, "I'll be home as soon as I find Michael."

"MICHAEL???" was the shrieked response. "What the hell happened to Michael?"

"I don't know," Tess replied reasonably.

Glaring at his son, Philip wondered when the world turned upside down and where the hell was he when it all happened. "Maxwell, I want to know where your sister is and I want to know _now_."

"I'd love to tell you Dad but I don't know," Max answered calmly, reasonably even as the situation got worse and he realized that there was very little he could do about it. _"Well, that's not true."_

"Max," Diane implored.

"I don't," Max said lacing his shoes up. He turned and looked at his mother, seeing the stress in her eyes. "But I'm going to find out."

Tess sighed and pulled herself up from and away from the arguing Evans. "Mom, I'll be home soon, I promise; just as soon as I help Sheriff Valenti find Michael… Yes, the sheriff is involved. Michael is living with him, remember? You put him there." She glanced at Max, who nodded his head as he pulled on a jacket. "Mom, I've got to go. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"Max," Philip said, attempting a more reasonable tone

"The sheriff is here," Max replied not knowing if that was actually true. But judging by the panic in Kyle's voice, he suspected that the Sheriff probably wasn't doing so good either… which means they'll be in a hurry. "I'll call you when I know something."

"The hell you will…" Philip replied angrily, feeling himself getting riled again. "This is my daughter we're talking about!"

"Honey," Diane held onto her son's arm, searching his face for a moment and seeing a virtual stranger. Her gentle, kind, sweet boy had turned into a mysterious, stoic young man with eyes that were older than his years. How had she missed that? "What is going on?"

"Too much," Max replied with a sigh. There was no solution really, at least not one that he liked very much. "But it's going to be okay," he assured her as his tawny eyes softened with affection. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Michael or Isabel or you and Dad." Instinctively, he hugged his mother… feeling something strange slip away. "I love you, Mom."

Because this was her little boy and she could see that he meant it, Diane returned the hug and stared at her husband with wide frightened but accepting eyes. "Maxwell, whatever trouble you are in…"

"I'm not, Mom," Max lied quietly, wishing it was the truth. "And I'm going to be okay. I'm just going to find Michael and Issy."

"Max," Philip felt something icy cold in the pit of his stomach drowning the anger and yet couldn't bring himself to question whatever it is. He could almost feel something happening. "Son?"

Reaching out behind him blindly, Max grabbed Tess's ready hand. _"Tess?"_

_"I'm here,"_ she answered silently.

_"Can you help me?"_

_"Whatever you need."_

Feeling sick to his stomach and fear partially blinding him, he asked the one thing he never wanted to ask. _"I need them to forget."_

For a moment, Tess didn't respond. _"Are you sure?"_

No, he wasn't sure but what choice did he have really. _"Yes, I'm sure."_

_"There will be no way to reverse it if I do this," _she warned, bracing herself already for the light headed sensation she associated with the mind warp. _"There's no going back."_

His heart thumped loudly in his ear as he heard his father calling his name again. _"I know."_ He suddenly wanted to cry._ "Do it __now__."_

Tess tightened her hand inside Max's, "I'm sorry," and closed her eyes as she reached out. _"I'm so sorry."_

-&-&-&-

_The air was thick with smoke and the tangy smell of acid and metal. The exploding shells around him did little to distract his purposeful gait. He didn't have much time, he instinctively understood that even if he didn't know exactly how much time he had. Nothing had gone right… it was as if someone had handed their entire strategic map to the enemy. Every offensive blocked, every counteroffensive negated, even the defensive position were compromised by some randomly placed squad of armed forces. _

_He didn't have a choice. He had to get back… NOW!_

_Ignoring the pain in his feet from the long run and the way the sand dug its way between his shoes and cut his feet, he rushed forward. Duty before personal comforts. _

_In the distance, he could see the palace already surrounded by troops. Their defenses have failed as it never has before. Something was wrong… more importantly, someone had betrayed them. Someone they trusted. But who? _

_Who would put their people, their very lives at risk? Who would betray the king and queen in this manner? He couldn't think of anyone. Everyone loved Zan; he was one of the few sovereigns that was universally beloved by his people. And everyone adored ; no one was sweeter or more generous in nature. Why would anyone do this?_

_He had to find a way in… get into the palace and protect the Queen. He understood the priority; plus he had been given a direct order. Ava came first; before Zan and even before his own beloved. Getting Ava to the sanctuary was going to be a battle, internally and externally. Ava would never leave quietly, he knew that; she always said her place was by her husband's side. She wouldn't understand why but it must be done. _

_The climb was treacherous but he had long since master the skills required to make the journey. And as he entered the Queen's chambers, he was shocked to see it deserted. There was no one there. Where was Ava? Where was the Queen?_

_He turned, something touched him… touched his thoughts. His mind instinctively rising its shield against the invading probe. _

_"Michael?"_

_The shield kept most of the probe out, protecting him but… He almost didn't recognize the touch… it was foreign and yet so familiar. But how can it be? He reached out hesitantly, "Vilandra?"_

Isabel scrambled out her window, carefully keeping her weight off the ivy that had once sent her crashing to the ground below. A cold bead of sweat rolled down her back as she rushed to her car. Something was wrong, something was terrible wrong with Michael. And why did he call her… what was it that he called her? _"Michael, what are you doing? Where are you?"_

The long silence made Isabel jumpy as she started her car, hoping to whatever guardian angel was watching over her that her parents are asleep by now. _"Michael?"_ but the thoughts that she skimmed across were chaotic, blurred by something unnatural. And as she pushed against the surface, she was shocked to realize she wasn't getting through. _"Michael!!!"_

The car jumped underneath her as her foot came down hard on the gas pedal. She could feel herself panicking even as she told herself to calm down and think rationally. She's never been locked out of Michael's thoughts before, much to his definite annoyance. This was new and this was scary. _"Michael? Michael… please?"_

She took a turn too quickly and felt the wheels skid underneath but it quickly righted itself and she was on her way again. She didn't want to think about what had happened. The muddy hues of his thoughts did not say good things. What was it? Drugs? Did something happen in that white room that was just now surfacing? But Tess had done a preliminary scan of Michael's system; she had said he was pretty clean with only traces of sedative to hinder his response time. Michael had refused Tess' offer to remove the drugs seeing her so pale and weak from even the efforts of a simple scan. _"Michael? Michael!"_

Every time she pushed against the barriers that kept her out, it pushed back just as hard. The shield was almost like Tess' defenses but tainted with something and blurred to the point of non-recognition. If she hadn't known it was Michael she never would have guessed.

_Gritting his teeth, he kept the pretender out. He stumbled as he tried to gain some semblance of balance within. It wasn't Vilandra. It sounded like Vilandra, felt like his beloved, but it wasn't her. He'd know his princess anywhere on this plane or the next. It wasn't his Vilandra… but yet… yet he couldn't shake the bone deep feeling that it was. He could almost feel the bond, the one that have drawn him back to her again and again no matter how hard he had fought it. _

_Everyone had said the princess was well beyond his reach, no matter his ranking or his friendship with the king or even his closeness with the queen. Princess Vilandra of the House of Antar would never look his way. And yet she had. He was her brother's protector, his champion and his friend; it made him something more than just a member of the Royal Elites. And she had more that just looked at him; she had wanted him. Never in his life would he have thought such a thing was possible. _

_"Michael!"_

_The voice was making him dizzy with confusion, breaking his concentration as he crawled through the secret passages that wormed its way through the entirety of the palace. Only five people in the universe knew of these secret entrances and exits; and two of them were already dead. _

_"Michael!"_

_The fear was there, he could almost taste it in the cry. Who was this pretender? And why does she carry Vilandra's voice? _

Isabel yanked hard on the hand breaks even as she floored the break pedal. She didn't think about all the times Michael had warned her not to abuse her car that way. Right now, all she wanted to do was find Michael and find out what the hell was wrong. The dust around hadn't even settled when she bolted out of the car, following instincts only with no directions otherwise. One look at the shadowed peaks and hill made her want to throw up.

Magree Road. The cliffs overlooking Roswell. She was back to where it all started.

Shivering with fear, she closed her eyes and opened her mind again. _"Michael?"_ she didn't expect an answer but she tried anyways. The bubble stayed in place and she used it to guide herself toward him. "Just talk to me," she muttered as she scrambled over jagged rocks and sliding sand. "Please Michael, just let me in."

_He heard the invaders coming, the scrabbling of sounds, as he pushed his way through some of the fallen debris around the entrance of the hidden chamber. There wasn't any time to lose. Reaching out, he pressed his hands to the opening of the chamber. _

Isabel caught of flash of something as she reached an edge. "Michael!" she called out. But there was no answer. She pushed on.

_Where was it? Where was the activation crystal? The locators can't be used on the royals if there was no activation crystal to power it._

The cave she thought was there wasn't a cave, it was just a blank rock wall indented into the side of the mountain. Isabel shook her head in confusion. She had seen Michael, she was sure of it, come this way. It was a sheer drop on the other side so where could he have… A flash of something Tess had said earlier came back to her. "A door," she whispered, "but not a door." Reaching out, she felt around the wall, looking for something to give her a clue as to how to open something that she couldn't see. The rocks cut into her palm but she kept tracing the rocks until… "Oh my god," she whispered.

To the naked eye it was just stone, red and yellow clay baked by the harsh sun that beat upon it on a daily basis. To the touch, it was icy cold metal, contrasting so harshly with its surroundings that it left Isabel shaking even as she forced herself to place her palm firmly against it. The beam of light that danced underneath her hand made Isabel sick with fear. And then the wall disintegrated, leaving a black hole where the side of the mountain use to be. She hesitated.

_Something was wrong. Smell of acid and decay assaulted him. Where was the queen? She should have known to come here if the palace defenses failed. She should be here. Why wouldn't she… pain laced up the side of his head. A memory flashed: a blonde girl-child floating in a status pod, her perfectly blue eyes closed and waiting. A boy-child, eyes dark with wonder and confusion stood before the viewing window, touching the glass that separated them. He staggered as the image faded and tried desperately to recall why he would possess such a memory. It wasn't part of him. It wasn't his memory… was it?_

"Michael?" Isabel called out, her fear evidenced by her shaking voice and hand as she reached for him, looking around the dimly lit chamber. She didn't know what it was and a part of her desperately didn't want to, but the place was too hauntingly familiar for her to deny her connection to it. "Michael…"

He pulled away from her, as if confronted by an enemy.

"Michael, what's wrong?" she reached for him again.

He shook his head at her. "What have you done to me?"

"What?" she was confused. He was looking at her… through her, and not seeing her at all.

"What have you done to me?" he shouted at her a moment before he lunged toward her, grabbing her by the shoulder and forcing her back. "Where is the Queen?"

"The what?" Isabel shook her head. "Michael, what is wrong?" she grabbing his arm, pulling herself closer even though he would keep her at arms' length. "What happened to you? Why are you being like this?" she tried to touch his face, tried to get closer. And as she did, the smell of alcohol reached her. "Oh my god, are you drunk?"

"Where. Is. The. Queen," he repeated forcefully as his grip tightened._ "This isn't Vilandra. She isn't Vilandra."_ And yet he couldn't deny the resemblance, her inner scent, the very familiar feel of her. _"Focus, you have a mission to accomplish,"_ he warned himself and gave the woman a sharp shake. "What have you done with her?"

"What queen?" Isabel yelled back as she struggled at his grip. Michael was strong on normal days; hyped up on whatever alcohol he had been given only made him stronger. "There's no _queen_, Michael. Snap out of it!" Digging her nails in, she suddenly yanked herself out of his reach and dragged him back with her, using the momentum to unbalance him.

"You're lying!" he shouted, refusing to believe he had failed. A cold fusion of fear sliced through him as his back hit the wall behind him, surprising and confusing him. He was the best unarmed fighter in his unit and yet this slip of a girl manage to topple him. "How did you…"

She didn't know why she did it only that she needed to do something to snap him out of whatever nightmare he was living within himself. Without giving him a chance to regroup himself and taking full advance of his obvious confusion, Isabel continued her surprised attack and shoved Michael up against the wall. Before he had time to react to that little move, she kissed him full in the mouth, her fear and desperation conveyed through the urgency of her touch. _"Come back Michael; come back to me!"_

A world unknown to her exploded around them. There was nothing pretty about what she was seeing this time… war, death, pain, confusion, betrayal. She didn't understand most of what she saw but she didn't need to. As quickly as the horrific images filled her mind, they faded as something cleared in Michael's mind and his struggle ceased. The hands that had latched onto her shoulders to shove her away stilled, relaxed and smoothed themselves over her arms, pulling her gently forward. His hard unyielding mouth went soft, gently pressing itself against as they traded emotions. She clung to him, eased herself into the embrace as the Michael she knew slowly surfaced under a dark and murky haze.

Michael groaned under the simple pleasure of the painfully urgent kiss and eased Isabel back as his oxygen deprived lungs demanded attention. He stared down a moment, brushing his thumb over her tear streaked cheeks, "Issy?"

Searching his face, she asked, "Michael?" afraid of what his answer might be.

"What happened?" His eyes clouded with confusion as he looked around, a shiver of fear running down his spine. He didn't know this place… and yet he did. He didn't know how or why but he did. "Where the hell are we?"

_To be continued…_

Was that a little too abrupt? Thoughts anyone?


	68. Holding Onto What's Lef

**Remnants  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Amy deals with her daughters, the Valentis rally around Michael and Isabel fears for their future.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Thought Speak"_

**Author's Note:** Okay, um… So I didn't really know how this chapter was going to be when I started; in fact I started it several times before it actually got going. I'm probably shooting myself in the foot by telling you right off the bat that I wasn't too thrill with this chapter or how it progressed; it felt like retreaded ground which it most certainly is. But it came out this way and I'll leave it as that for now. Consider this one of those silly transition chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 68 – Holding Onto What's Left**

* * *

Jim watched the two teens in the backseat cling to each other for support – physically and emotionally. He didn't know what happened and a tiny part of him was selfish enough to not want to know. The last 24 hours have been simply too much for his head to wrap all the way around and it was beginning to take its toll. "We'll be at your house in five minutes Tess," he informed the tiny blonde with her big blue eyes staring back at him in the rear view mirror. "Should I come in with you? See if I can calm down your mother?"

Though she would have loved the back up and not face the raging tower that is her mother alone, Tess shook her head and glanced at the figure next to her. "I can handle Mom; it'll be a little ugly but it's nothing I can't deal with. You just get Michael back to the house. Give him some milk or something and make sure he doesn't go wondering off again. And no more alcohol!"

"We've learned our lesson," Kyle said, twisted completely around in his seat in front. "How is he?"

"_He_ isn't asleep. _He_ can answer for himself. _He_ is fine."

Tess elbowed Michael for that. "Behave yourself, Michael. They didn't force feed you that vile stuff so don't go being all huffy about it. And by the way, what the hell were you two doing drinking beer? You are underage and it's illegal."

"Not under the supervision of an adult and in the privacy of the home," Kyle answered rather reasonably. He'd looked it up some time ago.

"You telling me that Sheriff Valenti, the guys that is suppose to be upholding the law, allowed underage use of alcohol in his home?" Tess hissed angrily.

Looking at her from the rearview mirror, Jim smiled rather dryly, "I also covered up the homicide and death of a federal agent. I think compared to that, this is pretty mild."

"Really? You call this _mild_?" Tess glared at him in the mirror. "Michael could have been seriously hurt instead of just sustaining cuts and bruises. Someone could have accidentally picked him up as a disturbed person and put him under a 5150 hold. God knows what they might have done to him at a hospital psych ward."

"That's a California law," Jim corrected. "Doesn't hold here in New Mexico."

"The principal of it is still the same."

Michael pinched Tess's leg, "Could you please stop talking about me as if I'm not sitting right here?"

"Could you please act like you're a little more concern about this?" Tess asked, her eyes flashing dangerously in the night light. "You're acting like losing two hours of your life in some freakish dream-walk state is something that just happens every night. That isn't _normal_ Michael, not even for us!"

"What the hell do we know about normal?" Michael shot back as he gripped the edge of his seat tightly, white knuckles concealed in the darkness of the car. He wasn't going to show her just how terrified he had been at waking up in a darkened cave, shoved up against a wall with Issy staring at him with fear. He never wanted to see that look in Isabel's eyes again.

"Hey, hey," Kyle gave them both a look, "Settle down guys. We're all tense and tired and a little freaked out right now. Let's not take out on each other. We'll get a good night's sleep and…"

"We're here," Valenti announced as he set the car into park. "Tess, I'll walk you to the door."

"It's okay, I can…"

"I'll walk you to the door," Jim repeated a little more firmly before getting out. If nothing else, he was still a parent, the sheriff and a gentleman.

As annoyed as she was with Michael, Tess still reached over and gave him a quick hug of affection. _"Be safe and be okay. I don't ever want to be that scared again."_

Michael hugged her back, holding her just a bit too tightly but unable to help himself. _"You too. And try not to get caught making out with Max in his room again."_

_"That's a story we'll have to talk about tomorrow."_

_"Why?" _he pulled back and looked at her.

_"Really long story that I don't want to get into right now. Tomorrow,"_ she promised, pressed a kiss to his cheek and got out. Tess reached through the window and squeezed Kyle's hand with her own when he reached for her offered fingers. "Watch out for him," she whispered before trotting over to the sheriff. "I'm really worried," she said softly without looking back, fearing that Michael would see just how frightened she had been regarding the whole early morning events… and it didn't include what happened the night before.

"I know," Jim answered with a sigh, "I am too." He meant it, every word of it. He was pretty certain he'd be just as scared if it had been Kyle.

"He's so stubborn," she complained with frustration, "I wish I could just shake him a little, make him see just how serious this is."

"He knows," he assured her with a quick pat on the shoulder. "Despite his bravado, Michael does understand just how serious all this is. He hides a lot; behind his attitude, his indifference, his anger… but Michael is smart and he cares so much more than I could ever believe he was capable of." Jim sighed and wished for the clock to be rewound 24 hours… 24 days even. There were so many mistakes that he had made that he wished he could take back. "I won't let anything happen to him," he promised sincerely.

"I know," she offered him a mild smile as she reached the door, all the lights in the house were lit. It didn't bode well. "I better get in there before Mom burns the house down with her anger."

"You sure I shouldn't come in with you?" eyeing the door cautiously. He remembered one particularly _fun_ afternoon in high school when half the senior class bared witness to Amy Delucca's infamous hot temper aimed with deadly accuracy at her ass of a boyfriend. It had been the talk of the school for nearly a month – much to Frankie Santos' embarrassment.

"Yeah, I can handle this," Tess replied with a sigh, knowing she couldn't stall much longer. She thought it rather sweet that Jim Valenti, the feared sheriff of Roswell, was concerned for her. Stretching up on tiptoes, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for coming to get me and taking care of Michael."

Startled and maybe a little rattled by the unexpected show of friendliness, Jim stared for a moment. But the softness in Tess' eyes said a great deal of the person that can rage and weep with love and fear. "Michael is a good kid. I… Kyle and I _like_ having him around and we mean to keep him around."

"That's nice," Tess mused with a grin. "I don't think he's use to having people wanting him around."

"Their lost," Jim stated rather absentmindedly and shoved his hands into his pocket like an awkward teen. "By the way, I've decided to do an addition to the house; give everyone a little more room to breath. Plus I can't keep having Michael sleep in the living room like he's been doing; it's not right. But Michael is kind of wishy-washy about it the whole thing and I thought maybe you and your mom, and your sister of course, could come over one night and maybe talk some sense into him?" He felt stupid even bring this up… especially with all the craziness happening.

If she was surprised by the request, Tess didn't show it. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'll arrange it," she grinned suddenly and put her key to the door. "You're a good man, Sheriff. A really good man," she smiled at him against, waved to the boys in the car, "Good night," and entered the house.

Jim walked back to the car feeling somewhat disconcerted. But given that's the state he usually finds himself in when he's around Amy Harding, it's hardly surprising that her daughter would have the same affect on him. "That girl is not only a pistol but a really frightening one."

"The good ones usually are," Michael muttered as he stared out the window at the brightly lit house. He thought he could almost hear Amy Harding yelling at the top of her lungs. "Maybe I should go in there."

"You do and Mrs. Harding will be frying you up and serve your charred carcass to her dogs," Kyle predicted rather cheerfully as he too watched the house. "Oh, I would not want to be even a fly on the wall in that house right now."

"Tess can take care of yourself," Michael replied softly though he didn't sound nearly as sure as he might have been.

"And Amy would die before she let's anything happen to her daughter," Jim added with a quick smile as he started the car. "Let's go home boys, I'm exhausted."

-&-&-&-

Isabel hurried around the car, catching the door just as it opened. Max didn't bother to hide his exhaustion or his pain as he moved slowly out of the car, ignoring the helping hand Isabel place on his back.

"Take it easy," she advised as she eased Max out of the car and shut door as quietly as she could. She glanced briefly at the house, surprised that her parents hadn't noticed that both their kids were out and about in the middle of the night. "I left the back door unlocked when I left so we'll have to…"

"Front door is open too," Max said quietly as he leaned a little more weight on his sister's shoulder. She was having an even more difficult time supporting him than Tess had been. "I unlocked it when I went after you guys with Valenti."

"How did he…"

"They live in the same house, Issy." Max sighed and opened the door, letting it bang against the foyer wall. "One would think that they'd be the first to know if…"

"Shh…." Isabel glanced at the stairs. "Be quiet unless you want to be grounded for the next year or two."

"Relax," he struggled to get to the stairs. He needed to sit down and he needed to sit down _fast_. Too much energy has been expanded already and he was feeling every moment of it now. His limbs were too heavy, his legs too rubbery and his vision was beginning to blur. If he didn't get to bed soon, he wasn't going to be able to get there on his own.

"Max…"

"We took care of it," he explained by the way of not explaining as he sat down on the first steps.

Isabel didn't like the sound of that. "We? Took care of what?"

"We: Tess and me. Took care of it: mom and dad's curiosity." He glanced up the stairs, heart sick over what he had asked Tess to do. _"Could you ever forgive me?" _Never had it ever occur to him that it would be necessary to… But times were difference now, _he_ was different and their lives weren't as innocent.

She followed his gaze, her heart jumping a little. "Max, what did you do?"

He said nothing, not sure what he could say to make her understand. And really, he wasn't sure he wanted her to know. To see him as someone that was capable of… What was he capable of? What would he do to protect himself, Isabel, Michael and Tess? He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to that. Getting up, he slowly made his way to this room, clutching the rail for support and hoping to god he didn't pitch down the stairs. Isabel followed slowly behind him, one hand against his back to keep his balance leaning forward. She helped him to his room, into bed and sat down next to him for a moment. He looked pale in the dim light…

"Let me get you some water," she offered.

"Issy," he said quietly in the dark.

"What?"

"Everything is about to change, you know that right?"

She stared at him a moment, the denial on her lips but she couldn't utter the words. She understood probably better than Max that the changes were coming. Max hadn't been in the cave. He hadn't seen Michael; Isabel did. And the look in Michael's eyes when he stared at her, yelled at her… threatened her; it had been an alien look, one so far removed from the Michael she knew that she had been truly frightened of him – something she never thought was possible. Intellectually, she knew that what happened was purely chemical and the Michael she knew hadn't been in the driver's seat of his body. But emotionally… emotionally she was having a difficult time getting pass it, forgetting just how scared she had been.

"Issy…"

"I know, Max," she whispered with a quasi understanding that had nothing to do with Max's words or even _his_ understanding of what's been happening to them. "I'm just not sure what we're going to do about it."

-&-&-&-

When Amy took a breath to start her next tirade, Maria jumped in with, "Mom, maybe this can wait until tomorrow morning, after you've calmed down and we've all had some sleep. Remember what the doctor said about blood pressure and all that loveliness."

"Don't you start with me, young lady," Amy pointed her finger at her eldest. "And exactly when were you going to tell me that your sister has been sneaking out of the house with her… with Max doing god knows…" she didn't even want to think about what the two teens might have been doing before they were called about Michael.

"Nothing happened that you need to be worried about Mom," Tess assured her in a tired and resigned voice. She has yet to figure out why none of their respective parents believed them when they said that their actions have been above board… well as far as normal teenage actions goes anyways. "I didn't sleep with Max."

"Not for the lack of trying, I'm sure," Amy predicted angrily. And she had thought Maxwell Evans was such a nice kid; just the kind a mother would want for their innocent little girl. She should have known better.

"Actually…" Tess replied, not quite sure why she felt slightly foolish in admitting, "no. I didn't go there with the intentions of sleeping with him. Max certainly didn't make any indication that I could tell that he expected me to come over for a roll between the sheets; besides the fact he was too disorientated by the knock on the head earlier to do more than lay there. And we've never even talked about the possibilities of a physical relationship."

Amy stared at her for a moment, not believing that any daughter of hers could be so naïve. "Teenagers don't talk about it, they just do it!"

"Well I don't plan on just doing it," Tess informed her mother quite reasonably considering Amy was yelling rather audibly. She thought for a moment to remind her mother of the time and the neighbors but thought better of it.

Maria, however, thought it best to deflect some of the attention off her sister. "Shh… Mom, the neighbors are going to call the cops on us for disturbing the peace if you don't lower your voice."

"Good, let them," Amy said at the top of her voice. "I have a few choice words for Jim Valenti anyways!"

Tess and Maria exchanged quick, startled glances. "Mom," Tess said carefully, "leave the sheriff out of this. You can be pissed at me all you like but Sheriff Valenti hasn't done anything wrong here."

"Dragging my daughter out in the middle of the night to…"

"We were looking for Michael!" Tess explained wide-eyed. "I've explain that already."

"Mom," Maria looked horrified, "Michael was missing and Kyle and his dad didn't know where to even begin to look for him. What did you expect them to do?"

"How about going through the right channels?" Amy asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Jim is the police… he heads the police force here. I would think that…"

"With Michael's history?" Maria asked. "How would that look on his records?"

"Not mention the sheriff's," Tess added quickly. "He's Michael's guardian, remember? How is losing your charge in the middle of the night, after knocking back a few beers, going to look?"

There was a heavily charged silence. "They were drinking?"

Maria elbowed Tess in the ribs.

"They had a stressful day," Tess tried to ease it in, "they were at home and were just relaxing. They didn't know it'd have such an adverse affect on Michael."

"Whose father beat him when he was drunk!" Amy's eyes were nearly bugging out of her head, "How could Jim be so irresponsible?" She could only imagine the kind of damage done to the boy.

Tess looked horrified by this turn of events. "Mom…"

Jumping into the fire, Maria grabbed hold of her mother's hand when she reached for the phone. She didn't even want to think of what Amy would say to Jim Valenti when she got her hands on him. "Mom, the Valentis are just trying to make Michael part of the family. You know how guys are; they drink, they belch, they watch football and scratch themselves in front of each other. It's a time honored male bonding thing."

Amy and Tess were united in regarding Maria with a strange kind of look.

"What?" Maria shrugged defensively, "Kyle said so."

Eyes narrowing, Amy retrieved her arm. "You and Kyle Valenti have sure been spending a lot of time together. What's going on between the two of you?"

Deer in the headlights… that's the only way to describe the startled look on Maria's face. "What… what… what are you talking about? Kyle and I are just friends."

"Right," Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "just like Tess and Max."

"No," Maria shook her head slowly, " not the same at all. Tess and Max are dating. There's no such thing going on between Kyle and me. I'm just helping him deal with having a new brother and sister, given that I know what that's like, and help him handle his bitch of a mother."

"Given that you know what _that's_ like too, right?" Amy added rather cheerfully.

"I didn't say that!" Maria replied exasperated.

"Mom!" Tess stared in shock.

Waving off their stunned outrage, Amy sighed and stared out the window for a moment to calm herself down. Though to be honest, she's been calmed down for a while now. Her babies were growing up so fast and she was afraid of them making the same damn mistakes she did in her own youth. But looking at the ever calm and sweet Tess, her firry and resilient Maria, she knew that was never going to happen. They were good girls with the kind of love and support in each other that Amy didn't have when she was young. And she knew in her heart that Max and Kyle were responsible kids as well, knew enough to at least be _very_ careful when… _"Don't go there Amy, you'll drive yourself nuts if you do."_ She made a face and forced herself to back away from those unpleasant thoughts.

"Mom?"

"Tess," she turned and looked at her girls, "you're grounded. Two weeks: no phone, no TV and no Max. You go to school, you go to work then you come home. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Tess replies softly, never looking away.

"Maria…"

"What did I do?" Maria asked miserably.

"You didn't scream down the house when you found your sister missing," Amy informed her, "So you're also grounded by association, two weeks. Except for dealing with Kyle's mom and sister, you are to come home after school and after work."

Maria groaned but nodded her head in acceptance. Share and share alike she supposed.

Amy gathered her girls into her arm, suddenly feeling very much alone and desperately trying to hold onto what's life of her happy little family, "I love you girls."

"Mom," Tess hugged her mother back tightly, feeling the shifting of the world around them. It wasn't the just Harding women against the world any more and Amy knew that.

Holding Tess at arm's length, she said seriously, "Tessie, next time you feel the urge to see your boyfriend in the middle of the night, you let me know _first_. Just let me know so I'm not worried about you disappearing or something, do you understand? I probably wouldn't even try to stop you." She kissed Tess' forehead and hugged her again. Her baby was a good girl; at lot better than Amy ever was at her age. "And if you and Max decide to… to… to consummate your relationship, you let me know that too. I'll get you on birth control or something."

Mortified, Tess cried, "MOM!!"

"Really?" Maria asked, morbidly curious. "I'd just assume you'd castrate him first."

-&-&-&-

Wrapping his arms around himself, Michael attempted to hide the fact that he was cold with fear… and lacking shoes. He could feel his trembling limbs begin to give out underneath him and wanted to save himself the embarrassment of passing out on the front doorsteps. "Can you hurried it up?" he growled to Kyle, who was having some difficulties unlocking the door.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Kyle groused as he fitted key to lock with difficulties. His fingers were numb with cold.

"Let me," Jim offered quickly as he pushed Kyle aside and opened the door with one shift movement. "Get inside before you both freeze to death," being the only one to have thought to bring a jacket with him when he left the house. Shutting the front door, he moved quickly into the hall and turned the thermostat to high; saturating the house with artificial heat. Brushing pass a hurried Kyle, who rushed to his room for a sweatshirt or something, Jim glanced into the living room and saw how big of a front Michael had been putting up.

The teen sat on his make shift bed, blanket wrapped around his shoulder and his body racked with shakes. The unfocused look in Michael's gaze as he stared at his toes was evidence enough that not all of it has due to the unnaturally cold night. Going to the linen closest, Jim pulled another blanket out and brought it to the couch, draping it over the shivering shoulders carefully before sitting down next to Michael. Alien or not, powers or no powers, deep down he was just a poor scared kid.

"It'll be okay, Michael," Jim said quietly, one arm around his shoulder, pulling him into the gentle supporting embrace that only men can give without an actual hug. "We'll get through this."

His chattering teeth made speaking difficult, "We don't… we don't even…" the sudden shock of fear up his spine, send a shock through to his shoulders, "We don't even know what this is," he turned and looked the man in the eye, allowing his uncertainties to show. He hadn't even realized that he included the Valentis in the equation.

Kyle sat down on Michael's other side. "So we'll find out," he replied rather reasonably as he zipped up a hoodie and held out another one. "This is better at retaining warmth."

Michael thanked him with a grime smile and took the offered hoodie without a word. He didn't tell Kyle that the thing was probably about three inches too short in the arms considering their height difference and the fact that _everything_ on Michael was usually three inches too short without a little 'alternation.'

"Anyone want hot cocoa?" Jim asked, looking around Michael at Kyle for a second before turning to Michael again. "Helps to warm you up fast."

"I'm gamed," Kyle replied getting up to get to the milk. "Stove's been kind of funny lately; we should probably get that looked at soon – what with the gas and all. Microwave okay with everyone?"

"I'll drink it as long as it's hot," Jim quipped and then glanced at Michael. "Want some?"

Nodding his head then paused for a moment. "Hey Kyle, just bring everything over here. Don't nuke it."

Glancing at his father, Kyle shrugged and went into the kitchen to get the stuff.

Jim was silent for a moment, not removing his arm from around Michael in a rather comfortably father-like moment. "You want to talk about what you saw? Felt?"

"Not really," Michael replied shivering a little more. At least he was beginning to feel slightly warmer and not shaking so hard as to make his bones rattle. "I just want to forget it happened and hope to god that it doesn't happen again."

"That's burying your head in the sand," Jim pointed out carefully, knowing that Michael's pride was something fierce. And this didn't fit with what he understood about Michael. On the other hand, the kid has been through a lot lately – maybe too much. "It's fine for a time but we can all see that something is coming at you from all sides. And you have best be prepared by knowing everything you can about yourselves."

Michael shook his head slowly in answer as Kyle returned with glasses of milk and chocolate powder in hand. After setting everything on the table, Michael silently motioned for Kyle to back away for a moment reaching to spoon in a generous helping of chocolate into each glass. As Michael passed the glass to Jim, the soft glow of energy swirled the milk to mix and wisps of steam reached skyward.

"Handy," Kyle observed as he received his own glass from Michael.

"Microwave ruins the milk," Michael murmured absently as he mixed the last glass and held it for a moment in this hands, staring down as it whirled gently.

"Um…" Kyle sipped carefully, scolding his tongue a little, "Issy use to say that."

Michael shuddered at her name. He didn't really want to think about how Isabel was dealing with what happened tonight and what she might thought of him right now.

Jim squeezed Michael's shoulder a moment, seeing the haunted look on the boy's face. "It's okay. She understood."

"No she didn't," Michael replied dreadfully. He stared at the dark milky drink and saw something in it about himself… tainted. "_I_ don't even understand what happened, how can I expect her to?"

Kyle gave him a reassuring look, "Because Issy knows that whatever you're going through may not be all about booze and hormones. You're different like that."

"I don't want to be different," Michael snapped without any heat. "I don't want to be _that_ guy. God," he closed his eyes, his emotions tornado into something dangerous, "I just want it to be yesterday again. No FBI, no alien dreams, no weird memories of something I don't understand." His hand tightened on the glass. "I just want to go to school. I just want to be with Issy. I want to annoy Max and Maria by flirting on Tess. I want to piss Tess off by making stupid comments about people. I want skip classes and work on my car. I want… I want…." His hands shook. "I want to not be scared anymore!"

The glass between Michael's hands exploded.

"Shit," Kyle jumped back, barely avoiding a large shard of glass.

"Michael," Jim warned sharply as he grabbed the boy by the wrists, forcing his hands open. Kyle grabbed a nearby cloth – which was actually one of Michael's old shirts – and wrapped it around Michael's shaky hands.

"What the hell man?" Kyle pulled back the shirt and dabbed carefully at the long tear around Michael's thumb and forefinger. "Are you trying to kill yourself here?" he winced at the nasty cut. "Get the first aid Dad." He slapped Michael's wrist when the other boy tried to pull away. "Don't be an idiot; sit still."

Too tired to really argue, Michael sat quietly, coming down from the outburst while Jim and Kyle fussed over his damaged hand, tisking about what Tess was going to do to them when they saw this tomorrow – there wasn't much doubt that they were going to get blamed for this one. And though innocent of any wrong doing, Kyle predicted that they were going to get a yelling like the second coming. And of course because they've upset Tess, Maria was going to chew them out as well… that will be after she's taken a strip off Michael for scaring everyone the way he did.

Tuning them out after a bit, Michael watched with some strange fascination as Jim Valenti, the bane of his existence until about eight months ago, gently bind his hands with glaze, checking to make sure his circulation wasn't cut off for any reason. Kyle cleaned up the mess he had made of the chocolate milk and glass, picking up tiny little pieces around Michael's feet so he didn't cut himself when he moved. It was a weird kind of moment, as if he was watching it from far away and separated from all the happenings. If he hadn't know better in his mind, his heart might have told him that this was what being in a family was like. To have others take care of you when you couldn't do it yourself.

Turning abruptly, Michael asked, "How's your chest?"

Jim's hand stilled, he blinked for a moment before glancing down. Unbuttoning his shirt, he revealed the silver print over his heart and rib cage. "Not a scar in sight." He smiled and re-buttoned his shirt, watching Michael with concern. "Michael…"

"We don't know what it does," Michael told him honestly. "Max has never done anything that radical… not on a human before. We're not sure what kind of effect it's going to have on you or if there's any long lasting…"

"Michael," Jim held a hand on Michael's arm, hoping the teen's random explanation was just another way for him to deal with the stress – and not another side effect of the alcohol. "It's okay."

"Yeah," Kyle replied finally satisfied with the clean up he was doing. "I'm just glad that Dad's alive and kicking."

"Yeah but…"

"No," Kyle said quietly, staring at him a moment dropping all pretenses of the clown in order to lighten the mood. "There is no 'but' here. There's never going to be one – not from us. You guys saved my dad and I'm never going to forget that."

Pulling Michael to his feet, Jim gave the dejected teen a firm look. "Michael, we are here. _We_ are going to be here no matter what." He didn't need to look at Kyle to know that the boy was nodding hard enough to give himself whiplash. "This isn't you and Max and the girls against the world anymore. You are _not_ alone." He gave Michael a quick shake and repeated, "You are not alone." He continued to look at Michael watching for signs that the idea had sunk in. When Michael didn't react, he shook him again. "I will say it as many times and as often as needed for you to believe: you are not alone."

_To be continue…_

**2****nd**** Author's Note**: Just so you know, I'm not going to deal with this night anymore… at least not for a while. (Really, this day has been like 10 chapters long already. Talk about ridiculously!) Next chapter will skip ahead a couple of weeks… possibly even months. Depends on how I'm feeling about this whole thing when I get started.


	69. Sound Off

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Tess plays the middleman, Jim slips up, Kyle talks Maria into a favor, Liz argues with Alex and Amy warns Max.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts"_

**Author's Note:** Okay, um… I got a little lost. I really did… I'm not sure exact what to do now. (shrug)

* * *

**Chapter 69 – Sound Off**

* * *

Sitting down on the last step, Tess tucked a stray curl back and pretended to fix her shoelace as she watched the crowd before her carefully. She had developed this routine six days ago, when she realized that she was going to have to do some serious covert work to get anything done around here.

Alex came from the West side, walking across the hallway toward his locker seemingly undisturbed. At the last plausible second, just before he rounded the corner, his eyes caught Tess's for a second and he winked his greeting. It's been nearly two weeks since they've openly talked in school, allowing everyone to assume that she's cut ties amongst a disagreement brewing. No phone calls, no emails, no traceable communication of any kind but a slip of paper that was destroyed the minute it was read; it was all very _Mission Impossible_. Instead of straining the friendship, it seemed to have only strengthened it. Alex had already arrange to meet Tess and Maria two days from now at the park, behind the old playground to discuss the current events. He was getting a kick out of this whole cloak and dagger stuff.

Kyle and Maria came from the Southern end of the corridor, hands clasped together. To the causal observer, they appeared to be quite the happy little couple, seemingly glowing with their new found infatuation. But Tess could see the strain their pretense was having on them… or maybe it was the fact that Kyle and Maria had spent the last five days at the hospital, getting Kyle through what appears to be an endless string of tests to determine the likelihood of his being able to save his newfound sister. The tests were causing Kyle problems and Maria had already promised to help him through this. Kyle has yet to comfortably talk to his mother… actually, he had yet to talk to his mother at all; using Maria as a go between. Maria, for her part, has no problems playing the middle man and expressing her disgust toward the woman that had abandoned her son.

Isabel entered from the East door, stopping long enough to glare at Maria, toss her hair and stomping off toward her locker at the North end of the building. She gave Tess a casual greeting, her eyes warmer than her facial expression, and said nothing as she allowed several hanger-on's to follow her to her destination. It was universally acknowledged by every member of the student body that Isabel Evans hated Maria Harding. Maria found it hilarious. Isabel found it annoying. And they both acknowledged that it was a nuisance. But they both kept up the pretenses.

Liz skipped by, waving one hand and clutching her book bag with the other, giving Isabel's entourage a wide berth. Liz has been steadily avoiding everyone on the group except Maria, though she tried not to ruffle anyone's feathers by avoiding her as well when Kyle came around. She hurried along the hall and had a near collision with Max at the end of the corridor, smiling her thanks when he held her long enough to steady her then ducking away quickly. Liz was good at playing the friend that didn't want to get involved.

Max came toward Tess as was his habit, a quick smile on his face for the only girl that mattered to him right now. The student body parted before him like the red sea. For two weeks now, Max has played the attentive boyfriend, seeking her side whenever possible. He left no doubt in anyone's mind where his heart was. Tess was on the receiving end of a variety of looks, some envy, some pity, some surprise, some outright jealous hatred… it was kind strange and yet… yet it was still familiar in an odd manner. She had mentioned it to Max once but he dismissed it as something trivial and not worth their attention. _"How very typical of him."_

"Hey," Max greeted with a smile that was pure sensuality.

A warmth crept up her cheeks as Tess took the hand he offered and stood up. Honestly, it didn't take much from Max to make her melt into the pavement. Linking her fingers through his, she slowly walked by his side, glancing ever so shyly at him. She was only just getting comfortable with the attention thrown her way whenever she was with Max… it definitely took some getting use to though Max seem to take it all in stride. Of everyone that's playing at this merry game, her and Max were the only ones in a natural role; they were learning to be together and be okay with it. And it was a part that they fell into with disturbing ease, like they had been waiting all their lives for this.

"Everything all right?" he asked quietly, leaning into her.

"All is quiet on the western front," she replied easily, telling herself that all this was necessary. They were all taking more precautions and the unfortunate events of the weeks pass was slowly fading though not forgotten; it wasn't going to happen again.

"You busy after school today?" Max asked quietly as he walked her to her first class.

"No," she smiled. "I was just going to hang out at _The Exhibit_… keep an eye on Brody." She hadn't forgotten the strange little man's "episode." It was worth watching out for. Plus she was still grounded and technically forbidden to see Max. "Have you heard from our friends in DC?" she lowered her voice some more.

"No," Max answered, shifting his hand to throw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as the crowd condensed around them. "And I don't expect to for some time either. Nasado said that they'd be tearing the unit apart from the inside. They can't risk exposure by trying to…" he didn't want to explain it again. He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was a quiet morning with his girl. "Let's discuss this later. Have you seen Michael today?"

"Not yet," she replied with concern. "He's been a little… distant lately."

"He's going to get suspended if he keeps skipping classes like he's been doing."

"He's trying to cope."

"He's putting us at risk," Max pointed out in no uncertain terms. They had all agreed – all of them – that no one was going to do anything that would render them to scrutiny. They were all going to do their part and act like normal, human teens: angry, rebellious, hormonal, giddy, sulky, awkward… whatever it took.

Tess understood the concern but was reluctant to interfere with whatever it was that Michael was doing to deal. On the other hand…

"Issy is going crazy," Max admitted grudgingly when he saw the hesitation in her eyes. "He won't talk to her, won't see her, has been avoiding her every chance he gets. She's getting pretty frustrated. I don't know how much longer it'll be before she blows up at him… in public." He rubbed his face quickly with his hand. The nightly rants from his sister was beginning to wear on his nerves. "If one of us don't do something soon, Isabel is going to either jump Michael in the quad or kill him really horribly in front of the student body."

It shouldn't have been funny, it really shouldn't have been, and yet Tess couldn't quite keep her lips from twitching with amusement. She really did try but the mental image was a little more ridiculous than she would have thought possible.

"Don't laugh," Max warned, though his eyes were twinkling as well.

"I'm not," Tess promised as she took a breath and try to calm the spasm of laugher in her throat.

"Yes you are," he accused touching his finger to the tip of her upturned nose. "Don't deny it." He caught her around the waist and pulled them away from the milling crowd, pressing her against the edge where the lockers meet the wall, shielding her from view for a moment. He smiled down at her, feeling his heart swell for a moment with something unbearably good. _This_ was the only good thing to come along in his life for a while now. Leaning close, he gave her the lead to proceed, his lips hovering just a breath away from hers.

Lifting herself on tiptoe, she brushed her lips over his, the fluttering light touch left him wanting more… so much more.

He winced mildly when she pulled away. "You're not by any chance teasing me, are you?"

She raised a pale brow at him.

"Right," he sighed and gave her a firm but undemanding kiss; he didn't want to trigger a memory flash… an occurrence that was become so frequent that he was no longer alarmed by it. "Come on, we need to get to class before I do something stupid."

"Like?" she asked rather curiously.

"Don't tempt me, Tess," he warned mockingly as he grinned at her. "We still have no idea what I can do when push comes to shove." They had a quick discussion of it earlier in the week but it was quickly shut down when Tess noticed that Maria wasn't too keen on hearing the ever growing issue of control. "Let's not test any theories here, all right?" Max had agreed to table the talk until it was just the four of them… which has yet to happen since Michael has been quasi-MIA in the recent weeks.

"Is that a threat?" she tilted her head and suppress a smile of amusement from her lips.

The question threw him… more importantly, it surprised him. Tess was often so shy that he was afraid he was rushing her into something she wasn't ready for. But then she would throw him for a loop with just a quick observation or a teasing grin. God, he loved it when she surprised him like that. Leaning in again to brush his lips against hers, Max was irritated to hear a hissed warning of, "Cool it guys, there's a ban on public indecency," from behind.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Michael," Max muttered, not bothering to turn around though Tess was now trying to see over his arm, "now get lost."

Planting himself against the lockers that Max had Tess trapped at, he grinned and crossed his arms. "Hello to you too, Maxwell, Tessa."

"Where have you been?" Tess asked in a harsh whisper, making no effort to escape from between Max's caging arms. "You've missed the last two days of classes already."

"Chill," Michael replied with a sigh. He knew he was going to get a lecture. "Valenti signed off on it. I'm in the clear. Officially, I was at some court mandated meetings with the district attorney's office. Valenti sent me to school with a note this morning." He let the irritation show in his voice.

Max nodded his head. "And unofficially?"

Pulling a face, "Unofficially, the meeting took place over the phone and lasted about an hour. They're closing the criminal case on Hank and the social services case on me. There's only an investigation on Hank's death now." He glanced at her soberly. "Valenti thinks that if we can dig up enough stuff on Hank's addictions, he can close it as an accidental suicide. ME can't make heads or tails on what happened anyways." He didn't need to tell them how he wanted to handle this; mostly because he wasn't sure. "Valenti said it was all right for me to take a few days." Michael pulled away before Tess' comforting hand could reach him.

Tess wasn't so easily dissuade. Ducking under Max's arm, she grabbed Michael's forearm and pulled herself against him in a comforting embrace.

"Stop it," Michael admonished half-heartedly, trying to pull away but finding his own movements limited by the lockers at his back. He hated the fact that the hug did ease some of the angry tension he'd been carrying for two days now. "People are starting to stare."

"Like they don't do that on a regular basis," Tess groused as she pulled away and slipped back into Max's arms. As far as anyone was concerned, Michael and Max have just made up from whatever tiff they got into. "Can I come over today?"

"Aren't you grounded?" Michael asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets trying not to be envious of the easy manner that Max and Tess have fallen into. The two were so cute that Michael wanted to gag.

"So I'll tell Mom before I come over," Tess replied with a smile. "She won't say no, not when it comes to one of her 'kids.'" She grinned wider when he growled something unintelligible at her.

Max was making a Herculean effort not to so much as smile and failed pretty miserably. In an effort to save himself from a black eye, "We should all get to class. Detention isn't something I want to look forward to."

Nodding her agreement, Tess looked expectedly at Michael, who merely stared back. After another minute, "Well?" she finally asked.

"What?" genuinely confused.

"Can I come over or not?" a little put out that he didn't even remember the question.

He gave her a look, "And when did you start asking for permission for that?"

"First time for everything."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and headed away.

Taking Tess by the arm, Max steered her away. "So… you going to get Isabel?"

"Well duh!" She giggled and brushed her lips against his cheek.

-&-&-&-

Jim winced not out of pain but out of concern. The silver print across his chest, exactly where his ribcages met, had finally begun to fade in the last week and was now only a faint outline. No bruising, no scars, no even discoloration to show what should have been a massive and fatal entry wound. He wasn't really concerned with the ramifications of that but still…

"Knock, knock," Amy poked her head in and smiled that bright sunshine smile of her.

Pulling his shirt close quickly, he buttoned it up with a quick hand.

"Sorry," Amy said, blushing for the back of Jim's head. "I shouldn't have done that.

"It's okay," he replied with a quick grin as he pulled his jacket on over the messy shirt. "We had a traffic collision and had to help with a rather nasty accident. Got blood all over my shirt." He smiled again as he sat down. "What's going on?"

"I bought over some paperwork for Michael," she explained, taking a seat across from him. "It's his emancipation papers."

"Oh…." He took it, held it for a moment and dropped it on his desk. "Thanks."

"He needs to sign it and get it back to me for processing," Amy explained regretfully. "Unless I hear from him, I have to keep pushing this through as he requested."

"I know," he conceded with a sigh. "I just… can't you sit on it some more? Delay it a few more weeks?"

"Jim…"

"He's started… _We've_ started construction on the addition to the house. I mean actually started the physical stuff," he explained animatedly. "Foundation has been poured, frame went up this weekend… it's coming along really well." He didn't add that most of it had been done under a tent so the neighbors don't see Michael setting two tons of concrete in three seconds. "We'll have most of the walls up by next week and the dry wall will follow, the whole place will be ready in another week or two. I just need a little more time."

"Jim…"

"He's learning to accept me, Amy," Jim pleaded, "He's learning to accept my help." He had been surprised as hell when Michael allowed him to stay and manually pounded in some nails for the structural frame. "Kyle and Michael are bonding like brothers; we even worked on the addition together this weekend." He, Kyle and Michael had worked in companionable silence for three hours on Sunday, listening to the distant church bells, before calling it quits and ordering pizza. The two boys woofed down a large pie a piece before heading back into the tent to finish the framing. Jim would have joined them except he heard them talking quietly about Darlene and Kristina and decided that they needed some time alone. "I want him around, Amy. I just need to convince him that he wants it too. Please?"

Amy muttered something a moment. "I want to help, I do," she explained with a grimace as she leaned back. "I just… I have to put Michael's needs and wants first."

"What if he _needs_ to stay with me?" Jim asked quietly, watching the conflict in Amy's eyes. "I can give him the emotional support a boy his age who had lived with what he's gone through needs. I can financially support him, make sure his future is at least vaguely secured. I can protect him."

"Protect him from _what_ exactly?"

He hadn't meant to say that. "From… from everything… in general, I mean." He cleared his throat, wishing that he could share with Amy what he knew. She would understand, he knew that she would. And no one would defend those kids more fiercely than she. But this was one secret he couldn't tell, not on his own; it wouldn't be fair. "Every child should be protected and taken care of."

For a moment, she looked at him suspiciously; her eyes weighing the benefits of pressing her question. "Jim, I've stalled this for weeks now…"

"A few more days won't hurt him," Jim interrupted in his most reasonable tone. "Please? For his sake?" He hated that he was manipulating her like this… letting her ride the emotional tide of guilt. Jim knew that Michael would probably survive on his own, independent and resourceful as he was. But he'd feel better with the boy under his roof, if nothing else than for his peace of mind. He did not want to ever find out that some Fed had made off with Michael _again_.

Amy tilted her head curiously, "You're really worried about him, aren't you? Why is that?"

There are moments when Jim truly and utterly believe that he was an idiot. Amy Delucia was a smart girl. Amy Harding is a wise woman. And nothing ever got by Amy. Well, nothing except the fact that her youngest daughter may be from another planet. But given Tess' particular gift, Jim supposed it would be difficult for anyone to detect that tiny little anomaly. And if Jim remembered correctly from sixth period study hall a million years ago, Amy was also a great poker player. It was going to take some maneuvering, "Michael is a lot more fragile than anyone realizes."

"Really?" the tone and the slightly raised brow spoke volumes.

"Yeah," Jim nodded seriously. He hoped that Michael wasn't going to take too much offense in his shredding the boy's macho reputation. "Kid that's lived with Hank Guerin for that many years has to build up a screen the size of Montana to survive. But you tear that down and you've got a scared little six year old lost in the desert." He didn't so much as blink when Amy merely stare at him. "I don't want the kid hurt. He's better off staying with me and letting me help him navigate this world a little more."

"Michael always seem like a real rough kid to me," Amy said carefully, watching Jim with the trained eye of a professional… that often worked with teenagers. "Never seemed to me that he won't do well in the world if given half a chance."

"And I'm giving him that half chance," Jim said quietly.

"I know," Amy smiled with a sigh, admitting defeat. "I know you want to help."

"Let me sit on this," tapping the papers. "Don't tell him about them and I'll take the blame for it if he misses the deadline."

"If?" she gave him a dry look.

He nodded his head unenthusiastically and amended with his true intentions, "When."

Amy smiled and got up, "Well, at least you can be honest about your dishonesty." She shook her head and looked at him seriously, "Don't expect that Michael will thank you for this but," she touched his hand for a moment, "I do."

"He's good for me," Jim admitted, turning his hand around to hold hers. "Him and your girls." He smiled ironically, "They've kind of opened my eyes a little more to what's out there. Things aren't what they always appear to be."

"Kids are good like that," Amy replied, seeing something in Jim's eyes that she wasn't so sure about. There was a reluctant acceptance of something and… and a strange regret. She didn't know what it meant but it scared her a little. "Jim? Is something wrong?"

There was a long sigh and he tightened his hand on hers and changed the subject. "You know that Kyle and Maria have been going to the hospital and getting those tests right?"

"Yeah."

"Darlene has been pressuring me to get Kyle to see her… dinner or something. He's not too thrilled with the idea."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No," he thanked her for that, "I think I'm just going to let Michael and Maria handle it."

"Is Kyle and Maria…"

"I believe so. Or at least that's what Michael hinted at."

"Oh…" she wasn't sure if she liked that idea. "Well…"

Jim smiled as he watched her face play with emotions. "You're trying to decide if you should start giving him the third degree, aren't you?"

Laughing, "Well, she is my baby girl."

"And you're allow to protect your own," Jim replied quietly remembering what Michael had said before. They keep secrets to protect themselves and their own. He had to respect that.

-&-&-&-

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kyle asked feeling his palm sweat and his face hot.

"Will you relax," Maria advised with a quick smile and glance at her watch. She didn't visibly wince but it came close. It was a quarter to two and her shifts starts at three. When her mother finds out that she ditched sixth period… Well, it was for a good cause. "I won't be here if I didn't want to be. Now pipe down and get those sleeves rolled up."

"Demanding aren't you?" he smiled and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over one arm and rolling up the sleeve of his other. "This should be the last one. The doctor says that they'll have all the result by the end of this week."

"Oh good," she made a face and shuddered. "I'm not sure how much more blood I could stand to see."

"It's not coming out of you," Kyle reminded her with a quick grin as they approached the lab. "Besides, aren't girls suppose to be a lot more blasé about things like that? I mean, what with your monthly visit from the…"

"Finish that sentence and prepare to eat my leather boot," Maria warned mincingly then glanced down at her shoes. "Or PU Leather anyways." She muttered something under her breath but didn't say anything more. She didn't need Kyle knowing how desperately she needed that job at _The Crashdown_; it was the only thing that kept her and Tess clothed properly for the rigors of high school fashion scene.

"This will only take ten minutes," Kyle said as he sat down in his usual seat, smiling at the friendly bombshell blond nurse that took his blood every time he came in. "You really didn't have to come with me."

Maria glared at the nurse, was her wont, and planted herself next to Kyle with a huff. "I said I'd be here. Besides, you won't have mentioned it if you didn't want company." She glared at the flirtatious nurse again and said nothing when the woman leaned down just a little too far while wrapping the thick rubber band around Kyle's bicep. _"Self restraint, Maria. That's the game here. Self restraint."_

Kyle cleared his throat uncomfortably while trying not to look down the curvaceous young phlebotomist's shirt. It was an effort – he was a healthy teenage boy after all – but he managed it by staring at Maria's clinched hands. The tension practically radiating off the younger woman provided an easy distraction from the flirty nurse. When Noreen, the eager to please nurse with the sharp needles, finally moved away, Kyle reached out and touched Maria's hand. She almost jumped out of her seat. "Whoa…. You all right?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Maria answered a little too quickly and defensively. "Is Norma Jean done?"

It didn't take a genius to understand that one. "Why don't you like her?" glancing surreptitiously at the woman in question across the room. Noreen was bent over in her task and offered a rather nice view of one of her finer assets.

Rolling her eyes, Maria got up. "Well since you obviously don't need me, I'll be on my way," and with that, she walked determinedly toward the door.

"Hey, wait a second," Kyle called out after her as he hurriedly got up and grabbed his jacket.

Noreen turned quickly, "Oh, you shouldn't move so fast. You've had at least two pints of blood taken in the last three days. You should really…" But the rest of it was lost as Kyle hit the ground knees first.

The heavy thump of muscle hitting scratched linoleum had Maria turning around fast, gasping as she ran back to Kyle. "Damn it!" turning him about, she gently lifted his head into lap and turned to Noreen, who was hyperventilating like a panicking child. Two seconds went by without the insipid blonde doing anything before Maria snapped, "Get help!" She watched Noreen run to the door with disbelief. "It's like she doesn't work at a hospital at all," shaking her head and looking down.

A smirking Kyle looked back at her.

Maria eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"I didn't fake it," he replied, correctly guessing her thoughts. "I _was_ dizzy and the fastest way to end the dizziness is to go horizontal; something I learned in football. I didn't expect them to have waxed the floors though." He groaned and turned onto his side toward the door. "Boy, she was pretty useless, wasn't she?"

Thinking it would definitely be wiser not to say anything, Maria got up slowly and sighed. "Are you all right now?"

Kyle sat up slowly, carefully finding his balance again, seeing if his brain was going to explode any second. He groaned when his vision tunneled for a moment, making him want to throw up. Putting her arm around his shoulder, Maria braced him. It took another minute but his vision cleared and he wished for ice. Drawing blood always make his body temperature go up. "I'm okay now."

"You sure?" she asked, a little more concerned now that she's gotten a better look at his face. Kyle was pale – well, pale for him anyways – and his face was a little more drawn. "What happened? Not sleeping well?"

"Not looking forward to seeing my mom," he answered honestly as he allowed her to help him up. "She's been calling more and more, wanting to know about the tests, trying to make plans to see me, bugging my dad, bugging Michael… well," he grinned. "Michael's been having a pretty good time bugging her right back, baiting her is more like it. Kristina keeps wanting to come over, kind of got attached to Michael in the two point two seconds that they met, and…" he shook his head. "I'm just not sure if I can do this."

Patting his arm vaguely and waving the orderlies that had rushed in too late to help, Maria sighed and sat down next to Kyle on the exam lounge. "You'll be fine. Michael will run that big mouth of his if your mom gets out of line, though with your sister there she's less likely to be stupid."

Shaking his head, Kyle sighed and leaned back, waiting for the obligatory fifteen minutes of rest to pass. He reached out and took the hand Maria had rested on his arm, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over the back of her palm. "I just don't know if I even want to see her. I said I'd do this because… because Kristina shouldn't be punished for something she had no part of. But… I don't need them in my life. I'm okay if I never see my mother again."

Maria pulled a face and ignore the tingling sensation racing up her arm. "You need to face her and get it over with. If nothing else than to get her out of your father's hair." It irritated her that the former Mrs. Valenti was currently one of the sources of discontent in her mother's life.

"So what do you suggest?" he asked, wondering if she realized that her hand was still in his.

"How about a picnic?" she offered with a smile. "Somewhere quiet, public and easy for you to escape if you need to."

"Will you come with us?" he immediately countered with. When she eyed him suspiciously and pulled away, "You and your sister of course, your mom too if she can be talked into it. I would prefer if we weren't left alone with her. She might be better behaved if you guys were there."

"Really? That hasn't seem to curb her tongue so far," Maria pointed out with a dry grin.

"You haven't exactly tried to endear yourself either," Kyle retorted with a quick easy grin that showed off his dimple. He may not have heard all the exchanged in the last week but he's heard enough and experience enough from Maria to get a pretty good idea.

She rolled her eyes. "Funny? I wasn't under the impression that I suppose to."

Kyle laughed knowing that he had given her the silent green light to be as nasty and unpleasant to his mother as Maria could manage – and the girl sure can dish it out when she wants to. "Okay, okay, so come join in the fun of making my mother squirm. If I plan the picnic, will you show?"

Hesitation was not something Maria did often.

"Come on," Kyle pleaded sincerely, "You're not really going to make me face her alone, are you?"

"Alone?" she scoffed, rolling her eye. "I can't imagine your dad or Michael letting that happen."

"Speaking of Michael," warming to the subject, "you should come over and see the addition he's been making." Kyle glanced around the empty room, checking for security cameras, "Those powers of his are really handy when it comes to construction; helps that he knows what he's doing. You won't believe how fast the project is coming along."

"Threw himself into it, huh?"

"Won't you?" he gave her a look that said it all.

Maria sighed. "Yeah… I guess."

"So…." Kyle smiled, fully intending on bring the conversation around, "You'll come if I set up the picnic? Give Michael another distraction?"

Glaring at him and working herself into a head full of steam… she sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine, fine, we'll be there."

Kyle grinned. "Excellent!"

-&-&-&-

"Liz, listen to me," Alex hurried to get in front of her, grabbing hold of the girl to keep her from trampling into him, "This is an extremely bad idea."

"It's a _great_ idea," Liz argued with a growl of frustration. Two weeks of this was getting to be old. She half wished that she didn't have to stay away from Max and Michael so that they can convince Alex the error of his ways. "If I'm wrong, there's no danger."

"And if you're right, you're literally walking into the lion's den," Alex countered heatedly as he gave her a good shake. "Why are you digging for danger when there's absolutely no need for it?"

"I'm not digging for anything except information," Liz replied with a little more anger than she expected. This was her best friend, he should be supporting her decision. "Courtney is snooping around, using my family's livelihood as her cover, and I don't like it. I don't like to be used."

"So you're going to risk your life because your _pride_ was offended?"

"People have died for less."

"LIZ!"

She shrugged and decided that she's been listening to her father a little more closely than she might have suspected. "Alex, _something_ is going on, can we agree on that?"

"I think it's a little hard not to agree." Alex shook his head and reminded himself that he was not suppose to be talking to Michael and Max in the open. The few times he's managed to slip a note to the pair had been difficult and earned him lectures from Tess, Isabel _and_ Maria – the boys decided to just let the ladies handled it since they do it _so_ well.

"Well, I want to know what that _something_ is as much as," she leaned closer and whispered, "our _friends_ do. More, if that's possible. These people are here, threatening our lives. Who knows how far up this thing goes or even how far back? Aren't you curious at all?"

"Of course I'm curious," Alex retorted in frustration, already feeling himself losing the fight… like he's done every time he's bothered to try to talk some sense into Liz. "I'm just not curious enough to risk my neck to get to some answers."

"Well I am," she gave him a decisive nod and went into the diner. "And I don't see any reason why I shouldn't follow my instincts. If there's nothing there, there's nothing there and I get a summer's worth of experience working at a state-wide campaign. But if there is something there…"

"You call for help immediately!!"

"Alex," Liz gave him 'The Look.'

"I mean it Liz," Alex said, his brows wrinkled with concern, refusing to back down from this. "If you even get a hint that something isn't right, you need to get in contact with us immediately. Santa Fe isn't that far away."

"What? You'll charge to my rescue?"

He gave her an extremely annoyed look. "Or I'll send in the big guns."

"You really think Michael cares enough to bail me out of trouble?"

"I was thinking Maria and Tess."

Liz laughed, "Alex…"

"I won't tell the others what you're up to," Alex promised reluctantly with a sigh, "but you have to promise me that you won't take any chances." He could already hear the yelling he's going to be on the receiving end of if it turns out that Liz was right and there's more to Courtney and their local Congresswoman than meets the eye. He'll have to remember earplugs.

Rolling her eyes and feeling warm and fuzzy at his obvious concern, "I promise."

-&-&-&-

Max frowned as he stared at the plainly wrapped box in the kitchen table. It was moments like this that he wished his powers came with an instruction manual: some x-ray vision would come in really handy about now. There was nothing in the external packaging that explained anything – only that it was addressed to him and it came from Texas. Unless his father have decided to buy him more law books in an effort to sway his career choice, Max couldn't think of one reason why there'd be something from Texas.

"What's that?" Isabel asked as she came into the kitchen, struggling with a charm bracelet.

"Don't know," leaning to the side to look around the box for more clues. "Mom must have left it here for me."

"Texas?" Isabel grunted as she dropped the other end of the bracelet again. Finally giving up, she stuck her wrist toward her bother. "A little help?"

He finally glanced at her and grinned at the ensemble she had one. Gone were the pale pink blouse and tight jeans from this morning. Isabel was dressed in a red summer dress with a tight bodice and a wide skirt that licked her knees. She had pale color sandals on and red painted toes. Her make up was fresh and her hair swept up in a simple ponytail. "I see you got Tess' message."

She grinned back at him, jingling the charms on her wrist. "I like your girlfriend."

"Oh…. _Now_ you like her."

Isabel giggled and whirled around. "Well? What do you think? Think this will get his attention?"

Max rolled his eyes and went back to examining the package on the table. "Try not to give him a heart attack. I think the sheriff might object to that. You meeting Tess here, there or is she even going to show up?"

"At her place," Isabel informed him as she picked up her purse and keys. "She'll set Michael up and then vanish for me. I'm beginning to really enjoy having Tess around."

"I'm glad," finally giving into his curiously and sliced open the top of the package with a quick flash of his hands. It had taken him a week to recover from his last big push and was he ever so glad to get his balance in life back. He never considered his powers much until he lost the ability to use them. "Say hi to Michael for me."

"I will," Isabel called happily over her shoulders as she opened the front door. She was about to step through when she came up short, startled by the sudden appearance of, "Mrs. Harding!"

Max's head whipped around.

"Hello, Isabel," Amy greeted with a serene smile. "Tess is waiting for you at home," she informed her when Isabel looked confused.

"Oh," Isabel hesitated, not sure what to make of Amy Harding's sudden appearance. "Well, I…"

"Have a good visit with Michael and tell Tess that I expect her home at a reasonable hour," Amy suggested sweetly, "I'm just going to have a little chat with her brother here," nudging her chin toward Max, who had appeared around the doorway.

Understanding dawned on both Evans and Isabel offered her brother a sympathetically look before booking it. This was one conversation she didn't need to be part of. And besides which, she had her own romantic entanglements to sort out at the moment. Though from what she understood, hers might actually be a little easier to deal with than Max's.

"Come in," Max said, throwing the door wider and ushered Amy into his mother's pristinely clean living room. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you, Max," Amy smiled a little too nicely and dropped her purse on the back of the couch. "I'm not going to take up much of your time."

Max took a breath and reframed from asking what it is he could do for Mrs. Harding since that would be cliché and rather pointless. Mentally, he braced himself. Emotionally, he already knew that Amy Harding couldn't touch him. He hadn't been this happy in… ever. Tess was his… it was really as simple as that. And not even the frighteningly efficient Amy Harding was going to change that.

"I hear that you're dating my daughter," Amy said carefully, gnashing her teeth over the fact that she was literally the last person in Roswell to know. And while she knew that teenagers have their own lives and secrets and such… she just always thought she'd be one of those moms that kids can run to.

"Yes, ma'am," not really knowing what he was suppose to say.

"That's good," she nodded her head wondering what the hell possessed her to come here and do this. "I hear that you're a good kid with a solid head on his shoulders."

Now he was just confused. "Thank you?"

Amy took a deep breath and hated herself for becoming her own mother. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it and get it over with," she informed him in a rush as she took a step forward and gave him her best 'don't mess with me' glare that's served her so well in the past. "You step one toe out of line where my baby girl is concerned and I'll make it my life's mission to make you're the most hated, miserable man in the face of this planet. And if you break my little girl's heart, I will break every bone in your body. Do I make myself clear?"

He fought the urge to swallow visibly and simply nodded his head.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," she replied cheerfully and picked up her purse. "I'll show myself out," then left without another word.

Max sagged against he couch and let out a long breath. "Well, this should be interesting."

_To be continued…_

Review would be nice… just a suggestion.


	70. Destiny

**Remnants **

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Isabel confronts Michael and Max goes to see Tess.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts"_

**Author's Note:** There's not a whole lot of romance so far, huh? It's just been running for their lives and stuff. Maybe that's what I'm missing, a little romance and sweetness. (I keep trying to write it in for Max and Tess and only partly succeeding.) Okay, let's try it again. Oh… and this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had intended it to be. Sorry….

* * *

**Chapter 70 – Destiny **

* * *

The rattling of empty cans was followed by a loud, "What the heck!"

Michael chuckled and continued to apply the drywall with an apt hand. The room was almost complete. And once the door was properly attached and the lock on the outer wall installed, the makeshift security system would no longer be necessary.

"Why do you have a string of cans running across the driveway?" Tess demanded as she hobbled her way around the massive tarp over the opening for the door. She looked around the room, "Wow! Seriously… wow! I didn't think even with our powers you can put this place up this fast."

"Helps when you don't have to wait three days for the cement to set or four days to test the structural integrity of the support beams. Nothing I put up is going to come down. The roof took a little longer couldn't cheat with that part since it was out in the open. Took almost five days to tile and nail everything down."

"Bet the construction companies would love to get their hands on you," Tess mocked as she touched the walls. "How much longer?"

"Another week," Michael predicted as he dropped the brush into it's pail. "I've still got to set the windows, frame it and then put in the door. After that, it's just a matter of painting the room and I'm set."

"You're going to use real paint?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Michael wiped his hands and watched her a moment, "Valenti says it's going to be weird if he doesn't buy more supplies for the addition. Roswell is a small enough town that stuff like that gets noticed." Both Valentis had said they wanted to paint the room… the human way.

"Good point," she murmured and looked at him, the smile playing around her cupid's bow mouth a little too ingenuous to be amused.

Michael frowned. Something was definitely up. "What going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked artlessly.

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?" big blue eyes all wide and innocent.

He gave her a look of supreme annoyance. "The look you get when you're doing a really bad job of lying or just don't want to be honest about something. So, I'm going to ask you again, what is going…" but he was distracted by something else… more specifically, some_one_ else.

Isabel smirked, happy that her appearance had the desired effect. "Stop yelling at Tess. She didn't do anything wrong."

"What… what are you doing here?" Michael hated the fact that he actually stepped back.

"I came to see the work that you've been doing," she replied making a small turn around the room. Smiling over her shoulder at him, "I can see why you've been MIA for a while now… this is good stuff." She was making small talk… badly… for obvious reasons.

Tess edged toward the doorway. Michael took two steps and planted himself in the exit. He glared at Tess silently; she smiled all childlike and happy. He scowled at her. Tess shrugged her shoulders and looked at Isabel. Isabel smirked. Michael was trapped.

Playing with the bracelet on her wrist, Isabel asked not-so-causally, "Tess, didn't you have somewhere you had be?"

Nodding her head eagerly, "Yeah, mom says I could only stop by for a minute," she explained quite seriously. "I'm still grounded you know."

"We understand," Isabel answered just as stoically. "Wouldn't want to get you into more trouble now, do we Michael?"

Michael muttered something dark and dangerous under his breath and staunchly refused to move. "I'll walk you home," he told Tess.

"That's okay," Tess said quickly, ducking under Michael's arm; her height was finally giving her an advantage. "I'm can go on my own. Why don't you show Isabel your new drywall?" she suggested and skipped out of there before Michael could stall her again. She was kind enough not to giggle until she was off the Valenti's driveway.

"Yeah, that was real subtle there Issy," Michael groused and attempted for a nonchalant attitude as he went back to finishing his project.

"Subtly would be lost on you Michael," she replied, leaning against a dry wall after she had done checking it. Isabel took her time in watching him, perversely enjoying his discomfort at her eagle-eyed presence. When she thought he had enough, "You've been avoiding me."

Michael's hand continued to move. "I've been busy."

"Not so busy to invite Tess over."

"Tessa invited herself over."

"You could have said no," she pointed out conversationally.

He rolled his eyes, "Name one person that's been able to say no to Tessa."

"Me."

He growled at her. "Name one _male_ person that's been able to say no to Tessa."

"You're being difficult."

"Yes," he answered honestly and finished the wall. Smoothing it out with his palm, he dried it evenly and checked it for cracks. He was hoping that by ignoring Isabel – who most assuredly did not like to be ignored – she'll huff her way through this interview and just leave. No such luck of course because Michael's life is a series of events that don't go his way. He felt her breath brush the back of his neck a moment before her arms closed around his waist, pressing her flush against his back. "Issy…"

"I missed you," she whispered, resting her cheek between his shoulder blades.

The wistful tone of her voice, soft and sensual, cut him to quick. It was a physical pain; one that was delivered with a heavy dose of guilt. "Issy, I can't do this."

"Do what?" she asked softly, brushing her lips against the nap of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Don't," pulling away from her, "You need to leave."

She latched one hand on his arm and simply refused to let go, allowing his tugging to pull her right into his arms. She brushed her lip against the base of his throat then buried her face into his chest. "Not going," she stated very plainly and definitively.

"You're going," trying to push her away. He gave it an effort, an actual effort to dislodge her hold on him but Isabel wasn't without her own agenda.

"I'm not," she dipped one shoulder down, unbalancing his grip on her and tripped him up with one ankle behind his knee. His back crashed into the wall and would have displaced her but for the fact that she had been ready for it and used the momentum to secure herself a little more firmly against him. She got right in his face. "A girl can get a complex if you keep doing this whole pushing and pulling thing. Stop trying to run from me, Michael. I'm not going to let you."

He closed his eyes against her but his body was having a very human reaction. And when she wiggled to get closer, he hissed in response. _"Oh hell, now I'm in pain."_ He took a breath to calm his erratic heartbeat. Isabel pressed her face against his neck, resting her lip to the soft space behind his ear. "Stop it, Issy," he warned but made no effort to push her off. He wasn't sure he could do it and stay standing at the same time.

"Make me," she challenged with a smile as she slipped her hand under his shirt, spreading her fingers across the smooth skin at the small of his back. _"Oh, this is going to get good."_

"Isabel," his hand grip her waist with every intention of setting her aside and making a very embarrassingly girly run for the house. He was smart enough to know that staying here and trying to salvage his pride and control was going to be a bad idea – plus he really couldn't say that he would win. Retreat was a much better strategy. Unfortunately his logical brain and his hormonal body wasn't connecting well; actually it wasn't connecting at all. All he could think about was how good she feels pressed against him and how easy it would be to simply…

A barking cough of suppress laughter had all the effect of ice water on sunburn skin. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Kyle was having troubling holding himself still, his face hurt from trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"No," Michael answered a little too quickly and try to pry Issy's hand off. "Isabel was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't." Isabel glanced over one shoulder at her ex-boyfriend and smiled nastily. "Kyle, turn around and go back to the house."

Michael's eyes went wide in a near panic when Kyle made to do just that. "Kyle, stay right where you are."

Kyle froze, his eyes went from Michael to Isabel to Michael again. Isabel shot him a look that was meant to be obeyed. Michael's look promised serious retribution if he didn't stay. Kyle hesitated. Then Isabel gave him "The Look;" the one that women give men when they mean business: guarantee social death if you don't do as you are told, and that's only the beginning. There were members of the student body that drop and roll when there are even hints of "The Look." Kyle shuddered. "Sorry, bro. You are _so_ on your own with this one." He turned and hightailed it.

Michael was so going to kill him – a slow painful death was necessary.

Isabel turned back and smiled but her distract had cost her as Michael slipped from her grip. "Michael, you and I are going to have to talk about…."

"I don't want to do a chick-flick moment, Issy," he moved across the room from her, still eyeing the door. There was no way to get there before Issy would be on him again.

"I'm not trying to have one," Isabel admitted with a smile. "I'd rather have a rated R moment here but you seem to be resisting that. Care to tell me why?"

"I would but then we'd end up having that chick-flick moment."

"So let's have the moment so we can get to the good stuff."

There ware times when Michael felt that Isabel wasn't just simply a girl – she was a very dangerous and crazy girl. Of course looking at her… _"Don't look at her."_ He sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you being like this?" Isabel asked quietly, seeing the conflict in his eyes. It would so much easier if she was pissed at him for rejecting her. But even she could see that he was hurting… hurting for wanting her and wanting _not_ to want her. "Michael, just talk to me. Whatever it is…"

"I didn't know you," he blurted out, his frustration making his slippery-sliding grasp on his control an issue.

That took Issy by surprise. "What?"

Since she no longer look like she was going to tackle him to the ground, Michael breathed a little easier… just a tiny bit; one never could be completely sure with Isabel. He leaned against the wall, resigned to the touchy-feely 'let's talk about our feelings' moment he didn't want to have. But Isabel had a right to know… even if he didn't want her to. "In that cave, where we came from, I didn't recognize you. Nothing, zip, zilch. It was like you were some stranger that walked off the streets and planted yourself in front of me." He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to commit her face in his memories, like he was afraid that he wouldn't remember it.

"We don't know what happened that night Michael," Isabel said quietly, seeing the fear there.

"Yeah, we don't," he agreed sadly, "And no guarantee that it won't happen again." He looked at his hands, the hands that had put together a entire room. "We can theorize all we want about the alcohol and our alien DNA and trauma and such… but the truth is, we don't know what happened or what really triggered that episode."

"Michael…"

"I could have hurt you," he stated in all seriousness. "I didn't recognized you at all and I could have seriously hurt you that night."

It was something they had all avoided talking about. "But you didn't."

"I _could_ have," he stated firmly, "and it wouldn't be the first time I've hurt someone with my powers."

She couldn't even argue that. "You can't actually believe that you would..."

"Why not?" he asked angrily, "Why can't I believe that? Issy, I _didn't_ recognize you. As far as I was concern, _you_ were the enemy! I could have killed you."

The fear in his eyes tore Isabel apart. She shook her head at him, her pain reflected in her gaze as she denied him. "You could never hurt me."

"No? Two weeks ago I might have agreed with you. But then again, two weeks ago I could have sworn that I'd recognize you anywhere without sound, sight, smell or touch; I would have staked my life on it."

"I don't believe it for a second."

"I do," he told her, "And really, when it comes down to it, that's what count: _I_ believe it. I can risk my life but I won't risk yours; never yours." He turned, feeling his heart contract so violently that it physically hurt. "You should go," he told her as he headed toward the house entrance.

Michael had only taken three steps when a small cannonball collided with him. Issy sat up on Michael's back, across his prone form, and hit him. She hit him hard! "You selfish, egoistical, arrogant bastard!" She hit him again and almost got thrown off when Michael rolled over. She fell to her side and gave him a good kick in the leg. "You stupid, _stupid_, _stupid_ idiot!"

"Ow…" Michael grabbed her swinging arm that came precariously close to his nose. "What are you doing?"

"Beating some sense into you!" she kicked him again, wrestling him down when he almost got to his knees. "If you're not going to listen to reason I'm just going to have to be reduced to violence." She balled her fist the way Michael had once taught her and _really_ let him have it; it landed on solid flesh.

"Stop it, Issy!"

"You are not going to get away with playing the martyr here!"

"Isabel!"

"You don't get to push me away just because _you_ decide it's a good idea!"

"Issy," he grabbed her wrists, protecting himself from her pummeling fists, and hooked one long leg around her to bring her to the ground, finally bringing her tirade to a sudden and thumping halt. "Oh god," seeing her bounced on the uncarpeted, barely sand-down floor. "Issy, are you okay?" scrambling to his knees to check her head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to…" WHACK! He never even saw it coming.

"Stupid, idiotic, arrogant…" she didn't even bother to get up as she kept hitting him from her prone position.

"Do I even want to know?" Jim Valenti asked as he winced at a particularly nasty slap across the face Isabel delivered, bypassing Michael's attempt to get away.

"Get out!" Isabel commanded as she jumped on Michael's back. Michael couldn't even get that much out.

"Leaving," Jim told them as he ran away. That was a train wreck or a romantic interlude just waiting to happen. It was much safer in the house.

"Issy!" Michael said again as she continued to pound on his back. He reached around and yanked her off, not quite so nicely this time. Trapping her against the wall, immobilizing her, "Will you knock it off!

"Will you?" she asked in her quiet serious voice, the one that was meant for him to think and to consider what he was doing. The one she used when she wanted him to believe her, to trust her, to be her best friend. When he simply instinctually stopped, she leaned in and kissed him full in the mouth, savagely plundered… triggering a cascade of imagines between them.

An explosion of silver: _The moonlight danced on her skin as she whirled in the garden. The music from the coronation ball drifted over her like rain. Everything smelled of flowers and the world was so beautiful it took her breath away. The palace was alive with guests, diplomats, delegates from The Alliance and every noble house on all of Antar. The ballroom was overflowing with people… hence her need for some solitude. _

_He had thought himself the only one to escape, every member in attendance vying for attention from the newly crown king. But as he stood on the edge of the royal gardens, he watched the princess dance among the blooms of spring since the king's… since the former king's death. It's the first time he's seen her happy._

_She stopped and stared at him, her eyes hesitant for a moment before she held out her arms. "Dance with me."_

_Surprised by the invitation, he froze. "Your highness, I…"_

_"Dance with me," she repeated, her face aglow with delight. "You're my brother's best friend and best soldier. I trust you."_

_He laughed, he wasn't sure why but he did. "Your highness…"_

_"Dance with me," she implored with a laugh. "Don't make me beg!"_

_"I would never," he laughed again, a foreign sound even to his own ears, "but I can't dance."_

_"Why not?" she asked sweetly. "Did my brother order it? It is against your military policies to dance with me?"_

_"No," he answered honestly. "I'm a klutz; I can't dance."_

_She was so surprised by the answer she laughed. _

The following green haze surprised them:_ She reached under the table. The general was still talking and __he__ was listening intently. She didn't care, wasn't paying any attention; it wasn't her forte. She smoothed the napkin across her lap before reaching over to rest her hand on his knee. Rath jerked in reaction but never turned his attention from the king's military advisor. He reached under and removed her hand. He didn't even look at her. _

_She sipped her wine quietly and waited for the next opportunity._

Yellow blossomed around them. _His heart contracted as he stared down at the garden. She was sitting there among the flowers, a slim book cradled in her hand. She was avoiding the courtiers again. She only hides in the garden when she didn't want to be bothered by the court. _

_"She's got to be more involved."_

_"She doesn't like the politics," he replied before he turned to bow at the waist._

_"Stop that," the king shot him a nasty look, "You know I can't stand that from you."_

_"Comes with the territory," he grinned as he would once up a time as the newly crowned king's page boy. "One would think you'd be use to it by now… Did they not scratch the floors with their heads when you were merely the crown prince?"_

_Zan made a face and looked down at his sister. "There's something going on with my sister. Ava said that…"_

_"How is Ava?" distraction being the best course of action._

_Though he understood what Rath was trying to do, Zan still couldn't help himself. With no one on the court around to see, he didn't bother to disguise his completely and utter infatuation. "Beautiful. Wonderful. Perfection itself. So lovely she takes my breath away."_

_Rather snickered. "Sounds like a man in love."_

_"I want to marry her."_

_Silenced for a moment, "The council will not like that."_

_"The council does not have a say in this."_

_"They want you to form a political marriage."_

_"Marriage to Ava has it's advantages in court."_

_"But not the kind that council wants for you."_

_The King sighed, acknowledging it but not allowing it to rule him. "I'm going to marry her anyways, Rath. I simply cannot have it otherwise."_

_"Oh __that__ I don't doubt." He smiled. Zan was never happier than when he was in Ava's presence. Rath didn't want to rain on Zan's parade by mentioning the rumors floating around the court about Ava's influence upon him… or her family's hinted opposition to this all but announced alliance. "How does your sister feel?"_

_"Vilandra loves Ava," he said with a quiet smile. "She already sees her as her sister. If only can I see you so happy."_

_"I would love to have Ava as my sister," he replied quite easily._

_Zan shook his head at his friend. "Vilandra has been asking about you lately? Are you avoiding her?"_

_Rath shook his head. "I try to stay away from the princess' court."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's…" he couldn't really tell his king the real reason. Being near the royal make him want things he has no business wanting. "I make her ladies nerves."_

_The king laughed. _

The world around Isabel and Michael turned purple:_ He rushed down the hall, his heart beating erratically. He hadn't meant to come here, to see her. He's been so successful in avoiding her for weeks now._

_"Wait, Rath," she called out. "Please wait!" she picked her skirt in a most unladylike manner and ran after him. "STOP!"_

_Training from long ago forced him to obey the command before he considered it too long. Too late did he realize the advantage he gave her. _

_She grabbed his arm before he could move again. "Don't leave."_

_"Your highness…"_

_"Vilandra," she corrected. "Why won't you call me Vilandra?"_

_"It's not proper," he admonished her then winced. "My apologies your highness, I did not mean to be disrespectful."_

_She stared at him in disbelief. "Why can't you just admit that you like me? What is so wrong about your having feeling for me and me having feeling for you?"_

_"It's not right," he said softly, believing every word of it. _

_"Not right?" she stared at him. "How can my love for you not be right?"_

_He flinched._

_"Does it scare you, Rath?" she asked, coming closer. "Does it scare you to know that I'm in love with you."_

_He flinched again, as if the words were physical blows launched at him. "Your Highness… Please, this isn't proper."_

_"Don't talk to me about proper," she said softly, pulling herself to her tiptoe. "I don't want to hear about being proper from you or with you." She pressed her lips against his and showed him her love._

Michael saw red for a moment before it bled to pink: _Rath would rather be facing a squad of enemy fires than be standing in the king's private office. He felt his heart jump as Zan glared at him over his shoulder as he stalked toward the window. Ava sat by her betrothed's desk, her eyes darting between the two friends calmly but she was twisting her betrothal ring on her hand viciously. She had known… she had known for two days now, since Rath had pulled her aside and confided in her. _

_"Do you have any idea what you're asking?" Zan asked through clinched teeth as he stared out the window. _

_"Yes," Rath answered quietly, awaiting judgment. Vilandra had wanted to be here, to stand beside him when Rath finally told Zan of their love… of his wishes as well as hers. But Rath had understood that this was between Zan and him… he had to face his friend and sovereign alone. _

_"She is a Princess, Rath. Her place is in a palace, within the court," Zan all but growled at the window, he didn't turn to face his friend. "You are First Commander of the Royal Division yes but you are still just a commoner."_

_Ava's gasp was soft but in the silent room it rang like a bell. Her eyes were wide with hurt and she turned to face Rath; she was hurting for him. They were alike in many ways, Rath and Ava; they were both outsiders in the world they inhabited. But Ava was nobility, treated like a commoner by Zan's court until her emergence as the king's chosen one, but she was nobility born. Rath was different; he was treated by the court as a nobility, privileges granted to him by his friendship with the king and his position as a brilliant military commander, but he didn't belong to any house, any court. No one said it but it was universal knowledge… Rath was a commoner. _

_But it was also general knowledge that Rath has been by Zan's side since before either one of them understood the responsibilities trusted upon them since birth: Zan would rule and Rath would protect. Zan was royalty, born to the court and nobility…a different world removed from the rest of society; a world that Vilandra lived and breathed in. Rath was a commoner, plucked off the streets on a chance meeting with the queen and placed under the court's care to one day serve the prince and future king; to be in the inner circles but never meant to be part of it. That was their place in life, they both understood it… until now._

_The silence in the room was so thick it threatened to choke Rath. He had prepared himself for this moment but now that it's here… To let Vilandra go? __Never__. He had been born to fight, trained to fight; to not fight for his heart was against everything that he was. "Love knows no rank, nor does it see the colors of our eyes, the seat that we sit at or the house we are born into."_

_Ava's eyes lit up with encouragement and Rath silently thanked her for her presence here. If nothing else, he knew that Ava would stand behind them._

_Zan still didn't turn to acknowledge him but he asked, "And if I forbid it?"_

_Rath had not been prepare for this… not in the least. Zan has always treated him like a brother, he had been so certain… "I love her. I will do as she bids me to. If she stand by your position, I will obey. But if she fights for us, I will fight beside her."_

_It was then that Zan turned, his eyes rolling skyward with annoyance. "You were suppose to say that you will fight for her no matter what; that's the proper answer to give. And it better be the one to come out of your mouth when the council objects to your alliance with my sister."_

_Startled (not to mention shocked), Rath merely stared wide-eyed._

_Now Zan was truly exasperated. "Did you really think I would object?" he crossed the room and touched Ava's shoulder, her beloved glazing up at her with adoration and pride. "Ava and I don't keep secrets from one another… and she's an exceptionally terrible liar when confronted." She blushed and jerked her shoulder to dislodge his hand in a pout. He laughed and bent to kiss her cheek before turning to his friend. "We'll stand by you come what may."_

_The enormity of it wasn't lost to Rath. _

Isabel gasped for breath but refused to let go, watching his face as they both tried to digest what they just saw.

"It's getting clearer and clearer," he muttered, the passion still clouding his mind but he was unable to shake the memories that had flooded in. And they were memories… they understood that now.

"We were meant to be," Isabel whispered, latching onto the one thing she needed him to keep in mind and simply stop fighting her. "We were together before and now… we are meant to be together Michael; it's destiny."

-&-&-&-

"Sweetie," Amy poked her head out the kitchen door and looked rather embarrassingly silly. "I think I may have burned dinner."

Tess tried, she really didn't try, to not even smile. "I said that I would make dinner, Mom."

"I know," she waved it off. "But I'm the mother here and I should be in the kitchen at least once a week to cook. It doesn't seem right that you're making all the meals all the time."

"I'm okay with it," Tess said getting up. "Besides, Maria and I find the arrangement to be a good one. You do provide us with a roof over our heads and food in the refrigerator… the least I can do is put it on the table."

"Oh don't give me that, young lady," Amy rolled her eyes and wondered how her little girls got so responsible under her care. "You girls work so hard at school, at your jobs, at _everything_… You guys are growing up too fast."

"Sometimes it feels like it's not fast enough," Tess murmured with a smile. "One day, I hope Maria and I can take care of you the way you've been taking care of us all our lives."

Amy felt her heart melt. "Honey, that's what love is all about. And you girls… I love you girls so much," she hugged her daughter to her hard, wishing not for the first time she could keep her little girls with her for always.

"Okay Mom, none of this mushy stuff."

"You're still grounded so if I want mushy, I get mushy."

Tess laughed just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"_I'll_ get it, you see if you can go salvage what's left of that chicken I was trying to make," Amy rolled her eyes and headed for the door as Tess laughed and vaulted to the kitchen. She was chuckling at herself when she opened the door. Surprised, Amy raised a questioning brow. "Hello."

"Good evening, Mrs. Harding," Max greeted politely and smiled gently at the woman that not an hour ago had threatened him bodily harm.

"Good evening," more amused than anything by this. "And what are you doing here?"

Squaring his shoulder, "I've come to ask your permission to take your daughter out tonight," he stopped her when she opened her mouth to speak. "I understand that she's still under solitary confinement but," he tiled his head and regarded her with a look of extreme gravity, "there's a star alignment tonight that only happens every hundred years or so… a hundred years, three days and fifteen hours to be precise… and it only stays in perfect alignment for sixteen hours. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I would like to share it with your daughter tonight."

Stunned stupid, Amy just stood there in the doorway staring at Max.

"Mom," Tess called as she came back into the living room, "I think I've saved the chicken but the green beans are goners. What did you do to…" she stopped herself when she saw Max. He slanted her a glanced that startled her before he turned back to face her mother.

Amy saw the look, the gentle but feverish glimpse of passion and possession, and hesitated. They were so young. It didn't seem possible for people so young to understand what love is and what that meant in life. But she saw it in Max's eyes, and when she turned to look at her daughter, she saw it in Tess' eyes. _"They're in love. Truly and completely in love."_ She couldn't deny that. And a part of her understood that Max and Tess weren't just your average, careless children; they were old souls that inhabited very young bodies, bodies that were driven by hormones but hearts that were driven by love.

"Mom?" Tess asked quietly.

"Did you want to go?" knowing Tess' love for the skies. It's been like that since she was a little girl, always watching the nightsky for some clue of her past… it was something Phillip always worried about but Amy had quietly allowed Tess to search her own way.

"I'd like to," Tess answered, her eyes bright with hope but she was cautious as she darted glances between the two, "But only if you're okay with it."

Amy turned back to Max, who was waiting politely on the doorsteps, his eyes never wavering as he awaited judgment. She sighed. It was hard to say no to Tess, even on the worst of days, the child has always been a model student, a polite and thoughtful child and a honest to god good soul. The punishment was more so Amy could keep an eye on her than anything else. A once in a lifetime opportunity to see something out of this world? "I guess star gazing is going to take some time. You get her home by one, you hear me?"

Max's smile was pure happiness and he nodded his head in solemn vow. "Yes ma'am."

Tess rushed to her mother's side and hugged her tightly for a moment. "Thank you, Mom."

Pressing a kiss to her crown of her daughter's head, "Be good and stay safe. No more visits to the hospital. My heart can't take it."

"I promise," she laughed and instinctively reached out for Max. He took her head an nodded his thanks to Mrs. Harding.

"One o'clock," Amy warned as she watched them practically skipped down the front path. "Not a minute later!" Tess turned and waved, her happiness lighting up the street all on its own. Amy sighed. _"Children grow up so fast these days."_

"I wasn't sure she'd say yes," Max admitted as he slide behind the wheel. "Your mother is one tough cookie."

"Yeah," Tess grinned and watched him as they pulled away. "I'm glad you came to get me. I wasn't sure how I was going to sneak away tonight to see the alignment."

He reached out and blindly, unerringly took her hand. "I figure being up front about it might work better for us this time around. I don't want your mother mad at me for stealing you away."

She laughed and closed her fingers around his. "I left Michael and Isabel together at the Valenti's. Do you think they'll watch the alignment?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Max answered as he drove carefully with one hand. "We all seem to be driven to… to _some_thing. A lot of what's happening to us seem to be centered around this alignment. Between Brody's visit from whatever invades his body when he's not looking, to our more frequent jolts of memory from… from whenever… it's all leading to this."

"Whatever this is," Tess couldn't help but add. She looked at Max's handsome face, "Are you afraid Max?"

"No," he answered honestly. His fingers tightened every so slightly. "I have you. And I know that Issy and Michael are safe. That's all I need. I'm not afraid."

A smile tugged at Tess' lips. "You do realize that you're kind of cheesy sometimes when you do that, right?"

He grinned. "I know but it doesn't change the fact that it's still true."

The laugh was infectious. "God Max, you're such a dork. But maybe that's why I love you."

Max held his breath, savoring the moment and the word that shot through him like lighting. And here he was thinking that his life couldn't really get better than this.

"I… um… I meant that… um…" she wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. Guys don't want to hear _that_ word; nothing can scare them off faster. _"You stupid idiot!!"_

Pulling off to the side of the road, Max reached over and pulled her close, lips closing over hers intently.

Red explosion: _Her eyes were wide with surprise and her mask fell from her slack hands. He placed a finger to his lips. "Shh…" he smiled and glanced at the closed door again. "I'm Zan."_

_"I know…" she whispered the response, her heart beating frantically in her throat. "I'm…"_

_"Avanita of the House of Satinee," he raised her hand to his lips, brushing it gently. "I know."_

_Ava's heart pounded harder. He was more beautiful up close than from beneath the balcony of the throne room. Everything about him glowed with power and demanded attention. The Crown Price of Antar… here… in front of her… holding her hand. Belatedly, she remembered her manners. Slipping her hand away, she dipped into a formal courtesy, rusty from never been used before, "Your highness."_

_Zan's hand froze and he stepped back cold. He didn't want to be acknowledged as such – there should be no rank. He was just a guy…introducing himself to a pretty girl, hoping that she could see beyond the uniform and title. _

_She looked up at him, confused and apprehension clouded her eyes. His silence was unnerving. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Call me Zan," he said._

_"What…"_

_"Call me Zan," he said again, his voice touched with a strangeness._

_Blushing a pink that was quite becoming on her fair face, she tentatively whispered, "Zan."_

_He smiled very un-prince-like and took a breath as if steeling himself for something powerful and beautiful. His life, this __true__ life, felt as if it was just about to begin. _

The burst of blue blinded them both: _Vilandra hurried by his side as Zan's long stride ate up the distance. The servants hurriedly backed away, giving the royals a wide berth. "How long?"_

_"Mother said that…"_

_"How long?" Zan snapped, not wanting a story just an answer._

_"An hour," she answered tearfully._

_He didn't respond to her fears as he usually did… his own swallowing him whole as he picked up his already rushed pace. He saw the courtiers follow them with anxious eyes. He angrily glance away but not before he saw a pair of gentle blue orbs full of sympathy and fear for him. He stopped. She was almost completely hidden by the wealth of silk and clinging to the walls but he would be able to find her in a crowd of thousands. _

_Vilandra outpaced him in no time. She turned and watched him. "Zan?" her confusion mirrored on the faces of the courtiers. _

_He was staring silently, his face a stoic mask that revealed nothing to the rest of the court. His pain seen only by her while he fought the urge to go to her. She had been staying away from him, knowing her place in court and fighting their attraction. He had respected her decision and reluctantly kept away for fear of bringing her unwanted pains; but now… now he needed her. He didn't say anything, waiting to see if she would come to him on her own – __wanting__ her to come to him on her own. Love is not love if not given freely. _

_Ava untangled herself from behind the other courtiers, knowing that they didn't know, didn't understand. There would be talk of course. She was a nobody, a shadow that clung to the walls of the court as was her place. The prince shouldn't even know of her existence; but he did. And seeing him thus… it broke her heart and she didn't care what the others would say about her. She went to him._

_The moment she moved, Zan's hand was held out to her. She clasped it quickly, ignoring the gasp of surprised behind her, and was pulled into his arms in one sweeping move. He pressed her close and breathed in the soft feminine scent that was uniquely hers and felt his heart slow a little, stealing his fears and devastation. It was then that he allowed himself to understand: his father was dying. _

Red rage poured through the peripheral: _He watched the frown touch her face putting a tiny wrinkle between her brows. She took a step closer, and rested her hands on Rath's arm. Zan clutched the curtains that hide him from others and swept the antechamber with his eyes; several soldiers whispered amongst themselves, their eyes watching their commander with the lady that King has all but proclaim his. _

_Ava seem oblivious of the whispers but Rath looked up, his dark glare silencing the men under his command as he turned away from Ava's touch._

_She followed him, unwilling to allow herself to be dismissed so easily._

_Zan's hand ached with wanting to storm out there and demand to know if the hushed rumors around his court is true, that Ava's heart belong to another… to Rath. He would never have believed it of his friend but… he could not bring himself to ignore it. The two fo them had been spending so much time together of late and Zan has been so busy with the court… Ava would be happier, safer with Rath; away from the glare of attention being seen on the king's arms would bring. She didn't seek attention, shielded herself from it the best she could… and she certainly had not be prepared for the harsh and ugliness hurled her way. She would be safer with Rath and if Zan was a better man, he would walk away and offer them his blessings. _

_But he wasn't a good man and he selfishly wanted her._

_Stepping back into the shadows, Zan allowed Rath and Ava to pass him._

_"Ava, this isn't right," Rath muttered as he slowed and turned to face her. _

_"Please Rath," Ava pleaded, her eyes wide and pained. "Do this for me. If you have ever loved…"_

_"Stop it," Rath cut in harshly. His made an angry slash with his hand and spotted something behind the curtains that lined the great hall. A quick assessing thought made its way through his mind. "Zan would not thank you for this."_

_"I'm doing this __for__ Zan," Ava whispered, her heart breaking inside. "He's too new to the political games; he need allies. Marrying a Princess would secure his throne and gain him enormous power among his contemporaries. Talk to him," she pleaded, "He loves you like a brother; he'll listen to you."_

_"He wants to marry __you__," Rath replied in no uncertain terms. _

_"In a perfect world, we may do as we please," she said quietly, facing away as she sadly touched the token of Zan's love pinned to her heart. "But this is __not__ a perfect world and his rule is __not__ as secure as some want to believe. If leaving him will protect him than I will leave for Kordara – away from the court – today, this hour if need be."_

_"He will never allow that," Rath said, putting himself where Ava will not see the tale-tail sign of her beloved, hiding and listening to this ridiculous conversation. And it was an absurd conversation, anyone with eyes can see where Zan's soul belongs. "If you run from him, he'll come after you."_

_"No he won't," Ava said with assurance, "I can make sure he doesn't."_

_"How?"_

_She looked sad, resigned, "Lord Klogge has asked me to marry him."_

_Scoffing, Rath gave her an extremely annoyed look. "You're not going to marry that fool. No one in their right minds would and your father would never allow it; we both know you would never disobey your father."_

_She bit her lip, "Then I will run… go far enough away that no one will find me."_

_Zan shook his head and stepped around the curtain, watching her with predatory eyes. "There's nowhere in this universe you can run that I won't come for you." He possessed her in that one gaze and promised her something beyond simple understanding. And in the moment, Zan had to wonder how he could have ever thought Ava would betray his love for her. _

_Rath rolled his eyes and grinned unabashedly at Ava. "Told you," then strode away. "Good luck," he said to Zan with a quick clap on the shoulder. _

_Stricken, she tried to back away from him. "Zan…your majesty…" How do you love without loving? How do you save someone that didn't want to be saved? _

_"You are mine," Zan replied, going to her, "As I am yours." He took her by the shoulder and pulled her to him, lifting her so that she saw only him, looked only into __his__ eyes. And he promised, "There will be no other for us, Ava. Always only you; always only us. Forever." He watched the words sink into her eyes, into her very soul; branding her as his. "It's destiny."_

Tess gasped and wretched herself away, panting for breath and some semblance understanding as her world righted itself again. What she saw was her, only it wasn't her. It was Max, but it wasn't Max. It was them… but not them… but it was… it was.

"I love you," Max said, already coming to terms with that fact and what they saw. He didn't even struggle with it as he could see Tess doing, because he didn't want to. "Always only us," he whispered, pulling her back into his arms. "It's destiny. I'm not going to fight it."

"Max," she whispered, holding onto him. "I'm scared."

"I know," he smiled and held on tighter, sending her his strength in his touch. "But I'm here; I'm always going to be here. And we're going to be all right – together." He kissed her softly, gently, tracing her lips with his as he comforted her. And the kiss grew a little more urgent, a little more possessive.

"We're going to miss the star alignment if we don't hurry," she whispered against his mouth but didn't make any effort to stop him as he eased himself against her, across her seat. Her hands dug into his skin, feeling the warm flesh beneath her fingers as she slipped them under his shirt.

"It can wait," he replied as he unhooked his seatbelt and climbed across the space between them, resting his weight against her as his mouth trailed warm kisses from cheek to neck. She was soft and delicate under him, and he was careful not to crush her as he committed the feel of her to memory, enjoying the curves of her body against his, as if she had been built for him alone. Then his touch grew more passionate, kissed her with increase fervor and he lifted her up to press against his arousal.

The shocking evidence of his desire awoke Tess from the dizzy whirlwind of her own passion. Her hands shook as she pressed them against his shoulders. "Max…" she hadn't expected the hitch in her voice but it affectively stopped him cold.

"What is it?" lifting his head to look down at her flushed face. "What's wrong?"

She stared at his beautiful face, heated with love and yearning, and didn't know what to say. "I… I love you and I want you but… but…"

Understanding came to him tinged with some regret even while he nodded his head and hushed her. "It's okay," letting his hips sink against hers for one more delicious moment before heaving himself off. "It'll all right."

"I'm sorry," she said frantically, "I want to but… but… I… I just…"

"It's all right," he said reassuringly as he climbed back into his seat, his breath a little uneven and his body aching for release but his mind was clear again and he pulled her close in comfort. "I'm not going to rush you," he whispered against her hair, "I can wait for you as long as you want me to," he promised as he stroked her back and waited for her to calm herself before easing her face up to look at her. He smiled as she searched his expression for signs of displeasure. "I love you."

Tess gave a tentative smile. "I love _you_."

He closed his eyes, held the words in his heart and took a breath. "That's all I need," he said quietly into the silence. When he opened his eyes, he was glowing with happiness. "Now, how about we look at the star alignment?" and started the car again.

-&-&-&-

As Cassius Three, also known as PX2042 on some planets and the red planet Antar by still others, move into position over the Western Hemisphere seen by the little planet known as Earth to form a perfect V shape with four other stars, Maxwell Evans and Teresa Harding, held hands and gaze through a telescope at the symbol of their forgotten past in the sky. The moment was perfect. Then they turned to one another and kissed, allowing a floodgate of memories, emotions and knowledge to tumble through so fast that it was a whirligig of confusion. But for once, neither of them cared nor paid any attention to it until it subsided to just the two of them… here… now… together. As it was meant to be.

And on the outcrop cliff overlooking Magree Road, Michael Guerin and Isabel Evans stared at the starry night sky, no longer fighting their fears and emotions. They were silent, neither one willing or needing to speak as the stars came together, unseen by their naked eyes. And as Cassius Three aligned itself carefully in space, Isabel turned and pressed herself to Michael's side, her hand slipping into his as she willed him to turn to her, to allow her inside that armored shell forged by years alone. For once, Michael conceded and turned to her, draping one arm over her shoulders and allowing her into his embrace with the ease of an old lover. She pressed her luck and kissed him, soft and gentle, undemanding but for the need the blossomed inside of her. He didn't fight it, allowing the storm of images that invaded him to pass before leaning into the kiss, taking possession of it in a manner that should have appalled him had he been thinking straight. Isabel climbed onto him, letting herself be overcome by his touch. And as he eased her down across the warm stone baked by the sun, her touch beckoning him forth, his mind brought up an imagine dreamt, of the two of them… right here… together. As it was meant to be.

_To be continued…_

Too much? Did I cross the line? Thoughts anyone?


	71. Linked

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe… where anything and everything goes.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Alex says good-bye, Maria decide to take action and foursome try to relax into their roles.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** The flashbacks seem to be a popular thing… plus I really love writing them. So I'm just going to throw them around like glitter from now on. Tell me when they start to get annoying.

**Chapter 71 - Linked**

* * *

The doorbell was ringing annoyingly frequent and loudly, inciting grumblings from first Kyle then Michael, both having been covered liberally from head to toe in a rather lovely shade of taupe – a color Amy Harding had picked out for the new addition to the house – thanks to a faulty paint spray gun. Neither of them wanted to track across the house to get the door but the visitor was becoming rather insistent.

"Damn it," Kyle muttered and put his paint roller down with a grumble.

"Shoes!" Michael warned as Kyle yanked the inside door open, leaving handprint on the brass knob. He made a face at his painting buddy and wondered again how he got talked into doing this the 'stupid human way.'

"Double damn!" Kyle bite out as he toed his paint splattered shoes off and grabbed the turpentine rag off the newspaper they had put down by the door. "Why is it that I can't ever seem to do this whole home improvement stuff without creating more problems?"

"Practice," Michael replied with a quick grin and nodded this chin toward the still ringing doorbell. "Holler if there's trouble… or Jehovah's Witnesses. I like putting the fear of god in those guys."

"You're a sick puppy," Kyle said over his shoulder and headed in with a grin.

"Hey, we get our jollies where we can," Michael yelled back with a quick laugh.

Kyle shook his head and got the door, just in time to almost get pounded in the face. "HEY!"

"Oh, sorry," Alex grinned and held up a bag. "I brought pie."

"That's why you were so anxious to get in?" Kyle rolled his eyes and ushered his guest in. "Dude, we thought you were the FBI or something."

"Which is why you rushed to open the door," Alex smiled and opened the refrigerator. "Okay, seriously guys… I know that bachelor life is suppose to be this cool and glamorous thing but come on… there isn't even milk in here."

"We used it on the French toast this morning," Kyle informed him as he got bottles of water out of the freezer. "Michael cooks."

"Um…" Alex made a mental note and followed Kyle to the back.

"Alex is here," Kyle replied then made a face. Half of Michael's wall is already done. "You cheated!"

"I could but I didn't have to," Michael said pleasantly as he greeted Alex with a quick nod and took the offered water with his semi-cleaner hand. "You just _really_ suck at this."

"Well, someone is certainly in a fantastic mood this morning," Alex commented as he checked out the almost completely addition. Besides the unpainted walls and door frame, it was pretty much completed. Double bolts had been placed on the exterior door and a metal security screen had been hung into place. "Over kill much?"

"Not really all things considering," Kyle sipped his water and picked up his roller again. "Michael and I decided that Dad would take this room and Michael will move into his old one. This way if Dad's working late, he can come in through the back instead of stomping through the house and waking everyone up. Michael even redid the bathroom to make this the master bedroom," he pointed to another door. "No closet though."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I said I'd build one later."

"I know," Kyle held up his hands defensively. "I wasn't complaining."

Alex chuckled and opened up the windows. "So when does he move in?"

"As soon as the paint dries in this place. Him and Mrs. Harding are out picking up new furniture for the place," Kyle grimaced, "I think she mentioned that his bed was too small."

"Don't go there," Michael warned with a grin before turning to Alex. "Sheriff says that his old full size would work fine for me." He had accepted it without a murmur of protest even though he had gotten a nice settlement from the state welfare services over his abuse case and the social security money from Hank's death, not to mention that unforeseen life insurance money that Hank had left to him. He was feeling too good about life to put up much fuss right now.

"You are awfully chipper today," Alex commented with a grin as he exchanged amused glances with Kyle, who wasn't doing a very good job hiding the fact that he found Michael's good mood to be a source of great humor.

"He's been like this for three days now," Kyle informed him, "Ever since Isabel came over and they had a knock down, drag out fight." He smirked and pointed the roller at Michael. "Dad said that Isabel was really wailing on him."

"Seriously?" Alex glanced at Michael, who shrugged carelessly and couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face. "I'm going to guess that it was all foreplay."

Michael said nothing; it was just wiser that way.

Kyle and Alex laughed.

"What's up Alex? What brings you to Casa de la Valenti," Michael asked finishing his side of the wall and eyeing Kyle's with a frown. "You want to hurry it up? I would prefer that the room be done by the time Mrs. Harding comes back with the new bed… I don't want to be around when she and your dad decide to 'try' it out."

"Eww… stop!" Kyle flicking paint at Michael.

Michael snickered in response.

"Well," Alex rolled his eyes, wondering if the two of them realized how brother-like they were acting now, "as much as fun as it is to watch Kyle turn that lovely shade of green," he grinned at a glaring Kyle, it really was too easy, "I actually just dropped by to say hi and goodbye."

"What?" Michael frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving town," Alex replied taking his hand off the still wet window sill. "Oh damn," eyeing the smudged print. "Um… sorry."

Waving a hand over the sill to fix the paint, he caught the turpentine rag as it was flung through the air. "Where are you going?"

"Switzerland," Alex explained, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Oh my god…"

"God has got nothing to do with that stuff," Kyle handed him water. "And my dad thought it'd be a little more realistic if we had the stuff around, in case city inspectors decided to drop by unexpectedly."

"Oi… my lungs," Alex shook his head and threw the rag away. He decided that now wasn't a good time to mention chemicals and the links to cancer; he doubt that it would be appreciated. "I got a phone call from an exchange program I applied to, one on super computers and the study of encryption systems. Apparently one of their applicants dropped out of the program and they now have an opening… I'm taking it."

"Switzerland?" Kyle asked dubiously. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it's an excellent idea," Alex replied as he walked around the room again trying not to gag at the chemical smell of the place. "It's an excellent opportunity to see the world and learn something and…"

"And?" Michael asked when Alex's pause lasted a little too long.

Hesitating a moment, Alex decided that keeping a secret from these guys weren't in his best interest. _"And god only knows what Michael will do to me if I do something stupid… without consulting him first."_ Wiping his hands on his jeans, "There's a computer at the university that I'm staying at in Switzerland that has a decoding sequence program… best in the world. It's probably our best chance in decoding the metal notebook you found in the Bio-Dome."

"What notebook?" Kyle asked.

Turning to Kyle, "Oh yeah," Michael snapped his finger as if something just hit him, "I should have told you about that but what with being kidnapped and committing homicide…well, it kind of slipped my mind."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated at the moment, Michael," Kyle groused as he as stared at Alex. "What notebook and what's it about?" He was obviously interested and concerned. Of course, now a days, everything that concerns Michael concerned him.

"A metal notebook that Michael found at the Bio-Dome… a little tiny trip we took when stuff came up and… well, let's just say we can add B&E, theft and other assortment of felonies to Michael's impressive list of crimes. The book's got weird alien writings that nobody understands, which is where the encryption program is going to come in, and there's a page in there detailing what the four of them look like… _now_. And that thing has to be at least fifty years old." Alex flinched slightly realizing that he just gave something away. He wondered for half a second if it would go unnoticed.

Michael wasn't slow on the uptake. "How'd you know that?"

Playing dumb, "Know what?"

"That it was fifty years old? How'd you know?" Michael frowned to let him know that he was _not_ going to put up with bull from him right now. The chipper Michael has gave away to _The Champion_. There was no game playing where _this_ is concerned. He didn't take risks where his friends are concerned. His own life, on the other hand…

Sighing with resignation, "I broke off a piece on the back cover and sent it to the university to have it carbon dated. It came back last week."

"And you didn't tell me sooner because…"

"It wasn't anything you didn't already know… or at least suspected."

"You should have told me," Michael pointed out reasonably.

"Probably," Alex agreed.

There was a long silence as Michael nodded his head and digested this. He came up to Alex and met him eye-to-eye. There was something there, in Alex's brown eyes that Michael understood and trusted, something he seldom if ever do with anyone else but his own. Alex was more than just a friend, he needed to be treated as one. "How long are you going to be away?"

"It's a summer program, I'll be back early to mid August," Alex informed him in that same business tone as Kyle watched the exchange like a spectator at a tennis match.

"What just happened?" Kyle asked, lost in all this.

Nodding again, Michael took Alex's hand. "Keep in touch and be careful."

"I will," Alex gripped Michael's firm handshake. "And watch out for the others."

"Always do," Michael replied. "Thank you."

"Not yet," Alex said with a smile then blurted out a secret before he could stop himself, "Liz is going to work on Congresswoman Andrea Whitaker's grassroots campaign this summer over in Santa Fe. She spotted her and Courtney Hutchins talking the day of the carnival and watched them walk away together; neither of them looked happy. There's something there, we're just not sure what yet."

That was followed by a long silence. Kyle held his breath as he watched Michael take it in. Not good; this is seriously not good.

"Where is Liz now?" Michael finally asked.

"Santa Fe, internship program with the county campaign headquarters," Alex shook his head. "I try to talk her out of it but…"

"She's pissed that Courtney used her and her family to get to us," Michael understood that even if he was pissed at Liz right now; betrayal burned like nothing else in the world. A quick glance at Kyle hold him that they both understood it only too well. If Liz was in Santa Fe already, there was very little he could do about it. "She's taking precautions right?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "As much as she knows how."

"I'll have Isabel check in on her every once in awhile. Keep in touch and keep us informed, okay? Tell her to get the hell out dodge if she gets made."

"Trust me, I will." Nodding his head, Alex took his leave, motioning for Kyle to follow him. There was something else he needed to tell the younger Valenti before he leaves.

Kyle took the hint as Michael was distracted by the new piece of information and was probably busy fitting it into the rest of the smorgasbord of problems in his head. "I'll walk you out," he said, following Alex to the door. "Michael… you better finish that wall for me. I hate painting anyways."

"Sure," Michael murmured as he ran though his thoughts.

Alex waiting until they were almost at the front door and well away from Michael's usually sharp hearing. "Watch out for him."

"Michael would never do anything to hurt me," Kyle said, surprised at Alex.

Making an annoyed noise, "I said watch out _for_ him, not for him." He blinked realizing how that sounded then shook his head to dismiss it. "Things are coming at him from all sides now and I don't want to see him get crushed in the middle of it all."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to Michael or the others," Kyle promised quietly as they met on common ground for the first time. Kyle didn't know Alex Whitman well, never hung around the same crowd or had any kind of real interaction but they were on the same side of this threat matrix and that meant something. They were linked together now and everyone needed to be strong. "Hurry back with good news, okay? And for god sakes, take care of yourself."

"Will do," Alex gave a mocking solute and opened the front door. "See you later Kyle."

Closing the door, Kyle smiled. Life never ceased to surprise him.

-&-&-&-

"Why do you need four dozen hotdogs?" Maria peered into the shopping cart and wrinkled her brows.

"Didn't you get my invitation?" Kyle asked, concern clearly written across his already frazzled face. "I dropped it off at your house and…"

"I got the invitation," Maria shook her head at him and ruffling through the cart, "I was asking because this is way too much food for the number of people you're having."

"Have you seen the way Michael and I eat?" he asked putting hotdog and hamburger buns in without thought, "I'm almost afraid this isn't going to be enough."

"Never fear, Tess will be there," Maria replied with a grin as she pulled out her shopping list in Tess' precise and careful handwriting. "She's pretty much making everything under the sun she's so excited. I hope you guys like pies and potato salads, she's making enough for an army." She frowned and looked at her list again. "I'm still missing apples and baking powder. What'd you have left?"

"Three pounds of beef," he wrinkled his nose. "Michael says we have to cook it on the grill for real."

"Ruins the taste if you don't," Maria added with a nod of understanding, "We learn that the hard way a long time ago."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah, we were surprised too." She shook her head and added a bag of mint cookies to the pile. "You have no idea how many hamburgers we ruined trying to figure it out. Gross," she shuddered then jumped when Kyle's arms were suddenly around her. "Hey, what are you…" the rest of the question was muffled by a quick kiss as Kyle backed her into the cart. Not sure how to react, she didn't react at all.

Kyle turned his head when he finally withdrew, a little out of breath and blushing like crazy but his senses still on high alert. It took him three tries to get the word "Sorry" out without sounding like a bullfrog.

"Um… that's okay," a little unsure as to… "What was that all about?"

"Gruesome Twosome," he muttered, "They're worse than the paparazzi." He tilted his head and checked the end of the aisle again. "I think they're gone now."

"Oh," not sure how she was suppose to react.

"What?" Kyle asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "We're suppose to keep up the rouse that we're together now… and that Isabel is pissed at us because of it. I mean, she hasn't exactly thrown you and Tess a welcome party when you came into town. The fact that Max is completely gaga over your sister seem to have fueled the rumor mills even more over Issy's dislike of the Harding sisters, intentional or not; this couldn't be working out better if we had put more details into it." He toss in a bag of chips and hoped to god Michael didn't inhale it like the last bag he got. Thinking it over, he tossed in another bag; better safe than sorry.

"Yeah," Maria smiled and faced the other side of the aisle, unwilling to admit that she was disappointed that it was all just an act.

Kyle took a silent breath and let it out slowly to calm his pounding heart. He prayed that he didn't embarrass himself even more than he already had with that _stupid_ rambling explanation as to why he kissed her. Yeah, he had kissed Maria to throw the Gruesome Twosome off but he hadn't expected the jolt of excitement that rush through his system at the kiss. Everything had gotten so complicated recently and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up this whole 'pretend' thing. _"God, this would be so much easier if Issy actually hated us and if Maria and I were actually dating."_

"Don't forget onions," Maria reminded him as they walked down the produce section together. She told herself that she wanted to make sure Kyle got everything for the picnic and _not_ because she was working up the courage to do something really, _really_, _really_ stupid. Then again, that's never stopped her before.

"Is that a good idea?" Kyle asked even as he picked up some, "We're all suppose to be talking and stuff. White or yellow?"

"White," Maria suggested as she leaned close to reach around him and chose an especially round one, "they're sweeter than yellows. And trust me, you'll want onions."

"Why?" he asked trying to ignore the tingling sensation from where Maria had brushed against him.

"Ever been hit by a mini tornado?"

"No."

"You will if you show up at a barbeque picnic with Tess _without_ onions for her hamburger."

"Seriously?" he couldn't picture it.

"Seriously," she answered quite so, then grabbed three economy sized bottles of Tabasco sauce. "Don't forget these," putting them in Kyle's cart.

"Do they do that a lot?"

"Yeah," she nodded and deliberately brushed against him again as she grabbed salad dressing they didn't need. She'll drop it off again when they closer to the check out stands. "Tess says that her taste buds seems to have been dulled or something, everything tastes bland to her, Michael too."

"Really?" intrigued by the information, trying to ignore the shiver of awareness that flashed through his body every time Maria touched him however innocent it was. Clearing his throat, "I wonder why? Do you think it has anything to do with them being… um… er…" even after weeks of knowing, he still hasn't gotten use to _not_ talking about it in terms that weren't going to get him locked up in a padded room.

"Czechoslovakian?"

That was out of the blue. "What?"

"Czechoslovakian," she repeated quite calmly, like she hadn't completely lost her mind… and lost Kyle in the last three seconds. "They. Are. _Czechoslovakian_."

Finally catching on, "Ohh…." He nodded his head and grinned. "That's pretty clever."

"I thought so," Maria laughed and picked up some fat grapes as she passed the stand. It would be a nice sweet after dinner palette cleanser… before they dug into Tess' pies. Yum… "So how did your mom react when you gave her the invite?"

"I didn't," Kyle said with a rather embarrassed grin. "I dropped hers off at the front desk of the inn. Thought it was a little safer not to meet up with her alone and without you or Michael as my shield."

"Is the big, bad captain of the football team afraid of his mommy?"

The smile slipped from Kyle's face. "No, just afraid of my own reactions to the woman that was _suppose_ to be my mother but ran out because she didn't _want_ to be." He still wondered at odd moments how his life might have been if his mo… if Darlene had stayed and was someone like… like… He sighed. Someone like Amy Harding.

"Kyle," Maria's soft hand touched his arm and she turned to him with sincere chocolate eyes that spelled a world of trouble for his heart, "I'm sorry."

He tried to smile, he really did but it couldn't quite reach his eyes.

Because Maria was one of those individuals that more often than not followed their hearts instead of their logical brains, she reached over and wrapped her arms around him, gently pressing herself to his body, conveying the wealth of sympathy she had for his pains. And because Kyle so seldom shared his anger and pains with anyone but his father – and more recently Michael – he couldn't bring himself reject what was offered so freely; he put his arms around her and held her close.

They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat delicately.

Maria turned her head and almost groaned out loud.

Kyle just blinked at having the moment interrupted.

"Seriously guys…" Isabel rolled her eyes then check the area.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked, also subtly checking the area for eavesdropping people. "I thought you shop in that rich people market on the other side of town."

"Talk about reverse snobbery," Isabel muttered and nodded her head to let them know that all is cleared. "Max and I got your message for the other day. It's going to look suspicious if Max and I suddenly starts to communicate with Alex and Liz, can you be our go between? I don't particularly care how you want to spin it."

Nodding his head, Kyle sighed, "Yeah, we've gotten two emails from Alex already since he landed. He's having a great time so far, by the way. He'll keep us updated as to Liz's moments; she still doesn't know that the rest of us know what she's up to."

Isabel made a face. "I still can't believe…"

"Just roll with it," Maria advised quietly, "I'll keep an eye on her as well. Liz and I have gotten close enough that I can monitor it from my end and not throw up any red flags." She mentally made a note to chew out Liz later for her boneheaded idea.

"Keep it clean," Isabel reminded them, "Who knows if Big Brother is watching?"

Kyle winced. "No word from the… um… the…"

"Czechoslovakian uncles," Maria supplied again. "We haven't heard from them yet."

Raising a finely sculptured brow, "Um… yeah, we haven't heard from our Czechoslovakian _uncles_ either." She laughed silently and shook her head. The absurdity of it wasn't lost to her. A slight movement caught her opened mind as she schooled her features quickly, "And keep your sister away from my brother; he doesn't need the distraction!"

Kyle blink. "What?"

Thank goodness Maria wasn't so slow, "Well if your brother wasn't panting after my little sister…"

"Oh right," Isabel scoffed, "as if he couldn't get any girl in the school he wants."

"Except for my sister," Maria was good at the bitchy girl thing… it was easy to bring out the protective sister thing in her.

"Whatever!" flipping her hair in that perfectly haughty way, she managed to wink at Maria before she stomped off. The play-acting was actually getting pretty fun now… she wondered if there was a career in acting for her in the future.

Maria swallowed the bubble of laughter and sighed dramatically and headed off in the opposite direction, just in time to see the Gruesome Twosome make their escape from the scene. Oh, it was too delicious to speak of.

Kyle sighed and shrugged. This was getting ridiculous.

-&-&-&-

Michael ducked his head and coughed to hide his laughter. Tess elbowed him hard in the side to get him to stop. Maria rolled her eyes and pretended not to see… it was better that way. Kyle blanched and turned his head quickly with a sigh.

Kristina watched everything with big round eyes and one hand clutching the tail of Michael's tee-shirt like her little life depended upon it. She was sucking her thumb and watching the fire encased grill with apprehension. "Fire is bad."

"Not when it's cooking your meal, kid," Michael replied flipping a burger like a pro. "Kyle, bring some more hotdogs."

"How many of those are you guys planning to eat?" Maria asked and cringed. She moved further away from the checkered picnic table and closer to the others surrounding the grill. "Does she have to do that?"

"Who?" Kyle muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he opened the hotdog package with his teeth and dropped half dozen of them onto the open space on the grill. "Your mother or mine?"

"Stop it you guys," Tess murmured as she peeled slices of cheese onto the sizzling hamburgers.

"What?" Michael took a sip of soda Kristina was diligently holding out to him and then handed it back to the little girl, "_We_ aren't the ones acting like teenagers here." He chuckled and glanced over his shoulders at the scowling Darlene and the smug Amy glaring at one another while Jim Valenti looked decisively uncomfortable sitting between the two hissing women. "I think someone might want to rescue Jim before he does something stupid."

"Like?" Maria asked with a sigh.

"Like try to be reasonable in the middle of a cat fight," Michael shrugged his shoulders and motion for Tess to give him the buns. "Who wants heated buns?" he called out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I do!" Amy answered cheerfully.

"Um… sure," Jim said as he tried to get up and help the kids.

"Here, let me. Ketchup only, no pickle or onions, right?" Darlene offered as she got up and walked to the grill, remembering too late who was working it. She tried her best to ignore the prickling sensation of fear when he swung those dark eyes at her. Darlene didn't understand why her own daughter seem so attached to the hooligan. "Kristina, why don't you come sit with mommy?"

Pulling out her thumb with a loud pop, Kristina shook her head. "No."

"Kristina…" she warned.

"No," was the answer in a much more stubborn tone.

"Honey, you need to…"

"She's fine where she is," Michael interjected without ever turning to face her, motioning for Tess to get him another plate. "Just leave her be and deal with what you really came here to deal with. You're the one that wanted this, remember?"

Tess didn't turn to look at the woman; in fact, she's steadily looked the other way and refused to attempt to engage in conversation. It was just easier not to say anything that way. "I'll get more patties," she said and scurried away. What was going on there wasn't going to end well… for Darlene. Michael wasn't cruel or mean but he can be if threatened… or if you threaten people he cared about; and Michael cared a lot about the Valentis, even if he won't articulate it. Michael always took care of his own. It was nice to see him like this, like he use to be…

_The stick came down hard, tapping her on the shoulder with enough force to make her cry out. It was definitely going to leave a bruise… which means she'll have to attempt to hide it from her father… again. Proper young ladies were __not__ raised to understand the use of a weapon._

_"You're not concentrating," Rath reprimanded as he pulled up his attack.  
He frowned at her, dark eyes deepening with concern._

_"I'm tired," Ava replied, planting her pole down with a sigh, using it to support her rubbery legs, and rubbed the sore spot with her free hand. "Not all of us are cut out to fight. Why do I even need to learn this?"_

_"Everyone needs to learn to defend themselves, it's common sense," he replied resting his weapon against the wall and coming over to her with a sigh. Brushing the long braids to the side, he gently worked the knotted muscles on her shoulders with his powerful hands, warning her sternly, "Your last defense is __you__ and you alone; which means you're going to have to learn to fight back effectively."_

_"Why?" Ava asked as she leaned back against him. Rath was one of the few people in court that spoke to her with kindness and frequency; the two of them tended to circle the outer rims of the court. She'd even begun to consider him a friend… especially after that incident with the punch. "Who would want to hurt __me__?"_

_"Any number of people. The court isn't without its own dangers."_

_"But I'm nobody," she reminded him with a smile that merely convey the truth._

_"Too many people saw you with the prince at the Ambassador's Ball."_

_Ave blushed despite herself, "There was at least a thousand dignitaries and even more nobility and service men there that night, add to that is the fact that we were all wearing masks."_

_"Except when you left the library… together." _

_She gasped. _

_"If I saw the two of you in that crowd, there's great probability that someone else might have as well."_

_"But I'm… I'm no one."_

_"You're no one until the Crown Prince notices you," he turned her around and made her look at him with stern eyes. "I can only protect you to an extent… the rest is up to you. Have a care, there are jealous eyes watching."_

Tess shuddered as the foreign image faded and locked in her mind as a permanent fixture. Pieces of a life that wasn't her but still part of her were surfacing with increase frequency and on its own accord in the recent week, just after the star alignment that had tilted her world off its axis. She was almost use to it now, though some of them still caught her off guard.

"You all right?" Michael whispered softly, watching Tess' eyes come back into focus. He recognized the look, he's seen it on Max's face every once in a while now… just as he was sure they saw it in his at odd times. "See anything?"

She smiled, grateful for the understanding. Tess shared everything with Maria these days, looping her sister into all that's been happening to her, but often times it would be a vain attempt to explain how it both shook her and reassured her to see some of the memories from another come back. But Michael understood, he understood probably better than Max could. She and Michael seem to connect without any effort on a level that was different that anything else; she and Michael were friends in another life and it translated to this one as well. Linking her arms through his, "I must have done something good in my past life to hang onto you in this one."

Michael frowned slightly at her. "Isn't that a song from _The Sound of Music_?"

Kyle's face reflected his disbelief. "You watched _The Sound of Music_?"

Maria elbowed Kyle out of the way. "Everyone has seen _The Sound of Music_. Isn't it like a Rain Day school requirement or something?"

"We're in New Mexico, Maria," Kyle reminded her, "The forecast for rain is slim to zip. We had – what? – three thunderstorms in the last year and only something like six inches of rain to date."

"I'm saying," Maria poked with a pinky finger, "everyone has watched that movie at some point or other in their life, Mr. Smarty-Pants," she laughed and instinctively leaned in to press a quick kiss lightly against the side of his neck. She walked away as if nothing had happened.

Michael moved barely in time to save the platter of hotdog buns from Kyle's limp hands. He smirked as he nudged Tess' and tilted his chin the stunned stupid Kyle's frozen figure. He brushed by her and whispered theatrically, "Looks like someone isn't pretending any more."

That shook Kyle out of his stupor. He glared at Michael. "Shut up."

"Are we playing pretend?" Kristina asked loudly to no one in particular. She looked from one face to the next to the next. "Are you hot?" she asked Kyle loudly before turning to Michael and Tess, "Kyle's face is all red."

Tess' giggle only helped to raise the temperature to Kyle's face and she scurried away quickly to avoid the foot aimed her way.

"If you point that foot at my sister one more time, I'm going to chop it off at the ankle," Maria warned sweetly and with a sincere smile as she passed him to get more food for the picnic table. "And try not to jump every time I touch you," she advised as she deliberately brushed her body against his, "you and I are in public and therefore must play the role assigned to us. Try to at least act like you have some vague interest in me." She smiled again and went back to the table with the readied food.

Kyle mentally counted to ten, then twenty and then got all the way to fifty before he trusted himself to clear his throat and speak. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

Michael laughed. It was a happy sound that sent Kristina into giggles of joy. Kyle rolled his eyes and carelessly picked up his half-sister, setting her on his shoulders using his head as her drink tray before moving to get more food. "Throw those onions onto the grill, I heard someone gets cranky if they don't have onions for their burger."

"She takes it with pickles and a slice of…" Michael's attention was suddenly caught by a flash of red just out of the corner of his eyes. "What the…"

"I invited myself over," Isabel announced as she walked casually over to Michael bumped him with her the tilt of her hip. "Which is something you should have done when you planned this," she gave Kyle a pointed look. "Significant others are suppose to be invited to events like this. Though I do thank you for the last minute phone call letting me know where you guys were going to be." Then without any warning, pulled Michael's head down and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Hi!" she greeted suddenly when she pulled away.

Michael stared stupidly at her.

_Rath felt the presence but didn't acknowledge it. It was easier to deal with himself when he did not deal with others. He needed time, needed time to think and formulate a plan to back away. He was good at plans… strategies made sense to him; emotions did not. _

_The air shifted and Rath braced himself for the change in the air. And he almost turned when a small missile collided with him. Soft hands suddenly reached around and turned his face, his hands never even got to the weapon holstered at his side._

_Her face – that stunningly beautiful face – suddenly appeared. Vilandar smiled wide than pulled his face down against hers until their lips met. And for a moment, he didn't know what to do. But she pulled back with a exuberate laugh. "Hi!"_

_He pried her off and glanced around the corridor. It was thankfully empty; completed devoid of people, even servants. "What are you doing?"_

_Vilandra didn't even look abashed. "I'm just saying hi properly."_

_"Properly? Properly?" he didn't know if he wanted to thoroughly thrush her for her reckless behavior… or thoroughly ravish her for her reckless behavior. "Are you insane? Anyone could have walked in and seen us."_

_"No one would have," she batted her eyes sweetly. "I made sure of it."_

_The warning at the tip of his tongue was forgotten. "What do you mean you made sure of it?" he was suddenly wary of the gleam in her eyes. Vilandra was dangerous when she set her mind to something. "What did you do?" The lack of servants was definitely making him nervous now. "Lonnie…"_

_She looked surprised. "You haven't called me that in…"_

_"I meant, Your Highness," he corrected hurriedly. He wanted to get out of there, go somewhere where there was people… so he wasn't tempted to do anything stupid. _

_"No, no," she laughed in delight, "You called me Lonnie. I haven't heard that in years," she threw herself into his arms and kissed his jaw despite his protest. "I love hearing it on your lips. Say it again," she teased with delight. "And don't bother looking for help, it's just you and me for now."_

_Rath, commander of the Royal Elite Division, nearly panicked. He could see a losing battle from a mile away and this… this was definitely going to be a losing battle. _

Suddenly feeling infinitely better, Kyle merely smile instead of snickering like he wanted to. Talking about getting hit with Cupid's arrow. Michael was definitely in for a topsy-turvy ride of his life.

"God," Max shook his head and made a sympathetic face at his best friend, "I hope I don't look like that every time Tess kisses me. That's just embarrassing."

"Really?" Tess commented as she came up behind him and placed her arms around his middle, "I think it's kind of sweet he gets all gooey when Isabel is around," then leaned up on tiptoes and pressed her lips against the base of Max's neck, making him shiver in reaction.

Max closed his eyes and inhaled.

_The scent of the garden filled his senses for a moment before the subtle perfume reached him. Zan closed his eyes and held out his hand, waiting for hers. As always, she never does what he expects her to. She hugged him suddenly from behind and kissed his neck shyly. Just her touch was enough. All the tension he held during the morning meeting bled away. "Thank you for meeting me."_

_Ava's hands suddenly flexed and then she let go, leaving him chilled for a moment as he turned. She watched him with a soft smile that __almost__ looked happy. "One can hardly ignore a summons from the Prince." She glanced around the private garden, her apprehension showing through by the twisting of her hands, already regretting her impulsiveness. When was she going to learn? "Did you need to see me for something?"_

_"Why do you do that?" he asked, a coldness creeping through him as he could almost see the growing distance between them. "Why do you always do that?"_

_She glanced down at her hand and quickly let them go. She was borderline scared and it was showing. "Do what?"_

_"Don't do this," he took her hands roughly into his and sat her down with more force than he intended. She didn't cling or pull away. You don't pull away from the prince. "I didn't summon you here. I asked if you would meet me. I asked because I wanted you to __want__ to see me. If you didn't want to come, the guard won't have forced you here."_

_That was debatable but she was silent on the subject and after a long moment, "I know," she answered and peeked up at him through long lashes, "I… I wanted to."_

_"Then why did you…" he stopped himself. He was use to getting his way and it showed. "Rath spoke to you, didn't he?" Her silence was more than enough answer. He mentally cursed his best friend even knowing Rath's good intentions and sat down by Ava; she must be terrified. The rumors would run amuck of course. Zan has always gotten what he wanted; and Ava was certainly in no position to say no to him. Rath had strongly advised him to leave the girl alone before her standing was in tatters and had come as close to begging as the prince has ever seen his friend, but Zan couldn't… he didn't want to. And he was use to getting his way. _

_"Is it true?" Ava asked quietly, timidly._

_"Is what true?" he wanted to know, taking her hand. She was shaking. He hated himself for being the cause of it. _

_She tried to pull her hand back and he won't let her. She tried to get up but he didn't want her to leave. She tried to say no when he kissed her but he wouldn't let her. And when he simply held her, she wept pitifully on his shoulder. If he followed his inclinations, he would break her heart. If he followed hers, she had the power to break his. And if he ignored everything outside of this garden, he would just make this so much worse…for her. But to let her go…to never see her again… He wasn't sure he was strong enough. He wanted her by his side. _

_"I can't," she whispered softly. Her voice shook with sorrow. _

_He wasn't surprised by her answer. "I know." He wasn't ignorant of what happens to the women he shows interest toward… or worse, when he did more than just showed interest. _

_"Please…" she looked so sad, so helplessly sad that he ached. "You're the prince and I'm… I can't do this to my family. And I don't want to do this to myself."_

_Something cold caught a hold of him and he couldn't breath. It wasn't an ache now… it was just pain; pain so blinding that for a moment he forgot how to breath. But he couldn't do __this__ to her knowing what it would cost her. And though he killed him to say it, "I'll stay away," he did it anyways._

_The silence was so long and so painful that Zan wanted to scream. Then she kissed him – one forceful, passionate kiss that left him wanting so much more – before she fled the garden with a muffled sob of despair. _

_He was right. His heart broke. _

"Where did you just go?" Tess asked softly as she peered up at him. She was worried and it showed in her soft eyes.

He took a breath and let it out slowly from between his lips and reached out for her. She slipped into his arms and rested her head against the space beneath his shoulder, a place just for her. "I was just remembering something."

"I hate those things," Michael commented then turned the hotdogs. "They're very distracting."

"What things?" Kyle asked, reaching up to steady Kristina. She was grabbing fistfuls of hair from Kyle's head. "What are you guys talking about?"

Maria rolled her eyes and glanced over at the 'adult' table that looked ready to turn into a cafeteria rumble any second. "You have got to keep up with the program, boy," she admonished and took his arm. Guiding him slowly on account of the small child sitting on his head, "I'll explain later. Let's go see about keeping our mothers from coming to blow. I'm not sure an incident like that is going to look too great for your dad."

"Oi," Kyle made a face. "Can you imagine if we have to call the cops?"

"It would definitely be the talk of the town." Maria laughed.

"I want cookie," Kristina stated.

"Not on my head," Kyle replied.

"After lunch," Maria amended, taking off with the two of them. She acknowledged with some regret that she was never going to fully understand what her sister was going through but she could at least help her in the only way she can. Turning, she yelled over her shoulders, "Talk amongst yourselves and don't let anything burn."

Tess smiled with adoration for the most wonderful person in the world. "I love my sister."

Max laughed and hugged Tess closer. "Me too."

_To be continued…_

**2****nd**** Author's Note**: That was weak, I'll admit it. Going to work on a better chapter now. I'll be on a family trip soon so the next chapter will probably be delayed.


	72. Limits

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is without malice. Please don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Somewhere…. Over the rainbow…

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Kyle reacts, Tess remembers Rath, Max shares a present and Whitaker takes a shine to the new intern.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** I'm having some trouble with this story now. The timeline is all off and I'm can't seem to make the story flow that way it use to. (sigh) I may end up taking a break for a while, if just to clear my head and re-read the story. But then again, I may be hit by a bolt of ideas next week and be at it again… who knows?!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 72 – Limits

* * *

Kristina screeched with laughter as she chased after Maria to the play area in the park; Kyle followed at much more slated pace. He had two bottles of water and a bag of low-sodium chips with him. Max had Tess' hand in his and seemed perfectly content to steer-away from the others to a big tree by the playground area with some homemade apple pie and his girl. Isabel and Michael were decided to distance themselves a bit away, whispering softly to one another as they settled between them one bottle of soda, a whole peach pie and two forks. Jim had taken the opportunity to see to some sweet potatoes wrapped in foil, threw them on the grill and was currently studiously cleaning everything else up. (The kids cooked over the hot grill, the least he could do was the clean up.)

It was just a nice lazy Saturday afternoon under the hot summer sun.

Well… except for the two glaring women sitting at the actual picnic table.

Amy and Darlene were currently waging a silent war of will and neither one was planning on losing to the other. Darlene understood her place was outside the little circle of family that Kyle and Jim have managed to build in the recent year but she'll be damned if she walked away with her tail tucked between her legs… especially to Amy Deluca.

"So Amy," Darlene said in a more than polite tone, "What are you doing these days? Did you ever continue that tie-dye business of yours you started in high school?"

Raising a brow and accepting the challenge issued, "Actually, I did and we've expanded into other accessories; it's a _family_ project now. And quite enjoyable I must say. My girls and I spend time together that way and I've gotten to become their mentor, friend and business partner that way. We're gotten so much closer because of it. Michael and Kyle comes over to help out sometimes with the heavy lifting. Such good boys, those two. Jim has been a terrific father to them both, always there when Kyle or Michael needs them." Amy smiled brightly at Darlene, allowing the hit to settle in quietly.

Darlene looked as if she had tasted something foul and paused for a moment in consideration. "You and Jim seem pretty friendly."

"Oh you know, two single parents, handful of kids; you get to know each other and help out when you can. It happens." Amy smiled in the same manner that Maria often did when confronting someone with a dirty little secret. "To be honest, it's been nice having someone around to help with the kids. It's _amazing_ how much of a difference it can make."

Darlene swallowed the nasty taste in her mouth again and fumed in silence.

_"Amy two, Darlene zip!"_ Amy grinned silently to herself as she brought up her soda cup to her lips. _"You wanna play, lady? Choose your opponents more wisely. Hardings don't lose to anyone!"_

"Hey guys," Jim sat down across from the two women, clueless of the silent battle having commenced in earnest now. "Those sweet potatoes should be done in half an hour. I've cleaned up most of the grill; did those locus also known as teenagers leave any pie for me?" he poked at the basket the girls had brought the desserts in.

Amy reached in and pulled a whole one out. "Pecan pie with extra cinnamon. Tess remembered," she grinned and sliced a quarter of it off for Jim. "She even made fresh cream for it."

"That girl is a god-send," Jim said picking up a fork then paused. He smiled rather mildly then chuckled, "I guess that's why Michael keeps calling her his angel."

Arching a brow, Amy turned and looked at the group across the way. This was the first she's heard of that particular nickname her baby girl has acquired. Though fitting as it is. "Michael better not have any weird ideas about my… what the heck am I even talking about? Max just about tattooed his name on Tess' arm. And by the way," she shook her head and jerked a thumb at Michael and Isabel under a tree. "When did _that_ happen?"

"Don't ask," Jim muttered around a forkful of pie, "They went to war one afternoon and came out the other side attached at the hip. Kyle just shrugged and congratulated Michael; I didn't want details."

Choking on her drink, Darlene goggled at them.

"What?" Amy rolled her eyes. "They're teenagers. If they weren't _trying_ to do something bad, I'd actually be concerned."

"Trying?" Darlene stared bugged eyed. "Trying? Children should be not _trying_ to do anything. How can you encourage such behavior? This is how you ended up pregnant right out of high school!"

Jim frowned and gave a warning growl, "Darlene…"

Amy snickered and waved the help off. "Umm… isn't Kyle the same age as Maria? In fact, I think Kyle is a few months older right? That means you were pregnant… just before graduation?" She did the math quickly in her head, "Two months at least, right? Kettle? Pot? Anyone?"

Jim spat fruit punch across the table.

"DAD?" Kyle ducked to avoid the returning swing he had been pushing. "You all right?"

"Fine, fine," Jim managed to choke out as he patted himself on the chest, glancing cautiously at the two women staring at him in surprised silence. "Just something down the wrong tube."

"You sure?" Michael asked as he came over, his dark eyes taking in the red face and the apprehensive look with a quick smirk. "Should you really be sitting here like this?" he asked quietly as he leaned closer. "Those nails might start scratching any second now." He snickered and patted Jim helpfully on the back… for which he received an elbow to the ribs for his trouble. "Oww… Didn't I just go through a child abuse case?"

"That was justified," Jim growled in return.

Michael chuckled and rubbed his stomach. "Look, all I'm saying is that…"

"KRISTINA!" Maria's feet made a thumping nose as her feet then knees hit sand. She made a mad scramble to get around the playground.

Kyle made it there first. "Kristina," he coaxed gently as he turned his sister over, having watched her sink gracelessly by the slide she had been playing on. "Kristina, are you all right?"

The little one whimpered her discomfort and reached for out for her brother, tugging on his sleeves until he enveloped her in his protective arms. Kristine buried herself into his shirt and shivered a little. "Cold."

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling good, honey?" Placing her hand on Kristina's forehead, Maria frowned. "She's got a fever and her skin feel clammy." Turning the girl's face toward her down, she checked the eyes and the tongue with a quick glance. Maria made an unpleasant noise and caught her mother's eyes. "I think the hospital would be a good idea."

"Let's take my car," Kyle said standing with the Kristina still in his arms. "Dad!"

"We'll follow," Jim replied as he reached for his keys. "Amy? Darlene?"

"I'll ride with Kristina," Darlene said as she rushed toward her children.

Jim turned, "Michael, can you..."

Michael looked torn. "I thought that maybe I should…"

"I'll clean up," Tess said shoving Michael toward the sheriff. "Go!" shaking her head at the stupidity of men. How can they think of such frivolous things at a time like this. "Mom, leaving me your keys. I'll follow when I'm done here."

"I'll take her," Max said as he followed Tess to the picnic area. "We'll be there soon."

"I'll go with Michael," Isabel announced as Michael hurried toward the sheriff's truck.

It took the time for Kyle to get to his car for it all to be decided and two minutes later, it was just Tess and Max cleaning up what was left of their afternoon lunch together. "You don't have to, you know. I can go on my own."

"I want to," Max said putting the lids on the Tupperware. "Besides being here for you," he flashed a smile at her that brought a blush to her pretty face, "I'm also doing this for Michael. He worries about you a lot; leaving you here alone would distract him. Me being here will give him some peace of mind so he can take care of the Valentis. They've been good to him."

"I wish he'd stop worrying about me," Tess putting the half eaten pie back into the box, "he's got enough on his plate without having to…" the checkered picnic table cloth blurred out of focus.

_"Are you all right?" Rath asked, his voice low over the din of the crowded hall. He moved to stand directly in front of her, shielding her from prying eyes. It was all he could do for her._

_She nodded, her expression hidden behind the veil of hair. She hadn't dare looked up since her arrival. If she hadn't promised to have tea in the garden with the loyal caretakers today… The sideway glances from the guards were enough to tell her that someone had seen her leave the palace too late the evening before. No one has outright said anything yet, but it was only a matter of time. "They're all talking about me, aren't they?" she asked unnecessarily, wishing her voice wasn't so pathetic._

_He didn't answer, he didn't need to. "You can't say that you didn't know this was coming."_

_There was no way to reply to that. "You were right, as you always are."_

_"Stop it," he replied, his eyes sharp with displeasure. "Show some spirit here, Ava. You mentally prepared yourself for it already. Now stand up straight and show these people why Zan took notice of you."_

_"You being here probably doesn't help," she murmured softly, still unable to raise her head. "They probably think that Zan sent you."_

_"And they would be wrong," Rath replied easily, with the old familiarity of a friend and took her elbow firmly. _

_Smiling her appreciation of his support, Ava allowed herself to be escorted down the endless corridor, ignoring the whispers and speculative looks, before she realized something. "Why aren't you in the battlements with the others? Aren't you suppose to be preparing for the commanders exam?" She hadn't dared to raise her head when it was about her but when it came to her friends… _

_Rath shrugged, his eyes sweeping the halls as was his usual mode. "Don't worry about it."_

_"Don't worry about it?" she glared up (she really hated being shorter than __everyone__ around her) at him and then dug her elbow into his side. "You're in line to become the King's Champion, __THE CHAMPION__," she whispered forcefully through the side of her mouth, "And instead of practicing with your fellow Elites and showing them just how qualified you are for the position, you decide you were going to walk me down the hall? What is wrong with you? Where are you priorities?"_

_"My priorities are pretty fine where they are, thank you very much," he grunted rubbing the sore spot. For such a delicate little thing, she certainly had sharp elbows. _

_"You're an idiot," she shoved him lightly aside and held her head up high in a defiant manner as she made her way toward the garden entrance. "And I'm fine, I can take care of myself. After all," she tossed a quick confident smile over her shoulder, the same smile that had first grabbed both Zan and Rath's attention, "I had an excellent teacher."_

"You all right?" Max asked, his hands coming to rest on Tess' shoulders. "You looked like you were somewhere else just now."

"I was," she sighed and rested her hip on the edge of the table. She glanced around the park, making sure they were alone – it's become habitual now; Michael would be proud. "More of those weird flashes of memories."

"More frequent then before?"

"Yeah and I'm not even sure what triggers them anymore," she shook her head and tried to smile, tired all of a sudden. "It use to be that it was only when you and I are… touching." She flashed him a quick grin which he returned, "Now… it's like watching flashbacks on an old TV show. You know what I mean?" His eyes answered her without any words. He understood all too well. "Same with you, huh?"

"Yeah," Max took her hands and looked down at their joint ones, taking strength just by that simple touch. "Most of them are of you or Rath… Michael… and Isabel."

Tess blinked, surprised by the response. "You called him Rath."

A long silence held, "In my head, in those dreams… Michael is Rath but not Rath. The same but different people, like he's got two personalities so similar that they might as well be one person and yet…"

"His life _here_ changed him? Is that a good description?"

Max considered it, "Yeah, that's a pretty good way of putting it." He sighed again and considered his thoughts for a moment. "I got something from the Elders a few days ago."

"Elders?"

"Our friends in DC," he clarified.

"Oh…" she swallowed her apprehension. "What did they send you?"

He tilted his head toward the car. "I'll show you. It's hard to explain."

Curious, because she's always been a little curious about their origins, Tess followed him. Popping the truck, Max dug through the array of bags cluttering the space. "Why do you…"

"Gym, basketball, emergency wear and an escape bag for Isabel, me and Michael. I've actually been meaning to ask you to pack one up and throw it in here. Just in case."

"Escape bag?"

"In case there ever came a day when we needed to run in a hurry." He looked at her with eyes dark with concern and serious intent. "If ever came a day when we are on the defensive and we need to run: we grab the bags, ditch the car and go underground. Michael and I worked it out years ago. Actually, Michael did. He's always been the one with the plans: backup plans and escape route plans. He's always been prepared for… anything."

Tess nodded and touched the backpack with Michael's initials stitched across the front. "Yeah, he's always been good with those; plans and things."

_"Come on," Rath tilted his head gently to the side and motioned her forward. "Don't drag your feet?"_

_"Why are you doing this again?" she asked as she ducked under the lifted foliage and moved passed him._

_"Because you are too naïve to be left alone," he replied with a fond grin. "And I'd rather not be the one Zan whines to when the two of you get caught by someone he doesn't want seeing you here."_

_"His highness does not whine."_

_"Oh yes he does," he laughed softly as he led the way. "You just don't know him well enough to know that yet . All that princely air is only a show for the court; he's really just a kid under all that."_

_"You should not talk so disrespectfully about the Crown Prince. They can have your head for that kind of talk."_

_Rath waved it off with a roll of his eyes, "Zan would be the first to agree with everything I say. Despite his lineage, he's a good guy." He glanced over his shoulder at her, "And if you ever tell him I said that, I'll make sure they never find your body."_

_Ava laughed, no longer afraid of the newly appointed Commander Rath's growls of warnings. The man was much more bark then bite as she's come to learn. "Did his highness ask you to bring me here?"_

_"No," he sighed, "I arranged this for him. He was losing patience with the foreign ministers today, went so far as to hint at an embargo regarding that incident with the raiders in the Fourth Sector. Everyone in the room just about keeled over. I thought a quick visit with you might lift his spirits so he doesn't accidentally cause an incident. He's been in a bad mood for days now," Rath lifted a brow in amusement, "Ever since you went to the Cetridian Seas for your holiday." He made a tisking sound with his tongue. "You didn't even say goodbye to him."_

_She stopped, her eyes on the soft ground._

_Knowing he stepped into something, "Ava…"_

_"He's better off not seeing me. It won't do him any good."_

_Silent for a moment, Rath knocked her lightly on the head. "You're an idiot. A cute idiot, yes; but an idiot nevertheless."_

_"Ow…"_

_"He likes you."_

_"I know that."_

_"He likes you a lot."_

_"Um…"_

_"In fact, he likes you so much that he's having a hard time concentrating on state affairs when he doesn't get to see you."_

_"I'm sure that's not…"_

_"Ask Larek if you don't believe me," Rath suggested lightly as he grabbed her arm. "Let's go. He's going to get about fifteen minutes to himself tonight. The delegates from the Oran Sector are here for a week. He's a busy prince and you'll get something close to five minutes of privacy before his bodyguards finds him again."_

_"How did he even manage to get away in the first place?"_

_"I arranged for it," Rath shrugged and gave her another tug on the arm. "Now come on."_

_"Arranged for it," she muttered under her breath, "I'll just bet."_

"You did it again," Max commented as he watched her face. "Where'd you go?"

"Rath was a good friend to you," Tess muttered as her thoughts cleared again, "to both of us."

"Yeah," nodding his head in agreement, not bothering to misunderstand her and feeling glad for it, then lifted the small felt bag he'd been looking for. "What do you make of this?" placing it into Tess' hands.

Curious beyond her own intentions, she undid the draw string and opened it carefully, as if expecting snakes to jump out at her from within. The items inside clicked sharply from the movements. Frowning, she lifted one. "Stones?"

"Four of them," he replied revealing the other three by upending the bag in his own hand. Dark in color, smooth and cool to the touch, they were just a little bigger than a flattened egg and carved on one side with a strange symbol he almost recognized. Again, the weird writing seems just beyond his understanding, taunting him with memories of books and manuscripts of the same. "They all have this weird wiggly thing."

"What does it mean? What do these things do?"

"I don't know."

"Was there a note? Some kind of instruction?"

Max took a breath and let it out slowly. "No, nothing but the rocks."

Concern was a mild word for what Tess was feeling. "They must have sent it to you for a reason, wanted you to have it."

"Yeah but why?"

She wished she had an answer for him, she really did.

"I hate this," tossing the rocks back into the bag and tossing the bag back into the truck. "I hate these stupid rule-less games they play with us. Like we're mice trapped in some elaborate maze and only _they_ can see the way we're running toward." He sighed and slammed the truck shut with one hand and reached for Tess with his other.

"Easy Tiger," Tess rested her forehead against the side of his neck, squeezing him a moment before letting go and allowing him to just hold her. "They haven't failed us so far… so let's put a little trust in them and see where this goes." But she quietly wonder how far their so-called 'guardians' will test their limit of blind acceptance.

"You trust too easy."

"And you, not enough."

"I trust _you_," he replied turning his head to press a kiss into her hair. She smelled of lavender and sunshine; the good stuff in life. He needed this. He needed her. It was better when he was with her. The bad stuff in life didn't hurt him as much, didn't worry him as much. "And I trust that as long as you, me, Michael and Issy are together, we'd be okay."

She smiled and squeezed him again. "I can live with that."

-&-&-&-

"I've got bad news and worse news."

Maria flinched. "Isn't it good news and bad news?"

Dr. Winchester shook his head slowly with grave concern. "In this case, I'm afraid not." He looked around the circle of faces, some he recognized and some he didn't. "Kristina's immune system seems to be shutting down. Her white counts have dropped to half where they were a week ago. She's running a low grade fever and her own body isn't fighting back. We're going to have to quarantine her."

Kyle sighed and reached instinctively for something. His heads closed around long fingers before he even realized it. Maria squeezed back and didn't say anything for once. There was a quiet swallow of apprehension before Kyle asked, "What else? You said there was even worse news." But in his heart, he already knew.

"We got the last batch of your test results back a while ago," Dr. Winchester replied quietly, regretfully. "While on the surface everything looked good, there were only four out of six HLA matches for the transplant. It's not enough for a good match. I'm sorry Kyle, but you're not a viable donor."

The silence that sat on them was horrible and painful. Michael was the first to recover, standing up and walking silently to Kyle, resting his hand on his foster brother's shoulder for a moment, lending his support. Isabel followed, resting her hand on Michael's arm, her presence felt but not enough to overwhelm the distraught Kyle. Maria simply sat stood there, her hand still tightly squeezing Kyle's as he took in the full meaning of what the doctor had said.

Jim gave himself a moment to watch his boy, to know that the man Kyle will be some day was a good one. "So what's next? Are you still searching the national database?"

"Yes," Dr. Winchester replied quietly, looking at Darlene with sympathetic eyes. "I assume that you'll want to contact your doctor in Dallas and began another search for a viable donor."

Darlene nodded, her eyes running along the scratched floor as if searching there for an answer to her problems. "Yes, yes… um… I'll call Dr. Landers and see if… he'll know what we should do next and…" she blinked, as if coming back to herself again. "Can I see her? Can I see my daughter?"

"Of course, follow me," the doctor nodded his head toward the door and watched as Darlene rushed out, never once glancing back at her troubled son.

"I thought it was divine retribution, you know," Kyle murmured softly, looking at his father, "When she showed up with a sick kid and no way to save her but me. Now I just think it's someone's cruel joke, showing me that kid, letting me get close then taking her away."

"You did what you can, son," Jim replied, his heart going out to his child, "That's all anyone can ask of you. We all have limits to what we can do in situations like this. You tried, you were willing… that's more than enough."

"Is it?" Kyle asked, his eyes cloudy with pain. Life wasn't fair… it was especially unfair to little Kristina.

"Battle's not over yet," Michael said softly, his will coming to play now that he sees where he's needed. "We've still got time."

"Fat lady definitely hasn't sung yet," Maria added with a quick encouraging smile. "So, let's not lose hope until we see some god awful costuming by the Viking society… no offense to any blonde Norwegians around here."

"I'm not Norwegian," Isabel replied coolly as she flipped a lock of sun-kissed hair over her shoulder. "But you're right, we're not done here yet." Since Michael was standing by Kyle, that meant the rest of them was as well. And if Maria is standing by Kyle… well, that just means that she was going to have to work something into a story for the rest of the school. She considered it a moment and glanced sideways at Kyle. "How about a rally?"

Kyle blinked. "A what?"

"A rally," Isabel replied and glanced at the more socially apt Maria. "Can we pull one off in a hurry? Get people aware, arrange for the hospital to come register people?"

Maria thought it through and nodded quickly. "You talk to the school about using the campus grounds and I'll get in touch with the hospital administration. The print shop on Main would probably donate some time and paper for posters, given the right incentives. A week, two tops."

"Whoa… whoa… whoa," Michael made a T sign with his hand. "Time out guys, what are you two babbling about?"

"A rally," Maria rolled her eyes, "At the school where we can get them involved and get people tested and registered and maybe… just maybe, someone else here might be a match?" she frowned at Michael. "How can you be dating the most popular girl in school and not know about these things?"

"Hey, I…"

"He's new at this whole boyfriend-obligation-thing," Isabel said teasingly, "But he'll get use to it." She turned and looked at Kyle. "Well? What do you think? Up for a little challenge, cowboy? And it's going to take a lot of work and you're going to have to put in some time for this… away from you football-loving buddies. What do you say?"

Kyle's eyes turned to Michael, who stared back steadily, ready to go to battle for him. Then he turned to look at Maria, whose clear eyes encouraged him as much with her smile as with the understanding from deep within; she knew what it was like to want to protect someone desperately. Then to his father, who didn't say a word but allowed him to walk this path on his own; Jim Valenti taught him the tools to be a good person and now he allowed him to fly solo. "Sky's the limit right? Let's do this!"

-&-&-&-

"Hello, campaign headquarters, how can I direct your call?" Liz ran her index finger down the long list of directory, ready to punch in the appropriate number for the right person to send the caller. "Donations? Let me send you to our volunteers department, they'll be able to help you better there. Just a moment."

"Hard at work, Lizzie?" Shane McKelley flashed his thousand watt campaign trail smile at the high-schooler and was disappointed to find that it still had no effect. Three weeks on the trail and he's only gotten some lukewarm smiles out of her when she wasn't running around the campaign office.

"As always," Liz looked up and smiled the best she could, hiding that fact that that too-handsome, too-smooth PR consultant made her nervous as hell. He was, in fact, almost as bad as the congresswoman.

"Underage, Shane," Andrea Whitaker reminded her favorite consulting staff, "Underage," she nudged the PR personnel on his way and offered Liz a quick smile. "Don't let him get to you, he's just a big flirt with eyes for the pretty girls. But he's as good as they come."

"I'm not bothered," Liz lied returning the smile while jolting down a note to herself about picking up the new leaflets that came in. "He's…. interesting."

She laughed in response to Liz's diplomatic take on Shane. "Well as long as he's not scaring you away. You've been a tremendous help around here and we appreciate it. How are you enjoying your first taste of politics?" Whitaker asked, unusually chatty this morning with someone other than the dozen people that usually run in and out of her campaign office with stuff for her to sign or more notes for her to look over. "Is it all you've anticipated?"

"It's a lot more work than I expected," Liz answered honestly. "I've pretty much been going non-stop since I get here everyday."

"And it's only going to get more intense as we get closer to election month."

"Really?" Liz frowned and chewed her lip gently. She wanted to stick around until the end of the campaign cycle, if nothing else then to research some of the people she's seen around the congresswoman.

"School?" Whitaker hazarded.

"Yeah, starts in late August."

"Where are you from again? Roswell?"

Liz was glad that she had looked down to picked up a dropped pen otherwise she'd never been able to react correctly. As it was, she blanched inwardly . "Yeah. Great memory."

"One of things that makes me a great congresswoman," Whitaker smiled and tapped her finger against her temple, "Got a memory like an elephant… which you need if you're dealing with these assholes on Capital Hill. Sharper than nail those guy and you've got to watch every step and every word that comes in and out. I've seen junior congressmen older than me leave the hill with track marks on their faces."

Laughing, Liz shook her head. "Dog eat dog world, huh?"

"Yeah but I love it," Andrea picked up a pen and whirled it neatly around one finger. "There's something really exciting about the challenges putting together a few words on a piece of paper and what it can do to lives on the streets around us."

"It's quite a… powerful position," Liz replied carefully, making sure to keep a smile on her face and her body as relaxed as she could while sitting on pins and needles. "You can do a lot of good there."

"Or cause a lot of damage," Andrea added with a sigh. "That's why we try to always get the right people elected."

"And that person is you, Congresswoman," the laughing men pressed a quick kiss to Congresswoman Whitaker's cheek and gave her thin shoulders a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"That's all right, Don," Andrea replied with a smile that was only partly successful in keeping the annoyance out of her tone. "Liz, this is Agent Donald Pierce… my… friend."

Blinking, Liz wrecked her mind wondering why the name Pierce was so familiar. It wasn't a terribly _uncommon_ name but still… The name left an echoing shiver of fear down her spine. "How do you do, Agent Pierce?"

"This is Liz Parker," Whitaker introduced with a smile, "Our favorite volunteer. She's staying with Allison Young in the boarding house while she works on the campaign. A real trooper, our little Liz here."

Liz smiled bravely, wondering how she can pull herself from this conversation without seeming rude. When was the damn phone going to ring already? It had been ringing off the hook all morning.

"A moment Congresswoman?" an intern called out. "It's Mr. Shelby."

"I'll be right back," Andrea said quickly. "A nice fat check may be on the other end of that phone."

"I'll just keep Little Miss Parker here company then," Pierce smiled and motioned her away before leaning in a little closer to Liz. "I don't know what you're up to Miss Parker but I suggest you stop," he turned and looked at Liz with dead cold blue eyes. "His majesty keeps his own counsel these days but it still my responsibly to _protect_ them, by any means necessary. There is a limit to what I will allow you and your _friends_, even if her highnesses vouch for you. Interfere and I will make sure you never endanger _them_ again." He reached over and touched Liz's arm, just above the wrist and pressed hard enough to hurt. "Go home."

Liz jumped at the darkness there and watched as Pierce walked away. Icy fingers crawled through her. _"Well, one thing has been answered: now I know where I've heard that name from."_

To be continued….

Thoughts?

* * *

Remnants


	73. Unusual Touches

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is done without malice or intention to benefit from the establishments. Please don't sue me. It would be a really short and funny thing to do.

**Timeline:** Somewhere…. Over the rainbow… where the sky is red and the water is purple.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Alex reaches out, Maria and Kyle crosses wires, Max contemplates a risky move and Michael warns Tess.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. I'm having some issues between holidays, work and just trying to find the right motivation and a good plot to work with. I think I've got some of it solves… which may not to a good thing. Anyways, onwards and forwards and I hope you guys are still enjoying it.

Merry Christmas everyone… (even though my story is stuck in the summer.)

**Warning: **I haven't had a chance to look this over so there may be some horrible mistakes. I'll try to correct in a few days. Just wanted to get it out now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 73 – Unusual Touches**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got mail," the computer chirped cheerfully much to Isabel's disgust. She was exhausted after a violently hot day of just running around town trying to get sponsors and approval for the planned rally. The last thing she wanted to do was check her emails and have to deal with whatever else can go wrong. On the other hand, she did give people her email address to get in contact with her about the rally…

Sighing, she dragged her sorry tired butt out of bed and went to her computer. "Why is it that whenever you want to nap, something comes up? It's like an unavoidable law of some kind." The email address surprised her… as did the content. "Alex? Why would he write to me?"

_"Making considerable progress. Will see you soon."_

"Yeah," she muttered as she shook her head, "That's not cryptic at all." She glanced at the phone next to her. "Why would Alex write to me? I thought he would be in contact with Michael or Maria." She blinked and wondered another moment. "Unless something's happened and he thinks that writing to _them_ isn't safe. But why won't he get in contact by phone if he thinks that something is happening?" She made a face. "Or maybe he's just messing with my head?" then dismissed the thought immediately. Alex Whitman is not _that_ kind of guy.

"ISABEL! DINNER!!!"

Startled by her mother's voice, Isabel jumped and hit the delete key… not sure why she thought she needed to hide something that simple from her mother. It's not as if she would understand the meaning… not that Isabel understood what it meant. But it was possibly better safe than sorry. Sighing, she made a mental note to talk to Michael and Max about it as soon as possible.

-&-&-&-

"Okay, so I've checked with the hospital board and gotten the sign-off on the…" Maria glanced behind her. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am," Kyle sighed and continued to type on his computer, his long fingers moved fluidly across the keyboard. "I always listen when you talk."

It was such a simple comment, said so casually and so easily, it really shouldn't have made her heart thump like a runaway locomotive. But it did. It made her ridiculously happy… which is just plain ridiculous. _"Get a hold of yourself, Maria. You're acting like a schoolgirl in love."_ The words 'in love' made it pass her filter before she could even react. She flinched at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, his eyes on the window in front of him which reflected Maria's image as affectively as a mirror.

"Nothing," she mumbled as she sat down on Kyle's bed. She looked decisively disgruntled. She bounced a few times on the mattress and took a breath, shaking herself out the stupid funk and glanced around the room. "Your room is a lot more Spartan than I expected it to be."

"I just cleaned it," he answered then winced. He hadn't meant to tell her that. She didn't need to know that he had been extremely nervous about having her over and had spent a good part of the night before cleaning and vacuuming and just all around driving Michael and his father crazy. (Michael had teased him mercilessly at breakfast.) But then he didn't want her to think he was a complete slob.

"Cool," Maria replied with a shrug and flopped over on the bed, reading her notes with the hospital director.

Kyle's hand paused for a moment as he stared at the window, watching Maria's animated face relaxed as she read. She was such a pretty girl: blonde locks framing a thin pixie face, soft eyes fringed with long chocolate lashes and lushes mouth with full kissable lips. _"Jeeze!"_ he blushed at his own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked as she glanced up and watched as Kyle suddenly flinched for no reason. "What are you doing over there anyways?"

Glad for something else to think about, he cleared his throat and went back to typing. "I've been doing research on Kristina's illness and writing with her doctor in Dallas. He's been keeping up to date about the donor search and asking me questions about the rally that you guys are helping me with. He's been really interested with the whole process."

"Really?" surprised by this new information. Maria understood that doctors are very compassionate and good people… but to be _that_ interested in a high school rally for one of their patients? Granted, if they find a donor it'd be great. But that doesn't mean that they would stop looking for a donor from the national database. And to communicate with a patient's relative that they've never even met? It was all kind of fishy; of course living with Tess' secret has made her cautious by nature and paranoid, though not without good reasons. There was a short paused as something made it's way through Maria's mind then she blurted out her question: "By any chance, is the doctor Kristina's dad?"

Kyle's hand froze over the keyboard.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that it would be improper for Kristina's doctor to be communicating personal information with you despite never having met you?" Maria looked at him carefully in the reflection, sorry that she hadn't word it nicer. "I know that you're eager to help and that you think the best in people but…"

He held up a hand to stop her, not needing her to continue. "I don't know. I didn't ever think to check."

Now she just felt like a jerk. "Has Kristina ever talked about her father?"

"No… not really," Kyle admitted as he sat back in his chair and sighed. _"And I hadn't even thought to ask."_

"Maybe your mom just didn't want you to know and…"

"And what?" he asked rather bitterly. "She thought that by _not_ telling me she's got this happy little family somewhere else I might be more inclined to help her? That's just her cowardly bullshit all over again." He kicked the stack of books next to his desk, toppling them across the way.

Maria flinched.

And Kyle felt like an ass. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it's not about you. My mother just brings out the worse in me," running his hand through his hair in frustration. Maria had been nothing short of a wonder and here he was, being an complete and utter idiot. Instead of thanking her for spending _her _summer vacation helping with his problems, he was going all ape on her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she assured him softly, wishing she hadn't brought this up at all. "Hey, we've all got our hang-ups, right?" What the hell was she thinking? She knew perfectly well, probably better than most, what a sore subject his mother's abandonment was and how her subsequent reappearance in his life has turned his world a little sideways. _"But no. You had to go and rip open the wound again, dig in a little deeper and pour on the salt. Good going, Maria. Why don't you just hit him in the knee with a mallet? It might hurt less. Stupid idiot!"_

"Yeah…" he sighed and toed one of the fallen books, one on blood transfusion and amnesia… or something. "Um…. You want something to drink?" getting up to go to the kitchen. Something told him that he needed to make up for the outburst. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" _Maria wasn't one of those people that would just smile and let an unjust reaction pass. She'd probably pay him back with blood… not that he didn't deserve it. But maybe he can mitigate the damage. "You hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something. It's about dinner time now, right?"

Maria glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well past dinner time but Tess was expecting her at home later for meatloaf with their mother. But Kyle looked eager to get away from her. "Um… no, I'm having dinner later at home. But some juice would be nice," thinking that it would give him a few minutes to himself so he didn't have to put up with her. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"_

"Juice," he mustered a painful smile and nodded, bolting for the door. "Right. I'll be back," and left quickly.

Waiting until the door closed, Maria flopped back onto the bed and shut her eyes. "Oh great, now what do I do?"

Kyle winced and shut the door behind him and sighed. "Great, now what?"

-&-&-&-

_"Father," Zan's quiet voice broke through the harsh of the room. The Council members murmured softly to themselves as they watched the royal pair. _

_"How bad?" the old King asked. He had not been a young man when he finally found the right woman to be Queen. He had not been a young man when he finally sired his heirs. But he was King… and Kings bore a kind of radiance that age had nothing to do with. When Zan didn't answer, he shook his head and sighed. "That bad, huh?"_

_Reluctant as he was to make the report, Zan couldn't precisely hide the truth of the matter. "The Healers are working overtime to quash the epidemic but they're burning out. The illness is moving faster through the cities then we could have anticipated."_

_"What's the recovery time?" Kolara, an elder of the council, asked. He has been with the king since his majesty took the throne. They've had a long history together. And Kolara knew better than the others where his majesty's concerns lie. _

_"Two days," Jasha, one of Zan's attendants, replied a little too softly. _

_"For the healers?" another asked aghast by this news. Healers are born few in between. _

_"For the victims," Zan corrected, throwing a quick warning glance at the four men that watched his every move; Rath was the only one that met his eyes. The five of them had been the only ones to brave the ravaged city outside the palace walls; they had seen the horrors the unforeseen Eclipse Fever have visited upon their once peaceful capital. _

_"How is that possible? Those touched by healers are suppose to…"_

_"We don't know," Rath answered in that severe and mirthless tone of this. Even the Council tend to pause in their rages to be cautious of the prince's most fierce protector. "The healers are as puzzled by this as we are… the ones that are still conscious that is. The rest are recovering from the effects of the burnout; those that don't become victims of the fever themselves." _

_"What are you talking about?" Hunor, one of the eldest in the King's court, asked with round fearful eyes. "Healers are immune."_

_"Not when they burnout," Zan explained quietly to his father with grave concern. "The burnout makes them vulnerable to the attacks. The hospitals are quarantining the healers when they burnout. Some of the healers won't even perform anymore."_

_"What kind of healer doesn't heal?" _

_"The kind that are afraid for their lives," Rath replied monotone and took one step closer to Zan; the council members were coming just a little too close to the prince for his liking. The six Elders milling about the King took a step back. "Your Majesty…"_

_"Yes, Rath?" _

_Even knowing that he was probably taking his life into his own hands, Rath understood his duty came first. "I recommend that the Prince be confined within the palace walls for the time being. The danger to his highness is too great."_

_Surprised would be a mild word for Zan's reaction. "RATH!"_

_"Agreed," the old King replied in his solemn dignified voice. _

_"Agreed," followed several of the council. _

_"It must be so," Hunor said with a slow nod of agreement._

_"Father…" Zan never got more than that out before his father's raised hand cut him off. _

_"Heir, prince and healer," the King's regretful voice cut Zan to quick. "That is your role in life, my son. And in that order." His eyes told Zan that he understood better than anyone. "It must be so." The others murmured their agreement with apologies in their eyes and regret in heir hearts. They, unlike those outside the palace walls, understood Zan's great powers of healing and how much it can do for their devastated people. But no amount of regret would allow them to risk the young prince's life. "You and your sister are confined to the palace walls until further notice. Is that clear?"_

_For a moment, Zan's eyes flash with rebellion but he quashed it quickly with iron will. "Yes, your majesty."_

_The King shook his head and took the resentment with grace. "Rath."_

_The young Elite stood in attention with a clip of his heels. "Yes, your majesty."_

_"Prepare to lead the palace healers out. The hospitals can use the help and we have no sickness in the palace."_

_It was on the tip of Rath's tongue to warn the king of possible contamination in the near future as the disease spread and he hesitated for a split second too long._

_"I would like Rath to stay in the palace with me," Zan interrupted with a quick glance for his best friend. _

_Seeing as he did just confine Zan, the King nodded in agreement and concession. "Very well."_

_"Your majesty…"_

_"You will stay with the Prince, Rath."_

_It was worded as a command and not a request. Rath had very little choice but to ground out carefully, "Yes, your majesty."_

_"Very well," realizing that the two friends needed a moment. "The Solarium, gentlemen," then exited the chamber as quickly and with as much dignity as was allowed a King… though he could have dearly loved to stay and watch the boys duke this out. Ah, to be young and that naïve and loyal…_

_"Why did you do that?!?" Zan reached over and knocked Rath over the head with an open hand and stormed around the King's private chambers in a rage. "I could have helped."_

_"You could have gotten yourself killed," Rath replied calmly, allowing Zan to vent his spleen. A quick glance at the other three sent them away in a hurry; two of them were too new to really understand the relationship between Rath and the Prince. "I can't see you stopping at just one or two. You would spent yourself and risk succumbing to the illness." His dark eyes flashed when Zan hesitated. "You know I'm right."_

_It killed him but he had to accept his friend's words as truth. "There are children dying, Rath. Children."_

_"I know," he replied quietly._

_"I can save them."_

_"But at what cost?" Rath asked in that logical way of his when Zan got too emotionally involved. That was their balance, they knew when the other needed a cooler head. "Your father is right. You are heir and prince first. Your place is within the palace, a symbolic head of something better. Putting yourself in danger will not bring comfort to the people."_

_"What is the point of being born a healer if I can't heal?"_

_"Your time will come, I just hope you understand the risks when it does." Rath replied him with a quick smile. He could see that Zan was calming down now and listening to him. "How long do you intend on punishing me for doing my job?"_

_"Until I'm released," Zan answered with an unsympathetic grin. "I'm less in danger than you are out there. Besides, you would probably be the only person willing to drop me if I give into temptation and sneak out; the palace guards would be too afraid to open fire. So I need you here."_

_Rath sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose that makes sense. Just remember this conversation if I end up having to shoot you."_

_"For my own good, right?"_

_"Right."_

Max took a deep breath and allowed himself to absorb the memory with some comfort as he stared at Kristina through the thick plastic window of the Children's ICU. She looked like a glass doll inside, all dressed up as if she would break at a touch. No child should have to suffer so.

"Are you family?" a passing nurse asked with a smile for the handsome young man looking so pensively at the sickly children.

"A family friend," Max replied with a nod. It wasn't a lie per say… just not exactly the truth, kind of. "Do you know if there's been any change?"

"Which one?"

"Kristina… the one in the pink pajamas," pointing to the little girl.

The kind nurse smiled and shook her head. "No change for better or worse. We're still hoping for a donor to show up or a miracle to happen though."

"Hope is a powerful thing," Max replied quietly, "A lot of things can be built upon hope." He remembered there was more than just hope involved in certain aspects of his other life… there was hope, love and science: lots of very unconventional science involved.

Someone had once given to him and his… perhaps it was time that he gave back and maybe put to use this gift he had been given. Of course, that means convincing Rath… Michael that _this_ time it was the right thing to do.

-&-&-&-

Her bags were packed and her resignation letter signed. She didn't even want to know what was going to be said about her at headquarters. But Liz couldn't stay there anymore. It was too dangerous and she could only assume what those… those _things_ would do to her if she messes up. And she certainly wasn't going to stick around to chance her stepping into something she didn't belong.

She knew she should call Max, call Michael, call Tess or Maria, call someone so that they know. But all she really wanted was to hear Alex's voice. She want Alex to tell her that she was going to be okay, that she wasn't in any danger, that she hadn't made a huge mistake.

But Alex was halfway around the world on his own mission and she hadn't heard from him in days. And while she understood the silence, it still hurt and frightened her. She was alone… really alone this time. And she desperately needed her best friend. "Alex, where are you?"

-&-&-&-

"I still think that…"

"Don't…"

"But if I…"

"No."

"I'm just saying that _if_…"

"Well you're not so just stop."

Tess' cupid's bow lips pinched together in a pout that almost had the power to tempt Michael. Almost. But he was really just finding her to be too adorable for words. It was one of the problems before, she was just so innocently child like that it was difficult to take her seriously. In this life, she looked like a little angel. In her last life, she looked like… an angel. Just a sweet little angelic being that you want to take care of, protect and never disappoint. _"Hasn't really changed much."_ He sighed and steel himself against her charms. He was not going to give in.

"Stop looking at me like that," Michael complained after another silent minute of watching her pout then got up from the dining room table. Facing her weakens his resolve.

"Like what?" she asked turning in her chair.

"Like _I'm _the one suggesting something stupid and reckless."

She looked outraged. "How is my idea reckless?"

He gave her a look of exasperation. "You want to sneak into PICU to 'cure' Kristina? How is that not reckless and possibly stupid? You don't think the doctors aren't going to notice when their patient is suddenly… um, I don't know, HEALTHY?"

"It's just an idea, Michael," Tess insisted with great sincerity.

"Right," he muttered as he ducked into the refrigerator. _"It's those damn big blue eyes of her. That's how she does it."_ How very like Tess to think of something so idiotically risky. And freaking noble. Why does she have to be such a good person? It's making his life so much more difficult. Actually, he was surprised that Max hadn't gotten that crazy idea yet. Max was just as bad, if not worse, than Tess when it came to this kind of thing. Then again, Max was use to keeping his own counsel. "Don't do it, Tessa. You're asking for trouble if you do."

"But it would solve so much of the…"

He had to make her let this go… _he had to_. "And it would also serve to break open another can of worms that we don't need right now." Slamming the frig door shut, he stomped over to the cabinets. "Remember the FBI? Remember the whole issue with Courtney? Remember that Congresswoman that saint Liz Parker has gotten herself involved with? None of it has been resolved. You do not want someone _else_ looking in our direction right now." He felt lower than a snake's belly when he turned and saw the look of shame on Tess' face. That was not the reaction he wanted. _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ With a sigh, he went over and knelt before her, taking her hands into his. "Look, I'm not saying that your intentions are bad… they're obviously good. Kyle would definitely appreciate the thought; but even he knows that this isn't the right move. He _wants_ to protect us. And he knows that not everything can be solved by us waving a magic wand or hand over the problem."

Tess bit her lip. "I know."

"It'd be easy to solve everything that way but actions have consequences," Michael replied quietly, watching her eyes absorb the reason and accept it without emotional head-bashing. "We have to be careful. It's not just the four of us anymore. There are others here that we need to protect just as they protect us."

She didn't like it but she accepted it with a nod. "Michael, we're going to be okay, right? I mean there's no one really after us now, right? The 'uncles' are going to take care of everything, right?"

Right now, Michael would have given anything to assure her of it. But he wasn't going to lie to her. Tess needed to be alert and always aware of her surroundings and those that might do her harm… just like before. _"It doesn't ever get easier for you, does it?"_ He squeezed her hands but didn't answer her questions. There wasn't any need to tell her how much he distrusted their supposed guardians or how he resented being treated like a green novice. _"But they don't know, do they? They don't know that we're starting to remember more and more."_

Watching him with eyes that saw too much, Tess made a face of concern. "You don't trust them, do you?"

"I don't trust anyone but you, Max and Isabel," he replied honestly.

"Not even Kyle and the sheriff?" she stared with wide-eyed surprised. It was unexpected given his speech just now about Kyle. "Not even Mom and Maria?"

"No," he sighed knowing that it was the sad and awful truth. "Not even them. Not completely."

"Michael…"

"I can't afford to," he murmured softly, staring at their joint hands. It was a lonely place, not being able to trust anyone. But that was the way he was, the way he was trained, the way his past had shaped him. "Not when it comes to the three of you. I just can't."

"But Michael," she murmured, "You _know_ you can trust them."

"To an extent," he corrected firmly. "Don't forget that we can do things to people that aren't normal."

She looked puzzled.

"Tessa, you can control a person's memory. Isabel can manipulate dreams. I can blow up something from within. Who knows what else Max can do? Nasado said that we were just beginning to tap into our powers and that we still have a lot to learn about them. Can you imagine what we can do to 'normal' people with practice and will power?" He gave her a careful steady look, "How do we know that whatever is after us can't do the same to our friends?" The look of horror on Tess' face almost broke Michael's heart but not his resolve. "You can't trust anyone."

The tears pooled in her eyes. "I can't live like that."

"I know," he touched her face, remembering something from a distant past.

_"It's too much," Ava sobbed silently, bent over the fountain like a beautiful statue that dropped tears into the pool beneath her. "I can't live like this."_

_"Hold steady," Rath sighed, sitting down next to her. He kept a careful eye out of their surroundings. She was showing weakness; a trait that can get her killed in the courts. The stress and the fears have steadily ate away at her. She puts up a good front for the courts but inside… inside she was still that good, gentle soul that the Crown Prince had fallen in love with. And Goddess knows that the Prince needed something this good in his life to counter balance all the rest he must endure. But she needed to be strong… she was. She just had to believe it. "You can do this, Ava."_

_"I don't want to," she whispered back, her tears stemming but her heartache… "I don't want to live like this."_

_"You don't have a choice anymore," Rath said, not without sympathy. She didn't ask for this life, the one that was full of petty jealousy, vicious lies and no one to trust. But this life has found her. "They'll eat you alive if you back down now."_

_"Why?" she looked at him, her eyes so full of trust and pain, "Why must it be so difficult to love someone?"_

_"Love is the easy part." He found it ironic that he should be the one to tell her this. "It's everything else that's part of that love that is difficult." He touched her face. She was too good for this kind of place. Yet this place needed someone like her to make it bearable for the rest of them. More importantly, Zan needed her. "Don't worry. You don't have to do this alone… you have Zan. And you have me. __This__ is why you have me."_

Michael sighed and smiled sadly at Tess' trusting face. "This is why you have me."

_To be continued…_

Thoughts anyone? Is anyone still even reading this?

- 9 -


	74. Clashing

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is done without malice or intention to benefit from the establishments. Please don't sue me. It would be a really short and funny thing to do.

**Timeline:** Somewhere…. Over the rainbow… where the sky is red and the water is purple and the apples are blue.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael puts his foot down, Maria disagrees with Liz and Isabel has a disturbing encounter.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** Okay, so it's been a while and I do have to apologize for it. The inspirations have not easily come my way. I'm still writing but I've decided that I'm going to update only when there's something to update and not try to follow a schedule – that made me unhappy and my writing really sucked because of it. So… no more timelines.

Enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 74 – Clashing**

------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence hummed like an easy companion in the room. The sound of markers against padded surfaces and light scratches of scissors and construction paper scattered about the room like the happy sounds of satisfaction. It was a bustling scene of people working toward the same goal, a noble goal.

"Whatever it is you are thinking of doing," Michael whispered from just behind as he approached and laid a warning hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I want you to stop, _right now_."

Max ignored him in lieu of a much more pleasurable activity: watching Tess.

"Are you listening to me?" Michael demanded as he dropped into the seat next to Max in the slightly over crowded school cafeteria. The student body and their parents really turned out for the rally decorating event. Apparently, good deeds and the captain of the football team were great motivators. "Max!"

"What?" he answered irritably. "Yes, I heard you. And I wasn't doing anything."

"You mean besides undressing your girlfriend with your eyes," he poked Max on the arm and chuckled at the glare he got in return. "Hey, I don't hear a denial there."

"What is your problem this morning?" Max asked as he turned around and faced Michael. It was easier to concentrate on other things when he wasn't facing Tess. The way the sunlight through the dirty glass windows played with her golden curls was more than just a little distracting.

"Nothing much," Michael answered rather cheerfully, "Well, maybe Kyle waking up way too early and making a mess in the kitchen was kind of an irritation but that's neither here nor there." He shrugged and glanced around the place. The school has never seemed so empty… or so full. "Let's find a quiet spot. I need to talk to you."

If he was surprised by the request, Max didn't show it through expression or gesture. He merely got up and followed. He smiled and waved negligently at Tess when she looked over in question. She smiled back trustingly in return and gave Max's heart a little flutter. _"God, I'm such a sap."_

"Quit flirting," Michael chided good-naturedly and grabbed Max's arm with one hand and wiggled a teasing finger at Tess with the other. "Jeeze you two are disgusting."

"Oh, _we're_ disgusting," Max rolled his eyes and followed Michael out. "Do I really need to remind you that sneaking around the backyard in the middle of the night can get someone shot or maimed if caught? Don't think just because my father is Mr. Nice Guy most of the time that he won't castrate you if he finds you messing around with my sister in a not so kid-friendly manner."

Michael reframed from smiling in reaction. "Heard us, huh?"

"Heard?" he gave him a look of extreme annoyance, "I saw. And really, there are certain things about one's sister's life that one does not need to have so many intimate details of."

Wincing as he recalled exactly what he and Isabel had been doing in the garden behind the big apple tree the night before, Michael mentally commended Max for his self restraint. Michael was pretty certain he wouldn't have had that kind of control had it been _his_ sister.

"Are you blushing, Michael?"

Because he was, "Shut up," he groused.

Chuckling and feeling much better now, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"In here," opening the door to the boys' locker room.

Max wrinkled his nose and made a face, "Do we have to?"

"Quit being a big baby," and shoved him in. It was rather unfortunate that the locker room did have a very distinctively unpleasant odor: like unwashed socks, sweat and testosterone. "Oh…"

"How about we use the coach's office?" Max said, trying and failing not to breath through his nose then ended up tasting the stench. "Maybe there's an air freshener in there."

"Ahh… Why do human teenagers smell so badly?" Michael wanted to know.

"You are a human teenager."

"So why do we smell so bad?" Michael again wanted to know. "Girls don't have the same problem."

"Most girls," Max amended with a shrug.

"What girl do you know smell this bad?"

"Natalie from biology, the blonde girl that sits behind Jeremy Sakels."

Racking his brain for a moment as they navigate through the locker room, Michael finally placed the name with the face. "The chick that they say don't shave right? That the one we're talking about here?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Oh… isn't she the one that wears like the ton of perfume?"

"Why do you think she does that?" Max pointed out rather suggestively.

"Oh," Michael shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "Well, all I know is that the girls I associate with don't have that issue."

"Tess controls her own internal temperature and Maria wears plenty of deodorant."

Michael turned and stared for a moment. "How did you know that Tessa can control her body temperature?"

"Don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Control your body temperature," Max clarified curiously.

"No," Michael answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Some of us aren't insanely weird like that."

Max stared at him a moment, as if something finally made sense. "Um…."

"What?" annoyed by that little tiny pet peeve.

"Well, we did know that we're different in certain aspects, specially when it came to what we can do." Max gave him a shrug of unconcerned interest. "I guess this must be one of them."

"You saying that you can do _that_? Control your body temperature, I mean."

"Didn't you ever wonder why I don't sweat? Even in P.E.?"

"Frankly, no," Michael said shaking his head. "It's not exactly high on my list of priorities of things to look out for in live. And even if I _had_ been aware of it, I'd probably chalk it up to something to do with that whole ultra-suave 'Dark Prince' thing that you ooze. The girls all think you're so 'cool;' you know that right?"

"That's not funny." He hadn't known that and didn't really appreciate being told that either.

Michael grinned; sometimes it was just too easy. "Yeah it is," and opened the door the coach's empty office.

"Okay, we're here. What's up?"

"First, you heard anything from the two ET's in Washington?"

Max made a face. "We're got to come up with an universal name for them. Between Maria's Czechoslovakians and your ET references, it's getting to be hard to keep up."

"_You_ know what I'm talking about; that's all that matters."

Taking a breath and acknowledging the trivialness of it with a quick nod, "Nothing so far though I did get a package that Tess and I looked at a few days ago. We'll have to discuss when things cool down a little and your house doesn't quite look like the grand central station for volunteers. Other than that: nothing. But I suppose no news is good news."

"We hope," Michael added with a frown.

"You're kind of a downer, you know that?"

"I think that's part of what I do," he admitted with a shrug. "But that's not the reason that I asked you here. I think your girlfriend is up to no good."

Confused and concerned, "What are you talking about?"

Michael leaned against the closed door. "I'm talking about the fact that your girlfriend isn't one of those people that likes to sit back and let things happen on their own when she can do things about it." He made a face remembering something unpleasant. Actually, he had started to remember last night… which had given him plenty of materials to have nightmares about. "And Tessa isn't your average goody-goody. She's a goody-goody with some serious fire power and a total lack of hindsight." Max's expression didn't change. "How much are you remembering Maxwell?"

He didn't answer. He didn't really know how.

"Anything on the epidemic?" Michael wanted to know, watching his best friend's eyes for any change. Something flickered in those golden depths. "You remember it, don't you? You remember what happened during that period. Remember what Tessa… what Ava did?"

Max winced. He does remember; more than he's like to actually. They were not good memory.

_"What do you mean you don't know where Lady Avanita is?" Zan asked carefully and with as much calm as he could muster. He had purposely stayed away for four days since his confinement to the palace walls, working with Rath on his defensive skills and basically keeping away from the rest of the court. He's been warned several times by his friend to not draw so much attention to Ava especially in full view of the courtiers. But it was beginning to become harder and harder to not see her. Especially now. "Where is she?"_

_"I apologize your highness," the young courtier that handle the palace doors bowed at the waist, his eyes looking around for help now that he's drawn the wraith of the prince. And upset the young royal most definitely is. "But Lady Avanita has not come to court for three days now." He should know, they have been numerous bribes from others to keep an eye on the Prince's newest interest._

_"Three days?" Zan frowned, concern etched across his face. "Why?"_

_"I am uncertain, your highness."_

_The answer was not one he wanted. "Then find me someone that does know." The request was given in a tone that spelled doom if not carried out immediately. Sometimes, it was good to be the prince. He wanted information and he wanted it now; and he didn't particularly care where it came from or who knows why he was looking for it. He'll hear about it from Rath later but right now, he wanted to know where Ava was. He needed to see her pretty face and give himself a reason to obey his father. And more importantly, he wanted to make sure she was all right. The speculations in court can't be easy for her._

_Rath caught up with him before he left the main hall. "Zan, have you seen Ava?"_

_"I was just about to ask you," he replied curtly. "Why?"_

_"I was looking for her," Rath replied, his usually stoic eyes dark with concern. Actually, he's been looking for her for a good part of the day now but that was something Zan didn't need to know about. "I thought you could use the company for a little while. You're getting pretty restless."_

_"I was thinking the same thing," Zan admitted and looked around at the intrigued faces in the room. Obviously his requests have already made its way through the ranks. "Botley says she hasn't been to court in three days."_

_"That's what I'm hearing too," Rath admitted with a quick nod, not liking this unusual turn of events. While Ava wasn't in court as studiously as some of the other ladies were, she does show up every few days as dictated by the social obligations of the nobility class. "I have a really bad feeling about this."_

_"What do you mean?" Zan wanted to know. He knew that Rath has taken a keen interest in Ava, as a friend of course. And being on the outside of some circles, Rath got to hear things that Zan did not. He's relied on his friend on more than one or two occasions for such matters. _

_"I mean that Ava isn't smart sometimes and she doesn't always think things through," Rath whispered and headed toward the side door, the one leading to the Prince's wing of the palace. "I need to see Sadar __now__," he told the Elites guarding the entrance. One of them took off without another word. When the commander spoke to you in that tone, you had better beware. _

_"Rath…" Zan started. _

_He shook his head. "Ears. Your rooms," he said and led the way. The others moved aside quickly and closed the ranks behind them. Rath had no intentions of discussing Ava in the open like this. Too many courtiers in the king's court and not all of them are friendly; he didn't need to call more attention to Ava than already done._

_The silence had a distressing effect on Zan's nerves as they made their way through the winding corridors to his chambers. He didn't like the way Rath was looking, like he was going to kill someone. "Rath…"_

_"Wait," he said, trying rather unsuccessfully to keep the concern out of his voice. "I need to talk to Sadar first."_

_"Why?"_

_He hesitated._

_"Rath, you better tell me what is going on. What does Sadar have to do with anything?"_

_"Because I asked him to watch Ava for me," Rath admitted reluctantly. "I wanted to make sure she was okay while I was attending to you."_

_"You put an Elite on her?" Zan was surprised by Rath's unusually bold move. The Elites were the Prince's personal contingent of guards; whose sole purpose was to protect the royal house but most recently and most importantly, the heir to the throne._

_"Unofficially," Rath lied. There was nothing unofficial about how he worded the request to Sadar. Both members of the Elites understood where Lady Avanita stood on the grand scale of things. And Elites were loyal, discreet and painfully good at what they did: protect the prince at all cost. "I thought that someone other than me should be watching out for that girl as well. She's too naïve about things around here."_

_Zan nodded his head and clapped a hand on Rath's shoulder. "I'm just glad that you thought of it."_

_"That's what I'm here for."_

_The diplomatic knock on the door allowed Lt. Sadar of the House of Palley into the room. Third son of a minor lord in the court, Sadar had long ago decided to forsake his duties to his family in lieu of service to the crown and nothing had made him regret his decision. His eyes went to his commanding officer and in a flash Rath knew exactly what had happened. And while Zan awaited the questioning, Rath dismissed the lieutenant without a word. Sadar made a dignified but hurried dash for the door._

_"Hold it," Zan commanded, bring Sadar to a halt but the Elite did not turn around to face the Crowned Prince. It didn't bode well. Zan turned to looked at Rath. "What is going on?"_

_Rath felt the bottom of his stomach tighten in fear as he walked to the comm. system on the wall. He held up a quick hand to ask for a moment. "This is Commander Rath of the Royal Elite Division. I need to see Elite Unit Five in the Prince's chambers immediately." He turned and looked at Zan then at Sadar. "I don't suppose there is any chance that she fled to the countryside with the rest of the court."_

_Turning about, Sadar reluctantly shook his head. They both knew exactly what had happened. "I didn't have any authority to stop her."_

_"Why didn't you come to me?" Rath demanded with more anger than he should have allowed himself to show. This was not good._

_Though it would sound weak, Sadar felt like he had to say something. "I tried but Lt. Cmdr. Dely said not to disturb you." He hadn't liked it but he had complied. _

_"And who gave Dely any authority over this matter? __I__ gave you the assignment; you were to report directly to __me__."_

_Sadar flinched. He knew he had made a terrible mistake and he knew there would be a price to pay. Commander Rath was the best of the best; he held his unit and his men to the highest of standards. And he does not tolerate mistakes well. One glance at the prince told Sadar that had made a very grave mistake. _

_Zan's heart was already in this throat; he understood what was happening but didn't want to believe it. He needed to hear it from Rath. "Where's Ava?"_

_Turning, Rath shook his head and held himself under tight control. "Out there," nodding toward beyond the palace walls. "With the rest of them."_

_"Why did she…"_

_"She's a healer, Zan. That's what she does." And Rath silently damned her for it. If she didn't come back… if something happened to her… He didn't even want to contemplate what Zan would do if she didn't come back. Rath fully intend on wringing her pretty little neck when he finds her. _

_The air in Zan's lungs froze in fear and he tried to give himself some kind of comfort and hope. "She is nobility. She would not have to…"_

_"She is Ava," Rath reminded the Prince needlessly, "This is what she does."_

_Holding himself perfectly still, forcing himself not to rush to the door and out the palace, Zan silently counted to ten, then thirty, then hundred until he was certain his petrifying fear was under control. "Rath…"_

_"I'll find her," Rath promised just as the Elite Unit Five came through the door at a sharp clip. "You have to stay here," he whispered firmly. "You have to stay here," he repeated when Zan shook his head in denial. "I will find her. I __will__. And I will bring her back."_

_"Bring her back alive," Zan commanded carefully, "so I can kill her myself."_

_Rath understood it well, "I promise," and silently promised painful retribution if Ava made a liar out of him._

"Remember how she was when we finally _did_ bring her back to the palace?" Michael asked rather meanly. He remembered that time just a little too vividly, more so than some of the other memories he's been rapidly retrieving from somewhere in the recesses of his mind.

"I got it, I got it," Max replied grumpily, "She was practically comatose by the time you brought her to me." He remembered the vigil he kept by her side after Rath had secreted her into his chambers. No one but a few members of the Elite had known. "I don't remember ever having been that scared."

"We almost lost Ava that time," Michael reminded him.

"We almost lost Tess in the diner," Max added quietly.

"And guess what she's been thinking of doing _now_."

"What are you…" Max turned and looked at his friend a moment, confusion marring his face. Then realization hit him a moment before disbelieving outrage followed swiftly by a guilty conscience. All of it was reflected in his unguarded eyes.

"I knew it!" Michael's sharp eyes went wide with outrage and he looked more than ready to strangle his best friend. "I knew you'd be thinking about doing the _exact__same__thing_! You and your damn goody-two-shoe tendencies. Are you crazy? Are _both_ of you looking for an excuse for us to get caught again?"

"Michael, I was just considering it. It's not like it's a done deal."

"Forget it," Michael advised him in no uncertain terms. "It's too risky and out of the question. And if I even caught a whiff of you or your girlfriend thinking of this again, I'll tell Kyle and Valenti. Guess who's not going to be happy about it?"

"Michael…"

"No. No, _no_, _no_, _**no**_!" He gave Max a look of death. If there was ever a time when Michael gets to be the logical one, it was now. "And that goes for your girlfriend too."

-&-&-&-

"When did you get back?" Maria asked the moment the door opened then almost dropped her purse when she was forcefully yanked into Liz Parker's room. For such a slight thing, she was surprisingly strong. "Hey, what gives?"

"Shh…" Liz glanced through the open door then shut it quickly, throwing the newly installed bolt. She knew it would be pretty useless in a time of emergency against some of the 'others' but she felt a just a tiny bit safer with it. "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

Surprised would be a good word to describe Maria's reaction to Liz's agitation, "No, you said that you wanted to see me alone so I …"

"Good," Liz sighed a breath of relief.

"What is going on with you, Liz?"

Taking a deep breath and checking her windows again, "Have you heard from Alex lately?"

"Alex?" Maria was having a hard time watching her friend's erratic movements and sat down to avoid watching the compulsive checking. "No, we haven't heard from him in a few days now. But Michael usually gets the emails so if the tight-lipped ass decides not to share, there's nothing I can do about it. Tessie promised to talk to him about that whole non-sharing tendency he has."

Liz fidgeted with the latch on her window again. "I haven't heard from him in over a week now."

"When did you get back to Roswell?" she asked again.

"Three days ago."

"Three days?" surprised by the information. "Why didn't you call me? Or tell me you were coming back early?" Reaching out, she caught Liz as the girl made her way back to the door to check it again. "Hey, hey… what's going on with you? Why are you all twitchy?"

Fighting to hold herself still, Liz's eyes darted around the room at all the corners and every shadow she could see. "I don't want them finding me."

"Them?" Maria made a cursory search of the room with her eyes. "Who's them?"

"Them! Them!" Liz whispered loudly in a voice that bordered hysteria. "Those… those things that came with Tess and the others to Earth. The guys that were suppose to be protecting them."

"You ran into the Czechoslovakians?"

"The what?"

"The guys, the guys… _those_ guys," making wild gestures that couldn't be interpreted as anything.

"They're killers, Maria." Liz told her in no uncertain term. "They say they would kill me if I ever go there again."

"Go where?"

"There! There!" she wasn't making any sense and she knew it. But Liz was too freaked out to stop herself. "They said they would kill me if I ever mess up. If I put them in danger, they would make sure that I don't ever get to do it again."

"What does that mean?" Maria asked, her brows wrinkled. "Are you saying that they threatened you?"

"They didn't threatened," Liz clarified with all soberness, "They all but promised to make sure I never see the light of day again if I endanger Max and the others."

"Are you kidding me?" Maria rolled her eyes, finally comprehending the problem. "Girl, I'd probably do the same thing if I saw you where you shouldn't be. They're just trying to put the fear of god into you, Liz. It was suppose to be their job to take care of Tessie and the others and they screwed up; so they're overcompensating now. Then you go and run this little plan of yours; they see you in the 'enemies camp' and so they are pissed as hell."

"No Maria," Liz argued, "They were dead serious. You'd only be half serious about it but they would totally do it. No hesitation, no emotions."

"They're aliens, I doubt they have any emotions."

"Will you be serious here?"

"I am," Maria replied. "Tess and the others would never allow those guys to hurt you. No way, no how."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "I don't think _they_ would ask permissions. You're assuming that Tess and Max and Michael and Isabel will get a say in it. Cause I don't think they will. I think _those_ _things_ will do exactly as they want, with no question or thought of anyone. "

"I don't think that's true."

"But it is," Liz came back with.

"These guys were sent here as like… bodyguard/servants to the four of them," Maria explained, "They don't get to make decisions willy-nilly."

"If they thought it was for their good, yeah they would."

"No one is getting killed here."

"Not yet," Liz pointed out gravely. "Not until one of us messes up. You, me, Alex, Kyle… the sheriff… even your mom. If any of us screw up and allowed someone to find Max and the others… we're dead." She gave Maria an expected look. "Dead-dead."

"You're crazy," trying to dismiss her very serious concerns.

"No, I'm finally beginning to see just how much danger we really are in." She looked at Maria with eyes that were filled with dread. "And I haven't heard from Alex in days. Have you? Has anyone?"

Maria didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. And Liz was right on one respect, no one hasn't heard from Alex. And that's not good.

-&-&-&-

"Hey," Michael snagged Kyle's arm and kept walking. "I need to talk to you."

Not even questioning it, "What's up?"

"Max and Tessa are totally in the do-gooder mode. Better watch them."

"You're kidding right?" Kyle stared in disbelief. They had discussed this only the night before.

Rolling his eyes to convey his own thoughts, Michael sighed and dragged an frustrated hand through his hair. "I gave them both the spiel but I don't think it took."

"Want me to take a crack at them?" he offered sincerely.

"No, they'll just dig in their heels some more if you do," Michael admitted. He hated that he had to drag Kyle into this when the guy already has so much on his plate. But he needed to protect his own and that meant that… damn it. It just wasn't fair.

"It's okay," Kyle could see the conflict in Michael eyes and responded to it with reassurances. "I know they want to help; they can't seem to do otherwise. But the fact is we know that there are people out there watching us: all of us. A tiny little slip up could mean big trouble for everyone involved. I appreciate the gesture but I don't want the mess that comes with it. Thank them for me, okay?"

Michael shook his head. "Damn good guys."

-&-&-&-

Isabel rolled her neck back from the cramp position she'd been holding it while reading the latest regulations and rules on assemblies. Every part of her body hurt from seven days with of sleeplessness. "And we've still got three more days until the assembly. Great…. Me and my bright ideas."

"Sweetie," Diane knocked discreetly as the slightly opened door. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Oh no thanks mom," she turned and stared at the woman that's taken care of her a good part of life and mentally winced at all the secrets and lies she's been telling her. _"Mom, could you ever forgive me?"_ She smiled and her mother returned it in that same serene way she did since Isabel was a little girl. "I think I'm just going to go to bed soon. Tomorrow is another day with the city council."

"You're doing a great thing, honey," sitting down by her daughter's side. She regarded Isabel with eyes of faded blue and gently touched Isabel's golden hair; hair the color that she herself dyed hers to so that she could feel closer to her daughter. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

She laughed, "Mom…"

"I am," Diane insisted with a grin, "I really am. I know that you and Kyle were together and then you weren't… and now… now you're helping him with a project so big that it breaks my heart to think that there are kids out there that..."

"Mom?" she stared at her mother's eyes for a moment, wondering if Tess had accidentally done something during the mind wipe not too long ago. "Mom, are you okay?"

Diane touched her daughter's head again. "When I think of you and Max and how lucky we were to have found you that night…" she closed her eyes and forced herself not to think of the what ifs. "I thank god every day for you," and held Isabel close.

"Mom," Isabel leaned into her mother's hug. "I'm so glad that Max and I have you. I don't even want to think what our lives would be like without you and Dad." She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if the truth had come out all those years ago.

"Get some rest honey, you look so tired," Diane urged as she got up. "You father and I will be cheering you on in the galleries."

"Oh, I don't expect there to be any trouble," Isabel replied with a smile. And she was going to make sure of it by taking a little tiny stroll around a few council members' dreams tonight. She justified it as a good cause.

"Okay then," Diane smiled and left the room quietly, wishing her daughter happy dreams and a bright smiles.

Isabel took a breath and got into bed, forcing herself to relax and enjoy the experience of her night walks again. The last few months have been so stressful and dangerous that she'd forgotten what it was like to simply enjoy her nightly activities. There was something very amusing and delightful of seeing what ran through the unconsciousness of other.

_The night opened to her easily as she stepped through the barrier between the worlds. She and Tess have been quietly practicing defense and attack through their minds and it seemed to be strengthening her abilities to mind-jump. Near her, a semi-transparent sphere hovered where Max's consciousness should have been. The last few weeks have helped Max retrieved some mental defenses he had learned in the past, making it harder for Isabel to sneak a peek. It was not a true defense like Tess' but it did in a pinch and helped to alert Max to intruders. A quick knock and Isabel pushed her way through just in time to see a vision of Tess in a floor length pink gown disappear. _

_"That's new."_

_"It's not actually," Max turned and growled at his sister. It was obvious that he didn't like his time intruded upon. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Just checking in."_

_"And where are you going?"_

_"Around town. Making sure tomorrow goes smoothly."_

_"Try not to alert too many people."_

_"I'm just doing what come naturally," Isabel grinned and made a quick whirl. The silver gown danced around her ankle; it looked vaguely familiar. "What is this place?"_

_Max glanced around the empty ballroom with a tiny little smile. "This is where Zan first saw Ava."_

_"You and Tess?" not use to the names yet. She didn't remember their past with the same frequency as the others did… and she didn't know why. She's been meaning to talk to Tess about it but with one thing or another…_

_"Yeah," he smiled again and the image of Tess reappeared. She was serenely beautiful as always in Max's thoughts. "She wore pale pink to a black and white ball."_

_Isabel rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm just going to leave you to that," twirling a finger around the room. "I'm off."_

_"Be careful," Max called out just before she left him. It was so typical of her brother she almost laughed._

_The second little sphere was Michael's… and she didn't dare go near. Michael had a weird sixth sense when it came to her and she didn't want to test it too much. Plus she had a rather nasty suspicion if she went to see him she wasn't going to be leaving his consciousness anytime soon. And she's got a job to do tonight._

_Off in the distances, she could just make out the last sphere she usually saw on this plane. It was solid silver, glimmering with a light from within. Tess' shield was as strong as ever and she didn't __ever__ let it down. Isabel still hadn't worked a way to allowed herself in when she needed to see her but they were still working on it. And she didn't want to try her luck at breaking Tess' defenses, which usually left her shaken and weak. Again, something __else__ she had to talk to Tess about. _

_Isabel was almost half way to the mayor's house, with half of her thoughts still focused on the issues of shields and mental blocks, when she notice a beacon in the night… night being the mental plane she was currently on. And it wasn't a beacon of any sorts but like something she should be aware of… and was drawn to it. _

_"Oh yes, Isabel; do let's go toward the weird glowing thing that you've never before seen in your life," she muttered to herself, "Because that's the safest way thing to do right now when you have no backup and no one here to help you if you run into any kind of trouble." She mentally took a breath at her own idiocy. "Yeah, this is a brilliant move on your part. And now you're talking to yourself… great!"_

_The light shone a little brighter and she moved a little faster, almost unable to stop herself as she is drawn into the consciousness from nowhere. The bubble of influence closed around her as she passed through the natural borders of a mind and she found herself in a garden. A lovely one at that._

_And not a totally unfamiliar one either._

_"Hello?" she whispered softly. "Anyone here?"_

_"Hello?" was the answer, soft and from a distance. "Is someone out there? Hello? Help? HELP!"_

_She didn't know what is going on but she followed the voice, only a whisper but there never the less. It called, helplessly it called and just when she thought she was about to finally see it…_

_From behind her, "Hello?"_

_Isabel turned and found herself inexplicably face to face with, "Alex?"_

To be continued…

* * *

Feedback anyone? Please?


	75. Fringe

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is done without malice or intention to benefit from the establishments.

**Timeline:** Nowhere…. Ever! At this point, if you're reading this, I'm just going to assume you realize that this timeline is nowhere in the 'verse or the next.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Max utters the magic words, Tess touches darkness, Brody reacts strangely and Alex returns.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time… I am trying… I swear.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 75 - Fringe**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel jolted awake. Her heart pound erratically. Her breathing came in starts. And she was covered in a fine sheen of her own sweat. The air around her felt chilled, foreign and oppressive. For a moment, she didn't know where she was.

"ISSY!" Max came into the room at a dead run, slamming the door hard enough to knock it slightly off its hinge. His golden eyes almost glowed as swept the room at one glance then he powered down the awesome energy he had been quickly gathering into the palm of his hand. With a stoic face that didn't show the panic concern for his sister, Max calmly asked, "What happened?"

Swallowing hard, Isabel tried to get words to emerge from her closed throat but all she could do was choke on her fear. Her skin felt cold and clammy as she struggled to slow her racing heart and form some kind of thought that didn't involve the bone chilling terror that she…

_Brrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg…_

Screaming, Isabel bolted back until she was pressed painfully to the headboard of her bed.

Max gave her a quick frown of concern before reaching for the phone. It was almost midnight and their parents were out of town. There was no reason for anyone to be calling this late. "Hello?"

"Where's Issy?" Michael asked without preamble.

Not the least bit surprised, "I'm with her now, at home," he answered evenly watching his frightened sister attempt to calm herself. "Can you come over?" because it looked like Issy needed something more than he can give her.

"I'm on my way. Stay with her," he replied and then simply hung up.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Max did a quick assessment again of the room but felt nothing out of the ordinary. "Michael is on his way."

Nodding desperately, Issy held onto that thought. _"Michael is coming. Michael is coming. I'm safe. Michael is coming…"_

Uncertain and definitely disturbed, Max turned to face his sister but made sure he had a clear line of sight to the door. "Can you tell me…" he stopped when she shook her head at him vigorously. Obviously whatever it was that happened was bad, bad enough for Isabel to shut down. "Do you need anything? Water or something?" he asked rather lamely but he honestly didn't know what to do for her.

The phone rang again and Isabel screamed in reaction to it.

"Take it easy," he said quietly with an open palm toward her. "Hello."

"Max? It's Tess. Is everything alright?"

"Not sure," glad to hear her voice and to know that she was fine. "Any chance you can come over? Michael is already on his way."

"I'll see I can pull off from this end. See you in a few."

"Be careful," he added just because he had to.

"I will," she replied quietly.

Letting out a breath, he turned to Isabel again. Even with only the dim light from the hall, his sister looked fragile and pale; fear leeching the color from her face and brightened her sharp colors of her eyes. "Can you tell me anything?"

She shook her head and bit her lip to keep from crying. Never one to be a watering pot, Isabel suddenly found herself unable to keep the tears from spilling onto her cheeks. "I don't know; I just don't know…" her sobs came in starts and forced her to stop as she felt the shakes wreck her body.

"It's okay," as he made another sweep of the room with a quick eye. "It's going to be okay."

-&-&-&-

"Hello?"

"Hi Stranger."

"Alex?" Liz nearly dropped her phone.

"I thought you'd still be awake."

"Oh my god, Alex!" Liz felt her heart soar with relief. The silence from her best friend had been unnerving at best and nerve wrecking at worse. "Thank goodness you called. I've been so worried about you."

"Worried? Why? What could possibility be wrong?"

She frowned thinking that was an odd question considering what they've all been through lately. Of course, she hadn't been able to tell him about all she's seen lately. "It's not like you to go without email for more than a day."

"Computer's been down, overheated something or other. We didn't have any outside communication for a while which is why…" he paused, taunting her.

"What?"

"Which is why they sent us all home," he finished triumphantly.

"What?"

"I'm back."

"Oh my god," Liz jumped up and down in her room with delight. "That's wonderful. You'll have to come to the diner tomorrow and tell me everything. I'm working all day but you know the drill. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll definitely be there," he promised lightheartedly.

Liz sighed and stared out her window for a moment. It was so good to hear his voice again. "Switzerland must have done you good."

There was a short pause. "Why do you say that?"

"You sound different… more relaxed; well relaxed then when you left anyways. But who relax these days?"

"Well, I guess I just needed some time away, see things through other eyes. Find a new me."

She smiled, happy for him. "And did you?"

"I think so. In fact, you can say that there's a whole new Alex in town."

-&-&-&-

"Any idea?" Tess asked as she raced up the driveway behind Michael's long legged strides.

"Not even one," Michael replied abruptly. He had taken Valenti's keys, hollered a disjointed explanation into the half-asleep sheriff's room and bolted for the Evans' place in almost no time flat. Kyle had only made a half attempt to get anything out of him before he backed up at the sight of his face. His foster brother was no dummy. Michael hadn't care about anything other than getting to Isabel.

"Did they call you or did you…"

"I felt it."

She said nothing more, falling silent as she watched Michael break the door with one quick burst of energy, scanning the darkened street for any nosy neighbors to cover them. Michael was too agitated by Isabel's transmitting fear to be cautious. But that was alright, that's why Tess was here; to watched his back when he couldn't.

"Isabel!" Michael called out as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Michael, be quiet." Tess shook her head and fixed the door before she followed. It was pointless, he couldn't hear her. _"That's all we need, the rest of the neighbor woken up by his bellowing about."_

Max appeared at the foot of the stairs, his stance at the ready. He moved quickly out of the way to let Michael pass then held out his hand to Tess, who took it with a questioning look. He shook his head at her and pulled her slowly toward Isabel's room, giving Michael a little time. "What did you tell your mother?"

"Issy called wanting me to spend the night."

"And she bought it?"

"I told her she and Michael had a fight and that Issy needed a friend. Maria looked at me funny but I told her I'd explain later."

"Your sister's instincts are getting better and better," muttered before pulling her around so he could hold her a moment, "Thank you for coming," then brushed his lips against the edge of her hairline on her forehead. Just holding her was enough to calm his hidden fears. And god, he was scared.

Feeling her face go warm and holding him tight, she couldn't quite stop herself from smiling. It was nice to be needed like this. "You never have to thank me, Max. I'm always going to be here for you."

He didn't say anything, allowing himself a moment of peace in her arms. He always found peace here: whether it was Tess or Ava, whether he was Max or Zan; he always found peace and strength in her arms. She gave him reasons to keep going and the will to fight on. And he thanked the stars above that she found her way back to him again. "I love you."

Tess' heart skipped a beat or two and she fought to keep the tears from her eyes as she savored the words uttered by this man that's always had that affect on her. She get her mouth to move, to say the words that she wanted him to hear. So she said it the only other way she could, _"I love you," _sending the emotion and thought to him as only the two of them could.

-&-&-&-

"Tell me what I can do," Michael whispered as he buried his face in her fragrant hair. She was shaking like a leaf. "What happened? What's wrong? Tell me," he begged as she did nothing more then hold onto him tighter and tighter. Nothing was scaring him worse than this: her inability to even speak of her fears. "Issy, let me in. Just let me help."

"Hold me," she said digging her fingers into his skin in an effort to hold on tighter wishing she could simply disappear into the safe haven of his hold. "Just hold me. Please just hold me."

"For as long as you need me to," he tighten his arms and forced back the wince of pain as Isabel's nails broke skin. Eyes flickered up to meet Max's when he and Tess came through the door, hand in hand, matching concerns in their eyes at the sight of Isabel. None of them have ever seen her like this; she was always so strong. He shook his head at them, silently revealing his helplessness.

And Michael hated being helpless.

Tess exchanged a quick glance with Max, reassurance transmitted silently, then approached to knee by the bed. "Isabel? It's Tess." She reached up and brushed a lock of hair away, trying to see her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Isabel dug deeper.

Taking a breath, Tess ran her hand from the crown of Isabel's head to her neck, "Can I look?"

"Are you sure?" Max asked, his concern for his sister warring with his concern for his beloved. They need to know but if…

"Can I _see_ Issy? If you can't tell us what happened, can you show me?" Tess asked quietly, ignoring Max's warning. "Please?"

Isabel turned her head, her bright eyes sought out Tess' for a moment, staring hard. Then the soft vulnerability returned and she silently nod her head in agreement as she reached out her hand to Tess. It would be easier and clearer than trying to vocalize the raw terror in her heart.

Bracing herself, Tess glanced briefly at Michael then Max before clasping her hand to Isabel's. For a second, she was reluctant then she opened her mind. The physical darkness descended so fast and the steely cold shades hit her so hard that Tess screamed and threw herself back on instinct, desperate to escape. Every inch of her crawled with terror and she struggled to find her way out.

"TESS!" Max grip on her was preciously at best, barely managing to catch her when she had flung herself away from Isabel after only a moment's contact. "What happened?" he maneuvering her body so he can hold her. "What's wrong?"

Holding her head, Tess forced herself to calm and push back the glimpse of raw emotions she had witnessed in that second's time. "It was… It was…"

"Take it slow," Max whispered, cradling her in his arms, rocking gently as he held her. She was shaking a taking deep gulping breathes of air. "Just take it easy. Don't rush. It's alright, you're safe. We're safe."

"Nothing is going to get you," Michael added in a murmured just loud enough for the room in general as he rested his head on Isabel's. Nothing really matters more right now than this. "We're going to protect you from whatever it out there. We're here." Come what may.

"Don't leave me," Isabel whispered against his skin, exhaustion starting to set in. "Don't leave me Rath."

Michael's brows twitched at the name but didn't respond otherwise as he held her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tess forced herself to look up, to see Max and not whatever it was that she saw in Isabel's mind. But she couldn't hide the fear there, and Max reacted on instinct to crush it and protect her. The kiss was sweet, slow and sensual; not exactly the kind of PDA you do in front of your best friend and you sister but Max wasn't exactly thinking of them when he comforted her.

Murmuring something against his lips, Tess let herself go slack with weariness and trustingly allowed Max to take care of her.

Looking up, Max checked on Michael and Isabel still clinging to one another on the bed. They exchanged a nod of acknowledgement, coming to an agreement without words. Max stood with Tess still in his arm and made his way to his room. They've been there together dozens of times before but it felt different now… now that they _knew_.

"Max?" she whispered as he stretched out beside her.

"We're just going to sleep, okay?" reassuring her of his intentions as he brushed back a lock of golden hair and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know," she smiled and snuggled closer.

He held her tight, quieting the fear that was growing deep in his heart about something he knew was coming. It was always at the back of his mind that they couldn't go on like this forever hidden away in Roswell like this. Though he couldn't remember, or had purposely blocked out the memories of it, Max instinctively understood that whatever happened to Zan and Ava at the end had not been kind nor pretty. Someone went to a lot of trouble to bring the two of them, along with Rath and Vilandra, back; and they probably had a damn good reason for it. That reason was coming to head, Max could feel it deep inside himself and knew that if they weren't prepare for it this time, history was going to repeat itself… and this time there would be no coming back.

-&-&-&-

"Hey," Alex slide into the seat across the counter from where Liz was counting the various bottles of condiments awaiting distribution.

"ALEX!" Liz squealed and reached across as far as she could to hug him. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you again," she grinned widely and leaned in again, glancing around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "I have so much to tell you about what's been happening since we left town."

"Really?" Alex nodded his head in appreciation of the welcome, "Lot of things have happened to me as well."

"Looks like it's all been good though," Liz observed as she stepped back and survey her friend from head to toe. He was practically glowing with life. "You look great."

"I think I needed the time away," he admitted truthfully and played with a packet of salt. "All this stress wasn't exactly doing me any good."

"And did you like Switzerland?" Liz asked, carrying the tray around the counter and starting her midday cleanup. "Did you take lots of pictures?"

"What little I got to see of it. The program was kind of intense and I was really busy doing other things to do the usual tourist trap spots," he followed her around, hands solved into his pockets. "Hey, do you think I can help myself to some soda?"

"Of course, you know where everything is," she glanced briefly at him and he smiled back brightly in response. "Boy, you really are in a good mood, aren't you?"

"You bet," Alex flipped a plastic cup in the air and caught it with his left, dipping the cup into the ice bucket beneath. "I'm here. I'm healthy. And I've even found what I was looking for. Life is good."

"What you were looking for?" Liz picked up the tray and hurried back to the counter. "You found a translation program?"

"A what?" Alex blinked and drank from the cup. "Oh, right. No… no, there wasn't anything there that was of any help. We'll just have to keep working on it on our own here." He took another sip and made a face.

Liz laughed. "Why are you drink Coke all of a sudden?" tilting her head she glanced at the machine. "What happen to your usual orange soda?"

Pausing for a moment, Alex smiled. "I think it's time I stop drinking all that artificial flavored stuff, don't you think? I can't even imagine what it's done to my stomach lining now."

"Haven't I been telling you that for years?" Liz laughed and playfully gave him a quick push.

"Well aren't you to looking all cozy," Maria grinned as she tied on her apron. "When did you get back, Whitman? And why the hell haven't you been calling or emailing like you said you would. Two freaking weeks without a word; the ape man was getting around to fly over to Switzneyland to find you."

"Ape man?" Liz asked with a raised brow.

"Switzneyland?" Alex followed with a look of disbelief.

"What?" Maria replied innocently.

"I thought you like Michael now," Liz laughed joyously. Now that Alex was back, everything was right with the world again.

"I won't go that far but even if I do tolerate this presence for my sister's sake, doesn't mean he is any less the ape man," she grinned and turned to Alex again. "And when exactly did you arrive?"

"Last night," sipping his soda again as he eyed Maria carefully. "A little late for phone calls so I dropped in on Liz only."

"Well duh," Maria grinned and clapped an arm around the gangly youth's shoulder. "By the way, I want to see all the pictures… and they better not be all of the inside of a some cold sterile lab."

Alex grinned back and said nothing more as the tinkling sounds of the front door opening interrupted them.

"Brody," Maria greeted. "How's this heat treating you?"

"I'm dying of thirst," Brody replied as he fanned himself and ran an quick hand through is wild stock of hair, making it even more unruly. "How about something cold?"

"Your usual for lunch?" Liz asked with a smile for the kind gentleman with the fat and generous wallet.

"Please," Brody bowed his head in gratitude and grinned as Maria brought over a big cup of Sprite. "Thank you, my dear."

Seeing the empty café, Maria sat down to chat. "How goes the star charting?

"Complicated," Brody shrugged and down the soda in one gulp. "Thank goodness for Max and your sister otherwise I'd never get any of it done. Those two have a natural knack for picking up the whole star formation and other stuff like that. I was never good at any of it. Give me good old computer any day."

"You sound just like Alex," Maria laughed and waved her friend over. "Alex, come here and meet Brody. I don't think the two of you have cross paths yet."

"No, I don't believe so," Brody turned and smiled as the youth approached but as Alex drew closer, the smile slipped a notch and uncertainty infused his face. "Um… have we… have we met already?"

"I don't believe so," Alex replied, his eyes sharp and intense.

Brody tilted his head in adorable confusion and just a touch of apprehension as she studied Alex with milky blue eyes and asked, "Are you certain?"

"Of course," Alex smiled forcefully, his gaze a little sharper than usual as he allowed the tense silence between the two to hang.

Maria frowned, the hairs on her arm raising for no reason. Something stirred in the air. What was that, she didn't know. But it was definitely nothing good.

-&-&-&-

The phone shrilled annoyingly and the hand that groped for it locked it off the nightstand. Cursing silently, the phone was finally answered with a gruff, "Hello."

"Get back to Roswell."

"What?"

"Get back to Roswell _now_." Then the line went dead.

Clicking off the phone, the man know as Henry Gale slipped out of his warm bed and stared blankly at the wall for a moment, incomprehension only evidenced by his blank face. He hadn't learned the fine nuances of facial expressions yet but he's been on the hunt for so long that a part of himself has long since been forgotten. Once her recognized that significance of the phone call, Henry got up and headed into the bathroom, his face shifting in lines and color as he went. It was difficult to think straight when he was wearing another's face and Nasado has long ago learned to reflect upon his own visage for guidance, not that the one he sported around Earth was his own either but at least he's had few decades to become accustom to this one.

The phone call had been abrupt, an unusual tone for Niemand to have taken. The two had agreed to limit their contact and allowed each to complete the process of discrediting the fanatic group that had managed to track and trap those Nasado had spent the last three decades trying to find. It was embarrassing as much as it was frustrating. But that was nether here nor there. The important thing now is to complete their mission and protect the royal ones.

If Niemand risked exposure to call Nasado with such an urgent message, he had best take heed. Something must have gone wrong which means the King and his beloved ones are in danger once more.

Straightening his suit and checking his morphed face in the mirror with a determine glint in his eyes, Nasado stepped out of the small apartment his DNA host had rented since coming to DC. It was a shoebox with a bathroom but serviceable for a man that had not intended to occupy it often enough to decorate. And as he traveled along the dark street under the gray lights of the distressing streets of the capital, Nasado felt a moment's hesitation. Something wasn't right.

A quick glance around the area gave him no clues as to what had disturbed him. Usually, nothing of Earth could alert him in this manner but this was an instinct of old… something from before his time here. Something dangerous was lurking about. And he could almost dismiss it from his mind when he saw it.

It laid there like any of the other discards on the street, nothing noteworthy except it wasn't just anything. It was pale and leathery, stretched thin like fine silk without the smooth feel. It was already beginning to fade and crumble to dust but it was recognizable nevertheless. Nasado felt the murky green blood in his veins chill at the sight of it. He didn't dare to touch it, it would be useless anyways; it would simply evaporate leaving a fine powder behind.

This must have been what Niemand had been calling about. Apparently, their enemies have found them and there wasn't any time left to lose. And it couldn't have arrived at a worse time. The Skins are here.

_To be continued…_


	76. Preparations

Remnants

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is done without malice or intention to benefit from the establishments.

**Timeline:** Nowhere…. Ever! At this point, if you're reading this, I'm just going to assume you realize that this timeline is nowhere in the 'verse or the next.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: **Michael and Max discuss the past, Tess and Maria plan for the future, Kyle and Valenti deals with the present.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** I know the chapters are shorter than need be and the wait time is longer. I'm trying to figure out how to end this story without destroying myself in the process. Sorry for the long delay and I hope this is still worth reading for those of you that have been with this story since the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 76 – Preparations **

* * *

"How is she?"

"Asleep… finally."

"Good."

"Where's Tessa?"

"She went home to deal with the fallout there."

"Jeeze," Michael sighed and rubbed his face roughly. "She going to be okay?"

"Tess knows how to handle things on her end; I'm not worried." Max poured coffee Tess had prepared before she went home to tackle her very angry mother. "I'm more concerned with what Issy saw in her dream. Tess won't even talk about it."

"Neither will Issy," Michael replied tiredly. "And it's got to be bad if it's got the two of them so shaken up afterwards. I don't get the feeling that Tessa scares easily… not really, now or way back when." He didn't remember nearly as much has Max and Tess have but he knew enough about the past to know that Ava/Tess doesn't run when there's a fight at hand.

Max sat down and put down the sliced bagel halves in front of Michael, toasting them with a quick sweep of his hand over the open faces. "What do you think it is?"

"Honestly?" Michael asked with caution.

"Yeah," nodded his head slowly, willing to accept anything he had to say. Michael was his best friend and his confident; there wasn't anything he couldn't accept… with the exception of him with Tess. "Give me your thoughts on this."

Michael nodded. Now wasn't the time to pussyfoot around issues, not with so many things coming at them and them walking half blind into an open field of landmines. "Ever notice that Issy doesn't talk about what she sees from before?"

"Yes."

Thinking that was rather blatant, "Ever wonder why?"

"Issy isn't exactly prone to sharing her every thoughts with me."

"No, no," he shook his head. "That's not going to fly here. Issy isn't like that when it's important; you know it and I know it. Issy isn't sharing because Issy isn't remembering." He raised a brow at Max's questioning looks. "I talk, you talk, _you_ and Tessa talk, _me_ and Tessa talk; but Issy? Issy isn't talking to anyone and it bugs the hell out of her."

"You think she's not remembering?" confused by this idea. His past life has been coming back to him by leaps and bounds. There were still huge missing but things were coming together like a billion piece puzzle that he was only starting to see a fraction of the grand picture.

"I think she doesn't want to remember," Michael admitted softly as he finished the bagel in three indelicate bites and brushed crumbs from his fingers. "I think subconsciously Isabel doesn't want to go back to that life."

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"Because she hasn't said anything," he answered honestly.

"I thought you said that she hasn't said anything because she isn't remembering anything."

"And won't you question it if you were the only member of this little foursome that isn't on a 'normal' path of things?"

He had a point. Max knew without a doubt that he would have certainly expressed some concern or frustration by now if he had been the only one that couldn't dig into whatever it is that's got them trap in this hellish circle. The little glimpse into his past life has been both enlightening and mind bogging and he often struggle to make sense of those visions. It helped to share his impressions and thoughts with Michael, who often saw his own self in those similar settings, those brief moments where he saw himself in uniform and dealing with responsibilities of one born to duties. And Tess' prospective often lend insight into the more complicated and emotional aspects of those memories, especially since so many contained her. But Isabel… "She shuts me down when I tried to talk to her about stuff."

"Me too," which more than just frustrates Michael. So much of his own thoughts were around the girl, past and present, that not being able to open up to her about it was difficult. "It's like she can't participate so she just ignores it. Makes me want to shake her."

Max nodded thoughtfully, "But if this is the kind of reaction we get when she remembers, do we want her to relive it? I don't like seeing my sister like this."

Michael was inclined to agree but a part of him couldn't help but play the devil's advocate. "How are we suppose to know what we're up against if we don't know what happened before and how we handled it? How are we suppose to know to do differently?"

"Gut instincts?" Max hazards with a shrug. The silence that sat on them were heavy with regret, doubts and, more importantly, fear. "If Issy isn't remembering because something happened in the past that was so bad that she doesn't want to remember – what about the rest of us? What does that mean for us?"

"Means we weren't as deeply involved in whatever went down," Michael murmured softly, something tingling at the back of his mind. It wasn't a pleasant feeling associated with the hazy memories he's been recalling. "But Issy…"

"It's in the past," Max interrupted, not sure he wanted to make wild speculations.

"And the past is what's coming back at us," Michael replied grimly, "whether we want to confront it or not." And how much he would love to just leave it all there. "We can't just let this one go, Max; too much is at stake right now."

"Well the 'uncles' certainly aren't going to let this go," Max sighed and picked up his cell phone on the kitchen counter. "Listen to this," pressing for voice mail and speaker.

Nasado's monotone voice spoke simply, "Coming back to Roswell. Be alert."

Michael frowned at the cell phone. "Real informative that one."

Max would agree but he had other thoughts in mind. "I don't like that he's coming back here."

"Not that we can stop him."

"I'm not talking about _him_ in particular."

He got it quickly. "You mean because they said that they'd be laying low and keeping out of sight for a while and now all of a sudden they're popping back up here and you think that…"

"Can you not talk like that?" Max asked annoyed with him.

"Like what?"

"Like a plot to a bad teen soap?"

Smirking, Michael sighed and shook his head. "You think something is going down?"

"I absolutely think that," Max replied seriously. "And I think it has something to do with what Issy saw."

"Too much of a coincidence for it not to be," Michael agreed rather bitterly. He glanced up at the ceiling, briefly wondering if it was possible for him to develop x-ray vision. And on the grand scale of what he can do, it wasn't _that_ far off the beaten track. "You worried?"

"Always," he whispered with a heavy heart.

With sympathy and some amusement, Michael quoted, "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

Glaring at his best friend, "It's 'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.'" True though it may be, he didn't appreciate it at all.

"Nerd."

Max blinked. "What?"

"You are such a nerd," Michael repeated with a grin, "bet you even know where the quote came from."

And he did too. "Everyone knows it."

"I didn't," Michael replied.

"We read it last year in Sophomore English Lit."

"We did?" genuinely surprised. Michael always thought it was one in one of those poems their homeroom teacher constantly puts on the quote board or something he saw on Jeopardy.

Rolling his eyes, Max got up. "It's Shakespeare's _Henry IV._"

"See? Total nerd."

"Unlike you, I've got a good memory."

"Nerd," Michael repeated, grinning maddeningly. "Don't deny it. That's what Tessa loved… loves about you: that big brain of yours."

Turning to face the frig, Max could feel his face inexplicably heat up.

"You're not blushing, are you?"

"Shut up."

"You _are_," Michael laughed, finding this to be highly funny. "For god sakes Max, you and Tessa were married in your last life. The two of your were so disgustingly in love that half the court can't be in the same room with the two of you without wanting to throw up. Lady Elisswies once had to be carted out of there because she fainted watching the two of you. What's there to be embarrassed about _now_?"

"Lord Elisswies was crazy and _Lady_ Elisswies was crazier. Did you know she poisoned her husband's mistress? If Tess… Ava hadn't been there to save the girl…"

Michael snapped his fingers, "So that's why she hated Ava for the longest time and tried to poison her once."

"She _what_?"

"You didn't know?"

"When was this?"

"Right after the Spring Court adjourned," Michael shrugged and poured juice, "right before you announced your intentions to marry Ava and sent the rest of the court into disarray." He grinned, unreasonably happy to be remembering this little snip-bit. Lady Elisswies fled to her summer estate shortly after and was pretty much never at court again after that. "Come to think of it, she fainted when you made the formal announcement." He laughed heartily. "Must have thought Ava was going to have her executed."

"Ava would have never done such a thing," Max muttered, "I might have had I known."

"Maybe that's why she didn't tell you," Michael raised a brow at him. Zan's over-protectiveness in all things regarding Ava was well known and well documented. "She was making a lot of waves then as it was, she wasn't going to add more fuel to the fire."

"If she was in trouble…"

"She wasn't," he nudged him with an elbow, "because she knew to come to me. I'd be able to handle it without making it into a planetary securities issue. For your information, Ava didn't ingest any of the poison, she may not have been high up in the pecking order at the courts but she knew her stuff. And Lady Elisswies should have known better than to try to poison a healer."

Max frowned. "Boy, you and Ava really were tight back then, huh?"

"My baby sister," Michael smirked remembering some better times back then. "Some things never change."

-&-&-&-

"Wow, I don't think I've seen her that mad in a while," Maria peeled back the banana and took a bite.

"I can't believe I'm grounded again," Tess dropped bananas into her dry cereal then started crushing everything with her plastic spoon. "Max is going to be thrilled."

"Max is the least of your problems right now," Maria reminded her. "I still can't believe you took off because the gorilla and the ice princess had a fight."

"I thought you were going to be nice to them now."

"I am being nice," Maria shrugged and bumped her with her shoulder. "Well? What did they fight about?"

"Nothing," Tess gave her sister a quick glance then at the surrounding table around them filled with busy, talking people at the local park. She and Maria had decided that some time in the open air would be good for them… hence the open park picnic. Amy had thought it was a good idea too, as long as Tess wasn't alone and they had to come straight home afterwards. "It was just a cover. Michael and I got there at the same time."

Maria groaned softly and rested her head in her hands propped up on the lunch table. "What is it now?"

Not answering, Tess forced herself not to relive those terrifying moments in Isabel's head; not that she saw or heard much; just felt he sheer terror from Isabel and something else… something dark and dangerous. She wanted to tell Maria – heck, she wanted to tell Max and Michael last night too – but she still hadn't been able to voice what she had see and felt and she certainly wasn't going to subject Maria to the same experience.

"Why can't we just have a few normal weeks like any other teenager in the world," Maria muttered exhaustedly. "It's like one thing after and another and we just can't catch a break anywhere in there. This sucks!" she brought her fist down on the scratched hard plastic table use to the abuse of public ware.

Studying her sister's unhappy face, Tess suddenly felt terribly sad. "I'm sorry."

Watching several children pushing each other on the merry-go-round, Maria absentmindedly asked, "What for?"

"I'm sorry I've made such a mess of your life," Tess replied wretchedly. "If it wasn't for me, you'd have a nice normal life like everyone else. And you wouldn't be constantly in danger and stuff."

Without turning to look at her sister, Maria rolled her eyes and gently wacked the back of Tess' head with an open palm. "Don't be an idiot."

"But…"

"I was just complaining because you know that's what I do. Makes me feel better to do something 'normal' like complain about teenage angst and how my life is worse than _everyone_ else's and how no one can _possibly_ understand what I'm going through… you know, that Dawson's Creek crap. Besides, I think it's expected," she gave her a ruthful smile. "Normal is overrated and boring, don't believe otherwise, it's all bull."

"But…"

"This is _our_ lives, Tessie," Maria replied seriously and without any regret. "This is what we are now and this is what we have to deal with." She slung an arm around Tess' shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't trade my life with you for all the 'normalcy' in the world. And don't you ever forget that."

Tess smiled and felt warm and fuzzy love for her sister. Pressing a quick kiss to Maria's cheek, "Anyone ever tell you that you're the most awesome sister in this galaxy or any other one out there?"

With a grin and smug tilt of her chin, "Yes, but I could always use more affirmation of the truth every once in a while. And for the record," she kissed her sister's cheek as well, "I think you're pretty cool too."

Laughing, the two hugged and each felt a sudden weight lifted. Every once in a while, everyone needed assurances from the people that loved them the most. They were no different, human or otherwise.

"Oh," Maria suddenly remembered, "by the way, Grandpa Charles called last night."

"What for?"

"He wants to know if we'd visit for a week or two before the summer is out."

"All of us?" she asked cautiously.

Maria smiled. "All of us. Mom too but you should have seen the look on Mom's face when that idea came up. If we go, it'd just be the two of us."

Eyes wide with delight, Tess gave Maria an expected look. "Well?"

"Well…" Maria made a face. "I'm considering it. Especially since Grandpa said that they're paying for the tickets."

"It's not like we can afford it," Tess reminded her then considered it a little longer. "But I'm not sure if I want to leave right now. I mean with Max and the others…"

"You know," Maria glanced away nonchalantly, "Grandpa did mention something about Grandma Claire wanting to meet your beau."

For a moment, Tess thought she heard wrong. "Oh no," her face went ashen.

"What?" Maria couldn't quite keep the giggle in. "Apparently Grandpa was very impressed by your young man… he just couldn't remember the name though he did know it was started with an M."

"Oh no," she groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

"Hey, hey, that's a dirty table. Get up," Maria nudged her sister with a laugh. She was enjoying this more than she ought to and it really wasn't fair of her. But for once, she wasn't the target of their grandmother's inquiries. "Besides, it won't be so bad. Max is a top honor student with practically a guaranteed ride into any school he wants. He's socially polite and not prone to any troubles. He comes from a fairly well to do family without any history of violence or scandal. Grandma Claire shouldn't have any complaints."

"Argh…" Tess took a breath and let it out slowly. "I have no intentions of inviting Max to a family gathering."

"What makes you think you can stop Grandma Claire from inviting him?"

Horrified, "She wouldn't!"

"Watch her," Maria said quite seriously.

"Grandpa can't even remember his name."

"And that's going to stop Grandma Claire how?"

"But…"

"I would just suggest that you prepare yourself for the inevitable," Maria warned with a shrug. "Grandma Claire usually always get what she wants and I don't really see this as an exception to that rule so better warn your boyfriend of what's to come."

"Oh god…"

"And also start looking at East Coast colleges."

"What?"

"Remember that thing we talked about when Grandpa Charles came out for Christmas?"

There was a bitter taste in her mouth regarding that. "You mean when Grandma Claire bribed you with…"

"I would consider it, if I were you. We really can't afford to send you to the kind of school you need on our own. What Grandma Claire is offering is a godsend, we really can't just ignore it," Maria suggested quite seriously. "I think it's something we should keep in mind. And it might not be such a bad thing, going East I mean. I can totally see you and Max totally enjoying MIT or something equally geeky."

"But I wanted to stay close to home. To help."

"Mom and I are going to be fine," Maria predicted. "I think it's more important for you to stay close to Max and the others."

"But I wanted to…"

"They can protect you," Maria reminded her. "And I will feel a lot safer knowing that you are protected."

"But I can…"

"We aren't kids anymore Tessie," Maria said quietly, watching the children in the playground. "This isn't us against the world with a little secret between just us. There's a lot of dangerous people out there that can _and will_ hurt you if we're not careful. I'm glad… really glad that you found Max and Michael and even Isabel. I'm grateful for them. They can do what I can't: take care you that way you need to be protected. And I'm okay with that. I may bitch and moan about it but I _am_ grateful. And if not being a liability to you by not being around you is what I need to do, then I'm alright with sending you off with them. Do you get that, Tessie? Do you understand?"

A prickling feeling danced across Tess's eyes.

"I'm just preparing for the future, Tessie," Maria explained gently. "We're not always going to be the way we are right now. We have to plan for what's to come."

"I don't want to leave," Tess replied softly.

"And I don't want you to leave either but we have to face reality," Maria suddenly felt like the older sister that she is.

"You've been thinking about this a long time, haven't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a nod as they cleaned up their lunch. "Since Christmas. Since you were kidnapped. Since we knew you aren't alone." She smiled, resigned. "I always knew there would be a day when we wouldn't be together anymore. I guess I'm now glad that you won't be alone."

"I am never alone," Tess replied, holding Maria's hand. "I have you."

"And you always will."

"Just like you will always have me."

Maria nodded then took a deep, cleansing breath. "Okay, we're getting cheesy here and people are going to start thinking nasty lesbian thoughts about us if we keep this up." She picked up the picnic basket with one hand. "Come on, let's go home before Mom sends the sheriff out looking for us. Oh, and you might want to talk to Max about the whole visiting Grandma thing before Grandma Claire tracks him down." She grinned suddenly, "Now _that_ would be awkward."

Tess groaned.

-&-&-&-

Kyle picked up the flyer and smiled gratefully. The rally, which accomplished a great deal more than he would have expected, had been the highlight of a great number of people's summers. But the process of finding a donor still labored on. Despite the turn out and the number of people that signed on to be tested, no match had been found for Kristina.

Max and Tess both offered their sympathies and more, to which he declined. He couldn't bring himself to risk their lives and safety for his sake. Michael had looked at him with the kind of pride that you reserve for those you love… like a brother.

But now comes the hard part. The wait.

They had no way of knowing when or if someone will turn up. And there was no way to gage how long Kristina had. But from he could decipher…

"Hey kiddo," Jim Valenti crossed the living room and sat down by his son with a sigh of relief. He was, in one word, exhausted. The all nighters were getting to his old bones now and he could wait to kick off his shoes and stand under a scolding hot shower to work out the knots on his back. "Did Michael come home again last night?"

"No," he shook his head with a grin. "He spent the night."

Jim raised a brow. "And Isabel's parents are okay with that?"

"They aren't there," he answered with snickering rather evilly.

Groaning with pain, "Am I going to have to give him that birds and bees talk?"

There was a wonderfully bad mental image of how _that_ conversation would go and Kyle almost fell off the couch laughing. "I think you might be a few years too late for that."

"Well…" Jim made a face and was glad to be spared. "So he didn't come home?"

"Not yet," Kyle shrugged and glanced at his father. "You okay? Want something to eat? I think we still have some of that chicken Tess brought over the other night."

"No, I picked up something a little earlier."

"Better than Tess' chicken?"

Considering it a moment, "Okay yeah, I'll some something. Do we have any of that white gravy left? That was some good stuff."

Getting up, "Yeah, Maria brought over another tub of it last night."

"Maria came over?" a little surprised.

"Yeah, she spent an hour flipping through magazines and eating up all the donuts then left."

"She's been around a lot lately. You and her…"

Kyle cleared his throat uncomfortably and ladled gravy onto the chicken. "Well, technically we're supposed to be dating remember, that's what everyone in town thinks anyways. Her coming around is just part of the rouse."

"Oh right," Jim answered all too casually. He wasn't fooled by Kyle's non-responsive answer. Too many people have been reading between the lines and coming up with all kinds of the right conclusion… including Michael who couldn't stop snickering over the fact that Kyle and Maria seemed to be shifting from pretense to realty so naturally that neither one of them seem to have noticed it yet. _"As Michael says: good show."_

"You want ice tea?" Kyle asked bringing the plate to his father in the living room.

"That's be great," Jim looked at the plate and smiled. "We've been eating much better lately, huh?"

"Between Michael and Tess, this is heaven," Kyle laughed and poured ice tea for them both. He sat down happily and enjoyed a peaceful moment with his father.

Glancing at the flyer on the table, Jim paused briefly. "Have you seen Kristina today?"

"No," he shrugged. "I don't like to go there during the day. _She_ might be there."

"Take Maria with you," Jim suggested with a grin. He's been around for a couple of rounds between Maria and Darlene; it was entertaining to say the least.

"Maria is spending the day with Tess, said something about girl time. I don't get it, I don't want to get it, I'm just going to stay out of it."

"Good call."

Kyle laughed in shared amusement. The Hardings have a way of making you appreciate staying on their good side. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

He wanted advise because he didn't know what to do. "What if we don't find a donor?"

It was a question Jim had been expecting for some time now. "Son, a lot of people in this world don't find donors in time."

He got that, understood it and even looked up all the statistics of it. "She's just a kid… a baby."

"Babies die all the time. Sometimes by god's hand and sometimes by ours." He knew he wasn't making it easy for Kyle but he had to prepare him. There were easier answers for him to give but doing so would be a great disservice to his son; he couldn't do that. "You've done your best. No one can ask more of you."

"And yet…" he didn't continue, didn't want to trouble his father with the problems in his own world when he's got so much on his plate already.

Jim silently cursed Darlene for bringing her troubles to their doorsteps. Never had he known a more insensitive and selfish woman. He really must have been blind in his youth. "Don't do this to yourself Kyle. You are not responsible for this and this isn't something you alone can solve."

"I know but…"

"And I probably should tell you something before you find out from someone else," Jim said with a sigh.

Wary of the way his father said it, "What?"

"I stopped by the hospital… at Amy's suggestion," he had to add that because the credit should be lay at the right person's feet. "Kristina went into quarantine last night."

"Quarantine?" Kyle's face read blank at the idea. "Why?"

"She picked up the cold from one of the kids she was playing with at the hospital. Her white counts dropped to pretty dangerous levels. The doctors thought it would be safer to keep her from further exposure." He sighed at the look of dismay on Kyle's face. "They're limiting her visitors now so…"

Kyle closed his eyes and nodded. "Is she…"

"She's doing good," Jim assured him. "They're just taking precautions."

"But with her leukemia and…"

"One step at a time, Kyle. We can only take it one step at a time."

"But if we had a way…"

Jim knew where he was headed but the decision had to be his. "Are you willing to risk it?"

Kyle winced. "You mean am I willing to risk _them_."

"Are you?"

The silence that followed was filled with guilt, pain and indecision. "Dad…"

"You don't need to decide now," Jim replied quietly giving Kyle the time he needed to make the right choice… if there was one to be made. "But I suspect that there will come a time when you will need to make a choice. And you will have to live with that choice, for better or for worse. I want you to consider it carefully."

Growing up isn't for the weak. "I will, Dad. I will."

_To be continued…._


	77. Behind the Face

**Remnants**

By Didi

**Disclaimer: **The characters and the show are copyrighted and therefore protected. (Actually, when does the copyright run out?) I don't own any part of it and I certainly am not making any profit from this little attempt at story telling. Any infringement is done without malice or intention to benefit from the establishments.

**Timeline:** Nowhere…. Ever! At this point, if you're reading this, I'm just going to assume you realize that this timeline is nowhere in the 'verse or the next.

**Ratings:** M- Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Chapter Summary: ** Tess becomes concerned, Max and Kyle receives invitations and Michael makes a decision.

**Key:** "Spoken" _"Thoughts/Memory Flashes"_

**Author's Note:** I promise, I haven't abandoned the story. I'm seriously lacking time and inspiration to write it. I'll keep trying. Thank you everyone that continues to read this story.

* * *

**Chapter 77 - Behind the Face**

* * *

"Hey," Maria placed the utensils and glass of coke on the table. "What's up?" The call and meeting had been delightfully unexpected.

Kyle made a face and slide the expensive cream color envelope across the table. "Know what this is about?"

Frowning, Maria picked up a vaguely familiar stationary. "What the hell…" there was no return address on the front. Flipping it over, she pulled a single card stock sheet with a very familiar design embossed across the top. "Oh no…"

Raising a brow at the reaction, "Why would your grandmother be sending me an invitation and a plane ticket to Boston?"

"She sent you tickets?" Maria demanded even as she scanned the short and precise content of the invite.

_"To Mr. Kyle Valenti,_

_ You are cordially invited to spend the summer holidays at Chateau Harding. A roundtrip ticket is enclosed for your use at the end of the month. We welcome the presence of Maria's beau and anticipate with great delight your company. _

_ Sincerely, Charles and Claire Harding, grandparents."_

"Oh god," Maria moaned and dropped herself into the seat next to him. "I thought it was just going to be Tess."

Shaking his head, "What? I'm sorry, you lost me."

"My grandmother made some cryptic comments about inviting Tess' boyfriend to the family summer blow out at the grandparents' on the East Coast but she didn't…" she fumbled for her phone. "I better warn Tess before Max gets a hold of an invite via mail."

Grabbing the phone out of Maria's hand, Kyle shook his head at her. "Oh no you don't. If I have to jump out of my seat, so does Max."

"Max has a lot to deal with right now," Maria said grabbing her phone back. "And I don't want to add anymore stress to his already crazy life. And I definitely don't want him distracted if he's out there protecting my sister. Besides, Tessie would never forgive me if I didn't at least give _her_ a heads up on this."

He watched her place the phone call in her usual dramatic manner and smiled. Maria Harding doesn't do anything halfway. When she finally hung up the phone and slumped in her seat, he asked the all important, "So am I suppose to go?"

Maria stared at him a moment, imagining in the posh and stately setting of her grandmother's usual country party affairs. Those stale events usually chafed at Maria's wild side and she would ends up doing something that would earn her the disapproving cold shoulders from her starchy grandmother. Kyle Valenti would probably fit into that setting and make a good impression while he was at it. He was all-American and raised with a sense of propriety and decorum; exactly the kind of guy that Maria usually didn't hang with just to be contrary.

"What?" Kyle asked a little antsy. "Did I not get all the shaving cream off my face this morning?"

"You shaved this morning?" she asked, reaching over casually to run had hand along his chin, ignoring the slightly tremor down her back as she did it. "Didn't know you had enough whiskers to warrant shaving."

"Can you two get a room or something?" Liz asked as she walked by and dump ketchup and mustard bottles on the table. "We've got paying customers here." She grinned cheekily at them.

"Don't mind us," two younger teenage boys called out from two tables down. They were enjoying the view Maria's half bend over form was giving them.

Kyle offered them a glare dark enough that had both boys turning about and studying their bellybuttons real intently. They may only be pretending to be dating but no one gets to look at his girl's caboose but him.

Straightening her uniform, Maria cleared her throat uncomfortably and shrugged. The damage was done, nothing to it but to move on. "It's up to you whether or not you want to go. If Grandmother has already bought the ticket and you think you might enjoy a few days in the Hamptons then yeah, you're welcome to."

He fiddled with the envelope for a moment. "Hamptons huh?"

"Ever been?" she asked curiously.

"Never even been out of Roswell," Kyle admitted with an embarrassed grin.

Maria paused, shamed by her own thoughtlessness. She missed the shy eagerness in Kyle's eyes and the way he was wistfully paying with the invitation. "Well if you do decide to go, I'd be glad for the company. Tessie _has_ to go, she'd never allow herself to disappoint our grandparents, and I'm sure Max won't let her travel alone so he'll be there doing the whole white knight thing."

"I thought he was the dark prince?"

"I'm thinking the way he hovers…" she made a circular whirling motion with her finger, "he should be the white knight where she's concern – or at least a dark knight."

"That makes sense," he conceded with a half shrug.

"And you know that my grandmother will want to interrogate, aka terrorize, Max and Tess all weekend long so I'll be on my own."

Nodding thoughtfully, Kyle asked tentatively, "So you _want_ me to go?"

"Sure," nodding her head with a smile, "It'd be nice for you came and at least keep Max company. We can go hang at the beach. It'd be nice this time of year, crowded with yuppies but nice."

He smiled and nodded. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," she grinned back and looked up as the door jingled. "Hey Alex!"

"Hi Maria," Alex greeted with a smile and came over to join them.

"Whoa," Kyle raised a brow and greeted with a nod, "When did you get back? Does Michael know yet?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Alex smiled. "I don't think so." He sat down and waited while Liz eagerly hurried over with Orange Crush. "I wanted to get a few moments to re-orientate myself first."

"I hear you," Kyle shook his head. "I'm telling you, this whole thing has been insane."

"Not exactly your average day in the park," Liz grimaced and glanced about for anyone in need of a waitress. "I'm just glad to be home and safe again."

"What makes you think we're safe?" Alex asked rather slyly, his eyes sliding back and forth around the little group of humans. "Danger lurks in every corner you know."

"Thank you Mr. Optimist," Maria whacked him in the arm. "Like she's not freaked out enough as it is?"

"Well as long as we're all together," Liz reasoned with a smile at her best friend, "I know we'll be okay."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed taking a breath, "Michael, at least, will make sure of that."

"Hey, my sister's no push over either. When she needs to, Tessie can pack quite a punch." And she's seen it happen too.

"I have no doubt of that," Kyle made a face thinking of all the times Tess Harding had pushed, shoved and bullied Michael and him into doing things her way. "She's like the sea. All calm and pretty to look at right up to the moment the waves hits you in the face and knocks you on your butt."

Laughing, Maria nodded her head in total agreement. "I like that. I'm going tell Tess that one."

"Don't!" Kyle begged hurried. "She'll stop making food for us if you do."

"And leave Michael's meals in your oh-so-capable hands? I don't think so," Maria pointed out with a pitying shake of her head. Kyle was ridiculous when it came to food.

Liz giggled with amusement.

Alex glanced at the two. "Still as protective as ever, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Kyle rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Because Michael is _soooooo…_ helpless."

A tilt of his head conveyed Alex's interest, "I meant Michael. Still hovering over… Tess?"

"Like a pit bull guards his bone," Kyle shrugged, "Though I guess he's let up some since Max and Tess have been getting a bit closer."

"Closer?" Maria asked with a frown, "How much closer?" She leaned over the table, unconsciously giving those teenagers another show, and grabbed the front of Kyle's shirt. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing," Kyle's wide eyed stare was something to behold, especially since he was being threatened by someone that was half his size. "Just that he's been backing off a little since Max and Tess made it official and the rest of the school knows not to mess with Tess."

"No one better mess with my sister," Maria let go and pulled up a chair. "Hey Liz, I'm taking a ten minute break."

Liz rolled her eyes and sat down with them. "Has anyone even seen Michael lately? All I've been hearing is how he's been at Max and Isabel's every day or he's at the motorbike shop."

"Isabel had another 'thing' the other day, Michael's been buzzing around like a worried bee all week," Maria informed them with a shrug. "Max and Tessie hasn't exactly been doing too great either. The four of them are huddled up pretty tight right now."

Kyle frowned with concern. "Everything okay?" While he knew he's been pretty wrapped up with dealing with his sister, he didn't want Michael to think that he's forgotten about him.

"All's quiet so far," she sighed and played with the edge of a napkin. She wasn't resentful of her sister's time with her boyfriend; she wasn't. But she missed her baby sister. "I just want it to stay that way."

"Hey," he instinctive reached out and took her hand, clasping it firmly in his own as if the physical contact could allow him to lent her some strength, "Everything is going to be alright. Michael and Max aren't going to let anything happen to your sister or Isabel."

Maria smiled reluctantly in return and squeezed his hand.

Clearing her throat, Liz got up and grabbed Alex's arm. "And on that note, I'm going into the kitchen. Alex, why don't you come help me?" Kyle immediately let go of Maria's hand as it was a hot potato. Liz grinned.

Alex slanted them a smirk and shrugged his shoulder. "Sure," and followed Liz away.

Feeling his face warm, Kyle grabbed his soda and down it fast enough to give himself brain freeze. Maria, on her part, felt like an awkward teenager for the first time since she's hit her teens. Neither of them said anything though both felt it: they weren't just friends pretending anymore.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Tess asked softly as she leaned back against the side of the bed, her hands busy with the slender needles she had brought from knitting club. The ball of dark gray wool at her feel bounced and rolled as she tugged on it.

"Like hell spat me up," Isabel murmured lying face down on the edge of her bed watching Tess manually create a scarf. "You know it'd be a lot faster if you just use your…"

_"I want to do it on my own," _Tess replied non-verbally as was her wont when she was with Isabel; part of an agreement between them. _"It means something more when you do it by hand."_

Isabel frowned at her. _"It'll take twice as long that way."_

_ "Doesn't matter,"_ she reasoned as she continued to knit. _"I have six more months until Christmas to finish this."_

_"Max's favorite color is light blue – like your eyes,"_ Isabel told her teasingly. Her brother was turning into one big cliché – it was both funny and nauseating.

Tess blushed hot with embarrassment. The guy was something out one of those stupid teen romance novels. She might be delighted with his romantic side but it didn't mean she wasn't horribly embarrassed by it at the same time. _"This isn't for Max."_

Raising a brow in question, _"So it's for…"_

_ "Michael,"_ Tess replied, trading yarn of a different color, dark forest green this time.

"What are you doing knitting scarves for my boyfriend for?" Isabel asked reverting back when upset.

Not even phased by Isabel suddenly sitting up or the sharper tone of voice she employed when unhappy. In fact, Tess was becoming quite use to the tiny temper tantrums Isabel was accustom to having on all occasions. _"He mentioned he didn't have one last winter."_

"You and Michael are pretty close, huh?"

_"He and I understand each other. We've been through a lot, the two of us," _wrapping charcoal gray wool around her fingers to lace with the new green, _"Especially from before."_

Suddenly feeling foolish over her own reaction. For god sakes, Tess practically has Max's name tattooed to her forehead; Isabel wasn't sure why she was reacting the way she was. How could she doubt them? Even for a second. _"Before what?"_

_ "Before this life,"_ she shrugged and tied yarn together. _"He was always so good to me. Rath protected me on Zan's behalf when Zan couldn't, especially before we went public."_

_"You return the favor in kind,"_ Isabel answered laying down again.

_"Speaking of which, I really should talk to him about picking up the defense lessons again,"_ she turned and looked at Isabel. _"I think we need to keep our guard up right now."_

Isabel made a face. _"Max told me about the message."_

A shiver went through Tess as she remembered. _"What do you think it's all about? Why are they coming back so soon?"_

_"It can't be good," _she reasoned sadly.

_ "I wonder what is it this time,"_ Tess muttered as she begin to knit again, counting the stitches focusing simply on the next line of yarn to be used. The repetitive motion was soothing. "Hey, where did your parents go again?"

"Annual retreat to Hawaii," Isabel answered with a sign as she flipped over onto her back and stared at the decorative ceiling light. "Mom says it keeps the romance in the marriage."

"That's sweet," Tess smiled and kicked the ball of yarn at her feet to unwind it.

Rolling her eyes, "_You_ would think that."

"Zan and Ava use to take walks in countryside without guards; drove Rath nuts but Zan insisted. Said it was important for him to have a sense of normalcy in his life; like walks in the woods and alone time outside the bedchamber with his wife." Tess laughed remembering some of the more colorful arguments the two friends had over security issues. "Rath was always a little overprotective but at least Zan confined those excursions to off seasons and away from the courts."

Isabel was silent.

"Do you remember when you and Rath use to sneak out to the gardens?"

"Gardens?"

"Yeah, when the courts were in session and Rath didn't have to be standing guard. You use to drag him to the gardens and send your attendants away. Everyone knew what you were doing but no one ever said a word," she giggled. "Rath was horribly embarrassed when he found out about all the circulating rumors."

Isabel turned and stared at the back of Tess's head for a moment, beyond curious. "Was it terrible?"

"Not as terrible as the rumors that went around when Rath use to sneak off alone with me for those defense lessons. He won't let anyone into the sparring circles when we were there. God, the hell he caught for that…" she shook her head pitifully at the memory. "I think that was the first and only time I've seen him and Zan actually fight… at least in front of me."

Isabel hated herself for asking because she had to, "So who won?"

"Zan of course," Tess shrugged and pulled at a knot in the yarn, "but that's only because Rath wouldn't fight back. Seriously, those two were idiots. Zan got mad for no reason and Rath refused to lift a hand to defend himself because it was Zan; which only pissed off Zan even more. Thank god Sheth had the sense to come find me."

"What did you do?"

"Got myself punched in the face," wincing at the memory and unconsciously touching her cheek in the process, almost taking her eye out with the knitting needle. "So much for my brilliant approach."

She really did try to muffled her laughter but the pillow didn't do the trick. "Man I wish I had been there to see the look on his face."

Tess grinned as she turned her head and looked at Isabel. "Rath thought it was funny too. I think Max… Zan was the only one that didn't." She frowned suddenly. "What do you mean you wish you had been there?" she sat her knitting down and turned fully to the bed. "You _were_ there. You were with me when we got the news." She stood up and planted her fist on her hips and regarded her with a stern look. "_You_ were the one that shoved me in the middle of that fight."

It took some effort, but Isabel controlled her reaction.

But Tess was no dummy. "You don't remember, do you?"

She didn't so much as blink.

"You're not getting flashbacks, are you?"

She didn't answer, couldn't meet Tess' eyes.

"Have you talk to Michael about it? It's easier at the beginning when I was with Max before the floodgates kind of opened up. Max said the same thing. Maybe it might help if…"

"I've tried that already," Isabel pushed herself up, frustrated and angry. She hadn't brought it up because she hated to admit her own failures. "Nothing helps. It's just not coming back."

"Hey, hey, hey," she caught Isabel's arm before the taller girl could escape. "Take it easy. Don't worry about remembering, it's not important right now. Heck, it might actually help."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you're not tainted by what happened," Tess frowned and considered it a little more. "We were all brought back for a reason but so far none of us really know why. If we follow the same path that we did before, make all the same decision and mistakes based on what we did before, what's the point of this stupid reset button we've been given?"

Isabel frowned, not certain she was buying Tess' reason. "What if the reason I'm not remembering is because there's some kind of defect in me?"

"Excuse?"

"What if something went wrong with my rebirth?"

"Nothing went wrong," Tess replied calmly, softly, watching Isabel with eyes that saw just a tad too much.

"What?"

"Why are you so scared?"

"Won't you be?" she half snapped back. "Everyone else is remembering things about what happened way back when we weren't even ourselves. And I'm the freak amongst the freaks here. I can't remember more than tiny slivers of a life that I'm not sure was so great to remember."

"And if it's deliberate?"

That stopped Issy dead in her tracks. "What?"

"What if," Tess replied firmly, "you weren't meant to remember?" She glanced down at the dark wool in her lap. "What if none of us were meant to remember what happened back then? What if we're the defects and remembering things that we shouldn't is the problem? What if you're not the one with the defect but the rest of us are?"

"That's ridiculous," Isabel waved it off without a second thought.

"Is it?" Tess raised a brow at her.

"Of course it is."

"About as ridiculous as you thinking there's a defect in you, isn't it?"

Isabel's eyes narrowed. "Did you just play me?"

Wide eyed and innocent, "Did I?" then a smirk appeared for a fraction of a second.

The corners of Isabel's mouth turned up a little.

"Don't think or try so hard," Tess said, patting the space next to her. "We're here for a reason. What that reason is could be anything's guess at the moment since our 'guardians' aren't so forthcoming with the explanations," she made a face to indicate her thoughts on that. "But whatever it is, we'll get through it. All of us; Kyle, Alex, Liz and my sister included." She grinned suddenly.

"What?"

"My family just keeps expanding," she laughed and looked at Isabel with bright glittering eyes. "I'm so glad we moved here." Her joy on her face was undeniable.

Smiling, Isabel inexplicably suddenly felt the same way.

"Ahem," Max coughed into his fist and grinned at them. "Sorry to interrupt."

"What's up?" Isabel asked and ignored the stupid, goofy grin on her brother's face as his eyes fell on Tess. It was disgusting.

"Can I borrow Tess?"

Since the girl in question was already scrambling to her feet, Isabel merely rolled her eyes and got out of the way. "I thought you were working this morning?"

"Brody suddenly had to leave town, said he's closing shop for a few days and not to worry."

"Sounds like him," Tess laughed and packed up her knitting quickly.

Max eyed the big tote. "Why are you making a scarf in the middle of the hottest summer we've…"

"It's a Christmas present."

"In August?"

"It's going to take awhile."

"Why don't you just use your…"

Isabel shook her head at her brother. "I've tried already. Save your breath, your girlfriend is crazy."

"It's more personal this way," she grinned and went to him. The two stood there grinning at one another like cake toppers at a wedding.

"I'm starting to develop a toothache," Isabel said in exasperation, "Go to your own room."

Taking Tess's hand, Max said over his shoulder, "Michael said he'll be by for lunch. Let him know what you'd like him to bring."

"I'll cook," Isabel offered. "Can the two of you tear yourselves away from one another long enough to join us?"

"We'll be down later," Max assured her as he pulled Tess away. "I just want to discuss something with Tess first."

"Keep it clean," Isabel called after them. Tess gave a twinkling laugh of amusement. "I mean it!" she got out just before Max's door shut.

Shaking her head, Isabel made a face before heading to the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand. Text messaging was still new to Michael but at least he knew how to use it. Now the question was: what to make?

Taking Tess' bag, Max set it aside before enfolding her into his arms a moment. She slipped into the contours of his body like she had been created just for him. They stayed there, holding one another like that for a long moment.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Tess asked in a muffled voice as her nose was still pressed against Max's warm shirt front.

"I got an invitation and a plane ticket from your grandparents to spend 10 days in Boston with your family."

She pulled back to look at him. "What?"

He smiled and led her to his desk, showing her the invitation and enclosures he received that day. He gave her a moment to read through the short message, "How do you want to handle this?"

Biting her lip, Tess considered it a moment before looking up at him. "Do you… do you want to come?"

Watching her with hooded eyes, "Do you want me to come?"

Avoiding his gaze, "Only if you want to come."

He touched her chin with gentle fingers, forcing her eyes up and asked very simply, "Would you like me to go to Boston with you to see your grandparents?"

Nodding her head, she blushed. "Yes."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because it's embarrassing," she replied with exasperation.

"Why are you embarrassed by this?" he grinned and sat down on the bed.

"Because…" she was frowning and smiling at the same time, different emotions warring inside of her at the thought of bringing her boyfriend to meet the grandparents that's nothing if not overly protective and possessive of her future and happiness. "It just _is_."

Max laughed and brought her a little closer. "It's not like it's a secret. Heck, we were married at one point. I don't see how this is a big deal."

"But we're not married _now_," she argued, wrinkling her nose, flustered by his blasé attitude in regards to their previous relationship. "And you're kind of meeting my family for the first time."

"Can't be any worse than the last time," Max mused, pressing a quick affectionate kiss between her brows. "Your father tried to run me through with his ceremonial sword, remember?"

Tess laughed. "And then Rath almost killed him with that lamp."

"I knew I should have made him wait outside," Max shook his head.

"That wasn't going to happen and you knew it," Tess snuggled up next to him happily. "God my father's reaction… Father thought I was jesting with him when I first told him."

"Wasn't exactly thrilled, was he?"

"Well… he wasn't expecting it."

"Really? Cause the rest of the court was certainly making a great stink about it."

"My father didn't believe in rumors and as long as I didn't say anything…" she made a helpless gesture, "Well…"

"I couldn't blame him," Max said softly, holding her a little tighter to his side. "Meeting you was the best moment of my life. And yet meeting me brought so much pain into yours."

"That's not true," she protested.

"Oh come on," he gave her a look of exasperation. "You were subjected to rumors, threats, attempts on your life…"

"How did you…" she shut her mouth quickly. Zan wasn't suppose to know about that. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Never doubted it," Max replied quite mildly, "but it doesn't mean that I don't have regrets about dragging you into that very dangerous world."

"We not them anymore you know," she pointed out softly. "We're not the same people that lived in that world."

"I know," he replied quietly. "But still… I keep thinking that…"

"Issy isn't remembering."

"What?" distracted by the tangent.

"Issy isn't remembering," she repeated, turning to look at him. "She doesn't remember her life back there. She remembers us or Michael but that's about it. She says it's all fractured and foggy for her; not like us." She frowned and made a face that twisted her delicate features. "We're getting great big chunks of your past back, actually faces and events; details like my father… Ava's father's ceremonial sword and Rath's tendency to carry an extra weapon stashed inside his pant legs when he makes long journeys away from the court."

"But Issy isn't remembering," Max repeated softly. "Michael said as much."

"Michael knows too?"

"He suspects," Max sighed and gently rubbed Tess' arm in comfort. "And he's worried."

"She's scared you know; hides it well behind haughty princess act but she's really scared. Issy thinks there's a defect in her rebirth."

"Um…"

Tess studied Max's handsome face a moment. "What do you think?"

"I think there are a lot of questions we need to be asking of our guardians."

"And?"

"And it'll have to wait. Those two are playing at something and hasn't been in contact since that first message. We'll have to wait and see how this plays out but I'm not going to stop living my life and scheduling thing around those two." Max replied. "First, we've got to go the Hamptons and meet your grandparents."

"A see New York," Tess added with a gentle smile. Zan had been the cautious type, the weight of a world on his shoulders; looks like Max had the same considerations. "I haven't been there in a while now and I remember really loving it there." She turned to him with delight in her eyes, "I want to show you New York."

Max nodded in agreement. "I can't wait. Who knows what we might find there."

_To be continued…._


End file.
